HHP: Los Arcanos Visionarios
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La guerra mágica ha comenzado, a escala mundial. La Orden del Fénix renace. Los muggles y los de mente cerrada niegan que algo siniestro los asola. ¿Eso a Hally y sus amigos en qué les afecta? ¿Y quiénes más están involucrados sin saberlo siquiera?
1. El inicio de los líos

________________

**L****a presente entrega, Los Arcanos Visionarios, estará dedicada a Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria, fallecido el 4 de abril de 2008.**

_______________**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**P****réstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_______________**D****e parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

___________

* * *

_

**Uno: El inicio de los líos.**

_26 de junio de 2019._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cercanías del Támesis._

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Si lo supiera, te lo diría. Ahora camina, que si no mal recuerdo, hay una comisaría por aquí…

La mayoría del grupo de jóvenes adultos, desconcertados por los autos circulando en la calle y los altos edificios llenos de letreros extravagantes, tuvieron que confiar en su guía.

Eran un conjunto curioso, formado por tres hombres y cuatro mujeres, que no parecían sentir el calor del incipiente verano, a juzgar por las chaquetas que portaban y cuyas capuchas usaban, sin dejar ver sus rostros. Cuando algún transeúnte pasaba junto a ellos, le parecía ver una mueca entre desconcertada y maravillada en casi todas las caras, pero no podía jurarlo.

Después de todo, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio se muestra extrañada hoy en día por anuncios luminosos y automóviles último modelo?

La respuesta a eso era: los magos que en su vida habían visitado el Londres muggle.

Pero en aquella ocasión la guía del grupo, una mujer delgada y de paso firme, cuya chaqueta verde esmeralda era suave y cómoda, se sentía trastornada. Ese Londres no se parecía en nada al que ella recordaba y esperaba de verdad saber a dónde estaba llevando a sus amigos, porque necesitaban con urgencia algo que los ubicara en ese caótico espacio.

—No me gusta andar por aquí —masculló otra miembro del grupo, una mujer de chaqueta color ocre y paso apresurado.

—Vamos, ¿no eres hija de muggles también? —indicó el más alto de todos, un hombre de chaqueta negra con botones dorados.

—¿Eso a ti qué te importa?

—No vayas a nombrar a nadie aquí —pidió otra mujer en el grupo, la más alta de las cuatro, de larga chaqueta color violeta —Si esto es cierto —alzó un periódico arrugado y con una mancha de cátsup en una esquina —Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí.

—Esto apesta —musitó malhumorado uno de los hombres, de chaqueta marrón.

—¿Hablas de Londres o la situación? —intervino el tercer hombre, de raída chaqueta gris.

—Las dos cosas, en realidad. Pero ahora eso queda en segundo plano.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo? —bromeó el de chaqueta negra.

—¡Basta los dos, que me ponen a temblar de nervios!

La mujer de chaqueta verde esmeralda había detenido sus pasos para girarse y encarar a los bromistas, pero se halló a los demás conteniendo un escalofrío.

—¿No estamos en verano? —se preocupó otra de las mujeres, de chaqueta azul claro.

—Esto no me gusta nada —espetó el de chaqueta marrón, metiendo una mano al bolsillo —¿Vamos a ver qué…?

No terminó la frase. Una corriente helada los envolvió, lo mismo que a los transeúntes a su alrededor, que sin saber cuál era la causa, caminaron en dirección contraria a la que tomó el grupo de magos, que instintivamente había sujetado las varitas, aunque todavía no las sacaban.

—¡Por allí! —señaló la mujer de chaqueta ocre, adelantándose al resto.

—Esa mujer me saca de quicio —musitó el de chaqueta negra, pero la obedeció.

Los magos llegaron a una calle adyacente a una glorieta en cuyo centro había una estatua y una ornamentada fuente. El tráfico se había detenido por completo y pese a lo soleado del día, el frío no disminuía, producto de altas y encapuchadas criaturas cuya respiración eran un preludio de muerte.

—¿Qué hacen dementores aquí? —dejó escapar el de chaqueta raída, incrédulo.

—Olvida eso —le indicó la mujer de chaqueta violeta —Hay que sacar a los muggles.

Los siete magos se repartieron por el área, excusándose en que había desperfectos en la glorieta para evacuarla. Quienes se quedaron más cerca del centro del conflicto fueron los de chaquetas negra y marrón, vigilando a los dementores, que parecían demasiado tranquilos rondando el lugar sin lanzarse de lleno contra los desprevenidos muggles, que a final de cuentas no podían verlos.

Pero creyeron saber qué ocurría cuando magos con túnicas negras y capuchas puestas llegaron y comenzaron a causar destrozos. Les recordaron a los mortífagos, pero según lo que sabían, éstos ya no existían, ¿o acaso la información que habían conseguido era errónea?

—¡Allá! —gritó de repente el de chaqueta negra.

Su amigo torció la cabeza y casi se le sale el corazón. Un hombre era amenazado por uno de los encapuchados, que sujetaba por el cuello a un chiquillo, y el primero estaba dejando la varita en el suelo. Pensó que entre tanto dementor, lo más lógico era lanzar su Patronus y así lo hizo.

Una gran figura pasó junto al hombre que era amenazado justo cuando el sonido de diversas apariciones hacía constar que llegaba la ayuda ministerial. El de chaqueta marrón agitó la varita y su Patronus dio vuelta para regresar a él, antes de desvanecerse.

—Espero que nadie se haya fijado en eso —observó el de chaqueta negra con pesadumbre.

El de chaqueta marrón, marchándose con su amigo para no ser vistos por los del Ministerio, no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

_27 de octubre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_High Street, Hogsmeade._

Dos figuras altas, paradas en la entrada de un callejón y aprovechando para ocultarse las sombras que crecían por el atardecer, se miraron entre sí.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —preguntó una de las figuras con voz grave y baja.

—Nada que valga la pena —respondió su compañero —No tengo ni idea de por qué tenemos que registrar el pueblo ¡y vestidos así!

—Es la única forma en que no sospecharán de nuestro aspecto, así que cierra la boca. Además, muchos semihumanos raros pasan por aquí, aparte de magos y brujas que viajan a todas partes, ¿no se te ocurrió pensarlo?

El otro sujeto simplemente se encogió de hombros, aunque en su gesto se notaba contrariado. Su acompañante lo ignoró y mejor le hizo un movimiento de cabeza. El malhumorado asintió y ambos se desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmeade, en un campo marchito por el clima de otoño, en donde tuvieron que saltar una cerca para llevar a su objetivo: la Casa de los Gritos. A sabiendas de que nadie se acercaba ahí, los dos sujetos, que se cubrían los rostros con capuchas y vestían túnicas orientales, entraron al edificio por un hoyo en las paredes traseras, para luego moverse con extraña naturalidad en la primera planta, hasta llegar a una sala polvorienta con muebles desvencijados.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —se quejó uno de los individuos, quitándose la capucha para mostrar su rostro, cubierto de vendajes a excepción de la boca y los ojos, de un cristalino color violeta y que a leguas no eran de un oriental.

—Nada, de momento —el otro sujeto, que no parecía tan impaciente, también se quitó la capucha. Su cara estaba igualmente vendada, y sus ojos eran, aparte de no orientales, de un verde vivo —¿Qué quieres? ¿Que la solución se nos aparezca mágicamente?

—Pues no estaría mal, ¿sabes? —el impaciente se sentó con cuidado en un sillón al que los ratones hacía tiempo que le habían quitado casi todo el relleno —En primer lugar, así fue como nos metimos en esto, ¡el problema apareció mágicamente frente a nosotros!

—Sí, pero como ni siquiera sabemos qué era eso, ahora no sabemos exactamente qué buscar. Tendremos que idear un buen plan.

—¡Yo no soy de buenos planes! —se quejó el de ojos violetas —Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Ni yo, pero tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan los demás. No nos queda de otra.

—Lo sé, pero me desespera. Llevamos meses atrapados aquí y tal vez en casa las cosas se estén poniendo feas.

—Pues si aquí no hay gran alboroto, no hay de qué preocuparse todavía, ¿o sí?

El de ojos violetas se encogió de hombros, estirando los brazos.

El sonido de una aparición en el interior de la casa los puso sobre aviso. Se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos, sacando lentamente las varitas y ocultándose donde podían, para ver quién se había atrevido a entrar a ese lugar, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron a un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano, túnica remendada y ojos claros, que inspeccionaba el lugar llevando de la mano a una pequeñita de rizado cabello castaño.

—No hay nada —comentó el adulto castaño —¿Segura que oliste algo, Erin?

La pequeña asintió vehementemente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, también huelo algo —el adulto recorrió la habitación con la mirada, arrugando el ceño antes de seguir —Aunque quizá me esté haciendo viejo. Esos rastros ya no… Bueno, no importa —se volvió hacia la niña, que lo miraba con gesto de incomprensión —Hay que volver al castillo, Erin, pero tendrá que ser por el túnel.

—Sí, ya sé —la niña habló con voz lenta y acento extranjero; parecía costarle trabajo el idioma —No se pueden aparecer ni desaparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Me lo explicó mi madre.

El adulto sonrió tiernamente, le pasó la mano a la niña por los rizos y la guió a otra habitación. Pronto, por los ruidos, se supo que ambos se habían ido, cosa que los dos individuos de caras vendadas aprovecharon para salir de sus escondites.

—¿Acaso era quien creo que era? —preguntó, atónito, el de ojos violetas.

—Pues sí era y parece que le va bien —conjeturó el otro —¿Y si le preguntáramos…?

—Ni lo pienses, hasta yo sé que es mala idea. Mejor sigamos como hasta ahora.

El de ojos verdes no pudo ocultar su decepción, se le notaba en la cara, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos, nuevas apariciones los pusieron alertas, pero se apaciguaron al escuchar una voz pronunciar.

—Nosotros vivimos, no disparen.

Los otros dos bajaron las varitas, suspirando.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó el de ojos violetas, viendo entrar a dos individuos, un hombre y una mujer, que portaban túnicas árabes, incluso traían turbante en la cabeza y de sus caras, enredadas en vendas, solamente se veían ojos ocres en él y ojos azul claro en ella —¿Qué nos tienes?

—Nada —el hombre negó con la cabeza pesadamente —Pudimos colarnos en la parte mágica, pero no conseguimos gran cosa. Más que nada por la seguridad.

Y acto seguido, lanzó un periódico mágico a la rayada mesita de centro.

Los otros dos miraron el ejemplar con ojos desorbitados, cuya primera plana había quedado hacia arriba y donde se leía un titular que cambiaba de árabe a inglés: _El Ministerio de Magia alemán ha caído oficialmente. El Ministro Merkel se vio obligado a firmar la rendición._

—¿Y esto? —se sorprendió el de ojos violetas —Ni Voldemort obtuvo tanto cuando…

—Ahí te equivocas —lo cortó la mujer de ojos azul claro con pesadumbre —Parece que sí consiguió varias cosas, pero aunque hubo numerosas bajas, se le quitó del poder. Oigan, esto se nos sale de las manos —opinó, un tanto desesperada —¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Eso quisiéramos saber también —replicó el de ojos verdes.

Otra aparición los silenció y no bajaron las varitas hasta que una voz femenina avisó.

—¡Yo vivo, ni se atrevan a darme!

—Claro que no, sería suicidio —bromeó el de ojos violetas tras entrar una mujer vestida con una túnica marrón muy particular, con grecas similares a los patrones de las pirámides americanas.

Al contrario de sus compañeros, la mujer se cubría la cara con una máscara completamente negra, que dejaba ver unos ojos castaños. La capucha de su túnica, colocada perfectamente sobre su cabeza, no permitía saber el color de su cabello.

—¿Encontraste algo? —indagó el de ojos verdes.

—No mucho. Por lo visto, mi pista fue movida a América, de ahí vengo —la mujer se señaló la túnica —Allá no saben mucho de lo acontecido aquí, aunque escuché cosas interesantes sobre un Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—Nosotros también —dijeron a la vez los otros presentes.

—¿Les parece si seguimos por ahí?

La propuesta los animó, así que aceptaron de inmediato. Entonces nuevas apariciones los sobresaltaron, pero no alcanzaron a alzar las varitas cuando dos voces femeninas gritaron.

—¡Nosotras vivimos, armas abajo!

—¡Ya era hora! —dejó escapar el hombre de ojos verdes, entre aliviado y exasperado, al ver entrar a dos mujeres. Una era alta, de porte elegante y máscara azul oscuro, que solamente dejaba ver unos ojos negros; la otra, un poco más baja, llevaba una máscara marrón que mostraba un par de ojos grises —¿Qué encontraron? ¿Algo que nos permita irnos?

Pero ambas, sacudiéndose las túnicas orientales color arena que lucían, negaron con la cabeza.

—Nada. Por lo visto, guardan mucho secretismo con esos asuntos —apuntó la de máscara azul.

Los ahí reunidos no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué tenían que hacer allí, de qué métodos valerse para ir a sus hogares y cómo lo que ellos conocían se había torcido así.

Sobre todo, no comprendían el motivo para enterarse de acontecimientos que por su propio bien, deberían olvidar.

* * *

_23 de noviembre de 2019._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Sabían que era una reverenda tontería, pero se habían cansado de ocultarse. Un poco de aire les ayudaría a pensar en lo que podrían hacer para solucionar su problema.

Al menos salir de la Casa de los Gritos no fue complicado. En esos días tuvieron qué hacerlo, lo que aprovecharon para intentar indagar en otros sitios sobre las pocas pistas que habían recabado. Así pues, los varones se habían quedado a cargo de resguardar su refugio, establecido en una cueva cercana a Hogsmeade y acondicionado por las mujeres con lo indispensable para vivir bien.

Respiraron profundamente el aire húmedo, resguardándose de la lluvia con rudimentarios paraguas que habían hecho aparecer a golpe de varita. Se mezclaron con los habitantes del pueblo que iban rumbo al colegio a ver el primer partido de la temporada, especulando sobre quién podría ganarlo. Entre los murmullos, hubo quienes no dudaban en que la chica Potter atraparía la snitch.

—¿Potter, eh? —musitó uno de los hombres, el de ojos violetas —Eso suena interesante.

—Sí, claro —el de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros, pese a que caminaba un poco más aprisa.

—Silencio, hay que calmarnos —sugirió el de ojos ocres.

Los otros dos, a regañadientes, lo obedecieron.

Se fueron a una de las gradas cercanas al lado norte, donde notaron a más de un mago con facha estrafalaria. Así sus túnicas extranjeras y sus rostros cubiertos no destacarían tanto. Pronto se vio salir al campo a un hombre de nariz ganchuda y pobladas cejas negras, con la escoba en una mano y la caja de pelotas en la otra. Los dos comentaristas, con megáfonos mágicos y en una cabina cubierta de hechizos impermeabilizadores, comenzaron a dar las alineaciones, cosa que llamó la atención de los tres hombres, especialmente en dos de ellos.

—Miren, talentosos —comentó el de ojos ocres por lo bajo.

Los otros no paraban de mirar al cielo cuanto podían, debido a la lluvia y el viento.

Al comenzar el partido, cada uno se ocupada de vigilar ciertas áreas del campo, para que si uno se perdía un detalle, los otros dos se lo pudieran comentar. Tras unas dos horas, el juego se puso peligroso y los reemplazos que se habían dado alarmaban a más de uno. Por fin, en un parpadeo las buscadoras se lanzaron tras la pelota dorada, justo en el instante en que un frío sobrecogedor, que nada tenía que ver con la tormenta, aquejó a los presentes desde diversos ángulos del estadio.

—¡Dementores, dementores! —comenzó a gritar una bruja a su izquierda.

—¡No otra vez! —masculló el hombre de ojos verdes, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Pero era cierto. En lo alto de varias gradas podían verse las figuras oscuras y etéreas de esas criaturas, oyéndose su angustiosa y honda respiración. Unos cuantos a su alrededor pudieron conservar la calma y lanzar Patronus, pero el resto corrió hacia la salida, abandonando las gradas y perdiendo el interés en el juego que, por cierto, no se había detenido.

—Veré si hay otros sitios donde necesiten ayuda —dijo de inmediato el hombre de ojos color ocre, seguido de cerca por el de ojos violetas —¿Te quedas?

Se dirigió al de ojos verdes, que sacando la varita, asintió con una cabezada.

Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, los otros dos descendieron por la escalera y llegaron al pie de las gradas, escuchando a lo lejos a la chica comentarista ordenando la evacuación tras un aplauso apagado. Seguramente había terminado el partido. Pero no se detuvieron a pensarlo, ya que enseguida se unieron a un grupo de magos que hacían retroceder a unos dementores.

—No podemos usar los Patronus a toda su capacidad —señaló el de ojos ocres al instante —Nos delatarían. Hazlo lo más potente que puedas sin darle forma, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —aceptó el de ojos violetas de mala gana.

Lanzaron el encantamiento con precisión y cortinas de humo plateado los defendían de los malignos seres. No fue sino hasta que los obligaron a retroceder rumbo al Bosque Prohibido que el de ojos violetas oyó que había algunos bloqueando las escaleras de unas gradas. Así que sin avisarle a su amigo, salió para allá.

A mitad de la escalera, lanzó su Patronus e hizo huir a unos dementores que habían acorralado a un chiquillo de unos doce o trece años, que por los colores que portaba, debía ser de Ravenclaw. Sus rasgos orientales no le permitían adivinar si conocía a su familia, aunque eso no importaba.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? —le preguntó.

—Sí, claro —el chiquillo respiró con ganas, recuperando el aliento —¡Trolls, eso ha sido espantoso! —se quejó por lo bajo.

—¿Hay más gente arriba? —el jovencito era simpático, pero no era momento de fijarse en ello.

—¡Mis amigos!

El muchachito hizo ademán de regresar por donde había venido, pero el hombre le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. ¡No iba a mandar a un niño a combatir dementores! Se notaba que ni siquiera debía saber cómo hacerlo.

—Están evacuando a todo el mundo. Será mejor que bajes y…

—Oiga, no puedo dejar a mis amigos solos con esas cosas…

—Lo siento, pero será lo mejor.

Se adelantó antes que el chico dijera algo más, preparando la varita. Hacía más frío conforme subía, así que supuso que las cosas no andarían bien.

Y tuvo razón. En cuanto alcanzó el último escalón, lanzó el hechizo Patronus sin esperar, y así les quitó de encima un dúo de dementores a unas niñas que por su tamaño, parecían de primer año. Siguió con su tarea hasta que…

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Esa voz era de un alumno, ¡y uno muy joven! El de ojos violetas giró en dirección a las escaleras y contuvo el aliento al contemplar a uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor. Se quedó tan impresionado que no notó que su propio hechizo perdía fuerzas, al menos hasta que…

—¡Señor, cuidado! _¡Expecto Patronum!_

La voz de una niña se dejó oír, ¡la dueña era la buscadora de Gryffindor! La chiquilla, con una intensa expresión de concentración, formó su humo plateado para ahuyentar a los dementores que se les acercaban. El de ojos violetas no podía quitarles los ojos de encima, pero alertado poco antes por la chica, apretó la mano que sujetaba su varita, con la mente fija en lo que tenía que hacer. Solamente dejó escapar un bufido cuando se percató que se centraba de más, ya que su Patronus adquiría forma. Despejó sus pensamientos y el animal que surgía de su varita se desbarató, mas siguió el encantamiento activo.

—La caballería, ¿no? —logró bromear el hombre cuando los dementores, finalmente, dejaron esa tribuna. Miró al chico oriental que había hallado en la escalera —Niño, te dije que te fueras.

—Y yo le dije que no iba a dejar a mis amigos con esas cosas —recordó el chiquillo a su vez —¡Gárgolas, mis amigos! ¿Dónde…?

El hombre, preocupado, se inclinó hacia un pelirrojo que tenía a un lado, en cuclillas y sin descubrirse los oídos, temiendo que a él le hubieran afectado más los dementores que a los otros.

Los amigos del pelirrojo se hicieron cargo, sobre todo uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, el que había conjurado un Patronus en primer lugar. Se notaba que era su mejor amigo, se veía sumamente preocupado. El hombre, descubriendo por el rabillo del ojo que venían los profesores, supo que los chicos estarían en aprietos, pero no pudo hacer nada. Discretamente, se retiró de las gradas, esperando que su intervención hubiera sido correcta.

Y estaba ansioso por contarles a sus amigos lo que había visto.

* * *

_22 de marzo de 2020._

_Folkestone, Inglaterra._

_Estación del tren del Canal de la Mancha._

La ciudad portuaria de Folkestone, que albergó a personalidades como Charles Dickens y H.G. Wells, es uno de los puntos donde los ingleses pueden tomar el tren que circula por el _Eurotúnel_, excavado bajo el Canal de la Mancha. Debido a ese simple hecho, el lugar era concurrido de una forma en la que muchos no creían aún posible.

—¿Desde cuándo se puede tomar un tren para cruzar el canal?

—¡Déjate de tonterías y sigue corriendo!

Dos hombres de lo más extraños, con túnicas largas y descoloridas que se veían vagamente como kimonos, se abrían paso entre los usuarios del _Eurostar_, que con gestos de desagrado, no se explicaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Con que no fueran terroristas o algo peor…

—¡Maldición, hay que desaparecernos!

Un usuario del _Eurostar_ hizo una mueca y masculló algo parecido a _¡Jóvenes!_

—¿Estás loco? Esos tipos son muy buenos, ¡si nos detectan, estamos muertos!

—¡Mira quién habla!

No podían parar de pensar (o de recordarse inconscientemente) el futuro que les esperaba. Se calmaban un poco al decirse mentalmente que pronto llegarían al punto de encuentro con el resto de sus camaradas, luego de haber estado en Elephant and Castle.

—¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir vender tus viejas cosas en la calle? —increpó uno de los sujetos, que si uno alcanzaba a ver un poco el interior de su capucha, notaría unos brillantes ojos verdes —Lo único que teníamos que hacer era verificar las condiciones del próximo refugio, ¡pero no! ¡Tenías que intentar ganar algo de dinero!

—¡Necesitamos dinero! —le recordó el otro, que de vez en cuando dejaba ver un destello violeta en lugar de ojos —¿De qué otra forma lo habríamos conseguido?

—¡Pues de cualquier otra que no fuera con artículos que están prohibidos en el mundo muggle!

El de ojos violetas farfulló una maldición y apretaron el paso. Lo malo es que no fueron lejos. A su alrededor, ruidos discretos pero inconfundibles de apariciones los pusieron en alerta.

—¡Haz algo! —gritó el encapuchado de ojos verdes con apuro.

Y al otro no se le ocurrió mejor idea que lanzar unos hechizos a una taquilla a la que le colgaba un letrero que decía _Cerrado_. Para su desgracia, algunos de sus rayos se estrellaron en las paredes.

Eso causó que los recién aparecidos se movilizaran en el acto y les lanzaran certeros hechizos zancadilla que hicieron caer de bruces a los dos fugitivos.

En tanto, en otro punto de la estación, el resto del grupo de amigos oyó el pequeño disturbio y se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados. El hombre que tenía ojos color ocre, sacó enseguida un objeto pequeño y cuadrado, al cual le susurró algo. Lo que oyó a continuación no era alentador.

—¡No se muevan! ¡Fonteyn, ayuda a los desmemorizadores! Ahora van a decirnos por qué se negaron a la revisión de su mercancía y huyeron. ¿Qué, venden cosas tenebrosas?

—Tranquilo, Ron, creo que no podrán irse por mucho que lo intenten.

—¿Los atraparon? ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando? —farfulló una de las mujeres, que con un velo azul marino al estilo árabe, solamente dejaba ver sus ojos, de un tono castaño.

—Seguramente hicieron alguna estupidez —comentó la más alta, también con un velo azul, pero de ojos negros —No sería la primera vez.

—Pues no conocen lo que es la discreción —renegó por lo bajo otra de las mujeres, la de ojos grises, cuyos rasgos no eran visibles por un pasamontañas tejido en hilo marrón.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó la última mujer, de ojos azules, al hombre que las acompañaba.

—Vamos a la entrada, seguro el griterío fue culpa suya. Pero hay que tomar precauciones.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron en marcha, con las varitas sujetas en el interior de los bolsillos. No era prudente levantar más sospechas.

Mientras tanto, podían oír por el objeto cuadrado de su amigo (que resultó ser un espejo) todo lo que sucedía en el sitio al cual se dirigían.

—¡Señor Weasley! ¡Tengo un mensaje para usted!

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy Lindsay, señor, Aspirante en prácticas. Me envían a darle un mensaje desde San Mungo.

—¿Y qué tienen que decirme a mí los de San Mungo?

—Pues… su esposa, la señora Luna, está en trabajo de parto y…

—¡Ron, espera, no te vayas aún!

Para cuando las mujeres y el hombre tuvieron a la vista la escena, apenas alcanzaron a ver a un mago alto, desgarbado y desaliñado de cabello rojo encendido que salió corriendo, sin atender los reclamos de los desmemorizadores en el sitio ni de un mago de cabello negro y anteojos.

—Vaya con Weasley, tan impaciente —musitó un hombre de ojos verdes inusualmente tristes —Potter, podemos dejarles el interrogatorio a los de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica.

—Supongo, no tienen qué ver con nuestro caso. Si los seguimos, fue por ayudar a la patrulla.

—¡Eh, no pueden encerrarnos! —protestó el hombre de ojos violetas, luego que su capucha fuera retirada, como la de su compañero, mostrando su cabeza vendada —¡No hicimos nada malo!

—Amigo, ¿quieres darnos más problemas?

—¡Pero ya te lo dije, nada más era para conseguirnos un poco de oro!

El hombre de ojos inusualmente tristes, haciendo una mueca, hizo un movimiento que cualquier mago habría reconocido al instante.

—No habrá necesidad de aturdirlos, Fonteyn —indicó el mago de cabello negro y anteojos, torciendo la boca hacia un lado —Deja que la patrulla se encargue. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a San Mungo, a asegurarme que Ron no haga una locura.

—Te lo encargo, Potter.

El de anteojos, que también tenía ojos verdes (pero más alegres que los de su colega), asintió y se fue caminando a la salida de la estación.

Y cuando Fonteyn y el resto de los desmemorizadores estaban por concluir su trabajo, fueron cegados por un destello. Al recuperarse, los presos no estaban.

Pero tampoco se acordaron de que habían apresado a alguien.

—¡Serán idiotas! —sermoneó la bruja de ojos castaños al estar fuera del alcance de los magos del Ministerio, en la calle —A ver, ¿cuál fue la gran idea esta vez? ¡Seguro fuiste tú, _desheredado_!

—¡Eh, no necesito tus regaños! Sólo quería conseguir algo de oro para nuestros gastos.

—¡Con los trabajos muggles de medio tiempo no nos va tan mal!

—Sí, pero para ir al Callejón Diagon, necesitamos más. El tipo de cambio no nos favorece.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo? —inquirió el de ojos verdes, divertido.

—No es el momento —recordó el de ojos ocres.

Los otros miembros del conjunto se habían desilusionado para acercarse a sus compañeros, y en cuanto el hombre de anteojos se marchó, realizaron una maniobra de distracción que, entre otras cosas, incluía unos efectivos hechizos desmemorizantes.

—Al menos logramos la misión del día —recordó el de ojos violetas, colocándose nuevamente la capucha —Podemos refugiarnos en Elephant and Castle.

—Ah, ¿será posible después del escándalo que armaste? —quiso saber la mujer de ojos grises.

—Claro que sí, _amargada_.

—¡No estoy amargada!

—Pues de alguna forma debo llamarte. Mira a la _perfecta_, me dice desheredado y no me ofendo.

—Ya, ya, cálmense —pidió sin mucha convicción la de ojos azules, sonriendo bajo un velo rojo.

—¡A la orden, _camaleón_!

La aludida contuvo una risita.

—Es verdad, ¿cómo vamos a llamarnos entre nosotros en público? —hizo notar el de ojos verdes, que también se había recolocado la capucha —Cuando estamos a solas no hay problema, pero no podemos pasarnos más tiempo aquí sin… algunos nombres.

—¡Déjame ponerlos a mí! —pidió alegremente el de ojos violetas.

—Olvídalo, dirás puras tonterías —se ofendió la de ojos grises, cruzando los brazos.

—Vamos, te diré de otra forma, amargada… ¿Qué tal _severa_?

—¡Tú, grandísimo…!

—Ustedes sí que se quieren —comentó vagamente la mujer de ojos negros.

—¡No digas eso, mi _veela_! —el de ojos violetas fue enseguida a tomarle la mano a la de ojos negros, quien no puso reparos —¿Ves, amargada? Puedo poner apodos normales.

—¿Te parece normal decirle veela a alguien? ¿Y en el mundo muggle?

—Por favor, desheredado, tómatelo en serio —pidió la de ojos castaños, dando un suspiro.

—Bueno, si a ésas vamos… ¡Ya sé! Mi veela, ¿qué te parece ser mi _Dríade_?

—¿Tú estás loco? —espetó la de ojos grises, meneando la cabeza.

—No estaría tan mal. Incluso tengo una excusa por si los muggles preguntan. Para ellos, las fiestas de disfraces en Halloween son comunes, ¿no?

Los demás captaron al vuelo la idea y poco a poco, asintieron con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, ¡te toca ser _Cisne_, perfecta! —dijo atinadamente el de ojos violetas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes… —musitó la aludida.

—¡Eh, amigo, entonces tú serías _Sátiro_! —exclamó el de ojos verdes, sujetándose el estómago por el ataque de risa que le había dado.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero acá nuestro otro amigo le toca ser un _Ángel_.

—_Arcángel_ le queda más —apuntó la de ojos azul claro tímidamente.

—Sí, como quieras, _Caperucita_.

—¿Y tú qué, arrogante? —espetó la de ojos castaños, aunque sonaba divertida al dirigirse al de ojos verdes —¿Serás la pelota voladora?

—No sé, sonaría raro… ¿Qué les parece _Volador_ y ya?

—Sí, podemos inventar que ibas de algún pájaro exótico —se burló el de ojos violetas.

—¿Y yo qué? —se atrevió a recordarles la de ojos grises, consciente de que no se libraría.

—No sé de qué ibas esa vez…

—Iba de policía —informó calmadamente la de ojos negros.

—¡Eh, _Policía_! ¡No me lleve solamente por ser tan guapo!

—¡Silencio, Sátiro, que uno real bien podría llevarte!

Así, pese a que su situación no había cambiado mucho, pudieron relajarse un poco, riendo y preparándose para la mudanza al refugio que tendrían en Elephant and Castle.

Alistándose para lo que parecía una estancia extraña en ese ambiente, pero a la vez necesaria.

* * *

_19 de junio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Apartamento 4, Tercera Planta del edificio Windsor._

Aquel edificio de Elephant and Castle, en el South London, cuyo nombre honraba a la familia real, era bastante cómodo. La gente que vivía allí, por lo general, era del tipo que seguía el lema de _Vive y deja vivir_. Así que si un vecino veía entrar y salir gente con la cara cubierta, no se molestaba. Seguía de largo sin dar más señas que una cabezada a modo de reconocimiento.

En realidad, eran algo muy parecido.

—La señora Middleton no deja de mirar tu puerta —comentó un hombre alto, con revuelto cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ocre —¿Qué vas a hacer?

Veía a un individuo más alto que él, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y ojos violetas, que se había sentado cómodamente en un sofá de la iluminada sala.

—No sé, pero en teoría olvidará que vio algo en unos minutos —el hombre bajó los pies de la mesita de centro cuando una mujer también alta, de largo cabello castaño y ojos negros, llegó con una charola de té —¿Cierto, linda?

—Cierto —la castaña depositó la charola en la mesita, colocando las tazas —¿Alguna novedad?

—Sí, y no muy buena.

El recién llegado puso un periódico sobre la mesa, con una fotografía mágica de un hombre de rizos entrecanos y bastón que le sonreía a un grupo de magos y brujas con plumas, pergaminos y cámaras. Su cara parecía la de alguien que decidía cosas contra su voluntad. El titular decía:

_SIGUEN LAS AVERIGUACIONES SOBRE EL ATENTADO EN LA PREPARACIÓN DE LA COPA EUROPEA DE QUIDDITCH._

—No puedo creer que aún no sepan nada —masculló el de ojos violetas, sujetando su taza y dando un sorbo antes de preguntar —¿Cuándo llegan los otros?

—No deben tardar, es peligroso deambular por el continente sin documentación. Las medidas de seguridad de algunos países son extremistas.

—Esperemos que nada los demore —deseó la mujer con voz serena, parpadeando con rapidez.

—¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió el de cabello castaño claro, preocupado.

—Nada, es que aún no me acostumbro —la mujer se quitó cuidadosamente algo del ojo, que resultó ser un lente de contacto —Eso de poder despertar y no necesitar anteojos es bueno, pero…

—Pues a ti no te gustarán, pero lo que es…

El sonido de una aparición los distrajo. Acababa de llegar un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos verdes y chaqueta marrón con capucha.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó el de ojos color ocre.

—Nunca había sentido tanta pena —musitó el ojiverde, yendo a sentarse enseguida y tomar una taza de té —Para colmo, la hija de uno de los difuntos se puso mal. Estando embarazada…

Al de ojos verdes le tocó infiltrarse a los funerales de las siete personas que habían fallecido recientemente en el atentado del que hablaba El Profeta del día. Queriendo identificar a alguien que pudiera ayudarles a él y sus amigos, presenció cómo algunos reporteros se acercaban a una familia y fastidiaban con preguntas, a lo que una joven mujer de cabello corto e hinchado vientre sacó la varita y los amenazó. A los pocos minutos, se puso pálida y un pelirrojo de ojos muy azules, presumiblemente su esposo, la sacó de allí.

—Espero que se encuentre bien —deseó la mujer presente, con una sonrisa triste.

—¿De quién hablan? —quiso saber una mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos castaños que entraba en ese momento por la puerta —¿Algún herido?

El hombre de ojos verdes narró brevemente lo sucedido en los funerales de los asesinados.

—Vaya —la mujer que recién entraba se sentó y dejó un par de diarios sobre la mesita de centro —Conseguí algunas noticias muggles, para comparar datos y por lo visto, Alemania ha cambiado sus políticas de un día para otro. Sospecho que el Canciller muggle está bajo un Imperius.

—No sería novedad —aportó la mujer que había servido el té, dándole una taza a su amiga.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que el resto del grupo regresó y pudieron cambiar impresiones sobre lo que acontecía en un mundo mágico que, a su pesar, tenía ventajas sobre el suyo, pero también se avecinaban temporadas oscuras.

¿Para qué los habrían hecho caer allí, si en su hogar tenían su propia era de terror?

Esperaban que antes de regresar a casa, supieran la respuesta.

* * *

_18 de Noviembre de 2010. 10:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, gente hermosa! Sí, sé lo que piensan. ¿No dijo esta mujer que se tomaría un descanso de la saga? Pues sí, lo dije, pero supongo que la euforia por el estreno de la peli de _Las Reliquias_ me tenía con la imaginación activa y mi inspiración no quiso irse de vacaciones._

_Por cierto, que ayer en la noche fui al estreno. ¡No me tengan envidia! La peli se mantuvo a la altura de mis expectativas, no sé qué piensen los demás. Ya me lo dirán cuando me dejen comentarios, supongo._

_Pero en fin, estamos en el inicio de una nueva entrega y seguramente tendrán preguntas, pero vamos, si se las contesto ahora, ¿qué misterio le dejan a lo que vendrá? Así que bueno, tendrán que aguantar un poco la curiosidad para que vayan entreviendo lo que intento plantar de misterioso, jajajaja._

_Aunque si unos son observadores, otra vez usé fechas que ya habían pasado. ¿Ah, no me creen? Pues revísense _PGMM_, para que lo comprueben. Todas las fechas del capi, son de la entrega anterior. Yo no pensaba volver a usar ese formato (señalar día y lugar de los sucesos), pero como este capi lo requirió, creo que lo seguiré empleando. Entonces quizá esta entrega será más o menos del mismo tamaño que la pasada._

_Pero bueno, a todo esto, ¿se dan cuenta que están leyendo la nota tiempo después de escrita? Pues sí, porque mi descanso está vigente. Que tuviera las ideas para redactar el capítulo no significa que lo sacaría enseguida. Esta vez quiero adelantar un poco para no tenerlos en ascuas por mucho tiempo, cosa que en_ PGMM _no me gustó mucho hacerles. Al menos eso me da chance de planificar mejor._

_Mientras tanto, las apuestas sobre quiénes son los personajes misteriosos pueden correr. Aunque quien haya leído todo lo que he escrito respecto a la saga (y en verdad me refiero a TODO) puede que sepa algo. Pero si alguien adivina, por favor no lo diga en los comentarios, porque entonces se echa a perder la sorpresa. Mejor coméntemelo en privado que yo les despejaré las dudas._

_En fin, me despido. Espero que al salir este capi en la Red, ya tenga mis Arcanos Visionarios completos, jajajaja. Cuídense, abríguense (hemisferio norte) o refrésquense (hemisferio sur) y nos leemos pronto._

* * *

_Nota al 17 de enero de 2011: Sí, gente, he vuelto, pero estando ya una nota de autora, no quiero extenderme en esta. Nada más quiero invitarlos a visitar mi blog (está como página Web en mi perfil) para que se enteren de algunas andanzas que me ocurrieron durante mi ausencia y además, para el reto que coloqué, _Batido de Dúos y Parejas_. Es la segunda entrada del día catorce, pero si quieren leer todo, no importa, pues nada más son como cinco entradas (sí, poquitas, es que el blog tiene poco de haber sido creado). Así pues, espero que todo el mundo esté bien y acepte este primer capi como un regalo tardío de Navidad y/o Día de Reyes. Nos leemos luego._


	2. A la Orden

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Dos: A la Orden.**

_26 de junio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

Cuando uno entraba ese día a esa residencia, tan grande como elegante, lo menos que esperaría encontrar es a un montón de jovencitos correteando por el jardín. Pero eso había.

—¡Por favor, dejen pasar!

Una exasperada mujer castaña, con un traje sastre verde oscuro y una túnica negra colgando de un brazo, llegaba en ese momento, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose si habrá sido buena idea lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ah, mamá, hola! —saludó una jovencita de cabello negro, por debajo de los hombros y en alborotadas ondas. Sus ojos, castaños y almendrados, eran casi idénticos a los de la mujer, aunque su vestimenta, consistente en un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa roja, era más cómoda, igual que sus tenis —¿Qué te parece? ¡Casi todos mis amigos pudieron venir esta vez!

—Excelente, Hally, excelente. Pero no jueguen tan cerca de la puerta, podrían lastimar a…

Una pelota en blanco y negro pasó zumbando al lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la mujer.

—¡Señora Potter, lo siento! —se disculpó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises, con una sonrisa nerviosa —Hally, el pase era para Henry.

—Sí, Walter, eso creí. Entraré un momento, ¿sí?

—¡No, Hally, no me dejes sola con éstos! —rogó una alta chiquilla pelirroja de ojos brumosos.

—Por favor, Rose, aguanta cinco minutos, no me voy para siempre.

Los chicos que andaban por allí rieron y la pelirroja, con un puchero, se les unió al poco rato.

—¿Estás jugando con ellos? —se interesó la señora Potter al estar en el recibidor y dejar un maletín marrón en una mesa redonda.

—Sí, aunque no soy muy buena. Rose tampoco, por eso no quería que la dejara. Mamá, ¿sabes si papá tardará mucho? Me han preguntado por él.

Al ver que su hija se acomodaba nerviosamente los anteojos redondos, la señora Potter sonrió.

—Me lo encontré al salir del Ministerio, dijo que en cuanto resolviera un asunto, vendría.

Hally sonrió con amplitud y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, regresó al jardín a toda carrera, donde fue recibida con vítores por parte de sus amigos.

La señora Potter, que se había permitido un poco de paz al contemplar a su hija, de inmediato adoptó una expresión neutra y concentrada, encaminándose a la sala. Allí, en amena charla, se podían ver a la mayor parte de los adultos, que la recibieron con leves sonrisas.

—Hermione, un gusto saludarte —la señora Luna le dedicó una sonrisa plácida, acunando con movimientos suaves a su pelirrojo bebé —¿Cómo te fue en el Ministerio?

—Más o menos —la señora Potter se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, tras lo cual miró a su alrededor antes de preguntar —¿No han llegado los Malfoy?

—Se oye tan raro que preguntes por los Malfoy… —intervino entonces el señor Ron, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano —No, Frida y su familia no han llegado. Lo que es raro, porque celebraremos también a la niña Malfoy.

—Ronald, la niña se llama Danielle —le recordó la señora Luna amablemente.

—A mí no se me olvida que es la hija de su padre —masculló el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego arquear una ceja —¿Y Harry? Cuando vine para acá, redactaba un informe.

La señora Potter negó levemente con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto para que esperaran, pues en ese momento se acercaban los Weasley–Wood y los Bannister a saludarla.

Los chicos seguían jugando un partido improvisado de fútbol, haciendo que las chicas sufrieran un poco para seguirles el paso. El jardín era lo suficientemente amplio como para correr con libertad, pero debían tener cuidado de no patear el balón hacia una ventana.

En cuanto sus padres le desearon feliz cumpleaños esa mañana, Hally Potter supo que sería un buen día. Recibió regalos por correo de compañeros del colegio y los amigos que no podrían acompañarla: Amy Macmillan iría a España, Paula Hagen viajaría a Austria y Bryan Radcliffe se marcharía a Mónaco. Estaba de más decir que cuando Ryo Mao, uno de los primeros en llegar a la casa Potter, comentó el suceso, masculló algo y anduvo con el ceño fruncido un buen rato.

—Ya sabía que se iba, pero creí que la vería aquí antes —se explicó, refiriéndose a Paula.

—Eso es lo malo de no ponerse de acuerdo con la novia —comentó Thomas Elliott entre risas.

Se ganó un coscorrón de parte de Ryo, pero el pelirrojo anaranjado siguió bromeando con eso.

El grupo de amigos había estado hablando un rato en la sala, hasta que fueron llegando los adultos y prefirieron salir. Los Lupin habían llevado a Erin y a una jovencita de ojos verdes que charlaba animadamente con Belle Weasley y además, Thomas juraba haberla visto en otra parte.

—¿Dónde, si puede saberse, has visto a Pilar? —indagó Procyon Black en una de las pausas que hacían entre una jugada y otra.

—Ah, ¿se llama Pilar? —Thomas, sentado en el césped, arrugó la frente en actitud concentrada —¿No fue ella la pareja del campeón de Orixá en el Baile de Navidad?

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —se interesó Rose Weasley, sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

—Tengo suscripción a _El Profeta_, así que al día siguiente del baile, salieron fotografías.

—Cómo no imaginé eso… —suspiró la pelirroja.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes su nombre? —esta vez Henry Graham miró a Procyon, confundido.

—Mis padres, mi abuela y yo fuimos a conocer a Pilar al día siguiente de volver del colegio.

—¿A conocerla?

—Exacto. Los Lupin la adoptaron, como a Erin, pero no vivía con ellos porque seguía en su escuela. Pero ya la terminó y en el verano buscará un empleo, aunque aún no sabe en qué país.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se metió Erin? —Ryo giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones.

—Se fue con Drusie y Nerie a tomar algo a la cocina —informó Hally.

—¡Eh, tienes novia y preguntas por otras chicas! ¡Vamos a acusarte con Paula!

—Thomas…

Ryo musitó eso en tono amenazante, con lo que Procyon y el aludido rompieron a reír.

—¿Los demás ya no tardan? —Walter, frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba hablando del resto de sus amigos que habían confirmado asistencia a la casa de los Potter —Me sorprende de Danielle…

—A mí me sorprendería de Sunny de no ser porque tiene un ente maligno por tutor —Thomas contuvo una risita —No he tenido noticias suyas desde que volvimos.

—La recogió su hermano en la estación —se acordó Rose —Aunque claro, pude ver mal, porque nos fuimos corriendo a ver a Frank y su bebé.

—¡Leprechauns, el nieto de Oliver Wood! —soltó Ryo con expresión tímida.

—¿Y tu prima Gina cómo está? —quiso saber Hally —No la vi en San Mungo ese día.

—Supongo que está ocupada con sus niños y el trabajo. Además, Bluepool no la altera más de lo necesario, porque está enferma.

Acababa de decirlo cuando Dobby salió de la casa a toda velocidad y usaba uno de sus redondos ojos para avistar por la mirilla de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿quiénes buscan a los amos? —preguntó el elfo con su vocecilla.

—Buenas tardes, somos los Bluepool. Estamos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hally Potter y Danielle Malfoy.

Los amigos se levantaron de un brinco, se sacudieron la ropa y acudieron a la puerta. Dobby, al ver el asentimiento de Hally, abrió a quienes habían llamado.

La pareja conformada por William y Gina Bluepool entró, caminando despacio por llevar cada uno a un bebé de cabello rojizo y ojitos azules. Tras ellos, para sorpresa de todos, entró Sunny, con expresión de estar incómoda con el peinado que llevaba, consistente en una larga trenza castaña enrollada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Tu prima lo hizo —Sunny se señaló la cabeza con un dedo, en cuanto los Bluepool entraron a la casa, dejándola charlar con sus amigos. Veía a Rose con la frente arrugada —Es muy bonito, pero me siento tan rara…

—Ah, vamos, como si fuera algo del otro mundo —Rose, que ese día llevaba la larga cabellera rojiza recogida en una trenza, se encogió de hombros —Mejor, porque jugamos _fullbot summer_.

—Fútbol soccer, Rose —corrigió Henry al instante —Y mira que tomas Estudios Muggles…

—No vemos mucho los deportes, en realidad. Deberías regañar a Thomas; el profesor Price le dejó una redacción sobre el tema por andar quejándose en las últimas clases del curso.

—¿En serio? —Sunny observó a Thomas, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, pero no hay problema. Siendo de familia muggle, será pan comido. Incluso mis hermanos querrán ayudar. Sydney está en el equipo de voleibol de su escuela, Skye practica tenis y Scott, sabe de fútbol y polo.

—¿Polo? ¿Esa cosa tan rara que se juega montado en un caballo? —Rose contuvo la carcajada al recordar cierto libro que una vez le había prestado el abuelo Arthur.

—¡Exacto! Y tiene su gracia, porque debes tener buena puntería para darle a la pelota con el mazo y a la vez, no caerte del caballo.

—¿Has jugado? —quiso saber Procyon, sonriendo.

—He tenido qué. Invitan a mis padres a juegos de caridad y mis hermanos y yo participamos.

—¿Se imaginan que montáramos caballos Abraxan para jugar quidditch? —Ryo se empezó a reír con semejante imagen mental —No necesitaríamos escobas, pero cuesta mucho mantenerlos, con eso de que solamente beben whisky de malta puro…

—¿Qué, ya leíste completo el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? Te pareces a Thomas.

—Procyon…

Un pequeño estallido proveniente del interior de la casa, seguido de exclamaciones, llamó la atención de los jovencitos, que de inmediato fueron a averiguar de qué se trataba. Se hallaron con Drusie, Erin y Nerie; las tres venían de la cocina y no tardaron en imitarlos.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando se toparon con la gente del salón rodeando al señor Potter, que con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y la túnica en mal estado, era interrogado por varias personas a su alrededor, entre quienes destacaban su esposa y su mejor amigo.

—¡Madre Santa, Harry! ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Harry, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Agua, una poción?

—Amo Harry, ¿quiere que Dobby haga algo por usted?

—Quisiera sentarme, si no les importa —logró decir el señor Potter entre el barullo, sonriendo con cansancio y pasándose una mano por la cabeza, acomodándose el pelo.

—¡Papá! —Hally se abrió paso entre los adultos y se lanzó a abrazar al hombre.

El señor Potter se mostró ligeramente desconcertado, mirando enseguida a su mujer. La señora Potter frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si pensara intensamente en una explicación, pero al final desistió y esbozó una ligera sonrisa enternecida.

Parecía que Hally se parecía más a ella de lo que cualquiera notaba a simple vista.

—Bien, llegué a tiempo para el pastel, ¿cierto? —trató de animar el señor Potter, rodeando a su hija con los brazos de manera lenta —Dobby, me caería bien una cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Como diga el amo! —el elfo hizo una reverencia y se desapareció con un chasquido.

Poco a poco, el ambiente se distendió y las risas volvieron al lugar. El señor Potter había dado a entender que la causa de su retraso no era un asunto de gravedad. Sin embargo, su esposa y su mejor amigo no lo creyeron así, por lo que el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada a su mujer, quien tuvo el tacto de sonreír y alejarse con su bebé, para ir a sentarse junto a Sally Weasley–Wood.

—Hally, ¿podrías decirles a tus amigos que entren? —pidió la señora Potter con amabilidad —Los Malfoy no tardan en llegar.

La jovencita, renuente, asintió en silencio y se alejó, seguida de cerca por Rose y Drusie.

—Harry, al estudio —mandó la señora Potter en seguida, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

—Hermione, por favor, cálmate —pidió el señor Ron con poca convicción.

Tanto él como el señor Potter sabían que la castaña mujer podía ponerse pesada, pero no iban a hablar con ella si además, estaba enfadada. Así pues, el señor Potter los precedió en su camino al estudio, en el cual se encerraron luego de asegurarse que nadie los había seguido.

—Ron, ¿recuerdas el día que nació tu hijo? —comenzó a explicar el señor Potter sin más.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en Elephant and Castle y en Folkestone?

—Sí, precisamente. Hermione, ¿recuerdas lo que comenté sobre los tipos que atrapamos?

La señora Potter asintió en el acto.

—¿Qué le comentaste? —le preguntó el señor Ron al señor Potter.

—Luego te lo explico. Pues bien, resulta que nunca estuvieron bajo arresto.

—Espera, ¿es un chiste? —increpó el señor Ron —Uno de ellos destrozó propiedades muggles, ¿y no los interrogaron?

—Hoy que terminé el informe sobre mi patrulla fronteriza de la semana pasada, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Fonteyn sobre el asunto, porque ya no había sabido nada. Y él me miró como si le dijera que la señorita Holmes había renunciado —el señor Ron, ante esa frase de su amigo, abrió los ojos con incredulidad —Después fui a ver a los de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica y nada, ni un solo informe de ese incidente. Como si ese día no hubiera existido para ellos.

—¿Tú qué crees, Harry? —indagó la señora Potter con cautela.

—No estoy seguro, porque cuando fui a Azkaban para preguntar…

—¿Hiciste el viaje hasta allá?

—¡Ron, por favor, déjalo hablar!

—Sí, hice el viaje hasta allá, es que nada tenía sentido. Y me encontré con que los Sinodales tampoco tenían registros de prisioneros que fueran capturados ese día.

—Azkaban queda lejos, pero eso no explica tu túnica —hizo notar la señora Potter.

Los dos hombres se miraron con una ligera sonrisa. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Cuando me iba de Azkaban, uno de los presos también salía. Había terminado su condena y me pidió de favor acercarlo al Londres muggle, porque no conocía bien la ciudad. Accedí y al ir por la calle, de buenas a primeras, nos atacaron. El hombre que venía conmigo se hizo cargo y tras unos minutos, me pidió que me fuera, porque iban por él. Iba a protestar cuando me lanzó un hechizo y luego se desapareció con el atacante. Fue tan rápido que no me quedó de otra más que regresar al Ministerio, rendir un informe a la señorita Holmes y zafarme de lo demás alegando que tenía el resto del día libre. Aunque me imagino que después tendré que testificar y todo eso…

—¿Quién era el preso que salió? —inquirió la señora Potter, con el ceño fruncido.

Su marido, consciente de que tendría que decirlo en algún momento, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Era Acab Nicté.

* * *

Cuando Hally logró que sus amigos la siguieran al comedor (decorado con motivos rojos y verdes, en alusión a las casas de Hogwarts de las dos cumpleañeras), éstos la notaron distante, lo que quizá era debido al estado en el que había llegado su padre.

—¿Tu padre está bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Procyon.

—Por lo que vi, sí, pero… Bueno, si tiene algo más, mi madre se lo sacará. Es buena para eso.

Los demás dejaron escapar una breve risa ante eso.

—¿A qué hora llegará Danielle? —inquirió Thomas, colocando las manos en su nuca.

—Es cierto, ya tardó bastante —Ryo, haciendo una mueca, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Esperas que salga de la nada, en medio del comedor? —lo reprendió Henry, mordaz.

Dos segundos después, el sonido de unas apariciones en el cercano vestíbulo los sobresaltó.

—Para qué hablé… —musitó el castaño ojiverde con pesar, siguiendo a sus amigos.

Hally fue la primera en llegar, deteniéndose un instante ante la imagen de la pequeña familia recién llegada, compuesta por dos rubios y tres pelirrojos. Pero no tardó en soltar un gritito de alegría y abrazar a alguien en específico.

—¡Danielle! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sí, los Malfoy finalmente habían arribado a la casa de los Potter, aunque aparecerse en el vestíbulo no era común entre los invitados ese día.

—Calma, Hally, que también es tu cumpleaños —Danielle, sonriendo a medias, le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga —Lamento la demora.

—Diría que es culpa del tránsito, pero no usamos un auto muggle —bromeó entonces Frida Malfoy, acomodándose con cuidado al bebé pelirrojo que cargaba —Pat, vamos a saludar.

—De acuerdo, te sigo.

Patrick Malfoy, también con un niño en brazos, asintió y se despidió de los chicos presentes con una cabezada, antes de caminar tras su esposa rumbo a donde se oían pláticas y risas.

—¿Cómo les decimos…? —comenzó a susurrar.

—Ahora lo vemos —atajó Frida, también en voz baja.

En tanto, Danielle se había quedado recibiendo las felicitaciones del resto de sus amigos.

—Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… —soltó Thomas juguetonamente, meneando la cabeza —¿Quién lo diría de una orgullosa _sangre limpia_? Ya hasta nos llamaban a comer y tú no venías.

—¡Oh, cállate! —reprendieron Sunny y Rose a la vez.

—Thomas, si no te conociera, diría que estás enfadado —rió Danielle, antes de encogerse de hombros —En realidad no fue culpa mía. Hubiéramos llegado hace dos horas, pero Frida tuvo que resolver un problema en la tienda de su padre…

—¿En Sortilegios Weasley? —se interesó Rose.

—Eso supe. Aunque lo extraño fue que Pat se marchó con ella. A mí me dejaron en casa, cuidando a los niños, porque ahora Corney trabaja en la tienda.

—Corney es su elfo doméstico, ¿cierto? —recordó Walter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ajá. Pero fue entretenido ver a Ly hacer flotar su osito de peluche para que Lance se riera.

Los otros rieron con semejante comentario.

—Vamos al comedor, quedó muy bonito —aseguró Hally, tomando una mano de Danielle para guiarla —¡Y ya verás el pastel! Mamá me dejó ayudarle, ¡y lo hicimos a lo muggle! Fue divertido.

Mientras ellas dos se adelantaban, Rose compuso una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Henry, quien para variar, estaba percibiendo el ánimo circundante.

—¿Podrías preocuparte en otro momento? —le espetó el castaño a la pelirroja.

—Sí, claro —desdeñó Rose, ofendida, antes de caminar y dejarlo atrás.

—A veces tu forma de expresarte no ayuda —señaló Procyo con una leve sonrisa, aunque el resto de su semblante era serio.

—Eso no te importa, Procyon.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, mirando a Thomas y Ryo en busca de apoyo.

Pero mientras Ryo parecía tan desconcertado como él, Thomas por primera vez no le prestaba atención a su mejor amigo. Había fijado la vista en un punto frente a él, rumbo al comedor, antes de ponerse a caminar con una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, no le quedaba para nada.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no vino?

De haber sabido que Danielle reaccionaría así, Hally mejor se habría callado.

Estaban comiendo un espléndido pastel de chocolate y almendras, decorado con crema batida y catorce velas redondas y doradas, semejantes a snitches. La comida había sido estupenda y Dobby, el elfo doméstico, había sido instruido en la semana precedente para que grabara la fiesta con la cámara que Hally había recibido dos años atrás de parte de Thomas.

Pero ahora eso no era relevante, al menos para Danielle.

—Por favor, ¡eso no es normal! —espetó la rubia por lo bajo, dejando el tenedor encajado en lo que le quedaba de pastel —¿Qué chico en su sano juicio no asiste al cumpleaños de su novia?

—Uno que se tuvo que ir con sus padres al extranjero —respondió Hally con voz tan cansina, que era evidente que había tenido que explicar el asunto varias veces —Al día siguiente de volver del colegio, me llamó por teléfono. Su madre había planeado el viaje desde hace meses y…

—¡Con mayor razón! Debió decírtelo hace meses, ¡no cuando faltaba menos de una semana!

—Sinceramente, Danielle, no veo qué hay de malo en eso. Melvin prometió llamarme a primera hora para felicitarme y lo hizo. Te preocupas más por este asunto que yo.

—Sí, lo siento. No te ofendas, Hally, pero es que no parecen importarse mutuamente.

La aludida arqueó una ceja por encima de sus anteojos, confusa.

—Olvídalo —la rubia agitó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto y llevándose a la boca el último trozo de pastel —Supongo que cada quién es diferente en cuanto a estas cosas.

—¡Mira quién habla! La que no quiere salir con un chico sólo porque le da mala espina.

—¿Ya olvidaste que Blow es amigo de Zabini?

—¡Danielle, no seas ridícula! No puedes tratar mal a alguien nada más por sus amigos, ¡es como lo que le hacen sus padres a Amy por culpa tuya!

Al segundo siguiente, Danielle contempló a Hally con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara, antes de levantarse e irse, para lo que tuvo que rodear la larga mesa del comedor, que aquel día casi se había llenado por la cantidad considerable de personas que los Potter habían invitado.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Thomas, que se sentaba en una silla a la izquierda de Hally y separado de ésta por la que antes ocupara Danielle.

—Nada, creo que metí la pata —se quejó la chica, mirando su plato, ya vacío, con una mueca.

Thomas procuró no mostrar su asombro. Que Hally y Danielle pelearan en serio era casi tan raro como que Rose y Henry no se metieran uno con la otra. Así pues, tras acabarse su porción de postre, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, preguntándose qué podría hacer él. Estaba pensando en salir al jardín cuando de reojo, alcanzó a ver una figura de largo cabello rubio y con un vestido de verde esmeralda, así que cambió de idea.

—¡Eh, amiga mía! —llamó, sonriendo ampliamente —¿Por qué tan sola?

Danielle, de pie junto a uno de los sofás del salón, lo miró por encima del hombro con una rapidez inusitada, antes de mascullar.

—Nada, nada. Puedes irte.

—¿Para qué? Estamos celebrando a dos personas, tú eres una de ellas y…

—No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A los idiotas —farfulló ella al cabo de unos segundos, encarándolo finalmente. A Thomas no le gustó nada que su amiga estuviera con los ojos aguados y mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas —Siempre quise una fiesta como esta, con pastel, regalos y gente felicitándome. Pero cada vez que me acuerdo de los que no quieren acercárseme, todo se va al diablo —dejó caer los hombros, abatida —A veces me pregunto si mi padre tenía razón en no celebrarme.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Que quizá, si yo no estuviera aquí, todos estarían más contentos y…

—Sí, claro, y yo no soy un asesino.

Danielle observó al pelirrojo anaranjado con una expresión ofendida.

—¡No lo eres! —afirmó al instante.

—Claro. Igual siempre habrá gente que piense que tienes razón y gente que te dirá hasta el cansancio que te equivocas. Así que quítate esas ideas de la cabeza y ve a decirle a Hally que no metió la pata, ¿quieres?

—¿Eso cree ella?

Cuando vio a Thomas asentir, Danielle inhaló profundamente, recuperando su habitual aire elegante, antes de abandonar al salón y dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida al chico.

Por eso no vio que él volvía a poner esa sonrisa tan rara que dentro de poco, cobraría algún sentido para sus amigos varones, para casi todas sus amigas… Pero para ella no.

* * *

_4 de julio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

—Aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Los Potter habían dado instrucciones precisas a sus invitados de ese día: llegarían a un pequeño salón en la segunda planta de su casa, donde los menores que deambularan por allí no los oirían. De todas formas, la señora Potter impasibilizó la puerta, sólo por si acaso.

A esa habitación podía llegarse por medio de la red Flu e incluso apareciéndose, pero eran pocas las personas que conocían esa información. Se habían extremado precauciones para lo que sería la primera reunión de una Orden del Fénix reformada, con muchos más integrantes que la última vez y, esperaban todos, más preparación ante lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Cómo vamos con las asistencias? —le preguntó el señor Potter a la abuela Weasley, sentada en una butaca estampada en terciopelo rojo.

—Al menos la mitad llegará por chimenea, así que lo sabremos pronto —contestó la mujer.

En tanto, el timbre sonó unas cuantas veces, por lo que Hally y Drusie, que se ocupaban de sus tareas de verano en la sala, se miraron confusas. Y es que nadie circulaba por el vestíbulo una vez que Dobby atendía la puerta.

—¿Hay reunión secreta o qué? —indagó Rose cuando llegó, casi a mediodía, cargada con varios de sus libros —Mis padres se desaparecieron con Dobby en cuanto estuvimos en el jardín.

—Ah, con razón —Hally dejó la pluma un segundo, respirando profundamente —Antes que ustedes, timbraron unas cinco veces y no he visto a nadie entrar.

Rose se encogió de hombros, eligió un sitio en uno de los sillones y preparó un pergamino, pluma y tinta para realizar su primera tarea.

Al poco rato, Danielle y Henry pasaron a engrosar el grupo, cuestionando sobre si habría una especie de junta en la que sus parientes participaban. Nadie sabía cómo responder a eso, pero cuando Ryo y Amy llegaron uno detrás del otro, intuyeron que se armaría un alboroto.

—Mis padres y mis hermanos no soportan a tu familia —se lamentó Amy, que veía a Danielle con la cabeza inclinada debido a la vergüenza —¿A qué habrán venido?

—No sé, pero que se atengan a las consecuencias —soltó Ryo, que en cuanto había llegado, había sacado un largo pergamino para leer su contenido —¡Graphorns! Si vinieron, deben saber a quiénes pueden encontrarse, ¿no?

—Eso creo —Amy no se veía muy convencida, pero aún así intentó tranquilizarse y se unió a Henry y Hally, que terminaban una redacción larguísima para Pociones.

—¿Qué es lo que crees? —inquirió una voz desde la entrada de la sala. Era Sunny, a quienes sus amigos y Drusie apenas reconocieron por llevar el cabello suelto —¿Qué, vieron un fantasma?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Sunny Wilson?

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa, Rose —la castaña hizo una mueca, se acomodó un largo mechón de cabello tras la oreja y añadió —En serio, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ustedes saben?

—Déjame adivinar: te trajeron los Bluepool y ellos se desaparecieron con el elfo de los Potter —aventuró Henry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues no. Me trajo Snape.

A una, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Will dijo que vendría, pero llegaría tarde porque Gina tenía cita en San Mungo, así que vine con Snape. Aunque amenazó con quedarnos juntos todo el verano si no traía mis tareas —Sunny, con un gesto de completo fastidio, se acomodó la mochila de desgastada mezclilla que cargaba a la espalda —Will prometió que iríamos de viaje, así que…

—¿Y a dónde irán, si puede saberse? —se interesó Rose, deseosa de dejar por un momento una redacción de Historia de la Magia.

—Aún no lo sé. Eso es cosa de Gina. ¡Amy, haznos un favor y cuéntanos qué tal está España!

—¿Y para qué quieres saber?

—Simple curiosidad.

Amy hizo a un lado la pluma y tras mirar al resto de sus acompañantes, comenzó el relato de su breve viaje, el cual había resultado sin contratiempos. Destacaba la descripción del Ministerio de Magia español, cuyo edificio tenía una peculiar combinación de estilos que aludían a la invasión árabe a esas tierras.

—Me habría encantado ver eso —Sunny sonreía con aire soñador, seguramente imaginando algunos de los museos que había mencionado su amiga.

—No es la gran cosa —Rose hizo una mueca, tachando una frase en una de sus redacciones —Viví con tía Penélope y Penny como tres meses, hace mucho tiempo. No entendía nada de ese condenado idioma que tienen.

Como era de esperarse, Henry la miró de mala gana.

—El español no es tan difícil —masculló.

—Para ti, porque seguramente tu madre te lo enseñó desde que eras bebé. Pero yo no pude pasar de _hola_, _adiós_, _por favor_ y _gracias_.

Pese al tono enfurruñado de voz, Rose pronunció las palabras correctamente, lo que unido a sus ademanes, ocasionó risas a su alrededor.

* * *

Los Potter y sus invitados charlaban amenamente, apenas recordando el motivo por el cual se habían reunido. Dobby repartía tazas de té y aperitivos por todas partes, aunque las charolas terminaron acomodadas al centro de la larga mesa rectangular que había en el salón.

—Harry, querido —llamó la abuela Weasley, cortés —Estamos listos.

El señor Potter asintió, por lo que fue a la cabecera de la mesa, opuesta a la puerta, para retirar un poco la silla e indicarle a una mujer de aspecto severo y apretado moño que se sentara.

—Gracias —la mujer, alisándose una capa de viaje color verde esmeralda, sonrió débilmente y ocupó la silla. A los pocos segundos, el resto de los presentes la imitó —Muy bien, oficialmente declaro iniciada la reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

Poco a poco, los restos de charlas se apagaron, por lo que toda la atención se fijó en la cabecera.

—Para comenzar, agradezco a Molly y Arthur que se hicieran cargo de la lista de miembros, junto con todo lo que se requirió para organizar la llegada de nuestros invitados —los abuelos Weasley asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente —Ahora bien, tendremos una cobertura más amplia y mejores posibilidades de ayudar a quien lo requiera. En primer lugar, pondremos al corriente a los nuevos respecto a lo que intentaremos hacer.

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron un poco aburridos, pues la severa mujer se remontó unas décadas atrás, para explicar la fundación de la Orden del Fénix original, su propósito entonces y cómo, años después, tuvo que regresar a causa de la segunda guerra. Algunos de los presentes, que habían vivido ambos conflictos, no pudieron evitar unas cuantas muecas, y quienes únicamente vivieron la segunda guerra, igual compartían la sensación de incertidumbre de esos días. Además, había esta vez personas que de esos conflictos no sabían más que lo que aprendían de sus libros de Historia de la Magia Universal.

—… En pocas palabras, se trata de minimizar el daño de la guerra, así como dar con los del otro bando y ayudar a ponerlos bajo custodia —concluyó la mujer, solemne.

En la habitación surgieron varios murmullos, la mayoría de aprobación. En ciertas caras se notaban dudas, pero no falta de convicción respecto a sus motivos para estar allí.

—Profesora, ¿tendremos asignado algún trabajo específico? —se interesó una joven de rojo cabello esponjado, cuya vestimenta era bastante colorida.

—Creo recordar que ya no soy su profesora, señorita Lindgren. Y no tiene que alzar la mano.

La aludida sonrió nerviosamente y bajó la diestra.

—Se procurará tratar a todos por igual, aunque claro, si tienen alguna habilidad o conocimiento especial, se les podrá encomendar una tarea más específica —reconoció la mujer, paseando los ojos lentamente por todo el salón, sin detenerse apenas en ninguna cara —Los que trabajan para sus respectivos gobiernos, por ejemplo, tienen la misión de traernos información de allí, de sus áreas respectivas, si es que en algo puede ayudar. Lo que me recuerda… Neville, ¿tienes el resumen que te pedimos sobre la postura con el exterior?

—Por supuesto, Minerva —aseguró al instante el señor Longbottom, inclinando brevemente la cabeza —Por fortuna conseguí mi cambio en el Departamento. De allí saqué varios datos.

—Bien, eso nos será útil. Pero antes, presentaremos a algunos de nuestros nuevos integrantes; al menos los que hoy han podido estar aquí. En primer lugar, a nuestros invitados americanos, que representan a muchos otros que por diversas circunstancias, no han podido asistir.

Desde un extremo de la mesa, un grupo de aproximadamente diez personas, entre magos y brujas, dedicaron sonrisas a la vez que les tendían la mano a las personas más cercanas. Una de ellas, un joven asombrosamente alto rió cuando, al estrecharle la mano a Frank Weasley, éste se sobresaltó de que el mechón azul turquesa en el flequillo del extranjero cambiara súbitamente a rojo, como si se hubiera injertado allí un poco del característico pelo Weasley.

—Lycaon, deja eso —pidió Belle Weasley, conteniendo una risita.

El recién nombrado asintió, regresó su mechón de pelo al color anterior y se quedó calmado.

—En segundo lugar, tenemos también invitados de Oriente Próximo.

Esta vez quienes saludaron con una mano en alto y turbantes en la cabeza fueron únicamente tres personas, entre ellas el ex–campeón de Almira, Salomón Sahel.

—En tercer lugar, démosle la bienvenida a quienes nos acompañan desde el Lejano Oriente.

Unos cuantos hombres y mujeres, físicamente similares a los Mao (que se sentaban a la mitad de la mesa), se pusieron de pie para hacer una reverencia. Tres de ellos portaran máscaras blancas con un sol rojo pintado en la mejilla izquierda, del cual salían algunos rayos.

—Y en cuarto lugar, los invitados que siendo también europeos, vinieron incluso desde sitios actualmente en conflicto. Los británicos nos incluimos, ya que sufrimos un ataque el año pasado.

Estos eran la mayoría, pues Europa era la principal afectada en la guerra que Hagen estaba iniciando. En cuanto los ademanes de recibimiento terminaron, la mujer severa miró al señor Potter, a su derecha, antes de cederle la palabra con un gesto de mano y tomar asiento.

—Gracias, Minerva —dijo el hombre que, al estar de pie, causó una fuerte impresión en los extranjeros; algunos incluso musitaron asombradas palabras en sus respectivos idiomas —Damas y caballeros, esto es un asunto serio y para no extendernos más de lo necesario, comenzaremos con enlistar la información que tenemos, discutirla y pensar en cualquier cosa que pueda ser benéfico para los nuestros. Será arduo, pues cada quien puede tener puntos de vista muy particulares, pero por un momento pensemos no tanto en nosotros mismos, sino en aquello que deseamos salvar.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, durante el cual ciertos personajes se miraron entre sí, con expresiones de acuerdo y serenidad. Los americanos, pese a ser en principio los más ruidosos, fueron los que pusieron la muestra al adoptar poses pensativas y atentas.

—En primer lugar, sabrán que Reino Unido está por declarar la guerra a Alemania —al decir esto, el señor Potter notó que los más jóvenes de sus compatriotas daban un respingo —Lo anunció McGill el mes pasado, lo que no es muy alentador. Además, el Ministerio está planeando firmar alianzas con ciertos países a cambio, entre otras cosas, de extender las licencias de residencia de los refugiados.

—¿Entonces no era solamente un rumor? —intervino uno de los amigos de Dean Longbottom con aspecto indignado —En _El Profeta_ especulábamos que era una probabilidad, pero esto…

—Me temo que es algo más que confirmado —se animó a contestar el señor Longbottom —El Ministro tuvo reuniones con todos los Departamentos antes de la conferencia de prensa del mes pasado. Nos avisó lo que planeaba hacer y aunque dejó en claro que no era de su agrado, lo hacía porque no le quedaba más remedio.

—Típico de él… —masculló por lo bajo uno de los amigos de los Cuatro Insólitos.

—Lo sabemos —señaló el señor Potter, demostrando así que había oído eso —No es novedad para varios de los presentes que nuestros gobernantes quieran dar la impresión de tener todo bajo control, pero eso rara vez funciona. La gente común y corriente tiene derecho a saber la verdad, pero de eso a que quiera creerla en cuanto se las digamos…

—Entiendo por dónde va, señor Potter —se atrevió a interrumpir uno de los orientales, de corto cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes, cuya túnica roja con bordes dorados le daba cierto aire solemne —Sin embargo, no todos los gobiernos están en esa situación. Hay una minoría que está dispuesta a reconocer sus deficiencias, con el fin de que sus pueblos sepan qué esperar.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor…

—Hikarikino. Ryota Hikarikino.

El apellido produjo un callado sobresalto en el matrimonio Mao.

—Tengo entendido que usted forma parte de los Concejales del Emperador —comentó el señor Longbottom, depositando unos pergaminos sobre la mesa.

—Así es. Nuestro clan se enorgullece de servir a la Familia Imperial desde hace siglos. Además, amablemente se les concedió el permiso de venir a algunos de los mejores ninjas.

—¿Los magos ninjas realmente existen? —se maravilló una de las brujas americanas.

—Sí, y confío en que este dato no saldrá de esta habitación —Ryota Hikarikino compuso una expresión más seria al advertir —Normalmente es Secreto Imperial, pero su Majestad ha hecho una excepción con los miembros de esta organización. Así que por favor…

—Descuide, señor Hikarikino. Tenemos un excelente guardián secreto.

Con esa afirmación del señor Potter, todos supieron (o confirmaron, según fuera el caso) que la Orden del Fénix estaba bajo un poderoso Fidelio.

—Pues si hay gobiernos dispuestos a afrontar lo que viene, es un problema menos —reconoció el señor Longbottom, pasándole parte de sus pergaminos al señor Potter —Pero por ahora, Reino Unido no entra en ese caso. Lo de las licencias y la declaratoria de guerra es algo imparable, pero lo que sí llama mucho la atención es que McGill no quiera intentar una alianza con Austria.

—¿Con Austria? ¡Eso es ridículo! —aseguró una bruja morena y de túnica azul marino.

—No tanto, Hestia —indicó entonces Minerva McGonagall —Austria, históricamente, siempre ha estado muy unida a Alemania. McGill teme que tarde o temprano, ambos países se unan.

Hestia Jones hizo una mueca, apoyándose en el respaldo de su butaca con evidente frustración.

—Por otro lado, Austria no se ha declarado a favor ni en contra de Hagen, así que no sabemos en qué creer —continuó McGonagall, conteniendo un gesto de desagrado —Pero si nos basamos en la historia y hacemos el peor de los pronósticos, ese país no tardará en pasarse al otro bando.

Eso no era alentador y la concurrencia entera lo sabía. Pero inesperadamente una bruja de corto cabello claro se puso de pie, lo cual fue anunciado por el sonido de su butaca al correrse.

—En eso puedo ayudar, profesora. Oficialmente, sigo trabajando para el gobierno austriaco, por lo que puedo decirle que ese país no está con Hugo ni planea estarlo.

Las miradas que le dedicaron varias personas a esa mujer eran de incertidumbre. Con todo, la profesora McGonagall y el señor Potter no dijeron nada al respecto.

—¿Tan segura está, señora Hagen? —indagó Kingsley Shacklebolt desde un asiento cercano al de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Hagen! —exclamó por lo bajo una bruja de cabello castaño y túnica color vino.

—Tranquila, Lavender —le pidió el mago a su derecha, un hombre de cabello color arena.

—¡Seamus, es una Hagen!

—Sí, lo oímos, pero no seas paranoica —a la izquierda de la bruja castaña, se hallaba sentada una mujer de largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza, túnica rosa intenso y varias pulseras de oro en una de las muñecas —Ya te pareces a Adolfo —farfulló, haciendo un mohín.

—¡Pero Parvati…!

—Para quien no la conozca, ella es Isa Hagen, esposa de Karl Hagen —decidió presentar el señor Shacklebolt, sin alterar el tono pausado de su voz —Se presenta frecuentemente con su apellido de soltera, Klaus, debido al parentesco entre su esposo y el Terror Rubio.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que no murieron todos los Hagen en la Marienplatz? —indagó otro de los presentes, un hombre negro que ocupaba la butaca a la derecha de Seamus.

—Exacto. Karl no le hablaba a su familia desde hacía años, porque cuando nos comprometimos, ellos no me aceptaban —la señora Hagen se encogió de hombros —Creemos que eso fue lo que lo salvó de morir cuando Hugo volvió.

Algunos de los presentes hicieron una mueca. No les agradaba oír que nombraran al Terror Rubio con un tono demasiado natural. Sin embargo, comprendieron que Isa no veía motivo para referirse al hombre de otra forma.

—Regresando al tema… —intervino la profesora McGonagall, haciendo un rígido gesto —¿Podría entonces mantenernos informada de los planes del gobierno austriaco, Isa?

—Por supuesto.

—Zanjado eso, ¿qué noticias nos tiene de su marido?

—Karl apenas ha podido escribir —reconoció Isa, que pese a sus esfuerzos, dejó entrever algo de preocupación en el rostro —De hecho, esperaba que pudiera estar aquí hoy, pero tanto él como Katrina tuvieron un… _contratiempo_.

La forma en que Isa soltó la última palabra daba a entender algo más serio de lo normal.

—¿Qué noticias hay de Katrina? —les indagó la profesora McGonagall a los aurores presentes.

—Ni una letra —tuvo que reconocer Jim Black, cuya ligera sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

—Y Holmes no suelta prenda —añadió el señor Ron, meneando la cabeza —Suponemos que Turner sigue en misión encubierta. Es la única razón posible para que nadie sepa dónde está.

—¿Katrina… Turner? —indagó el amigo de Dean que había hecho una mención de _El Profeta_ minutos antes —¿No fue ella quien arrestó a Javacheff el año pasado?

—Sí, señor Burgess. Estaba infiltrada entre los seguidores del Terror Rubio, como agente doble, y creemos que volvió a eso hace poco. Por otro lado, Karl Hagen se puso a viajar por toda Alemania intentando formar una resistencia.

Hubo más murmullos de expectación y confusión. Y varios de los sobrevivientes de la segunda guerra echaron fugaces vistazos a uno de los presentes, de lacio cabello negro, rostro cetrino y, sorprendentemente, un traje muggle color verde oscuro.

—La señorita Turner tuvo la misión de infiltrarse en las filas del Terror Rubio la primera vez que éste adquirió fuerzas, así que cuando él hizo su… _acto de regreso_, atacando la Marienplatz, se le pidió reasumir su papel. Le ha sido sumamente difícil tener el visto bueno de ese terrorista, así que cuando la conozcan en persona, les pido que confíen en ella. No hay razón para lo contrario.

Muchos no estaban completamente seguros de que eso fuera correcto, más que nada por el pasado, pero la profesora McGonagall se veía sin una pizca de duda, así como Jim Black.

—En cuanto a Karl Hagen… Es el único que podría crear un movimiento alemán interno lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrocar al Terror Rubio. Sabe perfectamente cómo piensa el enemigo y qué trucos sucios funcionarían en su contra.

—No insinúa… que Karl Hagen hará lo que sea para vencer a su pariente, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Copperfield. Simplemente dejo en claro que para anticiparse al enemigo, conviene saber su manera de pensar. Y en eso, créanme, Karl Hagen es experto. Por eso y por su excepcional conocimiento de la sociedad mágica germana, él quedó a cargo de esa tarea. Conforme avance, se le enviarán refuerzos. Así que ténganlo en mente.

Así, con un par de espinas de incertidumbre clavadas en ciertas mentes y la perspectiva de que alguien fuera enviado a Alemania en un futuro cercano, continuó la reunión con temas igual de importantes, aunque levemente menos tensos.

* * *

—¿Ya acabarían? Tengo hambre…

La frase de Rose Weasley no era de extrañarse. Ella y sus amigos habían tomado un refrigerio ligero que Dobby les había preparado, pero para la pelirroja, obviamente, no era suficiente.

—¿Crees que no comeremos hasta que la junta de los adultos termine? —soltó Henry, tomando su última tarea y enrollándola cuidadosamente.

—No, no, pero es que quiero comer con Billy… —Rose hizo un puchero.

—¡Vamos! —Sunny no pudo evitar una carcajada —¿Dónde está tu hermano, por cierto?

—Lo dejaron en casa, con el abuelo Xeno. De haber sabido que me aburriría tanto, me habría quedado allá.

—¡Oye! —soltó Sunny con indignación —¡Y se supone que somos tus amigos!

Rose compuso otro puchero y mordisqueó una galleta que había encontrado en la alacena de los Potter. A Hally no le importó: ella misma se había servido jugo de naranja frío y lo bebía mientras ella y Procyon se preparaban sándwiches.

—¿Alguien quiere uno? —ofreció Hally, alzando su bocadillo.

—¿Ustedes dos también? —se sorprendió Ryo, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Tenemos hambre —se defendió Procyon, antes de beber del vaso de Hally.

—¡Eh, ese jugo es mío! Si tanto quieres, ¡sírvete!

—Ya, ya…

—No entiendo cómo pueden llevarse bien esos dos —Amy finalmente se había sentado junto a Rose para compartir el paquete de galletas que la pelirroja tenía.

—Es bastante simple —apuntó Danielle, quien al ver una ceja arqueada de Sunny, explicó —Se agradan. Y sumando que a él le gusta…

—Habla un poco más fuerte, que no te escucharon en Hyde Park —ironizó Rose, jugando con una galleta entre sus dedos —Aunque entiendo la pregunta de Amy…

—¿En serio? —ahora fue el turno de Henry de sonar sarcástico.

—¡Pues claro! —la pelirroja, dejando su galleta en la barra de la cocina, arrugó la frente —Si lo miras desde nuestro punto de vista, ¿cómo le hace Procyon para estar junto a la chica que le gusta sin arruinarlo todo? Porque bien podría fastidiar el noviazgo de ella, ya de por sí muy raro…

—¿Raro? —se interesó Amy.

—¡Pues claro! —soltaron Rose y Danielle a la vez, siendo la rubia quien lo explicara —No es que Corner sea malo, pero su interés en esta relación es… _escaso_.

—Bueno, no tan escaso —apuntó Sunny, risueña —No hay que olvidar la espuma.

Las chicas rieron ante eso, en tanto sus amigos hacían gestos de desconcierto.

—Quitando ese detalle, no es mucho lo que Corner hace con Hally —prosiguió Danielle en cuanto pudo calmarse —Y eso a mí no me parece bien.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, amiga mía, creo que eres muy exigente —intervino Ryo, con una expresión seria pocas veces vista en él.

—Quizá. Pero eso es lo que pienso.

—¡Demiguise! ¡Con razón quieres desaparecer cada que ves a Blow!

—Y si no te conociera, diría que sales con Paula para no molestarte en buscar a una chica.

Ryo entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante y sin decir palabra, salió del comedor, robándole a Procyon lo que le quedaba de sándwich al pasar a su lado.

—Ah, Danielle… ¿no crees que eso fue un poco excesivo? —inquirió Amy en un susurro.

—Tal vez. Pero de vez en cuando Ryo debería quedarse callado y no soltar una de sus frases.

Amy meneó la cabeza, se apoderó del resto del paquete de galletas (pese a las protestas de Rose) y siguió el mismo camino que su amigo.

—Siempre me lo he preguntado —comentó Henry repentinamente, aceptando un vaso de limonada que Procyon le ofrecía —¿Cómo se hicieron amigos ustedes tres?

—¿No les hemos contado?

Ante la pregunta de Danielle, todos menos Hally negaron con la cabeza.

—Pues no es gran cosa: Amy había dejado su casa de Wiltshire para bordar sin tener a sus hermanos a su alrededor, y me la topé cuando me les escapé a mis padres, que querían que le ordenara a Corney que se castigara…

—¡Eso es horrible! —musitaron Sunny y Hally a la vez.

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno, nos saludamos y comenzamos a platicar. Luego apareció Ryo, con una gran sonrisa y alegando que buscaba a un… ¿augurey? Sí, eso era —Danielle asintió con la cabeza —Y así fuimos tres. Quedamos de vernos en aquel lugar todas las tardes que pudiéramos y cuando nos despedimos, se nos ocurrió preguntarnos unos a otros dónde vivíamos… ¡Fue muy gracioso!

—¿Gracioso? —inquirió Henry, confuso.

Hally, que ya se sabía esa historia, se tapaba la boca con una mano, aguantándose la risa.

—Sí, lo fue. En cuanto dije cuál era mi casa, Amy y Ryo supieron que era una Malfoy. Yo no sabía quiénes eran ellos, sus apellidos nunca los pronunciaban mis padres, pero ellos sabían el mío, así que después de un momento soltaron la carcajada. Cuando les pregunté qué era tan divertido, Ryo me contestó que, por el tono en que sus padres decían que no debía acercarse a mi casa, creía que había una plaga de doxys o algo así.

Ahora todos los demás rieron sin restricciones, porque el comparar a los estirados Malfoy con una plaga de doxys era ridícula. Al menos lo era en el caso de los hermanos Malfoy.

—¡Ese Ryo es todo un caso! —masculló Sunny, sofocada por tanto reír.

—¿Por qué le gustará Paula? ¡No se parecen en nada! —soltó Rose, intentando comerse la última galleta que Amy le había dejado.

—Son de Ravenclaw —comentaron de forma cansina Henry y Procyon.

Al oír eso, las chicas aumentaron su risa.

—¿Y por qué estarán tan animados? —inquirió Ryo por lo bajo.

Él y Amy se habían quedado en la sala de estar, no muy lejos del comedor, devorando con toda calma las galletas que ella le había quitado a Rose.

—No sé, pero el punto aquí es… —Amy respiró profundamente para darse valor —Conocemos a Danielle desde que teníamos cuatro años, Ryo. Sabemos que cuando hay un tema que no le gusta, puede ser tan… fría y arrogante como su padre y su madre juntos. Así que no te tomes muy en serio lo que dijo, ¿quieres?

—Puedo intentarlo —accedió Ryo, encogiéndose de hombros —Aunque tendré que escribirle a Paula unas líneas. Hay… algo que quiero preguntarle.

Amy no quiso ahondar en el asunto, a sabiendas de que su amigo ahora tenía cosas que no le contaría fácilmente a menos que fuera necesario.

Lo cual le recordaba una pregunta.

—Ryo, ¿a ti no te gustaba Danielle?

El aludido casi escupe el último bocado de galleta que le quedaba.

—¿A mí? ¡Crups, Amy, me sorprendes! —Ryo consiguió tragar para luego explicar con calma —Yo quiero mucho a Danielle, porque en cierta forma me recuerda a mi hermana, ¡de verdad! —añadió, al ver la incredulidad plasmada en la cara de la castaña —Claro, físicamente no se parecen nada, pero cuando están convencidas de algo luchan por ello y ponen una cara… —dejó escapar una risa ahogada —Sí, creo que en ese sentido, podría decirse que me gusta. ¿Ahora puedo saber, Amy Elizabeth Macmillan, a qué vino esa pregunta?

Sin embargo, la recién nombrada no hizo nada por contestar. Al contrario, esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban intensamente, antes de hacer sus largas trenzas a un lado y ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué, me vas a dejar con la duda? —quiso saber Ryo, intentando no sonar divertido.

—Sí, creo que sí —musitó Amy antes de dejarlo para regresar con el resto de sus amigos.

Pero Ryo, con los años que llevaba de conocer a la castaña, sabía que ella había preferido callar a soltar una explicación poco creíble, ya que era pésima mintiendo.

Además, esperaba hallarle algo entretenido al asunto cuando se dio cuenta que la cara de su amiga le recordaba terrible y adorablemente a la de alguien más.

* * *

_22 de febrero de 2011. 9:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Ah… ¿Hola? Por favor, nadie intente amenazarme de muerte o algo por el estilo. Primero que nada, espero que todos hayan pasado un feliz San Valentín, ¡eh, a mí me dieron regalos! ¡Y eso que no esperaba nada! Así pues, les deseo lo mismo. Ya, concentrándome, finalmente les presento el siguiente capi._

_Primero, fiesta, ¡claro, no podía faltar! Soy una ególatra, lo sé, porque la fecha es la misma de mi nacimiento, aunque actualmente falten como… ¿cuatro meses? Sí, como cuatro meses para mi próximo cumpleaños. El punto es que fue una reunión entretenida, con todo y que hice que Harry llegara fachoso por lo sucedido con Acab Nicté. ¿Para qué querrán a ese hombre, en primer lugar? Una de las muchas preguntas que dejará este capi, se los puedo asegurar. Lo mismo va para la actitud de Thomas (este alegre niño no deja de sorprenderme), la llegada tarde de los Malfoy (que esperaba desvelar aquí, pero no, mi cerebro no dio para más) y uno de las pocos desacuerdo que tienen Hally y Danielle: el novio de la primera (creo que después de esto, más fan's querrán que Hally termine con Corner… cosa que no sé si complacerles en esta entrega). _

_Y lo admito, la primera reunión de la renacida Orden del Fénix me dio más dolores de cabeza de los que creí. Y antes de que me pregunten: no, no se mencionaron a todos los que asistieron, solamente a unos cuantos y eso por da una idea de la magnitud de la organización y qué tan comprometidos estarán sus integrantes. Por lo pronto, Snape sí andará por allí, lo mismo McGonagall y varios de los que quedaron de la segunda guerra (¿ya había mencionado que Kingsley me cae genial?), pero en cuanto a los nuevos, hubo algunas alusiones: los amigos de los Cuatro Insólitos, los de Dean, los magos extranjeros… ¡Isa Hagen! Esta mujer se me coló, ¡lo juro! Porque vamos, se supone que ella y su hija no están en el país, lo que lleva a preguntar ¿dónde está Paula? Tendrán que hacer fila para saber la respuesta, ¡y hacerla detrás de mí!_

_Ya, dejándome de tonterías, ¿qué les parecieron los chismes de los niños? Y claro, una preguntita que seguramente algunos se hacían desde la primera entrega (yo tenía la misma duda que Henry, jajaja). ¡Cómo se conocieron Amy, Ryo y Danielle! Ay, hasta me da ternura imaginarme a esos tres de cuatro añitos. ¿A quién no? Y claro, lo que Amy le preguntó a Ryo también era una duda, aunque más mía que suya, pues creo que si has tratado a alguien por mucho tiempo, puedes acabar enamorado(a). ¿O ustedes qué opinan? Al menos aquí el Ravenclaw ha reconocido cómo ve a Danielle y le ha sacado (sin querer, por cierto) los colores a Amy, ¡a mí me late que nuestra pequeña Hufflepuff está enamorada! Aunque no se me ocurre de quién (sí, claro, como si no fuera la autora…)._

_Bueno, de momento los dejo, no sin antes pedirles (por enésima vez) un candidato para _El Ermitaño_ (sí, sigo sin tener uno). El título de la presente entrega es, por si lo olvidaron, _Los Arcanos Visionarios_. A ver si completo la lista de personajes antes de terminar la entrega (siendo que quiero irme a un rincón a llorar por el poco interés de mis fieles lectores en esto). Y además, también pueden ir barajando teorías acerca de qué misiones tendrán los de la Orden del Fénix, quiénes pueden ser los integrantes que no se nombraron en la reunión (pero que sí estuvieron) y por supuesto, los asuntos sentimentales de mi queridísima Orden del Rayo._

_¡Ah, y una cosa más! He creado un blog y por medio de él, hice un juego dedicado al día de San Valentín (que fue uno de los responsables para no terminar este capi antes). Si alguien gusta pasarse y leer las cosas que se me ocurren a veces, revise la página Web o Homepage de mis distintos perfiles y allí la hallarán. Ahí también mudaré la convocatoria de los Arcanos, lo mismo que al Twitter (sí, lo saqué por el último concurso de Potterfics, ¡donde por cierto, saqué el sexto puesto!). Todo sea por completar los personajes._

_Cuídense mucho, disfruten que el frío se va (al menos en México se quiere ir) y que el calor no los asa (para mis apreciados fan's del otro hemisferio) y nos leemos… para el próximo mes, espero._


	3. El Mago

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tres: El Mago.**

_6 de julio de 2020._

_Viena, Austria._

_Casa de la familia Klaus._

Paula se aburría. Eso era raro, lo mismo que peligroso. Raro porque generalmente hallaba un entretenimiento cuando sentía que el tedio la invadía, pero cuando no encontraba una actividad satisfactoria, comenzaba de nuevo a sentirse harta. Y allí se volvía peligroso, porque se le ocurrían varias ideas no muy correctas para pasar el tiempo.

—¿Esto es café? —gruñó un muchacho de cabello castaño cenizo, que luego de servirse una taza, había hecho una mueca al dar el primer sorbo.

Paula, acomodada en el sofá de la sala con un libro en las manos, sonrió de forma gradual antes de mirar, incrédula, cómo el muchacho se terminaba la bebida.

—¡Abuela, tu café quedó muy amargo!

—No digas tonterías, Olaf —una mujer menuda, castaña y de vestido gris a cuadros entró en ese momento a la cocina, limpiándose las manos en un delantal azul —Y date prisa, que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

—Sí, ya —el muchacho se levantó y tomó su saco marrón del respaldo de la silla. Cuando notó que la mujer de gris le daba la espalda, miró a Paula y soltó —Nos vemos, _saumensch_ (1).

La rubia le dedicó una mueca que apenas se vislumbraba por encima de su libro, pues ya sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

—¡Olaf, te estoy escuchando! ¡Ya vete a trabajar!

—¡Demonios, abuela! ¡A tu edad deberías estar más sorda!

—¿Qué dijiste?

Pero el muchacho masculló algo y abandonó la casa, no sin antes echarle una envenenada mirada a Paula. La chica lo vio de reojo hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cuándo entenderá? —la mujer, ya sin delantal, fue a sentarse a un lado de Paula —Y menos lo hará si contestas cada insulto de esa forma, _liebchen_.

—¡Abuela!

—Él quizá no se dé cuenta de todas las que le haces, pero yo sí. Por lo que te pido que intentes llevarte bien con Olaf y el resto de la familia.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga si no me han dirigido ni una buena frase desde que llegué?

Ante ese argumento, la mujer no pudo contestar.

Los Hagen no eran bien recibidos en el mundo mágico últimamente. Austria era de los pocos países que hizo una excepción con Karl y su pequeña familia, debido a que los conocían. Sin embargo, dada la actual situación, Isa no había querido volver a su casa en Viena, por lo que pidió a sus padres que las hospedaran a ella y a Paula durante el tiempo que estuvieran en el país.

Eso, desde el primer momento, causó discordias.

En las afueras de la ciudad, la amplia casa de tres plantas de los Klaus también era habitada por la familia del hermano menor de Isa. Él en un principio, Hans admiraba a su hermana la bruja, la que hacía cosas asombrosas con tan solo agitar una varita de madera o preparar un brebaje. Luego, acumuló un reclamo tras otro, sobre el hecho de que ella sí tuviera magia y él no, por lo que en la actualidad apenas se hablaban. Así, al llegar Isa y su hija a pasar parte de las vacaciones de verano, Hans no las recibió con los brazos abiertos. Dejó claro, desde un principio, que para él eran extrañas. Y lo mismo hicieron su mujer y sus hijos.

Con ese panorama, a Paula no le quedaba de otra más que portarse bien… en la medida de lo posible. Si algo le habían enseñado sus amigos era a no dejarse amedrentar, por lo que contestaba cada jugarreta con una propia. Sus tíos y primos eran poco diestros en reconocer cuando algo les salía mal sin explicación, pero por lo visto, la abuela Klaus tenía ojos en la nuca y oído ultra fino.

—Ya, _liebchen_, lo sé. Pero inténtalo, ¿sí?

Paula asintió. No se sentía capaz de negarle algo a su abuela.

Lieselotte y Alexei Klaus eran de los que se habían casado jóvenes, sufriendo por peligros sin sentido y sobreviviendo a base de voluntad de hierro. Eran prácticamente recién nacidos cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial se desató, pero sus antepasados perecieron dejándoles ejemplo de tenacidad, bondad y el orgullo de sus raíces. Alexei contaba con parientes judíos en su árbol genealógico, lo mismo que Lieselotte, lo cual fue uno de los detalles que los unió. Sabían (aunque fuera de oídas) lo que era ser cazado injustamente por algo inherente a una persona. Y lo más importante: eran de esas parejas que sin importar los años transcurridos, se seguían queriendo.

Paula los admiraba. Se imaginaba que, de haber nacido magos, ahora mismo el abuelo iría de un lado a otro, convenciendo gente para que protegiera a su patria, en tanto la abuela haría lo que fuera para darle su apoyo. Pero aún siendo muggles eran personas dignas de confianza y lo que es más, con contactos: la abuela trabajaba de ama de llaves de uno de los ministros de la _Nationalrat_ (cámara baja) del Parlamento, en tanto que el abuelo se codeaba con la crema y nata en su empleo como portero de la Ópera Estatal de Viena. A Hans los puestos de sus padres le parecían poca cosa, lo que causaba una de las usuales discusiones con Paula.

—¡Son dignos y todo un honor! —alegaba ella.

Pero por más que le explicara a su tío, la rubia sabía que no lo entendería. Hans Klaus era un burócrata, empleado de la Oficina de Relaciones Exteriores, y no se cansaba de presumir que gracias a su sueldo, la familia vivía holgadamente. O al menos lo hacían él y su familia, porque lo que eran su hijo mayor, hacía mucho que se había cansado de pedirle un aumento en el dinero que le daba y mejor se habían conseguido algún medio de sustento.

Quizá eso tenía tan malhumorado a sus primos, pensó alguna vez Paula. Eso y que ella, como bruja, tuviera posibilidades con las que ellos solamente podrían soñar.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando su abuela le pidió que la ayudara a cuidar a Johanna, así que dejó el libro en la mesita junto al sofá y se acercó a la cocina.

Allí, sentado en una silla alta de madera, estaba su prima menor, de apenas año y medio de edad. Johanna Georgette Klaus se llamaba así por sugerencia del abuelo, aún con las protestas de la madre de la criatura, que quería llamarla _Marie Antoinette_, como la reina francesa. El nombre era en honor a los dos compositores favoritos de Alexei Klaus, Johann Strauss I y Richard Georg Strauss quienes, por mera coincidencia, compartían apellido.

A Paula le gustaba el nombre de su prima, quien era la única en esa casa (aparte de sus abuelos) que no hacía malas caras cada vez que la veía.

—_Hascherl_ (2), ya vine —saludó Paula alegremente —¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, eh?

A la niña le divertía ver los libros de su prima, porque las ilustraciones saludaban y le sonreían. Así que, de acuerdo a la rutina que se había forjado desde hacía unos días, Paula llevó sus cosas a la mesa y se puso a terminar una redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque primero dejó que Johanna le acariciara el lomo a _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ para hacerlo ronronear.

—No deberías acercarle mucho ese libro, _liebchen_. Me asusta un poco.

—¡No pasa nada! Yo no dejaré que le haga algo a Johanna.

La niñita daba palmaditas, mirando el libro con interés, ya que llamaba su atención la imagen de curiosos pájaros revoloteando entre frondosos árboles.

—¡Ave, ave! —canturreaba Johanna.

—Mira, esa ave se llama _fwooper_. Vive en África. Hay de cuatro colores: naranja, rosa, verde lima y amarillo. Su canto enloquece a la gente. Y sus huevos…

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija? —espetó una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en una gruesa trenza. Estaba vestida para salir y llevaba de la mano a Wenzel, su hijo de once años, quien veía con curiosidad el libro de su prima —¿Y qué es esa cosa?

Señalaba el gran ejemplar que Paula estaba consultado para su redacción con una mueca muy desagradable en la cara.

—Es uno de mis libros —aclaró Paula, despreocupada —Debo terminar una tarea de…

—¡No me interesa! ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi niña!

—¡Bettina, por favor, solamente le enseña los dibujos!

Bettina Klaus les dedicó un mohín de desdén. A continuación, haciéndose la sorda, jaló de la mano a Wenzel y se marchó, azotando la puerta principal al cerrarla.

—¿Es tan malo ver mis libros? —se quejó Paula, sentándose de golpe.

—Claro que no —le aseguró su abuela cariñosamente —Sigan con lo suyo.

Paula asintió y mientras hacía su redacción, le mostraba varias ilustraciones a su prima, pero con mucho menos entusiasmo que antes.

Para el mediodía, la dichosa redacción estaba terminada y cuidadosamente guardada junto con el resto de sus tareas de verano, en la habitación que compartía con su madre. Luego, se decidió a jugar con Johanna, formando figuras con piezas de dominó que luego se dedicaban a tirar.

No había nadie más en casa. Todos estaban trabajando, hasta el abuelo, aunque él nada más debía vigilar que nadie se colara a los ensayos de las próximas funciones. Por lo general, concluía a temprana hora, porque tanto músicos como cantantes descansaban antes de las funciones.

Pero al llegar la hora de comer, todavía no estaba allí. Y Paula tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_6 de julio de 2020._

_Viena, Austria._

_Teatro de la Ópera Estatal de Viena._

Igual que sus creadores y la ciudad que lo albergaba, la compañía musical conocida en alemán como la _Wiener Staatsoper_ había tenido sus malas rachas. Una de las más crudas fue, sin lugar a dudas, la Segunda Guerra Mundial; aquellos que por su raza o ideología política eran el enemigo, únicamente tenían dos alternativas: huir o morir.

Sin embargo, eso se consideraba tiempo pasado. En la época actual, lo que le interesaba a la Ópera era dar espectáculos de calidad, sin importar qué sangre corría por las venas de sus artistas o qué era en lo que creían. La temporada de verano era de las más ansiadas por los vieneses, que siendo conocedores de la buena ópera casi desde que sabían andar y hablar, discutían qué tan bueno o malo era el cartel anunciado.

—¡_Fidelio_ para la primera función de la temporada! Sí que quieren lucirse.

—Yo que la _Staatsoper_ habría elegido _Las Bodas de Fígaro_. Es un clásico.

—¿Y qué me dicen de hacer _El Caballero de la Rosa_ hasta agosto? ¡Strauss nunca falta en una temporada y lo han dejado casi al final!

—Al menos no se les ocurrió poner _Madame Butterfly_ solamente por agradar a los japoneses.

—¡Agradar a los japoneses! Eso los habría insultado tanto como elegir _Salomé_ en vez de _Fidelio_.

Comentarios como esos eran frecuentes desde la semana pasada y Alexei Klaus no podía más que sonreír en silencio y menear la cabeza, según coincidiera o no con la frase en cuestión. Su favorito en ópera era Strauss, sin duda, pero admitía que había otras obras igual de buenas de otros autores. Empero, él era un simple portero y no podía ponerse a discutir sobre la temporada con los miembros de la Filarmónica de Viena y la compañía, por más que hubiera pasado décadas entreoyendo las mejores melodías del medio.

—Buenos días, _Herr_ (3) Klaus —saludó uno de los miembros de la Filarmónica a pasar a su lado con el estuche de su instrumento en las manos, un violín —¿Qué tal la familia?

—Muy bien, _Herr_ Lorenz, ¿cómo van los ensayos?

El violinista levantó un pulgar antes de perderse de vista.

Poco a poco, el resto de los artistas fue saliendo del ensayo, seguramente a tomar algo antes de regresar a preparar la función de esa noche. El señor Klaus consultó su reloj y vio que él también se iría pronto con sus nietas. Sonrió levemente, imaginando que quizá podría pedirle a Paula que le enseñara uno de esos libros con imágenes móviles, cuando oyó un ruido justo en la dirección de donde provenían las personas del espectáculo.

Intrigado, puso el oído alerta, en tanto dos violonchelistas de la Filarmónica y una de las sopranos dejaban el teatro. Acto seguido, echó un vistazo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, yendo a averiguar qué era eso, que sonaba como pasos dados con firmeza un piso de madera. Pronto terminó de circular por los estrechos pasillos de los tramoyistas y llegó ante la pesada puerta del escenario, que también abrió y cerró con cuidado, ojeando su entorno. Nada, ni un alma. Recorrió esa parte a paso lento y al querer rodear las primeras filas de butacas, volvió a oír el sonido de pasos sobre madera. Venían de su derecha, de una de las sólidas paredes del teatro.

Creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, así que sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se rebuscó en los bolsillos, por si aún le quedaba un cigarrillo. Halló uno y tanteó para sacar el encendedor y ya daba media vuelta cuando en el trozo de pared que había quedado frente a él ocurría algo.

Era como si lentamente, se abrieran hacia ambos lados un par de puertas corredizas.

El señor Klaus por poco deja caer el cigarrillo y el encendedor, los cuales guardó a toda prisa. Luego, regresó por donde había venido, pero en vez de abrir la puerta pesada que lo llevaría de vuelta a su puesto, se ocultó entrando a una de las primeras filas que conformaban los palcos, agachándose y a la vez, vigilando aquel punto abierto en la pared.

Algo le decía que no debían verlo allí.

Unas personas comenzaron a salir del hueco, cuyo interior dejaba ver un trozo de rojo y oro, colores que junto con el mármol, eran los dominantes en el lugar. Al llevar esos individuos largas túnicas encima, el señor Klaus no pudo evitar acordarse de su hija mayor, del esposo de ella, de las fotos que les enviaba de vez en cuando…

¿Acaso había una parte de aquel magnífico lugar que les pertenecía a los magos? La respuesta parecía más que evidente.

—… Y así están las cosas —decía uno de los individuos, cuya cara no se veía al traer puesta la capucha de la túnica. Su cuerpo era alto y tenía espalda ancha —Podremos hacerlo esta noche, al venir a ver _Fidelio_ con _Führer_ (4), porque luego habrá mucho trabajo.

—Entendido —dijo una voz más suave, femenina, de acento extranjero y con cierto toque sensual que le dio mala espina al señor Klaus —Muchas gracias por conseguir las entradas. Estuve arreglando algunos asuntos fuera y ya no pude hacerme cargo.

—De nada. No tenemos que rebajarnos a mezclarnos con muggles, _liebring_ (5), contando con un área privada para nosotros. Pero claro, los austriacos creen que tratando igual a todo el mundo se librarán de cualquier mal.

—No se equivocan del todo, ¿o sí? —musitó una figura baja y masculina tras los otros dos.

El resto del grupo, que eran unas cuatro personas, rieron por lo bajo, con un tono burlón y despectivo que a cualquiera incomodaría.

—En ese caso, nos veremos a las siete en la Albertina. Queda cerca de aquí.

Los demás dieron su aprobación en susurros o con rápidas cabezadas y en secuencia, sonidos parecidos a pequeños estallidos acompañaron su desaparición del lugar.

El señor Klaus, en cuanto se aseguró de que no había nadie más, se enderezó y trató de controlar el temblor en sus manos. Entre toda esa rara conversación, había identificado dos conceptos que no le daban buena espina y que consideró prudente informar a su hija.

Uno de ellos, que Isa tuvo la amabilidad de explicarle, era esa palabra con la cual los magos se referían a personas como él, que no tenían magia.

El otro, dicho con una palabra que él podía comprender, hacía referencia a una persona no muy buena, con quien desgraciadamente, sus queridas brujas estaban emparentadas.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo, aunque gracias al horario de verano todavía se veían rastros de luz solar en el poniente. Viena comenzaba a iluminarse con farolas, las luces de los autos y los anuncios de neón que algunos cafés habían adaptado para anunciarse a esas horas. Con todo, una de las cosas que más relucía era la joyería que las damas paseaban al ir de un lado a otro, sobre todo si eran esposas de políticos y altos funcionarios entrando a la ópera.

Isa Klaus había vuelto esa tarde de un encargo en el extranjero por parte del Ministerio de Magia austriaco, hallándose con que su hija ya había terminado sus tareas de verano y su padre llamándola aparte para hablarle. Pensó que quizá recibiría alguna queja (ya se imaginaba lo que Paula había tenido qué hacer para defenderse de sus tíos y primos), pero lo que escuchó era de índole completamente diferente. Sabiendo que era una oportunidad única, Isa dio vueltas por el pequeño despacho de su padre, sobresaltándolo un poco, mascullando en voz baja toda clase de planes, hasta que se le ocurrió lo más simple: asistir a la ópera esa noche. Los empleados del Ministerio siempre tenían unos cuantos palcos reservados, en caso de querer asistir; solamente tendría que llegar y pedir uno. El siguiente asunto era conseguir acompañantes.

—¿Puedo ir? —quiso saber Paula, emocionada, cuando al tomar una taza de café servida por su madre, Isa comentó con naturalidad que pensaba ir a la ópera —¡Anda, mamá! Papá prometió llevarme este verano, pero como no está…

La chica se había callado a la vez que apretaba los labios, pero Isa sonrió con indulgencia y asintió. ¿Qué mejor tapadera que una salida familiar?

—Entonces vamos —afirmó el señor Klaus, sorprendiendo a Isa —Y con algo de suerte, podré colarlas tras bambalinas —agregó, dando un sorbo a su propia taza.

—¡Eso suena bien! —se emocionó la señora Klaus, dejando la cafetera en la estufa y sentándose a la mesa, a la derecha de su marido —_Herr_ Stallenbach acaba de irse de viaje a Carintia con toda su familia y no vuelve hasta dentro de una semana.

—Oigan…

—¡Llegamos! —saludaron a la vez Hans y Bettina, entrando a la cocina seguidos de cerca por Wenzel, quien se quitaba la gorra negra que llevaba.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Johanna, sentada en su silla alta.

En tanto Bettina se aproximaba a su hija, el señor Klaus le comentó a Hans sobre los planes de esa noche, tras lo cual se hizo el silencio. Enseguida, el rostro de Hans se contorsionó, furibundo.

—¿Vas a llevar a nuestros padres cerca de esos amigos tuyos? —le espetó a su hermana.

—En primer lugar, Hans, yo no los llevo, ellos se han unido —Isa les reprochó a sus padres con los ojos, pero éstos la ignoraron —Y en segundo lugar, no vamos con amigos míos. ¡Solamente pediré un palco en la parte mágica de la ópera! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo tratan a nuestros padres los que son como tú?

—¿No me digas que es eso lo que te ha tenido molesto todo este tiempo, aparte de no ser mago también? —dejó escapar Isa con acidez, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica al ver la cara incrédula de su cuñada —¡Eso fue un caso aislado! Hay muchos idiotas en Durmstrang, ¿cómo iba a saber que los amigos de Karl de ese entonces dirían cosas tan desagradables? Y para que te enteres, hermanito, a mí me han llamado de todo. ¡Incluso dicen que soy una…!

—¡No, mamá, no lo digas!

Paula se había puesto de pie de un salto, harta de la pelea, pero al segundo siguiente su vista estaba fija en un punto a espaldas de su tío, observando algo que la sonreír maravillada.

—¡Wenzel! ¡Tu gorra!

El aludido, a causa de los nervios, dio un brinco. Era bien sabido que al niño no le agradaban las discusiones, pero eso no era importante ahora. Paula no dejaba de señalar la gorra en manos de su primo, que ahí donde él la sostenía, parecía desteñida.

—¡Eres mago! —saltó la pequeña rubia, rodeando la mesa y abrazando al niño, al tiempo que le revolvía sus cabellos, cortos y de un agradable tono castaño claro —¡Eso es parecido a los hechizos de cambio de color que he leído en la biblioteca del colegio! ¡Es estupendo!

—¡Wenzel! —exclamó su madre en tono de reproche.

Pero el nombrado, por primera vez desde que las Hagen estaban en esa casa, hizo caso omiso al llamado de su madre. Comenzó a dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le devolvió el abrazo a su prima, para alegría de sus abuelos.

—¿Ya estarás contenta, no? —espetó Bettina, dirigiéndose a su cuñada —¡Has contagiado a mi niño con tus rarezas!

—¡No seas ridícula! La magia no es una enfermedad, se nace con ella. Y Hans —Isa miró a su hermano con gesto conciliador —Si tú no puedes quererme a mí por ser bruja, ¿ya no vas a querer a tu hijo por ser mago?

Era como si a Hans lo hubieran golpeado, porque retrocedió un paso con expresión atontada. Paseó los oscuros ojos por sus padres, por su hermana, por su mujer, por su bebé, para finalmente fijarlos en Paula y Wenzel, que seguían abrazados y sonrientes. Poco a poco, él también sonrió.

—¿Tú me juras que no todos los tuyos piensan como… aquellos idiotas? —inquirió, dando unos pasos hacia Isa y tendiendo la diestra —¿Y que Wenzel podrá… ir a la escuela de magos?

—¡Hans! —se escandalizó Bettina, estrechando contra sí a Johanna, quien gimoteó en protesta.

—Tienes mi palabra, Hans.

—Entonces cuéntame a qué vamos a la ópera.

Sin poder contenerse e ignorando la mano extendida, Isa se abalanzó sobre su hermano, dándole un fuerte abrazo, un par de besos en las mejillas y una radiante sonrisa.

A Bettina no le quedó de otra más que retirarse indignada al piso de arriba, luego de devolver a Johanna a su silla alta porque había comenzado a llorar. Y fue curioso que en cuanto su madre se marchó, la pequeña se calmara como por encanto.

Después, ya calmada de su arrebato y de nuevo sentada a la mesa, Isa puso al corriente a Hans y la señora Klaus. Paula, al otro lado de la mesa con sus primos menores, no se perdía detalle, pese a que Wenzel, ahora encantado con la idea de ser mago, no paraba de preguntarle sobre lo que ella aprendía en la escuela.

—Entonces, ¿el causante de todas esas atrocidades es un mago? —se sorprendió Hans al oír, por vez primera, del Terror Rubio y sus seguidores.

—Por desgracia. Y todo lo que nos ayude a vencerlo es bienvenido.

Hans asintió con una sola cabezada.

Fue así como un par de horas después, la mayor parte de los habitantes actuales de la casa salió ataviado con sus mejores galas, con la desaprobación de Bettina, que tuvo que despedirlos porque le encargaron a Johanna (la niña era demasiado pequeña para llevarla). Se toparon en la puerta con Olaf, que recién volvía de su trabajo en un café a orillas del Danubio, a quien su padre le dedicó unas palabras en voz baja antes de dejarlo con cara de estupefacción.

—Ya le explicaré mejor cuando vuelva —aseguró Hans.

Pronto llegaron a la Albertina, colocándose a pocos metros de la estatua ecuestre que la adornaba, los adultos consultando su reloj para asegurarse de no llegar tarde y los niños, riendo y parloteando sobre magia, aunque en el volumen más bajo posible.

La Albertina, un museo reconocido, era un importante punto de referencia en aquella hermosa ciudad. En la era moderna, a los jóvenes se les enseñaba que las obras que resguardaba tenían mucha historia, por más que ellos usaran el edificio para encontrarse con sus amigos e irse a los antros. Los hombres de negocios podían dar indicaciones de varias direcciones a sus socios si les decían que estaban a equis calles de la plaza y claro, nadie en Viena se sorprendía cuando asociaban el lugar con la sede de la Ópera Estatal de Viena, que quedaba a un costado.

—No podremos distinguirlos entre tanta gente —masculló Isa al cabo de un rato —Será mejor que vayamos acercándonos, no sea que ganen los palcos del Ministerio.

—¿Tan segura estás de que alcanzarás uno? —inquirió el señor Klaus, que con un sencillo e inmaculado smoking negro, no se hacía a la idea de que hubiera sitios vacíos en la primera función de la temporada de verano.

—Claro. Lamento decirlo, padre, pero los magos vieneses no son muy amantes de la ópera.

Al matrimonio Klaus presente, así como a Hans, esa información los dejó anonadados. Si algo tenían en común los tres era el gran afecto (por no decir veneración) que sentían por la ópera.

Todos siguieron a Isa hacia el fabuloso edificio, que con sus intensas luces, hacía resplandecer las joyas de las damas y las mancuernillas de los caballeros, así como broches para el cabello y alfileres colocados en las corbatas. Algunos murmuraron por ver a dos niños allí, pero al segundo siguiente aprobaban el gesto: entre más jóvenes se instruyeran sobre la buena música, mejor.

—Por aquí —dijo de repente Isa, al terminar de subir una de las escaleras que conducía a los palcos más elevados.

—Pero Isa, por ahí no hay nada —argumentó Hans.

—Vienen conmigo, así que hay algo.

Nadie replicó ante eso. Avanzaron unos metros, dejando atrás a importantes miembros de la sociedad austriaca que ocupaban sus butacas y de pronto se toparon con un panel de madera en color rojo y oro, indicativo del final del pasillo. Isa se limitó a sacar con discreción la varita y golpear dos veces el diminuto dibujo de un águila dorada a la derecha del panel y en éste se abrió un hueco, lo que desconcertó por un segundo a Hans y a sus padres. Más cuando vieron que por él únicamente se veía un cuadro que representaba a una mujer finamente vestida al estilo del siglo XVIII, sentada en una sala elegantísima y rodeada de personas que, con ademanes pomposos, le dedicaban cumplidos y reverencias.

—Buenas noches —saludó Isa amablemente —¿Aún queda algún palco, _Frau_ (6) von Trapp?

—¡_Frau_ Hagen, un placer verla! —ante los asombrados ojos de los tres Klaus sin magia, la mujer del cuadro se movió, levantándose de su sillón y haciendo una inclinación —Pensé que no la vería en mucho tiempo, con las cosas como están…

—Sí, yo tampoco pensaba venir, pero es el inicio de la temporada y ya que estoy en Viena…

—¡Me alegra escucharla decir eso! Esos muggles han elegido bien, _Fidelio_ es un clásico. ¿Decía que quiere un palco?

—Sí, por favor. Somos cuatro adultos y dos niños.

—¿Todos de los nuestros?

—No, tres de los adultos son muggles.

—Pero _Frau_ Hagen…

—No se preocupe, _Frau_ von Trapp, son mis padres y mi hermano. De hecho, mi padre trabaja aquí. Es el portero de la parte muggle del escenario.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —la dama del cuadro, inclinándose hacia su izquierda para mirar por detrás de Isa, sonrió aún más —¡Es un honor conocerlo, _Herr_ Klaus! He oído mucho de usted, _Herr_ Strauss tiene su cuadro en la planta baja, y a veces lo visito.

—¿Strauss? —musitó el señor Klaus con incredulidad.

—Sí, sí, un gran hombre, digno hijo de su padre, si me permite decirlo. No estuvo contento cuando supo que _El Caballero de la Rosa_ será montada a finales de la temporada, pero…

Al señor Klaus parecía que iba a darle algo, por lo que Isa le recordó a la mujer del cuadro a qué habían ido, cosa que ella atendió enseguida desapareciendo por una orilla. Volvió al cabo de unos segundos, con la alegre noticia de que aún había un palco para ellos y haciendo otra graciosa reverencia, se hizo a un lado, como si los invitara a su propio ambiente.

Pero en realidad, cedía el paso al corredor tras el panel de madera, abierto cual puerta.

—Benditos sean los magos —musitó la señora Klaus en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.

Isa sonrió y les pidió con un ademán que la siguieran.

El pasillo que se encontraron era similar a los de la parte muggle, con la diferencia de que allí la iluminación corría a cargo de las velas colocadas en candelabros dorados, en vez de lámparas eléctricas. Además, una cantidad considerable de elfos domésticos servían aperitivos y bebidas a los magos allí reunidos, lo que maravilló a los señores Klaus y a Hans, que jamás en su vida habían visto a esas criaturas.

—¿Qué puede ofrecerle Chomsky, _Frau_ Hagen? —inquirió uno de los elfos, que por uniforme usaba una tela roja de bordes dorados, parecida a una toga, atada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Vamos a uno de los palcos del Ministerio. Llévanos un servicio de café y pasteles, por favor.

El elfo asintió con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y se desapareció con un chasquido.

—¿Puede comerse aquí? —preguntó la señora Klaus, incrédula.

—Si quieres, sí. Los elfos domésticos se encargan de todo. Además, los palcos cuentan con encantamientos silenciadores para que los muggles no escuchen nada anormal.

Al estar en sus butacas, forradas de terciopelo encarnado, los Klaus muggles se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban acomodados los palcos mágicos, intercalados con los que normalmente veían, para tener la mejor panorámica de las representaciones.

Esa noche, todo vienés que se preciaba estaba allí. Algunos de los asientos no eran nada baratos y varias personalidades reservaban con semanas de anticipación. Sin embargo, valía la pena.

Al menos en eso coincidían magos y muggles en Viena.

No tardaron en darse las tres llamadas y luego, el telón se alzó y se vio la réplica perfecta del escenario que Beethoven imaginó para componer la música de su única ópera. Y las voces elegidas para la valiente Leonora, el leal Florestán y demás personajes eran perfectas, las mejores que muchos recordaran en años.

En los entreactos, los muggles aprovechaban para pararse, estirar las piernas e incluso salir a los corredores para charlar con sus amigos y conocidos. Los magos, en cambio, podían incluso reír a mandíbula batiente en sus palcos si querían, y sabían que nadie los miraría mal. Así se divertían, entre comentarios afables y el eficiente servicio de los elfos domésticos, los cuales se sobresaltaron un poco ante la gentil sonrisa y las corteses palabras del matrimonio Klaus, reaccionando de forma tan graciosa que Hans no pudo reprimir la risa. Aunque él y sus padres se quedaron de piedra cuando Isa les explicó la razón de semejante escena.

—¿Cómo es que trabajan así? —se escandalizó la señora Klaus —¡Son casi esclavos!

—Depende mucho de las leyes del país donde vivan y los amos que tengan, madre. Pero sí, los elfos domésticos están atados a sus amos, deben obedecerlos y guardar sus secretos, entre otras cosas. Aunque debo decir que nuestro Ministerio les ha concedido algunas libertades.

Los Klaus (incluso Hans) negaron con la cabeza. Paula hizo una mueca, ya que aunque nunca había tomado muy en cuenta a los elfos domésticos, ahora notaba más su escasez de derechos. Tal vez le hacía efecto su amistad con Hally y sus ocasionales pláticas sobre el tema.

—Si nosotros tuviéramos un elfo, podríamos obligarlo a recibir sueldo —soltó la pequeña rubia de improviso, dejando escapar una risita.

Isa asintió ante el razonamiento de su hija y sus abuelos apoyaron eso con sendas cabezadas. Hans le halló lógica tras unos instantes y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, quien sonrió.

Eso lo hablaron antes del tercer acto, tras escuchar cómo los niños se dedicaban a alabar la música y la historia. Era cierto que no entendían todo, pero captaban lo esencial y eso les bastaba.

Al menos así fue hasta que el telón, con todo y su soporte, cayó al escenario envuelto en llamas.

* * *

_8 de julio de 2020._

_Viena, Austria._

_Hospital Mági__co Amadeus, Plaza de San Esteban._

El nerviosismo de la sociedad vienesa había revolucionado a otros a su alrededor. No era un secreto que Europa estaba viviendo acontecimientos tan misteriosos como siniestros, pero el vivido en la Ópera Estatal de Viena atrajo de inmediato la atención. Más que nada porque había sido en un lugar público, con más de una centena de testigos y posibles sospechosos. Y, aunque no lo supieran, los magos creían saber quién era el culpable.

El Hospital Mágico Amadeus, más conocido como _Amadeus Krankenhaus_, estaba emplazado en un hermoso edificio de estilo gótico, disfrazado de construcción en remodelación en las cercanías de la Catedral de San Esteban. La entrada principal estaba de cara a la _Stephansplatz_ (la Plaza de San Esteban), en pleno centro de Viena, por lo que cualquier mago o bruja podía llegar a él con facilidad, entremezclado con los muggles.

Sin embargo, ahora había muggles autorizados a entrar al hospital, para visitar a sus parientes.

Así lo hizo la señora Klaus aquel día, avanzando con pasos cortos pero firmes, con su nieta menor en brazos. A su lado iba Olaf, porque era su día libre y le ayudaba con una gran canasta redonda cubierta con una tela a cuadros rojos y blancos, mientras llevaba de la mano a su hermano.

Al principio, cuando su hija le había hablado de ciertos lugares mágicos, a la señora Klaus no le cabía en la cabeza cómo era que ella no se daba cuenta de ninguno. ¿Un nosocomio de seis plantas cercano a la catedral más famosa de la ciudad? Improbable, ¡prácticamente imposible! Pero al ir por primera vez la noche de la ópera, no pudo menos que maravillarse cuando ese edificio que nunca se acababa de remodelar se transformaba en uno con interiores inmaculados, magos vestidos con túnicas de un amarillo claro parecido al dorado y personas aquejadas de las más raras dolencias.

Olaf, por su parte, se había quedado intrigado cuando su padre se fue a la ópera tan campante con la hermana que afirmaba desconocer, pero lo que le había dicho al despedirse a toda carrera lo convencieron de que era lo correcto. Ahora podía mostrar toda la curiosidad que siempre había sentido por ese mundo al que pertenecían su tía y su prima sin sentirse mal por ello.

Y sabía que su madre estaría furiosa si lo oía decir eso en voz alta, pero seguro lo sospechaba, pues no lo vio muy disgustado cuando su abuela le pidió acompañarla al hospital de los magos. Al menos se había ido con sus amigas, así que no se enteró que llevaban a Wenzel y Johanna.

—Así que esto es un edificio mágico —comentó Olaf por lo bajo, mirando a su alrededor.

—A mí también me sorprendió —reconoció la señora Klaus, dirigiéndose a un mostrador a la derecha de la entrada —La próxima vez, ven a la ópera con nosotros. ¡El café allí es delicioso!

Olaf nada más asintió, siguiendo a su abuela, porque estaba un tanto distraído con un par de niñitos a los que les salía humo azul por las orejas.

—Buenos días —saludó una bruja de cabello rizado y cara de sueño, con la misma túnica amarilla que el resto del personal. Ya de cerca, se veía un emblema en la manga izquierda: una redoma en forma de nota musical llena de una poción dorada y atravesada por una varita.

—Buenos días, señorita. Venimos a ver a las Hagen y a los Klaus.

—Ah, sí, ¿pacientes del incidente de la ópera? —la bruja revisó unos pergaminos y de repente, arrugó el ceño —¿Dos brujas y dos muggles?

—Ah… Sí, sí —la señora Klaus aún no se acostumbraba al término para gente como ella, pero por su hija sabía que no era algo ofensivo, así que no se lo tomaba muy a pecho.

—Bien, entonces pueden pasar. Nada más deje que revisemos sus cosas, por favor.

La bruja señaló con un gesto la canasta que Olaf cargaba y casi al instante, un mago de túnica color vino se aproximó para examinar el contenido. Como eran comestibles, le asintió a la bruja del mostrador y ésta, reprimiendo un bostezo, les señaló las puertas dobles a su derecha.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —quiso saber Olaf, enfurruñado —Ni que fuéramos terroristas.

—Ya te lo explicará Isa —fue lo único que dijo la señora Klaus.

Al abrir las puertas dobles, se hallaron con un amplio pasillo con puertas a ambos lados y en la pared de la izquierda, a pocos metros de la entrada, el hueco de una escalera. Tuvieron que subir hasta la tercera planta y de allí, ir hasta uno de los extremos del pasillo para finalmente, entrar a la pequeña sala reservada para las víctimas del suceso de la ópera.

—¡Madre! —saludó una mujer de corto cabello castaño cenizo, en cuyas manos había un montón de pergaminos —¡Por aquí!

La mujer estaba en una cama en la parte derecha de la sala, rodeada en ese momento por sillas ocupadas por unos heridos que se le parecían mucho.

—¡Ustedes dos! —soltó la señora Klaus con voz severa, refiriéndose a dos hombres con batas amarillas y vendajes en distintas partes del cuerpo —¿Qué hacen fuera de la cama?

—Charlábamos con Isa, querida —dijo el hombre mayor, con una tenue sonrisa —Estar aquí es muy aburrido, ¡y no nos sirven una buena taza de café!

—Sí, el café aquí es un asco —apoyó el otro hombre, más joven y con físico más similar al de Olaf y sus hermanos —Al menos lo compensan con sus postres.

—No han estado comiendo solamente postres, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, madre —la mujer en la cama rió brevemente —Aunque el pastel Sacher que hacen aquí no tiene nada que envidiarle al original.

—En eso Isa tiene razón, cariño. Espero que puedas probarlo.

—¡Sí, abuela, pruébalo! Es exquisito.

La señora Klaus meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y buscó con la mirada una silla libre. La mujer de la cama, notando eso, tomó de su mesita de noche su varita mágica y con una floritura, hizo aparecer tres sillas de madera para los recién llegados.

—¡Eso fue genial, tía Isa! —musitó Wenzel, maravillado —¿Podré aprender a hacer eso?

—Sí, claro —Isa Hagen asintió y dejó la varita en la mesita nuevamente, regresando la vista a sus pergaminos —Vaya, no creí que _Herr_ Altenberg estuviera tan agobiado por esto…

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —indagó Olaf, arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, el Ministro de Magia —indicó una chica de corto cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules.

—Es decir, ¿es quien los gobierna a ustedes? —interrogó el hombre mayor.

—El mismo, padre. Como trabajo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, he visto toda clase de extranjeros en estos meses, pidiéndonos licencias de residencia. Pero ahora _Herr_ Altenberg está lidiando con desobediencia civil por parte del departamento. Después de lo de la ópera, mis compañeros se niegan a dar licencias.

—¿Y por qué hay extranjeros queriendo vivir aquí? —inquirió Olaf.

—No quieren vivir aquí, Olaf. Quieren refugiarse aquí. Muchos no cuentan con los medios para alejarse demasiado de Alemania, así que únicamente cruzan la frontera.

—¿Cruzan a su manera o a la nuestra? —se interesó de repente el hombre menor.

—Depende, Hans. Por lo general, los magos que llegan al país de la manera muggle, es porque son de familia no mágica, y conocen los procedimientos. El resto simplemente se aparece en las embajadas y solicita asilo. Pero con lo de la ópera…

Isa arrugó la frente, mostrando su descontento, por lo que la chica rubia le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya verás que todo sale bien, mamá —aseguró —En cuanto vuelvas a la oficina, podrás conceder todas las licencias que creas necesarias.

—Lo sé, _liebchen_, lo sé, pero mientras tanto, ¿a dónde van a ir los refugiados? En sus embajadas ya no tienen espacio y conseguirles permisos de tránsito también llevará un tiempo.

—¿Permisos de tránsito? —indagó Hans.

—Sí, se les conceden a los magos que solamente usan el país como escala en un viaje largo. Si _Herr_ Altenberg no logra que la desobediencia civil pase, lo mejor sería concederles permisos de tránsito a los refugiados para que puedan quedarse aquí mientras consiguen una licencia en otro país. Pero tal como van las cosas, ni a eso podremos aspirar.

—¿Y si ayudamos un poco? —se le ocurrió de pronto a la señora Klaus, captando con eso las miradas de todos —En la casa hay habitaciones libres, ¿por qué no hospedar a unos cuantos?

—Madre, te lo agradezco, pero si Hugo o sus secuaces se enteran…

—Nada nos alegraría más que ayudarte un poco, Isa —intervino entonces el señor Klaus, deslizando los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el vendaje que tenía en el brazo izquierdo —No podemos hacer las mismas cosas que tú, pero si hay algo que podemos ofrecerles a los tuyos es un poco de hospitalidad y buena voluntad. Después de todo, también somos austriacos, ¿no?

—Querrás decir que también somos _humanos_, abuelo —indicó la chica rubia con gesto serio.

—_¡Aula!_ —soltó Johanna, mirando a su prima con las manitas en alto.

—¡Es verdad! _Liebchen_, te llegó una carta —la señora Klaus le entregó un sobre a la rubia —Y el ave no se ha ido del jardín trasero, así que creo que esperará la respuesta.

—¡Ya me lo imaginaba! —exclamó Paula Hagen, sonriendo ampliamente antes de hacer una ligera mueca y frotarse la mejilla izquierda —Creí que ya no me dolería si reía.

—Fue una herida fea, _liebchen_, y me alegra que no fuera hecha con una maldición —sentenció su madre con un gesto de reprobación, sin despegar los ojos de sus pergaminos.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que te llamen de esa forma, mamá.

La respuesta de Paula, que había sido dada ágilmente (considerando que ella también leía) causó risas en el resto de sus parientes, quienes no tardaron en catar la comida que la señora Klaus había llevado. Las dos mujeres que ostentaban el apellido Hagen de verdad eran dignas de él.

Por más que Hugo Hagen dijera lo contrario.

* * *

_8 de julio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

El pequeño salón del segundo piso de la mansión Potter era bastante transitado en esos días. Cuando algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix tenía información valiosa qué discutir, avisaba a los dueños de la casa para comentarlo en privado. Desde la primera reunión, el señor Longbottom había sido uno de quienes más iba, pues los datos que captaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional eran de suma importancia.

A menudo lo acompañaba Reese Jordan, que gustosamente se había convertido en su ayudante, (para infortunio de la señora Fisher, que quería librarse del chico). Reese estuvo encantado de entrar a la Orden en cuanto su actual jefe se lo propuso, más al llegar su padre dos días antes de la reunión y tener una importante charla en privado. Lee Jordan no pensaba regresar a Reino Unido; su vida en América marchaba a la perfección, pero los problemas de su tierra natal lo impulsaron a hablar el tema con su esposa y ella accedió a mudarse, con la condición de que sus dos hijos menores pudieran quedarse donde estaban, debido a los riesgos y a sus estudios.

—Ni por un segundo se me pasó por la cabeza que los chicos dejaran _Mayflower_ (7) —había dejado escapar el señor Jordan, mencionando la escuela mágica norteamericana de sus hijos.

Así pues, Reese se había dividido entre el trabajo, la Orden y ayudar a sus padres a trasladarse. Fue sencillo, puesto que su padre tenía casa en el país, nada más debían limpiarla y acomodar algunas cosas. Ese día en particular el señor Longbottom lo había llamado a su escritorio con el pretexto de poner al día su agenda, pero le encomendó en susurros que durante la hora del almuerzo, fuera al _Salón General_ (como apodaban al salón de la mansión Potter desde que la Orden del Fénix renació) a recibir un encargo. Reese alzó la diestra hacia su frente, imitando un saludo militar muggle, y sonrió por toda respuesta.

Ahora, ya en el citado salón, Reese lo observaba con ojo crítico. Era una habitación de color claro, ventanales largos y en general, daba una sensación poco usual, mezcla de seriedad y paz. El sitio adecuado para lo que hacía la Orden, sin duda.

De repente, la chimenea de la estancia se encendió y de las llamas esmeraldas, brotó la figura de una mujer de cabello oscuro, rasgos orientales y una túnica azul marino. Cargaba un paquete grande, cuadrado y en cierta forma, delgado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer, sonriendo levemente —¿Quién lo envió?

—El señor Longbottom, señorita…

—Señora Weasley–Mao —corrigió ella, apoyando el paquete que llevaba en la pared más cercana —Tú debes ser Reese Jordan, ¿cierto?

El joven de tez bronceada asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—John me ha contado de ti. ¿Conoces a mi marido, no?

Reese asintió de nuevo, arqueando una ceja. Aún no perdonaba del todo a los Insólitos que se habían casado, pues no había sido invitado a ninguna de las bodas.

—Bien, si fueras tan amable de ayudarme… Colgaremos esto en la pared tras la cabecera.

El muchacho sacó la varita y agitándola, hizo que el paquete de la recién llegada levitara, para que así ninguno de los dos tuviera que cargarlo. A continuación, lo guió para colocarlo donde le habían dicho, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sun Mei Weasley-Mao.

—Así, así… Un poco más a la derecha… ¡Perfecto! —Sun Mei asintió firmemente con la cabeza, para acto seguido sacar su varita —Ahora, hay que desenvolverlo. Con mucho cuidado.

—¿De qué se trata, eh? —preguntó Reese con auténtica curiosidad —John me contó que eres artista. Y profesora en Hogwarts.

—Exacto. Soy pintora y profesora de Arte Mágico. Gracias a eso hice una excelente copia.

Al observar la ceja arqueada de su acompañante, Sun Mei rió brevemente y aclaró.

—Se trata de la copia de un retrato mágico de Hogwarts. Lo pidió la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Un retrato de su colegio? ¿En serio es posible copiar uno?

—Sí, lo es, aunque sumamente complicado. Se deben conocer los hechizos correctos, así como el manejo del óleo y los colores. No es como tomar una fotografía.

Ante eso, Reese no pudo sino admirarse, aunque procuró no demostrarlo. En cuanto los Cuatro Insólitos lo vieron en el país, lo saludaron con entusiasmo y al ponerlo al corriente de sus vidas, los halagos hacia la esposa de John se habían centrado en su inteligencia y su talento. Lo había creído nada más por oírlo de boca de aquellos cuatro primos Weasley, pero el ver la entrega que Sun Mei ponía a ese encargo era la confirmación.

El paquete, cubierto por varias capas de papel de estraza y un par de lienzos de lino, finalmente reveló ser un cuadro con elaborado marco de madera con pátina dorada. Mostraba un fondo de cortinajes rojos y oscuros, aparentemente poco iluminadas, y el respaldo de una butaca de tela de algodón estampada. Al centro de la parte inferior del marco, una placa rezaba en letras negras un nombre que Reese le había escuchado pronunciar a su padre con un enorme respeto.

—¿Profesor? —llamó Sun Mei, mirando fijamente al cuadro y con la varita sujeta con cierta dureza —¿Puede oírme? Estamos en el Salón General de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Salón General? Es un nombre bastante adecuado —respondió una voz masculina, pausada y cordial, desde el lienzo —¿Con quién tengo el gusto, señorita?

Pronto apareció el ocupante de aquel cuadro, un mago de larga barba blanca, lentes de media luna,, nariz torcida y ojos azules de mirada penetrante, aún para ser una pintura. La imagen solo le confirmó a Reese que la placa del retrato no mentía.

—Soy la señora Sun Mei Weasley–Mao —se presentó ella, haciendo una reverencia —Es un placer conocerlo, profesor Dumbledore, al menos de esta manera.

—Igualmente, señora —Albus Dumbledore esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —¿Weasley–Mao, eh? Ya había oído su nombre anteriormente. Primero como alumna de Ravenclaw y ahora… ¿Profesora de Arte Mágico, si no me equivoco?

—En efecto.

—Al menos sigo teniendo una buena memoria. ¿Y el joven es…?

Los ojos del personaje del retrato se fijaron en el otro presente, quien dio un respingo.

—Mucho gusto, señor Dumbledore. Soy Reese Jordan, señor. Mi padre es…

—No te molestes, muchacho, me pondrán al corriente en poco tiempo —cortó amablemente el retratado —Debo felicitarla por el excelso trabajo que ha hecho, profesora Weasley–Mao.

—Muchas gracias, profesor. Lo he hecho con gusto.

—Me alegra. Su asignatura nunca se me pasó por la cabeza mientras fui director, supongo que confié en que si un alumno tenía talento artístico, éste saldría a la luz por sí solo. Ahora, ¿tiene algún mensaje para mí o solamente fui requerido para saber si mi retrato es adecuado?

—Un poco de las dos cosas, profesor. Reese, ¿no envió nada el señor Longbottom?

—Ah, no —el aludido contestó de manera apresurada —Solamente me pidió venir para recibir un encargo. Supongo que era esto, ayudarte con…

—No, no, yo sabía que vendrías, pero como nadie más en la Orden está especializado en Arte Mágico, esto se me encomendó en solitario —Sun Mei señaló el cuadro —¿Qué será lo que…?

No tuvo tiempo de concluir la pregunta. El sonido característico de una aparición los sobresaltó por un segundo, haciendo que enseguida aferraran las varitas con fuerza. Únicamente se relajaron al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Vaya, Frank! —exclamó de forma ahogada Sun Mei, al identificar al primo mayor de su marido —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Un recado —el pelirrojo recién llegado se sacudió la túnica que, bien vista, estaba empolvada —¿Eres Reese Jordan, hijo de Lee Jordan, ahijado de Fred Weasley y ex–alumno de Mayflower?

—Sí, lo soy —contestó el otro, admirado de que Frank fuera tan específico.

—Acostúmbrate, de esa forma verificamos identidades —señaló Frank con aspereza, para acto seguido sacar un sobre de pergamino y entregárselo —Esto es para tío Neville, debes entregárselo en persona, nada de dejarlo en su escritorio para que lo lea o algo por el estilo.

—Oye, Frank, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Sun Mei, ¿leíste los periódicos? ¿Lo que pasó en Viena?

—Sí, los leí. ¿Eso qué…?

—Creemos que el Terror Rubio va tras el rompimiento del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

Eso dejó a los otros dos anonadados.

—Además, hay un asunto que debo tratar con el ministro McGill, por lo que estoy solicitando una entrevista con él —Frank señaló el sobre en manos de Reese —Vendré después, a explicar a detalle, pero la reunión de la Confederación es prácticamente un hecho.

—¿Eso te puso así? —quiso saber Sun Mei, indicando con un ademán la túnica del pelirrojo.

—No, no. Poco antes de salir de Francia, yo… Tuve que ayudar a un amigo con algo y… ¿Han oído hablar de los Lumière?

El apellido no le decía nada a Sun Mei ni a Reese, pero Dumbledore se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Los Lumière son magos franceses con una interesante y cruda historia —dijo con voz seria, como quien da una cátedra particularmente importante —Entre otras cosas, son custodios de objetos mágicos que no se usan desde hace siglos, debido a las desgracias que provocan.

—¿Y qué objetos son esos? —preguntó Reese, curioso.

—Eso, mis estimados jóvenes, es algo que no debería decirles sin saber cómo están las cosas.

—Podemos avisarle a alguno de los mayores que necesita información —Sun Mei pescó la idea al vuelo —Así le darán las últimas noticias.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, profesora Weasley–Mao. De preferencia, que vengan los Potter y Ronald Weasley. Tienen experiencia en este tipo de situaciones.

Sun Mei asintió, aunque tanto ella como los otros dos sentían ganas de enterarse de qué pasaba. Pero no iban a obligar a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos a hablar.

Mientras tanto, Frank se despidió y se desapareció, con el mismo semblante apurado con el cual había llegado. Lo cual, sin proponérselo, hizo que Sun Mei y Reese se preocuparan por él.

Y por lo que significaba que el _Régent_ de Francia quisiera hablar con Edmund McGill.

* * *

(1) Saumensch _es una palabra en alemán que se usa para censurar o humillar a una mujer. El principio, _sau_, hace alusión a los _cerdos_._

(2) _La palabra _hascherl_ es un apelativo que en alemán significa _cariño.

(3) _El tratamiento _Herr_ en alemán es como decir _Señor_ en español._

(4) Führer_, en alemán, quiere decir _guía_ o _jefe_. Fue uno de los títulos otorgados a Hitler cuando estuvo en la cima del poder._

(5) _El vocablo _liebring_, en alemán, quiere decir _cariño_ y se usa como apelativo._

(6) _El tratamiento _Frau_, en alemán, es para dirigirse a las señoras casadas._

(7) Mayflower_ (que en inglés significa literalmente _flor de mayo_) fue el nombre del barco que transportó a los _Peregrinos_ de Inglaterra hasta lo que actualmente es Estados Unidos._

* * *

_9 de marzo de 2011. 1:15 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Bueno, ¡saludos, mis lectores y lectoras adorados! A ver, ¿cómo les fue a las damas ayer, Día Internacional de la Mujer? A mí… Normal, salvo que compré tela para cierto vestido que estrenaré cierto día del mes entrante, donde cierta hermana mía (la única, de hecho) se casará._

_Dejando de lado mi vida personal, pasemos al capi._

_Según yo, prácticamente estaba terminado de madrugada, como a la una (sí, hace unas doce horas), pero me faltaba una revisión y un par de frases finales. Así que está ahora. Y estarán leyendo esto hasta que tenga un pedazo del capi que sigue, ya saben, mi nueva política para no dejarlos mucho tiempo esperando._

_Como habrán notado, casi todo transcurrió en Viena, una ciudad preciosa, aunque no lo pueda decir por conocerla en persona, sino por toda la labor de documentación que hice, tanto para los escenarios como para expresiones. El alemán es el idioma oficial de Austria, aunque con ligeras diferencias, por lo que aquí los ilustro con algunos términos. Y sí, soy mala por dejarlos con la intriga de qué pasó exactamente en la ópera para que incluso haya muggles en el hospital mágico vienés, pero se los dejo de tarea: den sus teorías, a ver cuál se acerca a la verdad. Sin embargo, creo que a Ryo le dará un ataque cuando sepa que su novia fue hospitalizada por estar en medio de… lo que pasó en la ópera (sí, soy mala y no diré nada)._

_Lo que le da título al capi, la parte final, se me ocurrió en el instante __en que tuve el título. ¿Alguien entendió? Lo sé, a veces soy pésima explicando. Otra vez, pero de otra manera: cuando decidí que el capi se titularía _El Mago_, supe que debía aparecer Albus Dumbledore de una forma u otra, ya que en mis _Arcanos Visionarios_, él representa al Mago. Y sí, aquí estoy dando una pista sobre futuros capítulos (más que nada, sus títulos y apariciones de personajes), pero por como son mis amados fan's, seguro pocos lo notarán._

_Solamente espero que por favor, avancemos con los Arcanos. Sigo en _El Ermitaño_, y a este paso supongo que tendré que hacer unos cuantos cambios en las reglas. Así pues, les diré que normalmente este Arcano significa _prudencia, paciencia, austeridad, conocimiento, consejo, maduración_ en su posición normal y _reclusión, timidez, retraso, inmadurez, fanatismo, secretismo_ si sale invertida. Así pues, ¿qué personaje creen que sea la imagen adecuada para ser _El Ermitaño_? Pónganse a votar en un comentario al presente capi, en mi _Face_, en mi _Twitter_, en mi blog (en la entrada que hallarán en cuanto este capi esté en línea)… ¡En donde sea! Pero ayúdenme._

_Ya, me paso a retirar de momento. Cuídense mucho, feliz inicio de primavera/otoño (según su respectivo hemisferio) y nos leemos pronto._


	4. Los Aliados

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Cuatro: Los Aliados.**

_17 de julio de 2020._

_Cowes, Isla de Wight._

_Mansión de la familia Edmond._

Las noticias que llegaban a cada momento de distintos puntos del globo terráqueo no podían tomarse a broma. Janice, al recibir esa mañana su ejemplar de _El Profeta_, hizo una mueca que ni siquiera su ensimismada madre pudo pasar por alto.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —inquirió, después de dar un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

Janice le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ocultando enseguida la cara tras el periódico. Debía empaparse de los acontecimientos en el mundo mágico que por unos días, había abandonado.

La fiesta que planeaban dar sus padres requería la atención de toda la familia, en mayor o menor medida. Halley y Lydia hacían pequeños quehaceres bajo la vigilancia de su madre, en tanto Roland y el señor Edmond recorrían la localidad invitando a las últimas personalidades. Lizzie se autoproclamó secretaria de su suegra y revisaba cada confirmación de asistencia y servicios que llegaba, cosa en la que Janice contribuía.

Sin embargo, esa mañana se decidió a terminar su desayuno en completo silencio, esperando que con eso su madre no insistiera y además, en ese momento llegaba el invitado de la familia.

—Buenos días —saludó un joven de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos castaños y rostro pecoso, ataviado con una camisa azul claro, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros —Lamento llegar tarde.

—Como siempre —musitó una chiquilla de trece años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaños, soltando una risita secundada por el quinceañero sentado a su izquierda que era casi idéntico a ella.

—Silencio, por favor —pidió con firmeza el hombre que presidía la mesa, de cabello castaño oscuro con unas pocas canas, ojos azules, traje color canela y camisa blanca —Buenos días, Dean.

—Cierto, buenos días, Dean —secundó la señora Edmond, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa desde el asiento a la derecha de su marido, guiñando con alegría sus pequeños ojos castaños.

—Buenos días —el pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza, se saltó los dos lugares vacíos a la izquierda del señor Edmond y ocupó el tercero, a la derecha de Janice.

—¡Vamos, Dean, te hemos dicho que puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres! —exclamó la señora Edmond, risueña al notar cómo el rostro del mencionado competía en color con su cabello —No es tan difícil. Éste es Ryan —indicó con una mano a su esposo —Y yo soy Jessica.

—Ah, yo…

—Mamá, no lo agobies —pidió Janice, depositando el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ a su derecha, perfectamente doblado. Dean lo tomó y lo desplegó —Por cierto, ¿dónde están Roland y Lizzie?

—¡Justo aquí! —una mujer de belleza impresionante, debido a su figura estilizada y a su largo cabello castaño claro, entró al comedor a paso veloz. Sus ojos, de un azul turquesa intenso, revisaron en breve la larga mesa y ocupó la silla a la derecha de Dean —Fuimos a la playa.

—Mejor dicho, mi mujercita me arrastró a la playa prácticamente de madrugada —el hermano Edmond que faltaba, un hombre de complexión fuerte, con los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello rubio de su madre, ocupó enseguida el sitio a la izquierda del señor Edmond —No es que me queje, pero el clima estaba muy fresco.

Pronto la conversación derivó hacia la fiesta de esa noche, donde cada uno de los presentes sabía lo que debía hacer. A Dean seguía poniéndolo nervioso no solamente ser invitado a un evento de una familia tan rica y reconocida, sino que era un acontecimiento muggle y en ese campo tenía poca experiencia. Janice le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo. Menos cuando comprobó, una semana atrás, lo que ya suponía: mientras que los padres de su novia, Roland y Lizzie lo habían tratado con amabilidad, Halley y Lydia se dedicaron a mirarlo de arriba abajo y hacerle desagradables muecas de falso gusto.

Dean no sería hijo de Ginny Longbottom si no hubiera sabido cómo manejar la situación. Aún sin proponérselo, desplegó todas sus cualidades para ganarse el visto bueno de Ryan y Roland, así como la simpatía de sus esposas. Lydia y Halley, en la primera tarde con él, intentaron jugarle una broma, pero les salió el tiro por la culata cuando el pelirrojo, sonriendo con gran satisfacción, detectó el intento tras echarle un rápido vistazo a un bocadillo ofrecido con falsa amabilidad.

Janice rió hasta el cansancio cuando se enteró.

Así las cosas, los hermanos Edmond menores decidieron mantenerse a distancia, más porque Janice tuvo ocasión de comentarles que su novio ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y podía hacerles lo que quisiera. Dean le dijo en privado a la chica que eso no era totalmente cierto, pero ella sonrió y alegó que como sus hermanos nunca se habían interesado en cosas de magos, no tenían por qué saber el resto de la información.

—¿Está segura que quiere que le ayude? —inquirió Dean un par de horas después, cuando Lizzie insistió en que quería terminar algo con su colaboración.

—Oh, sí, porque esto a Roland le encantará —la modelo dejó escapar una cantarina risa antes de explicarse —Es el anuncio estelar de la noche. Ryan y Jessica están enterados y Janice me dijo que tienes experiencia en estas cosas.

—No es como si no me hubiera traído algún problema —admitió el muchacho, inclinando la cabeza y reflejando cierta vergüenza —Además, aquí no podría usar los mismos… _recursos_.

—Me lo imagino. Pero espera a ver lo que he conseguido y quizá con eso se te ocurra algo. Por cierto —Lizzie frunció el ceño —Janice se veía preocupada. ¿Salió algo malo en su periódico?

Dean encogió ligeramente los hombros. No sabía si era conveniente hablar de las noticias mágicas con la cuñada de su novia, por más interesada que se viera. Además, si Janice no había dicho nada al respecto, él no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo.

—Bueno, ella sabe que cuenta con nosotros —afirmó Lizzie con una sonrisa —Habló con Ryan y con Roland en cuanto acabó el colegio y aunque ellos no me dijeron la razón, sospecho que era algo importante. Y ahora que recuerdo… —arqueó una ceja, divertida —¿Es cierto lo que oí? ¿Trabajarás para la compañía?

—Pedí una plaza en la Sección W, sí, pero no he recibido la confirmación, así que…

—No creo que haya problema, con tener altas calificaciones en esas asignaturas suyas, basta. A menos que mi queridísimo cuñado esté metiendo mano donde no le importa…

Lizzie arrugó la nariz en señal de fastidio. El segundo hijo de los Edmond, Steven, había confirmado su presencia en la fiesta, pero en cuanto se enteró que Janice había invitado a su novio, no quiso pasar la semana precedente en La Isla. Él y su esposa llegarían en una hora y Dean sospechaba que Lizzie lo había sacado de la mansión para ahorrarle un disgusto. Cosa que tenía que agradecer, si era sincero.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, uno de los extremos más alejados de la propiedad. Allí, a medio montar, se hallaba un tablero luminoso con una frase corta pero bastante emotiva.

—¿Se alcanza a leer bien, no? —inquirió Lizzie, ladeando la cabeza en actitud crítica.

—Imagino que sí. Y por la noche, las luces encendidas serán imposibles de ignorar.

—Ah, ¿es que sabes de iluminación?

—Un poco. Uno de mis amigos tiene parientes muggles y nos cuenta algunas cosas.

—Muggles… Aún no me acostumbro a ser llamada así. ¡Menos a que mi cuñada sea bruja! Y además, que sea la única en esta familia. Si Roland hubiera sido mago…

—Ahora mismo, ser mago no es muy conveniente.

Lizzie oyó la frase a duras penas, pues Dean la había pronunciado en voz muy baja, pero no hizo comentarios. Supuso que eso tenía relación con las noticias que tanto el pelirrojo como Janice se negaban a compartir.

Esperaba que, tarde o temprano, su marido decidiera contarle al respecto. Si es que sabía algo.

* * *

La residencia de los Edmond relucía desde poco antes del anochecer. Los autos elegantes abundaban, los vestidos de diseñador eran el común denominador en las damas y los caballeros monopolizaban las conversaciones con negocios y deportes. El motivo oficial de la velada era el descanso que se estaba tomando la esposa del primogénito, una modelo decente como pocas, y también, aunque nadie lo admitiera, echarle un vistazo a la tercera de los hijos, que casi nunca se mostraba en público por estar de interna en un colegio escocés de prestigio.

—¿Colegio escocés de prestigio? —repitió Dean con incredulidad, al escuchar el chismorreo de dos señoras de peinados altos y demasiado maquillaje —¿Eso dijeron tus padres?

El pelirrojo usaba un traje color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata color escarlata con finas líneas en hilo dorado. Janice, tomada de su brazo y usando un vestido rojo de un solo tirante que se sostenía sobre su hombro derecho, dejó escapar una risita.

—Claro. Así los demás imaginan el colegio que se les antoja. En sí, no están mintiendo.

—Cierto, pero nunca oí que describieran a Hogwarts de esa forma.

Janice volvió a reír por lo bajo, llevándose la mano libre al tirante del vestido, acomodando en él un broche dorado en forma de flor, adornado con diminutos brillantes.

—¡Oh, la señorita Edmond mayor! —saludó entonces uno de los invitados, un hombre de cabello entrecano y traje azul marino con una curiosa corbata verde anudada al cuello —Un gusto conocerla —extendió la diestra, siendo correspondido por Janice en el acto —Soy…

—Con que estás aquí, hermanita —indicó un hombre de traje verde botella, ancho de hombros y de fisonomía parecida a la de Halley y Lydia —Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Vas a presentarnos a tu novio?

—Hola, Steven —saludó Janice de manera rígida, conteniendo una mueca —Hola, Crystal.

La esposa de Steven era de tez pálida, cara alargada, cabello castaño y ojos negros. Movió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, sin mirar a su cuñada, luciendo un vestido largo color amarillo claro, de manga corta y un diseño desfavorecedor para su figura.

—Señor presidente —el hombre de traje azul marino y corbata verde inclinó la cabeza —Un placer verlo. ¿Qué tal le ha parecido la fiesta?

Steven hizo un ademán ambiguo, que cada quien podía interpretar como quisiera. Su esposa, por ejemplo, torció la boca y aferró más su brazo con un par de muñecas rodeadas por brazaletes dorados y ostentosos, adornados con piedras amarillas.

—Ámbar puro —intervino el hombre de la curiosa corbata verde, admirando los brazaletes —No es fácil hallarlo, señora.

—Para lo que costaron, le doy la razón —apuntó Crystal alzando la barbilla altaneramente.

Janice se contuvo a duras penas de rodar los ojos e instó silenciosamente a Dean a retirarse.

—Anda, pero si estás aquí, cuñada —Crystal mostró una sonrisa ladeada, socarrona y para el gusto de Dean, hipócrita —¿Qué, por fin te graduaste?

—Ah… sí, claro. ¿Por qué el interés?

—Nada, creí que por fin harías algo de provecho.

En tanto Janice arqueaba una ceja, Dean metió las manos a los bolsillos, apretando los puños.

—No sé si sabrá —Crystal se dirigió al hombre de la curiosa corbata verde —pero mi cuñada es una chica rara. Nunca cuenta nada de su colegio y ahora dice que va a trabajar en un banco, ¡un banco! Y no como una ejecutiva, no, ¡será una simple cajera!

Era imposible de creer el descaro con el que aquella mujer hablaba de Janice. Si la memoria de Dean no fallaba, Crystal Edmond era del tipo que, ya casada con un hombre de dinero, no movía ni un dedo en ser productiva. Las revistas muggles de sociedad sacaban su imagen de vez en cuando, alabando su dedicación a obras de caridad, ¿pero qué era esa deferencia para los extraños cuando no la tenía con un miembro de su propia familia?

—¿Qué le ha dicho a su esposa sobre el trabajo de Janice? —siseó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a Steven, quien al oírlo, por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío —¿Sabe siquiera que ella es una…?

—No te metas donde no te llaman, muchacho —por lo visto, la sorpresa de Steven pasó pronto, siendo reemplazada por su arrogancia habitual —Eres igual a ella, así que no creo que comprendas nuestros problemas. Ándate con cuidado, que puedo echarte a perder la fiesta. ¿Sabes por qué?

Frunciendo el ceño, el joven Longbottom estuvo tentado a desafiar a aquel hombre, pero no se quebró la cabeza suponiendo a qué se refería. Steven era hermano de Janice, no le ayudaría discutir con él, por más desagradable que se pusiera. Además, era el actual presidente de la Edmond Company, y si se lo proponía, lograría que desecharan su solicitud de empleo en menos de lo que tardaba en decir _quaffle_. Y por último (pero no menos importante), que sacara la varita para darle una lección iba contra la ley, ya que se trataba de un muggle.

Así pues, trató de serenarse, observó de reojo a Janice (la pobre seguía atrapada en el intento de charla que dirigía su cuñada) y prefirió alejar su mente de allí, pensando en la sorpresa que Lizzie le había preparado a Roland y acordándose fugazmente que en su equipaje había un regalo de graduación por parte de sus tíos Fred y George.

Y fue eso lo que le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción que Steven, por alguna razón, contempló con cierto temor.

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales que brillaron en el firmamento poco antes de las once de la noche maravillaron a los invitados. Sabían que asistían a una fiesta de los Edmond, pero eso tenía todo el toque de algún pariente político. Eso lo comprobaron cuando un tablero luminoso se encendió bajo las luces multicolores mostrando una única frase: _¡Felicidades, Roland, vas a ser papá!_

Los aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría no se hicieron esperar. El primogénito de los Edmond estaba por tener a su propio primogénito, ¡era un motivo para celebrar! El rubio, por cierto, apenas se estaba recuperando de la impresión cuando los primeros abrazos lo estrujaron y apenas atinó a reaccionar moviendo los azules ojos en todas direcciones, buscando a la dueña de su corazón, artífice de sus sueños y futura madre de su hijo.

Sí, uno de los más solicitados consultores financieros de la _City_ en el fondo era un romántico empedernido. Roland no revelaba ese rasgo a menudo; en el pasado le había traído infinidad de problemas e increíblemente sus hermanos (exceptuando a Janice) los agravaban. Halley y Lydia, siendo los más jóvenes, apenas eran conscientes del porqué hacían algo así, pero Steven era caso aparte: solía disfrutar con las posiciones de poder que se había ganado en el transcurso de los años y al descubrir en la escuela que su hermano mayor pensaba más en las frases hermosas de los libros que en pertenecer al equipo de fútbol, quiso chantajearlo.

Habría funcionado si Roland no fuera extremadamente inteligente.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, siguió buscando con la mirada a su mujer, que seguramente esperaba el momento propicio para saltarle encima, rodearlo con sus tersos brazos y no le haría alguna pregunta estúpida sobre cómo le había caído la noticia, sino que empezaría a planificar lo que se requería para recibir a ese bebé con bombo y platillo. No sería hijo de Elizabeth Barnum–Edmond si no silenciara a las masas con su simple aparición.

Y finalmente, la autora de aquel estallido de dicha apareció. Tal como Roland imaginó, avanzó a paso rápido y con los brazos abiertos. La pareja no tardó en estrecharse de forma sencilla, pues aunque les fastidiara, eran imágenes públicas. Ya saltarían y reirían a carcajadas en privado.

—¿Me equivoco o eso es una girándula de Sortilegios Weasley? —le musitó Janice a su novio, cuando la mayoría de los fuegos artificiales se habían borrado del firmamento.

Señalaba una figura en tonos rosas y amarillos, compuesta por millones de chispas.

—Debes reconocer que es una maravilla. Los muggles nunca creerían que eso sea mágico.

—¿No tendremos problemas con el Ministerio?

—Ninguno. Frida nos contó que unos magos usaron Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley cerca del Hudson y los muggles creyeron que eran locos celebrando la independencia antes de tiempo.

Al escuchar eso, la chica dejó escapar una risa baja y sincera.

Y habría seguido riendo de no ser por las detonaciones.

Iniciaron como fantasmas de los cohetes de fantasía, pero estos llevaban cerca de cinco minutos extintos. Después, fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta alcanzar un volumen que sorprendía con facilidad a quienes estuvieran cerca de su origen. Fue así como un par de señoras cincuentonas de peinados altos y rostros sobrecargados de maquillaje, dieron la voz de alarma.

O para decirlo con precisión, cayeron al suelo e iniciaron la alarma.

Los dos hombres que seguramente sus los maridos se asustaron al verlas desvanecerse. Pero quienes estaban a su alrededor no creían que esa fuera la palabra exacta. No, las dos mujeres se habían desplomado de improviso, como si las hubieran derribado de un golpe, y eso fue lo que sintieron sus esposos en el pecho, en la mente y en la luz de su entorno cuando se acercaron y notaron algo que desentonaba cruelmente con los colores de los vestidos de ambas.

Sangre. Había sangre brotando de ellas. Una manchaba de rojo su atuendo azul por una perforación causada en su hombro derecho. La otra, que lucía un conjunto de falda y blusa color verde turquesa, se había llevado una mano a la cadera izquierda, quejándose por lo bajo.

Eso inició la alerta, sí, pero también el pánico. Mientras los caballeros en torno a las caídas intentaban conservar algo de raciocinio, las damas estallaban en llanto, en gritos o en apresurados pasos que no tardaban en convertirse en una carrera contra lo que fuera que causara semejante cosa. Iban hacia el interior de la enorme mansión de los Edmond, aún cuando no tuvieran permiso para ello, porque consideraban que no había otra opción.

Cuando la gente estuvo a punto de arrollarlos, Roland y Lizzie miraron a su alrededor.

Descubrieron el círculo de gente que, sin saberlo ellos, rodeaba a un par de personas heridas. Notaron las caras pálidas y aterradas de la mayoría de las féminas que los empujaban conforme los dejaban atrás. Sabían que algo andaba mal con echarles un vistazo a los pocos varones que, cerca de aquel curioso cerco, apretaban los labios y arrugaban el entrecejo. Y adivinaron de qué podría tratarse cuando un estallido distinto, más potente y ronco, abrumó los oídos de los presentes.

A continuación, una columna de humo se levantó muy cerca de donde todavía brillaba el letrero preparado por Lizzie. Eso acabó por poner las cartas sobre la mesa: los débiles de carácter se dejaron llevar por los nervios; en cambio, los escasos que lograron dominarse pensaban ágilmente en cómo lograr que el embrollo no cobrara demasiadas víctimas.

—¡Dejen pasar, por favor! —pedía el hombre de curiosa corbata verde que había conversado con Dean y Janice hacía unas dos horas —¡Dejen pasar, soy médico!

La última exclamación actuó como un eficaz conjuro, o eso pensó Dean, quien junto con Janice, estaban a escasos cinco metros de los curiosos que rodeaban a las dos cincuentonas. Decidido, el pelirrojo sujetó con fuerza una de las manos de su novia y siguió al hombre con quien, de forma inexplicable, sentía una grata conexión.

—Permítanme —solicitó el hombre, aflojándose el nudo de su corbata en un gesto que parecía clásico en él, incluso rutinario, en esa clase de situaciones —Hombro primero —decidió, tras echar un vistazo a ambas damas.

—¿Y mi mujer qué? —se indignó un hombre bajito y de cara redonda; no era de extrañarse que el alfiler que adornaba su pulcra corbata gris tuviera una gema verde turquesa.

—Yo me encargo —intervino Dean, no queriendo caldear los ánimos más de lo que ya estaban.

—¿Tú qué puedes saber, mocoso?

—¡Oiga! —saltó Janice inmediatamente.

Se veía muy curiosa con los brazos tensos, los puños apretados, una mueca de fastidio y los azules ojos entrecerrados con suspicacia, al tiempo que un mechón de cabello oscuro se le zafaba del peinado. Su vestido rojo ondeó un poco, debido a un débil y fresco viento con olor a lluvia.

—A ver, si no ayudan en algo aquí, váyanse —mandó ella, luego de respirar con profundidad, infundiéndose valor y autoridad —Caballeros, vigilen que no haya accidentes con las… damas asustadas —el calificativo no le parecía adecuado, pero a falta de uno mejor, lo dejó pasar —Las señoras y señoritas que puedan hacerlo, vayan con mi madre y con Lizzie para organizar todo en la mansión. ¡Y si es posible, manden a otro doctor!

Sin explicación, la multitud a su alrededor comenzó a dispersarse. Era como si de pronto estuvieran ante una versión femenina de Ryan Edmond, quien cuando se trataba de dirigir a las masas, era uno de los mejores. No sabían dónde había estudiado esa chica, pero era evidente que la habían educado bien. Además, si los rumores eran ciertos y trabajaría en el ámbito bancario, pronto tendría conocimientos igual de útiles que los de Roland.

Con el entorno más despejado, Janice dejó escapar un débil bufido y se inclinó sobre la mujer a quien Dean intentaba ayudar.

—¿Qué tal? —inquirió, directa y seca.

—Balas —fue cuanto soltó el pelirrojo, para luego mirar al médico a su lado, que atendía con manos ágiles a la otra señora —Y a juzgar por cómo cayeron, fueron disparadas a propósito en esos sitios. Los malditos querían solamente lastimarlas para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Sería conveniente rastrearlos y… dejarlos _aturdidos_.

La chica arqueó una ceja, para acto seguido asentir. Había pescado la idea al vuelo y aunque se podía meter en un montón de problemas, tampoco era para tanto, ¡por Merlín, alguien hería personas en su propia casa!

—Señora, hágame favor de respirar hondo —pidió Dean, concentrado en lo que hacía —Esto le dolerá, pero se sentirá mejor luego. ¿Me comprende?

Desde antes que la mujer asintiera de forma temblorosa y obedeciera, el muchacho se estaba quitando la corbata y la usaba para limpiar un poco la sangre, queriendo tener la herida a la vista para trabajar mejor.

—¿Cuánta gente queda? —inquirió de pronto el médico junto a la pareja.

—¿Disculpe? —se extrañó Janice.

—Sí, ¿hay muchas personas a nuestro alrededor?

—¿A qué viene…?

Dean no pudo terminar la pregunta. Para asombro propio y el de su novia, el hombre hurgó en sus bolsillos, hasta sacar algo alargado y conocido, que los hizo abrir los ojos al máximo.

—El señor presidente y su esposa no me dejaron presentarme como es debido —el hombre, con discreción, depositó en el suelo lo que había sacado y tendió la mano —Augustus Pye, sanador en jefe de la Sección W de la Edmond Company. Mucho gusto.

Janice y Dean, casi por reflejo, estrecharon la mano ofrecida, para enseguida regresar su atención a lo que hacían y permitiendo que el señor Pye usara la valiosa varita que había sacado.

Al menos en eso tenían ayuda de uno de los suyos.

* * *

Las personas que habían irrumpido no eran las más brillantes del planeta. Una serie de factores desafortunados los habían conducido a estar esa noche colándose a la propiedad de los Edmond, donde estos se divertían con amigos y demás, en vez de quedarse en casa bebiendo cerveza.

Se trataba de un grupo de manifestantes de poca monta; pensadores radicales que, como suele pasar, buscaban que la Edmond Company terminara con ciertas prácticas que consideraban poco más que aberraciones. Eran hombres que habían escuchado toda su vida las ideas extremistas de padres y parientes, convencidos de que eran verdad absoluta.

Sin embargo, delataban su falta de prudencia al hacer un acto como aquel sin más plan que llegar ante el presidente de la compañía y obligarlo a cumplir con sus demandas. Los medios de los que se habían valido, sobornos y un poco de suerte, no les durarían para siempre. Además contaban con un pequeño inconveniente que comenzó a revelarse con miradas interrogantes y un estallido de ira por parte del líder.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo era el objetivo.

Sin embargo, el raciocinio de aquellos individuos parecía nublado por una voluntad externa y con la ira que les provocaba el último proyecto anunciado por los Edmond. Era en aras de una mejor calidad de vida, se decía, para que ciertas personas prácticamente desahuciadas consiguieran un poco más de tiempo, una segunda oportunidad, o como quisieran llamarla.

Se hablaba, finalmente, de la clonación de órganos.

Era un tema preocupante que la gente se interesara tan poco en la donación de órganos, porque eso evitaba que se salvaran muchas vidas. La Edmond Company, que en los últimos cinco años había aplicado la clonación de modos que nadie imaginó antes, había lanzado esa declaración como un proyecto a futuro: si alguna persona así lo expresara por adelantado, al momento de morir, se tomarían muestras de sus tejidos para crear órganos sanos destinados a trasplantarse. Eso evitaba la controversia con los familiares del donador, que casi siempre se oponían a que "abrieran" a los humanos cual reses en el matadero. Pero claro, los detractores de semejante proyecto no tardaron en salir a la luz, alegando que si tan fácil era clonar un órgano, pronto se les antojaría clonar al humano entero y con fines no muy buenos.

Los empleados de la Edmond Company, con sus fundadores a la cabeza, hacían caso omiso. Para ellos ya era cotidiano lidiar con esas cosas y no les incomodaba, pues tenían la conciencia limpia. Steven era quien se quebraba la cabeza para intentar quedar bien con la prensa y el público en general, pero a cada momento reconocía su poco tacto para ello y acudía a su padre.

Así las cosas, ¿cómo era posible que los manifestantes no reconocieran a quien buscaban? No habían estado en algún rincón aislado del mundo, ni eran físicamente incapaces de ver.

Sencillo: si esa voluntad ajena que los dominaba no conocía al objetivo, ellos tampoco.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —indagó uno de los manifestantes.

Recién uno de sus compañeros, llevado quizá por extremo desagrado a lo que hacía la empresa de los Edmond, había echado mano de una pistola y una bomba _molotov_, lo cual desató el pánico tan rápido como una línea de pólvora ardiendo. La concurrencia iba de un lado a otro, sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer, pero a los manifestantes les llamó poderosamente la atención una joven de vestido rojo que impuso el orden donde se derrumbaron las mujeres heridas de bala.

La fisonomía femenina encendió un chispazo de lucidez en el dirigente del grupo y comenzó a maquinar un plan.

Al final, aquello no sería una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

—Un poco más justo, que presione. Eso evitará que siga sangrando.

El señor Pye, aunque había sacado la varita, no había hecho uso de ningún hechizo de curación. Consciente de que heridas como esas eran llamativas de por sí, se conformó con conjurar material de primeros auxilios. Todo muggle, por supuesto.

Dean, siguiendo instrucciones al pie de la letra, fue capaz de ayudar a una de las mujeres a la usanza muggle, cosa que jamás había hecho. En cierta manera, admiraba a la gente sin magia, que en ocasiones solamente contaba con sus propias manos para solucionar problemas. Y eso que, según los magos más elitistas, ni debería tomarlos en cuenta, siendo un sangre limpia de pura cepa.

Al menos, esa era la expresión que usó Nigel una vez, burlándose de los que menospreciaban a los muggles, a los hijos de muggles y a los supuestos traidores a la sangre.

—Así está bien —apuntó el señor Pye en cuanto terminaron —Servirá hasta que vengan los paramédicos. A los cuales espero que hayan llamado.

—Ahora mismo lo averiguo —Janice se enderezó en un segundo, revolviendo el contenido de su diminuto bolso dorado y sacando de él un celular rojo de última generación.

—No sabía que se conocieran —indicó el señor Pye repentinamente, con lo cual Dean mostró su desconcierto —La señorita Edmond siempre era mencionada como estudiante en un colegio de prestigio en Escocia, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar que se referían a Hogwarts.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Quizá, si se lo hubiera preguntado a Ryan, me lo habría confiado. Después de todo, fue él quien se acercó a San Mungo a proponer la creación de la Sección W. Pero no se le ve mucho en la oficina últimamente. La compañía ha quedado casi por completo en manos del señor presidente.

—¿Y eso?

Repentinamente, Dean estaba muy interesado en los motivos para que Ryan Edmond no se dejara ver por su empresa. Además, que el señor Pye lo llamara por su nombre solamente indicaba una cosa: cercanía. ¿Dónde se habrían conocido ellos dos, en primer lugar?

—No estoy seguro. Aunque me temo que tenga relación con la visita ministerial que le hicieron a principios del año. Los que vinieron no tenían muy buena cara que digamos.

—¿Entonces ya habían hablado con él?

Janice, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, había realizado su llamada telefónica y se colocó a su espalda, con los brazos en jarras y una actitud atemorizante. Aunque no pudo proseguir porque en eso un grupo de caballeros, enviados por Roland, se acercaron para cargar a las dos heridas a la mansión. Por lo tanto, ella y los otros dos magos fueron detrás, vigilando a su alrededor y con toda la intención de sacar las varitas en caso de ser necesario.

—Cuando llegué del colegio, mi padre y Roland pidieron hablar conmigo —aclaró de pronto Janice en un murmullo, con un mohín que no era precisamente de fastidio y actuando como si no la hubieran interrumpido antes —Preguntaron por la situación del mundo mágico, cosa que no pasa seguido y cuando quise saber la razón, me soltaron la verdadera pregunta que querían hacerme: si era cierto que se está gestando una guerra. Entonces fue mi turno de enterarme que gente del Ministerio habló con mi padre para que permitiera medidas de seguridad mágicas en la Sección W, tanto para magos como para muggles. Mi padre se opuso, por supuesto: los muggles que trabajan allí no saben del mundo mágico, se les hizo creer que sus camaradas magos estudiaron en el extranjero y que sus experimentos son poco más que raros. ¿Se imaginan su reacción si de pronto aparecen magos del Ministerio a revisarlos con una sonda de rectitud?

Al terminar la joven su perorata, Dean enarcó una ceja. Debía ser eso a lo que se referían sus padres con impedir que el Ministerio llenaran con ideas erróneas las cabezas de los muggles que cooperaban con los magos. Janice tenía suerte, ella misma era bruja y si hacía falta, les explicaría a sus parientes lo que considerara prudente. Sin embargo, aquellos muggles que carecieran de ese factor se verían seriamente influenciados por quienes ostentaban el poder en el mundo mágico.

—Esa fue la segunda visita —aclaró el señor Pye, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo un par de veces —Si no mal recuerdo, la hicieron en mayo. No, la primera fue en enero, a finales del mes. Y desde un principio me pareció extraña, no pidieron presencia de uno de los magos de la sección W, como suelen hacer. El señor presidente tuvo que llamarme (sin querer, claro, se lo había ordenado Ryan) para que atestiguara la reunión.

—¿Exactamente qué dijeron? —indagó Janice.

—No mucho, en realidad. Comenzaron con un resumen de la situación en Europa continental desde poco antes que el Torneo de las Tres Partes terminara con un ataque terrorista. Incluso describieron, muy de pasada, el incidente con dementores en el Londres muggle, cosa que a Ryan no le hizo gracia. Quizá porque no se enteró de todo eso por usted.

El señor Pye miró a Janice de soslayo y ella hizo una mueca que Dean fácilmente interpretó como de incomodidad mezclada con culpa. La joven acostumbraba hablar con su familia solo de lo más indispensable en cuanto al mundo mágico se refería. Eso él lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Pero ahora ella se notaba con ganas de arrepentirse por callarse lo del torneo.

—Se lo digo no como reclamo, señorita Edmond, sino para que mantenga los ojos abiertos. Uno de los tipos del Ministerio hizo maliciosas insinuaciones acerca de la ignorancia de Ryan de esos asuntos, pese a tener una hija bruja. Eso me hace suponer que, a sabiendas de que usted podría informarles de todo cuando volviera a casa, se tomaron la molestia de ir en persona.

—Entonces, ¿usted cree que lo hicieron… con algún propósito oculto?

Dean había titubeado al decir eso, más que nada porque no sabía qué tanto podía confiarse en el señor Pye. Para su alivio, el sanador lo entendió casi enseguida.

—No me sorprendería que quisieran tener de su parte a Ryan, si a eso se refiere. Pese a que nada más es el director ahora, tiene la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía, y representa a su esposa e hijos menores en las reuniones de consejo. Y quitando al señor presidente y su esposa, el resto de los accionistas suele coincidir con Ryan en cuanto a opiniones.

Visto así, el padre de Janice parecía controlar la totalidad de su compañía sin necesidad del puesto que ahora manejaba su segundo hijo.

—¿Cree que haya alguien en el Ministerio particularmente interesado en los proyectos de la compañía? —inquirió Dean con voz cauta, pero a la vez firme.

El señor Pye dio un pequeño respingo al oír eso, tomándose su tiempo para contestar. Cuando dio señal de tener algo que decir, estaban ya en la entrada de la mansión y con un ademán, prefirió dejar la plática para otro momento.

Los otros dos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo. Además, a juzgar por el desorden que armaban los asustados invitados, había mucho qué hacer.

Cosa que olvidaron cuando un apagón dejó a oscuras no solamente el enorme recibidor, sino la mansión entera. Eso, por lógica, provocó más pavor del ya existente.

Dean no perdió tiempo. Posó una mano en el hombro de la persona a su izquierda, sintiendo de inmediato el broche en forma de flor de Janice y captando un susurro de ella.

—Estoy bien.

—No hay que separarse —indicó el pelirrojo enseguida.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Me permite un momento a la señorita?

Janice sintió algo duro golpeando su espalda.

—¿Qué diablos…?

La muchacha quiso volverse, pero una mano en la nuca se lo impidió.

—Vamos, señorita, venga sin oponer resistencia. Necesitamos de sus servicios.

La voz, masculina y con un extraño tono divertido, hizo que Dean sintiera miedo por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado.

—Si obedezco, ¿dejará al resto de los invitados en paz? —quiso saber la joven.

—A los invitados, sí. A su familia… Eso está por verse.

La mano de Dean seguía sobre el hombro de su novia, por lo que la sintió temblar, aunque no sabía si de angustia o furia. Janice era sumamente protectora con sus parientes, por mucho que tres de sus hermanos la dejaran de lado.

—Andando, señorita. Queremos charlar con su padre y usted será nuestro pase para ello.

Sin quedarle remedio, Janice comenzó a avanzar, por lo que Dean tuvo que retirar su mano. Sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos, ya que el pelirrojo sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor de forma no verbal a donde calculaba que estaba la espalda del tipo.

El subsecuente sonido de alguien cayendo y una exclamación ahogada de Janice le dijeron que había dado en el blanco. A tientas, caminó hacia el frente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, esperando de ella una respuesta que lo guiara en la oscuridad.

—Sí, claro.

En ese momento regresó la energía eléctrica y los presentes respiraron tranquilos, aunque fuera un poco. Distraídamente, la pareja miró al hombre desmayado, cuya cara no les era familiar, y distinguieron el uniforme de guardia de seguridad muggle con el que se había disfrazado para colarse a la casa. De igual forma, hallaron un par de objetos a su lado, considerando mejor recoger uno de ellos antes que lo notaran los verdaderos guardias de seguridad que llegaban en ese instante, acompañados por la policía y los paramédicos.

Los Edmond no tardaron en reagruparse: Jessica le daba el brazo a Ryan con toda confianza, Janice caminaba con la cabeza en alto sin dejar que Dean se apartara más de un paso, Roland aferraba la mano de Lizzie y Steven trataba que Crystal soltara una manga de su saco. Lydia y Halley, uno a cada lado de sus padres, tenían una expresión de susto, pero estaban ilesos.

A petición de Ryan, los invitados se acomodaron donde pudieron y permitieron que la policía los interrogara, a la vez que los paramédicos recogían a las lesionadas y escuchaban atentamente lo que el señor Pye les decía respecto a su condición actual.

Iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

* * *

_20 de julio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, Ministerio de Magia._

Había dos tipos de miradas ese lunes en el Ministerio, desde temprana hora, que comenzaron en el Atrio y concluyeron en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia.

Unas venían de magos incrédulos y otras, de muggles extasiados.

Era en extremo raro que se le permitiera a la gente no mágica pisar sitios como el Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, aquel era un caso especial y de suma importancia, por lo que los mencionados muggles, aparte de ser acompañados por amigos y familiares magos, eran custodiados por algunos miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales.

Todo el conjunto, por cierto, apenas cupo en uno de los ascensores.

—Tercera planta, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles.

—¿Acaso nos tienen que dar excusas de algo? —preguntó al bajar del ascensor uno de los muggles visitantes, de elegante traje azul marino con rayas grises, camisa celeste y corbata gris plata. Sus ojos azules deambulaban de los magos a su alrededor hacia los aviones de papel que, como gigantescas polillas, revoloteaban por encima de sus cabezas.

—Si hay un incidente mágico que repercuta gravemente el mundo muggle, sí, debemos darles excusas —contestó amablemente un joven pelirrojo vestido con una túnica azul cobalto.

—A mí me sorprendió lo del kelpie del lago Ness cuando me enteré —soltó, jocosa, una joven de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y túnica rojo cereza —Sí que llama la atención.

—¿Qué es un kelpie? —quiso saber una mujer castaña muy guapa, ataviada con un vestido color salmón y zapatos de tacón que la hacían ver más alta de lo que ya era. Sus brillantes ojos azul turquesa no dejaban de moverse en todas direcciones.

—Ah… una criatura mágica —respondió el pelirrojo con sequedad, pues había captado ciertas miradas desdeñosas dirigidas a los muggles que escoltaba —¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Se dirigió al mago más cercano a él, un hombre fornido de gran estatura, espalda ancha, cabello oscuro cortado casi a rape y una túnica azul marino de aspecto caro.

—Tienen una reunión con alguien de la sección de Investigaciones Conjuntas, estando presente nuestro enlace con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —contestó el mago con voz grave e impaciente —¿Y podrías no responder las preguntas de esos muggles con tanta calma?

Al pelirrojo le desagradó el tono de la petición, pero se animó a sonreír de medio lado cuando un hombre de cabello entrecano y túnica azul pintada con diminutas estrellas verde limón, señaló.

—Aunque el joven o yo no habláramos, los muggles vienen con una pariente bruja. Y ella está autorizada a contestarles.

El mago arrugó el ceño y meneó la cabeza, mascullando algo sobre los viejos entrometidos.

Pasaron de largo varios cubículos, estantes e incluso una pared tapizada con un mapa a gran escala de Reino Unido adornado por alfileres de brillantes cabezas multicolores. Todo eso antes que alguien pronunciara un saludo con voz alegre, dando a entender que conocía a algunos de los magos que conformaban ese conjunto tan singular.

—¡Eh, Dean, Janice! ¿Cómo han estado?

La frase, dicha por un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro, delgado y aparente timidez, alegró mucho a los mencionados, quienes enseguida se acercaron a él. Los muggles y los del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales los siguieron a paso lento, confundidos.

—No sabíamos que habías pedido empleo en esta planta —apuntó Dean Longbotom tras darle al rubio un apretón de manos —¿Cómo has estado, Stuart?

—Bien, no he tenido mucho qué hacer —Stuart Tracy, alisándose una manga de su túnica color verde musgo, torció ligeramente la boca al vislumbrar al conjunto de muggles y magos que esperaban más allá —¿No me digan que son los que vienen por el incidente de La Isla?

—Precisamente —confirmó Janice Edmond con semblante serio —Pasó en mi casa.

—¡Diablos! —se lamentó Stuart por lo bajo, dando una involuntaria sacudida a la varita que en su diestra, con lo cual los rollos de pergamino que levitaban a un lado suyo también vibraron — Me acordaba de que eras hija de muggles, Janice, pero no pensé que cuando mencionaron a esos Edmond en _El Profeta_, se referían a tu familia. ¿Ya les dijeron a dónde tienen qué ir?

Cuando Dean contestó esa pregunta, Stuart abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¿Estás de broma? —espetó el rubio —¿Van con Fonteyn?

—¿Quién es Fonteyn? —inquirió Janice, curiosa por la reacción de su ex–compañero.

—Nuestro enlace con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, acaban de asignarlo. Es un auror, para ser exacto. No habla mucho y agréguenle a eso su mal carácter… —Stuart contuvo a duras penas una mueca —Como no lo he visto, puedo llevarlos con el señor Thomas mientras tanto. Ahora está libre y siendo el padre de Nigel, estará encantado de verlos.

A la mención del padre de su mejor amigo, la pareja de jóvenes magos soltó el aire que habían estado reteniendo. Si su entrevista iba a ser con él, no pasarían un mal rato.

—¿Seguimos o qué? —inquirió de mala gana el mago alto de costosa túnica azul marino.

—Sí, ya, señor Calloway, entendimos —asintió Stuart, agitando la varita mientras les apuntaba a los rollos de pergamino flotantes, que enseguida comenzaron a ir hacia su izquierda —Puedo guiarlos yo, si le parece. Tengo que ver al señor Thomas.

El mago dio una seca cabezada y a una seña suya, sus colegas y él volvieron sobre sus pasos, seguramente para abordar un ascensor que los llevara a su sitio, en la segunda planta.

—Qué detalle, ¿no? —se burló Stuart con libertad, caminando delante de sus amigos —Como se habrán dado cuenta, el señor Calloway es de los que creen que magos y muggles no debemos mezclarnos. Aunque en esta planta son pocos los que comparten la opinión —se aclaró la garganta y miró por encima de su hombro a los muggles, dedicándoles una sonrisa amistosa —Mucho gusto, por cierto. Soy Stuart Tracy, fui con Janice y Dean al colegio. Ahora trabajo aquí, como aprendiz en la Oficina de Desinformación.

—¿La qué? —espetó un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños, cuyo traje color gris oscuro parecía combinar con su expresión de fastidio.

—Supongo que se enterarán pronto, si es que el señor Thomas considera oportuno avisarle a los desmemorizadores. Mientras tanto… Aquí estamos.

Llegaron ante la entrada de otro cubículo, un poco más amplio que los circundantes. Una placa dorada a la derecha de la entrada anunciaba en letras negras _Dean Thomas. Comité de Excusas para los Muggles, sección de Investigaciones Conjuntas_.

—Buenos días, señor Thomas, ¿le llegaron los pergaminos? —Stuart, que se había adelantado al grupo, tocó dos veces bajo la placa dorada antes de asomar la cabeza al interior del cubículo.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Stuart. ¿Puedes decirle a ese hijo mío que se dé prisa con mi encargo?

—Claro, claro, lo vi conversando con el señor Peasegood, ahora se lo mando. Por cierto, llegaron los del incidente de La Isla.

—Hazlos pasar, y en cuanto veas a Fonteyn en la planta, avísale que venga.

Stuart asintió, se quitó de la entrada del cubículo y les hizo señas a los otros para que entraran.

—Buenos días, señor Thomas —saludó Dean con una ligera sonrisa.

El aludido, sentado a un escritorio de madera pulida y rodeado de pergaminos (incluyendo los rollos que Stuart le había llevado), alzó la vista de lo que leía antes de sonreír.

—¡Dean, un gusto verte! ¿Cómo están Ginny y Neville?

—Mi madre está bien, aunque a mi padre debe verlo por aquí seguido, ¿no?

—No tanto como quisiera, su departamento ahora mismo está saturado de trabajo. ¿Así que estás involucrado con el incidente de La Isla?

—Mi novia es una Edmond, señor. Me invitó a pasar una temporada en su casa y por eso estaba allí. Aquí los tiene: Janice, su padre Ryan, sus hermanos Roland y Steve y su cuñada, Elizabeth, esposa de Roland. Además, nos acompaña el señor Augustus Pye, de la Sección W.

Conforme los nombraba, el pelirrojo los señalaba con un gesto de mano y el señor Thomas les tendió la mano a todos, encontrándose con una mueca de parte de Steve, pero aparte de eso, la cordialidad flotaba en el aire. No tardaron en sentarse; por suerte había suficientes sillas.

—¿Está al día sobre lo que hacemos en esta parte del Ministerio, señor Edmond?

El señor Thomas miraba directamente al padre de Janice, ocasionando una mueca en Steven.

—Augustus, mi hija y su novio me explicaron algunas generalidades. ¿Aquí se encargan de… solucionar problemas mágicos graves que ocurran… en nuestro mundo?

Al decir lo último, el señor Edmond se había señalado con el pulgar. El señor Thomas asintió.

—Más o menos es la idea —corroboró, ampliando un poco más la explicación —Hay ocasiones en que los incidentes mágicos alcanzan tal magnitud que los muggles (la gente no mágica) se percata de ello e incluso sale perjudicada. Así pues, nuestro departamento cuenta con los recursos para arreglarlo todo y que los muggles no descubran exactamente qué ocurrió. Por ejemplo, la Oficina de Desinformación contacta al Primer Ministro muggle cuando ocurre algo de verdad grave y juntos buscan una explicación que dar a los ciudadanos no mágicos. Como lo del kelpie del lago Ness que no deja de convertirse en serpiente marina para llamar la atención o las esporádicas apariciones del yeti en los Himalaya que asusta a los alpinistas.

Las caras de asombro de los Edmond sin magia eran dignas de una fotografía. Sobre todo la de Steven, quien además mostraba cierta repulsión de forma curiosa.

—Aunque claro, no todo se relaciona con criaturas mágicas. Ha habido cosas peores, como lo que ustedes seguramente conocieron como accidentes graves y en realidad, eran cosa de Quien–Ustedes–Saben, sus seguidores y las dos guerras.

—¿De quién? —se atrevió a indagar Lizzie, arqueando una ceja como hacía para las pasarelas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Janice hizo un mohín antes de volverse hacia su cuñada —El mago que ocasionó las dos guerras (entre otras cosas) se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Casi nadie decía ese nombre, lo cual me parece ridículo. Aunque en la segunda guerra, el nombre era tabú, así que…

—Gracias por las aclaraciones, señorita Edmond —interrumpió el señor Thomas, nervioso por la mirada de incredulidad que Dean le dirigía —La costumbre me hizo llamarlo así, lo admito. Aquellos fueron tiempos oscuros y alguien como usted la habría pasado realmente mal.

La joven creyó saber a qué se refería. Era hija de muggles, lo que ciertos elitistas considerarían una _sangre sucia_. Si no, que le preguntaran a Fisher, recordó con sarcasmo.

—Pero no estamos aquí para hacer un repaso de la historia del mundo mágico —señaló el señor Thomas, despejando un poco su escritorio para enseguida, sacar algunos pergaminos —Necesito una relación pormenorizada de lo que se está haciendo en la Sección W de la Edmond Company, y no lo exijo yo —aclaró, ya que Ryan y sus hijos varones habían saltado en sus asientos, prontos a protestar —El Ministro McGill le pidió los datos al director de nuestro departamento.

—¿Y para qué quiere eso el ministro? —el señor Pye frunció el ceño, hablando por primera vez.

—Buena pregunta. Y siendo sincero, no estoy seguro de que deba conocer esa información. Es un McGill, por Merlín, ¡a saber qué se le ocurrirá hacer!

—Le recuerdo que Geoffrey McGill estuvo con nosotros en Gryffindor —soltó Janice sin miramientos —Y ahora estudia en la Triple A. No es que se parezca mucho a sus parientes.

—Es verdad —coincidió el señor Thomas, preparando una pluma encarnada y dorada, de aspecto suave, sobre un pergamino desplegado en su mesa. Lizzie esbozó una sonrisa maravillada al ver que la pluma se balanceaba sobre su punta en cuanto su dueño la soltó —De momento, hagamos esa relación y ya veremos cómo proceder.

—Buenos días —la voz que pronunció aquello desde la puerta, grave y directa, pertenecía a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes inusitadamente tristes. Su túnica, de un color arena inmaculado, le daba un aire sereno difícil de ignorar —Byron Fonteyn, auror y enlace del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica con el de Accidentes y Catástrofes —se presentó de un tirón, repasando con la mirada a los presentes y deteniéndose brevemente en Dean —¿Un Weasley? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja con semblante aparentemente confundido.

—Dean Longbottom —decidió corregir el muchacho, poniéndose de pie y tendiendo la diestra.

El auror Fonteyn aceptó el gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar a entender que había comprendido. Acto seguido, sacó la varita e hizo aparecer una silla de madera pulida, causando una exclamación ahogada de Lizzie y un sobresalto en Steven.

—Thomas, ¿ibas a transcribir los proyectos de la Sección W? —quiso saber el auror al ocupar su sitio. Cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa, dio una cabezada —Voy a necesitar una copia. Sackville quiere que se revise cada proyecto en busca de amenazas en potencia para los magos.

—¡No estamos contra los magos! —saltó Roland tan de repente, que incluso Janice y Lizzie se extrañaron —Mi hermana es bruja, el mejor amigo de mi padre es mago, ¿por qué cree que…?

—Eso lo dijo Sackville, no yo. Mi esposa es muggle. ¿Me cree capaz…?

Fonteyn se calló, para luego carraspear un poco. A juzgar por la expresión atónita del señor Thomas, Dean y Janice supieron que Stuart había dicho la verdad: Fonteyn no solía hablar mucho y ahora, por alguna extraña razón, las palabras estaban fuera de su control.

—¿Algún problema, señor Fonteyn? —indagó el señor Thomas, intentando ser cordial.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, haciéndolos ver más tristes que antes.

—Terminemos con esto, por favor —fue todo lo que pidió.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, Steven, Ryan y el señor Pye enumeraron diversas investigaciones, que daban excelentes frutos (o estaban por darlos). Dean, Janice, Roland y Lizzie se convirtieron en meros oyentes, aunque los ponía nerviosos el perfil aparentemente impasible del auror Fonteyn, quien por alguna razón, no apartaba la vista del señor Pye.

—Por ese lado, es todo —declaró el señor Thomas, haciendo a un lado el largo pergamino en el que su pluma a vuelapluma había plasmado la dichosa relación —Y ahora, pasemos a lo que trata mi departamento. Los desmemorizadores programarán una visita a sus invitados, argumentando ser policías muggles que siguen la investigación, y verán hasta qué punto deben intervenir.

—¿Qué es un… desmemorizador? —inquirió Roland, arqueando una ceja.

—Una persona entrenada para modificar memorias e incluso borrarlas —contestó Janice con presteza y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír, pues le recordaba a cuando la chica hacía lo mismo en Hogwarts —Es normal que los desmemorizadores sean llamados para casos así. Los muggles, no deben saber de los magos, según el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, así que…

—¿Alguna vez pensó en ser historiadora, señorita Edmond? —la pregunta del señor Thomas, a juzgar por su tenue sonrisa, era en parte broma y en parte no.

—No, de hecho, espero mi aceptación en Gringotts. Pero comprenda, siendo hija de muggles, me interesa saber cómo es posible que los magos pasen… _desapercibidos_.

Una suave risa surgió de Roland y Lizzie, pero no contagió a Steven. Sorprendentemente, tampoco a Ryan Edmond, quien le dedicó una mirada cómplice al señor Pye.

—Con eso bajo control, restaría identificar al mago o bruja que realizó el _Imperius_ sobre el señor O'Flanagan, y eso llevará tiempo. Aunque se agradecen las pruebas halladas.

Dean se removió con incomodidad en su asiento, más con la penetrante mirada del auror Fonteyn sobre él. El día anterior, entremezclados con las autoridades muggles, unos magos del Ministerio se apersonaron para indagar sobre el uso de maldiciones imperdonables y peor aún, en territorio muggle. Janice, con su aplomo característico, se encargó de atenderlos y entregarles lo que ella y Dean hallaron junto al tipo que la amenazó por la espalda: una varita mágica.

El problema era que el hombre desmayado no era el propietario. Ni siquiera era mago.

—El rastreo lo llevarán a cabo algunos aurores y es por eso que el señor Fonteyn está aquí —e señor Thomas indicó al recién nombrado con un ademán —Si las circunstancias fueran otras, bastaría con encomendar esto a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

El auror dio una cabezada y habló en tono profesional.

—Gracias al Registro de Magos y Varitas instituido en mil novecientos noventa y ocho, no será difícil averiguar a quién hay que atrapar. El asunto aquí es que si la varita no fue fabricada en Reino Unido, nos quedaremos sin pistas. Así pues, los desmemorizadores que visiten a sus invitados están autorizados a extraer recuerdos que nos ayuden. De todas formas, modificarán suficientes recuerdos como para que el movimiento pase desapercibido. Y una cosa más: sus varitas deben ser debidamente comprobadas.

El auror Fonteyn se dirigió al señor Pye, a Dean y a Janice, con voz un poco más lenta y que en cierta forma, pretendía ser cordial.

—Eso será todo por ahora —indicó el señor Thomas entonces, golpeando con la varita el pergamino donde había escrito y repitiendo la operación en otro limpio, se copió el escrito sobre los proyectos de la Sección W; la copia le fue entregada a Fonteyn con rapidez —Cualquier cosa que surja, lo mantendremos informado, señor Edmond —aseguró, haciendo una leve mueca al preguntar —¿O prefiere que contactemos de manera mágica a su hija?

—Pero si Janice no tiene ni idea de los asuntos de la compañía —desdeñó Steven.

Roland y Lizzie le dedicaron miradas asesinas.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Thomas, pero mi representante en el mundo mágico es Augustus.

El señor Pye hizo una inclinación de cabeza ante la mención de su nombre. En tanto el señor Thomas arqueaba una ceja, optando por aceptar aquello, el auror Fonteyn entornó los ojos en una expresión que se veía un poco lúgubre.

—En ese caso, si lo requerimos otra vez por aquí, se lo haremos saber por ese conducto. El señor Fonteyn los escoltará hasta el Atrio. Que pasen un buen día.

Todos se levantaron y se permitió ir por delante al auror Fonteyn, antes que los hombres se pusieran en marcha. Llegando a los ascensores, Stuart Tracy pasaba por allí, seguido de un moreno de cabello castaño que, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, no pasaba por un buen momento.

—¿Qué, ya se van? —Stuart sonrió a medias, intimidado por la presencia de Fonteyn.

—Fue menos fastidioso de lo que creímos —ante tales palabras de Janice, Steven soltó un bufido, pero la joven lo ignoró —¡Eh, Nigel! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Perdón? —el moreno de cabello castaño dio un respingo, desviando la vista de donde la tenía para fijarla en el grupo que esperaba un ascensor —¡Janice, amiga mía! ¿Estás bien? Cuando leí en _El Profeta_ lo de La Isla, nos preocupamos.

—¿Nos? —intervino Dean, sin poder evitar la broma a costa de su mejor amigo —¿Acaso Mara te tiene demasiado ocupado con la boda?

—Si quieres conservar tu roja cabellera, te calmarás, amigo —advirtió Nigel Thomas de un humor demasiado malo para ser normal —¡Casarse es la muerte! Pero no porque no quiera hacerlo —aclaró, ante las miradas desconcertadas de sus amigos —No, no… Ya les contaré cuando tengan una tarde libre. O mejor aún, en la fiesta. La invitación no debe tardar en llegarles.

—¿Apenas las enviaste? —inquirió una Janice incrédula.

—Oye, con todo lo que tuvimos que arreglar en menos de un mes, agradece que hayamos hecho invitaciones —definitivamente había algo que tenía de mal humor a Nigel y estaba relacionado con su futuro matrimonio. Aunque Dean, que lo conocía de toda la vida, no podía imaginar qué podría ser —Ahora me disculparán, pero que tu padre sea uno de los jefes no es nada conveniente. Debo entregarle unos pergaminos referentes a un incidente en Elephant and Castle.

Y sin más, se marchó, dejando al pelirrojo y su novia sumamente desconcertados.

—Perdónenlo, pero tiene razón, entre el trabajo y la boda no ha sido su mejor día —explicó Stuart en breve, antes de retirarse también, aunque con mejor ánimo.

—Esto merece una visita a Mara —sentenció Janice al poco rato, ya en el Atrio.

Dean asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Aunque se sobresaltó levemente al sentir que algo caía en uno de sus bolsillos. No revisó qué era hasta estar fuera del Ministerio, tras separarse de los Edmond en una de las calles muggles cercanas a la entrada de visitantes.

Era un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en papel amarillo, como si un muggle lo hubiera preparado para llevarlo a una de sus oficinas de correo. Lo poco escrito en una de las caras no tenía aspecto de haber sido redactado con pluma y tinta, sino con uno de esos… ¿bolígrafos?

_Salón General de la Orden del Fénix._

_Material Clasificado y Petición Oficial._

_B. Fonteyn y señora._

Mientras esperaba la aceptación al empleo elegido y averiguaba qué pasaba con su mejor amigo, Dean Longbottom se pondría a trabajar en algo igual de importante.

* * *

_13 de Junio de 2011. 0:11 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_Ah… No sé ni por dónde comenzar. No quiero disculparme por la tardanza. ¡Eh, no me miren así! (Bell va a refugiarse a un rincón). Nunca prometí fecha de actualización, y el recibir ciertos comentarios apurándome no ayudan (a ciertos lectores deben estar remordiéndoles la conciencia). Supongo que ya se lo imaginan: trabajo, mi casa, más trabajo y más cosas de mi casa. Eso es lo que me ha mantenido al margen de escribir. Y lo confieso, soy la primera en extrañarlo._

_Más con semejante capi que me ha salido. Admítanlo, es raro. Aunque mostré lo que quería: a los Edmond y el evento en La Isla (así llaman los británicos a la isla de Wight de forma cotidiana). Dean conoció a la familia de su novia, se ha llevado de maravilla con casi todos, ha ayudado a que Lizzie anuncie su embarazo por todo lo alto… Y por supuesto, conoció al que podría ser su jefe (si Steven no mete su cuchara). Deben recordar la mención de Pye en el quinto libro de la saga original, por lo que el personaje no es mío. Nada más me ando inventando todo lo que acaban de leer y que es un conocido de Ryan Edmond desde hace un montonal de tiempo. Pero esa anécdota quizá la saque luego. Quizá._

_Y claro, he ahondado en un departamento del Ministerio de Magia que no salía a menudo. Corregí unas cosas sobre la marcha, haciendo labor de documentación (ya saben, yo y mis lecturas), pero finalmente logré hacer la escena que quería (más o menos). Y he sacado a Fonteyn, el padre de Bridget. No pensaba hacerlo, pero la idea surgió y me pareció adecuada para agregar algunas cosillas secundarias que serán interesantes. Aunque claro, deben estarme odiando por meter más asuntos pendientes y no resolver los previos. Pero no se preocupen, que espero no hacerlo más._

_Para finalizar, he de decir que quiero a mi _Ermitaño_, y lo quiero ¡ya! Así que revisando mis anotaciones… a mis propios candidatos… Momento, ¡ni siquiera las tengo a la mano! (Bell corre despavorida por todos los rincones, buscando sus hojas con notas de la _Saga HHP_). Bueno, ya la encontré. Por decisión unilateral (vamos, que lo elijo yo porque no me llegó ninguna propuesta), nuestro Arcano de _El Ermitaño_ será… _¡Walter Poe!_ ¿Qué tal? Ya me dirán si acerté con este personaje o no. Así tenemos uno más en la lista y pasamos a la elección del que sigue, _¡La Rueda de la Fortuna!_ Sí, un Arcano que seguramente será más fácil elegirle personaje, o no sé, quizá no. Ya me lo dirán en sus propuestas._

_Cuídense mucho, hidrátense y/o abríguense (dependiendo del hemisferio donde vivan), ¡feliz cumpleaños para Hally, para Danielle, para Itzi y para mí! Y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


	5. Uniones bendecidas

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**C****inco: Uniones bendecidas.**

_25__ de julio de 2020_

_Londres, Inglaterra__._

_Oxford Street, __terraza de la casa de la familia Kreisky._

La popular Oxford Street no puede dejar de visitarse cuando se está en Londres. Al menos eso dirían las personas que, entre otras cosas, desean adquirir alhajas de calidad.

—Lástima, hoy está cerrada.

Un par de señoras con grandes bolsos y vestimenta elegante pasaron frente a un sencillo local que anunciaba con un cartel la palabra _Cerrado_ en góticas letras marrones. Era, en comparación con sus vecinos, un negocio diminuto, pero contaba con buena prensa entre los conocedores. Aún con el nombre tan inusual que ostentaba su letrero, colocado sobre la entrada principal y escrito igualmente con letra gótica.

—De todas formas, ¿quién llama _Babel_ (1) a una joyería? —desdeñó la otra señora.

—Judíos —le respondió su compañera, haciendo un mohín.

La otra asintió, dándole la razón en cuanto a pensar que los judíos eran (al menos ante sus ojos) un montón de extraños. Acto seguido, ambas decidieron visitar otro establecimiento, a dos cuadras de allí, refunfuñando porque, lo admitieran o no, querían entrar a _Babel_ a curiosear.

Pero no lo harían ese día. Tanto la joyería como la angosta puerta a la derecha, que llevaba a la casa instalada en la planta alta, estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Al menos para los no estuvieran invitados al evento que se llevaría a cabo en pocas horas.

—Eso, haz la cabeza hacia atrás para acomodar esto y terminamos.

Mindy Whitehead estaba en su elemento, sonriendo con verdadero deleite ante las posibilidades que ofrecía su actual clienta.

—¿Segura que no necesitas que haga algo más? —preguntó con voz suave una rubia de ojos grises veteados de azul, tocándose uno de los rizados mechones que le caían sobre la frente.

—No, no, así está bien. Esto de arreglar a una metamorfomaga es lo máximo.

Mindy dejó escapar una risita, en tanto la rubia miraba el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo delante de ella, como si contemplara algo poco interesante.

—¿Puedo pasar? —quiso saber una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

—Claro, ya casi acabamos.

La recién llegada entró, dejando ver que lucía una túnica de gala azul con una abertura lateral que dejaba ver gran parte de su pierna derecha.

—Ah, la túnica del Baile de Navidad —comentó la rubia con voz ligeramente soñadora.

—Sí, espero que no te importe. Como hay azul por todas partes…

—Parece que a Nigel le encantó la idea de combinar blanco con azul. Dice que ese color lo apacigua. ¿Crees que deba ponerme los ojos completamente azules?

—Olvídalo, Mara. A él le encantan tus ojos tal como son.

La rubia, por primera vez en el día, mostró una sonrisa radiante.

En tanto, en la cima del edificio, una modesta terraza estaba engalanada con adornos blancos y detalles azules aquí y allá. En las cosas azules se contaban diminutas flores que llenaban jarrones, macetas colgadas a ambos lados de la carpa montada al centro de la terraza (de tela a rayas blancas y azules, claro) y el ojal de un moreno con una túnica de gala negra bastante peculiar, ya que si uno la veía de cerca, podía notar las diminutas enredaderas azules que estaban estampadas en la tela.

El moreno, por cierto, no dejaba de dar vueltas en todas direcciones, procurando que todo estuviera en orden y revolviéndose de vez en cuando su castaño cabello.

—Sigue haciendo eso y no saldrás bien en las fotografías —regañó un pelirrojo, ataviado con una túnica azul marino.

—Dean, no me vengas con eso ahora.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Nigel? Es tu boda, deberías estar feliz.

—Lo estoy.

—No se nota.

Nigel Thomas detuvo sus paseos en la orilla de la terraza que daba a Oxford Street, mirando a los transeúntes muggles que circulaban en esa vía, pero sin verlos en realidad.

—Mara no es normal —dijo de pronto.

—¿Disculpa? —soltó Dean Longbottom, incrédulo. ¿Quién era ese y qué habían hecho con su mejor amigo? —¿A qué viene eso?

—No me malinterpretes —pidió Nigel enseguida, por lo que el otro torció la boca, conteniendo sus palabras —En realidad, es parte de su encanto. Nunca hizo las cosas como la mayoría de las personas, ¡por Circe, estaba en Ravenclaw! —increíblemente, con ese intento de broma Dean supo que su amigo trataba de exponer su punto con la mayor seriedad posible —Hasta el detalle de que sea metamorfomaga es poco común, pero… ¿Sabías que las profecías existen?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, mostrando así su inconformidad.

—¿Dean? —llamó Nigel, curioso.

—¿Así que te lo dijo, eh? Me estaba preguntando hasta cuándo…

—¿Tú lo sabías?

Nigel se veía asombrado y, en cierta forma, ofendido.

—No a propósito.

Acto seguido, Dean le contó, finalmente, lo que Mara había predicho acerca del nacimiento de los hijos de sus primas Frida y Gina. Cuando terminó, Nigel regresó su vista a los muggles en la calle, con la frente contraída en un gesto de concentración absoluta.

—¿Por qué no me lo contó antes? —inquirió finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro —De no ser porque me tocó escucharla una vez, creo que no me lo habría explicado.

—¿La escuchaste? ¿Y qué dijo?

—No entendí bien, algo sobre… Lobos extranjeros y… muchos colores —Nigel agitó la cabeza —Me pidió que no me preocupara, que la mayoría del tiempo le salían ese tipo de frases. Pero que el resto del día lo pasara encerrada en su cuarto no fue agradable.

Dean arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de profecía podía incluir lobos extranjeros y muchos colores? No tenía la menor idea. Aunque claro, hasta la fecha, seguía sin saber exactamente a qué se había referido la rubia con las palabras que hablaban de sus sobrinos.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —se decidió a preguntar el pelirrojo —Porque déjame decirte que…

—No me molesta, es que… Sabes lo que la gente puede pensar a veces, ¿qué pasaría si alguien lo divulgara? Podrían tratarla mal. O querer aprovecharse de ella.

Ah, con que ese era el problema. Dean meneó la cabeza, sin poder ocultar una tenue sonrisa.

—Eres idiota —soltó, dejando a Nigel más confundido —En primer lugar, hay gente que lo sabe y no ha hecho nada malo en contra de Mara. Yo, por ejemplo.

—Pero tú nunca…

—Exacto. Yo nunca caería en la tentación, no me interesa. Y por lo visto, a las otras personas que se han enterado tampoco se les ha ocurrido. Además, en dado caso que se hiciera público lo que ella puede hacer, ¿qué crees que haríamos Janice y yo? ¿Permitir que la pase mal?

Al oír eso, Nigel sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Aún así, seguía intranquilo.

—¿Crees que sea posible pedir que… en caso de ser necesario… la Orden pudiera…?

—Por supuesto. McGonagall sabe lo de Mara, así que no la dejará sin protección.

El otro no pudo evitar sonreír con indecible alivio.

* * *

La ceremonia fue tranquila y sin sobresaltos. No había mucha gente, si acaso los familiares y amigos más cercanos a los novios. Como bien había señalado Nigel, el tiempo para organizar la boda fue poco y debía agradecerse lo que se había conseguido.

La familia de Mara era un conjunto de lo más pintoresco, tomando en cuenta que su padre era hijo de muggles; sus respectivos padres y hermanos no dejaba de mirar con verdadero asombro los detalles mágicos a su alrededor. Por otro lado, la madre de Nigel era famosa y aún recién llegada de Mónaco, pudo tomarse la libertad de invitar a unos cuantos amigos, entre modelos y colegas diseñadores, con lo cual los otros magos presentes no dejaban de cuchichear. Y finalmente, de los amigos de los novios, había una ausencia que, aunque justificada, no dejaba de causar desasosiego.

—Omie, ¿cuándo vuelve Reggie? —indagó Janice en cuanto varios se acomodaron en las mesas redondas distribuidas en la terraza, alrededor de la pequeña pista de baile.

—No tengo idea, ya ves que llegué con la señora Thomas —admitió Naomi Walker, ataviada con una brillante túnica de gala de satén color salmón —¿Cillie?

—Lo último que me escribió venía de Transilvania —respondió Priscilla Lindgren, alisándose las mangas de su túnica de gala verde esmeralda —Se demoró para confirmar los rumores sobre una nueva criatura mágica, y esperaba acabar con eso justo a tiempo para venir.

—Con que no la haya demorado otra cosa… —suspiró Omie por lo bajo.

—Ya, tranquila, seguro está bien —Jerry Burgess, vestido de color vino, tomó la mano de Omie que estaba sobre la mesa —Sabes lo que dicen, que si no hay noticias son buenas noticias.

—Sí, claro…

Janice les dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejar esa mesa y encaminarse a la propia, que se hallaba a la izquierda de la principal. Allí, Dean conversaba con sus padres.

—Es hora de bailar —le dijo al chico, tomándolo de un brazo.

Él no se hizo del rogar y se dejó llevar.

Nunca faltaban los que se la vivían criticando a los demás, por lo que no fue sorpresa oír que era evidente la razón del matrimonio, a juzgar por los reposados movimientos de Mara y el vestido que había elegido, uno de encajes blancos y celestes que dejaba caer la parte inferior por debajo del busto. Sin embargo, casi nadie lo decía abiertamente: como también se supo luego, el novio había diseñado su propia túnica de gala, lo que les recordaba con quién había emparentado esa rubia.

—Imbéciles.

Nigel dejó escapar eso por lo bajo al pasar por una mesa repleta de parientes muggles de Mara, que no veían con buenos ojos todo aquello. ¿Y a ellos qué les importaba? Peor hubiera sido que él se hiciera el desentendido, ¿no?

—¿Pasa algo malo? —le preguntó Mara en cuanto él se sentó a su lado, en la mesa principal.

—No, nada —la calmó Nigel, sonriéndole.

—He estado pensando en el segundo nombre —reconoció la rubia sin venir a cuento, pero Nigel estaba tan acostumbrado a su forma de hablar que escuchó sin protestar —¿A tu madre le importaría que fuera Calvin?

—¿Calvin? —Nigel frunció el ceño, pensando con detenimiento —¿Tan segura estás de que será un niño? ¿Qué tal si es niña?

—No lo será. Al menos no él —Mara posó una mano en su vientre, que apenas empezaba a ser notorio —Se pone contento cuando lo llamo Nathaniel.

—¿Sí? Quisiera sentir eso…

—Lo sentirás —aseguró ella con una firmeza tal que Nigel no lo puso en duda —¿Entonces qué te parece? ¿Suena bien?

—Nathaniel Calvin Thomas… Sí, me gusta. ¿A tus padres no les importará?

—No. Y diciéndoles que ya tenemos un nombre, no darán sugerencias como Job, Moisés, Isaac, Gabriel, Esaú y algunos todavía más raros.

—Pero querrán sugerir alguno por si es niña.

—Podemos escucharlos y quizá, si después tenemos una niña, usar uno. Quizá.

—A mí me gusta Ruth.

La intervención, venida de su derecha en boca del señor Kreisky, los tomó por sorpresa.

Nigel, desde que había conocido oficialmente a la familia de su ahora esposa, supo enseguida que ella había sacado casi todo de su padre. El hombre era rubio, alto, delgado, de inteligencia admirable y un aire de misticismo inconfundible. Se dedicaba al comercio de joyas por tradición familiar, pero de vez en cuando ofrecía sus servicios a los magos y, en raras ocasiones, a los duendes de Gringotts con los que su esposa trabajaba.

—Padre, no se oye bien en una niña llamarse Ruth Thomas —aseguró Mara sin alterarse.

—Cierto. Es que de haber tenido otra niña, tu madre y yo la hubiéramos llamado así

Los Kreisky, además de Mara, tenían otros dos hijos varones.

—¿Entonces qué te parece Sarai? —insistió el señor Kreisky con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

—Padre, hablo en serio: mi bebé será un varón.

—Lo sé, lo has repetido hasta el cansancio, Mara. Pero nada pierdo con dar mi opinión.

Nigel observó la interacción de padre e hija, sonriendo, antes de poner discretamente una mano sobre la que Mara aún apoyaba en su abdomen. Como signo de reconocimiento, sintió un golpecito de parte de la criatura que estaba debajo.

No dejaba de maravillarlo la idea de un bebé, su bebé, creciendo en el interior de Mara. Cada vez que se tocaba el tema, le brillaban los ojos y agradecía infinitamente que los padres de ambos los hubieran apoyado para casarse y darle un hogar al niño. A él le iba bien en el Ministerio, Mara llevaba la joyería con la misma dedicación que su padre en espera de asumir la plaza otorgada en el Departamento de Misterios y los Kreisky, que se habían mudado a su casa en Sussex, iniciaron lo que podría considerarse una sucursal de Babel: una joyería mucho más pequeña y modesta, pero igual de bonita, a la que habían llamado _Betel_ (2).

Miró a su alrededor y confirmó que, pese al caos que había resultado organizarlo todo, casarse no había sido mala idea.

* * *

_29__ de julio de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

Procyon estaba consciente de que ese año, su cumpleaños sería fuera de lo normal. Todo por el simple hecho de que lo organizaba su abuela.

Magnolia había hecho arreglos para que Grimmauld Place luciera como una señorial mansión y no como la lúgubre casona que fue en sus años de abandono. Para eso, Kreacher había ayudado, y tanto trajinó por todos los rincones que ni tiempo le daba para maldecir a su actual ama.

Casiopea y Jim, a base de ruegos y unos cuantos favores, consiguieron el día libre. Despertaron a su único hijo con un coro de _Feliz Cumpleaños_ antes de llenarlo de abrazos, besos y regalos. El mejor regalo de su madre fue una chaqueta nueva, en tanto su padre, entre otras cosas, le había conseguido un ejemplar de la _Guía Práctica Contra las Artes Oscuras para Principiantes_.

El libro, por cierto, curiosamente le recordó que su amiga Paula finalmente había regresado al país e iría a la fiesta. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para que les contara lo de ese espantoso suceso en la Ópera Estatal de Viena y de paso, calmaría a un Ryo Mao bastante nervioso.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Eran recibidos por Casiopea, que les sonreía alegremente aunque lucieran de lo más extravagantes.

—¿Cómo estás, prima? —la aurora Tonks, que ese día se había dejado los ojos grises y el cabello negro, lacio y brillante, sonreía ampliamente —Gracias por invitarme.

—De nada, ¿no vendrá tu madre?

La metamorfomaga negó con la cabeza, levemente triste. Desde que habían asesinado a su marido en la segunda guerra, Andrómeda Tonks casi no salía de casa.

—Lástima, Jim tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella —Casiopea se encogió de hombros y avanzó por delante de la recién llegada —Magnolia le ha contado que tu madre y su padre se llevaban muy bien, ya te imaginarás…

—Debo admitirlo, Sirius era un gran tipo. Y mi madre también habla maravillas de él.

Llegaron al salón de la planta baja, donde la cantidad de personas reunidas era impresionante, al menos tratándose de la fiesta de cumpleaños de un chico de catorce años.

—A Magnolia no se le ocurrió mejor idea que invitar a sus compañeros de trabajo con hijos —comentó Casiopea a modo de explicación —Algunos son de la edad de Procyon.

Efectivamente, el cumpleañero no andaba lejos, intentando mantener una conversación racional con los hermanos Lancaster. Sin embargo, no ayudaban los intentos de Emily por apretujarse contra él en el sillón y las miradas asesinas que Lucas le dedicaba a ello.

Sí, el señor Lancaster era miembro del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

—Este niño es todo un galán, ¿verdad? —bromeó la aurora Tonks, soltando una risita.

—Con esta parentela, para qué necesita enemigos.

Las dos mujeres giraron la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre castaño y ojos grises.

—¿Anom? —se desconcertó la aurora Tonks.

—Mucho gusto en saludarte, Nympha —el aludido no ocultó un ademán de triunfo —Por si te lo estás preguntando, traje a mi sobrino a la fiesta. Es amigo del chico del cumpleaños.

La aurora asintió, acordándose del hijo de la gemela de Anom, en tanto Casiopea parecía divertida con una ocurrencia personal.

—¿Quisiste combinar con tu primo y tu sobrino? —inquirió el castaño, fijándose en el cabello negro de la aurora Tonks.

—Algo así. Aunque a mi madre no le agradó cuando me vio. Creo que le recordé a alguien.

—¿A quién?

La otra se encogió de hombros, aunque por su cara, se veía que la respuesta no le era grata.

—¡Prima! —saludó entonces Jim Black, con un vaso en la mano —Me alegra verte.

—Igualmente. Le agradecí a tu esposa la invitación. Para un día libre que me da el cuartel…

—Yo tuve que pedirle a Savage que me cubriera. Al principio no quería, pero le recordé un par de favores que me debía y aceptó.

—Sí que tienes suerte. Yo pido a alguien que me cubra y me miran como si estuviera loca.

Jim rió sonoramente antes de retirarse junto con su esposa para vigilar que todo estuviera bien.

—Mucho trabajo en la novena planta, me han dicho —comentó la aurora Tonks.

—Algo —Anom desvió la mirada al mover una mano en actitud despreocupada. Sin embargo, algo en su semblante delataba que no estaba en su mejor momento —¿Y en el cuartel, qué tal?

—Más o menos. Nos agotan con las patrullas fronterizas, pero son un mal necesario. No te creerías la cantidad de alimañas que…

—¿Qué han hecho con el caso de mi papá?

La pregunta tomó a la aurora completamente desprevenida. No porque no la esperara, sino por cómo estaba hecha: con un asomo de angustia que Anom pocas veces se permitía mostrar.

—Lo siento, no lo sé —confesó, mostrando que no le agradaba tener que dar esa respuesta —Por lo visto, a la señorita Holmes no le pareció adecuado asignarme a él, pero sí a Harry, y eso que fue el afectado aquella vez…

—No sé qué razonamiento es el menos peligroso —espetó Anom con una desagradable mueca —Aún así, espero que no lo maten antes que ustedes encuentren al tipo que lo busca.

—¿Quién podría estar persiguiendo a tu padre, para empezar? Porque Malfoy…

—No lo sé. Quizá del tiempo que hizo de agente doble. Abil es la gemela con cerebro y tampoco se le ocurre una respuesta.

La aurora Tonks dejó escapar una risita. Era increíble que Anom, siendo un Inefable (y muy bueno, a juzgar por los escasos comentarios que captaba al respecto), se creyera menos inteligente que su hermana. Se atrevió a posar una mano en el hombro derecho de él, para sacudirlo un poco.

—No te preocupes —pidió —Si tu padre es tan bueno para escabullirse como lo eres tú, no lo alcanzarán. Y podremos quitarle de encima a quien sea que lo ande buscando.

Anom asintió en completo silencio, con una sonrisa tan débil como sus esperanzas.

* * *

Poco después, al llamar Magnolia a los invitados para partir el pastel, se oyó el timbre de la puerta, quizá por última vez en toda la tarde. Casiopea fue corriendo a abrir, hallándose con una mujer de cabello corto, igual que la chica rubia que llevaba de la mano.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe la hora —dijo la mujer, de cabello castaño cenizo y túnica color azul oscuro —Somos las Hagen.

Casiopea asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo el apellido, para enseguida guiarlas hasta la cocina, donde la gente se había sentado a una larga mesa de madera y se fijaban en la cabecera más lejana a la puerta, que era ocupada por Procyon por indicación de su abuela.

—No me perdí nada, ¿cierto? —quiso saber Casiopea, haciendo reír a varios —Hijo, una de tus amigas acaba de llegar.

El aludido asintió, alegrándose internamente porque Paula estuviera allí. Aunque claro, no era como si la rubia acostumbrara romper sus promesas.

La jovencita, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo, vislumbró una silla vacía entre dos chicas que reconoció enseguida, por lo que fue a ocuparla.

—Paula Hagen, nos debes un montón de explicaciones —fue la alegre bienvenida que le dio, a su izquierda, una delgada pelirroja de ojos brumosos, entre azules y grises.

—No fastidies ahora, Rose —pidió la rubia con hartazgo.

—¿Fastidiar yo? No me hagas reír…

—Por favor, Rose, déjala en paz —pidió a la derecha de Paula una chica de cabello negro, ojos castaños y anteojos redondos, haciendo un mohín —Nos pondrá al corriente después.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, pero no refutó aquello. Era la pura verdad.

No tardaron en disfrutar del pastel, preparado por Kreacher bajo la amenaza de no ir a trabajar a Hogwarts durante el curso escolar. Era raro el funcionamiento de la mente de esa criatura, pues aunque seguía despreciando a Jim, a Casiopea y a Procyon, había llegado a preferir sus órdenes a las de Magnolia. Eso quedaba patente en lo sabroso que había quedado el postre y en cómo Kreacher puso cara de espanto al escuchar la broma de un amigo del último Black.

—¡Tu elfo es demasiado genial para ser esclavo! Deberías darle la prenda, amigo mío, así podría vivir de sus postres sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—Tenía que ser un _sangre sucia_ el que dijera esas barbaridades… Mi pobre ama, ¿qué diría si viera la gente con la que se junta el amo Procyon?

—Kreacher, deja de llamar así a mi amigo o te quedas en casa cuando inicie el curso.

El elfo frunció los labios, conteniendo la sarta de insultos que quería decir, para acto seguido hacer una reverencia y alejarse.

—Vamos, que a mí no me afecta —declaró el bromista, de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos color verde claro —¡Soy un _sangre sucia_ y a mucha honra! —exclamó, riendo al segundo siguiente.

—No seas estúpido, Thomas, esa expresión es un insulto.

—Corrección, Procyon, eso pretende ser un insulto. Para mí es un halago que otros magos se tomen la molestia de llamarme así. ¿Sabes la definición de esa expresión, no?

—Sí, la sé, ¿y qué?

—¿Y qué? Pues los muy idiotas me llaman _sangre sucia_ por ser un mago hijo de muggles. ¿Lo ves? Me consideran un igual y ni cuenta se dan.

Procyon meneó la cabeza. Estimaba demasiado a Thomas Elliott y debía admitir que su lógica tenía algo de sentido. En todo caso, semejante forma de pensar evitaba que se dejara intimidar.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Rose Weasley en ese momento, en voz muy alta y estrujando a Procyon entre sus brazos.

—Rose… me asfixias… y ya me habías felicitado.

—A estas alturas, deberías estar acostumbrado —apuntó la chica de cabello negro y anteojos, conteniendo la risa —Feliz cumpleaños, Procyon.

—Gracias otra vez, Hally. ¿Y los demás?

La recién nombrada inhaló profundamente.

—Henry anda escondido por algún rincón, dijo que si no se iba por un rato, acabaría mareado por tanta alegría junta. Los Lancaster, para tu fortuna, fueron al salón con sus padres —Procyon compuso una mueca ante la mirada ligeramente burlona de su amiga —Paula intenta zafarse de su madre con ayuda de Ryo…

—Sí, claro, como si Ryo la quisiera nada más para charlar —espetó Thomas de pronto.

—¡No lo digas así, suena mal! —reprendió Hally, escandalizada.

—Hally, amiga mía, no estás en posición de quejarte al respecto.

La chica de anteojos farfulló un insulto por lo bajo antes de seguir hablando.

—Danielle ahora viene, estaba cuidando a sus sobrinos. Y Bryan… mira, ahí está.

En ese momento un muchachito de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos negros se acercó a paso lento, alisándose la túnica, negra con bordes amarillos.

—No pregunten por qué, pero dejé que Erica me eligiera esto —comentó al estar a un paso del grupo de amigos, tras felicitar correctamente a Procyon —El orgullo Hufflepuff, supongo.

—¿En serio? —Procyon y Hally arquearon una ceja casi al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —Bryan Radcliffe dejó caer los hombros con resignación.

—No te sientas mal, me revuelves el estómago —pidió un castaño de ojos verdes, que venía de algún punto al otro extremo de la cocina.

—¡Oh, Henry, decidiste acompañarnos! —bromeó Thomas, riendo en compañía de Procyon.

—No era divertido marearse por la enorme oleada de júbilo en esta habitación —masculló Henry Graham con indecible sarcasmo —Háganme un favor y traigan a Paula.

—¿Crees que Ryo la suelte? —inquirió el pelirrojo anaranjado, jocoso.

—No, así que tráelo también, y a Danielle. Quizá hablar de cosas serias me ponga mejor.

—Eres un verdadero aguafiestas —regañó Rose.

Henry la ignoró, señal de que era cierta su incapacidad temporal de manejar su Legado.

Al poco rato, el grupo de amigos se completó, tomando asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa de la cocina, aprovechando que el lugar se fue vaciando conforme los invitados se iban al salón a conversar. A veces deambulaba alguien por allí (una curiosa Emily Lancaster, por ejemplo), pero como veían a los chicos sumergidos en su plática, no molestaron.

—Pat prometió una fiesta estupenda para Navidad —contaba una rubia de opacos ojos azules cuando Lucas Lancaster entró para servirse otro trozo de pastel —Dice que visitaremos Nueva York, para ver el árbol muggle del Centro Rockefeller.

—¿Ese enorme lleno de luces _eclécticas_? —indagó Rose, maravillada, sin notar que Thomas y Hally contenían la risa por su error de pronunciación —Yo lo vi en un libro que me prestó el abuelo Arthur, aunque era raro que la foto no se moviera nada…

—Hadas, Rose, admite que los muggles tienen algo de ingenio —un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser optimista, pero no llegaba ni a tranquila —¿No tuvieron los muggles norteamericanos una fiesta importante este mes, Danielle?

—Sí, el día de la Independencia. Aunque los magos también la celebran. Allá es impresionante la cantidad de magos hijos de muggles que te puedes encontrar. No es raro que mezclen fiestas.

—Eh, no me gustó tu comentario. Mira que yo soy un orgulloso _sangre sucia_ —alegó Thomas con aparente tono ofendido, para reírse al segundo siguiente —Recuérdenme decirles algo así a Calloway y sus amiguitos, quiero ver las caras que ponen…

—Tu lógica a veces asusta, ¿sabes? —Paula meneó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

—No tanto como otras cosas, te lo aseguro. A propósito, ¿nos contarás de viva voz lo de…?

—Si eso quieren…

Paula sonaba indiferente, pero se frotó distraídamente la mejilla izquierda.

—Si tan solo no hubieran insultado a mi madre, no me habría pasado gran cosa —comentó.

***Inicio de remembranza***

6 de julio de 2020.

Viena, Austria.

Teatro de la Ópera Estatal de Viena.

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

_La gente en sus butacas, poco a poco, pareció reaccionar ante el fuego en el escenario y la mayor parte entró en pánico. Las damas corrían precipitadamente a la salida halando a sus acompañantes de los brazos, de los sacos, incluso de las corbatas. No querían quedarse y ver si el incendio se propagaba._

_Unos cuantos individuos con capuchas ocultando sus rostros observaban todo tranquilamente desde uno de los palcos de la parte mágica del teatro. Hasta se dieron tiempo de degustar los pastelillos que minutos antes, los elfos domésticos les habían dejado._

—_No puedo creer lo que hacen por un poquito de calor —se burló uno de los encapuchados, de figura alta y espalda ancha. Su alemán no era el propio de Austria, pero sonaba igual de fuerte y poderoso._

—_No sé qué nos sorprende —aseguró una voz femenina con cierto toque seductor en su acento árabe —Y bien, ¿seguimos con la operación, Führer?_

_La mujer se dirigió a un hombre sentado en la mejor butaca del palco, que tenía una copa en la diestra y una varita mágica en la mano opuesta. También tenía la capucha puesta, pero un mechón de cabello lanzaba destellos dorados a la luz de las velas._

—_Por mí no hay problema —dijo por toda respuesta._

_Los demás presentes hicieron una breve reverencia antes de abandonar el palco._

_En los pasillos, los individuos se bajaron por un instante las capuchas, aparentando estar tan pasmados como los demás. Por suerte para ellos, el resto de los magos estaba más ocupado en marcharse que en averiguar qué había sido aquel accidente en el escenario._

_O eso era lo que creían los de las capuchas._

—_Anda, padre, llévame tras bambalinas._

_La frase llamó la atención de la mujer en el grupo de encapuchados, una morena de labios gruesos y bien delineados, que combinaban perfectamente con sus brillantes ojos negros. Arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas y observó con toda discreción a quien había dicho aquello._

_Era una mujer cuyo cabello le desagradó enseguida. Muy corto y despeinado para su gusto. Frunció un poco los labios antes de seguir observando y descubrió que iba con una niña rubia y… ¿con muggles?_

_Eso la enfureció. ¿Cómo era posible que una bruja metiera a "esos" allí, donde se suponía que solamente estaban quienes podían usar una varita? Quiso gritar de rabia, pero se lo pensó mejor. Perder los estribos a mitad de uno de los pasillos mágicos de la ópera podría echar a perder toda la operación. Así pues, les indicó a sus compañeros que se adelantaran en lo que ella revisaba algo._

_Así lo hicieron, aunque el tipo alto y de espalda ancha insistió un poco en acompañarla. La mujer se negó con fría amabilidad y ya a solas, aguzó el oído, esperando volver a escuchar esa voz…_

—_Te quedarás con tu tío, tu primo __y tu abuela, _liebchen_, y es mi última palabra._

—_¿Vas a dejarme atrás? —se indignó un hombre castaño y traje muggle azul marino._

—_Bien, bien. _Liebchen_, te quedarás con tu primo y tu abuela. ¿Traes varita, cierto? Cuídalos bien._

_Al fijar los ojos en la dueña de la voz, la morena la contempló dándole un beso en la frente a la niña rubia, antes de sacar la varita y encaminarse a la salida del pasillo mágico, seguida de cerca por el tipo de azul marino y otro, ya mayor y luciendo un esmoquin negro._

_La morena decidió seguirlos._

_De e__so, por cierto, la pequeña rubia no tenía por qué enterarse. Sin embargo, Paula Hagen era realmente observadora cuando se lo proponía y en aquella situación, al marcharse su madre para tratar de ayudar con el incendio, arrugó la frente al ver a la mujer de largo cabello oscuro que rondaba el pasillo. Habría dejado pasar el suceso de no ser porque la puso en alerta la capucha que esa persona se colocó cuidadosamente._

—_¿Será posible? —musitó._

_Acudió a su mente el recuerdo del atentado en Hogwart con el que concluyó el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Figuras encapuchadas, maldiciones surcando el aire, la cabeza de lobo en el cielo que disparaba flechas reales por el hocico hecho de chispas negras…_

_Sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero pronto pasaron otros dos encapuchados cerca de ella, por lo que terminó de decidirse._

_Sacó la varita, llamó al elfo doméstico que los había atendido y tras pedirle que vigilara que nadie sospechoso entrara a ese palco, se dispuso a salir._

—_¿A dónde vas? —inquirió de repente su abuela._

—_Hay gente mala aquí, le avisaré a mamá._

_Antes que la señora Klaus pudiera impedírselo, Paula dejó el palco y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, se escabulló entre el mar de magos y brujas que intentaban irse. No fue sino hasta que dejó atrás el retrato de la señora Von Trapp que se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde ir._

_Maldijo brevemente, pero al ver a otro encapuchado pasar a su lado, no dudó en seguirlo. Seguramente iba al lugar de los hechos, a regocijarse con el desastre._

_No tardó en notar el enorme rodeo que debía darse para llegar al escenario. Nadie se había fijado en ella, lo cual fue un alivio. __Además, no hubo tiempo para preocuparse por eso_

_Tras bambalinas se estaba librando una verdadera batalla campal. Al igual que hacía un año, los rayos de hechizos y maldiciones iban y venían en todas direcciones, sin saber quién había lanzado qué. Algunos __brujos ni siquiera se preocupaban en apuntar a una persona, sino que estaban encantados con la idea de destrozar aquel recinto de cultura. Eso acabó por enfadar a Paula más de lo que ya estaba y sacando la varita, repasó en un santiamén parte de los hechizos que había estado leyendo desde el inicio del verano._

—¡Expelliarmus!

_Un rayo rojo le dio de lleno a la espalda de un encapuchado, arrojándolo contra una pared cercana, donde se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Paula apenas se fijó en la dirección por la cual salió volando la varita del tipo, ya que se dedicó a desarmar a cuantos atacantes se le pusieron a tiro. No siempre lo logró, pero sus intentos bastaban para que los encapuchados se distrajeran y fueran vencidos por los pocos oponentes que habían encontrado, entre ellos la madre de la chica, que no dejaba su duelo con la mujer morena que la siguió minutos antes._

—_¿Qué van a hacer tus __rastreros muggles cuando te mate? —soltó la morena con voz peligrosamente burlona, sin dejar de atacar ni un segundo._

_Isa __compuso una mueca por toda respuesta, aumentando la velocidad con que atacaba, echando fugaces vistazos a un rincón del escenario. Paula siguió la mirada de su madre y se halló con su tío Hans y su abuelo tirados en el piso, tratando de hacerse vendajes improvisados con parte del telón que supuestamente se había quemado. Casi se queda paralizada al notar la sangre que manchaba sus trajes, así como las caras de dolor que ponían por el más simple movimiento. No tardó nada en correr hacia ellos, aferrando la varita más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, intentando recordar algo que le ayudara en esas circunstancias._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Hans, al ver a su sobrina arrodillarse a su lado._

_Paula no contestó enseguida, concentrada en el problema que tenía enfrente._

—_¿Cuál era el hechizo, cuál? —musitaba sin cesar, tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa._

—Liebchen_, tu tío preguntó algo —apuntó el señor Klaus con voz severa._

—_Espera, casi lo tengo —rogó la aludida, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Sabía que había oído __algo adecuado para la situación precisamente el verano anterior, tras el atentado en el colegio —¡Ah, ya! —apuntó la varita hacia uno de los brazos de su abuelo, que tenía un feo corte por encima del codo, y pronunció con voz baja y clara —_Emendare_._

_Un breve destello cubriendo la herida le indicó que había acertado y aunque no se cerró del todo, el corte ya no sangraba. Los dos hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos._

—_Anda, abuelo, deja curar los cortes más graves y luego…_

—_¡Cuidado!_

_La voz que gritó aquello, a la izquierda de Paula, hizo que ésta reaccionara apenas a tiempo para esquivar la mayor parte de un rayo que acabó por estrellarse en un rincón. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, que parte del ataque le abriera un tajo en la mejilla, del cual brotó suficiente sangre como para que escurriera y le empezara a manchar el cuello del vestido lila que traía puesto._

_Por mera inercia, Paula se tocó la __lesión, para luego verse los dedos llenos de líquido rojo a la par que sentía punzadas en el lado izquierdo del rostro. Con lentitud, de forma casi irreal, usó su varita para curarse, aunque el dolor le advirtió que no lo había logrado del todo, como en el caso de su abuelo._

—_Niña, llévate a los muggles de aquí, ¡ya! —ordenó la misma voz que intentó alertarla segundos antes, perteneciente a un hombre de cabello negro azulado y túnica marrón._

_La rubia asintió con aire abstraído, girándose hacia su abuelo y su tío._

—_¿Estás bien, _liebchen_? —inquirió el señor Klaus._

—_Eso… creo —respondió con titubeos —Yo… será mejor que…_

—_¡No me ganarás! Soy una duelista consumada hecha en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué harás al respecto, eh? ¿Y qué harán tus inmundos muggles cuando su asquerosa _shweinblut (3)_ ya no pueda conmigo?_

_Aquellas palabras consiguieron sacar a Paula de su estupor, pero sus parientes se quedaron atónitos al verla enderezarse de golpe, girando sobre sus talones y sacudiendo la varita al tiempo que musitaba palabras en un idioma que no reconocían. Largas flechas aparecieron y fueron a dar hacia la morena contrincante de Isa, quien no atinaba a comprender cómo una chiquilla la tomaba por sorpresa con tanta facilidad._

—_¡Mi madre no es nada de eso! —exclamó Paula con furia contenida, al terminar de conjurar flechas y sorteando a duras penas los contraataques de aquella tipa, aunque algunos alcanzaban a hacerle más heridas —¡Ella es una bruja! Y puedes ir a decírselo a tu jefe, que tanto nos quiere._

_La morena detuvo sus embates por un instante y__ miró a la chica con ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara captar el significado de sus palabras. Pero no fue sino hasta que Paula se frotó inconscientemente la mejilla izquierda a medio curar, que pareció darse cuenta de algo._

_E increíblemente, sonrió con una malicia digna de una mente traviesa y a la vez, perversa._

—_Será un honor —afirmó._

_En ese momento, varias apariciones anunciaron la llegada de magos ministeriales y los encapuchados no tardaron en hacerse señas de retirada y desaparecerse._

_Solamente entonces Isa se permitió bajar la guardia y correr hacia su hija, quien con muchísimo esfuerzo, había ido de nuevo con su abuelo y su tío a intentar curarles las heridas._

***Fin de remembranza***

—El resto es historia —concluyó Paula, tras suspirar quizá por enésima vez en el transcurso de su relato —Los del Ministerio estaban más preocupados por los daños y los heridos que por la magia hecha por una menor de edad, aunque luego fueron al Amadeus a investigar eso…

—¿A dónde? —dejó escapar Thomas, confundido.

—Al _Amadeus Krankerhaus_… Es el hospital mágico más importante de Austria. Allí pasamos una temporada mi madre, mi abuelo, mi tío y yo. Los del Ministerio querían asegurarse que no nos hubieran herido con magia oscura —Paula se frotó de nueva cuenta la mejilla izquierda, donde no quedaba rastro del tajo que, semanas atrás, le abrieron los atacantes de la ópera —Imagínense, ¡muggles en el Amadeus! Unos cuantos magos les hacían mala cara, pero era más los curiosos.

—Al abuelo Arthur le habría encantado hablar con ellos —aseguró Rose, conteniendo la risa.

—¿No trabajaba tu abuelo en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles? —recordó Henry sorpresivamente.

—Sí, y en la segunda guerra, dirigió el Departamento para la… Detección y Confiscación de… ¡Ah, no recuerdo el nombre completo! Pero era el departamento que se encargaba de atrapar a los que vendían pociones y baratijas de supuesta protección contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

—No me imagino cómo una poción o una baratija me protegerían del brujo más malvado de todos los tiempos —comentó Danielle con ligero desdén.

Paula agradeció que el ambiente se fuera aligerando tras lo que ella contó sobre el incidente de Viena. Revivirlo para sus amigos fue un poco más complicado de lo que previó, todo porque de golpe, recordó lo que había sentido al oír la palabra alemana para insultar a los magos hijos de muggles, como su madre y su primo Wenzel. Thomas, por lo visto, podía tomarse el asunto con humor, pero ella no. Quizá era cierto lo que decía su padre y había heredado algo del viejo orgullo Hagen, que le impedía pasar por alto el menosprecio a los suyos.

Por quedarse ensimismada, apenas se dio cuenta cuando Ryo, con los labios fuertemente apretados, se cambió de asiento para colocarse a su lado y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Grims, Paula, me asusté —confesó Ryo por lo bajo, con la cara oculta de las miradas de sus amigos, que no esperaban algo así —Al leer lo de Viena en el periódico, deseé que no estuvieras allí y luego, cuando me escribiste… ¡Pensar que te pregunté esa estupidez…!

La rubia, que por un momento no supo qué hacer, dibujó en su rostro una enternecida sonrisa antes de rodear al chico con sus propios brazos.

—No fue una estupidez —aseguró en voz tan baja que solamente su novio la oyó —No serías tú si no hubieras preguntado.

Él asintió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Si quieren privacidad, solamente díganlo —declaró Thomas, entre divertido y enfurruñado.

Paula rió quedamente, meneando la cabeza, sin soltar a Ryo todavía. Su amigo al menos había esperado unos cinco minutos antes de bromear con la situación. Eso en él era un signo de respeto.

—Si no es indiscreción, alcancé a oír que hablaban de preguntar una estupidez…

Danielle había querido contenerse, pero conociendo a Ryo desde hacía años, algo en su tono de voz la tenía intrigada y preocupada a partes iguales. No esperaba que él le contestara y tuvo razón.

—Me llegó carta de Ryo mientras estaba en el Amadeus y quería saber si creía que iba en serio.

—¿Perdón? —espetó Rose, haciendo una mueca nada agraciada.

—Eso mismo pensé al principio. Conforme leía, la carta lo explicaba, pero de todas formas… Esperaba una pregunta semejante algún día, hasta que volviéramos al colegio, por ejemplo. _No piensas que estoy jugando contigo, ¿verdad? Me crees cuando digo que me gustas, ¿cierto?_

—¿Eso preguntó? —dejaron escapar Thomas y Procyon, estupefactos.

Su amiga asintió y luego se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Ryo, apoyando la mejilla izquierda en uno de los hombros de él.

Sus amigos, al mirar eso, creyeron exactamente lo mismo aunque no lo expresaran en voz alta.

Esos dos quizá comenzaron a salir de forma rara, pero se querían mucho.

Y quien se atreviera a decir lo contrario, recibiría su merecido.

* * *

(1) Babel_, según el Antiguo Testamento, fue la torre que los hombres edificaron queriendo alcanzar el cielo. En hebreo, la palabra significa_ confusión_, pues como castigo por su atrevimiento, Dios hizo surgir varias lenguas entre los hombres, de forma que era imposible entenderse unos a otros y eso los obligó a dispersarse por el mundo, dejando la torre inconclusa._

(2) Betel_ (en hebreo quiere decir _casa de Dios_) es, entre otras cosas, el nombre que Jacob, hijo de Isaac, le dio a un sitio donde durmió y soñó con una larga escalinata subida y bajada por ángeles._

(3) _La palabra _shwein_, en alemán, quiere decir _cerdo_; _blut_, en el mismo idioma, significa _sangre_. Por lo tanto, _shweinblut_ vendría siendo _sangre de cerdo_._

* * *

_23 de Junio de 2011. 6:05 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que igual o mejor que yo, que celebro que finalmente llueve en mi amada ciudad, ¡eh, que el inicio del verano nos había traído un ca__lor de los mil diablos!_

_Dejando eso de lado, pasemos a lo que nos interesa._

_No podía dejar pasar la boda de Mara y Nigel. De hecho, cuando planeaba el capi anterior, quería terminarlo para hacer este, aún con los breves instantes que mostré. Lo relevante, supongo, fue que Nigel ya sabe el don que tiene su esposa (siento raro al escribir que Mara ya es la señora Thomas. Cuestión de acostumbrarse); además, está feliz con su futuro bebé. Creo que la mamá ya vio con sus poderes que será un niño, pero no le quiere decir al papá para tenerlo en suspenso, jajaja. Y si no mal recuerdo, es el primer bebé del cual revelo su nombre antes de que nazca. Denle sus mejores deseos a Nathaniel Calvin Thomas._

_Por otro lado, ¡el cumpleaños de Procyon! Quien no se sabía la fecha exacta o no la sospechaba, aquí la he puesto, es el 29 de julio. No hay razón específica para ella, simplemente acomodando los cumpleaños de los miembros de la Orden del Rayo, quería que estuvieran más o menos repartidos a lo largo del año y me gustó el mes de julio para Procyon. Aparte, creo que el signo de Leo le queda, ¿cómo no, siendo un Gr__yffindor?_

_Usé el cumpleaños de Procyon para juntar en una breve escena a Anom y Tonks, espero que alguno sepa el por qué (no, Bell es mala y no la dirá claramente, no ahora). Hablaron un poco del padre de él y de cómo ella se parece a alguien con el aspecto que llevaba (no le digan a nadie, pero Tonks sacó el parecido con su tía Bella al ponerse el cabello y los ojos de esos __colores, jajaja). ¿Alguien cree que esos dos deben estar juntos de una buena vez? Esperaré comentarios al respecto._

_Paula por fin contó el suceso de la ópera. Quería hacer algo más espectacular, más dramático, pero no, prefiero dejar eso para luego. De todas formas, visto casi todo desde la perspectiva de nuestra Ravenclaw, no había mucho qué decir. Lo que sí quería presentar, sin falta, era el equivalente en alemán para _sangre sucia_ (que en el original inglés es _mudblood_) porque lo tenía pensado desde el tercer capi, pero en aquella ocasión no pude presentarlo. No sé ustedes, pero creo que los de habla germana tienen algo con los cerdos, porque los usan muy seguido en sus ofensas. De todas formas, es un insulto y a Paula parece que no le agrada mucho, porque se enfurece al oírlo (Bell ahora mismo cree que varios están de parte de la rubia). Lo que sí me enterneció fue la reacción de Ryo, ¿quién quiere uno como él envuelto para regalo? Hagan fila detrás de mí._

_Eso me recuerda… ¡Feli__cidades… a mí! Sí, no creí posible terminar otro capi antes de mi cumpleaños número veinticinco, pero lo logré. Así que aprovecho también para felicitar a Hally, a Danielle y a Itzi por los años que cumplirían si de verdad existieran: Hally y Danielle nacieron en 2006, así que les tocarían pasteles con cinco velitas (me da ternura imaginarlas) e Itzi soplaría la nada despreciable cantidad de nueve llamitas (creo). Mis mejores deseos para ellas y claro, rezaré para yo cumplir otros veinticinco años más._

_Ahora sí, me retiro, esperando que a la próxima vea un candidato para _La Rueda de la Fortuna_. En mis apuntes, está de candidata una Pitonisa (adivinen cuál, jajaja), pero no sé si sea el personaje adecuado. Ya me lo dirán luego. Cuídense mucho, acuérdense de su servidora el domingo y nos leemos pronto._


	6. La Sacerdotisa

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Seis: La Sacerdotisa.**

_1 de agosto de 2020._

_Salem, Massachusetts._

_Risco Rojo__, residencia Malfoy._

Danielle Malfoy no era como el resto de las chicas de su edad.

En primer lugar, pese a su nombre, era inglesa. Eso era de lo poco que sabían los vecinos acerca de ella, desde que su hermano mayor, un empleado de gobierno, la trajo por primera vez a Estados Unidos a pasar el verano. No se sabía la razón para que viviera en América con su hermano cuando estaba de interna en un colegio escocés, pero el dato no le hacía mal a nadie y poco importaba.

En segundo lugar, su hermano mayor ya estaba casado. Era demasiado joven (unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, a lo sumo) y no solamente eso, sino que era padre de unos gemelos. La sociedad norteamericana, por muy liberal que fuera, hacía algunas muecas cada vez que la pequeña familia salía de paseo, preguntándose cómo era posible que la joven señora Malfoy, una simpática y muy guapa morena pelirroja, hubiera acabado con ese rubio con porte altanero y ademanes refinados. Creían tener una respuesta al verlo sonreír, contemplando a su mujer y a sus hijos, porque se volvía más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Y en tercer lugar, a Danielle no le importaba trabajar. Esforzarse por conseguir lo que quería había sido una constante en su vida desde que, siendo pequeña, se dio cuenta que su padre y su madre no la tratarían jamás como a su hermano, sin importar que físicamente, ella fuera muy parecida a su padre con su largo cabello rubio y sus opacos ojos azules. ¿Quería un postre después de la cena? Debía ser lo más educada posible y no alborotar en la mesa, aún si únicamente tenía tres años. ¿Quería aprender a leer, escribir y hacer cuentas? Debía formularle la petición a su padre con los mejores modales que tuviera, aún cuando él la enviara a la escuela más cercana en vez de enseñarle en casa, como a Patrick. ¿Quería leer libros más difíciles de los que acostumbraban los niños de su edad? Debía ponerle cara tierna a quien fuera y hacer un sinfín de favores, con tal que le prestaran textos de la biblioteca familiar. En pocas palabras, no se detenía por los obstáculos, sino que los convertía en cosas a su favor y les sacaba provecho.

Ese día, terminaba una insufrible redacción de Pociones con pergaminos desparramados sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, el libro de texto abierto por el capítulo de componentes usuales de los venenos y la pluma rasgando el pergamino a toda velocidad. Quizá la materia se le diera un poco bien, pero seguía sin comprender cómo Snape la hacía tan pesada como para aborrecerla con el alma. Y eso que ella, siendo de Slytherin, debería estar en excelente posición ante su jefe de casa. Daban ganas de sacudir la varita ante la antiestética nariz del profesor y lanzarle una buena maldición por dejar semejante tarea para el verano.

Ah, por si no se había notado, había otra cosa que distinguía a Danielle Malfoy del resto de las chicas de su edad: ella era una bruja.

Su vida siempre había transcurrido rodeada de magia, pues sus padres, magos los dos, venían de antiguas familias que se enorgullecían de la pureza de su sangre. Además eran ricos, por lo que la comodidad y los lujos no faltaban en la señorial mansión de la familia, en Wiltshire. Sin embargo, debido a sus crímenes del pasado (entre los cuales se contaba el asesinato de Percy Weasley, tío de una amiga de Danielle, Rose), Draco Malfoy se hallaba encerrado en Azkaban, la prisión mágica inglesa, junto a su esposa, acusada de ser cómplice por el hecho de saber todo pero no denunciarlo. Desde entonces había quedado bajo la tutela de su hermano Patrick y la esposa de éste, Frida. Agradecía esa nueva vida porque, entre otras cosas, podía sentir afecto dirigido a su persona y no frías miradas llenas de indiferencia, como las que le dedicaba su padre.

La chica hizo la última nota de su redacción y suspiró con satisfacción al echarle un vistazo. Esperaba que fuera suficiente, imaginándose lo que diría su mejor amiga al verla conformarse con cubrir la extensión requerida, sin pasarse ni por un centímetro. Pero es que Hally Potter podía ser demasiado detallista al hacer las tareas y Danielle sabía que nunca la superaría.

Dejó la redacción para que la tinta secara y metió una mano bajo la mesita, sintiendo casi al instante un bulto suave. _Whitedoll_, la gata blanca de angora de su cuñada, gozaba de dormir una siesta en ese sitio y apenas se inmutó cuando la rubia se plantó allí con sus cosas del colegio. Además, le encantaban los mimos y Danielle se los daba cada que dejaba la pluma a un lado.

Al acariciar a la gata, la rubia hacía cuentas. El cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, Procyon Black, acababa de pasar y apenas había tenido suficiente dinero para comprarle un regalo: un artículo de broma de Sortilegios Weasley hecho especialmente para el mercado estadounidense y que Frida había anunciado alegremente a la venta a partir del próximo fin de semana; a Procyon le fascinó, se le vio en la cara. Ahora debía ahorrar todo lo que pudiera antes de volver al colegio.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar a alguien aparecerse en la cocina, por lo que se levantó y fue a recibir al recién llegado, seguida de cerca por _Whitedoll_. Se halló con un hombre joven de lacio cabello rubio, como el suyo, y ojos grises que se paseaban por una de las estanterías, evidentemente buscando comida. Su túnica y su sombrero, de color gris oscuro, descansaban en una de las sillas del desayunador, instalado junto a una puerta vidriera que daba al jardín trasero. Sobre la mesa redonda en ese rincón había un maletín negro.

—Hola, Pat —saludó Danielle con una sonrisa —¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien, bien —el rubio alzó los hombros, indiferente, sacando por fin una lata de galletas —¿No ha venido Frida?

—No, pero no debe tardar. Casi es hora de comer. Y te va a regañar si te descubre.

El rubio sonrió, meneó la cabeza y abrió la lata, sacando una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

—Me salté el almuerzo, hubo mucho tránsito en el puerto. ¿Tú qué has hecho, Danny?

La chica meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que fuera de sus tareas de verano y jugar con _Whitedoll_, en la casa se aburría mortalmente.

—Podrías dar una vuelta por Salem cuando termines tus tareas. No queda lejos.

—Pat, si los muggles me ven llegando otra vez desde Risco Rojo, huirán despavoridos.

Patrick soltó una carcajada, cerrando la lata de galletas para poder guardarla en su lugar.

_Risco Rojo_ era el nombre de aquel paraje, conocido por ser donde, siglos atrás, arrojaban a las supuestas brujas al mar, atadas a enormes rocas, queriendo probar sus poderes y claro, ahogando a más de una inocente. Danielle se había interesado por la historia local al salir con su hermano y su cuñada por primera vez a la ciudad, ya que se habían alzado varios cuchicheos a su alrededor. Captó el tono de asombro al nombrarse el sitio donde estaba su casa y con esa referencia, puso manos a la obra. Si algo le había pegado otro de sus amigos, Thomas Elliott, era el hábito de leer mucho para llegar a saber mucho.

Así supo lo que hacía siglos se hacía en Risco Rojo, como también que se creía que los espectros de las ahogadas seguían rondando, debido a ruidos extraños y cosas sobrenaturales que los lugareños afirmaban haber vivido allí. A los Malfoy les daba risa, más cuando investigaron y se llevaron una grata sorpresa: los anteriores dueños de la casa, una pareja de edad avanzada, habían sido magos y de ellos venía todo lo que los muggles no podían explicarse. Consideraban una increíble coincidencia que una agencia de bienes raíces muggle les vendiera esa propiedad, pero al indagar un poco más, Patrick descubrió que antes de eso, la Secretaría de Magia le había dado un repaso, asegurándose que no hubiera nada mágico que alertara a los posibles compradores. Cosa que no había valido la pena cuando el rubio hizo el registro de su residencia en la Secretaría.

—¿Sabe cuántos problemas dio Risco Rojo? —había soltado la fastidiada bruja que lo atendió, al poco tiempo de mudarse al país —Y ahora va usted y compra esa casa…

Fuera de eso, a los Malfoy se les había recibido con amabilidad en el país, casi con indiferencia. Estados Unidos era famoso por alojar una gran cantidad de extranjeros, así que unos cuantos ingleses más no afectaban. Menos si, de cierta manera, hacían mejorara su economía.

—¡Ya llegamos!

Danielle y Patrick esbozaron una sonrisa y mientras ella corría a la sala sin dejar atrás a _Whitedoll_, él comió el último trozo de galleta y después imitó a su hermana.

Frida Malfoy y sus revoltosos gemelos estaban en casa.

—¡Qué día! —la pelirroja, sacudiéndose la túnica color verde que llevaba ese día, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro —Corney, lleva a los niños al comedor, por favor.

Había a la derecha de Frida una criatura de ojos saltones, ataviado con lo que parecía una toga magenta con el emblema de Sortilegios Weasley en el pecho; era quien cargaba a los pequeños Malfoy, que se entretenían en tironear suavemente las enormes orejas de su cuidador.

—Como diga la joven señora —Corney hizo una reverencia y se fue dando saltitos, lo cual entusiasmó más a los gemelos.

—¿Cómo se portaron hoy? —quiso saber Patrick, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su mujer y, evidentemente, refiriéndose a sus hijos.

—Perfectamente. Hasta creo que son encantadores a propósito. En los últimos diez días, he tenido más chicas en la tienda que en todo el primer trimestre del año.

Los dos rubios presentes soltaron la carcajada.

Al poco rato estaban comiendo, riéndose todos de los intentos de uno de los gemelos de darle papilla a su hermano. A Corney se le ordenó comer al mismo tiempo, sentado a la barra anexada a la estufa. La pelirroja señora de la casa, acostumbrada a hacer de todo, no quería abusar de su actual posesión de un elfo doméstico, por más cómodo que fuera.

—Ah, Frida… —llamó de repente Danielle, al degustar el flan napolitano que a la pelirroja le quedaba delicioso —Yo… ¿Puedo… ayudarte en la tienda?

A la vez, el matrimonio Malfoy fijó los ojos en la pequeña rubia.

—¿A qué viene eso? —quiso saber Frida, arqueando una ceja.

—Nada en particular, pero… Me gasté casi todos mis ahorros en el regalo de Procyon y… quiero galeones para cuando vaya a Hogsmeade, así que…

—No hace falta que hagas eso —acotó Patrick, haciendo una mueca —Si necesitas dinero, Frida y yo te lo daremos.

Danielle se encogió de hombros, incómoda con el tema. Seguramente su hermano recordaba, igual que ella, lo que tuvo que hacer en el pasado para tener algo de dinero.

—Bueno, pues a mí me agrada la idea de Danielle —Frida esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa, desconcertando a Patrick —Es estupendo presumir que los galeones que traes en el bolsillo son tuyos. ¿O me equivoco, Pat? Aunque claro, lo primero que tú ganaste fueron euros, ¿no?

El rubio meneó la cabeza, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar su esposa.

—De todas formas, Danny no tiene qué…

—Ah, no, no tiene la necesidad, pero como nunca sabes cuándo vas a quedarse sin otra cosa que la túnica que traes puesta, tus manos, tu varita y tu cerebro…

Patrick no podía contradecir eso. Él mismo lo había vivido cuando sus padres lo echaron de la casa y tuvo que hospedarse en casa de los Bluepool. Agradecía las atenciones de sus anfitriones, pero no le gustó sentirse una carga y por eso aprovechó lo aprendido en Estudios Muggles para obtener el empleo en Harrod's. Así las cosas, asintió en silencio.

—Pero irás a trabajar, no a divertirte. ¿Estás consciente de eso, Danny?

La aludida asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, sonriendo a más no poder.

* * *

_1 de agosto de 2020__._

_Orillas del río Hudson, cercanías de Manhattan._

_Centro de Compras Mágico de Nueva York._

Danielle no imaginaba que ganar galeones extra sería tan divertido.

Poco después de la comida, Frida jugó un rato con sus hijos hasta que se quedaron dormidos, que fue el instante en que le pidió a Corney que los acostara y los vigilara lo que restaba de la tarde. A continuación, la pelirroja le pidió a Danielle que se pusiera una túnica sencilla y ligera, para acto seguido irse por la Red Flu al local de Sortilegios Weasley.

Lo primero que vio, al salir de la chimenea y bajar al local, fue gente. Muchos magos y brujas jóvenes, con túnicas de distintos colores, recorrían el lugar en grupos compactos, señalando lo que más les gustaba y riendo a más no poder. Semejante torbellino no tardó en marearla.

—¡Señora Weasley, llegó el cargamento nuevo! —avisó una voz femenina desde el gentío.

Danielle frunció el ceño ante la frase, pero en ese momento no supo el por qué.

—¡Entendido, Annie Jane! —respondió Frida por encima del ruido —Cuñadita, te dejaré a cargo de ese mostrador —señaló a su izquierda, donde había una pequeña fila de gente esperando a ser atendida —En uno de los cajones está el catálogo de productos con sus precios. Consúltalo a la hora de cobrar y ponte atenta a cualquier cosa rara. No sé por qué, pero a algunos chicos les ha dado por querer robarse la mercancía y hay que evitar eso.

La pequeña rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando su cuñada traspasó el mostrador a través de una pequeña puerta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Así pues, Danielle sacó de su bolsillo una liga para el cabello, se hizo una coleta baja y fue hacia donde Frida le había indicado. Al instante la primera persona en la fila, una chica alta y de corto cabello negro, se enderezó, para luego echarle una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Tú vas a atendernos? —increpó repentinamente.

Danielle arqueó una ceja, asintió y miró de reojo a otra de las dependientas, que sonreía al atender a un joven de unos dieciséis años. A duras penas logró captar las frases que empleaba.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, bienvenida a Sortilegios Weasley —pronunció, sin poder evitar arrastrar las palabras tal como le había oído a su padre toda la vida. La clienta, al oírla, arrugó la frente con disgusto —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Cómo tratas así a un cliente?

Danielle frunció los labios de manera imperceptible y después sonrió de manera que resultaba pacífica y escalofriante a un tiempo. Las personas detrás de la chica de cabello negro asomaban la cabeza y murmuraban con cierto aire divertido.

—Veo que tiene en la mano uno de nuestros mejores productos —continuó, identificando la pequeña botella en la mano de la chica, de color rosa y amarillo —De la línea Wonder Bruja, si no leo mal. Es una efectiva poción para las imperfecciones faciales, a menos que sea alérgica a la mandrágora o a la esencia de vainilla…

Como Danielle siguió sonriendo despreocupadamente, aún con la mueca enfadada que mostraba la compradora, los demás hicieron un pequeño círculo a su alrededor, deshaciendo la fila.

—Es una pócima efectiva en combinación con uno de nuestros ungüentos, para que el problema se resuelva de manera prolongada, por no decir definitiva. ¡Ah! Y ya cuando luzcas tan bella como nuestra jefa o nuestras dependientas, quizá te interese un filtro amoroso, que por cierto…

—¡Es más que suficiente! ¡Cóbrame esto y cierra la boca!

La risita que se le escapó a Danielle encandiló a unos cuantos quinceañeros a su alrededor.

Pero las chicas presentes, mucho más suspicaces, reconocieron a alguien astuto, a quien no debían subestimar. Aún cuando todavía era una niña.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto!

Danielle suspiró con algo de cansancio cuando despachó, quizá por décima vez, al último cliente del mostrador que le tocaba. Se arremangó la túnica verde esmeralda antes de alcanzar el catálogo de productos del cajón y leer otra página. Al paso que iba, podría aprenderse al menos la mitad de los precios para cuando tuviera que volver al colegio.

—¡Así se hace! —felicitó Frida al acercarse con una pila de cajas flotando al compás de sus movimientos de varita —Si te digo la verdad, no creí que nos daríamos abasto hoy. Es el día de la semana cuando papá y tío George envían mercancía, así que disculpa que no te ayudara.

—No te preocupes, Frida, me la he pasado bien. Y no es tan complicado.

—Si tu padre te oyera, le daría un ataque.

La pelirroja rió y fue a llevar las cajas al almacén, pero Danielle no pudo más que imitarla de manera floja mientras cerraba el catálogo.

Si era sincera, sabía que para su padre no valía lo suficiente como para que perdiera el tiempo indignándose por sus actos.

Suspiró, antes que con un resoplido se quitara parte del flequillo de la frente. Se dedicó a mirar a las pocas personas que había en el local, por ser el final de la jornada. No quedaría mucho por hacer si esos escasos chicos y chicas, casi de la edad de su cuñada, nada más curioseaban al tiempo que contaban las monedas en sus bolsillos.

—¡Hora de cerrar! —anunció una de las dependientas, una rubia de cabello rizado que, como supo Danielle en el transcurso del día, se llamaba Annie Jane —Por favor, pasen a los mostradores a pagar sus compras. ¡Hora de cerrar!

Los últimos distraídos acataron la petición, ya fuera saliendo del local o acercándose a que se les cobrara. Danielle atendió a un par de tórtolos apenas unos tres años mayores que ella, antes que se escabulleran entre risitas nerviosas, tomados de la mano.

—Cursis —musitó otra de las dependientas, una castaña muy alta y delgada.

—Eso lo dices porque acabas de cortar con tu novio —apuntó Annie Jane, meneando la cabeza.

—Cierra la boca.

—¿Qué hay de especial en tener novio? —inquirió Danielle en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y pensando, sin querer, en Hally y Corner.

—Ah, muchas cosas, más cuando él es buena persona —respondió Annie Jane con una sonrisa.

—No vayas a presumir a tu Jamie otra vez —masculló la castaña alta y delgada, cambiándose la túnica de Sortilegios Weasley, color magenta, por una a rayas marrones y blancas.

Annie Jane dejó escapar una risita justo cuando Frida hacía acto de presencia.

—Buen trabajo —felicitó la pelirroja —Pueden irse a casa. Nos veremos mañana a las ocho.

—¿Por qué tan temprano, señora Weasley? —quiso saber el único varón encargado de un mostrador, un joven negro con el corto cabello teñido de un tono amarillo opaco.

—Nos encargaremos de la mercancía que llegó hoy, Raffi. Como el artículo nuevo.

Ante la expresión pícara de su jefa, los empleados no pudieron contener su entusiasmo. No trabajarían en Sortilegios Weasley de no hallar divertido todo cuanto vendían.

—Y antes que lo olvide —prosiguió Frida, haciéndole una seña a Danielle para que se pusiera a su lado —Mi cuñada nos estará echando una mano en lo que resta de sus vacaciones de verano. Ayúdenla todo lo que puedan, por favor.

Los empleados saludaron a la rubia con sonrisas y gestos de aprobación, lo que agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Te los presento rápidamente, Danielle: ellas son Annie Jane Stevenson, Sue Ellen Hamilton y mañana verás a Betty Lu Clemens, hoy fue su día libre. Él es Raphael Du Lac… Bueno, _Raffi_ —el chico negro había hecho una mueca ante su nombre, al menos hasta que su jefa mencionó su apodo —También mañana podrás conocer a Jameson Caruso —Annie Jane se irguió con una sonrisa de orgullo —y a Ambrosius Gates…

—Jefa, a Bross no le gusta… —Sue Ellen, conteniendo la risa, dejó la frase a medias.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que se llame así en honor a su abuelo —apuntó Frida, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de continuar —Y chicos, como ya mencioné, ella es mi cuñada, Danielle Malfoy. Llévense bien.

Uno a uno, los empleados se despedían de Frida y Danielle con un apretón de manos, antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la tienda.

Y por alguna razón, fue entonces que la pequeña rubia recordó preguntar una cosa.

—Frida, ¿por qué te llaman "señora Weasley"? ¿Ya no estás orgullosa de ser la esposa de Pat?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ya me imaginaba que lo notarías. Los norteamericanos son raros, Danielle. Fingen que no les importa, pero piensan que por el apellido que llevas, eres de tal o cual manera. Y para nuestra desgracia, el hecho de que sea físicamente como todo Weasley no convence a nadie de que soy buena si anuncio a los cuatro vientos que me "uní" a los Malfoy. Lo hacen sonar como algo malo.

Ante el puchero de su cuñada, Danielle creyó saber a dónde quería llegar. Pero no le agradaba la idea de que incluso en aquel enorme y multicultural país, los Malfoy fueran vistos como un peligro. Arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto, a lo que Frida asintió.

—Lo sé, es odioso. Pero ni una palabra de esto a Pat. En teoría, me hago llamar así por cuestión de imagen: todo jefe de una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley es un Weasley. Suena lógico, ¿no?

Danielle asintió lentamente. No le agradaba guardarle secretos a su hermano, no desde que volvían a llevarse bien. Sin embargo, comprendía los argumentos de Frida y su deseo de no mortificar a Patrick con detalles que, a fin de cuentas, no modificaban lo esencial.

Frida era Weasley de nacimiento y Malfoy por elección. Y estaba orgullosa de ambas cosas.

* * *

_10 de agosto de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cementerio Fallen Souls._

Una figura vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, un delgado suéter verde musgo y calzada con zapatos tenis de color gris, era fácilmente distinguible por la soledad de los alrededores. Nadie más circulaba por ese lado del camposanto a esa hora tan temprana, cuando la mayor parte de los adultos estaba dirigiéndose a sus lugares de trabajo en un lunes cualquiera.

Lo importante para aquella figura no era el día de la semana. Era la fecha.

_Kelly Desd__émona Poe_

_Nacida el 24 de noviembre de 1981_

_Fallecida el 10 de agosto de 2006_

_Gracias por el regalo viviente que me dejaste en el mundo_

_Con amor, Anthony_

—Parece que no la alcancé —dijo la figura con una voz peculiar, la de un niño que poco a poco, está dejando de ser tal —Quería saludarla en persona este año…

Los ojos grises de la figura se paseaban por la lápida, la inscripción en ella y por los lirios lilas colocados sobre la tumba que tenía enfrente, cuidadosamente atados en un ramo.

—Buenos días, mamá, otro año se fue. Gracias otra vez por el regalo que me diste, aunque no sea una cosa viviente.

Repetir esas palabras se habían convertido en una especie de costumbre obsesiva, pero a Walter Poe no le importaba mucho si alguien lo consideraba tonto por ello. No es como si acudiera a ese lugar acompañado la mayoría de las veces. El año anterior había sido un caso extraordinario que, por lo visto, no se repetiría fácilmente.

El chico dejó un ramillete de lilas y margaritas a la izquierda del ramo de lirios, para luego observar el conjunto con una ligera mueca de interés. Luego sacó de un bolsillo una libreta verde con un rayo plateado en la portada y de sus páginas extrajo lo que parecía una fotografía, salvo por el hecho de que la imagen plasmada en ella se movía.

Una mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro saltaba de un lado a otro, como niña pequeña, con la melena ondeando tras ella y delante de otra persona que la seguía, un hombre de traje gris oscuro y camisa blanca. Por su estatura y el tamaño de la foto, la cara del hombre no podía verse, al menos de momento. En unos segundos, Walter pudo sonreír al ver cómo la mujer volvía sobre sus pasos, le echaba los brazos al cuello al hombre y éste se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

A Walter le resultaba difícil de creer que su padre hubiera accedido a tomarse una foto mágica. Por lo que podía recordar, su actitud hacia la magia era respetuosa, pero distante. Sin embargo, creyó que solamente era así desde la muerte de su madre, porque ahora que él era mago, seguía tratándolo como siempre, sin demostrar que lo considerara un fenómeno o algo por el estilo.

Que su media hermana bromeara con eso, ya era otro asunto. Gwen era un tanto hiriente a la hora de soltar sarcasmos y frases semejantes, pero fuera de eso, era buena con él. Además, por lo que contaba, había amado con locura tanto a su madre como a su madrastra. Walter se preguntaba si lo que deseaba Gwen era haber sido bruja, porque según las viejas cartas que Kelly había escrito, de pequeña se quedaba fascinada con sus trucos.

Meneó la cabeza. No se imaginaba a su media hermana siendo bruja, menos en las actuales circunstancias. La quería demasiado como para pensar en ella enfrentando terroristas mágicos y amenazas de muerte. Preocuparse por su tía era más que suficiente para él.

—Mamá, cuida a tía Katrina, ¿quieres? —susurró, como si considerara que pedir eso fuera algo incorrecto —Tú misma lo decías, a veces actuaba como una loca. No quisiera que muriera.

El muchacho parpadeó furiosamente, conteniendo un par de lágrimas, inclinándose para deslizar el índice por el nombre de su madre, cincelado en la piedra y coloreado de rojo. Al enderezarse, se dio cuenta que, lentamente, iban apareciendo palabras con una caligrafía distinta al resto de la inscripción. Era como si una mano invisible las escribiera en ese mismo momento.

_Sin importar lo que suceda, siempre estaré allí para ti, Kane__._

Walter arqueó una ceja. No había que ser un genio para saber que esa línea era mágica, ¿pero por qué aparecía ahora? Dedujo la razón en segundos: hasta la fecha, no había rozado siquiera una letra de la lápida, y dado que la frase iba dirigida a él…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, la caligrafía era muy parecida a que veía en las cartas que le enviaba su tía, aunque también era similar a la de las cartas de su madre. ¿Qué trataban de decirle con eso? ¿Era una promesa de Katrina o acaso una que Kelly había mencionado antes de morir?

Se encogió de hombros, observando que la inscripción se desvanecía de la misma manera en que había aparecido. Logró sonreír, muy a su pesar.

No importaba cuál de las gemelas Turner prometió eso en primer lugar. A fines prácticos, sabía que daba igual. Las dos, de distinta forma, lo amaron desde que nació y eso no iba a cambiar.

* * *

_15 de agosto de 2020_

_Orillas del río Hudson, cercanías de Manhattan._

_Centro de Compras Mágico de Nueva York._

—Buenos días, señor, bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

El cliente, un chico unos quince años, sonrió de manera boba mientras intentaba recordar qué era lo que iba a preguntar.

La dependienta, una jovencita rubia de opacos ojos azules, contuvo su hartazgo y esbozó una sonrisa de cortesía que dejó al muchacho aún más nervioso.

—Eh, yo… quisiera preguntar sobre el nuevo producto… si fuera tan amable… señorita…

—Malfoy.

Al instante, el joven se quedó de piedra y carraspeó al tiempo que se erguía un poco.

Danielle notó la reacción a la mención de su apellido, ¿cómo no hacerlo? En ocasiones las personas no eran nada discretas. Aún así, mantuvo la compostura y ojeó su entorno.

La tienda estaba más llena que en los días precedentes, lo que quizá se debía a que no faltaba mucho para el término de las vacaciones de verano. Ella misma se iría al día siguiente con Patrick a Londres, a comprar las cosas del colegio, pues la carta de Hogwarts había llegado apenas una semana atrás. Con ese pensamiento, se animó lo suficiente para despachar al chico con cordialidad.

Debía darle crédito a Frida, manejar un local en la Gran Manzana era una proeza. Los magos norteamericanos eran de gustos tan diversos que era increíble cómo cada artículo que Sortilegios Weasley creaba exclusivamente para su mercado se vendiera en un santiamén. Nada más había que ver la demanda que tenía la última novedad: un cojín de satén amarillo canario, cuadrado y con dos borlas de distintos colores en cada esquina, que según la que apretaras antes de colocarla en el asiento de alguien, era el sonido que produciría. Se parecía a uno de esos cojines de broma que le había mencionado Thomas en una ocasión, solamente que este incluía olores, así que… Sí, por eso Procyon había estado encantado con su regalo. Él y Thomas, en menos de un minuto, hicieron una larga lista de personas en quién probarlo.

Se permitió una sonrisa más amplia de las que acostumbraba al pensar en sus amigos. Los echaba mucho de menos, ya quería verlos y charlar cara a cara. Las lechuzas no bastaban. Además, algunos de ellos estaban limitados en ese aspecto: Walter pasaba el mes de agosto en Londres, en una zona muggle, además de que no tenía ave propia; Sunny le había prestado la suya, ya que como alegó en una de sus escasas cartas, se fugaba a casa de su hermano porque el_ ogro negro _no la dejaba hacer prácticamente nada; Thomas…

Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello, recogido ese día en dos trenzas, se ondulara con cierta gracia. Por algún motivo, Thomas no le había escrito más que una misiva, poco después del cumpleaños de Procyon, comentando lo molesto que era pedirle a su amigo que le prestara a _Shadownight_ para la entrega y haciendo descripciones detalladas de las travesuras de sus hermanos y lo que veía en el estudio de grabación del programa de sus padres. Al final, prometía enviarle una fotografía de ese lugar, pero hasta la fecha seguía esperándola. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese chico?

Con un mohín de fastidio, Danielle decidió mirar un poco más a su alrededor. Aunque seguía mareándola la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía, ya no era igual que antes. Se habituó rápido a las multitudes, así como a los compañeros de trabajo, que por mucho que recelaran de su apellido, al menos hacían el intento por conocerla a ella.

En ese momento uno de los empleados, alto y delgado que usaba anteojos cuadrados, agitaba los brazos en una esquina de la tienda, haciendo de conejillo de Indias para mostrarle al público el funcionamiento del nuevo producto. Unos metros a la izquierda del chico de anteojos, junto al estante de Wonder Bruja, Annie Jane Stevenson parecía conferencista al describir con lujo de detalles las propiedades de los productos de esa línea. Y a la izquierda de Danielle, en el centro de la pared opuesta a la puerta principal, un muchacho de brazos musculosos y cabello castaño cortado a rape custodiaba una puerta cubierta por una cortina de tela de un color púrpura oscuro, sobre la que un letrero anunciaba _Línea de Lujo. No entrar si no tienes con qué pagar._

A Danielle le causó risa la primera vez que leyó aquello y le preguntó a una de las dependientas, de corto cabello peinado en punta y teñido de color azul celeste, si de verdad lo que vendían allí era tan caro (aún no leía esa parte del catálogo de precios). La empleada le contestó con desdén.

—Es que aparte de galeones, necesitas cerebro para comprar lo que hay allí. Y muchos de los que vienen aquí no lo tienen.

La rubia se había quedado intrigada, por lo que ese mismo día le preguntó directamente a Frida qué se vendía tras esa puerta. La pelirroja, inesperadamente seria, la invitó a entrar cuando los demás empleados se habían ido, para que lo averiguara y decidiera por sí misma si debía mostrarse la mercancía en público o no.

La Línea de Lujo estaba conformada por cualquier artículo de Sortilegios Weasley que se podía usar de forma… _seria_. Sí, esa era la aplicación correcta, a Danielle no le cupo la menor duda. Vio el _Guardarropa Escudo_ (prendas de vestir que invocaban un encantamiento escudo ante ataques con hechizos sencillos), los _Chivatoscopios Especializados_ (chivatoscopios modificados para detectar artimañas específicas), los _Generadores de Invisibilidad_ (pequeños botones que podían colocarse en objetos o personas para hacerlos invisibles por un corto periodo de tiempo) y algunas cosas más. Sus precios, obviamente, eran más altos que los de los productos ordinarios, pero además, esa línea tenía como principales clientes a algunos Ministerios y Secretarías de Magia, que se preocupaban por la seguridad de sus empleados y más con los tiempos que corrían.

Danielle quedó fascinada. Le preguntó a Frida si ella podía comprar algo de esa línea, a lo que la pelirroja respondió con una carcajada. Acto seguido, la había dejado escoger lo que quisiera, alegando que sería parte de su sueldo. La rubia aceptó.

Dejó a un lado los recuerdos de ese día cuando se colocó otro cliente frente a su mostrador. Lo atendió con rapidez, para verlo marchar, y ladeó la cabeza. Iba a echar de menos el bullicio, muy a su pesar, cuando regresara al colegio, pero al menos podría presumirle a sus amigos que trabajó en Sortilegios Weasley, ¡cosa que Rose seguramente nunca había hecho!

Y eso que Rose era una Weasley de pura cepa.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley, ¿en qué puedo…? ¿Otra vez usted?

Danielle se giró hacia la derecha ante el tono de fingido fastidio de la chica de cabello corto teñido de color azul celeste, Betty Lu Clemens. Y no creía que fuera por el aspecto del cliente, que a simple vista, se diría que era demasiado mayor para andar allí.

Era un hombre joven, más o menos de la edad de su hermano Patrick, o eso quiso creer Danielle. Usaba una túnica al estilo oriental, de color azul oscuro y bordes blancos, que lo hacía lucir mucho más apuesto de lo que era con ese lustroso cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y los ojos de un intenso color violeta.

La rubia pestañeó varias veces, anonadada.

—¿Señor Black? —llamó, demasiado asombrada para notar que hablaba en voz demasiado alta.

Por suerte, los clientes no la oyeron, pero el desconocido dio un respingo y la miró. Al arquear una ceja con un fino ademán, Danielle pensó más en Procyon que en Jim Black, pero aún así existía cierto parecido. El flequillo le caía sobre la frente con un aire entre altivo y elegante; los rasgos daban al individuo una imagen aristocrática que era difícil de ignorar. El sujeto apartó los ojos enseguida de ella, lo que fue un alivio, pero igualmente lo siguió observando.

—¿Me está escuchando, señor? —quiso saber Betty Lu, haciendo un mohín que desentonaba con su estrambótico aspecto —La señora Weasley no puede atenderlo, ¿hasta cuándo insistirá?

—Hasta que ella misma me lo diga, ¿cómo ve? —respondió el hombre descaradamente.

Danielle sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez en media hora. Definitivamente era como ver a Procyon cuando quería salirse con la suya.

—Pues entonces búsquese una silla, porque irá para largo —rebatió Betty Lu, moviendo la diestra como si espantara a una fastidiosa mosca y no a una persona —Ahora deje pasar a los clientes, ¿quiere? A menos, claro, que pretenda comprar algo aquí.

Fue el turno de Betty Lu de arquear una ceja, pero ella lo hizo en actitud desafiante. Como respuesta, recibió una deslumbrante sonrisa, tan franca y al mismo tiempo tan ladina, que Danielle casi se fue de espaldas.

Si ese tipo no era pariente de Procyon, se tiraba al mar desde Risco Rojo.

—Dígame, ¿qué clase de artículos tiene en la Línea de Lujo? —quiso saber el hombre.

La dependienta inmediatamente se puso alerta.

—De la clase que no interesan a los de cabeza hueca —argumentó, molesta.

—En ese caso, quizá la damita quiera llevarme a ver.

El hombre señaló con una mano a Danielle, quien dio un respingo.

—Oiga, ella no…

—Quiero ver la Línea de Lujo. Eso o armo un alboroto como el de la otra vez, hasta que su jefa me vea. No importa si es para correrme de nuevo.

Betty Lu tragó en seco y mirando a Danielle de soslayo, le imploró ayuda silenciosamente.

—Si gusta seguirme, señor —indicó la rubia, saliendo de detrás del mostrador con toda la calma que podía juntar. No tardó en llegar ante el chico rapado de brazos musculosos, dedicándole una débil sonrisa —Hola, Bross. El señor quiere ver la Línea de Lujo, ¿puede?

El muchacho, luego de mirar al desconocido con seriedad, asintió y abrió la cortina púrpura en completo silencio. Danielle, lentamente, abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso al potencial cliente, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde se ha visto algo así? —exclamó, revelando un peculiar acento en su voz que la rubia relacionó súbitamente con Hogwarts, aunque no sabía por qué —Las damas primero.

Así que a Danielle no le quedó de otra más que ir por delante, pero en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente, dio media vuelta y se detuvo, fijando la vista en su acompañante. Se percató que el hombre observaba a su alrededor con verdadero interés, y como no tardó en descubrir, su andar complementaba perfectamente su imagen de persona culta. ¿Qué haría entonces, a su edad, en una tienda de artículos de broma?

—¿A quién se le ocurrió todo esto? —quiso saber el hombre, sonriendo levemente.

—La Línea de Lujo fue creada por Fred y George Weasley, fundadores de Sortilegios Weasley, en mil novecientos noventa y seis —respondió Danielle en tono profesional, alegrándose de ya haber leído esa parte del catálogo —Desde entonces, está en continua renovación y mejora, que comprenderá por la naturaleza de ciertos artículos, además…

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de hablar con tu jefa, damita?

La pregunta del individuo, pese a haberla interrumpido, no había sido realizada en tono brusco. Danielle creyó detectar cierta cortesía y urgencia en la voz.

—No estoy segura —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En ese caso, si pido hablar con la señora Malfoy de Risco Rojo, ¿me ayudarás?

—¿Disculpe? —la rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de adoptar, sin saberlo, una expresión altanera digna de su padre —¿Quién se cree que es? Ella no tiene tiempo para tonterías.

—Ajá. Y yo soy un jarvey con excelente vocabulario. Por favor, damita, es importante. Si ella estuvo tan loca como para emparentar con los Malfoy…

Para asombro del hombre, Danielle se quedó sin paciencia y le apuntó con la varita.

—He tenido suficiente —espetó ella, arrastrando las palabras de manera similar a su padre, con lo que el sujeto frente a ella dio indicios de hallarse ante algo familiar y extraño a un tiempo —Si quiere hacerle algo a Frida por haberse casado con Pat, sepa que no lo voy a tolerar. No me importa ser una niña de catorce años insignificante, ¿comprende? Haré lo que pueda para que los deje tranquilos. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿A mis sobrinos también les va a tocar esto?

Con un ademán furioso, Danielle hizo un vago gesto de señalarse a sí misma. Eso dejó a su interlocutor mucho más desconcertado.

—No era mi intención enfadarte, damita —aseguró el sujeto con voz suave, alzando las manos como si se rindiera ante algo —Pero no me dejan hablar con la pelirroja por nada del mundo. La última vez imaginé que si armaba un escándalo, vendría hacia mí, y no me equivoqué. Solamente que no creí que traería a su marido de escolta.

Danielle, sin bajar la varita aún, arrugó la frente, intentando comprender el asunto.

—¿Eso cuándo fue? —quiso saber.

—A finales de junio.

La chica parpadeó con asombro.

—¡Nos hizo llegar tarde a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! —exclamó, indignada.

—Vaya, lo siento, no era mi intención. ¿Y puede saberse cómo podías llegar tarde a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿No se supone que esas fiestas no empiezan si no está la festejada?

—Este año la fiesta era en casa de mi mejor amiga. Casualmente, compartimos cumpleaños. Y por la diferencia de horarios, llegamos tarde.

—¿Diferencia de horarios?

—Ella vive en Londres.

El hombre hizo una mueca de incomprensión, pero casi al instante consiguió borrarla de su apuesto rostro. No ayudaba ver a la rubia con la varita apuntándole directamente al pecho.

Como si estuviera habituada a no bajar la guardia, por temor a salir herida.

—Volvamos a empezar, damita, si no te importa —el hombre tendió la diestra, esbozando una sonrisa amable —¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿No debería decirme su nombre primero?

—No puedo, lo siento.

—¿Entonces por qué reaccionó cuando lo llamé Black? Lo confundí con el padre de un amigo.

El individuo parpadeó repetidamente, confundido.

—¿Por qué me confundiste? —inquirió, curioso.

—Tiene los ojos del mismo color que usted y ese rasgo no es muy común. Creí que era el padre de mi amigo, porque siendo auror, él a veces se disfraza para las misiones y…

Cuando el hombre bajó la diestra para acercarse y darle un abrazo, Danielle dio por sentado que el tipo estaba loco. Por otro lado, Patrick era el único varón adulto que la aferraba así, con fuerza pero a la vez con ternura, sin ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

Una punzada de dolor surgió junto con la pregunta que llenó su mente en ese momento, ¿se sentiría así que tu propio padre te abrazara?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quizá jamás supiera la respuesta.

—¿Señor? —llamó débilmente, temerosa de enfadarlo.

—Lo siento, damita, me acordé de alguien —aseguró el hombre al separarse de ella, sin dejar de sonreírle —Hagamos esto: yo me quedo aquí sin molestar a nadie mientras tú haces el intento porque tu pelirroja cuñada me reciba. ¿Te parece?

—Pero no puedo ir con Frida sin saber quién la busca.

Bien, era un punto a favor de la chiquilla, había que reconocerlo. Cuidaba de los suyos.

—Hazla venir aquí y se lo diré. No soy malo.

Y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa, descarada y pícara, que a Danielle le recordaba a Procyon.

—En serio, debo tirarme al mar desde de Risco Rojo si no es pariente de mi amigo —masculló, abandonado la habitación y preguntándose si hacía lo correcto.

El hombre la alcanzó a oír mientras salía, por lo que su sonrisa se volvió melancólica.

—Si me vieran… —musitó, pasando una mano por su cabello —Lo siento por ti, damita.

No entendía por qué se la pasaba disculpándose con Danielle, cuando por lo general, no pedía perdón fácilmente. No era solamente cuestión de orgullo, sino de experiencia: en el pasado nunca salía nada bueno si se disculpaba, por más sincero que fuera.

_Carpe diem_, _Carpe noctem_, era su lema. Vivir intensamente el día y la noche. No le solía preocupar lo que ocurría con ciertas personas que lo despreciaron casi desde la cuna, pero ahora comprendía que esa actitud no era del todo correcta. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Danielle y a una joven mujer de cabello rojo, piel muy morena y túnica verde musgo. Vaya, eso era un detalle a tomar en cuenta. Contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

—Déjanos solos —le pidió la pelirroja a Danielle con voz seria.

La rubia intuyó que debía obedecer al instante. Y eso hizo, no sin antes mirar por encima de su hombro con cierto pesar.

—Señor, le dejé bien claro que no lo quería volver a ver en mi local —comenzó la pelirroja, haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos —No cuando casi hiere a uno de mis empleados. Por no mencionar que mi marido me pidió muy amablemente que no lo dejara entrar. Se preocupa demasiado, pero por esa vez le di la razón. Traigo a mis hijos al trabajo.

La última frase fue dicha en tono casual, pero era clara advertencia de que el joven matrimonio Malfoy se tomaba muy en serio la seguridad de sus seres queridos.

—Yo no habría reaccionado así si le hubieran pasado mi recado —se defendió el extraño, contrariado —Pedí hablar con usted por las buenas, ¿pero qué hicieron los empleados? Negarla automáticamente y dejarme a mí peor parado que a un caballo ante un grifo en ayunas. Así que tuve, como siempre, una de mis brillantes y descabelladas ideas. Si Merlín no venía a la Mesa Redonda, la Mesa Redonda lo haría venir.

—¿Sabe que sus expresiones son anticuadas? —muy a su pesar, Frida Malfoy estaba sonriendo.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto. Mis amigos y yo necesitamos establecer un enlace con la Orden del Fénix actual y se nos están acabando las opciones.

Frida se puso rígida.

—¿Cómo sabe de la Orden? —indagó, cautelosa.

—Es una larga historia y no tengo tiempo de contársela. Realmente necesitamos ese contacto, porque por alguna razón, no podemos establecerlo nosotros. Algo nos está bloqueando.

—¿Acaso ustedes fueron parte de la Orden? —al ver la incomodidad del hombre, Frida insistió —Porque en ese caso, no me explico que faltaran a la reunión del mes pasado. Ese día podrían haber pedido cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

—No nos llegó ningún mensaje. Creo que es por nuestra… _condición_.

—¿Qué condición?

—Créame, es complicado. Y no quiero que me tome por charlatán o peor aún, por espía. Usted se casó con un Malfoy, ¿no? Sabe que a veces, lo que parece imposible puede ocurrir. Y no tiene por qué ser algo malo.

Frida tuvo que concederle la razón al desconocido. Sin embargo, dudó.

—¿Cómo sé que no me miente? No creerá que los pondré en contacto así nada más.

—¿Me parezco a alguien que conozca?

La pregunta desconcertó a Frida, pero antes de negar rotundamente, miró detenidamente al hombre que tenía enfrente. Captó lo mismo que Danielle, la elegancia nata, el atractivo masculino, la chispa de picardía en sus ojos, pero también algo más. No sabía de qué se trataba hasta que, inconscientemente, el hombre arqueó una ceja como signo de aparente desdén.

—¿Es pariente de Pat? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

—Algo así.

—No vamos por buen camino, amigo, ¿qué significa eso?

—Bueno, _fui_ pariente de su marido.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Créame, el hecho de que le hable en este momento tampoco tiene sentido. Pero no puedo decir más. Lo prometí y eso para mí es como si hubiera hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable.

—¿Y qué quiere que le diga a la Orden? —Frida se aclaró la garganta y adoptó un tono chillón y sarcástico —_¡Hola! ¿Adivinen qué? Unos tipos que dicen haber sido de la Orden quieren establecer contacto. No, no tengo pruebas de que digan la verdad, pero como uno de ellos dice que fue pariente de mi marido, creo que es de fiar_ —regresó a su voz normal y entrecerró los ojos —Ridículo, ¿no cree?

—Señora, realmente tiene sentido del humor. Y sí, es ridículo. Pero es la verdad.

—Eso no basta.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, asomando Danielle la cabeza.

—Perdón, Frida —se disculpó la chica —Annie Jane quiere saber si vas a tardar mucho. Ya casi es hora de comer. Aunque creo que lo que quería era verificar si sigues viva.

—Dile que todos pueden irse a comer, no hay problema.

Danielle asintió y se retiró, solamente para volver al poco rato y entrar de lleno al cuarto.

—¿Ahora qué? —quiso saber Frida.

—Nada, te espero.

Antes que la pelirroja abriera la boca, el desconocido intervino.

—Me alegra verte otra vez, damita. No me dijiste tu nombre.

—No sé si deba decírselo.

—Si tu cuñada no me ha echado a patadas, no puedo ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Eso, meditó la rubia, parecía coherente.

—Me llamo Danielle Malfoy, señor. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Ya me lo habías preguntado y me disculpé por no poder decírtelo.

Las dos féminas en la habitación intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Cómo quiere que le haga semejante favor sin siquiera saber su nombre?

Por toda respuesta, el hombre sacó un sobre de pergamino sellado, en cuyo anverso decía _Para el actual líder de la Orden del Fénix._ Frida lo tomó, miró sin mucha atención la caligrafía y el sello, para luego pasárselo distraídamente a Danielle. La chica lo tomó y lo examinó con rapidez, ahogando un gemido al fijarse en el sello. Hizo el intento por hablar, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los del sujeto frente a ellas y él, de manera casi imperceptible, le pidió silencio.

Sin quedarle más remedio, la rubia escuchó a medias cómo su cuñada acordaba entregar la carta, así como el deseo del individuo por comprar algo de la Línea de Lujo. Se guardó el sobre en un bolsillo, con el ceño fruncido a causa de la concentración, porque el asunto no tenía sentido.

El señor misterioso, de alguna forma, le había dado una pista para responder una de las tantas preguntas que generó a su alrededor. El problema sería seguirla sin que nadie lo supiera.

Para su pesar, tendría que hacer algo que no quería: aprovecharse del talento de sus amigos sin que éstos supieran la verdadera razón.

Específicamente, necesitaba una memoria prodigiosa que pudiera relacionar datos con imágenes desde el primer vistazo.

* * *

_20 de julio de 2010. 10:25 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, damas y caballeros! ¿Qué, me extrañaron? No sé si lo harán después de semejante capi. Lo juro, creo que cada vez me salen más raros, por más que intento que no lo sean. Ya qué…_

_En primer lugar, ¿recuerdan lo que había dicho de los títulos? Pues bien, segundo título de Arcano, segundo personaje "céntrico", digámoslo así. Danielle tuvo su pequeño momento protagónico y me gustó, hacía mucho que no la ponía en estas circunstancias. Creo que ya le tocaba. Así pues, describí un poco cómo es la pequeña rubia (comparada con el resto de sus amigas, sí es pequeña, luego se nota más). Y claro, que fueran viendo qué tanto se parece a sus padres, qué tanto la hace diferente a ellos y cómo es su vida en Estados Unidos, viviendo en un sitio donde se sacrificaban brujas y siendo empleada de una tienda de artículos de broma (creo que Rose sí se morirá de envidia cuando se entere de eso, jajajaja)._

_Por otra parte, se coló una pequeña escena que creí apropiada, dada la cronología. Walter celebrando su cumpleaños en el cementerio. Lo sé, suena raro. Pero creo que quería ver a su tía y no se le hizo. Al final, Walter demuestra ser una personita sensible, madura, y que está dejando de ser niño poco a poco. Para mí, es de los personajes más "sencillos" de la Orden del Rayo (al menos lo fue cuando lo creé). Que le complicara la vida emparentándolo con el personaje "prestado" de Katrina Turner, ya es otra historia._

_Y la última escena, de vuelta con Danielle, es como para ponerlos más neuróticos, ¿no? Sé que quieren matarme, hacerme un montón de preguntas, incluso deben estar haciendo sus conjeturas sobre qué diablos está pasando allí. Me divirtió hacer que Danielle interactuara con nuestro misterioso y apuesto extraño (porque ese hombre es guapo, si lo sabré yo…). Cuando se descubra quién es, me darán la razón. Y claro, algunos quizá se revuelquen de risa. Si es que no lo hicieron ahora con los diálogos que se aventaron Danielle y Frida con el desconocido. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que sus frases son anticuadas? Se los dejo de tarea._

_Ahora sí, antes de despedirme, aviso que gracias a una lectora que me ha ido siguiendo de página en página tengo al siguiente personaje para los _Arcanos Visionarios_. Ella sabe quién es, porque entre el desastre de dos páginas donde publicaba, que ella no pudo entrar a la más reciente donde me inscribí y demás, la admiro por querer leerme todavía. En fin, me desvío del tema, esa lectora me ha hecho la única sugerencia para_ La Rueda de la Fortuna _y le tomaré la palabra. El personaje que representará ese _Arcano Visionario_ será… _¡Itzi Salais!_ Nuestra querida Pitonisa mexicana, Nicté por parte de madre y novia del ex–campeón de Calmécac. Si soy sincera, en mis primeros apuntes al respecto tenía de sugerencia a otra Pitonisa, Mara Kreisky, y me acordé porque el capi anterior se relató su boda. Pero ahora me he decidido y es tiempo de pasar al siguiente, que según el orden que ando siguiendo, es _La Justicia_, de quien no tengo que decir mucho, ¿o sí? Su significado es más que evidente: _equidad, imparcialidad, la alternativa correcta_ y conceptos análogos, así como que si en una tirada de tarot sale invertida, viene siendo _injusticia, ilegalidad_ y similares. Piensen bien, damas y caballeros, y leeré sus sugerencias con atención._

_Cuídense mucho, abaníquense fuerte (en el hemisferio norte), no olviden los abrigos (en el hemisferio sur) y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


	7. Haciéndote feliz

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Siete: Haciéndote feliz.**

_1 de septiembre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Estación King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos._

Corrían como si la vida les fuera en ello. Tenían menos de cinco minutos para atravesar la muchedumbre que se hallaba en la estación y llegar a su destino.

Por enésima vez, Thomas Elliott maldijo la fama de sus padres.

Y al segundo siguiente, se regañaba por pensar así. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que la gente ordinaria se entusiasmara tanto con su presencia, los detuviera en donde quiera que los ubicara y quisiera sus autógrafos o fotografías en su compañía. Ya había sido demasiada suerte que Sean Elliott y Charlotte Jackson hubieran podido ir a despedirlo tres años seguidos sin que un numerito como éste se desarrollara.

Sus hermanos eran otro cantar. Skye, Sydney y Scott no eran celebridades y aún así, habían lidiado con esos acontecimientos desde que usaban pañales. Tenían tales maneras de escabullirse de los fans y los reporteros que eran la envidia de los colegas de sus padres. Así que en esa ocasión, antes que el gentío fuera tanto que no pudieran verse unos a otros, las chicas tomaron a Thomas de las manos en tanto Scott se apropiaba del carrito con el baúl de su hermano y lo usó para abrirse paso entre un bullicioso grupo de jovencitas que, al verlo, sonrieron como bobas.

—Recuérdenme mandarles un regalo de Hogsmeade —había dicho Thomas a sus hermanos al emprender la carrera.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Skye, mostrando una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Scotty? —inquirió Sydney, cordial.

—No, gracias, Syd. ¿Cuánto falta, Thomas?

El pelirrojo anaranjado miró a su alrededor con rapidez antes de señalar parte de la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez.

—Por allí —le indicó a su hermano mayor.

Scott frunció el ceño, pero no iba a contradecirlo con el margen de tiempo que tenían. Así pues, siguió caminando y al llegar a la barrera, no sintió un golpe. Pero se quedó asombrado al hallarse con un andén completamente diferente al que había abandonado.

—Los magos son _cool_ —musitó, haciéndose a un lado.

A los pocos segundos, Skye y Sydney estaban allí, con Thomas fuertemente aferrado.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos? —dejó escapar Skye fingiendo enojo, pero sus maravillados gestos la traicionaban —¿Seguimos en King's Cross?

—En cierta forma —contestó Thomas, recorriendo el andén con los ojos —¡Diablos! Por llegar tarde, no veo a mis amigos.

—¡Eh, a un lado! —vociferó una voz tras los cuatro hermanos, quienes dieron un respingo y dieron media vuelta, encontrándose con una joven mujer rubia de aspecto malhumorado.

Esa mujer, como los trillizos Elliott, se veía enteramente como muggle, con un traje sastre gris y una blusa verde pálido. Sus nerviosos ademanes revelaban que no se sentía muy cómoda allí.

—¿Qué pasa, Gwen? —quiso saber la voz de un chico a espaldas de la rubia, para luego ver una cabeza castaña asomarse y arquear una ceja —¿Llegas tarde también, Thomas?

—¡Excelente! ¡No soy el único impuntual este año! —el recién nombrado saludó con una mano en alto —¿A ti qué te entretuvo, _Walt_?

Walter Poe arqueó una ceja, con un destello de fastidio en sus ojos grises.

—¿Te parece que es momento de preguntarme eso? —espetó, adelantándose a su hermana mayor empujando su carrito —Casi nos deja el tren.

Thomas dio un respingo y quitándole su carrito a Scott, lo siguió apresuradamente.

—¿Primera vez aquí? —le preguntó Scott a Gwen, intentando romper el hielo. La rubia lo miró con desconcierto antes de asentir —Para nosotros también. Mis padres tuvieron un contratiempo en la entrada de la estación y nos tocó traer a Thomas —el muchacho tendió una mano —Scott Elliott, mucho gusto. Y ellas son mis hermanas, Sydney y Skye.

—Gwen Poe. ¿Ustedes no son…?

La rubia hizo un vago gesto para abarcar la estación entera.

—¿Qué, magos? ¡Eso quisiéramos! —soltó Sydney con una carcajada —Ño, somos tan… ¿cómo nos llaman? ¡Ah, sí, _muggles_! Pues eso. Somos tan muggles como seguramente eres tú.

—Lo pensé. Mi padre no pudo venir por trabajo y como tengo el día libre… Momento, ¿dijeron Elliott? ¿Su hermano es Thomas Elliott?

Los trillizos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, hasta que Gwen les sonrió.

—¡Ese niño es estupendo! Me consiguió los autógrafos de sus padres y no quiso nada a cambio. Walter insiste en que es un poco raro, pero se nota que es uno de sus mejores amigos.

Esta vez, los otros tres no pudieron ocultar gestos de orgullo por su hermanito.

—¡Eh, chicos! —llamó Thomas en ese momento, desde una de las ventanillas abiertas del tren. Era evidente que él y Walter habían subido sus cosas con ayuda del adulto de túnica negra que se despedía de una chica castaña a su lado, en la siguiente ventanilla —Díganles a papá y a mamá que les escribiré en cuanto pueda. ¿Seguros que están bien? Los dejamos sin avisar.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Sydney —Ya sabes, años de experiencia. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, los llamaremos para encontrarnos con ellos.

Thomas asintió, se introdujo de nuevo al compartimiento y dejó asomarse a Walter.

—Mandaré las cartas a casa de la abuela, ¿de acuerdo? —le avisó el castaño a su hermana.

—De acuerdo. Aunque espero que no se asuste con uno de esos pajarracos.

Walter le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejar la ventanilla y cedérsela a una pelirroja de ojos brumosos, entre azules y grises.

—¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Adiós, Billy! ¡Escribiré seguido! ¡Y quiero saber cuándo regresa papá!

Quien correspondió a esa efusividad era una mujer de largo cabello rubio que sostenía a un bebé pelirrojo en brazos. Aún cuando su semblante parecía el de una persona rematadamente chiflada, la placidez de sus movimientos y el brillo en sus ojos indicaban que era buena persona.

El tren silbó y comenzó a moverse. Las familias se decían las últimas frases de despedida y los alumnos que seguían asomados a las ventanillas agitaban una vez más las manos antes de entrar a sus compartimientos. Los trillizos Elliott y Gwen Poe, haciéndose compañía mutuamente, dejaron el andén y charlaron un poco sobre sus respectivos hermanos magos antes de separarse.

* * *

—Quiero una explicación. Ahora.

Danielle Malfoy no era como su padre. Ella no solía mirar a la gente por encima del hombro y además, toleraba a quien no era de su misma clase (según decían quienes seguían los estándares de los _sangre limpia_, claro). Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que su parecido con Draco Malfoy era abrumador, y sus amigos casi nunca tenían que lidiar con eso.

A menos que la hicieran enfadar, por supuesto.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —se defendió Thomas Elliott con un puchero tan gracioso, que el resto de sus amigas tuvieron que contener la risa —¡Ya sé! Es culpa de Procyon.

—A mí no me metas, es tu problema —saltó Procyon Black al instante, entrecerrando con enfado sus ojos color azul violáceo.

—¿Cómo que es mi problema? Te pedí prestado a _Shadownight_ una docena de veces y…

—También pudiste pedir prestados a _Cloudy_, a _Balam_, a _Snowlight_, a _Nutty_…

—Ya, capté la indirecta. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no tenía la menor idea de qué escribir? —Thomas se dirigió esta vez a Danielle, quien lo veía con incredulidad —Pues bien, si eso te hace feliz, lo diré: no tenía la menor idea de qué escribirte. Punto. Deja el tema.

Los demás presentes intercambiaron miradas tan recelosas como la que Danielle mantenía fija en Thomas. ¿Ese chico se había vuelto loco?

—A ti te pasa algo —afirmó de pronto Sunny Wilson, arqueando una castaña ceja —Y eso ya es raro de por sí. Así que vamos, suéltalo, no te vamos a morder.

—Sí, claro, y yo no soy un…

Antes de lo que cualquiera pudo anticipar, Danielle se puso de pie, le dio una bofetada a Thomas y luego, tomándolo de un brazo, lo jaló fuera del compartimiento. Cabe destacar que cerró la puerta con un golpe tan fuerte que los cristales vibraron.

—¿Soy la única que siente que se perdió de algo? —inquirió Rose Weasley, tirando de un largo mechón de su cabello rubio rojizo, que parecía más rojo después de aquel verano.

—No, no eres la única —aseguró Hally Potter, acomodándose los anteojos redondos y frotando distraídamente su arete derecho, de oro y en forma de rayo.

—Para mí, Thomas debe dejarse de estupideces, abrir los ojos y hacer lo que yo —dijo Ryo Mao inesperadamente, sentado en uno de los asientos junto a la ventanilla y teniendo a la derecha, fuertemente sujeta, una mano de Paula Hagen.

—¿Y qué hiciste tú, eh? Ilústranos —quiso saber Walter Poe, cruzado de brazos en su asiento.

—No pregunten, confíen en mí —advirtió Henry Graham, sentado frente a Ryo y con los ojos verdes a medio abrir, como si manifestara algo de sueño retrasado.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó Amy Macmillan a su amigo Gryffindor, preocupada.

—No, no mucho. Si Danielle hace bien las cosas, se me pasará.

La respuesta de Henry dejaba a todos intrigados, pero sabían que no le sacarían nada más.

Así que se pusieron a charlar de otra cosa y a esperar a los dos ausentes.

* * *

—Ahora voy a creer que la loca eres tú.

Danielle ignoró olímpicamente los intentos de Thomas por aligerar el ambiente. Lo llevaba del brazo hacia el primer lugar remotamente privado que pudiera encontrar, aunque con la cantidad exagerada de alumnos menores de ese año, no se veía nada.

Casi al final del tren, halló un compartimiento vacío, a excepción de un par de baúles en las rejillas portaequipajes. La rubia abrió la puerta, empujó a Thomas adentro y cerró tras ambos, para luego sacar la varita con la mano derecha y golpearla contra la palma de la izquierda.

—¿Qué, querías maldecirme en privado? —inquirió Thomas, arqueando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero si es necesario, lo haré.

Esa Danielle era, con mucho, una a quien Thomas nunca había visto. No es que lo asustara (lo cual debería reconsiderar luego), sino que la chica solía demostrar elegancia innata, absoluto control sobre sus actos y ahora…

Bueno, definitivamente a Danielle le estaba haciendo efecto convivir con él.

—Ahora, por una vez, deja las bromas de lado y dame una una explicación. Una decente. No me salgas con tonterías sobre no saber de qué escribirme, porque vamos, ¡eres Thomas! Siempre tienes algo agradable qué decir. Esperaba otra carta como la primera y única que mandaste, era divertida. ¡Incluso esperaba la fotografía que prometiste! Pero nada. Y Procyon tiene razón, pudiste pedirle a cualquiera de los otros su ave, esa no es excusa.

—Lástima que seas tan lista. La excusa era buena.

—No, no lo era. Tú y yo sabemos que no lo era.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, cada uno meditando sus cosas. En eso la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver a dos niños que por su vestimenta y cara de asombro ante la varita de Danielle, eran hijos de muggles de primer curso.

—¿Es su compartimiento? —inquirió la rubia amablemente, a lo que los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza una y otra vez —¿Me lo prestarían un rato?

—_Ja_ —dijo uno de los niños, de cabello corto y un lindo tono castaño claro. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió —Claro. Podemos venir después.

Y se llevó a su acompañante por el pasillo.

—Genial, más extranjeros —masculló Danielle por lo bajo, cerrando la puerta otra vez —No es que me molesten, pero…

Dio media vuelta con lentitud, por eso no vio a Thomas de pie junto a ella hasta que se él se le abalanzó, encerrándola en un abrazo estrecho, de esos que cortaban el aliento y no tanto por su fuerza, sino por lo que hacían sentir.

Era como en el verano, se acordó Danielle de manera confusa, intentando recuperarse de la impresión que le causaba su amigo haciendo eso. Como el abrazo de aquel hombre del cual quería saber su identidad. Sin embargo, además de cierta ternura, percibió algo más esta vez, pero no se dio cuenta de qué era hasta que Thomas posó una mano en su cabeza, acercándola más a él.

A esto debían referirse los mayores cuando decían que alguien era _posesivo_ con…

Dio un respingo, queriendo alejar la idea de su mente, pero no lo consiguió. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡era su amigo! Si no se recordaba eso, perdería la cabeza. Además, ¿por qué alguien como Thomas la tomaría en cuenta, si su propio padre actuaba como si no hubiera querido que naciera?

La simple pregunta casi la hizo llorar. Si logró reprimirse, fue porque se le adelantaron.

—Lo siento —musitó Thomas en su oído, en voz tan baja y afectada que apenas lo escuchó —Yo… No quería… Lo juro, no quería… Pero no conseguí nada…

—¿Thomas?

—Tú de verdad lo crees, ¿no, Danielle? Tú… tú crees que no fue mi culpa, ¿cierto?

Ella con eso supo que se refería a su amigo muggle muerto. ¿Por qué lo sacaría a colación? Sin detenerse a pensarlo, consiguió abrazarlo suavamente, enterrando los dedos de su diestra en sus rojizos cabellos, queriendo reconfortarlo. No soportaba oírlo tan lleno de angustia, tan perdido, cuando siempre la había hecho sonreír. Quería devolverle algo de eso.

No, aún más, quería ser quien aliviara su corazón.

¿Pero cómo se hacía eso, si cargaba con sus propias penas, esas que ni Patrick o Hally sabían?

—Yo… fui al cementerio en el verano —confesó Thomas quedamente, apenas moviéndose —Creí… Bueno, creí que estaría bien… Nunca había ido, así que…

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Es que… no se me ocurrió que… Había unos primos de Jeremy ahí y… Era como tener dementores alrededor otra vez.

Fue el turno de la chica de estrujarlo hasta ocasionarle un sobresalto.

—¿Danielle?

—¿Qué les contestaste? Dime que se te ocurrió algo, por favor.

—No, en realidad… No tuve tiempo. Ellos… dijeron lo que quisieron y se fueron. ¿Estás bien?

—Eres bueno, Thomas. Eres muy bueno. No mereces esto. ¿Y por qué te desahogas conmigo?

—Porque… Tú eres la buena aquí, Danielle. Tú no has matado a nadie. Yo sí.

La jovencita apretó los dedos que tenía en el cabello de su amigo, pero al instante siguiente los relajó. No quería lastimarlo más.

—No has matado a nadie, métetelo en la cabeza —le dio un coscorrón tan ligero que él apenas lo sintió —Y yo… De ser buena, mi padre me querría, Thomas. De ser buena, mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí, me daría abrazos y regalos y…

Finalmente sí lloró. Danielle llevaba a cuestas el sentimiento de no encajar en ninguna parte, lo tenía tan arraigado que la condujo a preguntarse si de verdad valía algo. Patrick, sin saberlo, la aliviaba un poco, demostrándole que pese a sus errores pasados, la había querido siempre. Pero en algún lugar de su mente, producto de la inocencia de sus primeros años, deseaba que su padre le demostrara que la amaba. Que dejara de mirarla como si fuera una extraña. Que por una vez la tratara como a su niña y no como a una cosa que no sabía de dónde había salido.

No sabía por qué Thomas había conseguido quebrarla. Normalmente dejaba esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su cabeza, miraba a su alrededor y se decía que mucha gente la quería, que sí tenía valor por sí misma. Sin embargo, tras analizarlo con torpeza, creyó saber la razón: Thomas le aseguraba que era buena. Y eso no se lo habían dicho jamás, no con ese tono de voz.

No dándole la sensación de que era necesaria.

—Yo… ¿puedo hacer todo eso? —inquirió Thomas con un dejo de timidez que en él, resultaba extraordinario —¿Puedo abrazarte, darte regalos y decir lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? ¿Puedo…? —él carraspeó, intentando dejar de llorar y sonar un poco más serio al proseguir —Aunque digan que no estoy a tu altura, aunque sea un _sangre sucia_, yo… ¿puedo quererte?

La rubia se quedó helada. Eso no se lo esperaba ni de broma. Por un fugaz instante, se preguntó si él no estaría jugando, pero desechó la posibilidad al recordar lo que Paula opinaba de él, que era muy independiente. Sus sentimientos eran cosa privada, el curso pasado lo demostró cuando Procyon prácticamente lo obligó a revelar la razón de su reacción ante los dementores. Alguien así, que se guardaba todo para no preocupar a nadie, no se burlaría de esa manera: abrazándola, llorando en su presencia y mucho menos pidiendo, casi rogando, que le permitiera quererla.

Eso último, sorpresivamente, la hizo reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber él.

—Ustedes, Ryo y tú, son patéticos. ¿Te parece bonito declarártele así a una chica? Por no mencionar que aquí, la poca cosa soy yo. Deja de llamarte de esa forma tan desagradable.

—Solamente si prometes que no volverás a decir eso. ¿Tú, poca cosa? Por favor, ¡ya quisieran muchas ser Danielle Malfoy, la Slytherin más guapa del curso!

—¿La qué?

Se separaron con renuencia, cada uno limpiándose el rostro como mejor podía. Se miraron fijamente y reanudaron la charla como si gran parte del último minuto no les afectara.

—Así te llaman varios —confesó Thomas, encogiéndose de hombros —En lo personal estoy de acuerdo, pero el tono con que lo dicen personas como Blow, pues… —hizo ademán de estrujar algo —Juro que no quería llegar a esto, Danielle —repitió, más serio que nunca —Es decir, somos amigos, nos llevamos bien, pero… No eres para mí, lo sé. De hecho, eres _demasiado_ para mí.

Eso la dejó más atónita que antes, si es que era posible.

—¿Intentas que crea que eres poca cosa?

—No sé. Digo lo que pienso, nada más.

—Si tus hermanos te oyeran…

—Ya se los dije y piensan que exagero, pero no saben cómo son las cosas aquí. Se burlan de ti por mi culpa, Danielle, lo he oído. Y no quiero que la pases peor por intentar que me quieras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ya te quiero, tonto!

Danielle rió, pero él no la acompañó y no necesitaba ser tan inteligente como Hally o Paula para adivinar por qué. Seguramente Thomas estaba imaginándose que lo quería como amigo y nada más. Confirmándole, de cierta forma, que no era para él.

¡Al diablo con eso!

—Ven aquí —pidió, señalando el punto frente a ella donde había estado parado minutos antes, abrazándola —Mírame a los ojos, dímelo como se debe. Lo que sabes no es todo lo que hay.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, curioso, pero no se opuso a obedecerla. Analizó su última frase por segundos eternos, intentando encontrarle un significado que lo ayudara en esa situación, que le hiciera ver que no perdía el tiempo queriendo algo que no podía tocar…

_Lo que sabes no es todo lo que hay._

¿Y qué sabía?

Danielle era una bruja _sangre limpia_, un poco vanidosa, a veces desdeñosa; en conjunto, culta y tenaz. Era una _pobre niña rica_ (según Hally, Amy y Ryo), nacida en una cuna de oro tan fría como el trato que le daban sus padres. Se volvía una fiera cuando intentaban dañar a todo aquel que le importaba, .los protegía con todo lo que tenía… ¿Pero quién la protegía a ella? Eso era parte de cómo notó que ella le atraía. Conocía el dolor de primera mano y no quería que la chica lo sintiera. Pero acababa de escuchar que Danielle sí sabía lo que era sufrir, y aún así aquí estaba, intentando vivir su vida como mejor le parecía, por más que ansiara que su padre la quisiera. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza para tratarla así? Danielle, cuando se lo permitían, era adorable.

Él se lo había permitido. Cuando por mucho tiempo rehuyó los afectos para no volver a lastimar a nadie, dejó a sus actuales amigos acercársele. Sin afán de ofender, para él Procyon era el más preciado, por prestarle un poco de su valor, ese que a veces a él le faltaba, pero Danielle… A ella quería hacerla reír. Quería que contara con él. Quería ser lo suficientemente bueno como para caminar a su lado y que la gente no la tachara de mediocre por semejante gusto en amistades.

Sobre todo, deseaba ser para ella lo mismo que representaba la chica para él.

—Bien, aquí va —anunció, respirando profundamente antes de mirarla; sus ojos verdes estaban más claros y deslumbrantes de lo normal —Danielle, me gustas. Te quiero más que a cualquier otra chica. Si te pasara algo malo, me sentiría peor que cuando los dementores me hacen recordar a Jeremy. ¡Vamos, incluso pienso en ti al querer conjurar un patronus! ¿Qué dices, quieres salir con un orgulloso _sangre sucia_ e infartar a medio mundo?

Danielle arqueó sus cejas con tal insolencia, que Thomas creyó ver un ligeri aire de Procyon en ella. Se reprendió mentalmente, ¡porque seguro eso no era lo que ella quería oír!

—¿Y tú, Thomas? ¿Quieres salir con una _sangre limpia_ que no es el orgullo de casi nadie?

El chico casi lanza una exclamación de indignación, ¿hasta cuándo iba a decir Danielle ese tipo de cosas? Bueno, había una forma de callarla, solamente esperaba estar en lo correcto al intentarlo.

Lo único que se vio desde afuera, en el pasillo, fue a una rubia apoyando la espalda contra el cristal de la puerta y frente a ella, al dueño de una mata de cabello rojo anaranjado, increíblemente quieto e inclinado hacia la rubia sin dejar ver su cara.

* * *

Henry Graham, que intentaba echarse una siesta mientras sus amigos platicaban, de repente dio un respingo. Observó a su alrededor mientras se frotaba los ojos, luego consultó su reloj.

Frunció el ceño. Hacía casi una hora que Danielle y Thomas habían desaparecido y por lo visto, no habían vuelto. ¿Sería posible que…?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bryan Radcliffe, con la preocupación notoria en sus ojos negros.

—Sí, eso creo —aunque lo dijera, Henry no estaba seguro de eso, pero no quería molestar a sus amigos —¿Todavía no regresan esos dos?

—¿Quiénes, Thomas y Danielle? —inquirió Rose a su vez —Si no los ves aquí, es obvio, ¿no?

—Rose, por favor…

Henry se masajeó una sien, desesperado. No era un dolor de cabeza el que lo aquejaba, era un mareo. Algo tan insólito como agradable que, bien sabía, no era suyo. Lo que no se explicaba era cómo lo había percibido de forma tan intensa, casi como una emoción propia, y no como le pasaba siempre, que detectaba un cosquilleo ligero del sentimiento en cuestión y ya.

_Entre más cercano seas a las personas, más te enterarás de lo que sienten. Cuidado, eso ha enloquecido a otros Nicté mucho más poderosos y entrenados que tú. Sin embargo, te tengo fe._

El chico hizo una mueca, respirando profundo, probando no dejarse llevar por esa sensación que amenazaba su cordura. Las palabras de su abuelo en una de sus cartas quedaron grabadas en su mente al igual que toda información que consideraba útil, pero eso de tenerle fe…

Era oficial: Acab Nicté sería el responsable de la posible falla neuronal que llegara a manifestar.

—¡Hola a todo el mundo! —saludó Thomas, tan entusiasta como siempre, al abrir la puerta del compartimiento. Le cedió el paso a Danielle quien, como algunas de sus amigas constataron, lucía una sonrisa dulce y una delgada trenza cayendo sobre su hombro derecho, dejando el resto de su cabello suelto —¿Adivinen qué? Nos encontramos a la señora del carrito de comida cuando veníamos y le pregunté si podía conseguirme pastelillos de chocolate, porque era mi cumpleaños, ¡y me dijo que sí! Los traerá en un momento, y ni saquen los galeones —avisó, al ver a sus amigos hurgando en los bolsillos —Danielle ya pagó.

—De algo me sirvió el trabajo de verano en Sortilegios Weasley —aclaró Danielle, alegre.

Tal como la rubia imaginó, Rose se quedó con expresión atontada.

—¿Por qué a mí nunca me han dejado hacer eso? —se quejó la pelirroja enseguida —¡Los dueños son mis tíos! Y viví con ellos una temporada, ¡vaya fiasco!

—Rose, viviste con tu tío Fred cuando tenías cuatro años —le recordó Hally —Y tenías siete cuando viviste con tu tío George.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo frustrante. De haber sido mayor, quizá me habrían dejado trabajar allí.

—Como sea, quéjate luego —pidió Sunny bruscamente, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría, ya que la castaña no hablaba así con frecuencia —¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos?

Veía a Thomas y a Danielle, que se miraron un momento antes de que él contestara.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo: yo ya no me digo _asesino_ y ella ya no se dirá _poca cosa_.

—¿Eso te decías? —exclamaron Procyon y Ryo al unísono, entre escépticos e indignados: el primero mirando a Thomas y el segundo, a Danielle.

—Ya me lo imaginaba… —musitó Hally por lo bajo.

—¿Y qué más? —animó Sunny, impaciente.

—¿Qué más de qué? —se extrañó Danielle.

—Danielle, ¿te falta un arete?

La acotación de Amy logró dos cosas: que el pelirrojo ojiverde maldijera por lo bajo antes de salir corriendo del compartimiento y que las pálidad mejillas de la rubia se colorearan.

—Vaya, menudo ridículo debo haber hecho, ¡ir por allí sin un arete! —comentó Danielle, sonando falsamente disgustada —Seguro se me cayó en el pasillo o algo.

—¿Y por qué Thomas salió corriendo? —quiso saber Walter.

—No sé, quizá recordó verme sin él en alguna parte y fue a buscarlo.

—Con esa memoria suya, apuesto dos galeones a que lo encuentra —Rose se echó a reír.

—¿Estás bien, Henry? Te ves pálido.

—Sí, Danielle, sólo no te me acerques, ¿de acuerdo?

La petición parecía fuera de lugar.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber la rubia en voz baja.

—No te ofendas, pero tu felicidad me marea. Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿podrías tranquilizar a Thomas? Se siente en una nube y me marea todavía más. ¿Pues qué le hiciste?

—¿Yo? Nada, en realidad —Danielle se encogió de hombros, pero seguía sonrosada —¿De verdad te ponemos tan mal?

—No es que me desagrade saber que están felices, pero es… abrumador. La emoción no es mía, así que… se siente como el golpe de una bludger.

—¿Tanto así?

—No es que me duela, es que no me lo espero.

—Después del discuso de Henry tan esclarecedor… —la guasa en las palabras de Rose hicieron que el aludido le dedicara una mirada furibunda —Danielle Malfoy, ¿de verdad estás tan contenta?

—Algo así.

Nadie se tragó eso, por lo que decidieron interrogar al pelirrojo anaranjado que entró en ese momento, sujetando un delicado hilo dorado del cual pendía una diminita circonia.

—¡Eh, lo encontré! Sabía que se te había caído algo cuando vimos de nuevo a Wenzel Klaus…

—¿Viste a mi primo? —se extrañó Paula

—Si te refieres a un niñito de primero que viene de familia muggle, sí —Thomas le entregó el arete a Danielle antes de sentarse a su derecha, entre ella y Walter —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad. No lo he visto desde que subimos al tren.

—¿Tienes un primo? —se extrañó Danielle.

—Se los estaba contando a los demás cuando no estabas. Es uno de los hijos del hermano de mamá. Como mamá es la única bruja de su familia, nos sorprendió que Wenzel saliera mago.

—¿Tu primo se llama Wenzel? Y yo diciendo que mi nombre es raro… —bromeó Procyon.

—Bueno, ve al mundo muggle y sí es raro, amigo mío —aseguró Thomas, riéndose.

—El tuyo es de lo más simplón, ¡y también es un apellido!

Los demás rieron con el intercambio verbal. Incluso Henry, que se sentía un poco mejor al concentrarse únicamente en pasarla bien. Quizá su abuelo tenía razón y entre más cercanas fueran ciertas personas a él, más podría sentir sus emociones, pero no pensaba volverse loco por eso.

Quizá, si se lo tomaba con humor, su Legado no lo mataría.

—Thomas, ¿te fue bien, eh? —le preguntó de improviso.

—¿Perdón?

—Confiesa ahora o diré qué fue lo que capté con mi Legado hace unos cinco minutos. Créeme, no querrás que yo describa…

Henry no dijo más y no porque no quisiera. Thomas había mascullado algo antes de saltar de su asiento para taparle la boca, en tanto Danielle observaba la escena más colorada que antes.

—¿Qué te pasa? —oyeron que decía Thomas, forcejeando con su amigo —Te crees muy listo, ¿no, _Colmillo Blanco_? Si es conmigo, de acuerdo, pero deja a Danielle en paz.

—¿Y quién mencionó a Danielle? —le hizo notar Henry.

El otro hizo un imperceptible gesto de dolor, como si lo hubieran descubierto, y se desquitó dándole un coscorrón al castaño ojiverde.

—Sí que están locos —desdeñó Sunny, haciendo un mohín —Pero es interesante, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos? —miró por turnos a los dos aludidos, incitándolos a hablar.

Danielle le dedicó su mejor gesto Malfoy, frío y altivo, renegando como nunca de la habilidad de Sunny para detectar cuando se le ocultaba algo.

—Vamos, no ha pasado nada más —aseguró Thomas, ayudando a Henry a acomodarse de nueva cuenta en su sitio, no sin antes amenazarlo con la mirada para que se quedara callado —Ya ven, a nuestra amiga le desagrada bastante que me diga asesino, así que hicimos un trato.

—¿Y de dónde sacas tú que eres poca cosa? —se decidió Paula a preguntarle a Danielle, quien se limitó a desviar la vista —Tienes problemas mentales más serios que los de mi tío el terrorista.

—¡Eh, pobre Danielle! No la compares con ese sádico genocida —rogó Hally, acercándose a la rubia Malfoy para rodearla con los brazos.

—¿Sádico genocida? ¿Has estado con una novela muggle de policías otra vez? —se quejó Rose, que sabía lo que a veces se le ocurría leer a su amiga para pasar el tiempo.

—Nada de eso. Pero Danielle no es como el pariente de nuestra amiga.

—Buen punto. ¡Válgame! Nadie siguió mi apuesta del arete, ¡hubiera ganado dos galeones!

Eso consiguió arrancarles risas a todos y se olvidaron por completo de lo demás.

Por suerte, Henry no lo olvidó. Solamente consideró que era mejor postergar el interrogatorio.

* * *

_1 de septiembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El banquete se desarrolló con normalidad, tras concluir una Ceremonia de Selección que fue tan larga como la del curso anterior, con tanto pequeño extranjero que había llegado.

Paula estalló en aplausos cuando a Klaus, Wenzel, lo asignaron a Ravenclaw. Así podría estar al pendiente de él, como les había prometido a su madre y a su tío.

Sin embargo, después de alegrarse por su primo, tenía en la cabeza las mismas interrogantes que el resto de sus amigos, ¿cuándo fue que a Thomas terminó gustándole Danielle, que ni cuenta se habían dado? ¿Y por qué ella le correspondía con tanta facilidad, cuando se la pasó rechazando a Blow desde hacía casi dos años?

Se habían enterado al separarse los chicos y las chicas, con motivo de usar el compartimiento por turnos y ponerse las túnicas. Por razones que ninguno de los dos explicó, dieron la noticia entonces, y todos habían reaccionado más o menos igual, con escepticismo.

Es que a primera vista, Thomas y Danielle no encajaban.

A ninguno de los dos parecía disgustarle eso. Thomas había recuperado su humor habitual (incluso Walter argumentó que estaba más "insoportable"). Danielle, por su parte, se veía igual, a excepción de la serenidad con la que se movía ahora, que añadida a su distinción natural, causaba el inesperado efecto de chicos por doquier girándose a mirarla.

Y quedaba, claro, la curiosidad sobre lo que Henry había dicho percibir.

Por cierto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, el pobre castaño hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no caer desmayado. El impacto de las emociones de Danielle y Thomas lo había dejado con su autocontrol dañado, así que sentía demasiado bien lo mismo que las personas que lo rodeaban. Pretendió recobrarse de eso, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. No ayudaba que sus amigos, sentados junto a él, le enviaran sus punzadas de preocupación.

—¿Y qué fue? —inquirió Rose de pronto, cuando terminaba con su pastel de carne y riñones.

—¿Qué fue qué? —espetó Henry, llevándose a la boca una cucharada de estofado.

—Lo que hicieron los nuevos tórtolos para dejarte peor que si te hubieras caído de la escoba.

El castaño meneó la cabeza. Era algo personal de sus amigos, no iba a divulgarlo así nada más.

—Algún día lo vivirás, Rose. Y solo entonces te lo diré.

—Eres un aguafiestas. Pásame el pan y come, que si no, te sentirás peor.

Henry parpadeó, confuso. También de Rose percibía preocupación, pero había otra cosa que no lograba distinguir. Inconscientemente, se concentró en eso, queriendo saber de qué se trataba, y casi sin darse cuenta, era lo único que percibía con su Legado después de un rato: una emoción sin nombre, tibia, lejana. Era como el aleteo de un pájaro en su interior que no podía quedarse quieto.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

—¿Qué es qué? —soltó Rose a su vez, dejando los cubiertos a un lado.

Su amigo quiso explicarse, pero se detuvo. No sabía cómo se tomaría Rose que estuviera inspeccionando sus sentimientos por simple curiosidad.

—¿Sabes? Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando —aconsejó la pelirroja inesperadamente, en cuanto aparecieron los postres y ella eligió el pastel de chocolate y nueces —Suele pasar, ¿no? Que entre menos atención le pongas a algo, más se acomoda en su lugar.

—A veces asustas, Rose —intervino Hally, sonriendo a medias y sirviéndose tarta de manzana —Me recuerdas a tu madre.

—Sí, ¿quién diría que puedes ponerte tan reflexiva? —secundó Procyon, con un gesto de mano que daba a entender que no quería ofenderla.

—Cállense los dos, son insoportables cuando se unen en contra de alguien.

Hally y Procyon soltaron la carcajada, lo cual aprovechó Henry para desconectarse de ellos. Ya no sentían tanta ansiedad por él y era un alivio. De forma inesperada, el consejo de Rose le sirvió y poco a poco, dejó de prestarle atención a la mescolanza de emociones que se le venían encima.

—Parece que Henry está un poco mejor —observó Amy en la mesa de Hufflepuff, sentada a la izquierda de Bryan.

—Me alegra. No se veía muy bien. ¿Decías algo de Danielle y Thomas?

—Sí, que no me lo esperaba. Aunque…

—¿Qué?

Amy frunció el ceño, ligeramente absorta

—Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, Thomas siempre pareció preocuparse de más por Danielle. Quizá en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, pero ya sentía algo, ¿no?

—Eso creo. Nada más hay que recordar cómo se puso en la tercera prueba, al salir del lago y no hallarla por ninguna parte.

Amy asintió en silencio, dándole la razón.

—Ustedes dos asustan.

La declaración de Sunny en la mesa de Slytherin le granjeó una airada mirada de Danielle, así como una risotada de Thomas.

—Cuando te pase a ti, no dirás lo mismo, amiga mía —aseguró el pelirrojo anaranjado.

—¡No invoques ese tipo de cosas! Ya me imagino la escena cuando llegue a presentar un novio —Sunny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, hizo un mohín y habló, intentando sonar despectiva —"¿Qué significa esto, señorita Wilson? ¿Va a salir con el primer idiota que se lo pida?" —Thomas y Walter rieron con la cómica imitación de Snape, pero lo hicieron aún más cuando la castaña pasó a simular la posible reacción de su hermano mayor —"Sunny, ten cuidado. Hay mucho idiota suelto. Si el imbécil te hace llorar, dímelo. Entre Gina y yo te vengaremos".

—¿Los dos son así de sobreprotectores? —se extrañó Danielle, quien en el último segundo, se había unido a las risas.

—Sí, aunque no lo parezca. Pero prefiero a Will. Por lo menos él esperaría a que el novio me hiciera algo antes de amenazarlo con un montón de maleficios.

Walter rió otra vez, pero Thomas apenas lo secundó. Se había dado cuenta que Danielle, pese a disfrutar la perorata de Sunny, tenía tristeza en los ojos. Ya la había notado en otras ocasiones, preguntándose a qué se debería, pero después de esa tarde en el tren, creyó saberlo.

Danielle nunca había tenido ese tipo de vivencias con sus padres. Quizá ahora, con su hermano, recuperara algunas, pero bien sabía que no era lo mismo.

Estiró una mano por debajo de la mesa y casi la había colocado sobre la de Danielle que tenía más cerca cuando se arrepintió. Ella se disgustaría si hacía eso, pensaría que le tenía lástima. Podía sorprenderlo lo orgullosa que se ponía con ciertos asuntos, así que…

Lo tomó por sorpresa que Danielle le tomara la mano antes que la alejara demasiado. Cuando la miró, la encontró con la mirada al frente, sonriendo ante los diálogos de Sunny y de Walter asegurando que su hermana Gwen era como una madre paranoica con él. Sin embargo, le temblaba la mano, como si necesitara aferrar la de él para no ponerse a llorar.

Sí, Danielle Malfoy podía ser orgullosa para algunas cosas, pero no era como su padre.

—Por cierto, Procyon convenció a su elfo de hacerte esto —Sunny le acercó a Thomas una tarta de limón cubierta de crema batida y chocolate rallado —Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Eso es todo lo que pudo darme ese pulgoso? Ya me las pagará —bromeó el pelirrojo, riendo, pues en realidad, Procyon le había regalado un surtido de libros bastante interesante cuando seguían en el tren —¿Gustan?

—Por supuesto. Y creo que ahora sé por qué Danielle insistió en que fuera de este sabor.

Thomas se giró hacia la mencionada rubia, que fingía desdén para ocultar su vergüenza al ser descubierta. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y un apretón de manos, antes de soltarla para partir el postre y servirles a sus amigos.

—¡Deja, deja, yo lo hago! —Sunny le arrebató el cuchillo.

—¡Drusie, bonita! ¿Tus amigos y tú quieren tarta?

La prima de Hally, que cuchicheaba con Hong Lian Xin y un niño de tez aceitunada, alzó la cabeza con toda la rapidez que podía y asintió repetidamente, con las mejillas rojas.

Ante eso, Danielle frunció el ceño, para después reprenderse por pensar tonterías.

Claro, se enteraría que no eran tonterías más pronto de lo que creía.

* * *

Ya era casi medianoche cuando Danielle, sentada a una de las recargadas butacas de la desierta sala común de Slytherin, terminó una carta para su hermano. Sentía que le debía informar lo que había pasado ese día. No podía imaginar qué contestaría, pero esperaba que no resultara un celoso sobreprotector, como el hermano de Sunny.

Negó con la cabeza. Patrick no era así, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque le costara trabajo, le daba su espacio. Más cuando Frida lo convencía de ser un poquito menos estricto.

Suspiró al doblar la carta con sumo cuidado. Al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano, pero no tenía sueño. No podía dejar de recordar lo vivido en el tren con Thomas, entre dichosa y afligida, antes que determinada imagen se repitiera en su cabeza docenas de veces.

Habían charlado más en casi media hora que en todo el tiempo que tenían de ser amigos. Para su sorpresa, el chico le contó cosas que quizá a otros le sonarían triviales, pero para él eran valiosas, porque revelaban lo que verdaderamente le importaba: sus padres, sus hermanos, su vida cotidiana en casa… Y ella. No dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, alegando que la recordaba hasta cuando comía en el estudio de grabación de sus padres, imaginando su cara al probar una pizza.

Además, no entendía cómo podía seguir sonriendo con los recuerdos funestos que de vez en cuando lo asaltaban. El peor, la muerte de su amigo, era uno que se esforzaba por alejar a menudo; sin embargo, había muchos más, casi todos relacionados con el hecho de haber resultado mago: las caras asustadas de sus padres cuando les informaron lo que era, sus hermanos dejando sus vidas de lado para que se sintiera normal, sus vanos esfuerzos por averiguar sobre sí mismo en los libros sin sacar nada, los niños alejándose de él por los sucesos extraños a su alrededor… Su vida había sido buena hasta que su magia surgió. Después de oírlo, Danielle creyó que la magia le arrebató la normalidad que lo habría hecho feliz.

Se lo insinuó en el tren, de hecho, formulando una sencilla pregunta antes de pararse a pensarla, ¿no habría sido mejor para él si no hubiera nacido mago? Thomas se escandalizó ante la idea.

—De no ser mago, ¿cómo se las arreglarían ustedes sin mí?

En los ojos del muchacho podía verse lo que significaban esas palabras: le gustaba la magia. Sentía que encajaba en él con tanta naturalidad como la pieza de un impresionante rompecabezas. ¿Quién era ella para convencerlo de lo contrario?

Más porque ahora no imaginaba su vida si Thomas no existiera en el mundo mágico.

—¿Todavía despierta?

Dio un respingo al girar la cabeza y hallarse con que el chico en que el había estado pensando, con una pijama azul marino y pantuflas, la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Acababa una carta para Pat y se me fue el tiempo —se explicó Danielle, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando el sobre de pergamino sellado —Espero poder mandarla mañana.

—Si no te vas a la cama, te pesará. En serio, es un fastidio hacer las cosas con prisa.

—¿Como tú en tus peores días?

—Exacto.

Los dos sonrieron, antes que Thomas ocupara la butaca a la izquierda de la chica y la mirara por un instante antes de hacer una mueca.

—Siento que hice algo malo —musitó él de pronto, con un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué?

—Nada del otro mundo. Cuando nos íbamos a dormir, escuchamos a Zabini y a Nott diciendo estupideces. Así que Walter los distrajo y yo les escondí gran parte del contenido de sus baúles. No hallarán sus libros sino hasta mañana. O quizá pasado mañana, si son tan idiotas como parecen.

—¿Se puede saber qué estaban diciendo para que…?

Thomas se encogió en su butaca, por lo que Danielle intuyó la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Hablaban de mí, ¿verdad? —el muchacho la miró con ojos muy abiertos —No me extraña. Mi padre y los suyos eran amigos, así que deben pensar que soy una traidora a la sangre por no codearme con ellos. ¡Como si me importara! Tarde o temprano, no seré yo quien sufra unas cuantas maldiciones por ser estúpida.

—No creen que seas estúpida, sino que nosotros somos mala influencia para ti.

Danielle desdeñó esa idea con un grácil movimiento de mano.

—Les hago caso a mis amigos, sí, pero no soy una muñeca a la que puedan manejar.

—Buen punto.

—¿Y tú por qué estás despierto?

Al verlo desviar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza, la rubia tuvo un presentimiento.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió en un susurro.

Thomas se limitó a asentir.

—Pensé en leer un poco hasta que me diera sueño otra vez.

—Espera —Danielle se puso de pie, lo tomó de una mano y se lo llevó a uno de los sofás más largos y cómodos de la sala común, que normalmente no podía aprovechar porque se lo adueñaban los alumnos mayores durante el día.

Hizo que se sentara junto a ella y luego consiguió que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos al tiempo que con una mano, acariciaba su cabello.

—Da sueño, ¿verdad? —musitó la rubia con delicadeza —En casa Pat lo hace con los niños, sobre todo con Lance. Lo carga, se sienta en la mecedora con él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tiene dormido. Una vez incluso Pat se durmió, Frida tomó una foto, se ve genial.

—No quiero quedarme dormido encima de ti.

—A mí no me importa.

—A mí sí. No te preocupes, siempre se me pasa pronto.

—Thomas…

El aludido rodó los ojos con resignación. Hacía un tiempo, Procyon le confesó que él y Danielle estaban emparentados y que por eso podían ponerse igualmente pesados a la hora de preocuparse por los demás. No lo había creído hasta ese día.

—No podemos dormirnos aquí, Danielle —le advirtió —¡Sería incomodísimo!

—Thomas…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A dormir, ¡pero los dos! —demandó él, enderezándose y copiando la solemnidad con que la profesora McGonagall daba los anuncios en el banquete de bienvenida —No queremos que la noble casa de Slytherin se avergüence de un par de insomnes descarriados.

—En serio, ¿de dónde sacas esas frases?

—Ya ves, tener padres actores y leer como loco deja algo bueno.

—Thomas…

—¿Sí?

—Ah… quiero… lo del tren… otra vez…

Él quedó pasmado ante eso, parpadeando tan velozmente que fue un milagro que no empezara a ver todo borroso.

—No tenemos que hacerlo ahora, ¿sabes? —aseguró.

—Pero… Sé que eso… te haría feliz.

—¿De qué hablas? Aceptaste salir conmigo. Eso ya me hace feliz.

—Lo sé, pero…

Como ella comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosamente, Thomas se preguntó si no habría algo más detrás de eso. Inhaló profundamente.

—En el tren te asusté, Danielle. Y no me agradó nada.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó ella de repente, con la voz más baja que pudo —Me puse nerviosa, nada más. Y estaba tan feliz que no sé… Creí que no debía pedir más.

—¿Pedir más?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con la vista fija en sus temblorosas manos. Thomas se apoderó de estas con suavidad, observando los dedos de la jovencita como si fueran dignos de ser recordados. A continuación, sonrió débilmente, con desgano, creyendo saber qué estaba sucediendo.

—Yo no soy tu padre, Danielle. Si quieres algo de mí, pídemelo. No me importa. Procuraré no hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

—Thomas, deja de decir tonterías. Inténtalo ahora. Por favor.

Él suspiró, claramente deseoso de llevar la conversación a otro lado. Sin embargo, no creyó que Danielle se lo permitiera, así que tomó aire, apretó las manos de ella y se inclinó hacia adelante.

La chica, sin querer, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió en su sitio, para ordenarse con el pensamiento, al segundo siguiente, que se lo tomara con calma. ¿Por qué se ponía así, si ella misma lo había pedido? No tenía sentido. Lo que sí resultó entendible fue sentir que algo se apoyaba en su frente, antes de oír los susurros de su acompañante, hechos en un tono que rayaba en lo dulce.

—¿Lo ves? Te asustaste. Déjalo para otro día, ¿sí? No me importa.

—Sí te importa, lo sé. Por favor, inténtalo de nuevo. Por favor.

—Danielle, cálmate…

—¡Lo haré bien, lo prometo! ¡Por favor…!

Thomas la abrazó, pasando una mano por la rubia cabeza de la jovencita. Detestaba eso, algo que según él, pocos podían siquiera imaginar en Danielle, porque no pasaba con frecuencia.

Se desesperaba tanto por ser aceptada que se forzaba a sí misma a complacer a quienes amaba.

No creyó que ella lo recordara, pero se sentó a su lado en cuanto la seleccionaron y él alcanzó a oír lo que le comentó a Sunny, que el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarla a Hufflepuff. Al principio, creyó que se había ofendido con semejante idea, puesto que el viaje en tren fue suficiente para enterarse de la fama que tenían los Malfoy. Sin embargo, en cuanto se enteró que una de las amigas de la chica estaba en Hufflepuff, no le halló sentido.

No hasta que la observó mejor y notó cuánto luchaba por ser de las mejores, pese al velado desdén que recibía del resto de su casa por las amistades que cultivaba.

Además, la descubrió un par de veces mirando el correo matutino con ilusión, para luego ver con cierta desolación a aquellos que recibían cartas de casa.

—Sé que lo harás bien —le murmuró al oído con toda la paciencia del mundo —Algún día, ya verás. Ya te lo dije: aceptaste salir conmigo y eso ya me hace feliz. No necesito más.

Danielle se encogió otro poco, intentando negar aquello. Quería que Thomas la entendiera.

—Yo lo necesito —musitó, con voz ahogada —Es que… no termino de creérmelo.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo puedes decir que Ryo y yo somos patéticos cuando tú piensas así?

Antes que Danielle pudiera asimilar esa pregunta e incluso la pequeña risa que oyó, se quedó muy quieta y sintiendo un contacto suave junto con un torbellino de sensaciones que la hacían imaginarse, aunque fuera vagamente, lo que ocasionó los malestares de Henry horas antes.

Thomas había intentado besarla de nuevo.

Y esta vez, lo había conseguido.

* * *

_26 de julio de 2011. 8:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola, mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Oh, sí, por la fecha del renglón anterior, no podrán creerlo. Pero me salió la inspiración y logré concretar otro capítulo aún estando en periodo de cierre en el trabajo (créanme, no querrán saber qué es eso). Aunque no tengo la menor idea de dónde salió todo lo que acaban de leer, porque repito: trato de no hacer los capítulos menos raros y me sale todavía peor…_

_A ver, la llegada al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Si no mal recuerdo, es la primera vez que muestro eso desde la perspectiva de algunos de los chicos de la Orden del Rayo. Si no me creen, regrésense a _Lsg_ (_La siguiente generación_), a _ET3P_ (_El Torneo de las Tres Partes_) y a _PGMM_ (_Primera Guerra Mundial Mágica_). Ya los asusté, ¿verdad? Lo sé, quién me manda escribir tanto…_

_Thomas y sus hermanos son lo máximo, me agradan por alegres y unidos. Se nota que los trillizos están orgullosos de su hermanito y viceversa. Gwen, por otra parte, se pone nerviosa con la magia no porque la odie, es que se desacostumbró a ella desde que su madrastra murió. No piensen mal de Gwen, ¿sale?_

_Lo del tren, ¡oh, sí, lo del tren! Creo que alteré un poco a Danielle con los eventos del capi pasado. Si no, ¿de dónde sacó que una bofetada calmaría a Thomas? Ya no digamos exigirle explicaciones a punta de varita. Claro, ella no esperaba que todo eso se conviertiera en una declaración propiamente dicha, ¿pero cuándo son las cosas como una las espera? Casi nunca, se los aseguro._

_Y no sé quién me había dicho que "no esperaba que Thomas cayera enamorado de Danielle" (o algo así). El punto es que sí, acertó, y considerando la personalidad de este chico, habrá quienes piensen que él y Danielle, a simple vista, no encajan. Quizá tengan razón, al menos al principio. Pero lean bien lo mucho o poco que se ha ido revelando de cada uno y verán que se parecen más de lo que creen._

_Por cierto, ¿de verdad alguien creyó que Thomas y Danielle se habían besado en el tren? Esa era mi intención, lo juro, pero para mi mente truculenta ese evento no terminaba de convencerme, así que lo postergué. Quizá a algunos no les guste que lo deje así, pero no será lo último que sepan del asunto._

_En fin, ¿creerán que comencé y terminé el capi sin un título? No, es que en serio, las ideas fluyeron como el agua y mejor dejé el título para después, a ver qué me salía. Al final, decidí que esa frase describía la esencia de todo lo relatado y lo dejé así._

_Para _La Justicia_, obviamente, no ha llegado un candidato. Mientras tanto, me he estado documentando aún más sobre las barajas de tarot y bueno, ¿qué sería de una baraja sin sus cuatro palos? Ya saben: _copas_, _bastos_, _oros_ y _espadas._ En la baraja inglesa, serían, respectivamente,_ corazones, tréboles, diamantes y picas_. Próximamente comentaré más al respecto, para quien guste participar._

_De momento es todo. Cuídense mucho, no se derritan (los del hemisferio norte), no se congelen (los del hemisferio sur) y nos leemos pronto._


	8. Rupturas

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Ocho: Rupturas.**

_2 de septiembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El día amaneció curiosamente ventoso, cosa que no agradecían algunos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Menos cuando recibieron sus horarios para ese primer día de clases.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió ponernos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a primera hora de la mañana?

Nerie Longbottom soltó la carcajada cuando los mellizos Copperfield exclamaron eso con una sincronización perfecta. No fueron los únicos: aparentemente, a nadie le hacía gracia salir a los jardines con el clima que hacía.

—¿Qué te tocaría a Benny a esta hora? —se preguntó Alan apresuradamente, al salir corriendo del Gran Comedor junto con su hermana y sus compañeros.

El menor de los hermanos Copperfield, sentado a la mesa de Hufflepuff, había entrado ese año.

—No creo que importe —aseguró Agatha con una sonrisa —Becky estará encantada de saber que quedó en la misma casa que ella y que papá.

Por otro lado, los alumnos de cuarto curso revisaban sus horarios con rapidez, antes de engullir lo que les restaba de desayuno y encaminarse al aula de Encantamientos.

No era una experiencia agradable para todos.

—¡Otra vez no! —se lamentó Henry por lo bajo.

—¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? —le preguntó Amy suavemente.

—Sí, pero no me molesta la razón.

La castaña se mostró claramente confundida, pero no pudo seguir charlando con él. Sus amigos enseguida comentaron sus horarios, despotricando contra los acomodos que no les gustaban y haciendo apuestas sobre qué verían ese curso.

—Pero mira nada más. La traidora a la sangre número uno.

La burla, proveniente de la voz aguda y desagradable de Cloe Scott, no pudo ser peor recibida que con la fría mirada de casi todos a su alrededor, esperando ante la puerta de la profesora Nicté.

—Hazle un favor al mundo, Scott, y tírate de la torre de Astronomía —pidió Cecil Finnigan con fastidio, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza de Diane Creevey.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Finnigan. Hablaba de ésta.

Scott señaló a Danielle, quien arqueó una ceja, imperturbable.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué dices algo que a nadie le importa? —indagó la rubia.

La otra se notó instantáneamente ofendida.

—Claro, a ti no te importa —ironizó Oliver Mackenzie con un gesto malicioso en el rostro —Tratando con tanto _sangre sucia_…

—¡Sangre sucia la tuya! —exclamó Martin Fullerton desde algún punto cercano a la discusión.

El insulto tuvo eco, aunque no en voz igual de alta. Fue una suerte que se abriera la puerta del aula de Encantamientos en ese momento. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo. La profesora Nicté, arrugando la frente, prefirió hacer caso omiso a eso.

Si no se concentraba en la clase, tendría una crisis con su Legado peor que la de su hijo.

La lección de ese día era doble, lo que resultó peor. A todos les parecía injusto que un pedante como Mackenzie tuviera cerebro, pero al menos no era simpático como Hally, Procyon o Henry. Y que tres Gryffindor's fueran de los mejores de la clase era, con mucho, una revancha adecuada contra un miembro de la casa de las serpientes.

Peor aún: el único Slytherin de cuarto que podía competir dignamente con esos tres era lo que Mackenzie llamaba un _sangre sucia_.

—¡A esto le llamo poner en alto a la sangre! —afirmó Thomas al salir de Encantamientos, con toda la intención de que Mackenzie y compañía lo escucharan.

—¿Eres idiota? —regañó Walter, dándole un golpe en el brazo al pelirrojo anaranjado —No andes buscando pleito desde el primer día de clases.

—Como si me importara lo que esos cinco piensan.

Walter se quedó extrañado no con las palabras de su amigo, sino con su aspecto en general. El día anterior había estado contento, pero hoy se veía… _radiante_.

—¿Qué le pasa? —quiso saber, dirigiéndose a Procyon.

—No lo sé. Quise preguntarle antes, pero no pude y…

—¡Thomas, si no te calmas, voy a noquearte!

La advertencia de Henry dejó pasmados al resto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, el amenazado no dio seña alguna de sentirse mal por aquello. Es más, sonrió otro poco.

—Vamos, _Colmillo Blanco_, yo no tengo la culpa de…

—¡Es que no sólo me mareas! ¡Casi me haces vomitar el desayuno! Pero cuando me vuelva loco y me tire de cabeza al lago, ya me dirás si no es tu culpa.

Sin más, Henry se adelantó unos pasos, pero no llegó muy lejos.

Danielle lo detuvo sujetándole un hombro antes de darle una bofetada.

—¡Dinos que eso significa que has vuelto al buen camino, Malfoy! —insinuó Brandon, dejando atrás al grupo mientras reía burlonamente, a la par de Sullivan y Mackenzie.

—¿Qué te sucede? —reclamó Danielle en el acto, sin pararse a pensar en las reacciones de la gente a su alrededor o en que se sentía súbitamente furiosa —Nunca te desquitas así con nosotros, por más mal que estés. Te lo advierto: dices algo parecido de nuevo y no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra. Por más que me desagrade hacer felices a los tarados de mi casa.

A continuación, salió rumbo al Gran Comedor como vendaval.

—En algo Danielle tiene razón, Henry —le hizo notar Hally unos minutos después, cuando se recuperaron de la impresión —Estás más… _gruñón_ que de costumbre. Si podemos ayudarte…

—Lo siento, Hally, pero no creo que ustedes puedan hacer mucho. Me descuidé, nada más.

—¿Y por qué se puso Danielle así, de todas formas? —se extrañó Rose.

—No se preocupen, yo la calmo —fue todo lo que prometió Thomas antes de dejarlos atrás.

—¡Ay, no! —se lamentó Sunny —Ya teníamos suficiente con éstos —señaló a Ryo y a Paula, quienes le dedicaron ademanes resentidos —¡Ahora tendré que ver arrumacos en mi mesa!

—No creo que sea tan malo —aventuró Amy tímidamente.

Sunny le dedicó un bufido antes de negar con la cabeza.

Llegando al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, el grupo de amigos se separó. El bullicio no tardó en inundar el recinto, sobre todo preguntándose unos a otros cómo era posible que se admitieran tantos alumnos extranjeros sin pensar en que quizá no habría espacio para ellos o que los profesores no se darían abasto para atenderlos.

Las dudas quedaban resueltas con un simple "esto es Hogwarts".

—¿Y Amy decía que no debía ser tan malo? —le masculló Sunny a Walter.

Sentados delante de ellos, Danielle y Thomas se hallaban enfrascados en una conversación que hubiera parecido típica de ellos, de no ser por un "insignificante" detalle.

Nunca antes habían sonreído tanto. Y eso no era del todo desagradable.

* * *

_3 de septiembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

—¿Otra vez Adivinación al empezar el día? ¿No les bastó el curso pasado para torturarnos tan temprano? Y para colmo, serán dos largas horas…

Hally y Thomas, mirándose con cejas arqueadas, intentaron no reírse ante las palabras que Rose. Sobre todo por la expresión de hartazgo que Walter había compuesto.

—Si no querías seguir con Adivinación, la hubieras dejado —señaló el castaño.

—Bueno, de haberme acordado que tendría que verle la cara a Lancaster, lo hubiera hecho. Solo espero que no me haga la vida imposible este curso.

—Con la última bofetada que le dio a Procyon, no creo que se cumpla tu deseo.

Thomas no pudo aguantarse la risa esta vez, menos cuando Walter lo secundó. Las chicas, sin embargo, se quedaron un tanto confundidas.

—¿Eso cuándo pasó? —se decidió a preguntar Rose.

Los chicos guardaron silencio y fingieron sordera, lo que no fue tan difícil al estar cerca del aula once, en un pasillo cercano a las mazmorras.

Ese curso, los de cuarto tenían asignado como profesor de Adivinación Antigua a Firenze, un centauro. Al enterarse de eso, Ryo lamentó por primera vez no haber tomado esa materia, pero el disgusto le duró poco al recordar en voz alta, para sí mismo y sus amigos, lo que una vez le habían oído decir al profesor Hagrid con hastío: que los centauros, siendo unos "malditos" astrólogos, no solían interesarse por nada más cercano que la luna.

—¿Tendrá razón Ryo con eso de los centauros? —inquirió Hally, viendo que los chicos no iban a contestar la pregunta que se les había hecho.

—Según lo que he leído, sí —Thomas arrugó el ceño, concentrado en recordar —Y por eso me sorprende que un centauro esté trabajando aquí. Esa especie no es muy dada a colaborar con los humanos. Menos con los magos, que les han jugado malas pasadas.

—Algún día deberías decirme cómo puedes recordar todo eso —alegó Rose.

Segundos después, la clase entera guardó silencio, pues la puerta del aula once se abrió con lentitud, originando un tenue rechinido que hizo que

—Bienvenidos, alumnos de cuarto curso, a Adivinación Antigua. Pasen, por favor.

La voz que hablaba era profunda, grave, incluso melancólica. Los jóvenes poco a poco formaron una fila para entrar, hallándose con una extraordinaria réplica de un claro de bosque virgen particularmente hermoso. Las paredes de piedra apenas se veían por estar recubiertas de musgo y enredaderas, lo mismo que el piso, que además de mostrar la misma piedra que las paredes, contaba con césped, musgo, tierra, pequeños guijarros y, para asombro de algunos, delgados hilos de agua que daban la impresión de ser la huella de una lluvia matinal. El techo parecía cubierto por grandes copas de árboles, dejando ver trozos de un cielo oscuro, entre azul marino y añil, salpicado de estrellas. El ambiente del lugar era roto únicamente por pares de esferas luminosas de brillo amarillento, en cada esquina del aula, que proporcionaban a los alumnos la luz necesaria por si debían leer o tomar apuntes.

La impresión de todo eso, sin embargo, no era nada comparada con la vista del catedrático, un caballo con torso humano. Su larga cola era blanca; su cuerpo, pardo; los cabellos sobre su cabeza, de un rubio pálido, y miraba a la clase con unos pálidos orbes azules de un tono precioso (algunas chicas suspiraron al notar eso). Tenía un aura igual o más misteriosa que la del profesor Cassidy.

—Pueden acomodarse donde gusten —instó el centauro, haciendo un ademán con la mano para señalar la habitación —Comenzaremos en un momento.

Los chicos obedecieron, notando que el centro del lugar era el más despejado para tomar asiento. Bridget Fonteyn, Emily Lancaster y varias más hicieron muecas de desagrado al ver que Thomas, con desparpajo, se dejaba caer en un montón de musgo particularmente mullido, antes de acomodarse la mochila en el regazo para sacar pluma y pergamino.

—Ya que estamos listos, les daré una breve introducción de lo que voy a enseñarles —indicó Firenze en cuanto el último estudiante estuvo sentado y tras pasar lista con rapidez —La sabiduría de los centauros en cuanto a la adivinación del futuro es impersonal e imparcial. Por ejemplo, leemos el movimiento de los astros —señaló con una mano el cielo artificial del aula, que nada tenía que envidiarle al del Gran Comedor —Hemos estudiado el cielo nocturnos por siglos y ni así afirmamos hacerlo correctamente. Lo único que nos queda es desear que lo bueno suceda y que lo malo no cause mucho dolor. Además, no siempre se cumple lo que creemos interpretar.

El sermón estaba causando un efecto curioso. Mientras algunos ponían caras de disgusto, como si descubrieran de pronto que la asignatura se había convertido en una pérdida de tiempo, otros se mostraban fascinados por aprender algo nuevo. Para sorpresa de varios, Walter alzó la mano.

—Walter Poe —pronunció el centauro, impresionando a la clase con su excelente memoria —Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Pues… Si los centauros no están seguros de leer bien los astros, ¿por qué siguen haciéndolo?

La criatura mágica que tenían por docente caminó unos pasos hacia Walter, haciendo resonar los cascos en las piedras bajo el musgo y el césped.

—Mi especie tiene una sed de conocimiento distinta a la de los humanos —explicó Firenze tranquilamente —Eso incluye querer saber lo que puede ocurrir. Sin embargo, dicho conocimiento es tratado con sumo cuidado, por su misma naturaleza imprecisa. Si lo pusiéramos en palabras como verdad absoluta, sería algo sumamente irresponsable.

Más de uno se mostró desconcertado. Era evidente que no habían entendido del todo lo que el profesor había intentado decirles. Sin embargo, él no prolongó la charla y pasó directamente al tema de aquel día.

Gracias a sus clases de Astronomía, no les fue difícil ir identificando los planetas que Firenze señalaba con garbo, moviendo sus manos de largos dedos con una ligereza irreal para su especie. En particular, se mostró complacido con Walter y su don de observación, al cual no se le escapaba fácilmente ni la más diminuta estrella.

—Algo me dice que el profesor te adorará —bromeó Rose al terminar la clase, viendo de reojo a su castaño amigo cuando guardaban los pergaminos donde habían escrito las tareas.

—Por una vez siento que seré el primero en algo. Es fastidioso tener a tantos amigos genios.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —indagó Hally, arqueando una ceja.

Walter prefirió no contestarle.

Abandonaron el aula sintiéndose perdidos, pues ésta era tan calmada que regresar al bullicio de los pasillos parecía algo surrealista. Menos creían haber pasado dos horas ahí.

—Mira nada más —Thomas le dio un leve codazo a Walter, indicándole con un gesto un punto a su derecha, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

Zabini y Nott, con cara de pocos amigos, cargaban montones de libros mojados y manchados de algo que parecía lodo. Los que andaban cerca de ellos se apartaban, sin querer que los dos chicos de sexto se desquitaran con el primero que se les pusiera enfrente.

Solamente hasta que aquellos dos se perdieron de vista rumbo a las mazmorras, Thomas y Walter se permitieron reír sin tapujos.

El almuerzo resultó agradable, aunque los de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, renegando del viento como nunca, terminaron y se echaron a correr hacia los invernaderos, en tanto los de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor subían con el profesor Lovecraft.

Varios ya se habían cruzado con quienes tomaban Autodefensas Muggles quienes, a causa del viento, estaban mucho más despeinados de lo usual. Bastaba con echarle un vistazo a Karen Tate, que se rehacía sus coletas con prisas, para comprender qué tan mal andaba la cosa.

—¿Cómo les fue esta mañana? —inquirió Sunny al llegar a pocos metros de los invernaderos.

La castaña se pasaba una mano por el flequillo, intentando acomodarlo.

—Bien, _Walt_ será el consentido en Adivinación este curso—se rió Thomas sin poder evitarlo, en tanto veía de reojo cómo Danielle se pasaba los dedos por el cabello antes de hacerse una trenza floja —¿Y a ustedes? ¿El aire los venció o qué?

—Casi —respondió la rubia.

—Varios le pidieron a Kukai que diera las clases en otra parte —señaló Ryo, a quien no le importaba su aspecto, a juzgar con su cabello aún revuelto —Pero no lo hará. Le gusta el aire libre.

Dejaron la conversación allí cuando la profesora Brownfield abrió la puerta del invernadero dos y llamó a todos a entrar.

En tanto, el aula de Transformaciones se abría para los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, donde pronto ocuparon sus asientos y el profesor Lovecraft le pidió a Simon Combs que recogiera las tareas de verano. Cuando los veinte rollos de pergamino estuvieron en su mesa, el profesor apuntó al pizarrón con la varita y dos gises se movieron por él, escribiendo la lección del día y elaborando un diagrama complicado sobre cómo transmutar un erizo en un alfiletero.

—Genial, con lo bien que se me da transformar animales en cosas —masculló Rose.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió esforzarse para lograr el objetivo y al final, casi obtuvo el mismo resultado que Procyon y Hally… a excepción de que su alfiletero todavía se movía.

—Mala suerte, Weasley —desdeñó Emily Lancaster al término de la clase —¿Qué, tus amigos inteligentes no te sirven de nada?

—Cierra la boca, Lancaster —espetó la pelirroja, guardando apresuradamente sus cosas en la mochila —Como si tú lo hubieras hecho mejor.

Emily entrecerró los ojos con enojo y se marchó. Rose había dado en el clavo, pues el trabajo de la Hufflepuff no había sido precisamente impecable.

—Está peor que antes —se quejó Rose enseguida —¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Procyon?

El nombrado, haciendo una mueca, respondió a regañadientes.

—En la salida a Hogsmeade antes de San Valentín, ¿recuerdas que viste enfadado al hermano de Lancaster? —la pelirroja asintió tras un instante de meditación —Supongo que se enteró que ella y yo charlamos un poco. Y para seguir con la costumbre, recibí otra bofetada.

—Ah, con que fue esa vez… —musitó Hally, antes de elevar el volumen y preguntar —¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Lo mismo de siempre: que no se hiciera ilusiones y que nunca me llegaría a gustar.

La sequedad de la frase les dio a entender a los amigos del chico lo que le desagradaba el tema.

—¿Tan seguro estás que nunca te va a gustar? —logró preguntar Rose al poco rato.

—Ahora mismo, sí.

Los demás no siguieron indagando. La expresión del rostro del joven Black era a un tiempo hastiada y taciturna al desviarse en uno de los pasillos hacia el aula de Runas Antiguas, a donde no tardaron en seguirlo Henry, Bryan y Hally.

—Creo que metí la pata —pensó Rose en voz baja.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

La hora de la comida en Hogwarts solía ser la más bulliciosa. Los estudiantes habían terminado media jornada y comentaban detalles de las clases o de algún asunto del cual se hubieran enterado. Este año, con todos los alumnos extranjeros que había, el Gran Comedor se llenaba de vez en cuando con el rumor de otros idiomas, al hallarse unos alegres compatriotas tan lejos de casa.

O simplemente, había una que otra exclamación involuntaria en una lengua extraña.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Hong Lian Xin estaba terminándose su estofado y charlando a la vez con sus amigos, cuando Drusie Dursley habló más rápido de lo acostumbrado. El problema era que había pronunciado las palabras en un idioma que no reconoció… y eso que ella hablaba cuatro.

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó en inglés Drusie, con las mejillas coloradas —Se me escapó…

—¿En ruso? —se extrañó el otro amigo de las dos niñas, un chiquillo de tez aceitunada y corto cabello oscuro —¿Segura que estás bien, Dru?

—Sí… claro… lo siento, Quil.

—No pasa nada. ¿Pero qué no es posible?

Drusie no pudo contener una mueca. Había olvidado por completo que su amigo entendía el ruso. Nada raro si se consideraba que su padre era un embajador muggle.

—No, nada…

—¿De qué hablábamos? —intentó recordar Hong Lian, frunciendo el ceño —¡Ah, sí! Fernanda jura haber visto que dos de los amigos de tu prima, Drusilla, se encerraron en un compartimiento del tren, se lo pidieron prestado a unos niños de primero. Y luego Franz va y se entera que fueron Malfoy y Elliott, porque se lo dijo uno de los niños de primero, que es de Austria, como él…

—¿Cómo es que te enteras de todo eso, Hong Lian? —quiso saber Quil, sonriendo —No es como si Figueroa y Freud nos hablaran seguido.

—Me lo cuentan porque quieren, Esquilo. Yo no les pregunto nada.

—¡No me llames así! —pidió el chico, malhumorado —¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que a mis padres les gusten las tragedias griegas? Lo bueno es que hay magos con nombres más raros…

Hong Lian rió un poco, pero Drusie apenas pudo imitarla. Debido al Síndrome de Tardobius, en cuanto su carcajada salió de su garganta, Quil ya estaba palmeándole el hombro a la persona sentada a su izquierda, un chico de tez morena de su mismo curso.

—Eh, Pad, ¿harás las pruebas de quidditch?

El aludido, que el curso anterior había sido suplente de cazador, asintió vigorosamente.

—Buena suerte, Alpad —deseó Hong Lian sinceramente.

—Gracias, espero quedarme. Pero no sé quién es el capitán ahora.

—Con que no sea uno de los traidores o la mestiza… —masculló cerca de ellos una delgaducha niña, de cabello castaño lacio y largo, con gesto de estar junto a algo asqueroso.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Asquit —espetó Alpad con enfado.

—Ni yo te estoy hablando a ti, Duna.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, lo cual no extrañó nada a los demás Slytherin's de segundo año. Para ellos, era demasiado pedir que Alpad Duna y Ashley Asquit no se enzarzaran en una disputa por motivos como aquel.

—Como sea —Hong Lian se desentendió rápidamente de aquella riña, para centrarse de nuevo en su conversación —¿No crees posible que esos dos empiecen a salir, Drusilla?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Si de verdad están saliendo, al resto de puritanos de nuestra casa le dará un ataque —se burló Quil, entre molesto y divertido —Por lo que he oído, los Malfoy siempre han sido considerados unos respetables _sangre limpia_, ¿no? Y luego que el hijo mayor se casara con una supuesta _traidora_, ahora va su hermana a emparejarse con un hijo de muggles, ¿no es irónico?

Hong Lian volvió a reír y Drusie consiguió imitarla al poco rato. Sin embargo, le había costado más trabajo que la primera vez, porque ahora nada le parecía gracioso.

Desvió sus ojos color azul lavanda hacia el punto de la mesa de Slytherin donde se sentaban la mayoría de los de cuarto curso. Allí, alegando que les esperaba una siesta involuntaria por culpa de Historia de la Magia, Thomas Elliott hacía reír a Sunny Wilson y a Walter Poe. Danielle Malfoy, sentada a la derecha del pelirrojo anaranjado, a duras penas se contenía, pero sonreía ampliamente ante los ademanes de su amigo.

—¡Tienes que sentarte conmigo! —pidió Thomas entonces, mirando a Danielle —Si no, me voy a quedar dormido, lo juro. No entiendo cómo Henry y Hally aguantan a Binns…

—Henry no sé, pero a Hally siempre le ha gustado la Historia. Y pensaba sentarme contigo de todas formas, para estar segura de que tomas apuntes.

Sunny y Walter le hicieron gestos de burla a Thomas, quien no se alteró en absoluto. Por lo visto, no le importaba nada más que Danielle aceptó hacerle compañía en Historia de la Magia.

Y cuando el chico volvió a mirar a Danielle, Drusie de alguna forma lo supo.

Los rumores eran ciertos: Malfoy y Elliott estaban saliendo.

* * *

—Si vuelvo a oír algo así una vez más…

Henry y Procyon, sabiamente, se quedaron un par de pasos por detrás de Hally. Jamás la habían escuchado hablar así, con un tono de ultraje mal disimulado.

Después de comer, les tocaba ir a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y aunque les encantaba la perspectiva de ver al profesor Lupin y lo que sea que les enseñaría, no pudieron evitar cruzarse con Brandon y sus amigos, que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de hacerlos desatinar.

—Eh, Potter, ¿estás contenta? Echaste a perder a Malfoy, ¡mira que elegir a un _sangre sucia_…!

Los cuatro amigos de Gryffindor, a una, le clavaron una mirada desafiante, incitándola a causar una pelea que seguro perdería. Brandon, sin embargo, se había contentado con soltar eso y darles la espalda, yendo a Historia de la Magia y riendo de manera despectiva.

La cosa no paró allí. Antes de entrar al aula de Lupin, oyeron un par de frases más al respecto, y lo increíble era que no provenían únicamente de los miembros de la casa de la serpiente.

—Bonita forma la de Malfoy para darme calabazas, con un hijo de muggles —soltó Sigfrid Blow, airado, mientras él y sus amigos iban, seguramente, a su sala común.

De forma que Hally apenas pudo concentrarse en lo que el profesor Lupin describía acerca de las normas básicas de un duelo reglamentado. Anotaba lo que creía oportuno, pero tan ofuscada estaba que dio un notorio respingo cuando el profesor anunció que antes de acabar el trimestre, todos los alumnos de cuarto tendrían duelos de práctica.

—Genial, me perdí la mitad de la explicación por culpa de esos idiotas —siseó la joven.

Rose, cuyo humor solía ser más volátil que el de su amiga, suspiró e intentó calmarla.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. Seguramente a Danielle no le importa y a Thomas le dará risa.

—¡Pero es que no tienen derecho a decir esas cosas! —se exaltó Hally, estrujando sin querer el pergamino que traía en la mano, donde había escrito el enunciado de la tarea ("Haga una lista de hechizos básicos que considere que un duelista debe saber y las razones para cada elección").

—Por supuesto que no —secundó Henry, para asombro de Rose —Son personas que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer que molestar a los demás. Y si ven que nos afecta, les estamos dando gusto.

—¡Oh, sabias palabras! —comentó Procyon, sonriendo ligeramente —Henry tiene razón, Hally. Mejor esperemos y guardémonos los insultos para cuando hagan algo de verdad malo.

La aludida asintió de mala gana y se fue a la sala común con sus amigos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Al bajar a cenar, oían varios cuchicheos al respecto, pero la mayoría fueron hechos en tono medianamente interesado y sorprendido (como los que compartían Pía Visconti y sus amigas). Lo grave vino al llegar al vestíbulo, cuando vieron un pequeño círculo de curiosos a un costado de la entrada del Gran Comedor.

—¿Podrías repetir eso, por favor?

La voz de Danielle resonó de forma inesperada entre aquel montón de gente, con un tono claro y altanero que casi nunca usaba.

—Lo que oíste, Malfoy. Has caído muy bajo.

Como pudo, Hally se abrió paso entre los allí reunidos, seguida de cerca por Procyon y Rose.

—Disculpa que no siga tus altos estándares, Zabini —ironizo la rubia, que de pie en el centro del círculo, se hallaba erguida en toda su estatura, alzando la cara con gesto altivo —En todo caso, ¿qué más te da lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

—Deshonras tu apellido, Malfoy. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

La chica arrugó la frente, pero no dio muestra alguna de preparar una réplica. A su espalda, preparado por si debía intervenir, se encontraba Thomas con una mano en el bolsillo. Procyon, que lo conocía bien, supuso que aferraba la varita mágica.

—¿Y si así fuera, qué? —dijo sorpresivamente Danielle, causando diversas reacciones entre los que la rodeaban —No te corresponde decidir si deshonro o no mi apellido, Zabini.

—No, pero a tu padre sí. Y él ya lo dejó bastante claro, ¿verdad?

Aquello Danielle no se lo esperaba y le produjo una sensación desagradable, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Intentó guardar la compostura y con voz ligeramente temblorosa, afirmó.

—La opinión de mi padre no vale mucho. Estando él en Azkaban…

—Tú tampoco has de valer mucho para él. Nunca te menciona. Lo sé, mis padres le escriben.

—¡Ese maldito…! —Hally estuvo a punto de salir del círculo con varita en mano, pero Procyon alcanzó a sujetarla de un brazo —¿Qué haces?

—Créeme, también quiero echarle un maleficio, pero es prefecto, Hally. Nos iría muy mal.

La advertencia no hizo más que exasperar a la chica, sobre todo por tener fundamento. Así pues, apretó la varita con fuerza y se forzó a permanecer al margen.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —inquirió la voz grave y fría de Snape. Al verlo, el círculo de alumnos se rompió y la mayor parte se escabulló al Gran Comedor —¿Zabini?

—Charlaba con Malfoy, señor —respondió el joven, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Sí, claro —desdeñó Sunny en un susurro. Se hallaba tras Snape con aspecto indignado.

Hally y Procyon intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Fue Rose quien puso en voz alta sus pensamientos, con igual ánimo que el suyo.

—¿Sunny fue a traer a Snape?

Eso parecía. El profesor de Pociones, claramente disgustado con la situación, despachó a Zabini con un gesto. Y éste fue lo suficientemente inteligente (o cobarde) para no replicar. En seguida, Snape entró al Gran Comedor, con su túnica negra ondeando a la espalda.

—Eso fue peor que el viaje en tren —musitó Henry, acercándose por fin a sus amigos —Zabini estaba furioso cuando decía todas esas cosas.

—A mí me parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, el muy…

—¡Rose, cuidado!

La pelirroja atendió la exclamación de Hally mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pasaba cerca de ellos Oscar Wood, con la dorada insignia de prefecto en el pecho, riendo con unos amigos.

—¡Bah! Seguro que a Wood le encantaría echarle un maleficio a Zabini —aseveró Rose.

Hally se encogió de hombros.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Henry en ese momento.

Se dirigía a Danielle y a Thomas, que tenían la vista baja y en silencio.

—Sí, claro —el primero en contestar fue Thomas, levantando la cara y formando una sonrisa poco creíble, al menos tratándose de él —Habrá que acostumbrarse, supongo.

—¡No digas estupideces! —soltaron Henry y Procyon al unísono, enfurecidos.

—¿Dónde está Walter? —quiso saber Hally de repente.

Danielle meneó la cabeza antes de contestarle, aunque no la miró.

—Nott le lanzó un hechizo muy raro cuando nos defendió. Entre Combs y Owen lo llevaron a la enfermería. Espero que esté bien.

—Lo estará —aseguró Sunny, claramente con intención de animar a todos —Pomfrey y Finch–Fletchley pueden curar lo que sea.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca le picó a Zabini para ponerse así? —indagó Procyon, con el ceño fruncido —Si Henry tiene razón y estaba molesto por algo…

—Quizá… Walter y yo tengamos la culpa —interrumpió Thomas, titubeante —Es que… a él y a Nott… les escondimos los libros.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Rose no sonaba escandalizada, sino interesada.

—Por mí —respondió Danielle, alicaída —Como esos dos dijeron algunas cosas sobre mí…

—Entonces se lo ganaron —sentenció Henry rápidamente, asombrando de nuevo a Rose.

—¿Estar sin libros desde la primera noche aquí? —se extrañó la rubia.

Henry asintió, dando a entender que mantenía su opinión.

—No esperes que Thomas se quede quieto si te pasa algo, Danielle —avisó el castaño, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la entrada al Gran Comedor, como si de repente distinguiera algo a duras penas. Al segundo siguiente los abrió de golpe, parpadeando con rapidez —¡Maldito infeliz…!

Comenzó a girar para ir al Gran Comedor, pero Procyon le sujetó un brazo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —quiso saber.

Henry respiró profundamente, le indicó a su amigo que lo siguiera y ambos se apartaron unos metros, desconcertando a las chicas y a Thomas. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ambos volvieron, pero Procyon tenía una expresión tan sombría como la de Henry.

—Hay que organizarnos —indicó Henry, un poco más recuperado de su arrebato —Procyon…

—Escribiré la carta esta noche —prometió, dando una seca cabezada —Si la envío mañana en la mañana, tendremos una respuesta para el fin de semana. ¿Seguro que podrás con todo?

—Sí, no habrá problema. Las pruebas de quidditch de Gryffindor serán hasta la semana que viene. Eso nos dará suficiente tiempo. Y Paula podrá programar los entrenamientos.

Procyon asintió y justo cuando las chicas querían preguntar de qué hablaban, Walter los llamó desde la escalinata de mármol, queriendo enterarse de cómo había acabado el asunto con Zabini.

—Espera, esto es más importante —Henry impidió que Thomas pusiera al corriente a Walter, llevándoselo al Gran Comedor —¡Procyon, te encargo el resto! —vociferó.

—Ustedes sí que están enloqueciendo —se quejó Rose.

Procyon meneó la cabeza.

—Vamos a cenar. No se puede pensar con el estómago vacío —aseguró.

De forma que entraron al Gran Comedor y las chicas, sin motivo alguno, tuvieron la horrible sensación de que algo malo se les venía encima.

* * *

_5 de septiembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Para el sábado, los alumnos de cuarto no estaban dispuestos a levantarse temprano a menos que fuera de verdad necesario.

—¿Quieren callar esa porquería?

Danielle dio un respingo cuando oyó el reclamo de Brandon. El despertador de Sunny apenas comenzaba a lanzar su alarma, solo que la castaña había olvidado que ese curso, su única clase sabatina era hasta después de comer.

La rubia sonrió levemente y antes que las demás chicas del dormitorio se unieran a Brandon, fue y apagó el despertador. Se halló a Sunny con la cara enterrada en la almohada, arrugando los ojos, a punto de despertarse.

—Ya me voy —se despidió Danielle y abandonó el dormitorio.

Al ir llegando a la sala común, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se acomodó la mochila a la espalda. De pronto, sentía un sofoco que nada tenía que ver con el clima, que después del inicio de curso tan lleno de vendavales, ahora daba un calor digno de julio. Tomando aire, se preparó para lo que le esperaba.

No fue tan terrible. No había mucha gente a esas horas en la sala común, excepto unos cuantos alumnos de tercero que alegaban algo sobre Alquimia y claro, Thomas, que como siempre que estaba solo, tenía los ojos clavados en un libro.

—¡Pero si tú no tienes clase ahora! —sermoneó Danielle en cuanto lo alcanzó.

El chico dejó la lectura un segundo y la miró, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé. Intento adivinar qué nos enseñará hoy la profesora Weasley–Mao.

Le enseñó la portada de su libro, _Arte Mágico para Principiantes II: De tu Cabeza a la Piedra_.

—A juzgar por lo que he leído, nos tocará hacer figurillas y esas cosas —aventuró.

—¿Figurillas? ¿Como en primaria?

—No creo, eso era… —Thomas se interrumpió al darse cuenta de algo —¿Tú qué sabes de las cosas que se hacían en una primaria muggle?

—Asistí a una, so tonto. ¿Dónde crees que aprendí a leer, a escribir y todo eso?

—No sé, ¿en casa, quizá? Rose mencionó que así le enseñaron a ella.

—Su familia es estupenda, sí…

Thomas detectó la nota de abatimiento en la voz de Danielle y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, ya que tienes clase hasta después del almuerzo, ¿damos una vuelta? Claro, iremos a desayunar primero, ¡hasta nos podemos llevar algo a orillas del lago!

A la chica le encantó la idea y accedió. No fue sino hasta que salían por el agujero del muro que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, poniéndola inexplicablemente nerviosa.

—Thomas —llamó con lentitud.

—¿Sí?

Danielle negó con la cabeza, logrando calmarse.

—Espero que no haya viento. Tengo Autodefensas Muggles y con este cabello…

—¿Qué pasa con tu cabello? Es bonito.

Como Thomas la aventajaba un par de pasos y miraba al frente, Danielle pudo ahorrarse la molestia de ocultar su rubor. Le costaba acostumbrarse a que el chico la halagara con esa facilidad.

—Yo… lo decía porque… es largo y estorba a veces.

—¡Ah, eso! Bueno, será gracioso verlos despeinados después de su clase.

—¡No es cierto!

Thomas se echó a reír y Danielle no pudo evitar imitarlo al poco rato. Así entraron al Gran Comedor, llamando la atención de algunos que no terminaban de creerse los rumores circulantes.

—¿Cómo estás, Drusie, linda? —saludó Thomas al sentarse a la mesa, pues la prima de Hally y dos de sus amigos ya estaban desayunando —¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

—Ah… nos dejaron… muchas tareas… y…

—Suerte con ellas —deseó el pelirrojo anaranjado sin necesidad de oír el resto de la frase —Nosotros tenemos clases hoy, ¿puedes creerlo? El curso siguiente quizá estés en las mismas.

—No sé… qué optativas… voy a tomar.

—Dará igual. Danielle el curso pasado no tenía clases los sábados y ahora sí, ¿verdad?

La recién nombrada asintió, dedicándole un gesto amable a Drusie. Ésta, para su sorpresa, adoptó una expresión fría cuando se fijó en ella.

—Elliott, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo personal? —intervino una niña de rasgos orientales a la que Danielle no identificó por nombre, pero sí por ser amiga inseparable de Drusie.

—No, no me importa. ¿Eres Hong Lian Xin, verdad?

La niña asintió.

—¿Es cierto lo que hemos oído? ¿Malfoy y tú están saliendo?

Thomas parpadeó un par de veces, con auténtica sorpresa

—¿Tan rápido corren los chismes aquí? —fue lo primero que pudo decir.

—Eso parece —Hong Lian se encogió de hombros —¿Es cierto? —insistió cortésmente.

—Ah… sí, es cierto.

Al oír la confirmación que buscaba, Hong Lian se limitó a asentir, en tanto a su izquierda, un chico de tez aceitunada, emitió un quedo silbido. Drusie, por su parte, contrajo el rostro por un rictus de aversión. Si Danielle hubiera visto una foto de los Dursley, enseguida diría que la prima de Hally se veía como Dudley, su padre, e incluso como Petunia, su abuela.

—¿Pasa algo, Drusie? —inquirió Thomas amablemente.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, pero Danielle juraría que le había dedicado una mirada resentida.

¿Acaso le había dicho algo malo sin darse cuenta?

—Perfecto. Danielle, ¿me pasas el pan tostado?

Se pusieron a desayunar, cada grupo de amigos con su tema, pero aunque no lo pareciera, Thomas había detectado en Drusie los gestos dedicados a Danielle.

Y averiguaría a qué se debían, por supuesto.

* * *

Autodefensas Muggles arrancó quejas de sus alumnos de cuarto. No hubo viento, tal como deseaba Danielle, pero todos habían quedado exhaustos. Al ir a comer, se llenaron los platos como si llevaran una semana entera en ayunas.

—En serio, me alegra no tomar esa materia —musitó Rose al ver a Procyon y a Henry comer a toda velocidad, como dos desesperados.

—Creo que comerían igual aún sin haber tenido esa clase —le respondió Hally en voz baja.

La pelirroja dejó escapar una risita.

—Eso lo escuchamos —avisó Procyon, haciendo una pausa entre un bocado de su estofado y un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza —Mejor entreténganse con algo más interesante, ¿saben quiénes son parientes entre nuestros estimados compañeros de sexto?

Hally y Rose, desconcertadas por el cambio de tema, negaron con la cabeza.

—No es difícil adivinar. Al menos eso explica que siendo de distintas casas, se lleven tan bien.

—Sigo sin tener idea de quiénes son, Procyon —reconoció Rose, impacientándose.

—Blow y Zabini —indicó Henry en voz baja.

—¡No es cierto! —al exclamar eso, sus dos amigas abrieron los ojos al máximo.

—Sí, lo es. Mi abuela me contó que las madres de esos dos son hermanas. Lo sabe porque son las hijas de una "honorable" familia _sangre limpia_ y como la familia de la abuela también lo era…

La ironía de Procyon era evidente, más al recordar que los Ferguson habían sido de sangre limpia… al menos hasta que él nació.

—¿Y por qué te contaría eso tu abuela? —indagó Rose, arqueando una ceja.

—Se lo pregunté. Queríamos saber por qué Zabini se enojó tanto el otro día, ¿no? Pues allí lo tienen: estaba siendo "solidario" con su primo, el buen Blow, que estaba frustrado por no poder salir con nuestra amiga.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas, sin creerse del todo lo que Procyon acababa de decirles.

—¿Zabini, solidario? —logró soltar Hally finalmente.

—Al menos eso pretendía —respondió Henry, intentando no juguetear con lo que le quedaba en el plato —En realidad, Zabini quería que él o Blow consiguieran a Danielle, les convenía.

—¿Les convenía para qué?

—Vamos, Rose, aún con su mala fama, los Malfoy tienen… Bueno, tenían cierta reputación —por lo visto, Procyon tenía muchas ganas de soltar todo eso, porque sus palabras eran tan fluidas como un río crecido —Por ser _sangre limpia_, ricos y todo eso. A Blow lo único que le importa es la reputación, pero a Zabini, además, le interesa el dinero. Así que imagínense si uno de los dos hubiera logrado salir con nuestra amiga.

Hally, tras unos segundos, llegó a la misma conclusión que aparentemente, había sacado Procyon con toda aquella información y compuso una mueca indignada bastante feroz. A Rose, por otro lado, le llevó un poco más de tiempo razonar lo que había escuchado, con los ojos fijos en Henry de manera distraída.

—Por eso te enojaste, ¿no? —aventuró, haciendo que Henry la viera con el ceño fruncido —Zabini le hacía pasar a Danielle un mal rato para que considerara la idea de cortar a Thomas, con todo esa palabrería de deshonrar su apellido y que su padre no la toma en cuenta…

—No es tan simple —ahora era el turno de Henry para sorprenderse por algo que dijera Rose: definitivamente, la pelirroja podía sacar el parecido con su madre cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba —Lo que más coraje me dio fue… Zabini hablaba en serio, Rose. Cuando dijo todo eso del señor Malfoy, no estaba mintiendo. Y por la cara de Danielle, juraría que Zabini no la tomó por sorpresa.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, sin saber bien qué decir. A su alrededor, la mesa de Gryffindor se fue vaciando, con comentarios de algunos chicos de tercero que bajarían a las cocinas con la profesora Hagrid o alumnos de séptimo que maldecían los ÉXTASIS.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —indagó la pelirroja de repente.

—Fácil, si Zabini vuelve a hacer algo semejante, lanzarle una maldición en…

—¡Hally, tranquila! —pidió Procyon, entre divertido y atónito. No era normal ver a su amiga tan enfadada —Por muchas ganas que tengamos de echarle a Zabini unos cuantos hechizos, es prefecto. Si no fuera por eso, ten por seguro que te ayudaría.

—¿Entonces qué, esperamos a que ese idiota vuelva a meterse con Danielle?

—No creo que suceda pronto —indicó Henry, haciendo una mueca —Escuché de Walter que Sunny vio cuando Snape, de muy mal humor, mandó llamar a Zabini. Si le dio un sermón por lo del otro día, no va a ser tan estúpido como para llevarle la contraria.

—Pues yo creía que Zabini era estúpido desde antes —afirmó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír, relajándose considerablemente.

—Hally… ¿tienes… un minuto?

La nombrada se giró en su asiento, para encontrarse con una Drusie de expresión tensa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió, preocupada por su prima.

Drusie ladeó la cabeza, un tanto nerviosa.

—Muy bien —Hally se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos —Nos vemos en un rato.

Salieron ambas del Gran Comedor y no se detuvieron hasta estar en la escalinata de piedra que bajaba a los jardines, donde se sentaron en uno de los escalones.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Hally.

Drusie se removió en su sitio, sin saber cómo comenzar. Pero nada habría preparado a Hally para lo que oyó a continuación.

—Malfoy… no es… buena. Hace que… Elliott… esté triste.

—¿Perdón?

La niña intentaba explicarse lo mejor que podía y aunque Hally sabía que en parte era por su enfermedad, no comprendía gran cosa.

—En estos días… Lo he visto —aseguró Drusie en ese instante —Elliott… cuando la mira… A Malfoy… se pone mal. No… no me gusta ver eso.

—No es a propósito —logró asegurar Hally, tras dejar atrás el pasmo por inesperado tema de conversación —Drusie, ¿crees que Thomas querría a Danielle si ella no fuera buena?

Y ese era el mejor argumento que tenía. Su amigo Slytherin, con los principios que demostraba, jamás se habría fijado en alguien que tuviera algo reprochable en su persona y no tanto en su físico, sino en su naturaleza. Bastaba con acordarse del asunto de Sherry Salisbury y lo que él aseguró, que si ella no hubiera ofendido a su hermano mayor, demostrando su verdadero yo, a él de verdad le habría gustado. Hally lo conocía lo suficiente como para haberle creído.

—Malfoy… no… es… buena —repitió Drusie, terca, arrugando la frente en respuesta al esfuerzo que hacía por hablar con claridad —Lo digo… en serio.

—A ver, ¿Danielle te ha hecho algo? Si es así, dímelo y hablaré con ella.

La niña, poniéndose colorada, agitó la cabeza.

—Elliott… no debería… salir con ella —afirmó con más firmeza de la usual.

Hally arrugó la frente, intentando saber a dónde quería llegar su prima. Normalmente no se portaba así, como una pequeña a quien le negaran un capricho.

Y entonces, la mente se le iluminó.

—Drusie, ¿a ti te gusta Thomas?

La respuesta fue el balbuceo de la aludida, junto con unas mejillas más rojas que antes.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo —aseguró con voz suave —Pero debes entender que no significa que le vas a gustar a la otra persona. A Thomas le caes bien y según lo que escuché, te ve como la hermanita que siempre quiso tener. Pero nada más.

Eso causó que Drusie hiciera una mueca, meneando la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Si sólo por eso crees que Danielle no es buena, es una descortesía —siguió Hally, recordando sin querer de todo lo que había oído en los últimos días acerca de su amiga —A ella también le agradas, Drusie. No está bien decir esas cosas a sus espaldas.

—¿No… no me crees?

Hally observó el rostro de su pariente. Drusie lucía desvalida, como la primera vez que la había visto, mucho antes de saber que estaba enferma. Sin embargo, ahora en su cara se leía algo que no era debilidad ni la habitual lucha de la niña por hacerse entender pese a la lentitud de su habla.

—Lo siento, Drusie, pero no. No te creo.

La niña, con increíble rapidez, se puso de pie y se marchó con aire ofendido. Hally se quedó más impresionada todavía, pues no creía haber dicho nada malo. Apenas volvía a la normalidad cuando Melvin Corner salió del castillo y al verla, se despidió de sus amigos y se le acercó.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó él con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

—Hasta hace dos minutos, bien.

Como Corner se quedó con cara de no entender nada, Hally le contó lo que recién le había sucedido con Drusie. Cuando terminó, el muchacho se quedó muy pensativo.

—Comprendo —dijo con voz grave —Hally, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que a veces, sólo a veces, debes poner a la familia antes que a nadie?

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Tu prima esperaba que la apoyaras. En cambio, te pusiste de parte de Malfoy.

—¿De parte de…? ¡Pero Melvin, no pensaba decirle a Drusie que le creía cuando no era cierto!

—¿En serio? ¿Quién te garantiza que a la larga, Malfoy no sea como tu prima dice?

Hally se indignó. ¿De verdad Corner estaba insinuando que…?

—La conozco —afirmó, ceñuda —La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Disculpa, pero las cartas no son suficientes para conocer a la gente.

—¿Y qué me dices del tiempo que la he tratado aquí? ¿Eso no cuenta?

—Las personas cambian, Hally —Corner hizo un ademán ambiguo al comentar eso.

—¡Vaya que lo sé! Pero Danielle no es así.

—Nadie te lo puede asegurar. Yo que tú, andaría con cuidado. No quisiera que uno de esos amigos tuyos te jugara una mala pasada.

—No puedo creerlo… —espetó Hally, levantándose de un salto —Son mis amigos, Melvin, ¡mis amigos! Hablas como si yo fuera tan tonta como para no darme cuenta si…

—Tú no eres nada tonta, Hally, ¡si lo sabré yo! El caso es que algunos de esos amigos tuyos tampoco lo son. Si quisieran, podrían ponerse en tu contra y ni cuenta te darías.

—¿Y para qué querrían hacer eso?

Ante esa pregunta, Corner no halló algo coherente qué decir. Al menos no enseguida.

—Simplemente por ser tú, Hally. Una persona con talento, con cerebro, ¡y la hija de tu padre!

Ella boqueó un par de veces, estupefacta.

—¡A ninguno de ellos le importa quién es mi padre! —exclamó, siseando y tratando de no ponerse a gritar —Igual que a mí tampoco me importa quiénes son sus padres.

—Debería importarte. Los padres influyen en los hijos más de lo que crees.

—¿Como el tuyo, por ejemplo?

Hally no había querido llegar a ese extremo, pero Corner la estaba sacando de quicio. En tales circunstancias, lo único que le venía a la mente eran formas de defenderse, sin pararse a pensarlas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto? —quiso saber él, tratando de sonar cordial, aunque no sabía en qué momento se había puesto de pie también.

—¿No te ha dicho tu padre que los Malfoy no son de fiar?

—Sí, lo ha hecho, pero…

—¿Y tú le creíste?

—¡Es mi padre, Hally! ¡Claro que voy a creerle!

—Los padres también se equivocan, Melvin. Mira a Danielle: cualquiera pensaría que lo tiene todo, pero no. ¡Su propio padre no la quiere! Y él es el malo aquí, ella no.

Se callaron por un momento, mirándose intensamente y reflexionando lo que se habían echado en cara. Hally ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido dura, pero no pensaba ceder fácilmente. Se estaba cansando de discutir con Corner por ese tipo de causas.

—Dime ahora mismo si vas a seguir tratándome así, Melvin —decidió sentenciar.

—¿Tratarte cómo?

—Como a una niña a la que tienes que cuidar.

Dio la impresión de que a Corner le dolió esa contestación, pero Hally no pensaba retractarse. No cuando finalmente creía ver qué estaba mal en esa relación, la verdadera razón de sentir que algo no encajaba entre los dos.

Ella había procurado tratar a Corner como un igual, pese a la diferencia de edad. Él no.

—¿No puedo preocuparme por ti? —inquirió el joven, con una sombra de angustia en su rostro.

—Puedes, pero no como si fuera tu hermanita y necesitaras decirme lo que está bien y lo que está mal. De eso puedo darme cuenta sola, aunque no parezca.

Corner negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso, pero no habló. Se limitó a suspirar con pesadez, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—¿No piensas cambiar de opinión, verdad? —preguntó, decaído —Eso crees de mí.

—No es que lo crea, Melvin. Es lo que siento.

—¿Ya no me quieres?

Hally dio un leve respingo.

—Sí, te quiero —respondió —Pero no parece suficiente para ti.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no confías en los amigos que he elegido. Y eso es… es importante para mí. ¿Hay algo más de mí en lo que no confíes?

Cuando Corner no contestó, Hally sintió una opresión en el pecho. Tragó en seco.

—Déjalo —pidió, con un vago temblor de labios que intentó ocultar y tratando por todos los medios de no bajar la vista —Y… deja también lo nuestro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Corner la miró con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara. Sin embargo, al observar mejor a Hally, supo que ella hablaba en serio. Además, a la jovencita no le estaba resultando sencillo, a juzgar por sus ojos, húmedos tras los anteojos redondos, y en cómo se mordía el labio inferior, con tanto ímpetu que temió que lo hiciera sangrar.

—No pienso seguir así —dijo Hally en voz baja —Ni creo poder, la verdad. Mejor terminemos.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con una seca cabezada.

—De acuerdo. Pero… ¿de verdad no…?

—Melvin, demuéstrame la razón por la que estás en Ravenclaw y no le des más vueltas.

En esa ocasión el muchacho se sintió más ofendido que dolido. Hally había mencionado la casa del águila con cierto desdén. Sin embargo, no se enfadó. Sentía que no tenía el derecho.

—Siempre agradecí que quisieras salir conmigo —se decidió a confesar, arrancándole a la chica un sonrojo —Al ver con quiénes andabas, pensé… Bueno, supongo que eso delata lo tonto que he sido… No creí que fueras a hacerme caso. Y siendo tan inteligente, creo que algún día terminaré agradeciéndote esto.

—¿Qué, terminar contigo? —Hally, pasmada, no creía lo que oía.

—Sí. Porque aunque no me guste, tienes razón en algunas cosas. Y hay que dejarnos por la paz.

Melvin se acercó, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar de nueva cuenta al castillo, dejándola con sus pensamientos en la soledad de la escalinata de piedra.

Aunque sabía que era lo mejor, aunque todo había acabado tranquilamente, Hally Potter no pudo evitar desplomarse en un escalón, inclinarse y ocultar la cara en los brazos.

No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

* * *

_4 de agosto de 2011. 11:10 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Damas y caballeros, la inspiración anda desatada. Y yo la aprovecho, ¿para qué negarlo? Así pues, bienvenidos sean a este capi de _LAV_, que espero les haya gustado._

_Creo, sinceramente, que hubo de todo. El primer día de clases desde distintos puntos de vista me encantó: mostré un poco de tercer curso (con los mellizos Copperfield y Nerie Longbottom), con los niñitos de primero (Ben Copperfield quedó en Hufflepuff, Rebecca estará orgullosa, jajajaja) e incluso con los de segundo (Drusie y sus amigos, ¿quién viera a Hong Lian Xin tan bien informada, con lo formal que es?). Al final, Danielle y Thomas siguieron siendo mencionados, aunque en menor medida, pero se ve que andan tan felices que no les importa nada más._

_Los rumores nunca faltan cuando una pareja se forma. En esta ocasión, siendo Danielle una Malfoy, no esperaban menos, ¿verdad? Aún sigo pensando que el encuentro con Zabini era excesivo, pero poner más sal a las heridas de los demás encaja con ese tipo (se nota que su servidora se esmeró en hacer detestable al hijo de Blaise). Ahora bien, ¿quiénes serán las madres de Zabini y de Blow, para ser primos? Adivinen, adivinen._

_Por otro lado, el título del capítulo hace referencia a los dos sucesos del final: Drusie enojándose con Hally, mostrando su lado caprichoso (mala herencia para tu hija, Dudley) y Melvin dejando de buena manera que su novia rompa con él. Sí, damas y caballeros, el sueño de muchos se ha hecho realidad, ¡la pareja Corner–Potter ha roto! Si les digo la verdad, la pelea salió rara hasta para mí. Pero como últimamente todo lo de este fic me sale raro, mejor así lo dejamos._

_Me voy, no sin antes mencionar que para _La Justicia_, me han sugerido a _Sun Mei Weasley–Mao_, pero aún no doy el visto bueno. No sé, pienso que por allí debe haber otro personaje que encaje todavía más. Espero más sugerencias y a ver qué sale._

_Cuídense mucho, abaníquense (los del hemisferio norte), entren en calor (los del hemisferio sur) y nos leemos lo más pronto que se pueda._


	9. La Emperatriz y El Emperador

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Nueve: La Emperatriz y El Emperador.**

_7 de septiembre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Departamento de Misterios, Ministerio de Magia._

Los pasillos eran lúgubres, o quizá esa era la impresión porque la iluminación era escasa. Las antorchas cargaban con llamas quietas, que apenas se agitaban con el abrir y cerrar de las puertas entre ellas. Las oficinas de los Inefables eran prácticamente claustros donde apenas cabía lo más indispensable. Cualquier otro que se veía en la necesidad de entrar en una de esas oficinas se sentía incómodo en menos de cinco minutos.

Suerte para Harry Potter haber tenido un "dormitorio" diminuto en sus primeros años de vida.

En realidad, él no se quejaba en el interior de lo que la mayoría de lo que otros denominaba _escondrijos_. Siendo un sobreviviente (en muchos sentidos), cada día le parecía valioso y creía que se malgastaba tiempo quejándose por cosas como el mucho o poco espacio del que se dispusiera en su sitio de trabajo. Su propio cubículo en la segunda planta apenas era más grande que la oficina de un Inefable, aunque quizá uno no lo notaba porque allí el techo estaba más elevado y las ventanas mágicas daban una vaga sensación de alegría y libertad.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Al menos no ahora, que se había dado unos minutos para bajar a esos pasillos. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, cada paso que había dado hasta llegar a la oficina que buscaba le había dolido más de lo que creyó posible. Sin embargo, a través de los años, quiso creer que el peso en el corazón disminuía al seguir viviendo, al haber conseguido que el mundo fuera un sitio un poco mejor que antes… y que pensaba mejorar un poco más para cuando su hija fuera una adulta y tomara el relevo.

—¡Ah, señor Potter! —una voz masculina lo saludó, antes que su dueño, un castaño de ojos grises y túnica de un extraño color vino rosado, entrara y lo contemplara sentado en una simple silla de madera —Es raro ver a alguien de arriba por aquí. ¿A qué debemos el honor?

—Espero —dijo sencillamente el señor Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, conozco esa sensación. Más cuando… Bueno, Nympha se lo habrá contado, supongo.

Ante el arqueó de cejas del señor Potter, el castaño se sorprendió y acto seguido, se mordió la lengua, entre bromista y arrepentido.

—Acabo de meter las cuatro —masculló el castaño por lo bajo, en español.

—¿Disculpe?

—Nada, nada, tendré que hablar con Nympha. Su esposa no tarda, o eso me dijo cuando me la crucé. Yo venía de la…

El castaño miró por encima de su cabeza con aire distraído, como si percibiera algo que otros no podían ni imaginar, hasta que regresó su atención nuevamente a la otra persona en el lugar.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que hacer unos cuantos informes, burocracia pura, y después me habré ganado un almuerzo enorme. Con su permiso, señor Potter.

—Que tengas buen día, Anom.

Anom Nicté asintió, sonriendo, antes de dejar la minúscula habitación. Dos segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a una castaña de túnica verde botella que dirigía unos pesados volúmenes flotantes con la varita mágica.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende verte con libros, Hermione? —inquirió el señor Potter, divertido.

—No sé, me conoces de casi toda la vida, supongo —la mujer dejó ver una sonrisa antes de hacer que los libros se posaran en un estante de madera enclavado en uno de los muros —He tenido mucho qué hacer, aunque no parezca: descifrar, relacionar, descartar, archivar… ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de registros que hay! Menos me creo los que se cumplen y los que no…

—¿No hay problema en que me hables de eso? Yo no soy Inefable.

—Ah, no. Malo sería que diera información específica. No soy tan estúpida.

—Yo menos que nadie diría algo semejante. ¿Para qué querías verme?

—Revisé el paquete. Tiene una historia interesante. Pásame uno de los libros que acabo de traer. El de pastas de cuero.

—¡Todos tienen pastas de cuero!

Hermione Potter no pudo evitar reír ante su propia gracia.

—Lo siento, de vez en cuando si no te diviertes con algo aquí abajo, te vuelves extraño.

—Pues acabo de ver a Anom y sí que se portó un poco extraño. ¿Te ha dicho algo de Tonks?

—¿A mí? No, aunque sí ha estado un tanto… despistado. Después hablaré con él, no quiero quitarle el tiempo. Tiene un trabajo.

El señor Potter, a sabiendas de que no recibiría respuesta si preguntaba por el trabajo de Anom, prefirió pararse e ir hacia el montón de libros en la repisa y adivinar cuál quería su esposa. Lo dedujo, sin saber por qué, por el título que uno de ellos, en estilizadas letras doradas, mostraba en su lomo. Aunque en sí no entendía en qué idioma estaba escrito, lo sospechaba.

—_L'Arcanes Visionnaires_ —leyó, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta.

—Precisamente. Tráelo, Harry.

Él obedeció, observando con cierto interés el libro, de pastas increíblemente suaves, de color parecido a la miel, con hilos dorados formando las palabras del lomo y algunas filigranas en los bordes, en forma de espirales. En el centro de la portada, cual camafeo, una ovalada ilustración lo desconcertó levemente: una figura de túnica oscura con bordes dorados tendía los brazos como dando la bienvenida a alguien a quien fuera a abrazar, pero sus manos sostenían dos cosas que no cuadraban de todo con esa idea: en la derecha portaba lo que parecía un destello, una luz intensa hecha en hilos plateados y unos cuantos dorados; en cambio, en la mano izquierda portaba algo rojizo, casi negro, similar a una madeja de hilos color obsidiana y rubí que parecían escurrírsele entre los dedos con lastimosa lentitud. El señor Potter frunció el ceño antes de dejar el libro en el escritorio, frente a su esposa, y alejarse de él por mero instinto.

Lo que la figura de la portada cargaba en la mano izquierda tenía un grotesco parecido a un corazón humano, sangrante y descompuesto, como si algo lo dañara de una manera peor que ser arrancado del pecho de su dueño.

—Linda portada —musitó, intentando sonar sarcástico y tomando asiento de nuevo.

—Sí, claro —secundó inesperadamente la señora Potter —Antes, cuando los muggles todavía creían que la magia existía (el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto tenía poco de ser impuesto), decían que estar _a la izquierda_ era estar al lado del mal.

—¡Qué estupidez!

—Quizá. Hoy en día, lo que ellos creen es que la mano izquierda está directamente conectada con el corazón. No el órgano, aunque algo tiene qué ver, sino la compleja maraña de sentimientos que tiene cada quién. ¿Recuerdas tus clases de Adivinación?

—¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso? Detesté esa estúpida materia… ¡Y tú también!

—Vamos, sorpréndeme y dime si recuerdas algo de la cartomancia.

La señora Potter solía tenerle mucha fe a su marido, o eso creía él. ¿En verdad esperaba que se acordara de un tema que poco le interesó cuando era estudiante? Pero para no decepcionarla, forzó la memoria y lo único que le vino a la mente fue una imagen que le era casi tan dolorosa como el haber bajado al Departamento de Misterios.

—La torre alcanzada por el rayo —musitó, haciendo una mueca —Calamidad, desastre…

—Sí, lo sé —por lo visto, la señora Potter había hecho la misma conexión al oírlo, porque no insistió —Pues aunque no lo creas, Trelawney tenía talento. Se daba sus aires de gran adivina, lo cual me desagradaba, pero ya puestos a observar lo que hacía, creo que un poco del don sí tenía. Y no lo digo solamente por el asunto de la profecía —aclaró, al ver a su marido abrir la boca para replicar —Ella misma, con sus actitudes, causó que la tomaran por un fraude. ¿Por qué, si no, leería bien las cartas aquella vez, pero nadie la tomó en cuenta?

El señor Potter, con una mueca, tuvo que concederle la razón a su mujer. A él también le había desagradado Trelawney, pero no podía negar que su charlatanería tenía un trasfondo de verdad.

—Casi me haces lamentar que muriera —comentó, queriendo sonar bromista.

—Esto es serio, Harry, ¿comprendes que la asesinaron por una de sus escasas profecías auténticas? ¿Que se está gestando la misma situación que antes?

Sí, lo comprendía. Demasiado bien, en realidad. Lo que en esta ocasión lo hacía rabiar era que, directamente, no era su asunto. Solamente podía prestar su varita a la causa, pero nada más. Y esa idea le repugnaba casi tanto como las atrocidades cometidas por Voldemort años atrás.

—¿Y qué relación tiene eso con esto? —decidió preguntar.

—El paquete contenía una copia de lo que este libro describe. Una reproducción bastante fiel para ser muggle, si quieres mi opinión.

—Espera, ¿los muggles saben de asuntos mágicos?

—Lo consideran folclore antiguo, Harry, costumbres que hoy en día nadie pone en práctica. Cuando se creó el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, había magos que tenían buenas relaciones con muggles. Eran pocos, claro, pero no les pareció justo borrar la memoria de amigos y conocidos aunque fuera por su propia seguridad. Al menos eso he averiguado. Algunas familias de magos y muggles han vivido por siglos tratándose secretamente como amigos reales, pero ya son escasas. Incluso algunas de esas familias se han unido mediante matrimonios.

—Siento que te estás desviando del tema, Hermione.

—No tanto, ahora verás. Los muggles de hace unos… seis o siete siglos, más o menos, tenían nociones de cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Crearon supersticiones y leyendas para explicar lo que, según la Historia, fueron cosas de magos. Pero te sorprendería saber cuántos relatos muggles hay ocultos porque narran verazmente asuntos mágicos. Este, por ejemplo.

La señora Potter palmeó suavemente el libro en su escritorio con la mano izquierda.

—¿Esto es un libro muggle? —la curiosidad del señor Potter iba en aumento.

—No. Lo iniciaron muggles, pero tengo la fuerte sospecha de que se lo cedieron a los magos de la familia que describen aquí y ellos fueron quienes lo continuaron.

—¿Y exactamente de qué habla este libro?

—Cartomancia, Harry. Pero practicada con una baraja en particular.

La idea de que la cartomancia fuera esencial en una guerra que se extendía a diario no era la más coherente. Sin embargo, Hermione Potter exponía el tema y con lo racional que era, no habría dicho nada si no lo considerara importante.

—El libro comienza narrando hechos ocurridos alrededor del año mil cuatrocientos cuarenta. En aquellos años, las ciudades más importantes de Italia eran Florencia, Venecia…

—¿Italia, dices?

—Sí, Italia. En ese país, el Renacimiento creció y se hizo famoso. Los artistas abundaban, los mecenas querían ver retratada su grandeza… Incluso hubo magos y brujas de los que se conservan hermosas representaciones porque era la gran moda de la época.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—A eso voy. Los datos muggles indican que allí fue donde, aparentemente, nacieron las barajas de tarot. La más antigua (y casi completa) que guardan los museos muggles es una expresamente hecha para los que dominaban Milán entonces: el matrimonio de un Sforza y una Visconti.

—Espera, Visconti me suena…

—Claro que te suena. Así se apellida Parvati ahora.

El señor Potter dio un leve respingo involuntario.

—¿El marido de Parvati tiene relación con todo esto?

—Habría que revisar su árbol genealógico, pero lo creo probable. Aunque no importaría mucho, porque los Visconti de aquel entonces eran enteramente muggles. No, aquí el importante era el artista, la persona encargada de hacer la baraja para ese matrimonio. Los muggles no han logrado determinar quién fue, pero todo apunta a que se trataba de un mago. Un tal… Luminatti.

El apellido no le sonaba de nada al señor Potter y, hasta antes de sus investigaciones, estuvo seguro que su esposa tampoco lo conocía.

—En aquel tiempo, los magos comenzaban a ocultarse. Para pasar inadvertidos en las grandes ciudades, algunos se buscaron oficios muggles con los cuales presentarse en público. Este hombre se hizo pintor, lo que era un acierto porque se podía ganar mucho dinero, siempre y cuando te relacionaras bien. Tuvo suerte, porque uno de sus amigos lo presentó al suegro de Sforza y luego de mostrarle algunos de sus trabajos, le encomendó la creación de la baraja como regalo de bodas para su hija y su yerno. Luminatti aplicó detalles mágicos a su obra, arreglándoselas para poder supervisar lo que fue pintado por otras personas, muggles aprendices de una escuela de arte local.

»Cuando quedó lista, la baraja se convirtió en una sensación. Declararon que Luminatti era un genio, pero él entendió rápidamente que si otros magos veían su obra, tendría problemas. Así que modificó suficientes memorias como para que ningún muggle se acordara de su nombre y aunque le dolió que le atribuyeran a otro lo que había hecho, sabía que era lo mejor. Además, hacer esa baraja le había dado la idea de crear otra, una que sí podría presentar a los magos, porque sería una maravilla mejor que las tarjetas muggles que había pintado. Esta baraja de verdad mostraría el pasado, el presente y el futuro de quien la consultara, de la forma más acertada posible, así como mostraría personajes que, de una forma u otra, influirían en la mejora del mundo.

La señora Potter hizo una pausa, con la intención de exponer la siguiente parte de la historia con la mayor objetividad posible. Su marido bien sabía que la Adivinación nunca le había gustado, alegando que era imprecisa. Si había indagado todo eso, que rayaba en fábula infantil, era por petición expresa del retrato de Albus Dumbledore que colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea del Salón General de la Orden del Fénix, aunque en el momento ni ella, ni su esposo ni el mejor amigo de ambos habían podido adivinar el motivo.

—Así, el mago se obsesionó con penetrar los misterios del tiempo, dejando de lado casi todo: familia, amigos, trabajo… Se volvió un solitario que apenas comía, dormía y atendía a los suyos. Murió dejando la baraja inconclusa y haciéndole jurar a sus hijos que la terminarían a como diera lugar, que para eso les dejaría innumerables notas y materiales, pero que no se dieran por vencidos. Y con su último aliento, dicen que les advirtió que aunque era importante, la baraja no debía consumirlos. Que finalizaran el trabajo, sí, pero que hicieran sus vidas, porque solo así alcanzarían el futuro que tanto vislumbraban y anhelaban. Palabras raras para morir, ¿no?

—No tanto, si quería evitar que sus hijos acabaran como él —opinó el señor Potter con cautela.

Su esposa asintió, antes de mirar por un instante la misteriosa portada de _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_.

—Como sea, los hijos de Luminatti se dedicaron, por turnos y cuando podían, a cumplir con la última voluntad de su padre. Para finales del siglo quince, consiguieron tener la baraja completa. Y al menos casi todos fueron lo suficientemente sensatos como para escuchar su advertencia final.

—Déjame adivinar: uno de los hijos quiso pasarse de listo y usar la baraja para algo malo.

—Algo así. Pensaba que no era justo dejar que semejante artilugio se mantuviera en secreto cuando podrían usarlo para ayudar a otros y, por qué no, ganar algo de oro en el proceso. Los Luminatti no eran precisamente ricos, pero se les tenía en alta estima y eso les bastaba. Pero no a este hijo, que además de respeto, quería riqueza y poder. Por lo que se le ocurrió hacer una copia de la baraja y llevarla de casa en casa, de mansión en mansión, prediciendo los destinos de hombres y mujeres que temían cada vez más por sus vidas. Se perseguían herejes y brujos por doquier.

»Como era de esperarse, a ese hijo de Luminatti lo acosaron por mucho tiempo. Más que nada porque, habiendo acertado con la mayoría de sus predicciones, el asombro y el pánico resultaron pésima combinación. Desesperado, acudió a sus hermanos, pero uno por uno, le hicieron ver que su padre lo puso sobre aviso y había sido su decisión no escuchar. No le daban la espalda, pero dejaron claro que él debía resolver el problema por su cuenta. Así las cosas, el mago lo pensó, hasta que les planteó a sus hermanos la posibilidad de hacer como su padre y modificar las memorias de todos los que habían tenido tratos con él. Y de esa manera, otro Luminatti desapareció de las mentes de personas que podrían meterlo en apuros.

—¿Y nadie se dio cuenta de eso? Un mago que va por todas partes, prediciendo cosas que se cumplen y después se esfuma sin más…

—Claro que se dieron cuenta. Las autoridades mágicas de ese tiempo dieron con él y lo llevaron a juicio. Aceptaron como atenuante que hubiera cambiado la memoria de todo muggle que tuvo como cliente, pero hacerles lo mismo a otros magos era distinto. La situación empeoró cuando se supo que había miembros de importantes familias mágicas metidas en el asunto. Los otros hijos de Luminatti intentaron defender a su hermano, pero no convencieron a nadie. Aquel Luminatti fue llevado a prisión y lo dejaron libre justo a tiempo para volver a casa, conocer a las familias de sus hermanos y morir en paz. Lo único que pudieron hacer sus parientes por él fue jurarle que nunca olvidarían la advertencia de su padre y además, él les hacía otra: que si se veían en la necesidad de usar la baraja, lo hicieran con el menor egoísmo posible. Que la cuidaran de cualquiera que, como él, fuera tan idiota como para querer conseguir únicamente dinero, fama y poder. Y les deseaba la mejor de las vidas mientras los esperaba en el más allá.

—Y esa baraja… ¿todavía existe?

La señora Potter, por toda respuesta, palmeó de nueva cuenta el libro frente a ella.

—Según lo que está escrito aquí, la copia que hizo aquel hermano Luminatti fue destruida, pero la original era demasiado valiosa para acabar así. Se ha pasado de padres a hijos, de primogénitos a primogénitos, a través de los siglos. En rarísimas ocasiones, la ponen bajo custodia de una persona ajena a la familia, pero porque algo les dice que es necesario. ¿Y a quiénes crees que se la entregan?

Tal era la ironía en la voz de la castaña, que el señor Potter soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿No vas a decirme que a videntes, o sí?

Las cejas arqueadas de su mujer, con cierto aire fastidiado, le quitaron las ganas de bromear.

—¿Es en serio? ¿A videntes? ¿A videntes de verdad?

—Suenas como Ron —finalmente, la señora Potter logró esbozar una sonrisa —Sí, Harry, a videntes de verdad. La mayoría de las veces no pretenden hacerlo, resulta ser una casualidad. El vidente en cuestión, por cierto, no suele usar la baraja sin autorización de quien se la encomendó. Además, de poco le serviría si no se han revelado personajes.

—¿Eso qué significa?

La mujer, por toda respuesta, sacó de uno de sus archiveros una caja de madera, colocándola encima del escritorio, frente al señor Potter, antes de indicarle con un gesto que la abriera.

Él obedeció, hallándose con un bulto rectangular envuelto en seda negra. Desconcertado, hizo a un lado la tela y se halló con un mazo de cartas como los de las tiendas muggles de esoterismo. Vio el reverso de la primera carta, color miel con filigrana dorada en espirales, igual que las pastas de _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_, antes de tomarla y darle la vuelta. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Era la carta marcada con el número romano XVI, _La Torre_, que allí se llamaba _La Maison Dieu_.

—Si la baraja la crearon italianos, ¿cómo es que los nombres están en… otro idioma?

—Es francés antiguo, Harry. El libro cuenta que cuando terminaron el trabajo de su padre, los Luminatti ya vivían en Francia. Creen que por emplear cartas para adivinar el futuro y ganarse la vida, propiciaron que años después, surgiera la baraja de Marsella que tanto usan los muggles.

—Sí, claro —el señor Potter dejó la carta en su lugar, no sin antes fijarse en la que quedaba debajo: un hombre vestido con regias vestiduras, a caballo, que en vez de espada, blandía una gruesa varita mágica en la diestra y, para su inquietud, no tenía rostro —¿Cuál es este? —inquirió.

—Ah, es el _Chevalier de Batons_, el _Caballero de Varitas_. ¿Qué le notas de peculiar?

—¿Aparte de no tener cara, quieres decir?

—A eso exactamente me refería. ¿Olvidaste lo que pretendía Luminatti? Que su baraja lograra mostrar personajes que, de una forma u otra, ayudaran en la mejora del mundo. En esta copia muggle, se ve el estado pasivo de las cartas: mientras los personajes en ellas no tengan rostro, no se pueden usar con eficacia.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Las figuras de esas cartas pueden adoptar el rostro de personas reales?

—Sí, por algo son mágicas. Los descendientes de Luminatti afirman que la última vez que la baraja reveló personajes fue… Bueno, fue hace poco más de veinte años.

—¡Estás bromeando!

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

El señor Potter negó con la cabeza, consciente de que su esposa no era de las personas que se tomaban a juego un asunto así.

—¿Y se puede saber qué personaje era yo? —espetó, procurando no sonar agresivo.

—No quisieron decirme. No son muy abiertos con ese tema, la verdad. Aparte, si logré hablar con uno de ellos fue porque vino con Frank.

—¿Frank? ¿El hijo de Bill?

La señora Potter asintió.

—Frank solicitó una entrevista con McGill en julio, ¿te acuerdas? Como _Régent_, tenía la facultad para hacerlo. Pero McGill se negó a verlo y tuvieron que pasar las elecciones para que Frank lo intentara de nuevo y consiguiera una respuesta.

—Suerte que Kingsley es más razonable.

Para sorpresa de muchos, en las últimas elecciones ministeriales se había postulado Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror de renombre que hacía años, después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort, asumió el cargo de manera interina hasta que pudieron prepararse elecciones apropiadas. Según las leyes, ese hecho no le impedía optar al puesto ahora y varios aplaudieron a rabiar cuando les ganó de manera aplastante a sus contrincantes, entre ellos Edmund McGill, que pretendía reelegirse.

—El punto es que Frank vino a ultimar detalles sobre la reunión de los líderes continentales de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y aprovechó para que su amigo expusiera su problema. Harry, atacaron a los descendientes de Luminatti. Quieren creer que porque actualmente son una familia de magos franceses talentosos. Pero ellos temen que en realidad, busquen la baraja.

—Hermione, ¿quién querría un montón de cartas?

—Si las cartas de la baraja de verdad muestran a los que ayudarán a mejorar el mundo, ¿quién no querría saberlo? Aunque claro, los motivos pueden variar. Nosotros, por ejemplo, querríamos proteger a esas personas. Otros, en cambio, las quitarían de en medio si no les conviene.

—¿Podría ser que Hagen quiera…?

—Ese tipo es raro, Harry, no sé qué pretende y me asusta. Conquistar, gobernar, manipular… Todo se sale de la escala normal con él. Y está el hecho de que fue quien…

Se quedaron callados, porque no necesitaban poner en palabras crueldades que ya sabían. La señora Potter, suspirando, guardó la caja de madera con la copia de la misteriosa baraja.

—Por lo pronto, estoy de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad a Fonteyn —comentó, cambiando drásticamente de tema, cosa que en realidad, al señor Potter no sorprendía en absoluto —Su razón principal es mucho mejor que las de otros, ¿no crees? Y su esposa, inesperadamente, nos ayudó.

—Aún no puedo creer que la esposa de Fonteyn sea… bueno, _así_. Él es casi un cascarrabias…

—En algunos casos, los opuestos sí se atraen, Harry.

—Como digas. Ahora que suba lo llamaré y le diré que puede asistir a la próxima reunión.

—Y si su esposa quiere ir, será bienvenida. Me gustaría charlar con ella.

—Me lo imaginaba…

Se despidieron con un breve beso y el señor Potter, sin saber cómo sentirse, salió de la oficina y fue directamente al elevador. En la planta del Atrio, por cierto, subió un moreno de túnica azul que lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero él le dedicó una mirada feroz antes de corresponder.

—Corner, que tengas buen día —musitó el señor Potter antes de bajarse en la siguiente escala, a pesar de ser la cuarta planta.

Michael Corner contuvo un suspiro, imaginándose lo que ocurría.

Por lo visto, Harry Potter ya sabía que su hijo y la hija de él habían roto.

* * *

_7 de septiembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El lunes maravilló a varios estudiantes con un sol radiante, pero sin el calor del fin de semana. Por lo visto, el verano se estaba marchando, para dar paso a un otoño que no se veía desagradable.

Hally había tenido una mañana apacible, aunque la comenzara con clase de Aritmancia. Si se concentraba en las complicadas interpretaciones que tenía que hacer, no se sentía tan hundida.

Todo cambió al dirigirse a Herbología con Bryan y Procyon, dejando que Paula tomara el rumbo del aula de Transformaciones. Los pasillos hacían que recordara con demasiada fuerza lo ocurrido el sábado, pues las chicas de cuarto en adelante (incluso algunas de tercero y segundo) no podían contenerse y hablar de aquello a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Es en serio?

—Dicen que fue Potter quien terminó con Corner…

—¡Es una broma!

—¿Quién sería tan tonta como para dejar a Corner?

—Para mí que él la dejó a ella. ¡Mírenla, es una niña!

—Si quieres, las maldigo —ofreció Procyon por lo bajo, tras dejar atrás al cuarto grupo de chismosas que se habían topado.

—No hace falta, se acabarán hartando.

Procyon meneó la cabeza, entre cordial y frustrado, antes que Bryan le hiciera un gesto para que mirara al frente.

—Hola, Potter —saludó Emily Lancaster, intentando sonar despreocupada. Tras ella, se podía ver a Madison Depp y a Vivian Malcolm —¿Es cierto lo que oímos en clase de Cocina el sábado? ¿Tú terminaste con Corner?

—Eso no te importa —saltó Hally, que a esas alturas estaba impacientándose.

—Vaya, esos modales… Voy a creer que es cierto que gente como tú echa a perder a Malfoy…

Hally inmediatamente llevó la mano a donde guardaba la varita.

—¿Y quién te echó a perder a ti, Lancaster? —Procyon pensó rápido para que su amiga no se metiera en problemas —Ah, no, espera, ¡así naciste! Mala suerte para ti.

La jovencita se puso roja de ira antes de adelantarse, en dirección a los jardines.

—Y pensar que tendremos que aguantarla ahora… —espetó el chico.

—Emily no es mala en sí —señaló Bryan con cautela —Pasa que… Bueno, es rencorosa.

—Ya lo había notado —farfulló Procyon, seguido de cerca por una Hally que echaba chispas.

Bryan los dejó adelantarse unos pasos. Desde hacía tiempo había aprendido que un Gryffindor furioso era un mago peligroso. Y esos dos juntos, de ese humor, eran bombas andantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Rose, que junto con Henry y Amy, ya estaba ante la puerta del invernadero tres —Hace un momento llegó Lancaster hecha una furia…

Dos gruñidos fueron su respuesta antes que Bryan lo explicara todo.

—¡La mato! —Rose rebuscó en su mochila como poseída —¿Dónde está mi varita?

—La traes detrás de la oreja —indicó Amy tímidamente.

—¡Ah, sí! No podía modelar mi jarrón para Arte Mágico con la varita en la mano…

—Si estás pensando en hechizar a Lancaster, ahórratelo. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Y por qué crees eso, Henry?

El castaño de ojos verdes hizo un gesto para indicarle el entorno. La pelirroja, con una mano tras la oreja derecha para alcanzar su varita, obedeció. Se halló con todas las chicas cuchicheando a su alrededor. ¡Incluso Diane Creevey, que era una despistada para las habladurías!

—Hay demasiados testigos —observó el ojiverde, cansino.

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Henry Graham? —soltó en cuanto pudo hablar.

—Soy yo, tonta. Pero no estoy nada contento con lo que estoy percibiendo.

Rose quiso preguntarle de qué hablaba, pero la profesora Brownfield abrió la puerta en ese momento y los instó a entrar.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, hoy tenemos una lección interesante. Por favor, usen los guantes de piel de dragón, que estudiaremos _bubotubérculos_.

—¿Qué cosa? —dejó escapar Cecil Finnigan, con el guante izquierdo a medio poner.

—Bubotubérculos, señorita Finnigan. Primero unas generalidades y después los exprimiremos.

—¿Habla en serio? —inquirió por lo bajo Simon Combs, pero Paul Owen encogió los hombros.

Las susodichas plantas eran raras, las más feas que Hally o Rose hubieran visto. Hasta Amy encontraba aquel espécimen un tanto desagradable. Y aunque a los chicos tampoco les gustaba el aspecto de la planta, se divirtieron bastante exprimiéndola.

—¿De verdad esta cosa cura el acné, profesora? —quiso saber Miles Richards, que había vuelto al colegio con la cara más morena y unos cuantos granos en la frente.

—La pus primero debe diluirse. Pero sí, es un remedio excelente para el acné. Puede consultar a la señora Finch–Fletchley, los frascos que me llenaron irán al almacén de la enfermería.

Al sonar la campana, los alumnos se quitaron los guantes, se lavaron un poco y se fueron con gusto al castillo para almorzar. En el vestíbulo, Hally alcanzó a ver que sus amigos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw bajaban juntos, sin ningún problema aparente.

—Qué suerte tienen —musitó, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor.

Una hora después, mientras el profesor Hagrid anunciaba con alegría que comenzarían a estudiar a los unicornios, Hally oyó de boca de Paula que "accidentalmente" había convertido uno de los libros de Brandon en el alfiletero que pidió el profesor Lovecraft.

—No sé cómo logra aprobar las materias, si cada curso se pone más idiota —aseguró la rubia Ravenclaw, haciendo un mohín.

—Ella no es tú —señaló Ryo con aire divertido —Aunque nunca me imaginé que Lovecraft te daría diez puntos por la transformación.

—Pues primero me descontó cinco por lo del libro de Brandon, así que pudo ser peor.

—¡Síganme todos y no pierdan de vista ni un detalle! —pidió el profesor Hagrid.

Fueron a una de las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, se adentraron un poco y al pie de un enorme roble, estaba atado un caballo de un blanco inmaculado, con un cuerno dorado sobresaliendo de su frente. Agitó la cabeza y pateó un poco la tierra con sus dorados cascos. Las chicas de la clase (hasta Brandon) hicieron ruiditos de asombro.

La clase transcurrió con una tranquilidad inusitada, pues aunque el profesor Hagrid sabía un montón de cosas sobre unicornios, su tono de voz era levemente desganado. Cuando finalizó con su explicación, se animó visiblemente y les dictó las tareas con una sonrisa.

—Ese bárbaro prefiere que nos coman monstruos, seguro —afirmó Brandon por todo lo alto.

—¿Puedo lanzarle un hechizo? ¡Uno pequeñito! —suplicó Rose, llegando al vestíbulo.

—¿Qué te dije sobre los testigos? —intervino Henry.

—Insisto, tú no eres mi amigo. A menos que mi madre tenga razón y los _torposoplos_ existan…

—Por favor, Rose, esos son disparates. Y lo digo sin afán de ofender a tu madre.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero lo dejó pasar.

—¿Qué, tan malo es terminar con tu novio? —exclamó Hally por lo bajo, sin poder contenerse más —Si tanta pena le tienen a Melvin, ¡vayan, consuélenlo! Y a mí que me dejen en paz.

—¿Y que nadie te consuele a ti? Menudo fiasco —soltó Rose, indignada.

—Es verdad —Henry asintió pesadamente con la cabeza —Por cierto, ¿lo saben tus padres?

—A esta hora, sí, les envié una carta ayer. Espero que no crean que terminé con Melvin porque él me hizo algo malo.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué terminaste con Corner?

La pregunta de Rose logró que Hally soltara una risita nerviosa y se adelantara a toda carrera al Gran Comedor. Sus amigos no se explicaban esa reacción, por lo que mientras Amy y Bryan se despedían para ir a la mesa de Hufflepuff, los otros no tardaron en alcanzar a su amiga.

—Anda, cuéntanos —pidió Procyon, con un intento de humor que a Rose y a Henry les pareció sospechoso —¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Hally asintió con la cabeza y contó, en el volumen más bajo que pudo, la conversación sostenida con Corner el sábado anterior.

—¿De verdad el tipo es tan idiota? —dejó escapar Rose, con una mueca.

—¡No lo digas así, se oye mal!

—No pretendía halagar a tu ex, eso es seguro.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Hally pudo soltar una carcajada. A su alrededor, había chicas mayores que se preguntaban cómo podía estar de ese humor cuando había terminado su noviazgo; en cambio, unos cuantos muchachos la observaron con un atisbo de interés nunca antes mostrado.

—Por favor —pidió Hally, medio sofocada por la risa —Ni se te ocurra hechizar a Melvin.

—¿Y quién iba a hacer eso? —Rose puso una expresión inocente poco convincente.

—Es en serio. Ya les dije por qué terminamos —señaló a la pelirroja y a sus dos amigos varones, quienes se miraron con una mueca —No quiero andarme peleando con él ahora que no somos nada. ¿Entendiste, Rosaline Weasley?

Aunque Hally pretendía decir aquello con una ironía jocosa, Rose asintió mansamente. Sabía que cuando su amiga la llamaba así, le estaba lanzando una advertencia.

—¿Y en serio ya no son nada? —se extrañó Henry de repente.

—No hemos hablado después de eso. Podríamos ser amigos, nos llevamos bien.

—¿Pero él no lo ha mencionado?

Hally negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez el tipo sí tiene sentimientos y está dolido. Por eso no dice nada.

—Rose, por favor…

—Vamos, Henry, admítelo: los chicos son bastante torpes para superar estas cosas.

Ante eso, el castaño no pudo replicar.

* * *

La clase de Adivinación de cuarto curso, después de comer, fue igual de tranquilizante que la primera. Firenze era, con mucho, el profesor más extraño que habían tenido, lo cual creían que se debía a que no era humano. El aula les permitía relajarse y el centauro no se veía apurado porque comprendieran sus enseñanzas. Daba la impresión de que quería dejar en claro que el futuro era cambiante, incierto, y que resultaba sumamente difícil desvelarlo.

—Entonces, ¿para qué nos tomamos tantas molestias? —se quejó Emily Lancaster por lo bajo, cuando Nicholas Dickens le preguntó al profesor si pronto podrían predecir algo cierto.

Los demás la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, para ignorarla al segundo siguiente y seguir atendiendo las indicaciones sobre astrología.

Thomas había tenido inesperadamente la razón. A Walter se le daba bien aprenderse lo que el profesor Firenze indicaba respecto a los significados de planetas y estrellas en ciertas posiciones. El centauro, aunque poco, dejaba vislumbrar satisfacción ante ese hecho, pese a que un par de veces detectaron que le echaba una mirada rara a los colores del uniforme del chico.

—Es todo por hoy —indicó el centauro un segundo antes de escucharse la campana.

Como ya habían escrito el enunciado de su tarea, los estudiantes guardaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a dejar el lugar. La gran mayoría conversaba de manera animada, casi alegre, por lo que no habían notado que su profesor semihumano apenas prestaba atención al hecho de irse quedando solo. Contemplaba con intensidad el cielo nocturno de su aula, réplica exacta del que se vería en pocas horas, para luego fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo que el último de sus alumnos se iba y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

—Estrellas muertas volviendo a brillar —musitó, con una débil confusión en su insondable voz —Quizá porque nunca fueron hoyos negros en realidad.

Tal como les intentó decir a los jóvenes de cuarto, procuró no dar por verídico lo que leía en el cielo solamente porque así lo creía. Decidió ser cauteloso y, si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, hablar con las personas adecuadas.

Había lecturas celestes que deseaba fervientemente que estuvieran equivocadas.

* * *

_9 de septiembre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

—¡Harry, esto es ridículo! Te comportas como un niño.

La repentina frase de Hermione Potter sacó al famoso auror de su ensimismamiento.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo! Corner no tiene la culpa de nada, deja de mirarlo así.

—Eso dices porque no lo conoces, Hermione. Pregúntale a Ginny.

—¿Tú también, Ron?

Los tres amigos estaban tomando una comida ligera en la cafetería del Ministerio de Magia. Pese a ser de los pocos magos en el lugar cuando llegaron, habían elegido una mesa en uno de los extremos, sentándose de tal manera que podían ver el ir y venir de los demás comensales. La discusión había iniciado porque habían visto salir a Michael Corner a toda prisa, saludándolos con un ademán y una sonrisa que vaciló ante los gestos bruscos de los dos aurores.

—¡Hombres! No entienden nada —afirmó la señora Potter por lo bajo, antes de degustar el emparedado de jamón y tomate que había ordenado.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, sí lo entiendo —aseguró su esposo con voz neutra.

—A ver, camarada, ¿cómo es eso? —quiso saber el señor Ron.

—En realidad es sencillo: Hally cortó por lo sano antes de que todo se fuera a pique.

El pelirrojo amigo de los Potter se quedó pasmado ante eso.

—Ahora vas a decirme que no es como tú, Harry —logró decir tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Eso espero. Por mucho tiempo, no fue fácil ser yo.

El señor Potter intentaba bromear con el tema, pero tanto su esposa como su mejor amigo sabían cuánta verdad había tras esas palabras.

—Como sea —el señor Ron movió la mano, como espantando una mosca fastidiosa —Al menos fue tu hija la que terminó. Es de admirarse, la verdad.

—¿Lo dices porque tú nunca pudiste hacer eso?

—Basta, Hermione, no es gracioso.

—Para ti, quizá. Yo lo encuentro una buena anécdota.

—Perfecto, recuérdame entonces contarle a tu hija cómo me lanzaste pájaros asesinos.

—Ya, es suficiente.

Contrario a sus años en Hogwarts, el señor Ron y la señora Potter no siguieron su riña como si nada, sino que miraron al señor Potter y decidieron prestarle toda su atención.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos —indicó el señor Potter, sin poder contener una mueca —Por mucho que me gustaría darle un puñetazo a cierto cretino que…

—¡Harry, concéntrate!

—Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé, no es asunto nuestro.

—Oye, podemos lanzarle un hechizo después, Harry, yo te apoyo.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? En Hogwarts nunca pude…

La señora Potter meneó la cabeza. Era increíble que en ciertas circunstancias, su pelirrojo amigo pareciera regresar a sus tiempos de estudiante.

—¡Comportarte como el adulto que se supone que eres! ¿No escuchaste lo que Harry…?

—Hola.

El saludo tomó a los tres adultos por sorpresa, quienes dieron un respingo antes de mirar a quien había llegado. Vestida con una túnica color azul eléctrico, la aurora Tonks les dedicó una leve sonrisa, divertida por sus reacciones. Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, confundidos por un momento, cuando la vieron con el cabello lacio, de un tono entre castaño y rubio, haciéndola lucir mucho más discreta de lo normal.

—¿Qué, tan mal estoy? —bromeó la aurora, que sin esperar a ser invitada, tomó asiento en la única silla libre que quedaba —No saben lo difícil que es. No sé cómo pude…

—Tonks, no tenemos ni idea de qué estás hablando —interrumpió el señor Ron, confuso.

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces, intentando ordenar sus ideas, antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Por la forma en que Anom vino a verme, creí que…! —la risa no dejaba que la aurora se explicara bien, pero finalmente logró calmarse y anunciar —Voy a solicitar una baja temporal.

—¿Estás bromeando? —el señor Ron, con toda razón, la miró con ojos desorbitados.

—Ah, nada del otro mundo. Ya se enterarán. Pero bueno, ¿qué hacen los tres aquí? Es raro que coincidan a la hora de comer.

—Nada, Hermione intenta convencernos de no hechizar a Corner porque su hijo terminó con Hally. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nos quita la diversión…

—Ah, ¿tu hija tenía novio? —Tonks miró al señor Potter con interés —¡Qué tierno!

—Tenías que decirlo… —el señor Potter negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a medias —Tonks, ¿sabes que Fonteyn irá a la próxima reunión, no?

—Sí, es aterrador. No es que me importe, ustedes saben lo que hacen —la aurora miró al matrimonio Potter con un gesto de absoluta confianza —¿Pero lo han visto últimamente? Cuando cree que nadie lo ve, sonríe. ¡Sí, Fonteyn sonríe! A mí me consta: la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica nos pidió ayuda hace poco para un asunto en Elephant and Castle y fuimos juntos…

—Debe dar miedo —aventuró el señor Ron, fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Pues no. Increíblemente, le queda bien sonreír. Pero como no lo hace seguido…

—Ya veremos qué tal es fuera de aquí —comentó la señora Potter, cordial.

—Sí, y espero que lo vean sonreír, para que sepan a qué me refiero. Bueno, tengo que irme. Me dio gusto saludarlos, hasta pronto.

Cuando la metamorfomaga se fue, los otros se miraron unos a otros, con curiosidad.

—¿Qué se traerá ella con Anom? —se atrevió a decir el señor Ron, extrañado.

—Para que Tonks pida una baja temporal, debe ser importante —supuso el señor Potter con aire pensativo, antes de mirar a su esposa —¿Exactamente qué necesitas? —inquirió.

—La reunión extraordinaria de los líderes de la Confederación Internacional de Magos será pronto, ¿no? —los dos hombres asintieron, sin molestarse en preguntar cómo sabía ese dato la señora Potter —Viene un descendiente de Luminatti como empleado del Jefe Supremo europeo, así que habrá que vigilarlo como si él mismo fuera un Jefe Supremo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —se interesó el señor Ron, mordisqueando un arenque ahumado.

—Frank envió un mensaje. Su amigo, el que informó del ataque a su familia, afirma no necesitar protección adicional porque él mismo es auror, pero quien viene como empleado del Jefe Supremo europeo es su hermano. Teme que, con todo y que le enseñó algunas cosas, no pueda defenderse.

—En pocas palabras, intercede por él —concluyó el señor Potter.

—Exacto, aunque los descendientes de Luminatti son magos diestros e increíblemente cultos. Se impusieron, entre otras cosas, saber pelear y dominar un montón de idiomas; les facilita el resguardo de Ya–Saben–Qué. Aún si Ya–Saben–Qué no estuviera de por medio, un miembro de esa familia todavía resulta una presa atractiva para Hagen.

—Sonaste como antes de que _Lordy Voldy_ regresara —bromeó el señor Ron, arrancándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos al usar el burlón apodo que, poco después de terminada la segunda guerra, él y sus hermanos Fred y George le dieron al que fuera el brujo más malvado de todos los tiempos.

—Quizá, pero es mejor así. En caso de que alguien nos oiga y con la fama que tenemos, no querrán meterse con nosotros.

—Primera vez que le hayas a la fama un beneficio.

—Ron, esto es serio. Puede que atacaran a esa familia francesa por Ya–Sabes–Qué, puede que no. Pero eso no impide que necesiten de nosotros, ¿cierto?

El señor Ron asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, con una firmeza inequívoca.

—Entonces, si no tienen más que decir, me retiro por hoy. Tonks tiene razón en algo, Fonteyn anda de tan buen humor que espanta. Cuando le pedí que me cubriera esta tarde, aceptó sin más. Y debes saber, Hermione, que ese hombre rara vez cubre a alguien.

—Sí, algo me había mencionado Harry.

El pelirrojo auror se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de abandonar la cafetería. En los últimos dos meses, hacía mucho trabajo en poco tiempo, para luego pedirle a algún colega que lo reemplazara y así, marcharse a casa para cuidar de su esposa y su hijo. Los Potter coincidían con Luna en que su amigo se preocupaba demasiado, pero dadas las circunstancias del nacimiento de Billy Weasley, no pensaban sermonear a Ron por sus supuestas paranoias.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —indagó el señor Potter, antes de ponerse de pie también.

—No por el momento, ¿por qué?

El señor Potter le indicó a su esposa, con un gesto, que lo siguiera y ella así lo hizo.

—Frida envió un mensaje —comenzó el señor Potter, en voz baja y clara, antes de llegar al área de ascensores —Pide audiencia en nombre de unas personas.

—¿Audiencia? ¿Y para quiénes?

—Eso es lo curioso. Según ella, es ridículo confiar en alguien de quien no sabe ni el nombre, pero el contacto de ese grupo le causó buena impresión, así que…

—¿Crees que estará bien darle carta blanca a Frida para que esas personas vengan?

—No estoy muy seguro. Más cuando aclaró que el contacto de esas personas fue el causante del incidente que los hizo llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hally y su cuñada.

La señora Potter frunció el ceño de forma apretada. Recordaba con claridad la indignación de Patrick Malfoy ante el hecho de que un misterioso tipo causara tal alboroto en la tienda de su mujer que algunos de sus hechizos casi hieren a inocentes. Todo por querer hablar con una Frida que, preocupadísima por su local y sus trabajadores, no quiso saber nada del asunto.

Entraron a un ascensor, acompañados de varios magos más, hasta descender en la segunda planta. Sin mirar a nadie, alcanzaron el cubículo del señor Potter en el Cuartel General de Aurores, donde cada uno tomó asiento como si nada malo pasara.

—Voy a decirte una cosa y espero que no me tomes por loco —comenzó el señor Potter en tono casual, fingiendo ordenar los pergaminos sobre su escritorio cuando ni siquiera sabía cuál era cuál —Lo que describió Frida, por alguna razón, me recordó lo de Folkestone. Sí, lo del día que nació el hijo de Ron —añadió, haciendo una aclaración que a su esposa le resultó superflua —Al recordar lo sucedido, oigo en mi cabeza lo que uno de los de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica soltó, que era como si esos tipos causaran destrozos sólo por fastidiarlos. Con Frida fue algo parecido, ¿no? Usaron un alboroto para conseguir algo.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Harry?

—Si los tipos de Folkestone y los que piden audiencia a través de Frida son los mismos, ¿por qué no ponerse en contacto antes? ¿Por qué tanto secreto con sus identidades? ¿Y qué están haciendo en América, por cierto? La Orden tiene sede aquí, en Reino Unido, ¿para qué ir tan lejos?

—No puedo imaginarme ninguna respuesta hasta conocerlos.

—Exactamente. Por eso pretendo darle carta blanca a Frida para traerlos.

La señora Potter meneó la cabeza.

—Eso es muy arriesgado, Harry. Ya lo es que hiciéramos lo que Dumbledore nos pidió, que yo investigara sobre Ya–Sabes–Qué y que les dijera exactamente de qué se trata. Más aún, es un riesgo enorme que confiemos en una leyenda solo porque hay gente viva que afirma que es real.

—A veces son necesarios los riesgos, Hermione. Y mira que lo estoy diciendo yo.

La castaña mujer asintió con lentitud, dándole la razón.

—No digo que las cosas estén resultando como deberían —afirmó de pronto el señor Potter, dejando sus pergaminos a un lado y mirando fijamente a su acompañante —No me gusta que los planes que hacemos rara vez salgan bien. Pero hay que seguirlo intentando, como lo hicimos hace años. Quizá eso baste para comenzar a cambiar las cosas. Por lo pronto… —suspiró con pesadez —Frida traerá a ese grupo a la próxima reunión, lo mismo que Fonteyn y su esposa confirmaron su asistencia. Hay que decidir quiénes serán parte del asunto que Dumbledore nos pidió averiguar y quiénes deben quedarse al margen.

La señora Potter volvió a asentir en silencio.

—Hay otra cosa que me preocupa —comentó el señor Potter con más discreción aún, mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse que no lo oyeran —Acab Nicté no aparece. Cada vez que hay una pista sobre su paradero, él se esfuma. Lo peor es que hay indicios de que lo están siguiendo.

—¿Y quién querría seguirlo, en primer lugar? —inquirió la señora Potter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tonks nos dijo de lo que sus hijos creen, que podría ser alguien de su época de espía doble. El asunto es que no sabemos qué mortífagos lo conocían entonces. Y agregando que varios murieron en la segunda guerra…

—¿No podrían interrogar a los que siguen vivos?

—Lo intentamos. Sin embargo, todos coinciden en que solo Voldemort conocía a todos sus partidarios. Obtuvimos algunos nombres interesantes cuando les prometimos revisar sus casos para ver si se les concedía una reducción de su sentencia, pero…

—¿Les prometieron algo que no piensan cumplir?

—Por supuesto que no. La señorita Holmes nos autorizó a hacer esa oferta. Como sea, todo eso no sirvió de mucho, porque al soltarles el nombre de Acab Nicté, ninguno reaccionó.

Acababa de decirlo cuando una mujer de cabello oscuro y parche en un ojo asomó la cabeza.

—Potter, llegó mensaje de Azkaban. Tenemos que ir.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata, Savage?

La aludida, colocándose a la entrada del cubículo, hizo un ademán de recelo. La señora Potter tuvo la ocasión de comprobar que esa aurora era muy alta, tenía una complexión delgada y la túnica, color morado oscuro, le quedaba tan holgada que la hacía verse, en cierta forma, diminuta.

—Parece que finalmente, nuestro caso progresa —informó, haciendo una mueca.

El señor Potter asintió en señal de comprensión y dejó que Savage se marchara antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su esposa.

—Si eso es cierto, pronto hallaremos a Acab Nicté. Te pondré al corriente en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado, Harry.

Él asintió antes de dedicarle una débil sonrisa y retirarse.

* * *

_15 de Agosto de 2011. 6:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Bienvenidos sean, damas y caballeros. Sigo con la inspiración desatada, aunque ya no tanto como antes. Al menos he logrado avanzar un poco más._

_Tercer capi con nombre de Arcano. Por alguna razón, La Emperatriz (Hermione) y El Emperador (Harry) decidí que quedaba mejor mostrarlos juntos. Lo que vistas las circunstancias, es bastante acertado._

_Comenzamos con una visita rápida al Departamento de Misterios, donde la señora Potter (de mi saga, claro) da los avances de algo que Dumbledore le pidió averiguar: una misteriosa bajara de cartas del tarot. El relato de Hermione lo tuve que revisar varias veces, para no equivocarme en fechas, referencias ni otros detalles semejantes. Y seguro que ahora algunos ya creen saber quiénes son los descendientes de Luminatti, ¿verdad? Si no, no importa, que se notará más conforme avance la historia._

_Hally la pasa mal con su rompimiento. Eso era un detalle obvio, porque vamos, aunque Corner les cayera mal a algunos, es buen tipo (en serio, eso no deben dudarlo ni por un momento). Lo bueno que Hally tiene a sus amigos que la apoyan._

_Al regresar al Ministerio, tenemos al trío conversando rápidamente durante la comida. Para esta escena releí un poco los libros, porque quise darle un ambiente parecido. Creo que lo logré un poquito entre las miradas que se ganó Michael Corner, las palabras de Tonks (¿qué se traerán ella y Anom, por cierto? Se los dejo de tarea) y el cómo Harry tuvo que hacerla de árbitro entre Ron y Hermione._

_Lo último ya habla de una próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Y se pondrá interesante con la presencia de nuestros estimadísimos desconocidos (sí, la hago de emoción, jajajaja) y del matrimonio Fonteyn (el estoico Byron y su señora; ya tengo ganas de presentar a la madre de Bridget, jajajaja). Por otro lado, que no encuentren a Acab es casi lógico: habiendo sido espía doble y un vagabundo los últimos años, sabe cómo y cuándo esconderse. Aquí el punto es descubrir quién lo persigue… y para qué._

_Para concluir, todavía no tengo personaje para _La Justicia_, pero supongo que para la publicación de este capi, tendré uno. Si es así, lo anunciaré a los cuatro vientos y pediré candidatos para el Arcano que sigue, _El Colgado_, así como para otro Arcano que olvidé por completo (no sé dónde tengo la cabeza): _El Loco_. En una baraja de tarot, _El Loco_ se ordena por delante del resto de los Arcanos y se le da el número cero. Yo aquí me limito a pedir candidatos a la mitad, jajajajaja._

_Cuídense mucho, carguen con el paraguas (acá en Aguas no sabes a qué hora lloverá, por más despejado que se vea el cielo) y nos leemos pronto._


	10. Incoherencias

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Diez: Incoherencias.**

_12 de septiembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

La semana había pasado prácticamente a saltos. Al primer momento era la hora de la cena del lunes, luego en un parpadeo se caía en la cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo del miércoles y finalmente, se estaba en el campo de quidditch el sábado, celebrando que ese deporte mágico fuera lo único que suspendía las clases ese día.

Por parte de Ravenclaw, la elegida para dirigir al equipo había sido Carolyn Young, lo que ella consideraba un estupendo recuerdo de su último curso. En Hufflepuff, obtuvo el cargo de capitán Eleazar Thompson, de quinto curso, pese a que algunos lo consideraban demasiado callado para imponer autoridad. La sorpresa vino en las casas rivales de Hogwarts por excelencia, donde las especulaciones salieron disparadas en relación al primer partido de la temporada.

—¿Tan raro es este asunto? —se oyó esa queja cuando apenas iban a iniciar las pruebas de Gryffindor, luego que las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw concluyeran las suyas.

—No sé, algunos ven que se llevan bien, o creen que le darás ventaja a Slytherin, o…

—Rose, por una vez, guárdate tus comentarios.

Ante la reprimenda de Henry, que por cierto decía la pura verdad, la pelirroja hizo un mohín.

Ambos miraron a Hally, quien tras oír las acotaciones de su amiga, compuso una mueca de disgusto antes de alejarse unos pasos, hacia donde unas cuantas filas de alumnos con los colores de la casa de los leones esperaban indicaciones. Procyon, a la derecha de Henry, la miró alejarse con cierta pena, para acto seguido musitar.

—Y pensar que yo quería ese puesto…

Hally se había alegrado muchísimo cuando en su carta de Hogwarts, le habían anunciado que se le concedía la capitanía del equipo de quidditch. Les escribió a sus amigos dándoles la noticia con mayor entusiasmo que cuando le entregaban los trabajos calificados con un Extraordinario. Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegarle, así como la noticia de quién sería su homóloga en Slytherin.

—Te habrían fastidiado con el tema, pero no tanto —aseguró Rose, que había alcanzado a oír a Procyon —Esto de las rivalidades tradicionales es un asco.

Henry y Procyon no podían haberlo expresado mejor.

—¡Eh, Potter! —llamó un chico de sexto, alto y de cabello crespo, con quien Hally jamás había cruzado palabra —¿Vas a dejar que esos se queden?

Señaló a las gradas, donde unos cuantos alumnos con verde y plateado en las capas no dejaban de cuchichear y reír.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —indagó Hally, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Son la competencia!

La chica rodó los ojos con hartazgo, revisando la fila donde estaba parado el muchacho y luego, un pergamino que traía, donde estaban escritos los nombres de los postulantes.

—Eres… ¿Cyrano McLaggen, cierto? —el muchacho asintió con aire altanero —Pues bien, te informo que yo les di permiso de estar aquí —señaló a los de Slytherin en las gradas, cuatro en total, quienes apenas se habían dado cuenta de que llamaban la atención.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

—Es asunto mío, y si no te gusta, puedes retirarte.

McLaggen hizo una mueca desagradable, pero no se movió de la fila de aspirantes a guardián.

—¿Deberíamos irnos? —inquirió uno de los jóvenes de la casa de la serpiente, de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos color verde claro —No quisiera que Hally tuviera problemas…

—Ya la oíste, nos dio permiso de estar aquí —replicó una castaña de ojos negros, haciendo un despreocupado gesto de mano.

—Lo que todavía no me explico —aclaró un castaño de ojos grises, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hally y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Nada del otro mundo, la verdad.

—¡Así se habla, capitana!

La exclamación del chico de cabello rojo anaranjado, dirigida a la joven a su derecha, causó un par de risas a sus espaldas y una que otra ceja en alto. La destinataria de la frase, de largo cabello rubio y opacos ojos azules, se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué es peor de tener el puesto: que me digan que lo haré bien o que seré un desastre.

—Vamos, Danielle, el premio se lo lleva eso de que Hally y tú no se lo tomarán en serio porque son amigas. O que deberían tomárselo tan en serio como para batirse en duelo en el aire.

—Sí, creo que es cierto —Danielle Malfoy asintió un par de veces a esas palabras —Gracias por semejante perspectiva, Thomas, no la había notado.

Thomas Elliott hizo el amago de una reverencia, antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—A tus órdenes, ya sabes —aseguró.

—No comiencen con cursilerías o me largo —espetó la castaña, haciendo un mohín.

—Tranquila, Sunny, no te conviene irte —aseguró Danielle, sonriendo.

Sunny Wilson se permitió otro ademán, pero este de incredulidad ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Eso esperamos, porque yo debería estar haciendo la redacción para Mathison, ¿recuerdas?

—Si de eso se trata, luego te ayudaré, Walter. Terminé la redacción antes de venir.

Ante el ofrecimiento de Danielle, Walter Poe asintió y se relajó un poco.

Las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor no duraron tanto como esperaban los curiosos que habían ido a verlas. Hally había realizado pruebas básicas en primer lugar (grupos de unas cinco personas volando en formación y algunas fintas), con lo que pudo eliminar a varios que, según ella, no sabían trabajar en equipo. Luego, a los que quedaron les impuso un juego de práctica, con el que quería medir la resistencia de los participantes y creyendo que así se le facilitarían las cosas.

No se equivocó del todo, aún con la actitud irritante de personas como Cyrano McLaggen.

Hally tuvo que volar por todo el campo, observando el juego de cabo a rabo y haciendo que se retiraran aquellos que no le parecían adecuados para el equipo. Los rechazados oponían resistencia por un rato, sobre todo los del puesto de cazador (ya que contaban con ventaja numérica), pero la jovencita demostró que no se dejaría intimidar al sacar la varita y blandirla ante los quejumbrosos, dando a entender que si era necesario hechizarlos para que obedecieran, lo haría.

—La anda pasando mal, ¿eh? —comentó de pronto Amy Macmillan, que por una vez llevaba el cabello suelto, quizá por estar húmedo. Había llegado a contemplar las pruebas de Gryffindor en cuanto se duchó y se cambió de ropa, tras las pruebas de quidditch de su casa.

—No tienes idea —Thomas, que miró el momento en el que Hally sacaba a McLaggen, dejó escapar un silbido muy bajo, casi inexistente —Espero que ese tipo no quiera vengarse, ¡incluso para ser de sexto, es muy alto!

—¿Crees que podrá contra Hally? —soltó Sunny, sarcástica.

Thomas se echó a reír, dándole con eso la razón a su amiga.

—Por cierto, ¿qué puestos ya están ocupados? —inquirió Ryo Mao con curiosidad, recién llegado junto con Paula Hagen. Igual que Amy, ambos tenían el cabello húmedo.

—Los cazadores —respondió Bryan Radcliffe, que entre una tarea y otra, había acudido a ver todas las pruebas de sus amigos —Ya imaginaba que quedarían Copperfield y Wood, pero ahora también está un chico de segundo, Alighieri…

—¿Y de golpeadores, cómo van? —se interesó Paula, acomodándose el flequillo con una mano.

—Procyon y Henry lo hacen excelente, como siempre —aseguró Danielle con una leve sonrisa —El problema es que Scamander es casi igual de bueno —señaló a un chiquillo de tercero con el cabello rojizo y rizado —Lo mismo que Duke —todos siguieron el fino índice de la rubia, que indicaba a un joven de cabello castaño y hombros anchos, que parecía de quinto año.

—Nuestros amigos son los mejores —afirmó Thomas con rotundidad.

—¿Y los guardianes? —quiso saber Amy.

—Finnigan quería recuperar el puesto, pero Hally lo sacó hace diez minutos por distraerse con esas tontas —Sunny, con desdén, movió la cabeza a la izquierda, donde un montón de muchachas no dejaban de soltar grititos y chillidos de emoción —McLaggen era bueno, pero también un idiota que no dejaba de decirles a los demás lo que tenían qué hacer, ¡qué fastidio! —la castaña fingió asquearse antes de seguir —Rose es la que más ha durado, aunque también está esa otra chica, ¿cómo se llama…? ¡Ah, ya! Tremlett.

—Pues estaba —anunció Walter distraídamente, con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

Sus amigos vieron entonces cómo una chica de largo cabello oscuro descendía en su escoba, entre resignada y triste, siendo recibida en tierra por Lawrence Finnigan. El joven Duke, en lo alto, les dedicaba gestos de ánimo a ambos, con lo que casi suelta el bate.

—Y todavía faltan los suplentes… —musitó Danielle por lo bajo.

Las especulaciones del grupo de amigos fueron casi vaticinios, ya que Procyon y Henry se quedaron con las vacantes de golpeadores, así como Rose fue nombrada guardiana. Lawrence Finnigan no dejaba de mascullar algo sobre favoritismos, pero pocos lo tomaban en serio: las pruebas no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre quiénes eran las mejores opciones.

Con su equipo armado, Hally se sentía agotada, pero satisfecha. Esperando haberlo hecho bien, les pidió a los de primer año que formaran una fila y a continuación, los dividió por grupos para la primera prueba básica de vuelo en formación, con la que afortunadamente, eliminó a la mitad de los aspirantes, dejando solamente a los que, de una forma u otra, al menos ya sabían volar.

Faltaba hora y media para cenar cuando finalmente Hally declaró que habían acabado, tras anunciar con una cansada sonrisa a los suplentes y avisarles cuándo sería el primer entrenamiento. La mayoría de los presentes en el campo aplaudieron un poco antes de ir al castillo, pero unos cuantos, movidos por la curiosidad, prefirieron quedarse, ya que seguían las pruebas de Slytherin.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Hally a Danielle, cuando la primera iba rumbo al sitio en las gradas que la segunda ocupara minutos antes.

—Sí, claro —la rubia dejó escapar las palabras con indecible sarcasmo.

Para probar a los de su casa, pensó Danielle, necesitaría más que buena suerte. Una prenda del Guardarropa Escudo, por ejemplo.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar. Les dio la bienvenida a los aspirantes, intentando no hacer muecas ante la presencia de Mackenzie en la fila de candidatos a cazadores y reprimiendo el sobresalto que le dio al ver a Sullivan y a Calloway, quienes hasta la fecha, jamás se habían presentado a las pruebas de quidditch. Viendo la hilera que ocupaban, a Danielle no le cupo la menor duda de que querrían aprovecharse de eso para repartir golpes a su antojo.

Las pruebas de Slytherin fueron similares a las de Gryffindor, con lo que algunos creyeron que Hally había querido echarle una mano a Danielle y los rumores no hicieron más que aumentar. Sin embargo, los postulantes no se veían especialmente disgustados si con eso, únicamente quedaban los que no eran mediocres, o al menos eso esperaban.

—¿Vas a dejar a Goldenfield de guardiana? —espetó Mackenzie.

Una chica alta, delgada y de corto cabello castaño oscuro, que usaba una curiosa diadema verde fluorescente, alcanzó a oír al castaño y le dedicó una dura mirada.

—Si no te gusta, no es mi problema —contestó Danielle con impaciencia, adoptando su mejor semblante Malfoy, orgulloso y frío —Ella consiguió parar más lanzamientos que los demás. Así que concéntrate en lo que tienes qué hacer, ¿quieres?

Mackenzie le dedicó una dura mirada antes de volver a lo suyo.

A su pesar, Danielle tuvo que dejar al castaño en el equipo, ya que su experiencia y velocidad no podían desperdiciarse. Sunny también se quedó, lo cual la alegró bastante porque de alguna forma, lograba que los demás se acoplaran a sus improvisadas jugadas. Para completar a los cazadores, la sorpresa fue Alpad Duna, un jovencito de segundo año que conocía por ser suplente el curso anterior y que resultó condenadamente bueno a la hora de atrapar pelotas caídas.

Los golpeadores supusieron problema, aunque solamente había unos cuantos que valían para el puesto, entre ellos Walter. Aunque las bludgers mandadas por Calloway eran potentes, su puntería era pésima y más de una vez estuvo a punto de dejar fuera de combate a uno de su mismo equipo en el juego de práctica. Montgomery Montage, un enorme chico de séptimo, poseía destreza con el bate, pero le pareció demasiado lento. Y Sullivan… No, Danielle no quería ni pensar en lo que serían los entrenamientos con él y Mackenzie juntos. Por fortuna, era como si los extranjeros de segundo hubieran guardado su talento para ese momento, porque una chica de tez clara y espesa melena negra demostró una fuerza inusitada cuando devolvió una bludger hacia un atónito Sullivan, que apenas pudo esquivarla antes que le rompiera la nariz.

—Bien hecho, Pamuk —felicitó Danielle, ganándose una radiante y tímida sonrisa de la aludida.

Consultando su reloj, Danielle consideró que había sido suficiente y detuvo el juego de práctica, anunciando al segundo siguiente sus elecciones. Claro, hubo reclamos, e incluso estuvo tentada a sacar la varita cuando Calloway y Sullivan se le acercaron con aire amenazador y los bates en alto. Debieron contenerse al ver que Montgomery Montage y Todd Nott decidían que no tenía caso discutir y se marcharon claramente ofendidos.

Después de eso, la elección de suplentes pareció rápida, sin sobresaltos y bastante gratificante.

Así las cosas, casi todos los que quedaban en el campo se fueron a cenar con una sensación de triunfo mal disimulada, destacando aquellos que habían conseguido un puesto. Sunny no dejaba de quejarse por tener que soportar a Mackenzie en el equipo, pero en ningún momento dio muestras de dudar de la decisión de Danielle. Hally, por su parte, intentaba contener la risa al ver a Rose dando saltitos, tarareando una canción y festejando ser guardiana titular otra vez.

—A ustedes tampoco les fue mal, ¿verdad? —indagó entonces Thomas, mirando a Ryo, Paula y Amy —Se quedaron en sus equipos, ¿no?

—Siguen sin querer hacerme cazadora —se lamentó Amy antes de encogerse de hombros —Al menos conseguí ser guardiana otra vez. Y me sorprendió que Thompson pudiera gritar tan alto. Normalmente apenas se le escucha en la sala común.

—Y aquí tienen al mejor buscador de Ravenclaw en una década —Ryo se rió con ganas tras decir eso, para luego aclarar —O eso dijo Young cuando atrapé la snitch en menos de dos minutos.

—Aunque hay que reconocer que una prueba de quidditch no es lo mismo que un partido.

—Paula, ¿tú de parte de quién estás? —se quejó Ryo medio en broma.

—De la tuya, obviamente. Los otros que se presentaron para ser buscadores eran pésimos.

—¿Y tú qué? Tus tiros fueron excelentes, ¡Ninguno de los guardianes los pudo parar!

Paula meneó la cabeza, intentando ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Rose de pronto, dejando de dar saltos —¡A cenar!

Al entrar corriendo al Gran Comedor, apenas si esquivó a tiempo a un montón de alumnos de sexto, lo que causó risas entre sus amigos antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

* * *

—Malfoy, ¿tienes tiempo?

Después de la cena, Walter le recordó a Danielle la redacción para la profesora Mathison que debían entregar el martes siguiente, por lo que dejaron que Thomas y Sunny terminaran sus postres para adelantarse a la sala común. Sin embargo, apenas llevaban diez minutos trabajando en una de las mesas más alejadas del barullo cuando repentinamente, Yves Zabini se acercó.

—¿Qué quieres, Zabini? —increpó la rubia, tratando de no sonar demasiado hosca.

—Hablar, ¿no se nota? —soltó el otro a su vez, incómodo.

—Sí, claro, como si tus charlas fueran agradables alguna vez…

A Zabini no le sentó bien que Danielle dejara de mirarlo para regresar su atención al pergamino de su redacción de Runas Antiguas, por lo que se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—¿Es en serio? —se quejó la chica, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

—Sí. Y en privado, además.

Walter lo miró con mala cara, para acto seguido voltear hacia Danielle. Zabini contuvo un bufido, sabiendo que el castaño no se marcharía si la rubia no se lo pedía.

—Si así dejas de molestar… —se resignó ella.

Le hizo un gesto a Walter para que se retirara unos metros, cosa que él hizo a regañadientes. Así lo encontraron Sunny y Thomas cuando entraron a la sala común, sentado en una butaca y con los ojos fijos en donde Danielle escuchaba a Zabini con una expresión indescifrable.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —quiso saber Thomas, frunciendo el ceño.

—Zabini quería hablar a solas con Danielle y se puso tan necio que ella aceptó.

—Idiota —masculló Sunny por lo bajo.

Poco después, para asombro de los tres amigos, Zabini llamó con un ademán a Todd Nott y ambos no dejaban de hablar con Danielle. O al menos era Zabini quien hablaba, porque Nott apenas abría la boca. Al final, los dos muchachos tendieron las diestras y Danielle, luego de cierta renuencia, las estrechó lo más rápido posible antes que ellos se fueran, dejándola sola.

—¿Qué querían? —Walter fue el primero en hablar en cuanto regresó con Danielle. Thomas y Sunny lo seguían de cerca —No es bueno confiar en esos dos.

—Y no confío —aclaró la rubia con calma, tomando de nuevo su pluma —Pero Zabini me salió con algo muy raro. Dijo que sus padres le ordenaron disculparse conmigo.

—¿Sus padres? —se extrañó Sunny.

—Sí. Resulta que Snape les escribió para comentarles lo mal que le va últimamente y mencionó de pasada lo que me dijo hace unos días. Y ahí está lo raro. Los padres de Zabini eran amigos de mis padres, así que no debo agradarles mucho. Menos al padre de Nott, que también era muy amigo de papá. Aunque a la madre de Nott no la conozco y no recuerdo que papá la mencionara…

—Seguro la pobre mujer no está a la altura de los sangre limpia —aventuró Thomas, bromista.

—Eso no tendría sentido, Thomas. Los Nott siempre se han casado con brujas sangre limpia.

—¡Ah, sí…!

—La señora Nott podría ser mestiza —Sunny se unió inesperadamente a la plática, curiosa.

—¿Eso importa? —espetó Walter, que sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, había regresado a su silla y a su redacción de Runas Antiguas.

—Quizá, Sunny, porque un Nott casándose con una hija de muggles… ¡Antes se duerme junto a un lethifold sin una varita a la mano! O peor aún: ¡primero correría delante de un erumpent en celo antes de pensar siquiera en casarse con una muggle!

Las chicas se rieron de la suposición de Thomas, en tanto Walter farfullaba por lo bajo al tiempo que tachaba un par de traducciones incorrectas.

—Has estado repasando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Ryo, ¿verdad? —hizo notar el castaño, tras corregir sus errores con una tenue sonrisa de triunfo.

—Algo, pero ese no es el punto. Intento imaginarme por qué los _estimadísimos_ padres puritanos de Nott y Zabini los obligarían a disculparse con una chica que nuestra casa entera ya considera traidora a la sangre. ¿No es algo interesante en sí?

Walter apartó su pluma del pergamino, mirando a Thomas con detenimiento y cierta sorpresa. No era el único: Sunny literalmente boqueaba, pasmada.

—¿Y eso te interesa por…? —quiso saber Danielle, perspicaz.

—Simple: si están tramando algo, hay que tener con qué defenderse. ¡Vamos, somos parias aquí! Debo ser el primer hijo de muggles que cae en Slytherin en siglos. ¡Hasta Sunny y Walter están mejor parados que yo! Con eso de haber tenido madres brujas, aunque sus padres sean muggles. Pero Danielle, ¡tú los ofendes más! No me sorprendería que quisieran… No sé, hacértelo pagar de alguna forma. Por eso hay que ir un paso adelante, para que no nos tomen por sorpresa.

—¡Demonios, Thomas! Creo que apenas entiendo por qué estás en Slytherin —logró soltar Sunny tras unos segundos de silencio.

Eso, lejos de ofender al pelirrojo anaranjado, lo hizo sentir halagado.

* * *

_13 de septiembre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

El Salón General de la Orden del Fénix bullía. Por todas partes la gente se saludaba, se sonreía y algunos (por no decir la mayoría) intercambiaban noticias tras mucho tiempo sin verse. Era cierto que después de la segunda guerra, varios de los miembros de la organización optaron por una vida tranquila e incluso habían fallecido con una sonrisa en los labios, pero otros simplemente se reincorporaron a la rutina y la disfrutaron a lo grande.

—… Y van diciendo que es pérdida de tiempo, ¡al demonio!

Hestia Jones era una mezcla curiosa de las dos partes. Tras la segunda guerra, decidió que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana sin temor a ser asesinada al segundo siguiente y mostró su desmesurado talento para la investigación combinándolo con el estudio de una cultura que los magos podían admirar y desdeñar por igual: la cultura muggle. Su actual casa estaba en territorio muggle, incluso gran parte de sus actividades diarias no implicaban magia, pero resultó que cuando quiso que sus observaciones fueran consideradas por la comunidad mágica, le dieron con la puerta en la cara. Literalmente, porque había intentando publicar un tratado sobre el tema.

—Bueno, no esperarás que de la noche a la mañana, los magos se interesen en los muggles —apuntó con voz cauta el abuelo Weasley, que a pesar de los años, seguía siendo una persona sensata a la hora de conversar con él, aunque fuera de algo que lo apasionaba.

—Lo sé, pero piénselo: en caso de necesidad, sería conveniente saber de muggles para poder confundirse con ellos.

—Quizá, pero no lograrás convencer a la mayoría, no teniendo una varita a la mano —acotó de pronto la aurora Tonks, dejando escapar una risita —Mi padre era todo un hijo de muggles, pero en cuanto aprendió a hacer ciertas cosas con magia, ¡olvídalo! No había nada que lo hiciera soltar la varita. ¡Ah, echo de menos cuando quería hacerle bromas a mi madre…!

—Te estoy escuchando, Nymphadora —advirtió la voz mesurada de Andrómeda Tonks, que para alegría de muchos, había dejado su encierro voluntario para acudir a la reunión.

—¡Mamá, soy Tonks!

—Yo también, por si lo olvidaste. Así que modera tu lengua.

Era increíble como siendo implacable en el trabajo, Nymphadora Tonks pudiera amedrentarse tan fácilmente con las palabras de Andrómeda.

—Me alegra verlos de tan buen humor —dijo entonces el señor Potter, sonriendo al pequeño conjunto —Hestia, ¿tienes un momento?

La morena asintió, se despidió del abuelo Weasley y las Tonks por un momento y siguió al señor Potter hacia otro punto de la habitación, donde lo esperaban su mujer y su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué noticias me tienes? —inquirió el señor Potter sin rodeos.

—Ay, Harry, ni siquiera comprendo por qué te interesa esto…

El señor Potter se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Bien, bien… Cuando Dedalus les informó que la guerra acabó, volvieron a casa. La hallaron revuelta e incluso quemada en algunas partes, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Dedalus les ayudó con las reparaciones, ya sabes cómo es…

Hestia suspiró. Apreciaba a Dedalus Diggle, aunque no lo comprendiera del todo.

—¿Dedalus cómo está, por cierto? —inquirió la señora Potter, cordial.

—Bien, aunque debe ser porque casi no sale. Después de reconstruir su casa, dijo que ya no quería complicaciones y se consiguió un montón de cosas muggles para estudiarlas. No me extrañaría que Arthur le hubiera ayudado —Hestia le dirigió una fugaz mirada al abuelo Weasley —Me di una vuelta por allí antes de la primera reunión, para convencerlo de venir, pero se negó. Dijo que seguía siendo parte de la Orden, pero en lo posible, no pensaba abandonar Kent.

—¿Él te dio algún dato más?

—Pues sí. Dijo que ha tenido contacto con tu primo después de la guerra.

El señor Potter frunció el ceño. El pequeño informe de Hestia venía a corroborarle que algo no encajaba en la historia de Violet Ronamov sobre su breve relación con Dudley Dursley. Pero aún no acertaba a descifrar qué.

Los Dursley no eran tema de conversación entre los Potter. Hermione sabía vagamente cómo la había pasado su marido con ellos, por eso se abstenía de indagar. En cuanto a Ron Weasley, quizá conocía igual o menos detalles sobre la vida muggle de su mejor amigo que la esposa de éste y no quería ser quien trajera eso a su memoria.

Así pues, les quedaba la duda de por qué el señor Potter averiguaba al respecto.

—Tratándose de Dedalus, yo lo creería —aventuró el señor Ron con una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo igual, pero todo el asunto se me hizo muy raro, ¡y hablamos de Dedalus! Eso en él ya es decir mucho. Quizá McGonagall está en lo cierto y Dedalus nunca ha tenido sentido común.

—Quizá, pero…

El señor Potter no alcanzó a decir lo que pensaba, porque un pequeño alboroto centró la atención en un grupo recién llegado: el joven matrimonio Malfoy, seguidos de cerca por un grupo de individuos de túnicas largas y cerradas, que ocultaban las caras con sus capuchas pero aún así, sus ademanes demostraban que se sentían cómodos en aquel ambiente. Además, no dejaban de murmurar entre sí, señalando algunos detalles de la sala que por lo visto, les parecían interesantes.

—Acto uno en marcha —bromeó el señor Ron, riendo por lo bajo.

Se ganó un puntapié de la señora Potter, así como una mirada penetrante de la señora Luna, por lo que el pelirrojo hombre suspiró con resignación.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el señor Potter, acercándose en primer lugar a Frida Malfoy —¿Tuvieron buen viaje? ¿Algún inconveniente?

—Para nada, ¡no creerá la de chistes que se saben estos dos! —Frida indicó con un gesto de mano a dos de los encapuchados, uno de túnica verde botella y otro de túnica violeta oscuro, que eran los que más cuchicheaban y miraban por todos lados —Fue muy divertido.

—Sí, bastante agradable —concordó Patrick Malfoy con una ligera mueca. Era evidente que él y su esposa no siempre coincidían en el sentido del humor —¿Somos los últimos, señor Potter?

—No, esperamos a un par de personas más. Acomódense y presenten a sus invitados.

Por lo que los Potter y Ron Weasley pudieron enterarse, los acompañantes de los Malfoy no daban sus nombres, sino unos seudónimos bastante _hilarantes_, según palabras del pelirrojo. Aunque a Magnolia Black, quien charlaba seriamente de un estándar internacional de escobas con William Bluepool y Penny Weasley, le causaron una mueca de asombro.

—¿La ofendimos en algo, señora? —inquirió una de las encapuchadas, de túnica gris plata.

—No, no te preocupes… ¿Cómo me dijiste que…?

—A mis amigos les pareció gracioso llamarme _Caperucita_. Ya sabe, la niña de ese cuento muggle que va al bosque y…

—Sé de qué se trata, mi nuera se lo contaba a mi nieto cuando era pequeño.

La encapuchada sacudió levemente la cabeza, mostrando así que estaba atónita.

—¡Esto tiene que saberlo _Dríade_! —exclamó inesperadamente, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza para disculparse y luego correr hacia otra encapuchada, de túnica negra de terciopelo.

—No entiendo qué se traen —alegó Penny Weasley, frunciendo la nariz —No me dan buena espina, pero si Frida los trajo…

Sus acompañantes estuvieron de acuerdo con ella con una cabezada.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó con aire divertido el encapuchado de túnica verde botella —¡Dumbledore! ¡Parece que fue hace un par de meses que lo vimos la última vez!

—_Volador_, en realidad…

—¡Cállate, _Arcángel_! —lo que intentaba decir un encapuchado de túnica azul celeste se vio cortado en seco por el de túnica violeta oscuro —¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —repitió, anonadado.

—¿Y ustedes son…? —quiso saber el Dumbledore del retrato mágico del Salón General.

—Ah… Amigos. ¡Eso es! Amigos, señor Dumbledore.

El apodado como _Volador_ gesticulaba mucho, parecía que se elevaría por el movimiento constante de sus brazos arriba y abajo, complementado con las amplias mangas de su túnica. Su amigo de túnica violeta oscuro no hacía más que contener la risa.

—Tenías que ser tú el ridículo por aquí —masculló con molestia otra encapuchada, de túnica marrón, seguida por una camarada de túnica verde esmeralda —¿Quieres dejarlo ya, _Volador_?

—¡A la orden, mi bella _Cisne_!

La de túnica marrón bufó de indignación.

—Eh, ¿quieren prestar atención? Oí algo interesante —indicó la de túnica verde esmeralda.

—Suéltalo, _Policía_, nos morimos de impaciencia.

—Silencio, _Sátiro_ de pacotilla, que de verdad es importante.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdan que buscábamos la causa de nuestro viajecito? —la de túnica marrón asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente, lo mismo que el de túnica verde botella —Es la pista de América.

—¡Bromeas! —soltó por lo bajo el de túnica violeta oscuro.

—Por supuesto que no. Y tengo la sensación de que hablarán de eso hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—_Cisne_, dime otra razón para llamar a uno de eso franceses raros que dan mejores golpes que Bruce Lee y no dejan de hablar en más de tres idiomas identificables.

—Quizá les guste estar preparados —sugirió el de túnica azul celeste, poco convencido.

—¿Quién es Bruce Lee? —quiso saber el de túnica violeta oscuro.

—Es una cosa de muggles, _Sátiro_, no creo que te interese…

—Mi estimada _Policía_, si no me interesaran los muggles, sería como mi querida y encantadora madre, así que no me salgas con eso.

—¿Cómo dijo?

El grupo de amigos se volvió, dando pequeños brincos. Se hallaron con Magnolia Black y una mujer de corto cabello acomodado en rizos castaños, cuyos ojos azules eran de un tinte grisáceo similar al de un cielo nublado por la mañana.

—Ustedes sí que son raros —comentó la mujer de rizos castaños, con voz amable y tímida, antes de tender la mano —Heather Lupin, mucho gusto.

Los encapuchados en pleno correspondieron al ademán, aunque el de túnica azul celeste y la de túnica gris plata sentían las manos temblarles. Incluso la alta mujer de túnica negra de terciopelo se unió entonces, saludando y haciendo un comentario sobre el quidditch estadounidense que animó un poco a Magnolia, haciéndole olvidar lo demás.

—No es bueno para ella pensar tanto en Sirius _Galán–del–año_ Black —rió Heather.

—¿Conoció a Sirius Black? —inquirió _Volador_.

—Oh, sí, fuimos juntos al colegio. Es una lástima que muriera…

—¿Y eso cómo ocurrió? —se interesó _Arcángel_ —Nosotros… Cuando terminó la primera guerra, todos nos mudamos al extranjero y bueno… No nos enteramos de mucho.

Heather suspiró y relató inocentemente lo que ella sabía. No podía verlo en los rostros de esas personas, pero las dejaba petrificadas a cada palabra y cuando tuvo que interrumpir su historia porque una joven de ojos verdes la llamó, los encapuchados se dedicaron miradas que nadie más pudo distinguir. Poco les importó que alguien o algo pudiera oírlos.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos —masculló _Sátiro_ extrañamente serio —_Dríade_, guapa, ¿cómo vamos a arreglarlo?

—¿Debemos arreglarlo? —indagó a su vez la de túnica negra de terciopelo, en tono huraño —Tomemos en cuenta todos los factores, por favor. Hay cosas que vale la pena dejar en paz.

—Sé de lo que hablas. Pero es que…

—_Dríade_ tiene razón, _Sátiro_ —por sus hombros caídos y su voz baja, los demás supieron que a _Volador_ le costaba horrores decir aquello, le dolía demasiado —Veremos, si se puede ayudaremos y al final trataremos de regresar a casa. Sin tocar nada.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó la mujer de túnica marrón, preocupada.

—Seguro, _Cisne_, Si por nuestra culpa algo de esto empeorara, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Los demás, muy a su pesar, asintieron. Después de todo, aunque no lo hubieran dicho en voz alta, _Volador_ era quien mandaba.

* * *

La mesa larga y rectangular pronto tuvo tres cuartas partes de sus sitios ocupados. La reunión inició presentando a las caras nuevas, aunque eso no aplicara estrictamente en el caso de los encapuchados, quienes se limitaron a dar señas de reconocimiento cuando se decían sus apodos. Una de las personas que más veía en todas direcciones era una mujer a todas luces muggle. Quizá la única presente en el Salón General en ese momento.

Era de largo cabello negro, recogido en dos trenzas; cara ovalada, tez pálida, ojos marrones y aspecto general de una persona amable y delicada. Su ropa consistía en una falda verde con mucho vuelo, larga hasta debajo de las rodillas. Su blusa, color gris claro, tenía mangas largas y amplias, que se agitaban graciosamente cada vez que daba la mano a quienes era presentada. Sus zapatos eran bajos, de gamuza gris, adornados con una flor naranja que únicamente hacía juego con el chal bordado que llevaba puesto al llegar y que ahora se veía reposar en el respaldo de su silla.

Resultaba increíble que esa mujer fuera presentada como la señora Fonteyn.

—¿Qué le vería esa mujer a Fonteyn? —se intrigó el señor Ron poco después que la nombrada y su esposa llegaran a la reunión, causando cierto revuelo.

—O qué le vio ella a él —apuntó el señor Potter, conteniendo una mueca.

La señora Potter escuchaba aquello con indiferencia aparente.

—Tabatha es fascinante —afirmó la señora Luna en un susurro.

Su marido la miró como si hubiera dicho un disparate, pues sabía que se refería a la señora Fonteyn. La señora Luna sonrió débilmente, acordándose de que así solía verla años atrás.

—Me ha contado acerca de sus viejas teorías sobre cosas mágicas y algunas coincidían mucho con nuestra realidad. Aunque esa parte de nuestra plática no le agradó mucho a Hermione.

—Te creo, después de cómo dejó Adivinación cuando estábamos en el colegio…

—Ah, sí, he oído algo de eso. Debió ser entretenido.

La señora Luna no dijo más. En ese momento el señor Potter presentaba a una de las nuevas caras de la Orden, dos hombres de ondulado cabello rubio rojizo y ojos de un tono verde muy claro. El más joven usaba una túnica verde musgo y el mayor, una azul marino.

—Él es Pierre Lumière, auror francés a cargo de la seguridad del Jefe Supremo europeo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos —el mayor de los rubios rojizos hizo una inclinación de cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente —Tiene una recomendación de Frank Weasley, lo mismo que su hermano Julien, quien es asistente del Jefe Supremo europeo.

Cuando Julien Lumière alzó la diestra a modo de saludo, detectaron dos anillos dorados en ella. El de su anular era grueso, con una flor de lis azul con el centro dorado en forma de varita, en tanto que el de su dedo medio recordaba a una argolla matrimonial, pero era más delgado y su superficie estaba decorada con una fina filigrana, creando inconfundibles espirales. De hecho, Pierre llevaba los mismos dos anillos, solo que el de la filigrana lo portaba en su índice derecho y además, portaba una argolla de oro blanco en su anular izquierdo.

—¿No fueron los Lumière atacados recientemente? —inquirió de manera cordial _Caperucita_.

—Así es, nuestra residencia oficial en París fue allanada —informó Pierre en un inglés sin defectos, lo que delataba su maestría en los idiomas —Tuvimos que dividirnos entre las otras propiedades de la familia, porque vivíamos allí cuatro matrimonios, dos de ellos con sus respectivos hijos. De esa manera, será más difícil hallarnos.

Muchos coincidían con ese plan, pero unos cuantos hallaban lagunas en esa explicación.

—¿Por qué los atacaron, en primer lugar?

Severus Snape recibió miradas fulminantes al pronunciar esa pregunta.

—Tenemos la sospecha de que alguien nos delató, a Julien y a mí, como personas cercanas al actual Jefe Supremo europeo —respondió Pierre con fría cortesía —El problema será averiguar quién haría tal cosa y por qué.

—¿Alguien que tuviera algo contra ustedes, por ejemplo?

—¿Aparte de envidias, que nunca faltan? No que sepamos, profesor.

Snape arqueó una ceja, intrigado porque Pierre supiera a qué se dedicaba. Luego observó a Julien y lo recordó fugazmente del Baile de Navidad del Torneo de las Tres Partes. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si el muchacho había sido pareja de una campeona?

—Monsieur Lorris es una persona razonable, si le explicamos que necesita más seguridad con buenos argumentos, no se opondrá —comentó entonces Pierre, digiriéndose a sus colegas ingleses.

—Los demás líderes llegaron con su propia comitiva, pero no les desagradó la idea de tener guardias extras —apuntó Jim Black con cierto aire divertido.

—Eh, ¿podemos participar? —intervino _Sátiro_ con entusiasmo, alzando una mano al mismo tiempo que _Volador_ y _Arcángel_ —Somos buenos en duelos. Y muy listos.

_Volador_ rió por lo bajo, en tanto _Arcángel_ negaba con la cabeza, resignado.

—También yo lo soy —indicó _Policía_ con cierta molestia, girando la cabeza hacia _Sátiro_, como recriminándole que no la incluyera en primer lugar.

—Será difícil que monsieur Lorris acepte como escoltas a personas a las que no puede verles la cara —señaló educadamente Julien Lumière —En ese tema, es muy desconfiado.

—Bien por él —decretó _Volador_ cuando se le pasó la risa —¿Y si lo siguiéramos a distancia? Él no tendría por qué enterarse y si algo se presenta, tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado.

Varios asistentes asintieron ante esa idea, antes que el señor Potter la autorizara con un gesto.

—Por otro lado, ¿qué pasa con usted, profesora? —quiso saber el hombre de anteojos, mirando a la directora de Hogwarts, sentada inmediatamente a la izquierda de la cabecera.

—El Ministerio creyó conveniente asignarme aurores desde la semana pasada, aunque he estado en el colegio la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero como será la última vez, que no me quejé.

Era bien sabido que la profesora McGonagall rara vez estaba de acuerdo con la política del Ministerio de Magia en tiempos difíciles, por lo que sus palabras no causaron sorpresa.

—¿Piensa retirarse ya, profesora? —indagó amablemente el señor Longbottom.

—Sí, ya es tiempo. Y al término del presente curso, designaré a mis candidatos a sucesor.

—¿Va a dejar Hogwarts, profesora? —se entristeció Janice Edmond, sentada a mitad de la mesa, entre Dean Longbottom y Nigel Thomas.

—Sí, señorita Edmond, eso estoy planeando. Y creo haber mencionado que usted y sus compañeros ya no están en el colegio.

Janice asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué ha pasado con la investigación del incidente de La Isla?

El señor Potter miró directamente a Dean Thomas, quien hizo una mueca. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Byron Fonteyn alzó una mano.

—¿Sí? —el señor Potter, recuperándose de la impresión, le concedió la palabra.

—La varita usada en el incidente de La Isla ha sido identificada —reportó el auror.

—¿Es de Reino Unido? —quiso saber Dean Longbottom, acordándose que Fonteyn había mencionado una forma de rastrear a los dueños de las varitas.

—No, pero no somos el único país con un Registro de Magos y Varitas. Uno de los que lleva más tiempo existiendo es… —carraspeó, echando un vistazo a cierto punto de la mesa, antes de continuar —El Registro de Magos y Varitas de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos fue instaurado en mil ochocientos uno debido al clima hostil que la Conquista había generado.

—No sabía que conocía la Historia de mi país —soltó Anom Nicté con sarcasmo.

—Cultura general, Nicté. Más cuando la varita del incidente de La Isla resultó ser mexicana. Treinta centímetros exactos, madera de espino y nervios de corazón de dragón. ¿Le suena?

Aún cuando Fonteyn no había impreso en su voz algún tono en particular, era evidente que quería causar alguna reacción en Anom, cosa que consiguió. El Inefable dio un involuntario respingo y de forma inconsciente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su propia varita.

—¿Está seguro que esa es la varita? —inquirió Anom lentamente, cauteloso.

Fonteyn dio una seca cabezada en señal de asentimiento.

—¿Sabe cómo funciona el Registro de Magos y Varitas de mi país?

Eso el auror de ojos verdes inusualmente tristes no lo esperaba. Arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—Como bien dijo, se creó en mil ochocientos uno, con dos motivos esenciales: primero, hacer distinción entre los magos mexicanos y los extranjeros; segundo, detectar el uso de una varita nacional hecho por un extranjero, y viceversa. Con los tiempos que corrían, la entonces Asamblea de Magos no quería causar más discordias. Así pues, se desarrolló un hechizo muy parecido al Detector que tienen aquí para los menores de edad: se imponía sobre el mago y su varita al momento de hacerse el registro y cuando la varita era usada por alguien más o el mago usaba otra varita, enseguida se enviaba una notificación y se indagaba sobre el asunto. Hoy en día, si no mal recuerdo, el hechizo se ha desarrollado para reaccionar únicamente ante el uso prolongado de la varita en manos ajenas y la ejecución de los hechizos más dañinos que existen, incluyendo maldiciones de tortura, dominación y claro, las asesinas.

—¿Hay más de una maldición asesina? —dejó escapar una mujer de cabello castaño sentada entre Dean Thomas y un hombre de cabello color arena.

—La más conocida, _Avada Kedavra_, se considera Imperdonable en la mayoría de los países desde principios del siglo dieciocho —recitó Anom con cierto fastidio; evidentemente, el tema no era de sus favoritos —Sin embargo, en algunas culturas han sobrevivido hechizos antiguos que apenas si se practican fuera de su territorio. En esa categoría entran ciertas maldiciones que, con perdón suyo, no voy a nombrar siquiera.

Para muchos, quedó patente en ese momento por qué Anom era un Inefable, con la facilidad que estaba demostrando para recabar información que, de forma irritante, no compartía plenamente.

—¿Qué, teme que lleguemos a usarlas? —espetó de mala gana Snape, cruzado de brazos.

—No exactamente. Algunos países prohibieron de forma legal enseñar algunos de esos hechizos a los extranjeros. México está entre ellos. No podemos enseñar nuestra maldición asesina a extranjeros, excepto en casos muy específicos.

—Regresando al asunto de la varita del incidente de La Isla… —comentó Fonteyn con voz grave, frunciendo el ceño —Nicté, ¿le suena la descripción que le di?

El aludido se vio claramente incómodo con esa pregunta; sin embargo, respondió.

—La descripción encaja con la varita de Dinorah Puch Terruño.

—¿Qué tu segundo apellido no es Puch, Anom? —indagó el señor Ron, confundido.

La señora Potter lamentó no estar sentada cerca de su pelirrojo amigo, porque debió darle un puntapié por debajo de la mesa en cuanto él dio muestras de abrir la boca. Así le habría evitado a su colega la desagradable respuesta que tuvo que dar.

—Sí, lo es. Dinorah Puch Terruño es mi madre.

* * *

_13 de septiembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Luego de una apacible mañana sentados a orillas del lago, haciendo las últimas tareas que les quedaban pendientes, la Orden del Rayo se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje y a pronosticar qué les enseñarían sus profesores. La mayor parte de ellos se habían echado en el pasto, sobre sus capas, contemplando el despejado cielo y pensando que el otoño no tardaría en alcanzarlos.

—Me aburro —soltó Rose con desgano.

—Qué novedad —masculló Henry por lo bajo, arrugando la frente con disgusto.

—Es en serio, me aburro —la pelirroja se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada y mirando a su alrededor —¿Alguien quiere jugar una partida de ajedrez? Traigo mis piezas.

—¡Yo! —Sunny, que había estado dibujando, dejó a un lado sus cosas y se acercó a su amiga —Pero no tengo piezas.

—No importa, te presto las mías. ¿Cuáles quieres, blancas o negras?

—Negras —respondieron a la vez Hally, Danielle y Walter, antes que Sunny abriera la boca.

—¿Ustedes cómo saben? —se sorprendió Rose.

—Siempre elige esas piezas, si le das a escoger —afirmó Hally, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era curioso que la chica de anteojos hubiera podido responder, si se tomaba en cuenta que se hallaba enfrascada en un libro de pastas de cuero gris oscuro, cuyo título en runas revelaba por qué le llevaba al menos cinco minutos leer cada página.

—Hablando de juegos, traigo una baraja de naipes explosivos —Thomas hurgó en su mochila.

—¿Para qué traes eso entre tus cosas? —quiso saber Ryo.

—A veces juego solitario entre clase y clase.

Al improvisado juego de cartas se unieron Procyon, Danielle y Ryo, pasándose un rato bastante divertido al ver a quién le estallaban las cartas en los momentos menos esperadas. Fue digno de mención que Ryo alegara que aquel no era su día (por aquello de que el trece le daba mala suerte) y que Danielle les ganara casi todas las partidas.

Por su parte, Rose y Sunny pronto se desconectaron del resto. Cuando se ponían a jugar ajedrez, procuraban no distraerse con nada y siendo ambas considerablemente buenas, no daban su brazo a torcer. La partida acabó con un jaque mate que Sunny a duras penas logró con ayuda de un simple peón y el caballo que le quedaba, lo que dejó a Rose entre estupefacta y quejumbrosa.

—¡Casi te tenía! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? —alegaba la pelirroja.

Sunny le dedicaba gestos de fingido desdén antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Otra vez no! —se quejó Ryo en ese instante, cuando al querer mostrar su mano, una carta dio un pequeño estallido, chamuscándole la cara —¡Gusarajos! ¿No voy a ganar hoy o qué?

—Depende, ¿qué tienes? —quiso saber Thomas.

Los demás soltaron la carcajada cuando vieron que, por una vez, Ryo tenía una mano ganadora.

—¡Te lo mereces! —Procyon sacó de un bolsillo un chocolate de Honeydukes y se lo lanzó a su amigo —Ya te tocaba ganar, ¿no?

—Sí, ya. ¿Gustas un pedazo, Paula?

—Claro —la rubia cerró el libro que leía y tendió la mano —Lánzalo.

Contrario a lo que los demás creían, Ryo acató la petición tras partir el chocolate en dos. Paula atrapó su trozo de forma impecable, ganándose aplausos de sus amigas y vítores de los chicos.

—¡Se nota que eres cazadora! —alabó Walter, que había pasado el rato escribiendo unas cartas.

—Eso no es nada, debieron verla cuando le lanzaba una pelota de béisbol —apuntó Bryan, quien se había dedicado a contemplar la partida de ajedrez de Sunny y Rose.

—¿Qué es el béisbol? —inquirió Amy, despegando los ojos del pañuelo que bordaba.

—Es un deporte muggle —contestó Danielle, para sorpresa de varios —¿Qué? —soltó, para luego bufar por lo bajo —En Estados Unidos es muy popular entre los magos, porque hay muchos hijos de muggles que lo juegan. Incluso hay una cancha de béisbol en Little Central Park.

—Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, ¿quién diría que te codeas con esa chusma? —bromeó Thomas.

—¡Oh, cállate! —Danielle le dedicó a Thomas un mohín tan hilarante que todos rieron.

—Malfoy…

La rubia, luego de unirse a las risas, descubrió a todos sus amigos callados y sorprendidos, así que miró detrás de ella, por encima de su cabeza, para averiguar quién la llamaba. Se topó con la figura de Zabini y el muchacho no parecía nada contento de estar allí.

—Necesito hablarte —fue todo lo que indicó el joven de sexto, haciendo ademán de apartarse unos pasos del grupo de amigos.

Danielle arqueó una ceja, volviéndose enseguida hacia Thomas, sentado a su derecha. Él, con gesto serio, se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que era su decisión ir con Zabini o no. La rubia le dedicó una tenue sonrisa antes de dejar en el césped lo que la tenía ocupada y pararse.

—Ahora vuelvo —indicó, para poco después seguir a Zabini.

No fueron lejos, porque el resto de los amigos de la chica pudo verlos desde su posición. Zabini era quien hablaba más, haciendo algunos ademanes que pretendían dar énfasis a ciertas frases. Danielle tenía aspecto de escuchar con atención, aunque claramente no entendía gran cosa. Al final, Zabini se retiró a paso firme, con una mueca, y Danielle regresó con sus amigos.

—¿Qué quería? —inquirió Rose instantáneamente.

La rubia, frunciendo el ceño, tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

—Su padre le escribió. Lo está fastidiando mucho al decirle que debe llevarse bien conmigo y me pidió de favor que le escriba de vez en cuando, para aplacarlo y que a él lo deje en paz. A cambio, prometió dejarnos en paz a nosotros.

Danielle hizo un ademán para abarcar a sus amigos y a sí misma.

—Eso es muy raro —dejó escapar Amy finalmente, con suavidad.

En ese momento, un búho de plumas oscuras descendió sorpresivamente hasta posarse entre Danielle y Walter, sentado a su izquierda. Los dos se le quedaron viendo al ave con desconcierto, hasta que estiró la pata en dirección a la chica.

—Me pregunto quién… —murmuró, retirando un apretado rollo de pergamino de la pata del ave, que en cuanto se vio libre de carga, echó a volar hacia la lechucería. Danielle desplegó la carta y comenzó a leerla en silencio, arqueando una ceja con lentitud conforme avanzaba —¡Ah, esta sí que es buena! —dejó escapar, sonriendo con ironía.

—¿Qué dice? —se interesó Sunny.

Por toda respuesta, Danielle le pasó el pergamino a Thomas, indicando que la podía leer en voz alta. El pelirrojo anaranjado asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

_Estimada Danielle Malfoy:_

_No hemos tenido el gusto de ser presentados de manera oficial, por lo que me tomo el atrevimiento de enviarte la presente._

_Como seguramente sabrás, tus padres y yo coincidimos en Hogwarts y aunque no siempre coincidíamos en opiniones, puedo decir que tu padre y yo llegamos a considerarnos amigos…_

—No sé por qué me sorprende —ironizó Rose por lo bajo.

… _Así pues, al graduarnos seguimos en contacto, aunque a Draco nunca le agradó completamente mi matrimonio, pese a que mi esposa es sangre limpia…_

—¡Vaya! No acertamos —se le escapó a Sunny en tono levemente desilusionado.

Walter se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

…_Pero eso es asunto aparte y no es de tu interés. Eso lo deduzco por lo que nos ha escrito Todd, respecto a tus compañías y el carácter que demuestras. Lo cual me animó a redactar la presente._

_Aunque desconozco las circunstancias exactas de la actitud de Draco hacia ti, nunca las discutí y ahora veo que tenía el derecho y la obligación de hacerlo. Tras meditarlo con cuidado y conversarlo con mi esposa, llegué a la conclusión que tienes derecho a saber que cuentas con la familia Nott al completo, ya que siendo mi esposa y yo tus padrinos…_

—¿Que son qué? —espetó Procyon, atónito.

No era el único. El resto de los jóvenes se miraban unos a otros con la incredulidad plasmada en sus caras. Thomas, además, parecía incómodo, observando el pergamino con cierto desagrado, como si fuera el remitente en persona.

… _nos consideramos con el deber moral de velar por ti, sobre todo ahora, con los tiempos que corren y que tanto nos hacen recordar las dos guerras. Sé que Todd no se ha portado del todo bien contigo, por lo que le pedí que reconsiderara su actitud dado el lazo que creamos cuando naciste. Prometió hacerlo, pero no cree que deba tener las mismas consideraciones con tus "amistades", si es que entiendes a qué me refiero. Eso es decisión de él y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por lo que me disculpo en su nombre._

_Por lo tanto, cuando consideres que necesitas algo que quizá esté fuera del alcance de tu hermano (quien, según tengo entendido, es tu tutor legal), puedes acudir a mi esposa o a mí. De antemano agradezco tu atención y si no es mucha molestia, solicito que respondas a la presente en cuanto tengas la ocasión, para saber lo que opinas al respecto._

_Un cordial saludo:_

_Theodore Nott._

El grupo de amigos intercambió miradas de extrañeza, sin saber qué decir. Creían que eso era asunto de Danielle y que lo que ella dijera debía darles una pauta de cómo actuar.

—¿Quién será la señora Nott? —inquirió la rubia finalmente, en voz baja.

—¿Perdón? —Walter, que la alcanzó a oír, no comprendía la razón de su pregunta.

—Nada, es que me quedé pensando… Papá no aprobaba el matrimonio del señor Nott aunque ella fuera una sangre limpia y… No sé, quizá sea una traidora a la sangre o algo así…

—Como si se casara con un miembro de mi familia —aventuró Rose, intentando bromear.

No era una idea descabellada. Sobre todo considerando que el hermano de Danielle había hecho precisamente eso, casarse con una Weasley.

—El punto aquí es por qué el señor Nott no había dicho antes que era tu padrino —enfatizó Hally, con el entrecejo fruncido —Y qué quiso decir con eso de las _circunstancias exactas_.

—¿De qué hablas? —se interesó Ryo, suspicaz.

—Vamos, el señor Nott dio a entender que no supo bien por qué el padre de Danielle la trataba como la trataba, pero a mí eso me sonó a que sabe algo. No todo, pero algo. Y de ser así, no me parece justo que nunca haya dicho nada.

La deducción de Hally les dio a los demás en qué pensar, en tanto Danielle se mantenía al margen de la conversación, con los ojos fijos en la carta del señor Nott, pero sin verla en realidad.

Resultaba extraño darse cuenta que existían otras personas interesadas en ella, fuera de su hermano, su cuñada y sus amigos. Distraídamente, alzó un poco la vista y se fijó que Thomas no había cambiado su expresión en lo más mínimo. Y la comenzó a preocupar que no comentara nada, cuando por lo general hubiera sido de los primeros en despotricar contra el señor Nott.

—¿Thomas?

—¿Sí?

El chico la miró con una débil sonrisa, pretendiendo que nada pasaba, pero a Danielle hacía tiempo que no la engañaba con eso. Se puso de pie lentamente.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —ofreció, tendiéndole la diestra.

El pelirrojo anaranjado se quedó desconcertado, pero no tardó en tomar la mano ofrecida y levantarse también. Le entregó a Danielle la carta del señor Nott, la cual ella se metió, sin mucho cuidado, al bolsillo de su falda verde de lana.

—Ya me parecía a mí que Thomas tenía algo —indicó Procyon con indiferencia, echándose de nuevo sobre su capa en el césped.

—¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada? —quiso saber Paula.

—No sé. Pensé que era mejor que su novia lo apaciguara.

Y aunque Procyon dijo eso con evidente humor, los demás sabían que hablaba en serio.

* * *

_17 de septiembre de 2011. 2:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Muy buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. Sí, otro capítulo de _LAV_ para ustedes, que seguramente lo andaban esperando. Y creo que ahora sí acerté con el título, jajajaja._

_Primero, pruebas de quidditch. Para que no me vengan con reclamos, lo aclaro de una vez: no sé si sea correcto que Hally y Danielle sean capitanas en cuarto curso, pero colocarlas en esa situación era demasiado tentador. Algunos jugadores sienten que no inspiran respeto, los rumores se disparan, las pobres se sienten presionadas… En fin, ya se lo imaginarán. Sé que de Slytherin siguen en el colegio Montague y Nott, pero quizá Snape no los considera adecuados para el cargo por alguna razón._

_Luego, la reunión de la Orden del Fénix. No creo que imaginaran que Harry le pediría a Hestia un informe sobre lo que hicieron los Dursley tras la segunda guerra, pero como él dice, hay algo que no encaja en lo que le contó Violet (la madre de Drusie) y quiere averiguar qué es. Esperaban la aparición de los estimadísimos desconocidos y allí los tuvieron, animados y todo. Creo que aquí he dado más pistas de quiénes pueden ser, pero eso ya me lo dirán ustedes cuando comenten. Por otro lado, Tabatha Fonteyn (hace mucho que Bell quería nombrar así a un personaje, Tabatha… y ni está segura de que se escriba así, jajajaja) ha resultado ser agradable, con aires de hippie y en serio, nada qué ver con su marido. No sé si explicar en algún capítulo cómo se conocieron y todo eso, porque en sí los Fonteyn son personajes secundarios (según Bell, eran muy secundarios), pero ya que se hicieron notar un poco, quizá salga a colación la anécdota. Y también hemos visto la reaparición de Julien Lumière junto a su hermano auror, Pierre, quien había sido nombrado e incluso apareció una vez, de pasada, en _PGMM_._

_Y volviendo con nuestra querida Orden del Rayo, ¿se esperaban lo de Theodore Nott? Eso pueden echarle parte de la culpa a cierta persona que conozco a través del foro de _HL_ y de _Potterfics_, porque por alguna razón que ni ella sabe, adora a Theodore, pese a que Rowling únicamente le dedicó una mención en toda la saga (si no le creen a Bell, revísense los libros). Me llevó medio día (entre la conversación en _Twitter_ con la mencionada persona y mi acostumbrada labor de documentación) decidirme por el personaje que sería la señora Nott (que igual que él, solamente fue mencionada una vez en los libros) y claro, eso me llevaba a introducirlo un poco más en la trama. Que los padres de Todd resultaran ser los padrinos de Danielle seguro les dejó una cara digna de fotografía (Bell se ríe ante el pensamiento)._

_Ya para despedirme, anuncio el personaje elegido para _La Justicia_. Damas y caballeros, saluden a… _¡Bryan Radcliffe!_ Según una lectora, en el capi pasado se notó mucho más que él encaja con ese Arcano, y me pareció correcta su observación. Además, yo tenía en mis apuntes a Bryan como candidato a representar a _La Justicia_, así que debe ser cosa del destino, jajaja. Ahora, pasemos a elegir por primera vez dos personajes al mismo tiempo: los que representarán a _El Loco _y a_ El Colgado_. ¿Recuerdan que lo mencioné en el capi pasado? Para cuando salga este capi en línea, ya estará la correspondiente entrada en mi blog para que voten, pero saben que también pueden hacerlo en mi _Face_, en mi _Twitter_ y en mi _hi5_ (este último hace un montón que no lo actualizo, debo darme pronto una vuelta, jajaja)._

_Es todo de momento. Cuídense mucho, nada con exceso y todo con medida (en México acaban de pasar las Fiestas Patrias, yo sé por qué se los digo) y nos leemos pronto._


	11. Sobre la pista

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Once: Sobre la pista.**

_1 de octubre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Con todo lo que debían hacer, para los alumnos de cuarto fue una sorpresa darse cuenta, aquel nublado jueves de octubre, que había transcurrido un mes desde su vuelta a Hogwarts. Habían aprendido muchas cosas, pero a la vez ya no soportaban la carga de trabajo.

—¿Qué se cree ese centauro? —chilló Emily Lancaster al salir de Adivinación: Firenze les había dejado la lectura de dos libros y una redacción de veinte centímetros sobre la piromancia.

Los ánimos no mejoraron cuando se enteraron que incluso el profesor Kukai, de Autodefensas Muggles, les había pedido a sus estudiantes que leyeran un libro titulado _Estudio __de __la __Defensa __Física __practicada __por __Magos_ antes de enseñarles golpes medianamente letales. Los profesores Lovecraft y Brownfield les dejaron más tareas después del almuerzo, lo mismo que la profesora Mathison les pidió a sus alumnos tres traducciones de treinta centímetros de pergamino cada una.

Comenzaban a volverlos locos. Sin embargo, los de Gryffindor supieron la razón tras eso casi al final de la jornada cuando, contra la costumbre, se quejaron por las tareas impuestas por el profesor Lupin como preparación a los duelos de práctica anunciados a principios del trimestre.

—Este es un periodo importante para ustedes —indicó el profesor con paciencia —No quisiera que los TIMO'S los tomaran por sorpresa.

—¡Pero haremos los TIMO'S hasta quinto curso! —se quejó Franco Visconti, enfurruñado.

—Más vale prevenir. Me sentiría muy decepcionado si alguno reprobara el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque no ejecuta de forma satisfactoria los hechizos defensivos.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros. Era verdad que varios de ellos apenas sabían la teoría de los hechizos defensivos, lo que no era alentador. Además, por ningún motivo querían dejar mal parado al profesor Lupin, que después de todo, era su jefe de casa. Silenciosamente se prometieron aprobar el TIMO de la asignatura, por lo que ya no protestaron por las tareas.

No sentían lo mismo con Pociones, para la que debían entregar al día siguiente una redacción de cuarenta centímetros sobre venenos indetectables. Muy a su pesar, reconocían que Snape era un buen docente, pero como se la pasaba fastidiando a todo el que no fuera de la casa de la serpiente, no inspiraba tantas simpatías.

—Les juro que me daban ganas de tomar el caldero y vaciarlo en su cabeza.

Era muy raro que Sunny se quejara de la clase de Pociones, más que nada porque se le daba bien. Sin embargo, al salir de Historia de la Magia, Walter había recordado de pronto la redacción para Snape y ella comenzó a despotricar.

—¿Y eso? Creí que Pociones te gustaba —se sorprendió Thomas.

—No, si la materia me gusta. Es Snape al que no soporto.

—Viniendo de ti, es raro escucharlo —apuntó Danielle.

—Bueno, dicen que favorece a los de su casa. ¡Tonterías! Parece que al dejarnos las tareas, solo ve a los de Gryffindor que están en la misma aula que nosotros.

—Tal vez, pero eso ya no debería sorprenderte —Thomas arqueó una ceja.

—Lo sé. Es que estos días siento que hemos hecho más tareas que en todo el curso pasado. Y todavía va Snape a dejarnos esa redacción tan fastidiosa…

El resto de sus amigos contuvo la risa.

Ese día, antes de la cena, tocaba el entrenamiento de animagia de la semana, al menos para ellos y para sus amigos de Gryffindor. Ese curso, Paula se había topado con más inconvenientes para programar los entrenamientos, por la enorme cantidad de deberes lo que los profesores mandaban y claro, las prácticas de quidditch que ocupaban a todos, menos a Thomas y a Bryan.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran —se quejó Rose al ver a sus cuatro amigos de Slytherin cruzar la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, que ese día mostraba una réplica bastante realista de una sección del Bosque Prohibido —¡Vamos, vamos!

—¿Y a ella qué le pasa? —quiso saber Sunny.

—Nada —Hally suspiró —Se puso nerviosa con lo de los duelos de práctica de Lupin, empiezan en dos semanas. Y McLaggen no deja de decir en la sala común que como guardiana es malísima.

—Claro, como si él fuera el nuevo descubrimiento de los Chudley Cannons —masculló Rose, que había oído el pequeño diálogo de sus amigas.

—Tranquila, Rose, que si no, te doy un mordisco en cuanto te transformes —masculló Henry.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hace tu anormal familia, muchas gracias.

Ante semejante frase, Henry hizo tal mueca de fastidio que únicamente alguien como Thomas se atrevería a averiguar a qué se refería Rose.

—Eh, _Colmillo__Blanco_, ¿qué pasa con tu familia?

—Nada en particular. A mi mamá le llegó esta mañana una carta de mi tío Anom y bueno… —el castaño se encogió de hombros —Por lo visto, voy a tener un primo.

—Espera, espera, espera —Procyon, que había estado de pie junto a un árbol con gesto de concentración, se giró hacia Henry bruscamente —¿No estaba tu tío saliendo con la aurora Tonks? ¿Con la prima de papá?

—Ah…

Henry pensaba que responder a eso era suicidio, así que fingió pensarlo un instante. Sin querer, usó su Legado para sondear a Procyon y halló en él sorpresa, confusión, pero no duraron mucho porque el joven se puso a saltar como loco, demostrando así la alegría que lo inundó.

—¡Increíble! ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¡Seremos familia, Henry!

—Procyon, eso no…

Pero Henry prefirió no explicar que el parentesco entre ambos sería remoto, casi inexistente, puesto que su amigo no dejaba de celebrar lo que consideraba una noticia fantástica.

—¡Quisiera ver la cara del retrato de la bisabuela si se enterara de esto! —comentó de pronto Procyon, riendo —Los Black repudiaron a tía Andrómeda por casarse con un hijo de muggles, y ahora su hija se empareja con un extranjero de dudosa ascendencia.

—¿Dudosa ascendencia? —Henry meneó la cabeza —Mi mamá y mi tío son sangre limpia.

—¿Bromeas? —Rose miró a su amigo fijamente, como si apenas lo estuviera conociendo.

—No, no bromeo. La mayoría de los Nicté han tenido lindos y arreglados matrimonios con sangre limpia. Y con mexicanos, claro —el castaño ojiverde torció la boca —Es casi una obligación en México casarse así. Y cuando surge un mago hijo de muggles, puede volverse el fundador de una nueva familia sangre limpia. Allá no pueden darse el lujo de hacer menos a un mago por la familia de la que ha salido.

—Me agrada la visión de México respecto a los sangre limpia —musitó Thomas, sonriendo.

—No debería agradarte. Los magos hijos de muggles, si quieren fundar una nueva familia sangre limpia, deben olvidarse de sus parientes muggles. Al menos eso me ha dicho mi mamá.

—¡Eso es horrible! —se escandalizó Sunny.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

El entrenamiento marchó bien, aún cuando Henry cumplió su palabra e intentó morder a Rose en cuanto ambos se transformaron. Según él, su amiga estaba de un humor pésimo y lo hacía sentir mal, a lo que ella replicaba que no tenía la culpa de que él fuera una _antena__sentimental_.

—¡Antena sentimental! —repetía Thomas entre carcajadas al dejar la Sala de los Menesteres para ir a cenar, —¡Esa sí que es buena, Rose!

—Genial —siseó Henry, malhumorado —Ahora resulta que soy su juguete.

—A veces —reconoció Rose sin pizca de vergüenza.

—Tú, pelirroja loca…

Henry se puso a corretear a Rose, quien lo adelantó con suma facilidad, perdiéndose ambos de vista rumbo al Gran Comedor.

—Oigan, ¿es mi imaginación o esos dos terminarán juntos algún día? —indagó Sunny.

Ninguno de sus amigos quiso contestar a eso.

Llegando al vestíbulo, Thomas y Procyon vieron a Paula y se adelantaron preguntándole por todo lo alto quién sabe qué de la clase de Alquimia del día anterior; Ryo los vio con extrañeza hasta que Sunny le sacó plática sobre la próxima clase de Cocina, que sería al día siguiente. Danielle, Hally y Walter se enfrascaron casi de inmediato en una charla sobre el libro escrito en runas que la segunda estaba leyendo.

—¿Y Henry? —quiso saber Ryo de repente —Consiguió el libro que debemos leer para la clase de Kukai y quería que me lo prestara.

—Si logras que deje de perseguir a Rose, quizá te lo preste —apuntó Sunny, risueña.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —inquirió Paula.

A grandes rasgos, Procyon contó lo sucedido, más que nada porque estaba todavía muy contento con la idea de ser pariente de Henry, aunque fuera de manera lejana.

—¡Demiguise! No quisiera estar ahora en los zapatos de Rose —afirmó Ryo, llegando a las puertas del Gran Comedor y tomando rumbo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, en compañía de Paula.

Aunque de haber visto a su amiga en ese momento, cenando tranquilamente a la izquierda de Henry, Ryo habría dudado de sus facultades mentales.

El asunto era que, después de alcanzar a la chica, Henry le pidió de la manera más amable posible que se abstuviera de hacer sus comentarios de vez en cuando. Cuando la pelirroja iba a protestar, el castaño le explicó la razón.

—A veces incomodas soltando la verdad sin más, Rose. Debes moderarte con eso.

—No puedo evitarlo —la jovencita hizo un gesto de incomodidad —Mis tíos decían que en eso salí a mamá. A mí me hacía ilusión que me lo dijeran, así que…

—Ahora lo haces sin pensar —completó Henry, comprensivo.

—Sí, algo así. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No. A veces mi mamá dice que le recuerdo a papá y no creo que sea malo.

—Ya, pero tu padre está muerto…

El muchacho arqueó una ceja y Rose vislumbró la razón que él tenía con lo que había dicho antes. Quizá los demás no habrían notado nada, pero ella creía conocer lo suficiente a Henry Graham como para darse cuenta que le había dolido el comentario.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en un susurro.

—Está bien —aseguró Henry, palmeando su coronilla un par de veces —No es como si lo hicieras con mala intención.

Rose asintió y se fue tranquilamente al Gran Comedor, saludando con la mano a Bryan y Amy, que ya estaban en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Se sentó junto a Henry con lentitud, temiendo de verdad haberlo ofendido, pero cuando él la miró con su acostumbrada impaciencia, haciéndole un gesto para que se sirviera de una vez, supo que todo seguía entre ellos como siempre.

* * *

_1 de octubre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Apartamento 4, Tercera Planta del edificio Windsor._

—Me aburro.

La frase fue dicha por un hombre de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, que paseaba sus intensos ojos violetas por la diminuta sala de su improvisado refugio, ubicado en Elephant and Castle.

—No fastidies —pidió una mujer de lacio cabello negro, que pasaba sus ojos grises por un ejemplar atrasado de _El __Profeta_ —Mejor ponte a pensar en nuestro problema.

—¿Para qué, si no se me ocurre nada? Tú eres la que no debería fastidiar, mi estimada…

La mujer bufó, sin dejar de leer el periódico y ahogando el resto de la frase.

—¿Qué, discutiendo otra vez? —quiso saber un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo, con sus brillantes ojos verdes entrecerrados por la curiosidad.

—Déjala, no es nada divertida —advirtió el de ojos violetas —¿Cómo te fue?

—No muy bien. Siguen rondando y me temo que es por los reportes de cosas raras aquí.

—Los aurores no son estúpidos —apuntó la de cabello negro, dejando el periódico a un lado —Han organizado un montón de patrullas fronterizas. Si lo sabré yo, que tuve que esquivar una.

—Y es grave que los aurores se encarguen de asuntos como el de un poco de magia en un barrio muggle —apuntó de pronto una mujer alta, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos negros. Había entrado a la sala con una bandeja de plata en la que llevaba un servicio de té —Nos indica qué tan fuerte está la seguridad debido a la guerra.

—Se oye tan raro mencionar una guerra y no pelear en ella… —musitó el de ojos verdes.

—Al menos no nos tienen en la mira —masculló de pronto una mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos castaños, sentándose en uno de los sillones —Podemos ir y venir cuando queramos.

—No es tan simple si te piden identificaciones —le recordó el de ojos verdes.

—¡Tonterías! Unos cuantos _Confundus_ no matarán a los muggles. Sé que es ilegal hacerlo, pero no los hechizamos por maldad.

La mujer de cabello negro azulado se refería al hecho de que, por la necesidad de algo de dinero, habían ido buscando trabajos de medio tiempo en el mundo muggle, del que la mayoría no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. Gran parte de los jefes que habían tenido quedaban satisfechos con sus ganas de aprender y su diligencia, pero cuando preguntaban con frecuencia cosas personales, se sentían perdidos y se topaban con las renuncias de esas misteriosas personas.

—Presiento que es eso lo que ha atraído a los aurores —comentó la de cabello negro, haciendo un mohín —Comenzaron a rondar cuando dejaron el empleo de la pizzería, el mes pasado —señaló a los dos varones presentes —¿Y se supone que sabes conducir una moto?

—¡Eh, no fue mi culpa que casi me estrellara al hacer esa entrega! —se defendió el de ojos violetas, arrugando la frente —Ese modelo de moto no era potente y…

—¿Potente? —se escandalizó la de ojos castaños —Se nota que solamente sabes lidiar con cosas monstruosas. ¿O qué me dices de tu armatoste?

—¡No te metas con mi moto! Como si yo dijera algo sobre tus encantamientos de comida.

La otra arqueó una ceja, desafiante, por lo que el de ojos verdes decidió intervenir.

—¿Quieres quedarte sin comer una semana, colega? —le preguntó al de ojos violetas.

—Eso no me asusta. Tengo quién me alimente, gracias.

—Creo poder convencer a una de mis mejores amigas que no le sirva comida al troglodita de su novio por una temporada. Entre mujeres nos entendemos, _lanudo_.

—Diablos, ¿cuándo pasé de _desheredado_ a _lanudo_? Tu chica no me agrada, hermano.

El de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros, aparentemente divertido.

—Nos falta gente, ¿cierto? —indicó entonces la castaña de ojos negros.

—¡Es verdad! Para mí que intentan averiguar precisamente lo que no queremos…

En ese momento, el sonido de un par de apariciones avisó de la llegada de un par de magos: uno de rostro sereno, revuelto cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del color ocre de las hojas de otoño; la otra era una mujer de cabello rubio y lacio, muy corto, con ojos de un tono azul que, en conjunto con sus delicadas facciones, recordaba a las muñecas de porcelana.

—¿Dónde estaban? Ya me andaban preocupando —quiso saber el de ojos violetas.

—Nos quedamos con ciertas dudas en la reunión del mes pasado y nos dimos una vuelta por el Salón General, a ver si podíamos despejar alguna.

La respuesta de la mujer de ojos azules, simple y directa, dejó estáticos a los demás.

—¿Y eso lo hicieron por…? —aventuró el hombre ojiverde.

—Bien, más que nada por curiosidad —reconoció la mujer, poniéndose colorada al sentarse junto a la de cabello negro azulado —Sobre todo considerando de dónde venimos.

—¿Exactamente qué querían saber? No, esperen, no me lo digan, ¡la historia de los Lupin! —el de ojos violetas parecía entretenido con esa idea —¿De dónde sacaron a esa hija americana tan linda? Si yo fuera más joven…

—¿Quieres morir, camarada? —inquirió el de ojos verdes, conteniendo la risa.

—Por supuesto que no. Es broma, ¿verdad, guapa?

—Sí. Confío plenamente en ti —indicó la castaña de ojos negros en completa calma.

—Tanta cursilería me hará vomitar —espetó la de ojos grises, torciendo la boca.

—Mejor ahorrémonos el espectáculo —señaló el de ojos violetas, dedicándole a la de ojos grises un gesto despreocupado a modo de disculpa por sus anteriores diálogos —Cuéntennos.

Los recién llegados se dedicaron una tímida mirada antes de comenzar.

—Los Lupin llevan apenas un año de casados —dijo el hombre de ojos ocres, meditabundo —Según lo que supimos, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Y para colmo, el Ministerio demoró su matrimonio por las condiciones de ambos.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —saltó de inmediato el de cabello castaño rojizo.

—Lo sabemos, pero debido a las dos guerras, tenían que cumplir con muchos trámites nuevos —apuntó la mujer de ojos azules, mostrando un puchero que lucía infantil en su rostro —Ya casados, Lupin siguió con su trabajo en Hogwarts y su esposa poco antes había sido admitida en el Departamento de Misterios como agente de campo; viaja haciendo investigaciones.

—Siempre he querido saber qué hacen allí —comentó el de ojos violetas sin venir a cuento.

—¡No interrumpas! —regañó la mujer de ojos castaños, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—El asunto es que Lupin fue a Sudamérica, a uno de sus Pastoreos Lunares… ¿Han oído de ellos, no? —la mujer de ojos azules obtuvo asentimientos de cabeza de todos sus oyentes —Quería proponer una alianza entre los licántropos de esa parte del continente y la Orden del Fénix. Coincidió con un ataque al sitio del Pastoreo, en Machu Picchu, ejecutado por un hombre lobo de mala reputación, un tal Yanakilla…

—Nunca faltan esas bestias —acotó el de ojos violetas con desprecio.

—Sí, más cuando el tipo convirtió a una niñita allí.

—¿Una niña? —se sorprendió la castaña de ojos negros, mostrando su desagrado ante esa idea con una arruga profunda en su frente.

—Sí, la pobrecita era una huérfana a la que se había robado nada más para divertirse —el hombre de ojos ocres sacudió la cabeza ante lo dicho por la mujer de ojos azules, pero siguió callado para dejarla continuar —No la mató, no se preocupen. De hecho, nos enteramos que los Lupin la adoptaron. La niña ahora se llama Erin y está en Hogwarts, en segundo año.

—¡Bendito sea Lupin entre las mujeres! —soltó el ojiverde sin poder evitarlo, lo que causó que todos, incluso la mujer de ojos grises, soltaran la carcajada —¿Y la muchacha americana? Pilar, se llama, ¿no? —inquirió, cuando se calmaron las risas.

—Ella hizo lo que en su país se conoce como _adopción __inversa_. Eligió ser hija de los Lupin, entre otras cosas porque lo conoció a él cuando vino como candidata de su escuela al Torneo de las Tres Partes y se llevaron bien. Pero además, ella es el enlace oficial entre los licántropos de aquí y los de América, junto con un inglés, Woolf, que está casado con una argentina…

—Es el padre de ese metamorfomago tan risueño que nos describieron, ¿no? Lycaon, creo…

—Ese mismo. No lo vimos en la última reunión porque anda ultimando detalles para mudarse a Reino Unido. Según él, quiere conocer el país de su padre, pero oímos algunos chistes respecto a la hija de Bill Weasley, así que…

—Los metamorfomagos son unos lunáticos —sentenció el hombre de ojos violetas, sonriente.

El de ojos verdes rió estruendosamente ante eso, mientras el de ojos color ocre se encogía en su sitio, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Hablando de metamorfomagos… —el de ojos ocres se recuperó pronto y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada —Nos enteramos que la aurora Tonks pidió una baja temporal en el Cuartel, quedándose solamente con sus clases en la Triple A. Va a tener un niño.

—¡Estás bromeando! —el de cabello casi rubio se puso de pie de un salto y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación —¿Ven lo que les digo? Los metamorfomagos tienen algo mal en la cabeza, no sé… Y yo que creí que era una mujer seria…

—Sí, claro, por eso casi siempre lleva el cabello de color rosa chicle —el de ojos verdes se ganó una mirada altiva de su amigo, que no dejó de dar vueltas ni cuando el ojiverde añadió —¿De qué te quejas? La aurora Tonks y su madre son buenas personas. Eso me recuerda… ¿Preguntaron cómo está eso de los últimos Black? Oí cosas que no me lo dejaron muy claro.

El de ojos violetas dejó de pasearse como por encanto.

—Ah, sí, preguntamos —admitió la mujer de ojos azules, titubeante —Sirius y Magnolia Black se casaron el día de Halloween de mil novecientos ochenta. Apenas se lo dijeron a unas cuantas personas. James y Lily Potter fueron los padrinos. Los Lupin no estuvieron presentes porque él tenía una misión de la Orden y ella estaba desaparecida.

—¿Desaparecida cómo? —quiso saber la castaña de ojos negros.

—Su familia la amenazó con hacerle algo a sus amigos si no se unía a Quien–Ustedes–Saben, así que prefirió esfumarse, porque no pensaba hacerlo.

—¿A quiénes me recuerdan? —masculló el hombre de ojos violetas, irritado.

—Deja eso. ¿Qué pasó después? —se interesó la mujer de ojos castaños.

—Se dio la muerte de los Potter y todo ese asunto de la traición de Pettigrew —el de ojos ocres prácticamente escupió el último apellido con rabia contenida —Sirius Black fue enviado a Azkaban y su esposa regresó a su país porque estaba embarazada y no quería terminar como su marido.

—¿Y él llegó a saber de su hijo?

La pregunta del hombre de ojos violetas obtuvo una negativa.

—Sirius Black fue el primer prófugo en la historia de Azkaban, pero entre eso y el regreso de Quien–Ustedes–Saben, no consideró prudente buscar a su esposa —explicó la mujer ojiazul con voz melancólica —Black murió un par de años después de fugarse, en un enfrentamiento con mortífagos ocurrido precisamente en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Vaya momento para saber qué hay allí —se quejó el de ojos violetas, que finalmente regresó a su sitio, a un lado de la castaña de ojos negros —¿Y su hijo? ¿Sabe que él no…?

—Claro, está orgulloso de ser hijo de Sirius Black. Lo vimos hoy, bromeaba con que su querida prima va a tener un niño de un extranjero de dudosa ascendencia. Dijo algo de mencionárselo al retrato de su abuela, solo por el gusto de oírla gritar todavía más por la supuesta "inmundicia" que ahora abunda en la "noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Cuando le preguntamos a qué se refería, se echó a reír y contestó que su esposa es muggle.

—¿Se casó con una muggle? Díganme que ella es simpática, sería el golpe de gracia para la arpía de Walburga.

Los demás rieron ante la declaración del hombre de ojos violetas y fue su amiga de ojos azules quien respondió a su duda.

—Según lo que nos contó, su esposa es oncóloga pediatra. Una especie de sanadora que solo atiende niños —la aclaración vino a colación por las caras extrañadas de la mayoría —La adora, se le notaba en los ojos. A ella y a su hijo.

—¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?

—¿Quién, el hijo de Sirius Black? Se llama James.

Los otros dos varones, al oír eso de boca del de ojos color ocre, se miraron sin saber qué decir.

—James Sirius Black es auror —siguió hablando el de ojos ocres, sonriendo ligeramente —Nos pidió que lo llamáramos Jim, todo el mundo lo hace menos su madre, que le dice Jimmy —los otros dos hombres rieron ante eso —Su esposa se llama Casiopea y su hijo, Procyon.

—¿Por qué las estrellas y las constelaciones persiguen a esa familia? —bromeó el de ojos violetas, rompiendo su mutismo y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción —Lo digo por la _encantadora_ hermana de Andrómeda Tonks, Narcisa Malfoy. A su hijo lo llamó Draco; luego él se casó con una sangre limpia y a su segunda hija, la damita que les conté —el resto dio cabezadas, en señal de recordar el dato —le puso por segundo nombre Eltanin.

—Cosa rara, si como has averiguado, Draco Malfoy ha tratado a su hija como si nunca la hubiera querido —indicó la mujer de ojos negros, ligeramente triste.

—Sí, y eso no tiene sentido. La niña se parece mucho a él. Debiste verla en la tienda de su cuñada. Pero me hizo gracia que me recordara más a Andrómeda que a su propia abuela. Seguro que de saberlo, a Cissy le daba un ataque. A ella y a la desquiciada de Bellatrix.

—¡Cállate, nos traerá mala suerte! —aseguró el de ojos verdes, intentando aligerar la tensión tras la alusión a la finada mortífaga —¿Pero no dijiste que la niña te recordó a alguien más?

—Sí, lo hizo.

—¿A quién más te recordó?

El de ojos violetas se encogió de hombros, no queriendo dar una respuesta.

Pero el resto presentía que se refería a otro Black que tampoco existía ya.

* * *

_3 de octubre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

En cuanto terminó la clase de Autodefensas Muggles de ese sábado, Danielle adelantó a sus amigos, alegando que quería preguntarle algo a Thomas. Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto: sí hablaría con Thomas, pero conforme planeaba la manera de abordar el tema, se ponía más y más nerviosa. Tanto así que al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin para dejar la mochila, chocó con alguien que dejó atrás excusándose entre tartamudeos y dio un brinco cuando le contestaron.

—No hay cuidado, Malfoy.

Ella giró a cabeza y alcanzó a ver a Nott de espaldas, alejándose a paso lento.

—Eso fue raro —musitó, corriendo hacia su dormitorio a dejar sus cosas.

La señal de que seguía nerviosa fue que al salir de la sala común, volvió a chocar con alguien que iba entrando. Musitó una disculpa y se alejó, pero la detuvo una voz que no tenía ganas de oír.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Mackenzie —espetó, apenas mirando al castaño, quien se había quedado a la entrada de la sala común, cruzado de brazos en actitud arrogante.

—Lástima que seas tú. Me encantaría arruinar tu linda cara.

Tras esa sorpresiva declaración, Mackenzie se adentró a la sala común, dejando a Danielle desconcertada por un segundo, antes que recordara que tenía prisa.

Llegó a la mesa de Slytherin justo a tiempo para oír cómo Walter reía de lo que Thomas contaba acerca de la última carta de sus hermanos.

—… Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Papá le prohibió a Scott acercarse a un auto hasta que sacara la licencia. Y él le reclamó a Skye, porque fue ella quien estrelló el Porsche de mamá.

—No puedo creer que tu hermana sea tan torpe conduciendo —Walter meneó la cabeza —Ah, hola, Danielle, ¿y los demás?

—No deben tardar, vine antes por… Thomas, ¿tienes un segundo?

—Sí, claro. Siéntate.

Danielle negó con la cabeza, desviando la vista.

—Ah, ya —Thomas se puso de pie, tomando una empanada de jamón con una servilleta y colgándose la mochila —Walter, si Sunny pregunta, la veré en clase.

El castaño asintió, procurando no mostrar su curiosidad para no incomodar a sus amigos, que salieron del Gran Comedor observados por algunos chicos de quinto y sexto que se preguntaban cómo era posible que Malfoy estuviera saliendo con alguien aparentemente opuesto a ella. Los jóvenes desviaron la vista al ver entrar a una de las amigas de la rubia, Hally Potter, que les dedicó un ademán de advertencia bastante disimulado.

Era de dominio público que Potter no toleraba ni un desaire hacia sus amigos. Cuando la joven rompió con Corner, se especuló que una de las razones habían sido las amistades de ella; con el paso de los días, vieron que la chica se alteraba ante cualquier comentario malintencionado hacia Danielle y su relación con Thomas, lo que el resto del colegio tomó como una confirmación. Para terminar, Hally estaba especialmente irascible con la organización del equipo de quidditch, pues Lawrence Finnigan y Cyrano McLaggen iniciaron una campaña poniendo en duda sus capacidades.

Así las cosas, no era inteligente hacer enfadar a la chica quien, además, era reconocida como una de las mejores brujas de su curso. Y eso sin contar de quiénes era hija.

—Ahora solo faltan que digan que tienes la mirada de un basilisco y nunca más te harán enfadar —bromeó Rose al sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hally le dedicó un gesto despreocupado. Cierto era que en los últimos días no la había pasado bien, pero en realidad, lo que la gente dijera de ella, le daba igual.

* * *

—Espera, repítemelo, que francamente no te entiendo.

Danielle tomó aire y procedió a explicarse de nuevo.

Ella y Thomas habían ido a la biblioteca, buscando un libro sobre genealogía mágica que el muchacho recordaba haber leído como pasatiempo hacía casi dos cursos. Cuando le preguntó a Danielle para qué lo quería, Thomas se había topado con una respuesta poco creíble y por eso pedía escucharla por segunda vez.

—Intento averiguar de qué familia de magos es el escudo de una persona que no sé quién es.

—Vaya, eso es complicado —el muchacho frunció el ceño —¿Puedo ver el escudo? Si estaba en el libro que buscamos, tal vez lo recuerde.

Danielle sonrió ligeramente. Era curioso que Thomas nunca alardeara de su habilidad para relacionar imágenes con datos al primer vistazo, cuando frecuentemente le hacían notar que no era del todo normal. Esa línea de pensamiento no era agradable, así que la apartó.

Con lentitud, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un diminuto trozo de pergamino enrollado y se lo tendió. Thomas lo tomó y al desplegarlo, se quedó con los ojos fijos en la imagen que mostraba, sin saber qué decir, hasta que algo en su memoria se activó casi al instante, como siempre.

—¿No se lo has mostrado al resto de los chicos? —quiso saber.

—Pocas familias de magos usan esos escudos hoy en día, seguro no lo reconocerían, ¿por qué?

Por toda respuesta, el chico le pidió con un gesto que siguieran buscando el libro de genealogía mágica, dando a entender que así todo sería más fácil. Ella asintió.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en la clase? Vinimos tan rápido que ya no pregunté.

—Bien, Ryo es condenadamente bueno por todo lo que le enseñaron y ver a Sullivan perder en su contra fue todo un espectáculo. Tate, así como la ves, tiene una zurda más fuerte que la patada de una mula. O eso dijo Richards, que fue su pareja de prácticas hoy. Sunny ganó diez puntos porque le salió una patada que Kukai llamó _mawa_… algo. Y Procyon…

Danielle arrugó la frente, pensativa, al ver cómo Thomas hacía que se detuvieran junto a un estante del fondo de la biblioteca. Era un rincón silencioso, tranquilo, donde las pocas mesas de trabajo que había no tenían más que dos alumnos mayores de Ravenclaw que maldecían por lo bajo a Binns y sus redacciones. Luego, se fijó en cómo su novio estiraba un brazo por encima de su cabeza, dirigiendo la mano hacia la izquierda y sacando al poco rato un pesado volumen empastado en cuero, con esquinas metálicas en la portada y la contraportada.

—Ya me imaginaba que nadie lo sacaba —comentó Thomas al abrir el libro y ver, en el interior de la portada, el sitio donde descansaba la tarjeta de préstamo —¿Lo ves?

Le mostró la tarjeta a Danielle, quien constató que debajo del nombre de Thomas, no había nadie más que hubiera querido leer _Historia __y __Supervivencia __de __la __Sangre __Mágica_.

—Veamos, creo que los escudos están descritos en los apéndices del final —el muchacho se encaminó a la mesa más cercana, donde tomó asiento. Danielle se colocó en la silla a su izquierda —Ponían las cosas más raras como lemas, aunque el de Hogwarts tampoco se queda atrás… ¡Ah, aquí están! —Thomas había colocado el índice bajo donde se leía _Genealogía __y __Heráldica_ —Los ordenaron por antigüedad y alfabeto, así que este debe ser el segundo…

Danielle estiró un poco el cuello para ver el libro al mismo tiempo que Thomas, quien terminó colocándolo en la mesa para pasar las páginas con facilidad. Finalmente, tras mucho movimiento de pergamino amarillento y un tanto emborronado, apareció la versión original y ampliada del escudo familiar que buscaban. La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, asombrada, y estiró la mano sin darse cuenta apenas, para dar vuelta a la hoja, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar pero sin creerlo aún.

En la página siguiente estaba la parte izquierda del árbol genealógico correspondiente a la familia cuyo escudo la había intrigado tanto. Los nombres, unos más inusuales que otros, eran numerosos, aunque a eso contribuía el hecho de agregar los parentescos mediante matrimonio hasta donde el apellido se perdía; en esas circunstancias, el libro incluía una nota al pie para dar la referencia de la página dónde se podía hallar esa familia, si es que era mágica. Saltaba a la vista que el libro era una edición vieja, pues ciertos personajes eran indicados como _repudiados_, debido a que sus respectivas familias los desconocían en cuanto contravenían sus creencias.

—Ridículo —soltó Thomas de pronto, señalando un punto del árbol genealógico con ligereza —Su lema, quiero decir. Según la introducción del libro, ya no hay familia mágica que sea cien por ciento pura, e incluso en aquellos años ya sospechaban que un hijo de muggles quizá tuviera algún mago como antepasado —rió ante la idea —No me imagino con un antepasado mago, la verdad.

—No tendría nada de malo.

Danielle contempló un poco más el árbol genealógico antes de regresar a la página del escudo, el cual también se comió con los ojos. No para memorizarlo, eso era innecesario dada su educación de bruja sangre limpia. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que aunque fuera descabellado, debía confiar en lo que sus ojos y la evidencia le decían.

—Voy a escribirle —se decidió —Le preguntaré a ese señor por qué usa este escudo.

—¿Y su nombre, ya que estás en eso?

—No me lo dirá, aunque sentí que le caí bien.

—Es el colmo —comentó él de improviso, cerrando el libro con cuidado —Y yo pensaba que el repudio en mi familia era otra de sus rarezas. ¿Sabías que mi bisabuela se peleó con la abuela Niffie por casarse con el abuelo Gerard? Todo porque él tiene una madre francesa…

—Perdón, ¿cómo dices que se llama tu abuela?

—En sí no lo sé, porque hasta mamá y tío Phil le dicen así. Tonto, ¿no? Y es su madre…

—No, claro que no. Incluso me gustaría conocer a tu abuela.

—No le agradarías —Thomas negó con la cabeza y en tono de disculpa, aclaró —Verás, a la abuela Niffie casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró de que yo era mago. No lo acepta. Mamá se puso furiosa con ella y no quiso ir el año pasado a su cena de Navidad. Mis hermanos no saben qué hacer, porque la abuela siempre ha sido genial con nosotros y ahora…

—¿Quisieras no ser mago?

Thomas parpadeó, confuso. Danielle le dedicaba un gesto amable y una mirada triste.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se las arreglarían sin mí? Además…

El chico no llegó a concluir su frase. Sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sabatinas de las optativas nuevas.

—¡Vaya, ya es hora! Espero llegar a tiempo, o la hermana de Ryo me dejará afuera.

Antes que Danielle pudiera decir algo más, Thomas se levantó, se colgó la mochila al hombro y tras un instante de duda, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. La jovencita se quedó tan sorprendida que apenas se dio cuenta cómo él le sonreía ampliamente y salía corriendo, agitando una mano en alto y casi chocando con un grupito de chicas de quinto que entraba a la biblioteca.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, la rubia tomó _Historia __y __Supervivencia __de __la __Sangre __Mágica_, decidida a solicitarlo en préstamo y terminar, si es que era posible, con unos cuantos misterios.

* * *

_5 de octubre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Apartamento 4, Tercera Planta del edificio Windsor._

—Me aburro.

—Si vuelvo a oírte decir eso…

Los demás ocupantes del apartamento rodaron los ojos con diferentes niveles de hartazgo. Esos dos no dejaban de provocarse, pero aún así resultaba extrañamente divertido escucharlos. De repente, un picoteo en la ventana hizo que el grupo entero se tensara, al menos hasta que la más alta de las mujeres fuera a asomarse, notablemente desconcertada al anunciar.

—Es una lechuza.

Sus compañeros le hicieron gestos para que abriera la ventana y la mujer obedeció, siguiendo con sus ojos negros al ave grande y de plumaje marrón que planeó por encima de su cabeza, yendo a posarse al respaldo del sofá, cerca del hombre casi rubio, para luego estirar una pata.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —espetó la mujer de ojos grises, con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Yo no hice nada! Pensé que era imposible que me enviaran lechuzas.

—Ya somos seis, _desheredado_. Anda, toma la carta y lee.

El aludido hizo una mueca que arrugó su aristocrático rostro, pero aún así cumplió con la petición. En cuanto desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, esta se echó a volar, saliendo por la ventana que estaba abierta.

—¡Anda, lee, amigo! —pidió el hombre de ojos color verde esmeralda, entusiasta.

—Lo dicho, son tal para cual —el aludido desplegó el pergamino con una mueca de falsa molesta, antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer en voz alta.

_Estimado señor:_

—¡Señor! ¡Eso sí que me causa gracia! —exclamó la mujer de ojos grises, aunque sonreía con cierta benevolencia.

El resto de las mujeres ahogó una exclamación enternecida, abochornando al de ojos violetas.

_En primer lugar, ¿cómo está? Espero que bien._

_No sé por qué me tomé la molestia de enviar esto, si estoy casi segura que no va a contestar mis preguntas. Pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?_

—Sí, ahora veo de qué hablas —comentó el hombre de ojos color ocre y cabello castaño oscuro.

El de ojos violetas asintió enérgicamente antes de seguir leyendo.

_En segundo lugar, quiero decirle que he identificado el escudo que usó en el sello de la carta que envió a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Le sorprende? No debería; en realidad, le pedí ayuda a mi novio, pero de él hablaremos en otra ocasión._

—¿Su novio? Tengo que conocer a ese chico —masculló el de ojos violetas, causando las risas de los otros varones y de la mujer de ojos negros.

_Hoy en día los magos casi no hacen gala de sus escudos familiares. Se lo digo yo, que solamente conozco el mío porque lo vi por años adornando una pared de la mansión que tenemos en Wiltshire. Pero mi madre insistía en que sus hijos aprendiéramos lo que consideraba "cultura mágica que todo sangre limpia debe saber". Tonto, pero cierto._

_Por eso me sorprendió ver el sello de su carta con el escudo de una familia sangre limpia que menospreciaba a cualquiera de sus miembros que contradijera sus principios. Usted no parece el tipo de mago que tenga esos prejuicios. ¿Por qué usó ese escudo en particular? ¿Simpatizó con alguno de los repudiados de esa familia? ¿O hay alguna otra razón?_

_Mi novio quería que le preguntara su nombre, pero no lo hago porque sé que no me lo dirá. Incluso sospecho que no se lo dijo a la Orden del Fénix cuando sus amigos y usted por fin consiguieron audiencia. Es fastidioso tener catorce años, porque los adultos te ocultan cosas creyendo que es por tu bien. Y eso se siente tan raro…_

—De acuerdo, me perdí, ¿qué quiso decir con eso último?

A juzgar por la expresión del resto, el de ojos verdes no era el único extrañado por lo recién oído. El de ojos violetas, tragando saliva, prefirió no decir lo que estaba pensando y prosiguió.

_Como sea, espero me responda la presente a la brevedad, ya sea que me dé respuestas adecuadas como que no. No sé por qué, pero me cayó bien. Y si no le soy molesta, quiero comentarle algo que deseo quede entre nosotros dos…_

A partir de allí, el de ojos violetas cerró la boca, cosa que los demás comprendieron, aún cuando sentían mucha curiosidad. El de ojos violetas, por cierto, arrugaba más la frente conforme avanzaba en su silenciosa lectura y tras unos minutos, tensando tanto los dedos que casi rompe el pergamino, carraspeó y volvió a leer en voz alta.

… _Sin más por el momento, me despido. Salude a sus amigos en mi nombre y ojalá un día pueda presentarle a los míos. Cuídese mucho._

_Atentamente:_

_Danielle Malfoy._

—Ya sospechaba que era de tu "damita" —ironizó ligeramente la mujer de ojos grises, aunque sus rasgos al hablar se habían suavizado un poco —¿Y cómo es que te llegó la carta?

El de ojos violetas, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

—Agradezcamos a las buenas lechuzas de Hogwarts —comentó la mujer de ojos negros, ladeando la cabeza de manera pensativa —¿Puede saberse qué te comentó en privado?

Miraba al de ojos violetas, que meneó la cabeza un momento, antes de adoptar un semblante pensativo. Al final, su expresión dio a entender perfectamente lo que dijo segundos después.

—Lo siento, será mejor que me guarde eso por ahora. Pero tendré que hacer una visita.

Los demás, al ver la determinación traslucirse en sus facciones, se abstuvieron de indagar más.

* * *

_11 de octubre de 2020._

_Mar del Norte._

_Prisión Mágica de Azkaban._

Lúgubre, desolado y frío. Tal era el ambiente de la pequeña isla donde se había construido la prisión mágica de Europa. No era un sitio que los magos y las brujas visitaran por gusto.

Aquel lluvioso domingo, el viento agitaba el océano y lo estrellaba con fuerza contra las rocas de la costa, produciendo un estruendo similar al de un huracán. Había un pequeño muelle al sur de la isla, que era donde atracaban los botes con prisioneros o con visitantes que no deseaban aparecerse. Ese muelle era el punto de aparición oficial, aunque en la práctica, toda la playa del sur era terreno libre de los poderosos hechizos anti–aparición de la prisión.

Eso lo probó el individuo que se apareció a primera hora de la mañana, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de una capa violeta oscuro.

Ascendió por el estrecho sendero que conducía de la playa a la prisión, conteniendo a duras penas un escalofrío. Los dementores ya no eran los carceleros, pero Azkaban conservaba en su ambiente la influencia de esos malignos seres, aún cuando los Sinodales con sus inmaculadas túnicas blancas intentaban dar otra imagen. De hecho, fue uno de esos magos el que detectó en primer lugar al visitante y fue a dar aviso a su superior.

—Quizá es uno de esos aurores raros —comentó el Sinodal en jefe del turno, un mago de gran estatura y espalda ancha —Cuando se anuncie, sigan el protocolo que corresponda.

El otro asintió y se encaminó a la entrada a recibir al recién llegado.

—Buenos días, ¿asunto?

El de capa violeta dio un respingo involuntario, lo que desconcertó al Sinodal. Los aurores que él conocía no eran tomados por sorpresa con esa facilidad.

—Buenos días. Vengo a visitar a un preso.

—Eso es evidente, amigo, pero a menos que sea familiar o autoridad, no puedo…

La frase no fue concluida por el imperceptible movimiento de varita del hombre de capa violeta, que dejó al Sinodal con expresión absorta, al menos hasta que sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Muy bien, señor, sígame.

Los dos pasaron las altas puertas de Azkaban a paso lento, uno con la vista fija al frente, concentrado en una tarea que había realizado numerosas veces antes. El otro, con la cabeza gacha, estirándose los dedos de forma inconsciente y a veces moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, como si vigilara que no sucediera algo fuera de lo ordinario.

—La fortaleza de Azkaban es a prueba de fugas, ¿eh? —comentó el visitante, sarcástico.

—Se le consideró así por casi cinco siglos, señor. La primera fuga se registró en mil novecientos noventa y dos, perpetrada por Sirius Black, un mago acusado de traición y homicidio.

—Según supe, lo exoneraron, ¿no?

—Lo hicieron, gracias a varios testimonios, entre ellos el del legendario Harry Potter, ¿puede creerlo? En fin… —el Sinodal, arrugando la frente, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo —Las celdas de máxima vigilancia son las del último nivel, le recomiendo no apartarse de mí.

—¿Y eso?

—Digamos que tenemos aquí el laberinto perfecto.

El visitante no preguntó más. Llegaron al final del corredor de entrada, giraron a la derecha y atravesaron otra puerta, de un tamaño más normal que la principal. Alcanzaron una especie de vestíbulo enorme, donde no se veía otra cosa que escaleras.

Y tramos enteros de éstas no cesaban de moverse.

—Es uno de los bloqueos de esta área —aclaró el Sinodal, señalando vagamente a su izquierda: la escalera más cercana que les permitía subir acababa de alzarse y colocarse, en diagonal, por encima de sus cabezas —Los cambios son aleatorios, por lo que ni siquiera nosotros podemos saber con exactitud a dónde llevarán cuando se mueven. Sin embargo, siendo Sinodal, las escaleras te identifican y no cambian de posición tan rápido como lo harían con un preso.

—¿Y cómo detectan a los presos? —se interesó el visitante, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar el fenómeno con mayor atención.

—Sencillo: cada uno es identificable con un brazalete; allí ostenta una combinación de números y runas que a nosotros nos dice su nombre, nacionalidad, delito y peligrosidad.

Al segundo siguiente, un tramo de escalera se colocó frente a ellos y pudieron subir.

Tras el interés inicial, la maraña de escaleras móviles perdía encanto. La confusión que creaban era capaz de marear hasta al más fuerte, aunque en el caso del visitante de capa violeta, el malestar lo eludía por concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer.

—¿Y exactamente qué viene a hacer?

Hubo otro movimiento de varita y el Sinodal sacudió la cabeza, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierto desenfoco. Dio unos cuantos pasos torpes y se detuvo al llegar ambos a la antepenúltima planta, luego de recorrer un pasillo oscuro apenas iluminado por antorchas de llamas entre azules y blancas. El Sinodal se colocó frente a una puerta de madera que contaba con una abertura enrejada en la parte superior, a modo de ventana.

—Prisionero _eihwaz_, _peorth_, _hagal_, cuatro, seis, tres —llamó el Sinodal con evidente desprecio.

El visitante dio un respingo que pasó desapercibido. Y con razón: algo en las runas asignadas a ese recluso en particular habían activado una alerta en su cabeza, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se debía. Tendría que recurrir a ciertas personas para refrescarse la memoria.

—¿Qué? —espetó un hombre al otro lado de la puerta, huraño y arrastrando las palabras.

—Visitas —anunció el Sinodal, abriendo la puerta de la celda —Tiene diez minutos.

El de capa violeta asintió secamente, adentrándose a la celda. Eso causó la sorpresa de la persona en el interior, quien no dejó de fruncir el ceño con desconfianza.

—Se supone que las visitas se reciben en una sala especial —masculló el preso, más para sí mismo que para el recién llegado —Esto no es normal.

—Claro que no. Y ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, cooperarás sin hacer preguntas, ¿entendido?

—Oiga, si es otra vez por el asunto de Nicté…

El visitante negó con la cabeza, aunque hizo una nota mental. Nicté le sonaba de algo…

—Es algo que quizá estás esperando —comentó, lo que captó la atención del hombre, quien arrugó la frente —De acuerdo a lo que he investigado, hay algo que no me convence de tu vida. Quizá, si dices la verdad, pueda hacer algo por ti.

—Vamos, ¿qué le importa a los aurores mi vida personal?

—No soy un auror. Eso ya debiste haberlo deducido. Y por favor, no finjas que no sabes de qué hablo. Quiero que me expliques qué pasa con tu hija.

—¿Mi hija?

—Sí, sí, a la que le diste el gran honor de darle un segundo nombre que la relaciona contigo, _Dragoncito_. Hazme un favor y quizá también te lo estés haciendo a ti.

El otro, nada contento con el apodo recién dado, apretó los dientes.

—Si quieres saber algo de esa niña, no es conmigo con quien debes hablar.

—Error. Lo que necesito saber solo tú me lo puedes decir. Deshonra al apellido por una vez, Malfoy, ¿o de verdad no te importa que tu hija demuestre a cada momento que no se parece a ti?

Ante eso, Draco Malfoy compuso una mueca bastante curiosa, entre furiosa e impotente, antes de relajar un poco el semblante y tomar asiento en un viejo catre en una esquina de la celda. Al segundo siguiente, sus facciones no demostraban otra cosa que derrota, como si hubiera algo que ya no pudiera soportar. Y probablemente así era.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres saber? —preguntó Malfoy, sin mirar a su visitante.

Cuando escuchó la contestación, el rubio mago se sorprendió ligeramente, pero luego hizo algo que desconcertó tanto al visitante que casi se le cae la capucha.

Draco Malfoy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que llevaba años sin mostrar.

Eso, pensó el visitante, debía ser una señal. Y esperaba que fuera buena.

* * *

_17 de octubre de 2011. 7:10 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… ¿Hola? Espero que después de este capi, no haya muchos reclamos. Vamos, que he intentado ser generosa, aunque no lo crean, aparte de echar más misterio en vez de resolverlo, claro está._

_Como verán, los alumnos de cuarto están de un lado a otro, maldiciendo a los profesores, a ratos sí y a ratos también. Eso me recuerda mis años de estudiante, a partir de secundaria, cuando ya tenía a un maestro por materia y cada uno dejaba tarea como si solamente tuviéramos su clase. ¿Eso les suena? Seguro que sí. Era un martirio acabar todo para cuando lo pedían. Aún siendo medianamente inteligente._

_Por otro lado, Danielle anda buscando al estimadísimo desconocido (a su servidora ya le gustó llamarlo así, es que de verdad lo estima, jajajaja). A su vez, el grupo de desconocidos indaga sobre cosas que se supone son de dominio público en el mundo mágico. ¿Así con las escenas de esos magos o más descaradas? Me refiero al hecho de soltar referencias de quiénes pueden ser. Quizá un par de lectores lo ande sospechando y tal vez, cuando se descubra todo, a algunos no les guste cómo se desarrolló esa parte de la historia. Pero en fin, para ese momento, deberé agradecer la idea original a cierta persona. Cuando lo haga, esa persona seguro recordará cierto pendiente que tenemos, pero que por una cosa u otra, no hemos podido concretar._

_Ya, __dejando __eso __de __lado, __¿a __que __no __se __esperaban __lo __último? __Sí, __me __encanta __hacerla __de __emoción, __lo __admito. __Hacía __un __rato __que __papi __Draco __no __salía __y __con __el __protagonismo __que __tiene __Danielle __últimamente, __pensé __que __su __padre __también __merecía __un __momento __"__cumbre__"__. __Aunque __lamento __decir __que __los __mantendré __en __ascuas __con __el __contenido __de __la __charla. __En __primer __lugar, __porque __de __revelar __lo __que __dice __Draco__, __restaría __emoción __a __lo __siguiente __que __tengo __pensado. __Y __en __segundo __lugar, __pues __porque __todavía __no __acabo __de __planear, __con __lujo __de __detalles, __lo __que __le __pasa __a __Draco __por __la __cabeza __respecto __a __su __hija. __Es __algo __que __muchos __se __han __preguntado __e __incluso __suponen __que __la __respuesta __estuvo __en __el __primer __capi __de _PGMM_, __pero__… __Lo __único __que __puedo __decirles __es __que __lo __que __muestra __el __mencionado __capi __de __la __entrega __pasada, __algo __de __razón __sí __tiene._

_Antes __de __auto__–__delatar __la __futura __tram__a __del __fic, __mejor __me __callo, __no __sin __revelar __el __elegido __para __representar __a _El Colgado _en __los _Arcanos Visionarios_. __Damas __y __caballeros, __aplausos __para__… _¡Severus Snape!_Sí, __nuestro __ogro __negro __por __excelencia __será __la __imagen __de __este __Arcano, __siento __que __le __queda, __por __varias __cosas __tanto __de __la __saga __original __como __de __la __mía. __Para _El Loco _todavía __no __me __decido, __la __sugerencia __que __me __hicieron __es __un __miembro __de __la __Orden __del __Rayo __y __no __sé, __no __me __imagino __a __uno __de __ellos __haciéndose __el __loco __(Bell __se __ríe __sola __de __su __mal __chiste, __si __quieren __ignórenla). __Así __que __para __la __próxima, __si __no __se __ha __sugerido __a __otro __personaje, __veremos __a __un __amigo __de __Hally __en __la __carta __cero __del __Tarot. __¡Ah! __Y __pasaremos __a __elegir __el __siguiente __personaje, __para __un __Arcano __un __tanto __siniestro: _La Muerte_. __¿A __qué __personaje __apuntan __para __este __Arcano? __Vamos, __sin __miedo, __que __no __muerde. __Esperaré __ansiosa __sus __propuestas._

_En fin, me despido de momento. Cuídense mucho, abríguense (acá en México es otoño, ya siento algo de frío), honren a sus muertos (es que quizá no pueda traer otro capi antes del 2 de noviembre) y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


	12. El Sumo Sacerdote

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Doce: El Sumo Sacerdote.**

_19 de octubre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

La lluvia parecía querer inundar los terrenos de Hogwarts. Caía a diferentes ritmos a lo largo del día y rara vez se detenía. Los jardines se convirtieron en pantanos por tanto lodo y no se podía caminar con ellos con facilidad. A menos que usaras el calzado adecuado.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —se quejó Brandon después del almuerzo.

Debían ir a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, dada en el exterior, y el profesor Price había preparado especialmente lo que los hijos de muggles y los mestizos reconocieron como botas de goma, aunque chicos como Brandon y Mackenzie les llamaran "aberraciones del calzado".

—No se supone que deban ser bonitas —les espetó Sunny, al apoderarse de un par color verde musgo —Son para poder caminar con este clima.

La mayor parte de la clase no se opuso a cambiarse los zapatos, divirtiéndose con los forcejeos de los chicos cuando se dieron cuenta que había pares de colores pastel que no querían lucir.

—Muy bien, gracias por la asistencia —decía el profesor Hagrid minutos después, con una gran sonrisa medio oculta por su barba —Para que no nos afecte tanto la lluvia —Brandon fue la primera en bufar ante eso —iremos a una parte del Bosque Prohibido con árboles de copa espesa. Ya verán, estaremos un poco más secos. Y veremos el tema de hoy con calma.

Lo dicho por el profesor Hagrid se cumplió. No se adentraron mucho en el bosque, pero las ramas en ese pequeño claro estaban tan frondosas que apenas les caían gotas de agua. Algunos se quitaron los sombreros (les habían echado encantamientos impermeabilizadores) y Miles Richards se bajó la capucha de su impermeable amarillo, contemplando el entorno con curiosidad.

—No hay peligro aquí —aseguró el profesor, lo que hizo que se arquearan las cejas de los más incrédulos —Ahora, acérquense a los árboles de allá y escuchen atentamente.

Los más curiosos obedecieron enseguida, mirando a las ramas bajas y con el oído atento. Fue el gritito asustado de Amy el que descubrió lo que el profesor les había reservado.

—¡Demiguise! —exclamó Ryo, encantado.

No era una de sus acostumbradas demostraciones de asombro. Una criatura de brillante pelaje gris plateado, semejante a un mono, estaba sentada sobre un hombro de Amy, enroscando su cola y mirando al resto de la clase con atención. Parecía inofensivo y con aires de amabilidad, pero cuando Paula se acercó e intentó rascarle la cabeza, la criatura simplemente se borró de su vista.

—¡Exacto, diez puntos para Ravenclaw! —soltó el profesor Hagrid, causando revuelo —Solicité unos cuantos ejemplares para mostrarles, pero normalmente estas criaturas viven lejos, en una reserva, entre otras cosas por lo codiciado de su pelo. ¿Alguien sabe decirme la razón?

—El pelo de demiguise se usa para tejer capas invisibles —respondió Procyon al instante.

—Exacto, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, los demiguise se saben ocultar, así que espero que alguien más detecte uno para antes de terminar la clase. Pero tengan cuidado, no queremos hacerles daño por accidente, ¿entendido?

El grupo entero asintió.

Se pasaron un buen rato intentando averiguar dónde estaban los demiguise, porque resultaron ser sigilosos y ágiles. Al final, solamente Sunny, Ryo, Miles Richards y Archibald Patterson fueron lo suficientemente atentos para indicar los sitios donde estaban las criaturas un segundo antes de que aparecieran. Como recompensa, el profesor Hagrid le entregó a cada uno una caja de ranas de chocolate justo antes que sonara la campana.

—No estuvo mal —admitió Ryo, mordisqueando una de sus ranas con el sombrero bien puesto y pisando ruidosamente con las botas de goma (cosa que causaba risitas en varias de las chicas).

—Eso lo dices porque puedes comer un montón de chocolate —señaló Rose.

—Si quieres una rana, te doy.

—No, gracias, vamos a comer antes.

—Ah, significa que quieres la rana después de comer.

Rose sonrió con picardía, asintiendo, cosa que a sus amigos les causó una carcajada. Ryo, tras calmarse un poco, le lanzó una de las golosinas.

—Después de comer me voy a Autodefensas Muggles, te la doy de una vez —dijo el chico, meneando la cabeza —Por cierto, Paula, ¿tendrás tiempo hoy para hacer lo de Encantamientos?

—Ya sabes que sí. Últimamente andas muy pesado con este tema.

Ryo se echó a reír, le susurró algo a Paula que la dejó completamente colorada y acto seguido, ambos se alejaron a toda carrera. Ella persiguiéndolo a él, claro está.

—Nunca he entendido por qué esos dos salen juntos —soltó Rose.

—¿Segura? —inquirió Hally, risueña.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Son de Ravenclaw —espetaron Henry y Procyon al unísono, desganados.

—¿Es esa razón suficiente? —comentó Amy repentinamente

El resto de sus amigos la miró con desconcierto. La castaña había hablado con una voz que no parecía la suya, por lo firme e inexpresiva que sonaba.

—Detesto las casas de Hogwarts —Amy se oyó tajante al afirmar aquello y adelantó a todos lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Ahora qué le hicieron? —se quejó Sunny.

No era una acusación infundada. Era bien sabido que la familia de Amy le escribía menos que antes. Y ya era mucho decir, a juzgar por las escasas cartas que recibió el curso anterior, incluyendo la que su hermano Ernest le envió para invitarla a su boda.

—Debe ser algo grave para ponerse así. Solo lo ha hecho unas… tres veces antes —señaló Danielle con expresión preocupada —Hablaré con ella en la primera oportunidad, se los prometo.

Los demás mostraron su acuerdo con asentimientos de cabeza.

Adivinación se estaba volviendo fascinante. Hally prestaba toda la atención que podía, aún con Rose y Thomas cuchicheando a sus espaldas y con Walter tomando notas con rapidez.

Además, la preocupaba Amy. Danielle tenía razón, ya que la conocía desde hacía años. A Hally nunca le pasaba por la cabeza que la serenidad y la paciencia abandonaran a Amy, pero por lo visto sí ocurría. Y no le gustaba pensar en su amiga sufriendo por algo.

—Así, quizá obtengamos una lectura medianamente confiable —indicó el profesor Firenze.

Hally dio un respingo. Se había perdido por completo lo que el centauro les había explicado.

—Ya me las arreglaré —musitó por lo bajo.

Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

* * *

Los alumnos de cuarto de Autodefensas Muggles tomaron merecidas duchas antes de presentarse en el Gran Comedor para cenar. Sin embargo, eran notorias ciertas caras fúnebres y una que otra asustada.

—¿Hubo guerra de lodo y no invitaron? —bromeó Thomas, sirviéndole estofado a Danielle.

—No exactamente. Aunque es sorprendente lo que puede hacer la dulce Amy cuando no está de humor —indicó Sunny, llenando su copa con la primera bebida caliente que encontró: té de limón.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó Walter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Le salió un movimiento bastante complicado, ¡y lo usó contra Perkins!

La exclamación de Sunny tenía su razón de ser. Adam Perkins, un Ravenclaw castaño y pecoso, era también bastante alto y ancho de espalda.

—No es que venciera a Perkins en la práctica, pero sí le dio problemas. Aunque todos estábamos muy ocupados en hacer el movimiento sin acabar resbalando en el lodo, así que…

—Entonces no hablaste con ella —el pelirrojo anaranjado miró a Danielle.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sin ofenderse por la frase. Había identificado el tono de Thomas no como de reproche, sino como de comprensión.

—Preferí que se desahogara con los ejercicios de la clase.

—En Amy eso me resulta tan raro… —musitó Sunny, pensativa.

—Quizá, pero algún día se tenía que enfadar por algo —apuntó Walter, que tenía junto a su plato un pergamino y tinta, garabateando rápidamente —¡Diablos! —masculló, cuando una mancha se extendió por la parte inferior del pergamino —Ya casi terminaba la traducción de Runas para mañana, y con el entrenamiento de hoy…

—Déjamela, puedo arreglar lo de la mancha. Procyon me enseñó un hechizo muy bueno.

—Muchas gracias, Thomas. ¿Y de dónde sacó Procyon un hechizo así?

—Creo que Hally se lo enseñó cuando andaban haciendo no sé qué cosa para la clase de Lupin.

Tras unos cuantos diálogos más, Thomas se quedó a terminarse la cena, con el pergamino de Walter en una mano, mientras él y las chicas se iban lentamente al entrenamiento de quidditch.

* * *

—Amy, ¿estás bien?

Ryo Mao no era fácil de intimidar. Su apariencia no concordaba con los rumores que circulaban acerca de sus habilidades en Autodefensas Muggles. Así que ignoró olímpicamente las caras hoscas de los jóvenes de sexto y séptimo de Hufflepuff cuando se sentó en la mesa de esa casa, tras acabar su cena y despedirse de Paula por un rato.

—¿Eso a qué viene? —quiso saber la castaña, arqueando una ceja.

—No sé, quizá porque le diste buena pelea a Perkins y eso no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Bryan, que estaba sentado frente a ellos, fingió concentrarse en lo que le quedaba de estofado, pero sin perderse ni una palabra.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —le recordó Amy a Ryo con suavidad.

—Puedo, pero no me ha tocado demostrarlo. Anda, Amy, cuéntame, ¿pasa algo malo?

La jovencita se encogió de hombros, mordiendo con aire distraído el último trozo de un panecillo. Acto seguido, tragó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mis padres no quieren que vaya a casa en Navidad.

La revelación hizo que Bryan olvidara que simulaba no saber de qué hablaban, mostrando en su cara la indignación que sentía.

—¿Y eso es por…? —alentó Ryo.

—Creo que sabes por qué. No me hagas decirlo, Ryo, no es agradable.

El aludido asintió, dejando la pregunta de lado.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano? Ya sabes, Ernest…

—Ni me lo nombres. Él empezó todo esto, porque los invitó, a ellos y a Harold, a su casa en Londres, pero con la condición de que yo me quedara aquí.

Ryo bufó por lo bajo.

—¿Al menos se le ocurrió algo inteligente qué decir para que tus padres aceptaran algo así?

Amy asintió con la mirada baja, con lo que Ryo creyó saber de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Fue Bryan, inesperadamente, quien puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Eso no puede seguir así, Amy, ¡son tu familia! No deberían hacerte a un lado, menos con esa excusa barata de que estarás más segura aquí con los tiempos que corren.

—¿Te quedas por eso? —Ryo hizo una mueca de disgusto —Ni a mamá se le ocurrió algo así y considerando que trabaja para el Wizengamot, se entera de muchas cosas. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías venir a pasar las fiestas conmigo. Paula no estará en el país y voy a sentirme aburrido.

—¿Paula saldrá del país? —se sorprendió Bryan.

—Sí, su madre y ella irán a pasar las fiestas a Austria, con el resto de los Klaus. Piénsalo, Amy, y cuando te decidas, me avisas.

Ryo le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga antes de abandonar la mesa de Hufflepuff y regresar a la propia, donde Paula lo esperaba mientras leía un libro pequeño de pastas azules.

—¿Desde cuándo Ryo se preocupa tanto? —inquirió Bryan, extrañado.

—Ryo siempre ha sido así —Amy estaba de verdad sorprendida de lo que Bryan había dicho, aunque consideró que quizá se debía a que no conocía tanto a Ryo como ella. Procedió a explicarse —Cuando éramos niños, él nos cuidaba a Danielle y a mí. Jugábamos en los prados de Wiltshire, ya te imaginarás todas las veces que nos raspamos las rodillas o que nos dimos en la cabeza con la rama de un árbol —la castaña sonrió dulcemente, recordando aquellos días —Ryo era el encargado de decirnos que no pasaba nada y nos hacía reír. Danielle casi nunca lloraba, será por la forma en que vivía en su casa, pero yo sí, a menos que Ryo nos dijera algo gracioso. Es como un hermano muy, muy alegre. Quizá le haga caso y me vaya con él en las vacaciones.

Al ver a Amy más animada, Bryan le agradeció mentalmente a Ryo su intervención.

* * *

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Sí, fue sencillo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Amy no es de las que saben mentir. Además, no le gusta hacerlo.

Ryo y Paula estaban en su sala común, terminando unas tareas que debía entregarse en dos días, cuyo tema eran los encantamientos convocadores. Como la materia le resultaba un poco difícil a Ryo, Paula se había ofrecido a echarle una mano.

—Y dime, ¿no habrá problemas con tus padres por invitar a Amy para las fiestas? —inquirió Paula con cortesía, blandiendo la varita para mostrarle a Ryo cómo debía hacerlo.

—No lo creo. Mamá es amiga de los Macmillan desde hace años. De todas formas, pienso escribirle para preguntarle, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Mis padres están considerando mudarse una temporada a Tianfield.

Paula arqueó una ceja, deteniendo un instante su movimiento de varita. Si no mal recordaba, Tianfield era la propiedad donde vivía la hermana de Ryo con su marido.

—¿En serio? —logró preguntar, con una voz muy suave.

—Sí. Piensan poner Tianfield bajo un Fidelio, lo que unido a todos los hechizos anti–muggles que ya lanzaron, hace que sea un lugar muy seguro. Lo último que supe fue que mi cuñado propuso la idea, en caso de que hiciera falta, pero no sé…

Ryo, que hasta entonces había estado de pie para observar a Paula con detenimiento, se dejó caer en una butaca próxima.

—Creo que no lo están enfocando bien —dijo de pronto el chico —Si atacaran a alguien de la familia, primero irían por mi hermana, que es profesora aquí y tiene contacto con McGonagall, y luego irían por mamá, que quizá no tenga un puesto tan impresionante, pero en el Wizengamot te cruzas con un montón de magos de renombre que…

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —quiso saber Paula, sentándose también y quedando frente a Ryo —Tu hermana y tu madre son buenas brujas. Y sus maridos no las dejarán solas, ya verás.

Él asintió en silencio.

—Anda, tienes que practicar el encantamiento, o Lovecraft te dará tarea extra. A menos que…

Paula titubeó por un segundo, hasta que decidió que por ese día había sido suficiente de tareas.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —inquirió ella con amabilidad —O de cualquier otra cosa…

—Quizá, aunque los chicos dejen de hablarme hasta Navidad —intentó bromear Ryo, antes de continuar —¿Recuerdas el incidente entre Danielle y Zabini?

—¿Cuál, el de principios de curso, en el vestíbulo? Cómo olvidarlo…

—Bueno, Henry creyó conveniente averiguar algunos datos que explicaran eso. Procyon los consiguió, todo eso de que Zabini y Blow son parientes lo supo por su abuela…

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—A eso voy. Blow y Zabini tienen reputaciones qué mantener, eso de ser sangre limpia impone mucho, ya sabes —Ryo soltó una breve risa, resaltando el sarcasmo de la frase —Además, tienen la extraña idea de que si uno no consigue algo, el otro puede intentarlo. Eso aplica para el caso de Danielle, porque según lograron averiguar Thomas y Walter, Zabini iba a pedirle una cita este curso, cuando vio que Blow no conseguía salir con ella.

—Algo parecido les contó Procyon a Hally y a Rose, ¿no?

—Sí, pero porque no sabíamos toda la historia entonces.

—¿Toda la historia?

—Exacto. A mí me dio curiosidad que esos dos se tomaran tantas molestias con Danielle, sobre todo porque ahora ella y su hermano son vistos como traidores a la sangre. Así que le escribí a papá y le conté, de pasada, lo que habíamos visto de esos dos. Me contestó que según mamá, no le extrañaría nada que los padres de esos chicos fueran tras el dinero de Danielle. Cuando confiscaron los bienes del señor Malfoy, una parte la pusieron en una cámara de Gringotts. De allí paga su hermano las cosas del colegio y el resto ella lo tendrá cuando sea mayor de edad. Papá supo eso porque trabaja en Gringotts y si mamá cree que los Blow y los Zabini quieren ese dinero, le creo.

—Así que quieren darles una lección para que dejen a Danielle en paz de una buena vez.

—Sí, es la idea. Henry cree que podremos hacer algo en el banquete de Halloween, porque es probable que no noten nada sino hasta el día siguiente. Lo malo es que todo lo que se nos ocurre es demasiado complicado sin tener a alguien de Slytherin de nuestro lado, aparte de Walter y Thomas, porque a ninguna de ustedes les habíamos dicho nada. Considerando el castigo que se ganaron a finales del curso pasado…

—Comprendo, pero nos encantaría ser parte.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero insisto, no queríamos meterlas en más problemas.

Paula meneó la cabeza, ligeramente divertida. Aunque ella y sus amigas no lo quisieran, los chicos hacían de todo por intentar cuidarlas.

—Creo que no quieres que Danielle se meta en problemas —insinuó Paula, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, lo que no quiero es que se meta en _este_ problema. Piénsalo, todo el mundo sabe que ella y Zabini no se llevan bien, y cuando hagamos lo que tenemos pensado, Danielle va a ser la primera a la que quieran acusar. No te imaginas cuántas chicas creen que Zabini es guapo…

—Es guapo, pero su personalidad es un asco.

El mohín de Paula fue suficiente para que Ryo se echara a reír. Eso animó tanto al muchacho que quiso seguir con el ensayo del encantamiento convocador.

Para sorpresa de Paula, Ryo logró convocar objetos al tercer intento.

* * *

_20 de octubre de 2020._

_Isla de Avalon, Canal de la Mancha._

_Mesón Redondo, Apple Beach._

Tomando en cuenta la situación actual, el Ministerio de Magia británico había tenido varias dificultades en encontrar un sitio adecuado para alojar a los Jefes Supremos continentales de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Al final, decidieron que siendo la Isla de Avalon un lugar donde pocos tenían vía libre para transitar, sería la sede del Primer Concilio Mágico–Bélico.

La razón de tan curioso nombre para la reunión se debía a que, en toda la historia mágica, no se recordaba que una guerra hubiera requerido voz y voto de todos los continentes. Los conflictos muggles que llegaban a afectar a los magos eran tratados como meros inconvenientes para la vida cotidiana, y claro, no todos los países se veían afectados. Sin embargo, en vista de las acciones de Hagen y sus seguidores, nadie podía quedarse como simple espectador.

Eran personajes pintorescos los Jefes Supremos continentales. No eran estrictamente cinco ni tampoco estaban completamente de acuerdo en que el conflicto iniciado por el Terror Rubio tuviera el alcance que se había planteado inicialmente. Así pues, la reunión que había iniciado a finales de septiembre, prevista para durar máximo dos semanas, se había convertido en un debate acalorado a puerta cerrada del que no se veía un final claro.

—Insisto, ¿debemos preocuparnos los otros continentes de todo este embrollo? —quiso saber el Jefe Supremo de Oceanía, un hombre bajito, con la piel curtida por el sol y algunas canas en su escaso cabello castaño claro —En las islas no hemos tenido incidentes.

El hombre tenía por costumbre agitar las manos en alto cuando explicaba algo, haciendo que revolotearan las amplias mangas de sus túnicas. Ese día, que llevaba una prenda de color violeta con algunos detalles amarillos y verdes, recordaba a los adornos de alguna tribu de Australia.

—Señor Shivoo, ya hemos discutido ese punto —respondió el Jefe Supremo europeo, un hombre rubio, alto y ancho de espalda, con unos ojos verdes penetrantes y más aspecto de ser una persona de acción que un político —Afortunadamente su continente no ha tenido que lidiar con algún desastre causado por el Terror Rubio, pero en caso de presentarse algo, necesita saber que cuenta con nosotros. Así como nosotros queremos contar con usted.

El señor Shivoo frunció el ceño, sin seguir del todo convencido, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Finalmente aclarado ese punto, nos interesa saber si los continentes que ahora gozan de paz están dispuestos a aceptar refugiados. Europa peligra y parece que Asia va por el mismo camino.

Las palabras de la persona que presidía la Confederación Internacional de Magos, una mujer de túnica de terciopelo verde esmeralda y porte severo, hizo que de pronto el señor Shivoo se sintiera ruin, pensando únicamente en su continente sin detenerse a pensar en cómo la estaría pasando Europa. Inmediatamente afirmó que Oceanía ofrecería refugio a quien hiciera falta, haciendo mención de unas cuantas islas desiertas que podían habilitarse para ello.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Shivoo. ¿América qué dice?

La mujer de verde observó a tres magos con aspectos tan dispares como el resto de sus colegas. El más alto de ellos, un rubio de túnica azul marino, arqueó una ceja en actitud inquisitiva.

—A nosotros no nos importaría —indicó una de aquellas personas, una mujer morena, pequeña y regordeta, de túnica blanca con varias grecas de colores —De hecho, Belice y El Salvador tienen albergues para refugiados políticos. Habría que consultar la capacidad actual, pero ahora mismo puedo asegurar una docena de lugares.

—¿Está segura, señora Colel?

La mujer asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, esbozando una ligerísima sonrisa.

—Una docena no es mucho —apuntó el rubio de túnica azul marino, haciendo una mueca.

—Es todo lo que Centroamérica puede ofrecer, _míster_ Twain.

—¿Qué ofrece Norteamérica, de todas formas? —apuntó con cierto desdén el tercer mago de aquel trío, un hombre moreno, de cabeza redonda y rostro anguloso, cuya barba incipiente era signo del arduo trabajo que hacían allí desde días atrás —México ya envió una lista de propuestas, pero lo que es su país y Canadá…

—No le permito que hable en esa forma, Atahualpa. Si a esas vamos, ¿Suramérica qué tiene que decir de todo esto?

El hombre moreno, fingiendo que se acomodaba la túnica marrón estampada con diminutos soles amarillos, no contestó.

—Vamos, señores, tranquilos —pidió amablemente la señora Colel, cuyo gesto de resignación dejaba entrever algo que era típico de sus compañeros americanos —Estamos discutiendo un problema serio. Se supone que debemos dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado.

Twain y Atahualpa siguieron dedicándose miradas desafiantes por unos minutos, para finalmente darse la espalda uno al otro. La señora Colel suspiró y ofreció una frágil sonrisa de disculpa a sus camaradas.

—Ahora comprendo por qué tuvieron que venir los tres. Sus reuniones deben ser _charmantè_ —musitó el Jefe Supremo europeo, entre divertido y fastidiado.

—También tenemos refugios en Marruecos y en un par de oasis del Sahara —avisó el Jefe Supremo africano, un hombre muy alto y de piel oscura con la que destacaba su túnica color arena con bordados de vivos colores —Ah, y contamos con uno bastante peculiar en Madagascar.

—¿Peculiar en qué sentido, señor Adbella?

—Digamos que cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar algo contra ese refugio. Lo primero que se ve en sus terrenos son manadas de erumpent.

El Jefe Supremo del Continente Negro sonrió ligeramente al ver las reacciones que obtenía con esa revelación. Mostraba parte de la razón que, seguramente, les había granjeado a los magos de aquella parte del mundo el sobrenombre nada agradable de _sangre __salvaje_, que actualmente se consideraba una grosería equiparable a decirle _sangre __sucia_ a un mago hijo de muggles.

—En realidad, el refugio de Madagascar es parte de una reserva mágica. A nuestros huéspedes les pedimos que ayuden a los empleados del lugar a cuidar de todas las criaturas mágicas que hay allí. No es que les cobremos —aclaró al instante el señor Adbella, ante las cejas arqueadas de sus camaradas —pero estarán de acuerdo en que a la mayoría de las personas no les gusta dejar sus deudas sin pagar. Y que les den refugio cuando su vida peligra, para algunos es una deuda sagrada.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, pero este se sentía un poco más tenso, reflexivo incluso. Como si finalmente pudieran asimilar todo lo que habían discutido a lo largo de los días, preguntándose qué países serían los próximos afectados y quiénes de esos países vivirían lo suficiente como para ver el final del conflicto. La mayor parte de los presentes habían llegado a la misma conclusión desde el primer día de la reunión: había que parar a Hagen de alguna forma y había que pensar en la cooperación internacional como vía para salvar a la mayor cantidad de inocentes que se pudiera.

—Según se me informó antes de venir, Sri Lanka y Mongolia cuentan con varios refugios —indicó entonces un hombre de tez morena, cabello oscuro, delgado y de túnica holgada color rojo oscuro —Se apoderaron de edificaciones muggles abandonadas y las habilitaron. Puedo avisar que algunos de esos refugios se reserven exclusivamente para extranjeros. No será difícil.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, señor Viravongs. ¿Alguna otra cosa que Asia deba decir?

—Ninguna, señora McGonagall. O quizá sí, pero no tiene que ver con el tema de la reunión. Si me permite expresarme…

—Adelante.

—¿Es verdad que piensa retirarse?

Los demás Jefes Supremos, que aparentemente pensaban en sus respectivas preocupaciones, captaron de inmediato lo dicho por su camarada asiático y prestaron atención a la charla.

—Como sabrá, este puesto prácticamente lo heredé —comenzó Minerva McGonagall al tiempo que desviaba la vista, obviamente recordando algo —Al principio iba a rechazarlo, pero después pensé que no era mala idea participar en donde confluían varias personalidades que, por vivir en distintos sitios, podrían enseñarme más de lo que podía imaginar. Así, he ido aprendiendo muchas cosas, entre ellas que cuando se llega a cierta edad, hay que dar paso a los jóvenes, aún a los que tienen ideas escandalosas, porque quizá en ellas haya algo bueno qué aplicar.

—¿Se refiere a que… su reemplazo será joven? —inquirió con cautela la señora Colel.

—No lo sé aún. Ese tema se tratará al final de este concilio. Habrá que seguir el protocolo, ya lo saben. Lo único que espero es que mi sucesor sepa en lo que se estará metiendo y que cuente con el juicio suficiente para que nadie se arrepienta de colocarlo entre ustedes.

Los demás, incluso el ceñudo señor Twain, hicieron diversos ademanes de asentimiento. Ser Jefe Supremo debía parecerle sencillo a quien no tenía ni idea de las implicaciones y que solo se fijara en los innumerables viajes, los elegantes atuendos y el respeto demostrado. Había mucho más tras la imagen pública que proyectaba un Jefe Supremo, pero la verdad era que pocos se tomaban la molestia de averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Si ya no hay más que decir acerca del tema del Terror Rubio, quizá podamos dar por terminado el concilio —sugirió McGonagall, paseando los ojos por los allí presentes.

—Una cosa más —pronunció el señor Twain y Atahualpa no fue el único en dedicarle una mirada fulminante, ya que estaban cansadísimos de tanto debate —En caso de que debamos enviar aurores a combatir a los seguidores de Hagen, ¿cuál será el procedimiento? Según sabemos, esos tipos son de varios países distintos. No quisiera que algún auror norteamericano (y no hablo solo de mis compatriotas) pase el resto de su vida en prisión por abuso de autoridad o algo peor.

Se hizo el silencio. Atahualpa cambió su expresión y mostró interés en la inquietud de su colega, aunque no era el único. La señora Colel mostró algo de preocupación, lo mismo que el señor Shivoo; en cambio, el señor Adbella y el señor Viravongs torcieron la boca en un gesto de furia mal disimulado, dejando entrever lo que ellos querían hacer con esa gente, fuera legal o no.

—Podemos repasar un poco la historia de los continentes, para saber qué se hizo en casos análogos y así establecer un protocolo —indicó McGonagall con ademán decidido, pero también agotado. Seguramente creía, como los otros Jefes Supremos, que por fin podría irse a casa —Tiene razón, señor Twain, lo mejor será que determinemos nosotros hasta dónde podrán llegar nuestros aurores combatiendo a Hagen. No queremos a nadie pagando caro lo que quizá podría considerarse como un acto de justicia.

Así, los Jefes Supremos se embarcaron en lo que esperaban, fuera la última tarea dentro de aquella reunión que quizá, si tenían suerte, no se repetiría en lo que les quedaba de vida.

* * *

_25 de octubre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

Las noticias volaban y no siempre tenían relación con su carácter de buenas o malas. En ocasiones, lo único que necesitaba un acontecimiento para convertirse en noticia era tener una influencia considerable en la sociedad donde se daría a conocer. Y una noticia referente a la Confederación Internacional de Magos entraba sin dudarlo en esa categoría.

—_Los __Jefes __Supremos __continentales __de __la __Confederación __Internacional __de __Magos __dan __por __terminado __el __Primer __Concilio __Mágico__–__Bélico_ —leyó por lo bajo un auror en su cubículo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eh, Harry! ¿Tienes tiempo?

El aludido, un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos, fijó sus ojos verdes en la entrada de su cubículo, por la cual se asomaba el rostro de un pelirrojo alto y pecoso.

—Claro, Ron —indicó el moreno, señalando con una mano la silla libre que tenía, al tiempo que regresaba la vista al diario —¿Cómo te fue?

—Excelente. Laos, adorable país… Viravongs me regaló un juguete bastante raro cuando le dije que tenía un hijo de meses de nacido, según él como agradecimiento.

—Comprendo. Lo mismo me pasó con los americanos. Después de echar pestes contra Twain, me sentí mal cuando le acepté una cajita musical mágica para Hally…

—Vaya, ¿quién diría que el estadounidense tiene sentimientos? —soltó el pelirrojo, riendo por unos segundos —¿Cuándo volviste?

—Ayer. Presenté mi informe y la señorita Holmes me dio libre el resto del día, lo que fue un alivio, el viaje me dejó exhausto. ¿Ya pasaste con ella?

—En un momento. Vi a Fonteyn allí. No sé por qué, pero presiento que le fue mejor que a nadie. Mira que escoltar a Adbella… Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué…

—¿Por qué tuvimos que escoltarlos, si traían su propia guardia? —Harry Potter dejó el periódico a un lado, sonriendo con un dejo de ironía —Supongo que para aplacar su paranoia. El concilio fue noticia desde que se anunció. Si algún seguidor de Hagen descubría a uno de los Jefes Supremos volviendo a casa…

—¿Serían tan estúpidos como para atacar durante unos viajes hechos al modo muggle?

—De esas personas ya no sé qué esperar.

—Ni yo. ¿McGonagall te ha escrito?

—No, supongo que esperará hasta estar de nuevo en el colegio. Después de Halloween.

—Echo de menos el banquete de Halloween. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Este año qué se hará aquí?

—Solo he oído rumores, como siempre. Lo normal está en pie: baile, charlas aburridas, quedar bien… No sé por qué preguntas, Ron, cada año es lo mismo.

Ron Weasley rió por lo bajo. Sí, sabía que cada año, el evento de Halloween del Ministerio era un suplicio para su amigo, siendo el famoso _Niño__–__que__–__vivió_. Sin embargo, ellos y sus respectivas esposas solían hallar algo en qué entretenerse, como cuando criticaban sin tapujos a algunos de los más estirados miembros de la sociedad mágica inglesa.

—¿Vendrás o te lo saltarás? —obviamente, el señor Ron seguía hablando del evento de Halloween, porque conservaba una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—No tengo la menor idea. Lo consultaré con Hermione.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende oír eso? Pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué pasó con nuestro grupo de personajes misteriosos? Unos cuantos de ellos vigilarían a Lorris y al chico Lumière, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Regresaron hace dos días. Ningún contratiempo, según sus palabras. Y Williamson lo confirmó, lo supe por la señorita Holmes.

—¿Qué opinas de ellos ahora?

El señor Potter frunció el ceño, mirando por encima de su cabeza algunos memorándums interdepartamentales que revoloteaban aquí y allá.

—Sigo pensando que es demasiado sospechoso que oculten su identidad de esa forma, pero al menos están demostrando que son dignos de confianza. Espero que no lleguen a traicionarnos, lo lamentaría mucho. Aunque no sé exactamente por qué.

El señor Ron meneó la cabeza. No confiaba demasiado en ese conjunto de magos en particular, pero no podía decir nada en su contra, cuando no había nada qué criticar. Habían hecho lo que se les pidió, pero informaron de todo con tal desparpajo que parecía un día de campo para esos tipos el cuidar personalidades que podrían ser atacadas de un momento a otro. La mujer que iba con ellos, según supo, fue la más seria al reportarse, pero a veces caía en lo mismo que sus compañeros y soltaba algún comentario hastiado y sarcástico. Definitivamente no eran personas ordinarias y le encantaría saber quiénes eran.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —propuso entonces el pelirrojo auror —¿No quieres saber quiénes están detrás de apodos tan ridículo como _Volador_ o _Cisne_?

—Ron, eso no…

El señor Potter guardó silencio al darse cuenta que era precisamente lo que quería hacer. Quería sacar del anonimato a ese conjunto de magos que quién sabe de dónde venían. Sin embargo, el asunto sería obtener esa información de tal forma que ni ellos se dieran cuenta.

—¿De dónde sacaríamos los datos, en todo caso? —intentó zanjar el señor Potter, de forma no muy convincente —Nadie parece saber nada al respecto. Dieron a entender que antes eran parte de la Orden, pero McGonagall no recuerda a personas como ellos.

—¿Y si Dumbledore los hubiera reclutado sin avisarle a nadie? Ya sabes, como parte de una misión secreta o algo así.

Ante semejante idea, el señor Potter negó con la cabeza. Ya lo había considerado, pero el retrato del difunto director tampoco sabía quiénes eran. A veces daba indicios de recordar algo cuando oía hablar a los desconocidos, pero fuera de eso, nada importante.

—No sé, antes de ponernos a investigar, deberíamos tener una pista.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Jim Black, entusiasta, asomándose al interior del cubículo —Tiempo sin verlos, seguro disfrutaron de su último paseo.

—Como no tienes idea —ironizó el señor Ron.

—Me alegra que terminaran sus vacaciones, tengo algo —Jim ingresó al cubículo, al tiempo que le pasaba unos pergaminos al señor Potter —No es gran cosa, pero me pareció interesante.

El señor Potter arqueó una ceja tras leer superficialmente lo que Jim le había llevado.

—¿Confirmaste los datos? —inquirió, pasándole los pergaminos al señor Ron.

—Por supuesto. No iba a presentarme con la señorita Holmes por una corazonada. Savage me acompañó, junto con unos Aspirantes en prácticas. Nos apuramos todo lo que pudimos, pero…

—Déjame adivinar: volvieron a llegar tarde.

La frase del señor Ron, mordaz y un tanto preocupada, obtuvo un asentimiento de Jim.

—Esto no tiene el menor sentido —refunfuñó el pelirrojo, devolviéndole los pergaminos al señor Potter tras darles una leída —Al menos no para mí.

—Para mí tampoco. Vamos, se supone que no tiene nada qué ocultar —apuntó Jim, arqueando una ceja en actitud interrogante —¿Por qué huye?

—Quedamos en que estamos averiguando _de __quién_ huye —corrigió el señor Potter.

—Quizá, pero no ayuda en nada que no podamos encontrarlo. Espero que no lo halle primero quien sea que lo esté siguiendo. Porque de esa persona tampoco tenemos gran cosa. Además, es completamente ilógico. Sé que no se llevaban bien, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, siguen unidos, ¿no? Legalmente, quiero decir.

—Exacto. A estas alturas, la mujer pudo haberse divorciado, pero no lo hizo. Por lo que pude averiguar, ser parte de esa familia es bien visto entre los magos de allá.

—Sí, claro, ¿por ser unos sangre limpia?

—Sí, es parte del asunto.

Los otros dos asintieron, sin poner en palabras lo que ya sabían.

—Por lo pronto, te agradezco que te hicieras cargo, Jim, retomaré la investigación desde donde la dejaste. Espero hallar algo que antes se nos haya pasado…

—Ah, eso me recuerda… Caine mencionó una cosa.

—¿Quién? —el señor Ron frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

Jim alzó una ceja, haciendo una mueca de desdén, y el pelirrojo entendió.

—¡Ah, ya! McGill, ¿no? Olvidaba ese asunto del cambio de apellido…

—No hay muchos que le hagan caso, la verdad —Jim meneó la cabeza con cierto aire de pesadumbre y los otros dos supusieron que se acordaba de la temporada que pasó tras la revelación de su verdadero apellido —En fin, Caine dijo algo, déjenme pensar…

Jim se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, con expresión ensimismada. El señor Ron se notaba ligeramente confundido, pero el señor Potter no: había visto en una ocasión a Magnolia hacer eso mismo y después, salir con alguna idea extraordinaria.

—Caine se refería a que, de lejos, Acab Nicté y su perseguidor se parecen mucho físicamente. Le pareció extraño, más cuando Savage recordó que en el caso de Nicté, se había sospechado de él como responsable de la muerte de Robert Graham y después resultó que no había sido así. Fue cuando Caine se preguntó si el perseguidor no estaría disfrazado para que lo confundieran con Nicté, aunque no sabía quién querría culparlo de la muerte del marido de su hija.

—Además, ya se probó que Nicté no ha usado una maldición asesina en años —recordó el señor Potter, con la frente arrugada debido a la concentración —Anom fue el experto que revisó su varita junto con la persona asignada por el Wizengamot. Tampoco se halló rastro de otros hechizos potencialmente letales. Y Robert Graham murió a causa de heridas causadas por magia desconocida. Algo falta en este rompecabezas, algo que no sabemos qué pueda ser…

—¿Qué hay de la varita que encontraron en La Isla? —soltó de pronto Jim.

—¿Cuál, la que Anom asegura que es de su madre? —el señor Ron dijo aquello en un susurro.

—Esa misma —Jim se veía ligeramente exaltado, exponiendo su argumento —¿Por qué estaba la varita de esa señora allí? ¿Acaso fue obra suya todo ese numerito? Y de ser así, ¿para qué quería atacar a los Edmond? Cierto, son ricos, pero son muggles. A menos que…

—A menos que le interesara algo que ellos estén haciendo —completó el señor Potter.

Jim asintió, para luego explicar.

—No sé por qué, pero creo que ambos casos, el suceso de La Isla y la persecución de Nicté, están relacionados por esa señora, Dinorah Puch Terruño. Pero como ya dije, no puedo ir con la señorita Holmes y darle esta teoría por una simple corazonada. Necesitaría más pruebas que la varita de la señora en La Isla.

—¿Alguien sabe cómo es esa señora? —inquirió de pronto el señor Ron —Digo, si su varita de verdad es la que se encontró en La Isla, se emitiría una orden de captura, ¿no? Y deberíamos tener su fotografía. ¿La solicitaron a México?

—Voy a averiguar —Jim salió corriendo del cubículo, atropellando por poco a Matthews.

—Ahora ya no dudo que sea pariente de Tonks —bromeó el señor Ron, que había notado eso.

Él y el señor Potter no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reír por la ocurrencia y conversar de otra cosa. Jim regresó con ellos, aferrando una fotografía y con el semblante acelerado.

—La solución a nuestros problemas —aseguró, dejando de golpe la fotografía en la mesa.

La persona que aparecía allí, pensaron el señor Potter y el señor Ron, podría ser Acab Nicté si se pasaban por algo la cara ovalada, las cejas bien delineadas, el cabello oscuro, la tez muy morena y los ojos grises, fríos como el acero. De hecho, al fijarse en esos ojos, se acordaban de los gemelos Nicté, Anom y Abil, lo que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la identidad de la mujer. En la fotografía, vestía una túnica azul con botones negros y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa que no era complementada por sus ojos; de hecho, la imagen general era la de alguien indigno de confianza.

—No entiendo los gustos de ese hombre —dejó escapar el señor Ron de pronto —Mira que casarse con alguien que se parece mucho a él…

—Ese no es el punto, Ron, piensa por un momento —increpó el señor Potter —Si este es el aspecto de Dinorah Puch, ¿cuántas cosas ha hecho ella y se las atribuyeron a Acab Nicté?

—Muchas, quizá —convino el pelirrojo, fastidiado.

—Exacto. Y seguramente ella se aprovecha de eso para que nos resulte todavía más difícil encontrar a Nicté. Jim, ¿a quiénes vieron cuando fueron a Wimbledon?

—No sabía entonces, creí que veía doble o algo así, pero ahora podría jurar que eran Nicté y su mujer. La descripción concuerda con la foto, al menos por lo que dijeron Savage, Caine y Lindsay.

—Bien, entonces podemos seguir por ahí. Dinorah Puch Terruño es nuestra sospechosa.

—A Anom no le va a gustar.

—Creo que desde que supo lo de la varita, el asunto no le gusta nada.

Ante las palabras del señor Potter, el señor Ron no pudo más que asentir.

* * *

_31 de octubre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Middle Street, Hogsmeade._

—Halloween… Halloween… Halloween…

Rose canturreaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, dando saltitos delante de sus amigos. Ese día, con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas, una blusa blanca de manga larga y la falda a cuadros azules y rojos, daba una imagen de inocencia poco común en ella. O por lo menos eso decían sus amigos, que la conocían bien.

—Creí que vendría con su prima hoy —comentó Sunny, con una ceja arqueada.

—Nerie le dijo que estaría bien, que andaría con los Copperfield y con Wood —indicó Hally, dejando escapar una risita —Primero Rose se preocupó un montón y luego le deseó suerte.

—Nunca cambia, ¿eh? —comentó Amy, sonriendo.

Las demás asintieron, antes de desviar la vista hacia los chicos, ya que habían estallado en risas.

—¿Ellos qué se traen? —quiso saber Sunny.

—Ni idea, pero han estado muy raros toda la semana —comentó Danielle.

Paula fingió no prestar atención a la conversación, para no tener que decir nada.

—¿Son tortugas o qué? —se quejó entonces Rose desde tres metros adelante —¡Apúrense!

Todos le hicieron caso.

Llegando al centro del pueblo, el grupo se separó, quedando de verse en Las Tres Escobas en dos horas. Thomas, sin muchas ceremonias, tomó a Danielle de la mano y se la llevó, cosa por la cual Ryo y Procyon estallaron en carcajadas, aunque al primero se le acabó pronto la risa cuando Paula lo tomó del brazo para ir por una calle lateral.

—Estaba muy apurado Thomas, ¿no? —insinuó Paula, intentando contener la risa.

—Lo sé, eso fue muy obvio —Ryo respiraba profundamente, recuperando el aliento —Pero en toda la semana no dejó de hablar de este día. Bueno, de eso y de lo otro…

—Ah, ya. ¿Tienen todo listo?

—Casi. Faltan unas cosas de Zonko, pero Thomas las comprará. Dice que como siempre va, a Danielle no le parecerá raro que entre un momento mientras ella ve las túnicas de la casa Umikaze.

—Y la mandó a la tienda de túnicas para que nadie la vea con él en la tienda, ¿verdad?

—¡Exacto! Hay que cubrir todas las posibilidades. Oye, no te agradecí lo de Nott. Aunque me siga dando escalofríos…

—¡Ryo!

El chico se encogió de hombros. Apenas días atrás se había enterado de la conexión entre Paula y Nott, que en realidad, se parecía bastante a la que existía entre los Hagen y los Radcliffe: la madre de Nott había trabajado un verano completo en Viena, llevando a su hijo con ella, y se hizo buena amiga de los Hagen. Que Paula no se acordara antes de todo eso era fácil de comprender; en aquel entonces tenía cuatro años, aunque por lo visto, Todd Nott sí la recordaba, ya que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, cruzó un par de frases cordiales con la rubia, casi siempre en la biblioteca, donde coincidían al pedir prestados libros de los mismos temas. De hecho, Paula había quedado con Nott para hablar de Aritmancia el día que Ryo, sin mucho tacto, se le había declarado.

—Al menos ahora sé que Nott no te haría nada —comentó Ryo en ese instante, con una mueca de inconformidad —Aunque no termino de confiar en él. Menos con los amigos que tiene.

—Zabini —señaló Paula, desdeñosa —Nott sabe cómo son él y Blow. El problema es que su padre y el padre de Zabini son amigos desde hace años; igual el señor Nott es amigo de la madre de Blow. Por lo visto, todos fueron la crema y nata de Slytherin de su generación.

—Ésa es buena, Paula.

—¿Verdad que sí? Me lo dijo Nott. Cuando quiere, sus ocurrencias son graciosas.

Ryo no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen mental de un Nott contando chistes.

—¿Has estado antes en esta calle? —quiso saber el chico, al cabo de un rato.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco, aunque Procyon la mencionó una vez —Ryo distinguió un letrero con el nombre de la calle, Middle Street —Creo que fue aquí donde le dio Lancaster su última bofetada.

—Lancaster no aprende…

—Y también dijo que había un local, ¿lo buscamos?

Paula asintió y echaron a andar por la calle, dándose cuenta que pocas ventanas estaban cerradas. Así mismo, la quietud que los fue envolviendo conforme dejaban atrás High Street era un poco sobrecogedora. Finalmente, cuando Ryo estuvo a punto de proponer que dieran media vuelta, Paula detuvo sus pasos y señaló un sitio.

—Allí, se ve agradable.

Ryo leyó el nombre del sitio, L'Arcane, y por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío. Sin embargo, pese a la fachada, se veía como un sitio tranquilo, así que se dejó llevar por su novia al interior.

Como la fecha lo ameritaba, el ambiente del lugar era casi en su totalidad negro, violeta y naranja. Diminutas calabazas flotaban sobre sus cabezas, con velas encendidas en su interior y lanzando sombras macabras debido a las caras cortadas en su cáscara. A veces se oían chillidos de las chicas cuando murciélagos de papel revoloteaban en torno a sus cabezas, y del techo caían puñados de confeti en forma de calabaza o de murciélago. Un par de cuervos, de carne y huevo, estaban echados en un nido en una esquina del techo, y de vez en cuando volaban por el lugar, lo que causaba que de vez en cuando, plumas negras cayeran en las cabezas de los ahí presentes.

—¡Dragones! —musitó Ryo, impresionado.

—Allá hay una mesa —señaló Paula.

Se sentaron en un extremo de la habitación, junto a una de las ventanas que daba hacia Middle Street. Desde allí, no sería difícil adivinar la hora de regresar a Hogwarts; en L'Arcane la luz solar no se filtraba bien debido a numerosas cortinas de encaje negro y violeta, que daba un aspecto un tanto lúgubre al lugar, casi como si fuera de noche.

—¿Y qué va a pasar exactamente? —inquirió Paula, curiosa, cuando revisaban el menú.

—¿Con Zabini y con Blow? No sé si deba contarte, porque…

—Vamos, no voy a decir nada.

—No es por eso. ¡Knarls! Si empiezan a averiguar, van a querer preguntarte y entre menos sepas, mejor. No es un secreto que estemos saliendo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—Tal vez. Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Parece que no crees que pueda defenderme sola.

Ryo negó con la cabeza.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de eso —apuntó él con firmeza —El problema es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme, ¿comprendes?

Paula asintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

En eso se les acercó una mesera a tomarles la orden. Por su atuendo gris y su cara pálida, supusieron que estaba disfrazada de fantasma, haciendo juego con el ambiente del local.

—Cualquiera creería que es una fiesta muggle —comentó Paula en cuanto la mesera se retiró.

—¿En serio? Recuerdo haber visto gente disfrazada cuando era pequeño, iban a fiestas y los niños pedían dulces. Sun Mei decía que era el único día del año que ningún muggle nos miraría mal si salíamos a la calle con las túnicas puestas.

—Buen punto. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

—Bastante bien. Hoy, después de la clase, me comentó que nuestros padres aceptaron ir a Tianfield por las fiestas. Y Amy puede venir con nosotros. ¿No es grandioso?

—¡Claro! Oye, Ryo…

—¿Sí?

La rubia no sabía cómo plantear su pregunta, así que ojeó su entorno unos segundos, apenas notando el movimiento de los meseros, las risas de los clientes y el revoloteo de los cuervos y los murciélagos. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué te preocupan tanto Amy y Danielle?

—¿Qué?

Ryo parpadeó repetidas veces, con evidente desconcierto.

—Es simple: las conozco desde que teníamos cuatro años. Son como mis hermanas.

Ahora fue el turno de Paula de mostrarse confundida.

—¿Tanto así? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Claro. Supongo que para eso debes saber cómo estábamos entonces.

—¿Cómo estaban?

—Sí. Yo no tenía muchos problemas, mis padres son buenas personas y siempre me he llevado bien con Sun Mei. Pero a Amy la molestaban mucho sus hermanos, queriendo meterla en sus juegos cuando ella siempre ha sido como la has visto, muy tranquila. En cuanto a Danielle… Antes de entrar al colegio, su hermano era agradable con ella, pero después ya no, y con los padres que le tocaron, ya te imaginarás cómo vivía.

Sí, Paula se hacía una idea. Y le sorprendió comparar la vida familiar de Danielle con la de ella en la casa Klaus el verano pasado, hasta antes de la reconciliación entre su madre y su tío Hans.

—Cuando nos conocimos, Amy era demasiado llorona para mi gusto —a Ryo se le escapó una risita —Más que nada, se asustaba por culpa de varias historias que le habían contado sus hermanos. Danielle, en cambio, apenas si hablaba, como si le diera miedo que la regañaran, lo que fue peor cuando su hermano vino a Hogwarts y cambió. Así que yo, inocente como no tienes idea, pensé en jugar a que eran mis hermanas, para tratarlas como Sun Mei me trataba a mí. No sé si funcionaría, nunca se los dije, pero al menos Amy dejó de creer todo lo que le decían sus hermanos y Danielle sonreía de vez en cuando.

Paula sonrió entonces, sintiendo algo desconocido, al menos por un segundo, mirando fijamente a Ryo y su perfil. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba orgullosa de él.

—Ellas te quieren mucho —señaló con firmeza —Quizá no les dijeras lo que hacías, pero lo aceptaron. Y pienso que, sin saberlo, te correspondieron.

Ryo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hice para eso —indicó, sin darle importancia.

—Lo sé. Y eso hace al acto todavía más valioso.

—Vamos, ¿te vas a poner a filosofar ahora? No es muy divertido.

—Lo siento. Tú tienes la culpa por recordarme una de las razones por las que me gustas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ryo, sonrojado, desvió los ojos a la ventana que daba a la calle.

—Sí. Desde el primer momento, me trataste como a una igual. Exactamente lo que yo quería. Y eso, considerando a cierta parte de mi caótica familia, vale mucho para mí.

—Fwoopers, Paula, creí que dirías algo sobre mi atractivo o mi natural encanto.

La rubia se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza en actitud divertida.

—Tu encanto no es natural —corrigió en tono jocoso —Es exótico.

—¿Exótico?

—Al menos eso dicen Marianne, Mary Ann y Karen. ¡Ah! Y Kleiber, para tu desgracia.

—Demasiada información para mí, muchas gracias.

Los dos soltaron la carcajada y se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas, porque para eso, no se daban abasto. Cada uno se quedaba embelesado por lo que el otro decía y no solo eso, sino que de verdad se comprendían. Más de un Ravenclaw, en la sala común, los había escuchado conversar, preguntándose cómo podían tratar temas comunes como si intercambiaran información acerca de las asignaturas que llevaban, quedando todavía más impresionados cuando, a sus frases cargadas de palabras de alto nivel, se sumaban risas. Lo que nadie se había molestado en averiguar era que, por naturaleza, los dos eran personas cultas, con un vocabulario por encima de la media, pero por consideración a los demás, no lo demostraban. A solas eran ellos mismos, expresándose como les daba la gana, sin sentir que iban a ofender a alguien por parecer eruditos engreídos. Las únicas excepciones las hacían al estar con sus amigos, quienes a veces los miraban con desconcierto, pero que en general entendían lo que les decían y no le daban la menor importancia.

Solamente conociéndolos, se sabía por qué Paula y Ryo estaban juntos. Tan simple como eso.

* * *

_24 de noviembre de 2011. 8:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Seguro ya esperaban otro capi, ¿verdad? Espero que sí, me he entretenido de lo lindo haciéndolo, aunque lo sienta un poco "flojo" en comparación con otros._

_Es otro "capítulo Arcano", supongo que sabrán por qué. Ahora le tocó a nuestro Sumo Sacerdote, Ryo, aparecer con frecuencia. Quizá sus escenas no sean las más interesantes, pero siento que le quedan. Como invitar a Amy a pasar las fiestas con él, ¿no es adorable este chico? (Bell oye los suspiros de las fans). Qué suerte tiene Paula, la verdad._

_Otro asunto, igual de importante en la trama, era la reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Incluso allí me gusta introducir cosas humorísticas (me compadezco de la señora Colel, teniendo que parar a sus colegas americanos a cada rato). Como sea, han acordado algunas medidas para enfrentar la amenaza que representa Hagen y quizá después se sepa algo de ese "protocolo" para los aurores del mundo._

_Hablando de aurores, Harry sigue buscando a Acab Nicté. No para arrestarlo, no ha hecho nada malo, sino para protegerlo. Alguien le sigue los pasos y sospechan que es su esposa, la madre de Anon y Abil. ¿Qué cosas, no? Eso deja más interrogantes en el aire, pero esperemos que con el cerebro privilegiado de Jim en el asunto, todo resulte mejor. A ver si el pobre Acab deja de escapar de una buena vez._

_Por último, Halloween. Sí, los dejé en ascuas sobre qué les pasará a Zabini y a Blow, lo siento, más porque el suspenso se debe a límite personal de cuartillas. ¿Qué significa eso? Nada, que en mi archivo de Word, el capítulo se ha alargado demasiado y prefiero dejarlo así. Lo sé, soy cruel, pero como dice Ryo, mejor prevenir que lamentar y no quiero aburrirlos con un capítulo demasiado largo._

_Así las cosas, Paula y Ryo tuvieron una cita en L'Arcane, ese lugarcito que apareció en la entrega pasada y que no creí que saldría de nuevo (Bell rueda los ojos, eso ni ella se lo cree). Lo de parecer el sitio de una fiesta muggle tiene su chiste, pero aún lo estoy preparando, así como salió, de pasada, por qué se llevan bien Paula y Nott. ¿Qué, creyeron que lo había olvidado? Pues no. El problema conmigo, damas y caballeros, es que a veces doy explicaciones demasiado espaciadas, cuando casi nadie las espera ya. Es un buen recurso, al menos para mí. Y por otro lado, las personalidades de Ryo y Paula, al natural, resultaron más maduras de lo que cualquiera esperaría, al menos en el caso de Ryo, que siempre anda con sonrisas y ocurrencias. Pero ¿qué esperaban? Como bien han dicho sus amigos, "son de Ravenclaw", jajajaja._

_Ya, __termino, __no __sin __antes __recordarles __que __se __están __eligiendo __todavía __personajes __para _La Muerte _y __para _El Loco_. __¿Dónde __está __Leo __cuando __lo __necesito? __Mejor __me __callo._

_Cuídense mucho, abríguense (en el hemisferio norte), coman un heladito por mí (en el hemisferio sur) y nos leemos pronto._


	13. Acercándose a la verdad

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Trece: Acercándose a la verdad.**

_2 de noviembre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cementerio North Heaven _(1)_._

La mañana era nublada, fría, húmeda. Los indicios del otoño se esfumaban, se sentía el invierno pese a faltar más de un mes, según los calendarios. Además, en Londres llovía como hacía mucho no sucedía: día sí y día también, con intermedios de unas cuantas horas, pero nada más.

—¿Quién se pasó por aquí?

Abil Nicté Graham arqueó una ceja ante la lápida de mármol que contemplaba. Las líneas que indicaban que era la última morada de su marido no tenían nada de extraordinario, pero sí que a sus pies, adornadas con una cinta negra, estuvieran una rosa roja y una blanca.

—Anom no pudo ser, está en su casa nueva —pensó en voz baja la castaña mujer, sonriendo ligeramente ante la imagen de su gemelo acondicionando una casa diminuta para vivir en ella con la aurora Tonks y su futuro bebé —Algún compañero de Rob… ¿Pero por qué las rosas?

Ese detalle era uno que poca gente conocía: Robert Graham había usado rosas rojas y blancas para conquistar a Abil y luego, para pedirle matrimonio. El auror decía que allí estaban los dos; por sus personalidades, él era el rojo y ella, el blanco.

Quizá para otras personas era una tontería, pero acordarse de esa clase de detalles era agridulce para Abil. Sonreía por ver en su mente el rostro de su esposo en los momentos donde usó las rosas para hacerla feliz; lloraba internamente por el simple hecho de saber que ese hombre al que tanto había amado no regresaría jamás. Al menos le quedaban sus recuerdos, algunos valiosos objetos y sus maravillosos ojos verdes encarnados en su único hijo.

—¿Sabes lo que se le ocurrió a Henry, Rob? —inquirió por lo bajo, sin decidirse a reír o a rezongar —Hizo que dos chicos del colegio terminaran como momias vivientes. ¡Momias! Nadie sabe cómo pasó, pero claro, yo puedo escuchar pensamientos ligados a sentimientos, así que me enteré. Lo castigué con no venir este año, debe estar echando chispas.

Abil meneó la cabeza, internamente divertida por la indignación de su hijo al saber que no visitaría el cementerio ese dos de noviembre. Cuando insinuó que lo llevaría si admitía ante la directora que él había participado en la broma y daba los nombres de sus "cómplices", Henry guardó un silencio de piedra. Gracias a su Legado, Abil supo que no quería ser un delator.

—Henry tiene buenos amigos —comentó, en tono orgulloso —Y él también es un buen amigo. Te encantaría verlo, estoy seguro.

Con gesto conmovido, la mujer se inclinó para depositar al pie de la lápida dos rosas, una roja y una blanca, atadas con una cinta dorada. La similitud con las flores que ya estaban allí seguía incomodándola. En verdad no imaginaba quién…

«Abil, ¿vienes sola?»

La mujer dio un respingo, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Pero cómo…?

«No hables, piensa. Solo vine a presentarme con mi yerno. Y a saber cómo están ustedes.»

«¿De verdad eres tú, papá? ¿Pero qué…?»

«No tengo tiempo de explicártelo, además no sé bien cómo ocurrió. Ponme al corriente rápido.»

«No hay mucho qué contar. ¡Ah, sí! Anom va a casarse en Nochebuena. Tendrá un bebé.»

«¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, cometiendo _malinchismo_ sin pensar en las consecuencias? Bueno, en realidad no importa. Son felices, ¿no?»

Abil asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la tumba de su esposo, no fuera a llamar la atención por mirar al vacío como si prestara atención a alguien que no estaba allí.

«Bien, eso me basta. Aparte, tu hermano seguirá con el apellido, ya es ganancia. Sin embargo… ¿Qué hacen los aurores persiguiéndome por todas partes?»

A una mueca de Abil, la voz que le hablaba directamente a su cabeza, en un español cargado de acento maya, dejó escapar una risita.

«Es broma, sé lo que están haciendo. Al menos algo bueno tuvo que Potter fuera el que me acercara a Londres en junio. Sé que es una persona justa. Se parece a su padre.»

«¿Conociste al padre de Harry Potter?»

«Algo así. Pero ahora escúchame, tengo que avisarles una… no, dos cosas: pueden confiar en esas personas con capuchas que llegaron a la mentada Orden del Fénix…»

«¿Cómo sabes eso?»

«Me lo dijo un pajarito. Y lo otro es que deben revisar la varita de tu madre, urgentemente. Se le cayó en la isla de Wight, ¿verdad?»

«¿Entonces ella sí estuvo en el incidente de La Isla?»

«Lo siento, hija, pero sí, Norah estuvo ahí.»

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un bufido de rabia. Más cuando notó que, aún en sus pensamientos, Acab Nicté "sonaba" dolido al usar el sobrenombre de su esposa.

«¿Por qué no vas tú mismo a decir eso en el Ministerio?»

«Sé razonable, Abil. ¿De verdad piensas que me van a creer, siendo un ex–presidiario?»

Ella negó con la cabeza levemente. Su padre tenía razón, por supuesto. Quizá lo escucharan, pero nunca confiarían enteramente en su palabra.

«¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?»

«¿Yo? Escapar de tu madre. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que valgo más muerto que vivo. Y no pienso darle ese gusto.»

«¿Sabes para qué quería atacar a los Edmond?»

«¿A quiénes?»

«Los dueños de la casa donde hallaron la varita de mi madre.»

«¿Con que así se apellidan? Eso lo explica. Son los dueños de esa empresa de la salud que últimamente habla de clonación de órganos, ¿no?»

«Esa misma. ¿Sabes qué pretende…?»

«Yo soy más útil muerto. Clonación, genética… ¿Te suena?»

Finalmente había pasado, pensó Abil con miedo. Tanto escuchar pensamientos ajenos había enloquecido a su padre.

«No seas ridícula, Abil, no estoy loco. Eso que sospechas es lo que quiere Norah. Supongo que uno de sus parientes se lo pidió.»

«¿Uno de los Puch?»

«No, uno de los Terruño.»

A su pesar, las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar, al menos para Abil. Los aurores ingleses no podrían resolver el caso por completo sin información sobre los Legados de los Nicté.

«¿Va por ti por ser el más desprestigiado? Digo, porque bien pudo acercarse a Anom o a mí…»

«En parte, porque con mi reputación actual, ¿quién querrá ayudarme?»

Eso, reconoció la mujer con pesar, era cierto.

«¿Y no has pasado a la casa de mi tío Mauricio?»

«No, mejor iré con mi tío Nahil. ¡Por el escudo de Tezcatlipoca! ¿Cómo no lo pensé?»

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es tu tío Nahil, de todas formas?»

«Es hermano de tu abuela, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas? Nahil Itzá Xel…»

«¡Ah, sí…!»

«Espero que él pueda decirme algo. Quizá entre él y tu prima pueda informarme más.»

«¿Entre él e Itzi?»

«Sí, sí. Sus Legados son parecidos, ya te imaginarás…»

«Espera, ¿tu tío Nahil tiene un Legado?»

«Larga historia. Pídele a Acab que me escriba, así nos mantendremos en contacto, pero que no use siempre a _Balam_. Hasta pronto, Abil. Y dile a Anom que trataré de estar en su boda.»

«¡Espera, papá! ¡Un momento!»

Muy tarde. Algo parecido a una punzada, similar a una jaqueca, le indicó a Abil que había terminado la comunicación mental.

—Ahora sí se pasó —musitó en español, refiriéndose a su padre —¿Te agradó, Rob? Mi papá puede salir con sus ideas anticuadas de vez en cuando, pero es buen tipo.

Por fin había podido admitirlo. Acab Nicté era bueno, sin importar los errores cometidos.

—Tengo que regresar al colegio, pero te veré muy pronto —aseguró, sonriendo —Hasta entonces, cuida de nosotros.

La brisa sopló entonces, llevándole un leve rastro del perfume de las rosas en la tumba de su marido. Abil sintió alivio al pensar que era una buena señal y abandonó a paso lento el lugar.

* * *

_2 de noviembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

—Detesto que les fuera tan bien.

Rose no dejaba de fulminar a Henry y a Procyon con la mirada, durante el almuerzo de aquel ventoso lunes a principios de noviembre. Si no fuera por ceño fruncido del castaño, diría mucho más respecto a la broma del sábado anterior.

Fue todo un acontecimiento ver, poco después de iniciado el banquete de Halloween, que Zabini y Blow entraron al Gran Comedor con movimientos lentos y rígidos, envueltos en apretados vendajes de los pies a la cabeza. Entre las carcajadas del alumnado, algunos de los profesores intentaron liberar a los dos muchachos, aunque sin mucho éxito; era como si las vendas se les hubieran adherido a la piel. Al final, los llevaron a la enfermería con risas estruendosas de fondo, quedando así de manifiesto lo desagradables que eran esos dos para el resto de los estudiantes.

Hasta ahora, no se sabía públicamente quiénes eran los responsables, pero al día siguiente del banquete, los chicos de la Orden del Rayo lo confesaron a sus amigas en la Sala de los Menesteres, dando pormenores de cómo habían logrado semejante hazaña. Las chicas se dividieron enseguida entre la diversión y el ligero enojo que sentían al no ser tomadas en cuenta en el plan, pero fuera de la indignación que Rose todavía demostraba, ellas les perdonaron la exclusión esa vez, como compensación a la que les hicieron a ellos en junio.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —quiso saber Rose, dirigiéndose a Henry.

—¿Tú por qué crees? —inquirió el castaño ojiverde a su vez, antes de explicarse —Mi mamá me descubrió, con su Legado. Como no quise ir con McGonagall a decir quiénes hicimos la broma, no me dejó ir con ella a Londres, a visitar a mi papá.

La pelirroja iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para soltar alguna ironía, pero se contuvo a tiempo, adoptando una expresión reflexiva que le duró el resto del almuerzo.

No dijo gran cosa hasta estar en los jardines, esperando al profesor Hagrid.

—Qué difícil es ser tú —soltó sin más.

—¿Ser yo? —se extrañó Henry, mirándola con una ceja en alto.

—Sí, sí, con eso de enterarte de cosas que no quieres saber.

Henry acentuó su desconcierto visiblemente, pero no tuvo ocasión de preguntar nada: el profesor Hagrid había salido de su cabaña con una caja llena de lo que, a simple vista, eran un par de docenas de cachorros de raza Jack Russell.

—Muy buenos días, jóvenes. La lección de hoy está pensada para moverse mucho.

—Justo lo que necesitamos —masculló Brandon por lo bajo, fastidiada.

—En primer lugar, díganme, ¿cómo se llaman estos amiguitos?

Había dejado la caja de cachorros en el suelo, así los chicos podían acercarse a echar un vistazo. Hubo algunos que definitivamente no sabían qué eran, parecían perros comunes y corrientes.

—Vaya forma de malgastar una clase —se quejó Mackenzie por lo bajo.

—Profesor, esos son crups genuinos, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ryo, emocionado.

—¡Exactamente! Diez puntos para Ravenclaw. Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme cómo supo su compañero que estos no eran perros comunes?

—Los crups se distinguen de los verdaderos Jack Russell por la cola bífida —soltó Hally a toda carrera, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Cierto, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Procyon y Henry miraron a su amiga con un vago gesto de frustración.

—Ahora, cada uno puede tomar un cachorro y entretenerse con él, pero por favor, también observen atentamente su comportamiento. Normalmente los crups son dóciles con los magos, pero tampoco hay que zarandearlos ni jalonearlos, no les gustará.

Pese a las caras de fastidio de Brandon y Calloway, la clase entera se divirtió mucho con los cachorros de crup, pues eran cariñosos y juguetones. Aunque hubo ocasiones en que mostraron recelo, como el que había elegido Miles Richards.

—Ah, sí —dejó escapar el profesor Hagrid cuando el chico fue a quejarse de su cachorro, que intentó morderle una mano —Lo siento, Miles. Tráelo, te mostraré cómo hacerle ver quién manda.

Se notaba que el enorme hombre no quería ahondar en razones, pero Mackenzie sí.

—Claro, qué se puede esperar de un _sangre sucia_ —masculló.

—¿Qué dices? —espetó un Martin Fullerton indignado, con el mismo tono en que hubiera soltado una lista de insultos bastante escandalosa.

—¡Casi suena la campana! Traigan a sus cachorros, por favor.

A regañadientes, algunas chicas de la clase obedecieron la orden. Marianne Bridge preguntó si podían tenerse de mascotas.

—Sí, claro, siempre y cuando sigas los lineamentos que impone el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Y esa será parte de su tarea.

Obviamente, Brandon, Calloway y Mackenzie fueron los primeros en verse fastidiados.

—Deberán leer la lección de los crups, y hacer una comparación con lo que vieron hoy. Además, quiero que investiguen cuáles son los lineamentos que el Ministerio exige para tener a un crup de mascota. Me lo entregarán la próxima clase.

Ahora los murmullos de descontento eran generales. La racha de tareas largas y complicadas parecía no acabar.

—Hasta luego y cuídense.

Sonó la campana en ese instante. Los estudiantes se fueron directamente a comer, con la desagradable sensación de que las vacaciones de Navidad no llegarían lo bastante rápido.

—Si las clases siguen siendo tan inútiles, prefiero irme a casa —masculló Brandon en un susurro alto, antes de verla ir a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Dime que nos sentaremos lejos de ella —Sunny fingió una cara trágica ante Danielle, en tanto se retorcía un largo mechón castaño con los dedos.

—Vamos, se cree demasiado importante como para mirarnos —la rubia se adelantó y antes de alejarse mucho, Thomas la detuvo tomándola del brazo —¿Qué pasa?

—No vamos a sentarnos tampoco junto a Nott, ¿o sí?

Danielle arqueó una ceja, echó un vistazo a su mesa y negó con la cabeza.

—Genial —Thomas le dedicó una sonrisa, la soltó y fue a tomar asiento.

—¿Eso qué fue? —quiso saber Walter, confuso.

—Dice que hay algo en Nott que no le agrada, es todo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo parecido a lo que me pasaba con Blow.

Walter y Sunny se miraron, con cierta duda. Nunca habían entendido del todo la razón de que a Danielle le desagradara Blow, tomando en cuenta que desconocía su parentesco con Zabini. Sin embargo, la intuición de la joven Malfoy resultó correcta, así que decidieron hacerle caso a la de Thomas, aunque fuera por esta vez.

No tenían idea de que luego agradecerían el tomar esa postura.

* * *

_28 de noviembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Entre una cosa y otra, los alumnos agradecieron el inicio de la temporada de quidditch, que daba pie a numerosas apuestas sobre la actuación de las capitanas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

—¿Sobrevivirán o morirán? ¿Cuánto apuestan?

—¿Quieren dejarlo ya? —regañó Cecil Finnigan, con una mueca de disgusto.

Veía a Miles Richards y a Martin Fullerton, que organizaban clandestinamente las apuestas en la casa de los leones. Hasta el momento, las cifran iban tres a uno a favor de Hally, o eso decía el primero con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Es de muy mal gusto! Casi están diciendo que hay alguna posibilidad de que Hally pierda —agregó Cecil ante las muecas de sus dos compañeros de curso y casa.

—Si tan segura estás, ¿por qué no apuestas? —preguntó Miles con alegría.

—Quisiera, pero estoy guardando mis galeones para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

— Ah… Yo sí quiero apostar —indicó tímidamente una pequeña con brillantes rizos castaños, que se cohibió un poco cuando los alumnos de cuarto que estaban a su alrededor la miraron fijamente —Un… ¿un galeón a Gryffindor?

—¿Un galeón? —Martin sonó levemente desanimado, pero al segundo siguiente le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la pequeña al fijarse en la bufanda roja y dorada que lucía —¿Nombre y curso?

—Ah… Erin Lupin, de segundo.

Al oír eso, Diane Creevey escupió parte del jugo de calabaza que había estado bebiendo.

En tanto, los vestuarios se llenaban de nerviosismo. El equipo ataviado de verde y plateado escuchaba la arenga de su capitana.

—Los entrenamientos marcharon bien, no veo razones para fallar hoy —indicaba Danielle, yendo lentamente de un lado a otro ante sus compañeros, con el largo cabello rubio peinado en una trenza —Hay que demostrarle a todo el mundo que podemos ser buenos sin jugar sucio. Que sepa la gente que la casa de Slytherin es tan digna como pretende. Y pobre de aquel que deje mal parado al equipo, se las verá conmigo en lo que resta de la temporada. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron, aunque Mackenzie lo hizo de mala gana.

—Saben lo que todo el mundo anda diciendo y es muy molesto —señalaba Hally en el vestuario de Gryffindor, haciendo un mohín —Entonces, ¿les daremos la razón a los que piensan que no nos tomamos esto en serio? —un coro de negativas se alzó —¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora al campo, con mucho cuidado, que a nadie le quepa la menor duda de lo bien que jugamos. ¡A ganar!

Con más júbilo del esperado, ambos equipos salieron al campo, donde el panorama no era precisamente el que hubieran deseado.

Las lluvias se habían apaciguado unos días, pero no se terminaban. Esa mañana únicamente había niebla, pero ahora tenían una tormenta en ciernes, aunque afortunadamente el viento no resultaba agresivo. Se trataba, más que nada, de una pesada y fría cortina de lluvia que no les daría mucha libertad de movimiento a la hora de andar en el aire.

—¡Aquí vienen, damas y caballeros, los protagonistas del inicio de la temporada de quidditch! —Erica Radcliffe, resguardada de la lluvia en la cabina de cristal de los comentaristas, sostenía su megáfono mágico amarillo con energía —Mucho se ha dicho acerca de cómo se enfrentarán las capitanas de Gryffindor y Slytherin quienes, como todo el mundo sabe, son excelentes amigas fuera del campo, ¿acaso afectará este partido su amistad?

—Sí, claro —ironizó Melvin Corner, oyéndosele perfectamente al hablar por su megáfono mágico azul —¡Vienen saliendo, y de buen humor además! ¿Quién lo diría de Slytherin?

Los partidarios de la casa de la serpiente abuchearon esas palabras, pero también comprobaron que eran ciertas y se quedaron atónitos. No era común en el equipo ver rostros sonrientes.

—¡Y comienza el juego! —vociferó Erica tras el silbatazo inicial del profesor Krum —¡Gryffindor está en posesión de la pelota! ¡La tiene Wood, que se coló entre Pamuk y Wilson! ¡Un pase largo a Copperfield! ¡Se la devuelve a Wood, ella la lanza a Alighieri y…! ¡Eh, cuidado!

Cuando Luigi Alighieri iba por la quaffle, una bludger cortesía de Walter le cerró el paso. Esa fue la oportunidad que Alpad Duna aprovechó para apoderarse de la pelota roja.

—Duna sabe lo que hace, esa recuperación fue rápida —comentó Melvin Corner como si fuera un comentarista profesional —Se dirige a los aros de Gryffindor, hace un pase lateral a Wilson, que se la pasa a Mackenzie, que se la regresa a Duna… ¿qué fue eso?

Un repentino relámpago cegó momentáneamente a los comentaristas, lo que hizo surgir un abucheo de las tribunas. Al segundo siguiente, una sección del público se puso a gritar y aplaudir. Erica fue la primera en darse cuenta de qué ocurría.

—¡Las buscadoras van a ras del suelo! ¡Están siguiendo un puntito dorado! ¿Cuál de las dos nos dará la sorpresa?

La chica Radcliffe tenía razones para preguntar algo semejante. Con el clima que tenían, atrapar la snitch en menos de media hora de partido sería más que un récord.

—¡Anotación de Odette Wood! —anunció Corner —¡Diez a cero a favor de Gryffindor! —la lluvia apenas dejó escuchar los vítores para la casa de los leones —¡La quaffle está en posesión de Slytherin! ¡La tiene Mackenzie! ¡El chico sale disparado! ¿Acaso pretende atacar solo?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Mackenzie? —Sunny alcanzó al muchacho a mitad del campo, volando lo más rápido que le permitían la tormenta y su escoba.

El aludido no contestó, sino que siguió de frente, esquivando a duras penas una bludger perdida y después, un ataque más directo por parte de Procyon.

—¡Malfoy estira la mano, igual Potter! ¡Parece que una de las dos lo va a lograr!

—¡Mackenzie esquiva una bludger que le mandó Graham! ¡Esquiva a Wood! ¡También esquiva a Graham! Está frente a Weasley listo para tirar y…

—¡Una bludger acaba de pasar justo frente a las buscadoras! Fue una suerte que no le rompiera la mano a una de ellas. Pero eso les costó perder de vista la snitch.

Los más cercanos a la cabina de los comentaristas serían testigos más tarde de que Corner, hasta el momento con la vista fija en el juego sobre su cabeza, torció el cuello al oír las palabras de Erica, buscando el punto donde Hally y Danielle habían tenido que dar virajes bruscos para evitar romperse las manos con la bludger.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia a su amiga, debiendo gritar para que la oyera.

Hally levantó un pulgar por toda respuesta, para luego ascender hacia los postes de Gryffindor.

Danielle suspiró con alivio y se debatió entre marcar a Hally o no. Decidió lo segundo, pues la lluvia le ayudaba indirectamente a que Hally no distinguiera gran cosa (aunque algo había mencionado su amiga de hechizar sus anteojos). Así, con gran desconcierto de varios en las gradas, las buscadoras se colocaron en los extremos del campo, aparentemente sin hacer nada.

—¡Esa parada de Weasley fue soberbia! —alabó Erica —Atrapó la pelota a centímetros de que pasara por el aro central. Ahora se la lanza a Copperfield…

En los siguientes quince minutos, ambos equipos hicieron lo imposible por anotar unos cuantos puntos, en vista de que sus buscadoras seguían atentas a cualquier aparición de la snitch, aunque no se movían mucho. Gryffindor consiguió poner el marcador cuarenta a diez, más que nada porque Mackenzie había decidido, de buenas a primeras, jugar solo cada que tenía la quaffle.

—¡Otra vez han bloqueado a Mackenzie! —narró Corner —Entre Wood y Alighieri le quitaron la pelota. ¡Eso es coordinación! Cosa que no puede decirse de Slytherin el día de hoy.

Danielle hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Sobrevolaba la mitad del campo de su equipo, atenta a la aparición de la pelotita dorada, así que no podía ir a regañar a su cazador.

Pero no hizo falta. Sunny y Alpad Duna, inconscientemente, decidieron dejar de lado a Mackenzie para seguir jugando, por lo que lograron otros dos tantos antes que los cazadores de Gryffindor les anotaran uno más.

—¡Cincuenta a treinta! Este partido se está poniendo tan reñido que vale la pena verlo pese a la amenaza de inundación —la joven Radcliffe intentaba poner un poco de humor al asunto, dado que en los últimos cinco minutos, el agua que caía del cielo había aumentado —¡Ahí va Wilson con la quaffle, cómo vuela esa chica! Esquiva a Copperfield, ¡por poco le da una bludger! Hace un pase a Duna, ¡pobre chico! ¿Qué hace Mackenzie cerrándole el paso a su propio compañero?

Efectivamente, el castaño cazador de Slytherin había volado de frente a Duna, desconcertándolo el tiempo suficiente para que casi perdiera el pase de Sunny. Logró atrapar la pelota roja con dificultad y tras dedicarle una mueca de furia a Mackenzie, Duna se alejó a toda velocidad rumbo a los aros de Gryffindor, donde Sunny ya estaba bien situada para intentar anotar.

Duna hizo un pase largo sin pensarlo, Sunny lo recibió y tiró.

—¡Cincuenta a cuarenta! Sunny Wilson consigue abatir a la guardiana de Gryffindor.

El anuncio de Corner dio pie a una entusiasta porra por parte de los aficionados vestidos de verde y plateado que apenas se notó.

—Ya me las pagará Mackenzie cuando terminemos —musitó Danielle de pronto.

Se estaba cansando de volar entre la lluvia, que le hacía sentir frío y pesadez. No dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones por si algún destello dorado pasaba cerca, pero hasta el momento, todo seguía igual. A su derecha notó un par de manchones rojos, pero no estaba segura de quiénes eran.

—¡Sesenta a cuarenta! Se ve que Gryffindor no quiere darle a Slytherin la oportunidad de remontar. Ahora la quaffle está en manos de Copperfield…

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una mota brillante bailó delante de Danielle y ella no perdió el tiempo en ir tras ella, descendiendo lo más rápido que podía hacia un punto situado en el área de Slytherin. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de darle el triunfo a su casa, pero poco después, una figura vestida de rojo y dorado volaba a su izquierda, con la concentración plasmada en su cara.

—Ah, no —musitó la rubia, alargando la diestra.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Danielle podría ser pequeña y ligera, pero Hally tenía una habilidad nata para vuelos en picada. En cinco segundos superó a Danielle y en un instante, los dedos de su mano izquierda se cerraban en torno a la escurridiza pelota alada. La rubia, al notar eso, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperar la horizontal y miró a su amiga con frustración.

El silbatazo de Krum, dando por finalizado el encuentro, tomó desprevenidos a varios, concentrados en cómo Mackenzie intentaba tirar desde un ángulo prácticamente imposible en vez de pasar la quaffle a una Sunny descubierta. Los aficionados de Gryffindor no tardaron en comprender lo que había ocurrido y jubilosos, agitaron sus bufandas y sus estandartes; los mayores lanzaron chispas de colores con las varitas, aunque el efecto no lucía mucho debido a la lluvia.

Hally alzó la snitch en su mano y recibió otra ovación, para luego volar hasta Danielle.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

La rubia, encogiéndose de hombros, tendió la diestra y Hally se la estrechó con ganas.

Todos en el estadio, menos los de Slytherin, aplaudieron ante eso.

* * *

—No voy a tolerar ese comportamiento. O trabajas en equipo como lo habías hecho en los entrenamientos o no vuelves al campo.

Tras una ducha caliente y un cambio de ropa, el equipo de Slytherin se preparó para escuchar la regañina que Mackenzie, con justa razón, se había ganado.

—Y yo no pienso tolerar a una capitana que se vende al contrario —espetó Mackenzie.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—A mí no me engañas, Malfoy, seguro Potter ganó porque tú la dejaste hacerlo.

—¡No digas estupideces! —espetaron a la vez Sunny y Walter.

—¡Ustedes no se metan!

—Lo que dices es irracional, Mackenzie —se atrevió a intervenir Alpad Duna, ceñudo.

—A ti tampoco te importa esto, Duna.

—Nos perjudicaste a todos allá afuera —aseveró Kar Pamuk, la otra golpeadora titular, con sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados debido al enfado —¡Claro que nos importa!

Mackenzie observó entonces a sus compañeros, a los suplentes de primer año que no habían dicho palabra pero que también le dedicaban miradas enfadadas, y decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir discutiendo, pues salió de los vestuarios como huracán.

—¿Vas a sacarlo del equipo? —quiso saber Walter a los pocos minutos.

—Ganas no faltan, ¿verdad? —Sunny veía con ansiedad a Danielle.

—Lo pensaré, pero de seguir así, se irá. En ese caso, tendría que conseguir a otro titular.

—Con lo divertidas que fueron las pruebas, ¿verdad, capitana? —bromeó Duna, haciendo reír a los de primer año.

—Algo así. Pueden irse, ya les avisaré cuándo será el siguiente entrenamiento. Si no hay cambios, nos toca jugar contra Hufflepuff y hay que preparar una estrategia.

Los demás asintieron y poco a poco, se cubrieron con las capas, se encasquetaron los sombreros en la cabeza y compartieron paraguas para ir al castillo.

—¿Nos vamos ya, Danielle? —invitó Sunny, de pie junto a la puerta.

Walter abría entonces un enorme paraguas gris.

—Sí, claro.

La rubia salió con una pequeña mochila a la espalda, abrochándose la capa.

—¿Qué creen que nos espera en la sala común? —preguntó Walter tras caminar unos metros.

—¿Aparte de los abucheos por perder, como siempre? —quiso saber Sunny.

—Sí, aparte de eso.

—No lo sé, nuestros amables compañeros suelen darnos muchas sorpresas.

Sunny logró hacer reír a sus amigos diciendo aquello con un tono de gracioso sarcasmo. Alcanzaron la escalinata de piedra y no habían podido calmarse lo suficiente. Tuvieron que cortar las carcajadas de tajo al ver en el vestíbulo a su jefe de casa, de brazos cruzados y, por lo visto, esperando desde hacía bastante rato.

—Venga conmigo, señorita Malfoy —pidió Snape secamente.

La rubia miró de reojo a sus amigos, quienes se veían tan desconcertados como ella.

—Ah…claro —decidió contestar, dando un par de pasos hacia el hombre.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho del profesor, donde Danielle nunca había estado. El mito decía que estar allí era sinónimo de problemas serios, por lo que los miembros de Slytherin preferían mostrar corrección absoluta (aunque no la tuvieran) que visitar ese lugar.

—Tome asiento, señorita Malfoy. Tengo algo qué entregarle.

Danielle arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo preguntas. Ocupó una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

—Aquí tiene —el profesor de Pociones le tendió un sobre de pergamino a la chica.

—¿Es de mi hermano? —se atrevió a preguntar, ya que no se veía remitente alguno.

—No.

¿Cómo respondía Snape con tanta seguridad? Danielle lo ignoraba. Lo único que tenía escrito el sobre era su nombre. O mejor dicho, parte de su nombre.

_Eltanin Malfoy._

—¿Es un chiste? —espetó ella en voz baja, abriendo el sobre con brusquedad.

Lo que encontró no le aclaraba mucho las ideas. Unas cuantas líneas escritas con una caligrafía que recordaba haber visto alguna vez, pero nunca dirigiéndole unas palabras.

_Tienes que venir a verme. Considero que ya tienes edad para saber una cosa que no le he contado ni siquiera a tu madre. Si es antes que acabe el año en curso, mucho mejor._

_Tu padre._

Danielle tuvo que parpadear una y otra vez para darse cuenta que no estaba alucinando.

—No es posible… —susurró, mirando fijamente el texto —¡Debe ser un chiste! —exclamó, entre pasmada y furiosa.

—Si no tiene inconveniente, señorita Malfoy, le pido que se retire. Tengo mucho trabajo.

La jovencita abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir, así que la cerró. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y abandonó el despacho, sin señales de otro sentimiento que no fuera la confusión.

En tanto, Snape se sentó a su escritorio, tomó su pluma y se dispuso a enviar una nota que iniciaba más o menos así.

_Para la Orden del Fénix._

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin era un hervidero de susurros maliciosos contra la actuación de su equipo en el partido. Danielle, en cuanto entró, volvió a la realidad porque obtuvo disimulados abucheos allí donde pasaba, pero no se detuvo a devolver la ofensa.

—¿Cuándo dejan que alguien decente dirija al equipo? —insinuó Cloe Scott en un susurro alto.

—No seas ridícula —espetó Sunny al instante, poniendo los ojos en blanco con hartazgo.

—¿Qué quería Snape? —se interesó Walter en cuanto Danielle estuvo junto a ellos.

La rubia echaba vistazos nerviosos a su alrededor.

—Si andas buscando a Thomas, viene en un momento —avisó Sunny —Dijo algo de guardar una redacción antes que se la echaran a perder.

Acababa de decirlo cuando el mencionado pelirrojo anaranjado se abrió paso entre un montón de chicos de quinto y se sentó entre sus amigos castaños.

—El juego fue estupendo, lástima que perdiéramos —comentó, sonriendo vagamente.

—Miren —Danielle se cuidó de que nadie viera el pergamino que le pasaba a Thomas.

Los otros tres juntaron las cabezas para leer, poniendo caras tensas poco después.

—¿Qué querrá decirte? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Walter.

—No tengo idea. No es como si mi padre quisiera hablar conmigo antes.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

La pregunta de Sunny era la misma que se hacía Danielle desde que había leído la nota. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus sentimientos eran confusos respecto a su padre, aunque su mente lo tenía muy claro: Draco Malfoy no era el mejor hombre del mundo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Frunció el ceño, meditabunda.

—¿Por qué no vas? —sugirió Thomas con cautela.

Walter y Sunny lo miraron como si hubiera enloquecido. Danielle, en cambio, le dedicó un gesto de interrogación.

—Es decir… Quizá sea la única oportunidad que te dé para hablar —explicó Thomas, haciendo una mueca —No me hace gracia que vayas, algo me dice que las cosas no saldrán bien, pero ¿qué puedes perder? El tipo ya se encargó de que no lo quieras como deberías.

Se hizo el silencio, durante el cual Thomas desvió la vista, aparentemente sin querer enfrentar las miradas desafiantes de Sunny y Walter. Danielle, por su parte, se mordió el labio inferior, en claro gesto de debatirse consigo misma.

—Voy a consultárselo a Pat —decidió la rubia finalmente, hablando despacio, como si estuviera armando el plan conforme lo pronunciaba —Si cree que debo ir, le pediré que me lleve. Mientras tanto, creo… creo que debo contestarle a mi padre.

—Para empezar, está bien —aprobó Sunny mientras Walter asentía con la cabeza.

Thomas también asintió, pero eso no borró su mal presentimiento sobre aquel asunto.

* * *

_5 de diciembre de 2020._

_Mar del Norte._

_Prisión Mágica de Azkaban._

—¡Correo!

El anuncio era raro de por sí en el patio de Azkaban, al cual salían los reclusos después del almuerzo durante una hora. Ese día, pese al viento frío y las nubes casi negras que cubrían el cielo, no habían renunciado a ese derecho, uno de los pocos que tenían estando allí.

—Malfoy.

El apellido, pronunciado con desdén por un Sinodal alto y de espalda ancha, tomó desprevenido a su dueño, que sentado en la esquina más alejada del patio, fingía no darse cuenta de nada.

—¡Preso _eihwaz_, _peorth_, _hagal_, cuatro, seis, tres! ¿Te quedaste sordo?

Draco Malfoy, sacudiéndose la túnica gris que lo distinguía como preso, arqueó una ceja de forma altiva y se levantó.

—Atiende a la primera llamada, ¿entendido? —espetó el Sinodal en cuanto Malfoy estuvo ante él, al tiempo que le extendía un sobre de pergamino.

El preso tomó la carta y regresó a donde estaba en completo silencio. Luego, se puso a leer su correspondencia con genuino interés. Quizá eso era consecuencia de no haber recibido nada desde que había entrado allí.

—Vaya, tonta no es —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

_Padre:_

_Al mismo tiempo que escribo esto, va rumbo a Estados Unidos una carta para mi hermano, consultando su opinión respecto a lo que me has pedido. Dependiendo de lo que él me responda, iré a verte o no. Te pido que comprendas mi proceder._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Danielle._

—Bien hecho, Eltanin —aprobó Malfoy en voz baja, antes de guardarse la carta en el bolsillo.

Ahora lo difícil sería esperar con paciencia. Pero había hecho una promesa y no se retractaría.

* * *

_5 de diciembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

—Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin.

El resto de la clase de Autodefendas Muggles observaba con incredulidad a Danielle, quien ejecutó lo mejor que podía un complicado movimiento para detener golpes y con ello, consiguió derribar a Sullivan.

—Si se dieron cuenta, Malfoy–san siguió el principio de usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra —explicó el profesor Kukai con desenvoltura, haciendo la mímica del citado movimiento con lentitud, para que sus alumnos no se perdieran ni un detalle —Considerando el físico y la fuerza de Sullivan–kun, era evidente que acabaría como lo hizo, si todo se hacía correctamente.

Los demás asentían a las palabras del profesor, pues lo recién visto era la confirmación de esa explicación. Danielle, acomodándose la túnica, intentaba no parecer muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Como tarea les encargo practicar este movimiento, y redacten un caso hipotético en el cual sería adecuado usarlo. La próxima clase armaré las parejas de práctica y recogeré sus redacciones.

Los jóvenes procuraron no quejarse en voz alta y despedirse en orden. Kukai tenía la costumbre de agregarles tareas si protestaban demasiado.

—¡Al fin! —dejó escapar Sunny cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos del profesor —A mí me costó un montón entender eso, ¿cómo le hiciste, Danielle?

—Era cuestión de fijarse bien.

—Podemos practicar juntos, si quieres —le ofreció Ryo.

—Gracias, me hará falta. Pero ahora lo que quiero es comer. Me muero de hambre y con eso de que todavía tenemos Arte Mágico…

—¿Snape nunca te ha regañado por haber tomado ese tipo de clases? —inquirió Procyon.

—Sí, claro. Cuando entregué mis optativas puso una cara espantosa y juró que tenía unos gustos muy raros. Lo curioso es que no me prohibió ninguna materia.

Sunny se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, lo cual causó las risas de sus amigos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué harán en vacaciones? —preguntó Henry al acabar de subir la escalinata de piedra —Este año me quedo en el país, para la boda de mi tío.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Procyon, entusiasta —Me alegré mucho cuando papá me escribió contándome lo de la boda. La tía Tonks está tan emocionada, que según papá, su cabello cambia sin avisar y un día lo llevaba de color amarillo canario. Ella bromeó diciendo que estaba recordando sus días de colegio, porque había estado en Hufflepuff.

—Vaya, si una aurora como tu tía estuvo en Hufflepuff, ¡yo podría hacer lo que sea! —se animó Amy, sonriendo ampliamente —Nosotros estaremos en Oxford, ¿cierto, Ryo?

—Cierto. Tus padres quedaron en darse una vuelta después de Navidad. ¿Y tú, Sunny?

—No lo sé. Quizá Snape me dé permiso para estar con Will, como el año pasado.

—Danielle, ¿tú irás con tu hermano, verdad?

La pregunta de Procyon era de lo más inocente, pero la rubia frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de decidirse a contestar.

—Sí. Frida me confirmó que vamos a visitar Nueva York.

—No te ves muy entusiasmada —notó Amy enseguida.

Henry, percibiendo en Danielle una extraña mezcla de enfado y miedo, decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Contra quién piensan que les tocará en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la próxima vez?

Los demás hicieron muecas ante el recordatorio de que Lupin todavía no terminaba con los duelos de práctica. El primero que cada estudiante había resultado un desastre, como cuando Paul Owen se estrelló contra una pared por un hechizo de desarme mal ejecutado por Vivian Malcolm o cuando detuvieron a Oliver Mackenzie al querer atacar por la espalda a Danielle. También hubo cosas buenas, como que Hally, Procyon y Ryo demostraron tener reflejos rápidos, pero en general, Lupin había considerado adecuado extender los duelos hasta principios del siguiente trimestre.

—No quiero tener enfrente a Mackenzie, lo haría trizas aunque me reprobaran —afirmó Sunny.

—Yo te apoyo, lo que quiso hacerle a Danielle fue de cobardes —soltó Procyon.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Rose, que venía bajando con el resto de sus amigos la escalinata de mármol —¿Qué tal el frío? ¿Nadie se congeló?

—Yo que tú no preguntaba —advirtió Henry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Y bien, ¿quién quiere copiar el mapa de Astronomía? Lo acabo de terminar y Walter lo revisó, está correcto.

Mientras Amy y Sunny alzaban una mano, los demás arquearon las cejas. Era muy raro que por semejante respuesta de Henry, Rose no iniciara una disputa. Aún más, ¿desde cuándo la pelirroja se disculpaba con Henry por intentar fastidiarlo?

—Tenemos la traducción para Mathison —avisó Bryan —Y la redacción para Davis.

—Y yo logré acabar los ejercicios de Alquimia —anunció Thomas con orgullo.

—Gracias, eso ayudará —Procyon sonrió —Con tantas tareas y entrenamientos, no sé cómo no nos hemos enfermado de algo.

—Vamos, no es para tanto —Ryo hizo un ademán despreocupado.

Los demás simularon fulminarlo con la mirada antes de echarse a reír y entrar al Gran Comedor, donde se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

—Hablábamos de lo que haremos durante las vacaciones —recordó Sunny al sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin, sirviéndose pastel de carne —¿Tú a dónde irás, Thomas?

—¿Yo? No lo sé, mis padres no me han escrito. Skye dijo el mes pasado que quizá no lo harían porque estarían grabando un especial de su programa en París.

—¿Y tus hermanos no pueden decírtelo? —se extrañó Walter —A mí Gwen ya me confirmó que estaremos en Cardiff, con la abuela.

—Pues no. Siempre íbamos a casa de la abuela Niffie a pasar la Navidad, porque los parientes de papá son nefastos…

—¿Tan malos son? —se interesó Sunny.

—Lo que pasa es que a la familia de papá nunca le gustó que él dejara la facultad de Leyes para hacerse actor. Según mamá, hicieron un escándalo. Papá les manda tarjetas de felicitación a sus parientes en fechas importantes, aunque no sé para qué se molesta, si siempre se las regresan.

Thomas contó aquello con naturalidad, pero Danielle creyó detectarle algo de tristeza en los ojos. Debía ser difícil para él reconocer que tenía familiares con quienes no se llevaba bien.

—Si tuviera que elegir, iría con la abuela Niffie —siguió Thomas, cortando su filete —Pero hasta que ella y mamá no se reconcilien, no me queda más que esperar.

—¿Se pelearon? —Sunny arqueó las cejas —¿Y por qué?

—Porque a la abuela no le agrada que sea mago.

—¿Y eso en qué le afecta?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Walter, pero no sé la respuesta. En fin, espero que la hermana de Ryo nos diga que ya no haremos esculturas, ¡nunca me salen bien!

Sunny dejó escapar una carcajada, lo mismo que Walter, mientras que Danielle se limitaba a esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Ya intentaría hablar con Thomas sobre el tema.

* * *

Los alumnos de cuarto que llevaban Arte Mágico salieron ese día del aula con un cansancio inusitado. Por lo general, la asignatura era tranquila, pero con el temario actual, la profesora Weasley–Mao parecía retar la resistencia de los chicos que, de una forma u otra, querían conseguir una escultura decente y así, alcanzar una buena nota.

—Nunca creí que lo diría, pero hoy me harté de esa clase —Sunny se dejó caer en la primera butaca libre que encontró —La profesora insistía en que las esculturas no nos salían bien, pero no lo comprendo. ¡La de Olsen era prácticamente igual al hada muggle que nos puso a imitar!

—Quizá quería que hiciéramos alguna cosa de artistas que ella entiende y nosotros no —Thomas, igualmente sentado en una butaca, no parecía con intenciones de moverse de allí en un buen rato —Al menos solo faltan un par de semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¡Y antes habrá salida a Hogsmeade! —Sunny se animó de golpe, enderezándose en su asiento —Quiero comprar allí regalos para Vince y Brad.

—A mi abuela le encantarán las bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles —aseguró Walter, tomando la mochila que tenía a su lado y rebuscando en su interior —Ahora que lo pienso, mejor hago una lista, no vaya a olvidar comprar algo…

—Malfoy, ¿tienes un minuto?

La voz, grave y seria, silenció por completo la plática entre los cuatro amigos. Al ver quién era, Sunny arrugó la frente, Walter arqueó una ceja y Thomas se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Nott? —inquirió Danielle lo más educada que pudo.

El muchacho se limitó a hacer un gesto de cabeza para indicarle que quería hablarle en privado.

—De acuerdo —suspiró la rubia, dejando su butaca —Ahora vuelvo —les avisó a sus amigos.

—¿Qué querrá Nott ahora? —espetó Sunny por lo bajo —Porque lo bueno que dice Paula de él yo no me lo trago.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró Walter.

Thomas estaba en silencio, sin quitar los ojos de Danielle y Nott, que habían ido a ubicarse cerca de algunas de las mesas de trabajo de la sala común. Nott apenas movía la boca, pero era quien estaba hablando, a juzgar por la expresión concentrada de Danielle. Después de unos minutos, ella negó con la cabeza, con gesto desconfiado, para enseguida recibir de Nott un sobre de pergamino. El chico agregó un par de frases más, hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó a los dormitorios, dejando a Danielle en libertad de volver con sus amigos.

—No puedo creerlo —fue lo primero que soltó Danielle al sentarse nuevamente con sus amigos —Pat ya había dicho que podía ir a Azkaban, pero les pidió a los Nott que se hicieran cargo de todo. ¡Imagínense! Pasarse un fin de semana con los Nott hasta que venga Pat…

—¿Por qué no puede venir tu hermano? —quiso saber Walter, en tanto Sunny hacía una mueca ante lo que le esperaba a su amiga.

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar —Danielle abrió el sobre que le había entregado Todd Nott.

Los otros tres se colocaron a su alrededor lo mejor que pudieron, para leer por encima de su hombro lo que sea que estuviera escrito.

_Estimada Danielle:_

_Hemos sido informados por tu hermano que no puede acudir a recogerte en King's Cross para el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que nos solicitó que te hospedáramos hasta que él concluya sus pendientes laborales en Estados Unidos. Así mismo, me pidió que te acompañe a una visita que le harás a tu padre, ya que no puedes ir sola a Azkaban._

_Sin más por el momento, se despide cordialmente:_

_Theodore Nott._

—¡No dice gran cosa! —se indignó Sunny.

—¿Qué tendrá tan ocupado a Pat que no pueda venir? —se preguntó Danielle en voz baja.

—Quizá se inventó eso porque no quiere ver a tu padre —aventuró Thomas.

Walter le dedicó al pelirrojo anaranjado un ademán de incredulidad.

—Tal vez, considerando que mi padre quiso arruinarle la boda con Frida —al acordarse de eso, Danielle sintió un escalofrío —En ese caso, ¡en bonito lío me metió! Irme con unas personas a las que no conozco, a esperar que venga.

—Tu hermano debe conocerlos para haberles pedido eso —señaló Sunny repentinamente.

—Sí, supongo, pero no me gusta la idea.

A Thomas tampoco le gustaba, porque no hacía más que aumentar el malestar que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Nott. Pero como aún no sabía explicar a qué se debía esa aversión, prefirió no decir nada y se prometió hacer sonreír a Danielle hasta que se marcharan a casa de vacaciones.

Esperaba sinceramente que sirviera de algo.

* * *

(1) _La traducción del nombre sería, aproximadamente, _Paraíso del Norte.

* * *

_23 de Enero de 2012. 7:38 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas decembrinas? ¿Y el día de Reyes? Yo comí un montón de rosca ¡y este año sí tuve regalos de Navidad! (Bell sonríe como boba). Claro, eso no justifica que me tardara tanto… O quizá sí, ya que anduve ocupadísima. Ya saben, la vida muggle no me deja en paz._

_Pasando a lo que interesa, sigo en lo dicho: trato de no hacer los capítulos tan raros y me sale la fórmula al revés. Empezando con la visita de Abil al cementerio, donde su padre le da una buena charla mental. A ver, ¿de dónde sacó Acab esa facultad? ¿Y qué se trae ahora? Nada, por ahora diré que su Legado "evolucionó" un poco y por otro lado, él no quiere que su esposa (porque no se divorció, los remito a _Lsg_ para que se aseguren) lo mate. Con eso se va resolviendo la incógnita del suceso de La Isla (el ataque a la mansión de los Edmond, por si alguno no entendió)._

_Por otro lado, tenemos la versión resumida de la broma a Zabini y Blow (admítanlo, imaginarse a esos dos cubiertos de vendas da mucha risa) y que en Hogwarts se jugó el primer partido de la temporada. Los dos equipos actuaron lo mejor que pudieron y Mackenzie se ganó regaños cuando quizá quería que abuchearan a Danielle por no saber manejar a su equipo (¿será? Se los dejo de tarea). Al final, a los cuatro amigos de Slytherin se les borró la derrota de la mente con lo que Snape le entregó a Danielle. ¡Papi Draco pide ver a su hija! Incluso yo, que soy la autora, me sorprendí al principio por sacar eso, porque precipita un poco los acontecimientos que tengo planeados. Pero en fin, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, a ver si resulta._

_Y siguiendo por ahí, los Nott hospedarán a Danielle durante el inicio de las vacaciones, y será el señor Nott quien lleve a su ahijada a Azkaban. Es decir, ¿Patrick está loco o de verdad conoce a los Nott? Quiero inclinarme por lo segundo, aunque no sé… Las cosas se me salieron un poquito de control al decidir que Draco quiere hablar con Danielle. Y esperemos que esa charla no termine tan mal como presiente Thomas, o seguro muchos acabarán odiándome por escribir semejante cosa._

_Ya, espero que nadie se quede descontento con este cabalístico capítulo, el primero de 2012, un año que para mí promete mucho (cosas mías, si quieren, ignórenme). Sigo sin candidatos convincentes para _El Loco_ y _La Muerte_, no crean que lo olvidé. ¿Dónde están los pocos lectores que me ayudan con eso, dónde? (Bell se revuelve el cabello con impaciencia). Vamos, ¿recuerdan esos capítulos con título de Arcano? ¿Sí? ¿Y qué creen que va a pasar cuando quiera escribir el que se titule _La Muerte_ o _El Loco_? No quieren ser los causantes de otro retraso mío, ¿verdad? (Bell anda en plan chantajista, pero le da igual)._

_Me paso a retirar, esperando no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capi, para lo cual aprovecharé todas las rachas de inspiración que me lleguen. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


	14. Desafía al destino

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Catorce: Desafía al destino.**

_13 de diciembre de 2020._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Pueblo de Hogsmeade._

Todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante que podían hacerlo, salieron ese domingo al pueblo, con el propósito de encontrar algo de verdad especial para las fiestas.

—¡Vamos a Honeydukes, por favor, primero a Honeydukes! —pidió Rose.

Los amigos de la pelirroja rodaron los ojos, con vagas sonrisas en los rostros. Incluso contaron mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para que…

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Mi tío Anom me escribió contándome que a la señorita Tonks le gustan los sapos de menta, aunque no sé por qué… Y yo quiero más chocolates.

—Típico —susurró Hally, causando la risa de los demás.

—Sospecho que fue por esto que Rose estuvo tan tranquila toda la semana —sugirió Procyon.

—Eso suena lógico, amigo mío —apoyó Thomas, conteniendo una carcajada —A mis hermanos les encantaron los diablillos de pimienta, aunque hice que echaran humo por las orejas. ¿Saben de algún otro dulce de broma?

—Si vas a Zonko, hallarás unos muy buenos, Frida dijo que los mandarían desde Nueva York.

La afirmación de Danielle desconcertó por un segundo a sus amigos.

—¿Qué? Recuerden que trabajé en Sortilegios Weasley durante el verano. Casi me aprendí todo el catálogo de productos.

—Me das envidia —farfulló Rose, haciendo un mohín.

—Gracia.

El grupo entero se echó a reír.

Honeydukes estaba lleno a esa hora, y el mostrador apenas se veía por la enorme cantidad de clientes que pedían sus compras envueltas para regalo. Rose y Henry fueron los primeros en entrar, dejando a sus amigos atrás ante la vista de los mejores chocolates y otras golosinas. Al salir, fácilmente se adivinaba que esos dos habían gastado al menos la mitad de todo su dinero.

—Encontré una caja de sapos de menta enorme —comentó Henry, sonriente —Espero que a la señorita Tonks le guste.

—¿Te llevas bien con ella? —preguntó Amy.

—No exactamente. Apenas si hemos hablado. Pero percibí que quiere mucho a mi tío y con eso me basta. Llegando a casa podremos platicar.

—¿Cuándo percibiste eso? —quiso saber Procyon.

—El día de tu cumpleaños. Ella andaba allí, ¿no?

—Voy a empezar a creer que Rose tiene razón y eres una antena sentimental.

Henry alzó los ojos al cielo, en tanto Procyon y Rose se reían.

—No puedo evitarlo —explicó el castaño ojiverde cuando se calmó —Me lo advirtió mi abuelo, que entre más cercano sea a las personas, más voy a percibir lo que sienten.

—¿Por eso al iniciar el curso andabas tan mal? —Danielle se veía preocupada.

—Sí, me mareaba tanta felicidad —Henry no le dio importancia al aclarar —Y creo haberles dicho que me alegraba por ustedes dos, así que no quiero escuchar que pides perdón, Danielle.

—Pero…

—Hablo en serio. No es su culpa. Además, ya me acostumbré. Aunque…

Henry dejó la frase en el aire, frunciendo el ceño, meditando si debía continuar o no. Al final, dibujó una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa.

—Thomas, ¿qué pasó después del banquete de bienvenida?

El aludido, que venía comiendo caramelos de café con leche, se atragantó con uno.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, como al día siguiente me mareabas más y casi me haces vomitar el desayuno…

—Olvídalo, no pienso decirte.

—¿Pues qué sucedió? —inquirió Procyon, lleno de curiosidad.

—Boggarts, Thomas, ni que hubieras hecho algo vergonzoso —apuntó Ryo, bromista.

Pero tanto Danielle como Thomas se sonrojaron, adelantándose sin decir palabra, con lo cual el resto intercambió miradas de confusión antes de interrogar silenciosamente a Henry.

—Yo no les pienso decir. Eso es cosa de ellos —aclaró el castaño ojiverde.

—Entonces, ¿para qué sacas el tema? —espetó Rose, frustrada.

—Creí que Thomas lo diría, pero ya veo que no. ¿Danielle no les ha dicho nada?

—No que recordemos —Amy meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

En tanto, Danielle y Thomas se les habían perdido de vista a sus amigos, dando vuelta en una calle lateral y deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento.

—Tener por amigo a una antena sentimental no es bueno a veces —comentó él.

—Lo sé. Ahora me arrepiento de haberle dado esa bofetada. No tenía idea de que pudiera sentirse tan mal porque nosotros…

Danielle, cuyas mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, se colorearon todavía más.

—Ya lo oíste, está feliz por nosotros, aunque casi hagamos que vomite.

—¡Thomas!

—Es la verdad. De estar en su lugar, pensaría igual. Soy feliz cuando ustedes son felices.

Danielle pudo calmarse un poco y sonrió.

—No sé qué haces en Slytherin —comentó en voz baja.

—Yo sí sé. Busco ser alguien, Danielle, pero tengo un orgullo del tamaño de Hogwarts, así que lo haré solo, sin importarme nada más. Agrega a eso mi lógica atemorizante y lo tengo fácil.

—¿Por qué ese afán de hacer las cosas solo?

Thomas se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes amigos, ¿recuerdas? Nos encantará ayudarte.

—¿Y si yo…? ¿Y si los lastimara sin querer?

—Nos lo habremos buscado. Pero no te vamos a culpar.

El chico sonrió, estiró una mano y sujetó la de Danielle con mucho cuidado.

—¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo? —inquirió él, susurrando.

—Ah… Yo… Es algo complicado de explicar…

—Inténtalo.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Aunque suene cursi, siento… Siento que me completas, Thomas. Si me faltan risas, ánimo, lo que sea… Contigo estoy llena. Quiero mucho a los otros —Danielle dejó escapar una risita nerviosa —Son muy buenos conmigo. Pero no es lo mismo.

—Pues llegué a pensar que fue porque querías deshacerte de Blow de una buena vez.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—Más o menos.

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero en realidad no estaba enfadada.

—¿Por qué pensaste algo como eso?

—Si tenías que deshacerte de un fastidioso, ¿qué mejor que la ayuda de un amigo?

—Jamás te habría hecho eso. Habrías salido herido. Es lo que menos quiero hacer en el mundo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Pues porque te quiero, y si tú estás triste, yo también!

—¿Eso no aplica para los otros?

Danielle bufó, haciendo un mohín.

—En cierta forma. Pero me duele más verte triste a ti. Siento… que se me rompe algo adentro.

Thomas le soltó la mano, abrazándola. Danielle le correspondió sin extrañarse, en ocasiones el muchacho hacía eso, pero no le gustaba que fuera porque le ganaba la emoción.

—Les escribí a mis hermanos contándoles de nosotros —le contó él al oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento —¿Adivina qué me contestaron?

—¿Se alegraron por ti?

—Como no tienes idea. Ellos… Creo que ya sabían que te quería, cuando yo todavía no me daba cuenta. Me decían muchas cosas, como que hablaba mucho de mi amiguita la rubia. Aunque Skye prometió mojarte con una manguera si llegabas a tratarme mal.

—No pienso darle motivos, te lo prometo.

—Gracias. ¿Podemos quedarnos así un momento?

—Claro.

Danielle no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos. Cierto era que en casa de su hermano le daban unos cuantos, pero prefería ser ella quien se acercara; sin embargo, apenas lo hacía. En sus últimos cumpleaños, había permitido que sus amigos la sujetaran con fuerza, aunque era muy incómodo para ella. Y el hombre misterioso de los ojos violetas… Bueno, él era un caso aparte.

Con Thomas era completamente diferente. Sentía su cariño, sus ganas de hacerla sentir bien. Incluso le gustaba que él no la soltara enseguida, significaba que la quería con él, ¿no?

Apoyó la cabeza en un hombro de Thomas, que se sentía suave debido al abrigo gris que usaba.

—Eh, Danielle… ¿Puedo hacer algo sin que te asustes?

—¿Asustarme? —ella se enderezó, confundida —¿Y eso por qué?

Él no contestó. Prefirió levantar una mano y posarla en su mejilla, moviendo el pulgar con lentitud. Danielle sintió primero que los dedos de Thomas estaban fríos, pero poco después se entibiaban. ¿O eran sus mejillas las que se calentaban?

—¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Ella asintió y poco después, sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de Thomas. No era la gran cosa, apenas se tocaban. Era un roce tranquilo y tierno.

Y aún así, no bastaba.

—Más… —murmuró sin darse cuenta, cuando se separaron.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… Thomas, quiero… quiero…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Puedes decírmelo. No me voy a molestar.

—Es que yo… No sé cómo explicarlo y…

—No tengo prisa.

—Ahora mismo te oyes muy maduro, ¿lo sabías?

—Qué halagador, sonar como Henry o _Walt_… El sueño de mi vida.

Danielle dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Su ánimo se serenó.

—Thomas, quiero que me beses como la primera vez.

Así, tal cual lo estaba pensando. Aunque se puso roja de vergüenza, lo había dicho.

—¿Estás segura?

Como él sonaba tímido, ella asintió lo más firme que pudo.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Claro que sí. Eres tú.

Para el chico eso fue suficiente. Se acercó despacio, dándole tiempo a Danielle para retirarse si quería, pero ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Ya no temblaba ni se encogía, simplemente esperaba.

Él no pudo sentirse más feliz. Besar a Danielle no se comparaba con las bromas compartidas con Procyon, ni con narrar un partido de quidditch; la sensación que tenía ahora ni siquiera se acercaba a obtener buenas calificaciones aún siendo un hijo de muggles que no sabía nada de magia hasta que llegó a Hogwarts. Era algo mucho mejor, más intenso, hacía que se olvidara de los días sombríos sin Jeremy, de las caras preocupadas que les causó a sus padres y a sus hermanos, del helado vacío provocado por los dementores…

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse y Thomas contempló el rostro de Danielle por varios segundos. Era adorable, no hallaba otra palabra para describirla.

—Te quiero —dijo el jovencito espontáneamente, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Yo también te quiero.

Pasados unos segundos, se volvieron a besar.

* * *

—¿No los ven?

Hally arrugaba la frente, un tanto preocupada porque dos de sus amigos habían desaparecido, y antes de ir a Las Tres Escobas quería saber si estaban bien.

—Se los tragó la tierra —renegó Sunny, aunque sonreía.

—Déjenlos en paz. No vayamos a interrumpir.

Todos vieron a Henry con asombro.

—¿Qué sabes que nosotros no? —interrogó Procyon enseguida.

—No se los voy a decir. Pero déjenlos en paz.

—Lo dicho, qué difícil es ser tú.

La frase de Rose causó algunas risas. Henry se limitó a asentir con una cabezada.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas en media hora? —preguntó Ryo.

—Sí, tal como quedamos. Se nota que tienen prisa —desdeñó Sunny.

Ryo y Paula rieron antes de echarse a correr calle abajo.

—¿Así será cuando todos tengamos pareja? —se preguntó Bryan en voz alta.

—Tal vez, pero seguiremos siendo amigos —aseguró Hally con firmeza.

—Viniendo de ti, es alentador —afirmó Walter.

Hally torció la boca de forma tan graciosa que los demás soltaron la carcajada.

Llegaron a Las Tres Escobas tras hacer algunas compras, sacudiéndose la poca nieve que les había caído, para luego ponerse a buscar sitio. No se veía ninguno libre, hasta que un nutrido grupo de chicos de séptimo salió entre risas, dejando atrás una larga mesa con vasos vacíos.

—Bienvenidos —saludó una señora de cabello oscuro y corto, muy rizado, que con blandir su varita un par de veces despejó la mesa —Si pueden, pasen a ordenar.

La señora les dedicó una sonrisa, caminó a otra mesa recién desocupada y también la despejó. Se preguntaron la razón de su petición hasta el minuto siguiente, al ver la barra atestada.

—Deben tener mucho trabajo —Amy tomó asiento, observando a su alrededor.

—Claro, es el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad —recordó Walter.

Hally revolvió sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un trozo de pergamino.

—¿Alguien tiene una pluma y tinta?

—Tengo un lápiz —Sunny se lo tendió.

—Gracias. Ahora sí, ¿qué van a querer?

—¡Pareces mesera! —dejó escapar Procyon, que tampoco se había sentado.

Hally sonrió ante la ocurrencia, pero no le contestó por anotar los pedidos del resto. Con la lista en mano, dio media vuelta y se fue a la barra, seguida de cerca por Procyon y Bryan.

Tan abarrotado estaba el local que llegaron Paula y Ryo sin que llegaran las órdenes a la mesa. El Ravenclaw, después de consultar con su novia qué quería, fue a buscar a Hally y compañía apenas dos segundos antes que Danielle y Thomas finalmente aparecieran.

—¿Acaban de llegar? —se extrañó Danielle, al ver a sus amigos sin bebidas.

—Claro que no, pero como ves, el lugar está a reventar —Sunny rodó los ojos.

—Voy a pedir por los dos —avisó Thomas, antes de alejarse.

—¿Qué hicieron Thomas y tú? —preguntó Amy.

—Paseamos, compramos regalos, nos reímos cuando Zabini se cayó en un montón de nieve…

Danielle apenas pudo contener la carcajada y sus amigos la secundaron.

—¿En serio? Me hubiera gustado ver eso —farfulló Walter, que se quedaba sin aliento.

—Yo no lo creo, porque al levantarse y secarse con la varita, le lanzó una maldición al primer chico de tercero que se le puso enfrente. Menos mal que Lovecraft pasaba por allí, si no, Urquhart habría quedado mal. O eso dijo Lovecraft cuando mandó a Zabini de regreso al castillo, castigado.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que Zabini haga esas cosas? —desdeñó Henry.

—Porque es Zabini —dijeron Rose y Sunny cansinamente.

Los demás volvieron a reír.

—¡Hola, Rose! —saludó Nerie Copperfield, que a juzgar por la nieve en su gorro de lana verde, acababa de entrar —¿Está muy lento el servicio aquí?

—Un poco, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, Odette y yo necesitamos entretener a Alan, para que no vaya a interrumpirle la charla a Agatha con Scamander. Alan será un encanto, pero a veces ni Agatha lo aguanta.

—¿Con Russell Scamander?

—No, con su gemelo, Robin. Si no fuera por su cabello, no podrías distinguirlos. ¡Ah, allí están!

Nerie señaló la puerta, por donde entraba la melliza Copperfield riendo de algo que decía un chico de cabello rojizo y lacio. Rose y Henry coincidieron con Nerie, recordando que el Scamander que estaba con ellos en Gryffindor tenía el cabello rizado.

—Me voy, no vaya Alan a hacer algo malo —Nerie dejó escapar una risita —¡Hasta luego!

—¿Quién lo diría? A Scamander nunca lo he escuchado hablar —recordó Paula de pronto.

—¿Ah, no? —se sorprendió Rose —Nuestro Scamander es un parlanchín.

—Pues nuestro Scamander es muy tranquilo. Cuando llegó al colegio se veía algo decaído, quizá porque él y su hermano quedaron en casas distintas.

—Sé qué se siente —recordó Amy vagamente —Cuando llegué al colegio, apenas podía hablar con Ernest, acercarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw era difícil. No porque fueran malos allí —aclaró, ante las cejas alzadas de Paula —No sé… Me miraban como bicho raro. A simple vista, no me parezco mucho a mis hermanos.

—¡Gracias a Merlín por eso! —sentenció Sunny, levantando un vaso imaginario.

Sus amigos le celebraron la gracia con risas, incluso Amy.

—¡Las bebidas! —anunció Procyon a los pocos minutos, cargando una enorme charola.

Bryan y Ryo, tras él, traían charolas más pequeñas. Hally miraba aquello arrugando la nariz.

—Les dije que podía ayudar —se quejó, tomando asiento.

—Sí, claro, con tanta gente yendo y viniendo, seguro te tiraban algo encima.

Hally no refutó las palabras de Procyon, sino que meneó la cabeza como si pensara "estos chicos no tienen remedio".

—¡Feliz Navidad! —brindó Procyon, poniendo en alto su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo! —completó Thomas, viéndose muy gracioso al levantar una taza de té.

—¡Salud!

Bebieron, charlaron, rieron por cualquier cosa… Recordarían ese instante con frecuencia en el futuro, con verdadera nostalgia, anhelando la alegría de esos días, deseando volver a ella.

Pero entonces no lo sabían y era mucho mejor así.

* * *

_19 de diciembre de 2020._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 13 de Princess Road, barrio de Kew._

El Real Jardín Botánico de Kew, ubicado en el barrio del mismo nombre, desde hacía años estaba inscrito como Patrimonio de la Humanidad, tanto por sus aportes a la ciencia como por la belleza de sus terrenos. A poca distancia de allí se extendía Princess Road, una vía llena de casas de largas fachadas donde se instalaron algunos de los intelectuales más discretos de la época.

Eso sin contar a ciertos magos que querían mantenerse al margen de chismorreos.

—Pasa, por favor.

Danielle arqueó una ceja, estudiando la fachada de la casa que tenía enfrente, de estilo antiguo, que apareció mágicamente tras haber leído una nota escrita con elegante caligrafía.

_La casa de la familia Nott se encuentra en el número 13 de Princess Road, en el barrio de Kew; municipio de Richmond upon Thames; en Londres, Inglaterra._

—Anda, no seas tímida.

La señora Nott, una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello color caoba y porte elegante, le dedicaba a la chica una sonrisa amable, al tiempo que su marido abría la puerta y su hijo hacía malabares sacando los baúles del maletero de un auto último modelo color gris plata.

—Gracias.

Danielle inclinó la cabeza, subió los tres escalones de entrada y miró por un segundo al señor Nott (de quien Todd había sacado su complexión enclenque) antes de atravesar la puerta abierta.

La casa tenía un aire de siglos pasados, con candelabros de cristal iluminando los rincones, las paredes recubiertas de papel tapiz arriba y madera abajo; el suelo brillaba por sus duelas de madera oscura recién pulida. A la derecha se veía el salón y a la izquierda, el comedor. Unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo de entrada, del lado izquierdo, conducían a la planta superior. A la derecha de la escalera se veía una puerta de madera.

—Todd, en cuanto metas los baúles, puedes usar magia para subirlos —indicó la señora Nott, entrando tras Danielle a la casa —Theo, ¿gustas tomar el té ahora o más tarde?

—Ahora, en el despacho. Danielle…

La nombrada dio un respingo. La voz del señor Nott era grave, baja y aún así, la escuchaba perfectamente. Lo que a la rubia más le llamó la atención fue la breve pero intensa mirada que el hombre le dedicó a su mujer cuando ella se alejó por el pasillo, cruzando la puerta del fondo y por la cual se vio el atisbo de una cocina.

—¿Sí, señor? —musitó ella, con la cabeza inclinada.

—Sígueme, por favor.

Ella asintió y esperó a que el señor Nott se colocara delante de ella para caminar. Entraron al salón, que tenía un ventanal dando a la calle y en la pared opuesta, una puerta de madera con picaporte plateado, la cual abrió el dueño de la casa antes de cederle el paso a la chica.

—Adelante.

La habitación era sin lugar a dudas el despacho. Con las paredes laterales compuestas por vitrinas, había allí libros, botellas, instrumentos mágicos que se movían y algún detalle inusual, como una daga por aquí y un telescopio por allá. El escritorio estaba de frente a la puerta, era de madera casi negra, cuya superficie perfectamente pulida estaba a medias cubierta por libros, pergaminos, un tintero de plata, una larga pluma marrón y lo que parecía un diminuto globo terráqueo… que debía ser mágico, pues giraba solo sobre su eje.

—Puedes tomar asiento.

Danielle ocupó una de las butacas frente al escritorio y para su sorpresa, la tapicería era de un tono azul medianoche muy bonito, con diminutos puntos plateados bordados.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Ah… Bien, señor. El cuarto curso es… ajetreado, ¿sabe?

—Lo recuerdo. En mi cuarto curso se celebró el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su interlocutor.

—Eres la capitana del equipo de quidditch, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo estuvo el inicio de la temporada?

—Eh… perdimos contra Gryffindor, señor. Pero le ganamos a Hufflepuff.

A la jovencita le salió una gran sonrisa recordando la cara que había puesto Thompson cuando atrapó la snitch prácticamente a sus espaldas, después de veinte minutos de partido. El señor Nott alcanzó a ver el gesto y también sonrió, aunque de forma apenas perceptible.

—Ninguno de los dos resultados me sorprende, ha sido así por años —aseguró el hombre, moviéndose ligeramente en su propia butaca, de respaldo mucho más alto que las que tenía enfrente —¿Algún problema con el equipo o tus compañeros de casa después del primer partido?

Danielle encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Sí, nunca faltan —el señor Nott interpretó correctamente el gesto, frunciendo el ceño —Por lo que me cuenta Todd, tus amigos no son… Los magos como nosotros no tratamos con esa clase de gente normalmente.

La rubia arqueó una ceja con fría elegancia, observando el rostro impasible del señor Nott, quien ladeó la cabeza para mirar un punto vacío frente a él.

—No me corresponde decirte quiénes son las personas correctas para relacionarte y a quienes deberías evitar. Lo que sí puedo hacer es aconsejarte prudencia —el señor Nott guardó silencio por un instante antes de continuar —Si crees en la gente que te rodea, si confías en ella, debes estar atenta a cualquier cambio en su forma de actuar. Y claro, comenzar a indagar al respecto.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho, y sin esperar respuesta, la señora Nott entró llevando una charola de plata con un servicio completo de té acompañado de unos panecillos.

—Aquí tienen —la mujer le dedicó una suave sonrisa a Danielle, antes de mirar a su marido y al tiempo que le servía, decía —Todd quiere saber si iremos a la cena de Navidad de los Zabini.

—Nosotros no, pero él puede asistir si quiere.

La señora Nott asintió y se dispuso a servir la taza de Danielle, mirándola con amabilidad.

—¿Cómo te gusta, querida?

La jovencita le respondió en voz baja, lo que a la mujer no pareció ofenderle.

—Sírvete también, Mo. Puedes escuchar esto.

Ante la frase de su esposo, la señora Nott parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, antes de sacar su varita mágica y hacer aparecer otra taza para ella.

—Le decía que debe ser prudente con la gente a su alrededor —al pronunciar esas palabras, el señor Nott señaló a Danielle con un ademán —Si ve algún cambio en esas personas, debe saber el por qué. Quizá no le halle mucho sentido a lo que digo, pero…

—No subestimes a las chicas de ahora, Theo —pidió la señora Nott con voz cauta.

—No lo hago. Simplemente que no comprendo algunas de sus…decisiones.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y ya hablaron sobre mañana?

Danielle dio un involuntario respingo.

—Aún no. ¿Vas a acompañarnos?

—Solo si crees que no molestaré a tu amigo.

—Créeme, me importa muy poco lo que Draco pueda opinar a estas alturas. Danielle, ¿está bien si mi esposa va mañana con nosotros a Azkaban?

La aludida asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

—Lo suponía. Fui sincero al mencionarte por carta que desconozco las razones de Draco para tratarte como te trató. Lo único que llegó a insinuar es que no le gustaba hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —Danielle se permitió una mueca escéptica.

—Sí. Lo he deducido tras analizar su comportamiento estos años. Soy de los que creen que el lazo entre padres e hijos es demasiado fuerte para cortarlo de tajo, como él pretendió hacerlo.

—¿Te refieres a cuando nació Danielle? —inquirió la señora Nott, curiosa.

—Exacto. Draco no es muy expresivo, pero se veía satisfecho cuando supo que tendría una hija. Decidió en ese mismo momento llamarla Eltanin, siguiendo una vieja costumbre de su familia materna, los Black. Y a diferencia de con su hijo mayor, eligió como padrinos de su hija a un par de _traidores a la sangre_ en vez de la pareja _sangre limpia_ que quería Pansy.

Danielle inclinó la cabeza, aparentemente concentrada en su té, sopesando aquellos datos. Si no mal recordaba, los padrinos de su hermano eran, precisamente, los Zabini, con quienes sus padres solían llevarse bien desde sus años de estudiante. Patrick ahora se burlaba de eso, enfatizando el afán de su madre por quedar bien con el resto de los _sangre limpia_ a través de sus hijos, pero ahora mismo la asaltó una duda completamente diferente.

—¿Los llaman _traidores a la sangre_ por vivir entre muggles? —inquirió suavemente.

—No —respondió con voz tajante el señor Nott, entrecerrando los ojos —Me limité a romper el compromiso matrimonial que me habían impuesto para poder casarme con Mo. Lo que en teoría, no contravenía a los intereses de mis padres, dado que Mo es _sangre limpia_.

—Pero yo sí soy traidora, así que ahora, te etiquetan conmigo —repuso la señora Nott.

—¿Por qué es traidora, señora?

—Demuestro una intensa curiosidad por el modo de vida muggle —contestó la mujer sin alterarse —Durante la segunda guerra, mi familia y yo vivimos entre muggles como medida de protección y así, aprendimos a valorar un poco lo que es no usar magia. Después, cuando la guerra acabó, me fui a vivir a un barrio muggle y procuraba hacer las cosas yo misma. Aún me pregunto qué pudiste verme —se volvió hacia su marido, quien lucía un semblante reflexivo.

—No es el momento de hablar de eso, Mo.

—Lo siento.

El señor Nott negó con la cabeza y fijó la vista en Danielle.

—Iremos a Azkaban mañana temprano. Procura llevar capa o algo abrigador, allá hace mucho frío. Y esperemos que Draco te esté llamando para algo que valga la pena.

Danielle asintió en silencio, deseando lo mismo.

* * *

_20 de diciembre de 2020._

_Mar del Norte._

_Prisión Mágica de Azkaban._

—Da miedo.

Danielle no pudo evitar susurrar aquello, tras observar el sombrío edificio donde los criminales mágicos de Europa pagaban su deuda con la sociedad.

—No te preocupes —animó la señora Nott, tomándole una mano —Estamos contigo.

La rubia asintió con una cabezada, sin saber qué más hacer.

El señor Nott se hizo cargo de todo. Habló con los Sinodales explicándoles el motivo de su visita y uno de ellos, seguramente el jefe del turno, le indicó a un colega que acompañara a los tres hasta la sala de visitantes, una habitación que podría pasar por la sencilla sala de estar de una casa común y corriente. Al llegar allí, a Danielle le dio un escalofrío toparse con una silla de madera tapizada en tela gris, con cadenas en los apoyabrazos.

—Al menos tienen fuego —comentó la señora Nott tras un momento de silencio.

La chimenea, empotrada en el extremo más alejado de la puerta, estaba encendida.

—Aquí lo tienen.

Uno de los Sinodales había traído a un Draco Malfoy que aún conservaba algo de su anterior arrogancia en sus rasgos, pero quedaba sepultada bajo la deslucida túnica gris de los reos, una barba incipiente y la aparición de bolsas bajo sus ojos. Sin embargo, se sentó con toda naturalidad en la silla de las cadenas, sin sobresaltarse cuando se vio atado.

—Tienen media hora —avisó el Sinodal antes de marcharse.

—Theodore —pronunció Malfoy a modo de saludo —No creí que tú traerías a Eltanin.

—Me lo pidió tu hijo, él tenía un asunto pendiente en Estados Unidos.

—Y trajiste a tu encantadora esposa, por lo que veo.

La señora Nott le dedicó a Malfoy una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Podrías acercarte un poco, Eltanin?

Danielle se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, pero finalmente accedió. Se colocó frente a su padre, a dos pasos de distancia, cerrando las manos con fuerza para no delatar su estado de ánimo.

—Una señorita —indicó Malfoy, observando a su hija con ojos serios —¿Vives con Patrick?

La rubia asintió, con los labios apretados y la vista baja.

—¿Qué, te echaron un encantamiento silenciador antes de entrar? Puedes hablarme.

—Ah… de acuerdo.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de elevar los ojos al cielo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—¿Juegas quidditch? En Hogwarts, quiero decir.

Danielle apretó los labios todavía más. Así que él no sabía ni eso…

—Espero que sí, esa escoba que te compré era la mejor del mercado.

La chica se atrevió a alzar los ojos, hallando a su padre con el porte distante con el que solía tratarla. Y pese a sí misma, notó algo diferente a como se veía antes, pero no sabía qué era.

—Soy… soy buscadora —indicó ella con timidez y sin saber por qué, añadió —Y este curso me nombraron capitana del equipo.

Entonces lo vio, lo que había de diferente en la cara de su padre. Al principio, como era un detalle muy tenue, no lo distinguía, solamente tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en otra ocasión. Pero ahora, siendo un poco más evidente, supo de dónde lo recordaba y pensar que ahora se manifestaba a causa de su presencia la hizo sonrojarse.

Draco Malfoy esbozaba una ligera y tierna sonrisa orgullosa.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 13 de Princess Road, barrio de Kew._

Nunca supo cómo llegó a echarse sobre el mullido colchón cubierto con un colorido edredón de plumas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dejar de pensar.

Danielle se hizo un ovillo en la cama, sin prestar atención a la elegante decoración en tonos pastel que el día anterior tanto la impresionara. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, ¡pero es que era increíble! ¡Incluso absurdo!

Tras acabar la charla con su padre, Danielle se había quedado tan anonadada que apenas percibió cómo los Nott se acercaban a Malfoy, increpándole su proceder.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —era increíble que la señora Nott, con esa apariencia tan cordial y delicada, pudiera ponerse a gritar de esa forma —¡Hacerle eso a una niña! ¡A tu propia hija!

—Déjalo, Mo —pidió el señor Nott en cuanto se le pasó un poco la furia del momento —Yo ya lo di todo por perdido con Draco. Vámonos.

Acto seguido, la sacaron de allí a toda prisa.

No sintió tampoco cuando se marcharon de la isla, siendo ella guiada mediante Aparición Conjunta al salón del número trece de Princess Road, donde un aturdido Todd los miró desde su sitio en el sofá más grande, sin comprender lo que ocurría. Solo pareció presentir algo de peligro al ver el rostro de su madre sonrojado por el enfado y se escabulló a su habitación.

Danielle tampoco fue muy consciente de los paseos del señor Nott por el salón, mudo de la impresión pero manifestando en sus ademanes su desagrado por la situación en general. Su esposa se limitó a tomar asiento en el sofá que antes ocupara su hijo, colocando a la pequeña rubia a su lado, tomándole una mano y mordiéndose los labios para contener más improperios. Al final, los Nott parecieron acordarse de su ahijada, porque la señora Nott la condujo suavemente a la recámara que le habían designado y dejándola sentada en la cama, salió casi sin hacer ruido.

La chica no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se habían ido a Azkaban a primera hora, después de un desayuno más bien escaso, y ahora debería estar hambrienta. Pero pensar en comer hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y casi sin darse cuenta, de sus opacos ojos azules brotaron diminutas lágrimas que no tardaron en engrosarse hasta mojarle casi toda la cara.

¿Era acaso posible que se hubiera equivocado? ¿La última y frágil esperanza que le quedaba era _esto_? ¿Debía aceptar como cierta las explicaciones de su padre solamente porque ansiaba que hubiera una razón para el trato que él le había dado? ¿O era simplemente una artimaña del hombre para que ella hiciera lo que le ordenara? Sacudió la cabeza débilmente, hundiéndola en la enorme almohada casi con rabia, sintiendo que ella misma se hundía en alguna especie de oscuro pozo, donde acabaría ahogándose en la pena sin que nadie pudiera…

El último pensamiento lo paró en seco, espantada de haberlo concebido siquiera. Se restregó el rostro contra la almohada, apenada de que quizá estuviera ensuciándola, pero concentrada en su nueva idea. Si no lo hacía, entonces acabaría creyendo en su soledad y era lo que menos necesitaba.

_Quiero vencer a la memoria._

Alguna vez le había escuchado a Walter esas palabras, refiriéndose al hecho de que escribía demasiado sobre sus asuntos cotidianos para olvidar lo menos posible. Sunny lo bromeaba diciendo que parecía una chica, con eso de llevar un diario, pero procuraba decir aquello cuando no había casi nadie alrededor, para no perjudicarlo. Sí, Walter sabía de qué hablaba. No era una mala idea.

Levantándose lentamente, Danielle observó la habitación en la que estaba. Se preguntó si de verdad era para visitas o reflejaba el deseo de los Nott por una hija, ya que los detalles en ella eran más que femeninos. Imaginarse al estoico Todd durmiendo allí casi la hace sonreír.

Gateó en la cama hasta llegar a los pies, a su baúl del colegio, sobre el cual también gateó para luego colocarse a su lado y abrirlo. Sus cosas en el interior estaban más o menos en orden, por lo que lamentó revolverlas un poco para sacar lo que quería: el regalo de cumpleaños que ese año le había dado Ryo, un precioso cuaderno de hojas de pergamino y tapas duras con hermosas piedras verdes incrustadas. Hasta ahora no la había usado, no quería escribir en ella cosas sin importancia que harían que se acabaran las páginas, pero ahora creía tener algo importante que plasmar allí antes que ya no pudiera acordarse de todo.

Y sobre todo, como pudiera debía repetirse una y otra vez que no estaba sola. Sin importar la conclusión a la que llegara con respecto a su padre.

* * *

_24 de diciembre de 2020._

_Inverness, Escocia._

_Mahonlands, residencia del clan McMahon._

Hacía siglos, una de las bases de la sociedad escocesa había sido su organización por clanes, y nacer en uno de ellos podía determinar quiénes serían tus amigos, quiénes tus enemigos y qué rasgos predominarían en tu fisonomía y tu personalidad.

En la actualidad, pertenecer a un antiguo clan equivalía a una historia familiar digna de contar. Cualquier escocés que se preciara investigaba su árbol genealógico al menos hasta la cuarta generación y de hallar antepasados con apellidos memorables, los estudiaba a conciencia. Claro, había otros escoceses que consideraban todo eso como una pérdida de tiempo y prestaban oídos sordos a su herencia cultural, pero si había un tipo de escocés que abundara era aquel que se preocupaba por ser miembro del noble clan del que hubiera salido.

La propiedad conocida como Mahonlands, al oeste de Inverness y una de más cercana al Lago Ness, causaba envidias y asombro por igual. Los dueños por muchos años fueron los McMahon, conocidos por ser personas de gran inteligencia y excelente juicio a la hora de valorar a los demás. Aún cuando la última descendiente directa del clan había cambiado de apellido al casarse, los amigos y vecinos seguían diciéndole a ese enorme lugar "los terrenos McMahon". Así pues, cuando tres autos último modelo se alinearon frente a la entrada de la finca, el viejo administrador no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero casi enseguida sonrió cuando del primer vehículo se asomó una mujer rubia de brillantes ojos color azul claro, agitando una mano en alto.

—¡Buenos días, señor McNish! —saludó, dando tiempo a que el aludido se acercara a abrir la entrada para continuar —Espero que no haya problemas por llegar temprano.

—No lo creo, señora Charlotte, pasen ustedes. Y sean bienvenidos.

La reja, de hierro forjado y coronada por una especie de estrella con muchas puntas, se abrió de par en par, permitiendo que los tres autos recorrieran el camino de gravilla hacia la casa, una construcción sólida, de piedra gris bien escogida para durar por siglos, cuyas ventanas enmarcadas en madera tenían las cortinas corridas. La pesada puerta principal, también de madera, se abrió al poco rato, dejando ver la figura un tanto regordeta de una mujer con el cabello oscuro encanecido y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de la rubia.

—¡Son incorregibles! ¿Acaso no les enseñé buenos modales? ¡Los esperaba hasta esta noche!

—Deja eso de lado por un momento y danos un abrazo, madre —pidió un hombre alto y de alborotado cabello rubio, cuyos ojos verdes destellaban de gusto.

Durante unos minutos, las bienvenidas y las preguntas sobre la salud de los vecinos eran el común denominador de los recién llegados. El hombre rubio, que llevaba consigo a una joven mujer de cabello oscuro y abrigo gris, fue elogiado por su "buena elección".

—Siempre lo he dicho, esta familia tiene ojo para estas cosas —sentenció la madre del rubio.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Jackson.

—¡Oh, por favor, querida, puedes llamarme Niffie! Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Pero señora…

—Nada, nada. Phillip, ¿qué le has dicho sobre mí a esta encantadora muchacha?

Mientras la joven mujer se sonrojaba, el hombre rubio rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Charlotte, querida! —la mujer mayor se volvió hacia la rubia, que en ese momento se apeaba del primer auto de la fila —Seguramente fuiste tú la que quiso llegar tan temprano. ¿Qué, así pretendías librarte de los admiradores y los _paparazzi_?

—Algo por el estilo. ¿Cómo has estado, madre?

Reconociendo el tono distante de la rubia, la señora Jackson dio a entender con gestos que se encontraba estupendamente. Los invitó a todos a entrar a la casa, por lo que se armó un alboroto ya que del segundo auto, un trío de jóvenes muy semejantes entre sí sacaban varias maletas.

—¡Cuidado con esa, Scott! Ahí traigo varios perfumes, no se vayan a romper…

—¡Pues tú lleva bien mi maletín, Skye, que si le pasa algo a mi laptop…!

—Chicos, por favor, vean lo que hacen. ¡Skye, mi neceser! ¡Traigo las sombras nuevas!

—Lo siento, Sydney, lo había olvidado. ¿Tú qué haces ahí parado, Thomas? ¡Ayúdanos!

Un cuarto jovencito, de cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos color verde claro, contenía a duras penas la risa, pero enseguida metió las manos en la cajuela de ese auto, un modelo deportivo color azul, y extrajo una maleta roja de aspecto costoso.

—Entonces me llevo lo de mamá primero. Si algo de ella se rompe, quedaríamos castigados hasta Año Nuevo y eso no sería muy divertido.

Las palabras del pelirrojo anaranjado apaciguaron un poco a los otros tres.

Por dentro, la casa lucía acogedora. La sala quedaba a la izquierda de la puerta y el comedor, a la derecha. La cocina estaba al fondo, lo mismo que las escaleras que conducían al piso superior y aunque no lo parecía, los recién llegados sabían que por el patio trasero podía llegarse al _Granero_, el edificio habilitado en décadas recientes como vivienda de los trabajadores de Mahonlands.

—Y bien, ¿dónde están mis nietos? Quiero verles las caras.

Los cuatro cargadores de maletas, tras subir y bajar la escalera de la casa varias veces, se acercaron a la señora Jackson en fila, inconscientemente ordenados por edades.

—Skye, querida, espero te hayas portado bien este año.

—Depende de lo que consideres "bien", abuela. Me divertí mucho, eso sí.

—Y tú, Sydney, ¿algo interesante en el horizonte?

—No mucho. Tuve un partido amistoso de voleibol al final del trimestre, nada más.

—Scott, mi muchacho, tú sí te portaste bien, ¿cierto?

—Digamos que lo intenté, abuela. Alguien debe andar tras estas dos para cuidarlas.

Mientras la señora Jackson meneaba la cabeza con resignación, sus nietos mayores reían a carcajadas. Finalmente, la mujer se fijó en su cuarto nieto, que estaba a dos pasos de ella.

—Thomas, cariño, ¿cómo has estado tú?

—Ah… Bien, abuela.

La abuela del chico frunció el ceño al verlo en apariencia indiferente, aunque no tuvo ocasión de preguntarle la razón. Sus hijos, los dos adultos rubios, llegaron entonces provenientes de la cocina, discutiendo sobre las _crème brulè_ que habría de postre, y tuvo que ir a separarlos.

* * *

_25 de diciembre de 2020._

—Abuela, ¿tienes un minuto?

Había sido una mañana agitada, con los trillizos Elliott alborotando desde temprano debido a sus regalos de Navidad (sobre todo por los que su hermano menor les había conseguido). Tras un abundante desayuno, los visitantes se habían separado, siendo Skye, Sydney y Scott quienes iniciaron la retirada con la excusa de recorrer Mahonlands como cuando eran niños; en tanto, Charlotte y Phillip llevaban a sus cónyuges con los vecinos más cercanos para desear felices fiestas y presentar a la esposa de él. Thomas era el único que se había quedado en casa.

—Sí, claro, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?

Parecía que Thomas no sabía por dónde comenzar, así que la señora Jackson presintió que algo no andaba bien. Dejó a un lado el tejido que le ocupaba las manos y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella, en uno de los sillones de la sala, donde el único sonido de fondo era el de la chimenea encendida.

—Yo te traje algo… del pueblo cercano al colegio. No sé… No sé si sepas a qué colegio voy…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la punzada de un viejo enojo que no quería recordar.

—Bueno, allí… Allí me enseñan a no hacerle daño a la gente por… por lo que soy…

—Cariño, creí que habíamos quedado en que no fue tu culpa.

Cuando el muchachito asintió, a la señora Jackson se le escapó un suspiro. La muerte del amiguito de su nieto era un tema que estaba prácticamente vetado.

—Pero de eso no quería hablar ahora —se apresuró a aclarar Thomas —Te traje algo… Un regalo. Sé que te gustan los dulces, pensé que quizá…Así dejarías de estar molesta conmigo.

—¡Yo no estoy molesta contigo!

—Pero oí que mamá y tú…

—Eso es diferente —aclaró la señora Jackson enseguida —Charlotte…Tu madre no se había tomado la molestia de decirme lo que eras en cuanto lo supo, por eso nos peleamos. No me gusta el mundo de la magia, Thomas, pero no tiene nada qué ver contigo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Te lo contaré luego. Ahora muéstrame ese regalo, que si es un dulce, seguro me va a gustar.

El chico asintió con un poco más de ánimo y le tendió una alargada caja envuelta en brillante papel plateado con estrellas de colores. Al desenvolver la caja y abrirla, contuvo un gemido de asombro, aunque no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran.

Una fina pluma blanca, de aspecto delicado, reposaba en el interior de la caja. Al tocarla con la yema de los dedos, la buena mujer percibió que no era suave como una pluma real, sino que era ligeramente áspera, como granulada, y los finos hilos que la conformaban parecía que apenas resistirían su toque. La sacó con cuidado, observándola a contraluz.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Thomas con una mueca de preocupación —¿No te gusta?

—¡Ay, cariño! Hacía años que no veía una de éstas…

Thomas no supo qué pensar. Su abuela estaba extasiada con la pluma de azúcar, una golosina que consideró que le encantaría porque en Honeydukes le aseguraron que podía durar horas. Ahora, con lo que había mencionado la señora Jackson, se había quedado un tanto confundido, pero esperó pacientemente a que ella sujetara la pluma como si fuera a escribir con ella y chupara un pedacito de la parte superior. Acto seguido, la volvió a guardar con sumo cuidado, tratándola igual que a un tesoro muy valioso.

—¿Tu madre te ha dicho cómo me llamo, cariño?

—Pues…No. Es curioso que lo menciones, mi novia me preguntó…

—Ah, ¿con que tienes novia? ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

—Es que… —el muchacho se puso colorado —Ella es como yo y pensé…

—No importa, me lo contarás después. Pues bien, te diré que mi padre, tu bisabuelo, fue el que eligió mi nombre, aunque sabía que era algo raro para la gente común, por lo que aceptó que mi madre me apodara Niffie. A Gerard le llegué a contar la historia, para que supiera por qué me decían así, y se rió por una hora antes de asegurar que mi nombre era bastante original.

—¿Y cómo te llamas, abuela?

—Mi nombre es Enif. ¿Te suena?

—Un poco, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo de dónde.

—Eso es raro en ti, cariño. ¿Seguro que te enseñan cosas útiles en ese colegio tuyo?

—Sí, claro, aunque hay otras bastante raras.

—Bien dicho. Como te decía, tu bisabuelo eligió mi nombre. Yo no lo decía a menos que fuera necesario y tuve que aguantar varias burlas por su causa. Un día, al recién iniciar la secundaria, me habían fastidiado tanto mis compañeros que llegué a casa maldiciendo mi nombre. Fue cuando tu bisabuelo me llevó aparte y me contó por qué me lo había puesto.

—¿Y por qué fue?

—Según él, quiso burlarse de su familia. Has de saber, cariño, que no todas las familias son tan buenas como la nuestra. La de tu bisabuelo era todo un caso, lo despreció cuando resultó ser distinto a ellos. Lástima que muriera antes que nacieras tú, le habría encantado gritar a los cuatro vientos que la magia seguía en él. Por decirlo de alguna forma.

—¿El bisabuelo era mago?

—Sí y no. Me contó que había nacido en una familia de magos, pero él fue uno de esos casos raros en los que no tuvo nada de magia. Ni una pizca. Cuando cumplió once años y no le llegó una carta de ese colegio tuyo, resultó evidente lo que era y su familia lo hizo a un lado. Ahora no recuerdo la palabra que usó para los que eran como él, pero era corta, incluso simple…

—Leí eso en un libro de la biblioteca del colegio. A un hijo de magos sin magia, lo llaman _squib_.

—¡Sí, esa era la palabra! Pues bien, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me habló de ese otro mundo del que su familia lo sacó a patadas por no tener magia. Mi padre era una persona serena, con sentido del humor, que seguía en contacto con algunos amigos magos aunque ya no vivía entre ellos. Así supe de dónde venían los regalos extravagantes que me daba a veces. Como los dulces que no veía en ninguna tienda de la ciudad. De hecho, me regaló una de estas cuando cumplí once años.

La señora Jackson alzó un poco la caja de la pluma de azúcar, sonriendo.

—Estuvo un poco triste cuando vio que yo tampoco tenía magia, pero al poco tiempo aseguró que era mejor así, porque de haber sido bruja, su familia no me habría dejado en paz. Luego me casé, cambié de apellido y al nacer mis hijos, como tampoco tuvieron magia, hicieron que mi padre se quedara más tranquilo todavía. Pero sé que le dolía un poco no poder volver al mundo de los magos, aunque fuera acompañando a uno de sus hijos o nietos. ¿Ahora lo ves, cariño? No me gusta la magia porque hacía sentir mal a mi padre y porque esa familia suya no lo quiso. Y por supuesto, tampoco me quiso a mí.

Thomas se quedó en silencio, contemplando a su abuela, quien había abierto de nuevo la caja con la pluma de azúcar y la contemplaba con embeleso. Nunca se había imaginado que, tal como indicaban las teorías mágicas, él fuera un hijo de muggles con antepasados magos. Se preguntó cuál sería la familia de su bisabuelo; imaginó una donde los squibs fueran una deshonra. Una de esas antiguas familias _sangre limpia_ que repudiaba a quien le convenía.

—Espera a que le cuente esto a mis amigos —dijo finalmente, sonriendo tan ampliamente como acostumbraba —¡Y pensaba ser poca cosa para mi novia! Ella es de una familia de magos a la que todo el mundo admiraba, pero no es mala, ella es…

Thomas rió un poco, observado atentamente por su abuela, que de pronto se había quedado muy seria, con una expresión de serenidad y ligero desconcierto.

—Cariño, ¿cómo es tu novia?

—¿Perdón? —Thomas dejó de reír, sonrojándose más.

—Sí, cuéntame. ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo se llama?

El chico, todavía ruborizado, asintió antes de comenzar.

—Ella se llama Danielle. Es muy bonita, abuela, quisiera que la conocieras. Tiene el cabello rubio, muy largo, como el de mamá, pero más lacio. Sus ojos son azules, y dependiendo de la luz, a veces se ven grises. Tiene mi edad, vamos al mismo curso y… ¿te contó el bisabuelo algo sobre Hogwarts? ¿De las cuatro casas? —la señora Jackson negó con la cabeza —Ah, vaya… Pues los dos estamos en la misma casa, Slytherin, así que nos podemos ver casi todo el tiempo. Se mueve muy elegante y es muy educada, igual que su hermano. ¡Ah, sí! Tiene un hermano mayor, que ya terminó el colegio y vive en Estados Unidos; incluso está casado y tiene dos hijos, unos gemelos…

Así siguió parloteando Thomas por un buen rato, hasta que regresaron los trillizos del paseo que fueron a dar. Al escuchar el tema de la charla, tuvieron ganas de bromar, pero casi enseguida se contuvieron, porque su hermanito mostraba un entusiasmo que hacía mucho no veían. Así que se sentaron en los sillones, alrededor de él y no se hicieron notar hasta que Thomas hizo una pausa, como recordando algo.

—¿Sabes qué, abuela? Danielle podría decirme si queda alguien de la familia del bisabuelo. Su madre le enseñó muchas cosas de las familias de magos más antiguas.

—No lo dudo, pero no me interesa saberlo. Además, seguro que hay un montón de magos con ese apellido revoloteando por allí.

—¡Imposible! Si esa familia creía en eso de la pureza de sangre, no deben quedar muchos. Danielle y su hermano eran los últimos Malfoy antes que nacieran los gemelos.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué algunos magos tienen nombres tan raros —comentó Sydney, pensativa —Al menos tú tienes un nombre más normal.

—¿Estaban aquí? —Thomas se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—Claro, tonto, ¿no nos oíste entrar? —se burló Skye.

—Pues no, lo siento.

—Hablabas de tu novia, así no nos sorprende —apuntó certeramente Scott —¿Y qué es eso de la familia del bisabuelo, abuela?

La señora Jackson les narró una versión resumida de la historia que le había contado a su nieto menor y los trillizos se quedaron impresionados. Skye, con fingida indignación, volvió a quejarse de no haber salido bruja, pues ahora podrían ella y sus hermanos hacer bromas grandiosas.

—No pierdas la fe, querida. Puede pasarte como a tu madre, que tengas un hijo mago.

—¡Ah, no! Si resulta como el sabelotodo, no va a dejar de darme lecciones.

Como Skye se echó a reír, los demás supieron enseguida que se trataba de una broma.

Todos habrían seguido así de alegres si no hubiera llegado la lechuza.

Aunque era invierno, la señora Jackson acostumbraba dejar abiertas las ventanas un par de horas por la mañana, así que después que el viento ondeara las pesadas cortinas, un ave de gran tamaño y plumaje oscuro se coló a la habitación planeando suavemente, antes de posarse con cierta elegancia en el respaldo del asiento de la señora Jackson.

—¡Madre! —llamó la señora Elliott cuando, adelantándose a su marido, a su hermano y a su cuñada, entró precipitadamente en la sala —Vimos una lechuza, ¿qué…?

No terminó la frase. El ave miró a su alrededor por dos segundos antes de abrir las alas, dejar el respaldo del sillón de la señora Jackson para posarse en el hombro de Thomas.

—Así le llegaban algunas cartas a Tim —recordó con timidez la esposa de Phillip, claramente intentando romper la tensión.

Nadie replicó a eso. Thomas estaba muy entretenido quitándole a la lechuza su carga, al tiempo que se buscaba en los bolsillos unas cuantas monedas pequeñas de bronce para echarlas en la bolsita de cuero que el pájaro llevaba atada a una pata. En cuanto terminó, el animal alzó el vuelo y se marchó por donde había llegado.

—Pensé que no había diario hoy —comentó Thomas de forma despreocupada, desenrollando un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ —Como es Navidad…

Dejó de hablar con lentitud, mirando fijamente la primera plana, con una expresión tal de asombro y espanto que todos en la sala sintieron miedo. Incluso la esposa de Phillip, que solamente conocía a Thomas por lo que le había contado su marido, pensó que algo malo había pasado para ponerlo así. Fue Skye la primera en reaccionar, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose tras su hermanito, interesada por primera vez en el periódico de los magos.

—_Ataque mágico al Centro Rockefeller deja aterrorizados a los muggles norteamericanos_ —leyó la joven en voz alta, para luego quedar pasmada —¿El Centro Rockefeller? ¿Pero cómo…?

—¿Cariño? —la señora Jackson miraba a Thomas con angustia.

El aludido seguía sin decir palabra. Skye, desde su posición, vio que su hermano movía una de sus manos, temblorosa y asustada, hacia un recuadro de la primera plana, recorriendo con el dedo índice su contenido. Skye creyó comprender qué le preocupaba, al menos al ver el título de ese recuadro tan impersonal como siniestro.

—No —oyó que susurraba Thomas.

Skye lo miró a la cara y se le rompió el corazón. Los ojos de su hermano, idénticos a los de su padre, se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Miró a Sydney y a Scott, luego a sus padres, para finalmente estrechar a Thomas entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que el ligero temblor de hombros de Thomas y poco después, que él correspondió a su abrazo mientras le humedecía la ropa con su llanto.

Al poco rato, Skye aún no sabía la razón, pero tanto ella como Sydney también estaban llorando, abrazadas ambas a su hermanito, deseando poder hacer algo por él. Scott miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, hasta que algo hizo que recogiera el periódico que se le había caído a Thomas. Leyó la primera plana, sin fijarse mucho en la foto con movimiento que mostraba un enorme árbol de Navidad humeante, antes de descubrir, con verdadero pavor, lo que seguramente había causado toda aquella escena: el recuadro de la primera plana y su título.

_LISTA DE AFECTADOS DEL ATAQUE AL CENTRO ROCKEFELLER_

Y sin decir palabra, Scott se unió al abrazo que le daban sus hermanas a Thomas.

Al igual que a Sydney y Skye, adoraba a su hermanito y su dolor le calaba a él también.

* * *

_8 de febrero de 2012. 10:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Hola, hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, porque vamos, es el mes cursi, en un año donde le toca un día más, seguro los que tienen pareja están ansiosos porque llegue el día catorce para ser lo más empalagosos posibles. Y los que estamos sin compromiso, seguro maldeciremos al montón de acaramelados que veremos ese mentado día en todas partes (Bell hace un puchero)._

_Bien, aquí tienen el nuevo capi. Me salió relativamente rápido, o eso siento al compararlo con anteriores capítulos. Danielle se llevó el protagonismo al principio, porque seguramente muchos esperaban su reunión con papi Draco. Pero ¡oh, sorpresa!, no les mostré el contenido de la charla. ¿A que soy un encanto? (Bell se mete al refugio anti–bombas). Lo siento, pero si suelto ahora qué tanto dijo Draco, les echo a perder mucha de la trama que se aproxima. Solamente consideré bueno darles pistas al mostrar la indignación de los Nott (a quien adivine quién es la esposa de Nott, Bell le dará un premio, es en serio) y la reacción inicial de Danielle. A la rubia se le está viniendo el mundo encima y cuando sepan por qué, le darán la razón._

_Luego pasamos con los Elliott, que se fueron a la casa de Niffie Jackson. Estoy dispuesta a concederle una mini–entrevista sobre la saga a quien me adivine de dónde saqué el nombre de la señora Jackson, ya que para mí es el indicador de una "historia fantasma" (o sea, la historia no revelada de un personaje). Iba a poner ese dato aquí, pero mejor no, porque entonces eso le habría robado cámara al final y de verdad, necesito que tengan el suceso en mente: el ataque al Centro Rockefeller. ¿Alguno recuerda si ya había mencionado antes ese sitio? Espero que sí; en ese caso, quizá adivine qué causó semejante reacción de Thomas._

_Ya para acabar, les diré que no he recibido más candidatos para _El Loco_, así que me quedaré con el único que llegó… O debería decir la única, fue una chica. Damas y caballeros, saluden como imagen del Arcano cero a… _¡Sunny Wilson!_ Nuestra castaña dibujante nunca me pasó por la cabeza para representar este Arcano en particular, pero veamos qué tal va. Lo que sigo esperando es un candidato idóneo para _La Muerte_, porque nomás no llega uno que me convenza._

_Siendo todo de momento, me despido. Cuídense mucho, abríguense bien (hemisferio norte), hidrátense (hemisferio sur), no sean demasiado dulces el día catorce o tendrán un coma diabético (Bell ríe por su mal chiste) y nos leemos lo más pronto posible._


	15. Los Enamorados

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Quince: Los Enamorados.**

_26 de diciembre de 2020._

_Orillas del río Hudson, cercanías de Manhattan._

_Hospital Saint Ursula de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

La histeria aún se reflejaba en los ojos de magos y brujas que deambulaban por los pasillos de uno de los mejores hospitales mágicos estadounidenses. El lugar estaba a toda su capacidad e incluso la rebasaba en ciertas áreas, pues estando muy cerca de Nueva York, todos los heridos del ataque al Centro Rockefeller habían sido remitidos allí automáticamente. Solamente a primera hora de esa madrugada el director del hospital, un hombre muy alto y de brillante calva, se vio en la necesidad de rechazar pacientes y canalizarlos al siguiente nosocomio más próximo.

De pronto, causó una pequeña conmoción que un grupo numeroso de personas, casi todas de cabello rojo encendido, llegara al hospital como a las siete de la mañana. Después de pedir informes, el grupo se movió rápidamente como un solo ser, penetrando en los atestados corredores y subiendo escaleras hasta a la segunda planta, donde la situación era, con diferencia, más crítica que en el resto del hospital. Sin embargo, el grupo no se detuvo y anduvo por allí hasta que pareció ubicar lo que buscaba, porque aceleró el paso y quien iba a la cabeza, un hombre pelirrojo, pecoso y larguirucho, no se detuvo a hacer preguntas, sino que se acercó a alguien con expresión de furia, estirando las manos.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

El aludido, un hombre joven de cabello rubio platino, apenas prestó atención. Estaba sentado en un banco largo de madera, con semblante ausente y cargando algo envuelto en una manta verde pastel manchada de tierra. Con semejante exclamación, un chillido surgió del chiquillo pelirrojo que sostenía, y el rubio lo meció suavemente, aunque sin pronunciar palabra.

Aquel gesto apaciguó la ira del hombre pelirrojo, ocasionándole incluso cierta vergüenza.

—¿Los niños están bien? —preguntó.

El rubio asintió en silencio y a su izquierda, se levantó de su asiento otra persona: una jovencita de largo cabello rubio, en aquel momento sucio y revuelto, que sostenía en brazos a otro niño pelirrojo, este envuelto en una maltratada cobija azul pastel. Ante eso, una alta chica pelirroja con ojos color de bruma se desprendió del grupo recién llegado, corriendo hacia la rubia.

—¡Estás bien! —exclamó con voz trémula.

—Algo así —aseguró la rubia en un susurro —Cuidado, Rose, aplastas a Ly.

Rose Weasley asintió y se separó de la rubia, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Una de las recién llegadas, una mujer negra y guapa, se acercó al rubio para encargarse del chiquillo pelirrojo, que se puso a llorar casi enseguida. La mujer intentó calmarlo, pero el niño no dejaba de estirar los bracitos hacia el rubio, por lo que éste lo tomó de nueva cuenta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio, que sin saberlo los recién llegados, hablaba por primera vez en horas —Lance todavía está muy asustado.

Hasta ese momento los pelirrojos y sus acompañantes pudieron fijarse más en el aspecto que ofrecían los dos rubios. Ambos tenían vendajes en distintas partes del cuerpo, así como la ropa muggle desgarrada y manchada de cosas que no estaban seguros de querer saber. Pero entonces el hombre pelirrojo que había llegado a la cabeza no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?

El rubio inclinó la cabeza, con aire apesadumbrado. Los recién llegados temieron lo peor.

—¿Danielle? —llamó Rose en un susurro.

La rubia se acomodó a su sobrino en los brazos antes de mirar a su amiga con ojos vidriosos y labios temblorosos. Rose temió escuchar algo que no quería, y en cierta forma así fue.

Sin poder contenerse más, Danielle rompió a llorar. Ly la miró y alzó una de sus manitas para tocarle la cara, con un gesto de tristeza.

—_¿Ía?_ —balbuceó el niño.

—No, Danny —el rubio pareció volver a la realidad, porque levantó la vista y se colocó junto a su hermana —Ya verás que todo estará bien, ya verás…

Pero Patrick Malfoy no resultaba muy convincente diciendo eso y llorando también.

* * *

La azotea de Saint Ursula estaba habilitada como cafetería y tienda de regalos. Durante las estaciones cálidas las mesas se cubrían con una especie de lona a rayas blancas y turquesas, pero siendo invierno, se hallaban en el interior de una enorme carpa que parecía la lona rayada agrandada mediante magia. Y quizá así era realmente.

Los numerosos Weasley, acompañados por los Malfoy, entraron allí y rápidamente acomodaron cuatro de las pequeñas mesas circulares en un apretado conjunto, para sentarse todos juntos. Nadie reclamó por eso, ni siquiera el elfo doméstico que acudió a tomar el pedido de toda aquella gente.

Únicamente el hombre rubio se negó a ordenar algo.

—Pat, no has comido nada —le recordó Danielle a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Patrick negó con la cabeza, dedicándole al elfo un ademán para que se retirara.

—Lo lamento —dijo entonces, sobresaltando a todos, ya que sonaba abatido —No debí dejar que… Frida no tenía…

—Sí tenía —lo cortó un pelirrojo de su edad, con el corto cabello peinado en puntas y cuya expresión seria lo hacía ver más tranquilo de lo que en verdad era —Ella nunca se queda sin hacer nada cuando ve problemas, Malfoy. Mucho menos si está en peligro alguien a quien ama.

—Pero… Ángel…

Ángel Weasley negó en silencio con la cabeza.

—Sabes que es verdad. Y creo que lo que te duele es que no pudiste evitarlo.

—¡Ángel! —regañó la mujer negra y guapa.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero es la verdad.

—¿Qué… qué pasó exactamente? —se atrevió a preguntar una joven pelirroja de cabello largo y rizado. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo de preocupación —No dicen mucho en los diarios.

—No dirán gran cosa hasta que terminen de arreglar el asunto a ojos de los muggles —aclaró Patrick enseguida, y todos recordaron que después de todo, él trabajaba para la Secretaría de Magia de Estados Unidos —El Centro Rockefeller no tiene ni un rincón mágico, así que nadie se explica qué estaban haciendo allí los seguidores de Hagen.

—¡Entonces eso sí es cierto! —exclamó con horror otra pelirroja, de ojos muy azules.

—Sí. Al principio nadie reparaba en ellos, se veían como muggles comunes y corrientes que paseaban por allí en víspera de Navidad. Lo sé porque cuando nosotros llegamos, chocamos con un par. Nos fuimos directamente a donde está el árbol de Navidad muggle, nos tomamos unas fotos y los niños querían uno de los adornos, un bastón de caramelo falso, creo…

—Eso era —confirmó Danielle con un hilo de voz, abrazando a un Ly sentado en su regazo.

—Como sea, estábamos de espaldas al área principal del centro, por lo que no supimos cómo comenzó el alboroto. Se escucharon estallidos y pensamos que quizá este año habían organizado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales o algo por el estilo. Al darnos la vuelta, nos topamos con humo viniendo desde la Quinta Avenida… ¿O era la Sexta?

—La Quinta —indicó Danielle con suavidad.

—Gracias, Danny. Bien, salía humo de alguna parte de la Quinta Avenida y la gente comenzaba a correr en sentido contrario; es decir, hacia los edificios cercanos al árbol de Navidad, para salir de allí por las calles laterales. Nos preparamos para hacer lo mismo, pero oímos varias apariciones y supimos que el problema no era un atentado terrorista, como temían los muggles.

—¿Los muggles le temen a eso? —se sorprendió Ángel.

—Los estadounidenses sí, le tienen pavor al terrorismo, hace casi dos décadas unos aviones se estrellaron contra unos edificios llamados Torres Gemelas, en el World Trade Center. Desde entonces, cualquier explosión los pone paranoicos. Así que pueden imaginarse el pánico que se desató. Los muggles corrían golpeándose unos a otros y nada más unos cuantos se preocupaban por el prójimo. Además, Estados Unidos tiene una población enorme de magos hijos de muggles, así que no nos sorprendimos al ver a varios magos allí, que no perdían tiempo y se llevaban a sus familiares mediante Aparición Conjunta.

Patrick se detuvo por un segundo, respirando profundamente. Por lo visto, contar todo aquello lo estaba ayudando a salir del estupor causado por el incidente, aunque seguía resultando un tanto increíble que pudiera expresarse con sensatez, dadas las circunstancias.

—Pero otros no tuvieron suerte —apuntó, de nuevo alicaído —Los seguidores de Hagen ahora sí se distinguían de los muggles, se habían cubierto las caras con máscaras negras y alzaban las varitas con descaro, lanzando hechizos por todas partes. La mayoría de los rayos fueron a parar a los edificios, pero unos cuantos hirieron a los muggles que seguían allí. Y claro, no faltaron los magos que se quedaron para echar una mano a los de la Secretaría y también resultaron heridos.

Se hizo el silencio, durante el cual los Weasley presentes dedujeron parte de lo ocurrido: Frida seguramente había sido de los magos que se quedaron a ayudar y por eso ahora estaba internada en Saint Ursula. Lo que no podían comprender era el por qué los Malfoy presentaban tal aspecto desaliñado, a menos que…

—La gente nos había empujado de un lado para otro y acabamos a la orilla de la pista de hielo —se acordó Patrick entonces, ocasionando que la atención regresara a él —El lado en el que estábamos era el opuesto al de los seguidores de Hagen, así que vimos cómo los magos de la Secretaría encantaban la valla de la pista para usarla de barricada y atacar. Los hechizos volaban de lado a lado, uno tras otro, sin detenerse aunque un rayo especialmente potente chocó con la pista y la hizo pedazos. Al agrietarse el hielo, los seguidores de Hagen decidieron saltar su lado de la valla e ir directamente contra los magos de la Secretaría, quienes se dieron cuenta y mandaron a algunos compañeros para pararlos. Hubo varios duelos allí, y también iban cayendo de ambos bandos. Frida y yo, al principio, lanzábamos hechizos como los demás, pero cuando empezaron a entrar a la pista de hielo, Frida hizo lo mismo antes que pudiera detenerla.

—¿Dónde estabas tú, querida? —preguntó amablemente la madre de Ángel, viendo a Danielle.

—Yo… atrás de ellos —respondió la rubia, encogiéndose en su asiento —Con Ly y con Lance. Le dije a Pat que podía ayudar, pero me pidió que cuidara a los niños. Y cuando Frida se fue…

A Danielle se le hacía un nudo en la garganta recordando la escena. En un instante veía las espaldas de Patrick y de Frida, quienes se asomaban incontables veces sobre la valla para lanzar conjuros, y tras unos segundos de escucharse cómo el hielo de la pista se rompía, su pelirroja cuñada se enderezó y con increíble agilidad, saltó al hielo.

—_¡Volveré pronto! ¡Protege a nuestros niños y a tu hermana, Pat!_

La frase resonaba aún en la mente de Danielle y dudaba que un día pudiera olvidarla.

—Al principio no había ningún problema —explicó Patrick, ahora más sombrío —Frida es buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y como además tiene reflejos de golpeadora, para ella era fácil esquivar maldiciones y conjurar cosas que no se esperaban los seguidores de Hagen. A un par de esos tipos los dejó tirados riéndose y a otro le lanzó a la cara una bomba fétida que no sé por qué traía en el bolsillo… Pero de alguna forma, todo se complicó: llegaron más seguidores de Hagen, los duelos dejaron de ser equitativos y los nuestros comenzaron a caer.

—¿Y Frida? —quiso saber el hombre pelirrojo que lo increpó nada más llegar —¿Y mi hija?

—Papá, contrólate —pidió Ángel, aunque se veía igual de ansioso por una respuesta.

—¡No digas tonterías, Ángel! Quiero saber qué le pasó a tu hermana, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Pero papá…

—No importa, Ángel —intervino Patrick con voz apagada —Tu padre tiene razón. La verdad, yo no alcancé a verlo bien, era demasiado movimiento, además de que volaban trozos de hielo cada vez que los rayos golpeaban la pista. A mí por poco me dejan ciego de este lado —señaló el vendaje que estaba en torno a su cabeza, donde había una parte más abultada en la sien izquierda —A Danny un trozo de pared del edificio de junto le dio en un hombro, estaba cubriendo a los niños.

Danielle meneó la cabeza y en esta ocasión, los presentes pudieron notar en la rubia un espasmo involuntario del hombro derecho.

—Cuando oí que Danny gritó, quité los ojos de Frida un segundo, solo un segundo, y entonces a ella fue a la que escuché gritar. Volví a mirar y la encontré tirada en el hielo, mientras un tipo con máscara le apuntaba con la varita sin dejar de reír. Es la risa más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida, nunca voy a olvidarla…

El rubio agitó la cabeza, pero se detuvo abruptamente para llevarse la mano al bulto en su sien izquierda. Lance, que estaba sentado en sus piernas, lo miró con curiosidad.

—_¿Pá?_ —llamó el chiquillo.

—Estoy bien —Patrick tranquilizó a su hijo acariciándole la cabeza y pareció funcionar, porque el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente —Frida aferraba la varita como podía, pero no tenía forma de usarla. Se agitaba sin parar, apretando la boca para no gritar otra vez, lo que quizá acabó por aburrir al tipo, porque le quitó la maldición. Entonces ella intentó ponerse de pie al tiempo que apuntaba, pero el otro fue más rápido. Le echó un hechizo muy raro, no lo reconocí, solamente vi un destello violeta al mismo tiempo que Frida intentó un encantamiento escudo y…

—¿Luego? —animó con cierta impaciencia la única pelirroja madura del grupo, de grandes ojos castaños y facciones similares a las del padre de Ángel —Patrick, ¿luego qué pasó?

—Entré a la pista y desarmé al tipo, señora Longbottom —contestó Patrick con desprecio, casi escupiendo las palabras —Estaba tan furioso que no sé cómo logré contenerme de regresarle la Imperdonable, porque seguramente era eso lo que había hecho, echarle una maldición _Cruciatus_ a Frida. Lo dejé inconsciente y me acerqué a ella, la encontré con los ojos en blanco, temblaba un poco, y los brazos se estaban llenando de moretones sin ninguna explicación. No sé cómo logré sacarla de allí y regresar a donde estaba Danny. Supongo que ayudó concentrarse en lo que necesitaba hacer: tomar a Danny y a los niños, desaparecernos de allí y aparecerse aquí, en Saint Ursula, para que alguien atendiera a Frida. Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, me mareé por el golpe en la sien y las demás heridas (que ni siquiera sé cómo o dónde me las hice) y les pedí a los sanadores que revisaran a Danny y a los niños primero. Y tuve suerte de llegar cuando lo hice: unos minutos más y habría tenido que volver a aparecerme, esta vez hasta Saint André.

—¿Eso dónde queda? —quiso saber un pelirrojo de cabello muy corto y aspecto sereno.

—¿Saint André? Es el hospital mágico de Nueva Orleáns. Es el más cercano a Nueva York, después de Saint Ursula.

—Eso no queda precisamente cerca.

—Lo sé, John, pero al menos Saint André existe. Si no, tendrían que haber mandado a los heridos hasta Holy Place, en la costa oeste, y eso está más lejos aún.

Patrick volvió a callarse, lo que les dio a sus oyentes la oportunidad de meditar en lo sucedido.

En ese momento aparecieron en las mesas las órdenes y dieron por terminada la conversación.

* * *

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Ya pasaba de mediodía y aunque el ajetreo se había calmado un poco, los pasillos de Saint Ursula seguían inmersos en un ambiente tenso y pesado. El sanador que se acercó entonces al banco de madera que ocupaba Patrick Malfoy lucía tan desarreglado como sus camaradas, pero su túnica estaba limpia y su mirada, alerta.

—Dígame —Patrick se puso de pie enseguida.

—Necesito hablar con usted. Acompáñeme.

El rubio asintió, abrazó un poco más fuerte a Lance, que por fin estaba dormido, y lo depositó con suavidad en brazos de su suegra antes de seguir al sanador por el pasillo.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —se impacientó el pelirrojo padre de Frida.

—Tranquilo, hermano, verás que todo estará bien —animó otro hombre pelirrojo, que parecía una copia exacta del padre de Frida y Ángel.

—George, ¿de verdad crees eso?

—Claro, Fred. Si no creo eso, ¿entonces qué?

Dejaron de hablar al ver volver a Patrick. El rubio estaba pálido como la cera, apretaba los labios y los puños, cuyos nudillos se ponían blancos, reflejaban su impotencia.

—¿Pat? —Danielle se acercó a su hermano, con Ly bien sujeto a ella —¿Cómo está Frida?

El nombrado no contestó. Se plantó delante de sus suegros y de Ángel, con la vista baja.

—Lo siento —murmuró con voz ronca.

Hubo jadeos entre las mujeres y ceños fruncidos entre los hombres.

—¿Cómo que lo sientes? —el señor Fred sujetó a Patrick del cuello de la sucia camisa.

—¡Fred, por favor!

—¡No, Angelina, no digas nada! ¿Crees que nuestra hija hubiera venido a este país de no haber sido por él? Se habría quedado en casa, a salvo, habría trabajado en Londres…

—Claro, y entonces serían tú o George los heridos, ¿crees que eso nos haría sentir mejor?

—Tío Fred, por favor —suplicó una joven pelirroja de largos cabellos y ojos oscuros —Cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo que Frida. Somos unos valientes e impulsivos, ¿no?

—Gina…

—Pueden… Pueden venir conmigo —Patrick miró por turnos a sus suegros y a su cuñado —Por favor… Luego podrán…reclamar todo lo que quieran…

El señor Fred soltó finalmente a Patrick, aunque de manera brusca. El rubio miró entonces a Danielle, que de nuevo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque no derramaba ni una sola.

—Trae a Ly —le pidió.

La chica obedeció y caminó tras su hermano.

* * *

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, Patrick puso al corriente a los padres y al hermano de su esposa. Su voz apenas se dejaba oír entre el barullo de sanadores, pacientes y familiares que circulaban por allí, pero el rubio hizo lo posible para que se le entendiera con claridad.

La extraña maldición que le habían echado a Frida no era ninguna que conocieran en Saint Ursula. Aparentemente, su efecto era dañar los vasos sanguíneos, causando minúsculas pero letales hemorragias, de allí que le aparecieran contusiones por todas partes. Los sanadores habían intentado todo lo que sabían y no habían podido curar aquello; además, debido a la lucha y al _Cruciatus_ recibido, Frida ya no tenía energía para resistir.

En conclusión, el pronóstico no era alentador y le recomendaron a Patrick que se despidiera.

El rubio terminó su explicación justo al llegar delante de una puerta marcada con el número treinta y dos. Llamó un par de veces antes de abrirla con suavidad.

—Permiso, Frida, vamos a entrar.

Aunque estaban advertidos, los Weasley se quedaron pasmados ante el aspecto de Frida. Sus brazos, cuello y rostro estaban cubiertos por manchones oscuros, algunos violetas, otros verdosos y unos cuantos amarillentos, como hematomas hechos hacía días. Si no supieran lo ocurrido, habrían creído que alguien la había golpeado sin descanso.

La pelirroja, arrugando la frente, abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Un cardenal especialmente oscuro estaba en su mejilla derecha, muy cerca del ojo, y se notaba que le dolía.

—¿Pat? —susurró.

El aludido se acercó a Frida, tomando una silla junto a la cama y ocupándola.

—No… No voy a salir de esta, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Las palabras de la herida causaron que su madre ahogara un sollozo, pues no quería despertar a su nieto menor, al que todavía cargaba.

—Eso me dijeron —contestó Patrick, indiferente.

—Lástima —aseguró Frida, cerrando los ojos y haciendo otra mueca de dolor —Me distraje.

—¿Qué?

El rubio miró a su esposa con una ceja arqueada, sin comprender de qué hablaba.

—No me hubieran alcanzado si… ¿Están bien nuestros niños? ¿Y… Y Danielle?

—Sí, claro —Patrick le hizo un gesto a su hermana para que se acercara, en tanto él iba con su suegra y tomaba a su otro hijo —Sanos y salvos. Danny cuidó de los niños.

Frida volvió a abrir los ojos, más despacio que antes, fijándolos en su cuñada.

—Bien hecho —le dijo con una débil sonrisa —¿Cómo estás?

—Yo… estoy bien, Frida —Danielle parpadeaba con rapidez, conteniendo las lágrimas —A los niños no les pasó nada.

—Oí que gritaste, Danielle. ¿Qué… ocurrió?

—Eso fue… Un hechizo perdido partió un pedazo de muro y… Mi hombro…

—¿Pero no… no fue grave, verdad?

Danielle negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —Frida pareció calmarse con eso, antes de mirar intensamente al pequeño que la rubia cargaba —Ly, cariño, lo siento…

El niño reaccionó al oír su sobrenombre, pero no parecía reconocer a quien le hablaba, porque miraba a su madre con cierta timidez. Pero finalmente debió saber quién era esa mujer llena de heridas, porque sonrió y estiró una manita hacia ella.

—_¡Má!_ —dijo el pequeño, con el brazo extendido.

Frida alzó una mano con gesto de infinito dolor y Danielle se acercó todo lo posible para que Ly pudiera tocar a su madre. El niño sujetó los dedos de Frida con ganas, dejando escapar una risita, cosa que a la pelirroja le partía el corazón.

Hacía todavía más difícil el decir adiós.

—Vinieron tus padres —indicó Patrick en aquel momento —Y tu hermano. El resto de tu familia está afuera, esperando, así que…

—Espera, Pat. Deja… Déjame ver a Lance.

Él hizo lo que le pedía y colocó al gemelo dormido cerca de la cara de la pelirroja, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chiquillo se movió y abrió los ojos, primero sin saber qué pasaba, pero luego sonrió igual que su hermano y tocó la frente de Frida juguetonamente.

—Lance, sé bueno, ¿sí? —le murmuró su madre.

Como el niño agitaba demasiado las manos, Patrick lo retiró y esta vez sí salió de la habitación, no sin antes hacerle señas a Danielle para que lo siguiera. Ella, cargando a Ly, obedeció.

—Ángel…

El nombrado se acercó enseguida a la cama de su hermana. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba destrozado ante la perspectiva de perder a su gemela, la persona con quien había estado desde antes de nacer. ¿De verdad no había nada qué hacer? ¿Malfoy la dejaría morir, sin más?

—Lo siento…Quería estar en tu boda…

—No digas esas cosas, ya verás que…

—Ángel, sé que no pasará. Yo… yo ya lo acepté. Discúlpame con Rebecca, ¿sí?

El otro asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Mamá…

La señora Angelina ocupó el otro lado de la cama.

—Échale una mano a Pat, ¿sí? Con los niños…

—Claro, hija. Aunque se ve que lo hace bien.

—Sí, lo sé —Frida sonrió de manera fugaz, pues de nuevo el dolor se reflejó en su rostro —Pero si… si ves que tiene problemas… Sugiérele cosas… Porque tiene que aprender…

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo que tú digas, Frida.

—Papá…

El señor Fred era el más renuente a acercarse a su hija. Había aceptado su estado, incluso cayó en la cuenta de que lo dicho anteriormente a su yerno no era del todo justo, pero decir adiós…

—Papá… No estés… enojado con Pat, ¿quieres?

El hombre torció el gesto. ¡Qué bien lo conocía Frida!

—Él no hizo nada malo. Papá… Cuando los niños pregunten…

—Frida…

—Cuando los niños pregunten… Diles que hice lo que debía, ¿sí? Diles… que luché para que ellos no pasaran miedo… Para que vivieran en un mundo bueno y divertido… Y también… también diles que su padre es una buena persona.

Ángel y su madre intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían que lo que Frida pedía era prácticamente imposible, puesto que a Fred Weasley nunca le agradó del todo Patrick. Lo respetaba como el marido de su hija y el padre de sus nietos, pero nada más.

—Seguro van a oír cosas —siguió diciendo Frida, ahora en voz muy baja —Seguro… habrá gente que les diga que Pat no siempre fue bueno. Pero ellos… ellos deben querer a su padre… Deben creer en su padre… Porque de hacer falta, él… él haría lo mismo que yo, ¿comprendes? Pelearía hasta quedarse sin aliento y… y hasta moriría por ellos. ¿Se los dirás, papá? Por favor…

El señor Fred, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió.

Frida sonrió otro poco, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta.

—Cómo los quiero a todos… —musitó, con emoción contenida —Pueden pasar los demás.

Y fue el padre de la pelirroja quien, con la frente en alto y los labios apretados, dejó la habitación para ir en busca del resto de la familia.

* * *

Por turnos, el resto de los Weasley que había podido viajar a Estados Unidos fue entrando a decirle unas últimas palabras a Frida. Al salir, cada uno mostraba distintos grados de tristeza o agitación, ya que no querían hacerse a la idea de que perderían a un miembro tan querido de la familia. Cuando en apariencia salieron los últimos visitantes (Sally Weasley–Wood con su bebé en brazos), llegaron de improviso los abuelos, con los rostros desencajados y la abuela sin dejar de llorar. Tras ellos, venían los Potter, amigos incondicionales, cuyo semblante decía que sentían la situación como si de verdad los uniera algún parentesco a Frida.

—Danielle —llamó Hally al distinguir a su amiga.

La rubia, dando un respingo, la miró con ojos vacíos antes de cerrarlos y ponerse a llorar. Hally no lo pensó dos veces antes de separarse de sus padres e ir a abrazarla. A ellas no tardó en unirse Rose, formando un conjunto muy curioso la alta pelirroja, la mediana morena de anteojos y la delgada rubia que no podía con su pena.

Los abuelos Weasley entraron a ver a Frida, saliendo de la habitación con expresión desolada. El abuelo Arthur, con los ojos rojos tras las gafas, fue directo a Patrick.

—Quiere hablarte a solas —avisó.

Asintiendo, el rubio dejó a Lance con Ángel y volvió a entrar con su esposa.

La encontró un poco más despierta que antes, pero más pálida, lo que hacía un macabro contraste con los moretones que no desparecían de su piel. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

—Pat, ¿y los niños?

—Ly está con tu padre y Lance, con Ángel. ¿Quieres que los traiga?

Frida negó con la cabeza. Le pidió con un ademán que se acercara.

—Cuídalos bien —comenzó ella en cuanto él se sentó —Son… Serán unos bromistas, estoy segura. Enséñales a ser buenos… Enséñales a ser siempre ellos mismos… Háblales de mí…

Finalmente la pelirroja no pudo contener las lágrimas. Durante todas las visitas había sentido que quería llorar a gritos, exigiendo su derecho a vivir y ver crecer a sus hijos, pero sabía que eso únicamente les causaría más sufrimiento a sus familiares. Pero no le importaba derrumbarse delante de Patrick, porque estaba segura que él comprendería y no le reclamaría por ello. Confiaba en que él podía dejarla ir aunque le doliera, ya que antes había dado toda la batalla que podía.

—No tienes que pedir eso —aseguró Patrick, comenzando a llorar también.

—Por favor… Déjame hacerlo… Aunque sepa que no es necesario…

Él asintió.

—Cuida a Danielle —prosiguió ella, tragando en seco —Es una buena chica… En el futuro será una gran bruja… Y nos quiere tanto…

—Claro, Frida, lo haré.

—Y también… cuídate tú. Los niños te necesitan… Danielle te necesita… Yo… necesito saber que no me seguirás muy pronto… Pelea, sí, pero… Por favor…

Patrick volvió a asentir.

—He sido feliz, Pat —aseguró Frida con voz temblorosa —No lo dudes. Yo… nunca creí que sería tan feliz y menos contigo. Así que… cuando pienses en mí… quiero que sonrías. No importa si también lloras o te enojas… Sonríe, ¿sí? Y sé feliz sin mí.

—Voy a intentarlo —prometió él.

Eso pareció ser suficiente. Frida cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Quiero un beso, por favor —musitó, sonrojándose.

Patrick se inclinó y concedió su deseo. A ninguno de los dos le importó sentir las lágrimas del otro; después de todo, no era el momento de fijarse en detalles insignificantes. Al separarse, Frida sonrió de forma delicada y dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Te amo, Pat. Recuérdame…

—Siempre.

Él supo que lo escuchó, porque ella sonrió un poco más antes de suspirar y dejar de existir.

* * *

Los sanadores de Saint Ursula estaban desconcertados con el caso de Frida Malfoy. Aunque la expresión correcta sería que se sentían mal consigo mismos, desesperados e impotentes, ya que sabían lo que ella había hecho y detestaron profundamente la idea de dejarla morir.

Pero no permitirían que eso fuera en vano.

El sanador que había atendido a Frida era el más afectado, ya que siempre se volcaba en sus pacientes con eficacia y amabilidad, y hasta ahora eso nunca le había fallado. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que no podía evitar el desenlace fatal, tuvo que aceptar la idea de comunicárselo al esposo de ella, que esperaba afuera. Lo había visto de pasada, un hombre rubio bastante joven, que cargaba con un niñito pelirrojo y era acompañado por una chica rubia que también llevaba en brazos a un niño, y no se resignaba a decir, sin más, que se quedaría sin la compañera de su vida.

Pero lo hizo y se sorprendió de la entereza del marido, de la enorme cantidad de allegados que despidieron a la moribunda, de que uno tras otro se interesaran por los pormenores de la situación y claro, fue comprensible que preguntaran, una y otra vez, si de verdad no había más que hacer. Cada vez que negaba con la cabeza, se sentía como el verdugo de esa familia, pero en esas caras no vio que lo culparan, sino la resignación luchando contra las ganas de maldecir al responsable de quitarles a su pariente. Y eso no podía reprochárselos.

El sanador recordó claramente que, tras un último reconocimiento, Frida Malfoy reaccionó y lo miró. En sus ojos se veía el dolor físico que la aquejaba y algo más.

—Hola —saludó ella, débil y cansada —¿Usted es…?

—Sanador Hughes, señora Malfoy. Laurie Hughes.

—Ah, ya… Dígame, ¿estoy bien o mal?

El sanador, pasándose una mano por el ya revuelto cabello castaño claro, hizo una mueca.

—Vaya… ¿No me voy a salvar, verdad?

—Aparentemente no, señora.

La pelirroja había asentido con la cabeza levemente, tragando en seco.

—¿Podría… podría decírselo a mi esposo primero? Y que él… les explique a mis padres.

Al oír eso, el sanador Hughes se sorprendió. Seguro se le notó, porque su paciente sonrió.

—No conoce a mi familia —avisó ella —A uno le pasa algo… y todos acuden corriendo.

Agitó la cabeza en señal de comprensión antes de prometer que cumpliría su petición.

Había confirmado las palabras de ella al ir con el marido. Vio un montón de cabezas con cabello rojo y se sintió feliz por su paciente, que tuviera una familia tan unida. Algunos de los heridos en el ataque no contaban con esa suerte y habían muerto antes que llegara alguien a su lado.

Ahora, cuando redactaba el documento que avalaba la muerte de Frida Malfoy, el sanador Hughes sentía rabia mezclada con la anterior impotencia. ¿Cómo podía existir magia capaz de hacerle algo semejante a una persona? ¿Cómo era posible que usaran la magia para causar tal dolor a una familia entera? ¿Qué sería de esos pobres niñitos sin su madre?

Llamaron a la puerta de su consultorio y dio el pase en forma automática.

—Laurie, ¿cómo estás?

El nombrado alzó la vista y se halló con alguien inesperado.

—¿Lee? —soltó, sin poder creerlo —¿Lee Jordan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te mudaste hace meses.

—Sí, pero vine porque… La hija de un amigo acaba de morir. Frida Malfoy, ¿te suena?

—Por supuesto. Yo la atendí. Fue algo muy triste.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de lo que le pasó? Profesionalmente, claro.

Hughes asintió y le indicó que tomara asiento.

—No pudimos identificar la maldición que le echaron y no contamos con testigos que puedan describirla mejor que el marido. El daño físico fue interno, venas y arterias se rompían poco a poco, como si las cortaran con tijeras, una por una. Parece que comenzó con los vasos capilares y de allí se extendía. La sangre no circulaba bien, además comenzaron a formarse coágulos y…

—Eso es horrible —musitó Lee Jordan con abatimiento.

—Lo siento, olvidaba que la conocías…

—No hay cuidado. Te pedí que hablaras de ello profesionalmente y lo hiciste. Ahora, eso me lleva a otro asunto: necesito de tu colaboración en la Sección W.

—¿Qué?

El sanador Hughes parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido. La Sección W, que formaba parte de la Edmond Company, era una especie de mítica élite para los sanadores del mundo. Si para ser de la profesión se exigía bastante, era mucho más complicado formar parte de la parte mágica de una de las compañías más respetables del mundo muggle en cuanto a salud se refería.

—Laurie, estamos en guerra —dijo el señor Jordan sin rodeos —Parece que hay únicamente dos bandos: el de Hagen y el del gobierno. Pero dime, ¿qué ha dicho la Secretaría del ataque?

—No gran cosa. Describen lo sucedido, actualizan continuamente la lista de heridos, fallecidos y desaparecidos… Momento, ¿quieres decir que quizá no vayan a hacer nada?

—Quizá. O peor aún: que acepten una alianza para evitar más muertes.

—¿Una alianza con Hagen? Eso sí que me haría perder la fe en el gobierno.

—En fin, de momento no hay que preocuparse por eso. Estados Unidos y Alemania nunca han sido naciones amigas, precisamente. Pero de todas formas, la Secretaría intentará dejar en claro que no va a dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Pues bien, necesitamos con qué defendernos. Y una de esas defensas es saber qué estamos enfrentando. Eso significa estudiar minuciosamente los efectos de hechizos y maldiciones que no todo el mundo conoce. Sospechamos que quien maldijo a Frida fue algún extranjero.

El sanador Hughes quiso darse de topes contra la pared. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? Pero de todas formas, meditó al segundo siguiente, no le habría servido de nada: su formación de sanador solamente aplicaba para lo que su país conocía.

—Sin importar la postura que tome la Secretaría, hay que hacer lo que podamos por los demás —siguió el señor Jordan, ceñudo —Como sanador, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo muere la gente por algo que no puedo curar. Así que propuse un grupo de investigación especialmente dedicado a estos hechizos y maldiciones que están surgiendo en la guerra y son una novedad bastante desagradable.

—¿Y en la Sección W te dejaron hacer eso? Antes que nada, ¿desde cuándo trabajas allí?

—Conseguí el empleo hace poco, conocí a la única Edmond que es bruja y ella me contactó con el sanador en jefe, Augustus Pye. A él le gustó la idea y sugirió que cada país donde hubiera una sede de la Sección W tuviera a un grupo de sanadores dedicados a esto de forma exclusiva. Aceptó, aunque no pude traerte todos los detalles porque Frida…

Al señor Jordan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo seguir.

—Conozco a Fred, el padre de Frida, desde los once años —comentó con tristeza —Curioso, cuando en Reino Unido tuvimos lo que llamamos "segunda guerra", Fred estuvo a punto de morir en la última batalla. Pero ahora que tenemos una guerra mundial, es su hija la que acaba muerta.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos sanadores, lo que le sirvió a Hughes para pensar en los recientes acontecimientos. Normalmente era un hombre de paz, que ofrecía alivio y consuelo a los demás, pero en las actuales circunstancias coincidía con su colega. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien —sentenció el sanador Hughes finalmente —Acepto, ¿qué tengo qué hacer?

El señor Jordan le dedicó una sonrisa triste y procedió a explicarle.

* * *

Danielle se había ido a un trozo de orilla del río Hudson que formaba parte de los terrenos de Saint Ursula. Veía pacientes paseando acompañados de sanadores jóvenes y serviciales, pero no les prestaba atención. Se sentó en el pasto, contemplando el río teñido de rojo y dorado por la luz del atardecer, sintiéndose extrañamente vacía sin los brazos ocupados por uno de sus sobrinos.

Y el corazón, en sentido metafórico, no le dejaba de sangrar.

Hally y Rose (la segunda con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar) intentaron animarla y se los agradecía, pero no podía sonreír, no ahora. Quizá, con el tiempo, recordaría a su cuñada con alegría, pero en ese momento, la imagen de Frida en su memoria solo la afligía más.

A Danielle la embargaban el dolor, la pérdida y la sensación de que nada en su vida volvería a ser tan bueno como antes. No sabía que pudiera sentirse tantas cosas cuando se perdía a alguien familiar, que te quería y te cuidaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… Se perdía a una persona amada y era como si se acabara el mundo.

No sabía qué hacer ante eso y creía que se volvería loca.

Danielle se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos. No podía olvidar lo sucedido, sintiendo remordimiento por haber querido ir al Centro Rockefeller en primer lugar, luego por no sacar la varita para ayudar y después…

Si no hubiera sido por su grito, quizá su cuñada seguiría viva.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, abrazándose las piernas y llorando otra vez.

Deseó estar lejos de todo y de todos. Deseó que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla para despertar pronto en su habitación de Risco Rojo, escuchando el alboroto usual a la hora del desayuno. Deseó ver a su hermano marchándose a trabajar después de darle un beso a su esposa. Deseó entretener a sus sobrinos mientras jugaban con _Whitedoll_, la gata blanca de angora.

Sobre todo, deseó que Frida no estuviera muerta.

—Ah, con que aquí estás.

Danielle oyó la frase, pero no se fijó en lo que decía ni en la voz que la pronunciaba. Sus hombros se agitaron con más fuerza.

—Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte. Lamento la demora.

La jovencita siguió sin reaccionar. No fue sino hasta que detectó movimiento a su derecha que pensó que tal vez, se dirigían a ella. Para cuando alzó la vista, borrosa debido a las lágrimas, creyó que quizá se había quedado dormida debido al cansancio y estaba soñando.

—¿Pero qué…?

Unos brazos la rodearon. Unos brazos largos, cálidos… muy conocidos.

—¿Estás aquí? —inquirió ella en un murmullo, incrédula y paralizada por la sorpresa.

—Sí, Danielle, estoy aquí. No te preocupes.

La chica sollozó y correspondió al abrazo.

—Ha sido… Ha sido… ¡Thomas, duele mucho!

Al escuchar eso, Thomas Elliott estrechó con más fuerza a Danielle.

Él no había mentido, llegar hasta allí fue un tormento. Pasó horas dando explicaciones: los Elliott y los Jackson se escandalizaron al enterarse de la guerra mágica y no querían oír sobre involucrarse. Pero por una vez, Thomas olvidó cuánto quería a su familia y declaró que rechazando a la magia, lo rechazaban a él y que ya buscaría la forma de llegar hasta Danielle lo antes posible porque ella lo necesitaba. Afortunadamente, Niffie Jackson se puso de su parte y poco a poco, la familia entera comprendió que si no querían perderlo, debían apoyarlo.

Lo demás fue un poco más sencillo. Thomas intentó hablar por teléfono con Rose, que siendo pariente de Frida Malfoy, seguro estaba enterada de algo, pero nadie contestó en su casa. Llamó entonces a Hally, a la que sí encontró. Ella le comentó que su familia estaba a punto de partir a Brighton, a recoger a los abuelos Weasley, para luego ir a Estados Unidos, por lo que el chico le rogó que le diera las señas del sitio donde estaba Danielle. Hally le comunicó a su madre, quien a su vez pidió hablar con un adulto. Fue Sean Elliott quien, con expresión rígida, recibió los datos, alegrándose de hablar con una bruja igual a su hijo, nacida en una familia sin magia.

Thomas le contó con aparente calma todos esos detalles a Danielle, pensando más que nada en distraerla un poco. Sabía por experiencia que de todas formas, el dolor no se iría de su corazón, ni disminuiría en mucho tiempo. Lo que consiguió al terminar de hablar fue que ella lo mirara con pasmo, abriendo los ojos al máximo y mordisqueando su labio inferior.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí… por mí? —susurró la chica.

—Claro que sí. Sé lo que es perder a alguien que te importa, Danielle, y sé que necesitas a la gente que te quiere para que te consuelen.

—Pero Thomas… Tu familia…

—Con ellos no hay problema. Vinieron conmigo. Ven, mi abuela quiere conocerte.

—¿Tu abuela? ¿A la que no le gusta la magia?

—Te contaré esa historia otro día. Anda, ven.

Ambos se levantaron y él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo gris, secándole las lágrimas con suavidad y, de paso, limpiándole un poco el polvo y sangre seca, ya que la jovencita no había tenido cabeza para nada y seguía tan sucia como después del ataque.

—Listo, te ves mucho mejor —afirmó Thomas, guardándose el pañuelo y dando media vuelta —Espero que mis hermanos no se pongan pesados, bromean mucho con eso de que tengo novia…

—Espera.

El chico se volvió, arqueando una ceja, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando Danielle le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Al principio no pudo reaccionar, sentía a la rubia apresurada, ávida, incluso desesperada, pero intentó corresponderle de todas formas. Fue cuando Danielle se calmó y redujo el ritmo del beso, a causa de más llanto, que le oyó decir algo abrumador.

—Yo tuve la culpa.

El pelirrojo anaranjado negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Conocía esa desagradable sensación, ese pesado arrepentimiento, las consecuencias de creerse responsable por la muerte de un ser querido. No iba a permitir que Danielle pasara por eso, jamás.

—Escúchame —más que pedirlo, Thomas ordenó aquello —Tú no hiciste nada malo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya me sé la historia, la oí antes de venir a buscarte aquí afuera. Tu cuñada peleaba contra los malos, ¿sí? Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, son ellos, no tú. ¿Acaso ella le reclamó a alguien?

Danielle negó con la cabeza, recordando que la misma Frida había dicho que se distrajo con…

—Pero… Si no hubiera estado allí…

—Si no hubieras estado allí, ¿quién habría cuidado a tus sobrinos?

Al pensar en eso, Danielle cerró los ojos, queriendo contener un gemido.

—Quítate esa idea de la cabeza —ordenó él, para luego hacer una mueca —Creo que ahora comprendo lo que sientes cuando digo que tengo la culpa de lo de Jeremy. Pero en mi caso…

—¡Tú no hiciste nada a propósito!

—Tú tampoco, ¿verdad?

La rubia negó en silencio.

—Bien, me alegra que lo entiendas. ¡Diablos!

Thomas la abrazó de golpe, con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. Apenas pudo devolverle el gesto cuando lo oyó musitar.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien…!

Danielle entonces pudo sentirse un poco mejor, por primera vez no solo en horas, sino en días.

Había acertado de lleno: no estaba sola. Y procuraría mantenerse así.

* * *

_10 de Febrero de 2012. 7:59 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… ¿Hola? No voy a entretenerme mucho en saludar, mejor pasaré directamente a lo que interesa._

_Desde hacía mucho que quería escribir esta parte específica. Bueno, "querer" no es la palabra exacta, porque duele ponerle fin a un personaje que todo el mundo quiere (incluyéndome). Creo haber mencionado que tenía pensada una muerte por culpa del séptimo libro de Harry Potter en castellano, pero nunca di demasiadas pistas de cuál era (incluso llegaron a creer que la fallecida sería Gina, debido a su enfermedad). Pues aquí la tienen: la Innombrable mató a Fred y ahora vengo yo y mato a su hija._

_Si notan este capi más corto que los anteriores, no es su imaginación: de verdad me salió más corto. Lo revisé unas tres veces antes de considerar que estaba terminado, y supongo que las emociones por lo acontecido son demasiado intensas como para querer agregar algo más. Además, necesitaré un tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que la muerte de Frida ya está decidida, escrita y (próximamente) publicada, para aceptarla del todo y seguir escribiendo. Sí, parece que yo también ando en duelo (Bell siente un nudo en la garganta)._

_Parte del motivo para escribir esa muerte ahora fue, sin dudas, el título Arcano que tocaba, _Los Enamorados_, puesto que Patrick y Frida representan esa carta. Además, el final del capi anterior daba la pista, ¿la supieron descifrar? Quizá se trate más a fondo el ataque al Centro Rockefeller y, con el tiempo, tal vez me decida a mostrar quién fue el asesino de nuestra Insólita. Porque una cosa va a ser cierta: las sospechas que expresó Lee Jordan. ¿Y alguien adivina el juego de palabras que intenté hacer con el nombre del sanador Laurie Hughes? ¿No? No importa, es un detallito curioso, nada del otro mundo._

_Hasta la fecha, sigo sin recibir candidatos convincentes para _La Muerte_ y con lo acontecido, supongo que menos, ¿verdad? En fin, espero contar con más colaboración, damas y caballeros, porque en la línea temporal del fic, vamos en diciembre y no me quedan muchos capítulos para maniobrar (o eso creo). Total, si acabo eligiendo yo el resto de los Arcanos Mayores, luego no se anden quejando de que "los personajes no encajan"._

_Cuídense mucho, no olviden el paraguas (acá llueve aunque es invierno, no sé cómo anden las lluvias en el otro hemisferio) y nos leemos pronto._


	16. Riesgo inevitable

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Dieciséis: Riesgo inevitable.**

_31 de diciembre de 2020._

_Salem, Massachusetts._

_Risco Rojo, residencia de la familia Malfoy._

Tardaron días en arreglar el funeral.

En primer lugar, los sanadores solicitaron autorización para hacer una última revisión al cuerpo de Frida Malfoy, intentando saber el tipo de daño que causaba realmente la maldición que le había quitado la vida. Pese a las protestas de Fred Weasley, Patrick dio el consentimiento, creyendo que así podría ayudar a que otros no murieran como su esposa. En Saint Ursula prometieron tratar los restos de Frida con el mayor respeto posible.

En segundo lugar, los deudos no dejaban de llegar. El resto de los Weasley que no pudo viajar antes (como Frank, al que retuvieron en Francia debido a su cargo de _Régent_) y los amigos de la difunta arribaron con expresiones sombrías, dando el pésame y preguntando sin cesar sobre lo sucedido. Patrick no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a contarlo, así que de manera inesperada, Ángel se hizo cargo de esa tarea, que se hizo más soportable en cuanto su prometida, para llegar a su lado, consiguió librarse de la inesperada visita de sus parientes muggles a su departamento.

—No sé a qué fueron, ¡se la pasaron criticando! —se quejó Rebecca Copperfield.

Y en tercer lugar, Risco Rojo ahora estaba bajo numerosos hechizos de protección, entre ellos un Fidelio, siendo Patrick el Guardián Secreto. Si alguien quería llegar allí, ya no podía hacerlo por Aparición, Red Flu ni otros métodos mágicos. Indirectamente, el lugar se libró de los chismorreos muggles que surgían en la ciudad, aunque ocasionaba ciertas confusiones.

—Ya te perdiste, ¿verdad?

—No, no. ¡Estoy segura que es por aquí!

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Patrick, plantado en donde terminaban los hechizos de protección de su casa, se quedó confuso con el peculiar conjunto de jovencitas que, con túnicas de distintos colores, tenían en común algún detalle blanco. Una de ellas, de túnica color rojo grisáceo y bufanda blanca, se adelantó enseguida.

—Patrick Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —la chica, de cabello castaño y ojillos azules, hizo un ademán de timidez al agregar —Soy la prima de Judith, Catherine.

Entonces el rubio reconoció a las cantantes juveniles de moda en el mundo mágico.

—Ah, sí, lo siento —se disculpó enseguida —¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Judith me envió una lechuza, me contó lo que ocurrió. Nosotras… ¿Podemos ir al funeral?

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Solo que no podía encontrar la casa, lo que es raro. Vivo en Salem y antes he subido hasta Risco Rojo… Ya sabes, por la vista de la bahía…

—Entiendo. Por favor, lean esto.

Las nueve chicas del grupo se arremolinaron en torno a Catherine y leyeron atentamente el trozo de pergamino que Patrick había facilitado. A continuación, todas asintieron con la cabeza y Catherine devolvió el pergamino con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Podemos subir ahora? —inquirió la joven.

—Por supuesto.

Las Musas de Blair inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente antes de seguir el sendero que, por arte de magia, ahora sí podían ver. Patrick las observó un momento antes de oír que lo llamaban.

—¿Malfoy?

El rubio se giró, topándose con siete figuras vestidas de un blanco inmaculado y las caras cubiertas por las capuchas de sus capas.

—¿Quiénes…? Ah, ya. Son el grupo de desconocidos, ¿no? Los de la Orden.

Todas las figuras asistieron. Una de las más altas se adelantó y del interior de su capucha surgió una voz masculina grave.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró.

Patrick asintió, sin saber por qué las condolencias de aquel extraño le conmovían más que todas las recibidas ese día.

—Les recomendaría llegar con las caras descubiertas, pero…

—No te preocupes. Por esta vez, podemos hacerlo.

El que se había adelantado se quitó la capucha, dejando ver un rostro de facciones altivas y amables a un tiempo, enmarcadas por un cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y complementadas por unos extraños ojos violetas. Tras él, sus compañeros imitaron la acción y Patrick se preguntó por qué ocultar esos rostros llenos de confianza. Quizá algo o alguien los buscaba.

—Aquí tienen —el rubio tendió el trozo de pergamino con la dirección de Risco Rojo —Me quedaré aquí un poco más, por si llega alguien con retraso. En casa los atenderán.

Los otros asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. A varios metros de Patrick, el de ojos violetas inclinó la cabeza, espetando con furia.

—Quisiera tener enfrente a quien hizo esto.

—Todos quisiéramos tener enfrente a semejante escoria —señaló su amigo de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes —Quizá en eso sí podamos interferir.

—¿Quizá? —el de ojos violetas miró a su compañero con expresión esperanzada.

—Por supuesto. Si nosotros hacemos algo aquí, no creo que cause daños. ¿Qué opinan?

Los demás, poco a poco, asintieron con la cabeza.

—Gracias, amigos. Lo que más me duele es imaginar cómo estará la damita. Si todo lo que logré averiguar es cierto, su cuñada era casi como su madre.

—Y yo no quiero ni pensar en cómo estarán los Weasley —apuntó con serena tristeza la más alta de las mujeres, cuyos ojos se veían acuosos —Siendo una familia tan unida…

Dejaron de hablar cuando tuvieron a la vista la casa de Risco Rojo. Había personas en el exterior, dando vueltas sin mucha energía, y en los escalones del pórtico estaba sentada una figurita de largo cabello rubio, ataviada con una túnica verde de un tono muy pálido. Junto a la rubia, tomándole la mano, estaba un chico de cabello rojo anaranjado y ropa muggle.

—Ese debe ser el novio de tu damita —comentó el tercer hombre del grupo, de ojos color ocre.

El de ojos violetas asintió, haciendo una mueca, antes de avanzar por delante de sus amigos.

—Hola, damita —saludó.

La rubia, distraídamente, alzó la cabeza y al ver quién le hablaba, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Hola —logró saludar ella, todavía sorprendida.

—Mucho gusto —dijo entonces el adulto, mirando al pelirrojo —¿Eres el novio?

El muchacho asintió, sonrojándose, pero sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

—Creí que vivías en Escocia —apuntó el de ojos violetas, perspicaz.

—Ah, yo… ¡Oiga! ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Eres listo —el hombre asintió con una leve sonrisa, revolviendo el cabello del chico, antes de volver a hablar con la rubia —Lo siento muchísimo, damita. La pelirroja era estupenda.

La rubia asintió, parpadeando con rapidez para evitar ponerse a llorar.

—Ah, no me he presentado —el hombre sonrió por adelantado —Soy _Sátiro_.

—No le veo patas peludas por ninguna parte.

Ante la acotación del pelirrojo, el adulto se echó a reír.

—¡Vaya, damita! Tu hermano y tú tienen gustos parecidos, ¿eh? De cabello rojo y sentido del humor. Me agrada este muchacho.

—Ah… gracias, señor. Él… Mi novio… se llama Thomas Elliott.

—Vaya, encantado —el de ojos violetas se inclinó lo suficiente como para hablarle al oído al pelirrojo y musitó —Cuídala bien, muchacho. La damita es muy valiosa.

El otro asintió, con el rostro más rojo todavía.

—Thomas, cariño, tus hermanos te buscan —de la casa salió una mujer mayor de cabello oscuro entrecano y ojos azules —Buenos días —saludó a los recién llegados.

—Buenos días, señora, ¿con quién tenemos el honor?

—Soy la abuela de Thomas…

—Enif Jackson —presentó el jovencito pelirrojo, para disgusto de su abuela —La madre de mamá. Mi familia vino conmigo, no podía viajar solo.

El de ojos violetas arqueó una ceja, con la insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Qué buen tino —fue todo lo que soltó, antes de hacerle un ademán a sus amigos para que lo siguieran al interior de la casa.

—¿Quiénes eran, cariño? —quiso saber la señora Jackson.

—Unos magos raros que ayudan en la guerra —Thomas se encogió de hombros, para simular que no tenía importancia —Me sorprende verles la cara.

—Pues no sé, ese hombre se me hizo familiar —la señora Jackson meneó la cabeza.

En tanto, en el interior de la casa había un poco de revuelo por la llegada de los desconocidos.

—Lo sentimos mucho —decía el hombre de ojos color ocre a Fred Weasley —Tratamos a su hija. Se portó muy bien con nosotros.

El señor Fred asintió con expresión brusca, sin decir palabra.

—¿Podrían decirnos qué pasó? —la mujer de ojos castaños, conteniendo su tristeza, se había acercado a los Potter, acomodándose un mechón de cabello negro azulado tras la oreja.

—Frida ayudó a la Secretaría a contener el ataque al Centro Rockefeller —explicó la señora Potter con gesto taciturno —Creemos que una maldición extranjera fue la que la mató.

—¿Maldición extranjera?

—Los sanadores de Saint Ursula no lograron identificarla, así que por más que trataban, no lograban curar a Frida.

—¿Podemos ayudar?

El señor Potter escudriñó a la mujer y sintió algo extraño al observar con un poco más de atención sus ojos castaños. Como si contemplara algo demasiado familiar.

—Tenemos personas en la Sección W que se van a encargar de investigar los efectos de esas maldiciones, para darnos algo con qué defendernos —indicó —Si alguno de ustedes tuviera conocimientos de Sanación…

—_Dríade_ tiene algunos —recordó la mujer de ojos castaños, frunciendo el ceño —Igual que yo.

—En ese caso, si las necesitáramos, se los haremos saber.

—Con gusto.

La mujer volvió a acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja antes de hacer una inclinación de cabeza y alejarse. El matrimonio Potter se miró por unos segundos.

—Hermione, ¿no te dio la sensación de que la conocías?

—No, aunque sentí como algo _natural_ hablar con ella. O quizá sea una pizca más de confianza.

El señor Potter supo a qué se refería sin necesidad de que lo dijera.

A él también le sorprendió darse cuenta que esos seis personajes tenían rostros. Los había observado con toda la atención posible, porque no le preocupaba el constante misterio que había a su alrededor, sino la extraña sensación que lo embargaba al estar cerca de algunos de ellos. Era algo vago, como un recuerdo perdido, una sensación que experimentara tiempo atrás, pero de la cual no pudo disfrutar debidamente. Frunció el ceño, molestándose consigo mismo por sentir tal confusión, antes de observar cómo uno de los anónimos aliados, el de cabello castaño rojizo, veía con cierto interés hacia la puerta.

Hally estaba saliendo de la casa, envuelta en una gruesa capa verde esmeralda, seguramente buscando a su amiga. Su padre la contempló por un segundo antes de fijarse mejor en la cara del hombre que también la miraba. No comprendía por qué, pero sentía que había detalles en esa escena que no encajaban del todo. Sin embargo, los dejó pasar.

No así el de cabello castaño rojizo, que hizo una última mueca antes de tomar una decisión.

* * *

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

Hally finalmente había encontrado a Danielle y a Thomas. Se habían movido de los escalones del porche cuando comenzaron a llegar los empleados estadounidenses de Sortilegios Weasley, yéndose hacia el lugar más alto de Risco Rojo, en un extremo del jardín trasero.

—Claro —Thomas dejó su sitio, a la derecha de Danielle en una banca blanca de frente al océano, estirando los brazos —¡Casi lo olvido! Mis hermanos me andaban buscando —se inclinó hacia la rubia, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.

—¿No interrumpí nada, cierto?

—Claro que no. Puedes sentarte, Hally.

La nombrada obedeció, echándole vistazos nerviosos a su amiga. Se veía más pálida que en los últimos días, pero también un poco más serena.

—A veces desearía que fuera una pesadilla —susurró Danielle de repente.

Hally sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, repitiendo lo que seguramente, muchos le habían dicho ya a la rubia —No sé qué más…

—No te preocupes, Hally. Me basta con que estés aquí. ¿Y Rose?

—Creo que con su tía Angelina. No la vi antes de venir a buscarte.

—Comprendo.

Se quedaron calladas un momento, contemplando el mar.

—Hally, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Alguna vez…? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en desaparecer para ayudar a alguien?

La jovencita de anteojos parpadeó varias veces, entre confusa y asustada.

—No… No exactamente —confesó al cabo de un instante, serenándose como pudo —Cuando estaba en el orfanato, pensé que si no iba a tener una familia, no debería estar allí. Que mejor me fuera a otra parte donde sí me quisieran.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, sí. Hay toda clase de niños en los orfanatos que decían cosas bastante malas. Y claro, en aquel entonces, Sunny no se portaba muy agradable que digamos.

—Algo nos ha contado. Creo que se arrepiente de eso.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Pero por qué me preguntaste eso, Danielle?

La rubia tardó un rato en contestar. Sus opacos ojos azules dejaron de mirar el trozo del Atlántico que tenía enfrente, para contemplar con aire distraído sus largos y pálidos dedos.

—¿No te estarás culpando de nuevo, cierto?

Danielle suspiró de forma casi imperceptible. Debió imaginar que Thomas les había contado aquello, a Hally y a Rose, en las breves ocasiones en que se separaron.

—Por favor, dime que no es eso. ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡Tú eres buena! Por eso Frida…

—Típico de ti, Hally. Pero no te preocupes, Thomas me regañó bastante por eso. Y funcionó.

Como la rubia esbozó una débil sonrisa, Hally sintió un intenso alivio.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Ese novio mío puede ser convincente cuando quiere.

—Tienes mucha suerte.

Danielle asintió, reprimiendo la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir: que si Hally se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas, conocería su misma suerte.

—Volviendo a mi pregunta… —la chica Malfoy titubeó, para luego seguir con la frase —Sí fui a Azkaban, Hally. Hablé con mi padre. O mejor dicho, mi padre me reveló algo parecido a una historia muggle muy absurda, de esas a las que llaman _sátiras_.

—¿Sabes ese tipo de cosas muggles?

—Leí sobre ellas en la escuela muggle a la que me enviaron de pequeña, pero ese no es el punto. Hally, ¿puedo contarte lo que me dijo mi padre?

—Sí, claro, ¿pero por qué pones esa cara?

Cuando Danielle la miró, Hally intuyó que no olvidaría ese momento en lo que le quedara de vida. No por el sitio en el que estaban, sereno y hermoso. No por el ambiente de los últimos días, pesado y agónicos. Increíblemente, tampoco por la razón que a ella la había llevado a viajar con sus padres atravesando la misma extensión de mar que chocaba con la base de Risco Rojo.

Los ojos de su amiga, siempre de un tono apagado y con un brillo desolado desde hacía casi una semana, ahora se hallaban invadidos por algo demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlo. Por un momento, comparó ese algo con lo que proyectaba al estar con Thomas, pero enseguida lo descartó. Este algo, sin saber lo que era, sobrecogía a Hally, la hacía querer apartarse de Danielle y al mismo tiempo, la urgía a estar cerca de ella porque le decía que su amiga la necesitaba.

Por fortuna, el corazón de Hally ganó, dictándole que debía quedarse y escuchar a Danielle hasta la última palabra. Minutos después, no se arrepintió de ello.

Pero intuyó que nadie lo sabría en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Los restos de Frida Malfoy fueron depositados cerca de la orilla de Risco Rojo, y los presentes comprobaron, debido a la hora, que el atardecer quedaba a su espalda, lanzando una luz nada alegre debido a las nubes que cubrían el cielo desde temprano, de un tono gris claro, casi blanco. La ceremonia fue precedida por un mago de barba larga y rizada color castaño oscuro que vestía una túnica blanca con algunas estrellas doradas bordadas. Cuando todo terminó, la señora Angelina invitó a la gente a tomar una última bebida caliente, lo cual fue recibido con agrado.

—Sentimos no quedarnos más —se disculpó Catherine Bruce con vergüenza —Nos escapamos del último ensayo de hoy para venir. Gracias por dejarnos pasar.

Patrick Malfoy asintió, viendo cómo las nueve jóvenes artistas se despedían de la gente con gestos antes de emprender la carrera. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha que era.

—Señora —llamó, dirigiéndose a la abuela Weasley, que estaba a unos pasos a su derecha.

La mujer dejó de hablar con su único yerno para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿Podría ayudarme con algo? —inquirió con voz apagada.

—Claro, muchacho. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Yo… debo preparar la cena de Año Nuevo, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

La abuela Weasley abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¿La cena de…? Pero eso… —balbuceó —Creí que quizá, con todo esto…

—No es adecuado —fue la simple respuesta de Patrick.

El rubio le dedicó un ademán de despedida a la mujer, antes de caminar hacia Judith Bruce, a quien llamó con un gesto a hablar a solas. Apenas la dejó saludar antes de hablarle.

—Necesito ayuda con la cena de Año Nuevo

—¿No tienes inconveniente en celebrarla… en estos momentos?

—Ninguno. Siento que debo hacerlo. Aunque no será lo que estoy pensando, no este año.

Judith lo observó con timidez. Hasta finales de séptimo, nunca había cruzado ni una mirada con Patrick; mucho menos algunas palabras. Por eso ahora sabía (o por lo menos, presentía) que ese chico había dejado atrás, sin miramientos, el estilo de vida llevado hasta el momento. Esperaba que fuera por considerarlo correcto y no un mecanismo de defensa de su herido corazón.

—Será algo simple —expuso Patrick entonces —Los niños se acuestan temprano.

—¿Tú estás bien, Patrick?

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Puedo ayudarte —prometió Judith, entrecerrando sus ojillos azules —Solo espero que nadie se sienta muy ofendido.

—Eso es mucho pedir, pero me las arreglaré.

Acto seguido, Patrick inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y fue al interior de la casa.

Apenas notó que había deudos por allí, bebiendo lo que la señora Angelina y la señora Alicia servían con diligencia. Ignoró por completo los vagos intentos de ciertas personas por acercársele, ya que subió a la planta alta, al dormitorio que ocupaban sus hijos, a los que no quiso llevar a la ceremonia fúnebre debido a su edad.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, esperando hallarlos tan dormidos como los había dejado. Lo que encontró fue a un Lance apretando sus diminutos dedos en sendos puños, con una mueca de miedo en el rostro, mientras Ly lo veía, también asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Patrick por lo bajo, lentamente.

Ly giró la cabecita hacia él, con los ojos brillantes.

—_Pá_ —soltó el pequeño, estirando los brazos hacia él —¿Y_ má_?

Al rubio se le encogió el corazón. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo despierto, para luego estirar los brazos hacia el que seguía dormido.

—Tu hermano está asustado —explicó simplemente.

Ly, increíblemente, pareció comprender. Ya no pidió a señas que lo cargaran, sino que se quedó mirando a su gemelo con intensidad.

Patrick se dedicó a mecer a Lance con suavidad, paseándose por el cuarto, recorriendo con un índice la nariz, hasta donde el chiquillo lucía la única seña física que lo distinguía de su hermano. El rubio no reaccionó a lo que hacía hasta ver a su hijo relajarse y acurrucarse en sus brazos.

¿Cuántas veces vio a Frida hacer eso mismo? A veces, a mitad de la noche, Lance despertaba llorando a gritos, por alguna razón el menor de los gemelos era propenso a tener malos sueños. Entonces Frida se levantaba e iba a la habitación de sus hijos, donde minutos después reinaba el silencio. Patrick una vez la había seguido, quedándose en la puerta y contemplando cómo su mujer balanceaba con suavidad al bebé y le acariciaba la nariz con un dedo, al tiempo que tarareaba con lentitud la primera melodía que le venía a la mente. Siempre funcionaba, porque Lance dejaba de gimotear y volvía a dormir, esta vez hasta el amanecer. Patrick nunca creyó poder hacer eso, así que jamás lo había intentado.

Pero ahora, viéndose en esa necesidad, creyó comprender por qué Frida hacía eso sin protestar después por no poder descansar en paz por la noche. Amaba a sus hijos, así de sencillo. Por ellos, no le importaba perder unos cuantos minutos de sueño. Por ellos, se esforzaba tanto para que el negocio familiar creciera y fuera divertido, presintiendo que algún día querrían formar parte de él. Por ellos había guardado parte de su alma bromista para ser una madre responsable.

Por ellos, no dudó en pelear contra quienes querían sumir al mundo en el odio y la muerte.

—Mamá se ha ido —le dijo Patrick a sus hijos, tanto al dormido como al despierto —No volveremos a verla, pero siempre la querremos, ¿de acuerdo? Por ella, ustedes están aquí.

Ly miraba a su padre desde la cuna, con los ojitos tristes. Quizá no comprendiera del todo lo que había sucedido, pero notaba los cambios, el ambiente lleno de aflicción. El niño añoraba a su madre, pero ella ya no estaba, no acudía cuando la llamaba o cuando lloraba. Y su hermanito, que siempre necesitó un poco más de ella, ahora se la pasaba aterrado o a punto de llorar.

Pero Ly también supo, de alguna forma, que él y su gemelo estarían bien. Su padre seguía allí. Tal vez no fuera tan sonriente ni cálido como su madre, pero también los cargaba, los arrullaba y jugaba con ellos. Su padre los quería. Eso era más que suficiente.

—_¿Pá?_ —llamó Ly, aferrándose a los barrotes de la cuna para intentar pararse.

Patrick atendió al llamado. Acomodó a Lance en uno de sus brazos y con mucho cuidado, sujetó a Ly con el que quedó libre. El gemelo despierto le echó los bracitos al cuello, sonriendo, antes de mirar a Lance y hacer señas de querer acercarse a él.

—Después —le indicó Patrick con serenidad, pero también con firmeza —Déjalo dormir.

Ly se quedó muy quieto. Recordaba que esa era la voz de su padre para decir cosas importantes. Incluso su madre se quedaba seria cuando lo oía hablar así.

—Eres el mayor, Lionel —susurró el rubio, haciendo que su hijo hiciera una mueca: estaba tan acostumbrado a su sobrenombre que ya no le gustaba ser llamado así —No por mucho, pero eres más grande que Lancelot. Él va a necesitar que lo cuidemos, ¿sabes? Como yo cuido a tía Danny.

Eso Ly sí lo entendió. Tía Danny era la hermanita de su padre, le gustaba estar con ella. Se parecía a su padre con su cabello rubio, pero sonreía más y los abrazaba seguido. A tía Danny su padre la quería mucho, siempre hablaba de ella cuando no estaba, les leía las cartas que mandaba desde su escuela y mostraba los regalos que les enviaba.

—_¿Ía Dany?_ —pronunció despacio el pequeño.

—Tía Danny es muy buena. Procurarás portarte bien cuando estés con ella, ¿verdad? Y cuando tía Danny o yo no estemos cerca, cuidarás a Lancelot, ¿sí?

El chiquillo no sabía qué quería decir exactamente su padre con "cuidar" a su gemelo, pero dijo que sí con la cabeza. Quería mucho a su hermano, siempre estaban juntos y la pasaba mal cuando lo veía llorar, por la razón que fuera.

—Ese es mi muchachito.

Entonces Ly vio que de los ojos azules de su padre salían lágrimas, aunque sonriera, y no pudo evitar llorar él también.

Porque sentía que su pequeño mundo ya no sería lo mismo.

* * *

La abuela Weasley fue sorprendida por su hijo Fred cuando bajaba la escalera. El pelirrojo adulto mostraba una mueca de inconformidad.

—¿Sabes que Malfoy pretende hacer una cena de Año Nuevo? —espetó el señor Fred sin más.

—Sí, hijo, me lo dijo. Incluso me pidió ayuda para eso. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Una de las amigas de Frida anda organizando todo. ¿Qué le pasa a ese muchacho por la cabeza? ¿Cómo se le ocurre que estamos de humor para esto?

—Fred, compórtate. Y escúchame un momento.

Aún cuando ya fuera un adulto con familia propia, el señor Fred se encogió ligeramente ante el tono autoritario de su madre.

—Tu hija eligió a ese muchacho por alguna razón, ¿no lo habías pensado?

—Claro que lo pensé, mamá. Por eso dejé que se casara con él.

—Hijo, créeme, si te hubieras opuesto, Frida igual se hubiera casado. ¿Sabes por qué, verdad?

—Supongo —el señor Fred hizo una mueca —Ella se parecía mucho a mí.

—Correcto. Así que espero que comprendas esto: tu hija eligió bien. Ese muchacho tiene una buena razón para hacer lo que hace. ¿Cuál crees que sea? Piensa.

Y el señor Fred se puso a pensar. Frida era una muchacha independiente, con espíritu risueño y a la vez, con su mismo carácter práctico cuando la situación lo requería. Que quisiera casarse tan joven y para colmo con un Malfoy lo sorprendió mucho, pero debió adivinarlo, porque una vez que su hija amaba a alguien, rara vez el sentimiento cambiaba. Malfoy debió trabajar muy duro para que Frida confiara en él y lo quisiera. ¿Acaso echaría todo eso a perder ahora que su esposa había muerto? No, si era la clase de Malfoy con un orgullo tan grande como los terrenos de Risco Rojo. Si Malfoy amó a Frida tanto como ella a él, la conocería de sobra. Sabría que en caso de haber sido él el muerto y ella la sobreviviente, no querría verla deshaciéndose en llanto o agachando la cabeza debido al dolor. ¿Sería eso? ¿Malfoy se esforzaba en algo tan banal como la celebración del nuevo año porque sabía que Frida quería que siguiera con su vida?

—Ese muchacho está muy mal —dijo, sin embargo —Puede celebrar el Año Nuevo mañana. ¿A qué viene la cena?

—El muchacho necesita hacer algo que Frida haría, Fred. Y nosotros, su hermana y sus hijos somos toda la familia que le queda. Aunque a ti no te guste estar emparentado con él.

El señor Fred hizo una mueca, pero no negó las palabras de su madre. En ese momento, Ángel se acercó e increíblemente, sonreía un poco más que en los días precedentes.

—¡Eh, papá! Rebecca y yo iremos a Salem a comprar cosas para la cena. ¿Vienes?

—¿Para la…? ¿Tú también, Ángel?

—¿Yo también qué? Es Año Nuevo, papá, no seas aguafiestas. Malfoy incluso dijo que sabe hacer ponche. ¡Y no cualquier ponche! Habló del Ponche Rojo, el que hacía Frida, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sí, el señor Fred pudo creerlo. Si su otro hijo podía seguirle la corriente a Malfoy, aunque fuera por la vaga ilusión de permanencia que el rubio quería crear de Frida, quizá no era tan malo.

—Muy bien, iré con ustedes a Salem. Avísale a tu madre.

Ángel asintió y se alejó, con lo que el señor Fred recordó a sus hijos de pequeños, siempre juntos, riendo y jugando, sin los temores provocados por vivir en una guerra.

Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para que sus nietos tuvieran algo semejante. Aún teniendo que aceptar completamente a ese yerno suyo.

* * *

_4 de enero de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Al iniciar el nuevo trimestre, el castillo de Hogwarts no se llenó de los acostumbrados gritos y saludos de felicitación por el año nuevo. No como de costumbre, al menos. Los ataques de Hagen se extendían fuera de Europa sin una razón aparente y a esas alturas, nadie desconocía que el Centro Rockefeller, en Nueva York, había sido atacado pese a ser un sitio enteramente muggle.

—¡Danielle!

Amy Macmillan, el día anterior, se había apresurado a llegar hasta su amiga en cuanto llegó al castillo, dándole un abrazo fuerte, al tiempo que sollozaba.

—Ya, Amy, por favor —pidió Danielle con voz suave —Estoy mejor.

A la castaña no se le escapó que la rubia dijo _mejor_ en vez de _bien_, pero no se lo reprochó.

Fue ese día que el grupo de amigos se puso al corriente de lo sucedido en Estados Unidos. Danielle narró su punto de vista del ataque con la mirada perdida y la diestra fuertemente aferrada a la mano izquierda de Thomas, hasta que finalmente describió, con una melancólica sonrisa, la modesta cena de Año Nuevo organizada por su hermano.

—El año pasado estábamos en La Madriguera, con todos los Weasley, y aunque esta vez ellos estaban en Risco Rojo, no se sentía lo mismo. Pat cree que hay que esperar, nada más.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano? —se interesó Sunny.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Está al pendiente de Sortilegios Weasley, aunque los empleados lo miran raro. Y pidió licencia en el trabajo, para ocuparse de la tienda y de los niños.

—¿Y los niños? —Paula miró tanto a Danielle como a Rose al indagar aquello.

—Estupendamente. A mí me alegra que sean tan pequeños e inocentes.

Aunque se notaba el intento de reanimar a los demás, Rose dijo eso con una mueca de tristeza.

—Espero que cuando crezcan, se parezcan a Frida —deseó Danielle inesperadamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —quiso saber Rose.

—Claro. Quiero mucho a Pat, pero él es un poco aburrido a veces.

Danielle sonrió un poco, casi sin querer, siendo correspondida por Rose.

Después de eso, no trataron con frecuencia el tema, percibiendo que tanto Danielle como Rose necesitaban tiempo para volver a ser las de antes. Así, al día siguiente, cualquier intento de alguien por abordar a ambas jovencitas era meditado con cuidado, no fueran a encontrarse con las miradas desafiantes de los amigos de las dos.

—¿Tienen guardaespaldas o qué, Malfoy? —le espetó Brandon a la primera oportunidad.

Algunos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw salían del castillo rumbo a la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, después del almuerzo, luego de una clase complicadísima con el profesor Lovecraft. La rubia arqueó una ceja cuando la miró, cosa que a Brandon no le hizo gracia. Más cuando Mackenzie, de mala gana, le hizo una seña para que siguieran su camino.

—¿Es mi imaginación o Mackenzie se porta como el mandamás de esos descerebrados? —comentó Sunny cuando Brandon y compañía los dejaron atrás.

—No se porta, _es_ el mandamás —apuntó Walter, con el ceño fruncido —Odio admitirlo, pero es el único de esos cinco que podría hacer lo que le diera la gana y salir bien librado.

—¿De parte de quién estás?

—Admítelo, Sunny, Mackenzie es un poco raro a veces, incluso para ser Slytherin. No me gustaría que planeara algo en nuestra contra.

La aludida hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no rebatió aquello.

El profesor Hagrid, con semblante alicaído, ya estaba fuera de su cabaña, rodeado de unos cuantos alumnos de Gryffindor. A la distancia, Danielle distinguió enseguida la desordenada melena de Rose y la cabeza castaña de Henry.

—Al menos hoy con Lovecraft fue muy satisfactorio —comentó Paula como si nada.

Thomas y Ryo no pudieron evitar carcajearse. Paula había cometido otra "equivocación" en el aula de Transformaciones, convirtiendo la pluma favorita de Scott en un canario. Aunque el profesor la regañó sobre su aparente falta de atención, le dio cinco puntos por la transformación, cosa que a Scott no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Yo no le vi nada malo al canario, lástima que tuvo que volver a ser pluma —soltó Sunny.

Danielle asintió con una media sonrisa en la cara, que no le duró mucho al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Procyon intentaba quitarse a Lancaster de encima. Avanzó con paso decidido, solamente seguida por Thomas, hasta los otros dos.

—… Por eso, Black, ¡una oportunidad y ya! —insistía Lancaster.

—Disculpa si tengo mis dudas, sobre todo después de tanta bofetada —espetó Procyon.

—Por favor, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?

Hasta que Danielle y Thomas no estuvieron a tres pasos de distancia, no se dieron cuenta que Hally estaba allí. Era comprensible, pues su amiga era ligeramente más bajita que el resto de sus compañeros de curso.

—¿A ti quién te llamó, Potter? —desdeñó Lancaster.

—Nadie, pero estás molestando a mi amigo. ¿Cuántas veces él tendrá que decirte que no? ¿Acaso no hay nadie más a quien puedas fastidiar? O mejor aún, ¿una clase a la cual asistir?

Lancaster bufó de exasperación antes de irse a toda carrera, de vuelta al castillo.

—¿A esa qué le pasa? —quiso saber Danielle de mal humor.

—Nada grave. Se le metió en la cabeza invitarme a ir con ella a Hogsmeade.

—Momento, ¿la próxima salida es el día de San Valentín, verdad?

Procyon asintió, haciendo una mueca de hartazgo.

—Ya te llueven las invitaciones, ¿eh, amigo mío? —Thomas no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona —Espero que elijas a una buena chica.

—¿Por qué tendría que elegir a una?

—Piénsalo un momento: si tienes una cita para esa salida a Hogsmeade, puedes decírselo a las demás que quieran invitarte.

—Claro, me libro de todas esas locas y dejo que le echen maleficios a la chica que elija. No es un buen plan, Thomas.

—¿Qué, piensas ir con una buena para nada?

Procyon masculló algo que nadie pudo entender, para luego dejarlos plantados por acercarse a Henry y Rose, que terminaban de charlar con el profesor Hagrid.

—Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, ¿no crees? —regañó Hally, mirando a Thomas.

—No. Quiero que se deje de tonterías. Pero aún no lo comprende.

Thomas encogió los hombros antes de alejarse también.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué le pasa a tu novio? —Hally interrogó a Danielle con suspicacia.

—No estoy segura —a decir verdad, Danielle estaba de parte de Thomas, porque sospechaba lo que se proponía, pero no podía decírselo a su amiga —Puedo hablar con él, pero sabes cómo es, si es alguna cosa suya, no querrá que me meta.

—Pues al menos dile que Procyon no está como para que lo fastidie él también.

Danielle arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso a qué viene, Hally? Por lo general, dejas que Procyon arregle sus propios problemas.

—Creo que a él no le gusta llamar tanto la atención de las chicas —la jovencita de anteojos dejó escapar un resoplido —Lo hace sentir raro. Por eso Thomas no lo hace sentir bien diciendo esas cosas. Pero claro, es solo lo que yo creo, quizá no sea la verdad, y por otro lado, tal vez Procyon pronto encuentre una novia que no quiera abofetearlo cuando le niega algo.

—Eso espero yo también —Danielle mostró una de sus fantasmales sonrisas de los últimos días —Ya sabes, que encuentre una novia no agresiva —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hally asintió y fue a reunirse con el resto de la clase, mientras Danielle la observaba.

—Prometí que no me metería donde no me llaman —susurró —Pero no tengo de otra.

* * *

Después de comer, los alumnos de cuarto que tenían Autodefensas Muggles se asombraron cuando el profesor Kukai declaró que estaban listos para lo que él llamaba _práctica de campo_.

—Dividiré la clase en grupos de dos tipos: blancos y negros. Por turnos, los grupos de un color representarán a atacantes y los del otro color, a víctimas. Actúen como lo harían en una situación real, pero conténganse un poco. Recuerden que seguimos en una clase.

Los estudiantes se mostraron ansiosos por empezar. Y es que además de técnicas de combate sin varita, habían aprendido otras cosas, como estrategias de batalla. Algo que, vistas las actuales circunstancias, era más que necesario.

Así, Danielle tuvo la oportunidad de desquitarse de su furia contra los atacantes al Centro Rockefeller. No sabía cómo era la persona que había lanzado la maldición que terminó con la vida de su cuñada, pero si enfocaba sus sentimientos negativos en esa figura enmascarada, descubrió que enfrentar el dolor era un poco más soportable. Sus compañeros de equipo se sorprendieron al verla ejecutar los más complejos movimientos con una elegancia y una fuerza que resultaban contrastantes y extraordinarias a un tiempo en la figura de la chica, delgada y frágil a simple vista. No hizo falta que Kukai declarara vencedor al equipo de la rubia al terminar su turno (les había tocado ser víctimas en primer lugar), lo supieron en el instante en que hizo rodar por el suelo a uno de los mejores de la asignatura, sin importar que fuera uno de sus amigos.

—Excelente defensa, Malfoy–san —felicitó Kukai con semblante serio y un atisbo de orgullo en sus rasgos —Tú tampoco estuviste mal, Mao–kun. Y sabes perder honorablemente.

Ryo hizo una mueca al enderezarse, creyendo que se sentía mal por dejar que una chica (y no cualquier chica, sino una amiga) lo venciera. Pero al verlo aceptar la mano que Danielle le ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantarse, supieron que Kukai tenía razón: el Ravenclaw sabía, sin darle muchas vueltas, admitir cuando perdía.

—Gárgolas, Danielle, debiste avisarme que ibas en serio —bromeó Ryo cuando la clase acabó.

—Pensé que lo sabías.

—Lo suponía, que es distinto. Además, no creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza.

—Pues a mí me pareció genial —acotó Amy con una tímida sonrisa.

Los demás asintieron ante esa frase.

—¿Qué tal les fue hoy? —preguntó Thomas cuando él, Walter, Hally y Rose los alcanzaron en el vestíbulo, tras su clase de Adivinación.

—Fue todo un acontecimiento que al mejor de la clase lo derrotaran —apuntó Procyon.

—¿Quién pudo vencerte a ti? —se sorprendió Rose, con los ojos fijos en Ryo.

—Nuestra refinadísima amiga —el Ravenclaw señaló a Danielle.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Thomas, sonriendo a más no poder —Eh, tienes que contarme cómo lo hiciste, quiero todos los detalles…

—Claro, pero antes…

Danielle aferró un brazo de Thomas y se lo llevó al Gran Comedor, susurrándole algo que, conforme avanzaban, ponía al chico más y más serio.

—¿Ahora qué pasaría? —se preguntó Procyon en voz alta.

Nadie le contestó.

* * *

_7 de enero de 2021._

—¡Excelente! Somos una ironía andante, ¿no creen?

Thomas andaba de muy buen humor aquel día, tanto por las clases donde consiguió unos cuantos puntos para Slytherin como por el entrenamiento de animagia, pues ese día fue el primero en el que pudo transformarse en animal sin contratiempos, igual que volvió a ser humano.

—¿Te refieres a verlos a ti y a Procyon juntos? —quiso saber Sunny.

—¡Exacto! No tenía idea de que resultaría así.

—Es como si alguien dijera que los de Gryffindor y Slytherin se llevan bien, ¿no? —bromeó Rose, concentrada en transformarse en animal por primera vez en el entrenamiento.

—No es imposible, ¡míranos! —soltó Procyon, que había vuelto a ser humano en ese instante.

—Me pregunto qué diría la gente si los vieran caminar juntos en sus formas animagas —pensó Danielle en voz alta, cruzada de brazos.

Ese día, la rubia no se había transformado ni una sola vez. No es que le saliera con frecuencia (lo había logrado tres veces con relativo éxito), pero algo en su interior le impedía concentrarse.

—Nada del otro mundo, quizá que nos han entrenado bien.

—¡Thomas!

—¿Qué? Es que nos verían como animales, no como de verdad somos.

—¿Terminaron ya? —cortó Hally, que sin que lo notaran, también había regresado a la normalidad después de casi diez minutos de estar transformada —Se nos acaba el tiempo.

Los demás hicieron diversos gestos de asentimiento y siguieron en lo suyo.

Rose logró metamorfosearse y subió velozmente a un árbol que la Sala de los Menesteres les había proporcionado en esa ocasión. Le encantaba la sensación de corretear en lo alto, de saltar distancias que le parecían enormes y de tener un cuerpo tan pequeño y rápido. La primera vez que consiguió hacer la transformación, se sintió muy rara y algo decepcionada por la forma que adoptó, pero terminó aceptándolo y ahora era feliz. Más que nada, su deseo de ser una criatura divertida se había cumplido, aún cuando peleaba con Sunny cuando ambas estaban transformadas.

Por andar fantaseando, la pequeña Rose resbaló de su rama y cayó, pero no se dio contra el suelo, sino contra algo mullido, suave y cálido. Se enderezó enseguida, sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiendo sus ojitos brumosos a donde había caído.

No podía hablar, pero le dio una especie de abrazo a su salvador antes de bajarse de su lomo y concentrarse. Volviendo a ser humana, sonrió a más no poder.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! Muchas gracias.

Y se acercó, arrodillándose para darle un verdadero abrazo al pequeño lobo castaño que le amortiguó la caída siendo ella un animalito. Los ojos verdes del lobo se entrecerraron, como si su dueño se sintiera confundido por algo, antes de cerrarse completamente, en actitud relajada. La cabeza del lobo se recargó en el hombro de Rose con mucho cuidado, durando en esa posición unos cuantos segundos, ya que la pelirroja no tardó en separarse y dedicarle otra sonrisa antes de enderezarse, sacudirse la túnica y volver a su figura animal.

—¿Todo bien? —quiso saber Danielle, acercándose entonces al lobo, quien asintió con una cabezada antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse a un juguetón perro negro —Qué raro…

En ese momento, la rubia sintió un peso en su hombro izquierdo. Sonrió al hallar allí un bonito búho de plumas castañas, de inusuales ojos negros y que cerca de su cabeza, en el espacio entre esta y el nacimiento del ala derecha, tenía una diminuta mancha blanquecina de forma curiosa.

—Te salió a la primera, ¿eh, Sunny?

El búho giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, antes de dedicarle algo parecido a un asentimiento.

—¡Casi es la hora! —avisó Danielle cinco minutos después, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

Sus amigos hicieron diversos ademanes y al poco rato, ya la rodeaban en sus formas humanas.

—¿No lo intentaste hoy? —Walter agitó la cabeza de manera rara, como si se sacudiera algo.

—Sí, pero… Supongo que no estaba de humor.

Sus amigos dejaron de hacerle preguntas. Iban todos hacia el Gran Comedor cuando Henry, que se la había pasado muy callado, le pidió a Danielle que esperara un momento.

—Tengo que avisarte una cosa —dijo el castaño, mostrando en sus ojos verdes un brillo muy triste —No podré andar cerca de ti por un tiempo.

—¿Qué?

Danielle sintió un sobresalto, como si fuera subiendo las escaleras del interior de Hogwarts y olvidara saltar uno de los tantos escalones falsos que tenía.

—Yo… Lo siento, en serio, pero… Tengo que hallar una forma de…

La rubia respiró profundamente antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que probablemente sucedía.

—Te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? Por esa…habilidad familiar que tienes.

Henry apretó los labios con enfado, antes de dar una seca cabezada.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar? —quiso saber ella.

—Lo menos posible. Estoy trabajando en eso desde que volvimos. No pude preguntarle algunas cosas a mi tío porque estaba ocupado con su boda, pero ya le envié una lechuza.

—¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer?

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo te sentirás mejor.

—Pero Henry…

—Hablo en serio. No es tu culpa. Solo quería que lo supieras, para que no te tome por sorpresa.

Danielle asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tranquila, no es como si me despidiera para siempre. En unos días estaré bien.

—¿Seguro?

Henry asintió, pero la jovencita no pudo evitar pensar que no lucía muy convencido.

—¿Por eso te apartaste de mí en el entrenamiento? Después de que Rose te cayera encima.

—Ah… No, eso fue otra cosa.

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Eso quisiera saber. Espero averiguarlo pronto.

Como Henry ya no agregó más, Danielle asintió con la cabeza y ambos fueron a cenar.

* * *

Rodaba, fruncía el ceño, se acurrucaba. Finalmente la pesadilla logró su cometido, haciendo que se levantara de un salto, con el miedo obstruyendo su garganta.

Sin más, abandonó el dormitorio con el mayor sigilo posible, rumbo a la sala común, intentando despejarse la cabeza y pensando que quizá hallara algo aburrido qué hacer.

No contó con que alguien más tendría esa misma idea. La figura que encontró en uno de los sillones colocados ante la chimenea sostenía un libro en las manos, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, no tenía la atención puesta allí, sino en algo totalmente diferente.

—Hola —saludó en voz baja.

La figura dio un respingo y delató su situación llevándose una mano a la cara, frotándosela con el dorso un par de veces, por debajo de los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creí que no vendría nadie a esta hora, así que…

—¿Estás tú aquí cuando todos están dormidos para llorar a solas?

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—Sí, hay un problema. Eso no ayuda en nada. A la larga, te hace sentir peor.

—Claro, tenias que ser tú quien me dijera algo como eso.

Se quedaron callados por un momento.

—Pensé que era mejor que tratáramos de que Danielle se sintiera mejor, por eso…

—No querías ser precisamente tú quien se diera por vencida.

—¡No me estoy dando por vencida! Por si no lo recuerdas…

—Lo siento. No era mi intención, Rose.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, haciendo notar un poco más que había estado llorando por un largo rato antes de ser interrumpida.

—¿A ti qué te pasa, de todas formas? Te ves…

—No he dormido mucho últimamente.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Henry?

El aludido encogió los hombros.

—Es raro, ¿no? —comentó el castaño, con semblante pensativo —Me pongo a pensarlo y me doy cuenta que tú y yo nos la pasamos discutiendo.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Ves? Siempre nos llevamos la contraria.

—No siempre. Los dos creímos, por ejemplo, que Thomas y Danielle no iban a durar.

—Eso lo creíste tú.

—¡Si, claro…!

—Por si no lo recuerdas, tú misma me llamas "antena sentimental" y…

—¿De verdad sabías que ellos dos iban a estar juntos?

Henry tuvo que negar con la cabeza, de mala gana.

—Lo sospechaba —admitió.

—En fin, eso no importa. Si no tienes nada más que…

—Le dije a Danielle que no voy a estar con ella un tiempo.

—¿Hiciste qué? —Rose se levantó del sillón, con el rostro reflejando su indignación —¡Ella nos necesita ahora! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió…?

—No puedo ayudarla si siento toda su pena, ¿comprendes? Me cuesta trabajo respirar, ya no se diga pensar como se debe. Hay momentos en los que ella se siente decaída y hasta culpable, pero se le pasa cuando Thomas está a su lado. Pero aparte hay algo que la tiene asustada. ¡Qué digo! No sé qué sea ese asunto, pero la tiene aterrorizada. Y no es la muerte de su cuñada, estoy seguro, pero no quiero molestarla ahora con preguntas tontas. Son demasiadas cosas que no puedo manejar, prefiero estar aparte unos días antes de decirle cosas que la puedan lastimar.

Cuando Henry acabó, se volvió hacia Rose, esperando un reclamo tras otro, como su amiga acostumbraba. Sin embargo, la encontró observándolo fijamente, sin moverse apenas, lo que hacía que destacara el parecido físico que tenía con su madre. Más cuando tenía los ojos de esa manera, muy abiertos y ligeramente aguados, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Rose, ¿estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, claro que no. En serio, visto así, me alegra no ser tú. ¿No te podemos ayudar?

Henry negó con la cabeza. Se había grabado en la memoria, con cierta rabia, uno de los consejos de su abuelo para poder manipular su Legado: _nunca_ pedir ayuda. ¿Qué podían hacer los magos y brujas normales ante habilidades como esa?

—¿No hay nada que te haga sentir mejor?

—Hay algo… —musitó Henry antes de darse cuenta —No, olvídalo —se detuvo, enojado consigo mismo por lo que había estado a punto de decir —Ya me las arreglaré.

—¿Seguro?

Henry asintió, pero sintió casi enseguida un sofoco. Tuvo que concentrarse en sí mismo para no tambalearse, porque enseguida supo que la opresión y la desesperación que le llegaron de pronto no eran suyas. Bastaba echarle un vistazo a Rose para darse cuenta.

—Estás molesta ahora mismo, ¿cierto?

—¡Pues claro! Uno de mis amigos la pasa mal y no puedo hacer nada, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? No voy a ponerme a bailar, eso está claro.

Henry se atrevió a sonreír un poco ante semejante lógica. Y de pronto allí estaba, esa sensación tibia, lejana, que había captado revoloteando en el corazón de Rose al inicio del curso. Casi sin darse cuenta, se centró en ella, en cómo hacía que su amiga se relajara un poco, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente aunque se mordiera el labio inferior, claramente preocupada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué es qué?

—Eso que estás sintiendo ahora.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. La sensación se apagaba poco a poco en ella.

—No sé de qué… ¿Estás usando ese poder tuyo conmigo?

Henry sacudió la cabeza, sin poder apartar su Legado de aquel difuso sentimiento, que seguía allí, mezclado con lo ofendida que estaba y lo agitada que se mostraba. Era como si su don familiar estuviera atado a esa emoción sin nombre, sin una razón aparente.

—No puedo evitarlo —se disculpó, sentándose en una butaca a su izquierda —Si me concentro en eso, no detecto nada más.

—Entonces dime cómo es. No te entiendo.

Rose enseguida fue a ocupar la butaca más próxima a su amigo, con expresión concentrada, indicándole con un ademán que le describiera lo que percibía. Henry iba a decirle que no debía molestarse, pero se atrevió a contarle lo que pedía, y conforme lo hacía, notó que la chica abría los ojos con sorpresa, lentamente, mientras sus mejillas palidecían y la emoción, que al castaño le resultaba desconocida, aumentaba de intensidad casi hasta marearlo.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que Rose meneó la cabeza con rapidez, dejó su asiento y salió corriendo rumbo a su dormitorio. Henry, en un chispazo de lucidez, identificó lo que había percibido. Se quedó muy quieto, cual estatua de piedra, por primera vez dudando de lo que su Legado le permitía captar.

Pero allí estaba. No había otra explicación. La pregunta era si Rose se había dado cuenta de que sentía una cosa semejante… Y qué haría una vez que lo admitiera ante sí misma.

Con su propio corazón en un puño, Henry descubrió que no quería saber la respuesta.

* * *

_22 de Febrero de 2012. 7:16 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_Buenas, damas y caballeros. ¿Qué, cómo los trata el mes cursi a unos días de finalizar? A mí me ha tratado más o menos (para más detalles, les recomiendo visitar mi blog), entre chamba, labores domésticas y falta de saludos de mis amigos el día catorce (Bell hace una mueca de fastidio). Lo más cercano que tuve a celebrar San Valentín fue el capi anterior, cuando me volví "Innombrable" para varios de ustedes._

_Pasando al presente capi, ¿saben qué sentí? Que salía sin ton ni son. No se preocupen si hay partes que parecen no encajar entre sí, no leyeron mal ni deliran ni nada por el estilo. ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades?_

_Como sea, iniciamos todavía en Estados Unidos, con el funeral de Frida. Comenté en _Twitter_ hace unos días que me estaba saliendo una escena tierna en _LAV_ y era la de Patrick arrullando a Lance. Lo imagino y me sale la sonrisa tierna, con un nudo en la garganta (Bell sigue de luto por Frida). En cuanto a los estimadísimos desconocidos, ¡se mostraron en público! Pero creo que pocos van a recordarlos, debido al ambiente del lugar. Aquí no hubo pistas "descaradas" de quiénes son y… ¡Nah, no es cierto! Pero el chiste es que las sepan ver. Y la charla entre Danielle y Hally… Adivinaron, si no la he sacado, es para no destapar el misterio tan pronto. Soy mala, lo sé, pero así están las cosas en mi caótica cabeza. La inspiración volvió de sus vacaciones, pero hace lo que le da la gana._

_Y ya de regreso en el colegio, Danielle y Rose tienen a sus amigos, que las apoyan y las defienden. Es bueno, ¿no? Saben que no están solas. Aunque a sus sentimientos de tristeza deberán sumarse los pequeños conflictos que toda chica de su edad ha de pasar._

_Danielle va a meterse "donde no la llaman" (ya han de sospechar de qué se trata), lo cual será interesante. En cambio, Rose no sabe exactamente qué siente y cuando Henry se lo describió, no parecía demasiado contenta. ¿Ustedes qué creen que sea? Díganme algo más que el grito casi unánime de "junta a esos dos de una buena vez, Bell" que me llega en los más recientes comentarios respecto a Henry y Rose. Hasta me dan ganas de llevarles la contraria, nomás por fastidiar, a ver qué hacen (Bell rueda los ojos mientras se oculta en el refugio anti–bombas)._

_En fin, me despido, no sin antes recordarles que aún no tengo personaje para _La Muerte_. Eso me lleva también a mencionarles que ese Arcano es el trece (número truculento, lo sé) y que todavía faltan miembros de la Orden del Rayo por acomodar. Si no, ya avisé que asignaré yo a los personajes y luego no quiero quejas del asunto. ¿Estamos?_

_Cuídense mucho, saluden a marzo (que en mi hemisferio es el anuncio de la primavera, ¡al fin!) y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


	17. Al pie del cañón

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Diecisiete: Al pie del cañón.**

_19 de enero de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Cayó una ligera nevada sobre Hogwarts que dejó enlodados los jardines, pero casi nadie advirtió su inicio, la mañana de ese martes de mediados de enero. Había clases en las que una mínima distracción podía costarte cara.

—¡Con cuidado! Recuerden en donde estamos.

El profesor Lupin se paseaba entre los estudiantes de Slytherin de cuarto curso, con ojos penetrantes, cuidando que nada se saliera de control.

Estaban divididos por parejas, en los duelos de práctica, y aunque la idea era bastante buena, no acababa de funcionar correctamente. Más que nada, gran parte de los jóvenes de la casa de la serpiente dejaban de manifiesto sus intereses a la hora de aprender por su cuenta, porque no recordaba haber enseñado ciertos conjuros para esa actividad en particular.

—¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin! —se oyó que decía el profesor, por lo que varios dejaron lo que hacían para enterarse de qué pasaba —De pie, señor Mackenzie.

El nombrado, que había caído cuando un rayo de luz roja le dio en el pecho, obedeció de mal talante. Enseguida su contrincante recibió miradas fulminantes.

—Creo haberles indicado los hechizos permitidos para esta actividad, ¿me quiere explicar de dónde ha salido eso?

El profesor Lupin señaló con su varita algo en el suelo que causó exclamaciones de miedo en las chicas presentes. El docente movió la varita y lo que señalaba desapareció.

—Lo leí hace poco y quise ver si podía hacerlo —respondió Mackenzie con voz neutra.

—Es loable su intención de aprender, pero le recomiendo que se reserve esta clase de maleficios para cuando de verdad los necesite. Vaya a sentarse, ya lo vencieron de todas formas.

El chico asintió, pero cuando Lupin dejó de mirarlo, hizo notar su inconformidad con una mueca. A continuación, le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor a quien lo había vencido, antes de ir a uno de los bancos alineados junto a la pared.

—Todos, pueden continuar —indicó el profesor Lupin, recuperando su habitual serenidad.

Los alumnos salieron de su estupor y reanudaron la práctica.

Al final, solamente quedaban dos parejas que se empleaban a fondo, concentrados por completo en lo que hacían. El profesor Lupin rondaba a los cuatro duelistas con el ceño fruncido, hasta que en uno de ellos no logró esquivar un rayo de luz que lo hizo chocar de espaldas contra la pared más próxima, al tiempo que la varita saltaba de su mano.

—Bien hecho, señor Poe.

Walter asintió en silencio.

—¿Eso no fue ilegal?

—Claro que no, señor Calloway. Vamos, vaya a sentarse.

El muchacho accedió, dedicándole a Walter un gesto de fastidio.

—_¡Impedimenta!_ —exclamó alguien en el otro duelo, que no se había detenido —_¡Desmaius!_

El perdedor cayó sin mucho cuidado al suelo de piedra.

—Excelente combinación, señor Elliott —felicitó el profesor Lupin.

Sonriendo ligeramente, el pelirrojo anaranjado se encogió de hombros. En tanto, Lupin hacía que su oponente despertara, lo que no resultó agradable ya que comenzó a quejarse.

—¿No tienes educación, Elliott? Mira que tratarme de esa forma…

—Tranquila, señorita Scott. Aunque esto sea una práctica, hay que ser realistas, ¿entiende lo que quiero decir?

La nombrada dejó escapar un bufido de impaciencia antes de asentir.

—Muy bien, terminamos por hoy. Cinco puntos para cada uno de los que ganó su duelo de práctica. De tarea, quiero una crónica de lo sucedido en su respectivo duelo, y que lean el capítulo de su libro de texto dedicado a hechizos contra criaturas. Pueden irse.

Justo a tiempo, pensaron algunos, cuando la campana sonó dos segundos después de las últimas palabras de Lupin. Los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y abandonaron el aula lentamente, sobre todo los que habían perdido, pues sufrían ligeras secuelas.

—¿Quién se sabe un buen maleficio? —interrogó Sunny, cojeando un poco. Le había costado mucho trabajo vencer a su pareja de duelo —Ese gorila de Sullivan está chiflado, se los digo en serio. Creo que se desquitó de aquella vez que lo derribé en Autodefensas Muggles.

—No lo dudes —Walter dio una cabezada.

—¿Y cómo se atrevió Mackenzie a usar semejante maleficio? —soltó Thomas, indignado.

Miraba a Danielle, que permanecía seria y callada, como era usual verla en aquellos días.

—Fue un tonto, ¿verdad? —apuntó la jovencita, arrugando levemente la frente —Se puso en evidencia con Lupin y nos hizo perder puntos.

—Por cierto, ¿va a salir del equipo o no?

Sunny estaba ansiosa por saber aquello ya que se acercaba el partido que jugarían contra Ravenclaw. A mediados de febrero, Gryffindor se enfrentaría a Hufflepuff y si ganaba, se colocaría como la casa favorita para ganar la copa. En tanto, si Slytherin quería quedar al menos en segundo puesto debía derrotar a Ravenclaw, pues la casa de las águilas había vencido a Hufflepuff poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Se ha estado comportando en los entrenamientos —recordó Danielle, torciendo la boca —Y después del partido contra Gryffindor, ha jugado como se debe.

Sunny y Walter se miraron, inconformes al tener que admitir que su amiga tenía razón. En el partido contra Hufflepuff, Mackenzie había anotado casi la mitad de los puntos que los llevaron a ganarle a la casa de los tejones.

—Bien, que juegue —rezongó Sunny.

—Pero Danielle, vuelve a hacer algo estúpido en el campo y lo pagará —advirtió Walter.

La rubia asintió. No tenía nada contra eso.

Llegaron directamente al Gran Comedor para almorzar, pues los duelos de práctica les abrían el apetito. No así los de Gryffindor de cuarto, cuya cara de sueño delataba que venían de una somnífera clase de Historia de la Magia.

—¿Cómo pretende Binns que nos aprendamos todos esos nombres tan raros? —se quejó Rose, haciendo pucheros en tanto ocupaba un sitio a la derecha de una chica de sexto.

—Creo que no pretende nada, con eso de que está muerto… —apuntó Procyon.

Hally rió un poco ante semejante frase.

—No deberías quejarte, Rose. De todas formas, terminas copiando los apuntes de Hally.

La observación de Henry no fue recibida por la pelirroja de la forma habitual. La chica se limitó a dedicarle una mueca de fastidio antes de servirse lo que iba a almorzar.

—O los míos, ya que hablamos de eso —siguió Henry, arqueando una ceja.

—Entiendo, debo hacer mis propios apuntes. ¿Puedes dejar de regañarme?

—Como quieras.

Procyon y Hally intercambiaron miradas confusas. Desde hacía unos días que esos dos no se comportaban normalmente. ¿O acaso habían decidido, de buenas a primeras, que pelear por cualquier cosa no valía la pena? Era poco probable, conociendo el carácter de ambos.

—¿Weasley? —llamó de pronto un chico mayor, de revuelto cabello castaño cenizo y los colores de Slytherin en el uniforme —¿Tienes un minuto?

—No —respondió ella sin más, metiéndose a la boca un trozo de salchicha frita.

—Entonces lo diré aquí, ¿quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade en febrero?

La pelirroja se atragantó de la impresión, poniéndose a toser.

—¿Disculpa? —soltó cuando se recuperó, con el ceño fruncido —¿Tú quién eres, por cierto?

Al aludido no le hizo ninguna gracia que Rose no lo reconociera, pero se aclaró la garganta y se presentó como Calvert Howard.

—Le pidió una cita antes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Procyon a Hally por lo bajo.

Ella asintió en silencio, sin perderse ni un detalle de la charla.

—¿No recuerdas el año pasado? —preguntó entonces Howard.

—¿El año pasado? No, ni idea.

Se notaba que Howard se armaba de paciencia, pues cerró sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros, por unos segundos, con gesto de contar mentalmente hasta diez.

—Te envié una tarjeta, Weasley. Por tu cumpleaños.

—¡Ah, sí! Disculpa, eran demasiados nombres. ¿Qué, era en serio lo de salir?

Howard asintió, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa, pero se veía muy tensa.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero salir con nadie. Por eso no contesté ninguna tarjeta.

—Pero ya ha pasado tiempo, así que pensé…

—No estoy de humor en estos días, ¿te enteras? Y aunque no fuera así, sigo sin querer citas.

Rose parecía ponerse de peor humor con cada segundo que pasaba, cosa que Howard de alguna forma debió notar, porque hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue a su mesa. Al verlo marcharse, la pelirroja bufó, exasperada, antes de seguir comiendo salchichas.

—¿Por qué no quieres tener citas? —quiso saber Hally, hablando en tono amable.

—Son una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Rose no contestó enseguida. Masticó despacio un bocado de pan antes de aclarar.

—Si son con alguien que no quieres, son una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ah, ¿entonces si la cita te la pide la persona que quieres, irías? —se involucró Procyon.

—No.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque sé que nunca va a pedírmela.

Sus amigos de cabello negro volvieron a intercambiar miradas, esta vez con preocupación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar semejante tontería? —espetó Henry con brusquedad.

De nuevo, Rose se tomó su tiempo para responder. Comía despacio lo que le quedaba en el plato, cosa que en ella era bastante extraña, hasta que tras un trago a su jugo de calabaza, replicó con una seriedad que mostraba en contadísimas ocasiones.

—A veces no me entiendo ni yo, chicos. ¿Cómo voy a pedirle a un perfecto extraño que lo haga?

—¿Eso es necesario? —inquirió Procyon, con cara de no entender bien el asunto.

—Para mí, sí. Es decir, miren a Danielle y a Thomas: a simple vista parecía que no durarían, pero ahora están juntos cada que pueden. Es porque se entienden, ¿no? Y no me digan que se la pasan juntos por la muerte de Frida, suena mal.

Los otros tres reconocieron, mentalmente, que eso era cierto.

—Quizá papá tiene razón y me parezco a mamá más de lo que pensaba —soltó de pronto la pelirroja y a sus amigos les dio la impresión de que quería cambiar de tema —Con ideas tan raras cuando no vienen al caso. En fin, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa antes que me vaya a Cocina?

La jovencita miraba a Procyon, quien se quedó bastante desconcertado antes de asentir.

—¡Eh, Rose! —saludó con alegría Nerie Longbottom, que recién se había levantado de la mesa con la mochila a cuestas —¿Te llegó correo en estos días?

—No, ¿por qué?

—A mí sí, de parte de mamá, ¡Allie va a tener un bebé! ¿No es genial?

—¿Allie? ¿En serio? —cuando Nerie asintió, Rose sonrió ampliamente —¡Estupendo!

—¿Verdad que sí? Mamá dice que Allie regresa el mes que viene, ¡y va a vivir en Ottery, como nosotros! El esposo de Allie compró una casa allí.

—Espero poder visitarlos pronto —deseó Rose.

Nerie, sin dejar de sonreír, se despidió a toda prisa, alegando algo de unas tareas pendientes.

—¿Dónde está tu prima ahora? —preguntó Henry.

—Fue a una reserva mágica en Madagascar, a estudiar a los erumpent. ¡Válgame! —la pelirroja consultó su reloj —Apenas voy a tener tiempo. ¿Vienes, Procyon? La pregunta es en privado.

El recién nombrado asintió, levantándose al mismo tiempo que su amiga para poder hablar a solas, mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

—Me preocupa Rose —susurró Hally —¿Qué le pasará?

Henry se encogió de hombros, aún intuyendo la respuesta.

* * *

Rose acabó muy cansada aquel día. En Cocina y Repostería Mágicas, la profesora Hagrid los había puesto a trabajar muchísimo; comprendieron el motivo cuando vieron algunos de los platillos confeccionados siendo enviados al Gran Comedor por los elfos domésticos. Tras una comida abundante, la pelirroja se marchó a Estudios Muggles, donde casi se muere de aburrimiento por el tema del día, que hablaba de los artefactos que los muggles creaban para comunicarse.

—¿Qué más da qué tiene adentro un teléfono? —se quejó Simon Combs al dejar el aula.

El profesor Price les había mandado una redacción sobre el mecanismo interno de un teléfono, así como el procedimiento que seguían los muggles para utilizarlo. Pero los alumnos se guardaron sus comentarios hasta estar, por lo menos, a un piso de distancia de los oídos del profesor, ya que en algo se parecía a su colega de Autodefensas Muggles y era en dejar las tareas en proporción con las quejas que escuchaba.

—Es para comprender cómo funciona —comentó Thomas serenamente.

Combs no le prestó atención y se marchó a su sala común, seguido por Nicholas Dickens.

—Tenemos que correr —Paula consultó su reloj y le hizo una seña a Amy —¡Hasta la cena!

Las dos chicas se fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres, a su entrenamiento semanal de animagia. Rose las observó marcharse con aire despistado hasta que Thomas y Danielle la hicieron reaccionar, anunciando que se iban a su sala común para terminar su tarea de Encantamientos.

—¡Válgame, es verdad! —exclamó la pelirroja —¡Se entrega mañana!

Los tres amigos se separaron y Rose corrió hacia el séptimo piso, divisando en pocos minutos el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pero alguien se le puso enfrente y la hizo tropezar.

—¡Eh, más cuidado!

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Rose?

Al oír la voz de la persona con la que por poco choca, la nombrada compuso una mueca.

—Voy a terminar lo de Encantamientos. Lo acabo de recordar, así que…

—Puedo prestarte mi trabajo, si quieres.

—¿Desde cuándo haces eso, Henry?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, te tomaré la palabra, pero solo porque dejé mi tarea a medias. Vamos.

Caminaron hasta quedar a un par de metros de la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, pero Henry la detuvo sujetándole el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Rose.

—Nos buscan —respondió Henry sin más.

—¿Quiénes?

—Hally y Procyon. Quieren preguntarnos qué sucede, porque ya no peleamos como antes.

Rose resopló, disgustada.

—¿No podrían esperar a que termine lo de Encantamientos?

Henry dejó escapar una risa breve, baja, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

—No, ellos ya acabaron. Podemos ir a la biblioteca, saben que normalmente no vas a menos que tengas muchas tareas.

—¿Y tú qué?

—A mí ya me buscaron allí, pero como los sentí llegar, me les escapé.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Henry asintió mientras daban media vuelta y se iban a la biblioteca, cruzándose con algunos que terminaban sus clases y querían descansar un poco en la sala común antes de cenar.

—No es tan difícil para mí —contó Henry de repente, con una voz relajada que Rose le oía, si acaso, al salir a los jardines o después de los entrenamientos de animagia —Cada persona tiene algo en sus sentimientos que es único. No me preguntes qué es, no sé explicarlo. Una vez que detecto ese algo en una persona, no lo olvido. Y siendo ustedes mis amigos, lo distingo más fácil.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siento algo por ustedes. Y con eso, los conecté conmigo.

—¿Cómo el enchufe de esos aparatos _eclécticos_ que usan los muggles?

—Se dice _eléctricos_, Rose. Y sí, es algo parecido. O como si cada persona fuera una estación de radio y yo fuera el único aparato que puede captar lo que dicen.

—Eso suena demasiado…

Rose hizo un gesto para abarcar su alrededor, con gesto de no poder imaginar algo semejante. Sin embargo, Henry percibió en ella un sentimiento similar a la decepción, pero al mismo tiempo, detectó la emoción similar a un ave aleteando alegremente.

Tibia… Lejana… Intensa…

Habían alcanzado la entrada de la biblioteca cuando Henry se detuvo. Rose, distraída, no se dio cuenta hasta que volteó a su derecha y no lo vio. Extrañada, dio media vuelta y aunque él parecía estar bien, sus ojos se veían tan tristes como cuando lo conoció.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó.

Henry sacudió la cabeza. Lo que se parecía a la decepción se esfumó del ánimo de Rose, y eso fue un alivio. Sin embargo, la otra sensación seguía allí, envolviéndolo, mareándolo y obligándolo a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerlo a raya.

—Sentí algo raro, creo que viene de allí —el castaño señaló la biblioteca con una temblorosa mano —¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte?

—Claro. Creo que Hally me enseñó un pasadizo bloqueado.

—¿Un qué?

Rose se lo llevó de la mano hasta la cuarta planta, donde uno de los muros era adornado por un bonito espejo de marco plateado decorado con filigrana dorada. El espejo era casi tal alto como el profesor Hagrid y eso era mucho decir.

—Aquí —Rose tocó la parte derecha del marco, donde una filigrana tenía una curiosa forma de cerradura —Ayúdame a abrirlo.

Henry obedeció, empujando el espejo como si de una enorme puerta se tratara. Al otro lado encontraron un pasillo de techo curvado, pequeño y oscuro, aunque se alcanzaba a ver un montón de piedras a pocos metros. El trozo inicial del pasillo, de unos tres metros de largo, era suficiente para contener a una docena de personas de pie.

—Hally halló el pasadizo con el mapa que le regaló su padre, pero yo recordé que… Bueno, los Insólitos supieron por tío George que estaba bloqueado. Solo venían aquí a armar planes, ya te imaginarás cuáles. Podemos quedarnos un rato, hacer lo de Encantamientos y…

—Tu prima Frida fue la que te habló de este lugar, ¿verdad?

Rose se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sacando pluma, tinta, pergamino y su ejemplar de _Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Curso Cuarto._

—Oye, sé que no quieres hablar de…

—¡Claro que no quiero hablar de eso! Lo único que se me ocurre para que no me duela tanto es no decirlo y acordarme de cosas buenas. ¿Es muy raro?

Pues no, Henry sabía que no era raro. Al contrario, era lo que muchos recomendaban para recuperarse poco a poco de pérdidas semejantes. Pero lo que Rose decía no se parecía a lo que sentía, porque aunque estaba casi tan devastada como Danielle, ella no dejaba de sentirse mal por algo. ¿Acaso había dejado un asunto pendiente con su prima? Conociendo a Rose, quizá fuera algo insignificante, pero que a ella le importara mucho. El castaño respiró profundamente.

—Eso no es bueno —dijo él fingiendo indiferencia, sentándose a su izquierda y sacando un par de pergaminos de su mochila para pasárselos —Mi mamá no puede hablar de mi papá sin ponerse a llorar, ¿sabías? Así que no puedo pedirle que me cuente cosas de él. Tengo que esperar a que ella sea la que me cuente lo que quiera. ¿Y Thomas? Si no nos cuenta lo de su amigo muggle, nunca hubiéramos sabido por qué los dementores lo ponen tan mal. ¿Así cómo lo ayudábamos?

—¿Crees que… que si hablo un poco de todo eso… nadie se va a enojar conmigo?

Henry asintió, percibiendo temor en su amiga, un miedo parecido al de un niño que jugando con algo que lo hirió una vez, no quisiera volver a tocarlo.

—¿Por qué se iba a enojar alguien contigo? Ella también era tu prima. También la querías.

—Sí, pero… Bueno, tú lo dijiste, Frida era mi prima. Nada más.

—¿Nada más? ¡Era tu familia, Rose! Como yo tengo a mi tía Itzi, la prima de mi mamá y mi tío. No la veré muy seguido, pero la quiero y si le pasara algo…

El chico se revolvió el cabello. Por un instante, se acordó de sus últimas vacaciones junto a sus parientes mexicanos, en las cuales vio a su prima distante, silenciosa, meditabunda… Y con el primer Legado que le había tocado, no quería imaginarse las razones.

—¿Pasa algo malo con tu tía? Ella es la que… sueña el futuro, ¿no?

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Preocuparte por mí. Mejor desahógate primero.

—No entiendo…

—Si estás triste, llora. Si estás feliz, ríe. Si estás enojada, grita. Es simple.

Rose asintió, sonriendo levemente y tomando de nuevo sus cosas. Henry iba a reprenderla, pero notó que mientras leía los pergaminos que le había dado y tomaba unas cuantas notas, de sus brumosos ojos brotaban lentas lágrimas. La pelirroja se cuidaba de no manchar con ellas ninguno de los pergaminos, pero era un poco extraño verla escribir, leer, sonreír y llorar, todo a la vez.

Tardó un largo rato en terminar su tarea, pero al hacerlo, Rose observó el resultado con aparente satisfacción, aunque siguiera lagrimeando y con un amago de risa queriendo salir de su boca. Finalmente le devolvió sus pergaminos a Henry, enrolló el propio con sumo cuidado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con lentitud, para no golpearse con el muro de piedra, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—No vas a acusarme, ¿verdad? —quiso saber ella —Con Danielle, quiero decir. Ella…

—Ahora no nos hablamos, ¿recuerdas? No te preocupes.

—Luego vas y dices que no eres una antena sentimental.

Henry sonrió, lo cual fue captado por Rose.

Y allí estaba de nuevo la emoción de ella que a ninguno de los dos parecía dejar en paz.

—Creo que estoy a punto de volverme patética.

—¿De qué estás…?

El castaño no pudo terminar la frase. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo, lentamente, sin creerse de verdad lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡Se trataba de Rose! La misma Rose que lo desesperaba, lo frustraba y le hacía discutir cada dos por tres. La misma pelirroja que no mostraba delicadeza con frecuencia. La misma chica que cuando jugaba quidditch o se concentraba, se mostraba como su madre, centrada y con buenos instintos. La misma amiga que se transformaba en un animalito que, estando él en su forma animaga, apenas se resistía a lastimar.

Esa misma jovencita se había limpiado las lágrimas apresuradamente, antes de dedicarle una gran sonrisa y tomar una de las manos de él entre las suyas.

—Sé que no soy la mejor amiga del mundo, pero gracias por todo —le musitó —Yo… Oye, si te pasa conmigo lo mismo que con Danielle, tienes que avisarme, ¿sí? Para no ser un fastidio.

—No… Tú no eres un fastidio —susurró Henry cuando recuperó el habla.

—¡Sí, claro! Por eso nos la pasamos como perros y gatos, como a veces dice Hally.

—Rose…

—Como sea, ¿crees que podamos bajar ahora? Ya debe ser hora de la cena.

—Rose…

—Y espero que esos dos no nos anden buscando todavía, que si no…

—¡Rose!

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías soltarme de una buena vez? Me…

Henry no pudo terminar lo que decía. Sintió de pronto una especie de golpe, algo que lo asfixiaba, lo hacía sentir como si cayera al vacío después de golpearse la cabeza con una bludger…

Después, su mente quedó en blanco y vio todo negro.

* * *

—¡No más de seis personas a la vez!

La señora Finch–Fletchley frunció el ceño con cierta molestia ante la escena y al mismo tiempo, no se sentía bien diciendo eso al montón de estudiantes de cuarto que se había presentado. Miró a su izquierda, hacia una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, cuya diestra enguantada en color rojo y blanco se aferraba a otra mano, más pequeña.

—No me molestan —dijo la castaña de ojos grises, con una leve sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pero no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo, ¿se encargaría de que se marchen en quince minutos, profesora?

La aludida asintió y así, la señora Finch–Fletchley consintió en retirarse a su despacho.

—Les agradezco mucho su visita, chicos, pero no creo que haya algo que puedan hacer.

La profesora Nicté observó, uno por uno, a los amigos de su hijo, quien era la inconsciente figura en una cama de la enfermería. Le sujetaba la mano con un suave apretón, como si quisiera que reaccionara de una buena vez.

—¿En serio, profesora? —quiso saber Amy Macmillan, con voz tímida.

—¿Sabe qué le pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar Paula Hagen, intentando parecer serena.

—Posiblemente. Pero no es algo que pueda discutir con ustedes.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros. A la profesora Nicté no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, por lo que sutilmente, hizo uso de su Legado para saber de qué se trataba aquello.

«¿Tendrá que ver con lo de su don familiar?»

«Espero que se ponga bien»

«Es tan raro ver a Henry así…»

«Pensé que había dicho que separándonos unos días, estaría mejor»

«Ay, no, ¿acaso dije algo malo?»

La profesora dio un respingo ante la última idea que había captado. Venía impregnada de culpa, de angustia, pero también de algo increíble… y que la hizo marearse.

—¡Profesora! ¿Está bien?

El chico más cercano a ella, un castaño de ojos negros (Bryan Radcliffe, si no se equivocaba), la sujetó con cuidado al verla tambalearse en su silla. La mujer le agradeció con un gesto de mano.

—Ahora, muchachos, ¿de pura casualidad podrían decirme cómo sucedió esto?

A la vez, los demás presentes fijaron los ojos en Rose Weasley, una chica alta y pelirroja que se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, apretando los párpados.

—Lo siento, profesora, no sé… —comenzó a explicar Rose —Henry me estaba ayudando con una tarea que todavía no terminaba, y luego nos pusimos a platicar y…

«Se lo dije, ¡se lo dije! Que si le pasaba conmigo lo mismo que con Danielle…»

—Comprendo —aseguró la mujer de pronto —No se preocupen, Henry se recuperará. Aunque deberé disculparlo con el resto de mis colegas por el día de mañana.

—Eso le dará un ataque, le encanta ir a clases —musitó Rose, con un amago de sonrisa.

La profesora sintió de nuevo el mareo queriendo acometerla, pero pudo soportar la sensación.

—Será mejor que se marchen, chicos. No quiero que los castiguen, es tarde.

Poco a poco, el numeroso grupo se encaminó a la puerta, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia su amigo dormido, y salieron a paso lento. La profesora esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tienes buenos amigos —susurró, apretando un poco más la mano de su hijo que todavía sostenía —No me extraña que sus sentimientos te afecten tanto.

Sin embargo, el asunto la inquietaba. No porque Henry les hubiera contado a sus amigos sobre los Legados, ya que todos eran discretos con el tema. No, la tenía intranquila que fuera afectado físicamente de ese modo, pues indicaba que el Legado aumentaba de intensidad. Normalmente, eso no pasaba entre los Nicté cuando se era tan joven y en todo caso, Henry era un mestizo; para un Legado, eso equivalía a ser conducido a la extinción, diluyéndose poco a poco. O eso era lo que le decía la historia familiar. Aunque claro, ella había sido la primera en siglos que se casó con alguien que no solo no era sangre limpia, sino que tampoco era mexicano. ¿Tendría eso alguna relación?

—No —se dijo en voz alta —Es ese sentimiento, ¿verdad, Henry? No supiste qué hacer con él, ¿cierto? Espero que comprendas pronto el por qué. Presiento que lo interpretaste mal.

Eso era lo que Abil Nicté Graham quería creer. Por su hijo, al que amaba tanto.

* * *

_20 de enero de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Apartamento 4, Tercera Planta del edificio Windsor._

No lo habrían creído posible si no lo hubieran visto.

Aquel conocido como_ Sátiro_ no solo por un acuerdo, sino también por su sentido del humor, apenas salía de su refugio en Elephant and Castle por estar enfrascado en libros. Esa actitud no era muy propia de él… a menos que se tratara de un asunto particularmente importante.

Ninguno de sus amigos había conseguido sacarle qué estaba buscando con tanto afán. El de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, _Volador_, fue quien más intentó hablar con _Sátiro_, pero no consiguió enterarse de otra cosa que vaguedades. Así que mientras charlaba con su amigo, le echó un vistazo de fingido desinterés al material de lectura esparcido por la mesita de centro de la cuadrada sala. Y arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta del tema en común.

Tuvo que decirles después a sus amigos que tenía por la cordura de _Sátiro_.

—¿Hablas en serio? —espetó de repente la mujer de ojos grises, revolviéndose con una mano su flequillo negro —Ya sabemos que tu _amigo–casi–hermano_ tiene ideas un poco locas, pero…

—Es que no está viendo la idea como una locura —explicó _Volador_ en tono conciliador.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso piensa convertirse en un experto en el tema porque quiso y ya?

—Oye, que no se te olvide que te aguanto porque me lo pidieron las chicas, que si no…

—Basta, los dos —pidió la castaña de ojos negros, con el ceño fruncido —No llegaremos a nada preocupándonos. Es mi turno de hablar con él.

Los demás asintieron en silencio. Si ningunos de ellos podía sacarle algo coherente a _Sátiro_, quedaba como último recurso que _Dríade_ lo intentara.

La mujer esperó a que el resto del grupo saliera del departamento para cumplir con sus diversos encargos. Fue a la sala con una charola donde había acomodado un servicio de té y un plato de galletas recién hechas, sentándose junto a _Sátiro_, en el suelo, sirviendo las tazas con serenidad.

—¿Algo interesante? —inquirió ella con suavidad.

—Ojalá —respondió _Sátiro_ distraídamente.

_Dríade_ bebió un sorbo de té, echándole un vistazo a los libros y pergaminos desperdigados por la mesita de centro, donde apenas había encontrado espacio para colocar la charola. Reconoció la caligrafía alargada y elegante del que, a su izquierda, estaba prácticamente abstraído con un volumen grueso y pequeño, encuadernado en cuero.

—Me niego a aceptarlo —dijo de repente _Sátiro_, cerrando de golpe el libro que consultaba —Guapa, ¿está mal pelear contra lo que ya está dicho? No estamos en la mejor posición para decirlo, pero es… ¡No, me niego a aceptarlo!

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —quiso saber _Dríade_, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas.

—Es… Vamos, es algo complicado. Ni yo mismo lo he acabado de entender. Intento encajar las piezas tal como me dijo Malfoy, pero no veo todo igual que él.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Es por ese asunto que tienes en privado con tu damita?

—Algo así. Yo lo único que quería era ayudar a la damita, pero nunca pensé en toparme con algo como esto. Eso me recuerda… ¿sabes qué significan estas runas, verdad?

A continuación, _Sátiro_ escribió en un trozo de pergamino tres símbolos, explicando que eran parte de la identificación que ostentaba Draco Malfoy en Azkaban.

—_Eihwaz_, _peorth_, _hagal_… —musitó _Dríade_, pensativa —¿Por qué asignarle semejantes runas a Malfoy? Si lo que nos has contado es cierto, no le quedan para nada.

—¿No le quedan?

—Pues no. _Eihwaz_, en primer lugar. Significa _defensa_. ¿Acaso defendía algo cuando cometió sus crímenes? Lo dudo mucho. _Peorth_ se usa, normalmente, para indicar _secretos_ y eso hace pensar que aún no ha confesado todo lo que hizo o los motivos reales de lo que hizo. Por último, _hagal_, que normalmente indica _demora_ u _obstáculos_. ¿Acaso sus crímenes son demoras? ¿Un obstáculo para algo más allá de lo que los aurores pueden ver?

—Si lo que me dijo Malfoy es cierto, y no estoy diciendo que le creo, cometió esos crímenes por una buena razón. Él protegía algo —_Sátiro_ señaló la runa _eihwaz_ con un dedo —pero no se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposa —ahora golpeteó la runa _peorth_ que había escrito a toda carrera —Y claro, uno podría pensar que para él, su estancia en Azkaban es un contratiempo —tomó la pluma de águila con la que había estado escribiendo e hizo un círculo alrededor de la runa _hagal_ —No he podido averiguar en qué se basan para asignar las runas a los presos, pero si lo hacen al azar, aquí coincidió mucho.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, lo que _Sátiro_ aprovechó para tomar de nuevo el libro pequeño que había estado consultando. _Dríade_ alcanzó a ver el título en el lomo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio estás leyendo un libro que se llama _Historia de la Cartomancia_?

La voz femenina sonaba incrédula, pero no molesta. Sabía de sobra que su compañero tenía una forma de pensar muy particular. Nunca se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, al menos en apariencia, pero sorprendía gratamente al hacer gala de su inteligencia en momentos de necesidad. Si ahora estaba tomando por cierto lo que decía un libro sobre una de las ramas más inexactas de la magia, debía ser porque, como mencionó _Volador_, no veía todo aquello como locura.

Para _Sátiro_, lo que leía y garabateaba debía tener alguna lógica.

—Tú tomaste Adivinación en el colegio, ¿no, guapa?

—Lo hice, pero lo dejé en cuanto hice el TIMO. Si en algo tenía razón nuestra amiga pelirroja era en que se trataba de mucho trabajo para tener tan pocas satisfacciones.

—¿Eso dijo la pelirroja? No me extraña. En fin, estoy leyendo este libro muggle…

—Espera, ¿es muggle?

—Sí, lo saqué de la biblioteca del Museo Británico, aunque allí no lo sepa nadie.

—¡Lo robaste!

—No, lo tomé prestado. No pienso quedármelo. Además, quiero intentar colarme a la parte mágica del museo, oí algo de unos libros de hechizos que…

_Sátiro_ sonrió con picardía, lo que hizo que _Dríade_ meneara la cabeza.

—Aunque claro, eso no es importante ahora —prosiguió _Sátiro_, volviendo a ponerse serio —Puedo intentar colarme allí cuando volvamos a casa. Lo que me llamó la atención en este libro es lo que aparece aquí, ¿lo reconoces?

El hombre pasó las páginas del ejemplar con rapidez, hasta llegar a una sección ocupada enteramente por ilustraciones, las cuales les mostró a _Dríade_. Ella arqueó una ceja, tomó el libro de manos de _Sátiro_ y echó un vistazo.

Las imágenes eran bastante buenas, aún siendo fotografías muggles, demasiado quietas para su gusto. Captaban los delicados trazos que conformaban aquellos dibujos, las precisas pinceladas de color que componían cada figura. La caligrafía con que cada una de esas imágenes ostentaba su nombre era elegante, impersonal y con el mínimo de florituras, pese a ser más o menos del siglo XVI. Costaba creer que fueran fotos de cartas de tarot y no de cuadros magistrales.

Y entonces fue que se fijó en una de las cartas, donde una figura humana sin rostro, vestida con una larga túnica de un color incierto y desvaído, sostenía un largo bastón y caminaba mostrando su perfil izquierdo y con la frente en alto. Iba hacia el borde de un acantilado, mientras un perro mordisqueaba los bajos de su túnica.

—_Le Mat_ —_Dríade_ leyó el nombre de la carta, incrédula —Espera, eso es… Ese dibujo…

—Sí, eso mismo pensé. Esta baraja en particular se ha convertido en mito para los muggles, hay pocas copias en el mundo. La que sale aquí es la que guardan en un museo de Marsella. La original ni siquiera se sabe dónde nació o dónde pudo haberse perdido. Hay tantas lagunas en la historia de esta baraja que apuesto mi moto a que se trata de un asunto mágico. Más cuando es el origen de nuestras pequeñas "vacaciones involuntarias" en este lugar.

—Tiene sentido —_Dríade_ se permitió arquear las cejas —Me sorprende que encontraras una pista de nuestro problema en el mundo muggle. A ninguno se le había ocurrido buscar allí.

—En realidad, buscaba material para tratar de descifrar el rompecabezas truculento que me contó Malfoy, una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto me vi hojeando este libro. Cuando vi las fotos de esta baraja, decidí traérmelo. Intentaré hacer una copia para poder devolver el original antes que lo echen en falta. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Por qué no?

Aunque _Dríade_ encogió los hombros con elegante indiferencia, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, así que _Sátiro_, sin poder contenerse, se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad.

* * *

_20 de enero de 2012._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Rose aprovechó que tenía tiempo antes de la hora de comer para pasarse por la enfermería.

Iba sola, pues el resto de sus amigos estaba ocupado terminando un par de tareas, entre ellas una inaguantable (así la describió Sunny) redacción sobre antídotos que Snape les había dejado. A decir verdad, la pelirroja también debía acabar esa redacción, pero no le dio importancia.

O mejor dicho, no le parecía tan importante en ese momento.

Llamó a la puerta de la enfermería, pero nadie le contestó. Arqueando una ceja, entreabrió la puerta solamente para asomar la cabeza.

—¿Hola? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó en voz alta.

Oyó murmullos al fondo, por donde estaba la cama de Henry. Arqueando una ceja, Rose se decidió a entrar, caminando con lentitud por si la enfermera le salía al paso y le ordenaba irse. Pero no sucedió y llegó hasta la cama de su amigo, parcialmente cubierta por un biombo, el cual estaba oscurecido por la sombra de alguien sentado al otro lado.

Pero no era la profesora Nicté la que estaba allí, pues la sombra era de un hombre.

La pelirroja oía mejor los murmullos, aunque no comprendía nada. O casi nada, ya que le pareció identificar el idioma. No en vano había vivido casi cinco meses con tía Penélope y su prima Penny en España. Aunque el acento que usaban los dos conversadores era bastante curioso.

—No sé… pesado… injusto…

Era la voz de Henry, pero Rose comprendía únicamente palabras sueltas o frases a medias. Lo que sí podía notar era el tono de su amigo, más molesto a cada sílaba, aunque no hablara muy alto.

—Tú puedes… Es simple… Ciérrate…

La otra voz, más grave y fluida, Rose sentía que la había oído en alguna otra parte.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Funcionará?

—Espero… Ponte listo… matarte…

La chica sintió un escalofrío. Deseó no haber podido entender lo último.

—No… Será fácil… Quizá si…

—Bien… Tranquilo… Piénsalo…

La curiosidad pudo más con Rose y finalmente terminó de acercarse, aunque no se asomó al otro lado del biombo hasta anunciarse.

—¿Henry? ¿Estás despierto?

—¿Rose? —el castaño se oía extrañado —¿Qué pasa?

—Vine a verte. Y a traerte los apuntes de la mañana. ¿Quién está contigo?

—Mi tío. Te puedes acercar.

Ella finalmente rodeó el biombo y se quedó de pie a los pies de la cama de Henry, que ya lucía menos pálido que el día anterior. Anom Nicté, sentado en una silla de madera, le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo, acomodándose inconscientemente una manga de su túnica azul marino.

—Ah, la hija de Ronald —dijo Anom, dando una cabezada —Mucho gusto en saludarte.

—Igualmente.

—Bien, me gustaría quedarme más, pero tengo un trabajo de campo —Anom fingió una mueca de fastidio al ponerse de pie —Espero que ya no des estos sustos, Henry. Piénsalo —añadió en español —Hasta luego, _Rosa_ —dijo en inglés, inclinó la cabeza ante Rose, sonrió y se marchó.

—¿Cómo me llamó? —soltó la pelirroja en cuanto la puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras el hombre —¿De qué te ríes?

Henry se contenía, pero se veía divertido por algo. Cuando se calmó, respiro profundamente.

—Las primeras cuatro letras de tu nombre —explicó —Pueden usarse para nombrar dos cosas en español. Una es…

—Sí, ya. El color rosa. ¿Qué? —el castaño había levantado una ceja, así que le tocó a su amiga explicarse —Me lo contaron mis primos, y luego yo le pregunté a mamá. Cuando nací, papá quería ponerme un nombre que le recordara al color rosa, entonces tío Percy le dijo el nombre del color en varios idiomas hasta que salió esa palabra, _rosa_ —la jovencita se esforzó mucho pronunciando correctamente la palabra en español, sin mirar a Henry —¿Cuál es la otra cosa? ¿Es algo bonito?

—Así te dicen a ti. Tú dime.

—¿Qué, la flor?

Henry asintió. Por un segundo, creyó que no estaba tan mal poder conversar con Rose de forma más o menos normal, aunque no se hacía ilusiones. Su amiga podría ser buena persona, pero en su opinión, su personalidad era inestable, en el sentido de que no sabía qué reacción esperar a sus palabras, dichas casi siempre sin mala intención. Aunque admitía que concentrarse en las pequeñas disputas con Rose le evitaba fijarse en la amalgama de sentimientos a su alrededor.

En ese momento, la pelirroja dijo algo, pero Henry no la escuchó. Sumido en sus reflexiones, había llegado a una conclusión extraña, irracional para su gusto, y sin embargo…

—¿Qué te parece?

—¿Decías?

—¡Henry! ¿En qué estás pensando? Voy a creer que ese don tuyo te afectó el cerebro.

—Algo hay de eso, sí.

—Ah…

La chica se sonrojó un poco, en verdad avergonzada.

—Bueno, considerando que no puedo pensar bien cuando percibo lo que sienten los demás, sí, mi Legado me afecta el cerebro. Pero no te preocupes, ¿qué me decías?

—Pues… Era sobre el plan que empezamos a armar hace tiempo. Ya sabes, el de noche…

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Quieren hacerlo una noche de este curso?

—Después de la temporada de quidditch, sí. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Me parece bien, tendremos más tiempo libre cuando la temporada termine. Aunque me pregunto de dónde sacaron semejante idea esos dos…

—¿Quiénes, Hally y Procyon? No sé, se les ocurrió de repente. A veces asustan cuando se ponen de acuerdo de esa forma, me recuerdan a…

Rose se encogió de hombros, pero Henry detectó la punzada de dolor que el rostro de ella se empeñaba en no mostrar. Suspiró.

—Oye, te agradecería mucho que conmigo no fingieras algo que no sientes, ¿quieres hacerme ese favor? Ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento.

Ella lo miró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, y por haberlas visto juntas antes, Henry sintió que aquel gesto acentuaba el parecido de Rose con su madre.

—Se me olvidaba —comentó la pelirroja, desconcertando a su amigo —Es difícil ser tú.

—Como sea. ¿Quisieras…?

—Los Insólitos eran así.

—¿Qué?

—Las chicas, sobre todo. Ellas a veces presentían lo que los chicos pensaban y lo decían al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo a la hora de hacer bromas. Era… era muy gracioso.

Henry la miró, atónito, pero al mismo tiempo, aliviado. Rose por fin había podido hacer alusión a su prima muerta sin derrumbarse. Y según percibió, ella también se sentía aliviada, incluso un poco feliz, por acordarse de algo así sin sentir también tristeza.

Pero en cuanto la sensación similar a un ave comenzó a agobiarlo, Henry se concentró todo lo que pudo en bloquearla. Normalmente no hacía eso, percibía un poco de cada emoción a su alrededor y después dejaba de prestarle atención: era la mejor forma de no abrumarse. Ahora necesitaba no detectarla desde el principio, si es que no quería estar más días en la enfermería.

—Henry, ¿puedo… preguntarte una cosa?

Timidez, miedo, nerviosismo, incluso algo de alegría… ¿Cómo era posible que Rose sintiera eso de manera tan intensa y él no pudiera dejar de distinguirlo? Asintió con una cabezada.

—Siempre bromeo con eso, pero… ¿el español es difícil?

—¿Disculpa? —el castaño se desconcertó tanto que, sin darse cuenta, su Legado dejó de fijarse en los volátiles sentimientos de Rose.

—Sí, sí. Verás, Penny me invitó a pasar las vacaciones en España el verano pasado, pero yo quería estar con Billy y pues… Cuando viví con ella y tía Penélope, nunca pude aprender bien el idioma y era horrible querer decir algo y que nadie te entendiera. Así que si voy, quiero aprender español. Le voy a pedir a Penny que me enseñe. Dime, ¿es difícil ese idioma?

—Pues… No sé qué decirte. Yo lo hablo casi desde siempre. Me pareció más complicado hablar inglés todo el tiempo, cuando vinimos al país mi mamá y yo. ¿Para qué…?

Rose le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Eso, se dijo Henry, era mucho más confuso para su Legado que el quedarse "a ciegas".

No le importó. Por primera vez en días, no se sentía agobiado por tratar de descifrar cómo comportarse con Rose. Si su conclusión de hacía unos minutos era la correcta, eso le haría las cosas más sencillas, e incluso no tendría que seguir al pie de la letra el reciente consejo de su tío.

Además, el creer en esa conclusión lo hacía feliz, ¿habría algo de malo en ello?

Esperó que no. Con todo su corazón.

* * *

_3 de marzo de 2012. 4:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México). _

_Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos, ¿qué, me aman o me odian? Si les sirve de consuelo, a mí este capi se me hizo rarísimo, pues entre otras cosas, no tuve un título para él hasta que lo terminé. No sé, hubo tantas cosas que no estaba muy segura de cómo llamarlo. Y sigo sin estar segura que el título que lleva ahora sea el más adecuado, pero en fin…_

_A ver, empezamos en Hogwarts, como casi siempre. Los duelos de práctica de los alumnos de cuarto son útiles, ¿no creen? Aquí vimos parte de los duelos de Slytherin, por lo que hay que imaginarse qué clase de hechizos querrían usar personas como Calloway o Mackenzie. Por otro lado, que no les extrañe que Walter sea bueno en duelos. Lo lleva en la sangre: sus abuelos maternos, su madre y su tía fueron aurores (bueno, Katy en la práctica todavía lo es, pero eso es caso aparte). ¿Qué habrá usado Mackenzie para que Lupin le quitara puntos y Thomas se indignara tanto? Se aceptan apuestas._

_Por otro lado, algo que muchos pedían desde no sé cuánto, ¡más momentos de Henry y Rose! Sí, a veces soy benevolente con mis lectores, debo reconocerlo, y todavía más porque la mayoría no son los clásicos que solamente comentan para pedir la continuación, eso me desagrada bastante (Bell rueda los ojos). El punto es que Henry está bastante saturado de ese sentimiento que Rose tiene, y que ella parece que ya sabe lo que es. Creo que la chica, en ese sentido, es un poquito más como su madre. Es como Ron en el sentido de que no dice nada hasta que estalla, ¿o ustedes qué creen? Espero que no los confundiera más sobre el futuro de estos dos. ¿Qué dicen, quedarán juntos o no? Yo lo sé, soy la autora, pero quiero saber lo que piensan._

_Y un breve momento con los desconocidos, donde _Sátiro_ parece enloquecer, según sus amigos, pero en realidad está preocupado por Danielle (Bell pone cara tierna, porque sabe quién es _Sátiro_ en realidad). ¿Alguno adivina qué puede interesarle a él una baraja de tarot? Empiezan las conexiones sin sentido, jajaja. Pero espero no tenerlos en la intriga mucho tiempo (bueno, no mucho más)._

_Bien, me despido de momento. A la fecha de conclusión de este capi, sigo sin tener candidato para _La Muerte_. Eso me desilusiona. Tengo que revisar mis notas y dar el candidato yo, cuando me prometí no volver a hacerlo después de _El Ermitaño_ (arcano que quedó representado por Walter). A ver qué sale._

_Cuídense mucho, saluden a la primavera (hemisferio norte), cuidado con las hojas caídas (hemisferio sur) y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._

_Nota al 13 de marzo de 2012: Actualizo hoy porque… ¿nadie sabe? Mal, queridos fans, mal, es fecha más o menos "importante" dentro de la saga, pero da igual… Finalmente ha sido elegido el personaje para _La Muerte_, y es un miembro de la Orden del Rayo. Con ustedes, damas y caballeros, _¡Thomas Elliott!_ Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ponerlo a él como este Arcano, pero vamos, algunas características sí coinciden, así que vayan imaginándolo con túnica negra y guadaña, jajajaja. El siguiente Arcano a considerar es _La Templanza_, ese supongo que es más fácil de asignar, ¿no creen? (Bell rueda los ojos) Cuídense mucho y nos leemos… si otra cosa no sucede, el 13 de abril, que también es fecha "importante"._


	18. El Carro y La Fuerza

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Dieciocho: El Carro y La Fuerza.**

_5 de febrero de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Ministerio de Magia._

Ernest Macmillan estaba de mal humor.

Los magos y brujas que trabajaban en la segunda planta del Ministerio, en especial los del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, no estaban acostumbrados a ser saludados por un Macmillan con poco más que un gruñido. Conocían al padre del chico y sí, era algo petulante, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, amable. Lo mismo había demostrado Ernest desde que entró a trabajar… hasta ese viernes.

—Buenos días, Macmillan —saludó un mago bajito y calvo.

El aludido, inclinando la cabeza, le mostró un rostro ceñudo y el mago bajito dio un respingo antes de irse rumbo a los ascensores.

—¿Mal día, Macmillan?

La pregunta vino de un punto a la derecha de su escritorio, hecha por una compañera de departamento, una bruja de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en lo alto de la cabeza.

—No exactamente —dijo el aludido, intentando sonreír ligeramente.

Pero el malestar lo acompañó todo el día, aún cuando su trabajo básico (revisar casos menores y enviar las correspondientes advertencias) era ligero y rápido. Varias veces se sacudió, de forma involuntaria, una manga de su túnica azul cobalto, y para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, había despachado gran parte de sus pendientes sin lograr apaciguarse.

Bajó a la planta del Atrio, rumbo a la cafetería, enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Correspondió vagamente a los saludos que le dedicaban y apenas fue consciente del instante en el cual llegó a su destino y se sentó a una mesa, pues el mostrador estaba lleno y no tenía ganas de apretujarse.

—Buenos días, Macmillan —saludó un hombre alto de cabello oscuro.

El nombrado asintió en señal de reconocimiento, pero apenas miró al sujeto. El asunto que lo tenía de tan mal talante se negaba a abandonar sus pensamientos incluso cuando uno de los elfos de la cafetería se acercó a él a tomar su pedido.

—Anda, muéstrame la lechuza de nuestra hija, ¿quieres?

Por alguna razón, Ernest captó aquella frase, que lo hizo girar la cabeza a la izquierda.

Era todo un acontecimiento que el matrimonio Potter se encontrara durante una de las horas de comida, pero allí estaba: el famoso auror iba junto a su esposa Inefable, intentando leer el contenido del pergamino que ella llevaba en una mano.

—Dice que Gryffindor seguro vencerá a Hufflepuff en el próximo partido —informó la señora Potter con gesto de resignación —Te alegra, ¿no?

El señor Potter asintió con una cabezada.

—Hally dice que sus cazadores son bastante buenos, aunque lamenta tener que ganarle a su amiga, la guardiana…

—¿La hija de Ernie?

Cuando la señora Potter asintió, Ernest arqueó una ceja. Vio a los dos héroes del mundo mágico tomar asiento a una mesa de distancia, y pronto su conversación bajó de volumen al tiempo que se turnaban para leer el pergamino.

—Hola, Ernest, lamento la demora.

El joven desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, sonriendo enseguida.

—No importa, Alice. Acabo de llegar.

Alice Waterstone (ahora Macmillan) tenía todavía el aspecto de una adolescente, pues no era muy alta y sus facciones eran suaves y redondeadas, enmarcadas por una larga cabellera de un intenso color castaño rojizo. Solamente se notaba que era una bruja adulta a la hora de observar su físico con más atención y al charlar con ella, pues derrochaba ingenio en sus comentarios. Ella trabajaba en Gringotts, pero debía acudir con frecuencia al Ministerio a tratar precisamente con su suegro, pues en el banco mágico era parte del personal encargado de los cambios de moneda que a veces hacían los muggles.

—¿Ya ordenaste? —Alice miró a su alrededor con sus destellantes ojos color miel.

—Sí, un elfo vino casi en cuanto me senté. ¿Qué tal las cosas en el banco?

—Bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe. El asunto del Centro Rockefeller en Estados Unidos afectó un poco el flujo de oro. Allá abundan los magos hijos de muggles y creyeron que era mejor poner a salvo a sus familias en el extranjero.

—Y para eso, sacan el oro del banco cambiándolo por dinero muggle, me imagino.

—Precisamente.

En eso llegó otro elfo con la orden de Ernest, lo que aprovechó Alice para pedir algo. Fue hasta que vio al elfo marcharse que ella se fijó en los reconocidos ocupantes de una mesa cercana.

—¿Esos no son los Potter? —inquirió, dirigiéndose a su marido.

—Sí. Es raro verlos juntos aquí.

—¿En serio?

Ernest asintió en silencio.

—Mencionaron a su hija cuando pasaron —comentó él mientras comenzaba a comer, con aparente indiferencia —Pronto habrá partido de quidditch: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

—Ah, sí. En Hufflepuff está tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Por lo visto, es guardiana.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No lo sabías?

—No. Apenas nos vemos.

—Pero le escribes, ¿no?

Al ver a su marido encogerse de hombros, Alice se mostró escandalizada.

—¡Por Merlín! Creí que era mi imaginación cuando vi a Amy en la boda, intentando hacer todo lo que le decían tus padres aunque fuera desagradable. ¡Hasta aceptó ponerse la túnica de gala que le eligió mi madre solamente porque tu madre se lo sugirió!

Tal como Amy pronosticara en una ocasión, la señora Waterstone no poseía un buen sentido de la moda mágica actual, por lo que la menor de los Macmillan había lucido una túnica de gala de satén amarilla con finas rayas púrpuras. De lejos la túnica no lucía mal, pero de cerca…

—Mira, sé que no debería meterme, pero cuando me casé contigo, tu familia se volvió mi familia —arremetió Alice con inesperado vigor, lo que causó que Ernest arqueara las cejas —Por lo poco que he tratado a tu hermana, puedo deducir que es una niña educada y bastante dulce. ¿Se puede saber por qué la tratan como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa?

—Porque es la única forma de que entienda que no aceptamos lo que hace.

—¿Y qué se supone que hace, dime? ¿Ser una niña feliz? Porque de ser así, permíteme unirme al club de rechazados por los Macmillan, porque voy a escribirle. Sí —añadió Alice, realmente furiosa, ante la expresión incrédula de Ernest —Y voy a decirle que aunque sus hermanos y sus padres parecen comportarse como idiotas, yo la quiero mucho y cuenta conmigo. ¡Lo que hubiera dado yo por tener una hermanita así…!

Ernest fingió indiferencia ante lo último. Alice era, como Amy, la menor y la única mujer de los hijos del matrimonio Waterstone.

—Me sorprendes, Ernest. Tú, con el cerebro que dices tener, actuando conforme a prejuicios tan estúpidos como los de los sangre limpia.

—Soy un sangre limpia.

—Sí, pero no creí que fueras uno de esos con los que no me gusta tratar.

Alice hablaba con conocimiento de causa. Los Waterstone no eran precisamente sangre limpia, pero la mayoría de sus miembros solamente se casaban con magos y eso originaba que, de vez en cuando, se dieran irritantes aires de grandeza. Por eso la chica no congeniaba con muchos de sus parientes y era el motivo, además del amor, por el que aceptó casarse tan joven: en cierta forma, quería dejar atrás lo que significaba ser una Waterstone.

—Ahora dime, _cariño_ —Alice le imprimió un poco de sarcasmo al apelativo —¿Vas a tomar en cuenta algo de lo que te he dicho o vas a seguir así?

—No deberíamos discutir esto ahora.

—¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Cuando veas que tu hermana ya no quiere verte?

—No pasará.

—¿Eso crees? Se parece a tus padres, ¡claro que pasará! ¿Recuerdas la segunda guerra?

El otro hizo una mueca. Si bien sus padres eran de ideales inamovibles, durante la segunda guerra tuvieron que adaptarse a las circunstancias, demostrando que podían elegir lo correcto sobre lo más cómodo. Su padre, sobre todo, les había contado un par de anécdotas de lo que la historia dio por llamar _La Batalla de Hogwarts_, aquel último encuentro entre Voldemort y sus opositores. Ernie Macmillan se entristecía al nombrar a los muertos que podía recordar, pero también sonaba orgulloso por haber peleado, porque consideraba que era su deber, aún cuando estaba convencido de que quizá no saldría vivo de allí.

—Amy pelearé por lo que crea correcto si se ve en la necesidad, Ernest —sentenció Alice, y concluyó su alegato afirmando —Y les dolerá a todos.

El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro. A decir verdad, ya venía venir algo como esto. Por un lado, le decía que había elegido bien a la mujer de su vida, pero por otra parte, iba a traerle problemas con su padre y su hermano.

¿Importaba, acaso?

—Cuando le escribas a Amy… —titubeó, pero finalmente terminó la frase —Envíale lo que está en la vitrina del estudio, envuelto en papel amarillo. Es su regalo de cumpleaños de este año.

Alice le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Terminaron el almuerzo de mejor humor, antes que Alice tuviera que regresar a Gringotts. Ernest la vio marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro, inmensamente aliviado. Sentía que gracias a su esposa, se quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Los colegas del chico Macmillan no tardaron en notar su cambio de humor, lo que los alegró. Se habían acostumbrado a tratarlo cordialmente y la mueca que ostentó toda la mañana era desconcertante. Así pues, uno de sus camaradas le encargó con total confianza el fastidioso trabajo de revisar en persona una alerta de uso de magia en una zona muggle de Elephant and Castle. Normalmente lo hacía la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica, pero andaban escasos de personal y no parecía ser algo demasiado complicado.

Ernest aceptó el encargo, revisó a conciencia los documentos necesarios y transformó su atuendo en ropas muggles antes de irse.

* * *

_5 de febrero de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Windsor Place, Elephant and Castle._

—¡Otra vez! ¿Cuándo aprenderán a usar la cabeza?

Una joven mujer de lacio cabello negro y ojos grises se paseaba con exasperación por la diminuta sala del apartamento marcado con el número cuatro, en la tercera planta del edificio Windsor. Su exasperación era mayor a la demostrada, pero como siempre había sido una persona relativamente inexpresiva, pocos podrían saber eso.

Como aquellos a quienes regañaba, que se dedicaban a ver sus paseos sin inmutarse.

—A ver, ¿en qué se supone que pensaban cuando lanzaron esos hechizos en el pub?

—Simple, no estaban pensando —apuntó con sarcasmo otra de las mujeres, de inteligentes ojos castaños, retorciendo entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello negro azulado.

—¿Qué esperaban que hiciéramos? ¿Que nos quedáramos sin hacer nada cuando nos dimos cuenta de qué eran esos tipos y qué querían?

Un hombre muy alto, de cabello castaño tan claro que parecía rubio, arrugó la frente y entrecerró sus curiosos ojos violetas al ponerse de pie. Se colocó delante de la mujer paseante con los brazos en jarras y una expresión desafiante.

—No digo que no debían hacer algo —aclaró la mujer, haciendo una mueca ante la mirada de su compañero —¡Pero debieron esperar a estar fuera del pub! Fue magia premeditada en un sitio público muggle, ¿creen que los del Ministerio se quedarán sin hacer nada? Creí que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que no todos son idiotas allí.

—Cierto, pero considerando cómo quedaron los tipos, irán primero por ellos. Y con los bonitos hechizos desmemorizantes que les echó el amante de los camaleones, no van a poder relacionarnos con ellos. ¡Mujer, ten algo de fe en nosotros!

Los demás presentes intercambiaron miradas, aunque uno de los hombres, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes, contenía una risita.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué estás tan histérica? Más de lo usual, quiero decir.

—No tengo la menor idea. Será porque quiero volver a casa.

Era la primera vez que ella expresaba en voz alta el deseo que todos tenían en mente desde que habían llegado allí. Sin embargo, venía acompañado por la frustración de no saber cómo regresar, y eso que trataban de conseguir información hasta por debajo de las piedras.

—No nos espera algo bueno en casa —señaló el de ojos violetas, para sorpresa de la de ojos grises —Y todavía no sabemos cómo regresar. ¿Por qué no hacer lo mejor posible aquí, mientras tanto? Además, si ciertas cosas siguen igual aquí, es porque tarde o temprano…

—Sí, claro —cortó la de ojos grises, alzando una mano para revolverse el flequillo.

—¿Por qué no… salimos? —sugirió tímidamente una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

—¿Hablas en serio? —espetó la de ojos grises, girándose hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno… Es que no ganamos nada quedándonos aquí si solamente estamos peleando. Por un momento, ¿no podemos…tomárnoslo con calma?

—¡Con calma…! —desdeñó la de ojos grises sin mucha convicción.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por la plaza —sugirió la mujer de ojos castaños, dejando su cabello.

Los demás asintieron, aunque el de ojos violetas lo hizo a regañadientes.

—No te preocupes, compañero —le murmuró el de ojos verdes al de ojos violetas cuando iban de salida —Ella nos alcanzará. Siempre te encuentra.

El otro asintió.

Llegar a la mencionada plaza, que formaba parte de los terrenos del edificio, era sencillo, no se hacían ni dos minutos a pie. El lugar tenía forma oval, con el suelo compuesto de varios bloques de piedra gris, y en ciertos puntos había árboles de gran tamaño, al pie de los cuales se ubicaban varias bancas de hierro forjado donde personas de traje se sentaban a almorzar, o donde madres y niñeras reposaban tras pasear niños. En general, Windsor Place era un sitio tranquilo, y la única excentricidad de la plaza había llegado allí hacía casi dos décadas: un busto de piedra en uno de los extremos, colocado sobre un pedestal muy alto en el cual; una placa anunciaba que el busto representaba a la reina Isabel II. Ese detalle, quizá insignificante, apoyó el cambio del nombre original de Windsor Place y la mayoría de las calles y construcciones adyacentes, que antes hacía obvias referencias a su ubicación, en Elephant and Castle.

El grupo ocupó dos bancas consecutivas ubicadas al pie de una de las pocas hayas de Windsor Place. Los hombres charlaron por un rato, compartiendo con sus compañeras varias bromas, pero no tardaron en quedarse callados, dedicados a observar a los transeúntes.

—Buenos días. ¿Saben dónde queda Queen's Pub?

Los amigos levantaron la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros. Sus ademanes les recordaban algo, pero no vislumbraban qué.

—¿Queen's Pub? A dos calles, amigo, por el rumbo de Su Majestad —respondió el hombre de ojos violetas, sonriendo con cierta ironía y señalando hacia el pedestal con el busto de Isabel II.

—Gracias. ¿Ustedes viven por aquí?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Escuché rumores… Hubo un incidente allí hace poco, ¿no? Me lo contó un amigo.

Los demás del grupo comenzaron a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Iba a pedir informes sobre un trabajo —seguía diciendo el rubio, girando brevemente los ojos a derecha e izquierda —y mi amigo llegó diciéndome que hubo una especie de pelea.

—¡Ah, sí! —el de ojos verdes intentó advertir a su amigo de ojos violetas, mediante gestos, que dejara de hablar, pero no pudo detenerlo —Hasta llamaron a la policía. Eran tres o cuatro tipos, grandes y feos, que primero estaban en su mesa muy tranquilos y de repente comenzaron a discutir. Se daban con todo: puñetazos, patadas, sus botellas vacías de cerveza, ¡con sus sillas…!

—¿Usted estaba allí?

—No exactamente. Iba pasando por la calle, y cuando llegó la policía, me dio curiosidad y le pregunté a la gente. A veces tomaba unas copas en ese lugar, pero lo dejaré por un tiempo.

—Buena idea —el rubio volvió a girar los ojos a ambos lados, llevándose una mano al bolsillo del largo abrigo azul marino que lucía —Por casualidad, ¿sabe si todavía solicitan personal? Iba por el puesto de barman, me avisaron del anuncio la semana pasada.

—Ni idea, amigo. Yo no vi el anuncio el día de la pelea, y eso fue ayer, ¿y ustedes?

El de ojos violetas se giró hacia sus dos amigos varones, quienes negaron en silencio.

—Muchas gracias por el dato, señor. Pasaré al pub de todas formas, a ver qué pueden decirme.

Sin más, el rubio inclinó la cabeza y se marchó en la dirección que le habían señalado. Los que estaban sentados se miraron entonces unos a otros, con cierta preocupación.

—¿Notaron lo mismo que yo? —preguntó inesperadamente el tercer hombre del grupo, de ojos color ocre y revuelto cabello castaño oscuro.

—Sí, me da mala espina —se atrevió a confesar la rubia de ojos azules, mordiéndose el labio.

—Hay que averiguar —el de ojos verdes se puso de pie —¿Quién viene?

Los otros dos hombres se pusieron de pie, pero enseguida la de ojos castaños se dirigió al de ojos violetas con cierto aire de reproche.

—Ah, no, tú no vas. Hablaste demasiado y podría reconocerte. Regresa al apartamento.

—¡Olvídalo!

—Ve a esperar a tu novia —sentenció la de ojos grises inesperadamente.

Con eso las dos mujeres lograron su objetivo, aunque el de ojos violetas aceptó de mala gana.

* * *

Dos calles más allá, Ernest Macmillan caminaba con toda la firmeza que podía, aunque seguía un poco nervioso. No era solamente por andar por el mundo muggle, sino también porque, con los tiempos que corrían, nada le garantizaba que estaría a salvo. Si bien Londres no había tenido más ataques que el de hacía casi dos años, no era un ingenuo y se dirigía a su destino con una mano en el bolsillo, aferrando la varita mágica.

_Queen's Pub_ era un establecimiento popular, con su logotipo mostrando la sombra de una mujer con corona. La fachada era verde oscuro y debajo del letrero donde se mostraba el nombre del lugar estaba su lema, con grandes letras amarillas, _¡A la salud de su Majestad!_

Los muggles sí que tenían sentido del humor, o eso pensaba Ernest a menudo.

Tal como le dijera aquel tipo de extraños ojos violetas, el local estaba cerrado. La única prueba del altercado de la víspera era una de las ventanas, con el cristal roto. Se preguntaba cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento cuando un hombre alto y de escaso cabello negro salió por la puerta del frente, con un manojo de llaves en la mano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Disculpe, señor —Ernest se acercó con rapidez, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa —¿Me podría dar informes sobre si siguen buscando personal?

—¿Personal? —el hombre bufó en señal de disgusto —Mandé a todos a casa por una semana, muchacho. Es el tiempo que me llevará arreglar los destrozos.

—Me dijeron que hubo una pelea, ¿entonces es cierto?

El hombre señaló la ventana rota con un gesto de mano.

—Fue bastante curioso —señaló, acariciándose la barbilla —No eran clientes habituales, a esos los reconozco enseguida, y se sentaron en una mesa de este lado —miró la ventana rota de nuevo —Ordenaron, conversaron, bebieron sin prisa… Pero no sé qué sucedió que de pronto todos se pararon casi a la vez, diciendo disparates, y luego comenzaron a pelear.

—¿Decían disparates?

—Sí, muchacho, muchas palabras raras, aunque creo que más bien no se les entendía por el acento. Sonaban como alemanes, pero no podría jurarlo.

—¿Y no le hicieron daño a nadie?

—Gracias a Dios, no. En cuanto vieron lo que sucedía, los demás clientes se fueron alejando de ellos. Entre algunos meseros y yo tratamos de calmar a los tipos, pero no funcionó y uno de los meseros me sugirió llamar a la policía. Fui a mi oficina y cuando volví, dos de los tipos estaban tirados en el suelo y uno de mis empleados se tapaba un ojo con las manos. Creo que se le fueron encima y él se defendió, no estoy seguro.

—Ah, vaya… Supongo que a los de la pelea se los llevó la policía, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, pero eso también se me hizo raro. No parecían estar muy bien, quizá se habían golpeado tanto unos a otros que por eso no se resistieron. Parecían atontados o algo.

Ernest asintió, atando cabos mentalmente.

—Oiga, ¿y ya no necesita un barman? Aunque ahora esté cerrado, claro…

—¡Cielos, muchacho! Vienes muy tarde. El puesto se ocupó casi en cuanto puse el cartel.

—Lo siento, es que fue un amigo el que me avisó del anuncio. Yo no pude venir hasta hoy.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima.

—Gracias.

El hombre del bar se alejó y Ernest fijó los ojos en su espalda, meditabundo.

—Alemanes, quizá… —susurró.

Era demasiada coincidencia que unos sujetos que parecían hablar con acento extranjero cayeran bajo los efectos de los hechizos reportados, casi todos para modificar la memoria. Lo que había oído le hacía suponer que los alborotadores fueron los afectados, ¿pero quién o quiénes los habían hechizado? Sería un problema dar con esos magos, más si únicamente la casualidad los había llevado a estar, esa noche, en el Queen's Pub. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ernest echó otro vistazo a la fachada del local antes de comenzar a caminar, con el propósito de seguir indagando, pero entonces se cruzó con un hombre igual de alto que él, de cabello oscuro y anteojos, que se le hizo curiosamente familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde.

—Oye, ¿sabrás si el señor Griffin regresará pronto? —inquirió el de anteojos con rapidez.

—Disculpe, no conozco al señor Griffin.

—¡Ah, lo siento! Te vi hablar con él, así que pensé…

—¿Se refiere al señor que salió del pub? Solo le pregunté por una vacante, pero llegué tarde.

—Yo venía a ver si no me había echado. Después de lo de ayer…

—Ah, ¿trabaja aquí?

—Sí, desde hace dos semanas. Soy mesero.

—Entonces podría decirme qué pasó. El señor Griffin me contó de una pelea.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

Ernest se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo que era mera curiosidad.

—Pues verás, no puedo decirte mucho, yo no atendí a los tipos. Y me alegra, porque un amigo mío, el nuevo barman, tiene un ojo morado ahora.

—¿Y él le contó algo?

—Casi nada, lo mismo que vimos todos: esos tipos primero se portaban normal, pero de pronto se pegaban con todo. Mis compañeros y yo quisimos pararlos, pero no sirvió de nada. Y a mi amigo el barman se le fue encima dos tipos a la vez, le dieron puñetazos y antes que uno de ellos sacara algo del bolsillo, mi amigo dio un par de buenos golpes y noqueó a los dos.

—¿Uno de los tipos sacaba algo del bolsillo?

El de anteojos asintió con firmeza.

—Me alegra no haber podido venir por la vacante —dejó caer Ernest de manera más o menos convincente —Bueno, tendré que buscar trabajo en otra parte.

—Suerte con eso.

Mientras Ernest se despidió con un ademán y se alejó, el de anteojos sonrió ligeramente.

—Me encanta cuando caen tan fácil —musitó, con aire divertido.

Se puso la capucha de su chaqueta color marrón, antes de seguir al rubio con discreción.

* * *

_7 de febrero de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Muchos estudiantes se tomaban un breve respiro, tras una semana bastante agobiante.

—¡Ahí va!

Procyon arrojó la pequeña pelota con fuerza, que trazó un gran arco en el aire antes de ser atrapada limpiamente por la mano enguantada de Thomas.

La Orden del Rayo estaba en los jardines, gozando de la mañana libre. Al principio se habían dedicado a terminar varias tareas a la sombra de su sitio favorito, la sombra de un haya a orillas del lago; cuando dejaron las plumas y enrollaron a los pergaminos, Procyon anunció con alegría que llevaba una pelota de béisbol y un par de guantes, así que él y Thomas se pusieron a practicar lanzamientos mientras eran observados por los demás.

—¡Estupendo! —Danielle dio un par de palmadas, sonriendo débilmente en dirección a su novio —Me recuerda a los hijos de muggles que juegan béisbol en Little Central Park.

—Creí que lo popular allá era jugar al _quodpot_ —apuntó Ryo.

—Sí, vi un par de partidos y he de admitir que es entretenido. Pero como varios magos estadounidenses crecieron con béisbol, fútbol y otros deportes muggles, Sortilegios Weasley sacó una línea de pelotas de broma que se vende bastante bien.

—¿En serio? —Rose miró a la rubia con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí. Salió a la venta para el Día de Acción de Gracias, una fiesta muggle de allá. Se vendieron tanto durante la primera semana que Frida tuvo que…

Danielle titubeó, desanimada, pero finalmente volvió su buen humor y sonrió un poco más.

—Frida tuvo una idea excelente para vender esas pelotas —contó —Como la primera semana casi se acabaron las existencias, ordenó colocar un cartel que dijera que únicamente podían comprarlas los treinta primeros clientes que las quisieran. Además, las piezas a la venta no eran siempre las mismas: un día eran de básquetbol, al siguiente podían ser las de fútbol americano…

—Espera, ¿tú cómo conoces esos deportes? —quiso saber Sunny, que había dejado a un lado su bloc de dibujo para escuchar la plática con atención.

—Jugué un poco en la escuela muggle.

—¿Tú fuiste a una escuela muggle?

—Ella aprendió lo básico en una escuela muggle —apuntó Amy con suavidad.

Sunny arqueó una ceja, aparentemente sin entender, pero cuando la vieron asentir y regresar a su bosquejo, sus furiosos trazos demostraban que se hacía una idea de lo ocurrido.

—Con esa promoción, Frida tuvo mucho éxito —continuó Danielle, dedicándole a Sunny una mirada de preocupación —Mi regalo de Navidad fue un juego completo de esas pelotas y una bolsa especial para poder llevarlas a donde quisiera. En el verano voy a probarlas.

—¡Eh, no tan alto! —se quejó Thomas en ese momento, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, pues el pase de Procyon se le había escapado por mucho —Deja voy por ella.

El pelirrojo anaranjado se alejó unos metros, llegando a pocos pasos de un grupo de chicas.

—¡Ah, miren! —exclamó una de ellas —El _sangre sucia_.

Thomas arqueó una ceja al enderezarse, tras recoger la pelota. Se encontró con Sherry Salisbury y sus amigas, que lo miraban con cierto desprecio.

—¿Arrastrando a otros a tus malas costumbres? —inquirió Salisbury con sorna.

—Pues no. Procyon fue el que sacó los guantes y la pelota. Aunque me extraña que finjas no saber qué es el béisbol, Sherry.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre?

—Nadie, pero siempre lo he hecho. ¿Sabes? Me alegra tanto que mis hermanos vieran por fin qué clase de chica eres…

No pudo continuar la frase, pues una bofetada de Salisbury se lo impidió.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Procyon se había ido acercando a su amigo al ver con quién se topaba. Mostraba su disgusto en cada rasgo de su cara, cosa que Salisbury no dejó de notar, haciéndola dar media vuelta y marcharse, seguida por sus amigas, que no dejaban de cuchichear lanzándole miradas de soslayo al recién llegado.

—Amigo mío, creo que acabas de dejarme como un debilucho —se burló Thomas.

—Como si te importara… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Que arrastro a otros a mis malas costumbres, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Cómo podría no creerlo? —Procyon soltó la carcajada —¿Seguimos jugando?

Thomas asintió, aunque arrugó la frente, concentrado en algo.

—_Pulgoso_, ¿cuándo te vas a declarar?

La pregunta era tan inesperada y fuera de lugar que Procyon se quedó pasmado, parpadeando furiosamente. Por sus gestos, se notaba que intentaba comprender a qué venía aquello.

—No pongas esa cara, sabes bien de qué hablo. La verdad me sorprendes, creí que cuando Hally mandó a volar a Corner…

—Espera, ¿es en serio? ¿Piensas que tengo que…?

Procyon se puso colorado y procuró no mirar hacia donde sus amigos estaban sentados.

—No es que debas, es que… Retiro lo dicho, sí debes hacerlo. Mírame a mí: de no haberle dicho a Danielle que la quiero, no estaríamos juntos.

—¿Se lo dijiste así, tal cual?

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Procyon sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces me pregunto por qué no quedamos en la misma casa —masculló.

—¿Yo, junto a un montón de impulsivos que usan el cerebro muy de vez en cuando? ¡No bromees! —ahora fue Thomas quien rió con ganas —Y no te veo siendo un ambicioso, la verdad.

—Sí, pero admite que…

—Nos parecemos, lo sé. Pero no me cambies el tema. No soy el único que pensó que te ibas a declarar hace tiempo. Y aunque Danielle se enfade conmigo, tengo que advertirte que ella va a intentar algo. No me preguntes qué, no me lo dijo. Pero cuídate, esa novia mía aprendió unos cuantos trucos de su cuñada.

Procyon tragó saliva. Que Thomas hiciera el intento de sermonearlo con el asunto de sus sentimientos era raro, pero aceptable. Lo de Danielle era… algo desconcertante.

—Tengo que pensarlo —aceptó finalmente —Yo… pensé que después de lo de Corner, Hally necesitaba tiempo. Además, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar si le digo…? Bueno, _eso_.

—Creo que tienes un gran problema si ni siquiera puedes pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, Procyon dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! —llamó Henry, que se había puesto de pie y arrugaba la frente con fuerza —¿Quieren dejar ese tema y seguir jugando? Hacen que me duela la cabeza.

—Olvidábamos a la antena sentimental —indicó Thomas con humor.

Procyon volvió a reír, sin olvidar del todo lo recién discutido.

¿Declararse o no? Ahí estaba el dilema.

* * *

De regreso en el castillo, los doce amigos se separaron rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Subiendo hacia el séptimo piso, Hally y Rose se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, en tanto Henry intentaba averiguar qué le había dicho Thomas a Procyon para alterar tanto sus emociones.

—¿No puedes desconectar tu don por un día? —renegó Procyon, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo intento, pero ustedes son mis amigos, así que no es tan fácil.

—Sí, claro…

Se quedaron callados dos segundos, hasta que Henry declaró.

—Déjame adivinar: Thomas quiere que te declares.

El otro casi se detiene en seco, pero logró seguir caminando.

—Habla más alto, para que se enteren en el Bosque Prohibido —ironizó Procyon.

—No hace falta.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

Henry se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oigan! —llamó Rose entonces —¿Qué vamos a hacer en Hogsmeade?

—Yo no voy a ir.

Las chicas y Procyon miraron a Henry con incredulidad.

—La salida es el día de San Valentín, ¿se imaginan cómo van a estar las parejitas? Tanta cursilería no me dejará ni levantarme de la cama.

—Perfecto, entonces te haré compañía.

En esta ocasión, tres pares de ojos excesivamente abiertos se fijaron en Rose.

—No quiero toparme con Howard o algún otro chiflado, ¿de acuerdo? —se defendió la pelirroja enseguida —Suficiente tengo con los que me encuentro en los pasillos.

Era verdad. Últimamente había más muchachos alrededor de Rose, que trataban de todo para llamar su atención: la saludaban, le sonreían, hacían tonterías y, los más atrevidos, se acercaban a intentar conversar con ella y preguntarle si quería tener una cita.

—Pero Rose, te encanta ir a Hogsmeade —señaló Hally, preocupada.

—Por una vez que no vaya, no pasará nada.

—Entonces les traeremos montones de dulces de Honeydukes, ¿verdad?

Hally se giró hacia Procyon al proponer eso y su amigo asintió, con los ojos ligeramente desviados hacia su derecha. Hally halló eso un poco extraño, pero no hizo comentarios.

—¿Los demás qué creen que harán? —se interesó Henry de repente.

—Thomas y Danielle querrán andar solos un rato, lo mismo que Paula y Ryo —supuso Rose, aliviada por no ser el centro de atención —Walter había comentado algo de comprar tinta, Sunny quiere una pluma nueva, Bryan apenas si habló, actuaba raro hoy, y Amy… ¡Válgame! El cumpleaños de Amy es el jueves, ¿cierto? ¡No he envuelto su regalo! ¿Me ayudas, Hally?

—Claro, pero sabes que no se me da. Ojalá nos quede bien.

Las dos amigas se adelantaron, seguidas por Henry y Procyon, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y deseando que la próxima salida al pueblo no fuera un desastre.

* * *

_9 de febrero de 2012._

A la hora del desayuno del martes, Henry fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Primero, el correo llegó como de costumbre, lo mismo que ejemplares de _El Profeta_ en varias de las mesas. Varios de los alumnos mayores, a últimas fechas, se habían suscrito con la firme intención de mantenerse informados sobre Hagen y sus movimientos.

Lo primero que captó fue una punzada de dolor que provenía de Thomas. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y lo encontró leyendo algo que lo tenía absorto. Después, su amigo cerró el periódico de golpe y miró a Danielle, sentada a su derecha, le dijo algo en voz baja y la rubia mostró una expresión que concordaba bastante con la angustia que empezó a sentir y que, poco después, les contagió a Sunny y a Walter.

Antes de saber algo más, Henry se distrajo con una grieta en la conexión que lo ligaba a los apacibles sentimientos de Amy, quien en la mesa de Hufflepuff, le ofrecía tocino a un búho de plumaje oscuro, mientras leía un pergamino. Le había llegado carta, finalmente, pero algo malo debía decir para que la castaña comenzara a morderse el labio inferior, como si quisiera masticar el miedo que la invadía al mismo tiempo que intentaba serenarse. La llamó entonces Joan Finch–Fletchley, a su izquierda, y le respondió sonriendo levemente, pero su miedo seguía allí.

—¿Quién tiene el periódico de hoy? —preguntó el castaño, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Aquí tienes —frente a él, ligeramente a su derecha, se hallaba Dandelion Tremlett, la chica de quinto que había hecho las pruebas de guardiana ese curso. Le tendía su ejemplar —¿Me lo regresas cuando acabes de leerlo, por favor?

Henry asintió en silencio, dejando que la joven de quinto siguiera charlando con sus amigos antes de ponerse a leer. Se concentró en Thomas intencionalmente, queriendo adivinar qué lo había alterado tanto, y su Legado, sumado a su instinto, le dijo que era por Amy.

Lo cual no tuvo sentido hasta que miró una nota en la página trece.

—¡Me lleva…! —dejó escapar en español.

—¿Qué pasa? —Rose, sentada justo a su derecha, dejó su pan tostado con mermelada y lo miró con desconcierto.

Por toda respuesta, Henry se arrimó más a ella, indicándole que leyera la misma nota que él, de aspecto insignificante para cualquiera, pero con información valiosa para ellos.

_DESAPARICIÓN DE EMPLEADO DEL MINISTERIO_

_Ernest Macmillan, de 20 años, con domicilio en el número 45 de la avenida Harbour, barrio de Chelsea, distrito de Kensington y Chelsea, es un empleado del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia que ha sido oficialmente reportado como desaparecido, indican fuentes confidenciales._

_A Macmillan, auxiliar en la investigación y envío de amonestaciones por uso de magia ilegal, se le encomendó el pasado viernes apoyar a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica con las pesquisas de un caso de magia realizada en presencia de muggles, y nadie ha vuelto a saber de él desde entonces._

_»Normalmente me avisa si va a tardar más de la cuenta en sus asuntos, pero yo llegué ese día tan cansada que me quedé dormida esperándolo«, reportó la esposa de Macmillan, de soltera llamada Alice Waterstone, »A la mañana siguiente, como no lo vi, pensé que se había ido antes que yo, pero cuando fui a buscarlo para almorzar, sus jefes me dijeron que no se había presentado«._

_Los superiores de Macmillan ya solicitaron que se abra una investigación al respecto, esperando poder recrear los pasos del muchacho hasta su desaparición y así, dar con su paradero._

_Se pide a la comunidad mágica permanecer serena y alerta. Cualquier dato que se pueda proporcionar al respecto, favor de hacerlo llegar a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica._

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando fijamente la nota aunque hacía varios segundos que la habían acabado de leer. Después, como saliendo de una mala ensoñación, giraron la cabeza uno hacia la otra, con idéntica preocupación en los ojos. Sin decir palabra, Henry le devolvió el diario a Tremlett, dedicándole una cabezada a modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Desde cuándo lees _El Profeta_ con tanto interés, Rose? —quiso saber Procyon, bromista.

Al chico se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en cuanto Henry les contó, a él y a Hally, lo leído respecto al hermano mayor de Amy.

—Lo que me preocupa es que la gente exagere esto —sentenció Henry —Es malo, sí, pero en este país, así comenzaron las dos guerras, ¿recuerdan? Con gente desapareciendo sin una razón aparente para luego aparecer muerta.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamaron Hally y Rose a la vez.

La pelirroja, sobre todo, mostró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, por lo que el castaño ojiverde se reprendió mentalmente y se quedó callado.

Sin embargo, deseó una y otra vez que lo de Ernest Macmillan fuera un malentendido.

* * *

_9 de febrero de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

El Salón General de la Orden del Fénix era un caos. La gente no dejaba de transitar, ya fuera reportando los avances en sus misiones o simplemente para ofrecer su ayuda en lo referente a la reciente desaparición de uno de los nuevos miembros.

Hannah Macmillan estaba allí, aparentando serenidad cuando todos sabían perfectamente que la situación debía traerle malos recuerdos. Recibía las muestras de apoyo de la Orden con una vaga sonrisa, contando los minutos para que su marido, su otro hijo y su nuera concluyeran con su jornada laboral y pudieran acompañarla.

—Aquí tienes, Hannah —ofreció Ginny Longbottom, tendiendo una taza de té.

—Gracias. ¿No tenías entrenamiento hoy?

—No, por fortuna. Ya envié una lechuza cancelando el de mañana. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Ninguna.

—No te preocupes, tu hijo sabe cuidarse.

La rubia señora Macmillan asintió, recordando con orgullo la inteligencia y el entrenamiento que poseía Ernest, más desde que entró a trabajar al Ministerio. Con esa débil esperanza, bebió el té que la señora Longbottom le había llevado y se dispuso a esperar.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes que por una de las ventanas, confundiéndose con la luz del sol, entrara una débil neblina plateada con una gran forma imprecisa, semejante a un animal de cuatro patas, que fue a colocarse sobre la larga mesa de la habitación. De lo que parecía su hocico, salió una voz distorsionada y apresurada.

—Macmillan está en Primrose Hill Park. Necesitamos apoyo.

La figura se desvaneció, dejando momentáneamente paralizado a todo el mundo.

—¡Vámonos! —la señora Longbottom se puso de pie de un salto, sacudiéndose la túnica y verificando que llevaba consigo la varita —Que alguien avise al Ministerio, ¡rápido!

Los presentes salieron de su estupor y se apresuraron a organizarse.

Sabían que en esas circunstancias, cada minuto era sumamente valioso.

* * *

_9 de febrero de 2012._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Primrose Hill Park, distrito de Primrose Hill._

Al norte de Regent's Park se encuentra Primrose Hill, donde hay casas de fachadas en colores claros y aire aristocrático. Allí también podía visitarse Primrose Hill Park, donde a pesar de su nombre, era raro ver alguna prímula.

Sin embargo, las flores eran la menor de las preocupaciones.

Aquellos conocidos como _Arcángel_ y _Volador_ habían estado siguiéndole los pasos a Ernest Macmillan al detectar las incoherencias en sus motivos para indagar sobre Queen's Pub, ya que habían sido ellos dos y _Sátiro_ los que, dos semanas atrás, ocuparon todas las vacantes en aquel establecimiento. Sospecharon que podría traerse algo entre manos, pero no se imaginaron que los verdaderos problemas vendrían cuando el rubio se acercaba a la comisaría más cercana y se topó con los buscapleitos del pub escapando a toda carrera, con las varitas en ristre.

Tanto Ernest como sus dos vigilantes se quedaron atónitos al hallar muerto al escaso personal de la comisaría, con claros indicios de que intentaron defenderse. Las autoridades muggles nunca podrían aclarar por qué los pocos disparos incrustados en las paredes del lugar eran nada más de los policías o cómo era posible que los muertos no tuvieran heridas visibles. Pero ellos no podían ocuparse de eso, menos quedarse allí y arriesgarse a ser confundidos con los criminales.

Ernest salió apresuradamente del lugar del crimen, sin saber que era seguido por _Volador_ y _Arcángel_ a muy corta distancia.

Fue una suerte que los dos amigos no perdieran de vista al rubio, pues éste halló a los asesinos, cuatro en total, a pocas manzanas de allí, corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, sin guardar las varitas y con unas lisas máscaras negras cubriéndoles el rostro. Ernest sacó la varita por mero impulso, pero su movimiento fue detectado y uno de los enmascarados lo hechizó antes que pudiera reaccionar. Contra todo pronóstico, los enmascarados no dejaron a Ernest allí, sino que dos de ellos lo alzaron y se lo llevaron, sin dejar de correr apresuradamente, cosa que _Volador_ no terminaba de entender.

—¿Por qué no se desaparecen? —espetó por lo bajo, persiguiendo a los sujetos.

_Arcángel_, pisándole los talones, había sacado un objeto cuadrado de su bolsillo.

—¿Me escuchas? —dijo al objeto, un pequeño espejo, empañándolo con su aliento —Vamos a necesitar tu talento, amigo, hubo complicaciones.

—¿Cuáles? —inquirió una voz masculina que parecía venir del mismo espejo, que lleno de vaho, no dejaba ver lo que ahora reflejaba.

—No hay tiempo de explicarlo, vamos hacia el río. Nos llevan al Puente de Westminster.

—Entendido. Los veré allá.

La idea era que uno de ellos pudiera cortarles el paso a los enmascarados, someterlos entre los tres y salvar a Ernest. Sin embargo, _Arcángel_ y _Volador_ no contaron con que al llegar al Puente de Westminster, _Sátiro_ los recibiera furioso, despotricando porque apenas se preparaba para echarles los primeros conjuros a los enmascarados y estos, cubriéndose con la multitud de muggles que andaba por allí, finalmente decidieron desaparecerse.

—¿No era uno de ellos? —exclamó _Sátiro_ cuando sus amigos lo pusieron al corriente y supo quién era la figura inconsciente entre los fugitivos —¿Entonces para qué se lo llevaron?

La duda no pudieron resolverla ese mismo día, no sin ponerse a rastrear a los enmascarados, ya que algo les decía que no irían muy lejos.

Fue un trabajo agotador, apenas pararon a comer y dormir. Tanto ellos como su amiga de ojos grises emplearon todos sus conocimientos en intentar ubicar a esos sujetos, esperando que el rubio estuviera bien. Precisamente el martes decidieron, por sugerencia de _Policía_, ir al otro lado del Támesis, más por una corazonada que por lógica, porque no se les iba de la cabeza que los enmascarados iban hacia el puente como si tuvieran intención de cruzarlo.

Estuvieron a punto de darse por vencidos ese día cuando oyeron los gritos.

_Arcángel_ fue el primero en ponerse alerta, asegurándose de captar bien el matiz de ese sonido. Ya estando seguro que los gritos eran causados por el miedo, guió a sus tres amigos hacia la fuente de aquel alboroto, que resultó ser una pequeña columna de humo proveniente del terreno de Primrose Hill Park. Conforme se acercaban, la gente los empujaba en dirección opuesta, asustada por las personas que sacaban _rayos_ de extrañas armas. Eso acabó por disipar sus dudas.

Entraron al parque con las varitas listas, ocultas en las mangas de sus chaquetas, directamente al punto donde la columna de humo se iba disipando. Al llegar al punto exacto, un par de árboles estaban completamente carbonizados, los cuatro enmascarados estaban inverosímilmente de pie sin hacer nada y el chico rubio al que se habían llevado estaba a sus pies, sin sentido.

—¿Qué pretenden? —musitó _Sátiro_ lo más bajo que pudo.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor pedir refuerzos —_Volador_ les echó una mirada a _Arcángel_, quien asintió y les dio la espalda, agitando la varita —Y hay que tratar de averiguar sus planes.

_Sátiro_ dio una cabezada en señal afirmativa y se alejó hacia la izquierda, escabulléndose entre un ensombrecido grupo de árboles para llegar lo más cerca posible de los enmascarados.

—Ya envié el Patronus —anunció _Policía_ a media voz, con los ojos entornados y fijos en los enmascarados —Espero que llegue, no me concentré al máximo para que no lo distinguieran.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —preguntó _Volador_ a _Arcángel_.

—El mío lo reconocerían más fácil que el de ella.

—Buen punto. Oigan, ¿qué es eso?

Una figura se acercaba a los enmascarados, de frente a ellos, aunque también se cubría la cara con una máscara. A diferencia de los otros desconocidos, la máscara que portaba el recién llegado era blanca y tenía un círculo negro en la mejilla derecha, de donde salían unas cuantas líneas.

Era como si trajera un siniestro sol pintado en la cara.

—¿No es ese el símbolo de…? —espetó _Policía_ por lo bajo, indignada.

—Lo es. Que no se nos olvide reportarlo.

La de ojos grises asintió, arrugando la frente.

Desde su posición, _Volador_ y compañía no alcanzaban a escuchar la conversación, pero _Sátiro_ ya se hallaba a unos pocos metros y podía distinguir voces. Por desgracia, cada enmascarado hablaba en un idioma diferente, ¿así cómo los entendería?

La mente se le iluminó y recordó un viejo hechizo que había encontrado en su más reciente búsqueda de información. Repasó la teoría en menos de un minuto y lo realizó de manera no verbal, apuntándose la varita primero a los oídos, luego a los labios.

De repente, fue como si hubiera logrado sintonizar la estación de radio correcta.

—… ¡Del Ministerio inglés! ¿Acaso _Führer_–sama no fue lo bastante claro?

_Sátiro_ frunció el ceño, no tanto por la referencia a Hagen sino por el sufijo usado. Echó un vistazo desde detrás del árbol en donde se había ocultado y encontró a la persona de la máscara blanca con los brazos en jarras, claramente disgustada. Con esa postura, se notaban sus formas femeninas. ¿Desde cuándo les interesaba a las mujeres ser terroristas? Eso le recordó a…

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? ¿Dejarlo allí cuando había visto lo de la comisaría?

—Eso es otro asunto, ¿en qué pensaban cuando dejaron ese rastro? De eso se trataba, pero…

A _Sátiro_ lo intrigó eso todavía más. ¿De qué estarían hablando exactamente?

—No vengas a sermonearnos, niña. Si tienes algo qué comunicarnos, suéltalo ya.

—Nuestro contacto en el Ministerio inglés nos dio el soplo. El muchacho ya fue reportado como desaparecido. Lo andan buscando por todo Londres.

La mujer señaló a Ernest con una mano, sin mover la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Y? Aquí la operación va bien.

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? Si ya están buscando al muchacho y además, les llegan los reportes de la magia usada aquí, tendremos a un montón de sus _Samuráis_ encima.

—¿Aurores, quieres decir? Que vengan, no nos importa.

La enmascarada apenas se movió, pero ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Por mero instinto, _Sátiro_ supo que ella era peligrosa y si no replicaba era porque pensaba en algo todavía más siniestro.

—La orden es terminar el asunto aquí —informó ella por fin —Y al rehén, hay que matarlo.

La frialdad con la que la mujer hablaba le causó a _Sátiro_ un escalofrío.

—¿Matarlo? —otro de los enmascarados, de voz grave y timbre inesperadamente sereno, intervino —Eso me parece innecesario y…

—¡Silencio! Las órdenes son que no hay que dejar testigos vivos, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Qué, quieres terminar como Romanov, que todavía está a prueba?

El nombrado, un hombre alto de traje verde oscuro y una mata de cabello rojizo, dejó caer los hombros, con aparente resignación, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Eso no era bueno. _Sátiro_ supo que debían actuar, ya que de esperar más, el rubio no viviría para contarlo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su derecha, donde sus amigos se habían quedado, y descubrió a _Volador_ interrogándolo a señas. Como pudo, le hizo saber que estaban por matar al chico Macmillan, lo cual dejó atónito al de ojos verdes para acto seguido, asentir con firmeza.

Esa era su señal. Respirando profundamente, _Sátiro_ aferró con más fuerza la varita y dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a pelear.

* * *

_10 de febrero de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

—¿Te sientes bien, Henry?

Rose arrugó la frente ante la cara pálida de su amigo, cuando por lo general, él esperaba con muchas ganas la primera clase del miércoles, que era Encantamientos.

—Sí, claro. Solo que…

El castaño miró a su alrededor. Era la hora del desayuno, pero la tensión en el Gran Comedor era casi palpable y provenía, sobre todo, de los pocos que habían recibido _El Profeta_ ese día. Lo abrumaba más lo que captaba en Thomas: se debatía entre la pena y la incertidumbre, con la cara oculta tras su ejemplar del periódico mágico.

—Disculpa —Henry decidió ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —Rose lo miró de arriba abajo, sin comprender.

Henry no respondió. Se encaminó a la mesa de Slytherin, sin darse cuenta que Rose había decidido seguirlo. Sin embargo, el castaño no llegó a su destino, pues alguien le cortó el paso no tanto cuando se colocó frente a él, sino por un manto de tristeza que amenazó con ahogarlo.

—¿Tienes un minuto, Henry?

—¿Amy? —tras su amigo, Rose arqueó una ceja.

—Un momento —pidió él, intentando seguir hacia su destino.

—Solo quiero que te mantengas lejos un tiempo, Henry, es todo.

Ahora sí los dos Gryffindor's se volvieron hacia su amiga, a quien hallaron con una mano en el nudo de la corbata a rayas amarillas y negras, aflojándolo con un tirón desganado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —quiso saber Henry, cuando recuperó la voz.

—Lo que oíste, no quiero enfermarte. Aunque claro, mañana no estaré en el castillo, eso te ayudará. Nos vemos en clase, casi es hora.

Sin agregar nada más, Amy les dio la espalda y se acercó a su mesa, donde Bryan se levantó de un salto para seguirla, con la mochila al hombro y un pan tostado en la mano.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? —espetó Rose, sin creer realmente que Henry le contestara.

—Es… Es demasiado intenso —fue todo lo que el castaño pudo musitar.

Rose miró su cara con atención, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó en voz baja, sin esperar realmente que él contestara.

—Tristeza. Angustia. Mucho miedo. Como en Danielle cuando…

—¿Cuando Frida murió?

Al ver asentir a Henry, los labios de Rose temblaron. Percibiendo lo que estaba por suceder, el chico cambió de rumbo y se llevó a su amiga de la mano hacia el exterior, tomando el rumbo del aula de Encantamientos, en la que tenían que estar en diez minutos más.

—¿Ahora qué pasa contigo? ¿Por fin te volviste loco?

Rose no obtuvo respuesta hasta llegar a la segunda planta, donde Henry hizo que se colocara junto a una armadura, con lo cual los alumnos que ya iban a clases apenas se fijaban en ella.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? —inqurió Henry con amabilidad.

La pelirroja asintió, con los labios temblorosos de nuevo.

—Le pasó algo a Amy, ¿verdad? —inquirió, nerviosa.

—Eso parece. Iba a preguntarle a Thomas por qué se sentía indeciso y con ganas de hablar con ella, pero no tuve la oportunidad. Espero que su hermano…

Tampoco esta vez terminó la frase. Rose finalmente había comenzado a lagrimear, apenas emitiendo débiles quejidos, para poco después restregarse los ojos con fuerza.

—Te vas a lastimar —advirtió Henry.

Ella no le hizo caso. Tardó unos minutos más en calmarse, musitando de vez en cuando algo que su amigo no lograba entender. Finalmente Rose inspiró hondo, parpadeó furiosamente y sacó con dificultad su pañuelo del bolsillo, pasándose una punta por los ojos.

—El hermano de Amy… ¿Estará bien, verdad? —inquirió, esperanzada.

Henry hubiera querido decirle que sí, que seguramente Ernest Macmillan aparecería pronto y daría una explicación coherente a dónde había estado durante casi una semana. Pero no pudo. No cuando recordaba la ansiedad de Thomas al leer el periódico, la tensión de varios en el Gran Comedor y el hecho de que la misma Amy había dicho que…

—No estará en el castillo mañana —musitó, incrédulo y aterrado.

—¿Qué?

—Amy, dijo que no estará aquí mañana. Y me pidió alejarme de ella un tiempo. Quiere decir…

El jovencito se llevó la diestra a la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello de forma brusca.

—Si ella te lo pidió, estará bien —sentenció Rose inesperadamente, con voz muy baja, pero firme —Y nos tiene a nosotros. ¿Verdad?

—Verdad.

—Entonces andando, no quiero que tu madre nos cierre la puerta en la cara.

Henry asintió vagamente, sin darse plena cuenta de que Rose, tras un breve titubeo, le había tomado una mano para llevárselo a clase.

No era el momento de preocuparse por sí misma.

* * *

_10 de marzo de 2012. 6:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola, damas y caballeros! Eh, ha pasado un año (más o menos) desde que escribí una nota de autora en estas fechas para _LAV_. Si no me creen, regrésense, verán que no les miento. ¡Y el final de la entrega no se ve por ninguna parte! Al menos para mí, jajajaja._

_Veamos… Otro título Arcano donde junto a dos personajes. Henry y Amy debían tener sus momentos de protagonismo y como Henry ya lo había tenido un poco el capi pasado, pues solamente es continuar eso y que se mencionara más a Amy, aunque sea de manera indirecta con la aparición de su hermano mayor, el que estaba en Ravenclaw al inicio de la saga. Sé que he sido mala por dejarlos en el suspenso respecto a qué le pasó a Ernest, pero vamos, más _Innombrable_ no me puedo volver… creo (se los dejo de tarea)._

_Ernest había estado ignorando a su hermanita, pero lo bueno es que tiene por esposa a una chica sensata. Alice me agrada, aunque hasta la fecha no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir sobre ella, ¡y eso que fue nombrada desde la primera entrega! Sin embargo, creo que saldrá unas cuantas veces más en _LAV_, en vista de las circunstancias. Espero que esté bien, joven señora Macmillan._

_Sobre el resto del capi, no sé si debo decir algo más. O mejor dicho, no sé qué más decir, puesto que (como suele sucederme) ha salido a borbotones, sin mucho control, procurando que todo coincida con lo que he planeado y con lo que ya va escrito. Así pues, lo que creen que no encaja o que están leyendo algo demasiado extraño, no duden en avisarme. No soy perfecta, ¿quién lo es, eh?_

_Bien, me despido, no sin antes recordarles que ahora está en deliberación el personaje que representará a _La Templanza_. Espero sugerencias, comentarios, y todo lo que se les ocurra._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	19. Agua y aceite

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Diecinueve: Agua y aceite.**

_11 de febrero de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

—Hannah, quizá deberías…

—No te molestes, Ernie, estoy bien.

El señor Macmillan meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre, antes de mirar a su segundo hijo, quien se encogió de hombros levemente.

El Salón General de la Orden del Fénix tenía una reunión inusual, ya que la mayoría venía del mismo sitio. Los encapuchados a los que nadie conocía, ubicados en el rincón más solitario de la habitación, cuchicheaban con energía. A veces uno de ellos gesticulaba bruscamente, pero por lo general, lo que decían no se distinguía.

Únicamente hubo alguien dispuesto a averiguar qué estaban tramando, así que se acercó al grupo de misteriosos personajes y se sentó en una silla vacía colocada a la izquierda de los mismos.

—… ¡Y lo dicen tan campantes! ¡Fallamos!

Una voz femenina, entre irritada y autoritaria, le sonaba familiar…

—¿Campantes? ¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que no nos afecta haber fallado? Tienes un serio problema.

Y esa voz masculina, arrogante y a la vez tenaz…

—No quise… Bueno, es que a veces parece que no piensan.

—Parece, tú lo has dicho. Tennos algo de fe, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo, _capitán_. ¿Me perdona la insubordinación?

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Nuestra estimadísima hija de muggles sabe lo que es el sarcasmo?

—Que sea hija de muggles no significa que no sepa lo que es el sarcasmo, _desheredado_.

Una risa baja, ronca, le hizo acordarse de algo. De alguien…

—No lo olviden —habló entonces una voz femenina más serena y firme —Deben informar de todo lo que vieron y oyeron. Quizá sirva de algo. ¿Y por qué no me esperaron?

—Guapa, no podíamos esperar. Si no fuera por la corazonada de tu amiga la _amargada_…

—¡Oye!

—… Ni siquiera habríamos ido hacia Primrose Hill. Es decir, fue un golpe de suerte.

—Y ya sabes, aquí tu novio es experto en golpes de suerte.

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo al grupo. El más alto de los hombres, envuelto en una capa negra de terciopelo, movía levemente la cabeza al ritmo de otra risa baja y ronca, esa que le causaba tanta incomodidad… y la sensación de haber escuchado ese sonido en otro lugar.

—Por cierto, ¿la niña Macmillan no es amiga de tu damita? ¿Dónde está?

—Según sus padres, se quedó con su cuñada. Mejor, los niños no deben saber ciertas cosas.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro, _desheredado_?

Otra vez se dejó escuchar la risa baja y ronca, con un poco menos de entusiasmo que antes.

—Mi estimada cuñada, deberías haber aprendido que puedo ser maduro cuando hace falta.

—¿Desde cuándo soy tu cuñada?

—Vamos, eres como una hermana para mi hermosa novia y tu novio es para mí como un hermano, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Explícaselo, amante de los camaleones!

—A mí no me metas en esto.

La conversación de los misteriosos individuos terminó allí, puesto que el señor Potter llamó repentinamente al orden. A juzgar por las miradas desconcertadas que recibió, pocos se habían dado cuenta de cuándo entró a la habitación.

—Han cerrado el caso —informó el señor Potter cuando un relativo silencio inundó la estancia.

—¿Hablas en serio? —espetó indignado el señor Macmillan, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Lamentablemente. No había mucho qué investigar. Se dictó orden de aprehensión en contra de los terroristas, pero será difícil que se cumpla sin saber siquiera a quiénes buscamos.

—¡Eh, podemos ayudar en eso! —el encapuchado de la capa negra de terciopelo alzó una mano a toda velocidad, aclarándose la garganta al ver las miradas de censura que le dedicaban —Es decir, lo vimos todo, y también intentamos…

—Sabemos lo que intentaron —interrumpió el señor Potter con cierta sequedad —Y no deben sentirse culpables por ello. Cualquier dato que puedan proporcionarnos, será bienvenido.

Dos de los encapuchados, una mujer de capa verde esmeralda y un hombre de capa marrón, giraron las cabezas uno hacia el otro, obviamente intercambiando miradas.

—La máscara de la chica —señaló el encapuchado de capa negra, tras inhalar con fuerza —Blanca, con un sol negro. Una imitación bastante tétrica de las máscaras de la Guardia Imperial de Japón, si quieren mi opinión.

—No sería raro que algún prófugo de Shinitani que antes fuera de la Guardia Imperial, se hubiera unido a Hagen —apuntó con cautela la señora Potter, ubicada a la derecha de su marido —En Japón no los tienen en buen concepto y si creen que van a conseguir algo de todo esto…

—¿De qué tipo de Guardianes Imperiales estamos hablando? —inquirió el señor Ron.

—Buena pregunta —concedió el señor Potter —Por lo poco que sabemos, la Guardia Imperial no solamente consta de aurores (_Samuráis_, los llaman allá), sino también de otros tipos de magos. Pero aparte de confirmar que existe un Escuadrón Ninja, no podemos asegurar nada. Me atrevo a suponer que la chica que vieron ellos —señaló a los encapuchados —era de ese Escuadrón. Los datos que nos dio de ellos el señor Hikarikino coinciden, sobre todo en lo de no mostrar el rostro a nadie, ni siquiera a los que se supone que son camaradas, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—Sí, incluso usan un apodo, un _nombre clave_ —recordó otro de los encapuchados, de capa gris claro —Supongo que los aliados que tiene ahora la chica no pueden o no quieren pronunciarlo, porque no dejaban de llamarla "japonesa" o algo similar.

—Según los datos del señor Hikarikino y los pocos que hay en el Ministerio sobre nuestros homólogos, quizá esa chica sea lo que los japoneses llaman _nukenin_ —el señor Potter hizo una mueca al pronunciar aquel vocablo extraño —Es decir, una ninja traidora. La traición en la Guardia Imperial se castiga igual en todos sus Escuadrones: cadena perpetua en Shinitani, la cárcel mágica del Pacífico, y convertir en tabú su nombre real y su nombre clave. ¿Para qué? Lo ignoro.

—Quizá creen que si nombras a un traidor, estás aliado con ese traidor —razonó de manera inesperada una de las mujeres encapuchadas, cuya capa era de un color entre amarillo y marrón.

—Posiblemente. El punto es que si esa chica era una traidora a la Guardia Imperial, nadie va a nombrarla y no sabremos contra quién estamos luchando. Aunque si lo que reportaron es cierto, es una persona de cuidado. En el Cuartel solicitamos que Japón nos envíe toda la información disponible, pero podría tardar. Son condenadamente rigurosos acerca de confiar sus secretos.

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos, y durante ese periodo apenas se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Cuándo… Cuándo podremos verlo? —dijo entonces la señora Macmillan, poniéndose de pie lentamente, con los labios fruncidos.

—No lo sé, Hannah, ni siquiera a nosotros nos han dado permiso de interrogarlo. Cuando eso suceda, podemos interceder para que permitan las visitas familiares.

La señora Macmillan asintió con gravedad, antes de volverse a sentar.

—Quizá pueda ayudar con eso —intervino tímidamente Rebecca Copperfield, que lucía una especie de broche en la parte superior izquierda del pecho, donde se veía el símbolo de San Mungo —Acaban de enviar a mi generación a prácticas, podría hablar con alguien en el hospital.

—Eso ayudará. Entre la presión que ejercemos en el Ministerio y que la familia haga por querer verlo, tendrán que ceder.

—Esa voz me agrada —musitó el encapuchado de capa marrón con cierto aire divertido.

—Relacionado con esto, recibimos un informe —indicó el señor Potter, con expresión de no querer decir lo que venía a continuación —Hagen quiere quebrantar el Estaturo Internacional del Secreto. Las razones son desconocidas, pero nuestros informantes consiguieron sonsacar esto de fuentes que consideran confiables, así que habrá que tomar varias medidas. A nuestra manera, la comunidad mágica debe estar al tanto.

—Nadie creerá jamás que un mago quiere romper el Estatuto a propósito —dejó escapar la señora Finnigan, agitando la cabeza y con eso, su largo cabello.

—Es lo que nos desconcierta, Lavender. ¿Para qué quiere Hagen que los muggles sepan que los magos existimos? —señaló la señora Potter sin pizca de humor —Algo trama, algo que no podemos descifrar ahora. Lo único que se me ocurre, a corto plazo, es que los muggles volverán a la Edad Media si nos descubren y quizá quieran…No sé, lincharnos o quemarnos en la hoguera.

—Podemos escapar de esas cosas —señaló sin mucho ánimo Jason Bradley, compañero de Rebecca en la Escuela de Sanación.

—Podemos, sí, pero con que un solo muggle con cerebro guíe una cacería de brujas a gran escala, estaremos acabados. Nunca han tenido que vérselas con pistolas o granadas, ¿verdad?

—Las estudiamos en la Triple A —recordó Geoffrey Caine, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces sabrán que si no nos protegemos a tiempo, armas muggles como esas pueden hacernos mucho daño.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a rebatir el argumento de la señora Potter.

—¿Quiénes confirmaron ese plan tan descabellado de Hagen? —quiso saber el señor Finnigan.

—La aurora Turner, agente doble, y el líder de la _Aufruhr_, Karl Hagen.

—¿La… _Aufruhr_? —musito la señora Visconti, sin comprender bien.

—Así han decidido llamar los magos alemanes al movimiento en contra de Hagen, significa _Rebelión_ o _Revuelta_, más o menos —aclaró el señor Potter con toda la calma que podía —Cada vez son más, pero aún así, no es mucho lo que pueden hacer, ya que su Ministerio se rindió ante Hagen y cualquier acto rebelde es castigado con la muerte. Si alguien ve o lee las noticias muggles —algunos en la habitación, claramente los magos hijos de muggles, asintieron levemente con la cabeza —sabrá que hay una oleada inusitada de muertes extrañas en Alemania y demás países que, nosotros sabemos, son controlados por Hagen. Los muggles lo están atribuyendo a una epidemia o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con lo de Elephant and Castle? —inquirió el señor Potter.

—Por fortuna, seguimos teniendo nuestra tapadera en el Queen's Pub. Pudimos oír que los policías no tienen ni idea de qué pasó en su comisaría —el encapuchado de capa marrón se encogió de hombros —Pero allí sí hay señas de lucha. Creen que fue una banda de ladrones, porque según las averiguaciones, el poco dinero muggle que guardaba la comisaría no lo encontraron. ¿Para qué querrían esos tipos dinero muggle? No lo sabemos.

Cuando el encapuchado terminó de hablar, de nuevo se hizo el silencio, aunque no duró mucho. Inmediatamente se enfrascaron en el tema que los había reunido allí, pues pronto deberían regresar al sitio en el que anteriormente habían esperado por horas alguna noticia.

Querían tener algún plan antes de regresar a la sala de espera de San Mungo.

* * *

_11 de febrero de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

Amy Macmillan, pese a su carácter mesurado, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por arrebatos de ira, aunque no era de manera frecuente. Uno de los últimos había sido cuando, recién llegada del colegio, le pidieron que permaneciera en casa de su hermano Ernest, haciéndole compañía a su cuñada, mientras sus padres y Harold se ocupaban de resolver la crisis familiar. Sin embargo, la jovencita agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo que sus largas trenzas castañas ondularan con fuerza, antes de pedir que la dejaran participar de alguna manera.

Y allí estaba, junto a Alice, ocupando butacas de la sala de espera e impacientes porque algún sanador se acercara y les dijera que podían ver a Ernest. Su cuñada se veía un poco pálida, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien. Era Amy quien no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Todo el asunto le recordaba dolorosamente a lo que Danielle había vivido en Estados Unidos y no podía evitar asustarse. Su hermano era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía, pero a veces eso no era suficiente para salir bien librado de acontecimientos como aquel. Estrujándose las manos, Amy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ernest estuviera bien, más que nada porque sabía que era lo único que podía hacer por él. En momentos como esos renegó de ser apenas una chica de catorce… No, de quince años. Ese mismo día los cumplía.

Pues menudo cumpleaños, diría Rose.

La castaña pudo sonreír sutilmente al recordar a su pelirroja amiga de Gryffindor. Eso logró que dejara de angustiarse un poco, prefiriendo conversar con su cuñada.

—Ya verás que está bien —intentó alentar.

Alice Macmillan asintió con torpeza, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Cuando volvamos a casa, tendrás un pastel como se debe —prometió.

—No hace falta, en serio, yo…

—¡Faltaba más! Iba a enviártelo para que llegara esta mañana, junto con el regalo de Ernest, pero como comprenderás, no tuve tiempo de cocinarlo.

—En serio, Alice, te digo que…

—¿Familiares de Ernest Macmillan?

Un sanador de barba incipiente y brillante calva miraba unos pergaminos mientras hablaba.

—Soy su esposa y ella es su hermana —Alice se puso de pie de inmediato —¿Cómo está?

—Señora Macmillan, no voy a mentirle. Aunque logramos atender la mayor parte de las heridas, hay un hechizo latente que lo ha dejado… Pues en muy mal estado.

—¿Qué tan malo? ¡Dígame, por favor!

El sanador miró a ambas, luego leyó de nuevo sus pergaminos y suspiró.

—¿Le importaría que se lo diga en privado? —indagó finalmente.

—Tarde o temprano Amy se enterará —Alice rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su joven cuñada —Puede hablar delante de ella.

La incomodidad del hombre era patente, pero como Alice no dio señales de retractarse, el sanador terminó por ceder.

—El señor Macmillan presenta una afección que lo hace actuar de manera similar a cuando… A cuando un mago recibe el beso del dementor. Señora, tememos que su marido haya perdido de forma permanente el sentido de la realidad.

Alice palideció a una velocidad alarmante, por lo cual Amy estiró un brazo para sostenerla, temiendo que se desmayara en cualquier momento. El sanador debió pensar lo mismo, porque enseguida las instó a tomar asiento y llamó a gritos a una enfermera,

Amy pensó, con justa razón, que Alice tenía todo el derecho a desmoronarse.

Pero ella no, porque su cuñada la necesitaba. Al menos ahora, que enfrentaban eso solas.

* * *

Una hora después, Alice no era la única que lucía como si el mundo se desvaneciera ante sus ojos. Hannah Macmillan, al enterarse de la condición de su primogénito, había dejado escapar un chillido ahogado antes de desplomarse en una silla, sollozando, consolada débilmente por su marido y un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños.

—Esto es increíble —masculló Ernie Macmillan con furia contenida —¿De verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

—Susan prometió venir en cuanto le den autorización en el colegio —indicó el hombre de cabello y ojos castaños sentado con él y la señora Hannah —Quiere reconocer a Ernest en persona.

—Se los agradezco mucho, Justin, pero no creo que…

—Fue idea de ella, Ernie, le mandé un mensaje contándole lo sucedido.

El señor Macmillan asintió, comprobando una vez más que había hecho bien en elegir a los Finch–Fletchley como padrinos de su hijo mayor.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que el chico quedara así?

Amy, sumida en sus pensamientos, de pronto dio un respingo. Los encapuchados se habían instalado cerca de ella, y por lo visto, no eran conscientes de que la joven podía escucharlos… con mucha atención, por cierto.

—Amigo, te recuerdo que no sabemos exactamente qué tipo de magia usó esa… _nukenin_. Así la nombró Harry, ¿no? Podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Pues si esa loca intenta algo conmigo, no le tendré miramientos. Aunque sea una chica.

—Cariño, cálmate.

Esa voz femenina, serena y firme… Amy estaba segura de haberla escuchado antes.

—Lo lamento, guapa, es que… ¿Cómo pudimos fallar así? Está bien que seamos impulsivos y que su _amargada_ amiga crea que no pensamos…

—¡Oye!

—… Pero cuando planeamos algo como esto, pensamos en todo.

—Sí, ya me lo explicaron. Y sabes perfectamente lo que pienso. Nadie podía prever que esa japonesa contaría con refuerzos.

—Sí, refuerzos que podían sacarse una espada de la mano, o electrocutarnos con un dedo, ¡o peor aún! Mandarnos a volar con un gesto. Dime, ¿eso es normal?

—No, para nada. Coincido contigo.

Amy se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia el grupo de encapuchados. Supuso que la mujer que había estado hablando era la más alta, ataviada con una capa violeta y que le tomaba el brazo a un hombre de capa negra de terciopelo cuya cabeza se movía ligeramente a ambos lados.

—¿A quién buscas, _desheredado_? —quiso saber la voz mandona de una mujer, que venía de una capucha de color entre amarilla y marrón.

El de capa negra movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, acercándose más a la de capa violeta.

—Últimamente me da la sensación de que nos observan —indicó.

Ante eso, Amy agachó la cabeza.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —inquirió un hombre de capa marrón, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hermano, ¿me crees capaz de bromear con algo así? ¿Y más cuando no hemos podido averiguar cómo regresar a casa?

¿Regresar a casa? ¿Acaso esas personas estaban varadas en Reino Unido por alguna razón?

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué pasa con tu pista? —preguntó una voz de mujer que venía de la capucha de una capa verde esmeralda.

—¿Mi pista? Fuiste tú la que dijo que la movieron a América, ¿no?

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Has logrado averiguar cómo funciona? ¿O cuál puede ser la razón para la que nos trajera aquí precisamente a nosotros?

—¡Ah, eso! —el de capa negra de terciopelo relajó un poco su postura, aunque una mano le tembló ligeramente al colocarla en el brazo que sostenía de la mujer de capa violeta —Puesto que mi única pista salió de un libro muggle, no hay mucho con qué trabajar. He intentado conseguir toda la información posible y me topé con que los muggles creían que nuestra pista era en verdad mágica —una carcajada baja y ronca se le escapó al hombre —Lo curioso es que hay unos cuantos relatos de personas que afirman haber estado en contacto con nuestra pista y luego de eso, hay un periodo de tiempo en el cual no se sabe nada de ellas.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí, es posible que les pasara lo mismo que a nosotros. Ando siguiendo ese hilo, solo espero que no se corte antes de toparme con la madeja.

El resto de los encapuchados asintió, y Amy se preguntó de qué estarían hablando exactamente. Comenzó a pensar que quizá todos ellos eran de alguno de los países que Hagen había logrado controlar, pero lo siguiente de la conversación la hizo dudar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo haremos para no perjudicar nada? —quiso saber un hombre de capa clara, de un tono entre azul y gris —Es decir, ¿usaremos hechizos, pociones o…?

—A mí ni siquiera me agrada la idea de dejar ciertas cosas tal cual —espetó el de capa negra.

—Quedamos en eso —apuntó el de capa marrón, con una voz resignada y triste —¿Crees que eres al único que le duele? Pero ya lo discutimos: con una sola cosa que hagamos diferente en casa, todo podría salirnos al revés aquí. Ojalá fuéramos videntes o algo así…

—¡Los videntes no existen! —espetó la de capa entre amarilla y marrón.

—Si los videntes no existen, ¿qué es la metamorfomaga que tuvo a su bebé en noviembre? ¿Y la que guarda nuestra pista en América? ¿Y la chica que vimos de pasada en la última reunión?

—¿Quién? ¿La china de ojos azules? —se extrañó una mujer menuda de capucha azul celeste.

—Sí, ella. Oí a tu muchacho —el de capa marrón señaló con una mano al de capa negra, quien se irguió un poco más —llamar a esas tres de cierta manera. Y Harry mismo ha…

—No te pongas a hablar de él en ese tono, que luego no te soportamos.

Era difícil hacer que una queja sonara a broma, pero el hombre de la capa negra lo consiguió y sus compañeros rieron con ganas, pero en el volumen más bajo que pudieron.

—¡A callar, _desheredado_! Bien que estás orgulloso de tu muchacho, ¿no?

—Pelirroja, cualquiera que haga rabiar a mi querida y anciana madre es digno de mi orgullo, aunque no fuera mi muchacho. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Crees que aquí emparentaremos?

—¡Otra vez con eso! No es de nuestra incumbencia, ¿por qué tanto interés?

—Porque una linda serpiente me comentó algo al respecto.

Ninguno de los encapuchados le pidió a su amigo que se explicara, y eso dejó a Amy picada por la curiosidad. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse hasta que distinguió una figura con túnica verde lima que se acercaba y se puso de pie de un salto.

El sanador seguramente traía noticias de su hermano.

* * *

_11 de febrero de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Mágica y Hechicería._

El cielo se veía plomizo, gris, opaco… Muy acorde con el humor general del castillo.

—Quiero irme a la cama…

—Rose, sabemos que no te gusta Adivinación a esta hora, pero…

—No es solo eso.

Walter arqueó una ceja, girándose hacia Thomas, quien se encogió de hombros. Ambos chicos miraron a Hally a la vez, pero la jovencita de anteojos apenas lo notó.

—Ya verás que… —comenzó Hally.

—Ni lo intentes. Sé que no es cierto. Nunca es cierto.

Rose caminó un poco más aprisa para dejar a sus amigos atrás, lo que dejó desconcertada a Hally y más preocupados a los otros dos.

—Ahora es cuando necesitamos los talentos de _Colmillo Blanco_ —señaló Thomas.

—Te oye decir eso y te echa un maleficio —advirtió Walter.

—Lo discutiremos después —pidió Hally, apresurándose a alcanzar a Rose.

El par de chicos la imitó un segundo después.

Para su desgracia, el profesor Firenze no se veía de buen humor. En realidad, determinar el estado de ánimo de un centauro solamente por su expresión era difícil, ya que solían mostrarse serenos y fríos. Sin embargo, siendo su docente de Adivinación Antigua muy diferente al resto de su raza, saltó a la vista que algo lo preocupaba. Lo demostró al dar la última cátedra con el tema de la piromancia de manera seca y apenas moviéndose por el aula encantada, en vez de usar frases certeras y amables al pasearse, como era su costumbre.

—Medidas exactas no siempre lleva a predicciones exactas —indicó el centauro, tras explicar con cierto aire hosco el método para leer llamas que iban a emplear —De hecho, las predicciones exactas ni siquiera existen. Traten de hacerlas e irán directo al fracaso.

Emily Lancaster refunfuñó, pero el resto de la clase optó por encogerse de hombros. Estaban ya acostumbrados a las enigmáticas palabras de su profesor y también a no entenderlas a la primera.

Pese a no ser la mejor estudiante, Rose de verdad estaba distraída ese día. Se equivocó de forma tan desastrosa en las medidas de malva dulce y demás hierbas a arrojar al fuego, que pronto su esquina del aula estaba envuelto en una humareda de olor mareante. La pelirroja sacó su pañuelo, poniéndolo sobre su boca y su nariz, al tiempo que se alejaba de la pequeña fogata donde practicaba su piromancia. Cuando pudo distinguir algo más allá de su nariz, se topó directamente con el profesor Firenze, que la observaba fijamente con sus profundos ojos claros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica, con voz amortiguada a causa del pañuelo.

—Apártese por favor, señorita Weasley. Y espere en el pasillo.

Incluso un profesor como aquel podía perder la paciencia, pensó Rose con fastidio, pasando entre sus compañeros para salir de allí. Habría alcanzado la puerta del aula en silencio si no llega a escuchar una voz que pretendía susurrar, pero en realidad se burlaba descaradamente.

—¿Ven cómo el cerebro de Weasley no está conectado a su boca?

La jovencita ni siquiera se molestó en voltear la cabeza. Sacó la varita con un movimiento rápido, pronunció algo en voz baja y bajó la mano, todo en menos de tres segundos, para luego acabar de salir del aula ante la mirada atónita de la clase.

En su sitio, Donald Warren tragaba en seco, mientras tras él, su sombrero estaba atravesado por una torcida y delgada flecha.

* * *

En los jardines, los alumnos de Autodefensas Muggles de cuarto curso estaban concluyendo con sus ejercicios del día cuando Karen Tate dejó escapar un gemido.

—¡Ten más cuidado, Graham!

La Ravenclaw normalmente soportaba todo lo que se presentara en esa clase, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Evidentemente, su compañero de práctica estaba distraído con algo.

—Lo siento —musitó él, enderezándose lentamente.

Henry intentaba concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras se preparaba para ejecutar nuevamente la llave de judo recién enseñada, trataba de cerrarle el paso a la presión que atenazaba su pecho. Pero si quería lograr eso, entonces tendría que…

—¡Es suficiente por hoy!

El anuncio del profesor Kukai tomó desprevenidos a varios. Adam Perkins se apresuró a realizar un último intento por derrumbar a Ryo, pero este se defendió fácilmente y lo acabó arrojando al suelo; en tanto, Sunny apenas resistió el embate de Paul Owen.

—Recuerden practicar este movimiento en cuanto tengan ocasión, lo revisaré la próxima clase. ¡Black–kun, Malfoy–san! ¿No escucharon?

Los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza, pero no fue hasta que Procyon venció a Danielle que los dos se sacudieron las túnicas para reunirse con los demás. El profesor Kukai meneó la cabeza con cierta resignación y los dejó marchar.

—¡Al fin! —Sunny dejó escapar un suspiro de hartazgo —Estoy agotada. Nunca imaginé que Owen pudiera dar tantos problemas.

—¿Por qué Karen parece tan enfadada? —le preguntó Ryo a Henry.

—Eh… Hubo un momento en el que me despisté y la tiré más fuerte de lo que debía.

—Es el riesgo de esta clase, ¿de qué se queja? —desdeñó Sunny.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —inquirió Procyon, mirando al frente.

Acababan de llegar al vestíbulo, topándose con sus amigos que cursaban Adivinación.

Con todos, menos con Rose.

—No ha sido la mejor práctica de piromancia que hemos tenido —comentó Thomas.

—A Rose se le pasó la mano quemando unas hierbas y casi se ahogó en humo —explicó Walter y, con el ceño fruncido, añadió —Eso y lo del sombrero de Warren, pero la flecha él se la ganó.

—¿Flecha? —se extrañó Danielle.

A grandes rasgos, Walter les contó lo sucedido, dejando a sus amigos más que sorprendidos. Henry, por cierto, frunció el ceño, mirando a Hally, que no había pronunciado palabra.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó el castaño ojiverde a la de anteojos.

Hally meneó la cabeza, como si quisiera librarse de un insecto particularmente molesto que revoloteara a su alrededor. Al final, soltó un suspiro.

—Una vez vi a Rose comportarse así… Intento recordar cuándo fue, para saber qué podemos hacer por ella. Pero no sé…

La jovencita volvió a sacudir la cabeza y sus amigos supieron que estaba frustrada. La memoria no solía fallarle de esa manera a Hally Potter, no cuando de verdad se concentraba.

—Entonces intentemos pensar en algo mientras almorzamos —propuso Henry, asintiendo con la cabeza —Ojalá Amy anduviera por aquí, se le da bien eso de ponerse en los zapatos de…

Se detuvo por lo que estaba a punto de decir. ¡Su Legado lo despistaba tanto a veces…!

—¿Qué no eres tú el experto en ponerse en los zapatos de los demás? —soltó Procyon.

Seguramente su amigo quería desquitarse por todo lo que le había dicho respecto a declararse, pero en ese momento Henry no se detuvo a discutir.

—Me refería a que Amy se pone en los zapatos de los demás _y_ acierta —aclaró con calma, lo que dejó un tanto desconcertado a Procyon —Con la enorme cantidad de sentimientos ajenos de los que debo cuidarme, no soy muy confiable.

Sus amigos vieron al castaño ojiverde hacer una ligera mueca y supusieron que se debía a que no le gustaba considerarse malo en algo.

—Pues bien, a pensar se ha dicho —animó Thomas con una sonrisa.

El grupo se separó entonces, con cada integrante pensando en sus cosas y a la vez, unidos por la necesidad de ver de nuevo a una Rose animada y sonriente.

* * *

_13 de febrero de 2021._

El cielo, de un curioso gris claro a causa de las nubes, hacía posible que se mirara a lo alto sin ser deslumbrado. Cosa que era bastante conveniente para un partido de quidditch, con todo y que el frío todavía se dejara sentir.

—¡Bienvenidos sean al partido de hoy! ¡Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff!

Melvin Corner arrugó la frente ante el inusual entusiasmo de su compañero comentarista. Era un hijo de muggles y ni siquiera jugaba quidditch, ¿por qué se emocionaba tanto?

Ah, claro, tenía un montón de amigos que jugaban ese día, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

—Sabemos que el equipo de Gryffindor de este curso es fuera de lo común, ¿pero qué más da? Hasta la fecha no ha decepcionado a nadie, ¡miren a su capitana! ¡Atrapa la snitch, amiga mía!

—¡Elliott, contrólese!

El aludido, encogiéndose de hombros, le hizo una señal a Corner para que siguiera narrando, mientras movía la cabeza en dirección al profesor Lovecraft a modo de disculpa.

—Viene saliendo el equipo de Hufflepuff —anunció el Ravenclaw al ver en el aire figuras vestidas de amarillo canario —No está en su mejor momento, si no me informaron mal —unos cuantos abucheos se dejaron oír desde las gradas —¡Momento! ¿Esa no es su guardiana titular?

Una larga trenza castaña fue el indicador para que los aficionados de la casa de los tejones dejaran escapar una ovación. La dueña de la trenza, mirando hacia el origen del sonido, inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento, sonriendo levemente, antes de colocarse en posición.

En realidad, Amy no tenía ánimos de nada, mucho menos para el quidditch. Sin embargo, había sido Alice quien, tras darle sus regalos de cumpleaños, la instó a regresar al colegio, alegando que nada ganaba quedándose en San Mungo, sin poder ayudar realmente a Ernest. Además, le pidió con fervor que jugara el partido, con la excusa de que quería un relato pormenorizado del mismo en cuanto le escribiera, con la intención de leérselo a su marido.

Sabiendo que su hermano era un fanático del quidditch (aunque nunca se le dio bien jugarlo, había que reconocerlo), Amy se prometió jugar de una forma digna de ser recordada.

Y que eso ayudara a Ernest de alguna manera.

* * *

Los de Hufflepuff abandonaron el estadio casi cuatro horas después, roncos de tanto gritar y decepcionados por la derrota de su equipo, aunque estaban más enojados con Eleazar Thompson porque nunca notó que la snitch volaba encima de su cabeza… hasta que Hally Potter la atrapó.

—Aún así, fue un buen partido —indicó Bryan con voz cautelosa.

Su hermana Erica lo miró con las cejas arqueadas antes de marcharse con varias compañeras de curso y casa, despotricando contra Thompson y su incompetencia.

—No esperabas que ella comprendiera, ¿verdad? —inquirió Paula, que había caminado a varios pasos de distancia de los dos hermanos hasta que la mayor se alejó.

—Creo que no. ¿Has visto a Amy?

—Debe estar en los vestuarios todavía.

—¡_Ai_! —indicó Ryo, que había alcanzado a su amigo y a su novia dando largas zancadas, seguido de cerca por Sunny y Walter —Danielle fue a buscar a Thomas y los dos iban a traer a Amy y a los estupendos ganadores de hoy. Micropuffs, Bryan, ¿te estás sonrojando?

El aludido no respondió, se limitó a agitar la cabeza.

—¿Qué significa esa palabra con la que llamas a Paula? —quiso saber Sunny, curiosa.

Ryo sacó la punta de la lengua, juguetón, en tanto Paula torcía ligeramente la boca, con las mejillas un poco rojas.

—Cosa mía —contestó Ryo, encogiéndose de hombros —En fin, me alegra que Amy jugara, ¿a ustedes no? Seguro eso la animó un poco. Lo hizo genial y de no ser por el presumido de Smith…

Sus amigos, incluso el apacible Bryan, hicieron una mueca ante la mención de uno de los cazadores titulares de Hufflepuff, que se había comportado de manera bastante similar a Oliver Mackenzie en el primer partido de la temporada, pues intentó jugar solo, de forma arrogante, haciendo que sus compañeros perdieran valiosas oportunidades de anotar.

—Voy a dibujar a Smith en el próximo ahorcado que juguemos —indicó Sunny con verdadera burla, dejando escapar una risita —Incluso puedo copiar su expresión altanera y lo demás…

—Si logras un retrato decente, me voy a asustar —secundó Ryo.

Walter abrió la boca, seguramente para regañarlos, pero alguien se abrió paso entre él y Bryan.

Era Aaron Smith, con aspecto de estar muy enfadado y la mejilla izquierda enrojecida, con marcas de dedos. Ya se preguntaban quién podría haberle hecho semejante cosa, cuando esta vez fueron Sunny y Paula las separadas por un par de enérgicas manos.

—¡Hola! ¿Vieron la cara de ese presumido?

Era Rose, que parecía un poco más animada que en los días precedentes. Sonreía con un poco de malicia, mirando la ancha espalda de Smith alejándose en dirección al castillo.

—Pues sí, ¿qué tenía de raro? —se extrañó Paula.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estaba adornada con mi poderosa mano, no pueden negarlo.

—¡Lo abofeteaste! —saltaron Walter y Ryo a la vez, estupefactos.

—Oh, sí, me sirvió mucho. Tenía que desquitarme con algún idiota.

—¿Desquitarte de qué?

Rose se encogió de hombros, aunque dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Qué pasó con Smith? —fue lo primero que Paula les preguntó a Procyon, Henry, Hally y Amy, que venían pocos pasos atrás.

La castaña de Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros, colorada, en tanto los chicos se miraron entre sí como preguntándose si debían abrir la boca o no. Finalmente, fue Hally quien contestó.

—Smith se puso muy pesado, como si fuera el capitán, por ese último gol que Odette le anotó a Amy. Lo oímos cuando la fuimos a buscar, Rose se impacientó y bueno…

La jovencita de anteojos encogió los hombros con aspecto resignado, mientras el resto de sus amigos no sabía qué pensar de una Rose que, a últimas fechas, actuaba de manera inusual.

Como si de pronto, el parecido con su madre se hubiera apoderado de ella.

—No fue muy buena idea… Creo —musitó entonces Amy, avergonzada.

—¡Claro que sí! —se exaltó Rose, haciendo un mohín —Y adviértele al idiota de Smith que si quiere desquitarse, que venga conmigo, ¿entendido? Si me entero que va contra ti…

—Rose, por favor, puedes meterte en líos —riñó Hally.

—Lo sé, pero se lo dirás, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja miró a una Amy que asentía silenciosamente con la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Muy bien. Y todos ustedes, ¡quiero muchos dulces mañana! Espero tener dinero suficiente para eso, voy a revisar mi monedero llegando al castillo…

—¿Entonces no es broma? ¿No irá mañana a Hogsmeade? —inquirió Sunny por lo bajo.

—Es en serio. Más porque antes de bajar al campo, otros dos chicos le pidieron una cita.

Ante la explicación de Hally, las jóvenes presentes se miraron y dejaron ver distintos gestos de hartazgo, en tanto sus amigos no dejaban de preguntarse cómo se las arreglaban para no acabar locos con tantos cambios bruscos de humor a su alrededor.

Cuestión de costumbre, quizá.

* * *

_14 de febrero de 2021._

—Muy bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

Henry arqueó una ceja de manera irónica, al tiempo que se acomodaba la mochila al hombro.

—¡Oh, vamos! Pensaba que quizá podríamos salir a los jardines.

—Olvídalo. Hace mucho viento, perderíamos los pergaminos.

—¿Y si nos quedamos en la sala común? La biblioteca es aburrida.

—Sí, y estará casi vacía.

Rose, haciendo una variedad curiosa de muecas, terminó accediendo.

Hacía unos minutos que habían despedido a Hally y a Procyon, antes que se marcharan a Hogsmeade. Henry obligó a Rose a terminar parte de sus tareas pendientes, y aunque no lo admitiera, le ayudaría a no toparse con alguno de esos chicos indeseados que no dejaban de invitarla a salir. Así, caminaron rumbo a la biblioteca, donde como era de suponer, había solamente unos cuantos chiquillos de primero y segundo, así como algunos de jóvenes de séptimo que pensaban que una salida al pueblo en esa fecha les resultaba un fastidio. O eso creyó Rose al pasear por las estanterías buscando un libro para su tarea de Estudios Muggles.

—Anda, vamos a pasear.

—Debo terminar la redacción para Brownfield sobre…

—Déjalo para más tarde, ¡es San Valentín! Los jardines han de estar casi vacíos.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mueca a la pareja de séptimo que se escurrió entre las estanterías hasta la salida, con paso tan rápido que el señor Milton les dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Encontraste lo que querías? —preguntó Henry dos minutos después.

—Sí, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Un aburrido libro sobre carteros muggles, la pasaré en grande…

Henry meneó la cabeza y se enfrascó en uno de los dos enormes volúmenes que tenía cerca.

—¿Para qué necesitas esos tabiques? —quiso saber Rose, pausando sus anotaciones.

—Alquimia. En realidad solo necesito uno, pero allí se menciona al otro, así que traje los dos.

—Típico de ti.

Se quedaron callados un largo rato, aunque Rose a veces dejaba escapar resoplidos de disgusto cuando tenía que tachar frases, lo cual sucedía a menudo. Henry ya iba por las conclusiones de su redacción sobre transmutaciones de sustancias sólidas a gaseosas en el momento en que su amiga, finalmente, pareció encontrar sentido a todas sus notas y se puso a pasarlas en limpio. Por ese motivo él acabó antes y pudo quedarse quieto un momento, contemplando el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja, sus ojos atentos y el deslizar veloz de su pluma, antes de impedir con un movimiento de mano que casi volcara el tintero sobre el pergamino en el que escribía.

—¡Muchas gracias! —musitó ella con alegría, ya que el señor Milton pasaba por allí con los brazos cargados de libros —Así no tendré que empezar de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que no te fijaras en dónde tenías el tintero.

—Bueno, estaba concentrada, ¿qué esperabas? Me pasa todo el tiempo.

Cierto. Sin ir más lejos, la semana anterior Rose arruinó la mitad de su redacción de Pociones, lo que la hizo soltar variados insultos al tintero, a su torpeza… y a Snape.

—Si tirabas la tinta en la mesa, Milton podría enfadarse —apuntó el castaño.

—¡Tonterías! Primero corta una mano por maltratar un libro.

Henry asintió.

—¿Ya terminaste? Quiero salir de aquí, es frustrante hablar en susurros.

—Espera un momento, si guardas la redacción así, se manchará.

—¿No te sabes algún hechizos que seque la tinta?

—Sí, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Estás bromeando!

Henry arqueó una ceja, sarcástico. Rose se encogió un poco.

—Lo siento, es que… ¿Desde cuándo no te sale un hechizo?

—Por favor, no es para tanto. Apenas lo empecé a estudiar el mes pasado.

—¿Y para qué estudias hechizos que todavía no nos enseñan en clase?

—Son de los libros de mi mamá, los que llevó en Calmécac. Hay algunas cosas que aquí nunca hemos visto. Así que las practico.

—Das miedo.

Henry arrugó la frente, pero Rose no parecía ir muy en serio con esa frase, pues se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa antes de vigilar la tinta de su redacción.

—Oye, ¿crees que vuelvan a preguntarnos por qué dejamos de pelear tanto?

El chico adoptó una pose pensativa. Sabía que ella se refería específicamente a Hally y Procyon.

—Conociendo a esos dos, es probable. El problema es que no sé qué contestarles.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Me sorprendes. Siempre pareces tener respuesta para todo.

Al ver a su amigo fruncir el ceño, Rose agitó una mano, como si espantara algo molesto.

—Lo siento, no quería molestar. Pero admítelo, es la verdad.

—Quizá. ¿Tú qué les contestarías?

—¿A esos dos? Sencillo: me cansé de llevarle la contraria al que puede comerme cuando me transformo en animal.

—¿Es en serio?

Rose dejó escapar una risita, pero no aclaró si bromeaba o no. Mejor se llevó un dedo a los labios, cuando el señor Milton volvió a pasar a su lado, para luego echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza un montón de tiempo —confesó Rose de repente, apoyando los brazos en la mesa y a continuación, la cabeza en los brazos. Parecía dispuesta a echarse una siesta allí mismo —No soy buena en eso, pero ese no es el punto —la pelirroja suspiró —Creo que ya sé qué es.

—¿Qué es qué?

—Lo que me describiste el mes pasado.

—¿De qué estás…?

Al comprender de qué hablaba ella, Henry se calló, tragando en seco. Lo veía venir, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto. No tratándose de Rose.

—¿Sabes? Tuve que escribirle a mamá para que me ayudara. Ella dice la verdad sin importarle que incomode a la gente, pensé que era buena idea. Me hizo sentir rara con todo lo que me puso, pero no me mintió, tal como esperaba, aunque me recomendó no decirle nada a papá hasta que estuviera bien segura.

—¿Segura de qué?

Rose había movido la cabeza de tal forma que apoyaba el lado derecho del rostro en sus brazos, por lo cual Henry no podía verla bien.

—Mamá me dijo que podía sentirse algo así por más de una persona, pero que había un detalle, muy pequeño, que podía hacer distinta a una de esas personas del resto. Fue un poco confuso entenderle, pero creo que lo conseguí. Mi lista de personas favoritas se redujo mucho.

—¿Tienes una lista así?

—Para esto, sí. No quería confundirme más. Aunque pensar en Procyon de esa forma es mucho, muy extraño. Así que lo dejé.

—Disculpa, pero no estoy entendiendo nada.

La otra movió la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarlo, reflejando la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—¡Recuérdame anotar esto en mi diario! Henry Graham no entiende algo, ¡es el fin del mundo!

—Rose…

—¿Quieres que hoy anote otra cosa en mi diario?

—¡A mí no me importa lo que anotes en tu diario! —se exaltó Henry, poniéndose de pie, aunque al segundo siguiente recordó dónde estaba y rodeó la mesa, para colocarse a la izquierda de su amiga y espetarle a base de cuchicheos —¿Puedes concentrarte en un solo tema? Me cansas.

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. Henry sintió claramente las pocas ganas que tenía Rose de mirarlo a la cara y eso le dolió.

—De acuerdo, me concentraré. ¿Podrías sentarte?

Él obedeció, ocupando la silla inmediata a la izquierda de la chica.

—Gracias. Ahora, escucha bien, porque quizá luego sienta tanta vergüenza que no pueda repetirlo. Y es importante.

El castaño arqueó una ceja.

—Mamá dice que cuando tienes este… sentimiento tan raro, normalmente es por alguien. Debes distinguir con seguridad quién lo causa, porque si te equivocas, muchos podrían sufrir. Es fácil confundirse si se tienen a muchas personas favoritas, pero conforme lo pienses mejor, la lista se va haciendo más corta. Después de mucho pensar, creí que Procyon era el correcto, pero ya te lo dije, pensar en él de esa forma es extraño.

—¿En qué forma?

—¡No interrumpas! —exclamó Rose, dando un pequeño bote, sin abandonar su postura —Yo… Mamá insistió mucho en que me imaginara algunas escenas con mis personas favoritas, para ir eliminando opciones. No sé cómo se le ocurren esas ideas, ahora veo que no estuvo en Ravenclaw solamente por pensar de forma distinta a los demás…

—Rose…

—Lo siento, me distraje. Como decía, hice lo que mamá me pidió y al final, solo quedaste tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Por lo visto, me gustas.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, que por estar en la biblioteca, se convirtió en un peso para los oídos. Henry parpadeó varias veces, intentando creerse lo que Rose había dejado escapar.

¡Y la forma en que lo había soltado!

—¿Te gusto? ¿Y me lo dices tan campante? —fue lo primero que él logró pronunciar.

—¿De qué otra forma podría decírtelo? No vas a creerme, a fin de cuentas. No vas a decirme ahora que yo también te gusto, ni vas a pedirme que salgamos ni nada por el estilo…

—Espera, ¿dijiste salir? ¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?

—Pues sí.

Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza. Henry se dio un par de topes contra la mesa, lo que causó que Rose abriera los ojos, sobresaltada.

—¡Cálmate! No es para tanto —aseguró ella.

—¿En serio? Mi amiga más exasperante de pronto dice que le gusto, ¿y no es para tanto? Discúlpame si esto no fue lo que esperabas, pero tú tienes la culpa.

—¡Yo no esperaba nada! Solamente te lo aclaro para que no te sorprenda lo que te deje sentir ese… poder familiar tuyo. ¿Por qué crees que me tardé en decírtelo?

—Ah, ¿te tardaste?

—¡Sí, me tardé, porque quería estar segura! Ahora creo que deberías fingir que no dije nada y seguir como hasta ahora. No te preocupes, no me voy a enojar.

—¡Ya estás enojada!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El señor Milton se había acercado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión malhumorada.

—Nada, nada —Henry volvió a rodear la mesa, esta vez para recoger sus cosas —Nos iremos en un momento, disculpe usted.

El bibliotecario asintió con firmeza y se retiró.

—Salgamos de aquí —espetó Henry.

Rose no se hizo del rogar. También guardó sus cosas, los dos devolvieron los libros que habían usado y abandonaron la biblioteca a paso rápido.

—¿Ahora sí podemos ir a los jardines?

—¡Olvídalo! Primero aclárame todo esto. Creo que me lo debes.

La pelirroja iba a llevarle la contraria, pero lo pensó mejor y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a Hally que las citas eran una pérdida de tiempo? —comenzó, intentando no darle importancia —Pues en esos días estaba con eso de imaginarme escenas con mis personas favoritas y de pronto me pregunté cómo sería que tú me invitaras a salir. Me contesté que sería genial, pero nunca lo harías porque te hago enfadar demasiado, y entonces lo noté. Mamá debió decirme que imaginara todo eso para que yo sola me diera cuenta.

—¿Con eso te diste cuenta?

—Sí. Me dolió darme cuenta que nunca vas a pedirme una cita. Eso es porque me gustas, ¿no?

—Quizá. Y yo te pregunto lo mismo que aquel día, ¿qué te hace pensar semejante tontería?

—¡Solo míranos! ¡No podemos dejar de pelear ni un segundo!

—¿Eso es todo?

Rose se quedó paralizada ante eso. Ciertamente, no la esperaba.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó la jovencita a su vez, entrecerrando los ojos.

Henry asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, intentando que el simple movimiento no lo mareara. El cúmulo formado por las emociones de Rose lo estaba alcanzando, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse de pie.

—Yo… Sí, eso es todo. Si peleamos todo el tiempo ahora que somos amigos, ¿te imaginas si empezáramos a salir? No duraríamos mucho juntos. Eso no está bien.

—Rose, ¿te has fijado que cuando te pones seria, puedes decir cosas bastante interesantes?

—¡Ahora tú eres el que se distrae!

—Lo siento, si no lo hago, me vas a noquear.

La pelirroja parpadeó, confundida, hasta que notó que su amigo palidecía de manera demasiado rápida para ser normal. Dio un paso hacia él, pero lo vio retroceder enseguida.

—Quédate allí —pidió Henry —Cálmate y quédate allí.

Ella obedeció.

—Entonces… ¿yo te mandé a la enfermería la otra vez?

—Sí, lo siento. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

—¿Por eso vino tu tío? ¿Te dio un buen consejo?

—Algo así, pero no voy a seguir

—¿Por qué?

—No quieres saber, confía en mí.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, durante el cual vieron caminar por aquel pasillo a dos o tres grupos de alumnos que se dirigían al exterior del castillo o a la biblioteca.

—¡Eh, Weasley! —llamó Calvert Howard, bien abrigado con una capa verde musgo —¿Tienes tiempo? Vamos a Hogsmeade, a dar una vuelta.

Los amigos de Howard miraban la escena entre escépticos y burlones, lo que motivó a Rose a negar con la cabeza, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Y que tus amigos tengan la oportunidad de burlarse de mí? No, muchas gracias.

—Weasley…

—Henry, hay que dejar las mochilas en la sala común. Por hoy terminamos, ¿no?

Antes que pudiera negarse, el castaño sintió que su amiga lo sujetaba de un brazo y se lo llevaba fuera de ese pasillo.

—¿Howard no tiene nada mejor qué hacer? —quiso saber la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido —O mejor aún, ¿no hay más chicas en las que pueda fijarse? Ni que fuera la única…

—Si de verdad le gustas, pensará que eres la única.

—¡Tonterías! Yo no le gusto. ¿No viste a sus amigos? Parecían divertirse con algo.

Henry sacudió la cabeza. Le parecía increíble que, en los momentos menos esperados, Rose prestara más atención de lo normal a los detalles.

—No puedes saber si era por ti.

—Sí, claro —ella hizo una mueca sarcástica —No voy a darles el gusto. Menos con Smith allí.

—¿Smith?

—¿No lo viste? Era el de la chaqueta negra con un dibujo amarillo en la espalda.

—Lo siento, no me fijé bien.

Rose le echó un vistazo y se detuvo en una esquina del pasillo que recorrían, ya muy cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda. ¿Cuándo habían llegado allí? Henry lo ignoraba.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te estoy molestando? Lo que menos quiero ahora es que tengas que… alejarte de mí, como con Danielle. Avísame si necesitas hacer eso, ¿sí? Porque puedo creer que ya no quieres ser mi amigo por todo lo que te dije, soy capaz de…

—¡Rose! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte y callarte por un minuto?

La pelirroja respiró hondo y apretó los labios.

—No eres un fastidio para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Quizá nos la pasemos peleando, tal vez no podamos ponernos de acuerdo con las cosas más simples, pero no me molestas.

—¿Entonces?

—¡No lo sé! Me colmas la paciencia, pero un par de veces me concentré en tus sentimientos y no acabé mareado. No lo entiendo, pero no importa. No puedo decir que también me gustas, no estoy seguro. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que no quiero alejarme de ti.

—Ah, ¿es porque yo no te hago sentir mal?

—Un poco, sí. Y también porque… Sonará extraño, pero se siente raro no discutir contigo.

Al oír eso, Rose abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Esto sí es para anotarlo hoy en mi diario! —dejó escapar con voz ahogada.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa. También él anotaría ese día en su diario, si tuviera uno.

* * *

_17 de mayo de 2012. 8:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lo sé, me hice del rogar, pero quienes me sigan en Twitter supieron que, de nuevo, extravié la USB, con el único respaldo de este capítulo ¡cuando ya lo había terminado! (Bell se va a llorar a un rincón). En serio, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Eso me recordó que debo respaldar siempre que pueda y además, me hace pensar que necesito tener dos USB: una para uso personal y otra exclusiva para el trabajo (larga historia). Lo peor es que también perdí el avance que ya tenía del capi siguiente, pero no se preocupen, creo que puedo reescribirlo de manera satisfactoria (ajá, Bell rueda los ojos, ni ella se cree eso)._

_En fin, vamos por partes: hemos visto lo que le ha ocurrido a Ernest, por lo que la familia Macmillan no la está pasando bien. Les dije que no podía ser más Innombrable que cuando "maté" a Frida (Bell se mete al refugio anti–bombas). Se dan más pistas de que los encapuchados quisieron ayudar a rescatarlo, y también con lo que se toparon (lo dicho, tengo que continuar mi _spin–off_ para que sepan más cosas). Además, los desconocidos siguen planeando cómo volver "a casa", lo que sea que eso signifique, y Amy escuchó algunos datos que si bien no comprende, puede hablarlo con sus amigos y quizá ellos le ayuden. Lo que sí queda claro es que la castaña Hufflepuff no pasa por un buen momento, ¡ni al quidditch quiere jugar!_

_Corner está un poco enfurruñado desde que terminó con Hally, ¿no creen? (Bell suelta una risita). Thomas sigue comentando partidos con su energía característica, aunque ganándose unos cuantos regaños de los profesores. Amy regresó al colegio a tiempo para jugar, y nos topamos con Aaron Smith (sí, es hijo del Smith que piensan), que por creerse el capitán, se ganó una bofetada de Rose. ¡La pelirroja es mi heroína!_

_Hablando de Rose, creo que le cambié un poco la personalidad en este capi, o eso creo por lo que hizo primero en clase de Firenze, luego lo de la bofetada y al final lo que habló con Henry. En ese sentido, de lo poco bueno que tuvo el extravío de la USB fue reescribir la escena final, porque en el archivo que perdí, Rose no mostraba su carácter habitual. Así pues, Rose ha dicho a bocajarro que le gusta su amigo castaño ojiverde y no sé por qué, pero en ese punto, no tenía en mente tanto a Rose, sino a Luna, para darle a la pelirroja un buen parecido con su madre. ¿Me salió? Espero que sí. Y ojalá no quieran lincharme por semejante escena de declaración, pero repito, perdí la USB con el capi ya terminado y al reescribir la parte extraviada, salió así, quizá estaba un poco frustrada por tener que hacer todo eso de nuevo._

_Ya, me paso a retirar, porque de verdad sigo con una vaga frustración con eso de reescribir texto. De otro fic (Rilato) también había hecho la mitad de un capítulo nuevo y lo perdí, lo mismo que un fragmento bastante largo de ese _spin–off_ que menciono últimamente, _Juuroku no Shinwa_. Y no les digo qué más se fue con esa USB, que me acuerdo y dan ganas de seguirme lamentando (Bell suelta una lagrimita)._

_Para terminar, les recuerdo que está a consideración _La Templanza_, por si alguien tiene sugerencias de qué personaje encaje con ese Arcano._

_Cuídense mucho y espero nos leamos antes de mi cumpleaños (el mes que viene), porque si no, planearé una mega–actualización de fics ese día, junto con entradas a mi blog (programadas, claro), aunque quizá mi trabajo no me deje (Bell rueda los ojos). Hasta la próxima._


	20. Sin sentido

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veinte: Sin sentido.**

_14 de febrero de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_High Street, Hogsmeade._

Paula y Ryo, ese día, no tenían ningún plan especial tras separarse de sus amigos. Tomados de la mano, eligieron un banco de madera colocado cerca de la tienda de túnicas de la Casa Umikaze, tomaron asiento sin soltarse y se dedicaron a mirar a la gente que pasaba por la calle principal del único pueblo enteramente mágico de Reino Unido.

—¿Le hacemos un hechizo zancadilla? —propuso Ryo.

Paula se fijó en la persona que señalaba su novio. Era Cyrano McLaggen, de Gryffindor, que tantos malos ratos les había hecho pasar a Hally y a Rose.

—¿Vale la pena? —preguntó ella a su vez, en tono cansino.

Ryo frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y siguió observando.

—¿Crees que Danielle regañe mucho a Thomas? —inquirió la rubia de pronto.

—Ni idea, pero él se lo buscó. Resultó demasiado obvio.

Recordando la forma en la que Thomas consiguió que Procyon y Hally se fueran solos a Honeydukes, Paula no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Solo espero que sirva de algo —continuó Ryo, mirando al cielo, ligeramente nublado —Me da la impresión de que Procyon está asustado con la idea de declararse y ser rechazado.

—Hally no lo rechazaría.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, lo siento. A lo que me refiero es… Hally no querría herir sus sentimientos, ¿cierto?

—Si esa fuera la razón para que aceptara salir con Procyon, no sería nada justo.

—Lo sé. Solo intento imaginarme qué pasaría si él se declara finalmente.

—¿En verdad crees que lo hará?

—Ahora Hally no tiene novio. Bien puede intentarlo.

Ryo dio una cabezada, aceptando eso, pero algo le decía que Procyon no lo veía tan sencillo.

—Ahí va la hermana de Bryan —comentó Paula tranquilamente —Estuvo a punto de ser Premio Anual, ¿lo sabías?

—No, ¿a quiénes les dieron la insignia, por cierto?

—¿No te enteraste? —la rubia elevó los ojos al cielo —Los Premios Anuales son Victory, de Gryffindor, y Hitchens, de Slytherin.

—¿En serio? No recuerdo haberlo escuchado…

Se quedaron callados un rato, para luego reír por algunos paseantes que hacían pantomimas graciosas al conversar. Incluso se pusieron a imaginar los posibles diálogos de esos paseantes, al menos hasta que vieron pasar a toda velocidad a Bryan, muy apurado, pero no con aspecto de haber recordado un pendiente a última hora, sino como si estuviera escapándose de algo.

—¡Bryan! —llamó Paula, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

El aludido siguió corriendo, por lo que la rubia creyó que no la había oído.

—¡Erumpents! ¿No estaba él con Amy, Sunny y Walter? —soltó Ryo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero no sé…

Pronto creyeron ver la respuesta a sus dudas. Sunny avanzaba a grandes zancadas con una expresión furibunda, seguida de cerca por un Walter apenado y una Amy a punto de llorar.

—_Ai_, si tu mejor amigo le hizo algo a una de mis mejores amigas…

—Si fue así, debió ser un accidente. Vamos con ellos.

Ryo asintió y se acercó a los otros tres, seguido de cerca por Paula.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber la rubia.

—¿Lo vieron? ¿Vieron a dónde se fue Bryan? —preguntó Sunny con brusquedad.

—Sí, lo vimos, ¿pero por qué…?

—¡Ese Hufflepuff de cuarta…!

Después de soltar aquello, Sunny finalmente detuvo sus pasos, respiró profundo y se fijó en Amy, que parecía suplicarle con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, no es un Hufflepuff de cuarta, ¡pero se portó como un estúpido!

—¡Sunny! —riñó Walter, aunque sin poder ocultar su asombro, pues Sunny rara vez empleaba ese lenguaje —Esto no es tu asunto, ¡cálmate!

—¡Al diablo! Si Amy no quiso gritarle ¡o mejor aún!, darle una buena bofetada, lo haré yo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntaron Paula y Ryo al unísono.

—Por favor, Sunny, déjame arreglarlo —pidió Amy en un murmullo.

Se oyó tan triste que los demás la vieron con ternura, acordándose que su amiga tenía una gran preocupación encima como para agregarle otra.

—¿Segura que podrás? —quiso saber la castaña Slytherin.

Al ver a Amy asentir con la cabeza rápidamente, Sunny suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero avísale que me debe un coscorrón, ¡como mínimo!

—¡Sunny! —dejó escapar Walter en voz baja, a modo de advertencia,

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a ponerte de parte de Bryan?

—No es eso, es que…

—¿Wilson?

El grupo de amigos había caminado sin darse cuenta hasta el exterior de Honeydukes, y de esa tienda salía un grupo de cinco jóvenes aparentemente de séptimo. Confirmaron el curso de todos cuando habló un chico alto, con una espesa mata de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, que iba junto a otro de revuelto cabello oscuro, ancho de espalda y penetrantes ojos color azul plomizo, casi gris, que llevaba la insignia de Premio Anual en su pecho.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —quiso saber el chico de ojos verdes.

—Ahora no, Cornfoot, estoy ocupada.

—Vamos, ¿no quieres una meiga frita?

—Cornfoot, ¿en serio crees que te pondré atención por una meiga frita? —espetó Sunny.

—Te lo dijimos, es igual o peor que la Weasley chiflada —advirtió uno de los amigos de Cornfoot, enorme y mal encarado, cuya hosca cara recordaba a un oso enojado.

—¿A quién estás llamando chiflada? —quiso saber la castaña, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Suficiente, Warrington —indicó inesperadamente el chico de la insignia, con serenidad.

—Lamento haberte importunado, Wilson —intervino entonces Cornfoot, con una vaga sonrisa —¿Puedo disculparme adecuadamente en otro momento?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de una cita, por supuesto.

—Déjame pensarlo —espetó la castaña, intentando ganar tiempo cuando en realidad se había desconcertado con la petición —Ahora si nos disculpan…

El grupo de amigos oyó una ahogada queja del tal Warrington cuando se alejaban, pero aparte de eso, ya no les prestaron atención.

—¿Por qué querría un chico de séptimo salir contigo? —preguntó Walter, suspicaz.

—¡Yo qué sé! Fue uno de los que me envió tarjetas el año pasado, o eso dijo cuando quiso saber por qué no le contesté. Tuve que inventarle que tengo un tutor muy estricto que cree que no tengo la edad suficiente para tener citas, pero es que nunca vi su tarjeta. Snape las confiscó todas.

—¿Snape confiscó tus tarjetas de cumpleaños? —se extrañó Ryo.

—Sí, le habían llegado muchas quejas de las chicas que cumplían catorce años, así que estuvo atento cuando yo los cumplí. ¿Quién lo entiende? ¡Ah, ahí está!

Habían llegado al inicio de la calle, donde algunos rezagados del colegio se reunían en parejas o grupos antes de irse a pasear. Bryan estaba dándoles la espalda, pero su cabello castaño rojizo era inconfundible, más cuando lucía, anudada al cuello, una bufanda a rayas negras y amarillas.

—Yo lo arreglo —insistió Amy entonces, temiendo que Sunny olvidara el detalle, y a paso rápido, los adelantó —Esperen un momento.

—¡Pero Amy…!

La castaña de ojos azules no escuchó. La vieron llegar junto a Bryan, darle unos golpecitos en un hombro para llamar su atención y acto seguido, sujetarlo de un brazo cuando él estaba por echar a correr de nuevo. Sunny bufó ante lo último.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué huye? —se quejó —Creí que estaría feliz.

—¿Feliz de qué? —preguntó Ryo, arqueando una ceja.

—_¡Gott!_ ¿Acaso es lo que yo pienso? —soltó Paula de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Dinos qué piensas —pidió Walter, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Bryan le dijo algo a Amy? ¿Algo… privado?

Paula titubeó al decir exactamente lo que pensaba, pero por lo visto sus dos amigos de Slytherin comprendieron, pues se miraron uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros.

—En realidad, fue ella la que habló primero —aclaró Sunny finalmente —Por eso no entiendo por qué Bryan salió corriendo y nos dejó plantados.

—¿Qué dijo Amy exactamente? —Ryo, irritado por no enterarse de nada, hizo una mueca.

—Ah, casi nada —ironizó Sunny, que seguía echando miradas furtivas a donde sus dos amigos de Hufflepuff conversaban en voz baja —Quiere que salga con ella.

—Espera, ¿Amy quiere…? ¿La dulce y tímida Amy que conocemos?

La incredulidad de Ryo tenía su razón de ser, pero a los demás les sorprendió igual. Quizá creyeron que, conociendo a Amy desde hacía años, la comprendería mejor.

—Creí que ella esperaría a que él hablara primero —continuó el Ravenclaw, lo que les aclaró las dudas a sus amigos —Para estar segura y todo eso.

—Pues no, quiso ella dar el primer paso. Ahora veamos cómo resulta.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Vieron a Amy acabar de decir algo especialmente largo, luego de lo cual soltó el brazo de Bryan y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Él dio una cabezada dedicada a sus amigos, colocándose a espaldas de la castaña Hufflepuff.

—¡Eh! —dejó escapar Sunny, acercándose a Amy —¿Qué pasó?

—¡Oh, nada! Le avisé a Bryan que querías golpearlo.

—Eso es trampa, sabe que a ti no te haré nada. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo?

Amy y Bryan se sonrojaron, y que ella no dejara de sonreír era una buena señal.

—Yo… Me disculpé por dejarla plantada antes, estaba un poco confundido —confesó Bryan con voz apenas audible, viendo de reojo las reacciones de los demás.

—De alguna forma, no lo creía posible. ¿Tonto, no? —la castaña rió un poco y a sus amigos les aligeró el corazón, ya que no había lucido muy contenta en los últimos días —Se lo expliqué mejor y comprendió que no estaba bromeando, así que Sunny, por favor, no lo golpees.

—_¡Gott!_ —volvió a exclamar Paula —¿Entonces ya están saliendo?

Bryan encogió los hombros con cierta vergüenza antes de que Amy asintiera.

—¿Podrían contarme cómo se dio todo eso? —pidió Ryo, entre asombrado y bromista.

—Ah, claro —aceptó Bryan, un poco más serio —Pero no es la gran cosa…

_***Inicio de remembranza***_

_Walter había pedido ir a comprar tinta en primer lugar, así que se dirigieron a La Casa de las Plumas. Amy musitó algo de una pluma nueva y Bryan iba bastante callado Para Sunny, aquel día se estaba convirtiendo en uno muy aburrido._

—_¿Podemos pasar luego a Dervish y Banges? —inquirió Bryan._

—_Sí, claro —le contestó Amy con serenidad._

_A Sunny no se le escapó que chico se puso un poco nervioso, así que se acercó a Amy, intentando hablar con ella de manera casual._

—_¿Qué le pasa a Bryan? —preguntó, sin más._

—_No lo sé. A su padre lo enviaron a Europa continental hace poco, quizá esté nervioso por eso._

—_Sí, seguro._

_Pero Sunny no estaba muy convencida. Era cierto que últimamente no se tenían noticias de ataques a países del continente, pero eso no significaba que Hagen dejara sus planes de lado._

_Llegaron al local y mientras Walter comentaba algo de una tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir, Amy se entretuvo mirando las plumas con su característica paciencia, deliberando en silencio cuál llevarse. Sunny, ya que estaba allí, decidió buscar pergaminos, por lo que se perdió el instante en que Bryan dejaba de fijarse en el estante de los tinteros de bronce y se acercaba a Amy._

—_¿Qué opinas? —preguntó la castaña de ojos azules al tenerlo a menos de dos pasos de distancia. Sostenía una pluma en cada mano —La de pavo real me parece presuntuosa, pero la de águila es un poco…_

—_¿Por qué no te llevas esa? —Bryan señaló una corta pluma negra de bordes dorados._

—_¿Esa? Es demasiado cara para usarla en clases._

—_¿Y qué tal esa? —el jovencito apuntó esta vez una pluma larga de un marrón suave._

—_Se ve resistente, la voy a comprar. ¿Tú no quieres nada?_

—_No, tengo lo que necesito. Amy…_

_La castaña lo miró con atención, con los labios apenas curvados en una fantasmal sonrisa, pero Bryan no pudo seguir hablando. Sentía algo atorado en la garganta, por lo que negó con la cabeza._

—_¿Estás bien? —decidió preguntar ella —Pareces preocupado. ¿Es por tu padre?_

—_En parte —admitió Bryan, soltando un suspiro —Mamá me escribió la semana pasada. Dice que no debo preocuparme, lo único que tenía que hacer papá era reunirse con colegas y discutir leyes internacionales aburridas, pero no puedo evitarlo._

—_No, no puedes —Amy asintió con lentitud y un semblante casi solemne —Pero ya verás que no le pasará nada, no si tiene el carácter de tu hermana._

_Eso logró arrancarle una sonrisa a Bryan. En algún momento, había mencionado que Erica y su padre eran bastante similares, pero le sorprendió que su amiga lo recordara._

—_Amy…_

—_Bryan, ¿quieressalircomigo?_

—_¿Qué?_

_Como la castaña había dicho aquello muy aprisa, no se le había entendido. O eso quiso creer el chico._

—_Yo… ¿Quieres… salir… conmigo? —repitió ella, con lentitud y las mejillas rojas._

—_¿De qué hablas? —Bryan sacudió la cabeza._

—_De ser como Paula y Ryo. O como Danielle y Thomas. Tenía miedo antes… pero ya no._

—_¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?_

—_No soy la más valiente del mundo, ni la más lista, ni la más bonita —en ese momento Bryan quiso interrumpirla, pero como Amy siguió su discurso, se quedó con la palabra en la boca —Pero Alice… Ya sabes, mi cuñada… Dijo que soy una buena chica, eso me animó mucho. Además, quiero contárselo a Ernest cuando esté bien, quiero… Aprovecho la vida que tengo ahora, Bryan. No voy a esperar a que me pase algo malo para que te des cuenta de que estoy aquí._

_A medida que se sinceraba, Amy lucía más y más decidida. Por otro lado, Bryan estaba anonadado, sin acertar a decir palabra, porque en primer lugar, necesitaba racionar todo eso para empezar a creerlo._

_Los dos jóvenes de Hufflepuff estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no se percataron que Sunny se hallaba a unos pasos, pues iba a avisarles que ella y Walter estaban listos para irse. Había escuchado la mitad, pero eso le bastó para atar cabos y sonreír con ganas._

_Al menos hasta que Bryan balbuceó, claramente intentando responder, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la tienda a toda carrera._

—_¿Qué rayos…? —masculló Sunny, avanzando con decisión —Amy, ¿qué…?_

—_Ay, no, ¿qué hice mal? —susurró la aludida, con aire despistado._

—_¡Tú no hiciste nada malo! ¡Eh, Walter! Paga todo y vámonos._

—_¿De qué hablas? —Walter la miró con una ceja arqueada, desde el mostrador._

—_¡Tú paga todo! Después hacemos cuentas._

_El castaño entrecerró los ojos grises con cierto fastidio, antes de fijarse en la cara de Amy, quien miraba al vacío con expresión preocupada, y decidió hacer caso. Al reunirse con las dos chicas, Sunny lo arrastró fuera de la tienda, para luego explicarle en apresurados susurros lo que había ocurrido y tras eso, adelantarlos a los dos, bufando y lanzando pestes contra Bryan._

—_Sé que en Hufflepuff no son los más valientes, ¡pero tampoco son idiotas! —fue una de las tantas cosas que la castaña Slytherin dejó escuchar._

_Amy negaba en silencio, quebrándose la cabeza para idear algún método con el cual solucionar todo, en tanto Walter no acababa de comprender cuánto podían ofenderse las chicas por cosas ajenas a ellas._

***Fin de remembranza***

—De verdad lo siento —comentó Bryan al terminar el relato, mirando de reojo a Sunny —No creas que… Ya lo dijo Amy, no terminaba de creérmelo.

—¡Hablamos de Amy Elizabeth Macmillan! —exclamó Ryo con énfasis, sin dejar ver si estaba asombrado o molesto —Esta chica no suele decir mentiras.

—Eh, Ryo… —intervino la recién nombrada con timidez.

—Bueno, sí, quizá has dicho algunas, ¡pero nunca tan grandes!

—Yo… —Bryan carraspeó —¿Tú le creíste enseguida a Paula cuando aceptó salir contigo?

Ante eso, Ryo arrugó la frente, notablemente fastidiado.

—Exacto —continuó Bryan, más seguro de sí mismo —Parece demasiada buena suerte.

—¡Oye! —soltaron Paula y Sunny, atónitas.

—¿Contigo no fue así? —encaró Bryan a Paula con expresión seria.

—Ah, yo… ¡Eh, no es justo! —se quejó la Ravenclaw por lo bajo, haciendo reír a todos.

—¡Dragones! Nos olvidábamos de los demás —soltó Ryo en cuanto pudo calmarse.

Deshicieron un tramo de lo andado, plantándose en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas en pocos minutos. Walter fue el que se adelantó a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el local más o menos lleno, lo cual era más de lo que esperaban.

—¿No se supone que los cursis se irían a otros sitios? —soltó Sunny, un tanto despectiva.

—Quizá no tenían más lugares en los otros sitios —aventuró Walter, ceñudo.

—¡Eh, ayúdame! —Sunny se colocó tras Bryan y Ryo apresuradamente.

Mientras el grupo de la Orden del Rayo iba entrando al local, Cornfoot y sus amigos iban de salida. Al cerrarse la puerta, Sunny fue interrogada con la mirada.

—No esperaban que le contestara hoy, ¿verdad? —se defendió ella.

—Quizá no, pero me recordaste a Danielle —Ryo se encogió de hombros.

—Hablando de nuestra amiga… —Paula señaló a su derecha.

En una mesa a cuatro metros de distancia, ya estaban instaladas Danielle y Hally, con las cabezas muy juntas, como tratando un tema secreto. Solo cuando estuvieron a dos pasos de ellas, sus amigos alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de la rubia.

—… ¿Qué, le contesto? Me siento un poco rara haciendo esto sin decirle a Thomas…

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Además, acabarás diciéndole, te conozco.

Danielle se enderezó, dejando escapar una breve risa, y divisó a los recién llegados.

—¡Hola! —saludó, sonriendo ampliamente —Terminaron temprano, ¿no?

—En realidad, nos hicieron terminar temprano —Walter dio una cabezada para indicar a Amy y Bryan, que no sabían dónde meterse.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Hally, curiosa.

—Ah… ¿No quieren algo? —preguntó Bryan a toda prisa.

Sunny, Walter, Paula y Ryo hicieron su pedido, en tanto Bryan y Amy iban por él. Esa ausencia fue aprovechada para poner a Hally y a Danielle al corriente de lo sucedido.

—¡Ya era hora! —dejó escapar la rubia Slytherin, para sorpresa del resto —No sabía que era Bryan el que le gustaba a Amy, pero sí me parecía que estaba pensativa por alguien. Aunque después de lo que le pasó a su hermano, creí que estaba imaginando cosas.

—No, no imaginaste, pero todo el asunto es molesto —espetó Ryo.

—¿Celoso, acaso? —bromeó Paula.

—Incómodo, quizá —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡De verdad eres como un hermano mayor! —exclamó Sunny, riendo.

—¡Órdenes listas! —anunció Thomas, llevando una charola y sonriendo ampliamente.

Tras el pelirrojo anaranjado, Procyon, Bryan y Amy cargaban con más cosas.

—Deberían ser meseros aquí saliendo del colegio —indicó Sunny en tono bromista.

—A mí me gustaría trabajar aquí en el verano, pero a mis padres les daría un ataque —Thomas rió ante semejante idea —Aquí o en L'Arcane. Me gustó mucho el _crèpe suzette_.

—¿Fueron a L'Arcane? —se extrañó Paula, arqueando una ceja.

—Era eso o el horriblemente cursi salón de té de Madame Pudipié —Danielle hizo una mueca de desagrado bastante notoria —Además, no queríamos toparnos con Scott, que según escuché, finalmente logró salir con Higgs.

—En ese caso no sé quién está peor, si Scott o Higgs —apuntó Walter, meneando la cabeza.

Los demás hicieron distintos ademanes en señal de acuerdo y consumieron sus bebidas.

* * *

_Middle Street, Hogsmeade._

L'Arcane, el pequeño establecimiento ubicado en una de las calles más humildes y solitarias de Hogsmeade, estaba a toda su capacidad ese día. Como tema central había elegido la Adivinación, así que los clientes podían pedir que les dijeran su fortuna en la salud, en el dinero y claro, en el amor. Las chicas eran las más entusiastas y se interesaban especialmente en la lectura de la bola de cristal, a cargo de una mujer sumamente misteriosa.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, _Madame_!

Una chica de unos quince años, que lucía una capa negra con el escudo amarillo y negro de Hufflepuff, le sonrió a la adivinadora y dejó el taburete donde estaba, para ir corriendo a la mesa donde la esperaban tres amigas.

—_Madame_, alguien quiere verla —avisó una mesera del lugar, ataviada con un vestido rosa pastel y un delantal blanco —La espera en la parte trasera.

—_¡Oh, la là!_ Me preguntó de qué se tratará…

La mujer era de edad avanzada, a juzgar por su largo cabello negro surcado por innumerables hebras plateadas, pero su porte y su figura lucían muy bien conservados. La túnica que vestía, azul con adornos iridiscentes en los bordes y con un broche de plata al cuello de forma curiosa e indistinguible a simple vista, le sentaba de maravilla, dándole un aire místico y sereno. Su imagen era afectada únicamente por el largo bastón de madera oscura en su mano derecha, el cual apoyaba en el suelo con firmeza pero a la vez con la delicadeza suficiente para no hacer mucho ruido con él.

Abandonó el salón principal del local, pasando a una habitación trasera, que se trataba de una salita de estar sencilla y a media luz de piso de madera y con una sola ventana que daba al exterior del pueblo. Al fondo de la habitación, una chimenea encendida daba un débil resplandor y hacía visible a la figura que descansaba en una de las elegantes butacas tapizadas en color verde musgo y plateado. La mujer arqueó las cejas sobre sus resplandecientes ojos, entre azules y grises.

—_Bonjour_. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —inquirió con cautela.

—Lamento importunar… ¿Madame L'Ombre, cierto? Pero según supe, usted puede ayudarnos.

La mujer no alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de su interlocutor, parcialmente cubierto por la capucha de su capa oscura, de un tono incierto entre negro y violeta.

—¿Ayudarles a quiénes, Monsieur? Antes que nada, ¿podría presentarse?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, señalando la butaca más próxima a la que ocupaba. La mujer apretó un poco la empuñadora de su bastón, esférica y plateada, antes de tomar asiento.

—Rayando en la descortesía, Madame, mi nombre no interesa —comenzó el hombre, haciendo notar su refinamiento en la cadencia de sus palabras —No le hallaría el menor sentido, a menos que relatara desde el principio mi situación y la de mis camaradas. Es demasiado complicada, como comprenderá cuando… ¿Ha oído hablar de _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_?

La exclamación que dejó escapar la mujer por lo bajo no era la más refinada del francés, pero no pudo contenerla. Frunció el ceño, suspicaz, observando lo mejor posible al visitante, sin saber por qué sus hechizos defensivos no se habían activado con él, siendo tan sospechoso.

—Disculpe si la importuné, pero necesito su sinceridad. Nos hallamos en un callejón sin salida.

—¿Son varias personas? —el hombre asintió —No me imaginé… _C'est impossible_… —musitó Madame L'Ombre, mezclando idiomas distraídamente —La posibilidad de que ocurriera una eventualidad como esa se ha reducido con el paso de las décadas, así que no comprendo…

—Nosotros estamos más perdidos que usted. Por favor, necesitamos ayuda.

La dama hizo una mueca, arqueando una sola ceja esta vez, lo cual causó gracia en el otro, pues sus hombros se agitaron levemente, al tiempo que se cubría la boca con una mano.

—¿Me permite una observación, Madame? —inquirió el hombre amablemente. Ella asintió con lentitud —El nombre de su establecimiento es como un anuncio en colores chillantes para ciertas personas. ¿No consideró algún otro antes de abrir?

—Esa era la idea, Monsieur, aunque admito que no esperaba toparme con individuos en su condición… Si es que es verdad lo que estoy pensando.

—Claro que es verdad, ¿por qué mentiría con algo así? Sin embargo, antes de ayudarnos, me gustaría saber si se tenemos vía libre aquí, no sé si me entienda…

Madame L'Ombre alzó una mano para detener las palabras de su acompañante, adoptando una expresión de profunda reflexión. Al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió levemente.

—Si mi memoria no falla, no hay inconveniente en que tengan vía libre. Pero mucho cuidado, Monsieur, espero que sepan lo que deben hacer cuando todo esto termine.

—Lo imaginamos, Madame, lo imaginamos. Ahora, ¿dónde encontramos a _Le Mat_?

—¿A _Le Mat_? ¿Están en esto por su intervención? —ante el asentimiento del hombre, la mujer suspiró —Entonces será más complicado de lo que creí. En primer lugar, tengo que verificar quiénes se han descubierto ya y después, calcular cuándo se descubrirán los demás.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Me está hablando en serio?

—Lamentándolo mucho, sí. En lo que a esto concierne, _Le Mat_ es principio y fin. Si fue _Le Mat_ quien los metió en esto, _Le Mat_ tiene que sacarlos.

—¡Pero no sabemos dónde está!

—Eso es lo curioso. _Le Mat_ debe terminar esto, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo en la misma forma, no sé si me comprenda…

El hombre comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero se detuvo pronto.

—Entonces… ¿Lo que supimos es cierto? —inquirió él en un murmullo, incrédulo.

—_Oui_, Monsieur. Aunque será un camino largo y quizá cruel. Pero así debe hacerse.

—Y supongo que si _Le Mat_ nos trajo, somos nosotros quienes debemos hacerlo, ¿no?

—_Oui_.

—Menudo lío, Madame. Menudo lío.

Madame L'Ombre no hizo sino sonreír con suavidad, aunque también con tristeza.

* * *

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

La Orden del Rayo venía riéndose a carcajadas por un chiste muggle de Thomas cuando se topó en la escalinata de piedra con Henry y Rose, bien envueltos en sus capas y conversando con el ceño fruncido. Creyendo que estaban de nuevo discutiendo, se acercaron lo más rápido posible, pero no fue necesaria ninguna intervención, pues ambos callaron al verlos llegar.

—¿Cómo les fue? —quiso saber Henry.

—¿Traen nuestros dulces? —preguntó Rose al instante.

Hally le pasó a la pelirroja una bolsa de Honeydukes, en tanto Procyon hacía lo mismo con Henry, quien arqueó una ceja ante aquello, pero no hizo comentarios.

—¿Ustedes qué hicieron? —se interesó Paula.

—Henry me obligó a terminar mi redacción de Estudios Muggles, ¡estuvimos en la biblioteca por horas! Fue muy aburrido.

—Tenía pendiente lo de Alquimia, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además, hacía demasiado viento como para salir. Por cierto… —el castaño de ojos verdes miró a Amy y a Bryan, arrugando la frente —Ustedes no marean tanto, pueden andar cerca de mí sin que vomite la comida.

—¡Eh, _Colmillo Blanco_, eso es trampa! —soltó Thomas entre risas.

—Ah, ¿es que están saliendo ya? —inquirió Rose, curiosa.

—Sí, sí… Apenas desde hoy —contestó Amy, sonriendo a medias y sonrojada.

—¡Felicitaciones! ¿Lo ves? —inesperadamente, Rose frunció el ceño y miró a Henry.

—Sí, lo veo. ¿Y recuerdas lo que dije, cierto?

—¡Ah, sí! Válgame, eso también debo anotarlo hoy en mi diario…

—Sí, deberías.

—¿Desde cuándo discutes con Henry lo que anotas en tu diario? —se extrañó Sunny.

—Desde hoy —contestó Rose con descaro, mostrando una amplia sonrisa y poniéndose de pie —Eh, chicos, ¿podrían decirme cómo es Howard? No para de pedirme una cita…

—Igual que Cornfoot a Sunny —recordó Ryo y tanto él como Procyon y Thomas se echaron a reír —En serio, ¿para qué querría uno de séptimo salir con una de cuarto? ¡Knarls, es raro!

—Y no hablemos de Corner —dijo Rose inesperadamente, lo cual hizo que todos sus amigos, menos Henry, se quedaran asombrados, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada —Acabamos de verlo entrar al Gran Comedor con Nerie.

—¿Con tu prima? —logró preguntar Paula, confusa.

—Sí, aunque todavía no sé por qué, se lo preguntaré a ella en la Sala Común.

Los demás no atinaban a comprender qué podría estar sucediendo entre Melvin Corner y la pequeña Longbottom, pero no dijeron nada hasta observar a Hally, que fruncía el ceño con cierto aire de concentración que finalmente se desvaneció, para dar paso a un suspiro.

¿Su amiga todavía sentiría algo por Corner? Era una buena pregunta.

* * *

—¿Se lo dijiste?

Procyon miró con enfado a Henry en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta.

Estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentados ambos cerca del fuego, poco antes de la hora de cenar. Era evidente que Henry había aprovechado que Hally y Rose habían subido al dormitorio de las chicas para escuchar quién sabe qué cosa contada por Diane Creevey.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —terminó contestando Procyon, malhumorado.

—Quizá no tanto como a ti.

—No lo parece.

—Procyon…

—¡Ya, no se lo dije! ¿Satisfecho?

—¿Y eso?

—No sé, no me pareció… No quise, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso último no convenció a Henry, quien sondeó superficialmente a Procyon con su Legado y lo descubrió dolido. Se preguntó la razón, pero no pudo averiguar nada porque entonces las chicas bajaron la escalera de los dormitorios, cuchicheando y riendo.

—¡Diane es excelente! —decía Rose entonces, llegando hasta los dos chicos antes de explicarles —Summerby, de quinto, la invitó a Hogsmeade, pero no apareció, así que Diane se fue con Giselle y Cecil. Se toparon a Summerby con otra chica, ¡habrase visto!, y mientras Cecil lanzaba un hechizo zancadilla, Diane le tomó una fotografía. Acaba de mostrárnosla, ¡Summerby cae bastante bien!

Procyon y Henry también rieron y así, salieron por el hueco del retrato.

—Nunca he podido entender eso —comentó de pronto Rose, al calmar su risa —¿Por qué los chicos le piden cita a una para luego salir con otra?

—Son idiotas —respondió Procyon sin dudarlo.

—Claro, pero es que no tiene sentido. Al menos Corner esperó a terminar con Hally para salir con alguien más, ¿verdad?

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio? —se sorprendió Henry —¿No me digas que…?

—Íbamos bajando cuando nos encontramos a Nerie. Me lo contó muy rápido, mirando a Hally sin parar, como disculpándose con ella. A Nerie le parecía maleducado negarse, así que…

—¿Corner va a salir con tu prima? —espetó Procyon, intentando no mostrar su enojo.

—Sí. Nerie dice que es agradable. ¿Corner es agradable, Hally?

—Lo es —respondió la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A ti te parece bien, Hally? —le preguntó Procyon enseguida.

—Lo que a mí me parezca no importa. Melvin puede salir con quien quiera, ya no somos nada.

—¿Ni siquiera amigos?

—Hemos charlado un par de veces sobre eso. Me enfadé con él por decir que quizá como amigo lo querría más que como novio. ¡Sí, claro! Ahora me pregunto qué tanto le vi…

Hally miró al frente con expresión distraída, en tanto sus amigos intercambiaban miradas.

—Yo opino que tenías un _torposoplo_ embotándote el cerebro —aventuró Rose en tono bromista.

—Esas cosas no existen —advirtió Henry.

—Que nadie lo haya comprobado todavía no quiere decir que algo no exista —recitó Rose con voz un poco más tranquila —Lo dice el abuelo Xeno.

Los otros tres menearon la cabeza con indulgencia.

* * *

_28 de febrero de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 20 de Scottland Street, East End._

El domingo era el día perfecto para convivir en familia, o eso pensaba Anom Antonio Nicté. Claro, ahora mismo su hermana gemela y el hijo de ésta se hallaban en Hogwarts por el curso escolar, pero le quedaba su esposa.

Esposa… Se oía bastante curioso, considerando que después de tantas cosas vividas, creía que ya no tendría la oportunidad de tener su propia familia. Quizá eso fue de lo poco que le envidió a Abil en toda su vida, pero ahora no podía quejarse.

¡Por el penacho de Cuauhtémoc, incluso se había casado con una colega de su difunto cuñado!

—Anom, ¿podrías sacar el pan del horno? Olvidé hacerlo yo.

Él asintió y se puso manos a la obra, mirando por encima de su hombro a la mujer de corto cabello color azul eléctrico que trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda en el sofá.

La casa que habían logrado conseguir era diminuta, según decía la gemela de Anom, y él tenía que darle la razón. Sin embargo, Tonks había dicho en alguna ocasión que quería vivir en el mundo muggle, y considerando las complicaciones que les ponían enfrente las inmobiliarias, incluso habían tenido suerte. Ellos vivían en lo que era la planta baja de una vieja casa victoriana, pero sus vecinos del piso inmediato superior estaban considerando mudarse, así que planeándolo bien, podrían quedarse con ese espacio en cuanto se desocupara.

—Huele bien —comentó Anom al regresar de la cocina —¿De qué es el pan?

—De canela y nueces. Mi abuela muggle me enseñó a hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Intenté luego prepararlo con magia, pero no salió muy bien, ¡acabé tirando la masa contra una pared!

Anom rió, sin querer averiguar cómo había ocurrido tal cosa. En tanto, Tonks sacudió la cabeza y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello se volvieron color verde esmeralda.

—¿Hasta cuándo pasará esto? —se quejó ella, llevándose una mano al cabello y tomando un grueso mechón, mitad azul y mitad verde.

—No te preocupes, seguro que cuando nazca el bebé, podrás ponerte el pelo como quieras.

—Sí, mientras tanto, parece que traigo un plumero de fwooper por sombrero.

Mientras Anom encogía los hombros, se oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Arqueando una ceja, él se levantó a abrir, encontrándose con su vecino del piso de arriba, un hombre de unos treinta años, cabello oscuro y poblado bigote, que vestía una camiseta y jeans.

—Buenas tardes, Alex, ¿qué se le ofrece? —inquirió Anom con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Tony. Oye, alguien vino a buscarte, pero tocaron a mi puerta. ¿Lo recibiste ya?

—No, aquí no ha venido nadie —Anom frunció el ceño —¿Cómo era la persona?

—Es curioso, pero se parecía mucho a ti.

Ante eso, Anom parpadeó unas cuantas veces, confundido, antes de recuperar la compostura.

—Vaya, quizá tocó y como nadie abrió… Acabo de llegar del trabajo y mi esposa estaba dormida en la recámara. Gracias por avisarme.

Alex inclinó la cabeza con amabilidad y se marchó. Anom no cerró la puerta, sino que tomó de un perchero cercano una chaqueta marrón y se la puso.

—¿A dónde vas? —se alertó Tonks, enderezándose lo más rápido que pudo.

—No te preocupes, no tardaré —avisó Anom y salió del lugar.

Ya en la calle, el hombre miró a derecha e izquierda, concentrándose en captar cada sonido y olor que pudieran ayudarle. Finalmente, calle arriba, detectó algo familiar y procuró no echarse a correr para no llamar la atención. Caminó rápidamente, esquivando a unos cuantos transeúntes, hasta casi llegar ante la puerta del número cinco.

Ante dicha casa, halló parado a un hombre cuya única prenda visible era un largo saco oscuro, que dejaba ver la parte baja de un maltratado pantalón gris y unos zapatos tenis hechos jirones.

—¿Papá? —se extrañó.

El hombre lo miró con unos ojos castaños más oscuros de lo habitual, sin expresión alguna.

—¿Anom? —masculló el otro a su vez, entrecerrando los ojos —No te sentí llegar.

—¿Y eso?

—Estoy _cerrado_.

—¿Bromeas, no?

Al negar con la cabeza, Acab Nicté no modificó ni un ápice el semblante.

—Anda, vamos a mi casa. ¿A qué vienes aquí? Abil está en el colegio.

—Ya me parecía que olvidaba algo…

Los dos hombres desanduvieron el camino hasta llegar al número veinte; durante ese trayecto Anom pudo sacarse de un bolsillo un trozo de papel y una pluma, donde garabateó rápidamente unos cuantos renglones que le mostró a su padre antes de traspasar el umbral.

—Lo tengo —indicó Acab con voz monocorde, regresándole el papel.

Anom asintió. Entró, seguido por Acab, se detuvo ante su puerta, abrió y cedió el paso.

—Gracias —musitó Acab, observando su entorno con un atisbo de curiosidad.

—¡Eh, atrás! —sorpresivamente, Tonks estaba de pie, con la varita en alto y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Momento, Nympha, es mi padre! Vamos a sentarnos y te lo explico.

La metamorfomaga frunció la nariz, pero terminó asintiendo, bajando la varita.

—No nos han presentado oficialmente, ¿cierto? —indicó Acab, tendiendo lentamente la diestra —Acab Nicté Itzá, tu suegro.

—Tonks, su nuera —la aurora estrechó la mano ofrecida.

—Nympha…

—¡Olvídalo! Para el resto del mundo, sigo siendo Tonks.

Anom negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—No importa —aseguró, conduciendo a su padre a uno de los sillones, y tras estar todos sentados, meneó la cabeza —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, papá? Por lo que me dijo Abil…

—¿Así que te contó? Bien hecho —Acab asintió y fijó los ojos un momento en su nuera —¿Qué le pasó a su cabello? Lo recordaba de otro color…

—Nympha es metamorfomaga. Y estar embarazada le afecta, no controla sus cambios.

—Ah, vaya. Recuerdo que mi madre no podía controlar lo que veía cuando iba a nacer Ixtab. Creo que era por la mezcla de Legados.

—Anom me habló de eso, pero no acabo de creérmelo —comentó Tonks, ceñuda.

—Luego lo verás. Hijo, después de muchas vueltas, decidí ir con los aurores. Y al diablo si no me creen, pero deben detener a Norah.

Al oír eso, Anom no pudo contener una mueca de frustración.

—¿Norah? —se extrañó Tonks.

—Mi madre —respondió Anom, sin mucho ánimo —¿Exactamente qué quiere?

—Imagínate: _crear_ Legados para venderlos al mejor postor.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Quería negociar con los _macehualtin_ que llevan lo de la clonación de órganos, ¿no? Juraría que ella les lanzó el _Imperius_ a los terroristas para encubrirse, pero dejar su varita atrás fue un descuido. Está desesperada. Prometió tener la manera de que cualquier mago que quisiera tendría un Legado si podía pagar por ello. Pretende que nos estudien y clonen nuestras habilidades.

—¿Para eso está armando tanto alboroto? —se indignó Tonks.

Sin embargo, calló al observar la expresión pasmada de Anom.

—No puede hacer eso, ¿cierto? —quiso saber.

—Nunca se nos han hecho estudios de ese tipo —aclaró Acab —Pero piénsalo, si las facultades surgen en todo aquel que sea un Nicté, ¿quién puede asegurar que no sea posible reproducir el origen de los Legados en un laboratorio? Entonces ese sería el menor de nuestros problemas.

—¿Qué problema habría en que alguien más tuviera Legados? —preguntó Tonks despacio, casi con cautela, ante la expresión severa de los dos hombres.

—Se cree que los Legados eran extensiones de la magia normal —comenzó Acab, imprimiendo a su voz un poco de sentimiento, aunque no ayudaba mucho que éste fuera severidad —A través de los siglos y debido a la necesidad, los Nicté los fueron adaptando hasta que dejaron de depender de la magia propiamente dicha. Los Legados, tal como son ahora, surgieron más o menos a finales del siglo XVIII, y para entonces los Nicté los teníamos bastante dominados.

—No acabo de comprender… —Tonks arrugó la frente, forzando el cerebro —Son facultades mágicas que ahora mismo, solo las muestra quien es Nicté por nacimiento, ¿correcto? —Anom y Acab asintieron —¿Y un mago normal no puede aprender ninguna de esas facultades?

—Lo han intentado —aseguró Anom —Cuando descubrieron los Legados, el resto de los magos creyó que la familia trataba de darse aires y muchos mostraron que podían hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Pero a diferencia de los magos normales, que tienen que valerse de hechizos, pociones y demás para lograr algo parecido, cada Nicté tiene un Legado desde que nace, y debe aprender a controlarlo. Lo que me recuerda… —volteó a ver a Acab con el ceño fruncido —¿Te _cerraste_ así nada más? —su padre asintió —¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?

—Me pasó lo mismo que a Itzi —respondió Acab, cansino —Aunque en mi caso, creo que el término correcto es que _evolucioné_. Mi Legado ya no es Ideofonía a secas. Ahora es _Bidireccional_.

—Sí, Abil me lo dijo… ¿Y de verdad no sabes cómo pasó?

Acab negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso de _Bidireccional_? —quiso saber Tonks.

—Te conté qué es la Ideofonía, ¿verdad? —al ver que su esposa asentía, Anom prosiguió —Pues ahora mi papá puede usarla en ambos sentidos: escuchar y que lo escuchen. Lástima que esté _cerrado_ ahora, si no…

—Puedo _abrirme_ aquí, si quieres —ofreció Acab.

—Solo si estás seguro que no te va a pasar nada…

Acab asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, inclinando la cabeza y quedándose en silencio por unos minutos. De pronto, como si algo puntiagudo y frío perforara su cabeza, Tonks pudo "oír" la voz de su suegro, como si le murmurara al oído.

«Apuesto a que no conoces a un mago que haga esto, ¿cierto?»

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Tonks en voz baja —¿Qué diablos…?

«Por favor, muchacha, no hables. No puedo hacer esto por mucho tiempo»

Tonks abrió la boca, pero prefirió obedecer y la cerró.

«¿Cómo hace eso?»

«Me concentro en la persona que quiero que me escuche y pienso con más intensidad de lo normal. Con eso, mi Legado hace el resto del trabajo.»

«Se parece a la Legeremancia.»

«Pero esa rama de la magia aún requiere ciertas cosas, como el contacto visual. Con la Ideofonía no es necesario hacer eso.»

Tonks observó a Acab con creciente interés. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada, pero segundo a segundo fruncía más el ceño. Su rostro se veía cada vez más como el propio cuando cambiaba de aspecto.

«¿De qué habla Anom cuando dijo que se había… _cerrado_?»

Acab dejó escapar un breve suspiro, mental y físicamente.

«Se parece mucho a su Fidelio, ¿lo conoces? Ocultas algo dentro de una mente y…»

«Sí, sé lo que es un Fidelio. Aquí tenemos uno.»

«Pues bien, los Legado están muy unidos a lo que sentimos, así que a veces nos dan problemas y necesitamos cerrar nuestras emociones una temporada, con un conjuro tan complicado como un Fidelio. Yo lo hice porque me estaba costando trabajo manejar el cambio en mi Legado y oía demasiados pensamientos. O peor, escuchaban lo que pensaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.»

Al terminar semejante disertación, Tonks sintió una punzada terrible, similar a la que había iniciado aquel diálogo mental, pero a la inversa: el imaginario objeto puntiagudo y frío salía de su cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Anom inmediatamente a su padre, que estaba muy pálido.

Acab asintió pesadamente, mostrando una ligera mueca de incomodidad antes de volver al semblante apático con el que había llegado.

—Me recuerda a mí —susurró Tonks entonces, desconcertando a los otros dos —Sí, a los metamorfomagos. No se hacen, nacen. Es algo parecido con sus Legados, ¿no?

—Sí, puedes verlo así —aceptó Anom, dando una cabezada —Incluso es probable que la inestabilidad de tus cambios se deba a que el bebé tendrá un Legado, o será metamorfomago.

—O ambas cosas —sugirió Acab sin nada de entusiasmo.

—Eso sería demasiado pedir, pero ya se verá —Anom hizo a un lado esa idea, al menos de momento —Por lo pronto puedes quedarte aquí y mañana por la mañana te acompañaré al Ministerio. Nympha, ¿te importaría que intentara algo con el pan?

—¿Qué? —a la aurora le pareció una pregunta rara, pero casi enseguida asintió —Sí, claro.

Anom se levantó y fue a la cocina, donde lo oyeron trajinar casi enseguida.

—¿Cómo han estado? —inquirió Acab.

—Bien, considerando la situación y esta casa diminuta. Así la llamó Abil.

—Ah, sí. Si me permites entrometerme, ¿por qué en la boda hubo poca gente?

—¿Cómo? —Tonks parpadeó repetidas veces, confundida —¿Usted…?

—Estuve allí, aunque no me acerqué. Le avisé a Abil que intentaría ir.

—Nos lo dijo, pero como no lo vimos…

—Sí, fue entonces que tuve que _cerrarme_. Tantos pensamientos sobre mí acabaron por darme jaqueca. Temí que me oyera quien no debía.

—Oiga, ahora que lo recuerdo… Cuando lo arrestamos en París…

—Sí, escuchaba lo que pensaban los aurores. Pero seguía siendo de un solo lado.

La metamorfomaga asintió.

—En la boda hubo poca gente porque invitamos solamente a los más cercanos —explicó —Era en casa de mi madre y ella no recibe muchas visitas desde… desde hace tiempo. Y dígame… ¿Ahora mismo hay muchos Nicté con Legados? —inquirió con amabilidad.

—Los Legados se han ido reduciendo. Según nuestras observaciones, están ligados a la sangre de los magos de México, y entre más se diluya, menos Legados sobreviven. Es algo complicado entenderlo incluso para nosotros.

—O sea… ¿el bebé tal vez no tenga un Legado?

—Lo ignoro. En teoría, el hijo de Abil no debería tener uno y ya ves, el pobre tiene que lidiar con los sentimientos de cuanta persona se le cruza en el camino. Quizá el mezclarnos con magia nueva es lo que está trayendo de vuelta a los Legados.

—Suena como uno de esos presuntuosos _sangre limpia_.

—¿Y? Los Nicté somos _sangre limpia_. Según los estándares de México, claro.

—¿En serio?

Acab asintió en silencio, arrugando la frente por unos segundos antes de relajarse.

—El concepto de _sangre limpia_ es correcto, siempre que no se use para denigrar a nadie —comentó con aire pensativo —En México tomamos como signo de orgullo el descender de magos netamente mexicanos, aunque actualmente hay tanto mestizo que no importa mucho. Al menos a mí no me importa. De habernos casado solo con magos nacionales, hacía décadas o incluso siglos que nos habríamos extinguido como país mágico. Por ejemplo, el hijo de uno de mis primos se casó con una bruja que es mitad mexicana, mitad francesa. No me extraña, hubo una época en que los franceses llegaban a México como abejas atraídas por la miel.

—Ah… ¿No ha pensado en regresar allá y pedir ayuda?

—Estuve en México hace poco, para ver al hermano de mi madre y a Itzi. Creí que con los Legados de los dos podría descifrar qué está pasando, pero resultó peor. Itzi está demasiado asustada con lo que pasará y mi tío Nahil apenas habló, alegando que ha visto demasiado.

—¿Qué Legados tienen?

—¿No te lo contó Anom? Itzi tiene la _Hipnopredicción_, ve el futuro en sueños. Y mi tío tiene el opuesto, la _Hipnoretrospección_; o sea, ve el pasado. Armar el rompecabezas de las visiones de ambos es un verdadero _relajo_, como uno de esos cubos de colores de los _macehualtin_…

—¿Se refiere al cubo Rubick?

—¡Ese! —Acab asintió con la cabeza —Fue espantoso. Solamente logramos desenmarañar un par de eventos que vendrán y uno de los que ya pasaron, pero ninguno me ayuda con este asunto. Norah quiere que nos estudien para saber si pueden clonar los Legados, porque de poder hacerlo, los venderá a quien más le convenga. Al principio creí que se lo había pedido la familia de su madre, los Terruño, que son unos magos de lo más _convenencieros_… Oportunistas —se corrigió, al darse cuenta que había soltado la palabra en español —Pero en México acaban de elegir a un Terruño como Secretario de Magia, deben estar como niños con juguete nuevo. Entonces, ¿a quién querrá venderles los Legados artificiales? Solamente se me ocurre el cuándo, pero lo demás no.

—¿El "cuándo"?

—Sí. Estoy seguro que Norah querrá vender eso cuando la guerra sea un hecho confirmado.

Se quedaron en silencio, con el único sonido de fondo de Anom moviendo diversos objetos en la cocina. La aurora Tonks repasando con cuidado lo recién hablado, colocando su metamorfomagia en lugar de los Legados, y entonces creyó saber qué causaba la preocupación de los dos Nicté.

Un don con el que nacía un individuo tenía la ventaja de conocerlo poco a poco, saber qué lo activaba, qué lo desactivaba, cómo hacerlo más fuerte… Y siendo parte del individuo, al cabo de un tiempo le resultaba tan natural usarlo como respirar. Sin embargo, otra persona sin esa experiencia no sabría cómo manejarlo. Podría intentarlo y salirle como un hechizo mal ejecutado o una poción preparada sin el debido esmero. Si ella, de niña, sufrió muchísimo para conseguir que su pelo dejara de cambiar cada que lloraba o se enfadaba, ¿qué pasaría con un mago adulto si de pronto su nariz, sus orejas o su rostro lo hicieran irreconocible sin que pudiera evitarlo?

Pensar en eso la llevó a recordar los Legados que Anom le nombró (en la primera y más larga charla que tuvieron sobre el tema, poco antes de casarse), así como los mencionados por Acab. Había algunos que podían pasar por magia normal para quien no era de la familia, como el del mismo Anom, pero otros no solo causaban curiosidad, sino disgustos, codicia y sufrimiento. Tal era el caso del de Acab, que oía lo que la gente pensaba, y ahora también podía hacer que lo oyeran. O el de la prima de Anom, que nunca estaba tranquila soñando el futuro, más si se enteraba de algo malo que no podía cambiar. ¿Cómo manejaría la gente normal habilidades como esas? Estaba segura que no lo conseguirían. Se volverían locos en menos de una hora si lo intentaran.

Tal conclusión hizo que la aurora temiera por su bebé, si es que tenía un Legado, pero también le indicó que haría lo posible por ayudar a impedir semejante idea de parte de su "suegra". La mujer seguramente no se conformaría con clonar Legados para venderlos (si es que lo conseguía), sino que se quedaría con uno para sí misma. Eso era clásico en ese tipo de chiflados.

—¿En qué piensas? —oyó que preguntaba Acab con suavidad.

Irónico que su suegro preguntara eso, considerando en qué consistía su Legado.

—¿Cualquiera puede _cerrarse_? —preguntó la aurora Tonks.

—Sí, es un hechizo auto–impuesto. Por eso solo yo puedo _abrirme_ una vez que me _cerré_.

—Pero había dicho que es más complicado que un Fidelio…

—Encerrar información en una mente es más fácil que encerrar emociones, créeme.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Anom de pronto, sosteniendo una bandeja con un redondo pan cubierto de glaseado blanco y una sencilla velita blanca —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Acab asintió, y por un momento, se _abrió_ para sentir alegría ante tal gesto de su hijo.

«Si estuvieran Abil y Henry aquí, sería una verdadera fiesta familiar»

«Ojalá la guerra no nos alcance pronto. Quiero estar casada mucho tiempo y ver al bebé yendo a Hogwarts. Y espero que sea como Anom, que si no…»

Acab sonrió ante esos pensamientos, pero ni Anom ni Tonks se fijaron que era un gesto un poco triste, melancólico… agónico, incluso.

Tal vez Itzi no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero él sí.

Y por el escudo de Tezcatlipoca, intentaría lo que fuera para tener éxito.

* * *

_3 de Julio de 2012. 8:42 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bienvenidos sean al que debió ser el capi estrenado en mi cumpleaños pero nomás no logré acabar a tiempo, jajajaja. Seguramente habría tenido varios lindos comentarios envueltos para regalo y demás. Ni modo, no lo logré, y de pilón el día de mi cumpleaños estuve trabajando hasta tarde…_

_Ahora, pasemos al capi. Hasta la hora de esta nota, el capi no tiene título. No sé cómo diantres ponerle con todo lo que abarcó. Iré desgranando aquí ciertas cosas y a ver si se me ocurre algo._

_El resto de la Orden del Rayo que fue a Hogsmeade tuvo un día movido. ¡Eh, armé otra pareja sin venir a cuento! Bueno, debo confesar que Amy fue animada a declararse por lo vivido con su hermano, pese a lo torpe que salió la cosa, aunque la reacción de Bryan fue un tanto… No sé, rara. Hasta yo creo que exageraba (de esa parte de Bell salieron los reclamos de Sunny). Al menos tuvieron una declaración en este capi, aunque no fuera la que muchos esperaban (Bell corre al refugio anti–bombas). O bueno, dos, con eso de que Corner quiera salir con la prima pequeña de Rose (ahora con mayor razón lo tacharán de pervertido, jajajaja)._

_La parte en L'Arcane es un misterio. ¡Como si no hubiera suficientes ya! Madame L'Ombre (el apellido significa "la sombra" en francés) es una mujer que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, el local debía tener dueño, ¿no? (En este caso, dueña). El desconocido… Bueno, yo sé quién es. Siempre lo he sabido. Las teorías a su alrededor aumentarán y/o se confirmarán. O quizá de plano acaben por lincharme verbalmente al meter más preguntas de las que contesto, jajajajaja… Lo lamento._

_Por otro lado, ¡los Nicté! Acab finalmente se digna a dejar de vagar por allí, acudiendo a la casa de su hijo primero, pero no lo encontró (por el Fidelio y demás hechizos de protección), así que fue a casa de Abil (la dirección de Abil se dice en "La siguiente generación", por si lo olvidaron), pero no se acordaba que ella está en el colegio. Así, tuvimos una perspectiva de la vida del matrimonio Nicté–Tonks, que tal vez algunos querían conocer y a otros a lo mejor les daba igual. Tonks la está pasando mal con esos cambios de color de pelo tan bruscos, mientras se da cuenta que es la que mejor entiende lo que es un Legado, ya que es similar a su metamorfomagia. Válgame, hasta que los Nicté hablaron con Tonks, no se me había ocurrido esa comparación, jajajaja. ¿El futuro Nicté será metamorfomago o tendrá Legado? Ya lo verán._

_Así pues, ¿qué nos resta por sacar en esta entrega? En la línea temporal de la historia, ya acabó febrero. Eso me dejaría… entre tres y cuatro meses para maniobrar. Así que espero resolver algunas cosas y dejar otras en la duda un poco más. Solo un poco. Hasta yo me canso si mantengo el suspenso demasiado tiempo. Y entre las que quiero desvelar están las identidades de los desconocidos, pero no estoy muy segura si LAV me dará tiempo para eso. Espero que sí, porque no considero apropiado seguirlos sacando en la siguiente entrega (si es que el cerebro me sigue ayudando para hacer otra entrega)._

_Por cierto, hace un tiempo logré armar un árbol genealógico de la saga. Estoy pensando en compartirlo, pero vamos, aún no lo decido. Además, creo que le cambiaré unas cosillas. Por lo pronto, dejo abierta la posibilidad y veré si pueden verlo las personas que contesten atinadamente esta pregunta, ¿de qué familia es el árbol genealógico? El plazo para contestarla vencerá hasta la salida del siguiente capítulo._

_Y siguiendo con la búsqueda de personaje para _La Templanza_ (no crean que se me olvida), me despido. Cuídense mucho, feliz verano (hemisferio norte), feliz invierno (hemisferio sur), que las elecciones del domingo en México dejen de dar problemas (se vale soñar) y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda. _


	21. El Ermitaño

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veintiuno: El Ermitaño.**

_1 de marzo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

A la hora del desayuno del primer lunes de marzo, Procyon y Hally dieron un respingo al ver que frente a ellos, se derramaba el jugo de calabaza.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió ella, mirando a derecha e izquierda.

Cecil Finnigan, sentada a su izquierda, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento —a la derecha de Hally, del lado de Procyon, Henry se puso de pie y alzó la jarra ladeada —Acaba de llegar.

Señaló a un plumífero de gran tamaño que, por lo visto, había aterrizado mal.

—¿Es _Balam_? —se interesó Rose.

—Sí, lo envié a casa de mi tío Anom la semana pasada —Henry le quitó un paquete al halcón y le dio un trozo de tocino antes que el ave alzara el vuelo —Seguro que manda mi regalo.

Sus amigos mostraron su acuerdo con distintos gestos, pero de pronto Rose dio un respingo.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Olvidé la tarjeta de papá, ¡hoy es su cumpleaños! —ante la risa de sus amigos, la pelirroja hizo un mohín, para luego encogerse de hombros y aclarar —Al menos me acordé de enviarle un regalo.

Eso causó todavía más risas.

En tanto, el correo había llegado normalmente a la mesa de Slytherin, aunque Danielle arqueó una ceja al ver que una lechuza se posó delante de Walter.

—¿No acabas de enviar una carta a casa? —preguntó Thomas.

—Sí, no sé… —Walter se detuvo al leer el anverso del sobre, parpadeando un par de veces con asombro, antes de darle un pedazo de pan tostado a la lechuza, que se marchó enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa? —se extrañó Sunny.

—Ah… Luego les digo —Walter recogió su mochila de forma apresurada y salió del Gran Comedor sujetando fuertemente su carta.

—Solamente hay una persona que podría mandarle cartas a Walter sin que él escriba antes —señaló Danielle con fingida serenidad, pues detectó que cerca de ellos, Brandon y Scott no se perdían detalle —¿Le preguntas en unos minutos?

La rubia miró a Sunny, quien asintió enseguida. Su primera clase del día era Arte Mágico.

Acabando el desayuno, los alumnos abandonaron el Gran Comedor y se dispersaron en varias direcciones. Sunny y Thomas tomaron el rumbo del ala sur, siendo alcanzados casi enseguida por Ryo, para hallarse a la profesora Weasley–Mao en la puerta de su aula, oyendo atentamente algo que Walter le decía.

—Entiendo —asintió la profesora cuando los cuatro amigos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla —Gracias, Poe. Puedes ocupar tu asiento.

Walter asintió y entró al aula, cosa que sus amigos imitaron casi enseguida.

Ese curso, el asiento de Sunny era contiguo al de Walter, por lo que después de acomodar sus cosas, la castaña se giró hacia su amigo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Llegaron buenas noticias o malas noticias? —comenzó a preguntar.

—No tengo idea —Walter se encogió de hombros, disponiendo su material en la mesilla frente a él —Literalmente, me usaron de intermediario.

Sunny quiso saber a qué se refería, pero entonces la hermana de Ryo llamó a todos al orden y no pudo seguir hablando.

Henry se había ido a la biblioteca a terminar algunas tareas pendientes antes de su primera clase del día, llevándose el paquete recién llegado. No mintió cuando les comentó a sus amigos que creía que era su regalo de cumpleaños, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Sobre todo porque la caligrafía con que estaba escrito su nombre no era la de su tío.

—¡Eh, Henry! —llamó Danielle detrás de él, caminando con rapidez —¿Tienes tiempo?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con mi redacción para Lovecraft? Me falta añadir la conclusión.

El castaño asintió y ambos entraron a la biblioteca.

—¿Y los demás? —quiso saber Henry al sentarse a una mesa.

—Amy bajó a su sala común, y Rose creí que venía contigo.

—No, olvidó la redacción para Brownfield en su dormitorio, así que fue por ella.

—Típico de Rose. Oye, ¿qué tienes allí?

Danielle señaló el paquete que su amigo aún sostenía en la diestra.

—No lo sé, me lo trajo _Balam_ esta mañana. Lo abriré después.

—¿Por qué no ahora? No hay nadie por aquí.

Henry miró a su alrededor. Era cierto: los pocos estudiantes que habían deambulado por esa área dejaban la biblioteca, seguramente para ir a clases.

—De acuerdo. Aunque no sé qué podría ser… Saludé a… a mis tíos, y pregunté cuándo nacerá mi primo. Espero que…

Mientras hablaba, Henry había estado desenvolviendo el paquete, apenas dirigiéndole la mirada, pero en ese momento sintió algo raro y bajó los ojos. Se encontró con un libro pequeño, encuadernado en color negro, con aspecto de algo muy viejo conservado de mil maneras a través de las generaciones. En la portada, grabada en relieve, había una flor blanca con manchas amarillentas en un par de pétalos y debajo de ella, dos palabras en color dorado.

—¿Qué es eso? —indagó Danielle, confundida y curiosa.

—_Nicancil Bej_ —pronunció Henry en voz baja, tocando las letras doradas con el índice —Que yo supiera, no podían darme uno, entonces…

—¿Y qué es?

—Una copia de un libro de los Nicté. Esto —Henry dio un par de toques a las palabras doradas —es el lema de la familia, en maya. Mi mamá normalmente lo traduce como "floreciendo en el camino" —abrió el pequeño libro y echó un vistazo —Como lo pensé… Mira.

Danielle se inclinó un poco para ver lo que estaba escrito en la primera página. Había una copia de la portada allí, la flor con las dos palabras extrañas, y al pie de la misma, un nombre.

—_Acab Nicté_ —leyó la rubia —¿Es de tu abuelo?

Henry asintió, notando en ese momento que de la parte media del libro se salía un trozo de pergamino. Lo sacó, leyó el contenido (que estaba en español, por cierto) y frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo malo? —quiso saber Danielle.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, lo que tranquilizó a su amiga, pero él se quedó muy serio el resto del tiempo que pasaron en la biblioteca. Cuando se despidió de la rubia para ir a su sala común, el muchacho repasó un montón de veces lo que había leído, pero más la frase inicial.

_Por si lo necesitas, aunque te tengo fe._

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Walter se sintió acorralado, sentado entre Thomas y Sunny.

—Anda, cuéntanos, ¿qué pasó con la lechuza de esta mañana? —preguntó ella.

Walter arrugó la frente, pensativo, con los ojos grises fijos al frente, sin ver nada en realidad.

—Mi tía envió un mensaje —comenzó con lentitud.

Sunny abrió los ojos con pasmo y Danielle tragó en seco. Thomas, por su parte, casi se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza, pero supo disimular.

—¿A la hermana de Ryo? —fue lo primero que preguntó el pelirrojo anaranjado, frunciendo el ceño —Eso no tiene sentido.

—Claro que no, era para la profesora McGonagall. Pero me pidió que fuera la hermana de Ryo quien se lo diera. Y antes que lo pregunten, no sé la razón.

—Los adultos a veces complican mucho las cosas —sentenció Danielle, bajando la mirada.

—Dicen tener sus razones, pero molestan demasiado —apoyó Sunny repentinamente.

—En fin, ya cumplí mi parte, espero sirva de algo —apuntó Walter, acabándose su almuerzo y musitando casi sin querer —Aunque no entendí nada.

—¿Y qué decía el mensaje? —se interesó Thomas.

Walter dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, antes de que la campana lo salvara de contestar, ya que tenían que salir corriendo a los jardines.

—_El zoológico está cerca_ —musitó de pronto.

—¿Disculpa? —Amy, que era quien tenía más cerca, lo miró con extrañeza.

El otro negó con la cabeza, llegando entonces al frente de la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, donde vieron entre el huerto de calabazas el trote de los crups que habían estudiado semanas atrás, así como unas criaturas pequeñas, moteadas, similares a gatos de distintos colores aunque con orejas y colas de león, que no paraban de corretear delante de los crups a modo de diversión.

—Primero perros deformes y ahora esto —desdeñó Brandon.

—¡Buenos días, jóvenes! —saludó el profesor Hagrid, dando grandes zancadas hacia el huerto de calabazas e inclinándose, tomó a dos de las criaturas parecidas a gatos en sus grandes manos —A ver, ¿quién puede decirme qué son estos traviesos? El pelirrojo jaspeado se llama _Joyberry_ y el de lunares blancos y negros es _Bispots_.

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, ¿era un chiste? A una, casi todos se giraron hacia los que, con seguridad, sabrían la respuesta que el enorme profesor buscaba.

—¿Dime, Ryo?

—Son kneazels, señor —Ryo sonaba demasiado entusiasta —Son excelentes para detectar gente sospechosa, pueden guiar a los dueños a casa cuando se pierden y se necesita licencia para tenerlos, como los crups.

—Ya, ya, ¡suficiente! Diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

Mientras varios miraban al chico con una sonrisa, Brandon hacía muecas de verdadero fastidio.

—Muy bien, traje algunos kneazels para que vean su comportamiento tanto con humanos como con crups, con los que normalmente se llevan bien, a diferencia de los perros y gatos normales —el profesor Hagrid entrecerró los ojos en dirección a donde se oían unas risitas, pero viendo que eran Procyon y Thomas, lo dejó pasar —Quiero que observen con cuidado, convivan al menos con un kneazel y quien no me traiga la próxima clase una redacción detallada al respecto, tendrá diez puntos menos para su casa.

El también guardabosques paseó la mirada por todos los estudiantes, dedicándoles gestos de censura a Calloway y Brandon, que últimamente no entregaban las tareas como era debido.

—Muy bien, pueden empezar.

Los alumnos caminaron con cuidado entre el huerto, acercándose al kneazel que llamaba más su atención. Thomas se decidió casi enseguida por _Joyberry_, al que después de unas cuantas caricias tenía enredado entre sus piernas. Procyon, por su parte, jugaba de forma algo brusca con _Bispots_, tironeando su cola y haciéndolo rodar en la tierra.

—¿En serio le gusta eso? —quiso saber Hally, que llevaba en brazos un kneazel pequeño y de pelaje rayado en distintos tonos de marrón.

—Supongo, no me ha mordido ni nada parecido.

—Creí que no te llevarías bien con los kneazels.

Procyon se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—Me llevo bien con Thomas, ¿no es suficiente? —musitó.

Hally también rió, rascando al kneazel que cargaba detrás de las orejas.

—Quisiera otra mascota aparte de _Snowlight_ —comentó ella de pronto —Mamá me contó una vez que tuvo un gato. Bueno, era una cruza de gato y kneazel. Pero prefiero los perros. Son más cariñosos, creo yo. ¿Y recuerdas lo que te conté una vez? Quisiera un perro así.

Procyon asintió, acordándose de la anécdota que su amiga le relatara una noche de Año Nuevo.

—Pero si lo tuviera, no podría traerlo al colegio, y mis padres están muy ocupados para atenderlo en casa —siguió Hally, pensativa —¿Tú quisieras otro animal, Procyon?

—Créeme, con una lechuza como _Shadownight_, me basta y sobra.

Los dos soltaron la carcajada, cosa que sobresaltó ligeramente a los kneazels con los que trabajaban. Unos metros más allá, Thomas y Danielle los observaban con ligero interés.

—¿Entonces no lo hizo, verdad? —comentó la rubia, tan tranquila como si hablara del clima.

—No. Aunque lo noté algo raro cuando me lo contó. No creo que sea buena idea meterse…

—Lo sé, pero no puede esperar toda la vida. O a que llegue otro Corner.

Thomas frunció el ceño, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué primero no le preguntas a _Colmillo Blanco_ si sabe algo? —sugirió.

—Claro. Aunque siento que es hacer trampa.

—Oh, mi querida _Sangre Fría_, no pareces de Slytherin diciendo eso.

—¡Cállate! —espetó Danielle, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Podrían dejar de confabular tan cerca de mí? —soltó entonces Henry, dándoles un susto, ya que no lo habían oído acercarse —Hacen que se me revuelva el estómago.

—Y ya sabemos lo difícil que es ser él —agregó Rose, que también había caminado hacia ellos sin que la notaran —Eh, Thomas, creí que tu fuerte serían los kneazels.

—Pues a _Joyberry_ le caí bien, pero se largó cuando llegó este —el pelirrojo anaranjado señaló al crup que en ese momento, olisqueaba el bajo de su túnica.

—¡Todo el mundo reúnase! —llamó entonces el profesor Hagrid.

Los jóvenes atendieron en el acto, aunque algunos, como Miles Richards, hacían de todo para librarse de las criaturas que se habían encariñado con ellos.

—Por hoy es todo, muchachos. Recuerden entregar las tareas —otra mirada de reproche hacia Calloway, antes de agregar —Y díganselo también a los ausentes, por favor.

La clase entera echó a andar hacia el castillo, charlando con alegría, pero para Walter faltaba algo. Fue hasta ver las espaldas de Brandon y Calloway una junto a otra que dio un ligero respingo que ninguno de sus amigos notó.

Mackenzie no había asistido a la clase.

* * *

Tras la comida, varios alumnos de cuarto volvieron a salir, esta vez para ir a Autodefensas Muggles. El profesor Kukai, contra la costumbre, no los esperaba en un área despejada de los jardines, sino cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

—Haremos una práctica de campo con obstáculos —fue el anuncio del docente tras tomar asistencia —Mao–kun, Malfoy–san, al frente, por favor.

Los aludidos obedecieron, mirándose entre sí con desconcierto.

—Puesto que actualmente son los más adelantados de esta clase, elegirán a sus compañeros en esta práctica y son responsables por cualquier percance, ¿queda claro?

Danielle y Ryo asintieron en silencio.

Tardaron un rato en organizarse, pero finalmente el profesor Kukai dio la señal para que el grupo de Danielle se internara en el sector más cercano del bosque, en tanto el grupo de Ryo se dedicaba a rastrearlos y, de ser posible, derrotarlos.

—Cada vez veo más inútil esta clase —masculló inesperadamente Sullivan.

Danielle rodó los ojos con hartazgo. Sabía que era una estupidez tomarlo en su grupo, pero la cosa habría sido peor si Ryo se lo quedaba, con Procyon y Sunny de su parte.

—A callar, que nos pescarán —espetó Adam Perkins, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

La rubia guió a su grupo al punto señalado por el profesor con marcas azules en los árboles, y al observarlo con detenimiento, la estrategia comenzó a surgir sola en su cabeza.

—Vamos a rodearlos —indicó.

—¿Crees que podremos? —desdeñó Sullivan.

—Por una vez, deja de quejarte y atiende —espetó bruscamente Henry.

—¿Si no qué, Graham? ¿Me lo harás pagar?

—¡Basta! —regañó Danielle, con la punta de la varita en la cara de Sullivan —¡Haz el favor de concentrarte! ¡Estamos en clase! Cuando acabemos, puedes seguir mirándonos como alimañas.

Por lo visto, el argumento convenció a Sullivan de alguna extraña forma, porque asintió y permaneció callado en tanto Danielle exponía el plan de acción. Cuando todos dijeron que lo habían comprendido, se dispersaron para formar un círculo alrededor de aquel claro diminuto.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho al otro grupo y entonces la práctica de campo comenzó.

* * *

En el aula de Adivinación Antigua a cargo del centauro Firenze, el ambiente se sentía frío y no a causa del clima precisamente.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Emily Lancaster y Donald Warren fueron de los primeros en parpadear con incredulidad ante lo que pasaba. Los secundaron algunos más, pero no competían con la expresión feliz e incrédula de Rose Weasley, que sostenía la redacción que le acababan de regresar, ya calificada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro.

—Por supuesto. No tendría caso otorgarle puntos a quien no los mereciera.

La redacción en turno había sido un regreso a las primeras clases de Astrología del curso, así como la forma de complementar esos conocimientos con otros métodos adivinatorios. De no ser por las correcciones de Walter en cuanto a nombres y posiciones de estrellas y planetas, Rose no habría obtenido semejante nota, cosa que muchos estaban suponiendo.

—Igualmente, Slytherin se gana cinco puntos —indicó Firenze —Aquí tiene, Walter Poe.

El nombrado tomó su redacción de mano del profesor sin decir palabra.

—Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, Mary Ann Alcott.

La aludida, sonrojada, tendió una temblorosa mano para recoger su redacción.

—Y tenga su trabajo, Nicholas Dickens, son cinco puntos para Hufflepuff.

Un pasmado muchacho con los colores de la casa de los tejones asintió y tomó su pergamino.

—Discutamos lo más importante de lo que acabo de regresarles —indicó el centauro, paseando lentamente por el aula, como era su costumbre —El tema principal fue uno poco reciente, cierto, pero los resultados de dicho tema pueden ser reforzados o desmentidos por otras formas. Como he mencionado en distintas ocasiones, lo vislumbrado con las técnicas que les he enseñado no es verdad absoluta, sino que debe tomarse como una guía para forjar el porvenir que mejor nos convenga. Si otorgué esos puntos —el profesor Firenze paseó la vista de Rose a Walter, luego a Mary Ann Alcott y finalmente, a Nicholas Dickens —es porque me parece que están entendiendo lo que pretendo enseñarles. Eso y que su exposición del tema resultó satisfactoria.

Mientras el centauro giraba para pasearse por otro lado del aula, Emily Lancaster aprovechó su cercanía a Rose y tomó el pergamino que recién le habían devuelto. La pelirroja, por mirar al centauro con aire distraído, no se dio cuenta.

—Es verdad que un método consta de reglas, pero tratándose de discernir lo que depara el futuro, no siempre podemos atenernos a ellas —continuó el profesor, deteniéndose en una parte del aula donde su semejanza con el Bosque Prohibido era especialmente notoria —Al querer saber lo que va a pasar, cuentan mucho la intuición y la confianza en uno mismo. Además, es más que probable que las cosas no resulten exactamente como se predicen. O como se creen predecir.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¿Perdemos el tiempo intentando saber qué pasará? —inquirió Warren.

—No exactamente. Se pierde el tiempo intentando saber el futuro a ciencia cierta. Les recuerdo que el sendero que recorre cada quien en su vida se forja con sus elecciones. Simplemente díganme, de haber sabido hace dos años lo que les digo en este momento, ¿habrían cursado esta asignatura? Probablemente no. Con toda seguridad, la mitad de ustedes habría escogido otro tema en el cual concentrarse. Sin embargo, eligieron, y por eso están aquí ahora.

Se hizo un silencio expectante, en el cual la mayor parte de la clase tuvo que darle la razón al profesor. Hasta Bridget Fonteyn, demasiado entusiasta cuando creía acertar en una predicción, se vio aceptando aquel razonamiento con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Dedicaremos el resto del trimestre a combinar todo lo que les he enseñado —apuntó el centauro, sobresaltando a todo el mundo —De esa forma, para el examen final, espero puedan ofrecerme una lectura eficiente con mis métodos. No pretendo que los dominen, son humanos y mucho de lo que hemos visto ha sido estudiado exclusivamente por los centauros por siglos. Pero nada pierden intentándolo. El tema de hoy será…

Al finalizar aquella clase, varios rumiaron que harían el TIMO y se olvidarían de Adivinación. Por lo visto, habían tenido la vaga esperanza de poder predecir cualquier cosa que les conviniera, pero estaban dándose cuenta que no era coser y cantar; al contrario, si no estudiabas con ahínco o tenías el don, simplemente la Adivinación no era lo tuyo.

—Esto empieza a gustarme —declaró Rose inesperadamente —Sé que es un fastidio, pero hay tantas probabilidades… Tú le dices a la gente lo que lees y ellos harán lo que les da la gana.

—¿Eso no es algo irresponsable? —soltó Hally, arqueando una ceja.

—No, si no mientes con lo que predices. Tú no puedes controlar lo que hace cada quién.

—Eh, Rose, ¿me prestas tu redacción? —pidió entonces Cecil Finnigan, sonriendo.

—Sí, claro, en la sala… ¿Dónde está?

Rose había mirado de reojo su mochila para asegurarse que el pergamino estuviera allí, enrollado y guardado, pero no lo encontró, así que masculló algo por lo bajo y dando media vuelta, fue de nuevo al aula once mientras miraba por encima del hombro y avisaba.

—¡Los veré en la cena!

—Típico de Rose —se rió Cecil, para luego adelantarse con Martin Fullerton.

Los amigos de la pelirroja asintieron a eso y también se marcharon, aunque no llegaron lejos. Thomas y Walter bajaron a las mazmorras, pero Hally se detuvo a media escalinata de mármol cuando vio a Henry bajar a toda velocidad. Quiso llamarlo, pero entonces alguien tironeó de uno de sus brazos para que continuara subiendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se impacientó Hally, girándose a quien la tironeaba —¿Danielle?

—Lo siento, Hally, de verdad, no se me ocurrió que Sullivan fuera un asqueroso tramposo…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Iré por los chicos! —Sunny bajaba corriendo la escalinata, lo mismo que Henry, y pronto se perdió de vista entre el mar de estudiantes que ya llenaba el vestíbulo.

—¿Pero qué pasa?

—¿Viste a Henry? —preguntó Danielle, ignorando lo demás y caminando con prisa.

—Sí, pero no sé a dónde…

—¿Por qué no viene Rose contigo?

—Tuvo que regresar con Firenze, perdió una redacción. Danielle, ¿me puedes explicar…?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entonces Paula, cruzada de brazos.

Hally parpadeó. Tan ofuscada estaba porque no le contestara su amiga que apenas se había dado cuenta del sitio al que la llevaba.

Estaban ante las puertas de la enfermería.

—Por suerte _Ai_ dijo que estarían en la biblioteca —comentó Ryo, encogiéndose de hombros —Nos facilitó las cosas.

Junto al Ravenclaw, estaban Bryan y Amy, hablando en voz baja.

—Bien, ahora sí, ¿cómo sucedió? —habló Paula, reformulando su pregunta.

—¡Todo es culpa del estúpido de Sullivan! —espetó Danielle, soltando a Hally y paseando de un lado para otro, moviendo las manos con frenesí —¿Les hemos contado de nuestras prácticas de campo, no? —Hally, Paula y Bryan asintieron —Pues bien, hoy tuvimos una, en un trozo del Bosque Prohibido. Un grupo debía ocultarse y el otro lo buscaba. El que vence se lleva varios puntos para su casa, así pasa siempre… En fin —Danielle tomó aire y miró a sus amigos antes de seguirse paseando —A mi grupo le tocaba emboscar. Llegó el de Ryo y comenzó a rastrearnos. De pronto, Sullivan se lanzó contra el que tenía más cerca con una rama enorme que no sé de dónde sacó… Es decir, podemos usar cosas del entorno como armas, pero eso…

—¿Contra quién se lanzó? —preguntó Hally.

Para saberlo, le bastó un vistazo y pasar lista mentalmente de sus amigos que cursaban Autodefensas Muggles. Danielle, Amy y Ryo estaban allí, Sunny y Henry habían bajado…

—¿Procyon? —pronunció Hally entonces, en voz muy baja.

—Él es muy bueno, pero Sullivan lo tomó por sorpresa —asintió Danielle, deteniéndose por un segundo para luego reanudar sus paseos —El primer golpe pudo esquivarlo, pero luego la rama logró darle en un brazo. Lo escuché gritar, pero acababa de toparme con alguien del otro grupo (Combs, si no mal recuerdo) y no podía dejar de pelear. Para cuando gané, Kukai ya estaba allí, ayudando a caminar a Procyon para traerlo al castillo. No alcancé a ver qué tan mal…

La rubia Slytherin dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, dando pasos cortos y nerviosos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza un par de veces. Hally iba a preguntar algo más, pero entonces llegaron Sunny, Thomas y Walter. Unos pasos más atrás, corrían Henry y Rose, aunque ella se veía más despeinada de lo usual y… ¿tenía roja una mejilla?

—¿Dónde está el imbécil de Sullivan? —fue lo primero que espetó un Thomas furioso.

—Kukai lo mandó con Snape —respondió Danielle en el acto, dejando de dar vueltas para acercarse a su novio —Nos aseguramos que fuera, no te preocupes.

Sunny asintió a eso, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Y esperan que lo castigue como se debe? —se exasperó Rose —Snape detesta a los de Gryffindor, ¡más a nosotros! —señaló a Henry, a Hally y a sí misma.

—Si Snape no lo castiga, Kukai sí —indicó Ryo entonces —Estoy seguro.

—¡Eso a mí no me basta! —aseguraron Rose y Thomas a la vez.

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Tan centrado estaba el grupo de amigos en su plática que no se dio cuenta cuando la señora Finch–Fletchley se había asomado por la puerta, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo está nuestro amigo? —se apresuró a preguntar Amy —Es Procyon Black.

—¡Ah, con que se trata de eso! —la enfermera meneó la cabeza —El señor Black está mejor, bajará a cenar. Ahora, ¿podrían retirarse? Están haciendo mucho ruido.

—¿Segura que está bien? —quiso saber Sunny, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Claro! Lo verán ustedes mismos. Por favor, márchense.

A regañadientes, los jóvenes se separaron y fueron a sus salas comunes antes de ir al Gran Comedor e intentar cenar con tranquilidad, esperando a que apareciera su amigo.

Lo vieron entrar cuando las cuatro mesas estaban casi vacías.

Tal como dijo la señora Finch–Fletchley, Procyon se veía mejor. La túnica la traía manchada de tierra, lo cual debía ser debido a su práctica de campo. Caminaba con lentitud, con una mano ligeramente extendida hacia adelante, y al sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hally y Rose lo vieron de frente y supieron la razón de aquel ademán.

Su amigo llevaba cubierto el ojo izquierdo con una especie de parche blanco.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Eso es estar bien? —se quejó Rose.

—Para mí sí. Me dolía todo —contestó Procyon con un amago de sonrisa, sirviéndose la cena.

—¿Cómo está tu ojo? —inquirió Henry.

—La señora Finch–Fletchley dice que podré quitarme el parche en dos días. En sí mi ojo está bien, fue más sangre que otra cosa…

—¿Y eso no es nada? —soltó Rose.

—La rama me arañó el párpado —aclaró Procyon sin dejar de comer, aunque procuraba tragar antes de hablar —Y mientras se cura, no debo abrir ni cerrar el ojo como lo hago siempre. Así que me puso esto —el chico hizo una mueca —No voy a poder estar en el entrenamiento de mañana.

Miraba a Hally, quien mostraba en su rostro una expresión difícil de descifrar.

—No importa —indicó ella, haciendo con la mano un ademán de indiferencia. —Preocúpate por cómo vas a andar por el castillo. No te veías muy seguro cuando llegaste.

—No calculo bien los pasos, choqué con una armadura y una pared mientras venía —confesó Procyon, riendo por lo bajo.

—¡Pues te ayudamos! —Rose inmediatamente agitó su rojizo cabello mientras asentía con la cabeza —Siempre hay uno de nosotros contigo en clase. No habrá problema.

—Eh, Rose, que no me quedé inválido…

—Bueno, espero lo sigas diciendo cuando nadie te ayude a saltar los escalones falsos.

La réplica de la pelirroja hizo reír a sus amigos, por lo que ella sonrió con complacencia.

—Maldito Sullivan… —musitó Thomas, sentado a su propia mesa, atacando su tarta de queso como si fuera aquel que recién había nombrado.

—Calma, ¿lo ves? No fue grave.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Danielle?

Al mirar a su novia, Thomas se dio cuenta de qué tan tranquila estaba. Aunque le sujetaba un brazo con suavidad, sus opacos ojos grises veían fijamente cómo Sullivan terminaba su postre y se retiraba en compañía de Scott y Mackenzie.

—¿Ese dónde estaba? —oyeron que preguntaba Walter de pronto.

—¿Perdón? —Sunny hizo a un lado su plato vacío, confusa.

—Mackenzie, ¿no lo notaron? Faltó a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hasta que su amigo lo mencionó, Thomas, Danielle y Sunny se percataron del detalle.

—No lo vi bajar a los jardines —se puso a recordar Sunny.

—Yo tampoco —confirmó Danielle.

—La última vez que lo vi, Lovecraft lo estaba regañando, ¿se acuerdan? Al final de la clase.

Ante las palabras de Thomas, los otros tres asintieron.

—No le había salido la transformación de la tortuga en tetera —comentó Walter, pensativo —No me pregunten por qué, pero creo que trama algo. Si no, ¿por qué faltar a una de las clases donde nos puede fastidiar más?

—A mí también me da mala espina —afirmó Sunny, meneando la cabeza.

—Hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Danielle con firmeza.

Los demás asintieron.

* * *

_2 de marzo de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

A los aurores se les conocía como los empleados más desordenados del Ministerio; tanto así, que aludir a ello era prácticamente una frase hecha cuando alguien, por cualquier motivo, tenía montones de pergaminos, plumas y objetos raros en vez de escritorio.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un auror normal, Harry?

Ron Weasley entraba en el grupo del típico auror que, más por falta de tiempo que otra cosa, no poseía un escritorio en condiciones. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando hacía el intento por despejar la superficie para, por lo menos, contar con un espacio en el cual redactar sus informes.

Harry Potter, por otro lado, nunca había sido un mago ordinario, así que el hecho de mantener en un relativo orden su lugar de trabajo no sorprendía a nadie. Sin embargo, en los últimos días apenas pasó por el Cuartel, por lo que no era de extrañar que hubiera una pequeña montaña de memorándums sin leer en una esquina, cerca de donde un tintero volcado había manchado parte del escritorio, un pergamino con la mitad usado y una pluma verde y amarilla.

—Supongo que desde ahora —respondió el señor Potter con el ceño fruncido, mirando aquel desastre como si con eso, fuera a desaparecer solo.

—¿Pues qué has estado haciendo? —inquirió el señor Ron, entrando de lleno al cubículo.

—Un par de incidentes en Oxford que la Patrulla insistió que investigáramos nosotros. Ah, y no hay que olvidar el asunto de Nicté.

—Sobre eso…

El señor Potter miró a su mejor amigo con una ceja arqueada, pues lo había oído titubear.

—Déjame adivinar: pasó algo y no nos avisaron —sugirió el hombre de anteojos, ceñudo.

—Eh, que fue algo completamente increíble y te acababan de mandar fuera. Además, ¡yo me enteré por casualidad!

—Suéltalo, Ron, de todas formas, no tardarán en ponerme al tanto.

El aludido asintió y tomó asiento en la única silla libre. De reojo, notó que su mejor amigo agitaba la varita con desgano y los cachivaches del escritorio comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, ordenándose con lentitud.

—Seguro Hermione te enseñó a hacer eso —comentó el pelirrojo adulto, sonriendo.

—Ron, ve al grano.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En pocas palabras, Nicté se presentó por su propia voluntad aquí, en el Cuartel, y denunció a su esposa.

El señor Potter abrió los ojos al máximo, desconcertado.

—¿En serio? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar.

—Oh, sí. Yo tampoco lo habría creído si no me hubiera topado con Tonks, que por cierto, se ha puesto enorme, le pregunté si solamente iba a tener un niño o eran más…

—Ron, concéntrate.

—Lo siento. En fin, Nicté le explicó la situación a Anom y Tonks, y ellos lo trajeron a hablar con la señorita Holmes. Eso fue ayer, a última hora, y creo que por eso nadie se tomó la molestia de avisarles a ti y a Savage.

El señor Potter torció la boca con disgusto, agitó la varita una última vez y el tintero volcado fue a parar a una gaveta en la esquina más alejada del cubículo. La mancha de tinta ya no estaba.

—Deberías darle un repaso a mi escritorio —bromeó el señor Ron.

—Sí, claro —ironizó el señor Potter, ocupando su propia silla —¿Y por qué no nos…?

—Potter —saludó Savage desde la entrada del cubículo, dedicándole un ademán al señor Ron a modo de reconocimiento —Nos llama la señorita Holmes.

El recién nombrado asintió, se puso de pie le dedicó a su mejor amigo una mirada significativa.

El señor Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Savage adelantó al señor Potter un par de pasos, lo cual era necesario para ir sorteando los cubículos en fila india. Pronto llegaron a su destino, Savage llamó y acto seguido, le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que entraran.

Allí, además de Dahlia Holmes, estaba sentado Acab Nicté, con una expresión indiferente que al señor Potter enseguida se le antojó poco natural. ¿Qué le habría pasado al hombre para verse así?

—Como podrán ver, tenemos novedades —indicó la Comandante, señalando con un leve gesto de cabeza a Acab —El señor insiste en que su demanda es tema de Seguridad Mágica, así que vino con nosotros. Nos dará toda la información que necesitamos para hacer la acusación y después, el señor Nicté estará a nuestra disposición en el domicilio de su hijo y su nuera.

Tanto Savage como el señor Potter asintieron y a una seña de la señorita Holmes, Acab Nicté comenzó a enumerar las razones para que Reino Unido apresara a Dinorah Puch Terruño.

* * *

_2 de marzo de 2021._

_Baden–Wurtemberg, Alemania._

_Profundidades de la Selva Negra._

A principios de marzo, la localidad de Feldberg comenzaba a vaciarse. Los turistas, quienes iban casi exclusivamente a esquiar en la montaña del mismo nombre, daban por terminadas sus vacaciones debido a que la nieve ya no era tan firme como al inicio del año. Así las cosas, no era de extrañar que entre el bullicio causado por tantas partidas, se viera a más de una persona portando un grueso abrigo y que la capucha no dejara ver su cara.

En Feldberg, pensó Katrina Turner, podía sentirse como en la orilla del mundo, estando la población prácticamente rodeada por una de las partes más boscosas e inexploradas de la Selva Negra. Si alguien entraba a esos territorios donde abundaban los abetos casi centenarios, debía saber exactamente cómo orientarse para volver a la civilización… o no volvería.

Eso hacía de la Selva Negra un refugio muy valioso para Katrina.

Si ahora estaba en Feldberg era para conseguir provisiones. No le gustaba la idea de robar, los muggles no tenían la culpa de las muchas precauciones que debía tomar; además, le servía de mucho conversar con los lugareños para saber cuánto les afectaba la situación alemana actual. Hasta donde había podido enterarse, los muggles de aquel lado del país apenas eran afectados por las repentinas medidas en materia de política exterior, aunque lo resintieron en la disminución del turismo esa temporada.

Katrina meneó la cabeza al recordar todo eso, en tanto hacía sus compras. Saltaba a la vista que eran escasos los magos que vivían allí, pues sus hogares rápidamente desaparecían de la vista, aunque los muggles alegaban que confundían direcciones o que, desde hacía años, la numeración de las casas venía arrastrando errores. Pese a todo, Katrina le daba el visto bueno a las medidas de seguridad, porque tal como iban las cosas, ni esa población se salvaría del régimen de Hagen.

La mujer salió de Feldberg dos horas después de haber llegado. Cargando un par de bolsas que contenían mayormente comida, estaba satisfecha con sus averiguaciones. Discretamente, tomó el sendero que llevaba a una de las rutas de senderismo para turistas y ya bien oculta tras unos abetos, se desapareció, para llegar a un punto del bosque medianamente oscuro debido a que las ramas de los árboles cubrían el cielo casi por completo. Frente a ella no se veía más que un claro, pero con un movimiento de varita, el aire experimentó un brusco cambio y apareció una cabaña de aspecto antiguo, pero acogedor. La chimenea despedía un delgado hilo de humo, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño antes de suspirar y dirigirse a la puerta.

En el interior de la cabaña, la decoración era totalmente opuesta a la fachada. Los muebles de la sala, de tela suave, eran de un rojo intenso, ligeramente oscuro, rodeando el frente de la chimenea. La cocina, del lado opuesto de la sala, era blanca en la mayoría de los detalles, con algunos puntos negros y plateados. El suelo del lugar era de duelas de madera oscura y pulida, contrastando con las paredes de troncos y los travesaños de las dos ventanas de la fachada. Junto a la cocina, estaba la mesa del comedor, con únicamente cuatro sillas, que en su momento Katrina no creyó ocupar jamás, pero claro, ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

De hecho, el "culpable" del humo de la chimenea estaba sentado a la mesa, enfrascado en cortar verduras, sin dejar de vigilar a sus pies, sobre la alfombra.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió encender el fuego? —quiso saber Katrina, caminando a través de la estancia para depositar las bolsas en la parte desocupada de la mesa.

—Todavía hace frío.

Katrina negó con la cabeza en tanto se quitaba el abrigo marrón que usaba y lo dejaba colgado en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Sacudió la cabeza, con lo cual su largo cabello oscuro ondeó con ligereza, antes de acomodarse el lazo negro que estaba atado a su cuello.

—Los magos del pueblo se ocultaron —informó Katrina, yendo de la mesa a la cocina para guardar los víveres —Los muggles no comprenden por qué la numeración está saltada, y hay un pequeño callejón que ya nadie conoce, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Claro, si es que solo viven magos allí. O quizá una familia de magos comparte la protección con sus vecinos.

—Lo primero me parece más probable. La mayoría de los magos alemanes han dado a entender que apoyan las ideas de Hugo. ¿Y cómo está?

Katrina, terminando su tarea, miró a los pies de su interlocutor, sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Perfectamente. En estos momentos, no hace caso a nadie más. Y no porque se parezca a mí.

La respuesta le arrancó una suave risa a Katrina, antes de irse a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Esos días eran relajantes para ella, sin presiones por ningún lado. Sabía, claro, que pronto le pedirían informes, tanto Hugo Hagen como el Cuartel General de Aurores de su país, pero quería ser egoísta por unos cuantos días y disfrutar de la vida que hasta la fecha no había podido construir. Estar en esas condiciones le recordaba a su gemela, pero Kelly era mucho más reposada, tuvo la suerte de hallar a un buen hombre que comprendió lo que era sin salir huyendo…

Echaba de menos a Kelly con frecuencia. No era fácil acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya nadie las confundiría en la calle, o que no podrían volver a bromear a sus amigos cambiándose una por la otra. Lo único que le quedaba de ella era un cuñado que la apreciaba sinceramente y un sobrino que, de vez en cuando, mostraba el parecido con su madre.

—Katrina, ¿para qué me pediste cortar tanta verdura?

—Para la sopa. La acompañaremos con filete… De postre, queda _Apfel Strudel_ de ayer.

—Muy bien.

—¿Querías algo en particular?

—Yo no.

Katrina asintió, acomodando los utensilios que iba a necesitar, para luego ir hacia los pies de su acompañante, sonriendo con ganas y preguntando suavemente.

—¿Algo que quieras comer, Makh?

El recién nombrado, un niño encantador de unos cuatro años, giró la cabeza hacia Katrina, la miró y negó en silencio, con lo que sus abundantes rizos negros emitieron un destello violáceo.

—¿Seguro de que entiende lo que le digo? —inquirió Katrina, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto. Quizá no sepamos alemán, pero en la familia nos enseñan inglés muy bien.

—Como digas.

Una hora después estaban ocupadas tres de las cuatro sillas del comedor. Katrina contempló la escena que ofrecían sus acompañantes y sonrió cuando uno de ellos debió usar su autoridad.

—¡Telémakhos, cómelo todo o no hay postre!

El niño susurró algo en griego, antes de dejar escapar una risita y comer normalmente.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Una grosería. No te preocupes, lo castigaré.

—No hace falta. Quizá le di algo que no le gusta comer…

—Eres demasiado complaciente, Katrina, y no se lo ha ganado. Déjamelo a mí.

—Lo siento…

La disculpa sonó muy baja, tímida y triste, así que los otros dos se volvieron enseguida a quien la había emitido… y en inglés, para más señas.

—Oh, no te preocupes —pidió Katrina con dulzura —Puedo intentar cocinar otra cosa…

—Katrina, no lo malcríes…

—Señorita… ¿Te llamas Themis también, verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Ese nombre me gusta.

—Gracias, puedes llamarme así si quieres, Makh. ¿O prefieres Telémakhos?

—Makh está bien, gracias. ¿Nos quedaremos aquí siempre?

Telémakhos miró a la otra persona, la que momentos antes lo había regañado, con la esperanza reflejada en su redonda carita, donde brillaban uno ojos de un tono azul muy claro y con un atisbo de violeta, similar al cielo a la hora del alba.

—Sabes que no. Debo buscar un lugar para que vivas mientras Katrina y yo trabajamos.

—Lo he estado pensando, ¿qué tal con Anthony?

—¿Tu cuñado muggle? ¿Estás bromeando?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, quizá no sea buena idea. ¿Pero qué hay de su hija?

—La chica se la vive trabajando, por lo que te cuenta tu sobrino.

—Pero es empleada gubernamental, la mayoría del tiempo su horario es bastante flexible.

—Deberías consultarla primero, mientras yo también investigo a algunas personas.

—¿Ya no me quieren aquí?

Ante la pregunta de Telémakhos, Katrina negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, Makh. Necesitamos que estés en un sitio bonito y seguro mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo, ¿comprendes?

—Aquí es bonito.

—Pero no es seguro cuando nosotros nos vamos, ¿verdad, Orestes?

El aludido hizo un mohín antes de asentir. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, ondulado y del mismo color que el de Telémakhos, al tiempo que sus claros ojos azules se fijaban en Katrina.

—¿Sabes qué? Eso de mandar a Telémakhos con muggles es buena idea. Serán de las últimas personas con quienes lo buscaría.

—¿Muggles? —murmuró el niño, encogiéndose en su silla.

—No todos son malos —apuntó Katrina con suavidad —Mis abuelos, los padres de mi madre, eran muggles. Mi cuñado es muggle, y es un hombre muy amable. Tiene una cadena de tiendas de artículos deportivos. ¿Conoces los deportes muggles, Makh?

—Me gusta el… ¿atletismo? ¿Se dice así?

—Sí, y es un buen deporte. ¿Algún otro?

—Me gusta el… el… ¿El de las flechas?

—¡Ah, el tiro con arco!

—¿Podrían dejar la conversación sobre deportes muggles para después de comer? —intervino entonces Orestes, fingiendo una mueca de fastidio, aunque sonreía.

Los otros dos asintieron y terminaron con el contenido de sus platos.

Al poco rato, Telémakhos estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, con montones de pergaminos a su alrededor, llenos de garabatos, en tanto Katrina y Orestes lo veían desde el sofá donde se habían sentado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada uno se centraba en sus propios pensamientos, aunque sin saberlo, de vez en cuando coincidían.

El asunto era que se les acababa el breve periodo de paz que tenían. Vivir con dos caras por el bien de otros era algo que aprendieron a lo largo de los años por mera necesidad; de no haberse conocido, sentían que habrían enloquecido sin remedio. Coincidían sus historias personales, descubrieron que no era demasiado tarde para ellos y lo único que les impedía ser plenamente felices era la reciente actitud de Telémakhos, pero eso, aparentemente, había terminado.

—Creo que Gwen aceptará —musitó Katrina de pronto, con voz serena.

—Confío en ti, pero nunca es fácil para un muggle hacerse cargo de un niño mago.

—Cuidó de Kane prácticamente desde que él nació. Estoy segura que podrá.

—¿Y qué pasa con Anthony? ¿Le contarás todo?

—Debería. Lo mismo a Kane. Se pondrá contento.

—No tanto como lo estoy yo, eso es seguro.

Katrina asintió con una débil sonrisa, aferrando con la mano izquierda la derecha de Orestes.

Los anillos de su anular izquierdo destellaron intensamente a la luz del fuego.

* * *

_7 de marzo de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Edificio West Hill, West End._

Anthony Poe no solía esperar visitas cuando pasaba temporadas en Londres, atendiendo sus negocios en la _City_. Al menos no se preparaba para visitas imprevistas.

—Buenas noches, Anthony.

El hombre, recién llegado de un agotador día en el cual tuvo que discutir con varios clientes (aunque un par de ellos lo trataron casi a gritos), sacudió la cabeza ante lo que veía, recordándose una y otra vez que la recién llegada, de ondulado cabello oscuro, no era su segunda esposa, aunque físicamente fuera idéntica a ella.

Kelly Poe estaba muerta. Era Katrina Turner la que estaba allí, viva.

—Siento llegar sin avisar, pero…

—Adivinaré: necesitas ayuda.

Katrina bajó la vista, avergonzada.

—No me molesta hacer cosas por ti —aclaró Anthony Poe con una leve sonrisa, dejando su saco gris oscuro y su maletín en una mesita cercana a la puerta principal —Somos familia, Katy. Pero debes admitir que es raro verte por aquí.

—Sí, lo sé. Siento que solo sea en estas circunstancias. ¿Recibiste mi última carta?

—¡Ah, sí! Y la foto. Me alegré mucho.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Anthony a dos personas sentadas en uno de sus sillones, observando con callado respeto la escena —Bienvenidos a Londres. ¿Gustan comer algo? Aunque deberé ordenarlo a domicilio, no tengo…

—No te preocupes, mientras esperábamos, preparé la cena.

—Un día debería poner alarmas en este lugar.

—Las alarmas muggles no me detendrían, sinceramente —Katrina se encogió de hombros.

Anthony se permitió una sonrisa antes de adelantarse al comedor, donde halló todo dispuesto. Tomó asiento, permitiendo que su cuñada se encargara del resto mientras él intentaba trabar conversación con las otras dos personas que lo visitaban.

Al hombre alto y sobrio lo conocía de vista, estaba seguro, aunque juraría que el cabello y los ojos los tenía de otro color. Si lo reconocía era por el aura distante que lo envolvía, así como por sus movimientos, firmes pero cuidadosos. El desconocido para él era el niño, de unos cuatro años, que físicamente era muy similar al adulto y se dedicaba a mirar su entorno con miedo, como si esperara que algo horrible le saltara encima en cualquier momento.

—¿Tuvieron buen viaje? —se decidió a preguntar, amable.

—Todo lo bueno que puede salir en estos tiempos —respondió el adulto, pasándose una mano por el cabello, rubio rojizo y largo hasta los hombros, en tanto giraba los verdes ojos por todas partes —Es un sitio bonito, amigo.

—Gracias. Mi hija me ayudó a cambiar algunas cosas la última vez que estuvo aquí. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?

—No, por desgracia, y eso que hubiera querido llegar a Telémakhos al London Eye.

Anthony notó que el niño hacía un ligero mohín al oír su nombre y lo comprendió. La experiencia le decía que los magos a veces llamaban a sus hijos de formas poco comunes.

—Aquí está —Katrina llegó entonces con la cena, haciendo levitar con la varita algunos de los platos, lo cual Anthony siempre encontró divertido —No te preocupes —le dijo ella a su cuñado —Puse protecciones aquí, como pediste. Nadie notará nada de magia.

—Eso espero. Recuerdo una vez que Kelly vino conmigo a Londres. Tuve a media docena de magos aquí solo porque ella cambió el color de las paredes de la sala.

—Recuerdo que me contó eso, ¡fue muy gracioso!

La charla durante la cena fue amena, llena de trivialidades acerca de la persona que había unido a Anthony y a Katrina en vida, pues ninguno de los dos se ponía triste cuando recordaban a Kelly así. Orestes tomó nota de cada cosa que oía, alegrándose al percatarse que Katrina prácticamente le había contado todo. Para lo que le costó acercarse a ella…

—Anthony, ¿te mencionó Gwen que le escribí? —inquirió Katrina al final de la cena, con una taza de té frente a ella y varias galletas en un platón al centro de la mesa.

—Sí, me llamó ayer. Primero se soltó gritando algunas cosas, pero intercalaba idiomas, así que no entendí mucho. Le pasa cuando está alterada.

—Me lo imagino…

—Cuando se calmó, pidió mi opinión. Dijo sentir que ella no tenía por qué mezclarse, pero también estaba halagada de que la tomaras en cuenta. Le contesté que actuara según lo que le dictara la conciencia y el corazón, por muy sentimental que suene, y me pidió decirte que acepta.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí. Vive sola ahora, mi madre aseguró que no necesitaba más compañía, y creo que está saliendo con alguien, pero eso no le impide hacerte el favor.

—No sé cómo agradecerle…

—Asegura que con visitarla de vez en cuando, bastará. Ella también quiso mucho a Kelly.

Katrina asintió, sonriendo.

—A propósito, ¿ya lo sabe Walter? —quiso saber Anthony.

—Le envié una lechuza al mismo tiempo que a Gwen. La respuesta tardaré en leerla, no andaremos muy quietos en los próximos días. Espero que no se moleste.

—Katy, ¿todavía no conoces bien a tu sobrino?

La aludida rió por lo bajo.

—Tienes razón. A veces veo tanto de Kelly en él que me sorprende —admitió.

—Estará feliz por ti. Confía en mí.

Katrina asintió, deseando que lo dicho por Anthony fuera la pura verdad.

* * *

_7 de marzo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Varios estudiantes refunfuñaban por la lluvia que se había desatado esa mañana de sábado, que hacía llegar a las aves del correo empapadas, sacudiéndose sin descanso en cuanto aterrizaban. Eso dejó a más de uno quejándose por el agua, en tanto tomaban sus cartas, algunas de las cuales no estaban debidamente protegidas y la tinta se les había corrido.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

Sunny arqueó una ceja cuando, en la mesa de Slytherin, un búho de plumas oscuras dejaba caer un sobre frente a Walter antes de salir volando, agitando la mojada cabeza.

—Esto, amigo mío, se llama carta —indicó Thomas, riéndose.

—No me refiero a eso —desdeñó Walter enseguida —Es un sobre muggle. Con letra de Gwen.

—¿De tu hermana? —se extrañó Danielle —¿No habías dicho que detesta usar las lechuzas?

—Sí, no le gustan mucho las aves. Quizá sea…

Walter dejó la frase en suspenso, tomando el grueso sobre de papel amarillo y deseando que con la lluvia, la carta no se hubiera estropeado. Tuvo suerte, ya que era uno de esos sobres envuelto por dentro con plástico de burbujas, lo cual no se explicó hasta que sacó el contenido: una sola hoja de papel y varias fotografías. Leyó la misiva con rapidez, echó un vistazo a las imágenes y quedó sorprendido con una en particular.

—Primero tía Katrina me suelta, de buenas a primeras, que se casó, y ahora esto —masculló, pasándole a Thomas una de las fotos —¿Lo conoces?

El pelirrojo anaranjado no comprendió hasta mirar lo que le había entregado su amigo.

—¡Por el bisabuelo squib! ¡Es Scott!

—¿Qué cosa? —Sunny y Danielle enseguida se inclinaron sobre la fotografía.

La imagen era fija, revelando su origen muggle. El escenario era una sala cuyos muebles estaban tapizados en color arena; se trataba de una habitación sencilla y bien cuidada. En uno de los sillones se veía sentada la media hermana de Walter, vestida con pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul celeste. Sonreía, apoyada levemente en la persona a su izquierda, un joven de cabello también rubio y ojos azules ataviado con camisa a cuadros y pantalón negro, que cuidaba a un chiquillo sentado en sus rodillas, de negros rizos, cuyos ojos salían cerrados.

—¿De dónde conoce tu hermano a la hermana de Walter? —quiso saber Sunny.

—La primera vez que se vieron fue en septiembre, en King's Cross —recordó Thomas —No sabía… ¡Ese Scott! ¡Me contó que salía con alguien, pero nunca pensé…!

—Gwen me dijo lo mismo. Pero no imaginaba que le gustaran los chicos menores que ella…

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? —inquirió Thomas, arqueando una ceja.

—Cumplirá veintidós en diciembre.

Thomas se quedó anonadado.

—¡Asaltacunas! —exclamó por lo bajo, con aspecto de no saber si reír o enfadarse.

—Por favor, Thomas, tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos.

—Haz recuento, _Pajarillo_, si eres tan amable.

Walter bufó ante el apodo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Mackenzie sigue faltando a algunas clases, ¿lo olvidabas?

—¡Ah, sí! —Sunny torció la boca en una mueca de desconfianza —¿Por qué será?

—Le oí mencionar a Fonteyn que se sentía enfermo —comentó Danielle de pronto, como si apenas se acordara del detalle —Pero no me convence…

—Si fuera eso, nada más fácil que ir a la enfermería, porque así podría justificar sus ausencias con los profesores —apuntó Walter, ceñudo —Oí a Flint, de quinto, que lo vio en los jardines cuando volvía de Herbología. No lo acusó porque alcanzó a ver que era de nuestra casa.

—¿Y no le han pasado la queja a Snape? —Thomas sonaba incrédulo.

—No que yo sepa —Walter se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento sonó la campana y mientras Danielle y Sunny se marchaban a Autodefensas Muggles renegando de la lluvia, Thomas y Walter intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Vamos tras Mackenzie? —preguntó el pelirrojo anaranjado con picardía.

—Vamos tras Mackenzie, _Mao_.

Thomas se echó a reír, terminó su desayuno y no tardó en salir del Gran Comedor con Walter.

* * *

_25 de julio de 2012. 7:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola! Espero que estén todos bien, sin un clima loco que no pueden predecir (su servidora no puede adivinar cuándo lloverá y cuándo hará calor). Sin más, pasemos a lo que nos interesa._

_Tocó capítulo Arcano, con Walter resaltando. Bueno, en sí nuestro castaño de Slytherin no salió todo lo que hubiera querido, no hallaba cómo, así que decidí enfocarme en una cosa que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, y era que la tía aurora del chico volviera a salir en escena. ¡Eh, hasta la casé y todo! Algunos fans, entre ellos la creadora original de Katrina Turner, esperaban que pronto sucediera algo entre ella y Orestes Onassis, y aquí lo tienen. Confieso que al crear a Orestes, anoté detalles suyos en borrador que lo ponían como pareja de Katy y me alegra haber concretado eso. El pequeño Makh (con todo y su nombre pintoresco) son un extra, aunque algo de él también lo tenía en el mencionado borrador, jajajaja._

_A Henry le llegó regalo de su abuelo, ¡genial! Aunque no es muy revelador, no ahora, pero he mostrado el lema de los Nicté que me inventé hace poco (Bell tenía muchas ganas de sacarlo) y creo que les queda._

_Parece que sigo poniendo cosas sin sentido, ¿para qué finjo demencia? Supongo que este capi ha salido a borbotones, con lo primero que me venía a la cabeza, y cuando me di cuenta, había rebasado la longitud promedio de los capítulos de LAV. Así las cosas, corté la narración de forma un tanto brusca, pero seguiré en el capi siguiente, que ya tengo un par de escenas pensadas._

_Por último, pero no menos importante, ¡saluden a _Procyon Black_ como personaje para _La Templanza_! Ya era hora, ¿no les parece? Al principio sentí que no encajaba (más porque casi siempre representan este Arcano como un ángel muy femenino, jajaja), pero por cosillas que han salido y que saldrán, el último Black se ha ganado este honor. Ahora toca elegir un Arcano medio siniestro, _El Diablo_, y seguro que tienen a varios personajes que encajan, ¿verdad? Espero sus sugerencias por los medios habituales (menos en comentarios, debido a las reglas de algunas páginas donde publico. No quieren que me amonesten, ¿cierto?)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	22. Instinto de supervivencia

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veintidós: Instinto de supervivencia.**

_7 de marzo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Walter y Thomas tardaron mucho en hallar un sitio donde transformarse, después de ubicar a Mackenzie, que salía del castillo a solas, lo cual era extraño de por sí. Finalmente, entraron a toda carrera a la primera aula vacía que hallaron y Walter fue el primero, musitando unas palabras antes de encogerse… y emplumarse.

Thomas aún no podía creer que su amigo se convirtiera en _eso_. A él, en su forma animaga, le habían entrado unas ganas locas de perseguirlo, pero al recuperar su aspecto humano, se echaba a reír sin descanso. Lo más curioso es que la transformación de Walter tuviera que ver con la familia de su madre, la rama mágica, que de conocerlo, seguramente lo repudiaría.

—Se lo pierden —musitó, antes de ver a Walter salir por la ventana.

A continuación, Thomas entornó la puerta del aula y también susurró algo antes de sacudir su, ahora, peluda cabeza. Alzó una oreja, oyó pasos en el corredor y cuando éstos se alejaron, él salió del aula lentamente, para luego echarse a correr.

La visión del mundo con esos ojos a veces lo confundía, pero Thomas tenía la suficiente práctica como para no accidentarse. En el vestíbulo, un par de chicas de Ravenclaw le dedicaron miradas enternecidas y lo llamaron, pero las ignoró antes de seguir su camino. Debía actuar como lo que era ahora, cosa que resultaba muy divertida. En esas ocasiones comprendía a Procyon, ya que siendo animal, las emociones no se percibían de la misma forma, quedaban como cosquilleos en el cuerpo y como recuerdos lejanos en el cerebro; sabía lo que eran, pero no lo agobiaban.

El pelirrojo anaranjado hizo a un lado esa línea de pensamiento, bajando la escalinata de piedra con gracia, sin hacer caso a la lluvia, que en ese momento amainaba y no era más que llovizna. Lo único que pedía era no resfriarse, o poder desquitarse con…

Una sombra por encima de su cabeza, describiendo amplios círculos, le avisó que Walter había hallado algo, así que se apresuró a seguirlo, sin hacer caso al extraño instinto que le pedía clavar las uñas y los colmillos en aquella criatura. Henry se los había advertido en cada entrenamiento, que esa sensación era el "animal" queriendo apoderarse de sus mentes, pero no debían pelear en su contra, sino domarlo, asimilarlo… Quizá el castaño ojiverde comprendía eso mejor que nadie, con la habilidad familiar que le había tocado, aunque no había forma de asegurarse. También dejó de pensar en ese tema, no fuera que perdiera la concentración en lo que él y Walter estaban haciendo. Comenzó a trotar sobre el césped mojado, aguzando la vista.

Pasaron a varios metros de la clase de Autodefensas Muggles y aún así, Thomas distinguió sin dificultad una larga cortina de cabello rubio que lanzaba destellos platinos con la poca luz solar que se colaba de vez en cuando entre las nubes. Los ojos animales de Thomas, de un cristalino verde, siguieron ese cabello por unos segundos antes de continuar su camino.

Un grupito de chicas, esta vez de segundo, vio a Thomas y quisieron acercársele, pero él bufó enseñando los dientes y se alejó a toda velocidad. Alzó la vista con cuidado, preguntándose dónde estaba su volador amigo cuando obtuvo respuesta casi inmediata.

Walter sacudía la diminuta cabeza cubierta de plumas marrones (de un tono muy similar a su cabello humano) y estiraba un ala hacia un extremo de los invernaderos mientras dejaba unas notas preciosas de las cuales solo era capaz ahora.

Thomas dejó escapar un bufido, siguió la indicación de su amigo y pronto tuvo al pájaro saltando de rama en rama, a su derecha, dejando escapar de vez en cuando una nota fuerte y clara. A Walter le daba por trinar sin descanso cada que se transformaba, cosa que si algunos de sus amigos estaba de mal humor, encontraba irritante.

Finalmente llegaron ambos a su destino, topándose con Mackenzie de pie junto a un alto pino, con claro aspecto de llevar esperando más de lo que quisiera. Sin perder tiempo, Thomas trepó el pino por el lado contrario a donde estaba Mackenzie, recostándose en la rama más baja y próxima a su compañero de casa. Walter no tardó en llegar a esa misma rama, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hola —saludó una voz, llamando la atención de los dos animales, que bajaron la mirada y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al descubrir de quién se trataba —Vine hoy a decirte que lo dejaremos. Van a atraparte tarde o temprano y oí rumores sobre tu coartada, nadie se la cree.

—Para lo que importa. No voy a dejar que por culpa de esa…

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Mackenzie, que también sé de buena fuente algunas cosas sobre ti, como de dónde salió tu padre exactamente. Por otro lado, no creo que pueda enseñarte nada más. Y si descubren que fui yo el que te habló del hechizo de la otra vez…

—A nadie le pasa por la cabeza que tenga tratos con alguien tan aventajado.

—Sí, pero pierdo más que tú si descubren que te enseñé eso. Más cuando lo usaste contra ella.

Los dos animales en la rama intercambiaron miradas, atando cabos. Thomas contuvo a duras penas el gruñir y enseñar los dientes.

—No entiendo por qué te importa tanto, de no ser por su linda cara…

—Eso es asunto mío, te lo he dicho demasiadas veces. Hasta luego.

El otro había dado media vuelta cuando Mackenzie, claramente disgustado, espetó.

—Al menos me debes una explicación de por qué no puedes seguir ayudándome, ¿no crees?

Ante eso, el otro encogió los hombros y miró por encima de su enclenque hombro.

—Te daría la dichosa explicación si supiera que la entenderás —afirmó con voz tranquila, incluso fría, antes de seguir su camino.

Mackenzie, claramente furioso, apretó los puños antes de retirarse de ese sitio por otro camino. Thomas y Walter volvieron a mirarse uno al otro y el primero señaló la dirección que había tomado Mackenzie, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza del segundo.

Así, Walter se echó a volar tras su compañero de curso y casa y Thomas, bajando del árbol con ágiles saltos, persiguió al otro sujeto sin hacerse notar.

* * *

A la hora de comer, Sunny y Danielle se sorprendieron al ver que Thomas y Walter llegaban tarde al Gran Comedor. Y exhaustos, además.

—¿Dónde se habían metido? —inquirió la castaña —No los vimos en la sala común.

—Dimos una vuelta —contestó Walter secamente, sirviéndose estofado.

—Espero que en Arte Mágico dejemos de esculpir, me aburre —comentó Thomas, frunciendo el ceño —Además, nunca me sale nada.

—No le creas, su figurilla del otro día de un zorro le salió exacta —le susurró Sunny a Danielle, haciéndola reír por lo bajo —Dijo que los vio una vez en los terrenos de la casa de su abuela.

Pronto, terminó la comida y Danielle se despidió de sus amigos, terminándose el postre. Tan enfrascada estaba en la crema de su tarta que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentaba frente a ella hasta que oyó un carraspeo y un saludo.

—Hola, Malfoy.

La rubia parpadeó con aire sorprendido, alzando la vista.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Nott? —quiso saber, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, como hacía mucho que no le salía.

Todd Nott arqueó una ceja, movió los ojos a ambos lados de la mesa y asintió ligeramente.

—¿Qué sabes de Mackenzie? —preguntó sin más.

—¿Crees que me interesa saber algo de él? —preguntó ella a su vez, partiendo otro trozo de su tarta con el tenedor —Nos detesta, lo ignoramos… Eso es todo.

—¿Es verdad que también sabes de dónde salió su padre?

—Claro que sí. Si vas a amenazar, mejor que sea con la verdad.

Nott frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, mas no hizo comentarios.

—Yo que tú, la tendría presente una temporada —comentó él, apoyando los brazos en la mesa e inclinándose ligeramente hacia Danielle —Tu amenaza, quiero decir.

—¿Y eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, inclinándose un poco más.

—Si sabes de dónde salió el padre de Mackenzie, deberías seguir por allí —susurró Nott a toda velocidad, pese a lo cual se le entendió cada palabra —Pregúntate qué podría desear alguien así.

A continuación, Nott se enderezó lentamente, se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor a paso lento, dejando a Danielle bastante desconcertada.

* * *

—Es todo por hoy, jóvenes. Vayan guardando sus materiales sin usar.

Sun Mei Weasley–Mao observó a los chicos de su clase de Arte Mágico de cuarto año, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Era evidente que pocos tenían el suficiente talento o la energía necesaria para seguir con esa asignatura, pero no sería ella quien se los dijera. Era una de esas cosas que debían descubrir por sí mismos.

Su propio hermano era un buen ejemplo. El muchacho era casi tan desastroso en las Artes como ella lo era jugando quidditch, aunque no dejaba de intentarlo. Al menos Ryo tenía el sentido común como para darse cuenta que ese no era su camino.

—Lo único que me sirve de esta materia son los dibujos —comentaba Ryo al dejar el aula —Ahora puedo copiar los diagramas de Lovecraft sin preguntarme luego qué intenté poner. ¡Ah! Y las ilustraciones de criaturas mágicas para Hagrid ya no parecen hechas por un niño de cinco años.

Los amigos de su hermano rieron y Sun Mei sonrió ligeramente antes de ponerse seria.

—Poe —llamó.

El aludido se giró para mirarla con cierta sorpresa, antes de hacerles un ademán a sus amigos para que se adelantaran.

—¿Sí, profesora?

—¿Piensa seguir con esta materia después del TIMO?

La pregunta tomó a Walter por sorpresa. Solo acertó a encogerse de hombros.

—Debería pensarlo. Sabe fijarse en los detalles. Lo único que le falta es pulir la forma en que los plasma —Sun Mei sonrió suavemente, antes de volver a adoptar un semblante serio —Ah, y por favor, avise que he dado el mensaje.

Walter asintió, aunque seguía igual de sorprendido.

—Puede irse.

El chico agitó la cabeza y abandonó el aula, no tardando en alcanzar a sus amigos, quienes lo interrogaron con la mirada.

—La profesora me preguntó si me quedaré en la materia después del TIMO —comenzó el castaño, para luego bajar la voz cuando se cruzaron con un montón de chicos de quinto —Y tengo que escribirle a tía Katrina.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Thomas.

—¿Recuerdan que tía Katrina envió un mensaje? La profesora Weasley–Mao me pidió avisarle que ya se lo dio a McGonagall. Detesto ser el intermediario. Más cuando no entiendo qué se traen.

—¿No leíste el mensaje? —Sunny arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, pero no entendí nada. Supongo que estaba escrito en clave o algo así, para que solo la directora supiera de qué se trataba.

—Eso no tiene sentido —soltó de pronto Ryo y sus amigos lo notaron increíblemente serio —Aunque tú no te enteraras de nada, lo leíste, lo que significa que si alguien estuviera buscando esa información y llegara hasta ti… ¿Comprenden a lo que me refiero?

Los otros tres asintieron lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Quién puede querer frases sin sentido sobre un zoológico? —espetó Walter finalmente.

—¿Zoológico? —dejaron escapar sus amigos, confundidos.

—Sí. Lo más confuso es que también mostraba palabras en otro… —el muchacho dejó de hablar unos segundos, mirando hacia el vacío, hasta que miró a Sunny —Préstame papel y lápiz.

La chica de inmediato sacó lo solicitado y todos vieron cómo Walter comenzaba a trazar un par de símbolos extraños, que solamente Ryo supo leer.

—_Tian Ming_ —pronunció el Ravenclaw en voz baja —¿Cómo pudiste…?

—¿Dibujar esto? No tendré la memoria de Thomas, pero a veces se quedan en mi cabeza cosas como esta —indicó Walter sin darle importancia —Había más signos como este en el mensaje, así que le di el pergamino completo a tu hermana. ¿Qué diablos estará pasando?

—Estos signos… ¿dónde estaban?

—¿Dónde…? Ryo, ¿para qué quieres saber?

—No sé, curiosidad, creo.

—Eran la firma, por eso me llamaron tanto la atención.

—Hipogrifos, ¿quién firmaría un mensaje como _Mandato Celestial_ en chino?

—¿No será un pariente de la ex–campeona de Zen? Ya saben, la chica Ming —inquirió Thomas distraídamente, como si ni siquiera él se creyera semejante posibilidad.

Los demás miraron al pelirrojo anaranjado con la boca abierta. ¡Claro, como no lo pensaron antes! Casi dos años atrás, al final del Torneo de las Tres Partes, Yue Lin Ming demostró de forma insólita de que los videntes realmente existían. Y Ryo, mejor que nadie, podía imaginarse los motivos para que alguien con su nombre usara semejante seudónimo.

—Fue la ex–campeona —aseguró Ryo lentamente —Parte de su nombre quiere decir "luna". ¿Y qué manda en el cielo de noche, eh? Entonces quizá… Quizá el mensaje no era literal. Tal vez describió algo que vio del futuro, de tal forma que nadie supiera de qué se trataba.

—¿Quieres decir que tuve una profecía en las manos? —Walter no podía creer aquello.

—Tal vez. ¿Pero qué tendría que ver un zoológico con el futuro?

A esa incógnita ninguno tuvo respuesta.

* * *

_8 de marzo de 2021._

Los alumnos respiraron tranquilamente al ver que el domingo amanecía despejado, sin el menor asomo de nubes de tormenta, así que varios se preparaban para pasear por los jardines.

—¡Por favor, por favor!

En la mesa de Gryffindor, a la hora del desayuno, Rose suplicaba a sus amigos que hicieran las tareas afuera, argumentando que ir a la biblioteca con semejante clima era un crimen. Procyon y Hally debían consultar algunos libros, por lo que se negaron. Henry, en cambio, suspiró.

—Puedo acompañarte yo, si quieres —indicó —No necesito la biblioteca.

—¡Genial! Ya verás, acabaré pronto y podremos dar una vuelta por allí. O nos vamos al campo de quidditch, tengo ganas de volar.

—¡Correo! —avisó de pronto Franco Visconti.

Una lechuza marrón de lo más común aterrizó ante Henry y estiró una pata. El chico frunció el ceño y tomó el rollo de pergamino, dejando que el ave se marchara sin mirarla siquiera.

—Letra de mi tío —indicó, pensativo —¿Ahora qué pasará?

Un minuto después, tras leer la carta, Henry se puso de pie y corrió a la mesa de profesores, plantándose frente a su madre y enseñándole lo que acababa de llegarle.

—Válgame, espero que no pasara nada malo —deseó Rose.

Henry estuvo un buen rato conversando con su madre y al acabar, la profesora se levantó, hizo un gesto para mandarlo de vuelta a su sitio y fue con la directora para charlar en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Rose.

—Nacieron mis primos —anunció Henry, meneando la cabeza al volverse a sentar.

—¿Tus primos? —se extrañó Hally.

—Sí, mi tía Tonks tuvo gemelos, un niño y una niña. Está contenta porque los dos tenían el pelo castaño cuando nacieron, pero luego cambió a rubio, después a negro… Mi tío Anom dice que el color que tenían cuando mandó la lechuza era verde. ¿Por qué? No saben.

—¡Metamorfomagos! —dejó escapar Procyon, asombrado.

El castaño ojiverde asintió, pero apretaba los labios como si se contuviera de decir algo.

—¿Vas a ir a verlos? —preguntó Rose.

—No, irá mi mamá. Prometió traerme fotografías —el jovencito bajó la voz —Además, va a ayudar a mi tío a averiguar si los niños tienen Legados. Espero que no los tengan.

—¿No? —Procyon y Hally miraban incrédulos a su amigo.

—¿Saben lo complicado que será para ellos si aparte de ser metamorfomagos, tuvieran un Legado? Yo a veces siento que el mío es más un problema que una ayuda.

—Lo dicho, qué difícil es ser tú —comentó Rose, asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrando una extraña serenidad —Ahora, ¿nos vamos a los jardines? Antes que cambies de opinión.

Henry suspiró con aire resignado y asintió. Cuando él y la pelirroja dejaron el Gran Comedor, Hally y Procyon intercambiaron miradas.

—Esos dos se traen algo, ¿no? —inquirió ella.

—No lo sé —Procyon se encogió de hombros —Aunque nunca creí que extrañaría sus peleas.

Hally rió y terminó su desayuno para ir con su amigo a la biblioteca.

* * *

—¿Hizo qué?

Rose hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—No te lo estoy contando para que armes un escándalo, Henry —advirtió, deslizando la pluma con ligereza sobre su pergamino, escribiendo con rapidez —Con Lancaster tengo suficiente.

—Pero eso… ¡Rose, tú nunca te quedas quieta! —alegó él.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—¡Si a nosotros nos hacen algo, tú reaccionas enseguida! ¿Por qué ahora no?

La pelirroja detuvo el rasgueo de su pluma, meditabunda, antes de sonreír con delicadeza, destacando así el parecido con su madre.

—No vale la pena —contestó finalmente —Que diga lo que quiera, yo sé la verdad.

—Sabrás todo lo que quieras, pero eso no le da derecho a Lancaster de ser grosera contigo.

Rose se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo, en tanto Henry fruncía el ceño.

El día que Sullivan había lastimado a Procyon, él no se quedó ante la enfermería por percibir algo a distancia, un sentimiento muy tenue que, sin explicación, supo que era de Rose. Así, fue tras esa emoción y aunque se tardó, halló a su amiga discutiendo con Emily Lancaster, sosteniendo un pergamino por encima de su cabeza. Por lo que pudo escuchar, Lancaster acusaba a Rose de hacer trampa en una redacción, pero por alguna razón se le acabó la paciencia, le dio una bofetada a la pelirroja y abandonó el lugar. Henry no se detuvo a preguntar entonces por el suceso, si no que se concentró en llevar a su amiga a la enfermería, diciendo que era urgente. Hasta ese día se habría atrevido a preguntarle más detalles y Rose se mantuvo sorprendentemente serena al contárselos.

—En serio, que diga lo que quiera —afirmó la pelirroja, escribiendo la última línea de su redacción y poniendo punto final con entusiasmo —Lancaster me tiene harta, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo haciéndome enfadar. Ya verás, de seguir así, a la próxima voy a contestarle, y no va a ser con una sola bofetada.

—¿Y por qué te sentías dolida?

La chica dejó a un lado su pergamino, esperando que secara bien la tinta, para luego mirar a su amigo con gesto de desconcierto.

—¿Estabas usando ese don tuyo conmigo? —quiso saber.

—No, es que… —Henry sacudió la cabeza, ignorando a propósito la molestia que le causaba que llamaran "don" a su Legado —No fue intencional. Estábamos esperando fuera de la enfermería a que nos dieran noticias de Procyon, ¿recuerdas? Y capté eso.

—¿Estando tan lejos?

—La distancia no importa, pero es complicado explicarlo. ¿Qué te dijo Lancaster para que…?

Rose suspiró y contempló su entorno. Después de mucho insistir, había convencido a Henry de ir a orillas del lago, bajo el haya de siempre. El vaivén del agua resultaba tranquilizador.

—No soy muy lista —indicó ella con voz suave, abrazando sus rodillas —Lo sé, me cuesta captar algunas cosas. Y va Lancaster a recordármelo con eso de "¿cómo es que tienes cerebro de la noche a la mañana?" —suspiró —Mamá me dijo una vez que aún los más listos tienen algo que no les sale bien. Mira a Hally, por ejemplo, la Adivinación se le da fatal.

—Es que a ella no le gusta demasiado —logró decir Henry en un susurro.

—Sí, pero aún así… Por una vez puedo ser mejor que otros y cuando Lancaster dijo eso sentí… No sé, que en cualquier momento iba a salir Firenze a decirme que se equivocó de nota.

—Eso es absurdo —espetó Henry con fastidio, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo tras acabar sus tareas pendientes —Aunque no fueras muy lista, cosa que no estoy diciendo, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, puedes lograr lo que sea.

—Cuando consiga que salgas conmigo, me lo voy a creer —bromeó ella, riendo, antes de recoger su redacción —Ojalá Snape esté de buen humor cuando califique esto, que si no…

—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

A Rose la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Aferró el pergamino que recién había tomado, mirando al castaño con sus brumosos ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, como si intentara sacar la respuesta de algún lugar inaccesible.

—Me gustas —dijo al final, relajando sus facciones —Creí que eso estaba claro.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué yo? La mayoría del tiempo no nos llevamos muy bien, admítelo.

—¿Debo tener una razón?

Henry suspiró con frustración. Si su Legado le había enseñado algo que no le gustara era que los sentimientos de la gente pocas veces seguían una lógica que se pudiera entender. Había detectado, infinidad de ocasiones, que los estudiantes odiaban o amaban a otros por cosas extrañas e incluso ridículas. Pero no quería creer algo así de Rose, por mucho que su amiga a veces saliera con cosas no muy cuerdas.

—No exactamente —terminó contestando —¿En qué piensas cuando dices que te gusto?

La cara de Rose se estaba poniendo tan roja como su pelo, con lo cual algunas pecas parecían habérsele borrado de las mejillas.

—Pues… En muchas cosas —admitió ella, fijando los ojos en el lago —Pienso en lo listo que eres. En que pelear contigo a veces es muy divertido. En que te quejas de todo lo que te pregunto y aún así, me contestas. En que eres guapo…

Lo último logró que Henry se pusiera colorado, pero su amiga no había terminado.

—… En que eres buena persona. En que quieres mucho a tu familia. En que… ¡No sé! Pienso en varias cosas así de tontas. No me hagas decírtelas todas.

—No son cosas tontas —rebatió el castaño, cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente, para calmar el torrente de emociones que le llegaban de Rose —Mi papá vio por primera vez a mi mamá cuando ella le prestó una pluma y entonces le empezó a gustar.

—¿Por una pluma? ¿Estás bromeando?

Henry negó con la cabeza y Rose se echó a reír, con lo cual él percibió que un desagradable peso en el pecho de ella se diluía.

—Que nadie te diga lo que no puedes hacer —pidió el muchacho, repentinamente serio —Mejor comprueba tú misma hasta dónde puedes llegar.

—Normalmente eso hago, ¿no se nota?

—Sí, un poco. Y por favor, ¿podrías acordarte de lo que te pedí?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Conmigo no finjas que no pasa nada. Acabo sintiendo lo mismo que tú, ¿lo olvidas?

La pelirroja asintió con una cabezada y guardó la redacción en la mochila.

—¿Quieres regresar al castillo o nos vamos a volar? —inquirió.

—Si voy al castillo ahora mismo, me dará un dolor de cabeza espantoso —Henry se tendió en el césped, con las manos en la nuca —Y no tengo ganas de volar.

—Ah… Entonces yo…

—Quédate un rato. No me molestas.

Como había cerrado los ojos, Henry no veía el rostro de Rose, pero su Legado le transmitió la alegría que se apoderaba de ella antes de oír el susurro de la hierba cuando se echó a su lado. Un mechón de su largo cabello rojizo lo rozó, pero no protestó.

Comenzaba a comprender a lo que se refería ella con "pensar en cosas tontas" cada que decía que le gustaba. Pero a diferencia de Rose, racionaba cada detalle, no quería confundirse, pese a haber decidido que todo aquel asunto lo hacía feliz. Pensándolo bien, su indecisión quizá no fuera por no saber qué sentía, sino por temor a que su Legado, de buenas a primeras, un día le mostrara que Rose ya no tenía interés en él, cosa poco probable, pero posible.

—¿Rose?

—¿Mm?

—La próxima salida a Hogsmeade es a fin de mes, antes de Semana Santa.

—¿Y?

La jovencita obtuvo su respuesta cuando sintió una mano suya entrelazada con otra.

* * *

—Ahí no, que McLaggen es insoportable.

Cuando Procyon y Hally llegaron a la biblioteca, la encontraron más llena de lo normal, quizá porque varios alumnos habían dejado muchas tareas para el último minuto. Y al hallar finalmente una mesa libre, se dieron cuenta que Cyrano McLaggen estaba cerca, con algunos compañeros de curso, despotricando algo sobre hechizos desvanecedores.

—No creo que nos note, está demasiado ocupado llamando la atención —espetó Procyon por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca de desdén.

De todas formas, ambos buscaron otro sitio vacío y en cuanto lo encontraron, acomodaron sus cosas y se turnaron para buscar los libros que necesitaban. Si dejaban los lugares aunque fuera por medio minuto, cinco personas más pelearían por quedárselo. Así de solicitado estaba el lugar.

—¿Por qué diablos dejamos esto para hoy? —se quejó Procyon con vaguedad, leyendo el largo cuestionario que debía rellenar.

—No estaban disponibles los libros —recordó Hally, abriendo con cuidado un enorme ejemplar encuadernado en piel marrón titulado _Aplicaciones de la Aritmancia en la Vida Mágica Cotidiana_.

—Creo que dejaré esta materia después del TIMO, me aburre lo fácil que es —por su parte, Procyon se puso a revisar el índice de _La Aritmancia y su Utilidad en la Sociedad Mágica_.

—¿En serio? A mí me entretiene.

—Me he dado cuenta. ¿Quieres que te pase algunos datos?

Pese a sus ganas de terminar pronto, les llevó casi una hora completar aquel cuestionario, lo que ocasionaba que de vez en cuando, Procyon soltara una queja contra el profesor Davis. Hally, cada vez que lo oía, se encogía de hombros o contenía una risita.

—¡Al fin! —el chico soltó la pluma cuando, con un alargado garabato, anotó lo último —Las ideas de Davis son tan interesantes… —fingió la voz para leer la pregunta final —"En conclusión, ¿cree que la Aritmancia debería ser conocida por toda la sociedad mágica?". Sí, claro…

—Algunos pensarían que sí —indicó Hally, sin despegar la vista de su pergamino —Ya quedó —anunció, alzando los ojos —¿Te dio Thomas un libro de Adivinación?

—Sí, sí —Procyon le pasó un ejemplar de pastas verdes —¿Por qué no lo hiciste ayer?

—No sé, no tenía ganas. Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho esa materia.

—Entonces debiste dejarla antes de iniciar el curso.

—Quería saber cómo enseñaba Firenze, pero de él y Cassidy, no sé quién es más desesperante.

A Procyon le dieron ganas de reír, pero se contuvo al ver al señor Milton pasar por allí, cargando un montón de libros hacia una mesa cercana a la de McLaggen y sus amigos.

—Ahora no me agrada la idea de dejarla, así que haré el TIMO —concluyó Hally, pasando las páginas del libro verde con prisa —El padre de Rose nos contó que mamá dejó Adivinación antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa de su tercer curso. ¡Azotando la puerta al salir del aula!

—¿Tu madre? No me la imagino…

—Le pregunté a papá y según él, es cierto. Dice que a mamá no le gustó que fuera una rama de la magia tan inexacta, la comprendo. En cambio, la Aritmancia le encantaba.

—Entonces ya sabemos a quién te pareces en eso.

Hally se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Apenas si se dio cuenta que Procyon guardó con cuidado sus cosas y luego se quedó allí, mirándola de vez en cuando.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a estar así? Procyon consideraba esa una buena pregunta. Según Thomas (y también el resto de sus amigos, podría jurarlo), había perdido una gran oportunidad en la salida a Hogsmeade de febrero, dado el ambiente que otorgaba el día de San Valentín. Quizá fuera cierto, aunque claro, sus amigos no estuvieron presentes, ¿qué iban a saber?

_No es la gran cosa…_

Procyon sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que era ridículo sentirse mal por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. En ese sentido, parecía haber salido a su madre quien, según su padre, cuando la conoció tartamudeaba todo el tiempo y tardó muchísimo en darle a entender con palabras que le gustaba.

¿Por qué no podía decirlo? ¡Hasta la calmada Amy lo hizo antes que él!

—¿Procyon?

El nombrado dio un respingo. Hally lo veía con el ceño fruncido, guardando un rollo de pergamino en la mochila. En la mesa ya no había tintero, ni pluma, solamente los libros que habían estado consultando. ¿Desde cuándo lo estaría llamando?

—Lo siento, me distraje —se disculpó él, sonriendo un poco.

—Me di cuenta. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, claro que no. No te preocupes.

Hally asintió, no muy convencida, antes de ponerse de pie y torcer la boca con disgusto.

—Anda, vámonos —apuró, dando media vuelta.

Procyon giró la cabeza hacia donde ella había mirado y apretó los puños.

Melvin Corner venía ayudando a Nerie Longbottom con unos cuantos libros.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

—¿No son bonitos mis niños?

Abil Nicté Graham sonrió con indulgencia ante la atolondrada felicidad de su hermano gemelo. "Bonitos" no era el término exacto, pero no hizo comentarios.

En cuanto vio llegar a su hermana, Anom Nicté la llevó al cunero y señaló a sus hijos con una inconfundible sonrisa de orgullo. Abil los habría distinguido de todas formas, ningún bebé nacería con el cabello anaranjado, como lo tenía el niño, o rosa, como lo tenía la niña. Y en el poco rato que llevaba allí, el niño ya lo había mostrado amarillo y azul; en cambio, la niña solo lo cambió a morado y luego, a rojo, y eso porque hacía poco los había visitado Ronald Weasley.

—¿Cómo se van a llamar? —quiso saber Abil, meciendo suavemente al varón.

—Nympha está de acuerdo en que yo elija los nombres —respondió Anom, con la mirada fija en la carita dormida de su hija —Para que combinen con el apellido, dice. Me falta el primer nombre del niño, porque quiero que el segundo sea Ted. Era el padre de Nympha.

Abil asintió. Se sabía la historia acerca del fallecido Ted Tonks.

—Un día pensé en ponerle a una hija como nuestra madre —comentó Anom con semblante distraído —Pero ya que ha resultado ser una loca peligrosa, el nombre no le daría nada de suerte.

—La niña tiene otra abuela —apuntó Abil con amabilidad.

—Sí, creo que estará bien. Por cierto, le envié una lechuza a la señora Tonks, pedí que la trajeran acá cuando llegara. No debe tardar ya.

Como si eso hubiera sido una invocación, Andrómeda Tonks entró en ese momento a la habitación, guiada por una joven sanadora, esquivando cunas hasta llegar a su yerno.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —susurró la señora Tonks al ver a ambos bebés —Me alegra haber vivido para ver esto. ¿Cómo se van a llamar?

—Es un poco latoso explicarlo. Voy a buscar nombres en maya que comiencen con "A". Es una costumbre vieja en la familia, ponerles a los primogénitos un nombre que comience con la misma letra que el de su padre. Además, también era costumbre que los gemelos tuvieran la misma inicial en su primer nombre, ya ve a mi hermana y a mí —Anom señaló a Abil con alegría —Pero los segundos nombres ya los tengo. El del niño va a ser Ted. Y el de la niña, Andrómeda.

La señora Tonks mostró una sonrisa temblorosa, debido a la emoción.

—Gracias, muchacho —logró decir —¿Y qué opina Nymphadora?

—Está de acuerdo. Bueno, creo que lo estará. Me dejó elegir, ¿no?

Las dos mujeres rieron, con lo cual los niños despertaron y vieron a su alrededor con sus ojillos grises, que después de varios parpadeos, se volvieron castaños. Los de ambos. La niña sonrió.

—¿Puedo cargar a un bebé? —preguntó un recién llegado, de semblante impasible y voz fría, tan parecido a Anom y Abil que era innegable el parentesco.

—¡Claro, papá! Ya que estás aquí, ¿traerás tu _Vida y Obras_? ¿O tu _Historia y Estudio_?

—No, lo siento —Acab Nicté suspiró antes de extender los brazos, recibiendo de su hija a su segundo nieto —Azul… —musitó, viendo la pelusilla en la cabeza del niño —Le queda Akbal.

Abil y Anom intercambiaron miradas.

—¿No era ese el hijo de la tía Zazil? —inquirió Abil, arrugando la frente.

—Sí, mi prima adoraba a ese chico. Bueno, para ser franco, todos lo adoraban.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó la señora Tonks.

—Zazil es hija de mi tío Mool, hermano de mi padre —comenzó Acab, desviando los ojos al vacío, como si viera allí la historia que estaba contando —Una buena mujer, aunque demasiado nerviosa. Su marido también es buen tipo, tuvieron cinco hijos y Akbal era el único varón. Pero… Bueno, tuvo problemas… Yo no estaba en el país en aquella época, así que no me enteré muy bien de cómo sucedió, pero el muchacho no aguantó y se suicidó a los veinte años.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué fue lo que no aguantó?

Acab se llevó un dedo a los labios con cuidado, mirando fijamente a su pequeño nieto. La señora Tonks, al ver tal gesto, frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de asentir con aire triste.

Era regla sagrada no revelar los Legados ante nadie que no fuera de la familia. Anom lo había hecho con su esposa poco antes de la boda porque ella estaba embarazada; en cierta forma, ya era una Nicté. La señora Tonks no sabía exactamente en qué consistía el tema, pero su hija le había hecho algunas referencias y más o menos se daba una idea. ¿Cuánto dolor había tenido que aguantar esa familia de magos con esas "habilidades" que pasaban a través de las generaciones?

—¿Estás seguro de que le queda Akbal, papá? —preguntó Anom, haciendo una mueca —Es decir… Combinaría, había pensado en Alitzel para su hermanita…

—Suena muy bonito, ¿qué significa? —quiso saber Andrómeda Tonks.

—_Niña sonriente_. Los sanadores dirán lo que quieran, pero estando despierta, la niña no deja de sonreír. Y si no son sonrisas, se parecen bastante. Además, quiero que algo le recuerde que puede ser feliz siempre. Que nunca se rinda.

—En tiempos difíciles, cualquier recordatorio como ese es bienvenido —Acab asintió —Tú decides, Anom. Si quieres seguir las costumbres, bien. Y te recuerdo que hay una que dicta que se puede nombrar a nuestros hijos como algún pariente _caído en desgracia_.

Anom asintió y Abil miró a su sobrino, en brazos de su padre. En la familia Nicté, la expresión _caer en desgracia_ no siempre tenía la misma connotación que le daban otras personas. Debido a los Legados, la historia familiar estaba salpicada de sucesos como el del hijo de Zazil Nicté, de miembros que no aguantaban el peso de lo que podían hacer y tenían finales trágicos. Si Abil no recordaba mal, el difunto Akbal tenía el mismo Legado que su hijo, la Psicoempatía, así que podía imaginarse perfectamente al muchacho, fuerte y sonriente, enloqueciendo poco a poco por todo lo que percibía y no podía manejar, antes de acabar con su existencia. Ella apenas lo había conocido en vida, pero le daba la razón a su padre en que le agradaba a todo el mundo: era listo, gracioso, amable y de cuerpo ágil. Sus hermanas lo mimaban, sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, pensando que llegaría muy lejos… Su muerte fue una _caída en desgracia_ de las graves.

—Pues por el azul será —soltó Anom repentinamente, asintiendo con la cabeza —Akbal Ted… Alitzel Andrómeda… Incluso no suenan tan mal. Aunque si son como su madre, de mayores no les gustarán sus nombres y se pondrán algún apodo extraño.

Las mujeres volvieron a reír, más bajo que antes, en tanto Acab Nicté seguía con los ojos fijos en su nieto, pasando un dedo por su cabeza, sabiéndose asombrado de que ese tono de azul fuera posible en un cabello humano pero sin sentirlo en realidad. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, se _abrió_ a los pensamientos de su entorno y agradeció estar en una habitación llena de recién nacidos, porque solamente le llegaban frases mentales alegres de sus hijos y su consuegra.

Ojalá sus nietos, si poseían un Legado, no _cayeran en desgracia_. Lo deseó de todo corazón.

* * *

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Cuando regresaron Rose y Henry a la sala común de Gryffindor, hallaron a Hally ocupando una butaca, alejada del barullo, enfrascada en un libro. Les extrañó tanto que Procyon no estuviera con ella que enseguida fueron a saludarla.

—¿Todavía te faltan tareas? —preguntó Rose, bromista.

—No, terminé por ahora —Hally cerró el libro y sus amigos pudieron ver el título, _Historia de Hogwarts. Edición Moderna_ —¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

—Excelente. Snape no podrá quejarse, siendo yo, mi redacción tendrá un Aceptable.

—¿Y Procyon? —quiso saber Henry.

—No lo sé.

Henry y Rose se miraron uno al otro, con la duda reflejada en sus caras.

—¿Ya buscaste en tu mapa? —inquirió Rose en un susurro.

—No.

—¿Y eso?

Henry le hizo un gesto a Rose para que dejara de hablar. Estaba detectando algo en Hally que no le estaba gustando.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó ahora el castaño.

—No lo sé —finalmente, Hally vio por turnos a sus amigos antes de explicarse —Acabamos las tareas y salimos de la biblioteca. Bueno, yo salí corriendo y él me siguió, acababa de ver a Melvin entrar y no tenía ganas de aguantarlo…

—¡Ah, sí! Nerie me dijo que él le ayudaría con unas tareas —se acordó Rose de pronto, y creyó saber qué pasaba —¿No te gustó verlos juntos o qué?

—Supongo que eso mismo pensó Procyon, porque me lo preguntó. Cuando le dije que no era eso, puso una cara muy rara y se marchó. ¿Ustedes entienden algo?

Rose se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar a Henry con una ceja arqueada. Él estaba con expresión concentrada, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Estás enfadada, ¿verdad? —soltó Henry de pronto.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Rose dio un respingo: nunca le había oído a Hally ese tono de voz, cargado de sarcasmo y desprecio —¡Ah, claro! Mi ex me trató siempre como una niña pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar, rompemos y cuando se consigue otra chica, es una más joven que yo que sí se deja cuidar, ¡vaya fiasco! En serio, ¿qué tanto le vi?

—Tú no tienes nada de malo —señaló Henry con seriedad.

—¡Eso díselo a Melvin! —Hally se puso de pie de un salto, causando que sus dos amigos dieran un paso atrás —No confiaba en mis amigos, no creía que podía cuidarme sola, no me trataba como… ¡Bueno, como se supone que se trata a una novia! Hasta Procyon dijo que era raro que solo me hubiera besado una vez…

—Espera un segundo, ¿Procyon sabe que Corner y tú se besaron? —se sorprendió Rose.

—Sí, salió el tema en febrero, cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade.

Mientras Rose hacía una mueca de fingido dolor, Henry meneó la cabeza.

—Primero lo importante —declaró el castaño ojiverde —Yo que tú le explicaba a Procyon lo de Corner, Hally. Debe pensar que todavía quieres a tu ex–novio y se enfadó.

—¿Acaso piensa…? ¿Creerá que mentí?

—Sí, es lo más probable.

Hally bufó, recogió su libro y corrió a la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Ahora está confundida —le advirtió Henry a Rose —¿Por qué no dejamos que se arreglen entre ellos? Ya es hora, ¿no?

—Si no se matan antes —dejó escapar la pelirroja, intentando bromear.

Apenas iban a sentarse cuando vieron a Hally bajar, con un viejo pergamino en la mano. Se prepararon para cualquier cosa que pudiera decir su amiga, pero ella salió disparada hacia el hueco del retrato, lo atravesó y se perdió de vista.

—Ahora sí lo he visto todo —masculló Henry.

Rose, parpadeando velozmente, no comprendió.

Hally recorrió el camino más rápido que conocía hacia su destino, señalado en el Mapa del Merodeador con una mota de tinta con un cartel que decía "Procyon Black".

Se sentía más enfadada que otra cosa. Lo que menos quería era que desconfiaran de lo que decía, ¿y qué hacía Procyon? Darle a entender que no le creía. Aunque tal como lo explicó Henry, quizá no había explicado la situación correctamente, ¿pero tanto se le dificultaba a Procyon preguntar? Por lo visto, la respuesta era sí.

En un pasillo tuvo que dar un rodeo cuando vio a Peeves, el poltergeits, lanzando gises a los que pasaban, pero finalmente llegó a donde quería, la lechucería. Miró a su alrededor con mucho cuidado, entre tantas aves de diversos colores las plumas volaban en todas direcciones, pero finalmente encontró a su amigo apoyado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas, mirando al horizonte y con _Shadownight_ posado en su hombro.

—Hola —saludó cuando estuvo a dos pasos de distancia.

_Shadownight_ giró la cabeza, la miró intensamente con sus grandes y redondos ojos, antes de echarse a volar. Hally hizo un gesto de desconcierto, pero enseguida olvidó a la extraña lechuza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Procyon sonaba distante, duro. Hally tragó saliva, no era hora de sentirse tímida.

—Quise saber si estabas bien —respondió, mostrando el mapa en su mano derecha.

—Lo estoy.

—No parece, ¿de verdad…?

Procyon suspiró, pero siguió sin mirarla.

—No te preocupes, Hally. No eres tú.

—¿Entonces?

El joven hizo una mueca.

—Oye, ¿puedo contarte una cosa? —intentó Hally, con voz suave.

Su amigo asintió.

—Cuando Melvin y yo rompimos… —inició ella, notando que Procyon se tensaba un poco, pero como no entendía la reacción, decidió seguir —Cuando rompimos, lloré. Yo le pedí que termináramos, pero… Melvin lo aceptó sin más. Sentí que apenas le importaba. Y eso me dolió.

Hally se acercó a la ventana, colocándose frente a Procyon, pero él no se movió.

—Luego, me puse a pensar en los días que estuvimos juntos… Y no lo extrañaba. No significa que no lo quisiera, pero… Las últimas veces que quedábamos, terminábamos peleando. Esos no son recuerdos agradables, ¿verdad?

Procyon le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a sus palabras.

—Ahora puedo acordarme de los días buenos y sonreír. Pero luego me pregunto qué tanto le vi. ¡Y ahora él sale con Nerie! ¡Ella es más pequeña que yo! Y sin ofender, es más infantil.

A Hally la animó que Procyon sonriera levemente al oír lo último.

—Supongo que encontró a la niña que sí puede cuidar sin que le reclame —sentenció la joven, acomodándose mejor los anteojos —No sé por qué salió conmigo si no era lo que estaba buscando. Tal vez pensó que era una niña mimada, por ser hija de Harry Potter, o que me portaría como una admiradora fiel —desdeñó, haciendo un mohín —Ya no debería pensar en eso. Lo único que quiero es dejar de estar enojada cada vez que lo veo.

—¿Entonces ya no lo quieres?

La voz de Procyon ya no sonaba tan apática. Hally agradeció mentalmente el detalle.

—No lo sé —admitió ella —Me gustaba mucho, sí, y creo que lo quise. Ahora mismo, de lo único que tengo ganas es de conjurar un par de flechas y lanzárselas.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Por si no lo recuerdas, es prefecto —Hally se echó a reír —Me dijiste algo parecido cuando quería hechizar a Zabini, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Podríamos hacerlo parecer un accidente.

—No me tientes…

Rieron juntos por un momento, pero Hally no pudo evitar notar que su amigo no le dirigía la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaría? Comenzaba a preocuparse, y sin embargo no lo presionó. Ahora conocía suficiente a Procyon Black como para saber que si lo dejaba tranquilo un rato, le diría lo que quisiera. Solo esperaba poder ayudarlo.

—¿Qué se siente…? —Procyon titubeó, lo cual era bastante extraño en sí, aunque no tanto como lo que preguntó a continuación —¿Qué se siente besar a alguien?

—¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? —se sorprendió Hally, poniéndose colorada.

—Bueno, a Thomas se lo pregunté una vez, pero se quedó embobado y no contestó.

—No me sorprende —Hally sonrió: al hablar de su relación con Danielle, el pelirrojo Slytherin se ponía inusualmente tierno —Se siente… Bien, supongo. Sé que dije que no era la gran cosa, pero ahora que lo mencionas, debí saberlo entonces, ¿no? Me gustó, pero faltó algo…

—¿Algo como qué?

—¡No lo sé! Odio no poder contestar una pregunta…

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, es que… Lo recuerdo y ahí está el sabor de las bebidas, algo suave… Y ya. ¿No debería recordar algo más? A veces oigo a las chicas mayores en los baños y…

—¿Oyes esas pláticas? Siempre he creído que solo chismorrean.

—A veces, pero el punto es… Yo me sentí bien, alegre… Pero como al poco tiempo Melvin y yo volvimos a pelear, pensé que había sido un desperdicio.

—¿Un desperdicio?

—Sí, las chicas somos así, pensamos que nuestro primer beso será estupendo y cuando no resulta, nos ponemos tristes. A mí me frustró, lo admito. Esperaba algo más.

Procyon se encogió un poco contra la pared en la que se apoyaba. Esa conversación se había puesto demasiado rara, pero él comenzó. La había dejado hablar, contándole cosas de Corner, ahora debía aguantarse. Pero de seguir así, haría una estupidez.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

Procyon hizo una mueca. Eso era justo lo que no quería contestar.

—Curiosidad —el chico se encogió de hombros —Nunca he besado a una chica.

—Me sorprende. Habiendo tantas a tu alrededor…

—Ya, pero ninguna es…

El muchacho apretó los labios, no quería arruinar el momento. Por desgracia, Hally a veces demostraba demasiada curiosidad por lo que no debía. Esa era una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Ninguna es qué? ¿O debería preguntar "quién"? Si ya te gusta alguien, deberías decírselo a Lancaster. Quizá así deje de perseguirte y abofetearte.

—Sí, claro, ¡ni siquiera puedo decírselo a ella!

Ese fue el colmo para Procyon. ¿De verdad estaba hablando de sus sentimientos con la causante de los mismos? Era absurdo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Hally, confusa —Eres estupendo, Procyon, cualquier chica te querría.

—Ella no, no así.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

Oyendo eso, Procyon se puso a pensar. Quizá tenía esperanzas, quizá… ¿Pero si no? Hally era su mejor amiga. No quería que por decirle lo que sentía, se asustara y se alejara.

O tal vez el que se asustaba con semejante posibilidad era él. ¡Y era ridículo! Conocía a Hally, ella seguramente lo trataría lo mejor que pudiera, tanto si lo aceptaba como si no. La situación se estaba volviendo insoportable, más cuando Danielle, al final de la clase de Autodefensas Muggles del día anterior, lo había sermoneado sin miramientos, apoyada por un Thomas demasiado serio para su gusto. Genial, había que tener amigos para eso…

—Mira, es complicado, ¿sí? —se puso a parlotear, alejándose de la ventana y yendo de un lado para otro, espantando a varias lechuzas —Ni siquiera sé cuándo me empezó a gustar. Nos llevamos bien, una cosa llevó a la otra… Tal vez haya chicas más bonitas, o con más encanto, pero no me importa. Lo único que me detiene es que no quiero que me mande al diablo y deje de hablarme.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿eh?

—Sí.

Hally lo contempló en sus paseos, preguntándose quién sería la susodicha para acto seguido, intentar deducirlo por eliminación. ¿Con cuántas chicas se llevaba bien Procyon? Rose y ella misma eran dos, claro. Danielle y Sunny, otras dos. Amy y Paula, sumaban seis en total. A veces bromeaba con Cecil y Diane, pero eso no era frecuente. A Giselle también le hablaba, aunque en casos más raros que a Diane y Cecil. En cuanto al resto de muchachas de su curso… No, Procyon en eso era demasiado cerrado. Había que ver el modo en que Lancaster insistía para comprender por qué él no quería saber nada de otras chicas. Y rara vez trababa conversación con alumnas mayores o menores, por lo que… Sí, solo eso era posible.

—Es una de nosotras, ¿verdad? —inquirió con cautela, a sabiendas que de acertar, su amigo se avergonzaría demasiado y quizá intentara dejar el tema —Danielle, Sunny, hasta Rose…

—Hally, por favor…

—De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme, no te obligaré. Pero déjame advertirte una cosa: si fuera Paula, Amy o Danielle, haces bien en guardártelo. Ellas son muy felices ahora.

—¿Y si no es ninguna de ellas?

—¡Entonces no sé qué esperas! Si fuera Rose, seguro gritaría de emoción, ya la conoces… Sunny quizá te golpee, no lo sé, tiene reacciones muy raras… Y si fuera yo…

Procyon la miró con incredulidad. ¿De verdad aquello estaba sucediendo? Si antes había creído que era el colmo de lo irracional, se había equivocado rotundamente.

—Si fuera yo… Quizá lo pensaría, pues… Bueno, nos llevamos muy bien, así que me quebraría la cabeza por días antes de tenerte una respuesta… Aunque claro, con Melvin no fue así, pero él es caso aparte y… ¡Pero de qué hablo! Solo estoy suponiendo. No es posible que…

—Piénsalo.

Hally se quedó pasmada, tanto por oír aquello como por la mirada que Procyon le dedicó. Por fin había dejado de caminar en círculos y la veía fijamente, con aspecto de contemplar algo valioso, importante. Por alguna razón, a la chica empezaron a temblarle las manos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella en un susurro.

—No quería decirlo, ¡por Merlín que no quería decirlo! —Procyon volvió a caminar por todas partes, moviendo las manos, quitando de su camino a cuanta ave se le cruzaba, pero apenas se daba cuenta de ello —No quería echar todo a perder, pero esto es demasiado, Hally, ¡demasiado! ¿Crees que es normal estar hablando de esto contigo? No sé cómo aguanté, la verdad. Algo me decía que me quedara callado, ¡algo me lo decía! No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que dejes de hablarme, no quiero… No quiero demasiadas cosas. Pero lo eché a perder, lo sé. Así que escucha bien y piénsalo, porque quizá no pueda volver a decirlo en mucho tiempo, ¿comprendes? Quizá después de hoy, decida callarme, esta vez para siempre, seguro de que hablé por estúpido. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Hally asintió en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta, retorciéndose las manos, consciente de que Procyon sonaba desesperado. Desesperado y triste. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? ¿Cómo?

—Todo lo que dije es cierto, no sé cómo sucedió. Primero estaba contento de que no me hicieras a un lado por ser un Black, al siguiente creí que te veía como una hermana, y al final… Al final estaba preparado para maldecir a Corner si no te hacía feliz. Tú misma me hiciste admitirlo, me gusta mucho esa chica. Y esa chica eres tú.

Escucharlo de su boca fue mucho más impresionante de lo que Hally había imaginado. Se quedó paralizada, tratando de asimilarlo, consciente de que Procyon había peleado contra sí mismo para poder confesarlo. Presentía que, aún sin decirlo, su amigo estaba muy asustado, ¿pero de qué exactamente? Lo peor que podía hacerle era rechazarlo y no precisamente por no corresponder a sus sentimientos. Quiso pensar en algo coherente qué decir, pero no le salían las palabras. ¡Tenía que decir algo! ¡Tenía que hablar ya!

—Yo…

—No me respondas —pidió Procyon inesperadamente, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca que a Hally le pareció de dolor —No quiero oírlo. Ya lo sé.

—¿Qué? Pero yo…

—Ya lo sé, no te gusto, eso es evidente —la mueca del muchacho se fue esfumando, en tanto la tristeza comenzaba a asomarse a sus ojos —Llámame cobarde si quieres, aún siendo de Gryffindor y todo eso, pero si te interesa saber, creo que mientras no lo digas en voz alta, estaré bien.

—Pero…

—Por favor, hazme caso. Una cosa es saberlo y otra que te lo echen en cara. Confía en mí.

Ese era el problema. Hally confiaba en Procyon, sabía que no mentía. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? La pregunta no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, pero estaba segura de que no obtendría respuesta, como también estaba segura de que, gustándole o no, quería muchísimo a Procyon. Y quería… No, tenía que dejarle en claro eso al menos, allí, en ese momento.

—¿Puedo decir otra cosa, entonces? —inquirió en voz baja.

Creyó que él no la había oído, dado que desvió la vista hacia las lechuzas que revoloteaban por encima de sus cabezas, pero cuando asintió, Hally tomó aire.

—Yo tampoco mentí —confesó, forzándose a sonar firme, aunque por dentro, estaba temblando tanto como sus manos segundos antes —Yo… Voy a pensarlo. Voy a… quebrarme la cabeza mucho tiempo, porque… Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Y te quiero.

El gesto de Procyon daba a entender que lo había herido, y creyó saber el por qué. El muchacho sabía perfectamente que ese "querer" no era el mismo que él sentía por ella. Y eso, descubrió Hally, le dolía sobremanera. Si algo odiaba por encima de todo era ver sufrir a los demás.

—Me crees, ¿verdad? —quiso saber ella de repente —No te lo digo para quedar bien ni…

—Hally, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Claro que te creo!

La jovencita asintió y de pronto, vio acercarse a su amigo con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, para luego hurgar en un bolsillo y terminar sacando un pañuelo.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar. Hasta luego.

Y dando media vuelta, hizo ademán de irse.

—¡Ni se te ocurra irte ahora! —espetó la chica con inesperada energía, lo cual hizo que Procyon la mirara con asombro —¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Seguro vas a vagar por allí para luego no dirigirme la palabra! ¡Y también…!

—No, Hally, cálmate —pidió el muchacho, confundido —¿No lo comprendes? No hablé antes precisamente porque quería seguir tratándote como si nada. Si no me has… —carraspeó y Hally intuyó que ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra "rechazado" —Aquí voy a estar, ¿de acuerdo? No esperé tanto tiempo para decirlo y luego alejarme. Te lo prometo.

Ahora sí Hally sintió las lágrimas. Cuando Procyon le entregó el pañuelo, no supo en qué momento se había puesto a llorar, pero ahora lo notaba. Los ojos se le nublaron y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no temblar, pero le resultó imposible. ¿Qué le pasaba? No esperaba que toda esa situación la afectara tanto, pero lo hizo.

—Yo… Lo siento —musitó ella, limpiándose la cara.

—No te preocupes. ¿Ahora sí me puedo ir?

Hally lo observó lo mejor que pudo. Algo le decía que necesitaba estar a solas, por lo que asintió y lo vio marcharse. Lo único que escuchó por un momento fueron sus pasos y luego, nada.

Sin darse plena cuenta de lo que hacía, Hally Potter se acuclilló, ocultó el rostro en los brazos y volvió a llorar al pensar en que quizá acabaría rompiendo un corazón, lo quisiera o no.

No sabía que, en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente de la lechucería, Procyon Black hacía exactamente lo mismo que ella y pensaba de manera muy parecida.

* * *

_3 de agosto de 2012. 11:03 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… ¿Buenas? Espero que todo el mundo esté perfectamente. Para mí, este mes era "nuevo curso escolar" y "cumpleaños de mi hermana". Ahora ya es solamente lo segundo, pero en fin… Pasemos a lo que interesa._

_Seguramente muchos esperaban que dijera los animales exactos en los que se convierten Thomas y Walter, y quise hacerlo, pero pensé que era más divertido que intentaran adivinar. Del pelirrojo anaranjado he dado varias pistas, pero de Walter casi no, hasta este capi. Un fiel seguidor de la saga seguro se acuerda del detalle. Pero el punto aquí es que aprovecharon sus formas animagas para espiar a Mackenzie, que andaba en tratos con Nott, ¡con Nott! Y sabiendo que ese chico no habla mucho… Quién sabe en qué andará. Al menos Nott es algo decente advirtiendo a Danielle (de forma un tanto peculiar)._

_¡Nacieron los nuevos Nicté! Al primero que me diga que tengo un complejo con los gemelos, le irá mal (Bell rueda los ojos). De todas formas, el detalle quedó asentado al armar un apunte, además de que es mi fic y hago lo que se me pegue la gana (Bell anda de megalómana, ignórenla). Por ahí se me coló un poco de historia Nicté, familia mágica que me tomé la molestia de pensar hasta límites insospechados (no pregunten), quizá porque es mexicana como yo. Total, enhorabuena por el nacimiento de Alitzel Andrómeda y Akbal Ted, y la única duda que queda es ¿tendrán Legados? Y de ser así, ¿cuáles tendrán? Se los dejo de tarea._

_Un momento de Rose y Henry, porque me llegaron comentarios con la duda de si estaban saliendo o no. Aquí tienen la respuesta. La explicación a eso es que Henry, a su manera, le pidió tiempo a Rose para hacerse a la idea y poder darle una respuesta. Ahora vemos que el castaño ojiverde ha reaccionado, ¡ya era hora! Solo falta que se enteren sus amigos. Será un momento épico._

_Y el final, ¡el maldito final! (Bell camina en círculos por toda la habitación donde se sienta a escribir en su lap, tirándose de los cabellos). ¡No comprendo qué pasó! Los personajes se me rebelaron, eso pasó, ¡y no lo entiendo! Precisamente me habían hecho notar que Procyon no podía esperar toda la vida, Danielle andaba planeando entrometerse, Thomas también, pero por otro lado, las reacciones de Hally cada que veía a Corner le colmaban la paciencia a Procyon, así que… ¡La locura Black al mando! Desde que comenzó la dichosa plática en la lechucería (que por cierto, es un entorno muy raro para esa clase de escenas, ¿no?), sentía que no saldría exactamente como hubiera deseado, pero a Procyon no iba a pedirle que se contuviera cuando ya lo hizo por… A ver, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos en las vacaciones de Semana Santa de segundo curso… Están por ser las vacaciones de Semana Santa de cuarto año… ¡Válgame, dos años! Y coincidió la temporada, juro que apenas me estoy dando cuenta. En fin, eso, y ojalá no haya muchos fans decepcionados, pero deben admitir que la dichosa escena me salió más o menos original. Lo malo es que los dejé sufriendo a los dos y no sé cómo hacer que se comporten después de esto._

_Por último, a la fecha y hora de esta nota de autora, aún no recibo candidatos para _El Diablo_, lo cual es comprensible si el capi anterior salió apenas el treinta y uno de julio (ya saben, ¡larga vida a JK, alias la Innombrable! ¡Larga vida a Harry Potter!). Así que seguiré esperando un rato más, con confianza._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	23. El Eje

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veintitrés: El Eje.**

_15 de marzo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Para ser lunes, Rose estaba muy callada y seria en el Gran Comedor. Cecil Finnigan y Diane Creevey intentaron sacarle plática, pero como la pelirroja apenas contestaba, lo dejaron por imposible, preguntándose qué tendría así a la chica Weasley.

La respuesta estaba en el banco de enfrente, sentada a ambos lados de Henry, quien por cierto, tenía los ojos cerrados en ademán de intensa concentración.

—¿Quieren hacer el favor de no desmayar a nuestro amigo? —espetó Rose con hartazgo, dejando a un lado el tenedor con el que había ensartado un arenque ahumado —Cuando por fin conseguí que saliera conmigo…

A la izquierda, Rose creyó oír a alguien escupiendo una bebida, pero no quiso averiguar de quién se trataba, ya que había conseguido lo que quería: dos miradas incrédulas fijas en ella.

—¿Estás bromeando? —un chico de cabello negro y brillante, con los ojos color azul violáceo abiertos de par en par, meneó ligeramente la cabeza —¿Henry, salir contigo?

—Sí, vamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade. ¿Por qué te sorprende, Procyon?

—¡Ustedes se la pasan peleando! —soltó sin poder contenerse una jovencita de cabello también negro, ojos castaños y anteojos redondos —Bueno, se la pasaban peleando —rectificó, dudosa.

—Sí, eso… Digamos que me cansé de intentar ganarle a Henry, Hally, es demasiado listo.

—Rose, deja de halagarme —susurró el aludido, abriendo por fin sus ojos verdes.

—Ah, ¿era un halago? Entonces debo hacerlo más seguido.

Para sorpresa de Hally y Procyon, Henry y Rose se enfrascaron en una de sus antiguas disputas, aunque sonaba raro que el tema de la misma fuera qué tanto la pelirroja alababa a su amigo. Eso causó que los dos de cabello negro rieran, se miraran brevemente y casi enseguida, giraran la cara en direcciones opuestas.

Al dejar el Gran Comedor, Hally observó a Rose irse con Henry, alegando con energía, y se preguntó cómo era posible que a su amiga le gustara alguien completamente contrario a ella. Sabía que Rose en ocasiones hacía extravagancias, pero aquello…

—De verdad le gusta a Henry, si anda junto a ella con esos cambios de humor que le dan…

Hally dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta que Procyon estaba a su lado, también mirando el punto por el que Rose y Henry se alejaban.

—Todavía no puedo creérmelo —fue lo único que pudo decir, poniéndose en marcha hacia el aula de Aritmancia —A Rose le cuesta mucho encariñarse con alguien, aunque no parezca…

—Te creo —aseguró Procyon, soltando una risita, pero casi enseguida se puso serio y calló.

Hally creyó saber la razón. Después del suceso de la lechucería, apenas habían cruzado palabra. Ella ponía todo su esfuerzo en tratarlo como siempre, quería darle a entender que seguía siendo su amiga, pero la incomodidad entre ambos era palpable. ¿Cómo te comportas con tu mejor amigo después de oírle decir que le gustas? Sin caer en absurdos, claro. Ojalá esas cosas las enseñaran en un libro, pensó Hally con fastidio. Lo leería enseguida y sabría qué hacer.

Llegaron pronto al aula, saludando con diversos gestos a sus compañeros, para luego acercarse a Paula y Bryan, que repasaban unos pergaminos.

—¿Tienen el último ejercicio? —indagó Bryan con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, claro —Hally abrió la mochila y rebuscó en su interior —¿Por qué?

—A Paula y a mí nos salen cosas diferentes, quiero comparar…

Hally sacó un rollo de pergamino, pasándoselo a Bryan.

—No vas a alcanzar a corregirlo —le avisó Procyon, sonriendo de lado.

—Lo sé, pero al menos quiero saber…

Bryan no pudo seguir hablando, se concentró en comparar lo escrito en ambos pergaminos. Al mismo tiempo, el profesor Davis abría la puerta del aula y los instaba a entrar con un ademán.

Normalmente, en esa clase se sentaba cada quién donde quería, siendo los bancos más codiciados los que estaban al fondo, ya que pocos le tenían verdadero aprecio a Davis. Esta vez, Procyon se apresuró a tomar a Hally de la muñeca para apoderarse del último banco de la fila derecha, ganándoles por unos segundos a Edward Garrett y Matthew Kent.

—No estoy de humor para que Davis me fastidie —aclaró Procyon al tomar asiento, con la mirada fija en el interior de su mochila —¿Dónde están los ejercicios? —masculló.

—¡No puede ser! Los míos se los quedó Bryan, espera un momento…

Hally se levantó y fue al banco ocupado por su amigo y Paula, en tanto Procyon seguía buscando. Sacó el pergamino que necesitaba y se le quedó viendo con aire distraído.

Sabía que había sido una estupidez declararse, lo sabía. Hally ahora huía de él cada cinco segundos. Sin embargo, era inevitable pasar horas uno con la otra. Aunque a su favor admitía que, en la medida de lo posible, seguían llevándose bien.

—Idiota —masculló en voz muy baja, antes de mirar al frente, atento por si Davis iniciaba la clase —Menudo lío he armado…

—¿Qué dices? —se extrañó Hally, regresando entonces al banco.

—Nada, nada. ¿Al final Bryan pudo…?

—Sí, resulta que estaba mal Paula, ¡ella no lo podía creer!

—¿Cómo iba a creérselo? Es una Ravenclaw, confía mucho en su cerebro.

Hally asintió, riendo, acomodándose en el banco.

Pero Procyon notó que hacía todo lo posible por no mirarlo.

* * *

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos habían dicho?

Rose miró a Danielle con una ceja arqueada, para luego voltear con Henry, buscando ayuda.

—Pensamos que ya lo sabían… Y que se notaba —contestó el castaño.

Danielle dejó escapar un bufido, desviando la vista hacia Amy, quien mostraba de forma más abierta su asombro e incredulidad.

—Pero… No se portan diferente… —musitó la castaña Hufflepuff, tímida.

Rose bufó. Eso ya lo había escuchado demasiado. De sí misma, para empezar.

Los cuatro estaban en el patio, aprovechando su hora libre, después que Danielle y Amy se acercaran a saludar y la rubia pidiera, sin previo aviso, que le explicaran qué estaba pasando con Hally y Procyon, a quienes habían notado muy raros en los últimos días. Tuvieron que contarles el último acontecimiento: que casi dos semanas atrás, después de una muy peculiar conversación, Procyon finalmente le había dicho a Hally sus sentimientos y, en teoría, esperaba una respuesta.

—De Procyon no debería sorprenderles —inició Henry, con la frente arrugada y sin ver a ninguna de las chicas. Sus ojos verdes estaban desviados al frente, donde se fijó sin ganas en cómo regresaban al castillo Simon Combs y Paul Owen —Estuvo portándose así desde que se dio cuenta que Hally le gusta. Y no fue precisamente cuando nosotros nos dimos cuenta.

—¿Tú lo sabías desde antes? —se sorprendió Rose.

—Lo sospechaba. Pero no es asunto mío andar divulgando los sentimientos de la gente.

Eso, pensaron las tres chicas, era una enorme consideración de parte de su amigo.

—Y Hally… Está preocupada, pensando en qué hacer, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere que Procyon se aleje, así que se esfuerza en que las cosas sigan normales —continuó el muchacho, parpadeando con cierta lentitud cuando miró a sus acompañantes —Por Merlín, no creí que una chica pudiera sentir tanto y seguir como si nada.

—Ahora eres tú el que hace halagos —señaló Rose, intentando romper la tensión.

—Créeme, no es nada agradable enterarse. ¿Recuerdas qué me pasó?

Rose contuvo un escalofrío. En ese momento no sabían la razón, pero justo cuando Procyon y Hally tenían su charla, a Henry le llegó una sensación intensa, abrumadora, que lo golpeó en el pecho y lo dejó momentáneamente ciego y desorientado. Recordaba haber oído que Rose lo llamaba con voz espantada, pero fuera de eso, duró varios minutos perdido. Luego se enteró que no se habían movido de sus sillas de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero se había desmayado sin más, salvándose de estrellar la cabeza contra una mesa porque Rose lo atrapó.

—¿Qué sería de nosotros si se hubiera dañado tu grandiosa mente?

Henry sabía que la pelirroja no quería demostrar lo mal que le sentaba acordarse de eso, así que siguió con lo que estaban discutiendo.

—De todas formas, eso es cosa de ellos —concluyó —No hay que meternos si no nos llaman.

—¿Así que tendremos que esperar? —espetó Danielle, malhumorada.

—Por lo visto, sí.

A la rubia no le gustó aquella respuesta, pero tuvo que conformarse. No sabía por qué deseaba con tanta intensidad que el asunto se resolviera a favor de Procyon, era algo más fuerte que ella.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto? —quiso saber Amy.

—Por lo visto, nadie —Henry se encogió de hombros —Creí que Procyon se lo contaría al menos a Thomas, pero resulta que no. Hally debe estar tan concentrada en dar una respuesta como para acordarse de decírselo a alguien más, aparte de Rose. Y eso porque comparten dormitorio. No es muy dada a confidencias, ¿o sí?

Danielle y Amy negaron con la cabeza. Les costaba admitirlo, pero Hally rara vez hablaba de esos temas. Incluso cuando era novia de Melvin Corner, costaba trabajo sacarle detalles.

Sonó la campana y el grupo se separó.

Durante el almuerzo, fue obvio para Procyon que algo pasaba. En Herbología, Amy se la había pasado susurrándole a Bryan, pero pensaba que eran cosas entre ellos dos, así que no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, al entrar al Gran Comedor, detectó una mirada acusadora de Thomas antes de irse a su mesa, y se preguntó qué andaría mal.

Se enteró pronto. Bajando la escalinata de piedra rumbo a la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, Thomas fingió perfectamente estar de buen humor, pero al estar junto a él siseó una palabra, una sola, con la cual bastó para enfadarlo y avergonzarlo por partes iguales.

—Cobarde.

Procyon se preguntó si lo era. Y no le gustó todo lo que repasó para llegar a una respuesta.

* * *

_Ottery St. Catchpole._

_El Nido, hogar de la familia Longbottom._

El pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole se distinguía por ser tranquilo.

La gente iba y venía por las calles, saludándose con gestos y sonrisas, o en ocasiones hasta con unas palabras amables. Y en una población como aquella, todos eran prácticamente conocidos. Las excepciones eran escasas.

—Buenos días, señora Bannister.

La interpelada, una mujer joven de largo cabello rojo, sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, a modo de respuesta, mientras seguía caminando. Los del pueblo la veían con cierta desconfianza, ya que no sabían a qué se dedicaba ni qué hacía viviendo allí, tan alejada de las grandes ciudades, pero como era educada y simpática, a nadie molestaba.

Por su parte, Allie Bannister contuvo una risita. Ya iba a cumplir un año de casada y todavía no se acostumbraba al apellido que había adoptado. Se preguntó si tía Ginny sintió lo mismo al dejar de ser una Weasley para convertirse en una Longbottom.

Ese día iba a verla. Por el momento no tenía encargos en el trabajo y aunque así fuera, tendría que postergarlos. Una bruja embarazada en escoba no era algo de qué preocuparse, pero una bruja embarazada lidiando con criaturas mágicas potencialmente peligrosas era otro cantar.

Pronto Allie llegó al final de la calle principal, donde se erigía la que, según los habitantes de Ottery, era la casa más excéntrica y elegante del lugar. Era netamente victoriana, de tres plantas y fachada color paja con detalles marrones en las ventanas, en el barandal que rodeaba el porche y en muchos sitios más. Allie se imaginaba el asombro que debió prevalecer en el pueblo cuando la casa fue edificada, pero eso había que decírselo a Augusta Longbottom.

La difunta abuela paterna de tío Neville había sido una bruja de armas tomar, según contaban. Lo había criado desde que era prácticamente un bebé, cuando sus padres terminaron en San Mungo debido a un ataque de ciertos seguidores de Voldermort que tras su primera caída, lo buscaban con desesperación. No se nombraba con frecuencia a los abuelos de sus primos, pero sabía que al menos Dean los había una vez, siendo muy pequeño, antes que fallecieran. De hecho, los segundos nombres de Dean y Nerie eran Frank y Alice, respectivamente. Lo más admirable de la bisabuela de sus primos era que, al final de la segunda guerra, se hubiera presentado a prestar su varita a la legendaria Batalla de Hogwarts… y la hubiera sobrevivido.

Había sido la señora Augusta quien insistió en obsequiarle una casa a su único nieto cuando este se casó, y mandó construir aquel sitio, al que llamaban cariñosamente _El Nido_, quizá por la gran cantidad de aves que habitaban los árboles a su alrededor, o por la pequeña ventana del ático, que daba la impresión de un pajarito asomándose en espera de su madre.

A Allie le encantaba ir allí. Era un lugar grande, cálido y tranquilo… hogareño, en resumidas cuentas. Cuando no podía con alguna cosa en casa o se sentía un poco sola, no había nada más sencillo que ir con tía Ginny a pedirle consejos, pero sin abusar: como buena Weasley, a Allie le gustaba conseguir las cosas por sí misma. Este día, sin embargo, iba a conversar con ella. Y creía que sería una charla larga.

Subió los cuatro escalones del porche y no tardó en llamar a la puerta. Pese a que Ottery era pacífico, ningún mago era demasiado precavido en los tiempos que corrían. Y habiendo vivido una guerra, los Longbottom sabían cómo y cuánto cuidarse.

—¿Quién? —preguntó una voz desde dentro.

—Allyson Weasley, mejor conocida como Allie, casada con Rudolph Bannister, defensora improvisada de Praga en una ocasión y futura mamá.

—Bien dicho —alabó con aire risueño la mujer pelirroja que abrió la puerta. Lucía un sencillo vestido azul cubierto al frente con un delantal a cuadros blancos y rojos —¿Y yo? —inquirió.

—Ginevra Longbottom, mejor conocida como Ginny, esposa de Neville Longbottom, séptima hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley, ex–jugadora del Holyhead Harpies y su actual entrenadora.

—Linda, eres estupenda —Ginny Longbottom besó a su sobrina en la mejilla antes de dejarla pasar —¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?

—No quería quedarme sola toda la tarde. Rudolph fue al callejón Diagon a ver lo de su local, parece que finalmente le ofrecieron uno bueno. Y ahora no tengo trabajo.

—¿Aún pensabas trabajar en estas fechas?

Allie se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

—Pedí en la Sociedad que me dejaran ayudarles con alguna tarea de escritorio, mientras nace el bebé —respondió, para tranquilidad de su tía —Rudolph quería que renunciara, pero es muy difícil conseguir una plaza allí, así que llegamos a ese acuerdo —Allie miró a su alrededor con aire distraído, antes de caminar unos pasos y agregar —Y llegó un mensaje.

La señora Longbottom perdió la sonrisa gradualmente, adoptando un gesto de concentración. Guió a su sobrina hacia la sala, ubicada a la derecha de la puerta principal, cuyas ventanas mostraban parte del largo porche y eran agradablemente sombreadas por los árboles.

—¿Quieres algo de té? —ofreció la señora de la casa.

—Claro. Últimamente tomo mucho té. Rudolph bromea a veces con eso.

Después de unos minutos, la señora Longbottom tuvo el servicio de té y galletas en la mesita de centro, y había hecho unos cuantos comentarios banales antes de ponerse seria otra vez.

—¿De qué tipo de mensaje estamos hablando? —quiso saber.

—En primer lugar, debo avisarte que no he podido traducirlo todo. Está en alemán y hace tiempo que no lo hablo, mucho menos lo escribo. Por fortuna Rudolph lo ha estado practicando últimamente, así que en cuanto llegue, le pediré que lo acabe de traducir.

—¿Y has sabido al menos de qué se trata?

—Sí. Es un informe de parte de la Revuelta, sobre la situación en Alemania.

—¿Algo que deba preocuparnos?

—Los muggles están cada vez más nerviosos. Ha habido disturbios, protestas… Piden la renuncia de su canciller, como si con eso fueran a arreglarse las cosas.

Ambas pelirrojas sabían que el canciller muggle de Alemania debía estar bajo un _Imperius_; a Hagen debió resultarle sencillo llegar a él si el Ministro de Magia alemán actuó de intermediario, después de firmar la rendición. Por lo que se logró averiguar, el Ministro Merkel apenas intentaba oponerse a Hagen cuando sus principales funcionarios se mostraron a favor de la rendición, alegando que no debía permitir que la guerra se extendiera y cobrara más vidas. Sin embargo, en las pocas fotos de Merkel que salieron después de eso, se notaba que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto. La política mágica alemana siempre se había distinguido por ser algo inflexible.

—¿Han logrado hablar con Merkel o algún allegado? —quiso saber la señora Longbottom.

—La Revuelta lo ha intentado, pero hasta ahora no han tenido éxito. El Ministerio alemán está vigilado constantemente por seguidores de Hagen. Al menor signo de rebeldía, se ocupan del mago en cuestión. No quieren arriesgarse a perder miembros. No todavía.

La señora Longbottom asintió, dando un sorbo a su té.

—¿Y qué dice tu esposo de todo esto? —inquirió amablemente.

—Ha oído algunas cosas —admitió Allie, haciendo una mueca —Con lo de su local, tiene que contactar forzosamente a gente del continente, que no dejan de quejarse de las restricciones en las fronteras, de lo que tienen que pagar para llevar sus mercancías de un lado a otro… El comercio se está viendo afectado, la gente pronto va a darse cuenta, y no solo los magos.

Allie sabía un poco más de lo que contaba. Rudolph Bannister, quien oficialmente se había retirado del quidditch a principios del año, había estado buscando por meses un local adecuado en el callejón Diagon para su nueva ocupación: la fabricación, almacenamiento y venta de pociones especializadas. Los problemas surgieron al contactar a proveedores de ingredientes y materiales; estos enlistaron exorbitantes precios, alegando que se debían a lo que ellos mismos debían pagar por la obtención y el traslado de los mismos. Así, había surgido la conversación sobre la situación en la Europa continental, que superficialmente era normal, aunque solo para guardar apariencias ante los desconcertados muggles. De seguir las cosas así, lo próximo que harían los comerciantes sería contrabandear sus productos y especular en periodo de escasez.

Eso sin contar con que fuera cierto que Hagen quería romper el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Magos. Allie seguía pensando que era descabellado, pero si la señora Potter tenía razón, lo primero de lo que deberían cuidarse sería de muggles enfurecidos, porque seguramente les achacarían a los magos todas sus desgracias, aunque no fueran completamente culpables.

—Neville comentó que un integrante de su departamento está desaparecido —dejó escapar la señora Longbottom, abstraída —Greg Radcliffe, ¿te suena?

—No, ¿qué le pasó?

—Fue enviado a Mónaco por cuestiones diplomáticas, nada complicado según el Ministerio de Magia. Se marchó en febrero y Neville asegura que la comunicación con él se cortó bruscamente hace una semana, cuando notificó que sus diligencias estaban por terminar.

—¿Ya preguntaron en la embajada? ¿Y en el Ministerio de Magia de Mónaco?

—Sí, pero hablamos de un _acorralado_, así que no se tendrá una respuesta rápida.

Ante eso, la joven señora Bannister no pudo contener una mueca. La Orden del Fénix había tenido que clasificar de alguna forma los países dominados por Hagen y aquellos que todavía se podían considerar libres. Las naciones que se resistían al Terror Rubio y continuamente se hallaban bajo asalto eran apodadas _acorraladas_, como un sinónimo de _sitiadas_. Sobre todo si, como le pasó a República Checa, solicitaban ayuda de sus aliados nominales y éstos no respondían.

—Eso también me da curiosidad —pensó Allie en voz alta, dejando su taza en la mesita de centro —Mónaco es un principado muy estricto con sus controles fronterizos. ¿Cómo pudieron atacarlo sin darse cuenta? ¿Hay monegascos entre los hombres de Hagen?

—Lo estamos investigando. Por desgracia, nadie de la Orden es de allí.

—¿Y qué hacía allí el señor Radcliffe, por cierto?

—Neville no está muy seguro, pero dice sentir que algo no está del todo bien, porque por lo general, no se mantiene tanto secretismo en los viajes de gente de su departamento. Cree que tiene alguna relación con las alianzas que quería firmar McGill y que Kingsley ha estado revisando.

—No veo la utilidad de tener a Mónaco de aliado.

—Todo aliado tiene utilidad, Allie. La guerra saca lo mejor de algunas personas y lo peor de otras. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

La señora Longbottom miró con severidad a su sobrina, quien asintió en silencio, consciente que ella apenas estaba viviendo una guerra.

Se sintió afortunada por haber nacido en una época de paz y rezó para poder contribuir a que su bebé disfrutara de otra.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Apartamento 4, Tercera Planta del edificio Windsor._

El lugar era muy pequeño, eso lo sabían las siete personas que lo ocupaban. Ni siquiera siendo magos podían mejorar ese aspecto, ya que estaban en territorio muggle y era arriesgado. Suficiente suerte tenían en que nadie hubiera descubierto que si faltaba el número cuatro, era culpa de la magia y no de los despistados muggles. Sin embargo, ahora se notaba más la falta de espacio.

—¿Cómo demonios llegó aquí?

_Volador_, revolviéndose su ya de por sí desordenado cabello castaño rojizo, clavó los ojos verdes con desconfianza en la inesperada visita que tenían. Sus amigos varones se encogieron de hombros, aunque _Arcángel_ se veía más paciente que _Sátiro_.

—Contéstele a nuestro camarada, ¿quiere? No conviene hacerlo enfadar.

Que aquello lo dijera la gruñona _Policía_ era desconcertante. Más cuando era evidente que ella y _Volador_ no se llevaban precisamente bien.

—No son tan difíciles de rastrear para alguien como yo. Más cuando tuve ayuda.

El invitado, mirando por turnos a los siete que tenía enfrente, no mostraba ni una pizca de sentimientos en su monocorde voz o en sus apagados ojos. Eso, más que enfurecer a los presentes, les provocaba cierto escalofrío.

—¿Ayuda? —se interesó _Cisne_, acomodando tras su oreja un mechón de cabello negro azulado.

—Digamos que en mi familia hay varios "trucos" interesantes. El mío me reveló quiénes son ustedes, pero no sé qué hacen _ahora_, y como de casualidad supe algo que les podría servir…

—¿Quiénes somos, según usted? —inquirió _Arcángel_, ceñudo.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre arrugó la frente, miró a un punto vacía frente a él y al segundo siguiente, los otros siete dieron un respingo.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —masculló con enfado _Sátiro_, masajeando su sien derecha.

—Interesante, ¿no? Podría perfectamente delatarlos, pero de acuerdo a lo que me enteré, no debo hacerlo. Sin embargo, conseguí lo que buscan y se los daré… Si prometen cuidarlo bien.

—¿Cómo sabemos que se puede confiar en usted? —preguntó educadamente _Dríade_.

—¿No es suficiente con guardarles el secreto? Y darles un tesoro mágico invaluable, claro.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y ansiosas. Había kneazle encerrado, lo sabían.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los kneazles en todo esto?

¡Maldición! ¿Eso no debía ser ilegal?

—No, es involuntario. Tranquilos, casi lo tengo dominado otra vez. Ahora, ¿van a aceptar lo que les traigo? Porque hay una cosa que quiero pedirles…

—¡Ya decía yo…! —espetó _Sátiro_, acusador.

—Cálmate, por favor —pidió _Caperucita_ con suavidad.

—Solo son un par de indicaciones que deberán seguir cuando vuelvan a casa.

—¡Nosotros no debemos…! —comenzó _Cisne_, escandalizada.

—Déjenme plantear la situación desde el punto de vista de quienes me dieron las indicaciones, ¿sí? Para que comprendan mejor el panorama.

El invitado imprevisto comenzó a relatar lo prometido. Le llevó largo rato, incluso lo vieron blandir la varita mágica en el aire dibujando algunas líneas y figuras para dejar todo claro. Así, cuando terminó, su idea no era tan absurda. Aunque a _Sátiro_ le diera dolor de cabeza por tratar de comprender los giros en los que él y sus amigos estaban envueltos.

—Lo que quiere decir… ¿Usted de verdad va a intentar…?

La aterrada mirada de _Dríade_ dejaba claro que la perspectiva no le agradó en absoluto, mucho menos el asentimiento de su inesperado invitado.

—No tenía opción. Nunca pensé en que no fallé por casualidad, pero mirándolo bien, eran demasiadas coincidencias. Y lo agradezco, porque aunque no parezca, nunca he matado inocentes.

—Si es que a éste se le puede llamar inocente —desdeñó _Policía_, señalando a _Sátiro_.

—¡Eh, te escuché!

—Silencio —ordenó _Volador_, repentinamente severo —Seguiremos sus indicaciones —accedió, mirando de manera penetrante a aquel hombre —Y sin preguntar más detalles. Supongo que no se explaya porque nos podría perjudicar, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Entonces lo dejaremos así. ¿Qué hay de lo otro?

Por toda respuesta, el visitante sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica una caja de madera rectangular, alargada y oscura, con un curioso grabado en la tapa, una filigrana que formaba inconfundibles espirales. Todos allí lo identificaron al instante.

—No todo está a la vista todavía —advirtió el visitante —Y tengan muy presente lo que les dije. No deben morir _ahora_. Saben lo que está en riesgo.

Los otros siete, a una, asintieron, siendo _Sátiro_ quien recibiera la caja de madera.

—¿Por qué la guardas tú? —quiso saber _Policía_, perspicaz.

—Él es el que investigó el tema —respondió _Volador_, zanjando así el asunto.

—Detesto que se ponga así —musitó _Policía_ al oído de _Cisne_, quien se encogió de hombros.

* * *

_16 de marzo de 2021._

_Montecarlo, Mónaco._

_Casino Wista, Les Spélugues _(1)_._

Si hay una ciudad donde podrían verse famosos casi en cada esquina es Montecarlo, una de las más hermosas y acaudaladas de Europa. _Actores_, cantantes, modelos y personajes de la nobleza no dejaban de visitar la metrópoli, pese a las circunstancias inusitadas que llenaban gran parte del continente. Además, en ningún lugar tenían tantas libertades para jugarse millones.

Majestuoso, elegante y con excelente servicio, el reconocido Casino de Montecarlo nunca dejaba de funcionar del todo. Cualquiera que quisiera (y no fuera ciudadano monegasco) tenía pase libre a las salas de juego, donde podía apostar en lo que mejor le pareciera y divertirse un rato, sin importar si se ganaba o se perdía. Era difícil aburrirse en semejante ambiente, lujoso y agradable.

Eso no podía ser exclusivo de la gente sin magia, claro está.

La comunidad mágica de Mónaco, casi tan pequeña como lo era su país en comparación con otros, tenía placeres particulares para ofrecer al mundo. El principado era residencia de varios extranjeros que, en los grandes conflictos internacionales causados por los muggles, dejaron atrás sus viviendas buscando paz y protección. Fue así como se asentó la identidad de los magos y brujas que después nacieron en Mónaco: siempre hospitalarios con quien lo necesitaba, dispuestos a aprender de quienes llegaban y muy orgullosos de su tierra.

Uno de ellos, aunque no nació allí, era el dueño del soberbio Casino Wista.

Los magos que llegaban a ese lugar, que a ojos de los muggles se veía como una casa de tres plantas clausurada por su mal estado, arqueaban una ceja ante el nombre, bastante peculiar. Solamente unos cuantos lo relacionaban con algo que conocían, acertando de lleno, antes de quedarse maravillados ante lo que el interior del casino les mostraba.

El sitio resplandecía en blanco, rojo y dorado, como eco del escudo y la bandera polacos que recibían en el vestíbulo a los visitantes. Con cinco salas de juego en la planta baja, unas cuantas más en los pisos superiores y un servicio impecable, el Casino Wista no tenía nada que envidiarle a establecimientos similares. Era el orgullo de su fundador y dueño, al que veían pasearse por todos lados luciendo a su esposa como si se tratara de una diadema fabricada por duendes, lo cual no era para menos. Ambos tenían sus atractivos, entre ellos una cuantiosa fortuna.

—¿Desde cuándo vive el señor Felinski en Mónaco? —preguntó entre susurros una bruja de túnica violeta con piedras preciosas cosidas en las mangas.

—No lo sé, pero considerando que el Wista tiene veinte años de existencia… —respondió una compañera de juego, de túnica verde esmeralda de terciopelo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, fue un golpe de suerte que no le tocara estar en Polonia cuando cayó ante el Terror Rubio. Eso y que se casara con la ex de Krum.

—¡No bromees! ¿Krum, el buscador búlgaro?

—¿A qué otro Krum conoces?

—Rumores estúpidos —masculló una mujer de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro recogido en lo alto de su cabeza y adornado con lo asemejaba una redecilla hecha de diminutos diamantes y rubíes. Su túnica de gala era de satén rojo sangre y con los bordes recargados de diamantes más minúsculos que los de su cabello —¿De verdad debemos ser corteses con esta clase de personas?

La mujer desvió los oscuros ojos hacia su acompañante, un hombre bastante alto que vestía una túnica de gala negra bordada con grecas rojas y blancas en los costados. Era de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, con un bigote que cubría casi todo su labio superior y estaba salpicado de canas. Mientras llevaba del brazo a la mujer, se apoyaba en un bastón de madera oscura y reluciente, con el puño de una forma curiosa: una garra de águila plateada sujetando una esfera esmaltada en verde, marrón y azul.

—Ten cerca a los amigos… —insinuó el hombre, sonriendo levemente al ver pasar a una pareja de magos que se dirigía a uno de los salones de juego.

—Lo sé, pero es insoportable.

—Señor Felinski —llamó con prudencia un hombre joven de corto cabello oscuro y túnica color tinto, haciendo una reverencia —El salón Karpaty está listo.

El aludido asintió, se libró con elegancia del brazo de la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Debo atender a estos clientes, Wanda, si me disculpas…

—Claro. Los negocios son primero en este horario. Veré que todo vaya en orden aquí.

Felinski asintió, viendo cómo la mujer se alejaba a paso lento. En momentos como ese era que debía recordarse por qué había contraído matrimonio, para luego encoger los hombros y ocuparse de algo más importante.

Henrik Felinski recordó vagamente lo que las dos clientas habían dicho, sobre Polonia rendida ante Hugo Hagen, pero no le daba importancia a la suerte de su patria. Y no era por haberla abandonado a temprana edad; de hecho, guardaba escasos pero felices recuerdos de Cracovia, su ciudad natal. No, él tomaba con indiferencia lo sucedido con su país porque rara vez amaba algo que no le reportara un beneficio. Su esposa, por ejemplo.

Wanda Kristeva era de una vieja familia mágica de Bulgaria, que en la actualidad poseía más prestigio que dinero. A primera vista, no era una alianza conveniente, fuera de considerarla a ella atractiva, pero cuando una de sus primas ascendió rápidamente en el quidditch hasta convertirse en seleccionada nacional en los últimos Mundiales, no parecía tan mala idea cortejar a Wanda, más cuando era medianamente famosa al haber estado casada con Viktor Krum, uno de los buscadores más famosos de los últimos treinta años. Incluso Felinski veía más allá, al saber que ese enlace tuvo frutos en la figura de Stefka, chica con los talentos deportivos de su padre y la belleza de su madre, que si lograba ganársela, atraería a gente importante de forma constante.

Lástima que la chiquilla fuera condenadamente guapa. A Felinski siempre lo habían tentado las jóvenes, pero Stefka superaba con creces a muchas cuando la conoció, y eso que apenas estaba dejando atrás la niñez. Creyó, por un segundo, que sería igual que su madre, atrevida e interesada en lo que pudiera ofrecerle, pero resultó más inocente de lo que hubiera querido y casi acabó incendiado la única vez que trató de acercársele. No le quedó de otra que ponerla contra su madre, esperando que con eso cediera, pero le salió peor, ya que Stefka usó el incidente como excusa para no volver a ver a su madre y por lo tanto, a él. Lo curioso era que la chica jamás le confesó la verdad a Wanda, al menos por lo que pudo averiguar.

Frunció ligeramente la boca, preguntándose de qué lado estarían la chica y su padre en la guerra que Hagen estaba iniciando. Ambos vivían en el extranjero, en Reino Unido si sus fuentes eran confiables (y casi siempre lo eran), así que no habían tenido que presenciar varios de los ataques del Terror Rubio. Sin embargo, Reino Unido se mostraba contrario a Hagen, lo que probablemente, alentara a los dos Krum a ponerse de lado de su patria adoptiva.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado momentáneamente, llegando a la tercera y última planta de su casino, donde unas puertas dobles de madera con un grabado intricado de varias águilas rodeando un globo terráqueo se abrieron en cuanto él las empujó con ligereza.

El Salón Karpaty no era de juego, sino uno especialmente diseñado para permitir reuniones privadas con todas las comodidades que los galeones podían comprar. El suelo era cubierto por una alfombra marrón llena de bordados en hilo dorado, blanco y rojo principalmente; los muebles eran en su totalidad de la mejor madera de fresno, combinados con tapizados color rojo oscuro. Una larga ventana daba a la calle, proporcionando una excelente panorámica del Casino de Montecarlo, y junto a ella era donde se ubicaba una mesa redonda de por lo menos dos metros de diámetro, a la cual se hallaban sentados los personajes participantes en aquella curiosa reunión, ya fuera bebiendo una copa, contemplando el paisaje de Mónaco por la ventana o dirigiendo la vista distraídamente en los estantes colocados en varios puntos de la habitación, exhibiendo libros y artículos tanto mágicos como meramente ornamentales.

—Tarde —musitó quien tenía la vista desviada hacia la ventana, sin siquiera girarse al recién llegado. Era un hombre rubio, de tez clara y fríos ojos azules, que giró lentamente el rostro para continuar —Espero que por una buena razón.

A pesar de estar prevenido, Felinski apenas fue capaz de contener un estremecimiento. La mejilla derecha del rubio lucía una cicatriz considerable, que parecía el producto de una cuchillada. Si no tuviera esa marca ni una leve mueca malvada, podría considerársele atractivo, más con la túnica azul marino que acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

—Suelo hacer una ronda por las salas de juego en este horario —explicó Felinski con calma —Habría sido demasiado raro que me la saltara.

—Cierto —accedió el rubio, dando una cabezada —¿Conoces a los señores?

Felinski les echó un vistazo a los otros dos hombres sentados a la mesa redonda y asintió.

—Muy bien. Toma asiento. Vamos a comenzar.

Felinski se sentía estúpido aceptando órdenes en su propio casino, pero no lo era. Ocupó una de las dos sillas que quedaban libres y pudo observar más de cerca a los otros dos invitados.

Uno de ellos, también rubio, era más delgado y alto que el de la cicatriz. Lucía una túnica color verde musgo, con broche de plata, el cual hacía juego con sus ojos, tan grises como el acero. Ese hombre era el que bebía una generosa copa de lo que a simple vista, era parte del mejor whiskey de fuego que Felinski guardaba en esa sala para sus clientes. El rostro de ese rubio era alargado, ligeramente bronceado, de nariz roma y cejas pobladas, dando la curiosa sensación de pertenecerle a un hombre más del montón. Sin embargo, si era quien él creía, Felinski no debía confiarse.

El último invitado, que contemplaba con aparente indiferencia cada estante de la habitación, era lo opuesto a los rubios y a Felinski mismo. Su piel era más pálida, su cabello casi tan negro como el de su anfitrión, lo mismo que sus ojos, dos rendijas que delataban su procedencia oriental, lo mismo que la túnica a rayas blancas y azules que llevaba puesta. Su ovalado rostro indicaba que era una persona serena y de mente fría, lo que Felinski debía tomar en cuenta para tratar con él y con las raras costumbres que guiaban a todos los de su país. A diferencia de los demás presentes, este hombre portaba un anillo en la mano izquierda, en el dedo meñique, cuyo grabado era un tanto difícil de distinguir a la luz de las velas colgadas en el candelabro central de la estancia, pero cuya única gema, una diminuta esfera verde, se veía pulida y brillante. Si el grabado era el que creía, Felinski supo que la nación de ese hombre estaría en una situación difícil próximamente.

—Antes que nada, le agradezco a Felinksi que nos regalara un poco de su tiempo en uno de sus mejores salones —comenzó el rubio de la cicatriz, hablando de manera clara y un poco pausada —Quizá, cuando acabemos, tengamos tiempo de apostar.

—Sería agradable, _signore_ —comentó el otro rubio, dando una cabezada al tiempo que sonreía. Su voz era firme y ligeramente arrogante.

—Siempre y cuando pudiera conseguirme _sake_ aquí —musitó el oriental. A diferencia de los otros, su voz era mesurada, con rasgos de serenidad, pero también de autoridad.

—Usted pídalo y verá que no lo decepcionaremos —apuntó Felinski cortésmente.

El oriental asintió y desvió los ojos un segundo hacia una vitrina donde descansaban varias armas ornamentales, antes de fruncir el ceño y regresar su atención a la mesa.

—Ahora, el motivo de esta reunión tan particular es dejar claro el papel que jugaremos en el conflicto. Por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo, siempre y cuando me favorezcan las condiciones que presenten. De momento, mi objetivo es Europa, aunque próximamente buscaré ciertas cosas en el resto de los países con costa en el Mediterráneo y claro, en América, que tan segura se siente al estar a un océano de distancia. Así que… ¿quién quiere comenzar?

Se hizo el silencio. El otro rubio movía su copa, casi vacía, con indulgencia, casi sin querer. Fue el oriental el que, repentinamente, tomó la palabra.

—Dado que actualmente no necesita nada del Imperio, puedo comenzar a proponer a las personas adecuadas que es más conveniente hacer una oferta de alianza que esperar a que se nos ataque. Después, cuando considere que la idea está bien asimilada por esas personas, tal vez sea adecuado una amenaza de ataque al Imperio, lo que apresuraría al Parlamento a tomar la decisión que buscamos. Quizá sea un plan un poco tardado, pero a largo plazo efectivo y sin la necesidad de batallas innecesarias, en las que podríamos perder a valiosos miembros de la Guardia Imperial.

—¿Le importan más unos cuantos aurores que hacerse del poder permanentemente? —inquirió el rubio de la copa, sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

—No exactamente. La Guardia Imperial cuenta con algunos integrantes de clanes importantes que resultaría conveniente conservar con vida. Les sorprendería saber lo que pueden hacer algunos de ellos, debido a sus diversos _ninkei_… Destrezas familiares —añadió, al notar que sus oyentes desconocían el término —Debido a las guerras antes de la Unificación del Imperio, varios clanes tomaron la decisión de crear defensas propias, entre hechizos y técnicas de pelea, que ningún otro clan puede ejecutar. Si se tienen a algunos de esos clanes de nuestro lado, costará muy poco pedirles que le enseñen sus secretos a unos cuantos escogidos por nosotros, ¿no les parece?

—Pensando a largo plazo… Me gusta —admitió el rubio de la cicatriz —Y puede que funcione. El único punto en contra es su Emperador. ¿Qué hará con él? Aún cuando lograra que el Parlamento accediera a firmar alianza conmigo, Su Majestad tiene la última palabra, ¿no es así?

—Está en lo correcto. Pero para él tengo preparando algo desde hace tiempo. Lo único que necesito es personal competente y pronto, la Familia Imperial se quedaría sin un líder con la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones, por lo cual el Ministro de Magia se convertirá en Regente.

—Suena a golpe de Estado, _signore_ —comentó el otro rubio, bebiendo lo que le quedaba de whiskey de fuego antes de esbozar un gesto tanto sarcástico como malicioso —Cuente conmigo.

—_Arigatou_. El Imperio hace mucho que debió evolucionar como Occidente, dejando el gobierno en manos del pueblo, en vez de que nos maneje una familia que no sabe lo que sufre varios de sus súbditos comunes y corrientes. Por otro lado, el Ministro de Magia es, en la práctica, quien dirige a la mayoría de los Escuadrones de la Guardia Imperial y eso ya es ventaja.

—Ha dicho la clave, "la mayoría" —apuntó el rubio de la cicatriz, frunciendo el ceño —No quiero que después de su golpe de Estado, se rebelen esos pocos de la Guardia Imperial que pueden saltarse órdenes directas del Ministro de Magia. Según tengo entendido, solamente un Escuadrón tiene esa categoría y es el que más secretos guarda.

—El Escuadrón Ninja, sí —convino el oriental con una vaga cabezada —Pero estoy seguro que sin un líder adecuado en la Familia Imperial, ese escuadrón no se atreverá a llevar la contraria al nuevo gobierno, una vez que se establezca. Pese a sus secretos, es reducido, ya que por ciertas reformas a su sistema de selección, no tuvo muchos reclutas por casi una década.

—Siguen siendo de cuidado. Saqué a unos cuantos de Shinitani, han realizado misiones para mí y me han informado de lo que son capaces. ¿Recibió una lechuza al respecto, cierto?

El oriental asintió, con un leve destello de temor en los ojos oscuros. Sabía que se contaban con los dedos de una mano los _nukenin_ que habían ingresado a Shinitani en los últimos diez años y que ahora estuvieran libres era motivo de preocupación. Sin embargo, mientras se mantuvieran bien alejados del Imperio, por ahora no eran su problema.

—Supongo que es mi turno —comentó el otro rubio, pasando el índice por el borde de su copa —Además del apoyo al golpe de Estado de nuestro compañero —señaló con un ademán al oriental —tengo mis propios planes. La política de mi patria ha sido un poco blanda en las últimas décadas, pero con los problemas que se presentan actualmente, varios hacen la sugerencia de rendirse antes que mandar a nuestros aurores a una muerte segura. Eso y algunas reformas que últimamente ha rechazado el _Cesare_… El Ministro de Magia —agregó, ampliando más su sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Reformas en qué sentido? —indagó enseguida el rubio de la cicatriz.

—Oh, unas que seguramente le encantarán. Como las referentes a los derechos de los _sangre sucia_, que por desgracia, se han multiplicado hasta límites ya insoportables en mi nación.

—Y al lograr que finalmente se aprueben esas reformas…

—Algunos de los _sangre sucia_ correrán directamente a sus manos, _signore_, téngalo por seguro.

Volvió el silencio por unos segundos que a Felinski le parecieron eternos. Consciente de que su papel era meramente de espectador en esa reunión, el hombre se puso de pie con cautela, apoyándose con fuerza en su bastón, para luego dirigirse al sencillo pero elegante bar del salón, donde eligió con mucho cuidado una botella de vino de elfo y se sirvió un poco.

—Felinski —lo llamó repentinamente el rubio de la cicatriz —Necesitaremos una ubicación neutral donde nuestros mensajeros puedan ir y venir sin riesgo a ser atrapados.

El aludido asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de vino y mirando nuevamente a los tres allí reunidos. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba pensando que aquella reunión había sido pésima idea, pero alejó la idea enseguida, dándose cuenta de lo peligrosa que podría resultar si diera muestras de ella.

—El Wista está a sus órdenes —respondió con seriedad, permitiéndose una débil sonrisa de satisfacción —Mi seguridad no tiene nada que envidiarle a una sucursal de Gringotts.

—Lo sabemos, por eso elegimos el sitio. Además, si un día las cosas se pusieran demasiado mal, espero que unos cuantos de tus clientes puedan sernos útiles otra vez.

Para Felinski, esa perspectiva era fatal, pero asintió, recordando la última ocasión.

—Les enviaré una lechuza con mis términos definitivos de las alianzas —indicó el rubio de cicatriz, ladeando la cabeza con gesto reflexivo —Pueden hacer modificaciones, pero si no las fundamentan o son poco convincentes, no esperen que las tome en cuenta. Para el mes que viene quiero finiquitar este asunto y concentrarme más en América. Y quizá, con algo de suerte, África.

—¿Algo que se le perdiera en África, _signore_? —quiso saber el otro rubio.

—Nada en particular. Confirmar ciertos rumores que me llegaron desde Avalon.

Los otros dos, lo mismo que Felinski, no pudieron reprimir signos de desconcierto. La isla de Avalon, en territorio británico, había sido la sede de la última reunión de los Jefes Supremos continentales de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. ¿Acaso ese hombre había conseguido colar a alguien allí sin levantar la menor sospecha? Y de ser así, ¿de quién se trataría?

Tratándose de Hugo Hagen, la respuesta a eso podía ser cualquiera, menos agradable.

* * *

_21 de marzo de 2021._

_Tokio, Japón._

_Akihabara, distrito de Chidoya._

En primavera, los cerezos se convertían en un bello espectáculo que ningún japonés que se precie era incapaz de apreciar. Más aún en los parques de todo Japón.

Pero en esa época Sakura Kiyota, extrañamente, no era una persona feliz ni viendo cerezos.

El día anterior habían dado licencia en el Templo Susanowo a todo integrante del Escuadrón Ninja por una semana completa, lo cual en principio era muy raro. La licencia fue dada a conocer en una reunión general que convocó a todo aquel ninja de rango _chuunin_ (2) o mayor que estuviera allí, lo que también alarmaba. Para rematar, el _Shizen Soudan_ (3) en pleno y el _Kyoshou_ (4), los líderes del Escuadrón, habían estado presentes, algo que ella no veía desde hacía casi un año, cuando se presentó con su equipo a la evaluación que le permitió ascender de rango.

Y no es que desconociera que había problemas. Tener de camarada a un pariente como Aki Asuka le daba cierta ventaja, como ser comunicada de algunos pormenores. Su cuñado le informó, el mes de julio anterior, que se le enviaría como líder de un equipo para reforzar la búsqueda y captura de los fugitivos de Shinitani, la cárcel mágica del Pacífico, pidiéndole amablemente que estuviera al pendiente de su esposa y su futuro hijo, así como dándole el nombre que le gustaría para el bebé con semblante impasible, casi triste, como aquejado por un mal presentimiento.

Por desgracia, el mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad.

Según las averiguaciones, el primer equipo de arresto enviado tras los fugitivos había sufrido considerables problemas, lo mismo que algunas bajas, así que por eso el Shizen Soudan, por orden del Emperador, armó un equipo conformado únicamente por ninjas, cuyo objetivo era localizar y capturar a esos fugitivos para devolverlos a Shinitani cuanto antes, y en el peor de los casos, regresar con sus cadáveres. Sin embargo, los resultados para la localización de los criminales eran infructuosos, hasta que finalmente se dio un enfrentamiento que resultó fatal.

Entre los fugitivos de Shinitani, se encontraban algunos _nukenin_.

A lo largo de la historia del Escuadrón, nunca faltaba un ninja que rompía el juramento que, de manera implícita, realizaba al convertirse en ninja, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Así, se convertía en _nukenin_, un renegado, castigándosele con cadena perpetua en Shinitani y el tabú tanto para su nombre real como para su nombre clave, condenándolo así al escarnio público y al aislamiento. Para un japonés, ser relegado a la condición de individuo era algo espantoso, ya que se le inculcaba desde joven que más importante que uno mismo, era el bienestar del Imperio. Ser retirado del complejo engranaje nipón era peor para muchos que el beso del dementor.

Cualquiera pensaría que un comportamiento así no tenía cabida en la actualidad, pero se habría equivocado rotundamente. Sakura recordaba con dolor el momento en que consiguió volverse chuunin, ya que la evaluación para ello duró poco más de dos semanas, y le dieron la noticia que debió llevarle a su hermana Ren sin tardanza, tan solo dos días después de haber dado a luz a un niño que físicamente, se parecía mucho a su padre, excepto por su escaso cabello castaño dorado.

Aki Asuka, _Asakura_ para sus camaradas ninjas y conocido por algunos como _Otoño Devastador_ y _Otoño Imperial_, había caído en cumplimiento de su deber.

Ren no tomó bien aquello. Habiendo quedado delicada tras el parto, se hundió en una depresión tal que por una semana, se encerró en su habitación sin recibir a nadie. Sakura, sus hermanos, sus cuñados e incluso sus sobrinos intentaron de todo, pero Ren los ignoraba a todos. Desesperada, la mayor de los hermanos Kiyota, Tsubaki, mandó llamar a sus padres, quienes no apenas trataban a Ren desde que se casó y se mudó a una zona muggle, pero ni ellos consiguieron hacerla reaccionar. El cambio vino cuando Sakura, en medio de aquel caos, recordó el mensaje de Aki y dio a conocer el nombre del bebé que él le confió. Solo entonces Ren entró en razón, dejó que la cuidaran y se permitió llorar la muerte de su marido, consolada por su familia, sobre todo por un Yoh Kiyota que no daba crédito a lo que su yerno deseó antes de morir.

El pequeño Asuka, por voluntad de su padre, se llamaría Hao (5).

Instalada en el departamento de su hermana nuevamente, Sakura no sabía qué pensar de la licencia concedida. Antes de despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo, los observó detenidamente, para saber qué tanto les había afectado aquella noticia y si alguno de ellos, lo mismo que ella, sentía que algo no encajaba.

Un equipo ninja constaba, además de un nombre propio, de cuatro integrantes, cada uno con una posición específica: _líder_, _estratega_, _informante_ y _elemento sorpresa_. Recién entrado al Escuadrón, cada equipo era asignado a un ninja de rango jonin que era su sensei (6) al menos hasta que tres de ellos ascendieran de rango. Sakura era la líder del equipo _Nagareboshi_ (7), lo cual al principio le pareció extraño, pero acabó por adaptarse a la posición y sus responsabilidades. Sus compañeros, cada uno con sus peculiaridades, eran excelentes personas y con diversos talentos, tenía pocas quejas de ellos. Tan unidos estaban ahora que sentía como propias sus penas, cosa que con lo sucedido con Aki, era espantoso.

Algunos de los _nukenin_ fugitivos estaban directamente relacionados con sus compañeros.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sin la menor intención de levantarse de la cama, pero un llanto la hizo incorporarse rápidamente y abandonar su habitación. Se encaminó al dormitorio de su sobrino, pues Ren estaría ocupada hasta tarde en las oficinas de la Mahon.

Su hermana se había tomado con agrado la semana de licencia que tenía, argumentando que se sentía mal dejando que Yui, su cuñada muggle, cuidara todo el tiempo de Hao mientras ella se iba a trabajar. Sakura le hizo comprender amablemente que Yui estaba encantada de ayudarle, así que Ren dejó la culpa de lado y le agradecía a la mangaka como mejor se le ocurría, comprándole algún regalo a ella o a su sobrino Karamatsu, de casi cuatro años. Kaede, el segundo hermano Kiyota, bromeaba diciendo que estaban malcriando a su esposa y a su hijo.

Sakura pronto tuvo en brazos al pequeño Hao, maravillada de cuánto se parecía a Aki. Si pudiera verlo, su cuñado estaría orgulloso, podría jurarlo.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti, Aki–san —musitó Sakura.

Pero no era probable que se le permitiera. No directamente. Descubrir la conexión entre algunos de los _nukenin_ y sus compañeros había sido cruel; fue peor aún enterarse de la razón por la cual esas personas habían estado hasta hacía poco en Shinitani. La llenaba de rabia no poder ayudar, siendo que entró al Escuadrón Ninja precisamente para no quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otros hacían el trabajo difícil. Se preguntó cómo era posible que sus compañeros se hubieran quedado callados tanto tiempo, como si no le tuvieran confianza.

No, no debía pensar así. La principal razón de su mutismo había sido el dolor.

Los mencionados _nukenin_, curiosamente, eran un equipo completo, cosa realmente inusitada en esos casos. Según los informes oficiales, hacía casi siete años hubo una operación a gran escala que involucró a cuatro equipos ninja y fue uno de ellos el que, inesperadamente, atacó a los otros tres, dejando muerte y desolación antes de emprender la huída. Lo más desgarrador, lo más increíble, es que el equipo rebelde contaba con un rehén y en ambos bandos de aquella corta pero cruda batalla, hubo ninjas que compartían lazos consanguíneos.

El rehén de los actuales _nukenin_ había sido su única compañera de equipo.

Sasume Kishimoto era una joven de largo y revuelto cabello castaño, con la sonrisa a flor de piel, siempre dispuesta a aprender, aunque para ello fuera algo torpe. Hija de una bruja y un muggle, se sentía orgullosa de los pocos logros que obtenía y como elemento sorpresa de su equipo, los había sacado de más de un apuro con sus disparatadas pero acertadas ideas. Ella ingresó al Escuadrón Ninja por su espíritu de servicio, sí, pero también en memoria de su hermano, uno de los muertos a manos de aquellos _nukenin_ que la usaron de escudo humano por tener la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Y por estar allí, la chica fue testigo de cómo su propia prima, líder del equipo atacante, ordenó a sangre fría la muerte de su hermano.

Lo peor fue que el asesino material era el hermano mayor de otro de sus compañeros de equipo.

Arrullando a Hao, Sakura se dio cuenta que pensar en ello seguía llenándola de furia. Sorata Kishuu, el estratega a su cargo, era un joven muy serio y callado, de cabello y ojos oscuros, al que solían comparar con un témpano de hielo. Su clan se conformaba en la antigüedad por asesinos a sueldo a los que nadie podía derrotar, por lo cual pocos confiaban en sus miembros en la actualidad. Sorata era como cualquier Kishuu que hubiera visto, aparentemente sin emociones, pero gracias a estar en el mismo equipo, Sakura había descubierto en él a un muchacho leal y con escasos pero grandiosos gestos amables. Su hermano mayor había sido su modelo a seguir hasta que se volvió _nukenin_ asesinando al hermano mayor de Sasume, quien de hecho, había emparentado con él por casarse con su prima favorita. Sorata nunca habló de eso por lo mal que le sentaba y además, por creer que Sasume lo rechazaría al saber quién había matado a su hermano frente a sus ojos. Pero Sorata no debió preocuparse tanto: por más extraño, cómico e incluso inverosímil que sonara, Sasume había acabado enamorándose de él a tal grado que lo defendía a capa y espada.

Y no había que olvidar a los otros dos de ese equipo _nukenin_, que se trataban de la prometida del hermano de Sorata y el hermano mayor de su sensei. Todo el asunto era un enredo mayúsculo, algo que Sakura había desenmarañado con ayuda del informante de su equipo, Satoshi Kurogami, un muchacho pálido de cabello y ojos negros considerado demasiado tímido para ser ninja y sin embargo, actualmente estaba en camino de reivindicarse ante su clan, que lo consideraba poco menos que un inútil. Los Kurogami, irónicamente, eran los tozamas de los Shiraishi, clan al que pertenecía su sensei, por lo que de toparse con los _nukenin_, Satoshi no podría atacar de manera directa a uno de ellos, al menos. Pero a Sakura ganas no le faltaban de encontrárselos y hacerles pagar el sufrimiento de sus compañeros de equipo y el suyo propio.

—Sí que tengo un equipo complicado —murmuró de pronto, notando que finalmente Hao se había dormido de nuevo. Lo devolvió a la cuna con una sonrisa —Pero los quiero.

De eso no cabía duda. Sakura, pese a todos los problemas que le llegaron a causar en el pasado, había aprendido a querer a esos tres, como quería a sus amigos del colegio Kimi, Keiko y Shigure. Estaba dispuesta a todo lo posible por verlos felices. Y sabía que ellos harían lo mismo por ella, nadie tenía que decírselo, se notaba. El problema era cómo devolverles todo lo que también, en el pasado, habían hecho por ella.

—La lechuza —recordó de pronto.

Había recibido una carta hacía un par de meses, de parte de Yue Lin Ming, la amiga china que consiguió cuando fue a Hogwarts para el Torneo de las Tres Partes. La había saludado, contándole brevemente cómo estaba (la joven china también era parte de los aurores de su país, conocidos como _Baxian_) y describiéndole una organización con sede en Reino Unido que, entre otras cosas, reclutaba gente que quisiera hacer causa común contra Hagen y sus seguidores. En su momento no le prestó demasiada atención, pero ahora sí, conociendo la historia tras los _nukenin_ fugitivos, porque Yue Lin mencionó, de pasada, que unos magos del lado de Hagen emplearon hechizos "aparentemente sin varita" en un enfrentamiento con magos ingleses.

—Fueron ellos —afirmó en voz baja.

Enviaría una lechuza lo más pronto posible a Reino Unido. Seguramente aquel que fue su homólogo de Hogwarts en el torneo, Dean Longbottom, podría darle más información sobre esa organización. Algo inexplicable, intuición quizá, le decía que él era integrante.

Por la espada de Susanowo, esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Por ella y por su equipo.

* * *

(1) _El nombre es traducido como _Las Cuevas.

(2) _La palabra _chuunin_ designa a alguien que está por encima de un _genin_, pero por debajo de un _jonin_. Por lo tanto, está en la parte media de la escala ninja._

(3) _La palabra _shizen_ quiere decir _naturaleza_, en tanto _soudan_ significa _consejo_. Por lo tanto, el sentido literal de las dos palabras juntas sería _Consejo de la Naturaleza_._

(4) Kyoshou_ significa _maestro_._

(5) _Parte del nombre _Hao_ se escribe con el kanji de _hoja (de árbol)_, igual que el nombre _Yoh.

(6) Sensei_, en japonés, se usa como sufijo para señalar, entre otras cosas a quien ejerce como _profesor_._

(7) Nagareboshi_, en japonés, quiere decir _estrella fugaz_._

* * *

_3 de Septiembre de 2012. 7:02 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que la estén pasando realmente bien. Septiembre, mes muy festejado en mi país, sí, pero no les daré todas las efemérides que me sé, no quiero marearlos. Entre eso y las lluvias torrenciales que nos han tocado, tengo suficiente yo, gracias (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_No intenten asesinarme o mandarme un comentario–bomba, no servirá de nada. Después del final que les dejé el capítulo anterior, me he bloqueado bastante con la Orden del Rayo en general y Black en particular. Así pues, he dado una probadita de cómo le va al chico con Hally, cosa que quizá a muchos no les parezca realista, pero vamos, estoy apegándome todo lo posible a lo que la chica Potter le prometió a su amigo–pretendiente, así que por favor, no se quejen. Acepto las críticas mientras sean constructivas, pero hasta allí._

_Allie Bannister (hija de Charlie Weasley, por si lo olvidaron) nos dio la ocasión de conocer el hogar de los Longbottom, que si no me falla la memoria, todavía no salía. Recibe el curioso apodo de "El Nido", ¿no les gusta? A mí sí, más por ponerme a ver en internet fotos de casas victorianas para no equivocarme con la idea que tenía en mente. Allie y Ginny conversan un poco, tocan el tema de los rebeldes alemanes e incluso mencionan que un funcionario del Ministerio está desaparecido. ¿Les sonó el nombre? Debería, debería._

_Por otro lado, quien me sigue en Twitter habrá sabido que leía cosas de Mónaco y Polonia. Ahora saben por qué. Henrik Felinski había sido nombrado una sola vez en lo que va de la saga, siendo el padrastro de Stefka Krum, pero jamás había salido en escena, confíen en mí. En fin, ahora me puse a pensar un poco en su casino y lo importante era esta pequeña reunión de tres personajes malvados, digna de cómic norteamericano, jajajaja… (Bell empieza a delirar, mejor cambia de tema). Esta escena es la que le da título al capítulo, espero que alguien pueda deducir por qué._

_Y al final, una escena que parece no tener razón de ser, pero en fin… Sakura Kiyota hacía mucho que no salía en LAV, aunque en el spin–off _Juuroku no Shinwa_ tiene cierto protagonismo (Bell se acuerda de lo atrasado que tiene el spin–off y menea la cabeza con desaliento). La escena de Sakura, de hecho, podría considerarse spoiler de _Juuroku_, aunque claro, como nadie lo lee, da lo mismo (Bell se deprime y se va a llorar a un oscuro rincón). Lo importante aquí es que Sakura intuye quiénes son los magos extraños que, acuérdense, pelearon contra los desconocidos en Primrose Hill tras el secuestro de Ernest Macmillan. Y no hace falta aclarar cómo pudo Yue Lin Ming darle detalles de eso, ¿cierto? Ser una Pitonisa debe tener alguna ventaja (Bell suelta una risita)._

_Y dejándoles este capítulo más enredado que varios anteriores (sí, con su servidora es posible), me despido, informándoles que a la fecha de la presente nota, todavía no recibo candidatos para _El Diablo_, lo que me sorprende, pensé que me lloverían. Cuídense mucho, deseen que tenga unas felices Fiestas Patrias y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


	24. La Rueda de la Fortuna

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veinticuatro: La Rueda de la Fortuna.**

_21 de marzo de 2021._

_Roma, Italia._

_Catacumba de Seguridad Mágica, Ministerio de Magia._

Si en algo concordaban las personas, tanto mágicas como muggles, es que uno de las grandes civilizaciones de la antigüedad fue la romano. Tanto así que gran parte de los idiomas modernos derivaban del latín y en ocasiones, todavía debía estudiarse esa lengua, muerta en la vida cotidiana, pero empleada en algunos asuntos con la mayor seriedad.

—Le agradecemos su visita, en un momento le daremos informes sobre su solicitud.

Una mujer de túnica de terciopelo marrón, con la capucha puesta, asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba más concentrada en observar detenidamente su entorno, ya que era poco probable que volviera a estar en territorio italiano en un futuro cercano.

El Ministerio de Magia de Italia, como varios de sus análogos en el mundo, se ubicaba bajo tierra, siendo su tapadera una enorme edificación que seguía en pie desde los tiempos de los emperadores: el Coliseo. Los magos habían construido bajo el anfiteatro un sinnúmero de pasillos, oficinas e incluso calabozos para poder regirse sin arriesgarse a ser perseguidos y sometidos a las muchas y sanguinarias ejecuciones que se practicaban, por ejemplo, en tiempos de Nerón. Así, poco a poco los magos se habían ido ocultando, aunque sonara irónico, bajo las narices de los más altos dignatarios del Imperio Romano que solían ir a su Coliseo a divertirse con los combates de gladiadores y las condenas a muerte con animales.

Con el correr de los siglos, Italia había sufrido varios percances que le impedían unificarse, pero esa era la historia muggle. Los magos tardaron un poco menos en lograr ese objetivo, pero valió la pena: al crearse la Confederación Internacional de Magos, habían podido enviar a un representante digno y eficiente, como los demás países. Hasta la fecha, cinco italianos habían ostentado el título de Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Europea de Magos, lo que ningún otro país del continente podía presumir, y cuando Louis Lorris ocupó el cargo, el otro candidato era alguien a quien muchos magos y brujas, tanto italianos como extranjeros, estimaban sobremanera. En conclusión, Italia tenía mucho de qué sentirse orgullosa como nación mágica.

—Disculpe, _signora_ —la mujer de túnica marrón fue llamada por un mago alto y robusto de cabello castaño oscuro, que lucía una túnica verde musgo —¿Le importaría que la instaláramos en uno de los escritorios desocupados de nuestra Catacumba de Seguridad Mágica? Las celdas de la Catacumba de Misterios están ocupadas.

—No hay cuidado, _signore_ —respondió la mujer con amabilidad, entonando las palabras en un excelente italiano con ligero acento extranjero —Solo me preocupa el materia, ¿no habrá problema en que lo trasladen a donde voy a estar?

—Lo tenemos contemplado, pierda cuidado.

La mujer asintió y siguió al hombre a donde podría ponerse a trabajar.

Tuvieron que salir de una especie de plazoleta con piso de mosaicos de colores que formaban figuras indescifrables y una columna de mármol blanco al centro; la plazoleta era llamada _Núcleo_, y numerosos pasillos que salían de allí, uno de los cuales tomaron para salir. Era como abandonar el centro de una telaraña para discurrir por uno de los hilos, sin saber dónde terminaría.

—¿Puedo preguntarle por la columna del Núcleo? Me pareció un poco solitaria —pronunció amablemente la mujer de túnica marrón, con genuino interés.

—Oh, por supuesto. Quizá no lograra verlo, pero esa es la _Pax Magicus_, la Paz Mágica, donde están inscritos los nombres de nuestros gobernantes desde antes de que el Ministerio fuera tal y se trasladara aquí. También aparecen allí los nombres de todo aquel italiano que ha luchado por la independencia y la armonía de la República. ¿Le gusta la Historia, _signora_? Podría recomendarle un par de libros que quizá le explicarían el tema mejor que su servidor.

—Gracias, aceptaré sus recomendaciones. La Historia es de mis temas favoritos.

El mago asintió y la precedió por el corredor por el que andaban, iluminado por antorchas sujetas a las paredes con gruesas argollas de bronce.

Los departamentos ministeriales estaban instalados en extensos pasajes cavados en la tierra y la piedra, que con el paso de los siglos fueron asegurados y engalanados por la mano de diversas personas. La mayoría se sostenían con columnas como la del centro del Núcleo, en mármol blanco, aunque a veces dichas columnas fueron talladas por algún caprichoso artista, transformándolas en estatuas de brujas y magos famosos, que de vez en cuando se movían lo suficiente como para hablar con alguien que pasara, pero sin dejar su tarea de soportar el techo sobre sus cabezas. Al cabo de unos meses, los empleados novatos acababan acostumbrándose a esas estatuas, aunque al principio los ponían bastante nerviosos.

La Catacumba de Seguridad Mágica era, con mucho, la más transitada en los últimos días. Muchos iban y venían agitando mensajes recién llegados del extranjero, o ejemplares del _Vox Oraculus_, el periódico mágico de Italia, e incluso se oyeron un par de improperios hechos en un idioma que no era italiano. La mujer de túnica marrón meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lamento el barullo, hay mucho trabajo ahora —indicó el mago robusto, bordeando el punto con más aglomeración de la catacumba, hasta una de las orillas —Aquí —señaló un cubículo con separaciones de piedra, donde estaba una mesa de madera, pluma, tinta y rollos de pergamino —En un momento le traerán lo que solicitó.

—Gracias.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Una mujer de rizado cabello castaño y túnica color rojo oscuro esquivó a varios funcionarios, abriéndose paso hasta ella con un montón de rollos de pergamino cerrados con anillos metálicos. La mujer se inclinó ante ella, con una leve sonrisa.

—Los documentos, _signora_. En cuanto termine, puede llamarme.

—¿No podría usted quedarse? Si es que su latín es fluido, me sería de ayuda.

La mujer asintió, apareciendo con su varita un banco de madera en el cual tomó asiento, para a continuación tomar uno de los rollos, retirando con cuidado su anillo metálico para leerlo a conciencia. A la de marrón no se le escapó el ceño fruncido de la otra mujer.

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿para qué busca información de esto? A nadie le interesa actualmente.

—Oh, elegí un tema complicado para cumplir con un requerimiento del trabajo que solicité.

—Debe ser un trabajo muy bueno si se está tomando tantas molestias.

La de marrón asintió.

Así, la de túnica roja leyó con calma cada pergamino en latín que había traído, de lo cual la otra tomó notas exhaustivas a toda velocidad. Gracias a ello, tardó apenas una hora y media en reunir lo que, a su juicio, era lo fundamental del tema en cuestión.

—Será esta noche.

Las dos mujeres dieron un respingo involuntario al escuchar aquella frase, pronunciada con una voz masculina, al otro lado de una de las separaciones de piedra del cubículo.

—¿No te parece demasiado pronto? —inquirió una segunda voz.

—Por supuesto que no, _Cesare_ Ferrati está demasiado confiado. Ha dejado clara la política con el exterior, la cuestión es hacerle ver al país que se equivoca.

—_Cesare_ no es tan idiota, se dará cuenta…

—Si es que llega a verlo.

—Eres todo un caso.

Una risa por lo bajo hizo que a la mujer de túnica marrón le temblara una mano, con la cual aún sostenía un pergamino con su anillo metálico. La de túnica roja le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando necesitemos un nuevo _Cesare_?

—Que habrá alguien adecuado para el puesto, ¿qué más? Ahora vamos, tenemos que contactar a los demás. Hay un programa que seguir.

Unos pasos les avisaron que se alejaban.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es ese… _Cesare_? —inquirió la de túnica marrón.

—Es el señor Ministro de Magia, Alfonzo Ferrati. Lo llamamos _Cesare_ por una vieja costumbre.

La de túnica marrón soltó unas enfurecidas palabras que la otra no entendió.

—¿Pasa algo, _signora_? —quiso saber la de túnica roja.

—Quizá. ¿Usted cree que el Comandante de sus aurores querrá verme?

—¿Ahora? —la de túnica roja frunció el ceño un segundo, antes de sonreír con ánimo y asentir, al tiempo que se ponía de pie —¿Quiere ver a _Tribuni_ Garibaldi?

—Si _Tribuni_ es su nombre para el jefe de los aurores sí, por favor.

La de rojo asintió y le pidió con un ademán que la siguiera. Esquivaron más cubículos de los que se podían contar con certeza, hasta llegar a uno en el cual estaba metido un hombre de grandes dimensiones, casi puro músculo, de rizado cabello negro y que, cuando la mujer de túnica roja le dio un par de palmaditas en un hombro y le susurró algo, dejó ver un rostro cuadrado de aspecto severo, cejas oscuras fruncidas sobre unos ojos increíblemente azules y una nariz recta.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo la mujer de túnica roja, a volumen normal.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Una Vestal entre los mortales —musitó el hombre con una voz grave y con cierto dejo amable —¿Se te perdió algo lejos de tu catacumba?

Cuando la de túnica roja se encogió de hombros, la de marrón, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Si no estaba mal informada, las _Vestales_ eran las guardianas de los Secretos Ministeriales de Italia, sobre todo de la Catacumba de Misterios, donde se almacenaban toda clase de archivos y objetos sometidos a constante estudio. Se decía que pronunciaban un Juramento Inquebrantable antes de entrar a servicio, para asegurarse de que ninguna revelaba lo que se les confiaba.

—Auxilié a la _signora_ aquí presente —la Vestal señaló a la de túnica marrón —Pero ese no es el asunto, es respecto al _Cesare_.

—¿Ahora qué pasa con Ferrati?

En breve, la Vestal le contó al hombre lo que habían oído, haciéndolo adoptar un semblante pensativo. Fijó sus ojos en la visitante, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de su discreción, _signora_?

—Puede, pero es probable que la respuesta no le agrade mucho.

—Entonces finja que ya pregunté, para saber esa respuesta desagradable.

La de marrón suspiró.

—En mi país, solicitaron que realizara una investigación detallada sobre algún misterio mágico de interés. Esa investigación, llamada Tesis de Ingreso, la evaluarán y si todo sale bien, seré muy pronto una empleada similar a la señorita Vestal. Por otra parte, la época no es la más adecuada para cometer imprudencias en el extranjero.

—De todas formas, ¿quién es usted para preocuparse tanto?

—Quizá para muchos no soy gran cosa, pero hay unos cuantos que no piensan así.

Increíblemente, la respuesta dejó satisfecho al hombre, quien dio una cabezada.

—¿Está dispuesta a rendir una declaración, _signora_? Y quedarse un poco más en Italia.

—Sí, pero le advierto que debo estar libre en tres días. Me esperan en mi país.

—Haremos lo que podamos —el hombre se giró a ambos lados antes de inclinarse un poco y murmurar —Puedes llevarla a casa, _amore_, y ponla al corriente.

La Vestal asintió, sonriendo ligeramente, antes que el hombre les dedicara una inclinación de cabeza y se retirara, saliendo de la catacumba.

—Si la _signora_ no tiene inconveniente, cenará en nuestro humilde hogar. Y si me permite, voy a presentarme. Soy Caterina Garibaldi, a su servicio. Aunque de soltera, mi apellido era Luminatti.

Eso, para la de marrón, terminaba por armarle un rompecabezas. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

_26 de marzo de 2021._

_Ciudad de México, Distrito Federal._

_Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica, Secretaría de Magia de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos._

Si había un departamento en la Secretaría de Magia de México que ostentara el calificativo de "inverosímil" sin problemas, era el de Inteligencia Mágica. Se hacía cargo de asuntos que no tenían cabida en otros departamentos, por más extraños o inútiles que parecieran.

—¿Eso es todo de su parte, señorita?

La nombrada, acomodándose unos anteojos sin armazón ante sus ojos castaños, asintió y apretó ligeramente los labios para controlar su nerviosismo. Se hallaba de pie en el centro de una pequeña sala cuadrada, con techo bajo y un suelo oscuro y liso. Ante ella, sentados a una mesa larga, había tres magos de túnicas negras que la observaban detenidamente.

—Puede retirarse, señorita Salais. Se le enviarán sus resultados dentro de tres días hábiles.

Ella volvió a asentir y dio media vuelta, abandonando la sala a paso firme. Solo cuando cerró tras ella una pesada puerta de madera, se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué tal? —quiso saber un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y túnica negra.

—En tres días hábiles lo sabré —respondió ella en un susurro.

—No entiendo qué pudo demorarte tanto, Itzi. Saliste de allá con tiempo de sobra.

Ella sonrió, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Te esperan arriba —indicó el hombre, señalando a su izquierda con el pulgar.

—Gracias, papá. Nos veremos en casa.

El hombre asintió y la despidió con la mano mientras la veía alejarse.

En tanto, Itzi Salais se acomodó un bucle castaño oscuro tras la oreja, meditabunda, sin saber las verdaderas consecuencias de lo que había hecho, de lo que estaba por hacer…

Pero estaba convencida, más que nunca, que era una de las Pitonisas por una buena razón.

Los videntes existían, sí, pero se creían tan escasos entre los magos como los squibs, sobre todo porque legalmente, no había motivo para llevar un registro de ellos. Además, pocos eran los magos y brujas que, teniendo semejante facultad, la desarrollara de manera seria. Y unos cuantos con la habilidad, como Itzi, estaban plenamente conscientes de que podían ser utilizados en perjuicio de otros, por lo que aprendían a usar lo que podían hacer, pero sin darse a conocer.

Ser una persona que veía el futuro en sueños lo había heredado Itzi directamente de su madre, una integrante de la familia Nicté, que entre otras cosas, tenía la distinción de ser de las pocas familias de sangre limpia que podía presentar un árbol genealógico documentado desde la primera década del siglo XIX. Los Nicté se hacían notar, además, por ciertas facultades extraordinarias que ellos denominaban Legados, pues actualmente solo estaban en su sangre. Era un secreto a voces entre la comunidad mágica mexicana, aunque no supieran el funcionamiento exacto de cada Legado existente, lo cual traía como consecuencia que los Nicté fueran tratados con frío respeto allá a donde fueran. Se les valoraba, pero a la vez se les temía.

Itzi meneó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Si tan solo la gente supiera…

Llegó sin darse cuenta a la Plaza, una especie de jardín interior de forma circular de enormes proporciones, iluminado por la luz solar mágica que se colaba por el vitral multicolor que hacía de techo, sostenido por columnas de ónix. En ese momento, el vitral mostraba a un hombre ataviado con plumas verdes y una lanza sujeta con ambas manos, con gesto de ir a la guerra.

Pero enseguida desvió la mirada del vitral, fijándose en la gran fuente de cantera al centro de la Plaza, conformada por cinco figuras humanas de cuyas largas varas brotaban los chorros de agua. Itzi no se detuvo a leer el letrero que decía a dónde iban a parar las monedas que ocasionalmente arrojaban allí, prácticamente se lo sabía de memoria. Se concentró en las dos personas que, de pie junto a la fuente, ostentaban en sus túnicas el símbolo del Departamento de la Tlapixqui, la Guardia Nacional: un escudo amarillo redondo cruzado por una lanza verde.

—Hola, ¿dónde dejaron a los otros dos? —quiso saber Itzi enseguida.

Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, se encogió de hombros en silencio.

—Lo que nuestro _campeón_ quiere decir es que Beto y Héctor no tienen permiso de salir del Cuartel —dijo un rubio de ojos color verde azulado, aguantándose la risa —Reprobaron el examen teórico de Infiltración _Macehualtin_, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Solo por eso no pueden salir?

—Están haciendo la recuperación hoy —aclaró el castaño, fulminando al rubio con la mirada —Solo porque a Lalo se le da…

—No se me da, he vivido así —aclaró el rubio con despreocupación, pasándose una mano por el cabello, salpicado de mechones claros, de tono dorado, difíciles de ignorar —¿En qué podemos servirte, amiga mía?

—En nada, si no dejas de reírte. Parte de esto te incumbe directamente.

Ante eso, el rubio adoptó un semblante serio y preocupado a la vez.

—¿Acaso es…? —comenzó a preguntar.

—No exactamente. Vamos a comer, las evaluaciones orales siempre me dejan con hambre.

Los tres dejaron la Plaza por un pasillo pequeño, para llegar a un salón enorme con mesas redondas y sillas, todo de hierro forjado. Era el comedor de la Secretaría, que aunque no era su hora pico, estaba casi lleno. Enseguida el rubio les dijo que buscaran una mesa mientras él se acercaba al extremo más alejado, donde un par de magos atendían pedidos desde una barra.

—¿Cómo te trataron esos carcamanes? —inquirió el castaño amablemente.

—Como lo que son. Al menos dos de ellos. Uno apenas habló, parecía realmente centrado en mi Tesis de Ingreso, en vez de quejarse porque llegué tarde.

—Sí, tu padre nos hizo el comentario cuando nos lo encontramos. ¿Qué pasó?

—Espera a que vuelva Lalo y se los cuento.

El rubio tardó otros dos minutos y al sentarse, se quejó bastante por la demora.

—Media hora, ¡nos sirven en media hora! Por el penacho de Cuauhtémoc…

—Calma, Lalo, eso nos da algo de tiempo —señaló Itzi.

Lalo Mercader asintió, no muy convencido.

—Por poco y no descifro a tiempo todo eso de águilas de oro con las alas atadas —farfulló Itzi de mal humor, golpeando repetidamente la mesa con los dedos —Yue Lin fue menos clara que de costumbre. Por fortuna, Mara me envió una lechuza directamente a Roma, me llegó cuando estaba cenando con _Tribuni_ Garibaldi… El Tribuno, Comandante de los Legionarios, los aurores italianos —aclaró con rapidez, viendo las caras de desconcierto de sus acompañantes —Resulta que su esposa, una Vestal… Algo así como lo que quiero ser yo, de soltera era Luminatti.

—¿Luminatti? —pronunció Lalo con lentitud, sin entender.

El castaño, por su parte, arrugó la frente.

—Creí que el apellido ya no existía —fue su único comentario.

—Aparentemente sobrevive una pequeña fracción de la familia, aunque claro, la mayoría son mujeres, así que al casarse cambian de apellido y eso las protege un poco. Sostienen comunicación constante con la rama principal de la familia, los Lumière de Francia, y así fue que la Vestal estaba avisada de que quizá pasaría con ella. Eso y mi Tesis de Ingreso, claro.

—¿Les hablaste a esos viejos arrugados sobre lo que te dieron a guardar? —se extrañó Lalo.

—Es un tema poco común, pero sabía que les interesaría una investigación seria. Además, cuento con magos confiables respaldándome.

—Madame Lumière —apuntó el castaño. No era una pregunta.

—Sí. Lucy me había contado que era un poco fría y tuvo razón. Me costó convencerla.

—¿Quién es Lucy? —quiso saber Lalo.

—Una prima tercera, creo, se me confunden los parentescos —Itzi sonrió con timidez —Lucille Kabah Naollín Nicté. Su bisabuela, la abuela materna de su madre, es tía de Madame Lumière.

—¿Estás emparentada con esa familia de locos? —se asombró Lalo.

—Yo no, Lucy. Fue ella la que les habló de mí a sus parientes y por eso me dieron a guardar Ya–saben–qué. No me extraña, sus parientes la estaban volviendo sorda de preocupación.

—¿Sorda? —al castaño le había sonado extraña esa frase.

—Sí, Lucy tiene _Psicoempatofonía_. Escucha los sentimientos de la gente.

—Eh, Itzi, ¿no se supone que no deberías decirme…?

—Lalo, te quiero como a un hermano. No pasará nada si te hablo del tema, siempre y cuando mantengas tu promesa de no decirle a nadie. Confía en mí.

El rubio se tranquilizó.

—¿La Luminatti te dijo algo útil? —inquirió el castaño, volviendo al tema original.

—Me dio toda la información que pudo sin romper las reglas de su familia. Hay algunas cosas que Madame Lumière ya me había comentado, pero otras que no. Como lo que podría pasar cuando todas las Mayores tengan cara.

—¿Las Mayores nada más?

—Sí, porque las Mayores son las importantes, las Menores son su apoyo. Aunque algunas de las Menores ya tienen cara. Hice una lista antes de entregarlas.

—¿Entregarlas? ¿Te las pidieron de vuelta?

—No, Ton. Mi tío Acab se las llevó.

El castaño estaba estupefacto, por decir lo menos.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que Tonatiuh García pudo preguntar.

—Parece que una de las Mayores inició una… ¿cómo lo llamó la señora Garibaldi? Sí, Lalo, la Vestal Luminatti… ¡Ah, sí! Una _Vendetta_. Y es un asunto tan enmarañado que incluso yo, que sueño de vez en cuando lo que va a pasar, no sé si resultará bien.

—¿En qué consiste esa _Vendetta_? —se interesó Ton —La traducción de esa palabra es…

—_Venganza_, sí. Las Mayores hacen eso dando la oportunidad de cambiar algo en los eventos que llevarán a la mejora del mundo que intentan anunciar. No siempre se deciden por lo obvio.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Itzi miró por turnos a los dos chicos que, como ella y muchos otros más en el planeta, se convertían rápidamente en adultos. Pensó en la situación mundial, en los sueños del futuro que se amontonaban en su memoria, en lo que su tío Acab prometió evitar, en lo que había custodiado hasta dejarlo ir con quien creía que debía tenerlo… Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Una _Vendetta_ comienza con una alteración en la línea conocida de espacio–tiempo.

—¡Habla en cristiano, Itzi, por el bastón de Quetzalcóatl!

Que Lalo se impacientara de esa forma solamente indicaba angustia. Y una muy elevada.

—Según lo que Mara, Yue Lin y yo hemos vislumbrado, _ahora_ hay personas de _antes_ y quizá hasta de _después_. Hay que encontrarlas y averiguar sus intenciones, que si no son las adecuadas, causarán un gran desastre en vez de una mejora en el mundo. Y que _ahora_ tengamos tales visitas es culpa de algunas de las Mayores, que les están dando la oportunidad de alterar su propio _ahora_.

—Los de _antes_ ya los habías ubicado —señaló Ton con voz firme, aunque por dentro se estaba comenzando a preocupar —Pero los otros, los de _después_…

—De esos se encargará Yue Lin, tiene una sospecha. Y necesitará ayuda.

Itzi y Ton, a la vez, se giraron hacia Lalo, quien no tardó en asentir con la cabeza.

—Espero que baste mi presencia durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa —soltó, sonriendo.

Los otros dos imitaron su gesto, pero con poco entusiasmo.

Lo que se les venía encima era demasiado complicado.

* * *

_28 de marzo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_High Street, Hogsmeade._

La situación era por demás extraña.

Sí, había sido su idea y sí, estaba feliz. Pero eso no le quitaba el maldito nerviosismo.

—¿Vamos a Honeydukes primero, no?

Bien, eso podía manejarlo. Dulces, variados y deliciosos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista…

—De acuerdo.

Una radiante sonrisa fue la respuesta obtenida, así como un tirón de su brazo.

—¡No se pierdan demasiado tiempo! —gritó Thomas Elliott en tono jocoso.

Para su sorpresa, no tuvo oportunidad de replicar.

—¡Mira quién habla!

Oyó unas risas a su espalda, pero no pudo averiguar a quiénes pertenecían.

—Eso fue demasiado, ¿no crees?

—No. Admítelo, cuando están a solas, Thomas y Danielle pierden la noción de todo. Oye, ¿me prestarías un par de galeones? Se me terminaron los chocolates con pasas y nueces…

—Olvídalo. Quiero comprarme una pluma de azúcar.

—¿Tú? ¿Con una pluma de azúcar? ¿En qué clase puedes aburrirte tanto?

—Rose…

La pelirroja Weasley se echó a reír, agitando ligeramente la cabeza, con lo que la larga coleta que se había hecho aquel día revoloteó al viento por un segundo.

—Lo siento, es que… Sabes que muchos se comen las plumas de azúcar en clase, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Pero eso no quiere decir…

—Ya, ya. Solo fue una broma.

Ella sonrió tenuemente, lo que ocasionó que su castaño acompañante entrecerrara los ojos verdes con suspicacia, antes de forzarla a detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa, Henry? —inquirió.

—¿Estás…? —el aludido no sabía cómo decirlo, así que quiso, sin conseguirlo, sonar tranquilo al terminar —¿Estás tratando de… no discutir conmigo?

—Un poco, sí. Aunque puedo dejarlo, si quieres.

—Rose, no se trata de lo que quiera yo. Se trata de…

Henry Graham se calló por un momento, sin poder explicarse, lo que en sí era muy raro.

El chico se quedó mirando largo rato a su compañera. A causa del aire, el flequillo de Rose se hallaba despeinado y sus ojos se habían irritado un poco, pero por lo demás, los ojos del color de la bruma, entre azules y grises, lo contemplaban con expectación, dándole un aspecto curioso y tierno al rostro salpicado de pecas. Era increíble que en un instante, Henry pudiera distinguir, a la vez, el parecido físico de Rose tanto con su padre como con su madre, descubriendo una combinación de lo más agradable a la vista.

Vaya, por pensar esas cosas, ahora se sentía ridículo.

Ridículo, pero feliz.

—Olvídalo —desdeñó con una leve sonrisa —Ahora que lo pienso, puedo prestarte un galeón.

—¿En serio? ¡Estupendo! Quiero una barra de chocolate enorme, la más grande que…

—Enfermarás si comes demasiado chocolate.

Rose le hizo un gesto de burla antes de echarse a reír y seguir avanzando.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que sus manos se entrelazaron.

* * *

_Middle Street, Hogsmeade._

—¿Les irá bien a esos dos? Temo que hagan una guerra de dulces.

—No te preocupes, con lo aman los dulces, no van a desperdiciarlos así.

Procyon Black se echó a reír, aunque no duró mucho su alegría.

Condenado Thomas. Esta vez sí le lanzaría una buena maldición a la menor oportunidad.

—Te quieres ir, ¿verdad?

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces con aire confundido, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Es que… Pareces pensar en otra cosa.

Oh, sí, quería averiguar qué maleficio haría renegar a Thomas por más tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Hally, solo me despisté un momento.

Ella asintió, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —inquirió Hally tras pensarlo un momento.

—¿Yo? ¿Y tú?

—Ahora mismo me da igual…

—Vamos, si quieres ir a alguna parte, puedes decirme.

La chica torció la boca ligeramente, con aspecto resignado, antes de murmurar algo.

—¿Qué? —Procyon se acercó un paso a su amiga.

—L'Arcane —repitió ella, un poco más alto, retirándose un paso a su vez.

—¿L'Arcane? Pues vamos. No es tan horrible, ahora que recuerdo.

—¿Tú has ido? —se extrañó Hally.

—Una vez, entré por mera curiosidad.

Él no quiso confesar que se había escabullido en forma de perro, siguiendo a Brandon y su séquito, y su amiga no hizo más preguntas. Recorrieron otro tramo hasta llegar a Middle Street y él la guió hasta casi el final, donde la casa del local se notaba extrañamente solitaria.

—¿No vino nadie hoy? —preguntó Hally, curiosa, asomándose por la ventana.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salieron algunos chicos y chicas, conversando con ánimo. De pronto, una de las chicas les lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero por lo visto los reconoció, porque se detuvo y sonrió con burla.

—¡Potter y Black! —soltó, lo cual desconcertó a Hally y causó que Procyon compusiera una mueca —No sabía que tus gustos fueran tan malos, Potter. Con razón Corner te dejó.

—¿Te crees todo lo que cuentan en los pasillos, Belby? Yo lo dejé a él —espetó Hally, ceñuda.

La nombrada, de largo cabello castaño claro trenzado y pequeños ojos grises, le dedicó un gesto despectivo, dando a entender que dudaba de sus palabras.

—Vamos, Deirdre, que Black no está mal —intervino otra chica, una rubia, con una sonrisita maliciosa antes de agregar —Para ser mestizo, claro.

—¡Oye! —Hally se llevó enseguida la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

—¿Qué, vas a atacarnos, Potter? —se burló la rubia.

—Cierra la boca, Entwhistle —soltó Procyon de mal humor, tomando de un brazo a su amiga y llevándola casi a rastras a la puerta de L'Arcane —No le hacen honor a la casa en la que están.

El muchacho se apuró a entrar al local con Hally antes que las chicas tuvieran la oportunidad de replicar. Solo entonces soltó a la joven de anteojos, que se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo haría sangrar en cualquier momento.

—Tranquila, no vendrán tras nosotros a seguir peleando —la animó Procyon.

—Oye, lo siento, no quería…

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Hally terminó por encoger los hombros, lo que preocupó a Procyon. Pero como no tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba, decidió adentrarse con ella en el lugar, ocupar una mesa y esperar a que le contara lo que fuera que la tuviera tan distante.

En cuanto se sentaron y tomaron sus órdenes, Procyon intentó entablar conversación con lo primero que le venía a la mente y aunque Hally le respondía, la notaba distraída. Finalmente, al llegar lo que habían pedido, ella comenzó a recuperar un poco de su talante habitual.

—¡Mira esto! ¡Es precioso! Hasta me da pena comérmelo.

Ella contemplaba con fascinación un pequeño pastelillo de vainilla relleno de fresas en jalea y coronado con crema batida, chocolate rallado y una fresa muy apetitosa. Procyon, que no era muy aficionado a esa clase de postres, admitió para sus adentros que ella tenía razón.

—Entonces seguro está sabroso —decidió comentar.

—Sí, eso espero. Oye, ¿qué pediste tú?

—Una cosa que llaman _crème brulè_. Thomas me habló de eso, veré qué tal está.

—¿Thomas cómo sabe de ese postre? Es francés, una vez lo preparó mamá en casa.

—Su abuelo, el padre de su madre, tiene familia francesa, ¿no lo sabías?

Hally adoptó una expresión de concentración, en tanto partía lentamente un trozo de su pastelillo con una cucharilla de plata, arrugando un poco la frente y luego, llevándose el trozo a la boca, saboreándolo despacio.

—Sí, ya recordé —apuntó, después de tragar —Danielle me lo contó.

—Oye, ¿cuándo te contó eso?

Ella frunció los labios en una mueca que normalmente causaba risa a sus amigos, pero en aquella ocasión, a Procyon le preocupaba. Más cuando se dio cuenta que la mano con la cual sostenía la cucharilla temblaba un poco, hasta que dejó el cubierto junto a su postre.

—En diciembre —contestó en un susurro, desviando los ojos a cualquier lado, menos a él —Creo que… Cuando llegó a Saint Ursula, Thomas intentaba de todo para distraerla, así que supongo que entonces le habló de su abuelo Gerard, el padre de su madre.

Diciembre… Saint Ursula… Procyon sentía un vacío en el estómago.

—Lo siento, no me… —comenzó.

—No te preocupes, creo que Danielle apenas se acuerda de la mitad de lo que me contó.

—Hubiera querido ir también —musitó Procyon.

—Seguro que sí. Y entre Thomas y tú, la habrían hecho reír muy pronto —Hally le dedicó una sonrisa antes de regresar la atención a su postre.

Él maldijo mentalmente. ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente renunciar? Olvidar sus emociones, tirándolas lejos, intentando ser como cuando solamente la veía como su amiga, casi como la hermana que nunca tuvo, pero no. Debía ser tan estúpidamente leal a sus sentimientos…

—Hablando de Thomas… —comenzó Hally repentinamente.

Procyon procuró no atragantarse con lo último que le quedaba de postre.

—¿Te molestaría mucho si le echara un maleficio cuando volvamos?

—Si me dejas ayudarte… —soltó él por toda respuesta.

—Con gusto. Aunque… Lo comprendo. Quiere ayudar. Soy yo la que…

—Hally —llamó Procyon, creyendo saber lo que ella iba a decir —Tú no estás mal, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie va a obligarte a… —carraspeó —Nadie va a obligarte a nada.

—No es eso —aclaró ella enseguida —Es solo que… Creí que… Cuando me dijiste eso… Creí que me estaría preguntando muchas veces si… si me gustas o no.

—¿Disculpa?

Procyon, de pronto, ya no sentía rastros de dulce en la boca.

—Al principio sí —reconoció Hally, mirando la botella de cerveza de mantequilla de donde había estado bebiendo, ya vacía —Es decir… Suena un poco raro, pero… Cuando pensé eso… Yo misma te lo dije, cualquier chica te querría. Yo te quiero. Pero no sabía si…

—Oye, no tienes que…

—¡Espera! Si no lo digo ahora, ya no podré hacerlo después y…

Procyon le hizo un gesto para darle a entender que podía seguir.

—Ya me equivoqué una vez —soltó Hally con cierto aire despectivo —O quizá no. El punto es… No quiero seguir así, ¿comprendes? Preguntándome a cada momento si estoy haciendo o diciendo algo que te ponga mal.

—Hally…

—No me digas que es mentira, se te nota en la cara. Y también sé que no… Procyon, no acabo de creérmelo. ¿De verdad soy yo la que te…?

Ella se puso tan roja como el cabello de Rose y no pudo continuar.

—Por favor, ¿qué chico en su sano juicio le diría a su mejor amiga que le gusta si no fuera cierto? —espetó él, intentando no sonar tan abatido como se sentía —Yo no, claro. No cuando me imaginaba que pasaría todo esto: tú poniéndote así, quebrándote la cabeza buscando la manera de… Bueno, no vas a salir conmigo, eso ya lo sé…

—¿Por qué no?

Él la miró con asombro. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Hally se enfadaría mucho si se acercaba y le daba un abrazo? A riesgo de convertirse en un idiota, estaba totalmente… encandilado con ella.

—¡Ni siquiera puedes quedarte conmigo cinco segundos! —exclamó él por lo bajo.

—¡Es que no sé cómo comportarme! Sé que no… Sé que no me obligas, pero… Tampoco es como si fuera a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin intentarlo siquiera.

—¿Intentar qué?

—Quererte. Como tú me quieres a mí.

Fue el turno de Procyon de ponerse colorado. Quizá no tanto como Hally, quien por cierto, lo observó detenidamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, con la misma expresión que mostraba al abstraerse en una tarea particularmente difícil y a la vez entretenida.

¿Desde cuándo su amigo era…? Bueno, la palabra exacta era _guapo_. No estaba ciega (su vista era defectuosa, pero para eso usaba anteojos), solo que antes lo notaba con cierta normalidad, dando por hecho que el aspecto no importaba mientras la quisiera de amiga. Antes de Hogwarts, solo contaba con Rose y Danielle (y a la rubia nada más la conocía por correspondencia, había que recordarlo), así que entrar de lleno al mundo de la magia y toparse con más chicos de su edad que quisieran ser sus amigos… Se sintió alegre. Y Procyon había resultado ser tan inteligente, tan divertido, tan dispuesto a ayudarle…

—¿Desde cuándo…? —la pregunta salió lentamente de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo —Procyon, ¿desde cuándo te gusto?

—¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista.

—Muy bien —aceptó él, dejando a un lado su propia cucharilla —La primera vez que pensé que me gustabas… Fue hace unos dos años, creo.

—¿Tanto? —musitó Hally, desconcertada.

—Sí —Procyon se animó a reír un poco —Recuerdo que estuve preguntándome varios días por qué me sentaba mal verte con Corner, pero estaba contento de que estuvieras contenta… Sí, sé que suena raro —añadió, notando la confusión de su amiga —La pasé un poco mal. Además, todavía pensaba que las chicas podían ser tanto geniales como fastidiosas.

—Y Lancaster ayudó a eso, seguro —dejó escapar Hally, sarcástica.

—Bastante. Así que cuando por fin lo descubrí, fue un poco… No me sentía cómodo, nunca me había gustado alguien. Pero el sentimiento estaba allí. Así que lo acepté.

—Comprendo que… Yo salía con Melvin, así que… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después?

—¿Qué, después de que terminaste con él? —Procyon se encogió de hombros —No quería que te preocuparas por mí, o que te sintieras mal por tener que…

—¿Rechazarte?

Hally, por la mueca de él, creyó comprender cuánto le dolía siquiera imaginar que ella le dijera algo semejante. No quería hacerle daño, pero…

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso? —quiso saber Procyon, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé, yo… Creo que intento comprender…

—No hay nada qué comprender. Y deja de preocuparte. No me gusta verte así.

—Pero…

—Oye, sé que tú no… Bueno, lo sé. Pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hally asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podían quedarse las cosas así? Procyon sufría, eso no tenía que decírselo nadie. Era incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta la posibilidad de que ella no le correspondiera, ¿y así le pedía que no se preocupara?

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Si pudiera… Si tan solo pudiera…

—Espera, deja pago la cuenta…

Un segundo, ¿quién había dicho que no podría? Quizá…

—Anda, vámonos.

Sintió que la tomaba del brazo con suavidad y la llevaba fuera del local. No distinguía gran cosa, como si le hubieran quitado los anteojos, pero podía sentirlos en la cara, ¿entonces qué…?

—Toma, de verdad lo siento…

Una tela estaba en su mano. Y comprendió.

—No es tu culpa —aseguró Hally, respirando profundamente antes de pasarse el pañuelo por los ojos —Ni siquiera noté que…

—Sí, eso creí. Bueno, podemos encaminarnos a Las Tres Escobas, aunque es un poco temprano. Al menos podemos conseguir una buena mesa para todos antes que…

—Espera.

Él no comprendió el tirón que sintió en la muñeca hasta que ella lo abrazó.

—Hally; ¿qué…?

—Lo intentaré —la oyó susurrar, aunque apenas le entendió porque escondía la cara en su pecho —Yo te quiero mucho, Procyon, mucho… No sería difícil que… Voy a intentarlo…

Él se quedó atónito, sin saber bien qué hacer y antes de darse cuenta, la estaba abrazando de vuelta. Ya antes le había dedicado ese gesto, aunque de manera breve, pero ahora lo sentía diferente. Como una especie de recompensa.

—¿Segura de lo que estás diciendo? —le preguntó en un murmullo —Mira que haré todo lo posible por no dejarte ir.

—Eso creo, yo… Si siento que de verdad no funcionará, te lo diré. Pero antes… Al menos quiero intentarlo antes… No te importa… No te importa esperar un poco, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. Aunque siento que seremos la pareja más rara del colegio.

Procyon se sintió mejor al escuchar una débil risa de parte de Hally.

—Me siento a gusto contigo —confesó ella —Eso cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está bien para empezar.

El ir a Las Tres Escobas se esfumó de sus mentes y se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato, con el cabello agitado por un brusco soplo de brisa, pero sin darse cuenta de ello.

Sabían que el paso que daban era importante, para bien o para mal, y no había marcha atrás.

* * *

_29 de marzo de 2021._

_Shangai, China._

_Hong Long, Jardín Tian Zi._

Para ser día laboral, el principal punto comercial de los magos chinos estaba muy concurrido.

La figura sentada en una de las bellísimas bancas de metal forjado del Hong Long no llamaba la atención en semejante multitud. Por su postura, aquella figura podría haber estado mirando con atención los mosaicos rojos que conformaban la mayoría del corredor más famoso y largo del Jardín Tian Zi, que enroscándose cual dragón de aire por los cielos, recorría todo el lugar y llevaba a varios sitios de interés, entre ellos la Torre Wu, sede del Ministerio de Magia chino. Pero no, la persona que ocultaba el rostro con la capucha de su capa en tono rojo oscuro estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Esperaba, rogaba incluso…

—Buenas tardes.

Una educada voz femenina había pronunciado el saludo en mandarín, por lo cual la figura de capa roja no lo entendió. Sin embargo, alzó la vista, topándose con una joven mujer de tez clara y rasgos orientales inconfundibles. Su largo cabello, negro y lustroso, iba recogido en una coleta alta y su atuendo consistía en una túnica negra de bordes blancos. Lo desconcertante de esa mujer eran sus ojos, rasgados y cordiales, pero de un claro tono azul.

—¿Hola? —pronunció la figura con voz masculina, poniéndose de pie cautelosamente.

La mujer oriental arrugó la frente. No había entendido su saludo. Carraspeó.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Europeo? —inquirió ella, habiendo saludado esta vez en inglés.

El otro se relajó visiblemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—En parte —contestó, también hablando en inglés.

—Eso creí. ¿Portugués?

—Francés.

La mujer asintió a su vez, señalando la banca. Ambos tomaron asiento.

—¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí? —quiso saber el hombre.

—Tengo mis métodos. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabías que estaría aquí?

—Algo así.

—Algo así, ¿eh? Es un comienzo. Si gustas ponerme al corriente… A menos que no puedas.

—Lo he meditado demasiado tiempo y creo que precisamente porque la pongo al corriente, usted puede hacer cosas que yo no. No sé hasta cuándo sepa…

—Algunas cosas son demasiado remotas para asignarles una fecha concreta. Otras, no tanto.

—Bien. En primer lugar, ¿sabe quién soy?

—Lo sospecho. ¿El Templo Amaterasu?

—El mismo. _Ahora_ no se lo explican, ni lo harán _después_, hasta que yo vuelva. ¿Puede creerlo?

—He visto demasiadas cosas raras como para no creerlo. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. _Después_ se dirá que se evitó un baño de sangre por una alerta tanto anónima como certera.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Quiero que dé la alerta, confiarán en su palabra. Es lo único que, creo yo, debo hacer _ahora_.

—¿Nada más?

—Créame, si lo que sé de _después_ no ha cambiado, con eso bastará.

A continuación, el hombre sacó un sobre de pergamino del bolsillo derecho de su túnica color azul marino y de estilo oriental, para entregársela a la mujer. Ella vislumbró, en el anular de la diestra de él, una delgada argolla de oro con un peculiar grabado, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Debería verte —soltó de pronto la mujer, tras guardarse el sobre —Debería saber que todo lo que hace ella ahora valdrá la pena.

—¿Sabe de verdad quién soy yo?

—Dije que lo sospechaba. Pero podrías mostrarme tu rostro un momento, para confirmarlo.

El otro hizo notar su incomodidad, antes de asentir brevemente y bajarse la capucha.

Una brillante mata de cabello castaño dorado se agitó con la brisa de la tarde en la cabeza del hombre, que a simple vista parecía de unos veinte años. Habría podido pasar por pariente de la mujer, dado que tenía facciones orientales, sobre todo con los ojos ligeramente rasgados, en los cuales se notaba su ascendencia francesa, ya que eran de un tono verde inusitadamente claro. A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, asintiendo en silencio.

—Sabes…Sabes que eso debe seguir igual _después_, ¿verdad? —musitó ella.

—Aunque me duela, sí. De cambiarlo, yo no estaría _ahora_, para empezar.

—Bien dicho. Eres tan valiente… No te preocupes, se lo daré a entender. Todo saldrá bien.

El otro asintió, tragando saliva, antes de recolocarse la capucha.

—Una cosa más —indicó el hombre, alzando el rostro cubierto al cielo —Atrévase.

—Ya lo había considerado —comentó ella, intuyendo a qué se refería.

—Bien. Pero no solo por lo que haya visto o dejado de ver. Hágalo por usted, por él.

—¿Eso se dirá _después_?

—Eso se deseará _después_ cuando ya no haya más que hacer.

—Me pides demasiado. Es un gran riesgo.

—Tómelo. Por un riesgo semejante, estoy _ahora_ hablándole. Tenga fe.

Ella asintió.

—Pero antes, debería pedirle a él que le cuente su historia. _Después_ será parte del problema.

—Lo intentaré. Gracias por todo. ¿Crees que dejaremos de contar contigo _ahora_?

—Espero que sí. Me preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando _después_.

—Hasta ahora no hemos visto cambios significativos. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—¡Yue Lin!

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa relajada a su interlocutor antes de volver la cabeza. Un hombre joven de extravagante cabello rubio oscuro con mechones dorados, caminaba hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, agitando en alto una mano. Vestía una túnica azul que resaltaba de manera curiosa sus ojos, de tono verde azulado.

—_Sayonara_ —pronunció el hombre misterioso con nostalgia, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecerse.

Yue Lin Ming apretó los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa, procurado no llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —se inquietó el rubio de mechones dorados, llegando junto a ella, hablando en inglés apresuradamente —Yue Lin, ¿con quién…?

—Desearía no ver nada… —susurró ella en mandarín, por lo cual él no la entendió —No te preocupes —pidió esta vez en inglés —Gajes del oficio, nada malo.

—A Itzi suele pasarle, estoy acostumbrado. Pero si puedo ayudar en algo me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Lalo, ¿tú harás lo mismo? ¿Me dirás si puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—¿Confías en mí?

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Quiero saber cosas de ti. Quiero saber lo bueno, lo malo, todo.

—Yue Lin, eso es…

—Lo sé, es egoísta de mi parte. Todos tenemos cosas que no queremos compartir. Ponte en mi lugar: tengo un don que no pedí, que me ha hecho sufrir muchas veces, pero te lo confié. Porque sé que no lo usarás en mi contra. Porque te quiero. Porque deseo un futuro que yo misma pueda construir, no uno que me hayan dictado mis visiones.

—¿Acaso has visto algo que…?

Cuando ella no respondió, inclinando la cabeza con semblante abatido, Lalo supo la respuesta.

—Te pasará algo —sentenció —O algo me va a pasar a mí.

—Sí.

Lalo la abrazó, siendo correspondido enseguida. Yue Lin no lloraba, pero temblaba de nervios.

—De pequeño nunca tuve familia —comenzó él, pasando una mano por la espalda de ella —Y no me fue bien. Hasta los cinco años, viví en la calle, pasé hambre y frío, una vez casi me matan unos drogadictos… —tragó saliva —Luego, los servicios sociales me recogieron y me llevaron a un orfanato, pero fue peor. Las personas allí eran horribles, trataban mal a todos, había un tipo en particular que no dejaba de llamarme "niño bonito" y… Bueno, no quieres saber lo que me hacía.

—Lalo, eso…

—Calma, déjame seguir —pidió él con amabilidad —El tipo era un amargado, feo como no tienes idea, claro que yo era bonito comparándome con él, supongo que por eso no me soportaba. Tuve suerte que por aquel entonces, mi magia comenzara a salir, porque una vez me cortó el cabello a lo bruto, pero al día siguiente lo tenía como si nada, eso lo asustó. Me encerró por tres días sin comer, pero se asustó y me dejó en paz cuando me sacó.

»Pero antes de eso, ya me había hecho suficiente. Apenas hablaba con los demás niños, nadie se me acercaba, tenía pesadilla casi todas las noches… Es un periodo que no me gusta recordar, pero a veces lo hago, me acuerdo de esos días y los comparo con lo que tengo ahora, alegrándome mucho de que la madre de Ton visitara el orfanato de vez en cuando, porque ella fue la que notó que era mago y se encargó de que me sacaran. Me llevaron a otro orfanato, uno de magos, y todo mejoró. Sonará ridículo, pero la magia me salvó la vida. Me dio razones para estar feliz, me dio amigos… No he vuelto a querer morirme desde entonces.

—Eras tú…

Lalo se desconcertó lo suficiente como para apartarse de Yue Lin lo suficiente y verle la cara. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero eso no había detenido sus lágrimas.

—No sabía… Eras tú… —musitó Yue Lin —Yo… Hace mucho, cuando no sabía… Cuando no sabía que podía ver más allá… Vi que… Justo aquí…

Acercó una delgada mano a la cabeza de Lalo, apartando todo lo posible el cabello que caía sobre su sien izquierda. Allí, apenas visible, estaba el inicio de una cicatriz que seguía bajo el cuero cabelludo, un poco más pálida que el resto de la piel a su alrededor.

—Sangrabas y sangrabas… Me asusté… —siguió contando ella, vacilante, como si no pudiera concentrarse bien en usar el inglés para que él la comprendiera —No sabía… ¿Por qué veía eso de alguien que no conocía? ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Pedí que no murieras, lo pedí tanto…

—Lo recuerdo. Fue… El tipo ese del orfanato acababa de darme una paliza porque no me acabé la cena. Al verme sangrando se detuvo, porque si me moría, lo habrían llevado a la cárcel. Poco después de eso, mi magia empezó a mostrarse.

—Quizá no sabía por qué veía esas cosas… Pero entonces pensé… Pensé que quizá, algún día… Si podía, ayudaría a otros. Para que no salieran heridos. Porque tú tal vez ya estabas…

—Pero no morí, Yue Lin. Sigo aquí. A lo mejor aquella vez me viste así para que decidieras eso, ayudar a otros con tus visiones. Y porque me ibas a conocer, claro.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—En algo debo creer, ¿no? Creo que la magia me salvó la vida. Creo que de no tener amigos, hace mucho que me habría ido por el camino equivocado. Y creo que debo decirte algo ahora mismo, antes que me mate en esta guerra estúpida por una misión suicida o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué?

Lalo respiró profundamente, reuniendo valor, antes de sonreírle con tanto afecto que a la joven se le aceleró el corazón.

—Te amo, Yue Lin. Y quiero estar siempre contigo.

La vio llorar y sonreír a la vez, por lo que pudo imaginar la respuesta que oyó poco después.

—Yo también te amo, Lalo. Y siempre estaré contigo.

Lo había dicho. La joven sabía que lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento, dependía de ella y de Lalo, quien por su expresión, se veía decidido a cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz.

Ella, al menos, tomaría el riesgo. Sin importar que el futuro se le mostrara cruel al respecto.

* * *

_5 de septiembre de 2012. 7:23 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola! Oh, sí, asómbrense, me salió otro capi relativamente rápido. No se acostumbren, que esta vez tenía material pendiente para mostrar, así que… (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_El Ministerio de Magia italiano no es descrito con mucho detalle porque, si todo va bien (o todo lo bien que puede ir un fic como este, claro), se dará la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. ¿Qué significa? Pues que volveré a sacar Italia en algún momento, más siendo esto una guerra mundial. Por ahora confórmense con saber que se pudo evitar una desgracia y que todavía existen magos de apellido Luminatti, aunque no abunden. Y que una Luminatti esté casada con el jefe de los aurores italianos da mucho de qué hablar._

_Por otro lado, México. Hacía mucho que no sacaba nada ambientado en mi patria querida, así que aquí lo tienen. Si el capi tiene por título Arcano _La Rueda de la Fortuna_, Itzi tenía que salir, confirmando que era ella la que andaba en Roma y que, dicho sea de paso, fue puesta en alerta con lo que quizá le ocurriría al Ministro de Magia italiano. De pasada, se enteró de muchas cosas, que como habrán deducido, se refieren a _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_, o lo que es lo mismo, el misterioso tarot de los Luminatti/Lumière. Y con el concepto de _Vendetta_, intento dar una pista más que descarada de qué está pasando por allí. Alguien (que sabe perfectamente quién es) debe estar saltando de gusto. O quizá no, porque querrá explicaciones que ahora mismo no puedo darle, no completamente. En fin…_

_Lo de Hogsmeade, curiosamente, fue lo primero que escribí. De hecho, con eso iba a iniciar este capi, pero al darme cuenta del margen de fechas que dejaba sin aprovechar, recorrí la escena. Pero no creo que haya muchas decepciones, ¿o sí? Hubo momento Rose/Henry tierno (Bell sonríe como boba) y los dos más indecisos del mundo (según algunos) se darán una oportunidad. ¡Así se hace, Hally! (Bell le echa porras a la chica Potter). Parece que ella solo quiere intentar la relación con Procyon para no verlo más triste de lo que ya está, pero vamos, Black lo ha dejado claro, hará todo lo posible por no dejarla ir y Hally misma está consciente de que puede llegar a querer a su amigo como él la quiere a ella. Así que crucen los dedos porque se queden juntos (a Bell no la convencen amenazas vía comentarios–bomba, así que absténganse. Sugerencias, quizá sean aceptadas, pero nada más, jajaja)._

_Y la última escena es prácticamente continuación de la de México. Yue Lin Ming es una Pitonisa, sabe cosas que debe evitar y otras que debe dejar pasar. El misterioso individuo con el que charló (cuya descripción es bastante obvia y un mega–spoiler de _Juuroku_, además) se identificó como aquel que, en _PGMM_, salvó a Sakura y a Shigure en el Templo Amaterasu. Y con la pequeña charla que sostuvieron, ¿verdad que queda patente que me gusta crear enredos a lo loco? Juro y perjuro que no le copié a Martin, conocí su saga (_Canción de Hielo y Fuego_) apenas el mes pasado, jajajaja… Y ese hombre se avienta líos peores que los míos en sus libros, se los juro._

_Como sea, espero no me caigan demasiadas maldiciones por el presente capi, que la racha de inspiración siga un poco más y pueda avanzar con la historia, que estoy casi como telenovela barata, haciendo que los misterios se vayan descubriendo porque se me está acabando la línea temporal con la que trabajo en _LAV_. Válgame, espero de verdad hacer un buen final… y saber qué voy a escribir después, claro está._

_Cuídense mucho, feliz Mes Patrio (al menos para mí, ¡viva México!) y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. A la fecha de la nota de autora, todavía me deben un _Diablo_, no se me ha olvidado._

_Nota al 3 de octubre de 2012: Ya me llegó un candidato, y es el único, así que me quedo con él. Saluden a _Draco Malfoy_ como nuestro _Diablo_, para así ponerse a pensar en personajes para la siguiente carta, _La Torre_ (sí, con la que la Innombrable tituló el capi de la muerte del buen Albus). Y aceptaré más de un personaje, porque en la tradición del tarot, suelen pintarse a dos o más cayendo de la mentada torre. Ahora sí, hasta la próxima, ¡y feliz Halloween muy adelantado! (Por si no nos leemos antes de ese día)._


	25. Historia en espiral

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veinticinco: Historia en espiral.**

_3 de abril de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Nunca creyó que algo así pudiera ponerlo eufórico y furioso a un tiempo.

—¡Tengo que maldecir a alguien! ¡Ya!

Una risita a su lado lo desconcertó, lo mismo que lo relajó un poco.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres. A mí también me molestan.

Claro, pero no sabía las veces que le había quitado líos de encima en la última semana.

—¡Es todo por hoy, chicos! Nos veremos el martes, ¿de acuerdo?

El resto de jóvenes lanzó diversos gritos de aprobación a esas palabras, antes de aterrizar con cuidado en el césped, entre ráfagas de viento que amenazaban con tirarlos de la escoba.

Era el entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, uno de los últimos que tendrían antes de la final, a jugarse después de Semana Santa. Hasta ahora, el equipo de los leones presumía de otra racha ganadora, siendo los favoritos para ganar la Copa de las Casas, sacándole casi doscientos puntos de ventaja a Ravenclaw, su competidor más cercano.

Al menos eso desmentía los rumores malintencionados sobre la capacidad de Hally Potter.

—Eh, capitana, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? —quiso saber Luigi Alighieri al salir de los vestuarios, con la escoba al hombro —Que ellos dos…

El cazador se interrumpió al ver a los que señalaba, que unos pasos tras el resto del equipo, no dejaban de cuchichear y reír, compartiendo una enorme barra de chocolate.

—Olvídalo —decidió Alighieri, conteniendo la risa.

Los demás lo imitaron. Aún les costaba creer que la alocada Rose Weasley hubiera logrado salir con nada menos que Henry Graham, uno de los chicos más serios de su curso.

—Sí, es mejor que no preguntes —apuntó Odette Wood, riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Y ustedes dos, capitana? —intervino entonces un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, sonriendo con picardía —Mi hermano dice que los vieron en…

—Tu hermano es raro de por sí, Brent, más desde que se hizo Premio Anual —espetó una chica castaña y menuda, haciendo un mohín.

—Ya lo sé, Mina, pero…

Los jugadores suplentes se pusieron a conversar de manera desordenada, hablando todos al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que Odette Wood hiciera muecas y se preguntara en voz alta si ella había sido igual de escandalosa en primer año.

—Creo que no —le contestó Alan Copperfield, guiñando un ojo.

Así fue como llegaron al castillo, dispuestos a comerse una fuente entera de estofado, o al menos eso dijo Brent Hitchens, ocasionando la risa de sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento? —se interesó Cecil Finnigan.

—Excelente. Ravenclaw no sabrá ni qué los golpeó —contestó Rose animadamente —¡Genial, pastel de carne! Me muero de hambre…

—Igual yo, pásame el pan —pidió Henry nada más sentarse.

—¿Es mi imaginación o esos dos ya no discuten en la mesa? —le susurró Hally a Procyon.

—Son ellos, y dan miedo —respondió él, meneando la cabeza.

—A ver, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —quiso saber Giselle Olsen, mirando a Rose con atención.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Que Graham dejara un poco sus libros para salir contigo.

—¡No digas tonterías! Ayer se llevó tareas al lago, ¿puedes creerlo? Y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando se pone así, es muy aburrido.

—Estoy aquí —masculló Henry, mirando con el ceño fruncido a las dos chicas.

—Lo sé, era una broma —Rose le quitó importancia a sus palabras con un ademán —Será un poco aburrido a veces —le dijo a Giselle —pero fuera de eso, es un encanto.

Giselle rió un poco antes de girarse con Diane Creevey, que la llamaba en ese momento.

—¿Podrías dejar de halagarme en público? —soltó Henry por lo bajo, avergonzado.

—Válgame, no sabía que decirte "aburrido" fuera un halago.

Contrario a su costumbre, Henry sonrió ante semejante frase y se concentró en la comida.

—Lo que haces por una chica… —bromeó por lo bajo Martin Fullerton, al ver aquello.

—Sí, por eso no consigues ninguna —indicó Procyon, haciéndolo reír.

—Y tú, en cambio, te consigues a la hija de leyendas —intervino Miles Richards, causando que Procyon casi se atragantara con el jugo de calabaza —¡Entonces es verdad! Creímos que eran chismes inventados por Belby y sus amigas.

—¿Desde cuándo le hablas a Belby? —espetó Procyon, ceñudo.

—No es que le hable, pero Franco lo escuchó de su hermana y nos lo contó.

—Miles, te callas o te echo un maleficio.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? Ni que fuera algo malo.

No lo era, pero a Procyon nunca le había gustado que la gente hablara sobre sus asuntos personales. Para su buena suerte, Miles cambió de tema preguntando por la redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que debían entregar al terminar las vacaciones, sobre la cual le dio algunos datos antes de poder acabarse la comida y ponerse de pie.

—¿Vas a hacer lo de Pociones, verdad? —inquirió Hally, tras dejar el tenedor con el que se había comido un trozo de tarta de melaza —¿Conseguiste el libro de venenos asiáticos?

—Ryo lo tenía, me lo prestó. ¿Ya hiciste lo de Aritmancia?

—Sí, claro, te lo explico en la sala común.

Diciendo frases semejantes, Procyon y Hally salieron del Gran Comedor, acaparando algunas miradas no tan amistosas o risueñas como las del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

—Idiotas —musitó Henry entre dientes, estirando la mano —Deberían tener una vida.

Rose lo miró con una ceja arqueada, pero enseguida intuyó lo que ocurría al fijarse en la mano temblorosa que intentaba sostener la jarra de jugo de calabaza.

—¿Quieres que salgamos? —le preguntó en voz baja.

El castaño respiró profundamente antes de negar con la cabeza.

—En un momento más —contestó.

La pelirroja asintió, obediente, y se terminó el postre lo más pronto que pudo, esperando que Henry hiciera lo propio y se levantara, lo que no tardó en ocurrir. Estando ambos en el vestíbulo, él dejó escapar un suspiro, masajeando sus sienes.

—No creí que Procyon fuera tan popular —renegó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres un chico, no lo entenderías —señaló Rose con una vaga sonrisa bromista.

—En realidad lo entiendo mejor de lo que quisiera, pero además… Rose, ahora mismo Hally no le cae bien a demasiadas chicas. Eso podría traerle problemas.

—Que intenten algo, lo estoy esperando. Sobre todo de Lancaster, me debe una grande.

—No se te ocurra hacer una tontería, Hally se preocuparía por ti. Suficiente tiene con haberle dado una oportunidad a Procyon…

—Sabes que si alguien quiere hacerle algo malo a Hally, no me quedaré tranquila, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Anda, quiero ir a la biblioteca por…

—¡A la biblioteca no, por favor! Es muy aburrida.

—Te daré mi pluma de azúcar.

—¡No voy a dejarte sin tu pluma! Mejor quiero tres ranas de chocolate.

—Hecho.

Rose hizo un mohín, como si apenas se diera cuenta que había sido sobornada, antes de reír y ponerse en marcha.

A Henry le hacía mucha gracia tratarla así, sobre todo porque ella siempre caía. En ocasiones como aquella, la jovencita se daba cuenta y solamente fingía caer, pero la mayoría del tiempo le resultaba entretenido convencerla de hacer cosas que ella consideraba tediosas, como estudiar. Admitía que era agradable el cambio, aunque el ambiente entre ambos seguía casi igual que hasta antes de comenzar a salir oficialmente. Lo que impresionó a Henry cuando finalmente aceptó la situación fue sentir que Rose hacía todo lo posible porque se sintiera bien en su compañía. Lo único que procuraba era que la pelirroja no se forzara a ello, para que no dejara de ser ella misma.

Si la muchacha cambiaba solo por complacerlo, ¿qué clase de persona sería él al permitirlo?

—Eh, Henry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro —concedió él distraídamente.

—¿Cómo está Procyon? Porque se ve igual que siempre, me preocupa.

El castaño parpadeó con aire confundido. Su Legado, casi sin querer, se concentró en la ligera opresión en el corazón de Rose, lo mismo que en su timidez, la cual se reflejaba en su mirada baja.

—Antes que nada, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? —quiso saber, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, es mi amigo —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros —Y fue muy amable conmigo cuando le pregunté… ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba tratando de saber qué era lo que sentía por ti? Quise asegurarme que eso fuera "gustar" y hablé con él.

—¿Hablaste con él sobre Hally? —Henry estaba sorprendido, lo que no era para menos, ya que su amigo, fuera de admitir sus sentimientos, rara vez mencionaba el tema.

—No exactamente. Le pregunté qué sentía cuando pensaba en Hally.

—Rose, para el caso fue lo mismo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Entonces me di cuenta de que la quiere mucho. Muchísimo, seguro lo sabes… Y me preocupa que si las cosas no resultan con Hally…

Élla no tenía que concluir su idea, Henry la dedujo. Y no le gustó.

—Procyon sabe que Hally no lo quiere así —dijo, tras pensarlo un largo instante —Pero confía en ella, en que de verdad intentará que las cosas salgan bien, y él también pone de su parte. En cuanto a Hally, ya lo quiere como su mejor amigo, no todo está perdido.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas en este castillo que están enamoradas de sus mejores amigos y no se dan cuenta. No puedo pasar cerca de ellos sin marearme. Y lo más gracioso es que ignoran cuando les corresponden. Tonto, pero cierto.

—Yo solo espero que a esos dos les vaya bien.

Henry asintió. Él también lo esperaba.

* * *

—… Y así es como se resuelve. ¿Lo entendiste?

Procyon asintió, deslizando la pluma por el pergamino, imitando lo recién explicado.

En la sala común de Gryffindor no había nadie. Las vacaciones de Semana Santa parecían haber abierto las puertas del colegio para que varios fueran a casa, sobre todo los alumnos más jóvenes que provenían de familias extranjeras. Además, varios de quinto y séptimo aprovecharon la ocasión para despejarse un poco, pues los TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS se les venían encima.

—Nosotros no somos de quinto, no entiendo tanto trabajo —se quejó Procyon en cuanto terminó el último ejercicio de Aritmancia que tenía pendiente.

—El curso que viene será peor, ya verás.

El chico dejó la pluma con fastidio sobre la mesa, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y no pudo contener un bostezo. Hally, por su parte, cerró el libro que había estado consultando cuando hacía su redacción de Pociones.

—Se supone que después de los TIMO'S, podremos dejar algunas materias —recordó Hally, pensativa —Me lo contó mamá. Eso depende de lo que queramos hacer al salir del colegio.

—Una cosa es segura, buscaré algo que no tenga relación con los números —espetó Procyon con hastío, recargándose en la butaca con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo también. Me gusta Aritmancia, pero Davis no. Los primos de Rose dicen que se pone bastante desagradable con los que estudian para el ÉXTASIS.

—No deberías dejar algo que te gusta por alguien desagradable —indicó él con serenidad.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco es que vaya a servirme de algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya decidiste lo que quieres ser al salir del colegio?

—Sí. Quiero ser aurora, como papá.

Procyon abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mirándola con atención.

—Nunca lo habías dicho —fue su comentario.

—Bueno, no se me había ocurrido hasta hace unos meses. Al principio quería ser Inefable, como mamá, pero ella nunca puede hablar de lo que hace. Y yo odio no poder contestar preguntas, no entiendo cómo lo soporta mamá. Papá me dijo una vez que a ella se le daban los acertijos, por eso se hizo Inefable, pero no me explicó a qué se refería.

—A tu padre lo perseguía un brujo desquiciado, tu madre era su mejor amiga, vivieron una guerra… Supongo que tu madre le ayudó a tu padre más de una vez.

Hally se encogió de hombros. El tema de la segunda guerra rara vez era sacado a colación por sus padres, más a últimas fechas, cuando estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus respectivos empleos a causa del violento conflicto que parecía expandirse por todo el mundo. Esa línea de pensamiento la asustaba, así que la abandonó para no preocupar a su novio.

Novio… Aún no se acostumbraba a pensar en Procyon como tal, ya que la mayoría del tiempo tendía a tratarlo como el amigo que siempre fue para ella. Cuando empezó a salir con Melvin Corner, recordaba que solía estar nerviosa cada que se veían, charlaban de cosas sin importancia por horas, tratando de conocerse, aunque bien mirado, hubo ciertos temas que nunca pudieron hablar con tranquilidad porque los llevaban a discutir. Y uno de ellos, curiosamente, era Procyon.

—¿Sabías que Melvin se enfadaba si te mencionaba? —dejó escapar antes de darse cuenta.

Procyon arrugó la frente, con lo cual Hally supo que lo había disgustado. Antes que pudiera disculparse, él indicó lo obvio.

—No me sorprende, se pasó años oyendo que mi familia no era de fiar.

—Pero yo le decía…

—Quizá tampoco le gustaba que me defendieras tanto. Tal vez eso lo ponía celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿De ti? —Hally se echó a reír —Entonces era más tonto de lo que creía. No voy a negar que seas guapo, pero entonces éramos amigos y si Melvin no supo verlo, es su problema.

Procyon inclinó la cabeza para que no se notara lo avergonzado que se sentía. Era la primera vez que oía a Hally admitir algo así.

—Oye, ¿crees que quizá…? Bueno, yo era demasiado despistada para notarlo…

—Hally…

—¿Crees que Melvin te veía mal porque se dio cuenta que tú…?

Ante eso, el joven Black se quedó atónito, antes de echarse a reír.

—Quizá lo sospechaba —reconoció —Trataba de no ser tan evidente, pero…

Se encogió de hombros, alzando la cara para ponerse a contemplar el techo, preguntándose si de verdad Corner desconfiaría de él por haberse percatado de sus sentimientos. Meneó la cabeza, llegando a la conclusión de que si de verdad quería a Hally, debió creer más en ella.

—Debo ser demasiado torpe —musitó Hally con desgano.

—No digas eso —pidió Procyon con amabilidad —Digamos que no tienes ojo para esas cosas.

—¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

—Pues no. Porque para otros temas eres estupenda.

Hally se encogió de hombros, ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Qué harás en el verano? —inquirió él de improviso —Mamá quería llevarme a Estados Unidos, la mandarán a estudiar un nuevo tratamiento para sus niños enfermos. Pero papá no quiere que crucemos el Atlántico con las cosas como están.

—En América no hay… —comenzó Hally, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Frida Malfoy —¿No puede ir tu padre con ustedes?

—No, tiene trabajo. Los aurores hacen muchas patrullas fronterizas últimamente.

—Algo mencionó papá en una de sus cartas. Nosotros no viajaremos, o eso me dijeron.

—Habría que vernos. Rose vive al otro lado de Hyde Park, ¿no? Podríamos unirnos e ir a buscar a Sunny para que el ogro de su tutor la deje salir.

—Sí, supongo que podemos.

—Y también… —Procyon apretó los labios un momento, antes de continuar —También nos podríamos ver tú y yo. Ya sabes, tener una cita. Aunque sea de la forma muggle.

—¿De la forma muggle? —inquirió Hally con lentitud.

—Se me ocurrió que podemos hacerlo al menos una vez, que sería divertido —él se encogió de hombros —Y no necesitamos libros que nos digan cómo usar las libras, como Rose.

A ella se le escapó una carcajada que tardó en silenciarse. Procyon la acompañó mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa de trabajo, no fuera a pasarle algo a esa tarea de Aritmancia que Davis se empeñó en dejarles…

—De acuerdo —aceptó Hally, con la cara roja —Suena bien. Mi primera cita muggle…

—¿Nunca has tenido una? Creí que…

—Melvin podrá ser todo lo amable que quieras, pero en el mundo muggle es peor que Rose.

Ahora fue el turno de Procyon de reírse, sintiendo por dentro una inmensa alegría.

Podría hacer con Hally algo que ella nunca vivió con Corner. Era un punto a su favor.

* * *

_4 de abril de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Apartamento 4, tercera planta del edificio Windsor._

Por más que lo intentaban, no lograban descifrar el mensaje.

Y eso que eran las "expertas" en la materia.

—Si no sale nada concreto, ¿por qué se preocupan?

Aquel conocido como _Sátiro_ observaba con fingida indiferencia a las mujeres que respondían a los apodos de _Cisne_ y _Dríade_, sentadas en el suelo, con un montón de rectángulos esparcidos en la mesita de centro de la sala… o eso parecía.

—No es eso —respondió _Dríade_ con voz cansada —Hemos hecho la lectura seis veces y en las seis sale exactamente lo mismo. Sin excepción. Eso no es normal.

—¿Qué cosa es normal en estas vacaciones involuntarias?

—Si no nos crees, ven aquí para tirártelas a ti —espetó _Cisne_, mostrando su impaciencia.

_Sátiro_ se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, se acomodó el cabello castaño claro con una mano y se sentó en el suelo, delante de las otras dos.

—Muy bien, ¡oh, poderosas adivinas! Digan qué nos depara el incierto futuro, por favor.

—¡Deja las bromas por un segundo! Concéntrate, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo. ¿En qué necesitan que me concentre?

—En lo que quieres saber —respondió _Dríade_ con calma, reuniendo los rectángulos esparcidos por toda la mesita —En lo que pasaste para llegar aquí. En lo que te sucede ahora mismo.

—Eso es demasiado, ¿no puedo ser más específico?

—No, este tipo de tirada es así.

_Sátiro_ hizo un gesto de asentimiento y dejó a las dos mujeres hacer su trabajo.

Nunca había sido partidario de la Adivinación. Hasta la fecha, era fiel a la creencia de que cada persona decidía lo que le pasaría, ya fuera a propósito o de manera accidental. Empero, lo que estaban viviendo se desviaba de la realidad que conocía, forzándolo a preguntarse si no habría poderes más allá de su comprensión que, de alguna manera, quisieran decirle algo.

Fijó los ojos en los rectángulos que manipulaban sus compañeras, frunciendo el ceño. Lo único que estaba a la vista en ese momento era la cara que todos tenían igual, color miel con una delicada filigrana dorada que formaba espirales en todas direcciones, habiendo una espiral particularmente grande en el centro, un poco cargada hacia la izquierda… o hacia la derecha, dependía de la posición del rectángulo. Divagó un poco al cuestionarse quién diseñaría semejante decoración cuando _Cisne_ lo llamó.

—Mano izquierda, _desheredado_. Parte en tres.

Obediente, _Sátiro_ siguió esa y las siguientes instrucciones, sintiendo de repente una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago, producto de su nerviosismo.

No era para menos. Estaban a punto de usar _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_ para adivinar su fortuna.

—Bien, por favor, coloca las cartas como te voy a decir —pidió _Dríade_.

_Sátiro_ volvió a asentir y a obedecer sin decir palabra.

—Es la espiral —musitó cuando terminó.

Había dispuesto doce cartas en círculo, de adentro hacia afuera, aunque no sabía si girando hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda. Siempre se confundía en eso.

—Esa tirada es mencionada en uno de los libros que trajiste —comentó _Cisne_ con seriedad —Por lo visto, fue creada especialmente para esta baraja. Los muggles ya no la usan, aunque se volvió popular en el siglo diecisiete porque decían que era la más acertada.

—Muggles, tan despreocupados e inocentes… —ironizó _Sátiro_.

—Muy bien, comencemos —_Dríade_ lucía inquieta —Abre la primera carta. La del centro.

Al hacer lo que le pedían, _Sátiro_ tragó saliva. Una figura envuelta en una maltrecha túnica color verde pálido mostraba su perfil izquierdo, sujetando un largo bastón con el que se apoyaba para ir al borde de un acantilado, pese a que un perro negro intentaba detenerla mordisqueando los bajos de su túnica. _Sátiro_ entrecerró los ojos, tomando la carta para acercársela al rostro, para luego parpadear con aire confundido.

—¿Habían visto esto? —preguntó, pasándole la carta a _Dríade_ —Los ojos del perro.

Observando con atención lo que les pedía su amigo, las dos mujeres se quedaron atónitas.

—Pero eso es… —comenzó _Cisne_.

—¿Imposible? No lo creo. Si no, ¿qué hay de mí?

Eso consiguió relajar un poco a _Cisne_, pero no a _Dríade_, quien seguía preocupada.

—Si es lo que yo pienso, seguro sabe lo que hace —le dijo _Sátiro_ con suavidad.

—Aún así no me gusta —refunfuñó _Dríade_, inesperadamente molesta.

—Lo sé, pero es de buena sangre —_Sátiro_ sonrió con orgullo —Confía en mí.

_Dríade_ asintió.

—A todo esto, ¿qué me está diciendo _Le Mat_, que estoy loco? Porque eso ya lo sabía.

—No, es el inicio. Lo que te trajo aquí. Un viaje —respondió _Cisne_.

—Con razón les salía también a ustedes… _Le Mat_ también las trajo aquí.

—Pero entonces no tenía rostro, ¿verdad? Y a ella no la conocemos.

La figura en la carta nombrada _Le Mat_ era femenina, joven, de ojos oscuros y largos cabellos color castaño. Ninguno de los tres vio en ella a alguien familiar.

—La que sigue —ordenó _Cisne_.

Mascullando algo sobre mujeres mandonas con extraño color de pelo, _Sátiro_ obedeció.

—¿Cómo se pronuncia ese nombre? _Le Bati_…

—_Le Bateleur_, se traduce casi siempre como _El Mago_ —corrigió _Dríade_ —Según los informes, este rostro está allí desde hace casi quince años. Fue de los primeros en mostrarse.

—Eso no tiene sentido, ¿él está…?

—_Ahora_, pero no _antes_, y quizá nosotros podamos ayudar en algo.

_Sátiro_ no estaba convencido, pero no era nadie para llevarle la contraria al rostro de uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos en aquella baraja mágica.

Con su larga barba blanca, luciendo una túnica azul marino salpicada de estrellas doradas y la varita mágica en alto, Albus Dumbledore parecía saludarlo en la figura de _Le Bateleur_.

—¿Y esta qué significa? —quiso saber _Sátiro_.

—Eficiencia, ayuda —recitó _Cisne_ de un tiró, con aspecto abatido —_Ahora_ no está más que en retratos mágicos, pero no se despreciarán sus palabras. Los retratos mágicos bien hecho conservan gran parte de la personalidad de quienes muestran.

—Por eso le encargaron esa copia a la que enseña Arte Mágico en Hogwarts —aventuró _Sátiro_.

—Sí, es lo más probable. La que sigue, por favor.

La siguiente imagen no fue del completo agrado de _Sátiro_, aunque era preciosa. Una joven que lucía una túnica blanca de brillo plateado y espirales color verde esmeralda tenía la cabeza desviada ligeramente hacia su derecha, con la vista inclinada sobre un pergamino larguísimo que llegaba a sus pies, el cual sostenía con las dos manos para leerlo mejor. En la cabeza llevaba algo similar a una corona, compuesta por varias tiras delgadas y entrelazadas, tan verdes como las espirales de su túnica, contrastando con su lacio cabello rubio, que caía a su espalda con elegancia.

—Es… —tartamudeó, tan confundido como preocupado.

—Lo sabemos —intervino _Cisne_, extrañamente conciliadora —_La Papesse_, _La Sacerdotisa_, indica a alguien educado, pero pasivo; recurre más a conocimientos que a acciones para lograr algo.

—Sí, posiblemente sea así, pero… ¿Qué quiere decir aquí?

—Creemos que ella sabe cosas que interfieren directamente con lo que hacemos nosotros _ahora_. Pero tal vez no hará nada, no directamente, a menos que sea necesario. Lo más probable es que todavía esté tratando de comprender lo que sabe, para luego sacarle provecho.

—Debo admitirlo, es digno de la damita.

Las otras dos sonrieron un poco. Solo la habían visto una vez, pero por lo que les contaba _Sátiro_, Danielle Malfoy era exactamente como dictaba su actual papel en _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_.

—No puedo imaginarme qué sabe ella que nos involucre directamente —comentó _Dríade_ con cierta inquietud —Menos lo que podría hacer para mejorar al mundo.

—Existe —dejó escapar _Sátiro_ inesperadamente —Con que exista, mejora el mundo.

—Eso me recuerda algo… —comenzó _Cisne_, sarcástica.

—Lo sé, no me enorgullezco de eso. No ahora, al menos. ¿Abro la que sigue?

Sin esperar respuesta, _Sátiro_ estiró la mano derecha hacia la cuarta carta, pero enseguida un manotazo de _Cisne_ le recordó que tenía que usar la izquierda. Mascullando, él le hizo caso.

La persona que aparecía en la siguiente carta también la conocían. Con una túnica roja de bordes dorados y la varita en alto, una mujer de expresión decidida tenía la vista fija en un punto frente a ella, a su derecha, tendiendo la mano libre como si señalara algo. Su largo cabello castaño caía en alborotados bucles, contenido a medias por una corona alta y dorada, con varias puntas onduladas que simulaban ser llamas.

—Le queda —dijo _Sátiro_ sin más —Supongo que su papel en esto es averiguar todo lo que pueda y pasar a la acción, ¿no? Al contrario de la damita.

—Hay que reconocerlo, eso es más o menos lo que representa _L'Inpératrice_. _La Emperatriz_… Ella misma sabe que _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_ existen, la oí hablar de ellos con esos franceses, los Lumière. No va a quedarse de brazos cruzados en esta guerra, eso es seguro.

—Me recuerda a ti, _cuñada_.

—¡Deja eso por la paz!

_Cisne_ no parecía tan ofendida como decía, más que nada por darle la razón a _Sátiro_, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Hermione Potter había vivido una guerra, era una Inefable y dado que era hija de muggles, sabía cómo hacer averiguaciones en la comunidad no–mágica sin levantar sospechas. Y según lo que se contaba, varias de las estratagemas que los salvaron a ella, a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley durante la segunda guerra, habían sido suyas.

—Seguro nuestro grandioso líder también está orgulloso —concluyó _Sátiro_, antes de dar la vuelta a la siguiente carta mientras decía —Con que ahora no salga…

Pero salió, y _Sátiro_ dejó escapar por lo bajo una maldición. Con porte regio, envuelto en una túnica roja y dorada, también con una corona de oro esmaltada en rojo cuyas puntas se curvaban hacia arriba cual fuego, un hombre de cabello negro azabache sostenía la varita mágica cual cetro, sentado en un banco de piedra de tal modo que únicamente era visible su perfil izquierdo. Los brillantes ojos del hombre, verde esmeralda, no eran del todo cubiertos por los anteojos redondos frente a ellos, y resaltaban aún más que la deslucida cicatriz en forma de rayo que el hombre tenía en la frente. En el banco, de hecho, había una grieta negra semejante a aquella cicatriz.

—El líder actual, el guía de la acción, aquel que todos siguen y en quien todos confían —recitó con gesto sombrío _Dríade_ —_L'Empereur_, _El Emperador_.

—¡No es justo! —soltó _Cisne_, enfadada —¡No después de todo lo que ha pasado!

—Quizá no sea justo, pero no le dará la espalda a la guerra si puede hacer algo —le hizo ver _Sátiro_, inusualmente serio —Tiene buena herencia, ¿no?

—Eres el menos indicado para hablar de herencias —señaló _Cisne_, pero sonreía un poco.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que hay. ¿Continúo?

_Cisne_ y _Dríade_ asintieron y al ver la siguiente carta, fruncieron el ceño, sin identificar el rostro que ahora mostraba. Pero _Sátiro_ hizo una mueca que indicaba que para él, era una cara familiar.

—Este chico… Lo vi hace casi dos años. En Hogwarts. ¡Por Merlín, cómo olvidarlo! Convocó un Patronus de lo más gracioso.

—¿Lo viste cuando se metieron los dementores al campo de quidditch? —se sorprendió _Dríade_.

—Sí, es… Es amigo de la damita. ¿Cómo se pronuncia el nombre de esta carta?

—_Le Pape_ —contestó _Cisne_ prontamente —Lo traducen como _El Sumo Sacerdote_.

El personaje iba vestido con una túnica azul estampada con espirales color bronce, sosteniendo un largo bastón en una mano y la varita mágica en la otra. Sobre su oscuro cabello, reposaba una especie de corona de bronce, hecha con varias tiras entretejidas, lo en aspecto era bastante parecida a la de _La Sacerdotisa_. Se trataba de un jovencito delgado de marcados rasgos orientales, cuyos ojos oscuros veían al frente de manera penetrante. Tras él, el paisaje mostraba una torre de siete niveles, una _pagoda_, con techos rojos y paredes negras.

—¿Y él qué nos dice? —quiso saber _Sátiro_, sonriendo al ver que el muchacho de la carta, en un hombro, tenía posado algo verde que no tardó en identificar como una rana.

—Es un guía espiritual, casi como _La Sacerdotisa_, que usa la cabeza antes que la fuerza y es un poco inflexible a la hora de aceptar lo que no tienen una explicación lógica —explicó _Dríade_ con voz suave —Quizá nos esté diciendo que ayudará a _La Sacerdotisa_ a cumplir sus metas, una vez que acepte lo que ella le dé a conocer. Al menos si seguimos esa línea de pensamiento.

—¿Cuál, que la damita sabe algo que no quiere contar?

—Quizá no lo pueda contar —recordó _Cisne_, alicaída de repente —Como nosotros.

Los otros dos asintieron pesarosamente, antes que _Sátiro_ volteara la siguiente carta, que por cierto, estaba de cabeza y eso rara vez era buena señal.

De frente, una mujer joven y morena de túnica rosa, casi roja, miraba con una tenue sonrisa con el rostro vuelto hacia la izquierda, aunque la mano derecha la tenía un poco torcida, posándola en un hombro de la figura alta vestida de verde que estaba a su espalda, mirando al lado contrario y alzando la varita con su propia diestra, lo que por cierto, también hacía la mujer. En la rojiza cabeza de ella, varias flores de un tono rosa muy claro formaban una corona, haciéndola lucir más inocente de lo que era, logrando un raro contraste con los cabellos rubios del hombre a su espalda.

—_L'Amoureux_ —pronunció _Cisne_ de mala gana —Una prueba no superada. Un amor perdido. No hay que ser genio para saber qué significa, pero no sé qué hacen _Los Enamorados_ aquí.

—Ella fue quien no superó una "prueba" —hizo notar _Dríade_, sin mucha convicción.

—Y él perdió a su amor —hizo notar _Sátiro_, impaciente —¿Por qué aparecen aquí? En su situación, ¿qué pueden hacer para mejorar el mundo?

—¿No dijiste que con que alguien exista, ya mejora el mundo? —inquirió _Cisne_, sarcástica.

—Lo dije, pero… No es como si ella existiera ahora, ¿verdad?

A su pesar, las mujeres asintieron, observando en _L'Amoureux_ los rasgos de la finada Frida Malfoy junto con su esposo. Ella lucía como si todavía pudiera hacer una de sus bromas.

—Quizá debamos dejar eso así _ahora_ —comentó inesperadamente _Sátiro_, dejando sin habla a sus compañeras —No sabemos las consecuencias de…

No terminó la frase, pero no hizo falta. Como no dejaban de advertirse unos a otros, había demasiado en juego como para arriesgarse a volver a casa y hacer cuanto se les antojara. Con cierta frustración, _Sátiro_ dejó ver la imagen de la siguiente carta y tragó saliva.

Un muchacho de revuelto cabello castaño, con el rostro mostrando concentración, estaba de pie en lo que parecía un carro de guerra como los que usaban los romanos. Del vehículo iban tirando dos animales de tamaño considerable: un perro negro a la izquierda y un lobo castaño a la derecha. Ambos animales iban en direcciones opuestas y el muchacho tiraba de las riendas con fuerza, conteniéndolos. El chico lucía una túnica roja con bordes blancos y cerca del cuello, cerrando casi por completo la túnica, un broche peculiar en forma de flor brillaba en color blanco. Flor que, por cierto, estaba plasmada sin parar en la parte baja del carro, brotando de enredaderas verdes.

—Esta es _Le Chariot_, _El Carro_ —indicó _Dríade_ antes que _Sátiro_ preguntara cómo se leía el nombre —Siempre indica un camino, que hay que tener una voluntad firme para no dejarse llevar por influencias externas, para mantener su equilibrio, ya sea físico o mental.

—¿Qué, piensas que el muchacho tiene algún conflicto en su cabeza? —_Sátiro_ estuvo a punto de reír por su ocurrencia, hasta que observó mejor al joven de _Le Chariot_ y descubrió sus ojos, verdes y melancólicos —Yo lo conozco…

—¿A él también? —se sorprendió _Cisne_.

—Sí, también. Es amigo de la damita. Y juega de golpeador en el equipo de Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo recuerdes por jugar quidditch? —ironizó _Cisne_.

—No es eso. Lo vi al mismo tiempo que a él —señaló la carta de _Le Pape_ —Cuando entraron dementores a Hogwarts. Ese día jugaba Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Incluso creo que es hijo de la profesora de Encantamientos, la mexicana…

—Entonces es de esa familia rara —sentenció _Cisne_ sin mucho ánimo —Y quizá su conflicto interno tenga que ver con sus habilidades heredadas. ¿Ya vieron los ojos del lobo?

Tanto _Dríade_ como _Sátiro_ se inclinaron sobre _Le Chariot_. El mencionado animal mostraba los colmillos, con los ojos fijos en un punto a la derecha. Solo se veía con claridad uno de sus iris, de color verde ligeramente oscuro, pero inequívocamente melancólico. _Dríade_ ahogó una exclamación, en tanto _Sátiro_ maldecía por lo bajo.

—¡Controla esa lengua, _desheredado_! Anda, la carta que sigue.

_Sátiro_ estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero se detuvo al ver los castaños ojos de _Cisne_ llenos de angustia. Por Merlín, este viajecito acabaría con sus nervios, seguro. Si es que no los mataba antes.

No, matarlos jamás. No lo permitirían. No _debían_ permitirlo. Se perdería mucho en el camino.

La siguiente carta era una prueba de ello. Una jovencita de largo cabello castaño, ataviada con una túnica amarilla decorada con espirales negros, se inclinaba sobre un pequeño dragón de escamas entre amarillas y platinadas, abriendo sus fauces con ambas manos, aunque su rostro denotaba entereza y mucha paciencia. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo amable, sin relación aparente con el supuesto esfuerzo que le suponía el dragón que dominaba.

—Esta es _La Force_, o _La Fuerza_, como prefieran llamarla —indicó _Dríade_, frunciendo el ceño —¿No es la hermanita del chico Macmillan? La vi en San Mungo…

—Sí, es ella —confirmó _Sátiro_ —¿Un dragón? Vi las imágenes muggles de esa carta en los libros que consulté. Normalmente ponen un león.

—Sí, y no conozco ninguna especie de dragón que tenga ese color de escamas.

Las palabras de _Cisne_ fueron respondidas con un asentimiento de los otros dos. El dragón, del tamaño de un perro grande, poseía escamas de un brillo casi metálico, una larga cola terminada en punta y una de las alas, la más cercana a la joven castaña, replegada contra el cuerpo. La otra, estirada y curveada hacia adelante, mostraba que era de tamaño considerable y tapaba su cuerpo a medias. La cabeza era alargada y de líneas suaves, con algunas protuberancias en la parte superior que recordaban a una estrambótica corona. Debido a que le sostenían las fauces, se podían ver sus dientes, afilados y blancos. Sus ojos, entre azules y grises, estaban fijos en su captora.

_Sátiro_ se dio cuenta enseguida de los ojos y casi sin querer, miró el inicio de la espiral de cartas, donde _La Sacerdotisa_ se inclinaba sobre su larguísimo pergamino. Allí no se distinguían muy bien, además que los colores de la túnica destacaban demasiado, pero podría jurarlo…

No lo deseaba, pero la damita parecía estar metida hasta el fondo en algo más grande que ella.

—Esta chica va a tener muchos problemas, pero podrá con ellos —declaró _Cisne_ con cierto ánimo —Eso y podrá contener a lo que sea que la quiera vencer.

En base a su pensamiento anterior, _Sátiro_ se preguntó si la jovencita Macmillan tendría que enfrentar alguna vez a aquellos en quienes confiaba. No quería conocer esa respuesta en un futuro cercano, no con la damita de por medio.

Si sus amigos supieran que deseaba tales cosas, acabarían convenciéndose de su locura.

La siguiente imagen los dejó un tanto preocupados. Era en tonos oscuros, aunque la túnica que portaba el personaje plasmado allí era un poco más alegre, por ser verde con el revés rojo lleno de espirales verdes. Era una combinación cromática llamativa, no muy acorde con el rostro joven y serio que se vislumbraba en el interior de la capucha de una capa a juego con la túnica: verde, revés rojo con espirales verdes… El personaje, de cabello castaño, sostenía la varita encendida con la diestra en alto, en tanto la mano izquierda se apoyaba en un bastón de madera rojiza y con un grabado muy fino de líneas verdes en espirales.

—Esto de las espirales está empezando a cansarme —comentó _Sátiro_, intentando bromear.

—No serás el único —_Cisne_ hizo un mohín —Los círculos no tienen fin ni principio, podrían considerarse un símbolo del infinito, o eso le oí a ese bufón de Cassidy —resopló con fastidio —Pero las espirales… Tienen un inicio y un fin, pero depende de cómo las mires. Podrías creer que la línea va del centro hacia afuera, agrandándose, o desde el exterior hacia el centro, encogiéndose.

—La primera me agrada más —dejó escapar _Sátiro_ sin saber exactamente el por qué —Es como si fueras saliendo poco a poco de un atolladero, justo hacia la solución.

—Me la impresión de que tu cabeza es una gran espiral, _desheredado_.

—Oh, es un halago viniendo de ti. Ahora di, querida _perfecta_, ¿este chico qué nos dice?

—Va a guiar a algo importante. Va a aconsejar. No se dejará llevar por el pánico o algo así.

—Y como en estos días es de vida o muerte saber manejar el pánico…

—¡Silencio! ¿Ni por una guerra dejas de lado tus bromas?

_Sátiro_ se encogió de hombros. No es que dejara de pensar en la guerra. Simplemente era del tipo de persona que únicamente tomaba en serio aquello que lo valía y lo demás intentaba usarlo para animar a otros, cosa que terminaba animándolo también. Era plenamente consciente de los puntos débiles de su carácter, pero no pensaba cambiar a esas alturas. Mientras le quedaran sus amigos, que eran su familia, podría seguir de pie.

—Vamos, anda, abre la siguiente carta —pidió _Cisne_, meneando la cabeza con resignación —Te está saliendo la lectura igual que a nosotras, pero quizá ahora…

Se calló de pronto. La ilustración que veían ahora era de las más complejas de toda la baraja. Dominaba la carta una rueda de carreta, que en vez de radios cruzando su interior, tenía una espiral muy apretada. Sobre la rueda, sentada en un enorme cojín y con los brazos abiertos de par en par, se hallaba una mujer joven de túnica azul, con el corto cabello castaño oscuro alborotado en bucles sobre sus hombros, mientras su ojos castaños miraban ligeramente hacia abajo, a través de unos anteojos ovalados. A la izquierda de la rueda, apoyándose en ella, bajaba un dragón del aire negro, en tanto por la parte derecha de la rueda ascendía un águila de plumas muy claras, entre marrones y grises. Las dos criaturas tenían ojos peculiares: el dragón del aire mostraba unos orbes azules, pálidos y fríos; en cambio, los del águila eran grises, intensos y cálidos.

—Esta es… _La Roude de Fortune_, ¿verdad? —inquirió _Sátiro_, de pronto muy serio.

—Sí, _La Rueda de la Fortuna_. Presagia suerte, pero no sé exactamente en qué sentido. Podría ser en cualquier cosa, o quizá quiera decir que ella hará algo que le traerá "suerte" a otros.

—¿No es la chica que guardaba esto? —quiso saber _Sátiro_, señalando las cartas.

—Exacto —confirmó _Cisne_ —Es prima de la profesora mexicana de Encantamientos. También es de esa familia rara, por eso le dieron la custodia. Y estos dos… —la mujer señaló, por turnos, al dragón y al águila con su índice —Es demasiado obvio a quiénes hacen referencia.

—La china —musitó _Dríade_ —Y la metamorfomaga.

—Sí. Aquí mismo tenemos a las que Hermione Potter denominó _Pitonisas_ en una ocasión.

_Cisne_ sabía de qué hablaba. Como no era fácil que confiaran en unos misteriosos magos que rara vez dejaban ver sus rostros, se habían dado a la tarea de recolectar noticias y rumores entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix durante cada reunión. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que vieron, por primera vez, a Yue Lin Ming, una joven china de inusuales ojos azules, quien hablando en un correcto inglés con los Potter, sacó a colación el término _Pitonisa_. Por lo poco que _Cisne_ logró captar en aquella ocasión, cada Pitonisa tenía un apodo, ya que la joven Ming nunca dijo nombres, solo unas cuantas palabras en otros idiomas que, por lo visto, los Potter comprendieron al instante, pues no hicieron preguntas al respecto. Lo que sí habían logrado averiguar era que las Pitonisas tenían el don de la Adivinación, aunque lo manifestaban de diversas formas, e incluso lo que predecían podía conectarse e incluso evitarse. Era una suerte contar con semejantes brujas del lado de la Orden, o eso comentó _Volador_ en una ocasión, aunque se mostrara taciturno en ese momento.

—Una carta llena de videntes… Fantástico —masculló _Sátiro_.

—Como si nosotros no fuéramos suficiente lío —apoyó _Cisne_ inesperadamente.

—Ya, calma —pidió _Dríade_, inclinando la cabeza —Falta poco para terminar.

No era que _Sátiro_ quisiera terminar, pues no sabía qué otro rostro conocido aparecería en aquellas condenadas cartas. Lucciano Luminatti, el creador inicial de _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_, se moría de risa en su tumba, probablemente.

La siguiente imagen no era tan impresionante. Un joven de cabello castaño rojizo, ataviado con una túnica negra de bordes amarillos, se sentaba en una butaca de piedra, con la espalda recta y sosteniendo una espada en la mano derecha, así como una balanza en la mano izquierda.

—_La Justice_, o _La Justicia_, como prefieran —señaló _Cisne_ con el ceño fruncido —Equilibrio, dar a cada quien lo que le corresponde… Quizá este chico ayude a hacer justicia, pero no tengo idea de cuándo o por qué. ¿No lo conoces?

Miró a _Sátiro_, quien de pronto ya no se veía tan contento. Seguramente, por primera vez en micho tiempo, estaba plenamente consciente de la magnitud del asunto e intentaba procesar la información que se mostraba ante sus ojos de forma caótica, vaga, pero a la vez inconfundible.

—Creo… También es amigo de la damita. Lo vi cuando…

—… Cuando entraron los dementores a Hogwarts —completó _Cisne_ en forma cansina —¿Esos niños qué tenían en la cabeza?

—Ganas de ayudar a sus amigos, aunque según recuerdo, a este chico lo rescataron, no pudo ni intentar conjurar un Patronus. Por cierto, ¿eso que tiene a sus pies es un conejo?

Lo era. A _Dríade_ se le escapó una exclamación enternecida y _Cisne_ logró sonreír un poco, pero a _Sátiro_ lo estaba asaltando la duda. El perro, el lobo, la rana, el conejo, ¡el dragón! Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, por más orgulloso que lo hiciera sentirse.

—Es un toque inusual, pero esta baraja no es normal, así que… —para sorpresa (y alivio) de _Sátiro_, _Cisne_ no le dio demasiada importancia al animalito que se hallaba a los pies del chico que se mostraba en _La Justice_ —Quizá se refiera al carácter del muchacho, ¿no creen?

—Si es así, no verá el fin de la guerra —señaló _Dríade_ con inesperada dureza.

—Guapa, eso no…

—Sé que un conejo puede ser fiero defendiendo su madriguera y a los suyos, pero no puede hacer gran cosas contra los depredadores grandes. Lo harán pedazos. Y no debe permitirlo.

A sabiendas de lo que pensaba su amiga hablando de esa forma, _Sátiro_ asintió con una cabezada y volteó la última carta.

No le gustó, simple y sencillamente. Aunque tenía cierta hilaridad la imagen, la cual hizo que sonriera, pero seguía sin gustarle.

—Juro que no pensaba en nuestro oscuro amigo —soltó, haciendo una mueca.

La carta mostraba a un hombre de cabeza, sujeto por un pie con varias ramas de árbol, que de hecho se enredaban casi por completo en todo su cuerpo, alzándolo a un palmo del suelo, lo que quizá explicaba por qué la expresión del sujeto era tan impasible, con una mano sujetándose a una de las ramas que lo aprisionaban y la otra apretando la varita de forma floja, casi sin ganas. La túnica de este personaje, que también mostraba espirales (verdes, para burla de _Sátiro_), era negra completamente, combinando con el cabello y los ojos de su portador. El hombre, por cierto, desviaba los ojos hacia su izquierda, donde una rama baja mostraba a un búho posado allí, con la cabeza vuelta al frente, mostrando unos atípicos ojos oscuros, casi negros.

—Cierto es que no me agrada —comentó _Sátiro_ de pronto —Pero no le deseo esto.

Las otras dos lo miraron como si algún encantamiento mal hecho le hubiera puesto otra cabeza sobre los hombros. _Sátiro_ resopló con aire ofendido antes de explicarse.

—No me pasé leyendo libros de cartomancia sin que algo se que quedara en la cabeza. Esta carta significa sacrificio, que sabe lo que hace y no sé cuántas tonterías semejantes… No pretendo halagarlo, pero por lo que sabemos, en la segunda guerra su papel casi le costó la vida. ¿Creen que no podría volver a hacerlo? Y quizá esta vez no tenga tanta suerte, el muy…

—Calma —pidió _Dríade_, notando a tiempo que _Cisne_ estaba a punto de estallar —Detesto decirlo, pero también encaja. Le queda de forma escalofriante ser _Le Pendu_…

—¿Le qué?

—Es traducido casi siempre como _El Colgado_ —aclaró _Cisne_, aparentemente ya tranquila —Y tienes razón, bien podría volver a ponerse en medio en esta guerra, pero no creo que tenga tantas posibilidades de sobrevivirla, no cuando los enemigos vienen de todas partes…

—Aún te duele, ¿cierto? —inquirió _Dríade_ con amabilidad.

—Siempre dolerá y más saber que no voy a cambiar nada de eso _ahora_.

—Bien merecido se lo tiene por idiota —apuntó _Sátiro_, cruzándose de brazos.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Fue idiota.

Los tres rieron ante eso, pero se callaron casi enseguida. La situación no era precisamente para reírse, pero costaba trabajo concentrarse únicamente en los problemas, así que se aferraban a cualquier chispazo de alegría como si fuera el último sorbo de agua del desierto.

—En conclusión, ¿qué sacamos de todo esto? —quiso saber _Sátiro_.

—Que la guerra apenas comienza —contestó _Dríade_, muy a su pesar —Que hay varias cosas en juego. Y que quizá nosotros debamos involucrarnos con todas estas personas antes de irnos.

—¡Ah, no, debe ser una broma! ¡No voy a acercármele a esa serpiente podrida!

—¿Serpiente podrida?

—Es una serpiente y va de negro siempre. Lo que se pudre se pone negro. Simple.

_Dríade_ contuvo la risa.

—Quizá no tengas que hacerlo tú. De hacer falta, déjenmelo a mí —pidió _Cisne_, mirando a _Sátiro_ con cierta exasperación.

—Solo espero que no lo mates de un infarto.

—No digas eso, guapa, quizá sea por eso que llegamos, para matar al idiota de un infarto.

Esta vez _Dríade_ sí se permitió reír, todo porque _Cisne_ sonreía ligeramente.

Aunque no hubieran aclarado gran cosa con la extraña tirada de _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_.

* * *

_Norte de Escocia._

_Little Street, Hogsmeade._

El pub Cabeza de Puerco no era un lugar recomendable para gente honrada, eso lo decían todos en Hogsmeade. Los clientes que lo frecuentaban no se distinguían por ser parlanchines ni por dejar ver sus cara fácilmente. Además, de una u otra forma, cada parroquiano terminaba delatando sus verdaderas intenciones, unidas al nerviosismo porque algo saliera mal.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, causando un chirrido que hizo que unos cuantos se giraran en sus sillas para ver de quién se trataba, pero dejaron de prestar atención al ver a un individuo de túnica negra que traía puesta la capucha de su capa verde oscuro. Otro que quería permanecer anónimo. Pues bien, eran curiosos, pero no idiotas, así que todos los que voltearon, volvieron a sus asuntos rápidamente. El camarero, que con la varita vigilaba la limpieza de los vasos, miró al recién llegado por un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo y seguir con lo suyo.

El individuo se detuvo un par de segundos, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, antes de caminar con paso firme a su izquierda, al fondo, donde una pequeña mesa redonda era ocupada por una única persona, la cual por alguna ridícula razón usaba una indiscreta capa roja.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el recién llegado con voz ronca y malhumorada.

—Buenas, buenas. Siéntate.

La voz le sonaba de algo, pero decidió no hacer comentarios. El recién llegado tomó asiento frente al de capa roja, preguntándose por qué le parecía tan llamativa si el tono era casi idéntico al de una copa de vino tinto… hasta que vio las grecas color amarillo oro en los bordes de las mangas, en los bajos, ¡hasta en la orilla de la capucha!

—¿Qué tal te trata la vida de villano redimido? —inquirió el de capa roja, con acento divertido, estirando la mano para alcanzar un vaso que, por el olor, debía contener whiskey de fuego.

—No tengo que contestarle eso a un perfecto desconocido.

—Punto para el granuja oscuro, lo admito. ¿Gustas algo de beber?

El de capa verde movió la mano con indiferencia.

—Lástima, tienen una buena bodega de licor —el de capa roja se encogió de hombros —En fin, vayamos directo al grano. No es como si tuviera mucho tiempo.

De repente, el otro comenzó a reír, tratando de no hacerse oír por todo el lugar, lo cual al de capa verde le puso los pelos de punta. Esa risa la conocía…

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, con la ronca voz impregnada de frialdad.

—No debo decirlo, entre menos gente sepa que estamos _ahora_, mejor.

—¿Ahora?

—Es la mejor forma de expresarlo sin faltar a la verdad.

Por un momento, se hizo el silencio, antes que el de capa verde carraspeara.

—¡Ah, claro, quieres saber por qué estás aquí…! —el de capa roja se agitó un poco, de nuevo riendo, aunque esta vez a un volumen más bajo —Supongo que reconociste lo que te llamó.

—Si es una broma, lo pagarás. ¿Por qué hasta ahora quieres imitar al arrogante de tu padre?

—En primera, la forma que usé de llamarte no se puede imitar. Creí que eras más inteligente. En segunda, mi padre no era arrogante. Y en tercera, el de mi padre tenía otra forma, so tonto.

—No me vengas con estupideces, llegué a verlo.

—¿En serio? Creo que me estás confundiendo. Pero da igual…

El hombre de capa roja colocó la diestra sobre la mesa, deslizando hacia el otro un sobre de pergamino. Acto seguido se irguió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Aquí explico la mayoría del asunto, porque debo admitirlo, eres la última persona a quien le preguntarán y necesitamos un contacto _ahora_ que sepa nuestra situación. Te lo advierto, solamente dos de nosotros confía en ti, pero confiamos en esas dos personas, así que también confiaremos en ti. Por ahora. No esperes milagros cuando todo esto termine. Porque terminará.

—¿Exactamente de qué estás hablando?

—Es algo complicado, apenas lo estamos entendiendo. No queremos causar ningún desastre, por lo que pensé que una mente fría y llena de trucos como la tuya tendría algunas ideas.

—Si no eres quien yo creo, ¿de dónde me conoces?

—En realidad me mencionaste, pero lo dejaremos para luego —el de capa roja bebió de su vaso con tal cuidado que no se le cayó la capucha. Luego continuó —No pretendo alargar esta conversación más de la cuenta, allí está todo lo que necesitas saber —señaló el sobre de pergamino sobre la mesa —Te recomiendo que lo memorices y lo destruyas. O que lo guardes donde solo tú puedas sacarlo después. No es información que deba… ¡Eh, no abras eso aquí!

Demasiado tarde. El de capa verde rasgó con facilidad un costado del sobre, sacando dos pergaminos que extendidos, resultaron ser de unos cuarenta centímetros cada uno. El leve temblor de manos que lo aquejó lo puso en evidencia con el de capa roja, quien depositó su vaso en la mesa e hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Alto allí —ordenó el de capa verde con voz severa, sin alzar la cabeza: por lo visto, leía los pergaminos con atención —Tendré muchas preguntas cuando acabe.

—Las puedo contestar después…

El de capa verde movió la cabeza y aunque no se veía, era evidente que le clavaba los ojos al de capa roja, quien por cierto, contuvo un escalofrío.

—Si hasta donde he leído es cierto, ¿por qué acuden a mí? —preguntó el de capa verde.

—Acudo yo —corrigió el de capa roja, encogiéndose de hombros —Eres la última persona a la que le pediría ayuda en circunstancias normales, pero esto no es normal, así que contaremos con el factor sorpresa. Me las arreglaré con los demás.

—¿Seguro? No creo que a tu mejor amigo le haga gracia.

—No sabes tratarlo, así que deja de quejarte y acaba de leer. En serio no tengo tiempo.

El de capa roja se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de reír por lo bajo, pero esta vez el de capa verde sintió un escalofrío y algo mucho peor que intentaba silenciar desde hacía años.

Algo que lo había guiado a su vida actual, lo quisiera o no.

—Nunca había oído cosa semejante —comentó cuando acabó de leer, regresando al sobre los pergaminos, guardando el primero en el interior de su capa —Sin embargo, hablamos del mundo de la magia. Hay misterios que quedaron en el olvido, esto bien puede ser uno de ellos.

—Sí, claro… A nosotros no nos hace gracia. No sabemos cómo estén las cosas en casa, pero si _ahora_ todo sigue igual, los posibles cambios fueron mínimos.

—¿De verdad no piensan cambiar nada?

La pregunta fue hecha con genuina curiosidad, incluso con algo de dolor mal disimulado, cosa que el de capa roja captó sin problemas antes de suspirar.

—¿Crees que no nos gustaría? ¿Volver a casa, revelar lo que hemos averiguado aquí y acabar con todo de una buena vez? Lo pensamos, lo conversamos, ¡incluso peleamos por eso! Pero hay demasiado en juego como para atrevernos. Cualquier pequeña acción que hagamos al volver a casa se reflejará _ahora_, así que si llegáramos a hacer algo, cosa que no estoy admitiendo, deberá ser insignificante. Y será a través de ti.

—Insisto, ¿por qué yo?

—Quieres redimirte, ¿no? Demostrar que eres de fiar. Probarle al mundo y a ti mismo que aprendiste la lección. Que no estás podrido por dentro.

—¿Me estás usando?

—No, aunque me gustaría. Te estoy dando la oportunidad que no podré darte _antes_. ¿Escuchas cómo suena? Es absurdo. En parte también es por mí, supongo que soy tan egoísta como creías. Pero no quiero verla sufrir más. Con lo que tendremos basta y sobra.

El de capa verde se removió en su asiento con cierta incomodidad, aceptando su parte de culpa.

—Personalmente, creo que sí tienes algo qué pagar, pero ella opina que con todo lo que has vivido hasta te quedan debiendo. Casi te matan. ¿Y quién diría que eso llegaría a importarme?

—No por ti, supongo.

—Supones bien. No era por ti al principio. Pero estoy agradecido y eso es más de lo que creí posible alguna vez. Quizá mis amigos no lo comprendan, por eso no traje a ninguno. Esto es cosa mía, así que me trago el orgullo y hago lo que tengo que hacer.

El de capa verde meneó la cabeza, y el otro juraría que algo lo divertía.

—Nunca creí que lo diría, pero maduraste.

—No te entusiasmes, que se me olvidará.

Y por tercera vez, el de capa verde oyó aquella risa, conocida y odiada, pero ahora respetada.

Más porque logró distinguir sufrimiento en ella.

* * *

_3 de octubre de 2012. 10:12 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola, queridos lectores! Sí, ando medio feliz. Aunque se me vaya acabando la línea temporal de _LAV_ y no tenga ni la menor idea de qué haré a continuación (Bell rueda los ojos). Y no debería andar feliz justo en este momento, que casi nadie se acordó de mi día del nombre (así le digo al día de mi santo) y he andado enferma mientras hago cierre del mes. Eso no es nada bonito._

_Dejando mis lamentos a un lado, estoy segura que mucha gente quedó con la cabeza revuelta al leer este capi. Vamos, que traté de avanzar un poco con todo lo que anda suelto por allí, pero no lo logré del todo, lo cual es consecuencia de manejar demasiados personajes. En fin, mientras no termine loca de atar… (Bell rueda los ojos, no estará loca, pero poco le falta, jajaja)._

_En primer lugar, vemos las reacciones ante las dos relaciones que apenas inician con nuestro querido cuarteto de Gryffindor. De Rose y Henry lo que sorprende es que ya no se la pasen peleando, aunque vemos que se tratan más o menos de la misma forma. La curiosidad aquí son Hally y Procyon, que parecen de lo más normales pero a pocos les cabe en la cabeza que estén saliendo, y ellos dos son los primeros en darse cuenta que no son una pareja normal. Pero vamos, la "hija de leyendas" (Hally) y el último Black están muy lejos de ser normales, así que no importa (y aquí Bell demuestra su apatía suprema a un posible desastre en su trama. Compréndanla, lleva días enferma, próxima a solicitar sus ansiadas vacaciones)._

_Por otro lado, lo que le da título al capi (en cierta forma) es la tirada tan particular en la que usan a _L'Arcanes Visionnaires_, en forma de espiral. Lo sé, tengo un trauma con esa figura, culpen a cierto manga por ello (Bell recuerda con eso que debe avanzar _Juuroku_, pero de momento lo ha dejado de lado). Quitando mis delirios, parte de los desconocidos están convenciéndose (por si todavía les quedaba alguna esperanza de lo contrario) de que la guerra no será cosa sencilla (¿qué guerra lo es?), aunque del último Arcano, _El Colgado_, no dijeron el nombre del personaje en toda regla. Eso quedó para la última escena._

_La última escena… Me estoy volviendo una descarada, pero sé que debo darles pistas para armar teorías. Y como las pistas sutiles no las detectan (Bell rueda los ojos por enésima vez), pues me estoy volviendo más obvia. Sobre todo porque quisiera terminar con el tema de los desconocidos en _LAV_, pero al paso que voy, quizá quede un poco de ellos para la siguiente entrega (que tendrá que haber una, Bell lo sabe, pero no tiene la menor idea de qué escribir en ella). Así las cosas, los personajes de la última escena tienen una charla que, en circunstancias normales, nunca se daría, pero soy buena y generosa, así que espero no saliera demasiado disparatada para algunos, que lo mío me costó planear lo que se derivará a partir de este encuentro._

_De momento me despido, no sin antes avisarles que se siguen aceptando sugerencias para los demás _Arcanos Visionarios_. El que estará en turno para cuando se publique este capi, si no me fallan las cuentas, será _La Torre_, sí, esa carta que según Trelawney en HP6, presagiaba peligro, "la torre alcanzada por el rayo". No es que quiera ver a nuestros personajes caer de una torre, pero la carta así los pinta, así que…_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	26. Vanguardia

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veintiséis: Vanguardia.**

_9 de abril de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

—Se ha recibido una petición oficial. Responderemos nosotros.

Dahlia Holmes, la actual Comandante, paseó la mirada por el personal que había reunido en un extremo del área asignada al Cuartel General de Aurores. Varias de las expresiones que vislumbró demostraban inconformidad e incluso algo de temor, pero no había vuelta de hoja.

—¿Exactamente cuáles son los términos de la petición?

Que la pregunta viniera de uno de los Aspirantes en prácticas indignó a ciertos aurores. Otros, en cambio, sonrieron con orgullo, pensando que sus futuros colegas eran bien entrenados en la Triple A, pese a las circunstancias.

—Alemania solicita una alianza, Wood —respondió la aurora Holmes, cruzándose de brazos —Imponiendo sus condiciones, claro. El señor Ministro ha revisado la petición concienzudamente, aunque desde un principio no planeaba aceptarla. Solo quería darse una idea de lo que pretende el Terror Rubio. Así que el plan de acción es llegar al Palacio de Versalles, donde los esperan varios colegas extranjeros, y de allí adentrarse en territorio hostil, liberando del control del Terror Rubio tantas poblaciones como sea posible.

—O sea, pasaremos de la palabra a la acción —apuntó otro Aspirante en prácticas.

—Exactamente, Caine.

Algunos mostraron diversos gestos de confusión al oír ese apellido, dirigido a un apuesto joven de abundantes rizos castaños y ojos verdes, pero nadie hizo comentarios.

—¿Y por qué, si la declaratoria de guerra se anunció desde el año pasado, apenas se nos ha convocado? ¿Hubo algún contratiempo? —quiso saber Byron Fonteyn.

—La declaratoria de guerra no se hizo oficial por ser una propuesta de McGill —respondió la aurora Holmes con cierto fastidio —Luego vinieron las elecciones y tras asumir el cargo, el señor Ministro tuvo que ponerse al día en numerosos asuntos antes de dedicar toda su atención a la situación en el continente. Eso y que se esperaban las respuestas a las alianzas que tramitaba el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—¿Por eso iremos a Francia primero? —inquirió una chica de cabello castaño y túnica azul.

—Precisamente, House. Aunque debo advertírselos, Aspirantes: ninguno de ustedes podrá participar si no está en el Nivel 2.

Unos cuantos Aspirantes en prácticas no tardaron en protestar, pero una mirada de Holmes los silenció casi en el acto.

—Esto no es cosa de juego, jóvenes —sentenció la Comandante con voz firme —Normalmente no convocaríamos Aspirantes para misiones reales y menos una como esta, en la que tienen altas probabilidades de acabar muertos…

Los quejumbrosos comenzaron a palidecer, cayendo en la cuenta de ese detalle.

—… Pero como han tenido ocasión de comprobar por sus prácticas, sus camaradas no abundan. Reemplazamos cantidad por calidad hace años, no lo niego, y hasta la fecha no nos perjudicaba. Pero estamos por entrar en guerra contra otras naciones, por eso ustedes podrán elegir si aceptar o no. El señor Ministro está dispuesto a graduar a todo aquel que regrese con vida de esta primera misión bélica, es la única recompensa que, de momento, puede ofrecerles.

Los Aspirantes se miraron unos a otros.

—No es la única recompensa, Comandante —intervino Ken Wood con semblante serio, abatido incluso —Nos está dando la oportunidad de defender todo aquello en lo que creemos, a todas las personas que nos importan… A algunos no les parecerá mucho, pero a mí sí.

Todos adoptaron expresiones sombrías. No era secreto para nadie que aquel aspirante era hijo del difunto Oliver Wood. Lo curioso era que no sonaba furioso ni nada semejante, sino sincero en su deseo de servir y proteger, lo cual era la principal tarea de un auror.

—Con eso quiero entender que usted acepta la misión, Wood —indicó Holmes.

—Sí, Comandante, la acepto.

—De aceptar, ¿cuándo partiríamos los Aspirantes? —inquirió un chico de cabello rojizo, cuya túnica era de un inusual color anaranjado oscuro, similar al bronce.

—En cuanto los aurores que irán por delante den luz verde, Anderson. Aspirantes, es todo por ahora, vuelvan a sus labores.

Los aludidos asintieron y se dispersaron, sonando entre ellos varios murmullos en cuanto estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—Señorita Holmes, ¿cuándo partiremos? —inquirió Ronald Weasley, inusitadamente serio.

No era para menos. Las misiones que realizaban los aurores eran de por sí peligrosas, pero una guerra era otro cantar. Como bien había dicho la Comandante, había muchas probabilidades de que varios de ellos no vivieran para contarlo.

—Francia nos solicita allí a más tardar el próximo miércoles. Habrá que terminar todos los pendientes hoy, ya que hasta que partamos, tendremos los días libres.

—¿Tendremos? Señorita Holmes, ¿piensa ir también?

La pregunta de Matthews puso en alerta al resto de sus colegas.

—No podemos prescindir de nadie en el frente, así que seré la última en irme, reuniéndome con ustedes en cuanto organice al grupo de Aspirantes que nos seguirá. Para agilizar el proceso, voy a solicitar informes a los profesores de la Triple A, no mandaré a ningún chico con mal desempeño o problemas de comportamiento. Eso no ayudaría.

—¿Y a quién piensa dejar a cargo del Cuartel en su ausencia? —quiso saber Savage.

La Comandante suspiró, paseando la mirada por los aurores presentes.

—El señor Ministro y yo lo anunciaremos la semana entrante —fue su respuesta.

Con eso, los demás comprendieron que esa información se manejaría con discreción hasta el día en que tuvieran que partir.

* * *

Con tanto por hacer antes de marcharse, Dahlia Holmes tenía en su escritorio un revoltijo peor de lo normal. Dentro de aquel caos, la Comandante sabía dónde tenía cada informe, cada mapa y cada dato útil para las misiones de sus subordinados, pero sabía que su reemplazo temporal agradecería que dejara los documentos un poco más organizados.

—¿Aún por aquí, _Darnel_?

La aurora arrugó la frente, sin despegar la vista de un largo pergamino que leía.

—Discúlpala, tiene mucho trabajo.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen todavía aquí?

La Comandante alzó los ojos finalmente, topándose en la puerta de su cubículo con una guapa rubia de ojos violetas y gafas, acompañada por una mujer cubierta por un largo velo rojo.

—Acabo de regresar de una investigación de campo —contestó la del velo rojo, amable.

—A mí me embaucaron para revisar patentes —soltó la rubia sin mucho interés —¿Podemos hablar por un momento?

Por toda contestación, la aurora Holmes señaló las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Seguimos creyendo que es una locura que te vayas —comenzó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

—No pensé que les importara tanto, Ferguson… Ah, no, te casaste, ¿verdad?

Magnolia Black asintió, sin borrar su expresión inconforme.

—Sabes que nos importa —indicó de forma conciliadora la de velo rojo.

—De ti puedo creerlo, Erin, pero no de ella. Siempre estaba de acuerdo con su marido.

—Y el mismo Sirius llegó a decirme un vez que para estar en Slytherin, no eras tan mala.

La aurora no se creía aquello, así que meneó la cabeza.

—Miren, no voy a mandar a un posible sucesor al campo de batalla —comenzó, dejando a un lado lo que parecía una lista de nombres —Prefiero que se quede aquí, aprendiendo lo que tiene que hacer. Si no salgo de esto, asumirá mi cargo ya preparado y no le entrará el pánico. Además, nombrándolo yo, Shacklebolt no podría objetar, si es que quisiera hacerlo. Se elige al Comandante del Cuartel por orden del Ministro solamente cuando queda libre la vacante de forma imprevista.

—Como con Douglas —apuntó Magnolia, de repente muy seria.

—Exacto. Douglas se retiró después de que lo secuestraran, no quedó muy bien de la cabeza. La siguiente en rango era yo, aunque tenía menos experiencia que Williamson, por eso McGill me dio el puesto. Por eso y porque creyó que podría manipularme, siendo mujer.

—Ingenuo, ¿no? —señaló la agente Erin con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Por eso, cuando McGill anunció la declaratoria de guerra, pensé detenidamente en quién podría tomar el mando en mi lugar. Porque ya había decidido ir al frente. Por fortuna a McGill no lo reeligieron, estoy segura que él habría querido enviarme a combatir dejando a un incompetente como reemplazo. Pero con Shacklebolt se puede razonar, él es auror, comprende mi punto de vista. Entre los dos llegamos al mejor candidato para quedarse en mi puesto.

—¿Puedes decirnos a quién vas a nombrar? —inquirió Magnolia, perspicaz.

—No será… —se atrevió a susurrar la agente Erin.

Holmes las miró por turnos por largos segundos antes de asentir.

—Eso le encantará —bufó Magnolia, sarcástica.

—Tenlo por seguro —apoyó la agente Erin.

—Sabemos que al principio no querrá —indicó Holmes, dejando caer los hombros, como si de pronto notara la pesada carga que conllevaba ser la jefa de los cazadores de magos oscuros —Ha pasado por demasiadas cosas como para darle más responsabilidades. Pero le daremos los mismos argumentos que al resto de la gente. Si es necesario, lo convenceremos de que es el indicado.

—Tal vez acabe aceptando si eres tú quien lo convence —al decir eso, Magnolia sonrió de forma imperceptible, antes de volver a su semblante serio —Pero al principio será un fastidio.

—Lo sé, pero no hay más remedio.

Las tres mujeres, sin saberlo, pensaban lo mismo. La guerra, además de terrible, era un lío.

* * *

_10 de abril de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 20 de Scottland Street, East End._

La casa estaba agradablemente silenciosa. La luz del sol se colaba por gran parte de la ventana que daba a la calle, así como una ligera brisa primaveral.

El sonido de una aparición rompió ligeramente la armonía del lugar. La mujer, de aspecto joven y con el corto cabello de color castaño claro, miró a ambos lados, alisándola la túnica amarillo canario que llevaba puesta. Arrugó el rostro en una mueca de intensa concentración, como si algo le doliera, y en cuestión de segundos su cabello se tornó de un morado muy claro.

—Hola.

El saludo vino del sofá, a la derecha de la recién llegada, donde un hombre de cabello castaño y túnica marrón mecía con cuidado a un bebé.

—Hola, ¿se han portado bien? —inquirió la mujer, acercándose.

—Sí, bastante bien.

—¿A quién trae?

—Al niño. La niña sigue durmiendo.

La mujer asintió y se sentó a la izquierda del hombre.

—Iremos a la guerra, Acab.

El nombrado procuró no dar un respingo ante la inesperada frase.

—¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?

—A eso mismo. La señorita Holmes ordenó la movilización de varios aurores al continente. Nos reuniremos en Francia con aliados y de allí, directamente a Alemania.

—¿Cuántos irán?

—La mayoría, pero aún así la señorita Holmes considera que serán pocos, así que llamará también a varios de los Aspirantes más avanzados.

—Tonks, estás pensando en ir, ¿verdad?

Nymphadora Nicté parpadeó repetidamente, con aire sorprendido. Era la primera vez que su suegro la llamaba así.

—Si me lo ordenan, sí —contestó.

—Y si te dieran la opción de quedarte, seguramente pedirías ir.

La metamorfomaga hizo una mueca, sabiéndose descubierta.

—Escúchame bien, porque seguramente después no pueda hablar con la misma sangre fría: en otras circunstancias, no me importaría que fueras. Según lo que dice Anom, estás realmente calificada para cualquier misión. Pero si fracasaras, lo más probable es que sea porque te maten y estarías dejando atrás más que una vacante en el Cuartel.

La aurora arrugó el ceño, desviando los ojos de la cara de su suegro hacia el bebé que cargaba. El pelo del niño, de aspecto suave, se veía de un curioso color entre verde y azul.

—Lo sé —susurró —Realmente lo sé. Pero yo… Nunca he sido de las personas que se quedan quietas cuando saben que pueden ayudar.

—Tampoco yo. No seré auror, pero sé lo que es pasar a la acción en condiciones adversas. Vine a ayudar a terminar con la primera guerra, muchacha. Sé lo que es la maldad.

Si Tonks le daba crédito a las historias de su madre, la primera guerra mágica de Reino Unido fue una pesadilla. Y en la segunda guerra, poco faltó para que ella misma acabara muerta en la histórica Batalla de Hogwarts a manos de su propia tía, la terrible Bellatrix Lestrange.

—No digo que te quedes quieta para siempre —indicó Acab Nicté con firmeza —Pero quisiera que mis nietos conocieran de ti algo más que tu nombre y tu cara.

—Suena bastante pesimista, Acab.

Él asintió, contemplando al niño en sus brazos con aire ausente.

—Prefiero considerarme realista —apuntó.

—Sí, eso también es verdad. No se preocupe, tomaré en cuenta su… consejo. Aunque claro, faltaría ver quién se queda reemplazando a la señorita Holmes en el Cuartel.

—¿Su Comandante irá a pelear? —eso Acab no se lo esperaba.

—Sí, a todos nos sorprendió. Alega que necesitarán en el frente a todo auror competente, pero no sé, me da la impresión de que no espera salir viva de la guerra.

—Si no tiene nada qué proteger, puede que no se dé la suficiente importancia.

El aporte de su suegro sorprendió a la aurora Tonks, quien tuvo que asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Por eso usted sigue peleando? —inquirió con cautela.

—¿Se nota mucho?

La metamorfomaga asintió, sonriendo levemente, antes de ponerse de pie.

—Antes de regresar me topé con Anom —comentó, dirigiéndose a la cocina —Tiene noticias sobre su asunto. Y como vendrá a almorzar, voy a preparar algo.

Acab vio la espalda de su nuera por un instante, antes de regresar la mirada a su nieto, la inocente criatura que cargaba, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que vivía aquella comunidad en la que le tocó nacer. Frunció el ceño, concentrado en lo que pensaba, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

—Todo estará bien, Akbal —susurró en español, pasando un dedo por la frente del bebé, que se removió un poco sin despertarse —De mí depende.

Acab Nicté, pese a las diferencias entre él y Dahlia Holmes, tenía algo en común con ella.

* * *

_Tokio, Japón._

_Palacio Imperial, distrito de Chidoya._

Los turistas que recorren la capital nipona pueden darse el gusto de visitar los jardines del este del Palacio Imperial, residencia del Emperador, y es lo más que ven de semejante lugar.

—No puedo creerlo…

Sakura Kiyota había recorrido los jardines del este a paso rápido, esquivando a varios _mahonashin_ (1) que no dejaban de admirar la arquitectura y tomar fotografías, hasta dar con la puerta Kikyou, que la llevaría, dando un amplio rodeo, hasta el puente Nijubashi, que conducía directamente a la fachada del Palacio Imperial propiamente dicho. Miró su reloj de pulsera y soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que aún contaba con quince minutos, pero ser puntual era la última de sus preocupaciones, gracias a Yue Lin Ming.

—Si no fueras mi amiga, te echaría un maleficio, Yue–chan.

Era la centésima vez que murmuraba algo como eso, o quizá la milésima, no lo tenía claro. Sabía lo que había en juego, pero no acababa de creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Al llegar al inicio del puente Nijubashi, halló a tres personas, no que no la sorprendió.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo una de ellas, alta y de corto cabello castaño oscuro, descruzando los brazos y en cierto modo, relajando su postura. Vestía por completo de azul oscuro y en su frente, una tira de tela amarilla anudada en su nuca mostraba dentro de un círculo blanco un símbolo peculiar en el mismo color: una espiral muy curiosa, en forma de rayo.

Sakura asintió, a la vez que miraba en todas direcciones antes de sacar de su bolso de mezclilla una máscara blanca con un sol rojo en la mejilla derecha, de la cual brotaban varios rayos. Se la colocó con cuidado, agitó un poco la cabeza para acomodar su larga coleta castaña dorada y asintió.

—Falta algo, ¿sabes? —comentó otra de las personas, una joven mujer de alborotada melena castaña, vestida con una blusa color amarillo claro y falda azul celeste; sus zapatos bajos, también azules, tenían una flor amarilla pintada. Llevaba también una larga tira de tela azul en su cabeza, anudada a modo de pañoleta, que mostraba dentro de un círculo blanco una espiral en forma de gota de agua, también blanca, sobre el fondo azul de la tela.

—Hasta que estemos en palacio —indicó Sakura con firmeza, empezando a caminar hacia el puente —Dime lo que tenemos, _Hyumaki_–kun.

El tercer personaje, que vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, asintió e hizo que su oscuro cabello de brillo azulado cubriera parte de su frente. Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde una larga tira de tela marrón mostraba otro símbolo en espiral, similar a una montaña. Su voz sonó un tanto distorsionada porque, al igual que sus compañeros y la misma Sakura, portaba una máscara.

—Ah… No fue sencillo conseguir los datos, _Hikari_–san. Básicamente tengo lo mismo que se ha dado a conocer de manera oficial, excepto por…

—¿Por?

—Su Alteza Imperial se ausenta de muchos eventos públicos mahonashin. Envía en su lugar a sus hermanos u otros parientes, disculpándose ante los medios debido a sus alergias estacionarias. Los mahonashin se lo creen, por lo que ellos saben, su Alteza Imperial es de salud delicada.

—Excelente cubierta, lo admito —asintió Sakura, ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro varón presente —¿Y qué dicen tus contactos, _Hiroshi_–kun?

—No tengo muchos, pero están preparándose —contestó el aludido, meneando la cabeza antes de agregar —Algunos de mi clan están de su lado y no es agradable saberlo.

—Lo lamento —se sinceró Sakura.

El otro asintió, sin decir palabra, en tanto su compañera vestida de amarillo y azul estiraba una mano de forma titubeante, antes de arrepentirse y seguir caminando.

De pronto, Sakura sintió que todo aquello tenía algo de ridículo. Se adelantó a los otros tres, a mitad del puente, deteniéndolos de golpe al plantarse con las manos en las caderas sin pleno aviso.

—Antes que sigamos, debo dejar algo claro —indicó, quitándose la máscara —A la cara. Solo un minuto. No hay nadie ahora.

Los otros tres se miraron unos a otros antes de asentir y descubrirse los rostros.

Lo primero que afectó a Sakura como patada en el estómago fue ver el rostro de su compañera. Sasume Kishimoto tenía unos peculiares orbes castaños, de un tono claro y transparente que recordaban a una muñeca de porcelana, y solían ser como un libro abierto al corazón de su dueña. En aquel momento, brillando debido a sus intensas emociones, decían que su propietaria estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar aprovechando que llevaba la máscara puesta.

El de cabello castaño oscuro, Sorata Kishuu, se mostraba tan estoico como de costumbre. Su rostro ovalado, de rasgos bien definidos, era el estereotipo del varón japonés perfecto, al menos para la mayoría de las chicas que Sakura conocía, así como la estampa misma de la concentración. Sin embargo, en ese momento Sorata dejaba traslucir preocupación en sus ojos, del mismo tono castaño que su cabello, y no dejaban de desviarse a Sasume, quien estaba ligeramente frente a sí.

Por su lado, Satoshi Kurogami se acomodó con una mano un mechón de cabello negro azulado que caía sobre uno de sus ojos, al tiempo que apretaba los labios como signo de nerviosismo. Sus ojos negros vagaron en todas direcciones con timidez antes de mirar al frente, acomodando la tira de tela atada a su cuello con la mano izquierda, en cuyo anular ostentaba una argolla dorada que, Sakura sabía, tenía grabada en alguna parte el _mon_ (2) de la mujer que se lo había puesto.

—Los llamé porque son mi equipo, por más que hayamos ascendido de rango —comenzó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño —Por más que los demás crean que no encajamos…

Sorata soltó un bufido, como si aquellas palabras las hubiera escuchado antes.

—… Sin embargo, hemos demostrado que juntos somos competentes. Esta vez no tiene que ser diferente. Si de mí depende, todos ustedes volverán a casa, sanos y salvos. ¿Entendido?

—¿Qué pasa contigo, _Hi_… Sakura–san? —inquirió Sasume, retorciendo entre los dedos un largo mechón de su castaño cabello.

—Tengo razones de sobra para sobrevivir, como ustedes. No te preocupes.

Sasume asintió, apretando los labios.

—Así que por favor, dejemos las hipocresías de lado, siento que no confían en mí —espetó Sakura, haciendo que sus compañeros dieran un respingo —Satoshi–kun, ¿cómo está Hanami–san? ¿No la regañó mucho su clan?

—Ah… Sakura–san, eso… Sí, Hanami–san está bien.

—Me alegra. Sasume–chan, ¿sabes a quiénes podemos encontrarnos? ¿Y tú, Kishuu–kun?

—Lo sabemos —Sasume asintió con la cabeza, lo mismo que Sorata.

—No dejen que les afecte, por favor. Ustedes no son ellos.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo respuesta a eso, menos cuando Sakura se acercó a paso lento, con los brazos abiertos, y los abrazó.

—¿Sakura… san?

—¿Te sientes bien, Kiyota?

—Sí, sí. Pero que les quede claro: confío en ustedes. Sé que no van a decepcionarme.

Al apartarse de sus compañeros, Sakura sonrió levemente al ver a Sasume muy sonrojada y a Sorata con los ojos desviados a un lado, sin mirar a nadie, en actitud avergonzada.

—Ahora sí, a trabajar —indicó la joven Kiyota con voz severa, recolocándose la máscara.

Los otros tres la imitaron, con un poco más de ánimo que antes.

Cruzaron el puente en su totalidad, para llegar a la entrada de la Plaza Kyuden, donde un par de hombres con ropaje muy parecido al de los sacerdotes de templos sintoístas. Llevaban katanas colgando a la cintura, y sus rostros no eran visibles por las máscaras que portaban, que eran idénticas a las de Sakura y compañía, pero con los colores inversos.

—Muy bien, comencemos —indicó Sakura.

Los otros tres asintieron. Satoshi dio un par de pasos plantando los pies con un poco más de fuerza de lo usual y los enmascarados con katanas se tambalearon, dejando de ver por unos segundos el puente. Ese lapso fue suficiente para que Sakura y Sorata dieran un salto muy alto, quedando sobre la muralla más cercana, antes de hallar un punto donde poderse colar a la plaza.

—Hola, necesitamos entrevistarnos con un mago del Ministerio de Magia, ¿saben? —oyeron que comenzaba a parlotear Sasume y como bien sabía Sakura, en eso nadie le ganaba —Nos envían desde Susanowo–jinja con urgencia y dijeron que estaría aquí…

—¿Crees que esa excusa valdrá? —inquirió Sorata en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Sakura mientras se adentraban en terrenos imperiales por el borde de los mismos.

—De momento, sí. Gracias a _Hyumaki_–kun, tenemos la agenda de varios de los directores de departamento del Ministerio. _Haruto_–chan fingirá un despiste si es que Kobayashi–dono acabó antes de tiempo su entrevista con su Majestad y dirá el siguiente nombre de la lista.

Ante la mención de los nombres clave de sus compañeros y viendo cómo Sakura, con un toque de varita, se ataba al antebrazo izquierdo una tira de tela verde con una espiral rectangular blanca, Sorata comprendió que habían entrado de lleno en la misión, así que asintió y siguió su camino.

En realidad, adentrarse de esa manera al Palacio Imperial les pareció sumamente sencillo, aunque no se confiaban. Si ninguna alarma visible o audible se había activado, no era garantía de que llegarían ilesos a su destino. Menos si tomaban por buena la excusa de Sasume y Satoshi para haber ido hasta allí desde el Templo Susanowo.

—Por allí —indicó Sorata en ese momento, teniendo a la vista el lado suroeste del palacio.

Sakura asintió y se quitó una de sus sandalias negras, para plantar el pie directamente en el césped. Concentrándose como nunca, sintió el cosquilleo de la magia saliendo de ella por ese punto, llegando al césped y tejiendo una especie de red de energía, una que solo percibía ella, que llegó casi hasta donde Sorata había señalado. Inmediatamente le llegaron vibraciones de pasos, tanto firmes como apresurados, así como el abrir y cerrar de puertas corredizas. Se concentró un poco más y percibió ligeras brisas, que correspondían al aliente de personas, y así, con un poco más de magia, las ondas de las voces también llegaron a ella, lo mismo que las palabras que pronunciaba.

—… Así pues, su Majestad, debería aceptar las condiciones de alianza.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

—Me niego tajantemente a aceptar condiciones semejantes —expresó una voz de varón con tal potencia que Sakura estuvo a punto de romper el contacto mágico —Nos dejaría como poco menos que esclavos. No se peleó por unificar el Imperio solo para que venga un extranjero a adueñárselo.

—No sería así, su Majestad. Solamente queremos evitar un baño de sangre innecesario.

La joven kunoichi (3) arrugó el ceño, aunque debido a su máscara, no se notó.

—¡Prácticamente están pidiendo que se acepten las políticas del tal Hagen como propias!

Una tercera voz, esta vez femenina, se escuchaba mucho más joven que las otras dos, a la vez que su indignación era patente.

—Silencio, Aiko, por favor.

—Pero…

—Su Alteza tiene razón en molestarse, su Majestad. A simple vista, parece que las condiciones de alianza no nos benefician. Pero por favor, piensen en las consecuencias de rechazar los términos. No se sorprendan que lo primero que haga el Terror Rubio sea declarar la guerra.

—En ese caso, Hagen no conoce a nuestro pueblo —intervino una cuarta voz, esta vez de varón, causando el silencio inmediato —Si mi padre aceptara una alianza con Alemania, lo cual aún no hace, todo japonés que se precie alzará la voz en contra. Los hijos de mahonashin, sobre todo, no olvidan fácilmente las secuelas que tuvo seguir a Alemania en el pasado.

—La historia mahonashi es irrelevante —desdeñó la primera voz.

—La historia mahonashi va ligada a la mágica, Matsunaga–dono. No vamos a hacerla a un lado solamente porque los mahonashin ignoren lo que pasa en la comunidad mágica mundial.

La voz femenina de la nombrada como Aiko seguía sonando ofendida, y analizando rápidamente la conversación, Sakura supo que ella debía ser la princesa _Toshi no miya_ (4), cuya abuela paterna era, para los mahonashin, la primera plebeya en casarse con un miembro de la Familia Imperial. En realidad, la Emperatriz Michiko fue la primera mahonashi en ser de la Familia Imperial, cosa que le cayó a la comunidad mágica como balde de agua helada. Varios clanes renegaron del Emperador por semejante enlace, cosa que debieron hallar natural viendo que sostenía acercamientos con el pueblo. Por eso su Alteza Aiko debía pensar que era una atrocidad no tomar en cuenta los acontecimientos mahonashin que podían afectar a los magos: con una abuela y una madre mahonashin, ella misma era mestiza, como la mayoría de los magos japoneses actuales.

Por otro lado, ¿qué hacía allí el Ministro de Magia? Según lo que logró averiguar Satoshi, ese día Miroku Matsunaga no tenía programada ninguna entrevista con el Emperador. Quizá se había presentado ante la llegada de esa alianza con Alemania de la que tanto hablaban. En todo caso, tendrían que esperar un poco si querían acercarse a los miembros de la Familia Imperial, aún cuando aparentemente, habían llegado a la mitad de la conversación.

—Discutiremos este asunto más tarde, Matsunaga–dono —indicó la cuarta voz masculina que Sakura había logrado distinguir —Tendremos que convocar a Reunión Imperial.

Se oyó un resoplido muy sutil, al menos para el contacto mágico que Sakura había establecido.

—Con su permiso, Su Majestad. Su Alteza Naruhito, su Alteza Aiko…

Unos pasos y el deslizar de una puerta corrediza al abrirse y cerrarse seguido de más pasos le indicaron a Sakura que Matsunaga se había retirado. Inmediatamente se dejó oír una voz.

—No pensarás en aceptar, ¿cierto, abuelo? ¡Sería una atrocidad!

—Aiko, no sería la primera vez que deban tomarse decisiones desagradables.

—¡Pero una alianza con el país que asesina a medio mundo…!

—Definitivamente no —sentenció quien según Sakura era Naruhito, príncipe heredero de la Familia Imperial y padre de Aiko —Algo no me agrada, padre. Si permites que me exprese…

—Por supuesto, hijo.

—En esta propuesta hay detalles que no acaban de convencerme. La forma en que está formulada da la sensación de que Hagen sabe más de lo que dice. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme cómo es que sabe tanto, siendo algunos detalles de nuestro exclusivo conocimiento.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Las cifras de Samuráis efectivos, de los fugitivos de Shinitani…

—Se oye como espionaje en toda regla, ¿cierto? —indicó su Majestad, pensativo.

—Por supuesto, abuelo —intervino entonces Aiko —Y no hay que olvidar la petición oficial de los Samuráis británicos para conocer datos sobre los _nukenin_ fugados. Nos enviaron informes precisos acerca de un suceso en su país que con seguridad involucra a una _nukenin_. Se envió un equipo solamente de ninjas y según los testimonios, los _nukenin_ recibieron ayuda de extranjeros para librarse de sus perseguidores. Por mi parte, no quiero aliarme con el país que liberó a esos _nukenin_ y causó tantas muertes, como la de _Asakura_–dono.

—Sabemos cuánto estimabas a _Asakura_–dono, Aiko. Pero no debes dejar que eso afecte tu juicio.

—Lo sé, pero no es solo por _Asakura_–dono, abuelo.

Se hizo el silencio, lo que Sakura aprovechó para cortar el contacto y respirar profundamente, al tiempo que volvía a ponerse la sandalia.

—Su Majestad está con su Alteza Imperial Naruhito y su Alteza Aiko —informó en voz baja.

—Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una —sentenció Sorata.

—En este caso, sí. Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes observaron el entorno del jardín y se echaron a correr lo más inclinados que pudieron, pensando en despistar a los posibles guardias del palacio que anduvieran en los alrededores. Por suerte, una pequeña terraza les serviría como punto de entrada después de haberse aplicado hechizos desilusionadores de forma no verbal.

La puerta corrediza de la terraza estaba abierta, por lo que Sakura y Sorata, con la mayor precaución, ingresaron a la habitación, amplia y sin más decoración que el crisantemo de la Familia Imperial plasmado en el centro del resto de las paredes. Sakura echó un vistazo a las tres personas allí, reconociendo enseguida a los dos varones y a la delgada mujer que habían estado charlando con el Ministro de Magia. Sorata, en el otro extremo, debía estar verificando el perímetro para luego aplicar hechizos que impidieran oír lo que allí sucediera, tal como acordaron.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?

La queja de la princesa Aiko desconcertó a los dos hombres con ella.

—¿Qué es qué? —quiso saber el Emperador.

Sin moverse apenas, el príncipe heredero alzó ambos brazos en direcciones opuestas y por mero reflejo, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Justo a tiempo, ya que un disco metálico de bordes afilados quedó clavado en la pared. Lo mismo en el lado por el cual andaba Sorata.

—Muéstrense —exigió el príncipe heredero —Es una orden.

Sakura, pasmada ante lo que oía, anuló el hechizo desilusionador, secundada casi de inmediato por Sorata, quien procuraba no demostrar su asombro.

—¡Ninjas! —exclamó la princesa Aiko, entre asustada y maravillada.

—¿A qué se debe semejante intromisión? —quiso saber el Emperador, conciliador.

Sakura y Sorata enseguida echaron una rodilla en tierra, inclinando la cabeza.

—Nuestra misión es meramente informativa, su Majestad —comenzó Sakura, con la voz más firme que podía —Y de antemano solicito que no se culpe a nadie de esto más que a mí.

—Interesante. ¿Nombre clave? —inquirió el príncipe heredero.

—_Hikari_, su Alteza Imperial.

—Sé quién eres —el príncipe heredero se puso de pie —Por favor, entreguen esa información tan valiosa que traen y después decidiré qué hacer con ambos.

Sakura, sin levantar la cabeza, sacó un sobre de pergamino de su chaqueta verde oscuro y lo tendió al frente. Sintió que a los pocos segundos alguien lo sujetaba, así que lo soltó.

—Padre, este sello… —comentó la princesa Aiko.

—Lo sé, hija. Convoca a Reunión Imperial. Padre, ve con ella y esperen en el salón principal.

La princesa no parecía conforme con esa decisión, pero obedeció y ayudó a su abuelo a salir de la habitación. Al poco rato, el príncipe heredero abrió el sobre de pergamino, leyó su contenido y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Si no me equivoco, esto se lo dio la ex–campeona de Zen, ¿no es así, _Hikari_–san?

—Sí, su Alteza Imperial —respondió Sakura, sin delatar su sorpresa ante tal frase.

—Hablaré de lo aquí descrito con el resto de la familia. Ahora dígame, ¿por qué pensó que era buena idea infiltrarse en palacio para entregarme esto? Pudo enviarlo con alguien.

—Mis instrucciones fueron claras. Entregar en propia mano y sin interferencia ministerial.

—Aún así, de haber pedido una audiencia…

—Se solicitó una en cuanto nos llegó la información, su Alteza Imperial —intervino Sorata en ese momento, con voz inexpresiva y sin levantar la mirada —Eso fue hace tres días. Sin embargo, parece que no poseemos el rango necesario para comparecer ante usted.

—¡_Hiroshi_–kun! —exclamó Sakura por lo bajo.

—O quizá no querían que cometieran una imprudencia, Kishuu.

Sakura no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

—¿Podemos saber por qué conoce nuestras identidades, su Alteza Imperial?

Ese era el Sorata que le daba tantos problemas a Sakura, aunque casi nunca salía a flote: el muchacho impaciente y receloso de todo.

—Pueden —respondió el príncipe heredero tras unos segundos en silencio —Después de la Reunión Imperial. Regresen a Susanowo–jinja, mandaré a buscarlos. A ustedes y a los dos que fueron su tapadera. Estoy casi seguro que es el resto de _Nagareboshi_.

Ante semejante panorama y en vista de que el príncipe heredero sonaba un tanto impaciente, Sakura y Sorata no tentaron a su suerte. Se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron por donde habían llegado. Solo hasta estar cerca de donde habían dejado a sus compañeros, Sorata se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

—La voz de su Alteza Imperial… La he oído antes —afirmó.

Sakura se limitó a asentir. Ella también sentía que conocía esa voz de alguna parte.

Lástima que Sasume se hubiera quedado cubriéndoles la espalda, pues ella era muy buena recordando voces y nombres de la gente.

* * *

_Roma, Italia._

_Catacumba del Ministro, Ministerio de Magia._

Las construcciones mágicas bajo tierra nunca dejaban de tener cierto aire lúgubre, pese a la iluminación que conjuraran hasta en los más recónditos rincones. Quienes conocían el Ministerio de Magia italiano lo catalogaban rápidamente como uno de los más austeros y oscuros, pese a las antorchas brillando por todo el lugar, así como la luz extra que aportaban algunos magos.

Sin embargo, no había luz que pudiera ahora iluminar el camino del _Cesare_, el Ministro de Magia italiano, un hombre alto, de cabellos claros entre castaños y rubios, que ataviado con una túnica color rojo sangre, mostraba cierto aire siniestro.

No era para menos, si habían desmantelado un golpe de Estado en sus narices.

Estaba en su despacho, el más privado y amplio de la Catacumba del Ministro, la más superficial del Ministerio. El lugar estaba decorado con algunos cuadros de antiguos ministros, así como paisajes por donde a veces paseaban figuras en túnicas antiguas y junto a la puerta había una naturaleza muerta, compuesta por un ramillete de flores silvestres y una cornucopia llena de fruta. Allí también brillaban las antorchas encendidas, haciendo brillar la madera bien pulida del gran escritorio de roble del ministro, donde había una cantidad inusitada de pergaminos enrollados.

—¿Han dicho los prisioneros todo lo que sabían? —inquirió el _Cesare_.

Sentado frente a él, con pose tranquila pero mostrando seriedad en todos sus rasgos, estaba un hombre con sus buenos dos metros de altura, musculoso y de porte severo, quien al asentir, agitó ligeramente los rizos negros que cubrían su cabeza. Fijando sus castaños ojos en los de su acompañante, increíblemente azules, el _Cesare_ dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Al menos todo lo que es útil —indicó el de ojos azules con voz grave.

—¿Eso incluye el nombre de su cabecilla?

—No, por lo visto eran sinceros al declarar que no saben quién hizo el encargo. Para confirmar eso, pedí a algunos de mis Legionarios que solicitaran apoyo a la Oficina de Desinformación, ya que algunos de sus miembros son expertos en mentes.

El _Cesare_ asintió, sin pedir más explicaciones.

—La _signora_ mexicana ya está en su país, ¿cierto?

—Sí, nos había advertido que no disponía de mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos su intervención evitó más de lo que ella misma cree. Supongo que solamente esperaba ayudarle a usted y por su necesidad de marcharse, no se preocupó en averiguar más sobre la gente que atrapamos.

—Lo admito, eso habla bien de la mexicana. Esperemos contar con su ayuda más a menudo.

—Nosotros también.

—¿Algo más que deba saber del asunto, Garibaldi?

El jefe de los aurores italianos frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Tengo una cuestión que tratar en calidad de urgente. Espero tuviera la oportunidad de leer el memorándum que le envié esta mañana.

Sí, el Tribuno Garibaldi lo había leído y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¿No quiere que comande el grupo que se reunirá con nuestros aliados en Francia? —inquirió, a sabiendas de que era una pregunta retórica.

—Preferiría que se quedara aquí, organizando la protección del país, porque si lo que nos llegó es correcto, ayudará más que el cooperar con nuestros aliados.

—¿Alguna información relevante?

—Eso temo. Al principio no le di el crédito debido, lo admito. ¿Qué importaban unos cuantos accidentes en los Apeninos, que causaban lesiones en dos, tres alpinistas? Sin embargo, en vista de los acontecimientos, decidí que fueran magos de Accidentes y Catástrofes a verificar las cosas. Regresaron hace dos días y pasaron el reporte de una movilización inusitadamente grande de gigantes al interior de nuestro territorio. Eran guiados por magos, así que quiero saber quiénes son y por qué están causando tanto desastre a su paso.

—¿Desastre?

—Sí. Ahora no son solo aludes que dejan alpinistas heridos. Sé que presta atención a las noticias _sincaramanzia_ (5), así que seguramente se enteró de lo de esos chicos.

El Tribuno se removió en su asiento, incómodo por primera vez. Según los noticieros de la comunidad no–mágica, un grupo de universitarios provenientes de la península de Calabria se habían dirigido a los Apeninos para una corta aventura antes de regresar a clases. Pero después del reporte de un alud particularmente peligroso, los jóvenes fueron dados por desaparecidos. El Tribuno nunca prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían las imágenes de la pantalla plana que su mujer insistió en tener en casa, pero al dar la lista de desaparecidos, uno de los apellidos le sonó familiar, aunque no supo explicarse la razón. Fue hasta que su esposa apagó el televisor para usar el teléfono (otro invento sincaramanzia curioso, según él) que cayó en la cuenta: un apellido lo puso en alerta porque era el del cuñado de su mujer, un sincaramanzia calabrés famoso por ser el dirigente de una pequeña pero próspera empresa pesquera. Y siendo su esposa una bruja, el asunto ya era problema del Ministerio. O eso quiso dar a entender el Ministro, según Garibaldi.

—_Signora_ Coraci ha solicitado que el Ministerio busque a su hijo —indicó finalmente el _Cesare_, aunque por alguna razón parecía disgustado por el hecho —Normalmente se enviaría a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica, pero con esos gigantes de por medio… Esa será su misión, Garibaldi: por un lado, buscar y hallar a esos chicos, sobre todo a Coraci, y por el otro, averiguar lo posible sobre esos gigantes. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El Tribuno asintió, sin quedarle más remedio. Bien mirado, quedarse en Italia no sería del todo frustrante: supondría seguir cerca del _Cesare_ y con eso, evitarle más problema como el intento de asesinato que él y la mexicana interceptaron apenas a tiempo, ya que nadie garantizaba que algún insensato no quisiera repetir la jugada.

Lo de insensatos le daba una idea. Se despidió del Ministro tras escuchar sus últimas órdenes, luego de lo cual fue preparando mentalmente la lista de aquellos Legionarios que irían a Francia, jugándose la vida para detener las atrocidades de la guerra.

Sí, podría sacarle provecho a todo el asunto. Solo esperaba que resultara bien.

* * *

_12 de abril de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

El lunes era el día menos apreciado por los estudiantes. Más cuando sabían (o presentían) que se enfrentarían a cosas desagradables.

—Ya lo veo venir…

El murmullo de Rose, hecho entre un bocado de arenque ahumado y un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa?

Claro, Henry era el único lo suficientemente cerca (y atento a ella) para darse cuenta.

—Lancaster —masculló la pelirroja.

El castaño arrugó la frente. Durante Semana Santa, Emily Lancaster no se había cruzado con ellos, pero ahora que volvían a las aulas, lo más probable es que les dedicara algún desaire.

—Recuerda a los testigos —apuntó Henry con seriedad.

—¿Qué, debo regresarle la ofensa a solas?

—No, asegúrate que si te ofende, haya testigos.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par, antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de consejos le estás dando? —espetó Hally de pronto, a la derecha de Rose.

—Supervivencia —aclaró el castaño, consultando su reloj —Deberían irse ya.

Hally, arqueando una ceja, se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie con la mochila al hombro. Frente a ella, Procyon la imitó tras acabarse una tostada con mermelada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer antes de irnos a manchar de tierra? —bromeó Rose, sonriendo un poco.

—Tú, no lo sé. Yo, leer.

—No sé ni para qué pregunté… Me adelanto a la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo? Y antes de que preguntes, te diré que todavía me falta escribir las conclusiones del trabajo para Firenze.

Al ver a sus amigos alejarse, Henry se dedicó a terminarse el desayuno, necesitaba energía.

Había un acertijo que tenía que resolver.

En realidad, a Henry Graham no le agradaba aquello. Siempre fue curioso por naturaleza, pero los juegos de palabras no eran lo suyo. Solía mirar mal cualquier cosa que no pudiera entender a la primera y ciertos acertijos entraban en esa categoría. Sin embargo, en vista de lo que le enviaron, tendría que hacer una excepción.

_Te tengo fe._

—Maldita sea… —masculló con fastidio, levantándose de la mesa y colgándose la mochila.

Se repetía las frases una y otra vez, intentando hallarles algún sentido. Pero claro, los acertijos no se trataban de eso, no al principio, así que acabó con gesto adusto al entrar a la biblioteca, caminando casi sin darse cuenta hacia donde veía una cabeza ostentando una alborotada coleta de cabello rojizo. Fue hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia que se dio cuenta de algo.

—Tu pelo es más rojo, Rose —soltó sin más, sentándose a la mesa de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar ella, alzando por un instante los ojos del pergamino donde escribía.

—Recuerdo que antes era más claro —siguió Henry, apenas notando la confusión de la chica.

—¿Mi pelo? —Rose dejó la pluma y se llevó la diestra a la coleta, tomando un mechón y acercándolo a sus ojos —Sí, es más rojo. Apenas me estoy dando cuenta…

—¿De pequeña qué color tenía tu pelo?

—Pues… No recuerdo bien…

Rose volvió los ojos a su pergamino, causando que Henry arrugara la frente.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —se interesó ella.

—Curiosidad. Acabo de darme cuenta… Ese tono de rojo es muy bonito.

No midió el efecto de sus palabras hasta que sintió en el pecho una agitación ajena, como un sobresalto o un latido de corazón especialmente intenso. Hizo una mueca, pero enseguida la borró, no queriendo que Rose la notara.

—Ah… gracias —musitó ella, escribiendo a toda carrera.

—No hay de qué. Con cuidado, no vayas a manchar el pergamino.

—Ya, ya… Debí hacerlo ayer, pero no tenía nada de ganas.

—Dirás que te acostaste tarde después de regresar del _paseo_.

—Sí, eso también. Pero fue fantástico.

Henry meneó la cabeza, sin replicar. A decir verdad, a él también le había gustado realizar, finalmente, el sencillo y alocado plan que tenían con sus amigos: salir una noche a explorar el Bosque Prohibido con sus formas animagas.

Les había llevado demasiado tiempo. Por distintas razones (exámenes, quidditch, vacaciones, desgracias), se obligaron a aplazar la excursión una y otra vez. Así las cosas, con la vaga sensación de que era el mejor momento, aprovecharon unas cuantas noches de las vacaciones de Semana Santa para salir por turnos, en grupos de tres o cuatro, aunque les habría encantado ir todos juntos, como su primera salida a Hogsmeade. A Rose le tocó salir al final, junto a Henry y Amy, divirtiéndose como nunca por la imagen de su emplumada amiga revoloteando sobre la cabeza del lobuno castaño, quien no dejaba de olfatear su entorno, reconociéndolo. El por qué Amy quiso ser su acompañante era un misterio, pero le agradó salir con ella.

—Amy sabía que se animaría un poco si iba contigo —comentó entonces Henry, con voz cauta —Le hacen falta algunas risas.

—Ahora soy su broma personal… —musitó Rose fingiendo fastidio, aunque la verdad se alegraba de poder ayudar a su amiga —¿No recibió una lechuza hace unos días?

—Sí, era de su cuñada. Parece que su hermano hace algunos progresos. Y va a tener un bebé.

Rose sonrió tenuemente, como si sintiera que no debía hacerlo.

—¿Te lo contó? —se interesó la pelirroja.

—No, pero la percibí un poco más alegre, así que le pregunté.

—¿Así nada más?

—Sí, le expliqué que me preocupaba por ella y aparte, estaba probando un método para controlar mejor mi Legado —el castaño se encogió de hombros —Hasta ahora, funciona.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

—Es complicado explicarlo, lo descubrí por casualidad. No quería usar el otro método.

—¿Cuál otro método?

Cuando vio a Henry encogerse de hombros y desviar los ojos, Rose supo que no diría más.

—De acuerdo, dímelo cuando quieras —ofreció ella, sin pizca de enfado —¿No ibas a leer?

—Sí, pero no sé por dónde comenzar. _Línea, rosa_… —las dos últimas palabras las pronunció el castaño en español sin darse cuenta.

—¿Vas a jugar con mi nombre o algo? —dejó escapar Rose, soltando una risita.

Henry parpadeó, confundido.

—Ya sabes, por cómo se escribe mi nombre, _Rosaline_ —explicó ella, apenada —Penny escribe frases en español de vez en cuando en sus cartas, así que…

—Un momento…

La chica no entendió el repentino cambio de humor de su novio, que de repente tomó un trozo de pergamino sin usar y su pluma, garabateando algo. No alcanzó a ver qué era, porque Henry enseguida se acercó lo recién escrito a los ojos, como si no creyera lo que veía.

—_¡Me lleva…!_ —exclamó el castaño, de nuevo en español.

—¿Qué, dije algo malo? —se preocupó Rose.

Henry negó con la cabeza, miró de nuevo el trozo de pergamino y acto seguido, se lo guardó en un bolsillo, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Oye! ¿No ibas a…?

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en el invernadero, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella no pudo menos que asentir antes que él tomara sus cosas y saliera corriendo.

Y por alguna razón, la despreocupada Rose Weasley sintió miedo en ese momento.

* * *

(1) _El vocablo se forma con la palabra _maho_ (_magia_) y _–nashi_ (sufijo que significa _sin_). Literalmente, quiere decir _sin magia_. Se agrega la terminación _–n_ para indicar el plural._

(2) Mon_ significa _blasón familiar, escudo de armas_, el cual también es conocido como _monsho_, _mondokoro_ o _kamon_._

(3) _El término _kunoichi_ es el usado para nombrar a una _mujer ninja_._

(4) _El título real de la princesa Aiko significa _una persona que respeta a los otros_._

(5) _La palabra se forma por la contracción libre de _sin_ y _scaramanzia_ (_magia_ en italiano)._

* * *

_10 de octubre de 2012. 10:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola, damas y caballeros! (Bell se pregunta a dónde han ido los pocos caballeros que se pasaban por acá, rodando los ojos). Bienvenidos sean a un capítulo que seguramente no esperaban, porque yo misma estoy meditando de dónde rayos ha salido. En fin…_

_La guerra está a punto de involucrar, directamente, a los aurores británicos, ya que irán a territorio enemigo a pelear. Y no solo eso, sino que también irán los Aspirantes más avanzados y la mismísima Dahlia Holmes. Por suerte Kingsley es el Ministro de Magia, así apoyará a Holmes con quien decida dejar en su lugar en el Cuartel General de Aurores. ¿Alguna teoría sobre quién podrá ser? Yo sé que sí, jajajaja…_

_Acab esconde algo, ustedes lo sospechan, yo lo ando planeando, pero al menos es evidente que se preocupa por su familia. Miren que cuidar a sus nietos mientras su nuera regresa al trabajo… (Bell suspira imaginando a Acab con Akbal en brazos). Aquí Tonks se acuerda de algo que en la línea temporal del fic, pudo suceder, pero que según la Innombrable, ocurrió: su muerte a manos de Bellatrix. Válgame, me alegra haber empezado la saga antes de leerme HP6, que si no… (Bell menea la cabeza)._

_Por otro lado, vemos que Sakura entregó un mensaje al mismísimo príncipe heredero de la Familia Imperial de Japón que, si revisan fuentes fidedignas, verán que de verdad se llama Naruhito, no es invento mío, lo mismo que el nombre y título de su hija, la princesa Aiko. Me aproveché de personalidades reales y las estoy adaptando a lo ya argumentado en la saga: que el Emperador nipón y su familia son magos. Espero no estar haciendo algo ilegal con eso (Bell rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros)._

_Y en Roma… Pude describir un poco más la Catacumba del Ministro, porque allí se desarrolla la breve escena, pero nada más. Allá parece que tienen sus propios problemas con gigantes recorriendo los Apeninos (Bell recuerda con una risita que estuvo a punto de poner Pirineos, montañas de la Península Ibérica, por no revisar un mapa antes), siendo el verdadero peligro que sean magos quienes conducen a los gigantes. ¿Acaso es otra estrategia de Hagen o se trata de un golpe más… interior? Se los dejo de tarea._

_Terminamos en Hogwarts, donde los chicos vuelven a clases y Rose se prepara para cualquier tontería que quiera hacer una despechada Lancaster, pero de pronto Henry sale con cosas raras y la hace temerse lo peor, lo que no es para menos, considerando las circunstancias. Por lo tanto, lamento sacar otra interrogante para su creciente lista, damas y caballeros, pero yo sé mi cuento (Bell vuelve a rodar los ojos)._

_Sin más por el momento y deseando que no quieran lincharme, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima, seguramente cuando me esté helando acá._

_P.D. A la fecha de la presente nota de autora, sigo esperando una _Torre_ (o varias, la verdad)._


	27. La Justicia y El Colgado

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veintisiete: La Justicia y El Colgado.**

_12 de abril de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Al entrar al invernadero tres después de la profesora Brownfield y algunos compañeros, Bryan fue el primero que preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Dónde está Henry?

Se dirigía a Rose, quien se encogió de hombros con una mueca de preocupación apenas notoria.

—¿No estaban juntos? —se sorprendió Hally.

—Estábamos, pero tuvo que irse y dijo que nos veríamos aquí.

Procyon hizo ademán de preguntar algo más, pero la oportuna entrada de Henry tras Archibald Patterson detuvo las dudas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Amy.

—Sí, claro, solo fui con mi mamá un momento.

Sus amigos no pudieron preguntarle más porque fueron llamados por la profesora para iniciar el trasplante de vainillas de viento. La clase fue como siempre, animada y llena de quejas por las manchas de tierra en las túnicas, hasta que sonó la campana que los liberó de aquello.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —soltó Rose en cuanto estuvieron cruzando los jardines.

—¿Por qué no nos sorprende? —Hally meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Henry, ¿pasó algo? —inquirió Amy al subir la escalinata de piedra.

—No exactamente. Eh, Procyon, despecho a la izquierda…

El nombrado arqueó una ceja, miró en la dirección indicada y dejó escapar un bufido.

—Adelántense —pidió, avanzando más lento.

—Pero…

—Anda, Hally, apártame un sitio en la mesa. Enseguida voy.

La jovencita torció la boca, no muy convencida, antes de obedecer. Lo último que vio fue a Procyon deteniéndose por el llamado de una Emily Lancaster muy seria.

—¿Qué creen que le haga Lancaster? —dejó escapar Rose al atravesar el vestíbulo —Con el mal genio que saca a veces…

—Ha estado muy rara últimamente —apuntó Amy, con semblante reflexivo.

—Cierto, ella y su hermano apenas hablaban en la sala común —agregó Bryan.

—¿Les habrá pasado algo a los Lancaster? —supuso Hally.

—Si así fuera, no es problema nuestro —indicó Henry, frunciendo el ceño —¿Qué diablos decía el periódico esta mañana? —refunfuñó de pronto —Thomas me está dando jaqueca.

—Pregúntale, ahí viene.

Rose tenía razón. Habían llegado al Gran Comedor y apenas se separaban para ir a sus mesas respectivas cuando Thomas los saludó con una mano, aunque apenas sonreía. Tras él, Sunny y Walter se llevaban a Danielle a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Bryan, ¿tienes un minuto? —preguntó.

El aludido arrugó la frente y asintió, siguiendo al pelirrojo anaranjado lejos de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Los demás, casi de forma automática, miraron a Henry.

—Esto no está pasando… —musitó el castaño, cerrando sus ojos verdes con fuerza.

—Henry, ¿qué…?

—Amy, ¿dónde está el señor Radcliffe?

Ante semejante pregunta, las chicas dieron un respingo, temiéndose lo peor.

—Estaba… Bryan dijo que lo enviaron al continente —contestó finalmente la castaña.

—¿Ya regresó?

—No lo sé. Sus padres no le escriben seguido. La última lechuza le llegó hace un mes.

—¿Tiene algún problema con ellos? —se preocupó Rose.

—No, son más como los padres de Ryo, que están muy ocupados. Se la pasan viajando.

—¿A qué se dedican exactamente? —quiso saber Hally.

—Son miembros del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, los envían a firmar tratados al extranjero. ¿Por qué?

—Esto no está pasando… —repitió Henry por lo bajo, más apesadumbrado.

Fue ese momento el que eligió Bryan para regresar. Su expresión era fría, incluso distante.

—¿Vamos a almorzar? —le preguntó a Amy, quien asintió en silencio —Bien, que sigue la clase de Hagrid y quizá sea un poco complicada.

Los demás dejaron que sus dos amigos de Hufflepuff se alejaran, temiendo que algo grave hubiera ocurrido, y solo reaccionaron cuando Procyon llegó a paso rápido, con aspecto de haberse tragado algo desagradable.

—¿Qué hacen parados aún? —indagó con algo de brusquedad.

—Bueno, la verdad… —comenzó Rose.

—Te lo contamos luego —interrumpió Hally, con una débil sonrisa —Rápido, que vamos a bajar a los jardines otra vez, ¿y cómo te fue con Lancaster?

Procyon frunció el ceño, mientras Henry y Rose agradecían mentalmente el cambio de tema.

—Como siempre, se puso insoportable —contestó el chico Black, caminando hacia el primer sitio libre que encontró en la mesa de Gryffindor —Quería que le confirmara que tú y yo estamos saliendo. Dijo un par de frases idiotas, la amenacé y la dejé plantada en el vestíbulo.

Al oír eso, Henry desvió los ojos un instante a las puertas del Gran Comedor, en donde percibió una intensa emoción antes de ver entrar a Emily Lancaster hecha una furia. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y los puños con fuerza por unos segundos, antes de seguir prestando atención a su amigo.

—… Oí cómo gritaba que era insensible y maleducado, y no es agradable que medio colegio te mire como si de verdad tu abuelo hubiera sido mortífago —Procyon meneó la cabeza mientras se servía empanadas de jamón —O como si tú mismo fueras mortífago, ya que estamos.

—¿Cómo se atrevió…? —masculló Rose, indignada.

—¿Qué le contestaste? —quiso saber Hally.

—Nada. No valía la pena. Además, si lo hacía, le daba la razón.

Hally asintió una sola vez a eso, para sorpresa de Rose.

—Ustedes son raros —masculló la pelirroja, haciendo un mohín.

—No, son inteligentes —corrigió Henry con voz cansina.

—¡Sí, claro! Dejando que Lancaster diga lo que se dé la gana…

—Rose, piensa por un segundo, ¿la gente a quién le va a creer? ¿A una chica con un carácter endemoniado o a uno de los mejores del curso?

La aludida arrugó la frente por un segundo, para luego soltar un bufido por lo bajo.

—Cierto —concedió de mala gana.

—Por otro lado, tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos —añadió el castaño.

—¿Como qué? —se interesó Procyon, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

—¿Sabes si el periódico decía algo de otra desaparición?

Oyendo esa pregunta, Procyon parpadeó con aire confundido, para luego fruncir el ceño, intentando recordar, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No leo el periódico a diario, pregúntale a Thomas —comentó.

—Ahora no, me da dolor de cabeza. Más cuando se puso a hablar con Bryan. ¿Sabías que al señor Radcliffe lo mandaron al continente?

—Algo había oído, ¿por qué? —de pronto, Procyon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando su amigo —¿Acaso el padre de Bryan…?

—Eso creo, lo confirmaremos con Thomas.

Así las cosas, los cuatro amigos de Gryffindor fueron los primeros en terminar del almorzar, tomando sus cosas y saliendo del Gran Comedor a paso rápido, ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros de curso. No tardaron en toparse en el vestíbulo con sus amigos de Slytherin.

—¡Esperen! —los llamó Henry, agitando una mano en alto.

—Ya se habían tardado —apuntó Thomas, mordaz, antes de alejar todo rastro de broma de su rostro —Dime que no te hice nada, _Colmillo Blanco_…

—Algo de jaqueca, se me pasará —el castaño se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? —quiso saber Procyon.

Thomas iba a contestar, pero les pidió que esperaran con un ademán y acto seguido, señaló las puertas principales. Los demás comprendieron y salieron, deteniéndose en la escalinata de piedra donde no estorbaran el paso. Al minuto siguiente, llegaron Paula, Ryo, Amy y Bryan.

—Hola —saludó el joven Hufflepuff, un poco más animado que antes —Supongo que Thomas les habrá contado algo…

—Mis labios están sellados —replicó el pelirrojo anaranjado.

—Bien, entonces resumiré: mi padre fue al continente, dejó de comunicarse con el Ministerio en febrero y hasta ahora lo declararon oficialmente desaparecido. ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Eso no tiene sentido —espetó Hally de pronto, captando la atención de sus amigos —Mis padres han mencionado al actual Ministro de Magia, el señor Shacklebolt, les agrada y lo respetan. ¿Cómo va a permitir alguien así un anuncio como ese?

Bryan hizo una mueca de disgusto evidente.

—Eso no debe ser cosa del ministro —apuntó —Quizá él ni sabía que mi padre se esfumó.

—¿Cómo iban a ocultarle algo así? —se ofuscó Sunny de repente —Tu padre fue al continente por algo de las alianzas, ¿no?

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —se interesó Walter de repente.

—Me lo contó Will. Bueno, no exactamente. En una de sus cartas decía que el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional había enviado personal al continente para negociar alianzas. Y tu padre trabaja en ese departamento, ¿no? Oí que se lo decías a Amy una vez.

La castaña miraba a Bryan, quien asintió.

—Lo extraño es que mi madre no escribe —confesó, causando muecas de incredulidad en sus amigos —No desde marzo, cuando nos contó a Erica y a mí que papá no respondía las lechuzas.

—Espero que no se lo prohibieran —soltó Hally en voz baja, casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué cosa? —se sorprendió Danielle.

—¿Recuerdan que papá resultó herido en una misión, cuando estábamos en segundo? Mamá consiguió hacerme saber que el Ministerio los obligó, a ella y a papá, a mentir en las lechuzas siguientes. ¿Y si le prohibieron a la madre de Bryan escribir con frecuencia? Quizá no sea cosa del ministro, sino de su departamento.

—¿No es el señor Sackville el jefe allí? —se acordó Thomas de pronto.

—¿Quién, el tipo que vino por el Torneo de las Tres Partes? —recordó Paula con vaguedad.

—Ese mismo —corroboró Hally.

—¿Qué piensan los del Ministerio entonces? —espetó Bryan, ligeramente ofuscado —¿Cómo podrían pasar esas cosas sin que el ministro se entere?

—No lo sabemos —Walter se encogió de hombros —A veces hacen estupideces, importándoles muy poco si alguien vive o muere cumpliendo sus órdenes.

Sus amigos tardaron poco en comprender a qué se refería. Seguramente recordaba a su madre y a su tía, que por cumplir con una misión, habían acabado muy mal.

—Menudo lío —espetó Procyon en un susurro, seguramente acordándose de cómo el anterior Ministro de Magia no había dejado que su madre visitara a su padre en San Mungo.

En ese momento sonó la campana y el grupo de amigos bajó a los jardines con el ánimo por los suelos, deseando no llegar a adultos demasiado pronto.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

—Debe ser una broma.

Dahlia Holmes arqueó una ceja, en tanto Kingsley Shacklebolt, cruzado de brazos, fruncía el ceño levemente, casi de manera imperceptible.

Estaban en el cubículo más amplio del Cuartel General de Aurores, el del Comandante, cuyo escritorio relucía por estar recién pulido y con el papeleo ordenado. Eso apuntaba bien, pensó la tercera persona en el cubículo, pero no lo tomaría como circunstancia atenuante.

—¿Saben lo que me están pidiendo? —inquirió ese tercero, mirando a sus superiores.

—Por supuesto —asintió Holmes —En caso contrario, no tendríamos esta conversación.

—Es solo que… Kingsley… Digo, señor…

—Kingsley está bien —apuntó el Ministro de Magia, sin relajar su postura.

—Como sea… No me agrada la idea. No sabría qué hacer. No creo…

—¿Desde cuándo tiene esa actitud? —regañó la aurora Holmes, más seria que nunca —Si digo que es adecuado, lo es. Se graduó de la Triple A con excelentes calificaciones y hasta ahora, tiene la tasa más baja de misiones fallidas en lo que lleva de carrera. Y no me haga recitar sus hazañas previas para que comprenda que si alguien merece quedarse en mi puesto, es usted, Potter.

Harry Potter compuso una expresión extraña, mostrándose entre dolido y enfadado, antes de cerrar los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Si era sincero, lo que le ofrecían era uno de los pocos sueños que le quedaban por cumplir. Para él había sido natural querer llegar a Comandante algún día, ya que su profesión le gustaba; lo demostraba al esmerarse en cada misión asignada. Sin embargo, asumir el cargo así, porque su Comandante actual prácticamente cometería suicidio en la incipiente guerra mundial mágica…

—Lo que no acabo de comprender es por qué irá al continente, señorita Holmes —soltó.

—Creí haberlo dejado claro.

—No lo suficiente. La gente murmura. Quizá lo que dicen no tenga ni pizca de verdad, pero está dando cierta imagen que no es conveniente para el Cuartel. Si me lo explicara a detalle…

—Potter, un líder fuerte en el campo de batalla inspira. Y también inspira tener de respaldo a una persona confiable. Pero seamos realistas: si invirtiéramos las posiciones y lo enviara a usted a dirigir la incursión a Alemania mientras yo me quedo aquí, pesará en mi conciencia que lo maten. Eso y las represalias que seguramente me llegarían de parte de toda la comunidad mágica.

—¿Eso es todo, señorita Holmes? ¿Quiere evitarse problemas?

—Sí. Además, usted tiene familia que lo espera y muchos años por delante. A mí ya no me queda nadie y siento que he tenido una buena vida.

Hacer tal señalamiento fue para el señor Potter como un golpe bajo. En su afán de servir, casi olvidaba a su esposa y a su hija, que si bien eran fuertes, nunca superarían del todo perderlo.

—El Cuartel la echaría de menos —señaló el señor Potter con firmeza.

—Ambos sabemos que soy del agrado de pocos desde que tuve que hacerme cargo por la desaparición de Douglas. Pero a él lo querían aún menos, así que no puedo quejarme. Piénselo, si algo pasara conmigo…

—Señorita…

—Si algo pasara conmigo, a usted lo seguirían si no todos, al menos la mayoría de los aurores que se queden. Y casi todos los Aspirantes crecieron escuchando su nombre y sus logros. Quizá suene a artimaña, pero hay que aprovechar ciertas cosas en determinadas circunstancias.

Oyéndola, el señor Potter intuyó por qué Dahlia Holmes, al asumir el puesto de Comandante, no había desatado tantas críticas como se esperaba.

—Harry —llamó entonces el Ministro de Magia, con voz grave y mesurada —Pensé por un momento que Dahlia estaba equivocada, pero lo he meditado con calma y será mejor que aceptes ahora, por las buenas, cuando podemos hacerte la oferta en privado y en buenos términos. Ten por seguro que después, si todo empeora, la comunidad mágica pedirá a gritos tu marcha al frente para que los libres de una nueva figura de maldad, y no serán tan corteses como nosotros.

—¿Es que acaso tengo cara de ser el héroe permanente de esta nación? —se quejó el señor Potter, ceñudo, sabiendo qué insinuaba el ministro.

—No, eso lo sabemos unos cuantos. Pero el resto de los magos suele olvidar con facilidad.

El señor Potter no lucía nada contento. Más porque sabía que todo aquello era cierto.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, dando una cabezada —¿Cuándo van a anunciarlo?

—Mañana por la mañana se enviará un comunicado a _El Profeta_. Aquí haré el anuncio después de comer, así que puede irse, Potter.

El nombrado asintió con un par de cabezadas, antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el cubículo.

—¡Harry! ¿Por qué esa cara?

El señor Potter dio un respingo, topándose de frente con su pelirrojo mejor amigo. Iba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta por dónde iba.

—Nada —contestó, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Seguro?

—No tardarás en enterarte.

Ronald Weasley lo miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de desviar los ojos y saludar en voz alta.

—¡Eh, Tonks! ¿No tenías licencia todavía?

La mencionada aurora se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa, agitando su corto cabello que aquel día lucía de un tono rubio blanquecino, casi plateado.

—No, recién terminó la semana pasada —contestó ella —¿Ocurre algo, Harry?

—¿Tú también? —replicó el de cabello negro, malhumorado.

—Dice que acabaremos por saberlo —el señor Ron se encogió de hombros—¿Acaso la señorita Holmes te dijo algo importante?

El señor Potter arqueó una ceja, dando a entender que no hablaría más.

—¿Cómo están tus niños, Tonks?

—Bien, Harry —la aurora sonrió ampliamente —La niña ya no cambia su cabello tan seguido, pero le ha dado por poner los ojos de cada color que distingue. Esta semana, por ejemplo, los tiene entre cafés y amarillos, se ve rara…

—¿Y el niño? —se interesó el señor Ron.

—Él sí cambia su pelo todavía. Esta mañana lo tenía azul. Parece que le gusta ese color.

—Va a ser como tú —comentó el pelirrojo, riendo un poco.

—Quizá, pero prefiero que ni él ni la niña saquen mi torpeza.

—¿Vamos a comer? —invitó el señor Potter.

Los otros dos asintieron, pero sin quitarse la sensación de que el legendario _Niño–que–vivió_ no estaba del todo esperaban que fueran ciertas sus palabras.

Lo pudieron comprobar cuando, regresando de comer, la Comandante convocó a una reunión a todos los presentes, tanto aurores como Aspirantes en prácticas.

—Recordarán que he decidido encabezar al grupo que irá a Francia —comenzó la aurora Holmes, con semblante severo —Por lo tanto, decidí nombrar a alguien que se quede aquí en mi lugar. Así que cuando me vaya, Harry Potter estará a cargo.

Surgieron enseguida exclamaciones de asombro, unas cuantas felicitaciones, pero también bufidos y otros sonidos de inconformidad. Holmes pidió silencio con un ademán.

—Es una decisión consultada con el señor ministro, un auror como todos nosotros, pueden dirigir a él cualquier queja que tengan —invitó, callando a la mayor parte de los inconformes —Por otro lado, esta medida es provisional, ya que reasumiré el cargo cuando vuelva de Alemania.

"Si es que volvía", parecía el pensamiento de varios. Y no estaba lejos de la verdad.

—Es todo por el momento para los aurores. Aspirantes, Potter, quédense.

Los allí congregados se miraron con cierta confusión, pero obedecieron.

La señorita Holmes anunció, finalmente, cuáles Aspirantes se unirían a los aurores que, desde el día anterior, iban partiendo hacia el continente. Algunos de los descartados hicieron muecas, pero solo hubo una voz que se alzó en clara protesta, pidiendo explicaciones.

—Usted apenas está en el Nivel 2 con calificaciones aprobatorias, Terry —espetó Holmes con evidente mal humor, mirando a una joven rubia que fruncía las cejas sobre sus ojos color miel.

Después de eso, a pocos les quedaron ganas de quejarse.

—Los Aspirantes formarán equipo con aurores cualificados, pero mientras no esté presente ninguno, responderán ante Caine, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Ah, Comandante, eso no… —comenzó a decir el castaño Geoffrey.

—Silencio, Caine. En un momento hablaremos en privado.

El nombrado tragó saliva y asintió.

—Mañana partiremos, así que pueden salir hoy una hora antes. Caine, Potter, síganme.

Los tres fueron al cubículo del Comandante, donde tomaron asiento en completo silencio.

—Potter, ¿tiene alguna objeción con la elección de Aspirantes? —inquirió la aurora Holmes.

—No, señorita. Los que nombró, según yo, son los más capacitados para ir a Francia.

—Gracias. Caine, que quede claro, estará al mando de los Aspirantes si les ordenan operar sin un auror calificado, aunque espero que no tenga que darse el caso. Estoy poniendo en sus manos esta responsabilidad porque creo que puede con ella. No me decepcione.

El muchacho asintió, agitando con ello los rizos que cubrían su cabeza.

—Caballeros, ahora discutiré con ustedes algunas cosas, tanto pendientes que se quedan en el Cuartel —la mujer miró al señor Potter —como cualidades y debilidades de los Aspirantes que viajarán —observó a Geoffrey un instante —Es ahora cuando deben hacer preguntas, por ridículas que parezcan, porque entre más claras les queden las cosas, mejor.

Los otros dos asintieron y se dispusieron a escuchar con la mayor atención.

* * *

_13 de abril de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Una noticia como aquella no podía ser ignorada por cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts que tuviera al menos un padre mago.

—_Harry Potter es nombrado Comandante interino del Cuartel General de Aurores_ —leyó Thomas en voz baja, en cuanto le llegó su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ —Vaya, interesante…

A continuación, como casi siempre, el pelirrojo anaranjado se puso a leer al tiempo que comía.

—Un día se ahogará por no fijarse en lo que come —comentó Sunny, haciendo una mueca.

Distraídamente, la castaña desvió la vista hacia la mesa de profesores, desconcertándose al no ver a su tutor allí. Era raro no ver el atuendo oscuro de Snape entre las túnicas de colores del resto de los docentes. Encogiéndose de hombros, regresó la atención a sus huevos revueltos.

Lejos estaba de imaginarse por qué SeverusSnape estaba ausente del Gran Comedor.

—Si es una broma, debo decirte que tu sentido del humor es un tanto retorcido.

El jefe de la casa de la serpiente estaba sentado a su escritorio, arqueando una ceja de forma interrogante, sin saber exactamente qué papel debía representar ante su visitante. Porque a fin de cuentas, su vida había sido una farsa tras otra, ya fuera como método de supervivencia o como táctica para lograr sus objetivos.

—Por supuesto que no es una broma. Me sorprende que lo pensaras siquiera.

—En realidad, verificaba si seguías en tus cabales. Siendo así, deberías explicarte mejor, ¿no?

—Claro, claro…

Un suspiro siguió a esas palabras, y luego un minuto de silencio que pareció demasiado largo. Snape arrugó la frente, demostrando así su impaciencia, pero no iba a presionar.

—Voy a decir algo terriblemente patético, pero lo que acabo de ofrecerte es lo único que me motivaría a regresar con vida.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Snape creía que ya no tenía capacidad para asombrarse, pero sintió cómo sus ojos se abrían lentamente, al máximo, antes de reprimir el gesto lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y por qué acudes a mí? —inquirió, sintiendo que ya había tenido una conversación similar.

Similar y en cierta forma, escalofriante. Aunque no era el momento de recordarlo.

—¿Por qué crees?

El desdén, la frialdad y cierto dolor se dejaban oír en aquella simple pregunta.

—Bien, no soy tan estúpido —aceptó el profesor, evidenciando su incomodidad al removerse en su asiento —¿Desde cuándo…?

—No tendremos esa conversación ahora.

—Disculpa que te contradiga, pero me estás pidiendo algo realmente importante antes de largarte al otro lado del Canal de la Mancha, donde posiblemente morirás. Me la debes, Dahlia.

Ante semejante argumento, Dahlia Holmes se encogió un poco, desviando la vista, sin poder creerse que estuviera sosteniendo semejante conversación.

Pero Snape tenía razón, lo que pedía era demasiado importante. Muchos podrían considerarlo un mero capricho, o un acto de locura producto de la edad y los sueños frustrados, pero es que de pronto sintió que se lo merecía. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Así que se tragó su orgullo, acalló la voz de su sentido común y se presentó en Hogwarts muy temprano, con el firme propósito de no sonar como la Comandante que era ni como una desesperada.

Con ese pensamiento, suspiró y le dio a Snape las respuestas que quería, aunque para eso tuviera que olvidarse de la dignidad que le quedaba.

Para su sorpresa, cuando terminó de hablar no recibió gestos de incredulidad ni muecas de repudio. Lo único que ocurrió fue que se escuchó un suspiro, algo más que un débil resoplido, antes que Snape se pusiera de pie. Con la cabeza inclinada, Holmes no se percató de la dirección de los pasos de su interlocutor hasta que distinguió una túnica negra a su derecha.

—Nunca creí que las cosas fueran así —indicó Snape con voz inexpresiva.

—Eras algo… corto de vista —se limitó a señalar Holmes.

—Dirás que tenía la vista fija y no hacía caso a nada más.

La señorita Holmes se encogió de hombros.

—Las condiciones… —comenzó Snape en voz tan baja que obligó a Holmes a mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas de manera escéptica —Las condiciones, ¿puedo modificar algunas?

—Eh… Sí, supongo. Es lo menos que te debo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y regresó a su silla tras el escritorio, tomando un pergamino de largo considerable que en la parte superior ostentaba el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

—Me disgusta pensar que esto es mera conveniencia por ambas partes —Snape alzó un poco el pergamino que leía, antes de agregar unos renglones de su puño y letra, tachar otros y finalmente, estampar su firma en él —Espero que no te importe que lo vea así por ahora.

—¿Por ahora?

—Al menos hasta que vuelvas.

Holmes parpadeó con cierta confusión. Desde que decidió ir a combatir al continente, tenía asumido que probablemente no regresaría. Incluso creíaque morir en esa guerra, en cumplimiento de su deber, la honraría y dejaría una huella en el mundo.

—¿Realmente esperas que vuelva? —se oyó preguntar.

La respuesta, hecha con firmeza y acompañada de un asentimiento, no se hizo esperar.

—Eres demasiado terca como para morir allá. Y quiero que hagas valer las condiciones.

Ante eso, la señorita Holmes asintió en silencio, intentando sonreír.

Era agradable sentir que alguien deseaba que sobreviviera.

* * *

Para la hora de cenar, era de dominio público en Hogwarts que Harry Potter era Comandante interino de los aurores por la partida de Dahlia Holmes al continente. Sin embargo, Sunny no se enteró de varios de los detalles por el periódico, ya que no lo leía a diario, ni por su amigo Thomas, que sí lo hacía. No, a ella Snape la mandó llamar cuando apenas iba entrando al Gran Comedor tras cortarle a Paula su entrenamiento de animagia para celebrarla en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sunny se preguntaba qué querría decirle su tutor, ya que apenas hablaban en privado, aunque se desconcertó todavía más cuando entró a su despacho detrás de él y vio a alguien más allí.

—Queremos informarle algo, señorita Wilson —comenzó Snape con voz grave, indicándole con un gesto que tomara asiento en la silla libre delante de su escritorio —Y por una vez, no vaya a contárselo a esos amigos suyos en cuanto salga de aquí. No todavía. Acabarán enterándose y solo entonces le permito darles todas las explicaciones que quiera.

—¿Pero por qué…?

La jovencita no atinó a terminar la pregunta. Lo que tenía enfrente era a la vez asombroso e inesperado, una cosa que jamás creyó ver y quizá, solo quizá, fuera un augurio de algo bueno en su, hasta ahora, enredada vida.

Pero no debía confiarse. Quizá aquel gesto no era gracias a ella. Ya le había pasado antes.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? —soltó, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mucho —respondió Snape, para luego arquear una ceja —¿Está enfadada por algo?

Sunny negó con la cabeza, un poco menos recelosa. Y por fortuna, la narración que escuchó acabó por dejarla tan aturdida que olvidó sus repentinos temores.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió en un murmullo tal que apenas la oyeron —¿Quién en su sano juicio…?

—¿Me pediría eso a mí? —completó Snape con cierta ironía.

—No, pensaba en… Ah, da igual —Sunny sacudió la cabeza —¿Y entonces qué…? Digo, ¿y yo…? ¿Yo dónde…?

—¿Dónde qué?

Sunny paseó los ojos a su alrededor, intentando no mirar a quienes la acompañaban en el despacho. De pronto, se sintió pequeña y perdida, retrocediendo a cuando su madre la dejó en el orfanato, hacía ya varios años.

—El papeleo quedará listo en unos días —intervino la otra persona en el despacho, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión serena —Severus tendrá facultades para autorizar por mí cualquier cosa, pero antes quisimos contártelo para que nos dieras tu opinión.

Ante eso, Sunny arqueó una castaña ceja, entre irónica e incrédula.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, de nuevo hablando en voz muy baja.

La otra persona hizo una mueca, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir palabra, ya que Snape se le adelantó al colocarse junto a su tutelada, de pie, observándola fijamente.

—Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo —contestó —Los dos lo _queremos_. ¿Queda claro, Sunny?

Y como las pocas ocasiones anteriores en que oyó su nombre de pila de boca del jefe de su casa, la muchacha parpadeó repetidamente, intentando comprender, hasta que poco a poco, con timidez, sus labios se curvaron en una de sus contadas sonrisas maravilladas, por fin creyéndose lo que le habían contado, con la extraña sensación de finalmente encajar en su entorno. Se sintió tan agobiada por la avalancha de emociones que no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan, sin molestarse en limpiarlas.

—¿De verdad? —musitó.

Snape asintió, repasando mentalmente cuanto sabía de su tutelada hasta que creyó saber a qué se debía semejante reacción, cuando normalmente se portaba obstinada y arisca, al menos con él. Se acuclilló junto a Sunny, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Solo si estás de acuerdo —apuntó —No hemos olvidado a Bluepool.

Hasta entonces Sunny se acordó de su hermano mayor, pero por alguna razón, no importaba.

—Will estará bien sin mí —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros —Y siempre puedo visitarlo.

Snape asintió y fue cuando Sunny vio, más de cerca, que el gesto de antes aparecía de nuevo, igual de inverosímil, ligero y casi imperceptible, sin borrarse por haber estado hablando de ella.

La sonrisa, increíblemente, sí era por causa suya.

* * *

—¿A dónde crees que fue Sunny? —inquirió Amy amablemente.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, la mayoría estaba saboreando la cena sin pensar en otra cosa que las clases y los más recientes chismes de corredor. Eran contados los que, como los Lancaster y unos pocos más en las demás mesas, tenían el ánimo apagado.

—No lo sé, la llamó Snape —respondió Bryan, encogiéndose de hombros —Espero que no haya pasado algo malo.

—Sí, yo también lo espero.

—Eh, Bryan —lo llamó su hermana —Toma, llegó después de que te fueras a clases.

La joven le entregó un rollo de pergamino, regresando poco después a su conversación con sus compañeras de curso. En tanto, Bryan se dedicaba a leer el pergamino, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró finalmente, acercándose a Amy para que ella también leyera.

_Quien herede todo del astuto y perverso consejero de Gunther estará en riesgo. Quien comparte lo sentido cerrará su corazón por un tiempo. Quien ladra cuando ya no existe al dragón va a liberar. Quien a veces es conejo la alarma ha de dar._

_M.E.T._

—¿Quién es M.E.T., a fin de cuentas? —se extrañó la castaña.

Bryan se encogió de hombros, aunque su mente se repitió las frases tantas veces que para cuando acabó de cenar, se las sabía prácticamente de memoria. Hasta que estuvo en su dormitorio, ya acostado, creyó conectar ideas y con ello, descubrió por qué le había llegado aquello.

Pero lo que le esperaba no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

* * *

_14 de abril de 2021._

Aún preguntándose si no sería una estupidez, Bryan aprovechó la clase de Encantamientos del día siguiente para hablar con uno de sus amigos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Henry no se mostró confundido por aquello, sino enfadado, por lo que le mostró la nota enviada por M.E.T.

—No tiene sentido —masculló el castaño, entrecerrando los ojos verdes en tanto movía la con desgano la varita en dirección a un cojín que tenía encima de la mesa, que voló en línea recta hacia un enorme cesto al otro lado del aula —Mi tía también envió algo…

—¿Tu tía, la que sueña cosas?

Henry asintió, mirando de reojo a su madre, que supervisaba la ejecución del encantamiento repulsor por parte de Paul Owen y Diane Creevey.

—¿Entonces sabes quién es…?

—Piénsalo, Bryan, ¿a quién más conocemos que pueda soltar estas frases?

El nombrado parpadeó con cierto aire desconcertado, antes de fruncir el ceño y mandar a volar su propio cojín, que por un metro no cayó dentro del cesto.

—Kreisky —musitó de pronto, como iluminado por una inspiración.

—Supongo que cambió la última letra ahora que se casó —corroboró Henry, señalando la "T" en la firma de la nota —Pero no tiene sentido, porque no pienso hacer eso…

—¿Hacer qué?

Henry meneó la cabeza, movió los ojos en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie les prestara atención y carraspeó.

—Una cosa de familia —contestó, con evidente mal humor —Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué dice que tú…

—No tengo la menor idea. Pero me preocupa que alguien sepa precisamente de _eso_.

El otro asintió, haciendo una mueca.

—Lamento interrumpir su charla tan divertida, pero… —soltó Rose, a la derecha de Henry, blandiendo la varita con cierta impaciencia pero sin conseguir el objetivo del día —¿Me ayudan?

—Por una vez deberías hacerlo tú misma, Weasley —espetó Donald Warren detrás de ella.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —espetó Henry de mala gana —Rose, por favor, haz el movimiento correctamente, que si no…

Los dos muchachos se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión sobre el movimiento de varita que requería el encantamiento, observados por un Bryan bastante pensativo.

—Por cierto, Warren —dejó escapar Rose cuando, tras varios intentos, logró mandar el cojín al cesto —Nerie quiere que dejes de molestarla, porque a la próxima te va a echar un maleficio.

El nombrado, poniéndose colorado, masculló algo sobre parientes entrometidos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se interesó Hally, sentada delante de su amiga, entre Procyon y Danielle.

—Oh, casi nada. Nerie acaba de romper con Corner y Warren no deja de pedirle citas.

—¿Bromeas? —Thomas, a la izquierda de Procyon, parpadeó con asombro —Los vi en los jardines la semana pasada, a tu prima y a Corner, y se veían bien.

—Ah, sí… Nerie me contó que lo cortó apenas el sábado.

—¿Ella lo cortó? —Danielle arqueó una ceja, irónica.

—El tipo tiene mala suerte —murmuró Ryo, que ocupaba el otro sitio junto a Rose.

—¿Qué pasó? —se interesó Amy.

—Los Copperfield invitaron a Nerie a dar una vuelta al Bosque Prohibido… Solo al trozo más cercano a la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, iban a buscar una flor o algo así… Pero a Corner no le hizo gracia y dijo algo sobre los mellizos que enfadó a Nerie. Por eso lo cortó.

—Ese idiota nunca aprende —soltó Sunny, despectiva.

—¡Jóvenes, les quedan cinco minutos! —avisó la profesora Nicté, ladeando la cabeza hacia su izquierda justo cuando un cojín pasaba volando en dirección al cesto tras ella.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Franco Visconti.

Fue un alivio que la profesora les pidiera parar un minuto antes que sonara la campana, ya que varios habían perdido el sombrero por culpa de los cojines mal direccionados y debían buscarlo. Al salir del aula, los alumnos de cuarto comentaban la clase con aire divertido.

—¡Me la pagarás, Hagen! —amenazó Scott al adelantarse con sus amigos al Gran Comedor.

—Encantamientos no es mi fuerte —se defendió la aludida, fingiendo inocencia.

Durante la clase, había mandado su cojín al cesto de tal forma que le tiró el sombrero a Scott.

—Un día de estos no te creerán esa excusa, _Ai_, ten cuidado —advirtió Ryo.

—Debiste quedar con nosotros, astuta amiga —bromeó Thomas, echándose a reír.

—Paula, ¿sabes quién fue Gunther? Me suena a alemán… —preguntó Bryan de repente.

—¿Gunther? Fue un rey —respondió la rubia Ravenclaw —Los muggles creen que no existió, pero su leyenda es tan famosa que hasta le compusieron una ópera.

—¿Y por qué los muggles creen eso?

—Vivió hace siglos y gobernaba una antigua tribu que vivía donde ahora es Alemania. Casi todos los de la tribu eran magos y en aquel entonces no existía el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, así que las cosas raras que pasaban, los muggles las fueron contando por todas partes.

—¿Ese rey tenía un consejero?

—No sé, aunque… Papá una vez comentó que no hiciéramos valer el apellido, pero no entendí qué quiso decir, sobre todo cuando estábamos hablando de ópera.

—¿De ópera? ¿Cuál ópera?

—Bryan, ¿a qué viene tanto interés? No recuerdo en este momento, lo siento.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto, justo al llegar al Gran Comedor y separarse de sus amigos.

—Erica —llamó a su hermana en cuanto se sentó a la mesa de Hufflepuff —Fuiste a la ópera, ¿no? Cuando vivíamos en Viena.

—Sí, un par de veces —confirmó la chica —¿Por qué?

—¿En alguna viste a un Hagen?

—¿Hagen? Sí, en el _Cantar de los Nibelungos_. Era el medio hermano del rey Gunther.

—Ah… ¿Y ese Hagen era astuto?

—¡Vaya que sí! En la ópera, convence al rey de matar a su cuñado solo para quedarse con un tesoro muy valioso. Perverso, ¿no?

Lo era, pero Bryan no pensó mucho en ello cuando le dio las gracias a su hermana y se puso a almorzar de manera distraída.

Por primera vez, odió el entender un acertijo.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_El Atrio, Ministerio de Magia._

—Eso es todo, señor. Que tenga buen día.

Asintió antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a salir, con la vista fija en los pergaminos que acababan de entregarle.

Increíble, pero ya estaba hecho.

—¡Disculpe usted!

Una figura femenina pasó a su lado, pero se desconcertó al escuchar un susurro.

—En el Atrio, en cinco minutos.

Cuando giró la cabeza, distinguió únicamente una oscura melena ondeando, cuya dueña vestía una túnica verde oscuro.

Sin hacer preguntas, siguió la indicación, no sin antes guardarse los pergaminos que llevaba.

No se cruzó con ningún conocido, cosa que era de esperarse. No se paraba por el Ministerio de Magia si podía evitarlo, aunque en esta ocasión el asunto a tratar no le era desagradable. Lo que de verdad le daba recelo era que alguien, fuera de ciertas personas, supiera que estaba allí.

—_El Atrio_ —anunció la voz impersonal en el ascensor.

La mayor parte de los ocupantes bajó allí, transitando de un lado a otro de aquella área. Sin mirar a nada ni nadie en particular, se acercó a la Fuente de la Nueva Era, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que representaba. Hacía mucho que no la veía…

—… Ese Potter, si no lo conociera, diría que se desquita con nosotros…

Un par de magos cruzaron el Atrio a toda carrera, entraron a un ascensor y se perdieron de vista mientras reían por alguna broma que solo ellos compartían. Ya que mencionaban a Potter, debían ser aurores, ¿con quién más podría "desquitarse" _El–niño–que–vivió_?

—Lo siento, ¿lo hice esperar?

Negó con la cabeza, mirando solo de reojo a quien le hablaba.

—Disculpe la demora. Solamente me encargaron darle esto.

Recibió de aquella persona un sobre de pergamino. Arrugó la frente al ver el nombre escrito en el anverso, con una estilizada caligrafía.

—Es sumamente importante que llegue al destinatario, ahora yo no puedo pararme por allí.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No. También se me pidió hacerle una oferta oficial. Ya sabe, por sus antecedentes.

—¿Mis antecedentes? ¿De qué clase de oferta estamos hablando?

Oyó un leve carraspeo y se quedó en silencio debido a un grupo de magos particularmente numeroso que pasaba por allí. Al retirarse, la otra persona respondió con voz muy seria.

—Es de parte de _Führer_.

—No me interesa hacer tratos con ese hombre.

—No le queda opción. Usará cualquier cosa como moneda de cambio con tal de tener un ojo en Hogwarts. Incluso lo que acaba de solucionar en la Oficina del Registro Civil Mágico.

—¿Cómo sabe…?

—Tengo mis propios contactos. Ahora, ¿quiere escuchar los términos tranquilamente o tendré que hacerlo aceptar por las malas?

—Creí que su papel era debido a una misión.

—Y lo es. Como lo sería el suyo. A fin de cuentas, tiene experiencia en ello, Snape.

Ante semejante frase, Severus Snape frunció el ceño.

—¿Exactamente qué quiere que haga? —inquirió finalmente, en un susurro.

Cuando obtuvo respuesta, procuró que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro.

Si aceptaba, perdería de nuevo cosas que le importaban. Y si no lo hacía, igual.

—¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo? —espetó, siseando como serpiente enfurecida.

—Por supuesto. También tengo a alguien a quien no quiero dañar. Pero de no ser por mí, no sería usted el primer candidato para este trabajo. Hay que buscar una forma de realizar la misión pero que ésta no tenga el resultado deseado. ¿Me hago entender?

Más claro no podía decirlo. Snape asintió, miró de nuevo el sobre que debía entregar.

¿Sería correcto volver a las andadas? Esa era la cuestión

* * *

_Versalles, Francia._

_Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Ministerio de Magia._

—Muy bien, _madame_, nos encargaremos de ello.

Dahlia Holmes asintió al tiempo que veía al mago de túnica gris alejarse por un largo pasillo. No terminaba de acostumbrarse al laberíntico Ministerio de Magia francés, aunque no estaría allí mucho tiempo. No si la misión iniciaba tal como se había programado.

La mayor parte de sus aurores ya habían sido asignados a diversos cometidos, lo cual le quitaba un peso de encima. Cuando ella llegó con los Aspirantes, solicitó que le informaran de la situación, así como de la misión en la que participaría. Quedó conforme con los datos proporcionados, aunque no le hacía gracia que la mayoría de sus Aspirantes fueran agrupados con aurores austríacos.

Para Reino Unido, Austria no era un país aliado.

No cuando McGill estaba a cargo, al menos, ya que sentía una aversión injustificada hacia esa nación, quizá dejándose llevar por la historia, que señalaba que solía ser aliada de Alemania en asuntos internacionales. No obstante Wolfang Altenberg, el Ministro de Magia de Austria, declaró estar en contra del Terror Rubio, enviando a sus mejores aurores a formar parte de la _Coalición_, como comenzaban a llamar a los países que se unían para combatir a Hagen y los suyos.

—Comandante, aquí está la lista que pidió.

Holmes miró por encima de su hombro a Geoffrey Caine, vestido con una túnica gris oscuro, entregándole un pergamino para luego pasarse una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Seguramente no se acostumbraba aún al cabello cortado casi a rape, con el cual se había librado de sus numerosos rizos castaños, ganándose un aspecto más serio sin demeritar su atractivo.

—Gracias —la mujer tomó el pergamino y le echó un vistazo rápido antes de asentir y guardárselo —Todos los Aspirantes se marcharon con colegas cualificados, por lo visto.

—Así es. Les comenté que era la sugerencia que usted enviaba y por fortuna me creyeron.

La aurora volvió a asentir.

—¿A usted dónde lo asignaron? —indagó.

—Iré con un pequeño grupo que entrará a Alemania por la Selva Negra. Un auror francés, Lumière, comentó que un contacto nos facilitará el tránsito.

—¿Qué clase de contacto?

—No lo dijo, pero por lo que he oído, el _Régent_ se hizo cargo de eso.

Al oír eso, Holmes arrugó el ceño. Si no mal recordaba, el actual _Régent_ era un Weasley, por lo que era confiable. El problema sería si su contacto no lo era.

—Por cierto, Comandante, si quiere hablar con el _Régent_ o con el señor ministro, vi que están disponibles en la oficina del director de este departamento.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Enseguida voy.

Geoffrey asintió y se retiró, sintiendo de nuevo algo raro en la cabeza.

En realidad, no tenía por qué haberse cortado el cabello; hasta la fecha nadie se había quejado y en el reglamento del cuartel no existían reglas estrictas referentes a la presentación personal. Sin embargo, llevando a cuestas la responsabilidad de supervisar a sus compañeros Aspirantes en caso de necesidad, sabía que era mejor cambiar su imagen si quería que lo tomaran en serio. Así, la noche anterior a su partida, acudió al departamento de Mindy Whitehead, quien al principio pensó que era una lástima deshacerse de esa "maraña encantadora" (como ella llamó a sus rizos), pero no se negó a su petición. Lo malo fue que estuviera presente Jason Bradley, quien hizo bromas sobre su nuevo aspecto, aunque se calló al ver la cara que puso al mencionar a Judith Bruce.

Judith… Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de ella, y odió con toda su alma dejarla al borde de las lágrimas. Empero, era de admirarse que no le pidiera quedarse, limitándose a escuchar, sonriendo con tímido orgullo, cómo le asignaron importantes tareas en el frente y al final, le deseó suerte. Al menos le entregó un regalo con el suficiente significado como para que comprendiera que planeaba volver por su propio pie.

—¡Eh, Caine! —llamó con voz potente Byron Fonteyn, a unos metros.

Acudió a su encuentro, preguntándose si era solo su imaginación o Fonteyn lucía menos severo desde hacía unos días, aún estando a punto de entrar en acción.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió.

—¿Llegó la señorita Holmes?

—Sí, le entregué la relación de Aspirantes y sus asignaciones. Creo que va a hablar con el _Régent_ y con el señor ministro.

—Saint–Honoré acaba de irse a su despacho, por lo que sé. Al que va a hallar disponible es al chico Weasley. ¿Te dieron tu asignación ya?

—Sí, me voy en una hora con el grupo _Negro_.

Fonteyn frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Geoffrey, perspicaz.

—¿A dónde mandaron al resto de los Aspirantes? —inquirió el otro a su vez.

—La mayoría están en los grupos que dieron un rodeo para entrar por la frontera con Polonia.

—¿Por qué dar semejante rodeo si tenemos Alemania a un paso?

—Uno de los grupos intentará contactar al Ministerio polaco, para pedir refuerzos.

Para asombro de Geoffrey, Fonteyn dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación y dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los innumerables pasillos. Geoffrey no tardó en seguirlo.

—Polonia cayó ante el Terror Rubio, ¿cómo esperan obtener refuerzos? —masculló Fonteyn —¿Acaso sabemos si su ministro está en condiciones de escucharnos?

—No estoy seguro, pero oí algo de un plan…

Geoffrey no terminó la frase. Delante de él había un gran alboroto.

—¿Ahora qué? —masculló, arrugando la frente.

—Esperemos que buenas noticias —comentó Fonteyn, acelerando el paso.

Llegaron en segundos a la sección de aquel pasillo donde un nutrido grupo de personas no dejaba de cuchichear entre sí, formando un círculo apretado. Debido a su fisonomía y su expresión, a Fonteyn no le fue difícil abrirse un hueco allí, por lo que Geoffrey se limitó a seguirlo.

Un pelirrojo de túnica azul con bordes dorados escuchaba atentamente lo que decía un hombre de cabello oscuro y túnica maltrecha que en otros días fuera verde musgo. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, con semblante abatido, vocalizando de manera lenta en inglés, para disgusto de algunos funcionarios que lo único que querían era chismorrear.

—_¡C__'__est terrible!_ —exclamó por encima de sus cabezas una de las numerosas estatuillas de bronce que se movían sobre las columnas del pasillo: se trataba de una bruja menuda que sostenía un conejo en brazos —¿Llamo a algún sanador, _Régent_ Weasley?

—Se lo agradecería mucho, mademoiselle de Lapin. Que espere con Monsieur Saint–Honoré.

La estatuilla salió disparada, saltando de columna en columna, sin mirar atrás.

Geoffrey, pese a estar cerca, apenas podía oír lo que el desconocido decía, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de Fonteyn, comenzó a despejar el área de curiosos, y justo terminaba con ello cuando Weasley, con voz severa, anunció.

—Esto tiene que saberlo Monsieur Ministro, señor Radcliffe.

Al oír el apellido, Geoffrey se puso alerta. Si no mal recordaba, en la última reunión que pudo hacer la Orden del Fénix antes de la marcha de los aurores se mencionó a ese hombre, era un miembro del Ministerio desaparecido desde hacía semanas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —quiso saber Dahlia Holmes, recién llegando a ese punto del pasillo.

—Tenemos una irregularidad —contestó Frank, señalando al hombre maltrecho —Le presento a Greg Radcliffe, señorita Holmes. Tiene información que nos será útil. ¿Podría acompañarnos a ver a Monsieur Saint–Honoré?

—Por supuesto.

Geoffrey vio cómo se marchaban, preguntándose qué sería tan urgente, hasta que notó que Fonteyn, de pie a pocos metros, mostraba su sequedad habitual, aquella que, por algún motivo, a últimas fechas parecía haber desaparecido.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar Geoffrey.

Fonteyn le dirigió una mirada extraña, que en cualquier otro podría interpretarse como de desdén, pero que en ese auror quizá significaba algo más.

—Tenemos un traidor —espetó Fonteyn entrecerrando los ojos verdes, que por una vez no lucían inusitadamente tristes, sino furiosos.

—¡Un traidor! ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?

—Eso es lo que hay que averiguar, Caine. Pero ese traidor está lo suficientemente informado como para que Hagen les preparara una emboscada a los grupos que van a Polonia.

Ante eso, Geoffrey no pudo menos que maldecir mentalmente a Hagen y a ese traidor que, de una forma u otra, ayudaba a frustrar sus planes.

—¿De eso hablaba el señor Radcliffe? —quiso confirmar.

—Sí. Con su información, sabemos dónde empezar a buscar al traidor. A menos que…

Fonteyn dejó de hablar lentamente, frunciendo el ceño, pensando intensamente. A Geoffrey le preocupó que pensara que no era de fiar, hasta que lo oyó musitar.

—A menos que la emboscada sea parte de algún plan de Turner.

El joven parpadeó, atónito. ¿Cómo no lo pensaron antes? Katrina Turner era oficialmente aurora de Reino Unido en una misión de espionaje y si se había enterado de las misiones que la Coalición estaba llevando a cabo, parte de su tapadera debía ser informarle a Hagen. Pero sentía que algo se le escapaba…

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué Radcliffe fue desaparecido del mapa tanto tiempo? —continuó Fonteyn, aparentemente cavilando en voz alta —Él solamente fue a obtener el apoyo de Mónaco…

—¿Y para qué sirve tener de aliado a Mónaco? —inquirió Geoffrey.

No esperaba que su sencilla pregunta dejara a Fonteyn estupefacto.

—¡Eso es! —Fonteyn comenzó a andar, y Geoffrey no tardó en seguirlo a toda velocidad —Mónaco tiene una de las sedes de Gringotts más ricas del mundo, se especializa en préstamos internacionales, seguramente por la existencia de todos esos casinos… Quien tenga de su lado a Mónaco, podría conseguir que le concedieran fondos prácticamente ilimitados. Si Hagen pensó en eso, le bastó con vigilar cualquier intento de otro país por conseguir una alianza y hacer su jugada.

—Pero… ¿Entonces Mónaco está de parte de Hagen?

—No, por lo que sabemos, Radcliffe consiguió que se firmara la alianza con Reino Unido. Fue después de eso cuando desapareció. Lo que tampoco tiene mucho sentido.

—A menos que quisieran presionar a Reino Unido a retirar la alianza recién firmada.

—Quizá, aunque no habría resultado, Shacklebolt no cede fácilmente a los chantajes, no sin pelear. Aquí hay algo más que no alcanzo a comprender…

Geoffrey pensaba lo mismo. Inmerso en la política desde que tenía uso de razón, sabía los intereses que ciertos funcionarios tenían en juego al apoyar o despreciar ciertas cosas. Por lo tanto, la posibilidad de que las futuras emboscadas en Polonia fueran cosa de Turner era factible. Pero lo del señor Radcliffe y Mónaco…

—Quizá tenemos más de un traidor —musitó, indignado y asustado por semejante idea.

Y no lo supo en ese momento, pero Fonteyn lo escuchó y estuvo de acuerdo con él.

* * *

_10 de diciembre de 2012. 8:10 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Buenas, damas, caballeros y demás entes! ¿Cómo la pasan? En la ciudad de su servidora comienza a hacer frío y si lo recuerdan, odio el frío. Entre eso y otras cosas (coftrabajocof), pues el año está llegando a su fin, aunque LAV no tanto… Creo. Pasemos a lo importante._

_Como tocaba título "Arcano", hemos visto un poco más de Bryan y Severus Snape. Sí, quizá las escenas de Bryan sean simples y las de Snape, misteriosas, pero es lo que hay. El joven Hufflepuff tiene una tarea qué hacer, soltando todo eso que le llegó por lechuza, mientras que nuestro ogro favorito (Bell ríe por lo bajo) hace y deshace sin que sepamos con seguridad qué está maquinando._

_En el Cuartel General de Aurores, Harry toma el mando, cosa que andaba planeando desde el capi anterior pero que no sabía cómo plasmarlo. Ahora solo debo pensar bien cómo mostrar a un Harry mandón, jajajaja… En cuanto a Geoffrey (McGill) Caine, lo echaba de menos y que Holmes confiara en él para estar al pendiente del resto de los Aspirantes habla bien de su desempeño en la Triple A, ¿verdad? Tuve la intención de darle ese puesto a Ken Wood, pero como no decido si va al frente o no, era poco conveniente._

_Y como dejé suficientes preguntas en el aire, me retiro, esperando que para la próxima vez pueda dar la selección de _La Torre_, así como responder más preguntas de las que dejo (ajá, eso ni Bell se la cree). _

_Cuídense mucho y por si no volvemos a leernos en el mes… ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Próspero Año Nuevo!_


	28. Retaguardia

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veintiocho: Retaguardia.**

_16 de abril de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

Entre el revoloteo de memorándums interdepartamentales y la cacofonía incesante de la segunda planta, Harry Potter se sorprendía de no haber enloquecido aún.

Supuso que con su pasado, eso era prácticamente imposible.

Llegó a su escritorio provisional, en el cubículo del Comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores, echando un vistazo al montón de pergaminos que debía revisar. Pensó, en tono bromista, que quizá la verdadera intención de Dahlia Holmes al ir al continente fue librarse de tanto trabajo burocrático, pero enseguida se concentró y decidió tomar asiento, dispuesto a trabajar.

Al menos hasta que abrió una de las gavetas con archivos y vio en él, destacando como un cangrejo en la Antártida, un sobre de pergamino sellado con cera roja.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacó el sobre y lo observó con detenimiento. En el anverso solamente decía su nombre, pero no reconocía la estilizada letra. Decidió librarse de dudas abriéndolo, aunque antes se sentó y colocó la varita en el escritorio, lista para usarla.

No hizo falta. El texto que contenía el único pergamino que sacó del sobre era breve, conciso, y lo motivaba a actuar con rapidez. Se guardó la misiva en un bolsillo interior de la túnica y regresó a la gaveta, donde abriendo otro cajón, sacó de inmediato los archivos de algunos de sus colegas.

Iba a ordenar la primera misión en su carrera como Comandante interino.

Tras cerrar los archivos y devolverlos a su sitio, escribió una nota a toda velocidad y la golpeó con la varita. Al segundo siguiente, el pergamino con la nota se elevó unos centímetros, se dobló hasta formar un avión y pareció dividirse en cuatro antes de alejarse revoloteando cual enorme polilla. Suspiró, repasando en su cabeza los detalles que debería darles a los convocados, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera mandando a nadie a una muerte segura.

—Buenos días, Comandante —saludó un muchacho castaño de túnica naranja oscuro, que ostentaba el símbolo de la Triple A como indicativo de su condición de Aspirante en prácticas.

El señor Potter asintió y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara.

—¡Harry, buenos días! —Ron Weasley entró al cubículo sin esperar a ser invitado, ocupando la silla que quedaba libre —¿Qué tal te va, Anderson?

El muchacho de túnica naranja oscuro sonrió e hizo un gesto que indicaba tranquilidad.

—Disculpen la demora, terminaba mi último informe —casi tropezando con una mesilla llena de carpetas y libros, Nymphadora Nicté agitó en alto un largo pergamino.

—Gracias, Tonks. Puedes dejarlo aquí —el señor Potter señaló una parte del escritorio que estaba desocupada.

La metamorfomaga obedeció y casi enseguida, Anderson se puso de pie y le cedió su asiento.

—Oh, gracias, muchacho. ¿Para qué somos buenos, Harry?

—Un momento.

No debieron esperar demasiado. Conteniendo un bostezo, Jim Black cruzó la entrada del cubículo, observando a su alrededor antes de parpadear con rapidez y acabar de espabilarse.

—Bien, decidí llamarlos porque hay información nueva sobre los movimientos de Hagen. Por lo visto, tenemos un traidor.

Los otros cuatro se miraron unos a otros, incrédulos.

—¿Entre nosotros, los de la Coalición? —quiso aclarar Jim.

—Sí, precisamente. Mira tú mismo.

El señor Potter sacó el pergamino recién llegado, tendiéndoselo a Jim, quien no tuvo que leer el contenido para poder musitar.

—Es letra de Katy.

—¿Katrina Turner, nuestra infiltrada? —se interesó Tonks.

—Ella misma. Nos aclara que tardó más de lo previsto, pero logró liberar a Greg Radcliffe, del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. O mejor dicho, hizo que pudiera escaparse, todavía considera necesario mantener su cubierta ante Hagen y los suyos.

—Es un problema menos —admitió el señor Ron, sonriendo levemente, con cierto alivio.

—¿Qué demonios…? —espetó Jim de pronto, dejando de leer —Harry, ¿esto es en serio?

—Conoces a Turner mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, ¿crees que bromearía en algo así?

—¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber Anderson, con la deferencia que le merecían los otros tres.

—Katy dice que descubrió una emboscada en Polonia —respondió Jim, ceñudo.

—¿Una emboscada? —se extrañó el señor Ron —¿Para quién?

—¡Para los nuestros! Quieren conseguir refuerzos entre los polacos, pero…

—Momento, ¿qué significa eso de que Turner descubrió la emboscada? ¿Es que no lo sabía?

El señor Potter respondió a la pregunta de Tonks con una negativa de cabeza.

—Eso significa que alguien que no es ella le está pasando información a Hagen sobre nuestros movimientos —espetó el señor Ron, revolviéndose el rojo cabello con una mano —¿Pero quién?

—Lo tenemos que averiguar, y pronto. Pero no podemos dejar sin aviso a nuestros camaradas. Tonks, Lester y tú irán a Polonia para dar la poca información de la que disponemos.

Los dos nombrados asintieron, aunque Anderson se sorprendió de que el mítico Harry Potter supiera su nombre de pila.

—Ron, a ti y a Jim les tocará ir a Dinamarca.

—¿A ese congelador? ¿Y para qué? —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Un grupo de Hagen intentará llegar a Azkaban desde allí —respondió Jim, lúgubre —Pero vamos a necesitar ayuda —añadió, dirigiéndose al señor Potter —Si Katy no se equivoca, irán…

—Lo sé. Mira bien la carta de tu amiga y verás que ese punto está cubierto.

Jim parpadeó un par de veces con perplejidad antes de soltar una risa baja.

—Había olvidado que podía hacer eso —comentó.

—¿Hacer qué? —la aurora Tonks frunció el ceño.

—Turner disfrazó parte de su información —indicó el señor Potter por toda contestación —Ahora, para confundir aún más a la gente, ustedes se irán de aquí, oficialmente, como apoyo a los aurores del continente. Nadie debe saber que no pasarán por el Ministerio de Magia francés.

—¿Y si alguien nos estuviera oyendo ahora mismo, Comandante?

—No pueden, Lester. Lancé un par de hechizos para eso. Y al salir de aquí, si alguien más se entera de lo que harán, los tomaré por sospechosos hasta que demuestren lo contrario, ¿está claro?

Anderson asintió, sonriendo con nerviosismo y admiración. Resultaba alucinante, en más de un sentido, estar bajo las órdenes de Harry Potter.

—Prepárense, partirán mañana por la mañana. Despídanse de sus familias adecuadamente.

Los demás tragaron en seco antes de asentir y marcharse, uno por uno, dejado al señor Potter a solas con sus pensamientos, entre esperanzados y funestos.

* * *

_19 de abril de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Los días se sucedían con una calma que se sentía falsa. Tras el partido sabatino de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw (que ganó la casa de las águilas por una diferencia considerable), los alumnos debieron dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a los estudios. Además, los profesores parecían afectados por algún tipo de actividad febril que los impulsaba a ser más estrictos que de costumbre.

—Por última vez, Wilson, ¡agite la varita de manera más suave!

Era lunes por la mañana. La aludida contuvo una mueca de hartazgo y se limitó a asentir en silencio a la indicación del profesor Lovecraft, que paseaba entre los pupitres con el ceño fruncido, corrigiendo el procedimiento para convertir un conejo en una enorme borla de algodón.

—No entiendo para qué querría alguien una borla —se quejó la castaña en cuanto Lovecraft estuvo lo suficientemente apartado como para no escucharla.

—Talco perfumado, maquillaje… —comentó Paula de forma distraída, haciendo el movimiento de varita correspondiente y, tras susurrar el hechizo, consiguió su segunda borla del día.

—¡Como si me importara! No creo usar esas cosas en toda mi vida.

—Nunca digas nunca —aconsejó Danielle, muy concentrada, realizando la transformación de tal forma que su borla todavía se movía.

—También podrías golpear a alguien en la cara con esto lleno de harina —intervino Thomas con una sonrisa, mostrando su borla marrón con manchas blancas —Sería divertido.

—Ahora veo por qué no tenemos esta clase con Gryffindor —masculló Sunny, volviendo a su trabajo —¿Cómo van?

Miró a Walter y a Ryo. Mientras el primero seguía intentando transformar su pequeño conejo gris, el segundo tenía en las manos una borla negra con motas blancas.

—Genial, ahora me siento un fracaso —la castaña respiró profundamente y volvió a intentarlo.

En esta ocasión, consiguió una perfecta borla marrón.

—Ese es tu estado natural, Wilson —soltó Brandon, sentada frente a ella, sonriendo con sorna.

—Quizá, pero al menos ya conseguí lo que había que hacer —indicó Sunny, desdeñosa.

Brandon miró su conejo, blanco y gris, y haciendo una mueca de fastidio, volvió a lo suyo.

Al finalizar la clase, Scott echaba humo por las orejas, ya que era de los pocos que recibió tarea extra en vista de que no consiguió la transformación ni una sola vez. Sunny y compañía, de forma prudente, se quitaron de su camino.

—Si en lugar de molestar personas se dedicara a estudiar… —criticó Paula.

—Pides imposibles —señaló Danielle, acomodándose la mochila al hombro.

Los demás rieron, aunque Sunny fue la primera que paró.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Walter en un susurro.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, justo al llegar al vestíbulo.

—¡Eh, amigos míos! —saludó Thomas a Hally y el resto, que venían de los jardines —¿Cómo los trataron las plantas hoy?

—Bien, ninguna nos mordió ni nada de eso —contestó Rose con una sonrisa —¿Qué creen que haya de almuerzo? Me muero de hambre…

—Lo mismo de siempre, supongo —respondió Henry, encogiéndose de hombros.

A los demás no les pasó desapercibida la indiferencia con la que el castaño habló, aunque los descolocó que Rose, lejos de iniciar una de sus frecuentes discusiones, se limitara a tomarlo de un brazo y lo arrastrara al interior del Gran Comedor mientras parloteaba sobre la última lechuza que le había enviado su madre.

—Muy bien, ¿qué sucede aquí? —quiso saber Ryo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sabemos —reconoció Hally, torciendo la boca.

—Está así desde antes de salir del dormitorio —añadió Procyon.

Tras eso, decidieron entrar al Gran Comedor y dedicarse a almorzar, deseando saber qué le ocurría a su amigo en el transcurso del día.

Por su parte, ya sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose dejó escapar un suspiro mientras veía cómo Henry se servía salchichas.

—¿Gustas? —preguntó él.

—Sí, claro. Oye, ¿no vas a decirles…?

—No, debo acostumbrarme primero. Es algo tan raro…

Ella asintió, acercándose el plato que el castaño le había preparado.

—¿Cómo es? —quiso saber Rose tras unos segundos, sin lograr probar bocado.

—Rose, por favor… Si te lo conté fue para que no te preocuparas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón…

—No importa. Es extraño… Allí está todo, pero no me afecta. Ahora entiendo por qué…

Se detuvo, mirando hacia las puertas, por donde entraba el resto de sus amigos.

—Genial, todos están como tú —masculló, dejando escapar un bufido.

—¡Válgame! Ahora puedes decirlo desde antes que los veas, ¿no es genial?

—Eso ya podía hacerlo, pero no los distinguía tan bien. Por cierto, ¿qué decías de tu hermano?

—¿Qué, de Billy? ¡Ah, sí! Mamá dice que ya reconoce voces, como la de ella y de papá, y se ríe mucho cuando oye hablar a Belle, ha estado visitando mucho a mamá…

—¿Belle es tu prima que trabaja en Gringotts, no?

—Ajá. Va a todas partes con un amigo suyo, mamá dice que es un americano muy simpático.

—¿Quién es el americano simpático? —preguntó Hally.

—Un amigo de Belle, se mudó al país el año pasado. Es metamorfomago, ¿saben? Mamá dice que cuando va de visita, entretiene a Billy cambiando su cara. Quisiera ver eso…

—Mis primos también son metamorfomagos, ¿lo olvidan? —señaló Henry, sin mucho interés —Mi tío Anom se divierte viéndolos con el cabello de colores. Algo bueno, para variar…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se preocupó Hally.

—Mi tía Tonks se marchó al continente.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, sin entender del todo, hasta que Rose dio un respingo.

—¿A Francia? —inquirió en un susurro.

—¡Eso no es justo! —dejó escapar Procyon, con los dientes apretados.

Henry los miró sin expresión alguna, pero no le costó captar con su Legado lo angustiados que estaban. Aunque de Hally le sorprendía, ya que su padre seguía en Londres, dirigiendo el Cuartel General de Aurores. A veces ella parecía más empática que él.

—Sus padres fueron asignados al continente, ¿verdad? —decidió preguntar el castaño.

—Apenas me enteré ayer —confirmó Procyon, abatido.

—Igual yo —Rose trató de calmarse al esbozar una sonrisa, pero el gesto le salió tembloroso.

—Lo lamento —musitó Henry.

Sus palabras enfriaron el ambiente, ya que el tono de su voz no demostraba ninguna emoción.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? —se impacientó Procyon.

—Todavía no. Pero no es malo.

Tanto su amigo como Hally se quedaron sorprendidos, pero decidieron confiar en él.

Hasta la fecha, no les había dado motivos para lo contrario.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 20 de Scottland Street, East End._

En la diminuta sala de una casa londinense, Acab Nicté Itzá se paseaba de un lado a otro, sin creerse que lo que más temía se hubiera hecho realidad.

Su nuera había sido enviada a una misión en el extranjero.

Cuando la metamorfomaga llegó el viernes anterior a decirles su asignación, Acab intentó mantener la calma, dejando que fuera su hijo quien diera su opinión al respecto. Lo desconcertó que Anom sonriera levemente, deseándole suerte a su mujer, antes de advertirle sobre toda clase de peligros y enseñarle un par de hechizos.

—Confío en ti —había dicho Anom con firmeza —En el enemigo es en el que no confío.

Así, Nymphadora Nicté se marchó a su misión, y como Anom últimamente hacía muchas horas extras, Acab era quien atendía cada necesidad de sus nietos.

Pero no se resignaba. Su hijo hacía bien en tener fe en las habilidades de su esposa, pero estaban enfrentando no a uno, sino a varios extranjeros que podían emplear trucos sucios para intentar ganar aquella guerra. Lo frustraba quedarse sin hacer nada en contra del desquiciado alemán que atacaba los sitios que quería por… No sabía por qué. Pero había que pararlo.

Unos gemidos, como débiles chillidos animales, detuvieron los paseos de Acab. Desconcertado, siguió el sonido hasta la habitación de los niños y la abrió con lentitud.

El cuarto tenía las paredes pintadas de un amarillo suave, decorado con varias ramas de árbol, entre las cuales se ocultaban óvalos que encerraban varios rostros, cada uno con un nombre debajo, en un largo pergamino desenrollado. Acab no terminaba de creerse que su hijo hubiera accedido a poner aquello en su casa, considerando que como su hermana, ahora usaba un guante en la mano derecha, o un hechizo de ocultación, cosa que no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

El árbol genealógico era una reproducción bastante artística del que aparecía en un texto que se pasaba a través de las generaciones: _Vida y Obras de la Ilustrísima Familia Nicté_.Todavía no se creía que Anom tuviera semejante talento; los retratos le salieron prácticamente idénticos. Los únicos óvalos vacíos eran los últimos, a la cabecera de las cunas de los niños, donde podían leerse sus nombres y, con caligrafía tan pequeña que apenas se distinguía, su año de nacimiento. Debajo de ese número quedaba un espacio en blanco, como si faltara añadir algo, y Acab sabía qué era.

Se acercó primero a la cuna de su nieto. Akbal dormía todavía, acostado de lado, con el suave y escaso pelo en su cabeza de color amarillo canario, tal como el ave que le enseñó su padre la noche anterior en un libro de cuentos. Le sonrió con cariño antes de oír de nuevo los gemidos… que venían de la cuna de la niña. Se volvió lentamente, presintiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

Una criaturita cubierta de brillante pelo rosa alzaba la cabeza y lanzaba tenues alaridos, reclamando atención, intentando ponerse de pie entre la maraña de mantas de la cuna. De no ser por los ojos, de un nítido color gris, no lo hubiera creído.

—Qué bonita —susurró, acercándose a la cuna y metiendo los brazos dentro para cargar a la criaturita —Igual que tu padre, ¿eh?

La cosita rosada movió la cabeza, acurrucándose en el pecho de Acab, para irse transformando gradualmente en Alitzel Nicté, sin ropa encima y profundamente dormida.

Acab meneó la cabeza, sacando la varita para conjurar un atuendo que cubriera a su nieta. La niña no se inmutó, siguió durmiendo tranquilamente incluso cuando fue colocada de vuelta en la cuna, donde no tardó en acomodarse y sonreír. El hombre pensó que su hijo había tenido muy buen tino al ponerle aquel nombre, pero casi de inmediato su expresión se puso seria y miró la pared.

Alzando la varita, sumamente concentrado, hizo una floritura y bajo el año de nacimiento de Alitzel Andrómeda apareció la palabra _Zoomorfismo_.

Solo quedaba saber si Akbal Ted poseía también un Legado, aunque la idea de enterarse no le causaba a Acab el menor entusiasmo.

* * *

_24 de abril de 2021._

_Salem, Massachusetts._

_Risco Rojo, residencia Malfoy._

La casa estaba inundada de montones de voces que se alzaban al mismo tiempo, cada una con su tema, pero invariablemente alegre. Abundaban los adultos, aunque algunas veces los niños hacían notar su presencia con alaridos de felicidad y algunos balbuceos.

Lionel Malfoy andaba de manera torpe sobre sus pequeños pies, esquivando gente que no conocía y uno que otro adulto que le era vagamente familiar. Llegó hasta la alta figura de su padre, ataviado con una túnica gris de broche plateado, y se sujetó a su pierna para llamar su atención.

—¿Ly? ¿Qué haces aquí, bribón? —saludó Patrick Malfoy a su primogénito, dejando por un instante la conversación que sostenía para inclinarse y tomar en brazos al niño —¿Qué pasa?

—_¡Patel, patel!_ —soltó el chiquillo, agitando la cabeza, cubierta de brillante cabello rojizo.

—De acuerdo, en un momento. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Ly señaló un sofá, donde la abuela Weasley estaba mimando a su gemelo.

—¡Qué precioso niño! —exclamó una de las brujas que conversara momentos antes con Patrick, de túnica verde esmeralda y cabello rubio muy rizado —¿Es el chico del cumpleaños?

—Uno de ellos —respondió Patrick, sonriendo levemente.

—¿De dónde sacó ese pelo? —inquirió un hombre de escaso cabello castaño y túnica morada.

—De su madre.

Ly, que había estado mirando a todos y riéndose, notó el cambio de voz de su padre.

—_Pá_, _patel_ —volvió a decir, moviendo las manos en todas direcciones.

—Sí, sí… Le diremos a tía Judith, ¿de acuerdo?

Disculpándose con los otros dos, Patrick esquivó a varios grupos de personas antes de llegar a la cocina, donde un alegre trajinar le indicó que todo iba bien.

—¡Judith! —llamó el rubio, quedándose en la entrada de la cocina.

La nombrada alzó la cabeza desde el punto donde, Patrick sabía, estaba el horno. La joven mujer tenía sus ojillos azules abiertos al máximo, al tiempo que se sacudía las manos en un delantal blanco con flores amarillas bordadas en los bolsillos.

—¿Cómo está el guapo de Lance? —quiso saber, sonriéndole al niño.

—Es Ly —aclaró Patrick, haciendo reír a Judith —¿El pastel está listo?

—Falta un poco, mientras tanto comeremos. ¿Todo va bien allá afuera?

—Sí, claro. Te agradezco la ayuda, yo solo no lo habría conseguido a tiempo.

Judith se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y sacándolo juguetonamente de la cocina.

—Anda, atiende a los invitados —le dijo a Patrick —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ly!

El chiquillo rió y movió la mano a manera de despedida. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado junto a su bisabuela, en el sofá.

—Molly, ¿podría cuidarlo un segundo?

—¡Claro, muchacho! Por cierto, bonita fiesta.

—Gracias.

De nuevo, Patrick esquivó invitados, saludando a unos cuantos con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Muy bonito, lo admito —comentó Ángel Weasley al pasar por su lado —Rebecca manda su regalo y muchos saludos, tuvo que quedarse en Avalon por unas prácticas.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Finalmente, Patrick alcanzó la puerta que llevaba al estudio y entró allí con discreción.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, puso mala cara y observó a su alrededor.

El estudio, una habitación pequeña a comparación de la sala o la cocina, tenía una pared cubierta de libros en una estantería de madera oscura, de frente a la única ventana del sitio, que daba a la parte delantera de la casa. Lo que servía de escritorio era una curiosa mesa redonda cuya superficie podía ser girada, por lo que pocos objetos estaban allí, solo un tintero, una larga pluma y algunos pergaminos bajo un pisapapeles en forma de dos "W" en color magenta. Alrededor de la mesa se hallaban colocadas cuatro sillas y dos de ellas, para asombro de Patrick, estaban ocupadas.

—¿Qué demonios…? —dejó escapar el rubio con furia —¿Cómo se atreve a…?

—Cálmate, muchacho —pidió uno de los presentes, alzando una mano —Venimos en paz.

—Usted vendrá en paz, quizá, pero él no. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió traerlo a esta casa?

Patrick señaló a la otra persona, que no se dignaba a mirarlo por tener los fríos ojos fijos en un punto de la pared frente a él, aparentemente ausente.

—Además, de haber algo malo con él, tus hechizos le habrían bloqueado el paso.

Ante eso, Patrick no pudo evitar contorsionar el rostro, conteniendo la rabia.

—Quisiera decir que todos fueron mi idea, pero unos cuantos me los enseñó Will —comentó.

—Ah, ¿el mestizo? —indicó la otra persona con desgano, sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? Olvídalo —Patrick borró la momentánea curiosidad de su rostro para volver a poner aspecto enfadado —¿Alguno va a explicarme qué sucede aquí?

—Pues no, al menos de momento. Necesitamos una casa de seguridad y…

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Él no se queda aquí!

Inconscientemente, Patrick se colocó ante la puerta.

—A tus hijos no va a pasarles nada —aseguró aquel que no miraba a Patrick, sin abandonar su semblante, apático y cansado —¿Cómo se llaman, por cierto?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Te lo estoy preguntando, ¿no?

Patrick suspiró, intentando calmarse.

—Lionel Cástor y Lancelot Pólux —respondió —Son gemelos. Los llamamos Ly y Lance.

—Ah, ya. La costumbre que no se aplicó a ti. Fue cosa de tu madre, ¿lo sabías? Le parecía algo ridículo y anticuado. A propósito, ¿tu hermana vino en Semana Santa?

—No, tenía entrenamientos. Es capitana del equipo de quidditch, creo que te lo dijo.

—¡Bien por la damita! —exclamó por lo bajo el otro sujeto, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Oiga… ¿_Sátiro_, verdad? Estoy dudando del voto de confianza que le dio Frida.

El aludido, encogiéndose de hombros con desenvoltura, le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—No dudes de ella, ¿quieres? La pelirroja era estupenda.

—Me dirá loco, pero creo que de haber estudiado juntos, habrían hecho un montón de bromas.

Ante eso, _Sátiro_ se echó a reír, aunque de forma baja, con cierto respeto.

—Volviendo al tema, muchacho, tu casa es la mejor opción que tenemos. Piénsalo, no van a buscarlo aquí hasta que sea su último recurso. Saben que lo detestas.

—No se quedará aquí. Supongamos que tiene razón, ¿qué pasará si llegaran a descubrirlo? Me acusarán de ser cómplice, me arrestarán, me quitarán a Danny y a mis hijos…

—Es verdad —el otro personaje finalmente desvió los ojos y los posó en Patrick con un destello de comprensión, aunque seguían mostrándose gélidos, incluso impávidos —Te dije desde el principio que su refugio sería la mejor opción.

—¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que apenas cabemos nosotros allí? —soltó _Sátiro_, mordaz.

—¿Qué tal el mundo muggle? —sugirió Patrick de pronto.

—¿Estás bromeando, muchacho? —_Sátiro_ parpadeó innumerables veces, aturdido.

—Pues no. Solo habría que conseguir algunos documentos y hacer copias modificadas. Así podría pasar por uno de ellos, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Me ves viviendo como un…? ¿Me ves como uno de esos, Patrick?

—Sinceramente, no. Pero te estoy dando soluciones. Si de verdad te odiara, te sacaría de esta casa sin miramientos. O mejor aún, te entregaría a los aurores.

—Ah, eso resultaría peligroso —indicó _Sátiro_ con cierto nerviosismo —Uno de los hechizos que usé para sacarlo depende de que no descubran que lo que está su lugar es una copia mágica.

—¿Una copia? ¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿A qué pobre infeliz metieron en su lugar a Azkaban?

—A ninguno. Verás, es increíble la cantidad de hechizos que se olvidan con el paso de los años. Me puse a investigar un poco en la parte mágica de la biblioteca del Museo Británico y encontré algo muy interesante llamado _Reflejo corpóreo_. Básicamente, animas tu reflejo en el espejo. Creo que cayó en desuso por todos los inconvenientes requeridos para mantenerlo activo.

—¿Entonces en Azkaban está…?

—Su reflejo, al que mantiene activo mirándose a un espejo cada cierto tiempo, lo que aprovecha para ver el sitio con sus ojos y mantenerse al tanto de la situación.

Patrick estaba atónito. No creía que algo como eso pudiera existir.

—Los detalles del hechizo te los daremos después, pueden ser útiles —indicó _Sátiro_, sacando a Patrick de su estupor —De momento, aceptaremos lo del mundo muggle.

—¿Tú estás loco? —espetó el otro adulto, siseando con aparente desprecio.

—No, el que parece loco eres tú —_Sátiro_ habló con tal seriedad que los otros dos se tensaron enseguida, con la sensación de haber oído algo así en otra parte —No tienes muchas opciones, así que no es el momento de tener prejuicios. Y bien mirado, menos te buscarán en el mundo muggle. Para esos Sinodales, sería como querer hallar un knut en una pila de galeones.

—Ya me había comentado Frida que sus frases eran anticuadas —comentó Patrick, ceñudo —Pero Frida confió en ustedes, y yo confío en ella, así que…

El otro iba a corregir la frase, pero se lo pensó mejor. Que la esposa de Patrick estuviera muerta no significaba que dejara de confiarse en su palabra.

—¿Puedes conseguir los documentos? —inquirió _Sátiro_, volviendo al tema en cuestión.

—Claro. En la oficina tenemos varios formatos en blanco, para las diligencias en el puerto muggle. Rellenaré algunos y los traeré. Pero se irá la cubierta al traste si usas magia, ¿entendido?

Patrick miraba al otro individuo presente con los ojos entrecerrados, casi retándolo a negarse cuando no tenía más alternativa.

—Bien, disfraz muggle será —acabó aceptando, a regañadientes.

—No es tan malo —aseguró Patrick, con una tenue sonrisa burlona —Por si no lo recuerdas, yo tuve que hacerlo una temporada. Puedo darte unos consejos.

—¿Por qué querrías dármelos?

—Danny me pidió que fuera a Azkaban al menos una vez, aunque no quiso decirme por qué. Así que es únicamente por ella, no lo olvides.

El otro movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa una sola vez.

Después de todo, nada de lo que había hecho dio resultado.

* * *

_25 de abril de 2021._

_Esjberg, Dinamarca._

_Muelle 55._

Para ser primavera en el hemisferio norte, se sentía mucho frío. Quizá era debido a la brisa marina y a las coordenadas de aquel sitio.

—Se lo dije a Harry, esto es un congelador.

Ron Weasley metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo marrón, mirando a su alrededor.

—Peor aún, no hay nada qué hacer —añadió Jim Black, de pie con la espalda muy recta y los violáceos ojos fijos en el agitado mar —Espero que no cambiaran de opinión a última hora.

—No digas tonterías, sería un desastre…

Ambos aurores, con los datos de que disponían, se habían pasado días vigilando aquel puerto, el más importante de los que Dinamarca poseía en el Mar del Norte, esperando la incursión de los seguidores de Hagen que querían tomar por asalto la prisión mágica de Azkaban. Sin embargo, tanto tiempo sin nada sospechoso se les hacía… sospechoso.

—Espero que el supuesto traidor no interceptara la información de tu amiga.

Ante la acotación del pelirrojo, Jim negó con la cabeza.

—Katy se ha vuelto experta en codificación. Además, no saben que tendremos refuerzos.

—Si es que llegan —el señor Ron se oía pesimista —¿Qué nos garantiza…?

Se calló de golpe. Al solitario muelle se acercaba alguien. Los pasos resonaban con demasiada fuerza, pues habían anunciado tormenta y la actividad marítima, suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, era prácticamente nula. No se veía a nadie más allí que ellos dos.

Y pronto, a su izquierda, fueron brotando algunas figuras entre la niebla, ataviadas con túnicas orientales y ocultando sus rostros con máscaras blancas con un sol rojo. Aún así, Jim y el señor Ron no bajaron la guardia hasta que una de las figuras, masculina y de túnica color azul marino, tendió un sobre de pergamino cuyo sello ostentaba el crisantemo de la Familia Real de Japón.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Jim con amabilidad, inclinando levemente la cabeza y tomando el sobre ofrecido, se lo pasó a su pelirrojo compañero —¿Con quiénes tenemos el gusto?

—_Aoi_ —respondió el de túnica azul marino, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mostrando en su frente una tira de tela gris, con una espiral blanca de forma triangular dentro de un círculo blanco.

—_Nanju_ —declaró otro varón, de túnica color arena y una larga espada en la espalda. Lucía una larga tira de tela amarilla atada a la cabeza y en el centro de la frente, rodeada por un círculo del mismo color, una espiral blanca en forma de rayo que por un segundo, al señor Ron le hizo gracia, acordándose de su mejor amigo.

—_Uma_ —la tercera figura, un hombre alto y de túnica rojo sangre, alzó una mano, acomodando en su cabeza una tira de tela roja, con su respectiva espiral blanca en forma de flama circulada.

—_Hikari_, a su servicio —declaró la última persona, una mujer de túnica oscura que se veía, curiosamente, un poco rosa; en el antebrazo izquierdo llevaba atada una contrastante tira de tela verde que lucía estampada una espiral blanca rectangular en el interior de un círculo también blanco. Su inglés era bastante bueno, y a los dos aurores británico la voz se les hizo familiar, aunque no sabían de dónde —Disculparán que no podamos decirles más.

—Entendemos sus… reglamentos —aseguró el señor Ron, conciliador —Somos…

—Black James–san. Weasley Ronald–san —interrumpió aquel apodado _Uma_, con marcado acento nipón —A diferencia de nosotros, sus identidades no son secreto para nadie.

—Sí, bueno… Son historias largas —Jim se encogió de hombros, tan atónito como su camarada de lo enterados que se mostraban los japoneses —¿Algo más que quieran compartir?

—Ubicamos al grupo enemigo la semana pasada, en la frontera con Alemania —respondió _Hikari_ en tono profesional —Debido al plan de acción acordado previamente con su infiltrada, no les cerramos el paso. Otro de nuestros equipos lo está siguiendo de cerca mientras nosotros nos adelantamos con ustedes. _Aoi_–kun tiene un plan.

El mencionado, pasándose una mano por su revuelto cabello castaño, asintió.

—Antes que nada, ¿Dinamarca de qué lado está? No pudimos sacar nada en claro al llegar.

—Es neutral —contestó el señor Ron —Hagen no ha demostrado mucho interés en este país, quizá por su ubicación. Pero si se produce un ataque aquí…

—Buscamos que eso no sea necesario —acotó _Aoi_ al instante —Queremos que Dinamarca vea la buena voluntad de la Coalición para defender a quien lo necesite, sea aliado o no. Al contrario de Hagen, nosotros le vemos unos cuantos beneficios a tener a Dinamarca de nuestra parte.

—¿Por ejemplo? —quiso saber Jim.

—Es uno de los países que envía Sinodales a Azkaban.

La respuesta automática y precisa de _Uma_ volvió a sorprender a Jim y al señor Ron.

—¿Qué creen que pasaría si Hagen consiguiera poner a Dinamarca de su lado? —inquirió _Hikari_, con seguridad siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de _Uma_.

—Evidentemente, lo mismo que ustedes —apuntó Jim, ceñudo —¿Saben si quieren sacar de Azkaban a alguien en particular?

—No, lo sentimos —se disculpó _Hikari_ —Eso no llegó a través de la _Kumonosu_, su infiltrada debió pensar que de tardarse más en enviar datos, no podríamos hacer nada.

—Perdón, ¿a través de la qué? —soltó el señor Ron sin poder evitarlo.

—Ustedes traducirían la palabra como _telaraña_ —explicó _Hikari_ con serenidad —Se refiere a que su infiltrada nos hizo llegar la información a través de varia gente entrelazada, dando rodeos, para que fuera más difícil que la interceptaran.

—O sea, eso es… ¿Una especie de red de comunicación? —sugirió el señor Ron, confuso.

—Algo así. Nuestro escuadrón usa a menudo esa clase de métodos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué manda su Emperador? Me refiero a la carta —recordó Jim.

Los japoneses intercambiaron miradas, o al menos eso pareció, no podía saberse a ciencia cierta debido a las máscaras que portaban. Finalmente, _Aoi_ se aclaró la garganta.

—Es confidencial —indicó —Para su Ministro de Magia.

—Si les parece bien, hay que prepararnos —indicó _Hikari_ con aplomo y los ingleses intuyeron que era ella quien estaba al mando del resto de los nipones —No tardaremos en recibir la señal del otro equipo y entones no nos quedará tiempo.

—¿Quiénes vienen en el otro equipo? —quiso saber _Nanju_, con voz grave.

—_Same_–kun y el resto de _Nagareboshi_.

—¿Por qué tenemos dos elementos sorpresa en camino? —señaló _Aoi_, tenso.

—El mar —fue la escueta respuesta de _Hikari_.

Por algún motivo, el señor Ron y Jim presintieron que verían, con sus propios ojos, la extraña "magia sin varita" de la que habló _Sátiro_ sobre el día del rescate de Ernest Macmillan.

Y ese detalle, pensaron, sería otro factor inesperado a su favor.

* * *

_Mar del Norte._

_Prisión Mágica de Azkaban._

Los Sinodales hacían sus rondas como de costumbre, con un ojo en el interior de los muros que resguardaban y otro puesto en el exterior, en la inmensidad del océano, embravecido por los vientos de una tormenta que no se decidía a caer.

Los reos estaban siendo regresados a sus celdas cuidadosamente tras uno de los momentos de esparcimiento que se les permitía en el transcurso del día. Uno de los Sinodales, muy alto y de espalda ancha, veía con cierto desdén a quien custodiaba, un hombre de cabello rubio platino y barba descuidada, que no hacía más que contemplar con indiferencia su entorno.

Draco Malfoy, aparentemente, se había resignado a su encierro.

Apenas iba a cumplirse el tercer año de su condena, pero los Sinodales sabían que les esperaba soportarlo por otros diez, debido al aumento que se ganó cuando se fugó para impedir la boda de su primogénito. Ninguno de los magos custodios sentía simpatía por él, pero no era algo tan malo, ya que pocas veces lo molestaban, ya no se diga dirigirle la palabra. Así que a nadie sorprendió que, de un tiempo a la fecha, Malfoy apenas hablara.

De hecho, la última vez que un Sinodal escuchó su voz pronunciando más de una oración fue cuando lo visitó su hija, en el pasado mes de diciembre.

—Anda, Malfoy, no tenemos todo el día —acotó el Sinodal, dando un empujón al aludido.

El rubio asintió de mala gana, con una sutil mueca de desdén, antes de seguir caminando hacia su celda, en uno de los niveles más altos y con mayor seguridad. Una vez que el recluso estuvo en la diminuta habitación que era su celda, el Sinodal la cerró con llave y varios hechizos, antes de marcharse refunfuñando por lo bajo, debido a tener que cruzar las escaleras móviles otra vez, lo que le llevaría un rato. Malfoy, al oír los pasos alejarse, se echó en su catre, frunció el ceño y sintió algo raro en los ojos, como el picor que antecedía al llanto. Aunque hacía años que no lloraba.

Después, las horas fueron pasando con increíble lentitud, siendo la única prueba de ello la escasez de luz solar. El silencio poco a poco se fue adueñando de los pasillos, pues los Sinodales preparaban en su sala de descanso el cambio de turno y algunos asuntos menores a resolver.

Por eso no se percataron de las apariciones.

La inhóspita isla estaba casi a oscuras cuando las figuras envueltas en capas negras comenzaron a llegar. Las capuchas les cubrían los rostros, aunque aquí y allá podían vislumbrarse mechones de pelo de distintos tonos de castaño y rubio, así como algunos negros y rojizos. Eran alrededor de una docena, que comparados con los altos muros de Azkaban, lucían insignificantes.

Pero para semejante misión, eran suficientes.

Una de las figuras se llevó la varita al interior de la capucha y acto seguido, de aquel hueco salió una voz distorsionada, similar a la de una estación de radio con interferencia, pero sin cortarse.

—Adelante, y no lo olviden: nada de bajas innecesarias.

Los demás asintieron, imitando el gesto con la varita uno a uno, antes de avanzar.

Desde las alturas, a través de sus minúsculas ventanas cuadradas, algunos de los presos podían contemplar el exterior, aunque no lo hacían seguido, acordándose de la libertad que varios de ellos no volverían a gozar. No era el caso de Draco Malfoy, quien tras pasar demasiado tiempo echado, decidió incorporarse un momento y relajarse con el vaivén del mar. Debido a la posición de su celda, tenía precisamente a sus pies el sitio donde las apariciones podían llevarse a cabo, pero apenas prestó atención a los fugaces movimientos de sombras que vislumbró, convencido de que sería algún efecto óptico de la noche que caía.

Hasta que distinguió la varita encendida de una de esas sombras.

Frunció el ceño, desconfiado. No creyó que fueran Sinodales, ellos lucían túnicas blancas como uniforme que cuales se veían fácilmente incluso cuando era noche cerrada en un lugar como ese. No, aquello era algo más, algo grave quizá. ¿Pero debía importarle? Que los Sinodales se las vieran con ellos. No era su problema.

Se retiró de la ventana sin advertir, debido a la distancia, que uno de los recién llegados lo vio e igualmente, pensaba que ser descubiertos por un prisionero no era de su incumbencia.

* * *

Llegaron al punto de aparición de Azkaban a tiempo para ver destellos dentro de los muros.

Ron Weasley había estado en la prisión mágica muy pocas veces, lo mismo que Jim Black. Pero ahora ambos sabían que debían hacer sus recelos a un lado, considerando que no había dementores allí desde hacía años, para solucionar lo que les esperaba.

El grupo de Hagen había esquivado su vigilancia.

Tras ellos dos, caminaban con paso firme los magos ninjas de Japón. Además de los cuatro que conocieron en el muelle de Esjberg, se les había unido el equipo que seguía a los partidarios del Terror rubio, tres hombres y una mujer, todos con la cara oculta por la misma máscara blanca con un sol rojo, además de vestir túnicas orientales en tonos oscuros que eran fáciles de camuflar en la oscuridad y tiras de tela de distintos colores que mostraban aquellas curiosas espirales en color blanco. Las noticias de ese equipo no eran nada buenas.

—Partieron antes de lo previsto —había dicho uno de los recién llegados ninjas, de túnica negra con cinturón blanco, que respondía al nombre clave de _Hyumaki_ y cuya tira marrón con espiral en forma de montaña iba atada a su cuello.

Los ingleses contemplaron cómo _Hikari_ meneaba la cabeza con desaliento antes de ponerse a hablar en japonés con un tono autoritario que no admitía réplica. No supieron qué dijo, pero por la respuesta que recibió en la voz grave y casi apática de otro de los recién llegados, de nombre clave _Hiroshi_ (que como _Nanju_, usaba una tira amarilla atada en la cabeza, con la espiral blanca en forma de rayo), dedujeron que no estaba molesta, sino decidida a encontrar una solución.

—Tendremos que partir nosotros también —les indicó _Hikari_ en inglés, tras deliberar por tres largos minutos con _Aoi_ y _Hiroshi_ —Este es el plan…

Lo escucharon y aunque un tanto arriesgado, Jim y el señor Ron lo aceptaron. No tenían más opciones y el tiempo apremiaba.

Por lo visto, una batalla había comenzado.

—Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando acepté la misión —masculló _Uma_, bromista.

—No es momento para eso —regañó _Hikari_ —Weasley–san, ¿podría guiarnos a la entrada?

El pelirrojo asintió y se colocó al frente del grupo.

—Black–san, si saben un hechizo _fonotraductor_, es buen momento para usarlo —recomendó _Hikari_ —No sabemos a quiénes nos enfrentaremos y debemos entendernos en todo momento.

Jim asintió y se apuntó con la varita a las orejas y a la garganta, sintiendo en esas zonas un leve cosquilleo que solo duró unos segundos. Vio de reojo que el señor Ron imitaba sus movimientos.

El silencio presionó los oídos de todos durante el poco tiempo que les llevó llegar hasta la entrada de la prisión, la cual hallaron forzada, con marcas de golpes y quemaduras.

Era evidente que habían usado tanto hechizos como fuerza bruta para abrirla.

—De acuerdo, todos saben lo que deben hacer —señaló _Hikari_ y debido a la entonación de sus palabras, Jim y el señor Ron intuyeron que estaba hablando en japonés, aunque la escuchaban en inglés sin ningún problema —Suerte.

El grupo atravesó la puerta y casi de inmediato se separó. Jim y el señor Ron, por ser quienes conocían mejor la cárcel (al menos en teoría, por medio de mapas memorizados durante su paso por la Triple A), fueron los asignados a verificar el acceso a las celdas por las escaleras móviles, aunque habían insistido que era poco probable que alguien quisiera pasar por allí.

Se equivocaron rotundamente.

Al llegar, se toparon con varios tramos de escalera rotos, y unos cuantos más que, vibrando a más no poder, parecían detenidos a la fuerza para permitir el avance de unas figuras de capas negras. El señor Ron iba a lanzarse de lleno al ataque, pero Jim alcanzó a detenerlo con un gesto. Acto seguido, se retiraron de la entrada a esa área y Jim conjuró una criatura de humo plateado, un enorme perro, la cual se dividió en réplicas más pequeñas antes de correr en cuatro direcciones diferentes. El señor Ron asintió a ello y en esta ocasión, cuando quiso subir, Jim no solo le dejó el paso libre, si no que lo siguió a toda prisa.

Los intrusos no tardaron en notar su presencia y mientras la gran mayoría seguía su camino, dos de ellos se quedaron inmóviles, esperando a los ingleses, bajando sus capuchas en el proceso. Lo que había debajo era una especie de burla cruel, pensaron el pelirrojo y el de ojos violetas.

Máscaras blancas con soles negros. Eran dos _nukenin_.

—Esta resultó una noche bastante interesante —pronunció una voz masculina a través de una de las máscaras, seria y un tanto fría, que por alguna razón a Jim le sonó no conocida, sino similar a la de alguien más —¿Qué dices, _Kagenie_? ¿Los lanzamos al vacío o nos divertimos un rato?

—Como prefieras, _Shinken_ —respondió una voz femenina desde la otra máscara.

Por su parte, el tal _Shinken_ desenvainó una larga espada japonesa, una katana.

—Entonces lo segundo será —anunció el varón, colocándose en posición de ataque.

No tardó en cargar contra el que tenía más cerca, Jim, quien a duras penas esquivó el golpe. Alzó la varita, pero nada sucedió, con lo que recordó que Azkaban tenía fuertes hechizos para impedir el uso de magia de personal no autorizado. Los aurores colaboraban con los Sinodales estrechamente, pero no tenían permiso de conjurar nada allí, salvo en casos especiales. Frustrado, Jim se dedicó a defenderse como podía, sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Para empezar, ¿cómo era posible que los intrusos hubieran usado magia para entrar?

En ese momento, una sombra pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y el sonido de metal contra metal resonó por todo el lugar, antes que _Shinken_ pronunciara una sola palabra, en un cruel siseo.

—_Hiroshi_.

El dueño del nombre clave, en tensión, no respondió. Mantuvo firme su propia katana, sin darle oportunidad de avanzar, al tiempo que junto a Jim se colocaba _Aoi_, empuñando una espada similar a la de su camarada, pero más corta.

—Por lo visto, _Shinigami_ tenía razón —acotó la _nukenin_, ladeando la cabeza —Los ninjas leales a su Majestad participan en la Coalición. ¿Necesitas que me encargue del otro, _Shinken_?

—Creo que tendrías un pequeño inconveniente, _Kagenie_, ¿no es así, _Aoi_?

El recién nombrado, según notó Jim, se puso rígido enseguida, moviendo la cabeza en claro signo de mirar a _Kagenie_.

—_Hiroshi_, cambiemos —indicó _Aoi_ enseguida —Sabes que no podemos…

—No interfieras, _Aoi_ —reprendió _Kagenie_ repentinamente, bajando un par de escalones y sacando un par de armas cortas que a Jim y al señor Ron les recordaron a los tridentes, pero más pequeños y más afilados —¿O de verdad piensas que tienes alguna posibilidad contra _Shinken_?

_Aoi_ apretó la mano con la que sostenía su espada con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Las palabras de su compañero lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—¿Por qué están de parte del Terror Rubio, _Shinken_? ¿Qué ganan ustedes?

—¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia? —soltó _Shinken_ con desgano, pero todos pudieron notar que su katana seguía firme, sin retroceder ante la de _Hiroshi_ —Lo que _Führer_–sama nos ofreciera a cambio de lealtad es confidencial. Solo respondemos ante _Kagutsuchi_ y ante nosotros mismos.

Algo en esa frase debió alterar a _Hiroshi_, ya que su katana tembló de forma casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente como para que _Shinken_ ganara unos centímetros.

—Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras algo personal contra _Kagutsuchi_ —ahora _Shinken_ sonaba burlón, casi cruel, sobre todo cuando añadió —Claro, lo había olvidado… _Yumemi_, ¿verdad?

_Hiroshi_ decidió romper con brusquedad el contacto entre su arma y la de _Shinken_, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. _Aoi_, dubitativo, hizo ademán de adelantarse.

—Quédate en tu sitio, _Aoi_ —mandó _Hiroshi_ —Weasley, usted y Black adelántense.

—Aceptaré cualquier sugerencia que me den para hacer eso —gruñó el señor Ron.

—_Aoi_, quita las armas del camino.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

Antes que Jim o el señor Ron supieran lo que había sucedido, las armas de los _nukenin_ lanzaron un destello, deformándose lentamente, lo que desconcertó lo suficiente a sus oponentes como para que los dos ingleses aprovecharan la oportunidad de pasar a su lado a toda velocidad. Pero no contaron con que _Kagenie_ alzara una mano, apuntando a Jim con el índice, antes que éste diera un traspié debido a un repentino, agudo y olvidado dolor.

Era como volver a sentir aquel _Crucio_ en Londres, hacía casi un par de años.

—¡Eso no, _Kagenie_!

El malestar de Jim acabó tan rápido como inició, aunque lo descolocó por varios segundos antes que el señor Ron lo ayudara a enderezarse para seguir su camino. Ambos miraron por encima de su hombro y vieron que _Aoi_ estaba peleando contra _Kagenie_, cosa que les pareció injusto por unos segundos hasta que la vieron apuntar con el índice hacia el pelirrojo.

—¡Te dije que no, _Kagenie_! —al tiempo que gritaba, _Aoi_ lanzó otro golpe con su "katana" corta, causando que la ninja renegada abandonara su gesto para evadirlo.

—¿Por qué proteges a estas personas? —quiso saber ella, moviéndose con tal gracia que en otras circunstancias, aquello parecería la coreografía de un baile y no una pelea.

—¡Es nuestro deber! ¡Es nuestro juramento! Pero como lo rompiste, no creo que lo entiendas…

Los dos ingleses tuvieron que dejar de mirar, ya que llegaron a donde las escaleras detenidas se cortaban abruptamente. Se adentraron en un pasillo, oscurecido casi por completo debido a varias antorchas apagadas, y el señor Ron frunció el ceño.

—Este es uno de los niveles de alta seguridad —masculló —¿A quién querrán sacar?

Jim no sabía qué contestar, pero no hizo falta. Comenzaron a pasar celdas abiertas, donde la ausencia de sus ocupantes delataba el éxito de los intrusos en su cometido, hasta que de pronto, al de cabello negro se le hizo extraño hallar una puerta cerrada. Dejó que su colega lo adelantara para acercarse a mirar a través de la diminuta ventana cuadrada de la puerta, cubierta a media por una gruesa cruz de hierro, e hizo una mueca desconfiada.

Algo no iba bien, pero resultaba tan extraño que no sabía explicarlo. Agitando la cabeza, Jim se despabiló y continuó su camino, con la sensación de que algo más hacía inusual esa celda vacía.

Su respuesta estaba en el catre, pero no caería en la cuenta de ello sino hasta mucho después.

* * *

_21 de diciembre de 2012. 8:05 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Feliz fin del mundo! (Bell recibe miradas asesinas). Bueno, ya, sé que eso no es cierto, y espero que no me toque ver algo así, la verdad. Además, ¿quién quiere que _LAV_ quede inconcluso? Nadie, ¿verdad?_

_Nos topamos primero con el ambiente en el Cuartel General de Aurores bajo el mando de nuestro Harry, que debido a un aviso de Katrina Turner (¿quién echaba de menos a esta mujer?), ahora sabe que tienen a un traidor entre los que pelean contra Hagen, pero no saben quién es, así que se esfuerza por evitar el mayor daño posible. Como pudieron leer, Ron, Jim y Tonks se quedaron en Londres, pero fue por esto, que esperemos que no les traiga consecuencias._

_En Hogwarts, Procyon y Rose se enteraron que sus padres se fueron al continente, aunque el primero está un tanto desconcertado de que Henry no se vea preocupado, ya que la esposa de su tío también se fue de misión. Seguro más de uno sospecha qué le pasa a nuestro castaño ojiverde, esperemos que se le pase pronto._

_Acab, aparte de confirmar finalmente que uno de sus nietos tiene Legado (el otro sigue en suspenso, ¿ustedes qué creen?), está a disgusto con la marcha de Tonks. ¿Acaso sabe algo que ella no? ¿O es un simple presentimiento maligno debido a la guerra?_

_Luego, un momento a Estados Unidos, en el cumpleaños de los gemelos Malfoy, pero Patrick no disfruta del todo la fiesta por una visita inesperada. Uno de los desconocidos, _Sátiro_, ha llevado a alguien allí, un supuesto preso de Azkaban al que sacó, entre otras cosas, gracias a un hechizo muy curioso. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué lo liberó el desconocido? Seguro tienen una respuesta para la primera pregunta, pero para la otra…_

_Finalmente, los escenarios que menos gracia nos hacen: un puerto de Dinamarca en el Mar del Norte y la prisión de Azkaban. En el primer escenario, Ron y Jim se encuentran con magos japoneses del Escuadrón Ninja, y quien lee _Juuroku_, sabe quiénes son, ¿verdad? (Bell suelta una risita). Mientras que en la prisión, la incógnita más importante es la que se hace Ron casi al final, ¿a quién quiere sacar Hagen como para haber mandado a su gente? Sobre todo a los ya mencionados _nukenin_ (ninjas renegados), los aliados que consiguió en Shinitani, la cárcel mágica del Pacífico._

_Sé que querrán lanzarme tomatazos y algunas Imperdonables, más cuando la publicación del presente quizá no sea hasta 2013 (Bell se va al refugio anti–bombas), pero estando tan cerca del final en la línea temporal destinada a _LAV_, me hallo con varios acontecimientos que quiero presentar antes de acabar esta entrega, pero necesito acomodarlos de tal forma que no se sientan más precipitados de lo que ya son. Así que espero que no quieran asesinarme._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima… que probablemente será el año que viene._

_P.D. Al término de esta nota de autora, sigo esperando una _Torre_, pues la única propuesta que me ha llegado es de un personaje que ya está asignado._


	29. Retroceso

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Veintinueve: Retroceso.**

_25 de abril de 2021._

_Mar del Norte._

_Prisión Mágica de Azkaban._

Comenzó a llover casi enseguida que cruzaron las puertas de la prisión, de vuelta al exterior.

Un hombre joven, alto y fornido, vestido con una túnica oriental azul marino y una tira azul bien atada a su cabeza que mostraba una espiral blanca en forma de gota, alzaba una mano por encima de su cabeza, de pie al centro del patio de recreo, señalando el edificio principal como si buscara algo. A su izquierda, imitando sus gestos de manera más delicada y con la misma tela azul en la cabeza acomodada a modo de pañoleta, se hallaba una joven de túnica oriental de un tono azul verdoso, intentando controlar sus temblores.

—Nada —pronunció con voz ronca el hombre, bajando la mano con lentitud.

—Tampoco yo, ¿sabes? —indicó la chica, cerrando rápidamente la mano en alto, con la clara intención de que dejara de vibrarle debido al frío —Es raro, normalmente…

—Esta no es una situación normal —aclaró el hombre con un dejo de amabilidad en su voz.

De pronto, ambos dieron un respingo, levantando de nuevo la vista, fijándola en un punto de los niveles más altos.

—Esa magia no debería estar autorizada —advirtió el hombre, inclinando levemente la cabeza —Debemos avisar al resto.

—Sí, claro. Espera un momento, _Hiroshi_–kun me dio…

Ella no terminó la frase. Vieron entre la lluvia una figura de brillo plateado que los sorprendió al principio, pero casi enseguida se repusieron. Habían sido advertidos de algo así.

—Los intrusos están en las escaleras móviles. Sigan al _Patronus_ para llegar.

Tras escuchar el mensaje, se vieron uno al otro.

—¡No hemos terminado! —recordó la joven.

—Haz el resto, _Haruto_ —indicó el otro en un tono tal, que sonaba a orden —Yo entraré.

—¿Seguro, _Same_–san?

—Por supuesto. Anda, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió, cruzó el jardín y en el límite del mismo, levantó la diestra y la movió suavemente de lado a lado, como si limpiara un cristal, lo cual hizo que el agua que caía se abriera cual cortina y le cediera el paso. _Same_ observó por unos segundos el largo cabello castaño de _Haruto_, aplastado por la lluvia, antes de seguir al _Patronus_, que esperaba de forma obediente a que echara a andar. Con un resoplido, se puso en marcha.

Era mejor que _Haruto_ no se topara con quienes creía, o sufriría más.

* * *

Una batalla campal, eso era, con los hechizo volando en todas direcciones y rompiendo mesas, sillas, candelabros… Era espeluznante.

—¡Acaben con ellos! ¡Solo son cuatro!

Uno de los intrusos, de complexión femenina, no dejaba de dirigir a sus compañeros, pero poco podían hacer ante los cuatro ninjas que los habían hallado allí buscando otro acceso a las celdas, ya que se trataba del comedor general. Casi al instante los de negro comenzaron a atacar, pero se toparon con hechizos y técnicas de pelea muy diferentes a las que acostumbraban enfrentar.

—¡A un lado, _Hikari_–san!

La aludida obedeció, dando un paso a su derecha, mostrando su perfil a su colega vestido de negro y blanco que no tardó en lanzar una patada al plexo solar del mago robusto que la atacaba.

—Muchas gracias, _Hyukami_–kun —musitó _Hikari_ al ver que su oponente ya no se movía.

—No hay de qué, _Hikari_–san. Ah… ¿Qué hay del resto?

En ese momento, oyeron algo que se parecía mucho a un trueno y obtuvieron su respuesta mirando a un extremo de la sala, donde una intensa luz amarilla empuñada por _Hiroshi_ dejaba fuera de combate a tres magos de negro. Cuando la luz se apagó, dejó ver la katana del muchacho, que aparte de un ligero brillo, no mostraba el más mínimo daño.

—¿Qué clase de brujería están usando? —espetó otro de los intrusos, que no podía abandonar su pelea con _Aoi_, quien se limitaba a desviar cada hechizo que le lanzaban con gesto indulgente.

—No esperarás que respondamos, ¿o sí? —espetó _Aoi_, ejecutando un limpio hechizo aturdidor en forma no verbal, dejando al tipo inconsciente.

—Átenlos y enciérrenlos —indicó _Hikari_ cuando ella y _Hyumaki_ también derrotaron a sus oponentes —Los entregaremos a los aurores europeos. Ahora…

Por las puertas destrozadas del comedor, entraron corriendo dos perros hechos de humo plateado, uno caminando hacia _Aoi_ y otro hacia _Hikari_. A la vez, abrieron el hocico y hablaron.

—Los intrusos están en las escaleras móviles. Sigan al _Patronus_ para llegar.

—Bonito truco —espetó _Aoi_, sarcástico.

Antes que cualquiera de los ninjas pudiera decir algo más, _Hiroshi_ se tensó visiblemente y echó a correr sin esperar a que uno de los _Patronus_ lo guiara. Los otros tres apenas evidenciaban su desconcierto, cuando, al cabo de unos segundos, _Aoi_ maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡_Él_ debe estar aquí! —exclamó, rabioso —Iré tras _Hiroshi_, _Hikari_–san, ustedes encárguense de todos estos, no te preocupes.

Antes que _Hikari_ pudiera responder, _Aoi_ siguió al _Patronus_ que llegó con él, mientras el otro seguía sentado muy erguido, esperando.

Solo hasta que _Hyumaki_ y _Hikari_ terminaron de asegurar a los vencidos, se pusieron en marcha, deseando fervientemente que _Aoi_ se hubiera equivocado.

* * *

La sala de descanso de los Sinodales estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

—¿Me escuchan? —soltó _Nanju_ tras llamar a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —contestó al cabo una voz masculina, amortiguada.

—Háganse a un lado —fue todo lo que dijo el ninja.

—Oiga, ¿qué…?

En el interior de la sala, los Sinodales se miraron unos a otros, con desconcierto, pero de inmediato sacaron las varitas cuando una explosión acompañó a la puerta al ser derribada. Al otro lado, se vio una figura alta de túnica oriental color arena, seguida de cerca por una que lucía una túnica del mismo estilo, pero color rojo oscuro.

—Me encantan los destrozos autorizados —bromeó el de túnica roja, sacudiéndose las mangas, acomodándose la máscara blanca con un sol rojo y la tira de tela roja atada a su cabeza, que en el centro de la frente, mostraba una espiral blanca en forma de llama —¿Todos están bien?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —espetó de mal genio un mago rubio y delgado, de túnica blanca.

—Estamos bien —respondió un hombre de cabello entrecano, que también llevaba una túnica blanca, avanzando unos pasos —Soy Barnaby Whitehead, jefe de los Sinodales. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mucho gusto, caballero, somos _Nanju_ y _Uma_, del Escuadrón Ninja de la Guardia Imperial de Japón. Me temo que los seguidores de Hagen han tomado su prisión por asalto.

Eso desconcertó a la mayoría, aunque unos cuantos se mostraron ofendidos.

—Eso lo explica —asintió el señor Whitehead —Las máscara de los otros son diferentes.

—¿Los otros? —inquirió con voz fría el de la túnica arena, _Nanju_, cuya tira de tela en la frente era amarilla y mostraba una espiral blanca en forma de rayo.

—Oímos que la puerta era abierta a la fuerza, así que fuimos a investigar —comenzó a explicar otro Sinodal, un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro —Nos topamos con unos cuantos como ustedes, con máscaras, y nos dijeron que iban tras unos seguidores de Hagen, que necesitaban nuestra ayuda. Íbamos a cumplir con las revisiones de rigor, y aprovecharon que casi todos estábamos en esta sala por el cambio de turno para encerrarnos y largarse.

—Sus máscaras tenían el sol negro en vez de rojo —señaló el señor Whitehead, ceñudo.

—_Nukenin_ —masculló el oriental de túnica roja —¿Cuántos eran?

—Cuatro, muchacho.

Los dos ninjas presentes giraron la cabeza. Aparentemente, intercambiaban miradas.

—Deben ser _ellos_ —apuntó _Uma_, frustrado —Caballeros, pasen revista de sus reclusos, en lo que nuestros compañeros interceptan a los intrusos. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de…

En ese momento, por el hueco de la puerta, entró una sombra plateada en forma de perro, que se sentó junto a _Nanju_ y dejó salir de su boca la voz de Jim Black.

—Los intrusos están en las escaleras móviles. Sigan al _Patronus_ para llegar.

Al terminar el mensaje, el perro plateado se puso de pie y se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta. _Uma_ no necesitó escuchar más.

—Andando, _Nanju_, que quizá se toparon con esos cuatro.

El otro asintió, hizo una reverencia a los aturdidos Sinodales y siguió a su compañero.

Los de túnicas blancas todavía tardaron un minuto en reaccionar y organizarse.

* * *

Ron Weasley y Jim Black, tras dejar atrás las escaleras móviles, terminaron el registro de aquel nivel de máxima seguridad y sin mucho ánimo, llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Hagen y sus hombres habían logrado su cometido.

—¿Dónde están todos esos presos? —espetó el señor Ron con frustración —¡Aquí nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse! Tuvieron que pasar por aquí para irse y no los hemos visto.

—Debieron recibir ayuda de esos renegados japoneses —aportó Jim, lúgubre.

—¡Eso también! ¿Qué clase de magia están usando? No podemos defendernos contra eso.

Jim se encogió de hombros, apesadumbrado, recordando con demasiada claridad el malestar físico que aquella mujer, _Kagenie_, parecía haberle causado.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos a revisar el resto de los niveles, por si alguien más fue liberado.

El señor Ron aceptó la sugerencia con un gesto de cabeza, haciendo una mueca de frustración.

Usaron unas viejas escaleras de piedra para bajar de nivel, que componían la salida de emergencia para abandonar la prisión, aunque hasta la fecha no había necesidad de emplearlas. Ambos aurores verificaron que en los siguientes dos niveles, los presos seguían en sus celdas (armando escándalo, por cierto), sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Pasaron un par de enmascarados por aquí! —gritó un presidiario al revisar un tercer nivel, asomando media cara por la diminuta ventana de la puerta de su celda —¡Hacia abajo, hacia abajo!

El señor Ron asintió y echó a correr, en tanto Jim observaba con detenimiento de dónde había salido la voz. Aquel nivel no era de alta seguridad, aunque sus ocupantes tampoco eran santos. Con todo, el de ojos violetas procuró grabarse bien el rostro, por si después debía agradecerle esa escasa información. Lo único que distinguió fue una espesa barba castaña enmarcando un rostro muy delgado, y un ojo castaño oscuro con tintes amarillentos.

—Ojalá sea cierto eso —le espetó, antes de correr también.

El preso se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada qué perder.

* * *

Sin que sus oponentes lo supieran, _Shinken_ hizo una mueca de frustración.

Aquel duelo se estaba complicando más de lo previsto.

Mientras _Aoi_ impedía que _Kagenie_ usara alguna de sus técnicas, _Hiroshi_ estaba procurando que _Shinken_ no se marchara, a la vez que necesitaba pelear sin herirlo.

Entonces era cuando maldecía el lazo que los unía.

_Shinken_ recordaba eso y pensó que era lo único que contenía a _Hiroshi_ de darle un golpe mortal. Él podía intentarlo, pero la situación era ya lo bastante complicada como para tomar semejante riesgo. De momento, mientras usaran las katanas pisaría terreno seguro, pero luego…

—¡A un lado, _Hiroshi_–kun!

Para sorpresa de _Shinken_, el nombrado obedeció tras un último golpe de katana, por lo que lo tomó desprevenido el rayo de luz que le acertó en el pecho, tirándolo hacia atrás varios escalones.

—¡_Shinken_! —llamó de repente _Kagenie_, con un ligero timbre de preocupación en su apática voz.

—No hemos terminado —espetó _Aoi_, atacándola otra vez.

La renegada no se dejó intimidar, sino que se defendió, pasó de largo y en un instante estuvo junto a su compañero, aparentemente revisando sus signos vitales.

—No te preocupes, no lo matamos —indicó _Hikari_, quien había gritado la orden a _Hiroshi_.

Tras ella, venían subiendo _Hyumaki_, _Uma_ y _Nanju_.

—Como si eso fuera posible… —masculló _Kagenie_ con desdén, haciendo una floritura con la mano, tras la cual apareció entre sus dedos un objeto metálico pequeño que no tardó en agitar —Ahora veamos cómo se las arreglan.

Ninguno de ellos entendió de qué se trataba, pero supieron que estaban en problemas cuando, con una llamarada negra, otras dos figuras se materializaron en el lugar.

—Espero que sea importante, _Kagenie_, no te di esa campanilla mágica para jugar —espetó una de las figuras recién llegadas, masculina, con la máscara blanca con sol negro bien colocada delante del rostro. El hombre se sacudió la capa negra con ademán elegante.

—¡Miren nada más! —exclamó con sorna la otra figura, una mujer delgada que bajo la capa negra mostraba una túnica oriental roja. Tenía el largo cabello oscuro atado en una coleta alta —No pensé que el Escuadrón estuviera tan desesperado como para enviar novatos tras nosotros.

—Novatos con el rango necesario —aclaró _Hikari_, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

—Quizá, pero no es lo que importa —desdeñó la de túnica roja —Reporte —exigió.

—Yo peleaba con _Aoi_ y _Shinken_, con _Hiroshi_ —contestó _Kagenie_ —Entonces llegaron ellos.

—Ah, sí… Veo también al buen _Hyumaki_. ¿Qué, por una vez _Nagareboshi_ hizo caso al sentido común y dejó a un lado a la torpe de _Haruto_?

Antes que _Hikari_ pudiera contestar, _Hiroshi_ alzó la katana, apuntando a la que hablaba.

—Mide tus palabras —recomendó, en tono amenazador.

—Oh, no sabía que tuvieran a _Haruto_ en tan buen concepto —ironizó la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros —_Kagenie_, saca de aquí a _Shinken_. La misión ha terminado.

—Entendido —sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, _Kagenie_ emitió un destello gris y desapareció, llevándose con ella a su compañero caído.

_Hiroshi_, al ver aquello, no pudo contener un gruñido de rabia.

—_Kagutsuchi_ —llamó entonces el renegado de túnica gris —Nos están esperando.

—Sí, sí —la de de túnica roja movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con desgano —Nos veremos las caras de nuevo, jóvenes. Y yo que ustedes, le diría a la Coalición que se rindiera antes de que pase algo irreparable. _Shinigami_, sácanos.

Acto seguido, los _nukenin_ fueron desapareciendo en un remolino de viento, siendo atravesados por un hilo de luz azul antes de marcharse del todo.

—Apenas a tiempo —indicó _Uma_, mirando a su espalda —¿Qué fue, _Same_?

—Rastreo elemental —la voz de _Same_ sobresaltó ligeramente a _Nanju_, que rara vez la había oído —Afuera sigue lloviendo, nos servirá por un rato.

—¿Dónde está _Haruto_? —indagó _Hiroshi_ bruscamente.

_Same_ giró el enmascarado rostro hacia él, pero no contestó. A _Hiroshi_ eso pareció bastarle para abrirse paso entre sus compañeros y salir de allí.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —espetó _Uma_, tensándose.

—_Haruto_ está terminando el rastreo afuera —fue todo lo que explicó _Same_, antes de echar a correr por el mismo camino que _Hiroshi_.

—Por la peineta de Tsukuyomi, esto no va nada bien —se quejó _Aoi_.

_Hikari_ asintió ante eso y tardó apenas dos segundos en ordenar sus ideas y dar las indicaciones correspondientes, antes que ella y sus camaradas dejaran el sitio. Esperaba no llegar tarde.

* * *

Al bajar al siguiente nivel, el señor Ron fue el primero en notar unas cuantas celdas abiertas. Frunciendo el ceño, miró por encima de su hombro que Jim lo alcanzara, antes de señalar con un ademán aquel detalle.

—¿Para qué liberarían prisioneros de aquí? —quiso saber el de ojos violetas.

—Creo saberlo, y es asqueroso —espetó el pelirrojo, avanzando por el pasillo.

Jim arrugó la frente. Por haber pisado Azkaban menos veces que su colega, desconocía ciertos detalles de la disposición de los reclusos, pero debían estar en un nivel realmente desagradable.

De pronto, oyeron ruido al final del pasillo, como si otra puerta se abriera. Los dos aurores alzaron las varitas, preparados para cualquier cosa.

Tras avanzar unos metros, vieron dos sombras con las cabezas agachadas, como si miraran algo en el suelo, antes de erguirse, susurrar algo con acento extranjero e, increíblemente, desaparecerse. Llegaron a ese punto y lo que se encontraron no fue alentador.

—¡No puedo creerlo…! —masculló el señor Ron, estupefacto.

Jim, que iba un paso detrás, no comprendió hasta estirar el cuello.

Una persona con una gastada túnica gris estaba allí tirada, con brazos y piernas en una posición grotesca, en un charco de un líquido espeso que por la poca iluminación podría pasar por cualquier cosa, menos por lo que realmente era. Si no hubiera visto peores cosas antes, Jim vomitaría.

—Muerta —susurró el señor Ron, incrédulo y rabioso a partes iguales. Por el aspecto de la víctima, aquello podía afirmarlo a simple vista —¿Por qué?

—¿Sabe quién era? —inquirió el de cabellos negros, mirando a su camarada para no tener que fijarse en las numerosas heridas sangrantes del, ahora, cadáver.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo que me pregunto es por qué la liberaron si solo iban a matarla.

—No lo sé, esos tipos están locos.

—Momento… El nivel que pasamos… El primero…

El señor Ron parecía asaltado por una inspiración repentina, una revelación de qué podría haber causado la muerte de la persona a sus pies, pero no la compartió con Jim. Prefirió dedicarle otra mirada al cuerpo, entre compasiva e indignada, antes de dar media vuelta y dejar aquel pasillo por el hueco en la pared que llevaba a una escalera móvil.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pensando? —soltó Jim, un tanto desesperado, siguiéndolo.

El pelirrojo delante de él bufó, antes de contestarle.

—El primer nivel por el que pasamos era donde estaba Malfoy.

Entonces fue que la memoria de Jim Black le dijo quién era la figura muerta que acababa de dejar atrás y qué era lo que preocupaba tanto a su camarada.

A Draco Malfoy no lo vieron en donde correspondía. Pero como bien se preguntaba el señor Ron, ¿para qué liberar a Pansy Malfoy si no la necesitaban?

Mientras proseguían avanzando, ambos aurores pensaron lo mismo: aquello no tenía sentido.

* * *

Los pocos intrusos que lograron escapar ya estaban en el punto de aparición de la playa, apuntándoles con la varita a los reclusos que habían liberado, que con extrañas vendas negras en los ojos, permanecían con la cabeza inclinada, expectantes.

—¿Qué demonios estamos esperando?

—Faltan los japoneses.

Quien vociferó la pregunta era un tipo alto, de hombros anchos, con la capucha de su capa negra bien colocada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar ver ni siquiera un mechón de cabello. Quien le contestó, también alto pero con fisonomía menos imponente, sonaba tranquilo, incluso desganado.

—¡Hay que largarnos ya! Tenemos lo que necesitamos —el de hombros anchos señaló con un ademán al grupo de prisioneros que otros dos de capucha negra custodiaban.

—Si no mal recuerdo, _Führer_ dio la orden de no abandonar a los japoneses.

El primer hombre bufó con verdadero fastidio justo cuando apareció _Kagenie_ en un apagado destello de luz, cargando con _Shinken_.

—¿Qué pasó? —indagó bruscamente el de hombros anchos.

—La Coalición tiene ninjas de su parte —fue todo lo que contestó _Kagenie_, antes de agitar con suavidad a su compañero —_Shinken_, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí, sí… —respondió el aludido con voz distraída, incorporándose poco a poco —¿Quién…?

—La líder de _Nagareboshi_, llegó de improviso con refuerzos.

—Ah, vaya… Lástima, estaba poniéndose interesante.

A los pocos segundos, con un remolino de viento, _Shinigami_ y _Kagutsuchi_ hicieron su arribo.

—Podemos irnos —indicó _Kagutsuchi_ con desenvoltura, casi con indiferencia —Acabamos.

—¿Dónde está…? —comenzó a preguntar el de hombros anchos.

—Se los explicaremos cuando estemos fuera de aquí —cortó _Kagutsuchi_ en un tono que no admitía réplica —Vámonos ya, deben venir tras nosotros.

—Tenemos compañía —anunció _Shinigami_ repentinamente.

Los de capa negra comenzaron a buscar en todas direcciones, pero solamente los japoneses dejaron la vista fija en un punto cercano de la playa, donde las olas se rompían de forma inusual.

—Allí —señaló _Kagutsuchi_, alzando la varita —Nosotros lo arreglaremos, pueden irse.

—Sabe lo que dijo _Führer_ de dejarlos atrás —reconvino el encapuchado sereno.

—Sí. Nos veremos en el punto de encuentro en un máximo de media hora.

El otro asintió y, pese a las protestas de su compañero de hombros anchos, acomodó a los presos junto con el resto de sus camaradas de tal forma que pudieran sujetarlos a todos al desaparecerse. Pronto, no quedó nadie allí más que el equipo de _nukenin_.

—Veamos qué nos dejaron —soltó _Kagutsuchi_ con sorna.

Acto seguido, de su varita salió un rayo de luz entre blanco y gris, que impactó en el aire.

O mejor dicho, impactó en algo que tenía encima un hechizo desilusionador.

Con pesadez, _Haruto_ cayó hacia atrás, intentando no ser arrastrada demasiado lejos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo que su cabello salpicara agua por todas partes, pero no tuvo tiempo de molestarse por ello. En cuestión de segundos, tuvo a _Shinken_ encima, con la katana en alto, dispuesto a dar un golpe mortal, por lo que rodó en la dura arena mojada hacia un lado, haciendo que el renegado levantara una cascada de diminutos granos con su arma. El hombre, moviéndose lentamente, casi con gracia felina, la miró a través de su máscara, lo cual la estremeció. Sabía que las máscaras de la Guardia Imperial impedían ver con claridad cualquier rasgo que delatara a sus dueños, pero claro, aquellas no debían ser máscaras oficiales, así que los oscuros orbes fijos en ella eran notorios.

Apenas logró mantener la calma. Esos ojos se parecían demasiado a los de…

—Quédate quieta, _Haruto_. Quédate tan quieta como _Hino_–sama.

Por poco la frase la dejó paralizada de miedo, pero también de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…?

—Ni loca, ¿sabes? —consiguió espetar, colocándose lentamente en una pose básica de defensa, tanteando en el lado derecho de su cintura hasta dar con la varita.

—Ah, no, pequeña _Haruto_. No te dejaré jugar.

Tras decir eso, _Shinken_ volvió a lanzarse contra ella, pero una sombra se interpuso en su camino a la vez que el sonido de metal contra metal era ahogado por un trueno especialmente potente.

—¿Otra vez tú? —desdeñó _Shinken_ con aparente tranquilidad.

A la vez que el recién llegado permanecía firme, el resto de los compañeros de misión de _Haruto_ se puso en guardia, rodeándolos.

—No te lo permito —fue todo lo que masculló _Hiroshi_, al tiempo que empujaba a _Shinken_ para romper el contacto entre sus armas.

—Tú no eres nadie para permitirme nada. Creí que ya lo sabías.

—¡Eh, _Shinken_, déjamelo a mí!

La voz de _Shinigami_ sonó extrañamente interesada, por lo que su compañero asintió y sin bajar la guardia, le cedió lentamente su sitio. _Shinigami_, sacando una especie de tubo metálico casi tan largo como una varita mágica, se movió con indulgencia.

—Recordemos las aburridas reglas de nuestros clanes, por favor —comentó, sacudiendo el tubo metálico hasta que éste pareció extenderse y alcanzar dos metros de longitud —Si intercambiamos de oponentes, todos tendremos algo de diversión.

—No encontramos lo divertido en esto —indicó _Hiroshi_ con frialdad, alzando la katana.

—Por supuesto que no. Ustedes sirven al Imperio y nosotros, a lo que nos interesa.

Y sin mediar más palabra, _Shinigami_ agitó su largo bastón, dando un golpe que _Hiroshi_ a duras penas logró contener con su katana.

—¡Ahora!

Varios hechizos destellaron en dirección a los _nukenin_, cortesía de un apurado plan de _Aoi_ y de la dirección de _Hikari_, teniendo la leve esperanza de tomarlos por sorpresa y arrestarlos de una buena vez. Sin embargo, aquellos cuatro renegados demostraron por qué, antes de su encierro en Shinitani, eran considerados parte de la élite del Escuadrón Ninja.

Con un imponente remolino de fuego, _Kagutsuchi_ se libró de la mayoría de los hechizos.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen? —inquirió, fingiendo decepción —El Escuadrón ha caído muy bajo.

_Hikari_, tratando de no perder la calma, hizo gestos a _Uma_ y a _Same_ para que se lanzaran en su contra, mientras ella y _Hyumaki_ iban por _Kagenie_. _Nanju_ fue el comisionado para ir tras _Shinken_, pero se movió muy despacio, como no tardó en darse cuenta.

En su combate, _Shinigami_ se volvió más lento debido a la luz de los hechizos, cosa que _Hiroshi_ no dejó de aprovechar para darle una estocada en un hombro, el cual comenzó a sangrar. Sin embargo, olvidó por un momento a _Shinken_, quien preparó su katana de un movimiento y se lanzó contra él en cuanto tuvo a tiro su espalda.

—¡Eh, _Hiroshi_, detrás de ti! —advirtió _Nanju_, sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo.

—¡_Hiroshi_–kun!

Cuando el aludido giró sobre sí mismo, fue arrojado sobre la arena, pero no por un ataque o un empujón intencional, sino por alguien que se sujetaba de él con fuerza, después de protegerlo y, en consecuencia, sangrando profusamente del hombro derecho.

Por lo visto, _Shinken_ también había olvidado que _Haruto_ estaba allí.

—_Shinken_, hay que irnos —renegó _Kagutsuchi_, furiosa.

—¿Qué más da que…?

—¡Vámonos, he dicho!

Dando una seca cabezada, _Shinken_ limpió la punta de su katana con un ademán de repulsión y dirigió sus ojos a _Hiroshi_, que con presteza, había sostenido a su compañera y revisaba su pulso.

—Ya después podré cobrármela —fue lo que musitó, antes de desaparecerse.

A la vez, los otros _nukenin_ se desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí miedo, rencor y desesperación.

* * *

Después del rastreo por las celdas, Jim y el señor Ron se dirigieron a la planta baja, en busca de los Sinodales que los japoneses quedaron en liberar. Los hallaron en un frenesí de actividad, sin dignarse a mirarlos, hasta que el pelirrojo se dirigió sin tardanza al señor Whitehead.

—¿Cómo está todo? —quiso saber, tras presentarse debidamente.

—Ya tenemos la lista de los prisioneros liberados —indicó el jefe de los Sinodales con gesto sombrío, presentando un pergamino de unos veinte centímetros —No son muchos, pero a casi todos los sacaron de los niveles de alta seguridad y…

—¿Ya…? ¿Ya levantaron el cadáver de la señora Malfoy? —inquirió Jim, titubeante.

El señor Whitehead tragó en seco y asintió.

—Vendrán un par de sanadores a echarle un vistazo, son de la Sección W —informó, lo cual esperaba que sorprendiera a los dos aurores, pero estos se limitaron a asentir y seguir leyendo la lista de prófugos —¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?

—No. Solo nos dijeron que la Sección W nos apoyará en la guerra —indicó el señor Ron.

Al jefe de los custodios de Azkaban no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que unos simples sanadores pudieran hacer algo contra esos psicópatas que Hagen reclutaba, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para desdeñar la ayuda que se recibiera, por inusual que pareciera. Así, estaba a punto de hacer unas cuantas referencias sobre la lista recién dada cuando entró una figura enmascarada con una túnica oriental puesta.

—¡Eh, alto! —le gritó uno de los Sinodales, de cabello crespo.

—¡Cierre la boca! —espetó aquel conocido como _Uma_, dejándolo atrás —Weasley–san…

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho?

Por alguna razón, el señor Ron sentía que aquellos ninjas tenían la edad de sus Aspirantes.

—Nos retiramos —indicó _Uma_, haciendo una reverencia —Logramos colocar un hechizo de rastreo en uno de los _nukenin_, pero funciona por tiempo limitado, debemos seguirlo.

—Algunos de mis hombres pueden acompañarlos —ofreció el señor Whitehead.

—Lo siento, no hay tiempo para organizarlo. Además, tenemos heridos, necesitamos sanadores de los nuestros. Nos reportaremos lo más pronto posible y… ¿Qué más debía avisarle?

El tal _Uma_ se pasó una mano por la nuca, casi llevándose por delante el nudo de su tela roja, hasta que por fin pareció recordar lo que le faltaba.

—¡Ah, sí! _Hikari_–san dice que irá a visitar a su Comandante interino la próxima semana.

—¿A Harry? —se sorprendió el señor Ron, sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, a Potter–san. Aprovechará para pasarle un reporte de la misión. Bueno, tengo que irme.

Luego de otra apresurada reverencia, _Uma_ salió disparado hacia el exterior, donde la lluvia dejaba de caer poco a poco, aunque el cielo seguía tan oscuro como cuando la tormenta empezó.

—Sonaba como si ese auror japonés…

—_Hikari_ era una chica, señor Whitehead.

—¡Lo que sea! Sonaba como si fuera a ver a Potter para otra cosa, aparte de la misión.

Y mientras el jefe de los Sinodales daba media vuelta para reunirse con sus hombres, Jim y el señor Ron intercambiaron miradas de cierta comprensión.

Seguro la visita tendría algo qué ver con la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

_26 de abril de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Solamente alguien que hubiera vivido una de las dos guerras podría haber comparado esa mañana de lunes con otra de esos tiempos oscuros, donde todos temían lo peor.

—_Seguidores del Terror Rubio ingresan por la fuerza a Azkaban_ —leyó Thomas en un murmullo, sin poder creer lo que _El Profeta_ anunciaba en su primera plana.

Miró a su alrededor. No todos recibían el periódico a diario, como él, pero los lunes era casi obligatorio que la entrega fuera masiva. Así pues, lo desconcertaba que pocos en las cuatro mesas estuvieran absortos en leer las noticias mientras desayunaban.

—¿Qué cuenta el mundo? —quiso saber Sunny.

Thomas, con una débil sonrisa, pidió con un gesto que esperara y fue a leer la crónica interior.

—Sí, claro, tengo mucho tiempo —ironizó su castaña amiga, sin enfadarse.

Apenas Walter estaba riéndose de eso cuando Thomas dio un golpe en la mesa, con lo que casi se tiró encima el jugo de naranja de su copa.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? —se alarmó Walter.

—Es…

No tuvo tiempo de hilar las palabras. Entre las últimas lechuzas del correo, llegó una de plumas muy oscuras y porte severo, que aterrizó delante de Danielle y estiró una pata.

—Malfoy —llamó inesperadamente Todd Nott, cuatro asientos a su derecha —Es la lechuza de mi padre. Seguramente la carta es para mí.

Ella asintió sin mucho ánimo, desatando el sobre de pergamino, luego de lo cual la lechuza salió volando sin esperar nada más. Pero la chica miró de reojo el destinatario, escrito en tinta negra con una caligrafía pequeña y pulcra, y frunció el ceño.

—Aquí dice mi nombre, Nott —le dijo, mostrando el sobre.

Al oír eso, el nombrado se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo.

—Eh, Danielle, un momento… —llamó Thomas.

—Espera, deja leer esto de una vez, seguro no es nada importante…

Danielle desplegó el pergamino, vislumbró las primeras líneas y el miedo le oprimió el corazón. Por un instante, quiso dejar el pergamino lejos, pero se obligó a tragar saliva y seguir, hasta que pudo lanzar un suspiro de alivio y culpa, una extraña combinación.

—Creí que era Pat… —musitó, con manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sunny, nerviosa.

Distraídamente, Danielle les pasó la carta, creyendo que Thomas iba a tomarla, pero fue Walter quien la sujetó y la leyó con la cabeza de Sunny pegada a la suya.

_Querida Danielle:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Lamento que la primera vez que te escriba sea para darte malas noticias. Ayer por la noche hubo un asalto a la prisión mágica de Azkaban y como inesperada consecuencia, tu madre resultó muerta. Se están llevando a cabo las investigaciones necesarias y pedimos encarecidamente que nos hicieran llegar cualquier avance en nombre de tu hermano, que no reside en el país. En cuanto dispongamos del cuerpo, se llevará a cabo el funeral y Theo pedirá un permiso especial al colegio para que asistas. De verdad, siento mucho ser yo quien te diga esto, pero quiero que sepas que tanto mi esposo como yo estamos a tu disposición._

_Mis más sinceras condolencias._

_Morag Nott._

—¿Muerta? —musitó Sunny, entre distraída e incrédula —¿Danielle, estás…?

La rubia no dejó que terminara la pregunta, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Para colmo, no saben quién lo hizo —espetó Thomas de repente y cuando sus amigos se fijaron en él, hizo un gesto para señalar el periódico —Es lo que dice _El Profeta_.

—¿Lo acabas de leer? —inquirió Danielle en un susurro.

—Sí. ¿Quién te mandó la carta, por cierto?

—La señora Nott. ¿Qué dice el diario?

Thomas le pasó el periódico a su novia, abierto por la página donde estaba la crónica interior del artículo sobre el asalto a Azkaban.

_(Viene de la primera plana)_

_[…] Así mismo, el Jefe de los Sinodales, el señor Barnaby Whitehead, aclaró que no sabe el motivo de la presencia en el lugar de dos aurores (cuyas identidades no fueron reveladas por motivos de seguridad) y un equipo del Escuadrón Ninja de la Guardia Imperial de Japón, cuando nadie los había llamado, lo que no significa que no lo agradezca._

_Al cuestionar sobre el asunto a Harry Potter, Comandante interino del Cuartel General de Aurores, declaró simplemente que sus fuentes de información _son estrictamente confidenciales_, lo que seguramente es un eufemismo para referirse a gente que esté al tanto de los planes del Terror Rubio y que los transmite de manera anónima a las personas adecuadas._

_Empero, el verdadero misterio sigue siendo la muerte de Pansy Malfoy, que cumplía una sentencia de siete años acusada de complicidad con su marido por el asesinato de Percy Weasley. La señora fue hallada fuera de su celda con múltiples lesiones, lo cual no se ajusta a la manera típica de homicidio mágico. Los Sinodales pasaron el caso al Cuartel General de Aurores, en tanto sanadores expertos examinaron el cuerpo, tratando de determinar si la causa de muerte fue alguna de las heridas físicas o una sencilla maldición asesina._

_El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dará una conferencia de prensa esta misma tarde donde, muchos suponen, hará referencia a este duro golpe en la seguridad de Azkaban, así como de su plan de acción respecto a este evidente ataque del Terror Rubio no solo contra Reino Unido, sino también contra el resto de los países comisionados para aportar Sinodales. De momento, el Ministerio de Magia pide a la comunidad mágica que se mantenga alerta y que si ve a alguno de los magos sacados de la prisión, lo denuncien a la brevedad._

Tras leer la crónica, Danielle le devolvió el diario a Thomas, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sacaron a mi madre… para matarla? —fue lo primero que pudo musitar.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Sunny, arqueando una ceja.

—Es que… No suena lógico —prosiguió la rubia, hablando despacio, verbalizando las ideas que le llegaban a la cabeza —Vi la lista de los que sacaron… Me sorprende que mi padre no esté…

—¿Te sorprende? Quizá por una vez, quiere hacer las cosas bien —masculló Walter, haciendo evidente que no se lo creía ni él.

—Quizá, pero mi madre… Ella no era de planes brillantes y… Bueno, normalmente hacía lo que mi padre le decía… Debió hacer algo o decir algo que…

—Ya, entiendo por dónde vas —la detuvo Thomas, con semblante preocupado —No le des muchas vueltas, Danielle. Por favor.

La jovencita asintió, abstraída, pero tanto su novio como sus amigos intuían lo que le ocurría.

Danielle no sabía qué sentir por la muerte de una madre que nunca la trató como tal.

Durante el resto del día, la noticia del asalto a Azkaban se esparció por el castillo, lo que causó que la joven Malfoy fuera víctima de comentarios malintencionados de gente como Brandon y sus amigos. Lo que la sorprendió fue que alumnos mayores se unieran a semejante campaña cuando, a la hora del almuerzo, entraba al Gran Comedor.

—¿Muy deprimida, Malfoy?

—¿Tan idiota eres que tienes que preguntarlo, Blow? —espetó Sunny, halando a Danielle lejos de él, en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin —No le gustabas tanto, eso es seguro.

—Y yo tuve razón en no querer salir con él, aunque no supiera explicarlo —añadió la rubia, haciendo una mueca al sentarse —Era… Sentía algo raro cuando me veía…

—¿Algo como qué? Siempre he querido saber —se interesó Walter.

—Era… un mal presentimiento. Como si no fuera sincero cuando me hablaba.

Walter dejó el tema, pero cruzó una fugaz mirada con Thomas. Ellos sí se hacían una idea de qué ocultaba Blow, pero decírselo a Danielle no ayudaría a que se sintiera mejor.

—Pero eso… Lo de estar deprimida… —comenzó la rubia lentamente, casi con miedo.

—No te preocupes —comentó inesperadamente Sunny, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa —Si no lo sientes, nadie te va a obligar. No es como si hubiera sido la madre del año. Si lo sabré yo…

—Ah… gracias —Danielle correspondió la frase con una sonrisa propia, un poco inquieta.

En ese momento Todd Nott se acercó a ellos, con su apatía característica, y le hizo una seña a Danielle para que lo acompañara. La rubia, intentando contener una mueca de hartazgo, asintió y se puso de pie, siguiéndolo al vestíbulo.

—¿Por qué me da la impresión de que a Nott le molesta algo? —dejó escapar Sunny.

Walter se encogió de hombros, pero Thomas adoptó una expresión muy seria para ser él.

—Espero que no intente nada, o se las verá conmigo —masculló el pelirrojo anaranjado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Wilson, ¿tienes un minuto?

La castaña se quedó bastante sorprendida de ver junto a ella, de pie, a Cornfoot acompañado de uno de sus amigos, Hitchens.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió ella de mal talante.

—¿Es mal momento? Podemos charlar después.

—Sí, no, quiero decir… —la castaña sintió la lengua pesada, de puro nerviosismo —¿Me das un minuto? Nos vemos en el vestíbulo, debo bajar…

—… A los jardines con el profesor Hagrid —completó Cornfoot, sonriendo.

A Walter no se le escapó que Hitchens se llevó una mano a la frente, un tanto exasperado.

—Eh… Que sepas mi horario da escalofríos… Pero sí, voy a clase con Hagrid.

—Entonces nos vemos en dos minutos. Gracias, Wilson.

A continuación, los dos chicos de séptimo se alejaron.

—¿Qué vas a decirle? —se interesó Walter.

—¿A Cornfoot? Que no voy a salir con él. Casi va a graduarse, no le importará.

—Si insiste tanto… —apuntó Thomas —No vas a decirme que es coincidencia que nos lo encontremos tan seguido cuando vamos a Arte Mágico.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero voy a intentarlo.

Acto seguido Sunny se terminó el jugo de calabaza, tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor.

—¿Crees que le interesa Cornfoot? —le preguntó Walter a Thomas, curioso.

—No precisamente.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Walter, ceñudo, no atinaba a comprender.

—Eh… Danielle me comentó que Hally llegó a escribirle algo… Ya sabes, cuando eran pequeñas… Sunny nunca fue muy sociable, y no la culpo, su madre la dejó en el orfanato porque su padre se lo pidió, eso hace que te preguntes si alguien va a quererte algún día…

—¡No digas tonterías! —Walter miró a su amigo con gesto de contrariedad.

—No son tonterías. Tú no lo comprendes, tienes buenos padres…

—Mi madre murió cuando yo nací —le recordó Walter, un tanto molesto.

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero… Tu hermana la quería, entonces tu madre debió ser buena, ¿no?

El castaño asintió, muy a su pesar.

—Ahora imagina que tu madre se deshace de ti solamente porque tu padre no quiere más magia en la casa —Thomas hizo una mueca despectiva nada propia de él — Quizá por eso a Sunny le cuesta creer que la toman en cuenta. Si no fuera por Hally, que empezó a tratarla antes que entráramos al colegio, ahora no nos hablaría. Lo que sería una lástima, nuestra amiga es una artista —concluyó Thomas, sonriendo.

—Que piense eso es estúpido —soltó Walter, arrugando la frente —Después de tanto tiempo…

—Lo sé. Solo espero que si Cornfoot va en serio, la trate bien, aunque por lo que sé, él no es como los tarados, así que confiemos.

El alegato de Thomas le sacó una sonrisa a Walter. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo a Sunny con Cornfoot y quedó un tanto confundido al hallarse deseando que la castaña le diera calabazas al chico de séptimo.

Y tampoco acababa de entender la aparente impaciencia de Hitchens.

* * *

Cuando bajaron a los jardines después del almuerzo, los de cuarto que tomaban Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se toparon con Sunny Wilson yendo de un lado para otro, siguiendo a unas aves azules y moteadas que revoloteaban cerca de su cabeza.

—¡Ah, justo a tiempo! —exclamó el profesor Hagrid, aparentemente muy alegre —Jóvenes, espero que la clase de hoy les resulte divertida…

—Persiguiendo pajarracos, seguro —masculló Brandon con sorna.

—A ver, ¿quién puede decirme cómo se llaman las aves que intenta atrapar Sunny?

—Son _jobberknolls_, señor —respondió Ryo, que como siempre, fue el primero en alzar la mano.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Ravenclaw. Ahora, ¿quién sabe más de los jobberknolls?

—No emiten sonido alguno —indicó Procyon cuando el profesor lo dejó hablar —Pero cuando mueren, con un grito repiten a la inversa todo lo que han oído en su vida

—Muy bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Alguien sabe algo más?

—Sus plumas se usan en sueros de la verdad y pociones desmemorizantes.

—¡Excelente, Archibald! Diez puntos para Hufflepuff. Por favor, alguien ayude a su compañera con los jobberknolls, necesitan verlos de cerca.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, hasta que Danielle se adelantó. Entre las dos lograron que las aves estuvieran de vuelta en sus jaulas, grandes y de madera, donde no dejaban de aletear y abrir el pico con insistencia, pero como bien había dicho Procyon, no hacían ruido alguno.

Así, se pasaron los siguientes diez minutos oyendo la voz del enorme profesor dándoles detalles de aquellos pájaros, que tenían unos pequeños y curiosos ojos oscuros. No eran más grandes que una gallina, con alas largas y ligeramente brillantes.

—Muy bien, ya que saben todas las generalidades, denles de comer.

El profesor Hagrid señaló unos baldes llenos de bultitos de colores que se movían. Las expresiones de asco de Brandon y Mariane Bridge fueron lo suficientemente elocuentes.

—Bichos, genial —masculló Martin Fullerton con cierto fastidio.

Pero nadie se quejó. Las clases de Hagrid eran bastante interesantes, así que unas cuantas cosas viscosas a cambio de aprender cómo obtener plumas de jobberknoll no era tan terrible. Incluso Danielle, que normalmente cuidaba muchísimo su arreglo personal, consintió en alimentar a las aves, logrando sonreír cuando una de ellas picoteó levemente la palma de su mano.

—¿Se pueden tener de mascotas? —quiso saber Miles Richards.

—Algunos los crían para comerciar con sus plumas, pero son magos con mucha paciencia. Precisamente como no graznan ni nada por el estilo, es difícil saber si están en casa o no.

A Miles le agradó la respuesta y siguió alimentando a los pájaros.

—¿Qué, piensas ser granjero igual que tus padres, _sangre_…?

—Cuidado con completar esa pregunta en mi presencia, Sullivan.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta en qué momento el profesor Hagrid se había colocado tras ellos.

—Sí, claro —Sullivan hizo una mueca y siguió con su tarea, notablemente enfadado.

—Bien, jóvenes, de tarea quiero una descripción física detallada del jobberknoll, agreguen un dibujo si quieren, así como la forma en que se recolectan, de forma segura, las plumas directamente del ave, sin esperar a que se le caigan. Me lo entregarán la próxima clase, sin falta.

A nadie le pasó desapercibida la mirada reprobatoria del profesor sobre Mackenzie, quien hizo caso omiso de la indirecta.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos antes que sonara la campana, lo que a varios tomó por sorpresa.

—Aunque Sullivan sea un idiota, la idea no es mala —comentó Miles de regreso al castillo para comer —Imagínenlo, una granja de criaturas mágicos…

—Sería divertido visitar un sitio así —afirmó Mariane Bridge con una leve sonrisa.

Miles asintió, encogiendo los hombros, antes de susurrarle algo a Martin Fullerton.

—La clase no estuvo tan mal —indicó Rose con una sonrisa, girando entre sus manos una pluma azul —Incluso Hagrid me dejó quedarme con esto.

—¿Y para qué la quieres? —se interesó Sunny, arqueando una ceja.

—Me gustó el color, se la enviaré a mamá.

—Eh, Sunny, amiga mía, ¿cómo te fue? —se interesó Thomas, sonriendo.

El resto de sus amigos mostraron muecas de extrañeza, mientras la castaña suspiraba.

—Es más terco de lo que creí —contestó finalmente.

—¿De quién hablas? —inquirió Amy.

—De Cornfoot. Volvió a pedirle salir —contestó Danielle, para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —se indignó Sunny, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—No exactamente. Fueron a charlar cerca de donde estaba con Nott, ¿no te diste cuenta?

Sunny negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y para qué te quería Nott? —quiso saber Hally, frunciendo el ceño.

—Preguntó por la lechuza de esta mañana. Como llegó con el ave de su padre, le dio curiosidad. Le mostré la carta, pero no dijo gran cosa. Casi no habla, de hecho.

—Es verdad, cuesta mucho sacarle dos frases seguidas —Paula se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor, no es como si cayera bien, precisamente —le masculló Thomas a Procyon.

—Eh, Danielle, ¿estás bien?

La pregunta, viniendo de Henry, era bastante lógica, o eso pensó la rubia.

—No te mareo o algo así, ¿verdad? —fue lo primero que dijo ella.

—Precisamente por eso, me preocupa. ¿Segura que no…?

—Segura. Es decir, no es que no quisiera a mi madre, solo que… Éramos distantes. Creo… Creo que nunca fui lo que ella hubiera querido, es todo.

Henry asintió y por un instante, hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero desistió al llegar a la escalinata de piedra, con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo —sentenció con firmeza —Pero yo que tú, andaría con cuidado.

—¿Con cuidado? ¿Por qué?

—Más bien por quién. Sentí a Mackenzie especialmente molesto en clase, más cuando te veía.

—¡Pero si no le hecho nada! —Danielle lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, escandalizada.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes que Mackenzie es raro.

El grupo de amigos llegó al vestíbulo y cambió de tema, pero la advertencia estaba hecha.

* * *

_Salem, Massachusetts._

_Habitación 13, Posada de las Siete Brujas._

Las calles de Salem se veían normales, con la gente andando por las aceras, metida en sus propios asuntos pero con un leve clima de temor en el aire.

En el centro de la ciudad, en lo que alguna vez fue la mansión de un hacendado muy rico, se instaló la Posada de las Siete Brujas, cuyo nombre tenía una razón obvia tratándose de Salem. Contaba con todos los servicios básicos, además de algunas cualidades que la hacían un sitio acogedor y tranquilo. En sus casi cincuenta años de existencia, sus dueños nunca habían reportado disturbios o algo semejante. Además, todos allí eran tan discretos como monjes de claustro.

Eso era bastante conveniente, debía reconocerlo. Nadie se preocupó por verificar la autenticidad de los documentos de identificación que presentó, tampoco se sorprendieron que pagara un mes de hospedaje de forma anticipada y en efectivo. Lo único que despertó interés fue su cabello.

—¿Ese color es natural, señor? —le preguntó un chico de unos dieciocho años, que lo había guiado al dormitorio asignado la primera noche.

—Algo así.

El chico, por el frío tono de voz, decidió que no era conveniente seguir indagando, así que dejó una gran maleta negra en el suelo, le entregó la llave de la habitación y se retiró.

No había transcurrido ni una semana cuando se dio cuenta, con cierta sorpresa, que los magos y los muggles eran muy similares, al menos en aspectos básicos. En realidad, esos detalles los sabía con vaguedad, pero de eso a vivirlo en carne propia era otro cantar. Sobre todo, era agradable el cambio de ambiente, donde nadie lo fulminaba con la mirada cada dos por tres.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Buenos días, señor Spellgood —dijo una voz femenina desde el pasillo —Me pidió que le avisara en persona si alguien venía a buscarlo. Lo esperan en el comedor.

—Gracias.

Al oír pasos alejándose, fue hacia su maleta, sacó la varita mágica y se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta gris oscuro. Era mejor ir preparado.

La habitación trece estaba en la primera planta, así que tuvo que bajar un tramo de escalera antes de tener a la vista el recibidor, amplio y bien cuidado, con el mostrador de registro en una esquina. Le dio la espalda a dicho mostrador para ir hacia la habitación contigua, el comedor, lleno de mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos de bordes llenos de encaje. Hizo una mueca ante tanta pulcritud en el mundo muggle, antes de localizar a quien había ido a buscarlo.

—Por un momento olvidé lo de tu pelo —saludó el hombre joven sentado a una de las mesas, con una taza de café enfrente —¿No es irónico?

El aludido mostró una mueca de inconformidad antes de sentarse.

—Si acepté ese cambio fue porque me resultó lógico —comentó el recién llegado, alzando una mano hacia una mesera de vestido azul marino y delantal blanco, que enseguida fue a ofrecerle la carta —Déjela aquí —pidió, señalando la mesa —Quiero un café como el señor.

La mesera asintió y después de obedecer, le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al otro hombre, antes de retirarse. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por quien recién había ordenado.

—Ten cuidado o pronto sabré que te casaste otra vez —indicó.

—No bromees con eso. Lo que me recuerda…

El otro colocó un maletín sobre la mesa solo para sacar un periódico y tendérselo con expresión fúnebre a su interlocutor.

—Asaltaron Azkaban. Salió en el _Wizard's_.

El otro parpadeó varias veces, atónito, leyendo de forma superficial la primera plana del diario mágico norteamericano, _The Wizard News_.

—¿Para qué mataron a…? —inquirió el otro a medias, regresando el periódico a su dueño.

—Eso quisiera saber. No me han notificado oficialmente, pero deberé ir, supongo.

—Maldita sea, Patrick, ¡claro que tienes que ir! ¡Era tu madre!

Ante semejante fraseología, Patrick Malfoy arqueó una rubia ceja de manera altiva.

—No es como si agradezca el trato que le dio a Danny —replicó, sereno.

—Eso es caso aparte.

—¿Sabes? Siempre sentí curiosidad por ese asunto, pero por cómo están las cosas, no es buen momento para hacer preguntas —Patrick suspiró —Arreglaré todo para ir a Reino Unido, aunque será un poco difícil con los niños…

—Déjalos aquí. Solo te estorbarán.

Patrick frunció el ceño, molesto, hasta que se desconcertó con el gesto ligeramente preocupado del otro. Dejó ver una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ya que te interesan tanto, no veo razón para que no se queden contigo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Yo no sé nada de niños…

—Eso, viendo cómo nos fue a Danny y a mí, se nota. Pero lo harás. Me la debes.

—¿Te la debo?

—Sí. Aunque lo hago más por Danny que por mí.

Otra vez salía Danielle a colación, Patrick debía estar loco… Y él más, por asentir y aceptar aquel trato, lo que implicaría dejar la posada unos días y quedarse en Risco Rojo, donde no se sentía cómodo viendo tantas huellas dejadas por la difunta Frida Malfoy.

—Solo iré al funeral y a recibir los informes de la investigación, espero volver en pocos días. Los gemelos son algo fastidiosos con los extraños y empiezan a mostrar magia, te lo advierto.

—Como si nunca hubiera tratado con bebés antes…

—¿No acabas de decir que no sabes nada de niños?

El otro se encogió de hombros, para luego pasar la diestra por su cortísimo cabello rojizo, lo cual le recordó la situación en la que estaba y el aspecto artificial que lucía.

Se preguntó, por enésima vez desde que _Sátiro_ hizo su oferta, si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Deseaba profundamente que la respuesta fuera un sí.

* * *

_8 de enero de 2013. 10:05 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo les fue en las fiestas? Espero que bien, como a mí, que me dieron unos cuantos regalos que me hicieron feliz (libros no, lástima, esos Bell debe comprárselos personalmente). Pasemos a lo bueno._

_El inicio del capi es la continuación del anterior, en Azkaban, donde las distintas escenas parecen algo desordenadas, ya que algunas pasaban de forma simultánea y otras ocurren después de cierto momento del capi anterior (Bell suelta una risita). El resultado fue que unos cuantos presos fueron liberados, mataron a Pansy (Bell no se sorprenderá si nadie lamenta esa muerte) e hirieron a una ninja, _Haruto_, lo que para mí marca, finalmente, una fecha importante en la trama futura de _Juuroku_, que por cierto, pronto pondré al corriente (Bell rueda los ojos, seguro nadie le cree eso)._

_Por otro lado, vemos las reacciones en Hogwarts sobre el asalto. De inmediato la atención la acapara Danielle, cuya madre fue la única asesinada. La noticia se la da la señora Nott (de quien nadie adivinó la identidad y cierta personita de Twitter solo dio con el nombre después de un curioso proceso de eliminación, jajajaja…), con lo cual doy a entender que el matrimonio saldrá otra vez, ya que se hacen cargo de Danielle mientras Patrick está en Estados Unidos. Entre eso y que Cornfoot no deja en paz a Sunny (Bell sonríe con malicia), en el colegio las cosas parecen ir un poco normales… al menos un poco más de tiempo._

_Y hablando de Estados Unidos, tenemos una escena allá, donde cierto alguien está escondido, un poco incómodo en el mundo muggle, antes de ser informado de lo de Azkaban. Finaliza su charla con Patrick embarcándose en el cuidado de los gemelos Ly y Lance, pensando de forma bastante frecuente si está haciendo bien o mal. A estas alturas ya deben imaginarse quién es ese tipo, pero lo que deberían preguntarse es qué diablos está planeando ahora y qué trato hizo con nuestro simpático desconocido._

_Bien, me despido, avisándoles que sigo esperando una _Torre_, y viendo los capítulos _Arcanos_ que ya han salido, me ponen en un aprieto (en serio, Bell necesita apoyo con eso, tanto pensar en esta saga a veces le seca el cerebro, jajajaja…). Cuídense mucho y nos leemos lo más pronto posible._


	30. El Loco

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Treinta: El Loco.**

_3 de mayo de 2012._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Bloomsbury, departamento de la familia Bluepool._

Para ser plena primavera, el cielo se veía demasiado plomizo.

Gina Bluepool observó el exterior por uno de los ventanales del departamento, antes de soltar un suspiro y seguir revisando contratos internacionales de Sortilegios Weasley. Algunos clientes en Europa continental pretendían reducir sus pedidos, lo que no era de sorprenderse, pero echaba por tierra los planes inmediatos de su padre y su tío de abrir locales en ciertos países.

Aunque, de todas formas, la expansión del negocio iba a postergarse, debido a la guerra.

Un balbuceo hizo que girara la cabeza a la derecha, donde sus hijos, sentados en una mullida alfombra redonda, se entretenían con un par de peluches muggles sin prestar atención a nada más. Se preguntó, no sin temor, si viviría lo suficiente como para verlos ir a Hogwarts.

Alejó el pensamiento con rapidez. Como decía William, era mejor concentrarse en el presente.

Por cierto, su marido andaba llegando tarde últimamente. Lo cual era raro, ya que no había demasiado qué hacer en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, no después de que el año anterior atacaran a quienes preparaban la Copa Europea de Quidditch. No, debía ser por su nuevo jefe, que trataba a William como si él tuviera la obligación de resolver todos sus problemas.

A buena hora aceptó el rubio conservar su puesto.

—_Má_… —llamó uno de los gemelos, mostrándole su peluche en forma de caballo.

Los niños reían mucho cuando jugaba con ellos, pero ese no era el día. Si quería tener libre la tarde, debía terminar con esos contratos. Además, pronto jugarían con muchos niños.

Distraídamente, Gina miró su ejemplar de _El Profeta_, donde la mitad de la primera plana exponía un memorial sobre la segunda guerra, y la otra mitad estaba dedicada al asalto del que Azkaban fuera víctima días atrás. Abatida, la pelirroja pensó que después de todo, sus hijos no nacieron en un día alegre, no si ella no se los procuraba.

Decidida, ordenó los pergaminos y los desvaneció de la mesa con un movimiento de varita.

Inesperadamente, llamaron a la puerta. Gina, desconcertada, se puso de pie, no sin antes tantear en los bolsillos de su falda azul hasta dar con la varita.

—¿_Má_? —uno de los niños alzó los brazos, queriendo que su madre lo cargara.

Gina, por una vez, lo ignoró y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Buenos días, soy Ralph.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aunque enseguida se puso seria.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿le avisó William lo que debía decirnos si venía?

—¡Ah, sí! Conozco a tres Vincent Bluepool: mi padre, mi hijo y mi nieto.

Gina asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y abrió la puerta. El hombre al otro lado, rubio y de ojos azules, se acomodaba unos anteojos cuadrados, desviando la vista.

—Ustedes son un poco raros —comentó el hombre con voz seria.

—No exactamente —rebatió ella con suavidad, cediéndole el paso —Adelante.

El hombre caminó al interior del departamento, viendo de inmediato a los dos niños que, sentados en el suelo, movían sus peluches sin cesar.

—Me alegra que les gustaran —comentó.

—Sí, son de sus favoritos, ¿sabe? Incluso juegan más con ellos que con otros que les regaló William, en forma de snitch. ¿Gusta algo de beber?

—Agua, por favor. ¿Qué es una…? ¿Una _kirsh_?

—Snitch. Es una pelota de quidditch. ¿Le ha contado William sobre el quidditch?

El rubio negó con la cabeza antes de ver a Gina ir a la cocina. Acto seguido, se sentó en uno de los sillones y los niños, al verlo, le sonrieron y levantaron sus juguetes.

—Ahora no —indicó en voz baja, revolviendo el rojizo cabello del que tenía más cerca.

—Aquí tiene, ¿lo están molestando?

—No, claro que no. Parecen muy…

El hombre no terminó la frase; en cambio, frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo al agua.

—Sí, ya, _normales_ —la pelirroja asintió, regresando al sitio de la alfombra donde había estado revisando contratos, para luego tomar en brazos al gemelo que lucía una camisa blanca —Eh, Brad, ¿ya saludaste al abuelo hoy?

—_Buelo_ —dijo la vocecita del niño, sonriendo.

—_Buelo_ —repitió su hermano, de camisa verde botella, estirando los bracitos hacia el rubio.

—Sí, sí, abuelo. ¿Puedo…?

—¡Claro, Ralph!

Ante el consentimiento, él se inclinó y tomó en brazos al otro chiquillo.

—Tengo que vestirlos diferente para distinguirlos —comentó Gina, meciendo un poco a Brad —No son como los gemelos de mi prima, que les ves la nariz y sabes cuál es cuál —se detuvo, con la mirada perdida y los labios temblorosos, antes de seguir —Por cierto, Patrick prometió traerlos hoy, aunque deberá ir por ellos a Salem. Vino antes por lo de su madre…

—Perdón, ¿hablas de Patrick Malfoy, el chico que se quedó con nosotros una temporada?

—Sí, él. No sé si William le contara…

—Normalmente William no nos cuenta nada… Bueno, no le cuenta nada a Viviane. Me temo que ella no acabó de aceptar nunca que su hijo fuera mago y… Bueno, esto.

Miró a Vince, que se divertía agitando su peluche al compás de la rodilla en la cual se hallaba sentado, que subía y bajaba con cierta rapidez.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gina.

—No hay cuidado, Viviane es así. Se enfada mucho cuando las cosas no salen como planea.

—¿Y usted, señor Bluepool? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

El aludido inclinó la cabeza, acariciando la cabecita de Vince, que lo miró con ojos muy abiertos antes de sonreírle otra vez. Sabía que su nuera acabaría preguntando, luego de meses haciendo esas visitas esporádicas sin enterar a William, quien sin razón aparente le dio la clave que lo dejaba entrar a su casa llena de protecciones mágicas, quizá deseando que un día fuera a ver a los niños.

—Sé que William te contó que lo adoptamos —comenzó a explicar, con voz pausada y los ojos fijos en un punto imaginario al frente —Antes de eso, Viviane y yo intentamos tener hijos propios, y cada fracaso nos entristecía y enfurecía por igual. Cuando finalmente aceptó adoptar, Viviane fue de la idea de que el niño se pareciera físicamente a nosotros, así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por decirle algún día la verdad. Pero después, cuando empezaron a pasar todas esas rarezas… Las cosas se movían de sitio o cambiaban de color cuando él se asustaba o se enojaba… Nos preocupamos, pero Viviane también se puso furiosa. Pensó incluso en que lo devolviéramos, pero logré hacerla cambiar de idea. Luego vino ese mago de su Ministerio a explicarnos lo que ocurría y nos quedamos asombrados. Jamás pensamos que los magos existieran.

Ralph hizo una pausa, suspirando, antes de desviar la vista a la rojiza cabeza de Vince.

—Viviane se puso como loca —confesó y Gina notó el dolor mal disimulado en la cara de su suegro —En cuanto el mago de su Ministerio se marchó, mandamos a William a su cuarto y gritó muchas cosas, como que los padres del niño debieron ser unos fenómenos. No lo supe entonces, pero esa fue la primera vez que William oyó algo sobre su verdadero pasado, aunque terminamos diciéndoselo, claro —la pelirroja asintió, esa parte su marido ya se la había contado —En ese momento tuve que echar mano de toda mi paciencia para que Viviane entendiera que ese niño seguía siendo nuestro William. Lo entendió a medias, porque cuando él hace algo que no le gusta, a Viviane le da por decir que debimos devolverlo en cuanto supimos lo de la magia.

—Lo cual, por cierto, es una estupidez —masculló Gina, indignada.

—Sí, claro. Lo que trato de decir con todo esto es… William ya se alejó mucho cuando supo que no éramos sus padres y con la actitud de Viviane, que no podía presumirlo a sus amigas. Además, por su carácter, William intuyó que no debía decirnos más de lo necesario del mundo de la magia, llegaba a casa y se portaba demasiado bien para su edad. Entonces, cuando escribió pidiéndome buscar una propiedad en Estados Unidos para su amigo… Sentí que era una forma suya de decirme que no estaba enojado conmigo, que confiaba en mí. Le ayudé y me prometí intentar comprender su mundo. Aunque lo de los niños… Eso no tenía nada qué ver con magia.

—Eh… Nosotros…

—Aún recuerdo lo que era ser joven, no me enfadé, pero sí me sorprendió. Además, entiendo perfectamente que quisiera tenerte a su lado. Sus hijos… Él nunca abandonaría a sus propios hijos. Ya se lo hicieron a él, a esa hermana que nos dijo que tenía… No es esa clase de persona.

—Lo sé.

—A propósito, nunca he visto a la hermana de William, ¿tendrás una fotografía?

—¿De Sunny? Bueno, sí, pero todas son…

—¿Son de las suyas, que se mueven? —Gina asintió —William me ha mostrado unas cuantas, cuando pasa a verme a la oficina. ¿Puedo…?

—¿Verlas? Ah, sí, yo… —ella movió la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando dónde dejar a Brad.

—Dame al niño, si quieres.

—Gracias.

La pelirroja hizo lo que le pidió y fue a las recámaras por el álbum que había comenzado desde que se había mudado con su esposo. Regresó a los pocos segundos, viendo con una enternecida sonrisa al rubio abrazando a los gemelos, meciéndose lentamente.

—Aquí está —anunció, dejándole el libro encuadernado en cuero azul oscuro antes de tomar en brazos a Vince —Si quiere deje a Brad en la alfombra.

—No, así está bien.

Ralph abrió el libro con cuidado por una página al azar y se topó con unas cuantas imágenes móviles que tenían de fondo una estancia abarrotada.

—Ah, esas son de las reuniones navideñas de mi familia —Gina señaló en una de las fotos un gran pino decorado, aunque no hiciera falta —Mi padre tiene muchos hermanos, incluido un gemelo, así que somos muchos primos. Y los abuelos invitan cada año a los Potter —colocó el índice en otra de las fotografías, donde un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos llevaba del brazo a una castaña —Mire, aquí está Sunny.

En la foto que ahora señalaba Gina, se veía a una jovencita de largo cabello castaño peinado en una coleta alta, vestida de verde esmeralda, cuyos ojos oscuros paseaban de un lado a otro mientras les sonreía a las otras tres chicas que la acompañaban.

—Sunny es la de pelo castaño. Allí está con la hija de los Potter, la de anteojos, con mi prima Rose y con la hermana de Patrick, Danielle —explicó Gina, sonriendo levemente.

—No se parece mucho a William —observó Ralph, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso dicen todos. Sunny se parece más a su abuela, la madre de su madre.

Ralph asintió y de forma distraída, desvió los ojos hacia donde Gina había dejado olvidado el periódico de los magos. Algo en él llamó su atención, pero no fue sino hasta regresar los ojos a la foto mágica de Sunny y sus amigas que descubrió lo que lo incomodaba.

—Esa mujer… —susurró, señalando el diario.

Gina, confundida, giró la cabeza. En la mitad de la primera plana de _El Profeta_ dedicada al asalto a Akzaban, se mostraban retratos de los presos que se habían llevado los seguidores de Hagen, y al pie se indicaban sus nombres y crímenes. Tomó el periódico y lo miró.

«Wendy Drake. Condenada por la tortura de niños muggles en Belfast, Irlanda del Norte».

Gina contuvo el aliento. Hasta ahora veía que esa mujer ya no estaba tras las rejas.

—Esa es la abuela de William y Sunny —confesó en un murmullo, acercándole _El Profeta_ a su suegro —Sunny iba a vivir con ella, pero la mandaron a prisión y…

—No es eso —cortó Ralph repentinamente.

Los ojos azules del hombre repasaban distraídamente el pie de la foto en la cual Wendy Drake parpadeaba con gesto adusto, incluso altanero. Tragó saliva con pesadez.

—La he visto. En persona, en la oficina. Preguntó por propiedades disponibles en Edimburgo.

* * *

_Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Ministerio de Magia._

Cada departamento ministerial tenía excentricidades, detalles que a ojos de externos, carecían del más mínimo sentido. Por lo tanto, para nadie era de extrañarse que muchos hicieran muecas de disgusto (por no decir de asco) cuando algún mago o bruja decía que laboraba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Imaginaban que tratar con semejantes seres era un trabajo engorroso… por no decir sucio.

Pilar Lupin saludó a un mago robusto de túnica marrón al pasar frente a su cubículo, quien le dedicó un vago gesto de reconocimiento antes de volver a los suyo. La joven rodó los ojos verdes para percibir el entorno y finalmente llegó al final de la planta, donde una puerta de madera deslucida ostentaba un letrero que decía "Oficina de Coordinación de Licántropos".

Se alisó la túnica rosa pálido antes de traspasar la puerta, que daba a una diminuta habitación repleta de libros, pergaminos y un enorme archivador en una esquina encima del cual estaba un largo y delgado florero de cristal, en ese momento vacío. Allí apenas cabían tres escritorios con sus respectivas sillas y un banco de madera para las visitas. Por lo visto, había llegado temprano.

Suspirando, Pilar ocupó su escritorio, el más cercano a la puerta, revisando que todo siguiera como lo había dejado antes de marcharse a disfrutar del fin de semana. A continuación, miró al techo, pero no halló ningún memorándum interdepartamental revoloteando, así que estiró la mano hacia un montón de pergaminos que tenía en una esquina y comenzó a leer.

El trabajo allí era sumamente engorroso, por no decir inútil en su mayoría. La Oficina, como su similar de Duendes, tenía como tarea principal registrar a cada hombre y mujer lobo del país, así como asegurarse que todos fueran tratados con dignidad. El problema empezaba cuando los licántropos no querían registrarse, alegando que sería como ponerse un letrero de su condición en la frente y así poder ser tratados peor que escoria. Por lo tanto, la Oficina se había comprometido a manejar los datos con la mayor discreción posible, pero admitiendo que el registro de licántropos era de carácter público lo cual, como expresó el jefe de Pilar una vez, era el colmo de lo absurdo.

Así las cosas, a la joven a veces le daban ganas de renunciar y regresar a América, pero si decidió trabajar en Reino Unido fue por su nueva familia, a la que debía más de lo que cualquiera imaginaba. No se creía que dos extraños pudieran tratarla como hija sin serlo en realidad, mucho menos debido a su condición. Ayudaba que su padre adoptado fuera también licántropo y uno muy respetado en el país: Remus Lupin era uno de los pocos hombres lobo contemporáneos inscritos en el dichoso registro, lo cual ayudó a que varios congéneres lo imitaran, pensando que si él podía tener una vida decente sin tener que humillarse, ellos también.

De hecho, Pilar se tendría que dedicar toda la mañana a clasificar las solicitudes de registro que se habían acumulado de lo que iba del año. Se hacía aquello cada tres o cuatro meses, dependiendo de la cantidad, y el resto del tiempo, Pilar tenía permiso de estudiar los pesados y viejos volúmenes de la oficina, casi todos de leyes, intentando comprender cómo funcionaba el gobierno mágico británico. Hasta ahora el estudio iba tan bien que consultando sus dudas con algunos miembros del Wizengamot, les dio sugerencias de cambios en leyes respecto a los semihumanos, lo cual no sabía si serviría de algo, pero nada perdía intentándolo.

—Buenos días, Lupin —saludó un hombre pálido, delgado y tan alto, que debía inclinar su cabeza cubierta de corto cabello gris para poder entrar a la oficina —¿Dónde está Finnigan?

—No ha llegado, señor Woolf.

El hombre meneó la cabeza y fue a ocupar el escritorio frente a Pilar, dándole la espalda a la única y pequeña ventana mágica de la oficina. Justo en ese instante, una mujer de largo cabello castaño entró sacudiéndole las cenizas a su túnica color morado oscuro con la diestra.

—Buenos días —dijo, sonriendo levemente —¡Ah, Pilar, llegaste antes!

—No mucho, señora Finnigan, solo unos minutos.

—¿Mucho tránsito en la Red Flu? —inquirió el hombre.

—Sí, parece que es el día de llegar todos a la vez. Muchos lucen un poco extravagantes, será por el memorial —la señora Finnigan alzó la mano izquierda, donde llevaba una rosa blanca envuelta en un fino papel azul, colocándola en el florero sobre el archivero —¿Qué tenemos hoy?

—Lupin está con la clasificación de solicitudes de registro. Y como acabas de mencionar, hoy es el memorial. ¿Confirmaste la presentación del subdirector de Hogwarts?

—Sí, aunque dice que no se entretendrá porque lo requieren en el colegio.

—Bien. Ve a la División de Bestias para saber si algo requiere nuestra intervención.

La señora Finnigan asintió, se sacudió la túnica una última vez, tomó pluma y pergamino y abandonó la oficina musitando algo ininteligible. A Pilar no le sorprendía que la mujer estuviera tan pendiente del memorial por el fin de la segunda guerra; por lo que sabía, ella había estado en la histórica _Batalla de Hogwarts_, como lo atestiguaban las cicatrices en su cuello que se esmeraba en cubrir con hechizos cosméticos, mascadas o bufandas, dependiendo de la ocasión. De hecho, esas cicatrices fueron hechas por un hombre lobo, lo que hacía irónico que trabajara allí.

—Lupin —llamó entonces el señor Woolf —Vaya con los aurores y llévele esto a Potter.

Sin alzar la cara, tendió un sobre de pergamino que la muchacha se apresuró a recoger.

—Enseguida, señor, ¿necesita que espere una respuesta?

—Sí, por favor.

Pilar dejó también la oficina, con mucho cuidado de no tirar nada, para luego hallarse en el barullo del resto del departamento. Miró con una leve sonrisa a los que pasaban de un lado a otro gritando indicaciones, cargando cajas de donde salían diversos sonidos o contando chistes de criaturas mágicas, lo que la hizo pensar, por un instante, en que nada iba mal.

Por supuesto, entrar al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica era un retorno brusco a la realidad. A últimas fechas, allí mostraban caras serias, grises, tensas… Cada mago y bruja que laboraba en esa planta se estaba quedando horas extras planificando, reportando o a veces solo dando apoyo moral… A Pilar no le hacía nada de gracia ir allí, pero era una orden, así que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien chocó con ella.

—Lo siento, no vi… ¡Ah, Pilar!

La chica parpadeó, desconcertada.

—¿Señor Comandante? —murmuró, incrédula.

—Por favor, llámame Harry, como hacen tus padres.

—Sí, perdón, yo… ¿Qué lo trae a la cuarta planta?

—Iba con tu jefe, de hecho, ¿está en su oficina?

—Sí, pero… Él me envió con usted.

El señor Potter, arrugando la frente, tomó la misiva de manos de Pilar, quien después de eso, dio media vuelta e hizo señas para que la siguiera. Por el rabillo del ojo, ella notó que el legendario héroe inglés no era muy afecto a destacar, aunque correspondía con una tenue sonrisa a cada saludo que le dedicaban.

—Hoy se acuerdan más de mí —masculló el señor Potter.

—Yo solo he leído cosas de lo que pasó hace tantos años, ¿de verdad…? ¿Fue tan terrible esa segunda guerra suya? Es que… No puedo imaginarlo.

El señor Potter miró a Pilar con cierto aire triste.

—Me alegra que nacieras en un tiempo y un lugar donde no había guerra —sentenció con un dejo de amabilidad —Aquí se vivía asustado por cualquier cosa… No se podía confiar en nadie. La gente moría, desaparecía… Por eso celebran tanto el memorial —añadió, con un amago de sonrisa —Nos recuerda lo que sobrevivimos y lo que no queremos repetir.

—Espero que eso ayude con esta guerra —comentó la chica, bajando la vista —Lo siento.

—No importa, es normal que sientas curiosidad, considerando que este no es tu país natal.

Pilar dio una cabezada y esquivó a un par de magos que cargaban con una alargada caja que se sacudía, antes de llegar ante la puerta de su oficina y llamar.

—Adelante.

El señor Woolf seguía casi en la misma postura en la que Pilar lo dejó, pero en esta ocasión vio fijamente la puerta al entrar ella en compañía del señor Potter. Lentamente, con sumo cuidado, el señor Woolf se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al recién llegado, quien contuvo una mueca ante el apretón demasiado fuerte antes de soltarse y acercarse el banco de madera.

—¿Qué lo trae por este cuchitril? —quiso saber el señor Woolf.

Mientras el señor Potter arqueaba las cejas, Pilar contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos con aire divertido. Su jefe podía ser bastante seco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al llamar de esa forma a su lugar de trabajo, demostraba un poco de sentido del humor.

—Me topé con Pilar cuando iba a verme, me dio esto —el señor Potter alzó en su diestra el sobre de pergamino, el cual abrió —Y vengo a avisarle que Cooperación Mágica Internacional nos informó que piensa dar permisos de residencia a unos cuantos semihumanos que están saliendo de Europa continental… y casi todos son licántropos. ¿Los podrían ayudar?

—¿A qué, a llevar un registro o a interrogarlos?

El señor Potter sacudió la cabeza, en tanto leía el contenido del sobre de pergamino.

—Un poco de ambos —reconoció —Se les pedirán datos personales para sus permisos, pero además deberán probar de que no están de parte de Hagen —movió los labios de forma apenas visible y carraspeó —¿Esto es en serio, señor Woolf? —quiso saber, agitando un pergamino.

—Muy en serio. Nos llegaron un par de consultas al respecto a finales del año pasado, pero no podemos darles una respuesta satisfactoria; un par de leyes son tajantes al respecto. Lupin —llamó, y Pilar, en su lugar, se irguió de golpe —¿Hablaste con alguien del Wizengamot últimamente?

—No, señor.

—¿Y has conocido a alguien allí a quien le interesen tus observaciones de la ley mágica?

—Pues… —Pilar se concentró —A la señora Mao, pero no se especializa en semihumanos… Creo que… ¡Ah, ya! La señora Goyle.

El señor Potter, como no pudo dejar de notar Pilar, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Goyle? —pronunció, incrédulo.

—Sí, es una mujer un poco brusca, pero sabe bastante de leyes referentes a criaturas mágicas. Su esposo es al que yo no… —la de ojos verdes carraspeó antes de volver al tema —Le señalé hace un mes una incongruencia entre un tratado internacional y una ley nacional, y prometió echarle un vistazo. Se veía muy interesada, así que prometí llevarle cualquier otro detalle similar que detectara. Solo que no he vuelto a la segunda planta más que para entregar documentos.

—Mándele un memorándum diciéndole que quiero charlar con ella después de comer —pidió el señor Woolf con aplomo —Y que me haga el favor de consultar con alguien de Educación Mágica si hay restricciones legales para que los semihumanos vayan a Hogwarts.

La joven se veía tan genuinamente desconcertada, que no pudo hablar por más de un minuto. El señor Potter, al notar el detalle, la miró por encima del hombro y sonrió sin pizca de alegría.

—Por lo visto, Pilar, quieren sacar a tu hermana del colegio —anunció.

Ante eso, la aludida despertó de su estupor, adoptando un gesto de enfado mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la abarrotada oficina.

—Iré en persona. Hasta podría hablar con los reporteros que vinieron al memorial.

Al declarar aquello, Pilar se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, esperando la reacción de los dos hombres. Mientras el señor Potter la miraba con una mezcla extraña de orgullo e incredulidad, su jefe le dedicaba una mueca seria, de advertencia.

—Deje eso de la prensa para una verdadera emergencia, Lupin —le pidió.

La joven asintió y se marchó a toda velocidad.

—Es buena chica, ¿no? —comentó el señor Potter, tras cerrarse la puerta.

—Sí. Y emprendedora, además —confirmó el señor Woolf —No se me habría ocurrido lo del Wizengamot si ella no hubiera estado revisando todos nuestros libros.

—Mi esposa aprendió leyes sobre criaturas hace tiempo. Se especializó en elfos domésticos.

—¿Con que a ella le debemos la honorable obligación de ofrecer sueldo a los elfos en este país?

—¿Usted tiene elfos, señor Woolf?

—Sí, dos. Mejor dicho, tenía dos: uno de ellos se quedó con mi esposa, en Buenos Aires. Pero mi hijo y yo llevamos casi un año acá y ella no se decide a alcanzarnos.

—Déjeme decirle que con los tiempos que corren, quizá sea mejor que ella se quede allá.

—Quizá. ¿Qué me dice del resto de la nota?

El señor Potter volvió a leer el pergamino que sostenía y arrugó más la frente antes de asentir.

—¿Se puede contactar de forma segura a este…? —se fijó en el pergamino —¿Mohr?

—Sí, claro. Se lo encargaré a Lycaon. Se supone que está en Noruega por asuntos de Gringotts, pero creo que engatusó a alguien para poder acompañar a la chica Weasley.

Los dos rieron. Lycaon Woolf hacía de todo para que Belle Weasley le prestara atención.

—En ese caso, estaré al pendiente de noticias. Mientras tanto, póngase de acuerdo con los de Cooperación Mágica Internacional sobre los licántropos que vendrán.

—No me hace mucha gracia, pero lo haré. Gracias por decírmelo en persona.

El señor Potter asintió, meditabundo. Que Arcadius Woolf decidiera regresar a un país que lo trató como poco menos que una alimaña era una muestra invaluable de sus cualidades. No solo eso, trabajaba para que sus congéneres tuvieran una vida mejor, cosa que no tuvo él cuando recién lo mordieron, lo cual fue su motivo para emigrar a América.

—Piénselo bien —añadió el Comandante interino de los aurores, poniéndose de pie —Acerca de que su esposa venga… Y que su hijo ya no ande por media Europa siguiendo a una chica.

—Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta.

Dando una cabezada, el señor Potter abandonó el lugar.

* * *

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Los hijos de magos eran los que más hablaban de aquel día de la historia moderna, lo que llamaba la atención de todos los que no sabían nada de magia hasta que llegaron al colegio.

O de casi todos.

—¿Podrían dejar el tema por un minuto?

Últimamente, cada que se nombraba la guerra, Sunny se ponía de muy mal humor. Ni siquiera la mantenía sonriente haber enviado el día anterior un regalo de cumpleaños para sus sobrinos.

—No creo que te escuchen —acotó Thomas, mirando por encima del hombro a un grupo de sexto de Hufflepuff, que recién pasó junto a ellos cuchicheando sobre el memorial de la segunda guerra anunciado esa mañana en _El Profeta_ —Algunos tienen gente qué recordar.

—De todas formas —señaló Walter inesperadamente —no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto. El tres de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho acabó la segunda guerra, ¿y?

—¿Y? —Danielle miró a su castaño amigo con incredulidad —¿En serio lo estás preguntando? Hablamos del día que Harry Potter venció finalmente a Voldemort, ¡eso fue muy importante!

—Pues no creo que a Hally le haga mucha gracia —dejó escapar Sunny, sarcástica.

Los cuatro amigos, que se habían encontrado hacía poco en los pasillos para irse juntos a Transformaciones, no sabían si reír o hacer muecas de disgusto. Que su padre fuera el mayor héroe nacional no ayudaba a Hally ese día, ya que desde el desayuno la asaltaron a preguntas, como si ella fuera la vocera del legendario _Niño–que–vivió_, y por poco no se puso a lanzar maldiciones.

—Yo que ella, traería la capa invisible encima en cada cambio de clase —sugirió Thomas de repente, encogiéndose de hombros y con semblante menos animado de lo usual.

Sus acompañantes, recordando que mayo no era nada alegre para él, se limitaron a asentir.

Llegaron ante la puerta de Lovecraft con tiempo de sobra, por lo que Paula y Ryo se acercaron para saludar y ella, irónica, comentó que Cloe Scott se la pasó la mitad de la clase de Aritmancia preguntándole cosas impertinentes a Hally.

—Imagínese, preguntó qué sintió su padre al usar _Imperdonables_, ¿no es estúpido?

—¿Imperdonables? ¿Esas maldiciones que nos mencionó Lupin que se castigan con cadena perpetua en Azkaban? —inquirió Sunny.

—Esas mismas —Ryo también lucía un poco molesto —Según la única biografía publicada del señor Potter, llegó a usar dos de las Imperdonables durante la segunda guerra. La única que no llegó a conjurar fue la maldición asesina.

—¿Quién querría usar la maldición que casi lo mató dos veces? —espetó Danielle, rodando los ojos y arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

—¿Hay biografía de Harry Potter? ¿Por qué diablos no la he leído? —se indignó Thomas en broma —No la tienen en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no —contestó Ryo, pensativo —Yo la conozco porque mamá tiene un ejemplar.

Interrumpieron la charla cuando el profesor Lovecraft abrió las puertas del aula.

—¡Andando, jóvenes, tenemos mucho trabajo! —arengó.

Los aludidos se guardaron de hacer comentarios que el docente pudiera oír. En esos días, tanto Lovecraft como muchos de los profesores estaban bastante irascibles, reprendiendo estudiantes a la menor ocasión, a veces por los errores más simples. Prueba de ello fue que, tras diez minutos de empezada la clase, a Sunny le descontaron cinco puntos por agitar la varita de forma tan brusca que casi golpeó a Donald Warren, sentado a su derecha.

—¡Preste atención, señorita Wilson! —llamó Lovecraft, frunciendo el ceño y alzando su propia varita hacia su escritorio, donde un puercoespín enroscado temblaba un poco.

A continuación, el profesor convirtió al animalito en un redondo alfiletero marrón.

—Lo siento —musitó la castaña, suspirando y mirando a su propio puercoespín —Muy bien…

Esta vez se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, consiguiendo una transformación casi perfecta (su alfiletero se encogía un poco cada que le acercaba un alfiler), y solo entonces se permitió volver al pensamiento que la había estado molestando desde hacía tiempo, pero más ese día.

Snape estaba inusualmente distante. No era que el jefe de su casa fuera un tutor atento. En realidad, su relación apenas cambió tras el último gran anuncio que él hizo, pero sintió que algo andaba mal cuando le pidió permiso de ir con su hermano en las vacaciones de Semana Santa y el hombre se negó de forma tajante, lanzándole una mirada penetrante que parecía advertirle que no insistiera o le iría mal. Entonces había cambiado de tema, indagando cierta duda, pero fue peor, ya que no solo se quedó sin una respuesta, sino que el profesor lució triste por una milésima de segundo, antes de recuperar su semblante adusto y ordenarle que se retirara.

Ante eso se sentía frustrada, sobre todo porque sus preocupaciones no podía compartirlas con sus amigos, no todas. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era estar atenta a las noticias relacionada con los sucesos en Europa continental, lo cual no era buena idea si tomaba en cuenta que cada día que pasaba, anunciaban nuevas batallas y aumentaba el número de muertos y desaparecidos.

Lo único que agradecía era que en ningún lado hablaran de bajas entre los aurores británicos que formaban parte de la Coalición.

—Va mejorando, señorita Wilson —concedió el profesor Lovecraft casi al final de la lección, recogiendo los alfileteros (o los puercoespines, en casos como el de Brandon).

—Siempre y cuando no le saque el ojo a alguien —masculló Warren, todavía enfadado.

Al dejar el aula para ir a comer, Sunny procuró darle un buen empujón al chico.

—¿Qué pasa con Donald? —se extrañó Ryo.

—A veces es idiota —masculló su amiga, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pregúntales a Hally y a Rose —señaló Paula, cansina.

—Y a Longbottom —agregó Danielle, viendo de reojo que caminaba cerca de ellos un grupo de chicas de tercero, entre las que iba la mencionada.

—Ah, sí… ¿Qué tendrá esa niña que chicos mayores le piden citas? —se desconcertó Sunny.

Nadie le contestó con otra cosa que no fuera encogimiento de hombros.

—Aunque, según escuchamos, Donald cambió de táctica —comentó Ryo con fingida ligereza.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya no fastidia a Longbottom cada hora? —soltó Danielle, sarcástica.

—Al parecer, no. Menos desde que Rose le advirtiera que la próxima flecha que le lanzara le daría en un sitio que le dolería de por vida.

—¿Eso dijo? —se sorprendió Walter.

—Al menos eso oí que Hally le contaba a Procyon en Aritmancia —contestó Paula.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué _Pulgoso_ tomó esa materia —dejó escapar Thomas sin venir a cuento, acercándose a las puertas del Gran Comedor —Es bueno con los números, pero…

—La odia, sí —convino Danielle, asintiendo con la cabeza —Aunque según Hally, Davis es quien la hace odiosa. Ella espera hacer el TIMO y luego dejarla.

—No me imagino a Hally dejando Aritmancia, la verdad —Paula se encogió de hombros.

Justo entonces entraron al Gran Comedor y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas. Sunny, por algún motivo que no comprendió, paseó los ojos por todas partes antes de posarlo en la mesa de profesores, donde halló a McGonagall charlando con la profesora Nicté, y en una de las orillas, a Snape leyendo atentamente el contenido de… ¿Eso era papel común y corriente?

—Ahora vengo —les dijo a sus amigos sin siquiera mirarlos.

Se puso a esquivar alumnos que iban de un lado a otro, para finalmente llegar ante su tutor, apenas dándose cuenta que él tenía al profesor Lupin sentado justo a su derecha.

—¿Desde cuándo le mandan cartas muggles? —preguntó, sin siquiera decir hola.

Snape la miró por encima de la hoja que leía, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo le va, señorita Wilson? —inquirió, con cierto tono entre irónico y molesto.

—Eh… Bien, creo. Casi me sale la transformación de hoy.

—¿Casi?

—Sí, el alfiletero todavía se movía, pero ya no era puercoespín, es un avance, ¿no?

—Si usted lo dice… Por cierto, este verano las vacaciones las pasará con Bluepool, acabo de confirmar los detalles —Snape movió la hoja de papel en su diestra —¿Qué sucede?

Para confusión del profesor, Sunny no se veía muy alegre. Al contrario, mostraba una mueca que cualquiera podría interpretar como de enojo, pero él la conocía un poco mejor.

—Eh… Creí que… ¿No va a volver, verdad?

La pregunta salió en un tono tan bajo que el barullo del Gran Comedor apenas dejó oírla.

—No —respondió Snape lo más neutro que pudo, apretando la mandíbula antes de añadir —No en unos meses, al menos. ¿Olvida que estamos en guerra, señorita Wilson?

—No, solo que…

—Bien. Vaya a comer y espero que la próxima vez le vaya mejor en Transformaciones.

Ella lo contempló con recelo, indignación y tristeza, todo a la vez, aunque intentó disimularlo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, contuvo las frases sarcásticas que se le ocurrían, para terminar asintiendo y empezar a dar media vuelta.

—Volverá, Sunny, hice que lo prometiera.

La jovencita se giró tan rápido que su larga coleta castaña dio un latigazo. Su rostro mostró claramente su asombro, y por alguna razón, Snape no vio parecido alguno de Sunny con su abuela, aunque físicamente eran casi idénticas. No, en ese momento, la chica le recordaba a otra persona, lo que para él era una especie de alivio amargo.

—Eso… Eso suena un poco raro —admitió finalmente.

—Considerando de quién estamos hablando, sí.

Sunny se encogió de hombros, esbozando un intento de sonrisa.

—Como diga. A comer, entonces. Por cierto, ¿sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—¿A qué viene el interés?

—El mío será este mes, así que pensé…

—El primero de mayo.

Sunny parpadeó, confundida por un segundo, antes de hacer un puchero.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó por lo bajo, dándole la espalda a Snape para irse a paso rápido.

—Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte.

El jefe de Slytherin miró a su colega, arqueando las cejas con frialdad.

—¿Acaso es de tu incumbencia, Lupin? —espetó —Además, ¿tú qué sabes del tema?

—Nada oficialmente.

Snape maldijo mentalmente. Seguro Lupin se había enterado por su mujer, ¿por quién más?

—Entonces no des señales de lo contrario —acotó, frío.

—De acuerdo. Una última pregunta, si me lo permites.

—No te permito nada, Lupin, y lo sabes.

—¿La señorita Wilson ya sabe lo de Wendy?

Ante eso, Snape frunció el ceño, moviendo discretamente los ojos a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Sunny había ocupado un sitio junto a Walter Poe, para luego hacer una mueca cuando Icarus Hitchens, el Premio Anual, se colocó junto a ella. Danielle Malfoy y Thomas Elliott se sentaban frente a la castaña y él tenía un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ abierto, con expresión concentrada.

—Si no lo sabía, no tardará en enterarse —comentó, sin pizca de humor.

En tanto, Sunny tenía problemas con que Hitchens se sentara a su lado, y no precisamente porque el muchacho fuera desagradable.

—¿Por qué no viene Cornfoot y pregunta en persona? —espetó de mal genio.

—Necesita terminar un trabajo para Nicté —respondió Hitchens con calma, sonriendo.

—A mí me parece otra cosa —Thomas, aprovechado que el periódico le ocultaba la cara, le susurró aquello a Danielle sin contener un gesto de burla.

—Por favor, dile que deje de insistir —pidió Sunny, aburrida —No me gusta, y se me hace muy raro que me pida salir tan de repente, cuando nunca nos habíamos hablado.

—En realidad, ya se lo he dicho, pero como seguramente notaste, Stephan es muy terco.

—No sabía que se llamaba Stephan —hizo notar Sunny.

—Si le digo eso, quizá se ofenda y dejará de insistir, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De parte de quién estás?

—De parte de Stephan, claro, pero en este asunto parece que pierde el tiempo, así que mejor que corte por lo sano, aunque le duela —Hitchens se encogió de hombros con despreocupación antes de levantarse y reunirse con dos compañeros de curso.

—Sí que es raro —dejó escapar Walter, ceñudo por algún motivo.

—Pero tiene razón —apuntó Thomas, cerrando el periódico y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿No habías leído ya eso? —notó Sunny de pronto, señalando el diario.

—Sí, pero… Mira.

Le enseñó la primera plana, y casi insultó a su amigo por recordarle (otra vez) lo que celebraba el mundo mágico ese día, pero él no se refería al memorial por el fin de la segunda guerra, si no a los prisioneros liberados de Azkaban por los seguidores de Hagen.

«Wendy Drake. Condenada por la tortura de niños muggles en Belfast, Irlanda del Norte».

—¡Maldición! —exclamó por lo bajo, asustada —¿Esa loca anda suelta?

—¿Quién…? —Danielle no terminó su pregunta, ya que vio el retrato que su novio resaltaba al golpetearlo con un dedo —¿Esa no es tu abuela, Sunny?

—¿Para qué la querría ese tal Hagen? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar Walter.

—Para nada bueno, seguramente —aseguró la castaña, sin darse cuenta de que temblaba.

Sus amigos, en silencio, estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

_Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, Ministerio de Magia._

Aunque las labores en el Ministerio de Magia terminarían temprano ese día, debido al memorial de la segunda guerra, Magnolia Black se sentía intranquila.

La séptima planta, por lo general, era un sitio donde nada, absolutamente nada, se podía quedar quieto por más de cinco segundos. Los carteles de quidditch, con sus colores alegres y sus figuras moviéndose a gran velocidad, ampliaban esa sensación. Sin embargo, los estandartes negros esparcidos aquí y allá en las paredes de los cubículos que daban al pasillo principal no hacían sino recordar la desgracia ocurrida hacía casi un año, preparando uno de los eventos más importantes del continente. Si el ánimo de varios no decaía, era por aferrarse a pequeños pero prometedores momentos de alegría, ya fuera dentro o fuera del trabajo.

Un pasillo lateral, el cual se anunciaba como el de la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas, era donde Magnolia tenía su escritorio. En esa época del año se juntaba trabajo; por lo visto, varios aprovechaban el verano para lanzar novedades, solo que antes debían cumplir con las legalidades para comerciar con ellas. Contrario a lo que la gente creía, dicha oficina no solo se encargaba de los nuevos modelos de escobas, sino que revisaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con quidditch y demás actividades recreativas mágicas.

En los últimos años, quien más trabajo daba a la oficina era Sortilegios Weasley. Magnolia primero conocía los productos por escrito, detallados de manera tan minuciosa que cuando pedía una muestra para ser probada, se quedaba maravillada. Quizá las bromas no fueran su especialidad, pero esas en particular eran únicas en su género. Desde que la convencieron de cambiarse de oficina, comprendía un poco mejor por qué a su nieto le encantaba comprar esos productos.

Ese día, sin embargo, no tenía mucho ánimo de trabajar. Revisó con desgano una solicitud de patente sobre un nuevo diseño de bate de golpeador de quidditch, pero solo para pasar el tiempo mientras anunciaban el final anticipado de la jornada. Después, haría acto de presencia en el memorial por una hora, cuando mucho, y se iría a casa.

Pensar en la guerra le recordaba a Sirius, no podía evitarlo. Se habría plantado ante él para presentarle a su hijo de haber sabido que la pelea oficialmente conocida como _Duelo de Misterios_ se lo arrebataría. El nombre del enfrentamiento se debía a que tuvo lugar en el enigmático Departamento de Misterios, y en la actualidad, quedaban pocos testigos vivos de la misma, entre ellos el aclamado _Niño–que–Vivió_ y, como era lógico, Magnolia no iba a agobiarlo a preguntas. Ambos sufrían todavía por esa pérdida, aunque de distinta manera.

Suspirando lentamente, Magnolia dejó a un lado el pergamino que leía, miró por encima de uno de los paneles de madera de su cubículo y entre el alboroto habitual, distinguió la cabeza rubia de William Bluepool, el asistente personal del director del departamento. Compadecía al muchacho por semejante jefe, aunque comprendía perfectamente sus motivos para seguir como asistente personal de dirección. Tenía una esposa delicada de salud y dos niños pequeños qué mantener.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el rubio pasó raudo entre varios magos y brujas antes de llegar hasta ella, con aspecto apurado.

—Buenas tardes, señora Black —saludó en tono cordial, sonriendo levemente, antes de ponerse serio —Nuestro jefe quiere verla.

—¿Ahora? —la rubia no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, lo siento. Yo espero que no se demore, quiero irme a casa temprano.

La mujer, que se ponía de pie mientras se alisaba su túnica azul cobalto, lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso? Pensé que te quedarías al memorial, como todo el mundo.

—No puedo. Es cumpleaños de mis hijos.

—Bonito día para nacer —masculló Magnolia sin darse cuenta, para luego disculparse de forma acelerada —Perdona, muchacho, no tienes la culpa, es que…

—No se preocupe, Gina a veces dice lo mismo. ¿Vamos?

—A mal paso, darle prisa.

William correspondió la frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminaron zigzagueando entre varias personas, muchas de las cuales cargaban con carteles, escobas y pelotas. Saludaron a unos cuantos al pasar, pero sin demorarse. Pronto llegaron al cubículo que lucía un letrero junto a la entrada que decía "Director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos". William le cedió el paso al interior y Magnolia, agradeciendo el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza, dio un par de pasos al interior, arqueando una ceja ante lo que halló.

Era raro hallar un cubículo tan ordenado como aquel en la séptima planta. El escritorio, de madera rojiza, se veía como acabado de pulir, con plumas, tintero y documentos perfectamente acomodados. El hombre sentado en la silla principal era más joven que Magnolia, pero ya lucía entradas en las sienes, y con esa túnica negra con botones dorados, se veía tan serio que pocos creían que hubiera jugado quidditch en sus tiempos de estudiante. Los ojos del hombre pasaron de la rubia a William, quien entró y se quedó en segundo plano, de pie, con aspecto impasible.

—Bluepool, hágame un favor y vea quién diablos se quedó con mi ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

El nombrado asintió y dejó el cubículo a toda prisa.

—Si quería hablar a solas conmigo, solo debía pedirlo, señor Smith —reconvino Magnolia.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad necesito mi periódico —el hombre encogió los hombros —Me dijeron que Patentes Descabelladas va al día con el trabajo, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces no le importará echar una mano con el asunto de la Copa Europea.

—La Copa Europea se debió jugar el año pasado —soltó Magnolia en el acto, confundida.

—Cierto, pero algunos países del continente están presionando para que se realice de todas formas. Les he mandado docenas de lechuzas explicándoles los motivos para la suspensión oficial del evento, pero no escuchan. En realidad, quisiera que usted fuera e intentara disuadirlos.

—¿Por qué yo, señor Smith?

—Quizá ya lo haya escuchado, pero en ocasiones no tengo mucha paciencia. Pensé que quizá alguien con su diplomacia, podría convencerlos mejor que yo.

Mgnolia arrugó la frente antes de encogerse de hombros. Un segundo después, William entró de nuevo al cubículo, con _El Profeta_ en la mano y seguido por una joven mujer de largo cabello castaño dorado, que lucía una túnica oriental de un suave tono rosa, cerrada con una especie de cinta verde que hacía juego con la tira de tela que llevaba atada al antebrazo izquierdo, en la cual se veía una espiral blanca rectangular. Lo más sorprendente era que no se veía su rostro por la máscara blanca con un sol rojo que traía puesta.

—Aquí tiene su periódico, señor Smith —William le tendió _El Profeta_ a su jefe, antes de indicar con un ademán a la enmascarada presente —La señorita está buscando al señor Potter, si me permite, la llevaré a la segunda planta.

—Sí, claro. Pero no tarde mucho, Bluepool.

El rubio asintió y salió, imitado al poco rato por la de la máscara. Tuvieron que cruzar la planta y meterse a uno de los ascensores, milagrosamente vacío a esa hora, para que la chica hablara.

—Le agradezco mucho el favor, Bluepool–san.

La voz, aunque distorsionada por la máscara, era amable y casi sin acento extranjero. La joven hablaba inglés bastante bien. William hizo un gesto de despreocupación, al tiempo que pensaba que conocía a la persona de alguna parte.

—No hay de qué, señorita…

—_Hikari_.

—¿Ese es su apellido o su nombre?

—Ninguno de los dos, es mi nombre clave. Soy una ninja de la Guardia Imperial.

—¿Todos los ninjas son así?

—En servicio, sí. Pero tenemos una vida, como cualquiera.

—Me lo imagino. Supe por _El Profeta_ que ayudaron en lo de Azkaban, ¿cómo…?

_Hikari_ se llevó un dedo a donde seguramente tenía los labios, pidiendo silencio. William no comprendió hasta que el ascensor se detuvo, con el anuncio de una voz femenina e impersonal que era la sexta planta, en la cual entraron al pequeño espacio otros tres magos.

—¡Oh, vaya, una bruja ninja! —exclamó uno de esos magos, de complexión delgada y túnica azul marino con bordado de lunas crecientes.

—Viene con Potter, seguro —masculló otro de los magos, de pobladas cejas castañas y túnica de terciopelo verde esmeralda.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo consiguió Potter que Japón le mandara unos cuantos ninjas —comentó el tercer mago, bajito y de túnica amarillo limón —_El Profeta_ dice que…

—No creas todo lo que dice _El Profeta_ —advirtió el delgado —No estando en guerra.

—Suenas como si fueran a actuar como en la segunda guerra —soltó el de cejas pobladas.

—Yo no lo descartaría. Aunque con Shacklebolt de ministro, es poco probable.

La plática de los magos siguió en esos términos, sin incluir a William ni a su acompañante. Seguro pensaban que _Hikari_ no entendía el idioma; en cuanto a William, lo habían visto un par de veces y sabían que trabajaba para uno de los hombres más irritantes del Ministerio. Al llegar a la tercera planta, los magos se marcharon.

—¿Shacklebolt–dono es buen ministro? —inquirió _Hikari_ en tono cordial.

—Sí, lo es. Gobernó de forma interina tras la caída de Voldemort, lo que fue una gran ayuda, ya que reorganizó al país en poco tiempo. Ahora está en el cargo de manera oficial.

—Ya veo…

—Señorita _Hikari_, ¿cómo supo que venían esos magos? Ya sabe, en la sexta planta…

La aludida sacudió la cabeza, haciendo ondear su cabellera.

—Trucos del oficio —respondió, evasiva.

William asintió al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían en la segunda planta. Le cedió el paso y la condujo a donde estaba la entrada del Cuartel General de Aurores.

—Pregunte a cualquiera por el Comandante interino y la llevarán a su cubículo —indicó el rubio —Debo volver a mi departamento. Que tenga buen día, señorita.

—Igualmente, Bluepool–san. Salude a Dean–kun de mi parte.

William apenas se recuperó del asombro cuando la joven se perdió entre el mar de gente que podía ser el Cuartel General de Aurores. Sacudiendo la cabeza, regresó a los ascensores, volviendo a su planta en cuestión de minutos, meditando aquella despedida.

Pero se olvidó de ello al ver que Magnolia Black, visiblemente alterada, salía del cubículo de Zacharias Smith. Al verlo, la mujer le hizo señas para que acudiera a ella. Obedeció lo más rápido que pudo, siguiéndola hasta su escritorio.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —quiso saber.

—No había visto ninguna de las fotos —comenzó Magnolia, con una mueca de contrariedad en su hermoso rostro —¿Has leído _El Profeta_?

—Hoy no, ni siquiera le eché un vistazo cuando se lo llevé al señor Smith. ¿Por qué?

—Aparecen los presos que la gente de Hagen se llevó de Azkaban. Y conozco a una.

—¿A una?

—Sí. A Wendy Lenox.

El nombre a William no le decía nada y Magnolia lo notó, porque dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ese era su nombre cuando íbamos al colegio. Ahora se apellida Drake.

Entonces el rubio, acordándose de lo que esa mujer le había hecho, deseó que no se le ocurriera acercarse a él, o a su familia.

Era en esos momentos que maldecía su verdadero origen.

* * *

_21 de enero de 2013. 8:15 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Eh… ¿Hola? (Bell se mete al refugio anti–bombas). Vamos, sé que debo tenerlos en ascuas, considerando que la línea temporal de _LAV_ se acaba y próximamente, andarán leyendo el final (Bell rueda los ojos). En fin, a lo que importa._

_Todo el capítulo transcurre en una fecha que pasó a ser importantísima en el canon gracias a _Las Reliquias_: el tres de mayo, que en mi saga, es el cumpleaños de los niños Bluepool por lo que leen en la dedicatoria de _LAV_ (Bell se acuerda de su amigo y sonríe con tristeza). En fin, precisamente se ve a Vince y a Brad en la primera escena, con su madre, quien recibe a su suegro y sabemos un poco más de lo acontecido en la pequeña familia Bluepool cuando William resultó ser mago, antes que Ralph descubriera que conoció a una bruja de forma poco usual, ¡y a qué bruja! Nada menos que a Wendy Drake, a quien no le veíamos la cara desde _ET3P_ y ahora nos enteramos que Hagen la mandó sacar de Azkaban._

_Enseguida, echamos un vistazo al Ministerio de Magia, a un departamento que no salía mucho en la saga: el de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Y bueno, ya que existe una Oficina de Coordinación de Duendes, ¿por qué no mostrar la de Licántropos? Allí trabaja Pilar, hija adoptiva de los Lupin, de quien seguro muchos ni se acordaban (Bell rueda los ojos). Así mismo, vemos que la señora Finnigan (Lavender Brown en el canon, por si alguien también olvidaba eso) trabaja allí, adaptando finalmente el detalle de lo que le pasó en _Las Reliquias_ y haciendo que nos preguntemos qué hace en esa oficina, conociéndola… (Bell sonríe con malicia). El jefe de la oficina es el padre de Lycaon Woolf, Arcadius (si no saben el por qué del nombre, Bell se va a decepcionar), que es un personaje canon sin nombre del que me adueñé (Bell se encoge de hombros), y eso se nota cuando Harry, quien va a verlo por un asunto, recuerda detalles de él. Incluso se nombra a otro personaje canon por allí, la señora Goyle, solo que no he dicho su nombre de pila, pero vamos, ¿a quién más podía casar con ese troglodita de Goyle (sí, el "guarura" de Draco Malfoy)? No es muy difícil de adivinar. Lo que sí desconcierta es que quieran sacar a Erin Lupin de Hogwarts y además, ¿quién será ese Mohr que mencionó Harry? Pronto se sabrá._

_Luego, en Hogwarts, tenemos una escena donde casi toda la perspectiva es de Sunny, lo cual resulta obvio si recordamos que ella fue la elegida para representar a _El Loco_. En fin, la pobre Sunny anda un poco… Bueno, muy preocupada, pero no le dice a nadie por qué, solo se atreve a insinuar algo al respecto con Snape, lo que en realidad no es tan buena opción, considerando cómo es él. Termina ella también enterándose de la fuga de su abuela y se asusta con toda la razón del mundo._

_Y regresamos al Ministerio, también introduciéndonos a un departamento que solo había sido nombrado en la saga porque allí laboran ciertos personajes: Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Magnolia, en un capítulo pasado, dijo algo sobre "revisar patentes" y aquí se sabe que ahora labora en Patentes Descabelladas, oficina a quien le endilgué el registro de todo aquello que los magos inventan, no solo lo relacionado con deportes, por lo que Sortilegios Weasley a cada rato hace trámites allí. Pero aparte de que sabemos quién reemplazó a Oliver Wood como director de departamento (quería a alguien fastidioso, y Smith me venía como anillo al dedo), nos enteramos que William se topó con _Hikari_, quien en el capítulo anterior avisó que visitaría a Harry, dejando intrigado al rubio al enviar saludos a Dean (Bell y algunos saben por qué fue eso, pero en fin…). Y William, como su hermana, se entera ese día de la fuga de Wendy, pero él no se asusta (no al punto de entrar en pánico), solo se preocupa, y reniega como nunca de ser su pariente._

_Como dije antes, la línea temporal de _LAV_ se termina, aunque no sé cuántos capítulos más escribiré antes de darle fin. Así las cosas, ¿qué más puedo meter antes de lanzarme de cabeza al consabido descanso entre entrega y entrega? ¿Cómo se irá desarrollando esa guerra que unos países sufren más que otros? ¿Qué otros prisioneros habrán sacado de Azkaban? ¿Algún día terminaré la saga? (Bueno, la última es una pregunta que ni yo puedo responder, pueden ignorarla). Hagan sus apuestas, damas y caballeros._

_Cuídense mucho, abríguense (hemisferio norte), refrésquense (hemisferio sur) y nos leemos lo más pronto posible… Porque ya en recta final, mi inspiración suele alocarse, jajaja…_

_P.D. A la fecha de la presente, sigo sin _Torre_, así que tengan piedad de mí._

_Nota al 8 de febrero de 2013: Acaba de llegar una candidatura para _La Torre_, que bueno, considerando cómo se está dando la historia, creo que coincide. Damas y caballeros, den la bienvenida a la familia Nicté, a algunos de los que ostentan el apellido por vía paterna: Acab, Alitzel y Akbal (imaginarlos en la carta cayendo de la mentada torre hace que Bell sienta escalofríos). Ahora, a elegir _La Estrella_, para lo cual les pido se pasen por mi blog, así se enterarán de los detalles y del último recuento. Que estén muy bien._


	31. Máscaras

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Treinta y uno: Máscaras.**

_4 de mayo de 2021._

_Salem, Massachusetts._

_Risco Rojo, residencia Malfoy._

Daba vueltas por la sala, no a paso rápido y nervioso, sino con firmeza y cierta calma.

Aunque de calmado solo tenía la apariencia.

El día anterior, Patrick lo despertó bruscamente poco después del amanecer, anunciando que llevaría a sus hijos a Reino Unido, a lo cual se opuso, para sorpresa de ambos. El joven padre de familia se limitó a señalar que solamente estarían fuera por unas horas, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hijos de su mejor amigo, y después los devolvería a Estados Unidos, lo cual cumplió al pie de la letra, marchándose casi enseguida, mascullando algo que apenas se le entendió sobre arreglar Wiltshire. Por ello, no pudo dejar de notarlo cansado, harto… incluso frío.

Era evidente que Patrick no sabía cómo manejar el hecho de que su madre fuera asesinada. No es que fuera mala con él, sino que se había portado indiferente ante la mayoría de lo que su hijo hacía y decía. Peor aún, a su hija menor la trató con menor consideración que a un elfo doméstico, fingiendo la mayoría del tiempo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Maldición… —masculló por lo bajo.

Fue a sentarse frente a la chimenea, apagada en aquellos días, puesto que la primavera estaba en su apogeo. El sonido de las olas le llegaba desde la parte trasera con fuerza, chocando contra la base de Risco Rojo como si quisieran tirarlo abajo, subiendo de volumen conforme arreciaba el viento y se oscurecía el cielo, anunciando tormenta. Patrick aclaró días atrás que la propiedad tenía varios hechizos que la protegían de las agresiones del clima, pero esa no era su preocupación.

No, mejor salir de dudas. Sacó un objeto delgado y redondo, lo miró con intensidad un segundo y después se lo acercó a los labios susurrando tan bajo apenas él mismo se oyó. A continuación, retiró el objeto y miró atentamente lo que se iba dibujando en su superficie, como la imagen de un televisor que se fuera aclarando tras un rato de estar con mala recepción.

Lo único que veía era paredes de piedra, la luz del sol de la tarde colándose por una ventana que no se notaba y la mitad de una puerta con una diminuta ventana cuadrada cerrada por una gruesa cruz de hierro. Si se concentraba, podía oír lo que pasaba allí, pero no debía arriesgarse. Apenas pensó que sería bueno averiguar algo cuando golpes contra la puerta llegaron a sus oídos.

—¡Arriba! Prisionero _eihwaz_, _peorth_, _hagal_, cuatro, seis, tres. Tienes visitas.

La visión cambió, y vio a través del objeto a un hombre de túnica blanca que abría la puerta con lentitud, para luego hacer señas de que saliera. Con ello, la panorámica a través del objeto fue transformándose, mareándolo al llegar a unas escaleras que no cesaban de cambiar de sitio, hasta llegar a una habitación que pasaría por una sala común y corriente si se pasaba por alto la silla con cadenas en los apoyabrazos. Las imágenes se pusieron borrosas, como si giraran, para acto seguido contemplar con incredulidad cómo una persona vestida con una túnica verde botella le decía algo al de túnica blanca, que con un gesto de contrariedad, asintió y salió de la habitación.

A continuación, notó que el de túnica verde botella decía algo, pero no lo escuchó, por lo que se acercó de nuevo el objeto a los labios, musitando algo, antes de que el sonido llegara a sus oídos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tramito el permiso?

Carraspeó, consciente de que no debía dejar que cayera su coartada.

—¿Permiso para qué?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije?

Se encogió de hombros, notando por el rabillo del ojo que el otro contenía, a duras penas, las ganas de acercarse a darle un buen golpe. O peor, de sacar la varita mágica.

—Los sanadores de la sección W terminaron de examinar el cuerpo de tu esposa. El funeral será esta tarde, por lo que tu hijo solicitó que te preguntáramos si quieres asistir.

—Qué conmovedor… No, gracias, Potter.

Frente a él, el famoso Harry Potter parpadeó con verdadero asombro.

—Creí que tendrías el suficiente corazón como para despedir a tu esposa —masculló.

—No se trata de eso. Tengo entendido que quedó… No quiero ver cómo quedó, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso sorprendió todavía más al señor Potter, si es que era posible.

—Bien, se lo diré a tus hijos. ¿Algo más que quieras que sepan?

Clásico de _San_ Potter, pensó. Queriendo congraciarse con todo el mundo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era porque le conviniera, sino un intento suyo por ser amable.

—No, con eso bastará. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

—¿Alguno de los intrusos de la semana pasada llegó a hablarte?

Negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

—¿Y no escuchaste nada interesante? Liberaron a unos cuantos de tu nivel.

Volvió a negar. No es como si hubiera estado realmente allí, para empezar.

—Bien. Si llegaras a recordar algo, háznoslo saber a través de un Sinodal. Que tengas buen día.

Al dar media vuelta, el señor Potter creía que la conversación fue extraña, lo cual le causó incomodidad. No miró atrás al salir, por lo que no detectó el sutil cambio de mirada en el preso, que delataba el uso de un complicado conjuro que se burlaba de los Sinodales en su propia cara.

En Estados Unidos, tras anular el hechizo que le permitía oír y hablar a través de su _reflejo corpóreo_, Draco Malfoy se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, preguntándose otra vez, como un mantra, si había valido la pena lo que hizo para acabar así, allí, prófugo sin que muchos lo supieran, intentando por todos los medios cumplir con una meta que hasta hacía unos años, le parecía pan comido.

—Maldición… —volvió a sisear, pasándose una mano por el cabello, falsamente rojizo.

Solo le quedaba desear que sí, que ojalá estuviera haciendo lo que debía, preparado mentalmente para conseguir lo que quería o morir en el intento.

Y por algo como aquel objetivo, para él sí valía la pena morir.

* * *

_Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

_Mansión Malfoy._

Increíblemente, hubo más asistentes al funeral de Pansy Malfoy de los que Danielle imaginaba. Recordaba perfectamente que la mujer nunca fue fácil de tratar, aunque quizá esa era su impresión, dado que nunca le demostró mucho cariño más allá de una sonrisa o un gesto muy ocasional. Y claro, eso siempre que su padre no andaba cerca.

Hablando de su padre, él rehusó presentarse, cosa que sin saber por qué, también la extrañó. Pese a sus defectos, su padre tenía una buena relación con su madre, rara vez reñían y en general, él llevaba la voz cantante en cuanto a lo que se podía hacer y lo que no en la familia. Quizá su confusión venía de lo que él le contó en diciembre, Quizá…

Pero de momento Danielle no quería preocuparse por asuntos de tal magnitud. Observaba a quienes arribaban a la mansión, intentando relacionar sus rostros con los nombres de amigos y conocidos que sus padres mencionaron por años, para así poder saludar adecuadamente. Aunque claro, apenas le dirigían miradas de reconocimiento (por no decir de desdén), viéndola sentada muy recta en uno de los sofás, con una túnica de un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro, sin pronunciar palabra y sin derramar ni una lágrima.

A los Nott los distinguió enseguida, como era de esperarse, aunque se percató que a Patrick no le agradaba de todo Theodore Nott, que parecía más enclenque que nunca con su túnica negra; la señora Nott, por su parte, le dio un breve abrazo al muchacho rubio que, tras la sorpresa inicial, logró corresponder con torpeza, arqueando las cejas ante algo que la mujer le susurró.

Tampoco los Zabini resultaron difíciles de identificar, ya que los vio muchas veces de cerca cuando se hacían las fiestas de cumpleaños de su hermano. El señor Zabini le dedicó un gesto de cordialidad a Patrick, que después de todo era su ahijado, en tanto su esposa inclinaba la morena cabeza de manera condescendiente, alejándose rápidamente para hacerles sitio a una mujer que se le parecía mucho, acompañada de un hombre de espalda ancha, que entraron detrás de ella. Danielle supuso entonces que la recién llegada debía ser la hermana de la señora Zabini, así que el hombre a su lado… Si lo que Ryo llegó a comentarle la noche anterior era cierto, explicaba por qué sentía que lo había visto en otro lado.

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, viendo cómo su hermano saludaba con fría cortesía a los Blow, antes de indicarles que podían pasar. Justo entonces llegó otro matrimonio, compuesto por un tipo no muy agraciado y una mujer rubia que a su lado parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Si no le fallaba la memoria, esos eran los Flint, padres de la actual prefecta de quinto de su casa. Tras ellos, arribó una pareja de aspecto no muy grato, casi agresivo, sin duda eran los Goyle, pues al menos la señora se parecía mucho a uno de los amigos de Flint. Enseguida entró un hombre con un aspecto todavía más atemorizante, que por los susurros a su alrededor, supo que era un tal Montage, y a los pocos minutos, llegaron quienes, si no escuchó mal, eran los Higgs. Así pasó Danielle la media hora siguiente, apenas consciente de que alguien se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió movimiento a su izquierda y, dando un respingo, giró la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte —dijo en tono amable la señora Nott, alisándose de forma innecesaria su túnica azul medianoche —¿Estás bien?

Danielle hizo un gesto de vaguedad con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pansy nunca fue de mi completo agrado, pero no significa que le deseara el mal —admitió la señora Nott en un murmullo, girando la cabeza con elegancia para echar discretos vistazos a su alrededor —Era natural que yo no le cayera bien, no toleraba a los traidores a la sangre.

—Sí —convino Danielle en voz igual de baja, detectando que los Higgs y los Flint le dedicaban miradas airadas a su madrina —Aunque es una idea ridícula.

—¿Eso crees? Me alegro por ti. Theo es de otro parecer, pero en general ha razonado un poco.

Parpadeando con cierta sorpresa, Danielle buscó con la mirada al señor Nott y lo halló rodeado por los Goyle y otro matrimonio que, a juzgar por el cabello del hombre y los ojos de la mujer, debían ser los padres de Stephan Cornfoot. Arrugó la frente al verlo charlar tranquilamente, como si estuviera en cualquier otro tipo de reunión social, antes de despedirlos y acercarse a ellas.

—Danielle, Mo —saludó, inclinando un poco la cabeza —Patrick dice que la ceremonia dará inicio en unos minutos. Danielle, tú debes ir junto a tu hermano. Por cierto, ¿y los hijos de él?

—En Salem. Un amigo de Pat los cuida. Como él tuvo que venir desde hace unos días…

El señor Nott asintió en señal de comprensión, le dedicó un tenue gesto a su esposa y se retiró.

La rubia miró con cierta confusión a la señora Nott, quien se limitó a sonreír tenuemente.

—Theo no habla mucho —apuntó con naturalidad, antes de seguir a su marido.

Danielle dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa ante eso. De tal padre…

—Miren nada más, parece que no le duele que Pansy muriera.

La jovencita arqueó una ceja con elegancia, volteando hacia quien pronunció aquella frase.

—¿Acaso es su madre la muerta? —inquirió con su mejor tono frío, arrastrando sutilmente las palabras, tal cual hacía su padre —Por cierto, señora… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

La aludida, una mujer bastante guapa con un cabello castaño oscuro que mostraba raíces rojas (seña evidente de que se lo teñía), la recorrió con una mirada despectiva en los ojos castaños antes de seguir a quienes, por indicación de Patrick, empezaban a salir a los jardines.

—No la conozco —musitó Danielle de manera distraída, antes de ir con su hermano.

Y que la pequeña Malfoy no reconociera a alguien ese día era otro motivo de desconcierto.

* * *

La ceremonia fue corta y considerablemente silenciosa. Un mago rollizo de túnica grisácea fue quien dirigió un discurso a los presentes, aunque se le vio titubear en varias ocasiones al intentar enumerar las cualidades de la difunta. Finalmente, después que el féretro de madera bajara a la tierra y fuera cubierto por esta, los presentes fueron guiados hacia la casa por Corney, el elfo doméstico, para luego salir al camino principal y retirarse a sus hogares.

Los hermanos Malfoy, uno junto al otro, contemplaron la tumba de su madre por un largo rato, sin ser realmente conscientes de ello, tratando de sentir un dolor que no llegaba. Cierto era que, cada uno a su manera, habían querido a la mujer que los trajo al mundo, pero sentían que no era del todo normal no sentir algo por su partida que no fuera un hueco de indiferencia.

Patrick, al menos, fue asaltado por un instante por la nostalgia. Todavía recordaba ciertos momentos de su niñez en los cuales su madre le dio muestras de afecto, pero en general, era una persona centrada en sus asuntos y en los chismorreos de las familias mágicas ricas. No, el rubio lo lamentaba más por Danielle, que nunca tuvo en Pansy una madre propiamente dicha, no cuando la necesitaba realmente, y ahora no tendría la oportunidad de averiguar si la mujer, en Azkaban, se arrepintió alguna vez del trato que le dio.

—Pat —musitó Danielle, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos fijos en el montículo oscuro bajo el cual reposaba su madre —¿Está mal que no esté triste?

—No lo creo —contestó él con suavidad, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a sí —Nadie puede culparte por ello, Danny, así que no dejes que nadie lo haga.

—Ella… ¿Ella era buena, Pat? Contigo, quiero decir.

—A veces —admitió él, ladeando la cabeza —No con frecuencia, pero sí.

—Vaya… Ahora tú tampoco tienes una madre.

Patrick se confundió, aunque solo le llevó unos segundos atar cabos.

—Lo siento, Danny —susurró, abrazándola un poco más.

Había logrado distinguir lágrimas en el rostro de su hermanita.

* * *

_10 de mayo de 2021._

_Edimburgo, Escocia._

_Ciudad Vieja, número 7 de Chambers Street._

Si algo presumía Edimburgo como capital de Escocia era ser una ciudad poblada y bulliciosa. La gente allí parecía igual a la de cualquier gran metrópoli, inundando las aceras, corriendo en sus autos, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro…

Sí, una ruidosa ciudad donde las cosas más extraordinarias nunca son bien percibidas.

—¿No pudiste escoger un lugar más horrible?

La persona aludida arqueó una castaña ceja sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Había un total de cinco personas de pie a la entrada de una estrecha calleque, vista en un plano, era una línea en cierta forma insignificante. Altos edificios de ladrillo la bordeaban ala izquierda, lo que desentonaba un poco con las dos construcciones que les quedaban enfrente, el Museo Real de Escocia y la Universidad de Edimburgo. La dirección que buscaban estaba a su izquierda, al final de la calle, frente a la universidad. Era imposible pasarla por alto debido a la puerta negra que hacía de entrada principal.

—¿No te cansas de decir estupideces? —dijo a su vez la persona castaña, revelando una voz femenina y despectiva desde el interior de la capucha de su chaqueta.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre, ¡mezclarse con muggles…!

—¡Silencio! Como si hubieras tenido una idea mejor. Y muestren las caras, los muggles pueden ser bastante desconfiados.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar ante eso, por lo que se bajaron las capuchas y siguieron a la mujer al interior de la callejuela, hasta la casa de la puerta negra. Un hombre rubio de traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas los esperaba de pie sobre uno de los escalones de entrada, sujetando con fuerza un maletín negro y acomodándose de manera nerviosa sus anteojos. Miró a cada uno de los recién llegados con cierta curiosidad, antes de sonreír levemente.

—Buenas tardes, señora Lenox —saludó, tendiendo la diestra —¿Tuvo problemas para llegar?

—Ninguno —respondió la mujer, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, con lo cual una larga trenza castaña se movió a su espalda —Ellos van a trabajar conmigo aquí —explicó, señalando con desenfado a los cuatro que la seguían —¿Podemos entrar a ver la casa?

—Sí, por supuesto.

El rubio sacó un montón de llaves unidas por un aro metálico, tardando apenas dos segundos en dar con aquella que abría la puerta negra. Los recién llegados observaron la fachada de la casa por un momento, un tanto ennegrecida por la contaminación y el paso del tiempo, antes de entrar.

La casa contaba con tres plantas, era básicamente un sitio tranquilo, estrecho, diseñado para una familia pequeña o un matrimonio incipiente. El empapelado de las paredes era en un tono melocotón deslucido con delicadas enredaderas blancas pintadas en la parte baja, lo cual hizo que uno de los hombres mostrara una mueca despectiva.

—Soso —declaró otro de los hombres, el más alto de todos, frunciendo el ceño.

—La propiedad antes era de una familia con dos niños —comentó el rubio, haciendo un ademán para indicar el entorno —Recientemente el señor consiguió un empleo al otro lado de la ciudad y por eso debe vender esta casa. Como pueden ver, la mayor parte está en buen estado. Si necesitan revisar los dormitorios, están subiendo el primer tramo de escalera.

—¿Qué hay hasta arriba? —quiso saber la señora Lenox.

—Un ático, la esposa del dueño lo habilitó como salón de descanso. Es bastante amplio e incluso cuenta con buena iluminación.

La señora Lenox asintió e hizo gestos a sus acompañantes para que revisaran los dormitorios mientras ella iba al ático. El rubio de anteojos los siguió a todos con la mirada.

No le agradaba la situación, en lo más mínimo. Intentaba por todos los medios no mostrarse demasiado alterado, pero saber quiénes eran algunas de esas personas no era para tomarse a la ligera. Peor aún, si veían algo sospechoso en él, seguro que se lo harían pagar y no precisamente de una forma que pudiera contrarrestar… o intentar contrarrestar, por lo menos. Intentó hallar algún pensamiento alegre, algo que lo relajara, e increíblemente lo encontró, en la forma de un par de recuerdos que le permitieron esbozar una leve sonrisa, aunque no impidió que sus manos siguieran temblando de vez en cuando. Nerviosismo puro, como hacía mucho que no lo sentía.

En ese momento uno de los hombres bajó la escalera, mirándolo con gesto de repulsión. El rubio se fijó en su cara contrahecha, con la piel marcada por alguna enfermedad de antaño (viruela, quizá), y en sus ojos oscuros y fríos.

—¿Solo son tres dormitorios? —inquirió el hombre, quedándose a mitad de la escalera.

Su voz sonó tan desdeñosa que el rubio se incomodó más, pero consiguió mantener la calma.

—Sí, nada más. Eso y un baño, señor…

El otro, asintiendo sin quitar su expresión de desagrado, volvió a subir.

Viendo aquello, el rubio suspiró de forma casi imperceptible, consultando su reloj. Esta visita debía terminar en unos diez minutos, si es que a esa mujer le gustaba la propiedad. Si no, intentaría hacerla cambiar de idea y no solamente porque fuera parte de su trabajo.

Las cinco personas no tardaron ni dos minutos en regresar con él, y fue la señora Lenox quien solicitó que le mostrara el resto de la planta baja. El rubio accedió, llevándola a la cocina, a una habitación pequeña con aspecto de haber sido un estudio y al final de un estrecho pasillo, había una puerta similar a la principal.

—¿A dónde lleva esta puerta? —quiso saber la señora Lenox.

—Al otro lado de la manzana, señora. El dueño me aclaró que él casi no la usaba, se atascaba con frecuencia, por más que la reparaba. Es de los pocos desperfectos de la propiedad.

La señora Lenox asintió, dando a entender que había comprendido, antes de dar media vuelta e ignorar aquella puerta.

El rubio sintió un poco de alivio ante esa actitud, pero procuró no demostrarlo. Al alcanzar a su clienta potencial, la encontró charlando en apurados susurros con sus acompañantes. La señora Lenox había dicho que, además de vivienda, requería un inmueble con una dirección fácil de ubicar en la ciudad para dársela a varias personas, colegas de una asociación de la cual no especificó la actividad, solo que era sin fines de lucro.

La explicación habría resultado convincente si no fuera notoria la confusión de la mujer, que hacía muecas raras cada vez que hablaba de plazos de pago y de lo cambiante que era el valor de una propiedad como aquella. Eso le incomodó, así como ciertos ademanes demasiado rígidos para el aspecto sereno que tenía.

Una de las personas que acompañaba a la señora Lenox lo miró de soslayo, como si apenas se fijara en él, antes de regresar a la conversación. Al rubio aquello lo alteró no por lo desdeñoso del gesto, sino porque no había detectado que esa persona era una mujer. Quizá por su tez morena y su corto cabello castaño oscuro, o por su severo rostro, o por su dura mirada gris.

Cuando la señora Lenox anunció que se retiraba e iría a su oficina al día siguiente para cerrar el trato, el rubio solo atinó a asentir y guiarlos hasta la puerta. Los dejó marchar primero, con los ojos fijos en sus espaldas pero sin verlos en realidad. Se preguntó cómo era posible que esas personas, algunas de las cuales no muy agraciadas, creían ser superiores a él.

No obstante, cortó el pensamiento de tajo. Era mal momento. Regresaría a Londres, haría los trámites correspondientes y esperaba concluir con el asunto cuanto antes.

Aunque no llegara a vender la casa.

* * *

_12 de mayo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Abil Nicté Graham miraba a sus alumnos de cuarto año con cierta diversión. Aquel día los había puesto a repasar el opuesto del encantamiento convocador y, previendo algún accidente, hizo entrega de varios objetos pequeños y blandos que los jóvenes debían depositar mágicamente en cestas colocadas en el otro extremo del aula.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos…

Rose Weasley agitaba la varita con cierta brusquedad, pensó Abil, lista para darse una vuelta por su lugar y darle unos consejos. Apenas pudo contener una risita cuando oyó que su hijo decía.

—Por favor, Rose, vas a tirar tu pelota. El movimiento es más suave y…

—Anda, muéstrame cómo se hace, genio.

Henry hizo entonces el movimiento, musitando el hechizo, y el pequeño cojín cuadrado con el que practicaba salió zumbando hacia uno de los cestos.

—Bien, bien —Rose suspiró con hartazgo antes de imitar a Henry a la perfección, con lo que su pelota cubierta de peluche aterrizó sobre el cojín del castaño —¡Eh, pude hacerlo!

Henry meneó la cabeza con aire resignado y de forma involuntaria, por un breve segundo, Abil pudo detectar un pensamiento de su hijo que casi la hizo llorar.

«No puedo creer que quiera tanto a esta chica.»

—Muchachos, el tiempo se acaba —les avisó, al consultar su reloj de pulsera —Quien no logre el objetivo al menos una vez, tendrá que practicar mucho como tarea.

Algunos refunfuñaron y se pusieron a intentar el encantamiento con más ganas; en cambio, otros lo daban por perdido y apenas se animaban a agitar las varitas, por tener algo qué hacer.

Parte del segundo grupo era Sunny Wilson, aunque ciertos intentos suyos eran auténticos. Agitaba la varita, veía que su cojín redondo vibraba y luego se rendía, para enseguida tratar otra vez. No fue sino hasta dos segundos antes de que sonara la campana que la joven castaña consiguió lanzar su cojín hacia un cesto, quedando atorado en el borde del mismo.

—¡Se nota que eres una mala cazadora! —exclamó Hellen Brandon en tono burlón.

Abil frunció el ceño. A esas alturas ya era conocedora de cómo la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin menospreciaban a los mestizos y a los hijos de muggles, por lo que no intervino.

—Y se nota que tú ni siquiera sabes volar —oyó que replicaba la pelirroja Weasley, haciendo un mohín, mientras guardaba la varita con manos temblorosas.

Para sorpresa de Abil, la chica Brandon desvió ligeramente los ojos hacia Henry, que observaba la escena con gesto impasible y la varita bien sujeta, antes de hacer una mueca de contrariedad y marcharse del aula con sus amigos.

—Creo que esperaba que la hechizaras —comentó Hally Potter en ese momento.

—Me lo imagino, pero no iba a darle ese gusto —aseguró Rose, mirando a un lado suyo que Henry, finalmente, se guardaba la varita —¿Debo agradecerte que la asustaras?

—Como quieras. Aunque asustar a Brandon es muy fácil, la verdad.

Los amigos del castaño se echaron a reír, abandonando el aula, y únicamente hasta que se quedó sola,Abil dejó escapar una lágrima.

Lamentaba que pese a sus palabras, su hijo hubiera recurrido a "eso" para no _caer en desgracia_.

* * *

Antes de ir al Gran Comedor para cenar, Sunny había recibido felicitaciones y regalos de todos sus amigos, pero no podía evitar decaerse. Ese año, por increíble que pareciera, esperaba algo más.

O al menos, lo esperaba de otra forma.

—¿Qué demonios hace ese esperpento aquí? —desdeñó Cloe Scott, frunciendo el ceño.

Sunny llegó a la mesa de Slytherin seguida de cerca por Danielle y Walter cuando descubrió el motivo de semejante frase. Arqueó una ceja.

—_Nutty_ —llamó, estirando un brazo.

La lechuza marrón giró la cabeza hacia su dueña y fue a su encuentro.

—¿No es tarde para el correo? —inquirió una niña de primer año, de grandes ojos azules.

Todos la ignoraron.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber Thomas, llegando tras hablar quién sabe qué con Procyon.

—Acaba de llegar —respondió Sunny, quitándole a la lechuza un apretado rollo de pergamino de una pata, antes de ver cómo se alejaba con un rápido batir de alas —No esperaba nada.

—¿Con quién la habías enviado? —se interesó Walter.

La castaña no respondió, mirando fijamente el rollo de pergamino en sus manos, antes de hacer una seña de que lo explicaría más tarde. A continuación, se sentó a su mesa en el primer sitio libre que vio, siendo rodeada casi enseguida por sus amigos, lo cual fue un acierto: al desenrollar la misiva, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón cayó en su regazo.

—Miren nada más —musitó Sunny.

—¿Te llegó un regalo? —conjeturó Thomas.

Sunny se concentró en leer el contenido del pergamino, que no era muy largo. Acto seguido, tomó el paquetito, le dio unas cuantas vueltas entre los dedos y se lo guardó en un bolsillo.

—Es un regalo —confirmó, sirviéndose estofado —Se los enseñaré después.

Sus amigos asintieron, sabiendo a qué se refería.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

La sala común de Slytherin, si algo tenía de bueno aparte de su elegancia, eran ciertos rincones con cómodas butacas donde, si alguien se sentaba, daba el implícito mensaje de que lo dejaran en paz. Sunny y sus amigos hacían uso regular de esos rincones y como la mayor parte de sus compañeros de casa los consideraban poca cosa, rara vez los molestaban. Por eso la castaña había elegido un rincón cerca del fuego para desenvolver el regalo recién recibido, mostrándolo a los pocos segundos con clara expresión de confusión.

—¡Yo sé! —exclamó Danielle por lo bajo, sonriendo con verdadera alegría por unos segundos, antes de ser invadida por cierta melancolía —Es un _Chivatoscopio Personal_.

—¿Un qué? —Walter arrugó la frente.

—Pat me regaló uno la Navidad de nuestro primer curso, dijo que lo modificó con ayuda de tu hermano —la rubia señaló a Sunny, quien parpadeó con asombro —Y Sortilegios Weasley tiene unos cuantos en su Línea de Lujo. Este, por ejemplo —señaló la pequeña peonza que, colgando de una cadena, Sunny mantenía en alto —Puede abrirse, ¿verdad? De la parte de arriba.

—Sí, lo dice la carta, ¿por qué?

—Porque al abrirlo, metes en él un pergamino con tu nombre, escrito por ti, y a partir de ese momento, el chivatoscopio te avisará de la presencia de cualquiera que tenga algo en tu contra.

—¿Y es confiable eso? —inquirió Thomas, con expresión atenta.

—Mucho. Según el catálogo que leí el verano pasado, su porcentaje de fallo es del veintitrés por ciento. Y tiene un radio de alcance de diez metros.

—¿Quién te enviaría algo así? —se interesó Walter.

Sunny suspiró, girando los ojos de derecha a izquierda, asegurándose que nadie anduviera cerca de ellos. Solo entonces abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces una revista le dio en la cara.

—¿Qué les pasa? —se exasperó Danielle, levantándose de un salto.

Fulminó a Brandon y a Scott con sus opacos ojos azules, cosa que no pareció funcionar con ninguna, a juzgar por las sonrisas burlonas que mostraban.

—Cuando creímos que no podías caer más bajo, Wilson —espetó Brandon, dando media vuelta.

Scott se rió por lo bajo, entre despectiva y satisfecha, antes de seguir a su amiga.

—¿De qué está hablando? —se extrañó Walter.

Sunny, que se frotaba la nariz, se encogió de hombros. En tanto, Thomas había recogido la revista, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver la portada.

—¿Por qué nos lanzarían esta porquería? —masculló, mostrándoles a sus amigos que se trataba de un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Por molestar, seguramente —Walter se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero con qué querían molestar? —Danielle meneó la cabeza, volviéndose a sentar.

—Thomas, déjame verla, creo saber de qué se trata.

El aludido, incrédulo, le dio la revista a Sunny, quien observó la portada con cierto disgusto, debido a la bruja rubia que allí aparecía, con una sonrisa bobalicona. Empezó a ojear el ejemplar, paseando los ojos rápidamente por las páginas, hasta llegar a una de las últimas, donde se detuvo lo suficiente como para que sus amigos la rodearan y se enteraran de qué pasaba.

_AMOR ENNEGRECIDO._

_Por lo visto, los líos ministeriales no paran, y no solo de índole administrativa. Después de las fuertes sospechas de favoritismo a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons en el primer Torneo de las Tres Partes, y del escándalo porque Geoffrey McGill renunciara a su apellido paterno, ahora nadie sabe qué esperar si una servidora pública con impecable trayectoria se une a un asesino confeso._

_Así es, damas y caballeros, parece ser cierto eso de que en el corazón no se manda. Antes de partir al continente como parte de las fuerzas de la Coalición, Dahlia Holmes, Comandante del Cuartel General de Aurores, contrajo matrimonio nada menos que con Severus Snape, actual docente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y, si recuerdan, condenado por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore a cinco años de reclusión en Azkaban tras terminar la guerra, luego delo cual se le impuso el servicio comunitario de ser tutor de magos huérfanos provenientes del mundo muggle._

_A cualquiera le sorprende esta información, aunque no tanto cuando se entera que los citados fueron compañeros de colegio; eso hace pensar que tuvieron una historia que quisieron reanudar. El asunto aquí, señoras y señores, es qué tanto se nubló el juicio de Holmes como para aceptar casarse con semejante persona, que no goza del visto bueno de la comunidad mágica._

_Por si fuera poco, los nuevos cónyuges tramitaron la adopción de quien el profesor Snape tiene a su cargo en calidad de tutor en este momento. Los datos del mago o bruja menor de edad no son de carácter público, aunque según los rumores, es una chica que actualmente estudia en Hogwarts._

_Así pues, solo queda preguntarse si las personas malas se rehabilitan por amor (cosa poco probable, casi imposible), o si las personas buenas se idiotizan debido a ese sentimiento (lo que es más creíble en el caso de alguien como Holmes quien, según algunos empleados del Ministerio de Magia, es una de las mujeres más severas que han conocido). Y claro, quizá algún alma caritativa se compadezca de ese mago o bruja que acaban de adoptar._

_Norma Monroe, colaboradora especial._

Al terminar de leer, Sunny esperaba miradas airadas y quejas de parte de sus amigos, por lo que mantuvo la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, sujetando con fuerza aquella revista.

—¿Esa idiota no tiene nada mejor qué hacer? —fue lo primero que espetó Danielle.

Seguro no creía nada del artículo, pensó Sunny. Y tener que explicarlo resultaba tan…

—Los reporteros son así —apuntó Thomas, sonando tan alegre como de costumbre —Si lo sabré yo… Pueden ser capaces de sacar algo realmente bueno y hacerlo ver como algo malo.

—¿Y esto no es malo? —se interesó Walter —Es decir, ¿cómo demonios…?

—No importa —susurró Sunny entonces, encogiéndose un poco en su sitio —Snape me lo dijo, que terminarían enterándose.

En ese momento no las vio, pero las caras de sus amigos eran un poema de estupefacción.

—Sunny, ¿no lo ves? —logró decir Walter, tras carraspear —Monroe parece muy segura de que la tutelada de Snape es una chica. Y muchos solo van a sumar dos más dos.

—¿Qué? —la nombrada alzó la cabeza, pasmada.

—Sí, bueno… Los magos huérfanos que vienen del mundo muggle llaman mucho la atención, ya que deben tener un tutor para entrar al colegio —Danielle ladeó la vista, un tanto sonrojada —Y casi todos esos huérfanos presumen enseguida quién es su tutor, sobre todo si resulta ser un mago rico o algo así… Pero tú apenas dices algo del tema. Y Snape suele escucharte.

—Eso… ¿Ustedes no creen que sea raro…?

—¿Que Snape y su nueva señora te adopten? —completó Thomas —¿Por qué lo pensaríamos?

—Eres una buena chica —agregó Walter, un poco cohibido.

—Si alguien puede ser hija de ese ogro y no morir en el intento, eres tú —concluyó Danielle.

—¿No…? ¿No creen que sea algo malo?

—¿Malo? ¡No! —Thomas se echó a reír lo más bajo que pudo, para no llamar la atención.

—Si acaso será extraño que llames "papá" a Snape —reconoció Walter, ceñudo.

Ante eso, Sunny se sonrojó un poco, agachando la cabeza.

—Por eso no te gusta que hablen de la guerra, ¿no? —indicó Danielle de pronto —Porque la aurora Holmes se fue al continente. A pelear contra los hombres de Hagen.

La castaña asintió, sin alzar la vista.

—No te preocupes —indicó Walter, repentinamente serio —Los aurores saben muchos trucos. Seguramente Holmes, como Comandante, es la mejor de todos.

Sunny volvió a asentir, regañándose mentalmente por hacerle recordar al castaño que su tía materna, en esos momentos, estaba arriesgando la vida como espía.

—Lo que yo quiero es ver las caras de los demás cuando se enteren de esto —comentó Thomas entonces, con la clara intención de relajar el ambiente —¿Cómo creen que serán?

Al imaginar tal escena, los cuatro amigos no pudieron contener la risa.

* * *

_15 de mayo de 2021._

_Edimburgo, Escocia._

_Ciudad Vieja, número 7 de Chambers Street._

Aunque lo creía imposible, la señora Lenox adquirió la propiedad. Y haciendo una cuantiosa transferencia electrónica, cosa que en ella, se le antojaba una contradicción.

Aquel día era el indicado para firmar las escrituras y terminar con los trámites.

En el tiempo que estuvo allí, vio transitar Al resto de los individuos de la otra vez, una mujer y tres hombres, que con largas chaquetas con capucha, se veían fuera de lugar dado el agradable clima del que gozaba la ciudad. Casi siempre los hombres llevaban cajas y la mujer llegó a introducir un par de maletas. Fuera de eso, se la pasaban cuchicheando y, según notó, varias veces empleaban un idioma distinto al inglés.

—¿Me permite pasar a su baño antes de irme? —quiso saber.

Ya con las formalidades concluidas, guardó los documentos en su maletín y miró a la señora Lenox con amabilidad, quien sentada al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, posó sus oscuros ojos en él de forma no muy amistosa antes de asentir.

Se levantó, con un último vistazo al maletín que descansaba sobre la mesa antes de salir al pasillo, que recorrió casi hasta el final antes de sentir que del bolsillo interior de su saco brotaba una vibración intensa. Se apresuró a sacar el delgado teléfono celular que, parpadeando, en la pantalla mostraba un número y un nombre.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué…? —boqueó un par de veces, antes de carraspear y seguir hablando —Sí, estoy con ellos ahora, solo que no… Sí, en donde quedamos, ¿cómo…?

La llamada se cortó, tal como le indicó un punzante tono repetitivo, lo que hizo que el rubio mirara por unos segundos a su celular, como queriendo echarle la culpa de todo.

A los pocos segundos, el celular volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez era un simple mensaje de texto, el cual se apresuró a leer. Hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de guardarse el aparato y dirigirse al fondo del pasillo, a la puerta que daba a la otra calle. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que intentar encajar tres veces la llave en la cerradura. Finalmente, al abrir en silencio, se halló en la calle paralela a Chambers Street, donde algunas personas lo miraron con curiosidad. Solo una mujer muy alta y delgada, de cabello oscuro y un parche en un ojo, se acercó a él con firmes zancadas, con una mano en el interior del bolsillo de un largo saco verde lima.

—Señor Bluepool, gracias por todo —indicó la mujer con firmeza—¿Nadie lo vio salir, verdad?

—Creo que no, señorita…

—Savage. Por favor, vaya a la esquina, lo esperan.

El rubio asintió y dejó la puerta libre para que Savage entrara por ella, lo que apenas notó por mirar hacia donde tenía que ir, ya que una figura de cabello rubio cenizo y traje azul marino estaba allí de pie, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones en actitud nerviosa. Fue hacia allí a paso rápido.

—Hola —saludó en cuanto llegó con el de traje azul —¿Solo vino la señorita Savage o…?

—¿Me quieres explicar cómo se te ocurrió prestarte para algo semejante?

La cuestión salió con inesperada fiereza, cosa que al otro no le pasó por alto.

—No había tiempo para decírselo a nadie —decidió contestar, resignado —Si les impedía a esos magos seguir con la compra de la casa, habrían sospechado, ¿no? Tu mujer llamó a uno de esos… Bueno, los que son como policías de los tuyos… Le contó lo sucedido y tomaron mi testimonio como válido. Luego ese mago policía me pidió que siguiera como si nada y que cuando se fuera a cerrar el trato, les avisara. Yo no sabía cómo, así que tu mujer…

—Momento, ¿Gina sabía de esto? Papá, no creí…

Suspirando, Ralph Bluepool tuvo que contar toda la historia desde un principio a su hijo quien, a medida que avanzaba, se quedaba más y más serio.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, en serio no teníamos tiempo —concluyó.

—Ya. Al menos tengo una esposa que tiene la cabeza bien puesta. Vamos a Londres, hay qué…

Lo que había que hacer no lo dijo. Desde la casa que el señor Bluepool acababa de abandonar, empezaron a escucharse cosas cayendo y golpes fuertes en las paredes. Unas cuantas luces de colores se dejaban ver por las ventanas, pero la gente en la acera ni se inmutaba.

—Al menos los encantamientos anti–muggles funcionan —comentó William, arrugando la frente —Espero que también lo haga el hechizo anti–aparición…

El rubio más joven apuntó discretamente con la varita a la puerta que tenían a la vista y la agitó de forma apenas perceptible. Luego, guió a su padre hacia Chambers Street, donde vigilaron en silencio la puerta negra del número siete. En esa calle transitaban más personas, que tampoco se daban cuenta de los destellos multicolores ni de tanto estrépito.

—Seguro terminan pronto —aseguró William.

Con lo que no contaron fue con que un par de individuos de chaquetas largas y las capuchas puestas se escabulleron por la puerta. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, William dejó plantado a su padre, con la varita en mano de tal forma que los muggles no la notaran, corriendo hacia esos sujetos. El señor Bluepool apenas iba a gritarle cuando de la casa salieron Savage y un rubio altísimo con el cabello muy corto, que usaba una amplia gabardina negra.

—¡Eh, señorita Savage! —llamó el señor Bluepool, agitando una mano en alto.

La nombrada lo reconoció, le musitó algo a su compañero y corrieron hacia él.

—Mi hijo —fue lo primero que dijo el rubio de anteojos —Mi hijo siguió a…

—Entendido —cortó Savage con aplomo —Matthews, espera a que lleguen por los otros. Señor Bluepool, ¿por dónde se fueron?

El nombrado señaló a su izquierda, con lo que la mujer asintió y salió disparada.

—Vaya a casa, señor —sugirió el rubio alto, Matthews, con expresión seria.

—¿Qué pasará con mi hijo?

—Si es un chico listo, estará perfectamente. ¿Confía en él?

El señor Bluepool asintió al instante.

—Bien. Lo llamaremos si necesitamos alguna declaración. Que tenga buen día.

Acto seguido, Matthews volvió a entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y sabiendo que nada más podría hacer allí, Ralph Bluepool se preparó mentalmente para un tenso regreso a Londres.

* * *

_8 de febrero de 2013. 11:25 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Hola a damas, caballeros y demás entes. Espero que la estén pasando bien en este mes cursi, aunque seguro para cuando lean la presente nota, hará mucho que San Valentín habrá dejado con mal sabor de boca a más de uno (Bell se incluye, tiene amigos ingratos y carece de novio). Vayamos directo al grano, ¿quieren?_

_Antes que nada, si creen que el capítulo terminó demasiado pronto, no crean que alucinan. Es más corto que sus precedentes por casi cinco cuartillas. ¿Por qué? La que iba a ser la última escena no encajaba aquí, así que la moví. Además, con toda la acción que trae este capi, me pareció lo más correcto._

_Así las cosas, tenemos primero una escena rara cuyo protagonista (que no era tan difícil de adivinar) físicamente está en Salem, pero logra "ir" un momento a Azkaban. Ajá, Draco Malfoy no anda muy contento con la situación, y tuvo que negarse a ir al funeral de su esposa por ciertas implicaciones del hechizo que mantiene su fachada de permanencia en la prisión mágica. Aquí muchos deben seguirse preguntando qué está planeando, porque su comportamiento actual no coincide mucho con el que tenía al inicio de la saga. Ya deberían saber cómo me las gasto, porque de momento, no lo sabrán (Bell se mete al refugio anti–bombas)._

_Luego, nos pasamos a Wiltshire, al funeral de Pansy Malfoy. Casualmente, en otro fic que leo, acaba de salir que Pansy también es asesinada y sepultada, pero por las fechas, quizá crean que yo le copié a la autora (vil mentira, por cierto, Nea lo sabe). Quitando ese detalle, Danielle se ve entretenida en ver quiénes andan por allí, todos unos orgullosos sangre limpia (o al menos la mayoría) y destacan ciertos apellidos canon, aunque no se dejan claros algunos emparejamientos, así como quién es la señora de pelo teñido que incordia tanto (Bell sonríe con malicia). Los hermanos Malfoy no saben qué sentir respecto a la muerte de una madre un tanto fría (o casi inexistente, en el caso de Danielle), pero en cierta forma, les duele._

_De allí, pasamos a un escenario casi nuevo, ya que salió una vez en entregas anteriores y se ha nombrado en ocasiones: Edimburgo, capital de Escocia, donde algunos magos pretenden tener un centro de operaciones "oculto" en el mundo muggle. La señora Lenox (es obvia su identidad, ¿no?) hace el trato con el agente muggle, y con ella van otros magos y una bruja. A ver si alguien tiene una buena teoría de quiénes son los magos y la bruja (y no, no todos fueron sacados de Azkaban)._

_En Hogwarts, llega el cumpleaños de Sunny y luego de que recibe por correo un regalo aparentemente insignificante (pero vamos, es de la Línea de Lujo de Sortilegios Weasley, en realidad es una genialidad), se destapa el pastel respecto a lo que la tenía preocupada. Hacía mucho que Monroe no salía, aunque fuera en una mención, y aquí la tenemos revelando al mundo mágico que Snape y Holmes se casaron (alguien adivinó esto desde que se insinuó el tema, Bell debería darle un premio). Los rumores que se van a soltar después de eso serán fastidiosos en extremo, se los aseguro._

_Y regresamos a Edimburgo, donde el agente muggle de bienes raíces ayudó a la caza y captura de los magos que le compraron la propiedad. Sí, era Ralph Bluepool, que junto con Gina, se prestó a semejante estratagema, aunque nos queda averiguar cómo es que William se enteró del asunto y fue a buscar a su padre. Lo malo es que al ver salir huyendo a parte de los malos, Will se fue tras ellos, lo cual esperemos que no termine en tragedia (ajá, eso ni Bell se la cree)._

_Bueno, me despido, haciendo notar que la línea temporal de este capítulo es mediados de mayo, por lo que restan dos, quizá tres capítulos más para concluir _LAV._ Y claro, no podré usar los títulos Arcanos que me faltan, tendrán que quedar en la siguiente entrega (que Bell ni siquiera ha planeado, por cierto). Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._

_P.D. Recuerden que ahora toca elegir _La Estrella_. Más información en el medio habitual._


	32. Preámbulo

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Treinta y dos: Preámbulo.**

_15 de mayo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Otra jornada normal, al menos para ser uno de los centros de educación mágica con más prestigio en Europa. Era la hora de comer, un momento bastante bullicioso, donde apenas se oía tu propia voz en el Gran Comedor, en un sábado tan próximo a la final de quidditch, partido en el cual Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se disputarían la copa.

—¿Por fin le ganarás a Potter, Mao? —quiso saber Aramis Goldstein, bromeando.

Ryo, que había estado ocupado sirviéndose pastel de carne, miró al otro con extrañeza.

—No me molesta perder si es contra alguien mejor que yo —admitió.

—Déjalo, ¿quieres? —le pidió Melvin Corner a su amigo.

Goldstein se encogió de hombros y se giró a charlar con Quentin Croaker.

—Es verdad que no está de buen humor últimamente —comentó Ryo.

Paula asintió distraídamente, repasando una carta que, según sabía el muchacho, le llegó esa misma mañana con un enorme búho.

—Considerando que van dos chicas que lo dejan, es obvio —completó la rubia, guardándose el pergamino y sirviéndose jugo de calabaza —Y las dos menores que él…

—Un golpe directo a su orgullo —completó Ryo, hablando en voz baja para que Corner no lo oyera —Por cierto, _Ai_, ¿tienes tiempo hoy? Necesito ayuda con el repaso de Encantamientos.

—Sí, claro. Después del entrenamiento, espero que Carolyn no nos entretenga mucho.

—Lo dudo, jugamos contra Gryffindor, querrá ganarles porque es su último año.

—Eh, ¿lo han oído? —llamó Marianne Bridge a la izquierda de Paula —El Ministerio atrapó a algunos de los fugados de Azkaban.

Paula arqueó una ceja girando la cara hacia Ryo, para que solo él notara su incredulidad.

—Nosotros no leemos el periódico a diario —comentó él, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Es que no lo dice el periódico —señaló entonces Karen Tate —Yo lo leí en una revista que alguien dejó en la sala común.

—¿En cuál? —se interesó Matthew Kent, sentado frente a Marianne y Karen.

—En _El Quisquilloso_.

—¡Por favor! —desdeñó Fanny Kleiber, haciendo un mohín —Allí solo sacan patrañas.

—Le diré a Rose lo que opinas —señaló Paula, hablando con voz fría —Quizá quiera pasarle tus sugerencias a su madre y a su abuelo.

—A mí no me interesa lo que esa…

—Si terminas la frase con un insulto, no nos importará sacar las varitas aunque nos vean los profesores, Kleiber —advirtió Ryo sin mirar a la aludida, fingiendo tranquilidad al servirse un poco de ensalada —Y créeme, podemos hechizarte antes que alguien nos detenga.

—Esos modales, Mao —Kleiber le dedicó al chico una mirada sarcástica —Voy a creer que te hace mal salir con la hija de una _shweinblut_…

—_Saumensch_ —soltó en un susurro alto Wenzel Klaus, a tres sitios de distancia.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Kleiber de inmediato se giró hacia el castaño, quien fingió que no la oía.

—Además, sorda —agregó uno de los amigos de Wenzel, de revuelto cabello rubio.

—¡Estoy rodeada de idiotas! —masculló Kleiber antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la mesa.

—Eso no fue muy educado —reprendió Paula a su primo, aunque sonreía.

—_Ja_, pero nos colmó la paciencia —el chiquillo hizo un despreocupado ademán y continuó la plática con su rubio compañero de curso.

—¿Wenzel siempre es así? —se extrañó Ryo.

—Normalmente es muy tranquilo, menos cuando lo hacen enfadar… Como en Navidad —la rubia suspiró, haciendo una mueca —Tía Bettina se la pasó ignorándolo por tres días, hasta que tío Hans discutió con ella. A Olaf le hizo gracia, porque no le gritaban a él, para variar.

—¿Y a ti no…?

—¿Qué?

Ryo negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—A tía Bettina no le agrado —comentó Paula con ligereza, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su novio —Pero mamá dice que hay que fingir demencia ante gente como ella.

—Fingir demencia… Tú nunca podrías hacer eso, ¡eres demasiado seria!

Paula sonrió y Ryo no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Al menos ella se veía más animada.

* * *

_16 de mayo de 2021._

_Tokio, Japón._

_Palacio Imperial, distrito de Chidoya._

Eran pocas las personas que tenían un acceso casi ilimitado a la residencia oficial de la Familia Imperial de Japón. Casi todas eran magos o brujas de altos cargos en el gobierno o de clanes antiguos e importantes. Los Concejales del Emperador entraban en esa selección, aun cuando las medidas de seguridad se endurecieron considerablemente debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

—Hikarikino–dono, buenos días.

Era bien sabido que el clan Hikarikino estaba en buenos términos con el Emperador desde hacía siglos, así que no era de sorprenderse ver a dos o más integrantes del mismo deambulando por el Palacio Imperial con sus túnicas costosas y sus semblantes imperturbables. Pero el actual jefe de familia, además, era un hombre sensato y amable, lo cual era un gran cambio.

—Buenos días, ¿podría decirle a _Hime_–sama (1) que estoy aquí?

La joven sirvienta, que usaba un sencillo kimono azul oscuro, asintió y se retiró lo más rápido que el atuendo le permitía. Ryota Hikarikino la observó por un momento antes de borrar la afable sonrisa de su rostro, ojeando discretamente a su alrededor con severidad.

Su Alteza Aiko, ataviada con un kimono bastante simple, de color rojo bordado con flores multicolores, acudió en persona a recibirlo tras unos cinco minutos. El hombre se sorprendió ante ello, aunque procuró no demostrarlo.

—Buenos días, Hikarikino–dono —saludó la princesa Aiko, haciendo una cortés reverencia que el aludido correspondió en el acto —Sígame, por favor. Me alegra que pudiera venir hoy. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta sobre el tema a tratar?

El hombre, inclinando la cabeza lentamente, volvió a inspeccionar su entorno con la mirada.

—¿Le ha comentado su Alteza Imperial algo sobre la misiva? —inquirió en un murmullo.

La princesa Aiko mostró una delicada sonrisa, digna de una máscara de teatro, antes de asentir e indicar con un ademán que dieran vuelta en una intersección de pasillos.

No tardaron en estar en uno de los amplios jardines del Palacio Imperial, delimitado por una valla baja de color rojo, a donde caminó la princesa con decisión, pidiéndole con gestos a su acompañante que la siguiera. Así, se pusieron a caminar junto a la valla y durante unos minutos no se oyó otra cosa que el viento soplando entre los árboles cercanos y el pasto crecido, así como el lejano rumor del constante tráfico de Tokio.

—En primer lugar, ¿habla de la misiva de Ming–san? —comenzó la princesa Aiko.

El señor Hikarikino asintió en silencio.

—Bien. Mi padre la leyó detalladamente y aunque le preocupaba que fuera una trampa, hizo las verificaciones pertinentes. Hasta donde pudo determinar, es auténtica, ya que hay datos que no se conocen a menos que se esté en la Guardia Imperial. En el Escuadrón Ninja, para ser exacta.

—¿Entonces la misiva viene de un ninja?

—Es probable. Sin embargo, Ming–san no hizo mención directa de su fuente. Solo que verificó la información con… Con su don particular.

El señor Hikarikino dio una cabezada en señal de comprensión.

—Así pues, mi padre ha elaborado un plan con el cual se garantizará que nadie inocente saldrá herido, aunque tendremos algunas pérdidas de forma inmediata… y aparente, claro.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer mi clan o yo mismo por ustedes, Hime–sama?

—Sí, aunque seguramente no le agradará mucho la tarea. Se decidió en Reunión Imperial.

Esta vez, el señor Hikarikino no pudo ocultar completamente su sorpresa.

Una Reunión Imperial significaba que el Emperador y todo miembro de su familia que fuera mayor de edad deliberaron al respecto. Las Reuniones Imperiales ya no eran comunes, sobre todo desde que algunos integrantes de la familia se desenvolvían más como mahonashin que como magos. Eso solo le decía al Concejal lo importante que era aquello que iba a escuchar.

—En primer lugar, vamos a _permitir_ que el suceso ocurra —comenzó a explicar la princesa, caminando un poco más lento, con la vista fija al frente —Al principio pensamos en evitarlo, pero mi padre señaló que de hacerlo, la comunidad mágica nunca sabría en quiénes no debía confiar y eso es un asunto prioritario. Así que dejaremos que _ellos_ hagan el primer movimiento, aunque fallarán, y entonces Japón sabrá en manos de quiénes se va a quedar.

—¿En manos de…?

—Sí. Dejaremos el Palacio Imperial en breve. No se preocupe —aclaró la princesa Aiko enseguida, sonriendo levemente —Para los mahonashin, haremos un viaje de Estado, visitando varios países; de hecho nos dejaremos ver, ya se decidió el itinerario con el presidente mahonashi… Sin embargo, los magos sabrán que todo eso es una tapadera, que en realidad estamos escapando, apoyándonos en nuestro papel ante los mahonashin. Se acordó de este modo porque, de atacarnos en cumplimiento de nuestros deberes para con los mahonashin, podrían incluso declararnos la guerra. Y _ellos_, creo, no son tan estúpidos como para meter al Imperio en una guerra innecesaria. Hasta ahora no lo han hecho.

—En eso puedo estar de acuerdo, Hime–sama, aunque el plan, a primera vista, es…

—¿Arriesgado? Lo sabemos, pero es el único que demostrará que nunca apoyaremos a Hagen.

—¿Y qué papel desempeño en todo eso?

—Deberá permanecer en su puesto, Hikarikino–dono, procurando congraciarse con _ellos_, ¿me entiende? —la princesa detuvo sus pasos con cautela, antes de mirar al hombre a la cara —A los ojos de muchos, parecerá que su clan nos ha traicionado.

El hombre apretó los labios por un momento. Lo que pedía la princesa Aiko no era cualquier cosa. En Japón, aún se aplicaba la pena de muerte a casos tan graves como la alta traición y, de volver la Familia Imperial a palacio tras aquel escabroso asunto, la comunidad mágica pediría la maldición asesina para él y todo su clan. O peor, en el transcurso de aquella pantomima, su clan estaría en la mira de todo aquel mago y bruja japonés que estuviera de parte del Emperador.

—Si solo me incumbiera a mí, aceptaría ahora mismo, y usted lo sabe, Hime–sama.

—Claro. Por favor, consulte la propuesta con su clan lo más pronto posible. Necesitamos una respuesta en tres días, máximo.

—¡Tres días!

—Sí. Lamento darle un plazo tan corto, pero tuve otras ocupaciones qué atender, y mi padre tampoco está disponible en estos días.

—¿Qué me dice de su Majestad?

—Oh, el abuelo está bien, solo que se está concentrando en preparar algunas cosas.

—¿Algún otro Concejal está enterado de este asunto?

La princesa Aiko arrugó el ceño de forma no muy halagüeña.

—Investigamos a todos los Concejales con ayuda del Escuadrón Ninja —respondió, lo que el señor Hikarikino tomó como mala señal: por lo visto fue considerado, brevemente, como indigno de confianza —Los informes no fueron alentadores. La mayoría fue convencida de que la mejor opción es ofrecer un pacto de no agresión, o inclusive forjar una alianza.

—¡Es inconcebible!

—Por supuesto. Por lo tanto, sin importar la decisión final que termine comunicándonos, debe tener cuidado. Si sospechan que nunca nos traicionará, pueden intentar quitarlo del camino.

El señor Hikarikino asintió, en señal de comprensión.

—A propósito, queremos saber si ha podido reunirse con nuestros amigos de Reino Unido —comentó la princesa con un poco más de ánimo, echando a andar otra vez.

—Actualmente no, Hime–sama. Los que han ido son los ninjas que puso a mi disposición.

—Ah, sí… ¿Algo que debamos saber?

—Un equipo ninja estuvo presente en el último asalto a la prisión mágica de Azkaban, en el Mar del Norte. Se ignora el motivo, por supuesto, aunque el jefe de… ¿cómo les dicen? Los magos que custodian la prisión en lugar de los dementores…

—Me parece que los conocen como _Sinodales_.

—Exactamente. Pues bien, el jefe de los Sinodales no menosprecia la ayuda que se le brindó, aunque está tan intrigado como el resto de la gente. Si no es indiscreción, ¿sabe algo al respecto?

—Vagamente. Sé que el equipo en cuestión estaba rastreando a los fugitivos de Shinitani, pero inesperadamente se cruzaron con una espía aliada y esta les dio la información necesaria para que se reunieran con un par de Samuráis ingleses… _Aurores_, los llaman.

—Eso es algo más que "vagamente", si me permite decirlo.

—Cierto. Pero es todo lo que puedo decirle.

Al ver la indiferencia con que la princesa encogía los hombros, el señor Hikarikino optó por no insistir en el tema.

—Si no tiene otro asunto qué tratar, Hime–sama, quisiera retirarme. He de poner a mi clan al tanto de las novedades.

—Oh, claro. ¿Hoy no tienen los Concejales ninguna reunión?

—Normalmente es su Majestad quien nos convoca, pero como no lo ha hecho…

—Claro, qué despistada soy a veces… Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Hikarikino–dono.

—Al contrario, gracias a usted por tan alta consideración.

El señor Hikarikino hizo una profunda reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al edificio principal. A cada paso que daba, lo recién conversado y cierta información que llegó a sus oídos recientemente se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciendo que sintiera que le iba a estallar, pero no por angustia, ni por incertidumbre, sino de preocupación por la Familia Imperial.

Contrario a la opinión popular, el clan Hikarikino sentía sincero agradecimiento hacia el Emperador y su familia. Hacía siglos, durante el periodo más belicoso de la historia nacional, los magos no pudieron apartarse demasiado de los conflictos mahonashin, teniendo que intervenir en ellos como mejor les convenía para asegurar su supervivencia. El clan Hikarikino cayó muy bajo una vez, y tras recibir la ayuda del Emperador de aquel entonces, no volvió a flaquear. Además, la Familia Imperial nunca había exigido la retribución de aquel favor, lo que con el paso del tiempo, llegó a formar vínculos de camaradería y amistad entre ambas familias.

De hecho, el señor Hikarikino no creía que su clan se negara a la tarea recién encomendada. No, lo que le preocupaba era que no pudieran prevenirse contra la reacción del resto de los magos y brujas del país. No sería el líder de la familia si no pudiera pensar en la seguridad de los suyos.

En tanto, la princesa Aiko observaba al Concejal marcharse con un ligero sentimiento de desazón. Sabía que la Familia Imperial le exigía demasiado, que muchos podían considerarlo como un abuso de poder de su padre y su abuelo, pero ella no lo veía así. Un verdadero abuso de poder habría sido obligar a los Hikarikino a obedecer, y en ese caso habría odiado ser miembro de la realeza. No la habían educado para aprovecharse de su posición. No así.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, giró un par de centímetros la cabeza hacia su izquierda, por donde se veía una arboleda más allá de la valla, a un par de metros de la misma. Frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de volver a suspirar.

—Muy bien, a trabajar —musitó, cruzando a grandes zancadas la enorme extensión de césped, que ondulándose ante la brisa, daba una sensación de falsa tranquilidad.

Oraba porque sus súbditos no sufrieran demasiado por lo que se le venía encima al Imperio.

* * *

_Akihabara, distrito de Chidoya._

El departamento de los Asuka seguía produciendo una sensación cálida y acogedora, aunque Aki hubiera fallecido. Ren se encargaba de ello, aunque en ese momento no estuviera allí.

—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Sakura Kiyota miró por turnos a las presentes, esperando que alguna saltara, o se quejara… Pero los ojos fijos en ella no mostraban el más leve signo de oposición.

—Es un poco precipitado, Kiyota–san —dijo finalmente una joven alta y delgada, de largo y lacio cabello negro atado en una coleta alta; usaba una túnica oriental corta de color verde oscuro y a la espalda llevaba una espada demasiado corta para ser una katana normal —Y no lo digo porque quiera retractarme en mi nombre o en el del resto de _Ginga_ (2).

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó otra joven, esta de cabello oscuro muy corto y rostro ovalado adornado por un lunar a un lado de la boca. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra con una rosa roja pintada en el pecho, que hacía juego con su minifalda; calzaba unas botas negras de charol, de tubo largo y tacón alto, lo que parecía desentonar con su voz seria.

—¿De dónde sacaste la información extra, Kiyota? —inquirió una tercera chica, de melena castaña recogida en la nuca en una coleta, quien sentada en uno de los sillones, alisó su falda de mezclilla, mientras las amplias mangas de su blusa roja se agitaban con impaciencia.

—Kishimoto, haznos un favor y no digas algo estúpido —espetó la de túnica verde, ceñuda.

—No, ella tiene razón —asintió Sakura, moviendo la cabeza con resignación —No esperaba que aceptaran algo así sin explicarles lo mejor posible…

—¿Lo mejor posible? ¿Es que acaso no nos dirás todo?

—Kishimoto… —esta vez fue la de minifalda roja la que habló, en tono de advertencia.

—Tranquilas, Takagi–san, Onmatsu–san —pidió Sakura con una sonrisa amable, aunque frágil —Es verdad que no puedo decir todo lo que sé o por qué lo sé —se giró hacia la nombrada como Kishimoto —Lo he prometido. Pero sabrán lo suficiente como para tomar la decisión.

Para sorpresa de Takagi y Onmatsu, Kishimoto frunció el ceño solo por un par de segundos antes de asentir, aunque sus manos cerradas en sendos puños denotaban lo enfadada que estaba.

—Ayer, en Susanowo–jinja, ¿recuerdan todo lo que se dijo sobre esto?

Ante la pregunta de Sakura, las otras tres chicas asintieron sin mucho entusiasmo.

Se había convocado a todo chuunin y jonin activo a reunión extraordinaria, para comunicarles lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No faltaron alegatos sobre que era una locura y hubo pronósticos acerca de un desastre, pero tanto los integrantes del Shizen Soudan como el Kyoshou exigieron silencio y explicaron lo que se pedía de ellos.

Era una de esas ocasiones especiales en las que el Escuadrón Ninja se brincaría la cadena de mando normal para obedecer una orden directa del Emperador.

—Hay quienes no obedecerán —continuó Sakura con tal firmeza que las otras chicas la miraron con aire confundido —Y no lo digo solo porque tengan miedo a las represalias. No, seguramente también hay más de uno que cree que este cambio es lo mejor para el Imperio. Pero no se han puesto a pensar en quiénes harán el cambio y de qué forma querrán hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo llegaron a permanecer en el Escuadrón semejantes idiotas? —espetó Kishimoto.

Onmatsu meneó la cabeza con desaliento.

—Algunos, por recomendaciones —espetó Takagi, fastidiada y desdeñosa, dejando escapar un resoplido —Los jonin pueden sugerir que se le permita a tal o cual persona realizar el examen de admisión, pese a que su perfil no sea el adecuado. Si la recomendación se acepta y esa persona aprueba el examen, es poco probable que la evaluación genin le afecte.

—Pero esa evaluación se hace en equipo —sentenció Kishimoto, arqueando una ceja.

—Cierto, es el filtro para deshacerse de incompetentes —aportó Onmatsu.

—¿Entonces para qué sirve una recomendación? —Kishimoto seguía sin entender.

—En caso de que el recomendado logre permanecer en el escuadrón, queda en deuda con aquel que lo recomendó —respondió Sakura con seriedad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta —Es una deuda de gratitud. Además, quienes recomiendan suelen tener razones ocultas tras ello.

—¿Es como si hicieran un favor que después van a cobrar? —inquirió Kishimoto, con claro aspecto de no estar de acuerdo con la idea, menos cuando recibió un asentimiento de Sakura.

—Piénsalo, los ninjas entrenamos con la magia de una manera que nadie conoce —Takagi no parecía molesta con Kishimoto, sino dispuesta a explicarle todo lo que necesitara —Si un jonin de un clan respetable recomendara al escuadrón a, no sé, un mago hijo de mahonashin, ¿por qué crees que sería? La mayoría de los clanes antiguos no hacen nada gratis.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia, quizá? —inquirió Kishimoto, mordaz.

—Algo así —Takagi se encogió de hombros, sin ofenderse —Yo no lo haría, claro, pero he visto que otros de mi clan recomiendan gente. En el Ministerio, por ejemplo.

—Así es como ciertos ninjas llegaron al escuadrón —indicó Onmatsu con firmeza, como recordándoles por qué salió a colación el tema de las recomendaciones —Y por lo que descubrió Ginta–kun, muchos no son más hábiles que el más torpe de nosotros, los últimos novatos.

—Si son peores que Sasume, tenemos mucho qué perder.

Las otras tres le dedicaron miradas fulminantes a Kishimoto, quien hizo un ademán de apatía al tiempo que farfullaba.

—Sasume nunca actuaría por conveniencia. Solo es despistada.

Eso, viniendo de Kishimoto, era sorprendente en sí. Sakura tomó nota mental de comentarlo con su equipo más tarde.

—Quitando a los que quizá no quieran ofende a quienes los recomendaron, y a ninjas de ciertos clanes, podemos contar con que tres cuartas partes del Escuadrón Ninja obedecerán la orden de su Majestad —indicó Sakura, respirando hondo —Así las cosas, cada uno en lo personal debe dejar bien organizados sus asuntos, ya que no podremos ir y venir con libertad. Es probable que nos declaren _nukenin_, al menos de palabra, y la comunidad mágica se nos echará encima.

—Sí, pedirán besos para todos nosotros —ironizó Takagi, torciendo la boca.

Las demás, sabiendo que se refería al beso del dementor, contuvieron un escalofrío.

—A propósito, ¿y sus compañeros? —se interesó Sakura.

—_Ginga_ y _Zoo_ se están hospedando conmigo —contestó Onmatsu, sonriendo levemente —No cualquiera puede entrar en los terrenos de mi clan.

—Mis compañeros y yo nos separamos oficialmente para ir con nuestras familias —aclaró Kishimoto —Aunque sospecho que Ogata anda rondando Tsukuyomi–jinja por otra razón.

—Es un informante, ¿qué tendría de malo que ande por allí? —se extrañó Takagi.

—Nada, pero desde hace un tiempo le interesa más andar coqueteando que recabando datos.

—Kimi–chan dijo algo —comentó Sakura con despreocupación, antes de menear la cabeza —Y Satoshi–kun confirmó que él y Hanami–san estarán en Okinawa, por fin los Sanyuri lo aceptaron.

—¿Qué pasa con Kishuu–kun? —se interesó Takagi, no queriendo sonar despectiva.

—Fue requerido en la casa principal de su clan, no lo veremos hasta que partamos.

—Y Sasume debe estar con Masashi–ji (3), ¿verdad? —supuso Kishimoto.

Sakura asintió, recordando algo, pero como no era asunto suyo, se mantuvo callada.

—Entonces, estas misiones… ¿Forman parte de la orden de su Majestad? —inquirió Takagi.

—Sí. Esto —Sakura levantó un pergamino que aferraba con la mano derecha —fue escrito y sellado por su Alteza Imperial en persona, lo verifiqué.

—¿Su Alteza Imperial Naruhito? —Takagi abrió los ojos como platos.

—Sí. Parece que el último informe que le traje fue determinante para dar la orden al escuadrón.

—¿El de la última misión que comandaste? —aventuró Kishimoto.

Sakura asintió, no muy segura de qué tanto sabría la otra respecto al tema. Y no tardó en enterarse, ya que Kishimoto hizo una mueca antes de espetar.

—Arima alegó que no se trataba de una misión de _Chi_ (4), así que no contó gran cosa. Solo que… ¿De verdad los vieron? ¿A los _nukenin_ fugados?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Claro que los vieron! —respondió Takagi, con manos temblorosas —Hattori no es el más parlanchín del mundo, pero me contó lo sucedido. Esos malditos…

—Rumi–chan… —susurró Onmatsu, mirando a Takagi con algo de tristeza.

—Indirectamente, hay que agradecerle a ese encuentro que nos dieran estas misiones —indicó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño —Son muy específicas, deben llevarse a cabo con eficacia y rapidez. Si fallamos, más de una vida estará en riesgo, no solo las nuestras.

—No hace falta que lo menciones —señaló Kishimoto con desgano.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, ¿listas para escuchar más detalles?

Ante los asentimientos de las otras tres, Sakura respiró profundamente, echándole un rápido vistazo al pergamino en su diestra, para a continuación indicar de qué se trataban exactamente las misiones que el hijo del Emperador les estaba encomendando a los únicos magos y brujas que el Escuadrón Ninja había aceptado en los últimos siete años.

Ante tiempos difíciles, había que tomar decisiones difíciles. Lo único que Sakura deseaba era no defraudar a su Alteza Imperial y claro, salir con vida de la ardua tarea.

* * *

_17 de mayo de 2021._

_Calabria, Italia._

_Parque Nacional del Aspromonte._

De no ser por el _Cesare_, Falco Garibaldi se habría recriminado por largo tiempo un error que pudo costarle caro no solo a él, sino a toda Italia.

Acompañado por unos cuantos Legionarios, Garibaldi había emprendido el largo viaje hacia el punto de los Apeninos donde, según los informes, se vio por última vez a un grupo de jóvenes alpinistas desaparecidos, entre ellos su sobrino político. No solo eso, debía confirmar el tránsito inusitado de gigantes por el país, cosa que no les hizo gracia a sus subordinados. Sin embargo, más pronto de lo esperado dieron con la pista de algo que solucionaba los dos asuntos, aunque de manera ciertamente inesperada.

De hecho, a esas alturas, el Tribuno seguía sin creerlo del todo.

—_Tribuni_, llegó un mensaje —dijo entonces un Legionario, visiblemente incómodo vistiendo una camisa a cuadros azules y verdes con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos tenis blancos —Nos recibirán en media hora.

—Entonces debemos prepararnos, Pazzi. Avisa a los demás.

El Legionario asintió y se alejó.

Estaban en el Parque Nacional del Apromonte, en la península de Calabria, un lugar ideal para una excursión campestre, no para labores diplomáticas. De hecho, Garibaldi era cualquier cosa un político, aunque varios miembros de su familia se dedicaran a ese tipo de cuestiones.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice Pazzi, Garibaldi?

Al oír aquella pregunta, hecha en tono prepotente, el Tribuno contuvo el impulso de sacar la varita y lanzar un buen hechizo aturdidor.

—Es verdad, Capellini. Estamos en una misión, así que deja de comportarte como el jefe que no eres y obedece, o me encargaré de tu despido en cuanto volvamos a Roma.

Oyendo semejante argumento, el aludido entrecerró sus turbios ojos azules, demostrando así su enojo, antes de sacudir con enfado su cabeza coronada por cabello rojizo y dar media vuelta.

Garibaldi sabía que llevar a Fabrizio Capellini a aquella misión era un arma de doble filo. Siendo un mago cuya familia había estado involucrada en el gobierno de Italia desde hacía seis generaciones, sentía que todo debía hacerse exactamente como quería. Garibaldi podía imaginarlo perfectamente dando órdenes a todo el que se le cruzara en una de sus lujosas mansiones, lo cual le producía cierta sensación de injusticia, considerando todo lo que él mismo tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde estaba. Aunque tampoco se quejaba, pues si Caterina decía la verdad (y su mujer tenía fuentes de información muy confiables), Capellini se casó con un verdadero incordio.

—_Divide et impera_ —musitó, antes de reunirse con su grupo.

Con ayuda de un ingenuo guía sincaramanzia, Garibaldi y sus Legionarios pudieron tomar el sendero correcto para llegar lo más cerca posible del Aspromonte, aunque la perspectiva de lo que estaban a punto de hacer les causara aprehensión. El sendero describía una amplia curva sin adentrarse en uno de los bosques, para que los paseantes pudieran volver sin dificultad al área donde se ubicaban las mesas de picnic y varias pequeñas tiendas, pero en ese punto Garibaldi hizo una seña y todos, incluso él, guardaron las varitas, aunque Capellini lo hizo de muy mala gana.

No tardaron en sentir que el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies de forma regular, rítmica, antes de ver por encima de las copas de los árboles una forma oscura y redonda que avanzaba en su dirección.

—_¿Tribuni?_ —dijo una voz gutural, ronca e insegura, desde aquella forma oscura que sobresalía en lo alto, moviéndose lentamente.

—Buenos días —saludó Garibaldi con voz fuerte y clara, mostrando las manos en alto —Soy yo, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

A su espalda, Capellini contuvo a duras penas un bufido de incredulidad.

—El Gurg enviarme —dijo la voz gutural con un poco más de fluidez, ya que para sorpresa de Garibaldi y el resto de los Legionarios, hablaba un torpe inglés —¿Entenderme, _Tribuni_?

—Eh… Sí, lo entiendo —asintió el aludido, hablando también en inglés —¿Veremos al Gurg?

—Sí, Gurg quiere encuentro —contestó la voz en un tono que pretendía ser serio, aunque no ayudaba la lentitud de su pronunciación —Seguirme, por favor.

La forma oscura volvió a moverse, esta vez desandando el camino, por lo que Garibaldi y sus compañeros se apresuraron a seguirlo.

El camino por el que andaban ahora apenas se distinguía entre el césped, debido a raíces salidas y la escasa luz solar que los árboles dejaban que se filtrara. Conforme se fueron acercando a la fuente de la vibración del suelo, lograron distinguir una silueta humanoide de gran tamaño, ataviada con ropas marrones y grises, que tenía la suficiente delicadeza como para avanzar sin pisar a los pocos animales con los que se toparon en el área.

—¿En serio eso es un…? —musitó un Legionario de camisa color vino y pantalón de mezclilla negra —_Tribuni_, esto es completamente irregular.

Garibaldi asintió, haciendo señas de que debían guardar silencio.

Les llevó alrededor de quince minutos llegar directamente al pie del Aspromonte, pero de un lado donde no se veían huellas de movimiento humano, debido a lo agreste del paisaje y a que los árboles eran de copas más espesas, que apenas mostraban puntos luminosos. Una cueva oscura y de entrada enorme conducía al interior de la montaña, y su guía caminaba hacia allí.

—Seguirme, _Tribuni_ —pidió el ser, moviéndose un poco más rápido hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, donde dio media vuelta y miró a los magos con atención.

Los Legionarios le calcularon al gigante unos cinco metros, lo que en su especie era equivalente a ser de baja estatura. La cabeza era como una gran piedra de río cubierta de musgo, incluso el cabello tenía un tono verdoso que en conjunto con sus redondeadas facciones, daba una irreal impresión de serenidad. Las ropas consistían en una camisa, un chaleco y unos pantalones, todo de pieles, que por cierto, se veían bien cuidadas. No llevaba zapatos, por lo que sus pies, del tamaño de autos compactos, mostraban dedos regordetes y uñas con claras señas de recorte.

Los magos alcanzaron al gigante y volvieron a avanzar apresuradamente, ya que allí no había animales a los cuales pisar, por lo que su guía caminaba a su ritmo normal, con zancadas largas y firmes que equivalían como a veinte pasos humanos. Les sorprendió que en el Aspromonte hubiera una cueva de semejantes dimensiones, lo mismo que algunos largos pasillos de piedra cuyas entradas pasaron de largo antes de que su guía aminorara el paso.

—Gurg allí —indicó, señalando un hueco en la pared cubierto con una piedra plana y circular a modo de puerta —¿Ir solo, _Tribuni_, o con alguien?

—Si es posible, quiero entrar con mi gente —respondió Garibaldi.

El gigante asintió y comenzó a rodar la piedra–puerta, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para pasar. Antes de entrar al otro lado, hizo una seña para que Garibaldi y el resto esperaran y la redonda piedra plana cerró la entrada de nueva cuenta.

—¿De verdad esto es buena idea? —quiso saber un Legionario de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, estirando de manera nerviosa el borde de su camiseta negra.

—Si un Gurg te concede una entrevista por las buenas, no hay que ser tan idiota como para rechazarla —soltó Garibaldi a modo de respuesta.

—Pero no sabemos nada de cómo tratar con gigantes —hizo notar Pazzi.

—Tenemos suerte de que el guía hable un idioma que podamos entender.

—¿Y si traduce nuestros mensajes a su conveniencia? —espetó Capellini.

Por una vez, Garibaldi no se enfadó con él, sino que reflexionó sus palabras.

—Confiemos en que no será así, a menos que por un milagro, sepas hablar _gigantio_.

Capellini desvió la vista, evidentemente frustrado.

La piedra–puerta se abrió en ese momento y la cabeza redonda de su guía se asomó por el hueco, mostrando lo que sin lugar a dudas era una especie de sonrisa amable.

—Pasen todos, _Tribuni_ —indicó.

Garibaldi asintió, echándoles a sus subordinados una última mirada de advertencia.

La cueva a donde entraron era mucho más amplia de lo que creían, daba la impresión de que ocupaba al menos la mitad de la montaña. Sentados junto a las paredes, rodeando un gran espacio vacío, se hallaban al menos veinte gigantes que rebasaban con creces la estatura de su guía. Al final de la cueva, sentado en lo que parecía una estalagmita cortada por la mitad para librarla de la parte puntiaguda, se hallaba un gigante ataviado con pieles marrones e, increíblemente, una de color gris claro alrededor del cuello, como una peculiar bufanda. Su piel era grisácea, como las piedras, y sus ojos, de un tono verde oscuro, estaban bien abiertos, fijos en los magos que, intentando no mostrarse intimidados, avanzaban hacia él.

—Buen día —saludó el gigante, llevando una mano a la piel clara de su cuello.

Los Legionarios no pudieron ocultar su asombro. ¡Estaba hablando en italiano!

El gigante, sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo y mostrando con ello varios dientes amarillentos y torcidos, miró al gigante guía, diciendo un par de frases en gigantio antes de fijarse en los magos otra vez, aclarándose la garganta.

—Soy Gurg Golimath. Apenas sé lengua —comenzó, de forma lenta y torpe, pero intentando vocalizar lo mejor posible, frunciendo el ceño como si cada palabra le costara el mayor esfuerzo —Grarup y _Jaco_ enseñarme lenguas. _Jaco_ buen chico.

—¿Jaco? —susurró Pazzi, sin comprender.

—Nosotros venimos por guerra —siguió diciendo Golimath, captando de nuevo la atención de los magos, que se ponían un poco nerviosos al ver que los gigantes a su alrededor se acercaban, sentándose a escuchar —Antes vivir en otro país. Otros magos ir y dar regalos. Kelovus aceptar regalos, nosotros no. Yo llamar amigos y comenzar viaje.

—¿Quién es Kelovus, señor Gurg? —inquirió Garibaldi educadamente.

Golimath esbozó una sonrisa por dos segundos, antes de responder con voz sombría.

—Kelovus antiguo Gurg, en el otro país. Kelovus acepta regalos de magos sin cara, quiere guerra con magos. Nosotros no queremos guerra.

—¿Magos sin cara? —se sorprendió Capellini.

Golimath miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente molesto.

—¿Gente no respeta mando suyo, _Tribuni_? —inquirió.

—Suelen hacerlo, pero comprenderá que lo que nos cuenta es algo inusual.

El Gurg asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, la cual rozó un par de estalactitas del techo de la cueva, haciendo temer a los Legionarios que alguna se rompiera y les cayera encima. No fue así.

—Llamarlos magos sin cara porque no ver sus caras —explicó el gigante, volviendo a arrugar la frente en señal de concentración —Magos sin cara hablan mucho de guerra. Nosotros no queremos guerra. Magos solo buscarnos por ser grandes y fuertes, no quieren ayudarnos.

—Señor Gurg, ¿usted o alguno de los suyos llegó a entender lo que esos magos decían?

—Yo no, entonces no saber otra lengua. Grarup sí, contarme qué pasaba. Grarup ayudarme a llevarme a los que no queremos guerra.

—¿Grarup es quien nos trajo aquí?

Golimath asintió, haciéndole una seña al tal Grarup para que se acercara y quedara de pie a su derecha, muy recto y con una tenue sonrisa.

—Grarup vive con nosotros hace mucho —informó Golimath —Grarup aprender varias cosas de vida de magos y enseñarnos. Grarup saber lengua de magos y enseñarnos. Grarup sugerir irnos a país donde hubiera montañas para nosotros.

—¿Por eso entraron a Italia? —al recibir un asentimiento, Garibaldi frunció el ceño —En ese caso, ¿por qué llegaron hasta acá? Los Apeninos meridionales terminan a varios kilómetros.

—En Apeninos, vimos varios humanos trepando montañas —contestó Golimath con calma —Esperamos a que se marcharan para seguir, pero alud cayó. Grarup ayudó a humanos y traerlos con nosotros. Grarup habló con humanos y calmarlos. Humanos pidieron venir aquí.

—¿Los humanos están bien, entonces? —quiso saber Garibaldi.

—Casi.

—¿Cómo que casi? —se impacientó Capellini.

Como Golimath volvió a parecer molesto, Garibaldi se giró hacia Capellini y le dedicó un gesto enérgico para que entendiera que debía callarse o se ganaría una buena maldición.

—Señor Gurg, si podemos en algo ayudar a los humanos… —comenzó Garibaldi.

—_Jaco_ buen chico, pero herido. Nosotros no sabemos qué hacer. Curen a _Jaco_.

—Si podemos, lo haremos ahora mismo.

Al oír eso, Golimath volvió a rozar estalactitas con la cabeza al asentir y le dijo unas cuantas palabras en su idioma a Grarup, quien agitó la cabeza a modo de afirmación y salió de aquel sitio por un hueco lateral, regresando poco después con una figura en brazos, acunándola con cierta delicadeza. Al depositarla en el suelo, frente a los Legionarios, lograron ver que se trataba de un joven de unos veinte años, con la ropa de alpinista sucia y desgarrada en varias partes. El cabello castaño claro estaba revuelto en todas direcciones y su tez aceitunada presentaba un aspecto enfermizo. Los grandes ojos oscuros, cerrados cuando lo cargaba el gigante, se abrieron poco a poco antes de girar la cabeza en todas direcciones con cierto miedo, antes de fijarse en el grupo de magos y mostrar cara de asombro.

—Jacopo, muchacho —Garibaldi sintió un alivio inmenso al ver al hijo de su cuñada vivo, aunque un poco maltrecho —El señor Gurg dice que has sido un buen chico.

—Eh… Lo he intentado, tío Falco —indicó Jacopo Coraci con timidez.

—Puccini, revísalo —indicó Garibaldi y el mago de camiseta negra se adelantó —Dile qué te pasa, el señor Gurg nos informó que estás herido.

—La pierna, creo que me la rompí en el alud. Perdí la varita, no pude… —Jacopo apretó los dientes cuando Puccini palpó su pierna izquierda —Creo que el hueso soldó mal.

—Haz lo que puedas aquí, Puccini. Señor Gurg, ¿podemos llevarnos a mi sobrino?

—¿Sobrino?

—Sí. Es hijo de la hermana de mi esposa.

—Ah —Golimath pareció reflexionar por lo que parecieron minutos, aunque solo tardó unos segundos —Si _Jaco_ ponerse bien, llevarlo afuera.

—¿Y el resto de los humanos que venían con él? —inquirió Garibaldi.

—También pueden sacarlos. Traerlos aquí por ser su casa. Grarup ir por ellos.

Dicho y hecho. Grarup condujo a un total de ocho jóvenes a la cueva, y con solo ver sus caras, Garibaldi confirmó que eran sincaramanzia a los que habría que desmemorizar en cuanto rindieran declaración en el Ministerio, a menos que Jacopo respondiera por ellos.

—_Tribuni_, nosotros comprendemos una cosa —dijo Golimath con la gravedad que le confería ser el líder de aquellos gigantes —Nosotros no queremos guerra con magos. Pero magos buenos como _Jaco_ pelean guerra para proteger cosas buenas. Queremos hacer trato.

—¿Se refiere a negociar? —preguntó Garibaldi, suspicaz.

—Sí. No queremos ser como Kelovus. Queremos vivir en paz.

—Confieso que no sabía que los gigantes pudieran… vivir en paz.

—Tiempos cambian. Grarup enseñarnos cosas, decirnos que unión hace fuerza y que no todos los magos son malos. No creerle, pero _Jaco_ es buen chico y es mago. Queremos ayudar a magos como _Jaco_. Pedimos a cambio vivir en su país.

—Comprende que de llegar a un acuerdo con nuestro gobierno, es muy probable que les pidan, a usted y a su gente, que peleen, ¿verdad?

Golimath asintió con aire solemne.

—Entonces le comunicaremos a nuestro gobernante, _Cesare_ Ferrati, lo que nos está pidiendo. Quizá pida una reunión con usted, ¿se quedarán mucho tiempo aquí, en el Aspromonte?

—Montaña agradable, pero vemos humanos demasiado cerca. Estar aquí otra semana y luego regresar a Apeninos.

Garibaldi movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

No creía que fuera sencillo, pero en aquellos momentos era de vital importancia obtener todos los aliados posibles, incluso si eran tan inverosímiles como los gigantes. Algo bueno de ese asunto era que Capellini viera, con sus propios ojos incrédulos, que se destrozaban varios de los prejuicios que familias como la suya tenían contra otras criaturas. No podía decir que confiaba en Capellini, pero tampoco creía que fuera malo del todo, no estando en la Legión, bajo sus órdenes.

Al menos la desaparición de su sobrino había traído buenas noticias, para variar.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, Ministerio de Magia._

La séptima planta estaba tan alborotada como siempre, aunque lo original esa tarde eran los murmullos que se alzaban cuando el asistente personal del señor Smith pasaba de cubículo en cubículo, entregando memorándums en persona.

—William, muchacho, ven un momento.

El rubio asintió, dejando un fajo de pergaminos en el escritorio de un empleado de la Liga Nacional de Gobstones y caminando entre la gente hasta donde se veía una delicada mano en alto, desde el pasillo de la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.

—¿Me llamaba, señora Black? —indagó William Bluepool al asomar la cabeza en el cubículo de la nombrada, cuyo escritorio estaba considerablemente despejado a comparación de otros.

—Sí, siéntate un momento.

William obedeció, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó el otro día? —inquirió Magnolia Black tras acomodar unos rollos de pergamino a su derecha, en el escritorio.

—¿El otro día?

—No finjas demencia, muchacho. El otro día, cuando te fuiste a almorzar y ya no regresaste.

—Creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar para…

Magnolia, por toda respuesta, tomó su varita y la agitó a su alrededor, aparentemente fingiendo un ademán despreocupado, pero William pudo sentir una ligera vibración en el aire.

—Nadie entenderá lo que decimos, es un conjuro que aprendí en el colegio —indicó la mujer, bajando la varita y adoptando una expresión severa —¿Y bien?

—Señora, no veo el interés…

—Claro que no lo ves. Te lo explicaré cuando termines. Pero quiero oír la historia.

Ante eso, William suspiró, haciendo una mueca que primero fue de desgano y luego de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Magnolia.

—Todo lo bien que podré estar. Al menos no fue magia oscura.

—Pero entonces en San Mungo…

—Los sanadores dijeron que no tienen forma de saber por qué estoy tardando tanto en sanar. Suponen que es consecuencia de alguno de los hechizos que recibí, pero como no tienen la menor idea de cuáles fueron…

—¿Quieres decir que aún traes un hechizo encima?

—Probablemente.

—¿Aún así viniste a trabajar?

—El señor Smith me recordó amablemente que si los sanadores no determinan lo contrario, estoy en condiciones de trabajar —William rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo pudo…?

—No se preocupe, señora Black. Si de verdad no pudiera venir, lo habría dicho.

Cualquiera con una pizca de cerebro habría hecho que aquel muchacho de cara lastimada y con medio brazo vendado se quedara en casa. Pero era evidente que Smith carecía de esa pizca de cerebro. O de un poco de empatía.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? —soltó Magnolia, con aire acusador.

—Oiga, yo…

—En fin, no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. ¿Qué pasó?

William suspiró.

—Fui a almorzar a casa —comenzó él, mirando a un punto inexistente en la lejanía —Quería pasar un rato con mi esposa y con mis hijos. Gina se veía muy nerviosa, y eso no es bueno para ella, así que le pregunté qué pasaba. Me contestó que mi padre le había llamado para saber si podía acompañarnos a almorzar, pero no llegó. Como mis padres y yo últimamente no nos hablamos, me sorprendí mucho, pero también me preocupé. Mi padre nunca falta a sus citas.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo llamé a su celular… No sé si sepa lo que es…

—¿Un celular? Sí sé, mi nuera es muggle y tiene uno.

—En fin, justo cuando marcaba, Gina me pidió preguntarle si estaba donde había comentado y si seguían con él las personas que fue a ver. No entendía nada, pero hice las preguntas y después de escuchar las respuestas, antes de poder decirle otra cosa, Gina me quitó el teléfono y cortó la llamada. Entonces me explicó que tenía que ir a Edimburgo por mi padre y que él me diría el resto. Así llegué a tiempo para ver a un par de aurores entrando a una casa muggle, de la que por cierto iba saliendo mi padre, y después él me contó el resto de la historia.

—¿Cuál es el resto de la historia?

—La señora Drake y otros magos estaban comprando la casa muggle. ¿Para qué? No lo sé.

—¿Y cómo acabaste tú así?

—Por hacerme el auror y seguir a dos que se escapaban. Corrimos por varias cuadras, creo que no se animaron a desaparecerse por tantos muggles que había alrededor. Finalmente las alcancé en un callejón, tuvimos un duelo y una de…

—¿Una?

—Sí, era una mujer. Lo sé por su voz, aunque no podía verle la cara, traía una capucha puesta. Lanzó un hechizo tras otro, todos en un idioma que no reconocí, y la otra…

—¿La otra? ¿Quieres decir que te enfrentaste a dos mujeres?

William asintió, forzando una sonrisa irónica que demostraba su dolor físico.

—A la otra le habría encantado acabar conmigo —indicó —Era… Era la señora Drake.

Magnolia sentía un sabor amargo en la boca, como si quisiera vomitar su espanto. ¿Cómo era posible? Cierto era que, en sus tiempos de estudiante, Wendy Lenox nunca le cayó bien, pero tampoco la creía capaz de matar a sangre fría a su propio nieto. A menos, claro, que siguiera dando demasiada importancia a la pureza de sangre, lo que no tenía sentido…

O quizá sí. Suerte para ella que Dahlia Holmes se había convertido en una amiga.

—Entre las dos comenzaron a atacarme y la mayoría de las veces, me libraba de sus hechizos —continuó entonces William, regresando a Magnolia al presente —Solo unos cuantos lograron darme, pero no sentí nada grave hasta el final, fue como si me golpearan en el estómago y luego… ardía. No como si tuviera fiebre, sino…

El rubio se subió la manga izquierda de la túnica, hasta más allá de donde la venda le cubría el brazo, y mostró que por encima del codo, parte de la piel del antebrazo estaba rojiza, fruncida.

—¡Por Merlín! —Magnolia se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

—Han tratado esto con todo lo que saben, pero los sanadores dicen que lo más probable es que deje cicatriz —comentó William, bajando la manga —Creí que Gina tendría un infarto cuando me vio, su corazón es delicado y… ¿Qué se supone que les diga a mis hijos cuando pregunten? ¿Que su propia bisabuela quiso matarme?

—Les dirás que una persona mala quiso matarte —contestó Magnolia tras recuperarse de la impresión, viendo al otro sinceramente abatido —¿Escuchaste? Lenox no es tu abuela, por más que la sangre diga lo contrario.

William asintió de forma distraída.

—Por desgracia, no pude aturdir a ninguna y para cuando la aurora Savage me alcanzó, la señora Drake y la otra mujer ya se habían desaparecido. Fuimos directamente a San Mungo.

—Entonces, ¿ya declaraste lo que sucedió?

—Sí, aunque no parecían muy contentos cuando dije que no les vi la cara. Sé que una de ellas era la señora Drake por su voz, pero la otra… Solo pude asegurar que su acento es extranjero.

—Y tu cara… ¿Te golpeaste?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Fue uno de los últimos hechizos. Me lanzó hacia atrás y di contra una pared —William se pasó los dedos levemente por la mejilla derecha, cubierta casi en su totalidad por un moretón y un largo arañazo —Con esos hechizos raros que me alcanzaron, los sanadores solo me curaron de forma básica, no quisieron arriesgarse. Pero prometieron estudiar mi caso, por si tenían noticias de algo que me ayudara. Señora Black, ¿por qué…?

—Te dije que conocí a Lenox… Me refiero a Wendy Drake.

William asintió.

—¿Sabes cómo era en el colegio? Una _pesadilla muda_, así la apodó una amiga. Era un susto que no lograbas entender del todo hasta que era demasiado tarde. Estuvo en Slytherin, por cierto.

—Mi hermana y yo también —indicó William, abatido.

—Oye, no todos los de Slytherin son malos —apuntó Magnolia con una tenue sonrisa, lo que sorprendió al rubio —Los educan de esa forma o no les queda más remedio que defenderse del prejuicio. Lo sé, estuve a punto de ir allí… Pero ese no es el punto. Lenox era de quienes le daba su mala reputación a Slytherin. Su madre era bruja, pero su padre no, y siempre lo vio como un hombre débil. Así que cuando fue al colegio, cortó toda relación con su padre y estudió con ahínco, esperando que la vieran como una bruja que valía la pena. Por desgracia para Lenox, los orgullosos sangre limpia de Slytherin nunca la iban a considerar una igual, sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera, así que se graduó, se fue a Irlanda, se buscó un buen empleo y al estallar las dos guerras fue de las primeras en esconderse. Y ni siquiera tuvo que ir muy lejos, le bastó hacerse pasar por muggle. Así conoció a su marido. Un muggle, igual que su padre.

—Para ser alguien que no le agradaba, sabe mucho de la señora Drake —apuntó William.

—En realidad, todo eso lo averigüé recientemente, con ayuda de una amiga.

—¿Y para qué lo averiguó?

—Lenox nunca me inspiró confianza, tenía que saber con quién estamos tratando ahora que la sacaron de Azkaban. Y déjame decirte que no entiendo cómo semejante mujer puede tener nietos como tu hermana y tú. Cosa de su hija, supongo…

—¿Conoció a…?

William no terminó la pregunta, pero no hizo falta. Magnolia identificó el anhelo en la voz del joven, el deseo de saber quién había sido la mujer que le dio la vida, de la que no guardaba el más mínimo recuerdo. Seguramente su hermana apenas hablaba de ella, ¿y cómo culparla?

—Yo no conocí a tu madre, pero… La aurora Holmes fue su profesora.

—¿Fue…? ¿Fue aurora?

—Sí, Dahlia… La aurora Holmes… me contó que intentó que no renunciara al trabajo.

—¿Por qué renunciaría a…?

—¿De verdad tu hermana no te ha contado nada de su madre?

William cerró la boca, meditabundo. Recordó la cara de Sunny cuando confirmaron que ambos eran hermanos. Había llorado, diciendo hasta el cansancio que su madre los quería, que era su padre el que, de cierta forma, los odiaba. Incluso recordó algo que en aquel entonces, pasó por alto.

—Nuestro padre —musitó, dejando confundida a Magnolia —Sunny le tenía miedo.

Magnolia apretó sus delgados labios, conteniendo la lengua.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, yo… Lo deduzco por la cara que pone cada vez que lo menciona.

—No la culpo. ¿Te ha contado cómo terminó en el orfanato?

—Igual que yo, supongo. Porque nuestro padre odiaba la magia. Aunque no pienso mucho en el tema, tengo otras cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme.

Magnolia dio una cabezada en señal de acuerdo. Si lo que había averiguado era cierto, Wyatt Wilson no merecía ni un pensamiento por parte de sus hijos.

—¿Y qué opinas de lo que hizo Snape? —decidió preguntar la mujer.

A William eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces con aire confundido, antes de suspirar y encoger los hombros con tal cuidado que Magnolia supo que también ese gesto le dolía.

—Me envió una lechuza —dijo, sonriendo con cierta ironía —Quería que supiera la situación y que Sunny aceptó que la adoptaran. Y mientras Sunny esté bien, a mí no me importa.

—Tenías prioridad para hacer ese trámite, eres el hermano biológico, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, precisamente por eso Snape me escribió. Quería asegurarse que no tenía intención de…

—¿Y por qué no quisiste adoptar a tu hermana?

—Le sonará raro, pero… Sunny es feliz. Aún cuando se la pasa echando pestes de Snape cuando la tengo en casa, se nota que está bien con él. No quise quitarle eso.

Oyendo al muchacho, Magnolia supo que decía la verdad. Dedicándole una sonrisa, se preguntó si Dahlia no se habría decepcionado porque el hijo de una de sus alumnas más prometedoras no quiso ser auror, aunque esa y otras respuestas tardaría en averiguarlas.

Eso, claro está, si Dahlia cumplía su palabra y regresaba con vida de la guerra.

* * *

(1) _En japonés, _hime_ significa _princesa_. El sufijo _–sama_ indica el máximo respeto._

(2) Ginga_ es la palabra japonesa para _galaxia.

(3) _El sufijo _–ji_ se está usando como una manera informal de la palabra _oji_, que quiere decir _tío_._

(4) _El kanji de _chi_ viene de la palabra _chikyou_, la usada para el _planeta Tierra_. Curiosamente, ese mismo kanji está en la palabra _jigoku_, que quiere decir _infierno_._

* * *

_19 de febrero de 2013. 10:00 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Gente, sé que me aman pese a dejarles la cabeza más revuelta que antes. ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida? Si no me fallan las cuentas, esto lo estarán leyendo en marzo, así que ¿la primavera ya llegó a sus lares? ¿O son del otro hemisferio y están dando la bienvenida al otoño? Como sea, pasemos a lo interesante._

_Empezamos en Hogwarts, donde los alumnos están muy concentrados en la copa de quidditch, aunque también de vez en cuando se filtran las noticias del exterior por medios poco usuales, como _El Quisquilloso_. Hubo un vistazo al carácter de Wenzel cuando lo hacen enfadar, con lo cual muestra su parecido con Paula. La escena no parece demasiado influyente en la trama, lo admito, es más que nada transitoria._

_Después, pasamos a Japón, a ver cómo la princesa Aiko solicita ayuda de uno de sus más fieles Concejales, Ryota Hikarikino, que si recuerdan, estuvo presente en una reunión de la renovada Orden del Fénix. Parece que en Japón está por estallar algo que cambiará las cosas radicalmente, por lo que la Familia Imperial está preparándose para lo peor. Otra escena japonesa, de Sakura reunida con tres chicas más (que son descritas a detalle en _Juuroku_), da a entender que el príncipe heredero Naruhito confía mucho en los novatos (tanto por la misión en Azkaban como por otros detalles, revelados próximamente en _Juuroku_), solo faltaría saber qué clase de misiones les ha encomendado a ellos y no a ninjas con más experiencia._

_De allí, brincamos a Italia, a un paisaje montañoso donde nuestro Tribuno está resolviendo lo que el _Cesare_ le encargó. Para asombro de todos, Garibaldi incluido, se toparon con unos gigantes inusualmente tranquilos, que dejaron su hogar y a su anterior Gurg porque no quieren guerra. Grarup, por cierto, es un personaje canon, seguro adivinan quién, y es quien les ha enseñado a sus congéneres las suficientes cosas como para que llegaran a apreciar a un mago y quisieran negociar. Aquí lo interesante será saber si Capellini dejará de lado su prepotencia en vista de lo que se viene encima._

_Finalmente, estamos en Londres, en el Ministerio, con otra escena de transición y aclaraciones. William ha reaparecido y sí, quedó un poco mal, pero sigue vivo, que es lo que importa. Magnolia, a su vez, le ha comentado lo que averiguó de la vida de Wendy Lenox (ahora Drake), y ella reafirma su antipatía hacia alguien que, para ser mestiza, desprecia con creces a los muggles. La rubia le dedica un último pensamiento a Dahlia, esperando que vuelva con bien de la guerra en el continente._

_Así las cosas, me despido, esperando que todos estén muy bien y diciéndoles que quizá me lleve más capítulos de lo esperado culminar _LAV_, debido a la línea temporal (que no puedo avanzar más allá de mayo, no pregunten por qué). Cuídense y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._

_P.D. A la fecha de la presente nota de autora, sigue en deliberación _La Estrella_._


	33. La Muerte

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Treinta y tres: La Muerte.**

_22 de mayo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

—¡Alighieri anota! ¡Cincuenta a diez a favor de Gryffindor!

La final de quidditch era uno de los eventos más importantes del curso. No había nadie que se la perdiera, o que dejara de ganar algo con ello.

—¿Quién atrapará la snitch, damas y caballeros? —vociferó Miles Richards, caminando entre unos cuantos asientos ocupados por alumnos de Hufflepuff.

—¡Cinco galeones a Mao! —apuntó Sigfrid Blow, alzando una mano.

—¡Veinticinco sickles a Potter! —dijo entonces Archibald Patterson, con una pequeña bolsa marrón en la diestra.

—Eh, Archie, es todo lo que te queda —le advirtió Simon Combs.

—No importa. Hasta ahora, Potter no ha perdido ni un partido.

—Podría ser hoy la primera vez, Patterson, y estarás en la ruina —señaló Blow.

Archibald se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia.

En tanto, en una gradería llena de alumnos de Gryffindor, los gritos y los aplausos se sucedían sin parar, agitando banderines y bufandas rojas con dorado. Sus cazadores jugaban con entusiasmo, aunque los de Ravenclaw ese día no se quedaban atrás, menos con las indicaciones de Carolyn Young, hechas a todo pulmón.

—¡Hagen, a la izquierda!

Paula asintió sin girar la cabeza y movió el cuerpo de un tirón, justo a tiempo para esquivar una blugder enviada por Henry, antes de hacer un pase hacia su capitana.

Por desgracia, Rose era una excelente guardiana, por lo que las fintas de Carolyn y Corner no consiguieron una anotación. En cambio, la pelirroja atrapó la quaffle y la lanzó con fuerza hacia su izquierda, donde Alan Copperfield la pescó con una mano y salió disparado.

—¡Copperfield lleva la pelota! —narró Erica Radcliffe con ánimo —Lo apoya Wood, Corner y Young intentan alcanzarlos…

Hally, sobrevolando el campo desde una altura considerable, sonrió. La estrategia de sus cazadores para ese partido estaba funcionando a la perfección.

—¡Anotación por parte de Odette Wood! —vociferó Thomas, alzando un puño en alto —¡Sesenta a diez a favor de Gryffindor! Oigan, parece que los leones ganarán otro año…

—Yo no estaría tan segura, Elliott. Según sé, Young ha entrenado mucho con su equipo.

—Sí, claro, pero debes admitir… ¡Vean eso, justo bajo los aros de Gryffindor!

Hally frunció el ceño, viendo hacia el punto señalado, y dirigió allí su Saeta de Fuego 2.0, sorprendida de que Ryo le llevara tanta ventaja para atrapar la snitch, a menos que…

Tratando de no desviarse, miró a ambos lados y divisando una figura familiar, agitó la mano izquierda tres veces antes de bajarla y seguir descendiendo.

Poco después, Ryo tuvo que ascender con brusquedad al ver una forma oscura cruzándose en su camino y cuando miró abajo, descubrió una blugder describiendo una amplia curva antes de regresar al campo de juego. Para cuando se recuperó de la impresión, un manchón rojo y dorado lo había adelantado. Trató de de darle alcance, pero había perdido valiosos segundos.

—¡Allí la tienen, damas y caballeros! ¡La imbatible Hally Potter! ¡Gryffindor gana!

Ryo agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Algo le decía que el apodo recién dado por Thomas a su amiga le quedaría por un largo tiempo.

Aunque, bien mirado, no le disgustaba perder de aquella manera, dando todo de sí mismo.

* * *

—Gracias por nada, Mao.

Al dejar el estadio, tras ducharse y cambiarse, Ryo arqueó una ceja ante la queja de un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff entre los que se hallaba Sigfrid Blow.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? —espetó Paula, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Mao! —llamó entonces Archibald Patterson, con una sonrisa que no encajaba con su aire paciente acostumbrado —¡Dale las gracias a Potter de mi parte!

—Si no supongo mal, apostaron durante el partido —comentó Ryo al ver alejarse a Patterson.

—Ah, ya… Blow seguro perdió porque apostó por ti.

—Sí, es una lástima. Hubiera querido ganarle a Hally esta vez, por Carolyn.

—¿Viste la bludger que te desvió? —la rubia dejó de lado su disgusto para mostrar su asombro —Nunca creí que Hally tuviera pensado algo así.

—Sí, no puedo creer que previera la situación.

—¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber Rose, ladeando la cabeza.

Tras la pelirroja, venían Hally, Procyon y Henry, con enormes sonrisas en los rostros.

—Del desvío con la bludger —respondió Paula —Fue una buena jugada, Hally.

—Gracias. Tuve que revisar el reglamento tres veces para asegurarme de que fuera legal.

—A mí me pareció fantástico —aseguró Rose, avanzando de manera tan entusiasta que parecía dar saltos a cada paso —Y eso que apenas lo practicamos un par de veces.

—Necesitaba precisión, la jugada no está pensada para golpear al buscador, solo para desviarlo —comentó Henry —Además, los golpeadores deben estar atentos a las señales.

—Ya andas menos raro —indicó Ryo, aunque al segundo siguiente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde está la imbatible Hally Potter? —exclamó Thomas de pronto, apareciendo detrás de sus amigos —¡Pronto también serás una leyenda! ¡Y me hiciste ganar veinte galeones!

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo anaranjado abrazó a su amiga, dejándola desconcertada.

—Eh… Me alegra ser útil —musitó ella.

—Considerando en qué se gasta el dinero, no fue bueno que ganara —comentó Danielle.

El resto del camino hacia el castillo, el grupo se topó con Amy y Bryan, dedicándose luego a discutir el partido, sin hacer caso a los apesadumbrados Ravenclaw's con los que se cruzaban ni a los que habían perdido sus apuestas. Llegando al vestíbulo, se separaron rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes, todavía resaltando los puntos más emocionantes del juego.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos cuando su buscadora estrella atravesó el hueco del retrato, lo que la puso un poco nerviosa. Sonreía y correspondía las felicitaciones, pero no sabía dónde meterse para que la dejaran tranquila.

—Vamos, déjenla respirar —pidió Rose prácticamente a gritos, sacando a Hally de entre un montón de alumnos de quinto y sexto —Y mira que Finnigan decía que no eras buena capitana…

—Lo sé, no hay quién lo comprenda —Hally meneó la cabeza y caminó hacia unas butacas en una esquina —¿No están celebrando? —les preguntó a Henry y a Procyon.

—No queríamos quitarte tu momento de gloria —bromeó el segundo.

—Además, tanta euforia marea peor que un golpe de bludger —añadió Henry, ceñudo.

—¿Y no te sentiste mal en el partido? —quiso saber Hally, ya sin sonreír.

—No. Fue una prueba. Por fin pude quitarme esto de encima…

—¿Quitarte qué? —esta vez fue Procyon el confundido.

Henry miró discretamente a su alrededor, comprobando que el alboroto era lo bastante ruidoso.

—Mi… Mi don me estaba dando problemas —comenzó, pronunciando con lenta cautela —¿Recuerdan la vez que me desmayé? Mi tío vino a verme y me dio una solución, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —se interesó Hally, suspicaz.

—Era un hechizo muy difícil que no me gustó. "Encierra" tus emociones. No dejas de sentirlas, solo no te afectan. Es… Como tener un insecto en la mano. Algo te hace cosquillas, pero nada más.

Procyon y Hally se miraron, sin acabar de creerse que aquello fuera posible.

—¿Todo este tiempo que has estado raro… era por eso? —preguntó finalmente Procyon.

—Sí, lo siento. De pronto sentía demasiado a los demás, no distinguía nada, ni siquiera lo mío. Así que estudié el hechizo y lo hice.

—¿Y te ayudó en algo? —quiso saber Hally.

—Ahora manejo mejor lo que percibo de los demás. Pensé que si en el partido de hoy no me sentía mal, podría quitarme el hechizo. Fue algo… Fue raro tener ganas de sonreír otra vez.

—Pues por mí mejor, me estaba aburriendo tu cara —soltó Rose, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Tú lo sabías, cierto? —Hally se giró hacia su amiga.

—Sí, dijo que me lo contaba solo para que no me preocupara. Como si eso fuera posible…

Henry sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima.

—De todas formas, estar así me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa. Ya sé por qué últimamente fallaba el control de mi don. Le escribí a mi abuelo y dijo que… Él cree que "evolucioné".

—Suena como una teoría de Darwin —masculló Hally, confundida.

—¿Darwin, una chica pequeñita de Ravenclaw? —preguntó a su vez Rose.

—No, un muggle —contestó Procyon, sin detenerse a preguntar cómo su pelirroja amiga se acordaba del apellido de alguien que no era de su curso ni de su casa —Henry, ¿eso qué significa?

El castaño hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—¿Les conté que mi tía Itzi tiene más de un don? Hace poco, el de mi abuelo cambió. Antes solo escuchaba lo que piensan los demás. Ahora también puede hacer que oigan lo que él piensa.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —dejó escapar Rose.

—Lo de mi tía Itzi es raro, pero lo de mi abuelo no tanto. Se le llama "evolución" porque el don, en cierta forma, mejora. Y el mío… Creo que los entrenamientos tuvieron algo qué ver…

—¿Los entrenamientos?

—Sí, porque… Ahora no solo capto lo que sienten las personas, también me llega lo que sienten los animales. ¿Y saben cuántos animales hay aquí?

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio, queriendo hacer un conteo mental de lechuzas, gatos, sapos… Eso sin considerar los animales que vivieran en el lago y en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —inquirió Hally, sinceramente preocupada.

—Eso creo. No quiero tener que _cerrarme_ otra vez. Usar el hechizo de los sentimientos —aclaró Henry, al ver que Hally y Procyon no comprendían a qué se refería —Es incómodo.

—Por decir lo menos malo —agregó Rose.

Henry asintió. Le dolía mucho lo que percibía en la pelirroja, punzadas de preocupación que se sucedían sin descanso, pero descubrió que no le afectaban en forma física. Se preguntó por qué.

—En ese caso, ¡es hora de la fiesta! —exclamó Procyon, yendo hacia el centro del barullo.

Las chicas lo siguieron, aunque Henry se quedó atrás y no por gusto.

Sintió un repentino malestar que nada tenía que ver con dejar de estar _cerrado_. Se trataba de la emoción de alguien que, a juzgar por la intensidad, no estaba en la sala común.

Pero lejos estaba de imaginar que la persona ni siquiera se hallaba en el castillo.

* * *

_Szczecin, Polonia._

_Bahía de Pomerania._

Siendo la capital del voivodato de Pomerania Occidental, Szczecin tenía un gran atractivo para varias industrias. Su puerto, por ser uno de los más importantes del mar Báltico, era transitado sin descanso. Barcos aquí y allá, en su mayoría polacos y alemanes, ya eran parte del paisaje normal de aquel sitio, que sin importar que fueran finales de mayo, seguía teniendo cierto clima frío.

Precisamente por su cercanía con la frontera germana, la ciudad fue elegida por la Coalición para intentar entrar a territorio enemigo, a la vez que contactaban con magos polacos.

No habían servido tantas preparaciones.

Un hombre de considerable estatura, enjuto y de revuelto cabello gris, llamó la atención del grupo de aurores alzando las manos y agitándolas un poco. Poco a poco, el grupo guardó silencio y miró con cierto recelo.

Se hallaban en lo que los muggles veían como un enorme almacén abandonado en la orilla de la bahía más cercana a territorio alemán, sede de la Oficina Báltica de Tratos Marítimos entre Magos y Muggles del Ministerio de Magia polaco. Uno de los aurores de la Coalición, de origen francés, tenía familiares que trabajaban allí, por lo que se esforzó en contactar con ellos para saber la situación general de la Polonia mágica. La respuesta que encontró no fue muy alentadora: al igual que en Alemania, cada persona con comportamiento sospechoso era aprehendida por los aurores y llevada a interrogatorio; en ocasiones, al arrestado no se le volvía a ver.

Así las cosas, la Coalición tuvo que planear cuidadosamente su incursión. Al llegar a la frontera polaca, no sabían por qué punto de la misma aventurarse a un país "enemigo", pero entonces uno de los aurores enviado por Reino Unido sugirió tomar el río Oder hacia el norte, para llegar así a Szczecin y ya allí, aprovechar el trajín naval para entrar a Alemania. Al preguntarle cómo sabía todo eso, contestó que en realidad él era polaco, solo que hacía casi dos años que emigró, en vista de lo que Hagen y sus secuaces hacían en todo el mundo.

—Apenas salí del país a tiempo —comentó el auror, abatido —Mi pueblo fue uno de los que Hagen atacó para lograr que el ministro se rindiera.

Bien, al menos por ese lado, tenían un plan. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran funcionado…

—¿Quién eres tú para darnos órdenes? —espetó un mago ancho y corto cabello oscuro.

Algunos otros se unieron a la protesta en diversos idiomas, por lo que el hombre enjuto arrugó la frente, entre disgustado y resignado.

—¡Silencio! —gritó en inglés a una voz femenina —El señor Rozenberg quiere decir algo.

Los británicos descubrieron que se trataba de una colega, Nymphadora Nicté, luciendo una túnica verde oscuro y el corto cabello lacio y castaño oscuro.

El hombre enjuto dio un respingo, pero asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la aurora, quien se separó de él para ir con un joven de túnica naranja oscuro que ostentaba un vendaje en la mejilla izquierda con cierto aire de orgullo.

—No les gusta que el señor Rozenberg sepa más que ellos, ¿eh? —ironizó el joven.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo consideran un insulto.

—¿Exactamente qué va a decirnos que no sepamos ya? —espetó un rubio enorme con cara de pocos amigos y una venda alrededor de la cabeza, cubriendo su frente.

—Vamos, señor Matthews, sin su gente, el señor Rozenberg no hubiera podido…

—A callar, Aspirante. Si tanto te interesa lo que esa _cosa_ diga, atiende.

A continuación, el rubio y unos cuantos más comenzaron a dar media vuelta y se alejaron en dirección a la puerta de aquella sala, cruzándola poco a poco.

—Vaya, no esperaba que el señor Matthews pensara así —el chico de anaranjado se encogió de hombros con ligereza, para acto seguido hacer una mueca.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, ya se dará cuenta solo del error que comete.

—Profesora Tonks…

—Por última vez, Anderson, estamos en servicio. Déjalo en Tonks.

—¿Aunque se haya casado?

La metamorfomaga logró, tras varios días, esbozar una sonrisa y menear la cabeza con cierta resignación. El gesto, sin embargo, no le duró mucho.

—Tonks, ¿tiene idea de lo que sabe el señor Rozenberg?

Ahora ella negó levemente, en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el hombre que, alisando la raída túnica que traía encima, se mostraba un poco más sereno.

—Espero que sea algo que valga la pena —logró decir, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle aquello a Anom? ¿Por que él no estaba allí reclamándole, en primer lugar? Si no hubiera echado en saco roto tantos indicios, quizá…

—_Herr_ Merkel agradece toda la ayuda que puedan proporcionar —decía en ese momento el señor Rozenberg, con voz un poco baja para la cantidad de gente que lo atendía, pero en tono firme —Nos organizamos antes que él firmara la rendición, y nos encomendó la misión de buscar aliados. Además, somos quienes podemos facilitar el paso a nuestro país.

—¿Así de fácil? ¿Vamos con ustedes y entramos a territorio enemigo? —espetó un robusto mago de túnica azul marino, cuyo cuello estaba envuelto en vendas.

—Nuestra… _condición_… es una ventaja en estas circunstancias —confirmó el señor Rozenberg.

—¡Ni siquiera pudieron advertirnos a tiempo de esa emboscada! —saltó una nerviosa bruja de túnica gris y mustio cabello castaño, señalando con un índice acusador al señor Rozenberg, dejando ver su diestra y parte de ese brazo, cubiertos de vendajes —¿Cómo se dicen aliados si…?

—Eso no fue culpa nuestra —defendió el señor Rozenberg enseguida, recuperando su aplomo —Déjeme adivinar: usted fue una de las personas que no asistió a la reunión de ayer, ¿verdad?

Se hizo el silencio. Varios aurores, de aspectos tan distintos como sus nacionalidades, pusieron la misma expresión de desconcierto y frustración que la bruja castaña, incapaces de creer que se hubieran perdido datos valiosos.

—Estamos aquí hoy para discutir la entrada a Alemania —aclaró el señor Rozenberg con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo que su rostro, largo y ovalado, adquiriera un aire un tanto salvaje —Si quieren detalles sobre la reunión de ayer, deberán esperar. Y si no quieren que mi gente y yo les ayudemos, no importará. Simplemente regresen a sus países y explíquenles a sus respectivos gobernantes por qué abandonaron a la Coalición a su suerte.

De nuevo, nadie habló. Era increíble que ese hombre, que parecía que se rompería al más débil golpe, estuviera exponiendo aquellos argumentos con la fuerza de un garrotazo. La aurora Tonks sonrió de forma sutil, casi fantasmagórica, antes que Lester Anderson diera unos toquecitos en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—La buscan —susurró el joven, indicando con la cabeza la entrada de la sala.

La aurora, tragando saliva, asintió y miró hacia donde le decían. Una mata de alborotado cabello castaño se movía entre la gente, directamente hacia ellos, y parte de una túnica amarilla quiso hacerla sonreír, aunque sabía que no había motivos.

—¿Nympha? ¿Todo bien? —inquirió el recién llegado, con los ojos grises revelando un brillo suspicaz —Apenas me llegó el mensaje y pedí permiso para venir. ¿Qué…?

Por toda respuesta, ella pidió silencio con un ademán y señaló al señor Rozenberg.

—Bonito amigo —musitó el castaño, sonriendo con ironía, arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Se pueden esquivar las alarmas —prosiguió el señor Rozenberg, sin mostrar en su rostro la más mínima expresión, ganándose la inmediata atención de los presentes en su totalidad —Es difícil y claro, si no se hace con cuidado, levantará sospechas. Es por eso que sus compañeros están tan enfadados como para haberse marchado. O para no haber asistido a la reunión de ayer.

—¿Ayer hablaron de esto? —inquirió el de túnica amarilla en un susurro bien disimulado.

—Sí, fue la primera reunión que pudimos hacer después de la emboscada —contestó Anderson.

—¿Exactamente en qué radica la ventaja de su… eh… _condición_? —inquirió la bruja de túnica gris que minutos antes se había comportado tan groseramente.

—Parece que las alarmas no están pensadas para reaccionar con _nosotros_ —respondió el señor Rozenberg con cordialidad, lo que desconcertó varios que, por lo visto, esperaban que la ignorara.

—¿Cómo es eso? —se interesó un mago de túnica verde esmeralda.

—No estamos seguros, pero por nuestra experiencia, estas nuevas alarmas se basan en la detección de magos "normales" y como no entramos en esa categoría…

—¿Pero cómo pondrían semejantes alarmas en toda Alemania?

—Buena pregunta. Si lo supiéramos, podríamos investigar cómo retirarlas el tiempo suficiente como para entrar. Pero cuando salimos de Alemania, uno de _nosotros_ las pudo atravesar sin que le echaran encima, por lo que comenzamos a preguntarnos la razón. Fue tras varias observaciones que llegamos a la conclusión que acabo de decirles.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan? —quiso saber un hombre larguirucho de túnica azul.

—Seremos _nosotros_ quienes los vamos a introducir al país.

A eso siguió una especie de ola de susurros, que creció conforme aumentaba la sorpresa y la indignación. El señor Rozenberg, ceñudo, parecía dispuesto a echar otro sermón, pero entonces un brazo envuelto en amarillo se alzó, llamando su atención.

—¿Está completamente seguro de que su _condición_ es la causa para que no salten las alarmas?

La pregunta, hecha con seguridad y un fluido inglés con ligero acento, atrajo la atención hacia aquel con una túnica lo suficientemente llamativa como para convertirse en blanco humano en el campo de batalla, que por cierto, era a donde se dirigían. El castaño ignoró todos aquellos ojos y se fijó únicamente en el señor Rozenberg, quien aparentemente, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Eh, usted no es auror —espetó un gran mago de cabello rubio y túnica roja.

—Pues no. Pero actualmente trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia británico y quizá pueda serles de ayuda.

—¿Por qué Reino Unido nos enviaría a uno de esos magos raros?

El mago rubio de túnica roja comprendió, en cuanto acabó la despectiva pregunta, que cometió un error. No solo por la mirada del tipo, cuyo color gris parecía obscurecerse, sino por el chico de túnica anaranjada a su derecha, que lo veía con enfado, y por la mujer de túnica verde oscuro que antes ayudara al señor Rozenberg: para su sorpresa, mostraba ahora un encendido cabello rojo.

—En realidad, Reino Unido me envió por un trabajo de campo completamente diferente —indicó el castaño, sonriendo un poco —Pero ya que estoy aquí, puedo echarles una mano.

—¿Tenemos aspecto de necesitar ayuda como la tuya?

—Usted parece el menos indicado para preguntarme eso.

El aludido, un mago bajito de túnica negra cuyo ojo derecho estaba cubierto por algodón y vendas, enrojeció y lo dejó en paz.

—Disculpe —llamó el señor Rozenberg con amabilidad —_Herr_…

—Nicté.

—Ah… Ese no es un apellido británico, ¿cierto?

—Pues no, soy mexicano.

Algunos susurros de incredulidad se alzaron ante esa afirmación. Muchos europeos eran de la idea de que los magos mexicanos apenas si tenían contacto con el exterior.

—_Herr_ Nicté, ¿cómo cree usted que puede ayudarnos? —inquirió el señor Rozenberg.

—En primer lugar, deberá ponerme en antecedentes —aclaró Anom Nicté con seriedad —Acabo de llegar. Esperaré afuera a que termine de hablar con los aurores y…

—Sería conveniente escuchar sus ideas ahora, ya que el plan depende mucho de que _nosotros_ no seamos detectados por las nuevas alarmas alemanas.

—Lo pondré al corriente —dijo la aurora Tonks, con lo que sus compatriotas parecieron recordar que, después de todo, era la esposa de Anom —Anderson, atento —le susurró.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de dolor que apenas le duró dos segundos. Cubierto ese punto, la metamorfomago le pidió a su marido con un ademán que salieran de la sala, a lo cual él obedeció.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, oyeron cómo el señor Rozenberg se ponía a hablar otra vez, diciendo algo sobre evitar más bajas. Eso hizo que Anom mostrara su desconfianza.

—¿Exactamente qué pasó, Nympha? —soltó, intentando que no sonara a reclamo —Hace días que no sé nada, y mi papá llevó a los niños con Andrómeda antes de largarse a quién sabe dónde…

—Lo sé —susurró la aurora Tonks, haciendo una mueca antes de indicarle que caminaran por el estrecho pasillo al que habían salido —Acab está aquí.

Anom no esperaba eso. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, confundido, antes de negar con la cabeza y musitar unas cuantas palabras que, supuso Tonks, serían español o maya, puesto que no las entendió. Cuando él finalmente se calmó, habían llegado al vestíbulo del edificio, extrañamente vacío, y tomaron asiento en una de las bancas donde normalmente, magos y brujas esperaban a ser atendidos, pero que en esos días no se ocupaban con frecuencia.

—¿Recuerdas que Acab no se veía muy contento con que viniera? —inquirió la aurora Tonks.

Anom asintió. ¡Cómo olvidar aquello!

—Cuando la señorita Holmes nos dijo que enviaría gente al continente, Acab adivinó que querría venir, me eligieran o no, por lo que me aconsejó pensarlo bien, sobre todo por los niños. Después, cuando no me escogieron, se calmó, ¿lo notaste? —otro asentimiento de Anom —Incluso diría que se sentía aliviado. Pero luego va Harry y nos manda a Anderson y a mí aquí, y de nuevo lo noté nervioso. Como si quisiera decirme algo importante para que no aceptara la misión, pero se lo tuviera que guardar. Al final se quedó callado e incluso me prometió cuidar de los niños.

—Lo hizo… Es decir, cuidar a los niños. Tuve muchas horas extras últimamente y…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Un encargo complicado del departamento. Pero entonces, si mi papá está aquí, ¿por qué no lo vi en la reunión? ¿Solo dejaban entrar aurores o…?

La aurora Tonks meneó la cabeza y en ese momento, su marido notó que el color rojo que antes luciera debido al enfado había desaparecido, dando paso a un apagado tono castaño.

—Nympha, ¿qué…?

Ella agitó la cabeza, y Anom alcanzó a notar que le brillaban los ojos.

—Lo siento, Anom. Lo siento mucho…

Él intentó permanecer sereno, aunque por dentro se le desgarrara el corazón, temiendo lo peor. Inhaló y exhaló lenta, profundamente, antes de hacer una terrible pregunta.

—¿Entró en combate, Nympha?

Trató de no mostrarse débil cuando su esposa asintió. Lanzó otra cuestión espantosa.

—¿Y murió?

Esta vez ella negó, mirándose las temblorosas manos, abriendo y cerrando la boca solo un poco, como si no supiera dar con las palabras que necesitaba.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—No lo sabemos —respondió la aurora finalmente, cerrando las manos en apretados puños.

Y para sacar de dudas a Anom, la metamorfomaga relató lentamente lo acontecido días atrás.

***Inicio de remembranza***

13 de mayo de 2021.

_Debido a innumerables contratiempos en diversas fronteras, consecuencia directa de no reportarse en el Ministerio de Magia francés (y conseguir con ello un permiso internacional de tránsito), Nymphadora Nicté y Lester Anderson tardaron más de lo previsto en llegar allí, siguiendo los movimientos de la Coalición. Por fortuna, ambos sabían de transportes muggles, lo cual les facilitó las cosas en algunos puntos del camino, porque bien mirado, ¿qué terrorista mágico buscaría aurores viajando en un tren muggle?_

_Llegaron a Szczecin al enterarse que había mucha gente extraña entrando y saliendo del puerto. Allí, Anderson se encargó de las indagaciones pertinentes para dar con el punto de reunión para los que iban a intentar entrar a Alemania. Con sumo cuidado, se encaminaron a la Oficina Báltica de Tratos Marítimos entre Magos y Muggles del Ministerio de Magia de Polonia, deseando haber llegado a tiempo._

_En el vestíbulo, una amplia sala con suelo de enormes losas de piedra gris y altos techos curvos, el ajetreo histérico de magos y brujas demostraba que algo malo había pasado. Sin tardanza, la metamorfomaga se acercó al mostrador, donde tres temblorosas chicas con túnicas rojas de un tono oscuro, que no debían pasar de los veinte años, intentaban por todos los medios contener a la gente que acudía a ellas en busca de noticias._

—_Lo siento, no tengo esa información —una de las chicas, menuda y de cabello rizado, apenas si podía sostenerle la mirada al mago rubio y de gran estatura que la miraba de forma intimidante._

—_¿Es que nadie puede decirnos qué hacer ahora? —se desesperó el mago, llevando una mano a su frente._

—_¡Eh, Matthews! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? —exclamó la aurora Tonks._

—_Disculpe —Anderson, viendo allí una oportunidad, se dirigió a la bruja menuda del mostrador —Somos aurores británicos, venimos con los de la Coalición._

—_Señor, yo… No sé nada de…_

—_Calma, solo queremos hablar con quien esté a cargo. ¿Dónde está esa persona?_

_Titubeante, la chica señaló una puerta a su derecha._

—_Gracias. Profesora Tonks…_

—_Muchacho, estamos en servicio, soy tu colega._

—_¿Qué hacen aquí, Tonks?_

_La pregunta de Matthews no carecía de suspicacia, pero la mencionada lo ignoró._

—_Lo siento, costumbre —respondió Anderson, mirando con cautela al auror rubio —Ya sé dónde está la persona con quien hay que reportarnos._

—_Bien. Y por favor, Matthews, trata mejor a los civiles, no necesitan que los asustemos más._

_La metamorfomaga sacudió la cabeza, donde su corto cabello, hasta hacía unos segundos de color rubio brillante, se volvió castaño claro, cayendo en suaves ondas por su nuca. Ella y Anderson esquivaron a varias personas para llegar a la puerta, la cual golpeó el chico un par de veces con los nudillos antes de abrirla y cederle el paso a su acompañante._

_Al otro lado, una oficina elegante con un montón de estanterías revelaba que era de un mago de alto rango en aquella rama del Ministerio de Magia polaco. Pero eso no fue lo que los dejó pasmados, sino un hombre muy alto y delgado, vestido con una desgastada túnica gris, atendido por un hombre musculoso de abundante cabello castaño oscuro, ataviado con una túnica de un verde desvaído que también había conocido mejores tiempos; junto a él estaba un muchacho cuyo detalle más peculiar era el mechón azul turquesa en el flequillo. El de túnica gris, sentado en una butaca, hacía varias muecas cuando el joven de mechón azul tanteaba su brazo izquierdo, cuya carne tenía un color rojizo poco saludable._

—_¿Quiénes son ustedes? —quiso saber la persona sentada tras un amplio escritorio de madera, con cara de mal genio. Se trataba de un hombre de espalda ancha, moreno, de cabellos grises debido a muchas canas, que lucía una túnica negra con botones dorados que delataba lo costosa que era._

—_Aurora Tonks, Aspirante Anderson —presentó ella en tono profesional, irguiéndose lo más posible —Nos envía el Comandante interino británico. ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?_

—_¿Y para qué se les envió?_

—Herr_ Kopernik, no debería…_

—_Silencio, o ustedes y los suyos saldrán de la oficina en menos de lo que canta un augurey._

_Mientras Anderson se quedaba estupefacto, Tonks vio a los presentes, por si reconocía a alguien._

—_¿Tú no eres el chico Woolf? —inquirió de pronto._

_El joven del mechón azul turquesa asintió, sin mirarla, muy concentrado en examinar el brazo del de túnica gris. No fue sino hasta que vendó la herida que se irguió y fijó en ella los ojos, con una mueca de incomodidad y disgusto, al tiempo que su mechón colorido se ponía gris y sin brillo._

—_Hola, señora Nicté —saludó sin sonreír, lo que parecía un doloroso presagio de lo que fuera que ocurriera allí —Me alegra verla. Le presento a Niels Mohr —indicó con un ademán al de túnica desvaída verde, quien inclinó la cabeza —Y nuestro convaleciente es el señor Wilhelm Rozenberg —añadió, con lo cual el de túnica gris y brazo vendado les dedicó un gesto de reconocimiento._

—_¿Nicté? ¿No acaba de decir que es Tonks? —farfulló el señor Kopernik, de mal talante._

_La nombrada quiso contestar, pero decidió que no valía la pena y se encogió de hombros._

—_¿Quiénes son ellos exactamente? —quiso saber, dirigiéndose al muchacho._

_Lycaon Woolf carraspeó, moviendo los ojos nerviosamente hacia el señor Kopernik por un segundo._

—_El señor Mohr estaba guiando a un grupo de refugiados —contestó —Lo conocí en Noruega._

—_¿Noruega? ¿Y qué anda haciendo aquí entonces, señor Mohr?_

_Dada la cordialidad en la voz de la aurora Tonks, el aludido esbozó una tenue sonrisa._

—_Nos enteramos que unos camaradas que salieron de Alemania necesitaban ayuda —respondió con lentitud, como probando su inglés —Retrocedimos para invitarlos a ir a Reino Unido con nosotros, pues ya habíamos solicitado permiso de residencia, y al alcanzarlos, _Herr_ Rozenberg argumentó que él y su grupo todavía no dejarían el continente porque se comprometieron a prestar un servicio a la Coalición._

—_Como si hubiera valido de algo… —masculló el señor Kopernik._

—_Disculpen, ¿podrían explicarnos exactamente qué sucedió? —inquirió Anderson, intentando por todos los medios ser cordial pese a que empezaba a impacientarse._

—Herr_ Merkel firmó la rendición, como saben —comenzó a relatar, para sorpresa de Anderson y Tonks, el señor Rozenberg, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos fijos en su vendaje —Pero antes de eso, mandó llamar a unos cuantos de su entera confianza. Había recibido algún tipo de aviso sobre lo que pasaría; es decir, que Hagen le exigiría dimitir, y consideró que podría ser más útil vivo que muerto. Así que nos informó que se rendiría, pero que debíamos abandonar el país lo más pronto posible, con todo y nuestras familias, dispuestos a buscar aliados que quisieran ayudarle a recuperar el mando de Alemania._

—_Es decir, que el Ministro alemán es aliado —señaló Anderson, con el rostro serio._

—_Sí. Hemos viajado por todo el continente de forma lenta, incluso usamos transportes muggles, con tal de no ser detectados —continuó —Una suerte que varios de nosotros sean hijos de muggles, si no…_

—_Hace más de un año que Merkel se rindió —soltó la aurora Tonks —¿Por qué no sabíamos esto?_

—_No habíamos contactado con la gente adecuada… Y que nos creyera —respondió el señor Rozenberg con un gesto de amargura tan fugaz que la metamorfomaga creyó haberlo imaginado —En su país es distinto, por lo que sé, pero en la mayoría del continente no nos reciben bien por ser licántropos._

_Ah, con que se trataba de eso. Para la aurora Tonks no representaba un problema, lo mismo que para Anderson, o eso supuso por la mueca de extrañeza del chico, pero por lo visto al señor Kopernik le fastidiaba tener que convivir con semihumanos más de lo estrictamente necesario._

—_Allí entro yo, creo —apuntó Lycaon, intentando verse un poco más animado de lo que se sentía en realidad, a la vez que con un rápido gesto de aparente dolor, el mechón coloreado de su flequillo regresaba a ser azul turquesa —Mi padre trabaja en la Oficina de Coordinación de Licántropos, le llegó un aviso de que Cooperación Mágica Internacional iba a conceder las licencias de residencia al grupo del señor Mohr y me envió un mensaje para que se lo dijera, aprovechando que fui a Noruega por asuntos de Gringotts. Cuando lo encontré, el señor Mohr y su grupo estaban por venir aquí, así que los acompañé y al presentarme al señor Rozenberg, comenté que seguramente los aceptarían de buena gana a él y los suyos en Reino Unido, más con semejante bomba de información. Estábamos en la frontera, donde logramos que la Coalición no lanzara maldiciones contra el señor Rozenberg y sus compañeros por ser alemanes, y justo a tiempo, porque llegó un grupo de Hagen que estaba patrullando._

_Ahora comprendían la presencia de los múltiples heridos y el caos del vestíbulo._

—_Pudimos contenerlos, pero en un momento dado nos superaron en número sin que nos enteráramos de cómo fue posible, así que tuvimos que desaparecernos —agregó el señor Mohr, cuya voz sosegada y firme hacía que la aurora Tonks recordara a Kingsley Shacklebolt —_Herr_ Rozenberg fue el de la idea de llegar a aquí, era el sitio ministerial más cercano a la frontera, y desde allí podríamos coordinar un mejor plan para entrar a Alemania. Pero olvidamos por completo que Polonia tiene fuertes políticas contra los semihumanos y solo logramos que no nos delataran con Hagen y su gente, dado que también es un país que se rindió._

—_¿Eso cuándo fue? Me refiero a lo de la frontera…_

—_Apenas hace unas horas. Unos pocos de la Coalición se habían adelantado para cumplir con el papeleo, y por eso se pusieron como locos cuando vieron el estado en el que llegaron sus compañeros._

_La aurora Tonks contuvo a duras penas el maldecir por lo bajo. ¿Esa sería la emboscada que Turner quería evitar? Por alguna razón, pensaba que no._

—_¿Por qué no los siguieron? —inquirió entonces Anderson, ceñudo —Si Polonia se rindió…_

_No terminó la frase. Sin que se dieran cuenta, en el exterior la gente había aumentado de volumen sus gritos y reclamos, hasta convertirlos en un clamor desordenado y preocupante. Los presentes en esa oficina intercambiaron miradas antes que la aurora Tonks sacara la varita, haciendo ademán a Anderson para que la imitara. Para sorpresa de ella, el joven Woolf y el señor Mohr le hicieron segunda._

—Herr_ Kopernik, le recomiendo que se quede aquí con _Herr_ Rozenberg —indicó el señor Mohr, con un deje de severidad en su voz._

—_¡Debe estar bromeando!_

—_No. Usted es una persona importante. Sea lo que sea que ocurra afuera, no podemos permitirnos perderlo. Y haría bien en vigilar que las heridas de _Herr_ Rozenberg no empeoren._

_Parecía que acababan de darle una bofetada, pero el señor Kopernik acabó asintiendo, de mala gana._

_Así, Anderson abrió la puerta y dejando los modales de lado, salió en primer lugar al exterior, seguido de cerca por una Tonks que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante la enorme cantidad de destellos causados por los hechizos que cruzaban el lugar en todas direcciones. Al segundo siguiente supo que esa pequeña distracción pudo costarle caro si Anderson no hubiera conjurado un _Protego_ prácticamente en cuanto salieron._

—_Buen trabajo —indicó, a lo que Anderson le correspondió con una vaga sonrisa —Ahora, veamos a qué nos enfrentamos y recuerda: nada contra la ley._

_Anderson asintió, movió la varita y su encantamiento escudo se desvaneció, permitiéndole avanzar hacia la multitud, entre la cual no tardó en perderse de vista._

_Tras la aurora Tonks, el señor Mohr y Lycaon se habían ido moviendo con una mezcla de rapidez y cautela que desconcertaba tanto a la gente que les dejaban vía libre para avanzar. Pronto llegaron ante unos magos de túnicas negras y rostros cubiertos, que se dedicaban a lanzar hechizos sin cesar, por lo que conjuraron diversos rayos a la vez. Eso originó un duelo que apartó a la gente en cuestión de minutos, debido a la habilidad de los involucrados y a la potencia de los rayos luminosos._

_Tonks, en tanto, había corrido hacia el otro lado del vestíbulo, intentando que nadie resultara herido por las maldiciones que seguían siendo dispersadas por otros magos de cara cubierta. La metamorfomaga se preguntó de dónde habrían salido, aunque considerando que Polonia, como Alemania, era un país _caído_, no le costó imaginar una respuesta._

_Seguramente alguien en la Oficina Báltica era espía de Hagen y dio el soplo sin misericordia._

_Mascullando con rabia, la aurora agitó la varita por quinta vez… ¿O por séptima? Ya no lo sabía. Solo estaba consciente de que debía levantar escudos mágicos cada que lograba ver un rayo de luz dirigirse hacia los civiles que, por lo repentino del ataque, no consiguieron salir a tiempo del edificio. De repente, pasó de proteger personas a batirse en duelo con un tipo que le salió al encuentro bruscamente, de quien no se le veía el rostro pero cuyos movimientos le resultaban ligeramente familiares…_

—_¡Tonks, paso a la izquierda!_

_Sin cuestionar la indicación, ella obedeció, lanzando entonces el último hechizo a su contrario, con el cual lo derribó, dejándolo inconsciente. A la vez, vio por el rabillo del ojo que un rayo inusual, de color entre violeta y rojo, pasaba a su derecha a toda velocidad._

—_¿Está bien? —quiso saber Anderson, saltando un par de sillas volcadas para llegar a su lado._

—_Sí, muchacho, gracias._

—_Maldita sea, ¿qué hace ese tipo aquí? —oyeron gritar a Matthews, que se encargaba de atar con cuerdas salidas de su varita al que fuera adversario de la aurora Tonks._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

_Tanto la metamorfomaga como Anderson se acercaron a su camarada y al caído. Solo en ese instante comprendieron por qué Matthews se veía tan alterado. Esa cara contrahecha era inconfundible._

—_¿No han leído noticias desde que salieron de Gran Bretaña? —recriminó la aurora Tonks._

—_¡Como si hubiéramos podido hacerlo! —espetó Matthews a su vez, iracundo._

—_Señor, fue noticia internacional —indicó Anderson con una mueca, con lo cual la aurora Tonks supo que el respeto del chico por varios de sus futuros colegas estaba cayéndose a pedazos —La gente de Hagen logró sacar a varios presos de Azkaban._

—_¿Qué?_

_No tuvieron tiempo para seguir discutiendo, ya que los conjuros seguían volando a su alrededor. Sin mediar palabra, volvieron a lo suyo, coincidiendo por primera vez en el día al preguntarse dónde estaban los refuerzos o si el Ministerio de Magia polaco estaba atado de manos por orden de Hagen._

_La respuesta llegó momentos después, cuando lograron, poco a poco, que los encapuchados retrocedieran hasta comenzar a desaparecerse. Los miembros de la Coalición, al notar eso, de inmediato quisieron impedirlo, pero pocos lo consiguieron. Al finalizar aquel extraño ataque, lo único que quedó fue un inmueble lleno de lamentos, lesionados y confusión._

—_¡Atención! —una voz masculina se alzó tras unos minutos, dejando claro que su dueño, quien resultó ser el señor Mohr, utilizó un _Sonorus_ para hacerse oír —Damas y caballeros que estén en condiciones, por favor, atiendan a los heridos. ¿Quién está al mando del grupo de la Coalición?_

—_Creo que yo —manifestó un mago de manchada túnica color vino, sonrojado por llamar tanto la atención, antes de revolverse el flequillo rubio; su cabello era largo e iba atado a la nuca en una maltrecha coleta —Nuestro líder era Robespierre, un auror francés, pero… —miró por encima de su hombro con una mueca de tristeza, tras lo cual se aclaró la garganta —Soy Karol Fahrenheit._

—_¿Fahrenheit? —se extrañó el señor Mohr, frunciendo el ceño —¿Usted…?_

—_Soy refugiado de Reino Unido._

_El tono de voz del señor Fahrenheit dejó bien claro que había algo que el señor Mohr no debía decir, por lo que el segundo dio una cabezada y miró a su alrededor._

—Herr_ Fahrenheit, tendrá que pasar revista de sus compañeros —indicó el señor Mohr._

—_Sin problema —el aludido asintió, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud._

—_Esto no me gusta —indicó entonces el señor Mohr, sorprendiendo a la aurora Tonks —Sé que Polonia se rindió, ¿pero quién daría la alarma de que la Coalición estaba aquí?_

—_Alguien leal a Hagen, seguro —aportó Anderson, cruzándose de brazos._

—_No tendría mucho sentido —comentó de pronto Lycaon Woolf, haciendo que Anderson diera un respingo, pues no se había dado cuenta que lo tenía a la izquierda —Esta oficina es de las menos vigiladas del Ministerio polaco, por eso la Coalición acordó venir aquí si algo salía mal en la frontera. Se lo oí decir a uno de los aurores… Un portugués, ¿o era español? Su acento al hablar es…_

—_Eso no descarta que haya alguien en esta oficina que le sea leal a Hagen —lo cortó la aurora Tonks._

—_Cierto, pero tomando en cuenta que _Herr_ Kopernik declaró que la oficina se mantuviera al margen de cualquier política apoyada por Hagen…_

—_¿Por qué es tan importante el señor Kopernik? —intervino Anderson, disgustado._

—_¿No lo saben? Él es…_

_El resto de la frase del señor Mohr quedó ahogada por el sonido de una aparición cerca de ellos. Esperaban que no fueran más seguidores de Hagen o gente del Ministerio de Magia polaco (que para efectos prácticos, venían a ser lo mismo). Se toparon con un hombre alto, con el rostro cubierto por la capucha de su capa… color azul eléctrico. La imagen resultaba tan inesperada que ninguno se acordó de alzar la varita. _

_Lo que fue una suerte, de hecho._

—_¿Quiénes son los enviados por Potter? —inquirió la figura con voz enérgica, hablando con un inglés de fuerte acento mediterráneo. ¿Italia? ¿Turquía, quizá?_

—_Nosotros —respondió Anderson con aplomo, colocándose a la izquierda de la aurora Tonks._

—_Soy su contacto —indicó el sujeto, avanzando unos pasos, quedando de pie, muy recto, prácticamente, frente al señor Mohr —¿Contraseña?_

—El ruiseñor cantó_ —pronunció la aurora Tonks._

_El de túnica azul eléctrico asintió._

—_Tal parece que se las arreglaron sin ustedes —comentó, girando el rostro hacia la metamorfomaga —Tanto el grupo de licántropos como los de la Coalición. Llegaron a la frontera antes de lo previsto._

—_Oiga, nosotros… —intentó protestar Anderson._

—_Tuvieron contratiempos, lo sé —cortó el recién llegado, alzando una mano en ademán apaciguador —No es eso a lo que vengo. Solo necesito informarme de qué pasó aquí._

_Tras intercambiar miradas con los otros tres varones, la aurora Tonks hizo un resumen de la pequeña batalla ocurrida en la Oficina Báltica. Cuando terminó, el de capa azul eléctrico inclinó la cabeza, pensativo, antes de comenzar a hablar._

—_Hugo deja en paz este sitio porque cree que sería estúpido hacer quedar mal a Kopernik. A su vez, Kopernik no hace nada evidente contra él para que Hugo relaje la vigilancia. Alguien dentro de la oficina debió avisarle a cierta gente de Hugo para seguir a los de la Coalición hasta acá. A espaldas de Hugo, por cierto —concluyó, pronunciando la última frase como una idea tardía._

—_¿El Terror Rubio no sabe que su gente vino a atacarnos? —indagó Lycaon, incrédulo._

—_Ahora mismo, no. Se acabará enterando y a los implicados les caerá un buen castigo, sobre todo porque ustedes han recapturado a unos cuantos de Azkaban, si no me equivoco._

—_¿Podemos contar con que la Oficina Báltica seguirá siendo segura para la Coalición? —quiso saber la aurora Tonks, con algo de prisa._

—_De momento, pero les sugiero irla vaciando lo más pronto posible. Kopernik no se opondrá, lo tenía previsto casi desde que lo relegaron aquí, pero la Coalición es otra cosa. Creí que Rozenberg y los suyos los meterían a Alemania antes de la emboscada._

—_No quisieron creerle, para variar —señaló el señor Mohr, dándole a su serena voz un matiz de ironía._

_El sujeto soltó una maldición por lo bajo en un idioma que ninguno de los presentes reconoció._

—_Espero que dejen sus estúpidos prejuicios de lado antes que causen más muertes —señaló el individuo con evidente mal humor —Es la única oportunidad de la Coalición para entrar a Alemania, díganselo a todo aquel necio que no lo entienda. De momento puedo garantizarles… dos semanas._

—_¿Dos semanas? —se extrañó Anderson._

—_Sí, tienen dos semanas para vaciar la Oficina Báltica de tal forma que el Ministerio polaco no lo note. Los empleados deberán irse a casa, salir del país si pueden. Tenemos suerte, ahora mismo Hugo está ocupado con otro asunto, pero en cuanto se entere de lo que pasó aquí…_

_La frase quedó en suspenso, pero ninguno necesitó que se completara._

—_De acuerdo, pero nadie de esta oficina querrá irse dejando aquí a _Herr_ Kopernik —indicó el señor Mohr —Y _Herr_ Kopernik no querrá salir de Polonia._

—_Pues llévenselo a rastras, atado de pies y manos, ¡aturdido, de ser necesario! Es mejor un Ministro vivo en el extranjero que un Ministro muerto en su patria._

_Anderson no pudo disimular su asombro tan bien como la aurora Tonks; de todas formas, a ninguno le gustó mucho saber que se habían portado un poco mal con el Ministro de Magia polaco._

—_Mientras tanto, veremos qué otra información les conseguimos del traidor —prosiguió el de capa azul, dirigiéndose a la aurora Tonk —Pero permanezcan atentos, por favor. Y les recomiendo investigar quién de esta oficina le dio el soplo a la gente de Hugo._

—_Cuente con ello —aseguró la aurora Tonks_

_En cuanto oyó eso, el sujeto asintió y levanto de nuevo una mano, esta vez en señal de despedida, antes de desaparecerse. La aurora Tonks, al girarse hacia los otros tres, encontró desconcierto y horror en los rostros del señor Mohr y de Lycaon Woolf._

—_¿Un traidor? —musitó el segundo —¿En la Coalición?_

_Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el señor Fahrenheit se acercó a paso rápido, con semblante preocupado y confuso a un tiempo._

—_Identificamos a todos los caídos, excepto a uno —indicó —Y a decir verdad, no se puede decir que sea un caído, no está muerto. Pero no reacciona con ninguno de los hechizos de reanimación que conocemos._

_Eso llamó la atención de los cuatro, quienes se apresuraron a seguir al señor Fahrenheit cuando dio media vuelta para desandar su camino. La aurora Tonks fue reconociendo el punto del edificio donde ella había estado peleando, mirando por primera vez los destrozos en el mobiliario, los puntos chamuscados donde hechizos perdidos habían impactado, incluso un par de cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas blancas…_

—_Aquí —indicó el señor Fahrenheit, tras aclararse la garganta —No vino con ustedes, ¿cierto?_

_Se dirigía a la aurora Tonks y a Anderson, siendo él quien negara con la cabeza, ya que ella parpadeaba rápidamente, intentando aclararse la visión aunque no hubiera nada malo con sus ojos._

_Una figura de túnica marrón oscuro estaba tendida boca arriba, siendo evidente que la habían movido de como cayó originalmente para revisar sus signos vitales. El rostro mostraba una palidez enfermiza, y el revuelto cabello se veía lleno de polvo. Visto así, parecía que bastaría una sacudida para despertarlo._

_Pero Acab Nicté no dormía y eso era lo desgarradoramente importante._

***Fin de remembranza***

—Lo hemos intentado todo —musitó la aurora Tonks con un hilo de voz —El señor Kopernik llamó a un sanador amigo suyo, que lo examinó de pies a cabeza, y no supo decirnos qué le había pasado. Lo que sí averiguó es que fue víctima de más de un encantamiento a la vez, pero no logró distinguir de cuáles se trataban. Anom, no tenía idea…

El aludido pareció reaccionar de golpe al oír su nombre y sin perder tiempo, abrazó a su mujer.

—No fue tu culpa —murmuró con toda la firmeza que era capaz de manifestar.

—Pero de haberlo escuchado… De haberme negado a venir…

—Nunca te lo habrías perdonado. Y él lo sabía. Supongo que por eso…

—¿Y por qué vino, en primer lugar? ¿Me estaba siguiendo?

—Sospecho que cuando mi papá fue a México, habló con Itzi y ella quizá…

La aurora se apartó de Anom con el desconcierto reflejado en su cara, al menos por dos segundos, lo que tardó en atar cabos y abrir los ojos como platos.

—¿Crees que…? —comenzó.

—Sí. Tal vez mi prima soñó algo respecto a ti y se lo dijo a mi papá.

—¿Entonces por qué no me avisó?

—Rara vez se puede cambiar lo que sueña Itzi —contestó Anom, decaído —Ella todo lo que puede hacer es, primero, intentar no olvidarlo cuando despierta, y segundo, investigar de qué se trata, sobre todo cuando están involucrados lugares o personas que no conoce. Además, nunca se sabe cuándo pasará lo que sueña.

—Acab debió avisarnos, de todas formas.

—Quizá, pero ya no importa. Eh… ¿puedo verlo?

Ante eso, la aurora Tonks asintió, poniéndose de pie y señalándole el pasillo por el habían llegado. Anom la siguió, pasando de largo la puerta de la sala donde los aurores de la Coalición seguían deliberando con el señor Rozenberg. Llegaron hasta el final, donde ella llamó con suavidad a una puerta situada a su derecha. Una voz le dio el paso y abrió.

La habitación, con sus paredes pintadas de un blanco inmaculado y varias camas, revelaba así su condición de enfermería. Casi junto a la puerta, leyendo con atención un largo pergamino, se hallaba un mago de cabello grisáceo muy bien cortado, ataviado con una túnica color verde lima oscuro, que en ese momento quitó los ojos, de un opaco color verde, de su lectura.

—Ah, señora Tonks —saludó con vaguedad, arrugando la frente —¿Quién viene con usted?

—Mi marido. Acaba de llegar y quiere ver a su padre.

El hombre asintió, le indicó con un gesto que podía adentrarse a la enfermería y siguió leyendo.

Caminaron por el hueco centrar entre las dos hileras de camas de la habitación, hasta que la aurora Tonks torció a la izquierda al fondo, y Anom tragó saliva. Era justo como ella describió.

—Hola, Acab —pronunció la metamorfomaga con fingida ligereza —Llegó Anom.

Nada. Ni una ligera mueca cruzó el rostro impasible y pálido de Acab Nicté ante las palabras de su nuera. Solo su pecho, que subía y bajaba con increíble lentitud, demostraba que seguía vivo.

—_Hola, papá_ —susurró el castaño en español, sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz.

«Llegas… tarde…»

Anom parpadeó, atónito, antes de mirar a su esposa, quien se veía confundida por su actitud.

—¿Oíste eso? —inquirió él.

—¿Qué cosa?

En eso, él comprendió lo que sucedía y pidió con un gesto que guardara silencio.

«¿Papá? ¿Cómo estás?»

Y de nuevo lo oyó… O algo por el estilo.

«Llegas… tarde… Anom…»

El castaño suspiró, demostrando así su alivio.

«De haber sabido que estarías aquí, me aparezco y llego en dos segundos», pensó, intentando que en su rostro no se demostrara que mantenía una "conversación", «¿Te _abriste_ antes de venir?»

«Sí… Por tu esposa…»

«Ah, ya, la seguiste al oír sus pensamientos. Oye, eso es _chismear_, papá…»

«Lo sé… No oí nada privado… Solo lo superficial… Estoy cansado…»

«¿Sabes qué hechizos te lanzaron? Quizá sea por eso que…»

«No hay tiempo… Creo… El traidor…»

«¿Traidor?»

«Tu esposa… Pregúntale…»

—Nympha —llamó en un susurro —¿Qué han sabido del asunto del traidor de la Coalición?

—¿Del traidor? No gran cosa. El contacto lo único que confirmó es que debía ser alguno de los que estaban en Francia, porque los hombres de Hagen comenzaron a saber nuestros movimientos cuando la Coalición se reunió allí.

«Francés… Eso concuerda…»

«¿Concuerda con qué, papá?»

«Oí… Nombró a un francés… El traidor… Hizo que el francés lo mandara a la frontera con los otros… Y los licántropos le echaron a perder el plan… Una emboscada…»

«¿Estás seguro?»

«Reconozco los nombres franceses cuando los oigo… Por la esposa de mi primo Canek…»

Anom dio una cabezada, lo cual llamó la atención de la aurora Tonks.

—Mi papá se pondrá bien —afirmó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa —Mientras tanto, manos a la obra. Tenemos que quitarle la máscara a un traidor.

* * *

_14 de marzo de 2013. 9:35 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? Casualmente, ayer saqué el capi anterior (Bell rueda los ojos por sus notas de autora que la gente lee de manera desfasada). Ahora mismo ando resfriada, deseando ser cualquier ente más saludable y sorprendida por el nuevo Papa (eso es noticia mundial, sean o no católicos, ¿no les parece?). En fin, pasemos a lo que vinieron…_

_Sí, es capítulo Arcano y sí, debería ser Thomas quien tuviera su momento cumbre, pero lamento decepcionarlos. Solo salió brevemente (peleando con Erica Radcliffe al comentar un partido, qué novedad…) a la vez que vemos a Ryo demostrando que no está en Ravenclaw solamente por tradición familiar (el chico sabe que perder no es del todo malo). No, el momento en Hogwarts se centró un poco más en Henry y por qué andaba tan raro, lo que seguro algunos dedujeron: siguió el ejemplo de su abuelo _tocayo_ y se aplicó el hechizo para _cerrarse_. Luego pareció percibir algo malo, creyendo que la persona que originaba eso andaba en otro punto del castillo, pero no…_

_Nos vamos hasta Polonia, donde si recordarán de unos capítulos atrás (¿dos, tres?), varios de los aurores de la recién formada Coalición iban a intentar entrar a Alemania. Hay una reunión con muchas personas en mal estado, y Tonks se siente culpable por algo. Cuando llega su marido, tiene que explicarle por qué se culpa y nos sumergimos en un recuerdo que describe la supuesta emboscada, que en realidad fue frustrada por un grupo de licántropos que estuvieron en el momento y lugar equivocados (aunque afortunados), para acabar haciendo que los seguidores de Hagen le llevaran la contraria a su líder. ¿Cómo? Atacando la tranquila división del Ministerio donde había metido al ministro polaco para que no fastidiara._

_Y aparecieron personajes nuevos (el señor Kopernik y los licántropos, Rozenberg y Mohr), así como se mencionaron apellidos ya conocidos (piensen, piensen…). Al final, Anom puede visitar a su padre y él, pese a estar en una especie de coma, logra comunicarse y dar información. Ahora el asunto se pone bueno, porque irán directamente por el traidor, ¿quién será?_

_En fin, me despido. A la fecha de la presente nota, solo he recibido una candidatura para _La Estrella_, ¡Rose Weasley! Aunque la pelirroja es genial, no me decido a quedármela. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	34. Precaución

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Treinta y cuatro: Precaución.**

_23 de mayo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Minerva McGonagall estaba poniendo en orden su despacho, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor, pensando en lo vivido allí, en lo que aquellas paredes presenciarían sin ella…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —indicó, regresando la vista a los pergaminos que revisaba.

Oyó la puerta del despacho abrirse y cerrarse, pero no levantó los ojos hasta que su oído le indicó que más de una persona estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño, la mujer no supo qué pensar al descubrir de quiénes se trataban.

—¿A qué debo su visita?

—Buenos días, Minerva —Remus Lupin, subdirector de Hogwarts, mostró una leve sonrisa.

La otra persona recién llegada se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

—Tomen asiento, por favor, ¿gustan té? ¿Una galleta?

El ofrecimiento, mitad cortés y mitad atípico para venir de la directora, desconcertó por un instante a los otros dos, quienes declinaron con educados ademanes antes de sentarse.

—Sobre el anuncio de mañana… —comenzó el profesor Lupin, cordial.

—No vendrán a decirme que me he equivocado, ¿cierto?

—No exactamente.

La profesora McGonagall dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Muy bien —la mujer se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola con movimientos circulares, al tiempo que apoyaba la cansada espalda en el respaldo de su butaca —Escucho, ¿de qué se trata?

El profesor Lupin asintió con la cabeza, en silencio, pero no habló. Fue su acompañante quien carraspeó y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Tiene que cambiar el anuncio —indicó con sequedad —Me hicieron una oferta.

—¿Una oferta? Severus, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—Mucho —aseguró Severus Snape con frialdad —Si me permite explicarle de qué se trata…

Frunciendo el ceño, la profesora McGonagall asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de cinco minutos para que escuchara, se sorprendiera y finalmente, se resignara.

—Si no hay más remedio… —musitó, con el mismo tono que emplearía alguien agotado tras una larga, larguísima jornada, y no ella, que apenas estaba comenzando su mañana de domingo —¿Quién más está enterado?

—A esta hora, una lechuza debe venir en camino con la respuesta de Harry —respondió el profesor Lupin, con un aspecto mucho más serio de lo normal —Hay miembros de la Orden en el Departamento de Educación Mágica, pedí que ellos nos ayudaran con toda discreción.

—¿Le ha dicho algo a los Lovecraft? —inquirió Snape, sombrío.

—Pensaba llamar a Demian y a Florence en un momento, pero vistas las circunstancias… —la profesora McGonagall meneó la cabeza —¿Es absolutamente necesario?

—Por desgracia —asintió Snape, con ojos entrecerrados y empleando una voz carente de toda emoción al explicar —Saben que se retira, están preparados para enviar a alguien que pueda servirles desde aquí. Sospechan lo que dirá en el anuncio, por lo que hay que cambiarlo.

McGonagall meneó la cabeza y los dos hombres presentes no pudieron evitar acordarse de que la mujer ya era demasiado mayor. ¡Fue profesora suya, por Merlín!

—Me parece una idea sensata —dijo una voz serena y firme tras la directora, proveniente del retrato mágico de Albus Dumbledore. Los tres profesores miraron la imagen del finado con interés —Minerva, recordarás que tuve que hacer algo parecido en el pasado…

—Sí, por supuesto —la aludida frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a Snape sin que éste se diera cuenta —Las circunstancias no son las mismas. Y el peligro es mucho mayor.

—Exactamente. Creo que Severus te pide esto porque nadie se espera que realicemos un plan similar en dos ocasiones.

Eso, admitía la mujer, sonaba bastante lógico.

—Si aquí hace el anuncio como le pido, ¿qué hay de la Confederación? —inquirió Snape.

—Se decidió votar por uno de los Jefes Supremos continentales para el cargo; a su vez, habrá una votación continental para designar al sucesor de quien resulte elegido.

—¿No sería más sencillo que usted decidiera quién la sustituirá? —inquirió Snape.

—Probablemente, pero de esta manera, dejamos claro que la Confederación no está manipulada por intereses políticos de un continente o país en particular.

—Aún así, habrá desacuerdos —intervino el profesor Lupin, con expresión de disgusto.

—De no haberlos, me preocuparía.

—¿Quiénes son los favoritos?

—Severus, hablas de ello como si fueran apuestas…

El aludido no respondió, limitándose a encoger los hombros ligeramente.

—El señor Lorris cuenta con bastante respaldo —respondió McGonagall, severa —Aunque a Twain también lo apoyan unos cuantos. Inesperadamente, he oído mencionar a Adbella.

—¿Adbella? ¿El Jefe Supremo africano?

La profesora asintió, aunque por su cara, no se veía muy convencida.

—La semana que viene se convocará a toda la Confederación en su sitio habitual —indicó ella, captando la atención de los dos hombres de forma inmediata —Por eso debo hacer el anuncio aquí antes de ir a París, aunque no traspasaremos funciones hasta el siguiente curso. Remus, por favor, te encargarás del colegio en mi ausencia.

El nombrado asintió sin mediar palabra.

—Si es todo, pueden retirarse. Y pídanle a Demian que venga, por favor.

A la vez, los otros dos asintieron y se pusieron de pie, saliendo del despacho.

* * *

Los jardines rebosaban de gente que aprovechaba el buen clima. La Orden del Rayo, por ejemplo, terminaba algunas de sus tareas pendientes bajo el haya de costumbre, a orillas del lago.

—¿Es mi imaginación o todos los profesores se volvieron locos? —soltó Sunny tras anotar lo último de una redacción para Herbología.

—No eres tú —masculló Walter, trazando con sumo cuidado un mapa de Astronomía —Nos están dejando muchísimo trabajo.

—Le pregunté a mi mamá —indicó Henry, dejando a un lado el pergamino donde, finalmente había concluido un diagrama para Transformaciones —Sabe algo, lo percibí, pero no quiso contarme de qué se trata.

—Mientras tanto, nosotros lo pagamos —masculló Rose, de mal talante.

—¿Tú de qué te quejas? Ya terminaste —Danielle arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, pero eso fue apenas hace cinco minutos. Y solo porque tengo que estudiar.

A la vez, once pares de ojos miraron a la pelirroja como si hubiera dicho que viviría como muggle por el resto de su vida.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con nuestra amiga? —dejó escapar Thomas finalmente.

—No seas tonto, soy yo —masculló Rose, un tanto avergonzada mientras se explicaba —Eh… Mamá prometió que podríamos visitar a tía Penélope y a Penny este verano, si es que saco buenas calificaciones, así que… —se encogió de hombros —Hace mucho que no las veo.

—Claro, tenía que ser algo así… —susurró Hally con aire divertido, tapándose la cara a medias con el libro que leía.

—Ellas son las que viven en España, ¿verdad? —inquirió Amy.

—Sí.

—No es seguro viajar al continente ahora —indicó Henry con vaguedad, sin levantar la vista del texto abierto en su regazo.

—Lo sé, pero en España parece que no hay problemas ahora, así que iremos unos días.

—¿Por qué no se han mudado? —inquirió Bryan, mirando con ojo crítico su redacción recién terminada antes de seguir —Dijiste que tus tíos y primos que vivían en Rumania…

—Tío Charlie, tía Sophie, Sam y Allie…

—Eso, ellos. Vinieron a vivir a Reino Unido, ¿por qué no hacen lo mismo tu tía y tu prima?

—No lo sé. Se mudaron poco después de… —la pelirroja carraspeó —Se fueron cuando murió tío Percy. Y según Penny, tía Penélope solo viene por las fiestas familiares. A decir verdad, son las que menos escriben, y como están las cosas…

No hizo falta que la chica terminara la frase. Sus amigos comprendieron al instante.

—Mamá mencionó en una de sus últimas cartas que Penny sale con alguien —siguió Rose, frunciendo el ceño con expresión meditabunda —Quizá por eso no quiera salir de España.

—_El amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña_ —recitó Henry, finalmente quitando los ojos de su libro, y al notar que lo miraban con desconcierto, preguntó —¿Qué pasa?

—No entendimos lo que dijiste —aclaró Ryo, ceñudo.

—¿Y qué dije?

—Algo de… _locura_ —señaló Rose, haciendo una mueca al pronunciar la última palabra.

—¡Ah, eso! —el castaño de ojos verdes, un tanto despistado, repitió la frase, esta vez en inglés, para luego agregar —Mi mamá la dijo una vez, hace poco, hablando de mi tío Anom y mi tía Tonks. No sé por qué, se ven contentos…

—¿No has sabido de tía Tonks? —quiso saber Procyon.

—No, lo siento. Mi mamá comentó que mi tío Anom tenía un trabajo de campo en el continente y quizá se encontrarían, pero no sé si lo consigan.

—¿Cómo están tus primos? —se interesó Paula.

—Bien, eso dijo mi abuelo la última vez que me escribió. Ya no les cambia el color de pelo cada dos segundos —Henry hizo una extraña mueca, entre orgullosa y resignada —Mi prima tiene Legado, por cierto. Es el mismo que el de mi tío.

—¿Tienes una loba de colores en la familia? —soltó Rose, al tiempo que reía.

—En cierta forma, sí.

El chico sonrió al ver que el resto de sus amigos se unían a las carcajadas. Sentía que era algo necesario y valioso, todo por el vago presentimiento de que esos momentos, tan despreocupados y alegres, en un futuro cercano no serían frecuentes.

Más le valía a Itzi que, en la próxima lechuza, le explicara todo aquel embrollo por el cual habló en español delante de sus amigos.

O mejor aún, cuando volviera a verla.

* * *

_Baden–Wurtemberg, Alemania._

_Profundidades de la Selva Negra._

—Mucho cuidado con lo que hacen.

La indicación era tanto innecesaria como irritante, al menos para la mayoría de los integrantes del variopinto grupo; sin embargo, extremar precauciones nunca estaba de más.

Geoffrey Caine miró a su alrededor, a los aurores que acompañaba, sin dejar de preguntarse qué estaría pasando con el resto de la Coalición, ya que no habían tenido suficiente comunicación con otros miembros de la misma para estar al tanto.

Menos por la conversación que mantuvo con Byron Fonteyn antes de salir de Versalles.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, se concentró en el presente. Ya habría tiempo para lo demás.

Habían abandonado el poblado de Feldberg al amparo de la noche, luego de hospedarse allí por un par de días, poniéndose al tanto de la situación. A ese rincón del país solían llegar las noticias con retraso, por lo que era tenue la huella de la situación actual. Sin embargo, algunos de los aurores detectaron usos de magia avanzada en ciertos puntos donde, aparentemente, solo estaban hogares muggles o ruinas peligrosas.

—Los magos aquí no querrán involucrarse —eso avisó, casi recién que se encontraron, una mujer de ondulada melena oscura, cuyos ojos marrones brillaban con cierta indiferencia —Es vivir aquí en paz o acabar muertos.

Así las cosas, ninguno intentó contactar a los pocos magos que vivieran allí y se marcharon sin pena ni gloria, preguntándose si alguno se arrepentiría luego de no ayudar a detener a Hagen.

La Selva Negra, por su parte, les ayudó a olvidar gran parte de sus preocupaciones: necesitaban concentrarse en no perder de vista a nadie del grupo. Era un sitio con cierta aura majestuosa, imponente, que de día daba la impresión de estar en una lejana era del planeta, en la cual todavía no existía ningún artilugio moderno; a la vez, resultaba intimidante estar allí de noche. Incluso daba miedo imaginarse la clase de peligros que podrían asaltarlos al amparo de las sombras… y que en la medida de lo posible, deberían enfrentar sin magia, tal cual les advertía su guía.

—Justo allí —indicó de pronto la mujer, haciendo una seña con la mano en alto para que se detuvieran —¿Notan esos destellos? Son los _miradores_.

Los demás hicieron diversos gestos de desconfianza, mirando fijamente aquellos puntos de luz tan sutiles por encima de sus cabezas. Geoffrey fue de los pocos que, tras un rápido vistazo, bajó la vista y se concentró en oír algo a su alrededor, aparte del susurro del viento entre los árboles y las frases en voz baja de dos o tres camaradas.

No oyó nada, pero sintió un hormigueo en la nuca, algo que solía pasarle cuando se sentía observado con intensidad.

Casi de forma inconsciente, se acercó a la mujer que los guiaba, quien veía hacia arriba con ojo crítico, como si analizara la situación.

—¿Vamos a poder seguir, señorita? —le preguntó quedamente.

Ella, lejos de sobresaltarse por lo repentino de la cuestión, solamente asintió.

—Casi es hora de que se cierren —comentó.

Geoffrey no sabía a qué se refería, y no quiso averiguarlo. Aunque en medio de la noche lucían de forma inofensiva, sentía algo siniestro en esas luces.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con él.

—¿Exactamente cómo funcionan? Los miradores, quiero decir.

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no sorprendida, sino en cierta forma, disgustada. Temió haber sido impertinente, hasta que la vio suspirar con abatimiento.

—¿Has oído de las prótesis mágicas?

—Ah, sí…

—Entonces conoces los ojos artificiales. Tienen visión de trescientos sesenta grados, y además, detectan la mayoría de las ocultaciones y disfraces. Estos miradores son así. No serviría de nada si intentáramos pasar por aquí con capas invisibles puestas o hechizos desilusionadores encima, nos verían, y darían la alarma en Berlín. Están a gran altura porque de día, no se les detecta fácilmente y de noche, los despistados los confunden con estrellas o luciérnagas, aunque es bien sabido que las luciérnagas son raras por aquí… —ella se interrumpió brevemente, en apariencia sin saber cómo continuar, hasta que carraspeó lo más bajo que pudo —La razón por la que son tan efectivos es porque, igual que las prótesis mágicas modernas, están vinculados a su propietario.

—¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo…

—¿Qué crees que les pasa a todos esos magos que Hugo ha capturado por sospecha de traición?

Arrugando la frente, Geoffrey se estaba concentrando como nunca para seguir la conversación, sintiéndose de nuevo en una de esas clases de la Triple A que se le dificultaban tanto.

—Algunos mueren, generalmente los que no resultan útiles —prosiguió la mujer, cuyo tono de voz se endureció notablemente —Otros, debido a sus familias o a sus contactos, son obligados a colaborar con la causa. Y unos cuantos son evaluados por sanadores que están de parte de Hugo y si declaran que son aptos, les quitan un ojo y lo vinculan con uno mágico para ponerlos en diversos puntos de la frontera. Eso son los miradores.

Ante semejante explicación, el Aspirante parpadeó repetidas veces, atónito, conteniendo a duras penas una exclamación de rabia por semejante crueldad.

—Lo sé —indicó la mujer, leyendo correctamente la expresión de los verdes ojos de Geoffrey —Podría ser peor. Uno de los hombres de Hugo sugirió que esos magos perdieran los dos ojos, no solo uno, pero entre un sanador y yo lo convencimos de que sería mala idea.

—¡Pero no pudo evitar que creara todos esos! —exclamó Geoffrey finalmente, señalando con un índice hacia arriba, sin alzar la mano más allá de su cabeza.

—No, y lo lamento. No me enteré de que estaban creando esas cosas hasta que regresé de… de un encargo. Comprenderás que, aunque quisiera, no puedo estar al pendiente de cada cosa que Hugo hace o deja de hacer. Debo mantener mi cubierta.

—¿Usted…? ¿Usted es Turner?

La pregunta, hecha de tal forma que nadie más la oyera, obtuvo un asentimiento.

—Admiro lo que hace —admitió Geoffrey con una débil sonrisa —Sobre todo porque no creo que yo pudiera con algo así.

—No digas eso —pidió Katrina Turner con suavidad, relajando un poco sus facciones, con lo cual el chico pudo notar que poseía cierto encanto —También lo pensaba, pero algunas de las peores situaciones pueden sacar a flote tus mejores cualidades.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Atención —indicó entonces Katrina, lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyeran los demás, pero no tanto como para romper la quietud del entorno —Podremos pasar en un minuto. Hay que seguir el cierre de los miradores.

Los demás asintieron, viendo de reojo las peculiares luces en las ramas más altas.

—Preparen encantamientos desilusionadores —ordenó el líder del grupo, un auror moreno de cabello negro, corto y ensortijado, cuya túnica verde olivo hacía juego con sus ojos.

En cuanto se apagó el primer mirador, el grupo se colocó debajo de donde había brillado y las varitas se agitaron casi al unísono.

Así, a los pocos minutos, una imperceptible sombra fue moviéndose con lentitud, siguiendo el camino que marcaban esos destellos sobrenaturales al extinguirse, después de lo cual podrían tener vía libre para usar un poco más de magia y, finalmente, llegar al corazón de Alemania.

* * *

_Niza, Francia._

_La Riviera, playa privada de la familia Lumière._

Las olas iban y venían a un ritmo apacible, aunque de vez en cuando el viento agitaba el agua a tal grado que, cuando rompía en la orilla, salpicaba por todas partes, levantando una cortina de fina llovizna difícil de hallar cómoda.

—Lindo lugar.

Sakura Kiyota asintió ante lo dicho por el estratega de su equipo ninja, Sorata Kishuu. Lo que, por cierto, era algo inusual. Ese chico apenas soltaba palabra cuando se le requería.

—¿Y los demás? —inquirió Sakura, con la vista fija en el mar.

El joven, sin modificar su expresión en lo más mínimo, dio una cabezada.

—Están completos. Los últimos en llegar fueron Yuu y su equipo.

Ella asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Lograste averiguar algo con tu clan, Kishuu–kun?

Ante la pregunta, el nombrado arqueó una ceja.

—¿No prefieres que lo diga adentro? —inquirió.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos le echaron un último vistazo al brillante azul del mar, que nada tenía que envidiarle al del cielo en ese esplendoroso día de primavera, antes de caminar por la arena hasta una angosta escalera de caracol de color blanco que subía por un costado de un risco, hasta llegar al jardín trasero de una elegante casa de verano, donde una sencilla piscina estaba llena y limpia, como queriendo ser usada. Ambos la pasaron de largo hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza de cristal, la cual él abrió antes de cederle el paso a su compañera.

Entraron a una espaciosa cocina pintada en su mayor parte en azul y blanco, pero no se quedaron allí. Fueron más adentro, prácticamente al lado opuesto de la casa, donde una sala color marrón y crema les dio la bienvenida… llena a rebosar.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó una joven de larga coleta negra, sacudiéndose la túnica oriental verde antes de cruzar los brazos.

—Rumi–chan, no es para tanto —intentó tranquilizarla otra joven, de cabello corto y un lunar cerca de la boca, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No esperaba que lograran llegar todos hoy —confesó Sakura, recorriendo el sitio con la mirada, obviamente buscando un asiento libre, hallándolo a la derecha de un muchacho de cabello rubio rojizo ondulado y ojos verdes muy claros —Es decir, debido a las misiones…

—Esto también es importante, muy a nuestro pesar —indicó una chica de largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta en su nuca, al tiempo que fruncía la boca.

—Kishimoto, haznos un favor y habla solo cuando haga falta —espetó la de túnica verde.

—Rumi–chan… —volvió a musitar la del lunar, aunque sin mucha convicción.

—¿Y él qué hace aquí? —quiso saber Kishimoto, perspicaz, señalando al de cabello rubio rojizo.

—¿Por qué no habría de estar? —inquirió a su vez otra chica, muy parecida a Kishimoto, de hecho, solo que su corte de cabello era más moderno, y sus ojos castaños más claros.

—Bueno, se nota que no es shinobi. Vamos, ni siquiera es japonés.

—Pero… Lumière–kun…

Todos miraron a la castaña como si le brotaran brazos extras de la espalda.

—Para quienes no lo conocían, permítanme hacer las presentaciones —indicó Sakura entonces, inhalando profundamente —Julien–kun, los colegas de mi generación…

—Excelente, los _Juuroku_ (1) —el rubio rojizo hizo un amago de reverencia.

—Chicos, él es Julien Lumière, empleado de la sede francesa de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Lo conocí en Hogwarts, durante el Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—¿Qué dijo? —inquirió una joven de cabello castaño muy corto —Solo entendí el número.

—La Confederación está al tanto de nosotros, Kei–chan —respondió Sakura, aunque sabía que era vaga al respecto —Nos llaman _Juuroku_ para distinguirnos del resto de nuestros camaradas.

—Quisiera saber a quién se le ocurrió semejante apodo —intervino un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro, sonriendo de lado con picardía.

—No es el momento para bromas, Ginta–kun —pidió la joven del lunar con firmeza.

—Lo sé, pero me hace gracia. A todo esto, ¿cómo se enteró la Confederación que…?

Antes que el tal Ginta prosiguiera, Sakura levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio, para luego indicarle a Sorata, con un ademán, que hablara. Él, antes de hacerlo, arrojó a la mesa de centro un periódico que Julien no comprendió del todo, ya que estaba en japonés. Solo reconoció al personaje de la fotografía de la primera plana, donde se veía que visitaba una oficina gubernamental.

—¿Es su Emperador? —inquirió en voz baja, en inglés, con la esperanza de que lo entendieran.

Sakura asintió antes de mirar de manera interrogante a su compañero de equipo.

—Lo han hecho oficial —indicó Sorata en tono serio, casi indiferente —Matsunaga dio una conferencia de prensa, declarando que la Familia Imperial había salido del país sin avisar y, mientras se convoca un referéndum, él llevará las riendas.

—¿Habrá quien sea tan idiota como para creerlo? —espetó Kishimoto, para sorpresa de varios.

—Eso o tienen miedo —aportó otra joven castaña, esta de largo cabello recogido de una forma que recordaba a las geishas. En el moño lucía una peineta lacada color rosa, con un símbolo blanco y negro pintado en la parte más alta —Los clanes más antiguos deben sospechar algo, pero no querrán dar un paso en falso contra el nuevo gobierno, no sin pruebas. Por otro lado, los mestizos e hijos de mahonashin que tengan algo de sentido común intentarán proteger a sus parientes y la forma más fácil de hacerlo…

—… Es fingir que no les afecta —completó un muchacho de ojos negros cuyo cabello oscuro emitía un débil reflejo azulado. Algunos lo miraron como si oírlo hablar con tal aplomo fuera una señal del fin del mundo —Tratarán de pasar desapercibidos.

—Satoshi–kun, ¿de verdad crees que sean tan cobardes? —inquirió con aire aburrido un joven de cabello, ojos y túnica negros.

—Lo serán, Takashi–san —aseguró la de peineta rosa —Más con la situación actual.

—Ya, ya, Hanami–san… Qué lata, ¿y por "esos" peleamos?

El llamado Takashi hizo la pregunta con ironía, pero era evidente que, al menos de su parte, había algo de desprecio por la clase de magos que acababan de mencionar.

—Toda persona merece consideración —recordó la joven del lunar, apoyando de forma alternada en la pierna izquierda y la derecha, luciendo así sus largas botas rojas, que hacían juego con la moderna túnica oriental que llevaba, negra con camelias rojas bordadas en la parte baja.

—Sana–san tiene razón —apuntó un joven de cabello castaño muy oscuro, mirando a los demás con cierta fijeza a través de unos anteojos de armazón violeta.

—Cierto. Además, hicimos un juramento —indicó un chico que, como Takashi, tenía cabello y ojos negros, pero su túnica oriental era azul marino.

Takashi miró al que recién hablaba con una ceja arqueada, mas no hizo comentarios.

—Nos preocuparemos por esos magos si hace falta —declaró Sakura con frialdad, a sabiendas de que aquel podría ser un tema espinoso —Ahora, ¿saben inglés? Si no, van a tener que usar un _fonotraductor_. Julien–kun aún no maneja bien nuestro idioma.

Varios asintieron, en tanto unos pocos sacaban las varitas y se apuntaban a orejas y garganta.

—En primer lugar, les doy la bienvenida a _Lune de Mer_ (2) —empezó a decir Julien, en un inglés casi sin acento y bien vocalizado, de tal forma que los que no se hechizaron lo entendieran a la perfección —Es una de las casas de verano de la familia, pero actualmente no la estamos usando. La puse a disposición de la Orden porque…

—¿La Orden? —inquirió una joven de cabello a la altura de los hombros, oscuro y con matices verdosos, arqueando una fina ceja sobre un ojo color ámbar.

—_Hitori_ (3) Nina–san —respondió Sakura con rapidez, como si eso explicara todo.

La otra abrió un poco más los ojos en señal de comprensión y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creí que ustedes llamaban a esa criatura de otra forma —se extrañó Julien.

—Oh, es que tenemos un colega con ese nombre clave —respondió Sakura.

Julien asintió y siguió hablando.

—Como decía, los Lumière pusimos a disposición de la Orden la propiedad, previendo que algunas veces los miembros que colaboraban en el continente necesitarían un refugio seguro. Este lugar es prácticamente inaccesible sin magia y aún así, cuenta con varios hechizos anti–muggles y, actualmente, también un Fidelio.

—Entonces, quien nos reveló la dirección, ¿fuiste tú? —se interesó el de anteojos.

Julien volvió a asentir en silencio.

—Oí de ustedes por monsieur Lorris… El Jefe Supremo europeo de la Confederación —aclaró, al ver muecas de extrañeza —Me recomendó mi jefe, el secretario general de la sede francesa, para acompañarlo al Primer Concilio Mágico–Bélico como traductor. Además, su esposa fue mi profesora y es hermana de Fleur Delacour, representante de Beauxbatons en el último Torneo de los Tres Magos. Actualmente madame Fleur es una Weasley, familia inglesa de la Orden, lo que hace una conexión útil. Si hay espías de Hagen alrededor, como creemos que hay, no les llamará tanto la atención que la esposa de monsieur Lorris le escriba con frecuencia a su hermana.

—¿Es la señora Lorris quien informa a la Orden de lo que pasa alrededor de su esposo? —se interesó el muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro, Ginta, con una seriedad repentina.

—En la medida de lo posible. Ella está en Beauxbatons durante el curso, por eso quien manda más informes al respecto es Michelle, su hija. Fue mi compañera de curso en Beauxbatons y obtuvo empleo en la Confederación.

—¿Eso en qué nos ayudará? —inquirió un joven de flequillo crespo cuya túnica oriental color arena daba una falsa imagen de serenidad.

—Tendremos gente, aparte de mí, que puedan estar al pendiente de monsieur Lorris… o de quien quede a cargo —añadió Julien, antes de carraspear y soltar —En unos días la Confederación Internacional de Magos tendrá una reunión en el sitio oficial. Madame McGonagall se retira.

Aquella noticia caló en los presentes, que de pronto se tensaron, cada uno presintiendo lo que un acontecimiento semejante podría significar.

—Será en el Louvre, ¿no? —inquirió la castaña de cabello corto a quien Sakura había llamado "Kei–chan". Al ver asentir a Julien, frunció el ceño —Es un lugar público mahonashi, y todo mago con una pizca de memoria histórica sabe que la Confederación se reúne allí. Si se filtra el hecho de que elegirán Jefe Supremo…

—Allí entran ustedes —indicó Julien con firmeza —Monsieur Lorris solicita atentamente que un equipo de los _Juuroku_ resguarde el Louvre. Si es posible, claro.

—¿Quiénes están disponibles? —inquirió Sakura al instante.

—_Ginga_ —respondió Rumi Takagi, irguiéndose al máximo, y por alguna razón, Julien notó hasta ese momento la espada corta que ella cargaba a la espalda —Keiko–chan te dirá los datos que necesitamos para que Hiroi–kun elabore el plan de acción.

Tanto la castaña de cabello corto como el chico de anteojos asintieron.

—Bien, ¿el resto de los equipos qué hará? —quiso saber Julien.

—¿Ahora debemos rendirle informes? —espetó Kishimoto, malhumorada.

—Es uno de nuestros contactos con la Coalición, por lo que sí, debemos rendirle informes.

La áspera voz de Sakura no concordaba con su carácter habitual, y hasta Kishimoto supo reconocer que se había excedido. Encogió los hombros y le hizo una seña a Takashi, quien explicó.

—_Chi _irá a reunirse con su Majestad, como escolta. Es una lata, pero el Emperador quiere venir a Francia para comparecer ante el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación y pedir ayuda.

—Si se propaga la versión de Matsunaga, no le creerá fácilmente —señaló Sorata.

—Su Alteza Aiko consiguió el apoyo del gobierno mahonashi japonés antes de salir del país —aclaró Hanami —Desde entonces, varios ninjas protegen a los políticos importantes.

—_Zoo_ escoltará a su Alteza Imperial Naruhito, lo mismo que a su familia —indicó Sana —Van de forma mahonashi rumbo a Italia, donde el Ministro de Magia les ha ofrecido asilo.

—Monsieur Ferrati es un hombre recto, el príncipe Naruhito estará a salvo, lo mismo que el resto de la Familia Imperial —Julien asintió con la cabeza —Mis parientes los apoyarán. Una de mis primas lejanas, de hecho, es esposa del Tribuno… El jefe de los aurores italianos —aclaró, viendo que pocos entendieron el término.

—¿Ferrati? ¿No estaba en problemas hace poco?

Que eso lo pronunciara la chica parecida a Kishimoto con singular timidez causó una reacción que Julien no se explicaba: casi todos los japoneses vieron a esa castaña con asombro.

—¿Dije algo malo? —quiso saber la joven, encogiéndose un poco en su sitio.

—Sasume–san, ¿cómo sabes eso? —quiso saber Yuu Arima, arqueando una ceja.

La nombrada movió los ojos a ambos lados, como temiendo que algo le fuera a caer encima si decía algo equivocado.

Eso hizo que Julien recordara a un compañero de clase, Jules Depardieu, al que solían molestar demasiado, entre otras cosas, porque apenas podía seguir el exigente ritmo de trabajo que se imponía en Beauxbatons. Él llegó a tratarlo un par de veces, incluso le ayudó con una redacción particularmente irritante sobre plantas mágicas de la Península Arábiga, y descubrió que tantos malos ratos lo habían hecho un poco paranoico a la hora de entablar conversación. Quizá debía preguntarle a Sakura al respecto, cuando acabaran la reunión.

—Leo los periódicos de vez en cuando, ¿saben? —respondió Sasume con una sonrisa que pretendía ser alegre, pero Julien notó cierto temblor en ella —Antes de… de la misión en el Mar del Norte, salió algo, menos de media página… Ferrati–san recibió amenazas por su último cambio a las leyes sobre los hijos de mahonashin. No lo entendí todo —musitó, con lo cual su sonrisa disminuyó de tamaño —Pero me pareció raro. Quizá por eso lo recordé.

—Sí, claro —espetó Kishimoto de pronto, con un desdén que rayaba en el disgusto.

—¿Leyes sobre los hijos de mahonashin? —Takashi, de pronto, se había enderezado en su asiento —¿Hablaba de alguna persona que estuviera en contra de los cambios a esas leyes?

—¿Qué? —Sasume parpadeó un par de veces con aire despistado antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando a Takashi —Creo que sí… El apellido me suena a… Bueno, en inglés no se parece, pero en una lengua romance quizá…

—Sasume, ¿te estás oyendo? ¿Desde cuándo parloteas sobre otros idiomas? —espetó Kishimoto con impaciencia evidente, golpeando el suelo con la punta de un pie.

—Lo siento, Narue, solo que… Leí una vez un libro de…

—A nadie aquí le interesa saber lo que leíste. Concéntrate, ¿quieres? No tenemos la paciencia de Masashi–ji para aguantarte.

Sasume asintió, tragando saliva, lo cual hizo que Julien frunciera el ceño. Se fijó en que los demás, sobre todo Sakura, Satoshi Kurogami y Sorata Kishuu, veían con furia a Narue Kishimoto.

—Era… Era… —Sasume se esforzaba en hacer memoria —¡Ah, ya! Marinelli.

A continuación, Takashi abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Algún conocido, Takashi–san? —inquirió Hanami.

—No precisamente. La última vez que pude ir a Tsukuyomi–jinja pasé por Cooperación Mágica Internacional y oí que lo nombraban. Le pregunté a Kimi–san si lo conocía y dijo que solo de nombre, porque había llegado de Italia hacía poco para conversar con Matsunaga en persona. Ahora me parece obvio el por qué.

—Pero no todos tenemos tu cerebro —espetó Kishimoto.

—Líder, eso ya lo sé, pero qué lata explicarlo ahora, porque…

—Crees que fue el tal Marinelli quien lanzó amenazas al Ministro de Magia italiano y ahora ayuda a Matsunaga —sentenció el de lentes, Hiroi, en tono sombrío.

—Y si Matsunaga, como sospechamos, quiere pactar una alianza con Hagen…

—… Quizá Marinelli intente lo mismo en su país, y por eso amenaza a Ferrati–san.

—¿Todo eso lo han deducido solo porque un político visitó a otro? —soltó Nina, asombrada.

Takashi y Hiroi asintieron, haciendo que el resto contuviera un suspiro de resignación.

—No parece tan descabellado —apuntó Julien, para sorpresa de unos cuantos —Según lo que mis parientes italianos han comentado, los Marinelli son de esos magos a los que les gusta darse importancia, más por ser _sangre limpia_. Si las leyes de monsieur Ferrati no les gustan, sería una buena razón para que buscaran voltear las cosas a su favor, aunque traicionen a su propio país.

—¿Tan malos son? —se sorprendió Satoshi.

—Eso parece. Habrá que vigilarlos —sentenció Julien, mirando a la chica del lunar.

—Cuenta con ello.

—¿Qué hará _Nagareboshi_ ahora, Sakura–san? —inquirió Rumi.

—Descansaremos un par de días y luego nos marchamos a la siguiente misión.

Julien notó que nadie preguntó de qué trataba la misión, limitándose a asentir. Debía ser algo más secreto que todo lo que habían hablado, si ni siquiera pronunciaban palabra al respecto.

—Si no hay más que decir, deberíamos ir a dormir —sugirió Sana.

—Subiendo la escalera, a la izquierda, están las habitaciones de invitados —indicó Julien —Tomen la que quieran. Están en su casa.

El joven vio los distintos gestos de agradecimiento que le dedicaron antes que la sala se fuera vaciando. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró quedamente, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.

—¿Estás bien, Julien–kun?

Él dio un respingo ante la cuestión, hecha en inglés por una voz que conocía bien. No se había dado cuenta que Sakura seguía sentada a su lado.

—Sí, es solo que… Decir que ayudarás a detener una guerra es más fácil que hacerlo.

Ella asintió con una cabezada, con los ojos fijos en sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Hace tiempo, me dijiste algo —comenzó Sakura con cautela —Quiero saber si sigue en pie.

—¿Hace tiempo? —el rubio rojizo se sintió de pronto un poco nervioso.

—Sí. Cuando por fin pudimos vernos después de lo de Amaterasu–jinja, ¿te acuerdas?

Ah, eso. Julien tragó en seco, asintió y encerró las manos de Sakura con las propias.

—Claro que sigue en pie, Sakura. Nunca se me ocurriría decir algo semejante si no tuviera intenciones de cumplirlo. ¿Por qué…?

—Este trabajo es una bomba de tiempo —interrumpió Sakura, moviendo las manos un poco para poder darles un apretón a las de Julien —Cuando ingresé al Escuadrón Ninja, sabía lo que me esperaba, lo que defendía… Y lo sigo sabiendo. Pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que la guerra alcanzaría Japón de alguna forma. Y ahora me aterra morir sin haber vivido realmente.

—Sakura, eso…

—Ahora soy más fuerte, Julien–kun, pero no puedo garantizarte que salga viva de todas las misiones. Correré riesgos, todos los que hagan falta, para ayudar a parar todo este desastre. ¿Aún así…? ¿De verdad quieres que yo…?

Se calló, de pronto incapaz de continuar, intentando respirar lentamente para calmar su repentina agitación. Julien no pudo menos que sonreír levemente.

—En primer lugar, en mi familia ya es casi tradición que nos gusten los extranjeros —dijo con cierto humor, lo que ocasionó que Sakura lo mirara con incredulidad —Por eso tengo parientes de varios países del mundo. Y, en segundo lugar, he llegado a dudar, en ciertos momentos, de qué es lo que tenemos tú y yo, de si vale la pena, de si estoy dispuesto a aprender lo que haga falta para que tu clan me vea como alguien aceptable… Y luego se me olvida. Porque tu palabra es la única que me importa. Mientras me aceptes tú, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano no solo para que te quedes a mi lado, sino para lograrlo sin cortarte las alas.

—¿Cortarme las…?

—Es una expresión que significa que nunca te impediré hacer lo que creas conveniente, aunque no esté de acuerdo. Porque te amo, Sakura.

Ella se mostró evidentemente sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Julien decía eso en voz alta. Antes había indicios, frases indirectas en que le demostraba su afecto, incluso se lo había escrito, pero empezaba a creer que nunca lo escucharía salir de su boca. Casi lloró de felicidad.

—Dilo otra vez —pidió en un murmullo —En tu idioma. Quiero saber cómo suena.

Julien al principio no sabía de qué hablaba, pero al verla sonreír de una forma tan radiante como las puestas de sol que lo maravillaban a diario en Lune de Mer, asintió.

—_Je t'aime_, Sakura.

—_Ai shiteru mo_, Julien–kun.

Él supo que le había correspondido y nada le impidió inclinarse para besarla.

* * *

_24 de mayo de 2021._

_Golfo de México._

_Isla Tesoro de la Bahía._

Su agitación tenía una razón de ser, pero no se daba cuenta.

Se movía de un lado para otro, enredándose en las sábanas, con la vaga sensación de que debía despertar, no debía olvidar.

Sonrisas, pero después… Un rayo de luz verde… Gritos… Un temblor en el mismo tiempo…

—¡No!

Se sentó de golpe, respirando con dificultad, girándose hacia la derecha, al buró, tanteando en la oscuridad hasta que encontró lo que quería. Debía calmarse, aferrarse a la imagen…

Inhaló y exhaló, lentamente, sintiendo que le temblaban las manos.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —respondió en un susurro, apretando tanto la varita mágica en su diestra que los nudillos se blanquearon —No, no, no…

—Tranquila, ya pasó… Era una pesadilla, solo era…

Negó con la cabeza, relajó un poco el agarre de la varita y se colocó la punta de la misma en la sien derecha, con expresión de intensa concentración.

—Un contenedor, por favor —pidió.

Casi al instante, tuvo en su mano libre un diminuto frasco de vidrio y su respectivo tapón.

—Gracias —esbozó una sonrisa, pero era débil, trémula, y se esfumó en cuanto retiró con suavidad la varita de la sien, llevándose en la punta un brillante hilo de humo plateado que depositó en el frasco, para acto seguido, taparlo —No debo olvidar este, no debo…

—¿Qué soñaste?

La pregunta intentaba sonar neutra, lo sabía, pero la preocupación en ella no se pudo ocultar.

—Tengo que enviar un mensaje —anunció, con las manos todavía vibrándole al sostener el frasco —Esto no debe ser, no así…

—Me estás asustando.

Finalmente, tras un largo suspiro, logró calmarse lo suficiente como para mirar a su acompañante, con ojeras que venían de días atrás y que, ingenuamente, creyó que esa noche podría disminuir un poco con varias horas de sueño.

—Perdón, es que… Es demasiado importante, demasiado aterrador…

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

—Lo siento…

—No, está bien. Pero me dirás si puedo hacer algo, ¿verdad?

Se intensificó el malestar en la garganta. Deseaba responder que sí, con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, debería callarse. Se giró y apartó las cobijas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, regreso en un momento.

El momento demoró quince minutos, pues cerrando la puerta tras de sí, le dieron arcadas y acabó vomitando en el inodoro lo poco que había cenado. Se enjuagó la boca a conciencia, con el deseo de que el amargo sabor de la bilis no empeorara la situación. Pero de pronto, por alguna razón, mentalmente hizo unos cálculos.

Regresó a la cama sin saber qué pensar. Encontró a su marido despierto, con la espalda contra la cabecera, aceptando otra noche en vela mientras leía un libro a la luz de la vela de su buró.

—Perdón, no quería…

—No te preocupes. ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió, sentándose en el colchón, sobre las sábanas.

—¿Tampoco tienes sueño ahora?

—No es eso, yo… ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

—¿Qué? —él soltó el libro, que se deslizó por su regazo hasta la cama —¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé, de pronto quise saberlo.

—Pensé que era obvio.

—De todas formas, ¿me lo podrías decir?

—Muy bien… Me casé contigo porque dijiste que sí cuando te lo pedí.

—¡Ton! ¡No te portes como Lalo ahora!

Tonatiuh García Quezada esbozó una sonrisa de lado, bromista.

—Tú empezaste, Itzi. Ahora te aguantas.

Ante la acotación, Itzel del Carmen Salais Nicté se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca que se parecía mucho a la de una niña a la que acabaran de regañar.

—Y te lo pedí porque te quiero —completó él, ganándose una mirada de la joven —Te lo conté, ¿no? Cuando supieron lo que hice, mi mamá puso el grito en el cielo, pensando que me había vuelto loco. A mi papá le dio igual y mi abuelo era el único que se veía feliz.

—¿Por eso quisiste vivir aquí, en la isla?

—Sí. Y porque no tengo a mi alrededor a un montón de mocosas queriendo un autógrafo.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, pero duró muy poco. Ton se puso extremadamente serio.

—¿A qué vino eso, Itzi? Dime la verdad.

—Sabes que conmigo las cosas nunca serán normales, ¿verdad?

—Lo he sabido desde que me contaste lo que puedes hacer. ¿Por qué?

—¿No te enfadarás cuando me tenga que callar lo que sueño, verdad?

—No, Itzi. Tú eres la dueña del don. Confío en ti.

—Y… Sabes que mi Legado se hereda, ¿no?

—Tenía entendido que primero debías…

Cuando la idea fue procesada por su cerebro, Ton se quedó pasmado.

—¿Eso fue lo que…?

—¡No! —lo cortó ella, asustada —Perdón, no quise… Es que… Parece que mi Legado se volvió loco y mezcló dos futuros distintos. Al principio no entendí, pero… Ton, vamos a tener un bebé.

Itzi podría jurar que su marido estaba a punto de colapsar. De repente se había puesto pálido.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió en un susurro.

—Aún tendría que confirmarlo con un sanador, pero las cuentas coinciden. Y el sueño… esa parte del sueño todavía la recuerdo. Tú, yo, abrazando a un bebé… pero fue entonces que…

Itzi volvió a temblar de pura angustia. Vio sobre su buró el frasco de cristal debidamente cerrado, con su contenido arremolinándose en todas direcciones, como si quisiera escapar.

—Íbamos de negro, Ton. Íbamos vestidos de negro y quise saber por qué. Y entonces…

—Viste quién murió.

Ella asintió y Ton la abrazó con suavidad, meditando aquella información.

Para causarle tal miedo a Itzi, aparte de que su Legado le mostrara por primera vez lo que quería saber, debió ser porque la persona fallecida era alguien a quien ella apreciaba.

Alguien a quien los dos apreciaban.

Deseó que Itzi pudiera decirle de quién se trataba.

Y que esa muerte pudiera impedirse.

* * *

(1) _En japonés, _juuroku_ significa _dieciséis_._

(2) Lune de mer_, en francés, quiere decir _luna de mar_._

(3) _La palabra se forma con los vocablos _hi_ (_fuego_) y _tori_ (_pájaro_); significa _pájaro de fuego_._

* * *

_8 de abril de 2013. 8:10 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¿Cómo los trata la vida, queridas y queridos lectores? Espero que estén muy bien, que acá estoy empezando a cocinarme de calor, y eso que apenas empieza la primavera… Ya, dejo de desvariar._

_Si creen que este capítulo no tiene el menor sentido… No se preocupen, solo pónganse en la fila detrás de mí. Es decir, sabía lo que quería presentar para dar paso a lo que sigue, pero no cómo quería hacerlo. Incluso estuve a punto de cambiar una escena (Bell rueda los ojos), pero en fin…_

_Primero, Hogwarts, con Snape y Lupin unidos por una causa en común, dándose cuenta de que McGonagall antes ha durado en el puesto de directora. Es evidente que Snape planeaba algo que dependía, en gran medida, de lo que McGonagalla decidiera y como ella accedió, debe estar conforme. Aquí se sabe por primera vez de la próxima reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que también está por cambiar de líder. Se aceptan apuestas sobre quién ganará._

_De allí, vamos un rato a los jardines, a ver a nuestros protagonistas, sorprendiéndonos porque Rose quiera estudiar pero quedando claro el motivo. Si quieren saber, mandé a Penélope y a Penny fuera de Reino Unido porque a la primera le ganó la pena por la muerte de Percy, pero que Penélope se fuera precisamente a España fue cosa de su nombre (no pregunten, Bell hace asociaciones mentales raras). No me imagino que vivieran en otro país. Y para el futuro del fic, es más que conveniente._

_De allí, pasemos un momento a la Selva Negra, donde un grupo de la Coalición ha pasado días sin comunicación y Geoffrey está preocupado por eso. Y descubrimos una de las tantas medidas de seguridad que ha implantado Hagen: los _miradores_, lúgubres versiones de las cámaras de circuito cerrado de los muggles. ¿Los de la Coalición lograrán llegar a su destino sin que los descubran? Esperemos que sí._

_En Francia, también se habla de la Confederación, siendo que por tradición se reúne en ese país. La familia de Julien ha puesto a disposición de la Orden del Fénix una de sus propiedades más seguras, _Lune de Mer_, que será usada por los ninjas que han conocido aquí, apodados los _Juuroku_. Sí, se les conoce más a fondo en el spin–off _Juuroku no Shinwa_, y es porque son dieciséis personas, agrupadas en equipos de cuatro. Han sido encomendados a misiones fuera de Japón porque la mayoría de sus colegas se quedó resguardando al presidente mahonashi y a sus más cercanos colaboradores. Y para quien ni se acordaba de ello, ¡esos dos por fin se han declarado! Bueno, como bien piensa Sakura, ella sabía que Julien la quería, pero nunca se lo había escuchado decir. Me pregunto qué pasará ahora (ajá, como si Bell no lo supiera…)._

_Finalmente, una breve escena en una isla nombrada una sola vez, en _PGMM_. Allí viven Itzi y Ton, que se han casado y, como han leído, esperan un bebé. Pero en vez de alegrarse un montón, Itzi está aterrorizada por otro futuro que ha soñado, la pregunta aquí es ¿quién está en peligro? ¿Podrán evitar una desgracia?_

_Ya, me dejo de tonterías. Los dejo meditar el capítulo. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._

_P.D. A la fecha de la presente nota, sigo esperando más candidatos para _La Estrella_, aparte de _Rose Weasley_. Más información en los medios habituales._

_Nota al 22 de mayo de 2013: Damas y caballeros, me alegra anunciar __que me quedo como _La Estrella_ a _Rose Weasley_ y ahora pongo a su consideración _La Luna_. Más información al respecto por el medio habitual (mi blog, busquen la dirección en mis distintos perfiles)._


	35. Suspenso

_**A Rodrigo, amigo de la secundaria.**_

_**Por no saber antes de tu partida, por el juego del destino que nos impidió reencontrarnos.**_

_**Por darles a los gemelos Bluepool su cumpleaños y a los Salais su primer apellido.**_

_**Préstame algo de tu talento para seguir adelante.**_

_**De parte de la infanta, para el noble caballero, con un beso en la mejilla.**_

* * *

**Treinta y cinco: Suspenso.**

_31 de mayo de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Los exámenes se aproximaban y la montaña de trabajo no disminuía. Aunque al menos ahora les quedaba claro, a todos los estudiantes, la razón para la histeria de los profesores días atrás.

—Miren lo que ocasiona la sana competencia.

Danielle, con esas palabras, causó que Henry la mirara con una ceja arqueada, al tiempo que Rose hacía una mueca de desdén y Amy suspiraba con resignación.

Los cuatro estaban en la biblioteca, mirando de vez en cuando por los ventanales el nítido cielo azul de aquella espléndida mañana de lunes, en la cual debían ocuparse en avanzar tareas. Una parte de sus amigos se había marchado a clase de Aritmancia y la otra, a Arte Mágico.

—¿Hablas de los profesores? —quiso saber Henry, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Pues claro! —soltó Rose, dejando a un lado la pluma —McGonagall pudo haber hecho que el Ministerio eligiera a su reemplazo, pero no. Tenía que escogerlo ella.

Y es que a partir del siguiente curso, Severus Snape se convertiría en director. Los estudiantes habían recibido el anuncio, hecho hacía una semana, con desconcierto y aplaudiendo en forma tardía, aunque no fueron los únicos, pues varios de los profesores no parecían conformes.

—¿Quién creen que dé Pociones el próximo curso? —se interesó Amy inesperadamente.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —sentenció Rose, con lo cual se ganó algunas miradas asombradas —¿Qué? La clase me gusta.

—Es una lástima que Lupin vaya a tomarse un año sabático —Danielle afirmó con la cabeza, porque para ella, esa clase también era de sus favoritas —¿Por qué? Es un misterio.

—Corren rumores de todo tipo. Los peores son los que dicen que volverá con los de su especie.

—Henry, eso es espantoso, no sé cómo puedes siquiera recordarlo.

—Lo recuerdo porque me importa.

—Calma —pidió Amy con una vaga sonrisa.

—¡No es justo! ¡Es el mejor profesor que tenemos! —alegó Rose con vehemencia.

—Sí, pero… —Danielle miró a ambos lados con discreción y enseguida bajó la voz —¿Han oído lo que hacía en las dos guerras?

La rubia se encontró con tres miradas de desconcierto, al menos por un segundo, antes que Rose, parpadeando a toda velocidad, mostrara comprensión en su rostro.

—Mis padres lo mencionaron una vez, en el verano —soltó la pelirroja a toda velocidad, viendo por encima de su hombro que nadie se les acercara —Algo de esa… sociedad secreta que fundó Albus Dumbledore. La Orden del Fénix.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—El profesor Lupin era espía. En la segunda guerra se infiltró en el grupo de Greyback.

—¿Quién es Greyback? —inquirió Henry que, como bien sabían sus amigos, a veces estaba en blanco cuando se trataba de historia mágica inglesa, por mucho que leyera sobre el tema.

—Un hombre lobo espantoso, le gustaba morder niños —describió Danielle con desdén, antes de devolver su atención a Rose —¿Sabes algo más?

—No gran cosa. Me dio mucha curiosidad porque mis tíos han mencionado ese nombre algunas veces, así que busqué entre los libros de mamá alguno que hablara de la segunda guerra, y de los licántropos que participaron. Hallé que Greyback fue encerrado en Azkaban a los tres meses de que Voldemort fuera vencido. Y… Bueno, él fue el que le hizo todas esas cicatrices a tío Bill. ¡Sin transformarse! —añadió apresuradamente, creyendo que las chicas y Henry se habían asustado ante el dato —A tío Bill no le pasa nada raro en luna llena…

—¿Es tu tío que trabaja en Gringotts? —inquirió Amy, a lo que Rose asintió —Mi padre a veces tiene que ir al banco por trabajo, lo ha nombrado. Le cae muy bien.

—Sí, bueno… Díselo a los idiotas que no quiere que los atienda. A tía Fleur la sacan de quicio.

—Aún recuerdo cómo se puso con tu primo por casarse sin decirle a nadie —la rubia rió.

—¿Cómo está tu prima que vive en Ottery, por cierto? —recordó Amy.

—¿Allie? Muy bien. Tía Ginny la cuida mientras su marido viaja, no tarda en nacer su bebé.

—¿Por qué viaja tanto Rudolph Bannister si ya se retiró del quidditch? —inquirió Danielle.

—Tiene un negocio de pociones en el callejón Diagon. Va a ver a los proveedores y algunos no viven en el país. Me lo contó Allie en su última lechuza.

En ese momento sonó la campana y los cuatro recogieron lo que todavía tenían fuera de las mochilas antes de abandonar la biblioteca y separarse.

* * *

_1 de junio de 2021._

_París, Francia._

_Cámara de la Confederación Internacional de Magos._

Julien Lumière detestaba trabajar en días así.

Esa mañana se había levantado sumamente temprano, admirando la luz del amanecer que se colaba por su ventana, con unas ganas tremendas de ir a pasear a los Jardines de Luxemburgo, considerando que los podía ver desde su habitación de la tercera planta de la casa principal que la familia tenía en París. Sin embargo, ese día tenía mucho trabajo. No por primera vez, renegó del hecho de dominar más de tres idiomas diferentes.

Contrario a la creencia popular, los Lumière no consideraban denigrante la integración de los magos al mundo muggle; es más, les parecía incluso vital, pues en el pasado el saber mezclarse con las personas sin magia pudo salvar incontables vidas. Por eso a Julien no le resultó nada fuera de lo ordinario tomar un taxi en cuanto salió a su calle, la Rue de Médicis.

El vehículo lo dejó en la Rue de Rívoli, a un lado del Jardín de las Tullerías, lo cual agradeció mentalmente antes de pagar al chofer y apearse. Observó a los que paseaban por el famoso jardín con toda tranquilidad, fueran turistas o compatriotas, antes de respirar profundamente y tomar la ruta más rápida hasta la explanada que lo llevaría a la Pirámide de Cristal.

No importaba cuántas veces lo viera, el Museo del Louvre lo impresionaba e intimidaba a partes iguales. Antiguo palacio real, el edificio del museo todavía conservaba algo del aire majestuoso que antaño albergó a reyes, reinas, personalidades importantes… del mundo muggle, claro. Los magos, aunque se las arreglaban para rondar a los gobernantes sin magia, no se sentían cómodos allí, donde a veces el ambiente era tan difícil de soportar como estar en una habitación cerrada con un troll de la montaña. Si no mal recordaba, debía ir al pabellón Richelieu, y por la escasez de gente a tan temprana hora, le resultó sencillo. Incluso se permitió recordar a su amiga que compartía apellido con el pabellón, preguntándose si tendría mucho qué hacer en el Ministerio.

Con esa pequeña distracción, se animó un poco durante la larga caminata que le supuso llegar hasta donde le habían indicado: uno de los pasillos subterráneos que albergaba parte de las ruinas de la fortaleza sobre la cual se construiría años después el que fuera un palacio real. El Louvre, de esa forma, afianzaba su fama de recinto conservador de arte, aunque aquellos trozos de muro de ladrillo no tuvieran más atractivo que su antigüedad. Julien los estudió con ojo crítico, fingiendo abstracción ante un par de muggles que pasaron por allí parloteando en un idioma que, debido a la distancia, no reconoció. Recordó lo que debía hacer a continuación, miró a ambos lados y un poco hacia arriba, vigilando las lentes de unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad, y con la mano derecha ligeramente hacia adelante, dio un paso hacia el ruinoso muro, cerrando los ojos por inercia.

Al sentir una brisa cálida, Julien abrió los ojos lentamente. Se halló en un pasillo largo, con antorchas encendidas colgando de las paredes hechas con una piedra muy similar al muro que acababa de atravesar. Los huecos de la pared donde no había antorchas eran ocupados por largos estandartes que mostraban los símbolos mágicos más famosos de cada nación que integraba la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Conforme avanzaba, fue identificando algunos, sonriendo tenuemente al pasar por un estandarte blanco con una tríada de objetos: una espada de hoja azulada y empuñadura dorada, un espejo redondo gris plata de marco dorado y una especie de luna creciente roja con bordes dorados. Incluso sabía los nombres de esos objetos, a fuerza de estudiar demasiado una cultura mágica extranjera, lo cual le arrancó un suspiro ligeramente triste.

A esas horas, Sakura y su equipo ninja ya debían estar muy lejos de Francia.

Julien llegó al final del pasillo, no sin antes vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo el último de los estandartes, azul con un gran árbol dorado bordado en él. Enseguida se vio en una especie de rellano, con gradas a derecha e izquierda, y con toda la discreción que pudo, caminó hasta la base de la grada de la izquierda y bordeó el centro de la estancia, redondo y con unos tres metros de diámetro, cuyo centro estaba ocupado por un atril de madera oscura y butacas de madera tapizadas en terciopelo morado ante una mesa de la misma madera oscura que el atril.

—_Bonjour_, Julien.

El joven giró la cabeza solo un poco, sonriendo levemente e inclinando la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Lo saludaba su hermano Pierre, apostado allí como parte de la seguridad, a juzgar por la túnica azul con la dorada flor de lis del Ministerio de Magia francés bordada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, a la altura del corazón. Incluso vestían esa túnica los ninjas que, por petición del Jefe Supremo europeo, custodiaban la reunión: los del equipo _Ginga_, que traían encima hechizos de cambio de aspecto, pues no querían llamar la atención al usar sus características máscaras.

Julien miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse, preguntándose cómo el señor Lorris creyó que era buena idea que estuviera presente. La sala era enorme, las gradas cubrían las tres cuartas partes de la altura de las paredes, dando a entender que cuando el lugar se creó con semejantes dimensiones, había muchos más miembros en la Confederación que en la época actual. El techo, bastante alto, lucía cóncavo, quizá por ser el resultado de cerrar con piedra de forma acelerada un hueco que, según las descripciones históricas, antes era una cúpula de cristal pintado de manera providencial. No tenía idea de por qué rememoraba ese detalle, pero le hizo gracia. Procuró no demostrarlo cuando notó que, lentamente, magos y brujas de todas las fisionomías entraban y ocupaban los sitios indicados con las divisiones de los grandes bloques que formaban las gradas.

Tantas túnicas, de varios colores y diseños diferentes, le causaron un breve mareo, al menos hasta que decidió fijar los ojos en algo que no se moviera tanto, como el centro de la estancia. Allí, las butacas ante la mesa seguían vacías, lo que significaba que algo retenía a los Jefes Supremos continentales en su sala privada, una habitación adjunta a aquella especie de sótano. O mazmorra; después de todo, aquello era lo que realmente quedaba de la fortaleza que sirvió de cimiento al Louvre. ¿Qué dirían los muggles si lo supieran?

Volvió a suspirar antes de ver que se abría una puerta sencilla de madera, al fondo del lugar, y por allí entraban en fila los Jefes Supremos continentales, con la señora McGonagall a la cabeza.

El resto de los presentes fuera silenciándose, poniéndose de pie y alisándose las túnicas. Cuando los Jefes Supremos continentales se sentaron, uno por uno, en las sillas que les correspondía, Julien fue rápidamente a ocupar un lugar en una de las gradas más bajas, habitualmente reservada para empleados auxiliares. Eligió el extremo derecho de la grada, para así tener a la mano una de los accesos y, por otro lado, su panorámica del centro de la estancia era bastante buena allí. Sacó un rollo de pergamino que no tardó en desplegar en su regazo y una pluma marrón, larga y suave.

En ese momento, la señora McGonagall se paró y se puso detrás del atril, en el cual colocó unos cuantos pergaminos, antes de carraspear levemente y hacer un ademán con el cual invitó a todos a ocupar asiento. Hubo un breve revuelo al obedecerse su indicación.

—Buenos días —saludó en inglés, con voz fuerte y clara, siendo evidente que conjuró un _Sonorus_ antes de comenzar —Bienvenidos a esta reunión extraordinaria de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Me imagino que sus respectivos Jefes continentales ya les explicaron los acuerdos tomados en el Primer Concilio Mágico–Bélico.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimientos.

—Me alegra saberlo. El motivo de esta reunión es otro. En ese concilio anuncié mi retiro y estamos aquí para seguir el procedimiento que designará a mi sucesor.

En esta ocasión, se escuchó un rumor como de serpientes siseando con furia, como si lo dicho por McGonagall fuera algo completamente insólito. Cosa que, según sabía Julien, era probable. Por lo general, el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación daba los nombres de sus candidatos y el resto de los miembros votaba al respecto, con lo cual hacía valer la autoridad que le otorgaban las naciones a través de las brujas y magos allí reunidos. Sin embargo, si era verdad lo que había llegado a sus oídos, la anciana mujer quería disminuir al mínimo las sospechas de corrupción.

—Como se les comentó, ya fuera vía lechuza o por medio de un empleado, los Jefes Supremos continentales son los candidatos a mi puesto —siguió McGonagall, desviando de vez en cuando los ojos a los pergaminos en el atril —Tienen derecho a votar solamente por uno de ellos, y si no hay un candidato que obtenga tres cuartas partes de los votos, se votará otra vez. Se decidió esa proporción como mayoría relativa y, además, se tomará en cuenta para que, en cuanto mi sucesor se defina, los representantes de su continente elijan inmediatamente a su reemplazo.

Una mano se alzó desde lo más alto de una de las gradas, que quedaba casi enfrente de donde se sentaba Julien. El dueño de la mano se paró, revelando a un hombre moreno y de cabellos grises con una túnica blanca en el centro de su cuerpo y roja de las mangas.

—¿Quiere decir que si ganara, por ejemplo, el señor Atahualpa, automáticamente todos los que representamos un país sudamericano somos candidatos a ocupar su lugar?

—Correcto, señor Ramos. Y, siguiendo su ejemplo, si el mago que ganara el puesto del señor Atahualpa fuera usted, su país tendría que nombrar a su reemplazo, siguiendo el protocolo local.

El señor Ramos asintió y volvió a sentarse. Esa explicación no hizo más que iniciar nuevos rumores, que McGonagall se encargó de silenciar al carraspear.

—Se les entregó a su llegada un rollo de pergamino bastante largo y una pluma —indicó —En cuanto escriban su voto, arrancan ese trozo de pergamino y lo introducen aquí.

La señora McGonagall agitó la varita y junto al atril apareció una gran urna en forma de esfera, apoyada sobre algo parecido a un cubo, todo en color blanco. La urna tenía una abertura redonda en la parte superior, oscura y sin tapa visible.

—Por favor, pueden comenzar. Y buena suerte a todos.

* * *

El día transcurrió lenta y suavemente, hasta que la tarde tiñó el cielo de naranja, amarillo y rosa. Lo que, estando prácticamente bajo tierra, era imposible de apreciar.

Aunque eso no le impedía a Julien imaginarse los detalles del exterior. Le ayudaba a no sentirse aburrido y enfadado, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sabía que la Confederación Internacional de Magos era, en resumen, una organización como todas, con virtudes y defectos. Al decidir trabajar allí, pensaba más que nada en conocer diversas culturas y en practicar la media docena de idiomas que le "obligaron" a aprender. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta que era como cualquier otra burocracia, con personas que trabajaban por vocación y otras cuantas, porque les convenía. Así, creyó saber cuál era el problema: nadie estaba siguiendo el interés común allí, sino el propio.

Habían transcurrido seis rondas de votaciones y todavía no se tenía al nuevo Jefe Supremo. La señora McGonagall, como no tardó en notar, mostraba de vez en cuando signos de resignación e impaciencia, como si supiera que todo aquello ocurriría pero asumiéndolo como inevitable. Por su parte, los Jefes Supremos continentales a veces cuchicheaban entre sí, pero en general estaban ansiosos y temerosos a partes iguales.

Y no ayudaba nada lo que escuchaba a su alrededor. Por lo visto, algunos de los presentes no caían en la cuenta de que ocupaba un sitio designado para los traductores y escribientes, y se les iba la lengua en mascullar un par de maldiciones cuando el recuento no favorecía a su candidato. Por suerte, tampoco se fijaban en la pluma marrón que corría sobre el pergamino apoyado en su regazo, tomando nota escrupulosa de todo, comprendiera el idioma o no.

—¿De verdad creía que Viravongs tendría apoyo? —oyó la cuestión, hecha con voz desdeñosa y en un japonés torpe.

—No, solo esperaba que le diera competencia a los demás, en lo que arreglaba todo —respondió otra voz, ésta hablando en un japonés perfecto.

—De todas formas, no creo que resulte. ¡Solo mire! Están votando cada vez más por Lorris o por Adbella. Por cierto, ¿qué les daría por votar al _sangre salvaje_?

—No lo sé, pero eso desarma completamente los planes de Matsunaga–dono.

Matsunaga… Julien sabía quién era. Hacía menos de una semana que había hablado de él.

—¿ No resultaría igual de provechoso votar por Lorris?

—Por supuesto que no. Lorris jamás se pondría de _nuestra_ _a_parte.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Por su familia política. Y por su estúpido sentido de justicia, claro.

Los dos sujetos se quedaron en silencio y Julien sintió un escalofrío. No daba crédito a lo recién oído, pero el haber perfeccionado su japonés en menos de tres meses le impedía equivocarse.

Algunos simpatizantes de Hagen habían llegado hasta la Confederación.

Su primer pensamiento fue ponerse de pie y correr hasta los Jefes Supremos para ponerlos sobre aviso, pero se lo pensó mejor. No sería correcto interrumpir la votación, no cuando las preferencias de los representantes, finalmente, estaban inclinándose hacia la proporción establecida a favor de un candidato. Lo que podía hacer por el momento era prestar atención, con ojos y oídos bien abiertos, hasta que todo terminara.

—¿Están todos los votos de esta ronda? —inquirió entonces la señora McGonagall.

Se produjeron algunos murmullos y unos cuantos trozos de pergamino volaron, literalmente, hasta caer en la abertura de la urna esférica, antes que esta comenzara a cerrarse.

A continuación, reinó el silencio. Todos veían con intensidad la urna, que poco a poco dejaba de ser blanca, pasando a ser azul desde la parte inferior a la superior, imitando a esas tazas muggles que cambiaban de color con agua caliente. Cuando el azul llegó a donde segundos antes estaba la abertura, pareció irse desprendiendo de la urna, elevándose casi hasta la concavidad del techo como denso humo, formando poco a poco letras, números…

Y así, tras la séptima ronda, los votos definieron quién sería el nuevo Jefe Supremo.

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando se les permitió a los integrantes de la Confederación Internacional de Magos que se retiraran a descansar. Al día siguiente, cada uno podría partir a su respectivo país si es que así lo deseaba, a menos que hiciera una cita para plantear cuestiones de vital importancia al nuevo Jefe Supremo, quien por cierto, despidió con afabilidad a su reemplazo continental, elegido tras solamente dos rondas de votación.

—Es algo completamente inesperado —musitó el señor Lorris con una vaga sonrisa.

Como su intérprete oficial, Julien estaba de pie a su izquierda y pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió, queriendo saber si le hablaba a él o no.

—Nada, nada —desestimó el señor Lorris con un gesto de mano.

—¿También se retira, señor Lorris? —inquirió en francés el nuevo Jefe Supremo, habiéndose acercado tras ser abordado brevemente por dos representantes de Norteamérica.

—Sí, ha sido una jornada agotadora.

—Ni lo mencione, apuesto que a partir de mañana, el peor parado seré yo.

Julien no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría hecho que los miembros de la Confederación le otorgaran tres cuartas partes de los votos a ese hombre.

—Cierto, y en esta época turbia, no lo envidio en absoluto —comentó el señor Lorris con algo de pesadumbre —De cualquier forma, cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias. Por favor, esté al pendiente de la Coalición. En tres días regresaré a casa para ayudar a quien ocupó mi cargo en la elección de su reemplazo.

El señor Lorris asintió y el nuevo Jefe Supremo, sonriendo levemente, dio media vuelta.

—Dame fuerzas para resistirlos, Ptolomeo.

La oración, pronunciada en voz baja con brutal sinceridad, no fue comprendida por el señor Lorris, quien al momento se giró hacia Julien, arqueando una ceja.

—No es un idioma que reconozca, monsieur Lorris, y deshice mi _fonotraductor_.

Y el Jefe Supremo europeo, para remordimiento de su intérprete, le creyó.

* * *

_12 de junio de 2021._

_Norte de Escocia._

_Casa de los Gritos, afueras de Hogsmeade._

Tras varios días de repasar sin descanso, los pasillos de Hogwarts se llenaron de tranquilidad.

—¿Pueden creer que ya terminamos los exámenes? —dejó escapar Rose, sonriendo.

Acababa de salir de la sala común de Gryfindor con sus amigos, a disfrutar la última excursión a Hogsmeade del año. La jovencita daba pequeños saltos de vez en cuando, demostrando así lo contenta que se sentía. Hally la veía con cierto aire divertido, lo mismo que Procyon.

—Pensé que te preocuparías por Adivinación —Henry hizo una mueca tras decir aquello.

—¡Qué va! Me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Si no apruebo el examen, me corto el cabello.

Los otros tres se echaron a reír, a sabiendas de que Rose no apostaría su preciada cabellera si no creyera en lo que decía.

Llegaron al vestíbulo todavía sonriendo, saludando al resto de sus amigos desde lejos, antes de reunirse con ellos y bajar la escalinata de piedra.

—¿Qué harán en vacaciones? —quiso saber Ryo —Porque mis padres tuvieron la genial idea de mudarse a Oxford en el verano, con Sun Mei.

—¿Vas a vivir con mi primo? —se sorprendió Rose.

—Sun Mei lo sugirió, y como Tianfield es grande, no hay problema. Me esperan dos semanas de empacar, empacar y empacar… O eso dijo mi madre en su última lechuza.

—Oye, cuando iba de un tío a otro, no tardaba tanto en empacar.

—Ya, pero nosotros vivimos en una zona muggle de Londres, mis padres no quieren llamar la atención. Aunque sospecho que lo que quieren es dejar evidencia con los vecinos de que nos vamos.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Hally, frunciendo el ceño.

—Seguridad, dice mamá. Papá cree que está paranoica, pero cuando fue la segunda guerra, él todavía no vivía en Londres, así que la escucha. Y claro, deben querer estar cerca por el bebé.

—¡¿Qué?! —la exclamación de Rose resonó por todos los jardines.

—¿No sabías? Sun Mei va a tener un bebé. Me lo contó cuando envió mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Creo que mamá me dijo algo… Déjame pensar…

Hasta llegar a las verjas franqueadas por cerdos alados, la pelirroja no pronunció palabra. Pero bastó cruzarlas y caminar un par de metros cuando el rostro se le iluminó.

—¡Ah, ya! —soltó, dando un pequeño brinco —No fue mamá, fue papá. Cuando me agradeció la tarjeta de cumpleaños que le envié. Dijo algo de ir a Oxford a ayudar a John con unos hechizos repelentes de muggles y… ¿Cómo era? Henry, ¿te lo conté?

El aludido arrugó la frente un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí, tu padre ponía algo como "mi sobrino me dará un sobrino". Parecía un trabalenguas, tú misma lo dijiste.

—¡Ah, sí! No sé cómo pude olvidarlo, si suena tan raro…

—Hemos tenido mucho que estudiar, no me sorprende.

—¡Oye! Acabo de decir en el castillo que me salió estupendamente el examen de Adivinación…

Y como si fuera algo ensayado, el resto del grupo contuvo la risa al oír otra típica pelea entre Henry y Rose, preguntándose por enésima vez cómo era posible que salieran juntos sin matarse.

—Nos separamos aquí, ¿no?

La observación de Walter interrumpió la disputa de la pelirroja y el de ojos verdes. Se hallaban ya al inicio de la calle principal, siendo adelantados por un grupo de alumnos de quinto que apenas y se detenían a mirarlos (ya no despertaban curiosidad, después de cuatro años).

—Exacto —Paula asintió al tiempo que se llevaba a Ryo —Recogeremos un libro que ordené.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Thomas soltó aquello a viva voz, conteniendo la risa —Pues Danielle y yo iremos a Umikaze.

Los que quedaban miraron al pelirrojo anaranjado como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

—Mi hermana Sydney es aficionada a las cosas orientales —explicó el chico —Le conté de las túnicas y quiere que le compre una. Dice que la usará en Halloween como disfraz.

—¿En serio? —Sunny no parecía muy convencida.

Thomas asintió y con Danielle, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda japonesa.

—Bueno, entonces hasta luego —se despidió Amy tímidamente, empezando a avanzar a la izquierda de Bryan.

Por lo que sus amigos sabían, la castaña quería conocer el salón de té de madame Pudipié.

—¡Hasta más tarde! —exclamó Rose, echándose a correr seguida de cerca por Henry.

Esos dos, como siempre, primero irían a Honeydukes.

—¿Qué van a hacer ustedes? —quiso saber Procyon.

Miraba a Walter y a Sunny, quienes se miraron un momento y se encogieron de hombros.

—Hally, no te importa que vayamos un momento a Zonko, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero logró hacer un ademán de conformidad.

—Bien. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Procyon alzó una mano en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar, mirando que Hally lo siguiera, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Pronto anduvieron por la larga calle a paso firme, sin pronunciar palabra a menos que se dedicaran a comentar lo que había en algunos escaparates. Finalmente llegaron a la tienda de bromas, entraron y la encontraron a medio llenar, sobre todo por fascinados alumnos de tercero y nostálgicos chicos de séptimo.

—¿Qué vas a llevar esta vez? —se interesó Hally.

—Solo unos dulces de broma, me los encargó Thomas.

—¿Por qué no viene él a comprarlos?

—A Danielle no le gustan los lugares llenos de gente, por eso no la trae.

Hally asintió, conociendo a su amiga perfectamente.

Ambos caminaron hacia el apartado de las golosinas de broma. La chica casi nunca entraba a esa tienda, por eso se quedó mirando los anaqueles y leyendo etiquetas con interés mientras que Procyon sacaba un pergamino del bolsillo, lo consultaba y tomaba una bolsa tras otra, con soltura. Al final, casi como una idea tardía y guardándose el pergamino, Procyon fue al final de un anaquel y agarró una cajita amarilla.

—Muy bien, es todo —anunció él —No sé para qué quiere tantos, seguro para sus hermanos.

—Si son tan bromistas como nos ha contado…

Procyon pagó la mercancía y salieron a la calle, donde una suave brisa les revolvió el pelo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —inquirió él con curiosidad.

—No sé… Quedamos con los demás dentro de dos horas en Las Tres Escobas, yo…

—Hally.

El llamado tomó por sorpresa a los dos. Se giraron, solo para toparse con Melvin Corner.

Inmediatamente Procyon frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Ah, hola, Melvin —saludó la nombrada, sonriendo levemente y acomodando sus anteojos.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, Hally?

—Lo siento, pero…

—Solo un minuto, por favor.

Ella suspiró, mirando a Procyon, quien se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para volver a entrar a Zonko. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, vislumbró impaciencia en ella.

Dado que había mucha gente, nadie se fijó que Procyon regresaba tan solo segundos después de haber salido. Se quedó junto a la puerta, simulando ver unas cajas sorpresa que lanzaban líquidos malolientes a quienes las abrían, mientras se preguntaba qué querría Corner. Con que no fuera…

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo por una de las ventanas que tenía más cerca. Pudo ver claramente a Hally de espaldas, evidentemente cruzadas de brazos, mientras Corner era quien hablaba. Al final no supo cómo, pero Corner terminó marchándose a toda prisa, apretando los puños, por lo que consideró que era hora de salir de allí.

—Hally, ¿qué quería…?

No terminó la pregunta. Vio a la chica mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido y parpadeando a toda velocidad, y con los castaños ojos brillantes. Comenzó a enfadarse.

—En serio, ¿qué demonios le vi? —siseó de pronto Hally, furiosa.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Procyon.

—Él cree que… ¡Olvídalo! Es una tontería.

Sin darse cuenta, Hally comenzó a caminar, aparentemente sin rumbo, por lo que Procyon se apuró en seguirla. Podría buscar problemas con la primera persona que se le pusiera enfrente.

Salieron del pueblo por un sendero lateral, y llegaron ante la Casa de los Gritos. A Procyon le pareció un poco raro estar allí, pero lo dejó pasar. Observó que Hally se detenía ante la cerca de madera de la propiedad, que en cierto punto ostentaba un enorme letrero que le prohibía el paso a la gente, antes de dar puntapiés a uno de los postes de la cerca.

—¡Soy tonta! ¡Tonta!

—¡Eh, tranquila! —Procyon corrió, la rodeó con un brazo y la alejó de la cerca.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que salimos!

—¿Nosotros?

—¡No! ¡Melvin y yo!

Era oficial, Procyon se sentía perdido. La fue soltando poco a poco, lo que quizá no fuera buena idea, porque la jovencita decidió entonces sacar la varita y golpetear su palma izquierda con esta, mientras iba de un lado para otro. La varita soltaba chispas rojas con cada golpe.

—¡No me conoce! —espetó Hally con indignación, blandiendo la varita en alto, y debía estar demasiado molesta para que el instrumento mágico siguiera lanzando chispas —¿Cómo cree que yo…? ¡Está loco! ¡Y yo más, por haber salido con él! Es un…

—Hally, ¿podrías explicarme qué estupidez dijo Corner para ir a maldecirlo a gusto?

Eso detuvo a la susodicha de golpe.

—¡Ah, no, eso ni hablar! —espetó, severa.

—¿Por qué? Mírate, ¡me sorprende que todavía no hayas conjurado nada! ¿Me vas a decir qué dijo el idiota de Corner para ponerte así?

Finalmente, Hally suspiró, se guardó la varita con mano temblorosa y fue de nuevo a la cerca que rodeaba la Casa de los Gritos. Procyon temió que de nuevo se pusiera a patearla, pero la joven se limitó a recargarse en ella, mirando la vieja y tétrica casa con aire abstraído.

—Quiere que volvamos, y piensa que hiciste algo para que saliera contigo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El muchacho rápidamente fue a colocarse a su derecha, ignorando por completo la construcción que, según decían, era la más embrujada de Reino Unido.

—Voy a creerle a Rose y pensaré que es idiota —comentó Procyon, desdeñoso.

—¡Y con razón! Melvin cree… Está seguro que podríamos volver a estar juntos, incluso dijo que si me obligaste a que saliéramos…

—¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

—Eso quisiera saber. Aunque… Nos contestó una duda.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Porque dijo algo de que seguramente te cansaste de esperar a que… ¿No lo ves? Él sí se dio cuenta antes de que tú…

Ella se calló, dejó escapar un bufido e inclinó la cabeza.

—Mamá me dijo una vez que hay cosas más importantes que los libros y el estudio —musitó —Yo sentía que tenía razón, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué hablaba. Ahora la entiendo. Sé que ella adora leer e investigar, pero deja todo eso a un lado para estar con sus amigos, con papá y conmigo. Porque somos más importantes para ella.

—Perdona, pero no entiendo.

—Melvin no me gustaba tanto, creo, si ustedes siempre me importaron más que él.

—Oye, eso no…

—Y aún así, no me di cuenta. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? De cómo era él, de tus…

—Eso ya lo hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Lo mío no era algo para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Los demás lo sabían, ¿verdad? Que yo te gustaba.

Procyon asintió, desviando la vista. Sabía que Hally detestaba que sus amigos le ocultaran cosas, aunque le sorprendía que ella no sonara enfadada cuando preguntó.

—¿Por qué ninguno me dijo nada?

—Primero, porque estabas saliendo con Corner. Segundo, porque se los pedí yo. Y tercero… Espera, creo que no hay un tercero…

—¿Quizá…? ¿Creían que tú debías decírmelo?

Él asintió, sin verla todavía.

—Danielle y Thomas, sobre todo, insistían mucho. Henry decía que era porque estaban muy contentos y querían a todos contentos a su alrededor. Curioso, ¿no?

—Un poco. Oye, sobre el verano…

—¿El verano?

—Sí, ya sabes… La cita muggle que mencionaste…

—¡Ah, sí!

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Pues… Al London Eye. Siempre he querido subir, pero si se te ocurre otro lugar…

—¿El London Eye? ¿En serio? ¡Yo también!

—¿Qué?

—Una vez, en el orfanato, nos llevaron cerca de allí, a un paseo. Se veía estupendo, hasta Sunny lo dijo, y en aquel entonces no hablaba mucho. ¿De verdad vamos a ir allí?

—Bueno, sí, aunque queda un poco lejos de tu casa y la mía, ¿no te importa?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Será genial! Veremos el Támesis desde muy alto, como si voláramos.

—¡Eso mismo pensé yo!

Se echaron a reír, asombrados por las coincidencias.

—Será divertido, lo prometo —aseguró Procyon cuando pudo calmarse.

Hally asintió y sonrió de tal forma que él la abrazó con ganas, feliz, deseoso de que llegara el verano y dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

* * *

—Disculpen, me siento incómoda con esto, ¡son niños!

Debido a unos cuantos conjuros, la Casa de los Gritos no dejaba salir ningún sonido de su interior. En concreto, los cuchicheos de cierto grupo de magos y brujas que se la pasaban ocultando sus rostros e identidades a aquellos con los que tenían contacto. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecían un montón de adolescentes, espiando por los escasos huecos que había en las ventanas tapiadas, a la pareja que conversaba junto a la cerca de la propiedad.

—Por favor, querida _perfecta_, ahora vas a decirnos que no te interesa.

—No me refería a eso, _desheredado_, pero la verdad…

—¿Se imaginan que algo así hubiera pasado con nosotros? —comentó de repente, con picardía, la mujer más alta del grupo.

—Te habrías quedado sin amiga —apuntó un hombre también alto, ataviado con una capa negra de terciopelo, cruzándose de brazos —Porque yo solo vivo para ti, guapa…

—Dejen esas cursilerías —pidió una voz de mujer autoritaria —¿Para qué nos trajiste a ver esto, oh, _grandioso líder_?

La mujer destilaba sarcasmo, pero aquel a quien iba dirigida su pregunta no se inmutó.

—Pensé que necesitábamos un recordatorio —respondió, serio como pocas veces.

Los demás dejaron de lado lo que habían estado mirando, ya sin alegría.

—Soy de los que peor panorama tiene, así que a menudo pienso en ello —siguió el hombre, revolviéndose el cabello castaño rojizo con una mano —Llegamos a un acuerdo, fui el primero en jurarlo, pero a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si… Bueno, si hiciéramos _algo_.

—Pero sabes que no podemos —completó el _desheredado_.

—Exacto. Por eso los traje. Aunque quizá solo yo necesitaba un recordatorio.

—Sería una lástima que ellos fueran de otra forma, solo por un capricho nuestro —apuntó un hombre de ojos color ocre, desviando los ojos de nuevo hacia una de las ventanas tapiadas. Alcanzó a ver cómo la pareja de chicos señalaba la casa y ella hablaba sin parar.

—Sí, ellos valen la pena. Así que haremos lo que podamos _ahora_, es todo lo que podemos darles.

Había algo en la expresión de su amigo que hizo que los varones presentes sintieran una especie de escalofrío recorrerles la nuca. Lo conocían tan bien que podrían jurar que algo no encajaba.

O que algo les estaba ocultando.

—Entonces, a trabajar —indicó la mujer de voz autoritaria, un poco más amable de lo usual.

—¡Momento! ¡Quiero ver si él se anima a besarla!

—No seas ridículo, _desheredado_, ¿eso qué nos importa?

—Mucho, porque si no lo hace, voy a desilusionarme bastante.

Los demás rieron un par de minutos antes de desaparecerse con la mente fija en su objetivo.

Porque sentían que el tiempo, irónicamente, se les estaba acabando.

* * *

_19 de junio de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Andén nueve y tres cuartos, King's Cross._

Las calificaciones llegaron, puntualmente, antes de partir a casa.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, muchos tuvieron un pequeño susto al escuchar gritar a Rose Weasley, pero enseguida la ignoraron al verla saltar de un lado para otro, agitando el pergamino donde decía que una de sus notas más altas era la de Adivinación.

—¡Si saco esto en el TIMO, será genial! —exclamó.

En el sótano de Hufflepuff, Bryan podía presumir de ser de los mejores de Aritmancia, mientras Amy se sonrojaba por las felicitaciones que recibía al irle bien en Cocina y Repostería Mágicas.

—No es para tanto —aseguraba la castaña.

La sala común de Ravenclaw no cabía en sí de asombro al contemplar a un Ryo orgulloso de que su hermana no lo hubiera reprobado en Arte Mágico.

—Entonces no soy tan malo haciendo figurillas —bromeó el muchacho.

Y en la mazmorra de Slytherin, Thomas escandalizó a más de uno cuando abrazó efusivamente a Danielle, quien estaba maravillada por la excelente nota que le dio el profesor Kukai.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —decía el pelirrojo anaranjado, una y otra vez.

Así, la noche del banquete de fin de cursos los baúles estuvieron listos para partir, y Gryffindor celebró ganar de nuevo la Copa de las Casas, sobrepasando apenas a Slytherin.

—Les deseo felices vacaciones. Voy a echarlos de menos.

Tal frase de la profesora McGonagall, aunque escueta, fue suficiente para iniciar un gran aplauso por parte de todos los estudiantes, que incluso se pusieron de pie gritando palabras de despedida y ánimo, dando a entender que la extrañarían. Cuando la mujer sacó un pañuelo de tela escocesa para pasárselo por los llorosos ojos, más de un alumno se atrevió a ir a la Mesa Alta para tratar de hacerla sonreír.

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes abandonaron el castillo, comentando sus planes para el verano y unos cuantos, preguntándose qué tal sería Snape de director y quién daría las clases de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el siguiente curso. Pocos, como Thomas Elliott y sus amigos, se preocuparon por las extrañas noticias que _El Profeta_ publicaba respecto a la situación en el extranjero, como la extraña huida de la Familia Imperial de Japón de su propio país, o la elección del nuevo Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Quienes leían el periódico a diario estaban demasiado concentrados en las noticias locales, no menos importantes, ya que entre otras cosas, se comunicó la muerte o reaprehensión de algunos de los prófugos de Azkaban.

—Leí algo sobre este tipo —dijo Thomas de improviso, ya instalado en un compartimiento con el resto de sus amigos, tras unos cuantos minutos de haber abandonado la estación de Hogsmeade —Amycus Carrow… ¿Cómo lo fueron a matar en Polonia?

—Ni idea —Ryo se encogió de hombros.

—Me sorprende, Polonia se rindió hace tiempo —indicó Thomas, antes de dejar el periódico.

—Algún día sabrás cómo recuerdas todo eso y nos pasarás el secreto —dejó escapar Rose con cierto sarcasmo, causando la risa de sus amigos —En serio, me ayudaría mucho.

—Así te acordarías de dónde guardas las corbatas, por ejemplo —indicó Hally.

Todos rieron. Sabían de sobra que Rose no era precisamente desordenada, sino despistada, por lo que a cada momento "perdía" cosas.

—Al menos este año me fue muy bien y podré ir a España a ver a Penny —contó la pelirroja.

—¡Qué bien! —felicitó Amy —¿En dónde vive tu prima?

—Espera, el nombre es algo raro… Solo sé escribirlo.

Rose sacó un sobre de pergamino del bolsillo y mostró el reverso, con un par de líneas escritas.

_C. Penny Weasley._

_Alcalá de Henares, España._

—¿A tu prima no la llaman por su primer nombre? —se extrañó Sunny.

—No, y eso que Claire no está tan mal.

—¿Claire Penny? Suena raro —apuntó Danielle.

—Se llama Claire Penélope, pero tío Percy empezó a decirle Penny y así se le quedó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá? —se interesó Paula.

—Una semana, en julio. Mamá dice que hay alguien allí al que quiere comprarle una historia para _El Quisquilloso_, sobre una criatura mágica, creo. Como Penny lo conoce, le echará una mano.

—Al menos tú saldrás de vacaciones —suspiró Sunny, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento —Estoy segura que con todo lo que está pasando, Will será como Snape y me tendrá encerrada.

—Nuestros padres tienen un montón de trabajo en el cuartel —comentó Procyon, ligeramente enfurruñado, a lo que Hally y Rose asintieron —No creo que salgamos. Si alguien más se queda en Londres, podríamos vernos e ir a algún lado.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes dos no piensan tener citas? —dejó escapar Walter, arqueando una ceja.

Al ver a Hally y Procyon ruborizarse, el resto dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¡Tendrán citas! —Thomas apenas podía hablar, ya que no dejaba de reír —Por el bisabuelo squib, quisiera ver eso… Lástima que mis padres me mandarán a Mahonlands en el verano.

—¿A Mahonlands? —se extrañó Bryan.

—Se los había contado, ¿no? Es donde vive la abuela Niffie, la madre de mamá. Mis hermanos también fueron, por turnos, antes que yo entrara a Hogwarts —Thomas frunció el ceño —Creo que mamá temía que si iban los tres juntos, la abuela no podría con sus travesuras.

—No olvides escribir y mandar fotos —pidió Danielle, arrugando la frente.

Recordando lo malhumorada que podía ponerse la rubia por no comunicarse, Thomas asintió.

—Espero que mis vacaciones sean como las tuyas —indicó Paula, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo —En Viena las cosas andan un poco tensas, pero mamá está segura que la casa de los abuelos no es un blanco todavía. Además, Austria no se ha rendido.

—¿Vas a ir al continente? —de repente, a Ryo se le borró la sonrisa.

—Ya te lo había comentado. No estaremos mucho allí, una semana a lo sumo, viendo cómo les va a los abuelos con eso de los huéspedes…

—¿Huéspedes? —se interesó Amy.

Paula hizo una mueca de concentración antes de contestar.

—Mis abuelos ofrecen refugio a los magos y brujas que andan huyendo.

—¿No es peligroso para ellos? Son muggles, ¿cierto? —observó Henry.

—Sí, son muggles, y sí, es peligroso para ellos, pero no les importa. Tampoco a tío Hans, que trabaja en Relaciones Exteriores en el gobierno muggle y ha estado ayudando a darles documentos a esos magos y brujas para que crucen las fronteras sin tener que emplear magia. Tía Bettina está furiosa, lo noté en Navidad, incluso creí que le pediría el divorcio a tío Hans.

—¿Tanto así? —Sunny se veía escandalizada.

—Sí, aunque soporta todo eso porque le conviene. Nunca pensé que me disgustaría alguien de mi propia familia casi tanto como el primo de papá…

—Oye, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera —aseguró Rose, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Paula se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que en Estados Unidos hayan mejorado las cosas —comentó Danielle, ganándose miradas asombradas —Los muggles se pusieron paranoicos con lo del Centro Rockefeller, y no los culpo. Los magos hijos de muggles les explicaron a sus parientes y amigos más cercanos de qué se trataba todo, y se apresuraron a sacarlos del país o a ocultar sus casas, pero es obvio que no pueden hacerlo de golpe. Para los muggles sería muy sospechoso que, con toda la gente que llega cada año a vivir a ese país, montones se empiecen a ir y que de la noche a la mañana, varios domicilios sean imposibles de ubicar.

—Pareces muy enterada —indicó Walter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Le pregunto cosas a Pat cada vez que aquí sale una noticia grave. No le gusta contestarme, pero dice que prefiere que me entere por él que por la prensa, que de todas formas, puede publicar noticias con retraso e incluso mentir.

—Sí, pregúntale a cualquiera que viviera las dos guerras —masculló Hally sorpresivamente.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? Nunca te lo conté —soltó Rose.

—Leí algo… Y bueno, papá casi nunca mira _El Profeta_, aunque llega a casa todos los días. Le pregunté a mamá por qué, y me contestó que hubo una época en la que el periódico se dedicó a decir un montón de mentiras sobre papá y el señor Dumbledore.

—Es verdad, papá lo mencionó un par de veces, y siempre con cara enojada —Rose sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello, atado ese día en una larga coleta rojiza, se agitara con brusquedad.

—Entonces, ¿ni siquiera en el periódico podemos confiar? —masculló Walter —Y yo que pensaba suscribirme en el verano…

—Si su actitud es dar la sensación de que no pasa nada, no —apuntó Bryan —Lo de la desaparición de papá tardaron más de un mes en sacarlo, aunque eso fue cosa del Ministerio…

—Según lo que oímos de Marianne, habrá que comprar _El Quisquilloso_ en vez de _El Profeta_.

Lo dicho por Ryo causó muecas de asombro.

—Al abuelo Xeno no le va a gustar —logró acotar Rose —La pasó muy mal por…

La pelirroja no llegó a decir la razón de que su abuelo materno la pasara mal antes, ya que resonaron unos cuantos golpes en la puerta del compartimiento, para luego abrirse sin esperar respuesta de sus ocupantes y mostrar a un Mackenzie más huraño de lo normal.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —inquirió Danielle con frialdad, antes que sus amigos delataran su enfado.

—Tenemos que hablar. A solas —indicó el chico, viendo con desdén al resto del grupo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hablaré contigo?

—Nada, pero te conviene.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, la rubia frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, haciéndole una seña a Thomas, que se levantaba, para que se quedara allí.

—Puedo arreglármelas —aseguró, antes de salir del compartimiento.

—Si le haces algo… —comenzó Thomas.

Mackenzie le dedicó una mirada de desprecio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Casi sin perder tiempo, Rose metió las manos a los bolsillos, apurada, antes de arrugar la frente en señal de concentración y luego, sin previo aviso, se subió a su asiento, alcanzando su baúl en la rejilla portaequipaje, el cual abrió unos centímetros e introdujo una mano, buscando a ciegas.

—Rose, ¿qué diablos…?

—¡Ajá, sabía que las tenía! —la pelirroja sacó la mano, cerró el baúl y bajó del asiento de un salto, mostrando lo que parecían cuerdas de goma color carne.

—¡Claro! —Hally no tardó en repetir los movimientos de su amiga, saltándose el buscar en sus bolsillos —Orejas extensibles —dijo por toda explicación.

Los demás comprendieron al instante y se repartieron los objetos, antes que cuatro extremos de los mismos se deslizaran, poco a poco, hacia el pasillo, a donde se veían las siluetas de Mackenzie y Danielle. Al principio no distinguieron lo que decían, pues varios alumnos andaban por allí, corriendo de un lado a otro, entre risas y gritos, pero finalmente las orejas extensibles se enfocaron en lo que realmente querían oír.

—… Así que ya sabes. Mantén la boca cerrada —pronunció Mackenzie.

—¿Piensas que voy a creer semejante embuste? —inquirió Danielle, incrédula.

—Les crees a tus amigos, aunque digan la mayor estupidez de la historia, ¿por qué a mí no?

—En ti no confío. Menos en alguien de tu familia.

—Como quieras. Pero te lo he advertido. La próxima vez no seré tan amable.

—¡Has sido amable! Entonces el calamar gigante es un patito de hule.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue llenado casi enseguida por un bufido de Mackenzie. Era casi seguro que él no supiera qué era un patito de hule, lo cual por poco hizo reír a Rose.

—Tanto has amenazado con decir de dónde salió mi padre que…

—¿Qué, creíste que cumpliría mi amenaza sin provocación? Pues te equivocaste. Seré todo lo que quieras, pero no estúpida. Mientras no nos provoques, no tengo por qué decirle a la gente quién es tu padre o dónde está. A propósito, ¿por qué no hace un trato con el Ministerio? En caso de que esté diciendo la verdad, claro…

Otro momento de silencio. Los chicos y chicas dentro del compartimiento no dejaron de notar que su amiga, al decir lo último, sonó ligeramente preocupada. ¿A qué se referiría?

—Lo intentó. El problema es que no hay nadie dispuesto a escucharlo.

—¿Ni siquiera con lo que pasó durante la fuga?

¿Fuga? ¿Habían escuchado bien?

—¿Qué, su advertencia? Podría funcionar… Oye, no eres tan tonta como dicen.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, si no compruebas los rumores. Usa el cerebro, Mackenzie.

Otro silencio. Los que estaban espiando la conversación no sabían qué pensar.

—Una cosa más —la voz de Mackenzie se ahogó un poco, por lo que Walter y Thomas miraron por la ventanilla de la puerta que el chico estaba dando media vuelta —Podrías considerar lo otro. Ya sabes, aceptar…

—¿Y dicen que la tonta soy yo? Cuidado, Mackenzie, me estás provocando.

El nombrado ya no habló, sino que se escucharon pasos alejarse. Esa era la señal para retraer las orejas extensibles y ocupar sus sitios antes que Danielle abriera la puerta y entrara, con una expresión entre seria y preocupada.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Sunny enseguida.

Dudaron que su amiga contestara directamente y tuvieron razón, porque ocupó un lugar vacío junto a Thomas antes de suspirar y menear la cabeza.

—Tengo que averiguar un par de cosas en casa —dijo con suavidad, casi como si no quisiera —En cuanto lo confirme, se los contaré. Este año celebramos en Wiltshire. Me lo confirmó Pat.

Miró a Hally, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de asentir.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Olvidaba nuestro cumpleaños!

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu propio cumpleaños? —inquirió Rose, mientras ella y los otros se echaban a reír —Eso es… Eso es algo…

—Quizá vaya este año —comentó Amy en un murmullo.

Bryan y Sunny, los más cercanos a ella, la vieron con incredulidad.

—¡Bromeas! —dejó escapar Sunny, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué hizo cambiar de opinión a tus padres? —se interesó Bryan.

—¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber Ryo.

—Alice prometió llevarme —contestó Amy, mirando a Bryan y con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Llevarte a dónde? —se confundió Danielle, preocupada.

—A Wiltshire. Dice que… Dice que le parece tonto lo que piensan mis padres y…

Amy no pudo seguir hablando. Danielle y Ryo corrieron a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza y dando pequeños saltos. Nadie los detuvo, pues entendían que esos tres habían esperado algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Prácticamente se conocían de toda la vida.

Tantos fueron los temas que sacaron a colación y tan alegres se ponían a ratos, que les resultó realmente sorprendente ver la hora y darse cuenta que estaban por llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Rápidamente se turnaron para cambiarse y estuvieron listos para cuando el tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad. Aunque los chicos se sorprendieron un poco de que sus amigas les dejaran el compartimiento libre tratando de contener risitas.

—¿Qué les pasará? —inquirió Walter, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Procyon sospechó algo cuando notó que la única que no quería reír era Hally, pero juró no decirlo en voz alta si podía evitarlo. Aún cuando a Thomas se le ocurriera sacar cierto tema.

—Así que, estimado _Pulgoso_, ¿a dónde llevarás a nuestra Hally en sus citas?

Ryo no pudo evitar reír al oír eso, con Henry a punto de hacerle segunda de no ser por la mueca que tenía en la cara, clara señal de que su Legado le estaba causando algún malestar. Bryan y Walter, por su parte, se veían genuinamente curiosos.

—A ti te lo voy a decir —masculló Procyon con sarcasmo, quitándose la túnica.

—No soy como la hermana de Bryan y su amiga…

—¡Oye! —se quejó el recién nombrado.

—Aún así, no te lo diré. En vez de preguntar por mis citas, deberías planear unas cuantas con Danielle, ¿no crees?

—¿Cómo, si pasará las vacaciones en otro país?

—Buen punto. Deberías invitarla a Mahonlands o que ella te invite a Risco Rojo.

—¡No lo había pensado! Amigo mío, ¿qué haría sin ti?

Esta vez los seis muchachos rieron sin reparos.

En cuanto el tren paró, los alumnos armaron el alboroto habitual. Aquí y allá bajaban baúles, cargaban con jaulas y bolsas, se despedían o hacían planes para el verano…

Por un instante, varios olvidaron que el mundo se estaba sumiendo en una guerra.

—¿Gwen? —se extrañó Walter, al dejar el tren con todo y su baúl.

—¿Qué, te sorprende? —comentó la aludida, luciendo una sonrisa que su hermano recordaba solo de las fotografías en las que salía con Kelly Poe —Papá tuvo una reunión con un cliente, no tarda, y como acabé temprano un encargo del Senedd… Anda, vámonos.

—¡Hasta la próxima semana! —se despidieron Hally y Danielle de él.

—¡Espero! —respondió, porque no sabía si su padre o su hermana podrían llevarlo.

—¿Todo en orden? —inquirió un rubio alto de brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Tú quién eres? —a Walter se le hizo conocido, pero no lograba ubicarlo.

—Un momento, espera a que vengan esas pesadillas que tengo por hermanos y…

—¡Por favor, Scotty! ¡Déjame ir al frente! —rogó una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, haciendo un puchero que pretendía ser tierno pero le salió demasiado pícaro.

—Ni hablar, Skye. Tu parloteo me desconcentra y no quiero que me quiten la licencia.

Skye… ¿No era ese el nombre de una de las hermanas de Thomas? Y con esos ojos verdes…

—¿Dónde está Syd, por cierto? —preguntó el rubio.

—¡Aquí! —una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules llegó corriendo, arrastrando tras ella, de forma alocada un carrito con un baúl —Me costó un poco, pero bajé el equipaje. ¡Eh, Thomas!

—Te dije que esperaras a Scott —masculló el aludido, para luego preguntar, con pasmo —¿Qué haces tú aquí, _Walt_?

—No me cambies el nombre —masculló el aludido, fastidiado.

—¿Walt? ¿Como el poeta? —se interesó Gwen Poe.

—Creo que mi hermanito más bien se acuerda de Walt Disney —acotó Scott Elliott.

Mientras Thomas y Walter intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto, Sydney y Skye Elliott dejaban escapar unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Normal, si sus padres son actores… —aceptó Gwen, encogiéndose de hombros —Muchas gracias por traerme —le dijo a Scott, esbozando de nuevo la sonrisa que Walter nunca había visto en persona —Papá prometió llegar en… —consultó su reloj —diez minutos. Pueden irse, el camino a Inverness es largo, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque pararemos en Harrod's. Las señoritas quieren una mezcla de Earl Grey que solo venden allí, y me engatusaron para comprárselas…

—¿Otra vez caíste en una broma suya, Scott? —Thomas intentaba no reírse.

—No exactamente. Te lo contaremos en el camino. Nos vemos en dos semanas, Gwen.

Ella asintió, le hizo una seña a Walter y ambos abandonaron el andén.

—¿Ella es la asaltacunas o tú eres un…?

—Thommy, yo que tú no preguntaba —recomendó Sydney, muy seria a pesar de usar con su hermano un sobrenombre que él no oía desde que tenía cinco años.

Conociendo el carácter de Scott cuando lo hacían enfadar, Thomas asintió.

En tanto, en otro punto del andén, Hally y Rose se habían encontrado con sus respectivos padres, a quienes saludaron con ganas, contándoles algunas de las novedades, entre ellas que su profesor de Pociones se convertiría en director.

—¿Snape? —el señor Ron arqueó una ceja, mirando a su mejor amigo.

—Sí —contestó el señor Potter con sequedad.

—Acuérdate —murmuró la señora Potter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando estaba en sexto, fue una experiencia interesante —contó la señora Luna, meciendo con suavidad a su hijo menor —Aunque no terminé el curso, claro —añadió, como una idea tardía.

A Rose no le agradó la sonrisa que mostró su madre. Era suave, bonita, pero también triste.

—¡Hasta pronto, Harry!

Aquel era Jim Black, quien por allí pasó agitando una mano mientras con la otra empujaba el carrito con el baúl de su hijo.

—¡Cuídate, Jim!

—¡Saludos a tu mujer! —alcanzó a gritarle el señor Ron, alegre.

Procyon movió una mano en señal de despedida, viendo a sus amigas, y mientras Rose agitaba ambos brazos en alto, mostrando así su exaltación por el fin de curso, Hally se limitó a sonreírle, un poco sonrojada. Le dieron ganas de retroceder y darle un fuerte abrazo, aún delante de los padres de ella y de todos los que pasaban por allí, de no ser porque su padre lo dejaba atrás.

Muchos se estaban despidiendo ese día con sonrisas radiantes.

Sin embargo, quizá pocos volverían a mostrar sonrisas sinceras en septiembre.

* * *

_22 de abril de 2013. 10:15 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola, mis queridísimos fans! Si es que todavía me queda alguno, claro (Bell rueda los ojos). Espero que nadie se esté cocinando como yo, aunque claro, es primavera (en este hemisferio) y en cierta forma, es normal. Además, ¡viva Aguascalientes'n! Ha empezado la Feria, el fin de semana me espera una fiesta allí y… En fin, no creo que les interese eso._

_Damas y caballeros, pueden ponerse a lloriquear, ¡_LAV_ oficialmente ha terminado! Y sé que no lo hace de una manera precisamente alegre. E incluso ha dejado demasiados cabos sueltos que, si Dios y el cerebro me dan licencia, despejaré y/o complicaré en la siguiente entrega (en serio, Bell no tiene ni idea de qué pondrá en la dichosa entrega, pero sabe que habrá una)._

_En este capi, primero nos adentramos a Hogwarts, poco antes de los exámenes, cuando los que no tienen clases a primera hora del lunes hablan de algunas novedades, entre ellas que Severus Snape será director una vez McGonagall se retire. ¿Ahora les cuadra mejor la escena del capi anterior? Creo que sí. Pero también Lupin se va del colegio, al menos por el curso siguiente, y los chicos han sabido suficiente de las dos guerras como para sospechar que nuestro licántropo favorito quizá haga de espía otra vez (Rose, por ejemplo, con tanto pariente era imposible que no oyera algo). ¿Será cierto?_

_Luego, nos trasladamos a París, donde la Confederación Internacional de Magos se ha reunido para elegir al nuevo Jefe Supremo. Hay un equipo ninja allí, vigilando bajo aspectos falsos, y también Julien Lumière, llamado por el Jefe Supremo europeo (el marido de Gabrielle Delacour, por si alguien lo olvidó). No se dice abiertamente quién salió elegido, pero no fue monsieur Lorris, y Julien, por alguna extraña razón, no traduce lo que el personaje dijo al final. ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta._

_De allí, volvemos a Reino Unido, esta vez a Hogsmeade, por la última visita al pueblo del curso, después de los exámenes. La Orden del Rayo se divide, al menos al principio, y tenemos una escena con Procyon y Hally que, lo sé, no es una cita en sí, pero se le acerca. Lo malo es que la echa a perder Melvin Corner, a quien le sentó verdaderamente mal ser cortado no una, sino dos veces en el curso, y por lo visto, quiere volver con Hally, pero ella no le da el sí. Al menos la chica y Procyon se ponen a hablar de su próxima cita muggle, que en cierta forma, será su primera cita "real", ¿cómo creen que les irá?_

_Y como están delante de la Casa de los Gritos, el refugio por excelencia para quienes se ocultan, nuestros desconocidos espían a Hally y a Procyon (no pregunten cómo lo lograron, queda a su imaginación). Esa breve escena es para que quede patente no solo la determinación de los encapuchados, sino la impotencia de algunos y todo lo que se están arriesgando._

_Así, llegamos al fin del curso, con Hally y compañía felices por sus notas, para luego degustar el banquete de despedida, donde una sensible McGonagall oficialmente renuncia. En el tren, como es común en todo grupo de amigos, los temas van y vienen, a veces son muy serios, a veces no, pero lo que realmente deja en qué pensar es que Mackenzie se acercara a hablar con Danielle y ella no quisiera ahondar en el tema. Entre eso, las despedidas y que volvió a verse en el andén a Gwen Poe y los trillizos Elliott juntos (con eso de que Scott está saliendo con la media hermana de Walter…), la gente olvida por un momento lo que el mundo mágico está viviendo. Pero la frase final nos hace temer lo peor._

_Por lo tanto, me despido por última vez en esta entrega, no sin antes recordarles que ahora busco al personaje que encarne mejor el Arcano Mayor de _La Luna_. Para saber más del asunto, dense una vuelta por el medio habitual (mi blog, la dirección está en mis distintos perfiles)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos.… No sé cuándo, pero nos leeremos._

_P.D. Los Agradecimientos esta vez solo podrán leerse en mi blog. Lamento las molestias._


End file.
